Fragile World 1 - Until the day I die
by ChloeLaPomme
Summary: Histoire principale de "Let me love you" Depuis maintenant des années Konoha était ensevelit par la neige. Ce phénomène avait attiré toutes sortes de créatures de la nuit, se préparant pour la grande guerre. Comment va alors se passé la rencontre entre Naruto et Hinata ? Ah oui, Naruto et son univers ne m'appartient toujours pas ... NaruHina - AU Surnaturel
1. Chapitre 1 : La rencontre (x)

**DEPUIS** maintenant des années Konoha était enseveli par la neige. Ce phénomène avait attiré toutes sortes de créatures de la nuit, se préparant pour la grande guerre. Les simple humains avaient appris à vivre avec ce temps toute l'année sans se rendre compte de rien. Afin de protéger le monde entier, chaque créature de la nuit fit un serment. Protéger les humains quoiqu'il advienne.

Mais cette nuit était particulièrement froide. La neige tombait à gros flocons sur les arbres qui défilaient à toute vitesse tout autour d'elle. Le blanc de la neige l'aveuglait presque ou peut-être qu'elle ne voyait plus à cause de ses yeux plein de larmes.

Elle avait réussi à s'échapper pendant l'éclair blanc qui les avait aveuglés. Maintenant elle courrait, sans savoir où aller. Elle n'entendait rien mise à part sa respiration saccadée et le bruit de ses pas dans la neige épaisse.

Épuisée, elle s'arrêta au milieu des arbres cherchant à reprendre sa respiration et à arrêter ses larmes de couler.

 _"Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Ils sont trop rapides, ils vont bientôt me retrouver."_

Là, caché devant elle, il l'observait sagement, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Il allait toujours dans la forêt pour s'entraîner. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de pratiquer sa métamorphose. Sortir ses poils les un après les autres n'était pas une chose facile.

 _-Tout est une question de contrôle. Tu dois apprendre à contrôler chaque partie de ton corps._ lui avait dit Itachi

Ses oreilles bougeaient dans tous les sens et ses queues fouettaient l'air quand elle passa à toute vitesse devant lui. Curieux, il avait arrêté son entrainement et s'était mis à courir derrière elle à bonne distance pour que ses oreilles d'humaine ne l'entendent pas. Mais la fille était tellement affolée ; elle cherchait juste à s'enfuir ne faisant pas attention au reste.

Finalement, elle s'était arrêtée. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, son nez et ses joues étaient rouges mais surtout, elle tremblait de partout. Elle avait la même odeur que ses proies. Il comprit alors qu'elle avait peur. Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que quand il chassait.

 _"Donc quelqu'un la traque."_ pensa-t-il.

Il était triste de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais sous cette forme, à moitié humain à moitié renard, il l'aurait effrayé. Il en était sûr. Il l'aurait blessée aussi, avec ses griffes. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'abîmée. Bizarrement, il se sentait attaché à elle. Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu, ça aussi il en était sûr. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi mais la voir pleurer le dérangeait. Il ne voulait pas voir tristes ses magnifiques yeux nacrés.

Attiré, il fit un premier pas vers elle. Prêt à commettre l'irréparable.

 _-Aucun humain doit te voir sous cette forme. Mets toi bien ça en tête. Le genjustu de la forêt n'est pas assez puissant pour voiler leur yeux._

Les mots de son chef semblaient maintenant bien loin dans son esprit. Il passa son petit nez noir entre les buissons près à courir vers elle, prêt à la protéger de tout les dangers.

Ce fut alors à ce moment qu'un loup s'approcha d'elle, le stoppant dans son élan.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle avait été tellement concentrer sur sa respiration et sur ses ennemis qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le garçon derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, affolée, une main sur son coeur, essayant de s'éloigner. Elle sut qu'il n'était pas un de ses ennemi grâce à la couleur de ses cheveux.

-Hé, fit le brun, n'aies pas peur. Tu es perdue ? Je connais bien la forêt, je peux t'aider si tu veux.

La fillette secoua la tête de droite à gauche rapidement. Elle ne voulait surtout pas d'aide. La dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait aidée, elle l'avait retrouvé étendu par terre, assommé par ses ennemis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je...

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de finir. Plusieurs pas se faisaient entendre dans la forêt.

-Tu dois t'en aller, sanglota-t-elle silencieusement. Sinon ils vont te trouver aussi.

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas, il la tira par le bras derrière les buissons.

-Colle-toi à moi.

Apeurée, elle fit ce qu'il dit, se maudissant de devoir être une nouvelle fois aidée par quelqu'un. Retenant leurs souffles, les trois enfants entendirent les pas s'arrêter près d'eux.

-Nous devons rentrer maître Urashiki, nous sommes sur le territoire des loups.

-Je le sais bien ! hurla l'Otsutsuki. Heureusement, nous avons des prisonniers, ils serviront de cobaye à Momoshiki. En priant la Déesse pour que cela puisse le calmer quand on lui apprendra qu'on a perdu la fille.

Urashiki passa une main sur son visage avant de faire passer sa canne à pêche sur son autre épaule.

-Zetsu ! Rappelles tout les autres toi, on rentre.

-Bien maître.

Ils disparurent dans le même éclair blanc qui diminua encore plus la vue de la jeune fille. Elle se décolla du garçon, voyant sa vue baisser encore plus. Cependant, elle pouvait à peu près le voir maintenant qu'il était près d'elle. Ses cheveux brun étaient en bataille, il avait deux traces rouges sur les joues et ses pupilles étaient fines et noir. Il sentait aussi le chien mouillé.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait aidée. Elle n'osa pas lui parler, il semblait tellement concentré sur quelque chose. Puis après quelques minutes, il se tourna vers elle.

-Ils sont partis. Au faite, moi, c'est Kiba, dit-il essayant de mettre la fille à l'aise.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, affichant ses longues canines.

-Hinata, murmura-t-elle

-Aller viens Hinata, ma maman m'attend un peu plus loin, elle saura t'aider.

Il la tira encore une fois par le bras hors des buissons puis tourna à droite. Hinata senti les larmes monter. Elle était tellement inquiète pour son clan. L'ennemi avait parlé de prisonniers. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à avoir survécu. Mais allait-elle les revoir un jour ?

Voyant Hinata et Kiba prendre la direction du sanctuaire des loups, le garçon-renard voulu les suivre. Il savait que les loups avaient, eux aussi, jugé de protéger les humains mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas quitter Hinata des yeux.

-Naruto ?!

Il se figea. Sasuke était derrière lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu. Tout ses sens tournés vers les deux autres enfants.

 _"Comment c'est possible ?"_ pensa-t-il.

-J'ai fini mon entrainement et puis j'ai repéré une meute de loups-garou en chemin. Aller viens, on n'a pas le droit d'être ici. Non seulement c'est leur territoire mais si en plus un humain te voyait ce serait une catastrophe.

* * *

 **DIX** ans plus tard, il faisait toujours aussi froid à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Hinata resserra sa veste puis tira sur jupe, cherchant de la chaleur. Elle détestait l'uniforme du lycée, il n'était pas assez chaud pour ce temps.

 _"Dans un peu moins de deux semaines, je serai à la fac, je vais enfin pouvoir m'habiller comme je veux."_ pensa-t-elle tout en se levant afin d'augmenter le chauffage.

Hinata n'avait jamais connu les différentes saisons mais elle sentait bien au fond d'elle que ce phénomène n'était pas naturel. Elle avait lu dans les plus vieux livres de la bibliothèque qu'avant, les deux mois de vacances étaient les plus chauds de l'été.

En retournant sur sa chaise, elle prit un café au distributeur automatique, elle allait bientôt partir mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait encore pas dormir ce soir. Elle ne dormait jamais après ses séances chez la psy. A force de remuer le passé, ses cauchemars revenaient.

Hinata souffla sur ses mains, faisant voler sa frange puis passa ses longs cheveux par dessus son épaule avant de tourner la page de son livre. Cependant, la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa psy ne quittait pas ses pensées.

 _-Alors, comment c'est passé ce week-end ? demanda Tsunade_

 _-Bien, répondit simplement Hinata._

 _-Dois-je te rappeler que quand tu es ici, tu dois laisser ton coté timide et développer un peu plus tes réponses ?_

 _-Et bien, je n'ai pas revu Kiba depuis une semaine, il est encore malade. Et puis, il faut que je finalise mes vœux d'études._

 _-Tu ne me parles pas de la bibliothèque, aurais-tu lever le pied depuis que tu as rencontré Toneri ?_

 _-Non, absolument pas, je continue à y aller. J'aime être la-bas._

 _-Et tu n'arrives pas à te faire des amis à la bibliothèque de ton lycée ?_

 _-De toute façon, je pars en Septembre._

Hinata avait voulu parler de Sakura et Ino à sa psy mais elle n'aurait jamais pu les considérer comme des amies, elles ne s'étaient parlées que deux fois dans tout le trimestre. Elle avait peur de s'attacher à quelqu'un et d'y être violemment arracher juste après, c'était ça son plus gros problème.

Soudain une main hâlée se posa à coté de son pied gauche. Elle sursauta, renversant son café sur la main l'inconnu.

-OH MON DIEU ! Je suis tellement désolée, s'écria-t-elle en arrachant ses écouteurs de ses oreilles.

Elle arrangea les lunettes sur son nez, extrêmement mal à l'aise et se pencha sur le coté droit, récupérant un paquet de mouchoirs dans son sac.

\- Je suis tellement désolée..., répéta-t-elle en tendant le paquet. Vous ne vous êtes pas brûler ? Je ne m'attendais pas à...

Elle s'arrêta de parler dès que son regard tomba sur le jeune homme devant elle.

 _"C'est lui !"_ hurla-t-elle intérieurement.

Son éternel sourire, si brillant, collé aux lèvres, ses joues meurtries de trois cicatrices de chaque coté du visage, ses traits fins et ses cheveux blonds doré en épis tombant légèrement par-dessus de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Ils étaient pétillant de malice, comme si sa vie entière était un jeu, et tellement profonds qu'Hinata avait peur de s'y perdre.

-Il n'y a pas de problème ; ce n'était même pas chaud, assura-t-il passant le mouchoir sur sa main.

Sa voix provoqua un frison qui traversa tout le corps d'Hinata. Il venait de lui parler. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi près d'elle. D'habitude, il se contentait de lui sourire tout en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Depuis maintenant deux mois, ils ne faisaient que se saluer poliment. Gênée, elle baissa les yeux sur sa main qui n'avait aucune trace de brûlure.

Hinata eut du mal à respirer quand elle le vit s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Hinata !

La voix de son ami empêcha Hinata de tomber dans les pommes. Toneri rentra à toute hâte dans la salle. Ses cheveux blond sautaient sur sa tête, s'en était presque comique.

-Je t'ai entendu crier tout va bien ?

Hinata sourit, gênée.

-J'ai renversé du café sur quelqu'un. Plus de peur que de mal, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Son regard ne pût s'empêcher de se poser sur le blond à coté d'elle. Grave erreur, il continuait de la regarder, les bras croisés faisant ressortir les muscles de ses bras. Hinata baissa le regard le plus vite qu'elle pût avant d'arranger une nouvelle fois ses lunettes.

-Oh, j'espère que vous n'avez rien...

-Je vais très bien, merci, coupa le blond souriant.

Toneri secoua simplement la tête. Soudain, Hinata entendit des bruits de talons venant du couloir opposé. Elle vit une médecin, en blouse blanche, s'arrêter à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle la reconnu tout de suite, c'était avec elle que le blond avait rendez-vous tout les soirs à 20h.

-Naruto, c'était bien ta voix que j'avais entendue. Tu es en avance.

Naruto se retourna et vit Shion, un cahier à la main. Il lui sourit et parti la rejoindre sans regarder derrière lui.

Hinata et Toneri le regardèrent s'éloigner.

 _"Que me voulait-il ?"_ pensa Hinata.

-Pff, il est vraiment bizarre ce gars, dit Toneri en se tournant vers Hinata.

Celle-ci était encore abasourdi. Ce garçon, qu'elle croisait tous les soirs depuis deux mois à la même heure, venait de lui parler. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec les garçons mais elle n'avait jamais rien sentit d'aussi fort que ce soir là.

-On rentre toujours ensemble, hein ? demanda Toneri

-Bien sûr, souri Hinata. Ça n'a pas changé.

Hinata le vit sourit avant de retourner dans la salle d'entretient. Elle se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la chaise. Son corps se détendit instantanément.

 _"Naruto"_

Elle savait maintenant comme il s'appelait. Il lui avait sourit, il lui avait parlé. Il n'avait même pas eu l'air en colère contre elle et sa maladresse légendaire. Cependant, elle n'utiliserait pas le mot bizarre pour le décrire. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle l'observait aller et venir dans l'hôpital. Dès qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Tsunade, elle le voyait. Il était aimable avec tout le monde. Pour elle, il n'y avait personne de plus attentionné que Naruto.

Elle resta encore un moment à rêvasser avant de reprendre son livre mais au même moment, Naruto revient, un sac à dos noir sur l'épaule. Hypnotisée, elle le regarda passer devant elle sans s'arrêter mais surtout sans la regarder. Exactement comme les soirs d'avant, comme si l'accident du café ne s'était pas produit. La porte coulissante se referma derrière lui et le silence reprit place.

 _"Franchement, Hinata, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu es vraiment débile"_ pensa-t-elle déçue.

Cependant, la porte se rouvrit, laissant passer Naruto qui, cette fois, se dirigeait droit vers elle. Le cœur d'Hinata recommença à paniquer quand elle croisa son regard concentré sur elle.

-J'allais oublié, dit-il tout en se penchant vers elle.

Il lui tendit son marque page. Surprise, elle le prit sans rien dire.

-Il était par terre tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il. Je l'avais ramassé pour toi mais j'ai oublié de te le rendre.

Il sourit mais n'attendit pas de remerciement. Il tourna à nouveau les talons et la porte se ferma pour de bon.

Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle sentit ses joues chauffées. Il avait été tellement près d'elle. Elle repassa ses paroles dans sa tête, jouissant du son de sa voix. Pour une fois, qu'il lui avait parlé, la seule chose qu'elle lui avait dit était de pitoyables excuses.

 _"Tu aurais pût lui dire autre chose, Hinata franchement !"_ pensa-t-elle

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car Toneri ressortit de la salle d'entretint.

-Tu n'es toujours pas prête ? Il est 21 heures tu comptes rester dormir dans le bureau de ta psy ce soir ?

Hinata regarda l'horloge avant de se lever d'un bond et de commencer à rassembler ses affaires. Ses écouteurs, son téléphone, son livre et son sac. Ils mirent leur manteau, leur écharpe et leur bonnet avant de sortir dans le froid.

Dès que le vent caressa sa peau, Hinata frissonna. Il faisait vraiment froid ce soir. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle avant de suivre Toneri. Comme à son habitude, il se mit à se plaindre du temps avant de parler de sa séance.

-On passe par le raccourci ?

Hinata acquiesça, pressée de rentrer au chaud chez elle. La neige recommençait déjà à tomber.

-Alors tu lui as raconté ce que tu vois dans tes cauchemars.

-Non, répondit simplement Hinata

-Alors pourquoi tu continues à y aller si c'est pas pour lui dire la vérité. Un super bon ami comme moi, ça ne suffit pas ?

-C'est pas ça... c'est que si je veux être acceptée dans les écoles que je vais demander, je dois avoir un suivit psychologique, sinon, je serai prise nulle par. Et puis ça fait maintenant dix ans.

Hinata était devenu assez bonne menteuse. Depuis qu'elle avait huit ans, on la traitait de folle ou même de tueuse. Elle avait donc appris à dire que tout à allait bien, gardant ses sombres pensées pour elle. Elle ne s'était plus jamais ouverte à personne et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Toneri depuis deux mois et qu'ils étaient devenus amis, qu'elle allait tout lui raconter.

-Moi je dis simplement, que si tu me parlais à moi, j'aurai pu assister aux séances et t'aider...

Elle n'écoutait plus, elle connaissait son discours par cœur et elle n'arrivait pas à sortir Naruto de l'esprit.

Ils quittèrent la route principale encore encombrée par quelques personnes qui comme eux, rentraient chez eux après le travail. L'habitude de sortir le soir s'était évaporée en même temps que l'apparition de cette période glacière. Plus personne ne voulait braver le froid le soir. Surtout ce soir-là.

-Dis-moi, toi qui peux bouger dans tout l'hôpital, tu sais ce que vient faire Naruto tous les jours, à la même heure. Il n'a pas l'air de travailler là, mais les patients ont l'air de le connaitre.

-Qui ça ? demanda Toneri déconnecté.

-Le garçon de ce soir.

-Oh lui ! Je n'en sais rien... quoi que, il me semble qu'il vient donner son sang, fit Toneri un doigt sur le menton.

Hinata tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Donner son sang. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela la rendit heureuse. Il pensait donc aux autres en difficulté, il n'était pas mauvais garçon comme ses vêtements veulent faire croire.

-Après c'est peut-être une excuse.

Toneri ne semblait pas vouloir continuer. Il attendit qu'Hinata le relance.

-Une excuse ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

-Oui, la dernière fois, à la même heure dans le bureau de Shion, j'ai entendu de drôle de bruits, enfin tu vois...

Hinata ne voyait vraiment pas. Toneri souffla.

-Enfin tu vois, quelqu'un la baisait, dit Toneri d'un ton détaché.

Hinata retenu sa respiration.

 _"Mais qu'elle idiote, Hinata, tu n'es qu'une idiote."_

Après tout, Shion était magnifique ; ses longs cheveux étaient toujours brillants et souples, de magnifiques lèvres et des pommettes hautes. Sans parler de son corps élancé et aux formes parfaites... Aucun homme ne pourrait lui résister.

 _"En plus, elle est médecin, toi tu es quoi, une simple fille avec des problèmes."_

Hinata baissa la tête, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de jouer avec ou pour ajuster ses lunettes. Toneri tourna la tête vers son amie, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

-Voyons, Hinata. Il n'a rien de spécial ce mec, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Tu n'as jamais oser lui parler et c'est parce que aujourd'hui tu as renversé du café sur lui que c'est le bon ? Il ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance en plus.

Hinata ferma les yeux et serra les points. Après tout Toneri avait surement raison. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda son ami, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher Toneri ?

Elle rigola même. Cependant, elle ressentait bien quelque chose à chaque fois que ses yeux bleus la regardaient.

-Ouais, enfin... bref... je voulais te parler. Je voulais savoir...

Mais Hinata l'arrêta en lui touchant le bras. Toneri la regarda avant de suivre son regard. Un homme se tenait devant eux, leur barrant le chemin. Toneri fronça les sourcils.

-Il serai plus sage de prendre un autre chemin, pas la peine de...

Mais Toneri ne l'écoutait plus, il s'avança vers l'inconnu.

-Eh toi, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu cherches quoi ?

Hinata n'était pas à l'aise surtout quand elle vit son ami se raidir.

-Toi... TOI ! hurla Toneri. Tu es un Uchiha !

-Et toi ? Sous ton déguisement, tu es un Otsutsuki !

Devant eux, se tenait un garçon peut-être du même age qu'Hinata. Il avait les cheveux noir qui tombaient légèrement sur son front et le visage fin ; il la dépassait largement en taille mais était plutôt fin physiquement. Il portait une simple veste en cuire ornée d'un symbole rouge et blanc qu'Hinata n'arrivait pas bien à voir tellement elle était concentrée sur ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges-sang avec des traits noirs qui traversaient sa pupille.

-Sasuke Uchiha, murmura Toneri. Tu viens chercher Hinata ? Pas vrai ?

Toneri se mit en garde devant Hinata. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas. Se connaissaient-ils ? Et pourquoi venait-il la chercher, elle ? Sasuke se contenta de sourire. Toneri tourna sa tête vers Hinata, le regard affolé.

-HINATA ! SAUVES-TOI ! Sauves-toi, bon sang. Ce sont des vampires, tu ne fais pas le poids.

-Première erreur, ne jamais lâcher ton adversaire des yeux, dit Sasuke.

Celui-ci leva les bras. Hinata comprit que c'était un signal car plusieurs autres silhouettes apparurent près de lui avant de se mettre à courir.

 _"Des vampires"_ répéta Hinata _"I... Impossible"_

Hinata ordonna à son cerveau d'écouter Toneri et de s'enfuir mais elle était paralysée. Elle avait envie de crier mais rien. Des images du passé se mélangeaient au présent. Elle se mit à voir les fantômes de son clan.

Son cœur battait vite et tout son corps tremblait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que les ombres s'approchaient d'eux. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. La douleur la ramena au moment présent.

-Hinata ! VAS-T'EN ! Ils sont trop nombreux.

Mais avant qu'elle pu faire le moindre geste, une main se plaça sur sa gorge.

-A ta place, je ne bougerai pas, chuchota l'homme derrière elle.

Le sang d'Hinata se glaça quand la voix retentit derrière elle. Elle était prise au piège. Toneri avait commencé à se battre avec les trois autres inconnus, évitant leur coups malgré leur rapidité.

-Baru, amènes la auprès de Naruto, il saura la protéger, ordonna Sasuke toujours aussi calme, observant la bataille.

Hinata sentit l'homme derrière elle se crisper. Ils allaient les séparer, Toneri seul contre trois et elle seule avec ce Baru. Ne voyant toujours pas de réaction de la part de Baru, Sasuke le regarda d'un air interrogateur mais menaçant vers lui.

-Entendu Sasuke.

Baru lâcha la gorge d'Hinata avant de la traîner par le bras à l'opposer du combat. Hinata avait envie de crier mais elle avait plus peur de déconcentrer son ami qu'autre chose.

Il la faisait marcher vite, bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent seul, toujours à l'abri des routes fréquentées. Hinata réfléchissait à un moyen de s'échapper mais avec la peur au ventre, elle n'arrivait pas à former des pensées cohérentes.

Épuisée, la jeune fille tomba à genoux par terre, se tordant légèrement la cheville. Le cerveau d'Hinata tournait dans tous les sens.

-Relèves-toi, il est hors de question que je te porte. On est presque arrivé.

Hinata essuya ses yeux humides de larmes quand soudain elle vit des débris de verre et de bois par terre.

-Bon sang, tu vas te lever ? J'ai pas qu'ça à faire.

Elle attendit que Baru se baisse vers elle pour attraper un bout de bois et frapper son ennemi de toute ses forces. Baru fut déstabilisé et tomba par terre se tenant la tête. Hinata avait réussi à trouver la tempe. Elle se releva et ses faibles jambes se mirent à courir. Elle s'engouffra dans les ruelles, mettant le plus de distance possible entre Baru et elle. Pourquoi ces gens s'empennaient à Toneri et à elle ?

Elle fit tomber son bonnet à un carrefour puis ses gants dans un rue sans issue et fini avec son sac qu'elle cacha derrière une poubelle. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour brouiller la piste.

Elle monta sur le toit d'une maison par les escaliers de secours. Une fois en haut, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et réfléchir à toute vitesse.

 _"Et si j'allais chercher la police ? Je ne peux rien faire toute seule. Dès que je les vois, je suis effrayée, paralysée. Si j'étais été plus forte, si seulement j'avais continué les cours de Juken que père avait commencé à m'apprendre, j'aurai pu faire quelque chose."_ pensa Hinata

Elle cria de frustration et de désespoir mais l'endroit ou elle se trouvait était désert. Beaucoup de famille avaient quitté Konoha pour s'installer dans des villes plus chaudes. De plus, le froid étouffa son cri. Décidée, elle redescendit au sol, les points serrés.

Soudain, quelqu'un trébucha contre une poubelle avant de sortir d'une ruelle. Une pointe d'espoir grandit en Hinata, elle n'était pas seule. Elle couru vers l'homme mais s'arrêta dès qu'il leva ses yeux rouges sang vers elle. Il portait la même veste que les autres tout à l'heure. Cette fois-ci Hinata reconnu l'emblème, c'était un éventail rouge et blanc.

Baru l'avait retrouvé. Comment c'était possible ? Il aurait du être inconscient pour encore un moment.

-Et bien, on dirait que tu n'as pas bien compris le message du boss. Tout ces efforts pour rien, ricana-t-il

Hinata ne savait pas quoi faire. En un clin d'oeil, il se tint devant Hinata qui ne comprit ce qui venait de se passer qu'une fois à terre. Sa tête frappa le sol faisant glisser ses lunettes au sol.

 _"NON ! Tout mais pas ça !"_

Sa vue l'empêchait de voir de loin et de près ce qui n'était pas pratique avec un adversaire plus rapide et plus fort que vous.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Hinata vit une ombre flou devant elle. Baru s'était accroupit, récupérant les lunettes, il les tendait maintenant à Hinata.

-Tiens ! Je te les rends. Elles ne me servent à rien de tout façon, dit-il en insistant.

Était-il vraiment sérieux ? Allait-il vraiment les lui rendre, comme ça, gentiment. Hinata tendit une main tremblante. Elle attrapa les lunettes avant de les remettre sur son nez. Elle se retrouva face à lui. Elle le voyait bien maintenant, ses cheveux étaient noir mais ses traits étaient plus vieux que Sasuke pourtant, ils se ressemblaient presque. Surtout qu'il avait les même yeux rouges. Mais Hinata remarqua que les traits noirs ne désignaient pas le même motif que Sasuke.

Un sourire mauvais apparu sur les lèvres de Baru. Un sourire de prédateur.

 _"Il s'amuse avec toi, Hinata, tu es sa proie !"_

Hinata recula avant de se relever et de partir en courant. Mais elle le percuta de plein fouet, la refaisant tomber sur les fesses. Pour le moment, elle ne ressentait pas la douleur grâce à l'adrénaline mais elle avait peur qu'il lui fasse encore plus mal. Elle rampa loin de lui pour se remettre debout. Elle écarta légèrement les jambes afin d'être plus stable et se mit en position de défense.

-Oh ! Tu sais te battre ! rigola Baru. Tu as raison, amusons-nous un petit peu.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus battue. Hinata essaya de retrouver une respiration normale avant de se jeter sur lui.

 _"Est-ce vraiment la meilleure solution, Hinata ?"_ se demanda-t-elle

Elle avait beau essayer de s'enfuir, le danger la rattrapait toujours. Pour elle, il valait mieux l'affronter et prier pour que quelqu'un les découvre. Mais il faisait tellement froid que personne ne sortirait à cette heure. Hinata regrettait tellement d'avoir accepter de prendre le raccourcis.

Elle lança ses paumes vers son adversaire mais il arrivait à toute les esquiver, rigolant de plus en plus fort. Il la contra avant d'attraper son bras et de le lui tordre dans le dos. Hinata cria. Toutes ses douleurs se réveillèrent, celle de sa tête, de son bassin et de sa cheville.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte le triomphe qui m'attends quand je vais revenir avec ton corps sans vie dans mes bras. Le chef sera ravi. Tout le monde acclamera mon nom, souffla l'homme dans son cou. 'Baru Uchiha sauve son clan de la guerre et d'une mort certaine.' Ça sonne tellement bien. Et puis, dis-moi, pourquoi devrais-je écouter les ordres de Sasuke ? Je suis beaucoup plus âgé que lui donc j'ai plus d'expérience que lui. Quel stupide morveux !

Hinata essaya de se dégager, excitant encore plus Baru qui la fit tourner sur elle même pour la plaquer contre son torse.

-Chut, ne bouge pas. Si tu bouges ça va faire encore plus mal. Pour honorer notre court combat, je vais essayer de boire le plus rapidement possible.

Il détacha son manteau, qui glissa au sol, le froid mordit les jambes d'Hinata. Il arracha son écharpe, la griffant au passage avant de ramener les cheveux d'Hinata derrière son épaule, dégageant son cour. Il passa un doigt sur la traînée de sang qui coulait. Il suça son doigt sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hinata qui le regardait du coin de l'œil.

-Mais en même temps tu es tellement délicieuse. J'aime prendre mon temps, savourer.

 _"Je vais vraiment mourir. Je vais vraiment mourir. Je vais mourir de la main de ce monstre, de ce vampire."_

Son clan s'était battu pour qu'elle puisse survivre et finalement, elle allait être tuée par une autre créature de la nuit.

-POUR LES UCHIHA ! s'écria Baru

Mais avant d'enfoncer ses crocs dans le cou d'Hinata, il fut projeté sur la gauche, percutant le mur de plein fouet. Hinata, elle, tomba à nouveau sur les mains et les genoux. Cette fois-ci, elle s'était ouverte les genoux et écorchée les mains. Mais elle était en vie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'est sûr, elle devenait folle. C'était la seule explication. Maîtrisant ses tremblements, elle se retourna.

Là, juste devant elle se trouvait un ours ? Non il avait des oreilles pointues. Un loup ? Non, il avait le pelage roux. Un renard ? C'était un renard géant juste devant elle. Il dépasser Baru d'au moins 20 bon centièmes, si ce n'était pas plus. Cependant un renard n'a pas neuf queues c'est impossible. Un grognant sortit de sa gorge. Contre elle ? Non, il n'avait pas l'impression de vouloir s'occuper d'elle pour l'instant malgré, ses queues fouettaient l'air d'énervement.

Des bruits de briques tombant au sol attirèrent l'attention d'Hinata. Devant la bête, Baru se redressait, massant son cou.

-Toi ?! Tu me suivais c'est ça ?

Hinata se rendit compte qu'il ne s'adressait pas à elle mais au renard. Attendait-il vraiment une réponse ?

-Maintenant dégage, tu m'empêches d'accomplir ma destinée. Je suis celui qui sauvera les Uchiha de la guerre.

Le renard releva les babines, montrant ses dents aussi coupantes qu'un couteau.

-Tu sais quand je dis les Uchiha, je parle aussi de toi.

Baru cherchait à retourner le cerveau du renard mais Hinata n'avait pas rêver, elle avait bien vue le renard sourire. Comprenait-il ce que Baru disait ?

-Bien, dois-je comprendre que c'est un 'non' ? demanda-t-il. Tant pis pour toi, de toute façon, je ne t'ai JAMAIS aimé !

Elle se rendit compte qu'il était blanc comme un linge mais il était en garde et ses yeux rouges sang brillaient.

 _"Il ne va quand même pas l'attaquer ?"_ pensa-t-elle.

Soudain il se lança vers la bête tout en criant, les poings en l'air. Le renard coucha les oreilles et bondit en avant. Malgré sa grand taille, il esquiva les coups de poings de Baru avant de planter ses crocs dans dans le bras de son adversaire. Un cri strident retentit glaçant le sang d'Hinata.

La bête secoua sa tête dans tous les sens. Baru atterri non loin devant elle, sans son bras. Les yeux d'Hinata suivirent le chemin du sang et vit le bras de l'homme dans la gueule du renard, dégoulinante de sang.

C'est alors que Baru releva la tête. Hinata vit son regard apeuré mais son sourire mauvais réapparu quand ses yeux tombèrent sur elle. Son plan avait marché, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à passer le renard sans que celui-ci l'attaque. Alors il l'avait attaquer en premier, priant pour qu'il le lâche du côte d'Hinata.

Hinata, toujours à terre, se mit à reculer. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait avoir peur de lui ou peur de la bête.

Il regarda alors le renard, comme pour le narguer, avant de se jeter sur Hinata. Elle entendit son propre cri avant d'entendre le grognement du renard. Juste à temps, il avait attrapé les jambes de Baru pour les lui arracher au niveau des genoux.

Voyant cette horreur Hinata sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle devait se retenir, si elle vomissait maintenant, elle serait trop faible pour s'enfuir. Elle se releva et couru le plus vite possible pendant que Baru hurlait, mélangeant ses cris aux grognement, aux déchirements et aux craquement qu'Hinata pouvait entendre.

 _"Je ne peux pas rester ! Je ne peux pas rester !"_

C'est alors que son corps s'arrêta d'un coup, la peur l'avait quittée. Seuls les reniflements de la bête brisaient le silence.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hinata ? Cours !"_

C'est alors qu'elle se retourna. La bête était toujours là, reniflant le corps de Baru mis en pièce.

Hinata ne pu retenir un sanglot attirant le regarde du renard dans sa direction. Pour la première fois elle vit ses yeux. Des yeux rouges sang qui la transperçaient en plein coeur. Une telle violence s'en dégageait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en détourner le regard. Elle eut alors encore plus de mal à respirer quand le renard commença à avancer vers elle dans la pénombre.

Plus aucun bruit ne lui vient, juste le battement de son coeur qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle eût juste le temps de voir des yeux bleus la regarder avant de s'évanouir à cause de son manque d'air.

Sans avoir le temps de se retransformer complètement, Naruto courut la distance qui le séparait d'Hinata pour la recevoir dans ses bras juste avant que sa tête ne frappe le sol. Allait-t-elle se réveiller ? Naruto s'accroupit, la déposa délicatement par terre et la détailla de haut en bas, curieux.

Pendant qu'il reprenait forme humaine, il tendit son doigt vers la coupure située sur son cou. Le sang coulait le long de sa gorge, imbibant son pull. Baru avait bien essayé de la tuer.

-Naruto !

Celui-ci arrêta son geste à temps avant de tourner la tête vers Sasuke qui s'approchait de lui, des vêtements à la main. Il se redressa et prit les habits que lui tendait son ami. Il se rhabilla en vitesse pendant que celui-ci observait Hinata.

-Quel fumier ! marmonna Naruto recommençant à trembler de rage

La voix de Naruto était cassante. La mission avait failli être un échec.

-Calme toi Naruto, ordonna Sasuke. Tu lui as déjà réglé son compte, c'était soit elle soit lui. Tu as suivis ton seul et unique ordre. Grâce à toi j'ai pu rester avec les autres pour la capture de l'Otsutsuki. Dès qu'on a éloigné la fille, il a utilisé ses pouvoirs.

-Tu n'aurai pas du les séparer, elle le gardait sous contrôle pour nous. Tu aurais dût simplement m'appeler, je vous aurai rejoints.

Il tendit la main vers Sasuke. Celui-ci y déposa un briquet. Naruto s'éloigna sentant le regard de son ami sur son dos. Il savait que Sasuke n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire, et encore moins lui dire qu'il avait mal fait son travail.

Il s'approcha du corps qu'il avait mit en pièce. Un frison le parcouru. Il se pencha et se mit à le fouiller. Il trouva alors l'écharpe d'Hinata dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

 _"Hors de question que cela t'accompagne en Enfer"_ pensa Naruto avant de jeter le briquer allumé sur le tas de membres à ses pieds.

Il retourna auprès de Sasuke tout en récupérant le manteau d'Hinata au passage. Le blond se baissa et passa l'écharpe autour du cou de la jeune fille et son manteau sur ses épaules avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers les deux autres Uchiha qui les attendaient avec le prisonnier.

Rai et Taiko étaient restés debout un peu plus loin surveillant Toneri, assit dans la neige. Le venin qui coulaient dans ses veines l'avait affaiblit. L'utilisation de ses pouvoirs, pendant le combat, avaient redonner à ses cheveux leur couleur argentée et ses yeux étaient redevenu blancs.

-Où est passé Baru ? demanda Rai

-Il a désobéi aux ordres, expliqua simplement Sasuke.

Naruto regarda son ami. Il savait qu'il était déçu. C'était la première fois qu'il avait prit le commandement et il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé mais Naruto garda ça pour lui voulant taquiner son ami.

-Princesse ! s'écria Toneri dès qu'il vu Hinata inconsciente. Espèce de ...

-Elle est vivante, coupa Naruto.

-J'aurai du me méfier de toi, continua Toneri crachant aux pieds de Naruto. Tes aller-retours à l'hôpital étaient une parfaite excuse pour voler du sang pour tes amis mais aussi pour nous espionner.

Naruto sourit.

-Je m'en fou complètement de toi.

Naruto tourna les talons, resserrant discrètement Hinata encore plus contre lui. Il pouvait enfin la serrer dans ses bras, la protéger. Toneri venait de leur donner la confirmation des suspicions de Naruto. Hinata était la clé du rituel. La mission était un succès.

* * *

 **HINATA** se réveilla d'un lourd sommeil. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi d'un sommeil sans rêves et sans cauchemars. Elle se sentait enfin reposée. Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Elle tâtonna partout autour d'elle à la recherche de ses lunettes. Elle les repéra sur une petite table à coté du lit. Elle les mit sur son nez, soulagée. Cependant, elle ne reconnu pas la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ce n'était pas chez elle. Elle trouva son manteau pendu derrière la porte, ses bottes juste en dessous. Son écharpe, sa jupe et sa chemise étaient posés sur un petit banc à coté de la table basse.

Elle fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle se redressa dans le lit mais son regard s'arrêta sur sa main bandée avant de voir que ses veines avaient une couleur sombre sous sa peau. Elle paniqua surtout quand tous les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle avait failli mourir mais surtout, où était Toneri ?

-Te voilà enfin réveillée ? Juste à temps pour le conseil.

Hinata tourna la tête vers cette voix. C'était lui.

-Naruto ? murmura-t-elle la langue pâteuse.

Il lui souriait. Il était assit aux pieds du lit, les jambes allongées et les bras croisés sur son torse, le dos contre le mur. Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps, voyant Naruto se rapprocher d'elle, son coeur se mit à avoir des ratées.

-On dirait que tu es encore dans les vapes, remarqua Naruto, regardant son bras. C'est parfait, tu seras plus tranquille pendant le conseil.

Il tendit la main vers la sienne mais Hinata recula. Il leva ses yeux bleus vers elle.

-Tu te méfies ? Tu as raison, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te mentir en disant que tu n'as rien à craindre ici.

Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, Hinata se perdit dans le bleu de son regard et il en profita alors pour lui attraper délicatement la main. Il essaya de retirer le bandage mais le nœud était trop serré.

-Il ne fallait pas faire un double nœud. Un simple nœud suffit pour attacher un bandage quand il est bien enroulé.

Naruto leva la tête vers elle. Le seul fait de parler permettait à Hinata de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le contacte de leur peau, ou encore de son regard sur elle. Cependant, elle regretta d'avoir ouvert la bouche quand elle le vit se rapprocher encore plus. Elle retint sa respiration. Il tendit le bras, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Cette pression était insoutenable pour Hinata. Puis il se recula, une paire de ciseaux à la main.

-Sinon, on le coupe tout simplement.

Il coupa le nœud et le bandage glissa tout seul. Naruto retourna la main d'Hinata.

-Et voilà ! Guérie ! A l'autre maintenant.

Hinata leva sa main droite. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ou alors c'était son cerveau qui lui jouait un tour. Elle se revoyait bien tomber hier et s'écorcher les mains mais maintenant, il n'y avait aucune trace de blessures. Quand Naruto eut fini avec sa main gauche, elle la leva à son tour mais se fut le même résultat. Pas de blessures. Hinata était bouche bée.

Soudain Naruto s'éloigna d'elle et tira le drap. Surprise Hinata le laissa faire mais baissa son regard quand elle sentit un souffle frais sur ses jambes. Hinata cru que son coeur allait lâcher pour de bon. Ses jambes était nues, elle portait seulement sa culotte. Rouge de honte, elle tira le drap sur elle. Naruto éclata de rire.

-Tu ne t'es pas demandée qui t'avais déshabillé ? demanda-t-il, grattant derrière sa tête, gêné.

Le voyant rougir légèrement, Hinata devient encore plus rouge. Un garçon, non plutôt un homme, l'avait déshabillée.

-Je... je vais... le faire... si possible, demanda-t-elle la tête baissée.

Naruto lui tendit les ciseaux. Hinata les prit mais ne fit pas le moindre geste, attendant que Naruto s'en aille. Mais celui-ci la regardait toujours. Son sourire était tombé, seul ses yeux étaient expressifs et avec sa tête légèrement pencher vers la droite Hinata voyait bien qu'il était curieux.

Pour lui, elle était terrorisée, comme le jour où il l'avait vu en pleurs dans la forêt. Il ressenti le même sentiment, l'envie de la serrer contre lui, de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule.

-Tu es vraiment étrange, Hinata Hyuga... mais tu as de la chance, c'est en général une qualité que j'apprécie. Tu veux bien qu'on devienne ami ?

Il la regardait avec des yeux brillants d'excitation. Hinata, se sentant rougir encore plus, arrangea ses lunettes sur son nez. Venait-il de lui dire qu'il s'intéressait à elle ? Mais comment connaissait-il son nom ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander car la porte s'ouvrit laissant Sasuke passer. Naruto souffla. C'était l'heure. Sasuke jeta un regard dur sur Hinata qui tremblait déjà comme une feuille au simple fait de l'avoir reconnu.

-Tu te dépêches un peu on n'a pas toute la journée !

-Elle n'était pas encore prête...

-Et bien qu'est-ce que tu faisais alors, ça fait des heures que tu es là avec elle ?

Naruto se tut. Quand Sasuke était comme ça, cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter. Naruto se dirigea vers son armoire.

-Tiens, c'est le plus petit que j'ai.

Il jeta un pantalon de survêtement noir sur le lit devant Hinata avant de lui prendre les ciseaux des mains et de couper le bandage enroulé autour de sa tête.

-Je te laisse encore un quart d'heure, si d'ici là tu n'es pas au conseil tu auras à faire à moi espèce d'idiot, annonça Sasuke avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Hinata sursauta laissant échapper un sanglot. Mais Naruto ne s'en occupa pas. Il était à nouveau concentrer sur les genoux d'Hinata. Il coupa les deux bandages avant de se redresser. Hinata regarda ses deux genoux, eux aussi, complètement guéris. La peur et l'incompréhension prit le contrôle d'Hinata. Que s'était-il passé ? Que lui avaient-il fait ? Elle n'était plus blessée et toutes ses veines les plus apparentes étaient noires. Elle devait rentrer chez elle. Mais au plus elle réfléchissait, au plus sa tête se mettait à tourner.

-Tiens, dit-il en lui rendant les ciseaux. Tu trembles tellement que je vais pas arriver à couper celui du cou, autant que tu le fasse toi même.

Son cou. Hinata se rappela, l'homme, Baru, il lui semblait, avait essayé de boire son sang. Elle coupa le bandage avant de passer une main sur sa gorge à la recherche d'un cicatrice mais rien. Sa peau était toujours lisse.

Naruto lui prit la main, la tirant hors du lit. Elle se prépara mentalement à ressentir une douleur au niveau de sa cheville foulée mais rien ne se produisit.

Il se baissa, le pantalon à la main. Hinata s'accrocha à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber pendant qu'elle levait les pieds. Elle fut surprise de la dureté de ses épaules, elle baissa la tête mais la releva rapidement, le feu aux joues. Vu d'en haut, leur position lui apparut plus sexuelle que chaste alors que Naruto l'aidait seulement à s'habiller. Sentant les doigts du jeune homme laisser des traces brûlantes sur sa peau pendant qu'il remontait le pantalon, Hinata se mordit les lèvres ne pouvant résister à l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Cependant, elle revient sur terre quand celui-ci lui attacha les mains avec une corde. La peur lui tordit l'estomac. Naruto lui prit le menton entre les doigts.

-Juste au cas où ; tu verras que les gens ici n'aiment pas les étrangers. Le meilleur moyen c'est de s'en foutre, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Il tira sur la corde avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engager à l'extérieur. Hinata aurait voulu crier, se débattre, essayer de s'échapper mais dès qu'elle essayait de penser à un plan d'action, sa tête résonnait, comme si un marteau lui tapait dessus.

Hinata fut traînée par Naruto dans d'immenses couloirs. L'architecture était impressionnante. Cependant, à aucun moment elle ne vit une fenêtre. Aucune lumière extérieur pénétrait dans les couloirs. Tout était éclairé par des torches de feu. Elle nota que même si elle arrivait à s'enfuir de l'emprise de Naruto, elle serait vite perdue. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe. Mais Naruto avait l'air de connaitre. Il n'hésitait jamais. Il savait quelle porte ouvrir, quel escalier emprunter ou encore quand tourner.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande porte. Naruto s'arrêta devant et mit un temps fou avant de la lâcher. Il se retourna, recula d'un pas pour mieux dévisager Hinata. Elle portait le même t-shirt orange que lui et le fameux pantalon noir. Celle-ci se sentit rougir devant ses yeux bleus qui la scannaient. Mais elle se raidit vite quand elle vit Naruto levait la main vers son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit.

Naruto toucha une mèche de ses cheveux avant de la mettre délicatement derrière son oreille. Hinata ouvra alors les yeux. On pouvait y lire de la surprise mais aussi du soulagement. Mais elle fut désemparée quand elle vit le sourire sur les lèvres de Naruto. Tout cela avait l'air de lui plaire.

Naruto n'avait qu'une idée en tête, lui montrer qu'il avait du pouvoir et qu'il pouvait la protéger.

-Il faut que tu leur plaises, sinon ils te tueront sur le champ. Ils ne voient pas toute l'importance que tu as. Un conseil, essaye de ne pas tomber, le sang risque de les exciter.

Puis sans crier garde, il ouvrit la porte et la poussa devant lui. Hinata failli trébucher mais ce redressa de justesse.

-Uchiha ! Devant vous, se présente, Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le conseil

**DES** centaines de paires de yeux noirs, la dévisageaient à présent. Tous surpris avant d'afficher un sourire mauvais sur leur lèvres, dévoilant leur canines pointues. Hinata ne rêvait pas, elle était en plein milieu du sanctuaire des Uchiha, des vampires. Elle sentit les poils de sa nuque se redresser. Ils ressemblait tous à Baru et à Sasuke. Allaient-ils l'attaquer ? Cependant dès que Naruto fut à ses cotés, les yeux changèrent de direction.

'Ils ont peur' remarqua Hinata.

Naruto attrapa le bout de corde et la tira encore pour la faire arriver aux pieds du chef de clan. Elle le sentit à sa gauche mais elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de voir quelqu'un lui sauter dessus. Naruto la dépassa avant de s'agenouiller devant les marches puis baissa la tête.

Hinata redressa ses lunettes tout en levant le regard. Des gradins en pierre l'entourait. Sur chaque marches se tenait des vampires qui la regardaient tout en parlant. Le brouhaha était tel qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi était leur discutions.

Très lentement, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, essayant de se réchauffer. Elle leva les yeux encore plus haut et fut surprise de trouver la pièce du conseil étrangement belle. Contrairement aux couloirs, toute la pièce était baignée de la lumière de dehors, du soleil couchant. Puis elle se rendit compte que c'était des vitraux avec des dessins sur chaque vitres. Sur chacun des dessins se tenait au moins un Uchiha qu'elle reconnaissait grâce à leur cheveux couleur corbeau et à leur yeux rouge. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder car elle entendit quelqu'un racler sa gorge pour demander le silence et l'attention.

Fugaku Uchiha, assit sur un trône en forme d'éventail, respirait l'autorité qui était contraster par la présence de sa femme, Mikoto Uchiha, qui représentait la douceur incarner aux yeux de Naruto. A coté d'eux, deux hommes se tenaient bien droit. L'aînée, Itachi Uchiha était serins contrairement à Sasuke dont le visage était fermer, presque ténébreux. Ils représentaient pour Naruto, la seule famille qu'il est jamais connu.

Naruto pouvait sentir sous ses mains les vibrations que les pieds de Sasuke firent quand il descendit les marches pour se positionné à coté de lui.

Hinata put voir le contraste entre les deux garçons. Le même âge mais cela s'arrêtait la. Tout chez Sasuke n'était que finesse, accentuer encore plus par sa grande taille. A coté de lui, Naruto était beaucoup plus épais avec ses cheveux blond en épis. La peau de Sasuke était blanche ce qui était normal vu le peu de soleil qu'il avait dehors alors que celle de Naruto était naturellement bronzé comme si il passait ses journées allongé au soleil.

Malgré leur amitié, ils n'avaient pas le même statue, l'un était a genoux et l'autre debout, la tête bien droite. Sasuke était le fils du chef de clan et Naruto semblait être situé plusieurs rangs plus bas. Mais pouvaient-ils être tout les deux des vampires ? Hinata avait remarqué que les vampires avaient tous des yeux noir reflétant les ténèbres les plus sombres, sans vie. Alors que Naruto avait les yeux d'un bleu lumineux, vivant.

Elle arrêta de les fixer quand elle vit Sasuke se retourner vers elle et commença à faire un tour autour d'elle.

-Uchiha, je vous est rapporté la prochaine enveloppe charnelle de Kaguya, annonça Sasuke.

Hinata sentit la pression des regards s'alourdir dans on dos. Etais-il en train de parler d'elle ? Sasuke reprit sa place de départ, regardant son père.

-La mission de hier a été un succès, père.

-Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuer ? demanda quelqu'un dans la foule.

Hinata sentit ses mains devenir moites, son coeur battre a plus de mille a l'heure, elle en était sur il allait lâcher. Ni Sasuke, ni Naruto ne répondirent, laissant un malaise s'installer dans la pièce. Hinata voyait bien que sa présence inspirait de la peur mais pas n'importe laquelle, de la peur agressive. Si ils pouvaient, les Uchiha l'auraient déjà tuer. Elle entendit des grognements de toute part. Elle serra ses points et enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes. Elle devait penser à autre chose que la peur qu'elle avait au ventre. Elle ne voulait pas être paralyser, si jamais elle avait une ouverture. Malgré ça, son corps entier tremblait sous l'agitation du clan.

Soudain, Naruto bouga légèrement ses épaules d'agacement, un seul coup de dents au hasard leur ferai comprendre. Hinata fut alors abasourdit quand elle vit les Uchiha reculer de quelques pas.

'Auraient-ils plus peur de lui que de moi ?'

Mais avant que Naruto ne puisse bouger, Fugaku se leva s'approchant des marches qui le surélever. L'excitation des autres se calma tout de suite.

-Sous votre respect, père, il faut la garder en vie.

Hinata baissa alors les yeux vers Naruto, surprise. Non seulement, il avait appeler le chef 'père' mais en plus, il lui demandait de la garder en vie. Hinata reprit son souffle, si cela pouvait la garder en vie encore quelques jours elle aurait le temps de réfléchir à un plan.

-Et pourquoi donc ? N'es-tu pas au courant de se qui risque de ce passer ? répondit Fugaku.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de l'assemblée. Même le chef avait l'air surpris. Naruto n'avait toujours pas reparler. Elle comprit qu'il n'allait pas donner l'explication de pourquoi il voulait la garder.

-Nous avons eu la confirmation que cette fille est la clé du rituel, expliqua Sasuke. Notre idée serait de la garder en vie, ici, attirant les Otsutsuki dans un piège.

Naruto, la tête toujours baissé, le regard au sol, souriait. Il aimait sentir tous ses yeux noir le regarder avec peur. Il se sentait moins seul. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir peur de lui, les Uchiha le craignaient.

-La garder, murmura Fugaku tout retournant s'asseoir.

Le chef mit du temps à donner sa réponse ce qui inquiète encore plus les Uchiha qui parlaient de plus en plus fort. Naruto lui se contentait d'écouter les battements du coeur d'Hinata. Il fut étonner de trouver son coeur étrangement calme pour la situation. Sasuke n'était pas à l'aise mais ne laissait rien paraître. Ils avaient eux tout les deux cette idée : il ne voulait pas mêler tous les humains à toute cette histoire, donc la meilleure solution pour lui était d'isoler le problème sur le territoire des créatures de la nuit.

Il tourna la tête vers Itachi qui souriait dans son coin. Cela apaisa légèrement son petit frère. Il vit sa mère poser sa main sur celle de son père. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle avant de sourire. La décision était prise.

Finalement, le chef se releva arrêtant tout les bavardages.

-J'accepte, dit il simplement avant de se rassoit et de faire un signe de main faisant comprendre a tout le monde que l'affaire était close.

Naruto se redressa et attrapa le bout de corde qui était attache aux mains d'Hinata. Il la tira à côté de lui pour la faire rentrer dans les rangs au plus près des marches. Sasuke, lui, retourna auprès de ses parents.

-Faites rentrer Toneri Otsutsuki !

A l'appel de son nom, Hinata tourna la tête vers la porte et y vit un garçon bien différent de son ami.

Ses cheveux blond était maintenant blanc et ses yeux gris était désormais blanc comme ses yeux à elle. Mais Hinata n'y fit paq plus attention. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ses habillés étaient déchirer et bruler a quelque endroit signe qu'il avait riposter pendant le combat de hier soir. Contrairement à Hinata, ses chevilles et ses mains étaient enchaîner par une lourde chaîne.  
Hinata s'avança mais la corde de ses mains l'empêchait d'avancer plus près. Naruto avait anticiper sa réaction et avait raccourcis la marge, resserrant ses doigts autour de la corde. Les mains d'Hinata étaient presque poser sur sa cuisse.

-Qu'es que vous lui avait fait ? murmura Hinata sous le choc

-Plus tard les questions, murmura Naruto contre ses cheveux. Si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes tu ferais mieux de te taire.

Hinata vit son ami être traîner au même endroit ou elle se tenait quelque minutes plus tôt. Cependant Toneri ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'oeil alors qu'il était juste devant elle. Il l'ignorait complètement en gardant la tête baissée. Ne voulait-il pas savoir comment elle allait ?

Sasuke redescendit près de Toneri, une fois que les gardes lurent fait prendre place sur une chaise. Tout les Uchiha avait tourner leur regard vers le garçon, un regard rempli de haine. Hinata se demanda alors qu'es que les vampires pouvaient aimé a part eux même. Et encore, les paroles de Baru à propos de Sasuke lui revenaient en mémoire. Ils étaient même capable de trahir leur propre clan. Elle se demanda alors ce qui arrivait aux traites.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Naruto mais celui-ci la regardait déjà. Elle rougit surprise de le voir l'observer sans se cacher.

-Arrête de réfléchir et écoutes, ça va devenir intéressant.

Comment cela pouvait devenir intéressant ? Un garçon qu'elle connaissait était devant elle en mauvaise posture. Naruto, lui, était satisfait de voir Toneri dans cet état. Il s'adossa et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Les Uchiha détestaient les Otsutsuki, c'était surement le seul point commun que Naruto avait avec eux.

-Toneri Otsutsuki, sorcier du clan Otsutsuki, commença Sasuke. Nous l'avons capturer hier soir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire du mal à une humaine.

Les vampires se mettaient alors à siffler comme des serpents, faisant sursauté Hinata. Sasuke se tourna alors vers Toneri qui n'avait toujours pas bouger.

-Tu nous a confirmé hier, que Hinata est bien la princesse de la prophétie, la prochaine enveloppe charnelle de Kaguya, ta parente.

Toneri ne réagit pas. Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il l'avait utiliser. Elle sentit de la colère monter, serrant les points pour garder le contrôle. Elle ne s'emportait pas facilement mais aujourd'hui, avec tout ce qui c'était passer depuis hier, Hinata comprit qu'elle n'allait plus jamais être comme avant.

Le chef se leva, baissant le regard vers le prisionnier.

-Moi, Fugaku Uchiha, chef du clan Uchiha, représentant des vampires, une des factions des créatures de la nuit te condamne a mort pour avoir comploter le sacrifice d'une vie humaine ce qui est contre le serment que vous, sorciers, aviez prononcer, il y a des années de cela.

Les autres vampires se mirent à applaudirent leur chef puis à siffler le sorcier. Mais le chef leva la main, demandant le calme.

-Cependant, nous te proposons un marché, en échange d'informations sur ton clan, nous ne te tuerons pas, tu resteras notre prisonnier, acceptes tu ?

Toneri ne bougea pas et ne répondit rien attisant les crit des Uchiha.

-Notre chef ta poser une question !

-Ordure !

-Livrer des humains en sacrifie, quelle honte !

Toneri sourit, énervant encore plus Hinata. Il avait donc vraiment voulu sa mort. Il ne disait rien mais son silence confirmait toutes les questions. Il tourna la tête mais au lieu de la regarder elle, il fixait Naruto. Elle fit surprise de remarquer comment ses yeux étaient devenu blanc, aussi blanc que les siens mais surtout, aussi blanc que ceux qu'elle voyait dans ses cauchemars.

Naruto ne détourna pas le regard. Sa moitié bestiale lui hurlait de se jeter sur lui et de prendre plaisir à lui arracher chaque doigts de mains puis de pieds un par un. Mais la présence d'Hinata à coté de lui le calmait. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il l'avait libéré de l'emprise des sorciers, ou tout simplement parce que son sang coulait dans ses veines. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, hors se transformer, là et tout de suite, pourrait mettre sa vie en danger.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que vous, vampires, aviez étaient les derniers à prêter serment ? demanda Toneri regardant enfin le chef

-Ce temps-la est révolu, répondit Fugaku du tac au tac.

-Et pourtant, quelques années, que dis-je, dit Toneri regardant encore une fois Naruto. Un peu moins de dix-huit ans en arrière, vous tuiez encore des humains pour votre plus grand plaisir.

Fugaku s'apprêta à répondre mais Toneri lui coupa la parole, le regardant à nouveau.

-Quel dommage de devoir utiliser votre arme ultime contre votre propre clan, tout cela pour ne pas être vous même.

Naruto vit Toneri le regarder du coin de l'oeil mais sentit aussi le regard d'Hinata sur lui. Avait-elle comprit ? Cette fois, il ne la regarda pas de peur de voir dans ses yeux de la peur. Une rage immense secoua tout son corps.

-Vous, créatures de la nuit, vous êtes un échec, vous avez laissez vos sentiments humains prendre le pas sur votre vraie nature. Nous devons donc tout recommencer. Son sacrifice est donc inévitable. De toute façon, conclua Toneri. Elle est la dernière de sa famille, elle ne manquera à personne.

A ses mots, Naruto serra mes points, enfonçant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains pour garder son sang-froid. Il ne voulait pas montrer à Toneri ses points faibles.

La voix de Toneri était tellement cassante, qu'elle heurta le coeur d'Hinata de plein fouet. Il avait raison et pourtant c'était une des plus dures réalités a voir en face. Elle sentit des larmes monter mais elle les retenu.

-Même pas à toi. Tu l'aimes n'es pas ?

Pour la première fois Toneri tourna la tête brusquement vers Sasuke avant de se raidir. Satisfait, Naruto sourit. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à comprendre que Toneri avait des sentiments pour Hinata. Il n'avait eu qu'a ouvrir les yeux pendant les deux mois qu'ils les avaient observer. Cela déplaisait fortement à Naruto mais avait servit à le déstabiliser. Hinata resta muette, laissant monter sa rage en elle. Naruto le sentait mais il ne voyait rien sur son visage qui confirmait sa colère.

-Et malgré ça, reprit Fugaku. Tu étais près a la donner à ton clan en sacrifice pour la renaissance de Kaguya ?

-Nous avons tous le même objectif, la protection de notre clan, avoua Toneri avant de regarder Naruto

Naruto n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il lâcha Hinata et fonça sur Toneri et le frappa de toutes ses forces, griffant sa joue au passage. Les Uchiha retenaient leur souffle de peur qu'il perd les pétales. Il était allé tellement vite que les yeux d'Hinata n'avaient pas réussi à le suivre.

-Ne me compare pas à toi espèce d'hypocrite, cria Naruto.

Toneri releva la tête.

-Toi, renard. Tu es seul, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est que d'avoir un clan a protéger. Dois-je te rappeler que tu dois la vie à mon clan ?

Hinata vit les yeux bleu de Naruto virer au rouge sang avant que des poils commencèrent à lui pousser de partout. Ses ongles et ses dents se mirent à pousser à une vitesse impressionnante.  
Tout le monde autour d'Hinata commença à paniquer s'éloignant le plus possible de Naruto qui se changeait. Hinata, elle, était bouche-bée. Elle venait de faire le rapprochement entre Naruto et le renard de la nuit dernière.

'L'arme ultime' pensa-t-elle.

Naruto releva la main cette fois toutes griffes dehors. Quelqu'un hurla de frayeur dans l'assemblée avant que Sasuke ne lui attrape le poignet le forçant à arrêter son geste.

-Naruto, appela-t-il. Calme toi. C'est son but, te provoquer pour que tu déclencha la panique et s'échapper sans bruit.

Mais Naruro ne l'écoutait pas. Il fixait le sourire de Toneri avec ses yeux rempli de rage. Hinata continuait de voir Naruto se transformer. Deux oreilles apparurent sur sa tête suivie de deux queues. Au fur et à mesure, son nez s'allongeait pendant qu'il prenait de la largeur déchirant presque ses vêtements.

En un éclair, Itachi se tenait derrière Toneri, un kunai à la main.

-Je t'ai à l'oeil, murmura-t-il.

Fugaku se leva, voyant que son fils n'arrivait pas à calmer Naruto.

-Naruto, je t'ordonne de te calmer.

Sa voix sonnait différemment aux oreilles d'Hinata. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un ordre qu'un père donnerait à son fils ou encore à un ordre qu'un supérieur donnerai à un soldat. Cela sonner plutôt comme à un maître donnant un ordre à son esclave.

Hinata vit la transformation s'arrêter et Naruto prit sa tête entre ses mains, tombant à genoux, criant. Ses deux fentes noirs qui lui servaient de pupilles s'élargissaient sur le rouge de ses yeux.

 _"Tu veux bien qu'on devienne ami ?"_

Hinata le revoyait, les yeux brillants. Il avait eu l'air tellement innocent. L'ordre de Fugaku avait ramener le calme parmi les vampires qui voyaient que leur chef avait la situation sous contrôle. Cependant, Naruto avait encore du mal à se calmer avec Toneri devant lui. Hinata arrangea alors ses lunettes avant de se mettre à courir près de lui. Tous les yeux des Uchiha étaient tourner vers elle. Sasuke s'apprêta à lui barrer la route avec son bras mais elle se baissa et glissa jusqu'à Naruto.

Une fois près de lui, elle se redressa sur ses genoux et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Leur regards se croisèrent un court instant. Les yeux rouges de Naruto transperça l'âme d'Hinata, provoquant des frisions le long de son dos. Elle colla, alors sa tête contre sa poitrine, l'empêchant de voir Toneri. Le battement régulier du coeur d'Hinata accéléra la métamorphose de Naruto.

Fugaku descendit les marches se rapprochant d'eux, ignorant les appels de sa femme. Déjà sur place, Sasuke prit une seringue dans sa sacoche arrière et enfonça le liquide jaune clair dans le bras de Naruto.

-Qu'es ce que ... commença Hinata.

-Ammenez-là, ordonna le chef. Enfermez la dans sa chambre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en contacte avec lui tant qu'il n'a pas reprit ses esprits.

-Rai ! Taiko !

Deux mains attrapèrent Hinata et la soulevèrent, l'éloignant de Naruto. Ce dernier murmura son prénom, elle en était sur, elle avait bien entendu.

-Naruto ... Lâchez-moi, hurla-t-elle enfin

En passant à coté de Toneri, celui-ci la regarda sans cligner des yeux. Ce fut à ce moment, qu'Hinata fit le rapprochement.

-C'est à cause de toi que je n'ai plus de famille, monstre.

-Regardes autour de toi avant de me traiter de monstre, les gens qui te protège ici sont bien pires que moi.

Elle aurai voulu, elle aussi, le frapper de toutes ses forces mais les gardes tiraient la cordes qui reliait ses mains entre elles. Itachi la regarda passer, observant. Tout en ce débattant, encore et encore, elle décida de se concentrer sur Naruto qu'elle voyait tremblant par terre. L'agitation des Uchiha était à son comble mais Hinata ne faisait que fixer Naruto. Pour la première fois, elle espérait qu'il la regarde avant que la porte ne se ferme.

N'arrivant pas à la contrôler, les deux gardes la prient par les épaules et la firent marcher devant eux. Mais, ne voulant pas lui serrer le bras trop fort de peur de le lui briser, Hinata réussi à s'échapper.

-Hé ! S'écria l'un d'eux.

Hinata courru vers Naruto mais Itachi lui barra la route.

-Itachi ! Mords la, ordonna son père.

-Non, père, dit-il en gardant un oeil sur elle et l'autre sur Toneri. Elle n'est pas elle même c'est à cause du sang sang, ajouta-t-il en agrippant lavant-bras d'Hinata.

Il le tourna vers lui, exposant les veines aux yeux de tous.

-Son corps la presque éliminé, dit Sasuke.

-Itachi ...

-Si tu ne veux pas avoir mal, laisse toi faire Hinata, dit Itachi les deux mains sur ses épaules.

Surprise d'entendre son prénom, Hinata arrêta de se débattre. Itachi en profita pour la tirer hors de la salle.

-Rai ! Surveilles le prisonnier.

Accompagnée de Taiko et d'Itachi, Hinata vit les portes se refermer. Ils reprirent les même couloirs avant de tomber sur des escaliers en marbre. Ils prirent les escaliers, montant jusqu'au dernier étage du sanctuaire, le sixième étage.

Sous l'effort et la douleur de ses poignets, Hinata s'était calmée.

Elle en était sur maintenant, Toneri et Urashiki étaient tout les deux du clan Otsutsuki. Elle avait eu un des tueurs de sa famille juste sous le nez. Le regret et la rage contre elle-même se transformèrent en larmes.

Ils débouchèrent dans un couloir avec pleins de portes ouvertes, chacune avait une fenêtre avec des barreaux. Ils dirigèrent Hinata vers le fond. Une seule porte était fermée, la plus au fond.

Ils poussèrent Hinata dans la deuxième chambre du fond.

-Il va s'en sortir, dit Itachi, souriant, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Ce n'était pas la même chambre que tout à l'heure, elle était beaucoup plus petite, il y avait juste un lit, une armoire et une porte qui donnait sur la douche et les toilettes. La pièce était illuminé, en grande partie, par une immense porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Hinata devait se trouver au plus haut point du sanctuaire car elle avait une vue imprenable sur la forêt recouverte de neige. Elle fut impressionnée par la hauteur du sanctuaire.

Elle rentra puis se dirigea vers l'armoire. A l'intérieur, il y avait sa jupe, ses chaussettes, ses bottes, son manteau, son écharpe, ses gants, son sac, il ne manquait que son pull et sa chemise blanche. Elle tira les tiroirs et vit des serviettes de bain. Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Un simple bac, qui servait de baignoire, était collé aux toilettes, la lampe du plafond éclairait à peine la pièce. Elle ferma la porte derrière avant d'aller s'allonger sur le lit.

Elle avait déjà fait le tour de la chambre. Elle souffla avant de penser à Naruto. Qu'es qu'il allait se passé maintenant ? Maintenant que la pression était redescendu, elle trouvait sa réaction très stupide. Il aurait pu l'attaquer, elle aurait pu être blesser gravement. A part Sasuke, Itachi et leur père, le reste du clan avait été paniqué devant la transformation de Naruto. Cependant, elle n'avait pas eu peur. Cela lui avait paru tellement naturel d'aller l'aider.

Hinata perdit vite la notion de temps. La dernière fois qu'elle avait regarder l'heure le soir de l'attaque.

Hinata fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son portable. Elle souffla de soulagement des qu'elle le serra dans sa main, essayant de l'allumer.

-Bien sûr, quand j'ai plus de batterie, je n'ai pas de chargeur, soupira-t-elle.

Elle le lâcha sur son lit.

'Je me suis évanouie et quand je me suis réveiller, le soleil avait l'air de se coucher. Donc j'ai du dormir une journée entière peut-être même plusieurs journée d'affilées. Mais maintenant, on dirait qu'on est en début de soirée.' réfléchissait-elle

Soudain, une clé déverrouilla la porte. Hinata se redressa et vit le garde laisser passer deux femmes qui s'approchèrent d'elle.

-Tout vas bien, Taiko, tu peux nous laisser.

Il referma la porte avant de la verrouiller. Hinata reconnu la femme qui avait parlé, elle était au conseil tout à l'heure. La femme du chef, Mikoto Uchiha.

Mikoto lui sourit avant de lui tendre la main. Sur ses gardes, Hinata ne bougea pas, observant. Elle vit la deuxième vampire tenir dans ses mains une brosse à cheveux, un sèche-cheveux, un savon et un gant. Elle avait également un sac à dos.

-Si tu nous le permets, nous aimerions t'aider à te laver, expliqua Mikoto. Izumi, vas faire couler l'eau chaude.

La jeune femme parti vers la salle de bain, Hinata la suivit des yeux avant qu'elle disparaisse dans la pièce. Mikoto en profita pour avancer vers elle.

-Pourquoi je devrais vous faire confiance ? demanda Hinata faiblement.

-Nous avons prêter serment de protéger les humains, de plus, mon mari t'a offert sa protection ...

-Et pourtant, j'ai vu dans vos yeux que vous vouliez tous me tuer.

Mikoto sourit et attendit qu'Hinata tourne la tête vers elle.

-Pardonne notre nature, elle est souvent plus forte que notre volonté, surtout quand nous sommes exposé à l'inconnu.

Hinata avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire confiance aux autres mais depuis les derniers événements, son instinct de survit avait prit le relais. Cependant, il lui disait d'y croire. Surtout quand elle regardait ses yeux remplit de douceur et de bienveillance.

Elle se leva du lit et prit la main que Mikoto lui tendait. Elles marchèrent toutes les deux vers la salle de bain. Une fois la porte fermée, Hinata retrouva sa timidité. Mikoto et Izumi quittèrent la pièce le temps qu'elle se déshabille afin de lui laisse l'intimidé dont elle avait besoin.

Hinata prit le temps de s'observer dans le miroir. Son cœur s'affola quand elle vit que ses veines avaient toujours une couleur noir. Elle examina son cou puis toucha sa tête à la recherche d'une bosse. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas trop en médecine mais elle pouvait dire qu'un coup à la tête ou une blessure au cou ne guérissaient pas et ne disparaissent pas en moins de deux jours.

Une fois dans l'eau, les deux femmes rentrèrent et Izumi se mit à lui laver le bras.

-Ta peau est tellement douce et brillante, remarqua Izumi. Elle est tellement clair, qu'on peut y voir le sang qui coule.

A ses mots, Hinata se raidit. Cependant, elle avait presque entendu dans sa voix, de la déception et de la jalousie.

-Izumi !

-Oh pardon, dit celle-ci mettant une main sur sa bouche. Je ne voulais pas ...

-Vous êtes tous mort pas vrai ?

Hinata reconnu sa voix. Elle avait dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait. Elle vit Izumi baisser les yeux, se concentrant sur sa tâche.

-Ce n'est pas à nous de te l'expliquer. Maintenant décolles ton dos du bord, je vais le laver, commanda Mikoto.

Hinata ne posa pas plus de questions. Le reste de la toilette se déroula dans un lourd silence ce qui n'arrangeait pas Hinata. Depuis qu'elle avait vu Toneri sous son vrai jour, les souvenirs de sa famille étaient venu. Elle les revoyait se battre contre des ennemis blanc, commander par Urashiki Otsutsuki. Elle les revoyait tomber un à un sans jamais se relever mais surtout, elle revoyait sa soeur et Kô, son père et son oncle, sa mère et Neji. Que leur étaient-ils arriver ? L'envie de les retrouver n'avait jamais été aussi forte.

-Hinata ?

Celle-ci sursauta dans l'eau. Elle tourna la tête et vit Mikoto lui tendre un serviette. Hinata se redressa encore dans ses pensées. Elle se laissa faire. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle se sentait vide et encore plus briser que d'habitude. Son passé se mélangeait à la réalité, elle voyait maintenant Naruto allonger par terre, criant à l'aide.

-Que va-t-il se passer pour Naruto ? demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence.

Les deux vampires, surprises, se regardèrent.

-Il va s'en sortir, bien sur, marmonna Izumi

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, ajouta Mikoto faisant les gros yeux à Izumi. Il est fort.

Aucune des deux n'avaient vraiment répondu à sa question. Hinata comprit alors que Naruto était un sujet tabou chez les vampires. Ce qui augmenta son envie d'en savoir plus. Comment se faisait-il que les vampires habitent chez eux quelqu'un qu'ils détestent ?

 _"L'arme ultime"_

Ils se servaient de lui juste pour se protéger ? Cependant, ils ont l'air d'avoir peur de lui. Comment un garçon comme lui peut-il effrayer des vampires comme eux, alors qu'ils ont l'avantage du nombre ? Hinata revoyait son visage si rayonnant de bonheur. Comment un garçon comme lui peut-il habiter un monstre aussi terrifiant ?

-Hinata.

Hinata fut ramener dans la chambre par Izumi qui avait arrêter de lui brosser les cheveux.

-Si il y a quoi que ce soit que je peux faire pour ... pour je sais pas, euh, que tu te sentes mieux ici, tu n'auras qu'a demander. D'accord ?

Hinata regarda la jeune vampire à travers la glace. Ses mots réchauffèrent un peu le coeur d'Hinata. Pas tout le monde ici la voyait comme une menace ou alors, Izumi voulait juste être polit. Hinata secoua la tête, les yeux tristes.

-Nous t'avons amener des habilles propres. J'ai du brûler les tiens par précaution. L'odeur du sang aurait causer des problèmes. Demain, nous t'amènerons au marché souterrain pour te prendre plus d'habilles.

Hinata prit le pantalon avant de l'enfiler. Elle du remonter le bas pour ne pas marcher dessus mais la taille des hanches allait. Pour le t-shirt, ce fut une autre histoire. Il était beaucoup trop serré au niveau des seins.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Mikoto sorti du sac à dos, un pull violet.

-C'est celui de Naruto, expliqua-t-elle. Je le lui avais acheter pour ses 16 ans, je sais qu'il le porte pour me faire plaisir mais bon, le orange a toujours été sa couleur.

Hinata prit le pull surprise de cette confession, elle l'enfila sans rien dire. Il lui allait bien, légèrement grand mais c'était le style d'Hinata. Elle leva les yeux vers Mikoto qui la regardait en souriant.

-Tu es très bien comme ça.

-Merci, dit Hinata en rougissant.

-Bien on va te laisser maintenant. Tu peux garder les affaires qu'on a amener.

Izumi frappa deux petits coups sur la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre, laissant passer Itachi, un plateau à la main.

-Tiens, dit-il en le tendant vers Hinata. Tu dois mourir de faim.

Hinata prit le plateau repas avant de voir les trois vampires sortir de la pièce. Izumi prit la main d'Itachi, souriante.

-Izumi !

Hinata posa le plateau avant de marcher vers la jeune vampire.

-Il y a bien quelque chose que tu peux faire pour moi, continua Hinata.

-Je t'écoutes.

-Je dois sortir, je dois aller à la bibliothèque. Je dois faire des recherches.

-Sortir ? répéta Itachi, regardant sa mère. Avec ce qui s'est passer aujourd'hui, père ne t'autorisera pas ...

-Mais, heureusement, on a une bibliothèque, coupa Izumi.

Elle attrapa Hinata par la main.

-Aller viens, je vais t'y conduire.

Mikoto laissa passer les trois jeunes, avant de fermer la porte et d'aller voir son mari pour faire un rapport.

Hinata du demander à ralentir le rythme de peur de trébucher sur une pierre et de tomber. Izumi était parti au quart de tour sans demander l'autorisation à Itachi. Hinata avait vu juste, ils étaient mari et femme, ce qui rendait Izumi au même rang qu'Itachi, le fils du chef.

Ils descendirent deux étages avant de tourner à gauche puis deux fois à droite. Une porte en bois, pas plus différente que les autres, se dressait devant eux. Izumi la pousa avant de laisser passer Hinata.

Hinata aimait les bibliothèques. C'était un endroit silencieux et on pouvait s'échapper de la dure réalité grâce à la lecture des livres qu'elles contiennent. Elle en avait vu des bibliothèques mais celle-là lui semblait irréel.

Aussi grande que la salle du conseil mais moins éclairer, Hinata voyait devant elle des centaines et des centaines d'étagères avec, elle en était sur, des milliers et des milliers de livres.

Elle s'avança prudemment touchant une première de couverture par-ci, par-là. Elle était fascinée.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Hinata sursauta regardant vers la gauche. Un vampire se tenait la, une pile de livres dans les mains.

-Hinata, je te présente Madara Uchiha, le plus vieux vampire de ce sanctuaire mais aussi le plus valeureux guerrier du clan. Hinata vient chercher de quoi lire, continua Izumi. On te la laisse.

Hinata tourna la tête vers elle. Allaient-ils vraiment la laisser avec ce vampire qu'elle venait à peine de connaitre et qui avait une réputation de guerrier.

-On te laisse quinze minutes, après il faudra que tu retournes dans la chambre, informa Itachi.

Hinata regarda fermer la porte derrière eux. Elle tourna la tête vers Madara, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Aller ! Choisi le livre que tu veux, dit Madara, continuant de ranger les livres. Chaque lignes de colonnes correspond à une lettre de l'alphabet, amuse-toi bien.

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais se retourna faisant voler ses longs cheveux noir dans son dos.

-Les livres qui sont derrière les grilles te sont interdit, c'est clair ?

Hinata suivit son regard, découvrant que sur plusieurs colonnes des étagères étaient protéger par une grille en fer.

-Qu'es qu'ils ont ses livres pour ...

-De toute façon, coupa Madara. Tu ne comprendrais rien, c'est une langue ancienne.

Hinata se contenta de secouer la tête malgré sa curiosité qui était monter en flèche. Elle se mit alors à chercher. Elle prit le temps de regarder chaque livres qui étaient posé sur la première colonne à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Elle savait que cela allait prendre du temps mais peut importe, elle devait trouver des informations sur le clan Otsutsuki.

Elle trouva un premier livre intitulé "Apprendre la sorcellerie".

'Cela à forcement un lien avec leur clan' pensa Hinata tout en prenant le livre.

Elle avait bien entendu Sasuke dire que Toneri était un sorcier, tout à l'heure au conseil. Elle serra le livre contre sa poitrine, pressée de commencer à le lire.

Plongée dans ses pensées depuis plusieurs minutes, Hinata se retrouva devant une des étagères protéger par une grille. Il y avait donc des livres interdits à la lettre "A".

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus vu ou entendu Madara. Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche avant de regarder les livres protégés. En effet, elle ne comprenait rien. Ce n'était pas le même alphabet. Elle soupira mais avant de continuer sa route, un nom attira son regard.

'Hagoromo Otsutsuki' lisait-elle.

C'était tout ce qu'elle comprenait du titre. Plus qu'interesser, elle passa sa main à travers la grille et attrapa le livre. Elle le sorti sans difficulté. Elle examina la première de couverture d'une couleur dorée. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le titre et le nom de l'auteur. Elle tourna le livre mais la quatrième de couverture était vierge. Elle ouvrit alors le livre et vit la photo d'une femme.

Une élégante femme. De long cheveux blancs, un visage fin, orné de deux cornes, des lèvres rouges sang et une peau blanche mais surtout ce qui frappa Hinata fut le blanc neige de ses yeux.

'Kaguya Otsutsuki' lisait-elle en bas de la page.

Hinata se raidit. Les mots de Sasuke tournèrent en boucle dans son esprit.

 _"la prochaine enveloppe charnelle de Kaguya" "Nous avons eu la confirmation que cette fille est la clé du rituel"_

Hinata ferma le livre avec précipitation avant de le ranger à sa place. Elle s'éloigna de la grille, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Madara apparu alors sur sa droite.

-Hé ! L'humaine, c'est l'heure.

Hinata secoua la tête rapidement.

-Tu n'as rien trouvé ? demanda-t-il

Hinata avala difficilement sa salive, montrant le premier livre qu'elle avait prit.

-Si, c'est celui-là.

Madara disparu alors sans répondre. Hinata resserra le livre contre elle avant de partir. Elle passa devant la grille sans regarder mais la curiosité était plus forte que tout. Elle ferma les yeux et s'arrêta.

'Ne fais pas ça Hinata, ne le prend pas.'

Elle se retourna vers la grille. Réfléchit encore avant de retourner sur ses pas. Elle tendit le bras, attrapa le livre et le cacha sous son pull. Elle le cala entre son ventre et l'autre livre qu'elle avait dans les bras avant de partir en courant.

* * *

 **LES** pieds dans la neige et dans des flocons dans les cheveux, Naruto se trouvait face à l'hôpital. Il soupira avant de rentrer dans la salle de l'accueil. Son taux de venin dans son sang était beaucoup trop haut, il avait du mal à se bouger correctement. Il trouva la salle beaucoup trop vide à son gout. Il prit place sur sa chaise en face de celle d'Hinata, attendant que Shion vienne le chercher.

Il avait prit l'habitude d'observer Hinata. Il aimait la voir tourner la page de son livre tout en étant complètement absorber par l'histoire. Il aimait la voir redresser ses lunettes sur son nez avant d'augmenter le volume de sa musique. Il avait trouvé ses goûts musicaux très diversifiés. Mais surtout ce qu'il adorait, c'était la voir rougir quand ils se saluaient.

-Naruto ? On peut y aller.

Il se leva comme un robot sans lui adresser un seul regard. Ils montèrent au deuxième étage puis rentrèrent dans son bureau. Naruto posa son sac par terre avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Sans un mot, Shion ouvrit la porte du frigo et sorti toutes les poches de sang qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Elle les glissa dans le sac ouvert avant de prendre des gants et de s'asseoir en face de Naruto.

-Tu dois te détente, sinon le sang ne coulera pas rapidement, fit-elle remarquer tout en désinfectant le creux de son bras.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'ai eu ... comment dire, des complications, avoua-t-il en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

Shion se concentra pour piquer la peau avant de répondre.

-Hinata ?

Naruto haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas trop en dire. Il ne faisait confiance qu'à quelque personne. Il s'avait que Shion était sous un genjustu mais il se disait souvent que si quelqu'un d'autre, autre que les Uchiha, arrivait à la sortir et à la ramener à la réalité, le peu d'informations qu'il lui avait donné, pouvaient être utiliser contre le clan.

Il regarda le sang rouge foncé couler dans les poches. Il pensa à Hinata. Comment allait-elle ? Il n'arrivait pas à oublier son regard inquiet qu'elle avait eu quand elle l'avait prise dans ses bras. Ils avaient tout les deux sentit cette connexion. Cependant, il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du sang ou à cause d'autre chose.

Quand il allait revenir au sanctuaire son sang sera éliminé du corps d'Hinata, cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir lui donner des explications.

Une fois que Shion eu prélevé le taux de sang qu'elle voulait, ils firent le tour de l'étage des brûlés. Des dizaines de patients attendaient dans leur chambres l'heure de la piqûre. Naruto la regarda injecter son sang dans le bras de plusieurs patients. Leurs veines virement au noir mais leur visages se détendirent et ils purent entamer leur nuit.

-Ma tête tourne, annonça un nouveau patient.

-C'est normal, dans quelques heures cela ira mieux mais vous serez un peu confus. En attendant que ressentait vous ? demanda Shion, un carnet à la main.

-Je n'ai plus mal, je n'ai plus de douleur.

Des que Naruto vit le sourire du patient et une larme de bonheur couler le long de sa joue, il ressentit de la joie, assez pour lui faire voir qu'il avait eu raison de donner son sang depuis le premier jour. Depuis le jour, ou il avait vu Hinata rentré dans cet hôpital avec le loup qui avait casser tout ses os.

 _"-Tu ne vas pas faire ça quand même ?_

 _-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Naruto_

 _Il avait encore le visage d'Hinata en pleure criant à l'aide pour son ami._

 _-Tu ne peux pas encore intensifier ton entrainement juste pour sauver des gens que tu ne connais même pas, tu es encore trop jeune, attendant au moins tes dix-huit ans ? demanda Fugaku._

 _-Je dois le faire ! Cela va soulager le poids que j'ai sur le coeur. Je me sentirais moins mal après avoir tuer quelqu'un pour vous ! s'écria Naruto. Je ne veux pas être un tuer sans but._

 _-Avec moins de cellules humaines dans ton système tu peux difficilement reprendre forme humaine, affirma son chef. Tu viens a peine d'accepter ta nouvelle moitié, laisse moi le temps de t'apprendre à contrôler tes émotions._

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi."_

Naruto serra ses points, il allait devoir apprendre à contrôler ses émotions, si il ne voulait plus perdre le contrôle devant Hinata. Il devait être près tout le temps à la protéger si elle acceptait de rester.

Naruto sorti enfin de l'hôpital, le sac à dos plein de poche de sang. Il respira l'air frais avant de prendre la direction de la forêt. Les vampires allaient fêter la capture de l'Otsutsuki mais Naruto n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête. Il savait que ce n'était que le début.

* * *

 **HINATA** n'avait pas bien dormi. Sa chambre avait la température d'un frigo. Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois pour se couvrir du peu de vetements qu'elle avait puis elle avait demander au garde des couverutes. Il l'avait regarder comme si elle lui avait demander de décrocher la lune.

Mais le plus dur avait été ses cauchemars qui étaient encore plus sombres et sanglants. Et toujours cette même course dans la forêt cherchant à se cacher de l'ennemi au-lieu d'aider sa famille qui avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait aussi vu Kaguya dans ses rêves, ses longs cheveux enrouler autour de son cou essayant d'étrangler Hinata tout en criant qu'elle voulait son corps.

Cependant, elle n'était pas sur si elle avait rêver de Naruto ou si il était vraiment venu dans sa chambre. A moitié endormi, elle l'avait vu, ses magnifiques yeux bleu, vaillant sur elle.

Quand elle se réveilla pour de bon, il faisait soleil dehors et la neige, qui était tombé toute la nuit, s'était arrêter. Assise dans son lit, elle avait mit ses lunettes sur son nez et regardait maintenant le livre doré qui était dans ses mains. Elle avait eu trop peur de le regarder hier soir.

Elle était revenu dans sa chambre, après avoir saluer Madara, avec un des nombreux gardes. Elle s'était contenter de manger puis de se coucher.

Tremblante, elle tourna la première page, la tête de Kaguya était toujours la. Elle tourna alors le deuxième page, dévoilant le visage de deux hommes. L'un d'eux avait les yeux rouges des vampires, les cheveux hérissés et rouges grisâtre et l'autre avait les yeux blanc et des cheveux de couleur claire. Ils avaient tout les deux des cornes comme Kaguya.

'Hagoromo et Hamura Otsutsuki' lisait Hinata.

C'était tout ce qu'elle arrivait à lire. Elle tourna alors la troisième page avant de lâcher le livre sur ses jambes.

* * *

 **NARUTO** était parti tôt. Il voyait bien que sa présence ne calmait pas le sommeil d'Hinata. Il avait donc décider d'aller lui chercher des roulés à la cannelles après être passé à l'hôpital. Il avait souvent vu Hinata en manger quand elle était stressée.

Décidé, il était maintenant en train de monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Si la décision était venu de lui, il aurait garder Hinata de force ici, mais pour son chef, garder un humain contre son gré revient à lui faire du mal, même si l'intention était bonne.

Une fois devant sa porte, Naruto frappa des petits coups mais personne ne lui répondit. Inquiet, Naruto ouvrit la porte et vit Hinata assise les jambes replier contre sa poitrine sur son lit de fortune, un lit poser devant ses pieds.

-Hinata ?

Elle ne tourna toujours pas la tête vers lui. Au contraire, elle se mit à trembler. Naruto se rapprocha d'elle un peu trop brusquement, ne sachant pas comment se comporter. Il posa le paquet sur la table de lit avant de tendre la main. Hinata se raidit quand il fut près d'elle, prêt à la toucher.

Cependant, il arrêta son geste quand son regard tomba sur la page du livre. Il connaissait que trop bien ce livre. Un frison parcouru son corps. Hinata leva, enfin, la tête vers lui les yeux plein de larmes.

-Tu es un démon, n'est ce pas ?

Le livre montrait une image dès neuf démons dont la sienne. Il se retient de fermer les yeux. Sur la double page du livre se trouvait un renard, la gueule ouverte, les yeux injectés de sang.

-Le renard à neuf queues, murmura Hinata, fixant l'image. L'arme ultime.

-Ce livre ne te sers à rien, tu ne peux pas lire l'ancienne langue. Je t'en pris, ne te contente pas que des mots que tu peux lire. Si tu veux savoir et bien je vais t'amener le voir. Il t'expliquera tout car moi je n'en ai pas la force.

Elle releva la tête vers lui. Elle avait eu peur de regarder à nouveau dans ses yeux mais maintenant qu'elle avait juste jeter un coup d'oeil, elle ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux. Ses yeux étaient redevenu bleu et chaleureux.

Hinata se leva, mit ses chaussures, rajouta une veste par dessus son deuxième pull puis, avança les mains, prête à remettre la corde sur ses poignets déjà rouges.

-Pas la peine, la plus part dorment, on ne sera pas embêter, dit Naruto.

Surprise, Hinata le suivit à travers les couloirs, les escaliers et les portes. Aucun d'eux ne parla, Naruto les mains dans les poches, semblait tendu.

Ils sortirent du sanctuaire par une porte qui donnait sur la forêt. Hinata resserra sa veste sous les froids, regardant Naruto bras nu qui ne semblait pas se préoccuper de la météo.

Ils marchèrent en direction de la forêt avant de tourner vers la droite derrière le sanctuaire. C'était à ce moment qu'Hinata remarqua un banc seul et un vieux monsieur assit dessus. Il semblait prier. La neige dans ses cheveux hérissés et rouges grisâtre ne semblait pas lui déranger.

Au fur et a mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, Hinata vu qu'il possède une longue barbe sur le menton et deux cornes sur le front ainsi qu'un cercle rouge sur son front. Il lui semblait étrangement familier. Mais ce qui la frappa fut les grosses chaines a ses chevilles et ses poignets. Etait-il un prisonnier ?

Naruto n'était pas étonner de le trouver ici. Il venait prier tout les matins depuis maintenant dix-huit ans qu'il était ici.

Naruto et Hinata se rapprochèrent de lui mais il ne bougea pas.

-Assis-toi à coté de moi, Hinata Hyuga, dit-il les yeux toujours clos.

Hésitante, Hinata poussa la neige du banc avant de s'asseoir. Malgré cela, le froid transperça son jeans. Naruto s'installa par terre pendant qu'Hinata continuait de l'observer. Elle eut un hoquet d'éffroit quand elle le reconnu enfin.

-Vous êtes Hagoromo Otsutsuki !

L'homme ouvrit enfin les yeux lui laissant voir ses pupilles violettes, bien différentes de la photo du livre. Il lui sourit, satisfait.

-Tu as donc survécu jusque ici ? Je suis content pour toi.

Il regarda maintenant Naruto qui rougit légèrement mais baissa la tête avant qu'Hinata ne puisse le voir.

-Qu'es que je fais ici, avec lui ? demanda Hinata à Naruto.

-Laisse cet enfant, il vient de t'offrir quelque chose de beau, dit Hagoromo

-Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?

-Le choix.

Hinata resta muette un moment, ne comprenant pas.

-Il aurait pu te forcer à rester dans ce sanctuaire comme prisonnière comme moi. Et laisse moi, te dire que ses chaines font affreusement mal. D'ailleurs, dit-il en se tournant vers Naruto. Il faudra les changer. Je sens mes pouvoirs revenir.

Comme pour prouver ce qu'il disait, il se mit à léviter devant le regard des deux jeunes gens.

-Au lieu de ça, continua-t-il. Hinata Hyuga, il t'a amener ici pour que tu puisse connaitre la vérité et faire ton choix.


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'origine

**DANS** un monde gouverné par des créatures de la nuit, l'Homme était la sous-faction que tout le monde utilisait, jusqu'à l'apparition de la Déesse Kaguya.

Elle était née il y a des années, bien avant l'arrivée de la période glacière à Konoha. Il faisait tout le temps beau et chaud, ce qui repoussait les créatures de la nuit mais attirait les humains qui cherchaient un endroit sur terre ou il était bon de vivre sans avoir la peur au ventre.

Le clan Otsutsuki était de simple fermiers qui vivaient dans la verte forêt du village de Konoha. Leur vie était simple, ils vivaient de leur culture, apprivoisaient les animaux sauvages, avaient des amis humains. Ils étaient tous en harmonie avec la nature qui était la source de leur magie.

Cependant, un jour, une guerre éclata. Depuis que les créatures de la nuit vivaient sur Terre, il y avait toujours eu des conflits. Quand un vampire tuait un loup-garou, une querelle éclatait entre les deux clans. Quand une elfe trompait une fée, une querelle éclatait. Malheureusement, les autres factions des créatures de la nuit tout comme les humains subissaient les répercutions de ces différents conflits.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un simple conflit, c'était une vrai guerre. Toutes les créatures de la nuit contre les quittèrent Konoha, le moral gonflé à bloque, près à changer le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Kaguya vit beaucoup de ses jeunes amis être envoyer au front, sans savoir qu'ils allaient soit servir de festin aux vampires soit servir de jouet aux loup-garou.

Ne supportant pas de voir ses amis de son village partir un par un et ne jamais revenir, Kaguya demanda la permission à son chef de clan de partir en tant qu'infirmière pour aider les soldats blessés.

-Je dois y aller, mon coeur se serre rien que de penser aux nombres incalculables d'humains innocents qui meurent chaque jours.

-La réponse est non. Si tu pars, la terre n'aura pas assez de magie pour fournir les récoltes dont nous avons besoin pour nous nourrir. Ce n'est pas notre guerre, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

Kaguyase fit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

-Dans ce cas, faisons le sort de séparation, je serai à deux endroit à la fois. Moi à la guerre et un peu de ma magie dans la terre.

Kaguya sut qu'elle avait son accord quand son chef caressa sa joue, en souriant.

La vielle de son départ, le clan Otsutsuki fit la séparation du corps et de l'esprit. Un sort extrêmement puissant et interdit avec des effets secondaires comme l'affaiblissement du clan ou encore le sentiment de vide que la sorcière pouvait ressentir une fois son esprit complètement absorber pas la terre. Mais Kaguya ne s'en préoccupa pas, attendant l'aube afin de pouvoir partir pour aider les humains.

Lors de cette guerre, elle rencontra Tenji, l'amour de sa vie. Un simple humain.

Motivée par cet amour, par ce sentiment humain qu'elle ressentait pour la première fois, la jeune femme ne sentait pas ses forces peu à peul'abandonner. Avec son esprit qui la quittait petit à petit pour retourner dans la terre de son clan, son corps demandait de plus en plus de magie et de concentration tout comme cette guerre. Sur le court terme,elle aurait pu faire la différence mais la guerre dura beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu.

-Je dois trouver une solution. Je n'en peux plus de voir chaque personne que je soigne souffrir.

-C'est la guerre, tu es beaucoup trop dur avec toi-même, remarqua Tenji.

-Les créatures de la nuit utilisent la peur pour nous faire reculer. Je dois réfléchir à quelque chose pour ...

-Kaguya, profite de ce moment avec moi, je t'en supplie. On aura le temps d'y réfléchir demain.

Tenjis'approcha d'elle et dégagea ses long cheveux blancs.

-Tu es magnifique, dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Je t'aime

Kaguya sentit son coeur se réchauffer tout en lui rendant son baiser. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'en aimer un autre qui n'était pas du clan Otsutsuki mais depuis le rituel elle se sentait comme une coquille vide. Ce n'était qu'en compagnie de Tenji qu'elle se sentait vivante.

Ils auraient pu être le symbole de paix que tout le monde cherchait. Un humain et une créature de la nuit qui s'aimaient, qui avaient des projets d'un futur paisible. Au lieu de cela, ils furent les déclencheurs de l'enfer sur Terre.

Après plusieurs nuits de passion, pleine de caresses, de murmures, de baisers, de cries et d'amour, Kaguya avait comprit quelle était la faiblesse humaine, ils avaient des sentiments. C'était leur seuls guides dans ce , cela les rendaient faibles face aux créatures de la nuit qui ne faisaient aucune différence.

Elle expérimenta un autre sentiment humain quand elle perdit Tenji qu'elle ne pu protéger. Elle le vit mourir sous ses yeux, affaiblit par une maladie.

-Moi, Kaguya, une des sorcière du clan Otsutsuki, je ne suis même pas capable de te soigner.

-Tu est encore trop dur avec toi, rigola Tenji.

-Gardes tes forces, tiens bois.

Au fond, elle était inquiète mais elle ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. Tenji lui prit la main.

-Tu es magnifique ... tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point jet'aime.

Elle serra ses lèvres, sentant son coeur se serrer et ne comprenant pas comment faire pour avoir moins mal.

-Peut-être que si tu me le disais en retour, cela pourrait me guérir.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je vais trouver ... je vais trouver un moyen de te guérir, dit-elle en prenant un nouveau livre de magie.

-Kaguya... je te fais confiance.

Malheureusement, Tenji mourra sans savoir réellement si Kaguya l'avait un jour aimé.

Aveuglée par la douleur, Kaguya se maudit d'avoir ressentit tous ses sentiments si au final c'était pour avoir mal. Ce fut ainsi, que Kaguya perdit une première moitié de son humanité.

Cependant, cela n'arrêta pas son envie d'une paix durable. Sans ses sentiments, elle comprenait beaucoup mieux les créatures de la nuit. Pour elle, il fallait qu'elle devienne encore plus puissante qu'eux, qu'elle serve de boucliers aux hommes.

Elle quitta donc les rangs de la guerre et se mit à infiltrer les rangs de chaque faction. Elle réussit à kidnapper un membre de chaque faction des créatures de la nuit avant de tuer tout les autres de l'intérieur.

Avec son expérience gagné pendant la guerre, elle fit des expériences essayant, avec ses pouvoirs, de se greffer le gène magique de la créature. Elle ne ressortait qu'une fois son nouveau pouvoir apprivoisé.

Très vite, avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, Kaguya réussit à installer la peur chez les créatures de la nuit mais aussi chez les humains. Tout le monde parlait d'une déesse descendu sur Terre pour déclencher sa colère contre les créatures de la nuit. Les rumeurs disaient qu'elle était immortelle comme un elfe, rapide comme un vampire, forte comme un géant, belle comme une fée, qu'elle avait une morsure mortelle comme les loups garou, qu'elle communiquait avec la nature et pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs comme une sorcière.

Elle s'imposa rapidement, devenant une divinité et une menace pour le monde entier. Kaguya la Déesse, invincible et impitoyable.

La guerre se termina une fois qu'elle eut tuer tout le monde ne faisant aucune différence entre coupable ou innocent. Afin de les garder sous son contrôle, Kaguya utilisa le genjustu, qu'elle avait volé aux vampires, sur les humains. Ils oublièrent toutes leurs années de souffrances, la guerre et l'existence des créatures de la nuit.

Satisfaite, elle rentra a son village. Son clan l'acclama et la traita comme une princesse. Grâce aux pouvoirs qu'elle avait emmagasiné, son esprit avait rendu la terre tellement fertile et son corps avait mit fin à un monde plein d'horreur. Ils avaient donc commencé à faire du commerce. Etant les seuls à produire de la nourriture, les chiffres d'affaires avaient triplés avec la fin de la guerre.

Cette fausse paix dura quelques mois, divisant le clan en deux, les avides de pouvoir ou d'argent et ceux contre les méthodes de Kaguya. Beaucoup avait décider de devenir les serviteurs de Kaguya afin de s'approprier ses pouvoirs. Le chef organisait des conseils de guerres, cherchant à s'emparer du pouvoir de leur princesse.

Très vite, Kaguya se rendit compte des agissements de son clan. Ne faisant confiance qu'à très peu de personne, elle envoya ses servants comme espions. Ils lui apprirent que le chef et les conseillers de son clan avaient proposé l'idée de l'enterrer vivante afin que son esprit rejoigne son corps et qu'elle devient la seconde source de leur pouvoir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir longtemps car elle dut faire aussi face à sa grossesse qui se voyait de plus en plus. Voulant la garder secrète, elle s'enferma dans sa demeure et ne rencontrait plus personne.

-Nous devons agir, Maîtresse, annonça Momoshiki. L'idée de vous enfermer sous terre revient fréquemment pendant les réunions.

-J'ai commencer à préparer une armée mais je vais avoir besoin de plus de temps.

-Votre grossesse vous ralentit, laissez nous vous aider, proposa Momoshiki.

-NON ! Je suis Kaguya, je suis assez puissante pour cela.

Depuis le sort de séparation, Kaguya partageait un lien direct avec la nature. Elle avait décidé de retourner cette énergie contre son clan. Elle créa des Zetsu blanc à base de terre, de bois et de magie. Elle segmenta son esprit une fois de plus créant un Zetsu noir, capable de pratiquer le sort de résurrection qu'elle avait crée. Elle le plaça sous les ordres de Momoshiki, son plus fidèle apprenti.

Finalement,Kaguya donna naissance un soir de pleine lune avec l'aide de sesservantes.

-Maîtresse, ce sont deux garçons.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'inquiétude de Kaguya s'envola dès qu'elle posa ses yeux sur ses deux garçons. Pour l'espace d'un instant, elle ne pensa plus à son pouvoir, à son clan, ni à la prochaine guerre. Elle pensait juste a Tenji et à ses enfants.

-Hagoromo et Hamura, murmura-t-elle. Quoi qu'il arrive, je vous aimerai et je vous protégerai pour toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ce soir la, la dernière once d'humanité qu'il restait en Kaguya s'étenia pour toujours.

A la naissance de ses deux garçons, le clan Otsutsuki ressentit au plus profond d'eux une diminution de leur pouvoir et donc celui de Kaguya aussi. Son pouvoir s'était divisé entre les jumeaux.

Le clan du attendre plusieurs années avant de pouvoir comprendre que leur deuxième source d'énergie avait diminué à cause de deux naissances. Ce fut le jour de leur dix ans que Kaguya accepta que le clan puisse les voire.

A part leur force phénoménal qu'ils avaient en commun, les deux garçons ne se ressemblaient guère. Hagoromo, le premier, en plus de la morsure des loups-garou, avait hérité des yeux noirs de son père mais ils devenaient rouges sang grâce à la vitesse des vampires. Hamura, le deuxième, avait hérité du caractère de son père ainsi que de la beauté des fées et de la puissante magie de sa mère, lui donnant des yeux et des cheveux aussi blanc que la neige.

Ils étaient curieux et n'hésitaient pas à jouer avec les jeunes du clan, devenant leur amis. Les deux garçons furent vite le sujet de toutes les conversations du clan. Kaguya en profita pour continuer la création de son armée pendant que le clan était distrait pas ses fils.

Malheureusement, ses garçons n'avaient pas hérité de son coeur de pierre. Ils avaient une humanité, des sentiments et ils se rendirent vite compte que ce que leur mère faisait était mal. Elle était revenu au village avec un seul objectif tuer la dernière espèce nuisible aux humains : les sorciers, son propre clan.

Un jour, comme chaque année, Kaguya partait pendant quelques jours avec Momoshiki pour traquer le reste des créatures de la nuit qui avait survécu, laissant ses enfants enfermer dans sa demeure.

Cette année, ses enfants découvrirent ses projets d'exterminer son és par la situation, Hagoromo se mit à douter de Kaguya alors que son frère essayait de le convaincre d'en parler à leur mère.

-Mère ! Dites-lui, dites à Hagoromo que vous allez épargner les innocents, s'écria Hamura

Son frère regardait sa mère les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Kaguya se retourna, se trouvant face à son fils. Ils avaient tout les deux bien grandit. Ils avaient apprit à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs, cependant, pour Kaguya, ils restaient encore trop influençables.

Elle prit le visage d'Hamura dans ses mains avant de lui sourire tendrement.

-Mes enfants, mes garçons, fils de la Déesse Kaguya, apprenez cela pour aujourd'hui : personne n'est jamais vraiment innocent.

Elle se leva avant de partir se reposer, les laissant méditer sur la question. Hagoromo serra les points.

A partir de ce moment, Hagoromo décida de protéger son clan. Il devait trouver une arme capable de maîtriser sa mère. Il ne voulait pas choisir entre elle et son clan mais cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'elle avait rejeter le clan.

Il attendit un an de plus et le jour ou sa mère les quitta, Hagoromo prit son sac à dos et alla rencontrer les créatures de la nuit restante, qui essayaient de survivre.

En premier, il trouva les vampires. Madara Uchiha, le vampire le plus puissant accepta de réunir un conseil afin qu'Hagoromo puisse leur raconter son histoire puis son plan. A la fin de sa tirade, ils'était agenouillé devant le vampire implorant leur coopération. Lui, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, fils de Kaguya, souhaitait devenir l'ami des créatures de la nuit avec qui ils partageaient leur , les Uchiha acceptèrent de se former une alliance avec lui.

L'année suivante, il trouva les loups-garou qui eux aussi acceptèrent une fois son récit terminé. Puis les fées, les géants, les elfes et pour finir les humains.

Beaucoup d'entre eux le prient pour un fou, mais une poignée d'entre eux décidèrent de le suivre.

Des qu'il revenait de ses voyages, il en parlait à son frère qui semblait encore mitiger sur la décision de trahir leur mère. Mais dès que Hagoromo parlait des autres pays, des autres paysages, des créatures de la nuit et surtout des humains, la curiosité d'Hamura prenait le pas sur tout le reste.

Ainsi, un jour, quand Hagoromo revient au village accompagné des chefs de chaque faction, il vit son frère et son clan qui les attendaient. Il souriait à son frère, mal à l'aise. Pendant son absence, Hamura avait décidé d'informer le village des projets machiavéliques de leur mère, choisissant, lui aussi, son clan.

Petit à petit, les autres créatures arrivèrent comme les chefs avaient promis. Les deux hommes cachèrent l'armée qu'ils avaient rallié à leur cause dans la forêt. Avant d'attaquer, ils devaient créer un plan de secours. Hagoromo eu l'idée de crée un sort d'invocation à partir de leur sang.

Les espions mirent vite Kaguya au courant de la situation. Mais elle s'y était préparée, elle l'avait senti, un jour ou l'autre, ses propres enfants se seraient retournés contre elle.

-Tuez tout ceux qui ont oser accepter l'offre de mes fils. Je ne veux aucun survivant !

-Il ne vous arrivera rien, maîtresse. Je vous protégerai ! annonça Momoshiki.

-Si vous avez mes deux fils, vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour le rituel, ajouta Kaguya sans se préoccuper de ce que venait de dire son apprenti.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, maîtresse, dit Zetsu noir en se prosternant.

Quand elle arriva au village à la tombée de la nuit, elle découvrit ses fils à la tête d'une armée de créatures de la nuit et d'humains,prêt à se battre.

-J'ai promis de vous protéger quoi qu'il arrive même si je dois vous protéger de vous même, annonça Kaguya.

-Nous nous battons pour une vraie paix, mère, vous êtes le seul obstacle à une entente commune entre chaque factions. Au lieu de les unir,vous les forcez à se cacher. La peur n'était le sentiment le plus fort. Il l'a peut-être été pour vous car vous étiez seule mais cela n'excuse pas vos méthodes, expliqua Hagoromo.

Kaguya sourit sûre d'elle.

-Vous vous battez maintenant tous ensemble mais que ce passera-t-il si vous réussissez à me battre. Tout le monde recommencera à faire la guerre. Je suis Kaguya, la Déesse des créatures de la nuit et des Hommes, le symbole de la paix.

-Mère, le seul symbole que vous représentez est celui du désespoir et de la mort. Ne voyez donc vous pas que votre idéologie ne va rien amener de bon à cette planète ? demande Hamura, décidé à la raisonnée.

-Si tout le monde veut cette planète et bien personne ne l'aura ! s'écria Kaguya activant sa vue perçante.

Kaguya donna l'ordre aux Zetsu blanc d'attaquer, prête à en sacrifier quelques-uns. Le combat commença dans un bruit de fracas. Des vampires égorgeaient pendant que de loup-garous déchiraient. Des géant sécrasaient, des elfes et les fées créaient des failles pour que les humains puissent découper de leur sabres les Zetsu. Quand aux sorciers, ils couraient au-près des blessés.

Pendant ce temps, les trois autres Otsutsuki se battaient à mains nus. Tous les trois de forces égal, le combat dura longtemps. Grâce à ses yeux de vampires, Hagoromo cherchaient une faille dans la défense de Kaguya pendant que Hamura le protégeait grâce à sa vision à 360°.

Quand le camp ennemi prit l'avantage du combat, Hagoromo et Hamura décidèrent d'utiliser le plan de secours. Ils attendirent le bon moment.

Essoufflée, Kaguya essuya son front, empêchant les gouttes de sueurs de couler dans ses yeux. Ce fut à cet instant que Hagoromo fit le signal. Toutes les créatures de la nuit disparurent entre les arbres,emportant un humain avec elles, courant le plus loin possible. Les jumeaux mordirent leur avant-bras, laissant leur sang couler parterre.

-INVOCATION ! crièrent-ils

Aveuglée par un éclair blanc, Kaguya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Voyant sa vue baissée, elle plissa les yeux, cherchant ses fils. Soudain,elle sentit un air chaud caresser son visage. Les Zetsu blanc se mirent à crier avant de prendre feu. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Kaguya recula de plusieurs pas.

Juste devant elle se tenaient un démon invoqué des plus sombres profondeurs de l'Enfer. Il était immense aussi grand qu'une montagne voir bien plus grand. Il était tellement imposant, qu'un seul coup de ses queues provoquait de violentes rafales de vents. Rien que sa présence pouvait glacer le sang de n'importe quelle créature.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kaguya était à court d'idées et se mit à ressentir de la peur. Elle tomba à genoux sous les yeux de ses fils. Le démon a dix queues se jeta sur elle pour l'immobiliser.

-Adieu mère, fit Hamura tout en la prenant par la main. Je veillerais sur vous.

Kaguya regarda Hagoromo, abasourdit. Celui-ci croisa ses bras sur son torse.

-Nous avons passer un pacte avec les dieux. Chaque éléments : l'eau, la terre, le feu, le vent et la foudre font parti de se monde. En plus de ses éléments, Hamura et moi-même nous avons offert nos pouvoirs en sacrifice au démon afin de le rendre invisible contre vous, mè dieu de la terre attend votre corps et celui du vent attend votre esprit.

Kaguya sourit sous les explications de son fils.

-Je suis si fier de vous, mes garçons, fils de la déesse Kaguya et protecteurs de la Terre.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de penser à la joie immense qu'elle ressentira, le prochain jour où elle les verra.

Avec l'aide du démon, Hagoromo et Hamura scellèrent le corps de leur mère sous terre et son esprit fut emporter par le vent. Voulant prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour éviter que leur mère réapparaisse, Hagoromo proposa au démon de rester sur terre,empêchant le corps et l'esprit de se retrouver.

Depuis ce jour, un froid ardent et une neige épaisse recouvrait Konoha. Beaucoup disaient que c'était Kaguya qui pleurait et que ses yeux étaient tellement froids que ses larmes se transformaient en flocons. Mais personne ne fut capable de donner une vraie explication.

Quelques jours après leur victoire, les jumeaux mirent en place une réunion avec les chefs de clan. Durant ce conseil, chaque chefs votèrent pour laisser les humains vivre dans l'ignorance.Même le chef des humains vota tout en expliquant que trop de souffrances accompagnaient ces souvenirs et que si les humains n'arrivaient pas à aller de l'avant, la Terre serait perdu. Les chefs acceptèrent aussi de séparer le démon afin d'assurer la stabilité du seau qui retenait Kaguya. Hamura et Hagoromo jurèrent de s'en charger personnellement.

Cependant, la troisième heure de cette réunion fut charger d'électricité. Hagoromo proposa un serment. Chaque créature possédant des pouvoirs devait protéger les humains afin que le cercle de la guerre et de la souffrance s'arrête de tourner pour de bon. Tous acceptèrent sauf les vampires. Madara Uchiha se leva sous les yeux méfiants des autres. Il expliqua que son clan avait besoin de se nourrir et que seul le sang des humains leur convenait.

Agacé, tout le monde se mit à parler fort jusqu'à ce que Hagoromo se lève et demanda aux vampires d'attendre le temps qu'il trouve une solution. Madara accepta, affirmant qu'il voulait que ce nouveau monde fonctionne.

Une fois la réunion fini, les clans se séparèrent, promettant de se revoir l'année prochaine, à l'exception des humains qui étaient à nouveau libre.

Une fois seul, les Otsutsuki firent le sort de séparation, divisant le démons en neuf. Ils les enfermèrent dans des sphères de protection pour les laisser hiberner dans un sanctuaire à leur image. Hamura fut désigné comme protecteur de leur mémoire.

Quelques mois après, les deux frères se séparèrent. Tout comme eux, le clan Otsutsuki se divisa. Une moitié resta avec Hamura au village choisissant une vie sans magie. Pendant ce temps, Hagoromo partit avec l'autre moitié explorer le monde.

Les mois puis les années passèrent et les jumeaux se sentirent faiblir de plus en plus. Leur pacte n'était pas sans conséquence. Malgré la division, les démons continuaient d'adsorber leur pouvoirs.

Hagoromo décida donc de rentré auprès de son frère, après s'être assuré que son clan avait réapprit à utiliser sa magie sans perversion. Il construit une maison hors du village avec sa femme et ses deux garçons, formant un nouveau village magique.

Plusieurs années de paix passèrent. Les humains avaient recommencé a vivre paisiblement grâce aux réunions qui se tenait chaque années à Konoha. Cependant, Hagoromo n'avait toujours pas trouver de solution pour les vampires qui commencèrent à s'impatienter.

Hélas, au lever d'un autre jour, Hagoromo vu un Otsutsuki courir vers lui,affolé. Il reconnu le petit Toneri.

-Des Zetsu. Ils nous ont attaquer de nuit, c'est votre frère qui m'envoie, il est très faible mais il continue de garder le sanctuaire. J'ai pu sauver le maximum de gens que je pouvais mais il faut vite y retourner.

Hagoromose raidit, comprenant la gravité de la situation.

-Je te suis.

Il s'apprêta à partir quand ses deux garçons arrivèrent encourant.

-Père ! Quand allons-nous nous entraîner ? demanda Asura, surexcité.

-Pas maintenant file ! Retournez voir votre mère.

-Ou aller vous père ? demanda Indra inquiet.

Toneri fut surprit de voir les yeux rouges d'Indra. Ils étaient beaucoup plus sanglant que ceux de son père mais ses cheveux étaient aussi long et soyeux que ceux d'une fée. Asura, lui, avait deux fentes à la place des pupilles et deux canines pointus en plus d'une impressionnante poignée de main. Ils approchaient tous les deux de leur dixième anniversaire tout comme Toneri.

Hagoromose retourna vers ses fils. Il se baissa à leur hauteur, posant deuxmains sur leur épaules.

-Je vais vous confier une mission, vous allez devoir surveiller votre mère et le clan le temps que je revienne. Pensez-vous y arriver ?

-Bien sur, s'écria Asura pendant que son frère secoua simplement la tête.

-Bien, fit Hagoromo en se redressant. Et quand je reviens je veux que toi, Asura, tu sois capable de courir plus vite que moi sous ta forme de loup. Et toi Indra, tu dois t'entraîner au genjustu.

-Oui, père, répondirent les deux garçons.

Une fois sur place, Hagoromo fut dévaster par l'horreur qu'il avait sous les yeux. Des centaines de cadavre gisaient sur le sol dans des mares de sang. Des cris retentissaient à tout les coins du village. Ils se séparèrent cherchant leur ennemi mais ils ne virent que des Otsutsuki qui rassemblaient leur affaire près à partir.

-Hé ! Qui est-tu ? demanda Hagoromo

Un jeune homme se retourna près à se battre. Il avait les même yeux que les Otsutsuki mais ses cheveux n'étaient pas blanc. Il se détendit dès qu'il reconnu Hagoromo qui attendait sa réponse.

-Je suis Tokuma Hyuga, un garde de la branche secondaire. C'est affreux,le sanctuaire a était attaqué. Votre frère ... votre frère a été enlevé. Je dois partir, ma femme est enceinte. Je dois protéger ma famille.

C'était donc à cela que ressemblait les Otsutsuki qui avaient renoncé à la magie, les Hyuga de la brande secondaire. Ils avaient perdu leur cheveux blanc et leur teint de peau. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup plus à des humains.

Les yeux de l'homme se mirent à se remplir de larmes. Hagoromo posa une main sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre de partir. Puis il se retourna et couru vers le sanctuaire.

Finalement, Hagoromo trouva, sur son chemin, un Zetsu qui s'apprêtaient à quitter le village.

-Hé ! Toi !

Le Zetsu se retourna et Hagoromo sentit son sang se glacer. L'ennemi tenait dans sa main une des sphères qui contenait un démon.

-C'est impossible, c'est impossible, répéta Hagoromo.

Ils étaient venu chercher les démons ? Hagoromo reconnu les poils roux du démon à neuf queues. Il vit le Zetsu lui sourire. Hagoromo s'apprêta à lui courir après mais un rocher écrasa le Zetsu, épargnant le démon.

Surpris, Hagoromo ne bougea pas.

-Papa!

Asuma sorti de derrière le rocher, ses oreilles de loup encore sur la tête. Il sauta dans les bras de son père en larmes.

-C'est affreux, papa, c'est maman ... Ils ont attendu que tu suives Toneri.. c'est affreux tout le monde à la maison a été tué ... maman...

-C'était un piège, conclut Indra tout en donnant à son père le démon. On a réussit à s'enfuir.

-Mes fils, vous êtes la. Vous devez me promettre d'être fort. On doit ramener ce démon au sanctuaire. Sinon tout ... tout sera perdu. Puis on doit envoyer un message de détresse aux factions. Venez !

Ils se remirent tout les trois debout mais Toneri se trouvait déjà sur leur passage.

-Je suis désolé, dit ce dernier.

Très vite, Hagoromo et ses fils furent encerclé par des Zetsu.

-Hagoromo, donne nous les démons.

Il aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille autre. Momoshiki sorti de derrière un arbre,un sourire sur les lèvres, suivit par d'autres Otsutsuki

-A ce que je vois tu n'es toujours pas mort. Dois-je comprendre que tuas du sang d'elfe dans ton sang ? demanda Hagoromo.

-Tu comprends vite, maintenant donne moi les démons. Nous en avons trouver qu'un seul dans ton stupide sanctuaire. OU SONT-ILS ?

Momoshiki n'avait donc aucun démons en sa possession. Hagoromo ne le lâcha pas du regard tout en se mettant en position de défense, légèrement tremblant.

-OH ! Toi par contre, tu es bien faible. Les démons ont donc bientôt fini d'absorber vos pouvoirs. Maintenant pour la dernière fois donne moi les démons.

-Asura ! Je veux que tu cours le plus vite possible, mon fils.

-Mais papa ...

-Indra, prépares toi à te défendre.

-Bien!

-Tu as entendu ? Te défendre, tu n'as pas le droit d'attaquer, ils sont trop nombreux. ASURA ! Qu'attends-tu pour courir ? Cours, mon fils, le plus vite possible.

Au moment ou un Zetsu se jeta sur eux, Indra l'égorgea avec ses dents, protégeant son petit frère. Ce dernier mit le démon dans sa bouche tout en se transformant en loup. Il détalla en direction de la forêt.

-Rattrapez-le ! hurla Momoshiki.

Deux Zetsu se mirent à sa poursuite.

-Pour Kaguya ! cria Kinshiki Otsutsuki.

Ils se jetèrent tous sur l'homme et son fils, cherchant à les séparer. Plus rapide que les Zetsu, Indra pouvait surveiller ses arrières et celle de son père mais il avait l'impression que au plus il en tuer, au plus il y en avait.

-Les yeux de ton fils sont fascinant Hagoromo, cracha Momoshiki près de son visage. Presque aussi parfait et vrai qu'un vampire, dommage qu'il n'est pas l'endurance nécessaire pour utiliser leur puissance.

-Si... si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux ...

-Que vas-tu faire ? Tu tiens à peine debout.

Tout en disant ça, il lança un de ses sort dans la tête de son adversaire. Hagoromo tomba à la reverse.

-Papa!

Ce fut à se moment que Kinshiki attrapa Indra par les cheveux.

-Voila se qui arrive quand on se préoccupe des autres, dit Momoshiki.

Hagoromo eu du mal à se relever. Plusieurs Zetsu l'attrapèrent pour l'immobiliser. Soudain, un bruit de branche retentit dans la forêt avant qu'Asura ne se jette toutes dents dehors sur Momoshiki. Celui-ci le frappa de toutes ses forces dans les cotes. Le jeune loup hurla de douleur avant de s'écraser contre un arbre. Ses cotes se brisèrent, perforant ses poumons.

-ASURA !

-Ils sont trop jeunes, trop imprévisibles. Quel dommage.

Momoshiki s'approcha d'Hagoromo qui se débattait comme il pouvait.

-Hélas, je n'ai pas le droit ni de te tuer, ni de tuer ton frère. Alors regarde moi tuer tes enfants. Tout cela c'est de ta faute Hagoromo, vouloir vivre dans un monde parfait cela n'existe pas.

Toneri n'avait toujours pas bouger, paralyser et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Vous autre, aller chercher le démon. Le loup n'a pas du le porter bien loin.

Le reste des Zetsu disparurent, laissant leur rire résonner dans la forêt. Kinshiki approcha Indra près de son frère, souffrant sous sa forme de loup.

-Je n'ai jamais vu l'effet que produit une morsure de loup-garou sur un vampire, ricana Momoshiki.

-Assez ! Assez, supplia Hagoromo. Tues moi, c'est un ordre.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, je n'en ai pas le droit et tes ordres passent après ceux de la Déesse.

Malgré la douleur et le manque d'oxygène, Asura essaya de se métamorphoser pendant qu'Indra se débattait dans la main du géant Otsutsuki.

-Je t'en pris, je ne sais pas ou sont les démons, quand je suis arrivé il n'y avait personne au village, supplia Hagoromo

-Ton frère, qui est le gardien du sanctuaire, nous a dit la même a dit que quand il est arrivé au sanctuaire, les démons avaient déjà disparu. C'est quand même assez étrange, serait-il possible que quelqu'un les ai voler avant nous ?

-JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! Je t'en pris, épargne mes fils.

-Kinshiki, ce garçon bouge beaucoup trop, tu ne trouves pas ?

A ses mots, plusieurs craquement retentirent. Hagoromo vit le corps de son fils pendre sans vie pendant que son cris s'échappait de sa gorge.

-Indra!

Le géant posa Indra par terre puis mit son bras dans la gueule d'Asura qui essayait de la garder la ouverte.

-Bien voyons voir combien de temps ton plus jeune fils va tenir avant de fermer sa gueule sur le bras de son frère, rigola Momoshiki.

Tout ce passa très vite, Kinshiki arracha le premier ongle de la patte d'Asura qui sous la souffrance serra les dents autour du bras de son frère. Les veines les plus proches de la morsures se mirent à gonfler puis à exploser.

-NON ! hurla Hagoromo.

Ce fut à ce moment, que deux Zetsu apparurent.

-Maître ! Maître, c'est affreux, le loup, il courait tellement vite ... , commença le premier essoufflé.

-Oui, oui, coupa le deuxième. Il a réussit à cacher le démon et prévenir les renforts ...

-LES GEANTS ! hurla le premier. Je vous jure, on a vu des géants, ils arrivent.

Momoshiki jura. Hagoromo sentit alors un lueur d'espoir grandit au fond de créatures de la nuit arrivaient.

-On doit s'en aller. Abandonnez les recherches des démons. Cependant, nous ne rentrons pas les mains vides. Nous avons les deux fils. Brûler tout, il ne doit y avoir aucune trace de notre passage.

Asura se mit à japper de douleur.

-P ... papa, appela Indra complètement paralyser, voyant ses veines qui continuer à exploser, le vidant de son sang.

-Je suis la, fils, je suis la.

-Plus pour longtemps, fit Kinshiki qui en un clin d'oeil était derrière lui.

Il assomma Hagoromo qui avant de sombrer vit les yeux pleins de larmes de ses deux fils.

Quand il reprit connaissance, ce fut dans une des cellules sombres de la demeure de Kaguya. Une simple bougie éclairait la pièce, il n'y avait aucune ouverture. A l'autre bout de la petite pièce, se trouvait Hamura.

Hagoromo sentit son pauvre coeur se gonfler légèrement de joie à la vue de son frère en vie.

-Hamura, mon frère.

Le sorcier se redressa et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de son se serrèrent dans leur bras, soulagé. Puis vint l'heure des explications.

Hagoromo expliqua à son frère comment il avait été piégé par Toneri qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un espion au service de Momoshiki. Il lui raconta le vaillant combat de ses fils qui lui avaient dit que sa femme avait été tuer. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher enfin ses larmes qu'il retenait depuis. Il pouvait le sentir au plus profond de son être, ils étaient morts.

Hamura lui apprit que au petit matin, il avait trouvé le sanctuaire des démons vide. Personne n'avait su comment. Il trouva seulement le démon à neuf queue par terre. La sphère de protection avait roulé sous une table. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir, puisque les Zetsu attaquèrent à ce moment la. Hamura défendit le dernier démon avec la garde mais ils furent attaqué par derrière pas Momoshiki et sa troupe.

Ainsi, les jumeaux restèrent dans cette cellule pendant des années, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

Mit au courant par le message de détresse d'Asura, les créatures de la nuit avaient accourut au secours des sorciers. Mais quand ils arrivèrent sur place, il n'y avait plus personne. Le clan Otsutsuki avait été exterminer. Il ne restait plus que les adeptes de Kaguya en vit. Cependant, quelques Hyuga avaient réussi à s'enfuir.

Les chef de clans décidèrent de rester aux alentours de Konoha dans la forêt pour protéger les humains et attraper les responsables de l'attaque. Ils séparèrent la forêt en zone de recherches, qui se transforma au fur et à mesure en territoire. Afin d'éviter tout conflit, chaque faction devait resté sur son territoire. Les loup-garou durent partager la première moitié de la forêt avec les vampires qui avaient déjà installé leur camp. Les elfes, les fées et les géants prirent la deuxième moitié de la forêt, se retrouvant éloigner des humains.

Plus pour ce protéger que pour l'intérêt d'une cause commune, les vampires créèrent une barrière genjustu autour de la forêt,empêchant les humains de redécouvrir leur existence.

Inquiet pas toutes ses créatures de la nuit qui rodaient à leur recherche, Momoshiki songea à déplacer ses sujets et les prisonniers.

-Ils ne doivent pas nous reprendre les jumeaux, ils sont la clé du rituel, sans eux nous revenons à la case départ et le retour de Kaguya devra être reporté.

Malheureusement, privé de son pouvoir d'immortalité, Hamura tomba gravement malade. La même maladie que son père, celle que sa mère, une des plus puissante sorcière n'avait pas réussit à guérir.

Juste avant de mourir, il transmit ses dernières forces à Hagoromo qui avait bien vieillit depuis leur capture. La douleur et le regret étaient des fardeaux beaucoup trop lourd pour être porté sur le dos d'un seul homme.

-Je serai toujours avec toi, mon frère, dit Hamura tout en prenant lesnmains de son jumeau.

Hagoromo secoua simplement la tête, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire ou dire face à la mort. Suite au décès de son frère, la solitude et le silence furent ses seuls amis.

Personne ne venait lui parler, aucun bruit de l'extérieur ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Les seuls repères de temps qu'il avait, étaient ceux des repas. Trois repas par jours lui étaient donner par une petite ouverture dans la porte qui été vite refermée une fois le plateau posé sur le passe-plat.

Mais un jour, un petit garçon aux cheveux d'or avait expliqué avoir vu des Otsutsuki qui rodaient dans la forêt. Fugaku Uchiha décida d'envoyer une troupe de vampire qui trouva la demeure de Kaguya grâce à leur yeux, insensible au genjustu. Sur d'eux, ils décidèrent de l'attaquer. Des centaines de Zetsu se jetèrent sur les vampires, bien décider à protéger le dernier prisonnier qu'ils avaient.

Parmi les vampires, le garçon aux cheveux d'or et son ami aux cheveux noir se démarquèrent du lot. Jamais,ils n'auraient cru autant s'amuser le jour de leur première patrouille. Ils formaient déjà une bonne équipe. Se protégeant mutuellement et attaquant en même temps. Avançant plus vite que les adultes, ils décidèrent de monter les étages, tuant de plus en plus d'ennemis.

Hagoromo entendit des bruit de bagarre de l'autre coté de sa porte. Il sursauta quand sa porte se brisa en mille morceaux. Des yeux rouges et des dents pointues brillèrent dans la pénombre de la l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait les deux jeunes garçons,ils devaient à peine avoir huit ans mais ils savaient déjà se battre et ils avaient fait un carnage.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Hagoromo sentit son coeur s'arrêter tout en reconnaissant ses fils. Il eut envie de se lever, de les prendre dans ses bras, de leur crier sa joie. Mais la solitude avait emporter sa voix.

-Vite, il faut le sortir de là !

-Jesais quoi faire, bon sang, Sasuke ! Tu vas arrêter de me donner des ordres.

Le jeune vampire prit les jambes d'Hagoromo dans ses bras pendant que l'autre garçon s'approcha, tout en faisant disparaître ses queues puis passa ses mains sous les bras du vieillard. Hagoromo eu le temps de le reconnaître, il était le démon à neuf queues. L'énergie de son fils, Asura, faisait résonance à travers tout son corps.

Ils le portèrent à travers les même couloirs qui l'avait vu courir après son frère, Hamura, quand ils étaient encore jeune et insoucieusement.

-Comment... comment t'appelles-tu ... petit ? demanda-t-il au démon.

-Naruto Uzumaki, m'sieur.

Son sourire était si lumineux qu'Hagoromo détourna les yeux.

Une fois sorti, il mit une main devant ses yeux. Il essaya des'habituer au blanc neigeux qui les entourait. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il reconnu le nouveau chef, Fugaku Uchiha qui lui plaça des chaines autour des poignet.

-Je suis désolé, mais ces chaines vont neutraliser vos pouvoirs. Les autres Otsutsuki ne pourront pas vous localiser.

Très vite, Hagoromo se retrouva à nouveau enfermé dans une cellule. Elle était beaucoup plus grande, plus confortable et plus lumineuse. Cette fois-ci, il était chez les vampires. Après tout, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver une solution pour eux. Ils allaient surement être à jamais détester des autres à cause de leur gout prononcé pour le sang.

Il attendit plusieurs semaines avant de revoir Naruto et Sasuke. Curieux, les deux garçons s'étaient donné un défit. Le premier qui arrivait à passer le pied dans la cellule du prisonnier avait gagné. Ils s'étaient donc retrouver tout deux devant le vieux sorcier.

-Naruto, Sasuke, je vous attendais.

* * *

 **HINATA** s'essuya les yeux. Son corps frissonnait et son coeur lui faisait mal. La vérité était encore dure à comprendre.

Cela faisait un moment que Hagoromo avait arrêté son récit. Il regardait maintenant la neige perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il se tourna lentement vers elle.

-Tu dois pardonné mon frère, Hinata Hyuga.

Sa voix se brisa laissant place une nouvelle fois au silence. Hinata pouvait lire la douleur sur le visage du vieux homme. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues froides. Elle passa une nouvelles fois sa main pour les séchées.

-Pardonné votre frère ?

-Si il avait été encore en vie, tu serai surement encore avec ta famille.

Le coeur d'Hinata arrêta de battre, sa respiration se bloqua, sa tête se mit à tourner.

-Hinata? appela Naruto. Hinata reste avec nous.

Il agita sa main devant ses yeux, n'osant pas la toucher, afin de débloquer sa respiration. Elle reprit ses esprits, de nouvelles larmes plein les yeux.

-Quand mon frère mourru, continua Hagoromo. Momoshiki fut prit d'une telle fureur que toute la demeure tremblait. Cependant, Urashiki lui apprit l'existence de la branche secondaire des Otsutsuki. Un clan relié par le sang aux sorciers. Le clan de Tokuma Hyuga, ton arrière-grand-père.

Hinata se remit à revoir les corps de sa famille tomber les un après les autres sous les coups des Zetsu blanc. Cette fois-ci, elle ne tremblait pas de froid mais d'horreur.

Elle fut ramener à la réalité par les mains crisper de Naruto. Il s'était agenouillé en face d'elle, posant ses mains sur le banc pour s'équilibrer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et rencontra son regard. Il était chaleureux, réconfortant.

-Dis-moi, Hinata, depuis quand portes-tu des lunettes ? demanda Hagoromo brisant leur contact

-Ma... ma vue a commencé à baisser le soir de ...

Hinata mit une main devant sa bouche réalisant ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Le soir de l'attaque, murmura-t-elle.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tes yeux ont réagit a l'éclair blanc, au sang que mon frère et moi-même avons utiliser pour invoquer le démon à dix queue. Cela signifie qu'ils ont bien attraper des démons.

-Mais pourquoi moi ? demanda soudain Hinata. Pourquoi ?

-Sache, ma chère, qu'il y a bien des mystères que je n'ai jamais pu résoudre. Comme le problème des vampires.

Hagoromo jeta un coup d'oeil à Naruto avant de regarder à nouveau droit devant lui.

-Tu es la princesse des Hyuga, la deuxième princesse aux Byakugan, Kaguya ne pourra pas rêver mieux comme nouveau corps.

Hinata resta de marbre. Elle baissa la tête se cachant derrière sa frange. Naruto n'arrivait pas à voir si elle lui en voulait. Il ne savait pas comment réconforter Hinata, il l'avait amener ici pour savoir toute l'histoire et comprendre. Mais dès qu'il la regardait, il voyait ses larmes, alors qu'il s'était jurer de ne plus jamais la rendre triste, de ne plus jamais voir ses magnifique yeux nacrés triste.

Hinata jeta un coup d'oeil à Naruto mais celui-ci la regardait déjà, elle détourna le regard, timide.

Le vielle homme posa sa main osseuse sur la tête blonde de Naruto. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers lui. Dès qu'il tourna les yeux, Hinata replongea dans ses sombres souvenirs.

-Je suis fatigué, Naruto, je rentre.

Naruto se leva près à aider le vieillard.

-Voyons, tu ne vas pas t'occuper de moi et laisser cette magnifique jeune fille seule. Elle risque de se torturer l'esprit avec tout ce que je viens de raconter. Je connais le chemin vers ma cellule, mon garçon.

Naruto et Hinata le regardèrent marcher lentement vers la sanctuaire, le bruit des chaines accompagnaient chacun de ses mouvements.

Hinata releva les yeux vers Naruto qui été resté debout. Pour la première fois, elle y vit du respect. Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment compris la connexion qu'il avait avec Hagoromo. Il en avait parler plusieurs fois avec Sasuke qui lui avait répondu la même chose.

Quand ils en avaient parlé au prisonnier, il leur avait répondu que l'esprit de ses fils vivaient en eux. Sasuke ne comprenait pas comment cela été possible alors qu'il avait déjà un père. Naruto, lui, n'avait rien dit.

Ce fut ce même jour, qu'ils entendirent l'histoire d'Hagoromo Otsutsuki pour la première fois.

Hinata renifla, ramenant Naruto à la réalité. Il baissa les yeux surelle. Ses yeux blanc étaient perdu dans le vague mais elle tordait ses doigts dans tous les sens. Naruto pouvait sentir qu'elle était préoccuper.

-Aller viens.

Naruto n'osa pas ni la toucher, ni lui tendre la main. Après ce qu'elle venait t'apprendre sur lui, elle pouvait ne plus jamais vouloir avoir affaire a lui.

-Ou allons nous ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Je vais t'amener manger, tu dois avoir faim. J'ai l'impression que vous les humains vous manger toute la journée avec vos trois repas par jours.

Naruto fut soulagé quand il la vit se lever et venir vers lui. Avait-elle donc pas encore choisi ? La question brûlait les lèvres de Naruto. Il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui au sanctuaire mais il avait promis, peut importe la décision d'Hinata, il allait la respecter.

Ils reprirent le chemin du sanctuaire mais ne firent que le traverser. Leur pas résonnait sur la pierre, brisant le silence. Vu le soleil, il devait être à peine midi et maintenant que Naruto avait parler de manger, Hinata sentit un creux dans son estomac. Le repas de hier n'avait pas été fameux et elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas manger ce matin.

Ils débouchèrent de l'autre coté du sanctuaire qui donnait aussi sur la forêt. Inquiète, Hinata se rapprocha de Naruto avant de resserra sa veste, une nouvelle fois.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, malgré le silence, Hinata ne voulu pas penser à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle ne voulut pas repenser à sa famille, à sa haine, à sa tristesse. Elle se concentrer sur Naruto qui marchait tranquillement à coté d'elle, les mains dans les poches.

Rien qu'au bruit de leur pas, ils surent qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise. L'une venait d'apprendre qu'elle vivait dans le mensonge et que de cruels sorciers en voulait à sa vie. L'autre ne savait pas comment se comporter avec une fille qui venait juste d'entendre qu'il sortait tout droit de l'Enfer.

Naruto se concentra sur la route malgré qu'il connaissait le chemin par coeur. Il l'empruntait tous les week-end pour aller manger le midi en ville. Mais cette fois-ci il était accompagné et cela le remplissait de joie. Il avait toujours voulu y amener un ami, mais Sasuke ne mange pas de nourriture humaine.

'Un ami' pensa Naruto.

Ils sortirent de la forêt et débouchèrent sur le trottoir d'une rue animée puis Naruto tourna à gauche. Personne ne fit attention à eux.

Hinata n'en cru pas ses yeux. Elle était de retour à Konoha. Les voitures roulaient toujours aussi vite, les piétons étaient tous accroché au téléphone. L'agitation ne lui avait pas manqué. Elle s'était presque habituées aux couleurs sombres du sanctuaire des Uchiha, entourées de vert et de blanc.

Contrairement à Naruto qui lui n'aimait pas être enfermé au sanctuaire. Il avait l'impression de se sentir libre entourer de toutes les couleurs vives de la ville. Le bruit, les odeurs, le spectacle des gratte-ciel, tout cela été différent et tellement rafraîchissant pour lui. Il adorait marcher dans les rues piétonnes, les humains marchaient à coté de lui sans le regarder de travers, personne ne savait qui il était. Pour eux, il était un simple garçon de dix-huit.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, il était un peu plus vigilant, n'hésitant pas à développer un peu plus ses sens autour d'eux. Naruto savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir ici avec elle. Les Otsutsuki pourraient être à sa recherche mais il devait lui remonter le moral.

Ils marchèrent le long de la route avant d'arriver devant l'entrée d'un parc. Naruto s'arrêta puis se tourna vers elle.

-Là où on va, c'est un secret, d'accord ? Si jamais quelqu'un découvre qu'on était ici, on est mort. Alors pas un mot.

Etant rechercher par des sorciers et dormant actuellement dans un sanctuaire rempli de vampire, Hinata comprit le premier sens de la phrase. Voyant son visage blêmir, Naruto comprit qu'il avait gaffé.

-Enfin non, je veux dire ... ah ah, on ne va pas te tuer, ah ah, en tout cas, je ne leur laisserai pas lever la main sur toi, expliqua-t-il en passa sa main sur sa nuque.

Hinata rougit sous l'explication de Naruto. Allait-il vraiment la protéger?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander car celui-ci entra dans le parc. Elle couru après lui. Ce fut à ce moment, qu'elle découvrit un camion. Pas n'importe lequel, un camion à ramen.

Des tables et des chaines étaient sorti sous un haut-vent, faisant office de terrasse chauffante. Trois tabourets étaient alignés derrière le bar ou un chef et une serveuse préparaient les ingrédients. L'odeur arriva aux narines de Naruto qui se mit à saliver. Il s'approcha pour commander.

-Bonjour!

-Naruto! On ne t'a pas vu hier ? s'écria la serveuse.

-J'ai eu des problèmes à régler, expliqua-t-il gêner de repenser au conseil.

-Ca sera comme d'habitude ? demanda le chef.

-Oui! s'éclama-t-il. Mais en double.

Naruto gonfla le torse, heureux d'initier Hinata à son plat préféré.

-Tu as amené ta petite-amie ? demanda la serveuse mettant ses mains sur ses joues.

Le rouge monta violemment aux joues d'Hinata, gêner.

-Oh n...

Naruto posa sa main sur la tête d'Hinata tout en la coupant.

-Et oui ! Elle est petite et en plus c'est mon amie.

Voyant l'éblouissant sourire de Naruto, Hinata ne chercha pas à rectifié puis sourit gentillement à la serveuse.

-J'ai hâte de goûter vos ramen, ajouta-elle tout en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant.

-Allons les jeunes aller vous asseoir ! Ca sera prêt en moins de deux.

Naruto alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises, invitant Hinata à faire de même.

-Tu verras, les ramens de chez Ichiraku cuisinés par le chef Teuchi et servit par Ayame sont les meilleurs.

Quelle joie pour Hinata quand elle sentit le chauffage sur sa peau geler. Elle s'assit en face de Naruto avant de redresser ses lunettes sur son nez, gêner. La table était tellement petite qu'elle sentait les longues jambes de Naruto autour des siennes. Il avait posé ses coudes prenant plus de la moitié de la table. Cela laissait une petite place à Hinata mais elle ne dit rien. Au plus Naruto prenait de place au moins elle pensait à l'histoire d'Hagoromo.

-Et voilà ! s'écria Ayame. Deux ramens aux porc avec supplément de Naruto ! Bon appétit !

Naruto prit une paire de baguette qu'il cassa et, sans demander son reste, il commença à manger. Hinata, elle, du soufflé plusieurs fois tellement c'était brûlant.

 _"Ce n'était même pas chaud."_

Hinata se souvint très bien. Le café brûlant de l'hôpital n'avait pas brûler la peau de Naruto, il n'avait même pas crier. Sentant le regard d'Hinata sur lui, Naruto releva la tête, la bouche pleine.

-Quoi ? Ca te plais pas ?

-Si c'est très bon, succulent même mais c'est beaucoup trop chaud pour moi.

-Oh! fit-il avant de souffler à son tour sur ses ramens, imitant Hinata. Tant que c'est bon, rigola-t-il avant de recommencer à porter les ramens bouillantes à sa bouche.

Naruto avait prit l'habitude de ne pas se soucier du regard des autres. Hinata repensa aux regards de dégoût des vampires quand ils voyaient Naruto. Elle comprit que comme elle, il s'était crée une barrière le protéger intérieurement.

-Alors ... a part ce livre, tu en as pris d'autre à la bibliothèque ? demanda Naruto sans lever les yeux.

-J'en ai pris un autre en effet, mais ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de lire que je l'ai pris. Mais maintenant que je connais toute l'histoire, je ne vais plus en avoir besoin.

-As-tu d'autre livre à lire pour le plaisir ? demanda-t-il, cette fois en la regardant.

Essayait-il d'avoir une conversation normale qui n'incluait pas de vampires ou de sorcier ou encore de sacrifice.

Intimidée, Hinata hésita plusieurs fois avant de se lancer.

-J'en ai un dans mon sac, oui ... Celui que je lisais à l'hôpital ... Il est vraiment bien ... Si tu veux je te le passerai.

Hinata sourit devant un Naruto tout surpris. Il rebaissa la tête sur son bol.

-Je ne sais pas lire, murmura-t-il.

Cela fit disparaître le sourire d'Hinata.

-Mais si tu restes, tu pourras me le lire !

Naruto releva la tête tout sourire. Pour la première fois, Hinata reconnu le sourire de Naruto. Il était complètement différent de son magnifique sourire habituel. Elle connaissait trop bien ce sourire. Ce sourire qui cache toute la triste et les blessures de l'âme. Ce sourire qui montre que tout va bien alors que l'on souffre tant à l'intérieur.

-Comment ce fait-il que ... mais ... et ... enfin je veux dire ...

-Je n'ai jamais eu le choix dans ma vie, Hinata. Tout ce que je sais faire c'est tuer.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le choix

**CE** fut un soir de grand froid, qu'un cordeau messager prit la direction du territoire des vampires. C'était les seuls oiseaux qui résistaient au froid. Tout les autres avaient quitter Konoha vers des pays plus chaud.

Fatigué du long voyage, le corbeau se posa sur une branche d'arbre. Sous le poids de l'oiseau, la neige tomba par terre. Un cris retentit. Curieux, l'oiseau baissa le regard et vit un petit enfant. Il avait les cheveux jaunes comme le soleil et les yeux bleu comme l'océan. Il se secoua comme un chien, cherchant à faire tomber la neige.

Il leva la tête, le regard menacent. L'oiseau venait de le troubler dans sa chasse. En sortant de son trou de renard, il avait vu deux petits rats courir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il n'avait pas mangé et rien que de d'imaginer se mettre quelque chose dans le ventre, avait fait pousser ses dents pointues.

Mais maintenant, ses proies étaient parti. Apeuré d'être le prochain repas de cet étrange garçon, l'oiseau s'envola vers sa destination tout en lâchant un croassement.

Amusé par ce bruit, le garçon se mit à courir derrière le corbeau. Mais celui-ci volait beaucoup trop vite pour ses petites jambes, il se mit alors à quatre pattes et sans rien contrôler, ses jambes se transformèrent en pattes puissantes, le faisait bondirent et courir beaucoup plus vite.

Il rattrapa l'oiseau qui décida de l'ignorer. Il prit de l'altitude, préférant faire attention aux dangereuses canines en dessous de lui, bien décidé à accomplir sa mission. Délivrer le message au chef des vampires.

Avec la tête levée et les oreilles couchés sur son crane le garçon-renard ne vit pas l'obstacle devant lui. Il le prit de plein fouet, stoppant net sa course.

-Sasuke !

Le blond secoua sa tête dans tous les sens cherchant à retrouver ses esprits. Devant lui, l'autre garçon qu'il avait heurté secoua sa tête à son tour. Surpris, ils se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux. L'un bleu comme le ciel, l'autre noir comme la nuit.

Soudain, quelqu'un attrapa le garçon en face du blond, brisant leur contact.

-Mikoto, il va bien voyons, c'est un vampire, rien ne peut lui faire de mal.

L'homme s'approcha de la femme, un autre garçon plus grand se tenait derrière lui, tout en observant.

-Il est bizarre comme garçon, papa.

Le blond s'assit dans la neige, tout contente d'être le centre de l'attention. Tellement content qu'il fit sortir ses queues.

-Attention !

Les vampires reculèrent, surpris. Mikoto regarda son mari, terrorisée. Mais son mari, au contraire, était fasciné.

-Papa ? demanda le grand garçon. N'est-ce pas le démon de mon livre d'histoire ?

-Itachi, Sasuke, vous avez devant vous le démon renard à neuf queues, dit le père tout en s'agenouillant devant le démon.

Le démon le vit se rapprocher de lui. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, se demandant qu'es qui lui voulait, méfiant.

Soudain, il fut subjuguer pas la couleur rouge des yeux de l'homme. Sentant le danger, le démon recula, dévoilant ses dents. La femme recula serrant son petit contre son sein.

-Fugaku, tu ne devrais pas ...

-Chut, fit-il sans écouter sa femme. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Il tendit la main vers l'enfant qui arrêta de reculer. Il était complètement hypnotisé par le motif des yeux du vampire. Il se détendit d'un coup, ses oreilles se dressèrent vers l'avant puis il se rapprocha de l'homme. Petit à petit, il reprit une forme de garçon. Il se remit à marcher sur deux jambes, ses oreilles disparurent, ses dents reprirent une longue normale et ses neuf queues disparurent.

L'homme posa une main sur sa tête blonde avant de sourire. Le garçon sourit à son tour, content d'avoir satisfait Fugaku.

-Papa, qu'as-tu fais ? demanda Itachi notant le changement radical du démon.

-Bientôt mon fils, bientôt je t'apprendrai. Le jour ou tu deviendras chef, tu comprendras.

L'homme se redressa puis prit Sasuke dans ses bras. Il poussa légèrement sa femme vers le blond, lui demandant quelque chose silencieusement.

Doucement, Mikoto se baissa sur ses genoux. Elle fit un faible sourire, tremblant, vers le démon. Celui-ci s'approcha toujours en souriant. La vampire fit passer autour des épaules du garçon un long tissu noir qui servait à porter Sasuke, puis elle fit deux trou pour que le blond puisse passer ses bras.

Content de son nouvel habille, le garçon tourna sur lui même. Voyant ses yeux briller, Mikoto se détendit avant de sourire à son tour.

Énerve d'être aussi loin de son nouvel ami, le plus petit garçon se mit à crier et à bouger dans tous les sens dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier le posa par terre en face du blond. Suivant son frère, Itachi s'assit dans la neige.

Ils se mirent à le toucher de partout. Itachi tirait légèrement sur ses cheveux pendant que Sasuke regardait ses mains. Il en était sur, il avait vu des griffes tout à l'heure. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de cheveux aussi blond ni de peau aussi bronzé. Ses yeux bleu étaient rieur et grand ouvert.

Pas du tout effrayer, Sasuke attrapa le démon par le cou pour le serrer dans ses bras. Surpris, le démon lâcha un couinement.

-Tu sais parlé ? demanda Itachi.

-Naruto Uzumaki, répondit le garçon surprenant tout la famille.

-C'est comme ça que tu t'appelles ? Tu habites où ?

Mais le garçon ne répondit pas. Il regardait Itachi comme si il venait de lui parler dans une autre langue.

Soudain, Mikoto lâcha un hoquet de surprise quand elle vit les dents du démon pousser, tout en se mettant à saliver. Il avait les sourcils froncé et il regardait Itachi avec un regard de tueur.

Elle attrapa ses deux garçons par la main les tirant en arrière. Naruto se mit à courir vers un arbre. Il bondit, sortant ses griffes et ses dents. Il rata sa proie de peu. Frustré, il lâcha un grognement. Il se mit à quatre pattes, colla son fin museau noir contre la neige et renifla l'odeur.

La famille de vampire le regardait avec des grands yeux surpris. Mikoto était complètement apeuré alors que ses garçons et leur père l'observait avec curiosité et émerveillement.

Il avait été si rapide, tellement plus rapide qu'eux, des vampires. Si il avait été moins bruillant, il aurait facilement attrapé le lapin.

Sans prévenir, Sasuke et Itachi partirent chercher sa proie avec lui.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas prudent !

-Calme-toi, Mikoto. Il ne leur fera pas de mal. Il doit être affamé le pauvre, expliqua Fugaku. Ramenons-le.

Mikoto tourna la tête vers son mari.

-Tu n'y penses pas ? T'entends-tu parler ? Les vampires ...

-Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ce fut ainsi que Naruto arriva au sanctuaire des vampires. Il fut présenter au clan Uchiha à la salle du conseil. Assit au milieu de la salle, il n'avait jamais vu autant de yeux noir remplit de peur et de haine. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise, provoquant des transformations plus ou moins complètes affolant encore plus les Uchiha, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur chef avait ramener ce démon.

Seule Mikoto avait sa petite idée. Fugaku Uchiha n'était pas censé être le prochain chef à s'asseoir sur le trône de la salle du conseil. Il fut élut par vote. Les vampires en avaient eu assez des méthodes de Madara et l'avaient remplacé par Fugaku. Cependant, il restait toujours des rebelles, qui refusait de se soumettre à ce choix. Avec Naruto à ses cotés, Fugaku avait le pouvoir absolu sur tous les vampires. Même sur Madara, le plus puissant.

Cependant, Naruto était beaucoup plus curieux que agressif. Voyant qu'il n'avait rien d'un arme, Fugaku décida de l'envoyer à l'école comme Sasuke côtoyer d'autre vampires. Cependant, les autres vampires gardèrent leur distance avec Naruto. Plusieurs rumeurs circulaient à son sujet. Beaucoup disait qu'il avait le protection du dieu du feu, d'autre affirmait qu'il était un descendant de Satan lui-même car ce dernier adorait manger des naruto.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser à son sujet. Etait-il vraiment un garçon ? Comment avait-il survie tout seul avant de tomber sur les Uchiha ? Etait-il vraiment un démon de la légende ?

Seul la famille du chef semblait ne pas faire de différence entre lui et les vampire. Mikoto apprit à l'apprécier. Elle s'occupait de lui et de Sasuke. Les deux garçons apprirent à parler, chasser et manger, se laver ensemble. Comme de vrai frères. Itachi s'entendait vraiment bien avec Naruto. Grâce à cet environnement, rien ne se produisit jusqu'à ses six ans.

Un jour, alors que Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se leva cherchant quelque chose à faire. Il avait perdu l'habitude de dormir la journée. Son corps refusait de se reposer sauf la nuit. Il sorti de sa chambre et marcha sans but jusqu'à ce qu'il entend des murmures dans la salle du conseil.

Il reconnu la voix du chef et de sa femme.

-Il ne me sent à rien. Les rebelles sont de plus en plus nombreux dans les cellules. Il m'avait l'air tellement sauvage dans la forêt peut-être que je me suis tromper. J'ai beau l'entraîner contre Sasuke et Itachi, il se fait toujours pas se battre. Il n'est peut-être pas le démon renard que l'on penser.

-C'est un enfant, il suit son instinct, tu ne peux pas le forcer.

-Je sais bien, dit Fugaku légèrement déçu. Je n'aurai jamais du le ramener.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux bleu de Naruto qui serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier. Il entendit senti le peu de joie qu'il avait, disparaître. Il parti en courant vers la sortie. Il tomba dans la neige, serrant les points, il se redressa tout en se transformant. Il n'était pas complètement transformer mais il s'en moquait, il voulait juste ses quatre pattes afin de s'enfuir loin d'ici. Mais dès qu'il voulu démarrer, ses pattes restèrent clouer au sol.

'Aller Naruto, bon sang, à quoi bon rester ici.'

Il resta longtemps dehors sous le soleil qui n'arrivait pas à chauffer le pays. Mais ses jambes ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il réessaya plusieurs fois mais c'était toujours le même résultat. Des qu'il pensait à s'enfuir, ses jambes arrêtaient de bouger.

Ce que Naruto ne savait pas c'est que les yeux de Fugaku lui avait retirer toute volonté.

Malheureusement, privé de sa liberté, Naruto devenait de plus en plus instable et donc imprévisible au fur à mesure qu'il grandissait.

Un soir de classe, alors que les élèves allaient enfin commencer à apprendre à lire la nouvelle langue, Naruto se jeta sur une de ses camarades de classe. Elle était juste assise derrière Naruto. Cette dernière chuchotait quelque chose à sa voisine. Mais ayant une ouille beaucoup plus développer, Naruto fut témoin de toute la conversation.

-Mon père m'a amener chasser hier. On cherchait du lapin quand on a croiser un humain dans la forêt.

-Non ! répondit sa voisine. A quoi il ressemblait ?

-J'en sais rien mais je peux te dire qu'il sentait super bon et son sang était délicieux.

-Tu en as de la chance ! Personne n'a plus jamais bu de sang d'humain depuis que le nouveau chef est là.

-C'est bien mieux que les animaux. Je connais un passage secret pour sortir discrètement, je t'emmène avec moi si tu veux.

Elle avait trahi son clan, elle avait trahi le serment. Sentant un changement opérer dans son esprit, Naruto essaya de se contrôler mais ou plus il essayait de ne pas écouter les voix, au plus elles devenaient forte. Très vite, il perdit les pédales.

Il se retourna et toutes dents dehors, bondit sur la jeune fille. Il fut tellement rapide que personne ne comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Des que Sasuke vit les yeux rouges sang de Naruto, il se mit à crier.

-Tout le monde, reculez.

Le professeur se mit à trembler de tous ses membres pendant que les autres élèves se mirent à cirer d'horreur. Aussi vite qu'il pu, Sasuke se retrouva à coté de Naruto.

-Hé Naruto qu'es que tu fais ? lâche là.

Il avait essayer de prendre la même voix que son père mais rien ne fonctionna. Cherchant à attirer son attention, Sasuke mordit une des queue de Naruto. Le garçon renard-lâcha un cri, desserrant les dents du bras de la vampire. Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke qu'il envoya valser contre le tableau, créant un trou dans le mur. Témoins d'un telle puissance, les autres élèves se mirent à courir hors la salle pendant que leur professeur tomba dans les vapes.

Sasuke lui essayait de se redresser près à attaquer mais il vit les membres de Naruto se mettre à trembler. Il avait perdu en puissance, il senti sa tête tourner mais la rage le faisait lutter contre l'évanouissement.

Ce fut à ce moment que Fugaku apparu à la porte accompagner de deux gardes. Naruto tourna la tête vers eux, près à riposter.

-Naruto ! Ca suffit !

Fugaku activa ses yeux rouges, captivant le regard rouge du renard. Privé de ses mouvements, Naruto s'écroula sous son mal de tête.

Les deux gardes le récupérèrent avant de l'enfermé dans une cellule. Le chef s'approcha en toute hâte de la jeune fille. Tel en fut pas sa surprise quand le chef découvrit la plait sur son bras. La trace de morsure était entourée de sang. Mais pas n'importe lequel, le sang de la jeune fille. Ses veines grossissaient à vu d'yeux avant d'exploser. Le chef ordonna qu'on amène la jeune fille à l'infirmerie, d'urgence. Sasuke, lui, se tenait le bras, légèrement déboîter. Il regarda la jeune fille partir avec les infirmières. Sa blessure ressemblait étrangement à une morsure de loup-garou.

Quand Naruto se réveilla, il était enchaîné sur un lit. Il était dans une des cellules du dernier étage. Il essaya de se redresser mais sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, le pire était le gout de sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il senti ses larmes monter quand il se rappela de la jeune fille, hurlant sous ses crocs, et de Sasuke qu'il avait balancer contre le mur.

Ce fut seulement à l'aube que Fugaku vint le voir. Naruto, rétablit, se leva du lit avant de s'incliner devant le chef.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Comment va Sasuke ?

-J'attends des explications, commença le chef en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé ...

-Tes excuses ne la ramèneront pas Naruto !

Son ton était sec. Naruto senti son coeur se serrer. Il attrapa son t-shirt, essayant de soulager la douleur mais rien à faire. Il venait de tuer quelqu'un.

-J'ai essayer, sanglota Naruto. J'ai essayer de me retenir mais ... elle vous avez trahi, elle et son père ... ils ont trahi vos lois, ... vous aviez ordonner ... pas de meurtre d'humains ...

Naruto ne vit pas la surprise passer sur le visage du vampire.

-Tu es sur d'avoir entendu cela ?

-Je l'ai entendu aussi clairement que je vous entends maintenant.

Le chef se mit à marcher jusqu'à la grande porte-fenêtre de la cellule. Le démon renard s'était-il enfin réveillé ? C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, que Naruto fasse régner l'ordre au sein des troupes rebelles.

-Tu as donc tuer un traitre ?

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu de la joie dans les paroles de son chef. Fugaku revint vers lui, toujours agenouiller.

-Tu vas rester dans cette chambre. Tu seras privé de dîner et dès demain, tu ne retournera pas à l'école, Itachi t'entraînera.

-Comme vous voulez ! s'écria Naruto, s'agenouillant.

Il ne relava la tête qu'une fois que Fukagu fut sorti de sa cellule. Cette journée là, lui paru le plus longue de toute son existence. Il se senti perdu et encore plus seul que d'habitude, ce qui fit couler des larmes silencieuses.

A partir de ce jour, Naruto s'entraîna sans relâche à se contrôler. Puis le premier soir de chaque mois, il était envoyer dans une arène afin de tuer les rebelles dans un combat sans merci. Ce n'était que lors de ses combats qu'il se sentait accepté par les vampires qui criaient son nom pendant qu'il se battait.

De plus, il savait que cela était sa punition pour avoir tuer une enfant. Cependant, il se sentait vivant et il détestait se sentiment au fond de lui.

Malheureusement, au lieu de devenir leur ami, il devint leur arme qui les protéger des créatures extérieures mais aussi d'eux même. Ils l'évitaient, priant pour ne pas se retrouver face à lui dans l'arène. Même Mikoto recommença à avoir peur de lui.

Le seul point positif pour lui était que les rebelles se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux et très vite, les règles misent en place par Fugaku furent accepter par l'ensemble du clan.

Naruto gagnait de plus en plus d'expérience à chaque mort qu'il ajoutait sur son mur de pierre dans sa chambre. Il gagna aussi en puissance et en férocité mais le plus important ce fut sa précision. Il arrivait à changer toutes les parties de son corps indépendamment. Ce qui rendait sa forme complète de renard imbattable.

L'année de ses sept ans, les vampires trouvèrent la raison de son évanouissement. Le venin de Sasuke avait créer un dérèglement dans son sang, affaiblissant Naruto.

Ce fut ainsi que le duo Sasuke et Naruto fut crée. Doter d'une incroyable vitesse, Sasuke fut désigner comme gardien du renard. Itachi lui s'occupait de leur entrainement. Etant devenu un des meilleurs vampires au combat et en stratégie, il prit les deux garçons sous son commandement.

Ils passèrent des nuits entières dans la forêt à travailler. Des que Sasuke rentrait de l'école, Itachi attachait une corde à leur taille et chacun devait tirer dans sa direction. Un kunai à la main, ils devaient marquer leur avancer au fur et à mesure. Comme cela, Naruto s'entraînait à se concentrer sur la métamorphose partielle pendant que Sasuke entraînait sa vitesse.

Mais c'était leur combats à mains nues qui était le plus impressionnant. En ce battant l'un contre l'autre, Naruto devait retenir ses coups alors que Sasuke, lui devait donné tout ce qu'il avait.

Depuis l'accident, Naruto vivait comme un robot, sans émotions de peur de ressentir de la honte, de la tristesse mais surtout il avait du dégoût profond envers lui même.

Mais un soir, alors qu'il avait décider de s'entraîner seul, il rencontra une fille. Une humaine, pour la première fois de sa vie. Ses yeux mais surtout sa profonde tristesse et détresse l'avait touché. Pour la première fois, il senti le besoin de l'aider, comme si elle lui criait à l'aide.

'Hinata' répéta-il après que la fillette se soit présenter au brun.

Il avait vu l'Otsutsuki. Il avait entendu, lors de la grande réunion, que les créatures de la nuit cherchaient les Otsutsuki.

Des que Sasuke et Naruto furent de retour de leur entrainement, ce dernier raconta qu'il avait vu des Otsutsuki. Il était sur que leur base n'était surement pas loin. Fugaku décida d'envoyer une patrouille a la recherche de cette demeure. Le duo de garçon les accompagnèrent près à en découdre.

-T'es prêt Sasuke ? demanda Naruto frappant son poing dans sa main.

-Oui !

Naruto se transforma rapidement pendant que Sasuke activa ses yeux. Ils sautèrent dans le tas, pratiquant tout ce qu'il avait apprit à l'entrainement. Naruto n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans l'arène car Sasuke était avec lui, dos collé à ses queues, souriant du coin de la bouche. Les deux garçons s'amusaient. Les Zetsu tombaient sous leur coups mais il y en avait toujours plus qui arrivaient. Mais cela ne décourageait pas les garçons, au contraire, ils n'attendaient que cela.

Ce fut cet nuit-là qu'il trouvèrent Hagoromo. Naruto n'avait rien ressenti d'étrange, il comprenait juste la douleur du vielle homme. La solitude était un ennemi redoutable.

Il était cependant très intrigué par cet homme. Des que Naruto est apparu devant lui, il avait vu dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il le reconnaissait. Curieux, il était retourner le voir, une première fois avec Sasuke puis plusieurs fois tout seul. Le vielle homme leur avait raconté son histoire plusieurs fois mais à aucun moment il ne m'entonnait les parents de Naruto.

-Je ne sais pas plus que toi, mon petit. Je te dis la vérité, je ne sais pas grand chose de toi, répétait Hagoromo

Naruto sut qu'il venait des enfers et qu'il n'était pas seul à être un démon. Il avait une envie folle de rencontrer ses camarades mais Fugaku ne le laissera jamais partir. Il n'avait pas le droit de quitter le sanctuaire seul. Il s'était aussi rendu compte de la haine que les autres créatures de la nuit ressentaient pour les vampires. Exactement comme pour lui. Cela lui mit un peu de baume au coeur.

Depuis que Hagoromo lui avait raconter sa création, Naruto repensait souvent à la fille dans la forêt. Comment allait-elle ? Il n'oublierai jamais son visage en pleure. Il aurait du l'aider mais qu'est-ce qu'une tueur peut bien faire pour aider une humaine ?

L'année de ses quinze ans, la grande réunion se déroulait au sanctuaire des vampires pour la première fois. Naruto fut émerveiller de voir autant de créature de la nuit au même endroit. Voulant garder son existence secrète, Fugaku lui demanda d'utiliser sa forme complète en cas d'extrême urgence.

Cette année-là, il rencontra pour la première fois un elfe, Shikamaru Nara. Il était très grand, ses cheveux noir tombaient sur ses épaules cachant ses oreilles pointues. Il aimait se venter d'avoir vécu avec des humains pendant plus de quinze ans.

Ils étaient sorti dans le jardin avant la réunion, l'air frais du soir caressait leurs joues pendant que Naruto, fasciné, écoutait Shikamaru parler des humains. Pour lui, ils étaient bons, ils méritaient de vivre parmi eux, sur cette Terre. Ils étaient le roi que les elfes avaient promis aux dieux de protéger.

A travers le récit de Shikamaru, Naruto comprit maintenant pourquoi Hagoromo et Hamura l'avait crée. C'était pour protéger la Terre de Kaguya. Mais depuis qu'il était né, il avait protéger seulement les vampires.

Le lendemain, il annonça au chef qu'il souhaitait aider les humains. Il lui proposa alors un marché, en échange de livraison de sang humain, Naruto souhaitait donner son sang pour aider les humains.

-Hagoromo m'a expliqué, le sang de Kaguya, donc mon sang est comme un médicament. Je peux soigner les humains. Je dois les protéger.

Les négociations furent longue mais Naruto en sorti vainqueur.

Quelques jours après, il sorti pour la première fois en ville accompagné de Sasuke. Toute cette agitation l'émerveillait. Il avait même arrêter plusieurs humains pour se présenté mais au début, il le regardait tous de travers. Sasuke avait beau le tirer vers l'hôpital, Naruto continuait à parler aux étranger. Finalement un garçon lui répondit, puis une fille, une grand-mère, puis plusieurs personne lui répondirent, commençant la conversation avec lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi normal qu'à ce moment là.

Ce fut à l'hôpital qu'il rencontra Shion. Sasuke l'emprisonna dans un genjustu, afin qu'elle garde le silence. Puis, elle fit des tas d'analyses de son fabuleux sang, comme elle disait.

-C'est incroyable. Tes globules rouges détruisent n'importe quelle maladie.

Elle se tourna vers Naruto le regardant comme si il était la poule aux oeufs d'or. Ce dernier fut gêner mais content de lui. Cette action rendait sa conscience plus légère à porter.

Satisfaite, Shion donna tout son stock de sang au vampire qui fut surpris de la quantité. Ce fut ainsi que les vampires arrêtèrent d'attaquer les humains définitivement.

Les années passèrent, l'arène ferma pour cause d'absence de rebelles. Le vie de Naruto était devenu un peu plus calme. Il continua d'aller à l'hôpital, s'entraînant d'arrache pied avec Sasuke. Il apprit à ne plus faire attention au regard noir des vampires. Malgré ses récoltes de sang, son passé au sein du sanctuaire lui avait donné la réputation de tueur, d'arme ultime.

Ce fut l'été de ses dix-huit ans qu'il revu Hinata Huyga à l'hôpital. Malgré que son esprit n'est jamais complètement oublier la première humaine qu'il avait vu, sa présence l'avait complètement déstabilisé. Ses entraînements et les dernières années passées l'avaient aidé à reprendre confiance en lui-même. Mais il n'osa pas lui adressé la parole.

Des qu'il vit Toneri, il reconnu l'odeur de l'Otsutsuki. Il les voyait très proche, assez pour être amis. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dire si Hinata était une vraie humaine. Ses yeux nacrés portaient à confusion.

Il informa Sasuke qui fit monter l'information à son père. Pensant à la stratégie, Fugaku ordonna à Naruto de les surveiller tout les deux.

N'aimant pas la relation que l'Otsutsuki entretenait avec Hinata, Naruto décida de la récupérer. Il mit en place un plan d'attaque avec Sasuke qui avait été convaincu que avoir la prochaine enveloppe charnelle de Kaguya leur donnait l'avantage sur la guerre.

Naruto se rappellera toute sa vie la première chose qu'il avait dit à Hinata.

 _"-Il n'y a pas de problème, ce n'était même pas chaud."_

Mais il avait menti, depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans la forêt, la vie était devenu beaucoup moins sombre et terrifiante. Une volonté de feu brûlait au fond de lui. Et au plus il passait du temps avec elle au plus ce feu grandissait.

Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer mais il se sentait enfin libre.

* * *

 **SES** paroles touchèrent Hinata en plein coeur. Les mots lui manquaient, les larmes menaçaient de couler, elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était désolée mais elle savait que cela n'aurait pas changer son passé.

-Pourquoi ... ? demanda-t-elle faiblement. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi me protéger alors que me tuer serai la chose la plus simple ?

-Je veux prouver au monde entier que rien n'est écrit, ce n'est pas parce que une vielle sorcière à décidé que tu devais mourir que tu dois absolument mourir. Et puis, continua-t-il tout en baissant la tête. J'ai une affreuse dette envers toi. Si tu ne m'avais pas fais ouvrir les yeux, je pense que je serai devenu une vraie bête sauvage. Te protéger est ma façon de me racheter auprès de toi et de montrer que j'ai des sentiments moi aussi, un démon venu des enfers. Et puis ... je t'apprécie, ajouta-t-il.

 _"-Tu es vraiment étrange, Hinata Huyga ... mais tu as de la chance, c'est en général des gens que j'apprécie."_

La voix de Naruto résonnait dans son esprit. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas compter pour quelqu'un. Son coeur se gonfla de joie, un sentiment qui était autrefois familier. Elle senti ses joues rougir légèrement.

Il releva sa tête, une sourire aux lèvres. Ce même sourire si innocent, ce même sourire qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Il lui prit l'avant bras, pendant que son regard devint sérieux, presque voilé.

-Tu n'as plus mon sang dans tes veines, tu peux donc choisir de rentrer chez toi, si tu le désires. Tu n'es pas une prisonnière Hinata, tu es libre de choisir. Tu peux reprendre ton ancienne vie où tu la laisser ou rester ici.

Naruto retient son souffle. Il venait vraiment de lui laisser le choix. Elle le regarda, surprise. Elle retira son avant-bras de l'emprise de Naruto pour commencer à jouer avec ses doigts. Etait-elle prête à mettre sa vie en péril alors que sa famille était morte pour justement la protéger ? Elle se mit à essayer d'imaginer Naruto plus jeune, seul dans sa cellule froide. Incompris, effrayer de lui même, en pleure.

-Si ... je pars ... qui t'apprendra à lire, hein ? demanda-t-elle tout en redressant ses lunettes. Et puis plus personne ne m'attend dans ma vie humaine. Autant rester avec toi dans ce monde de fou que de rester seule.

Elle se cacha derrière sa frange, sentant le battement de son coeur accélérer. Avait-il bien entendu ?

-Tu es sure ?

Hinata releva la tête puis sourit devant l'expression de surprise de Naruto. Elle secoua sa tête de haut en bas avant de redresser ses lunettes une nouvelle fois.

-Ma famille m'a protégé, à mon tour de protégé les gens que j'aime.

Elle pensa à ses professeurs de lycée, à ses camarades de classes, à Kiba ... à Naruto. Certes, elle ne les connaissaient pas aussi bien que sa défunte famille mais ils avaient toujours été plus ou moins la pour elle.

Ce dernier relâcha tous ses membres qu'il avait contracter sous l'attente de sa réponse.

'Elle reste !' hurla-t-il

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait entendu aujourd'hui, Hinata était prête à rester avec lui. Il baissa la tête essayant de cacher ses émotions. Il serra les points de joie sous la table. Puis il leva les yeux éblouissant presque Hinata de son sourire.

Leur yeux s'accrochèrent un moment les enfermant dans une bulle de chaleur. Naruto s'approcha encore plus d'elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Ses doigts halés laissaient des traînés de feu sur la peau blanche d'Hinata. Un peu plus près et le blond de ses cheveux pouvait se mélanger à sa frange violette.

-Hinata ?

Naruto se crispa pendant qu'Hinata sursauta, surprise d'être reconnu par quelqu'un. Ils n'avaient pas remarquer que les places autour d'eux s'était rempli et qu'une immense queue s'était former devant le bar.

Naruto avait laisser tomber sa garde et il s'en voulait affreusement. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la voix. Hinata revient à la réalité quand elle aperçu qui l'avait appeler.

-S ... Shino ? Mais ... ?

Un grand garçon se tenait près d'eux, les mains dans les poches de son manteau blanc à capuche. Ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, personne ne pouvait le reconnaître à moins de l'avoir déjà rencontrer une fois.

Hinata était complètement troubler, se sentant prise au piège. Naruto regarda le nouveau garçon avec des yeux menaçant. Il se leva faisait raclé sa chaise par terre, près à demander des comptes.

-Naruto ! C'est bon, fit Hinata posant sa main sur celle du garçon.

Elle fut soulagé quand elle le vit se rasseoir néanmoins sans lâcher le nouveau venu des yeux.

-Qu'es que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle au brun.

-Je suis venu avec Rock Lee, Ino et les filles manger un morceau ... mais ...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Naruto qui le fixait toujours.

'Ino ?' pensa Naruto.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question. Tenten m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avais pas vu à l'internat du lycée. Tu as des ennuies ? demanda-t-il regardant à nouveau Naruto.

Hinata ne se sentait pas l'aise au milieu de toute cette tension masculine. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle allait devoir mentir. Trouver quelque chose qui se tient.

-Kiba ..., commença Shino.

-Désolée Shino mais la je suis en pleine séance. Au faite, je ne t'ai pas présenté, voici Naruto, je l'ai rencontré à la bibliothèque du lycée. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec les leçons de mathématiques. Je me suis donc proposer de l'aider pour les examens d'entrée en Septembre. On est juste venu faire une petite pause déjeuner. Mais bon dommage, on vient de finir et on allait s'en aller. N'est-ce pas Naruto ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle légèrement perdu. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Hinata continua.

-Enfin bref, ce fut un plaisir de te revoir. Dis à Kiba de ne pas s'en faire, hein ? Je sais comment il est. Bon, ben à bientôt.

'Kiba ?' répéta Naruto.

Hinata se leva en toute hâte, espérant de tout coeur que Naruto la suive sans faire d'histoire. Ce dernier regardait toujours Shino avant de se mettre à bouger à son tour. Il suivit Hinata les mains dans les poches, serrant les points prêt à agir. Il augmenta la perception de son ouille, afin de balayer la zone, à la recherche de poursuivants. Mais personne ne les filait.

Shino ne chercha pas à les arrêter. Ils disparurent dans la foula à la sortie du parc. Hinata continua de marcher sans respirer jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt qu'elle avait repérer.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Naruto, le visage fermer. Comment ce fait-il que quelqu'un t'es reconnu ? Qui sont-ils pour toi ? Des amis ?

-Non ... enfin oui ... juste des camarades de classe, à qui je ne parle jamais à vrai dire. C'est le groupe d'amis de mon ami Kiba. Mais moi je ne leur ai jamais vraiment adressé la parole.

'Kiba et Ino ?' répéta Naruto.

Il était sur d'avoir déjà entendu ses deux prénoms quelque part mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où et quand.

'Comment j'ai pu avoir déjà entendu le nom de ses deux humains ?' pensa-t-il.

Une fois à l'abri derrière la barrière genjustu dans la forêt, Hinata le ramena à la réalité en posa une main sur son bras. Il baissa le regard vers elle.

-On fait une pause ? Je manque de m'évanouir.

Naruto s'arrêta nette, l'attrapant pas les épaules, la secouant légèrement.

-Comment ça ? Qu'es qu'il t'arrives ? C'est le gars bizarre la-bas qui t'as fais quelque chose ? Réponds-moi ! Décris-moi ce que tu ressens.

-Naruto, tu ne m'aides pas du tout là.

Ce dernier s'arrêta pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Hinata. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle tourna la tête, fermant les yeux.

-Cela m'aide encore moins.

Surpris, Naruto la relâcha. Il attendit les bras ballant. Ses lèvres passèrent du violet au rose et ses joues reprit des couleurs. Au plus il l'observait, au plus il la trouvait belle. Elle était différente de toutes les filles qu'ils avaient rencontré. Pas de cheveux noir ou blonds, pas de yeux sombres. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup plus. Elle était vivante, son coeur battait, elle était fragile, elle était humaine. Il la regarda de haut en bas. Elle était beaucoup trop habillée et au fond de lui, cela le dérangeait.

Naruto rougit légèrement puis secoua sa tête, faisant tomber les quelques flocons qui étaient rester coincer dans ses cheveux blonds. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il ne devait pas penser à Hinata comme ceci. Sa mission était de la protéger.

-Aller viens, rentrons, décida Naruto.

Il laissa Hinata passer devant. Mais celle-ci s'arrêta, frappant ses joues de ses mains.

-Naruto ! On a pas payer pour les ramens ! s'exclama-t-elle

Naruto éclata de rire, se tenant même le ventre. Hinata le regarda.

'Il exagère un peu non ?'

-Si c'est juste ça. Le nombre de fois que cela est arrivé. De toute façon, ils m'ont ouvert un compte que je paye des que j'ai de l'argent.

Hinata l'observa.

-Mais c'est vrai ça ! Comment tu fais pour payer alors que tu ne travailles pas ? J'espère ... que tu voles pas ! Oh mon dieu ...

-Hinata, bien sur que non, je ne vole pas. Je ... je ...

C'était bien la première fois que Naruto semblait gêner devant Hinata.

-Je vis de l'argent des paris ... de l'arène et ... Shion vend mon sang aux autres hôpitaux du pays.

Il attrape son avant-bras.

-A toi aussi je t'en ai donné. C'est pour ça que tu avais les veines noires.

Tout s'éclaira pour Hinata. Les deux derniers mois à l'observer dans la salle d'attente lui revient en mémoire. Cela semble tellement loin. Comme si elle avait changé de vie. Elle ne vivait plus dans le monde parfait des humain. Elle avait un rôle important à jouer.

Elle leva les yeux vers Naruto, son éternel sourire était revenu. Depuis qu'elle avait accepter de l'aider, il était redevenu joyeux. Il avait l'air plus détendu avec elle. Se permettant de la toucher beaucoup plus.

 _"-Après c'est peut-être une excuse._

 _-Une excuse ? demanda-t-elle confuse._

 _-Oui, la dernière fois, à la même heure dans le bureau de Shion, j'ai entendu de drôle de bruits, enfin tu vois ... quelqu'un la sautait, dit Toneri d'un ton détacher."_

Hinata sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle devait arrêter de penser à ça. Elle devait laisser tomber ses sentiments naissants envers Naruto. Elle devait garder la tête froide, sa vie était en jeu. Il ne fallait pas qu'il est trop d'influence sur elle. Ses sentiments devaient être mit de coté, ils étaient maintenant tout les deux en guerre pour sauver l'humanité.

Elle leva la tête et frissonna sous son regard bleu. Son corps avait donc décidé de lui mener la vie dure.

-Bon on y va ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai un peu froid.

Naruto sourit, amusé. En vrai, cela devait être tellement fatiguant d'être un humain.

Ils marchèrent dans la forêt jusqu'au sanctuaire. Il était sombre et éffrayant même de l'extérieur. Hinata souffla, cherchant le courage qu'elle avait ressenti avant d'accepter de rester avec Naruto et les vampires.

Naruto poussa la porte en bois avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur suivit d'Hinata. Le silence régnait toujours dans le bâtiment. Maintenant, Hinata savait que les vampires dormaient la journée, se protégeant du soleil.

-Bon, il va falloir déménager tes affaires, décida Naruto les mains sur les hanches.

-Déménager ?

-Oui il est hors de question que tu restes dans cette cellule froide et sans ouverture. Tu n'es pas une prisonnière Hinata.

Elle comprenait maintenant les sentiments de Naruto vis à vis de cette pièce. Elle lui sourit.

-D'accord mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses, un seul aller-retour à deux devrait ...

Elle s'arrêta, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Naruto n'allait quand même pas l'aider à porter ses vêtements ? Elle pensa à ses affaires dans son sac.

-Ca ne va pas ? demanda Naruto s'arrêtant de marcher pour se retourner.

-Si ... si si ... c'est juste ... euh ... je réfléchissais ... Naruto, j'ai besoin de savoir, quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Quel jour ?

Surpris, Naruto fit mine de réfléchir. Hinata fut soulagée. Ils reprirent leur marche vers le sixième étage.

-Mercredi, il me semble.

-D'accord ... mais le combien ? Combien de temps j'ai dormi quand tu m'as ramener ici ?

-Oh ! Tu as bien du dormir deux semaines, fit Naruto

-Deux sem ...

Hinata trébucha sur une pierre mais Naruto la rattrapa a temps.

-Hé ! Hinata relax voyons, je rigole.

Hinata voulut le remercier de l'avoir empêcher de tomber mais quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle se mit à rougir quand elle se rendit compte du peu d'espace qui séparaient leur visages.

-Ca va ? Hé Hinata, tu es toute chaude, j'aurai pas du dire ça, c'était stupide.

-Je ... je ... vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, bafouilla-t-elle tout en reculant, cherchant de l'air frais.

Pour rester neutre face à Naruto s'était bien raté.

-Cela veut dire que je vais devoir sortir ce soir ...

-Je le sais bien, dit-il. Tu as ton rendez-vous. J'en ai déjà parler au chef, il est d'accord, bien entendu. Il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons chez les humains. On à déjà failli se faire prendre par le gars bizarre de tout à l'heure. Les gens ne doivent pas remarquer ton absence, cela risque de conduire les Otsutsuki jusqu'à eux. Alors, ils serraient en danger.

Naruto serra les poings devant le regard émerveiller d'Hinata. Elle aurait aimé avoir la même force moral que Naruto. Malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu, il arrive encore à penser aux autres. Alors que elle, elle s'était renfermé sur elle-même en rejetant tout et tout le monde.

-Bref, on parlera du plan pendant la grande réunion.

-La grande réunion ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

-Elle aura lieu pour la deuxième fois ici. Toutes les créatures de la nuit se réunissent afin de faire un rapport complet sur la situation de guerre.

Hinata se souvient qu'Hagoromo et Naruto en avaient parler dans leurs histoires.

-Et toi Hinata, tu seras présente ! s'exclama Naruto

-Quoi ?

La peur revient la frapper droit dans le ventre. Elle, être entourer de créatures de la nuit ? Déjà qu'elle avait du mal avec les vampires mais là toutes les rencontrer d'un coup. Elle allait rencontré toutes les créatures qui sont censés exister seulement dans les romans.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te lâcher de toute la soirée, ajouta Naruto voyant le visage de son amie blanchir à vu d'yeux.

Hinata sourit difficilement. Elle allait quand même être vachement impressionnée.

Ils étaient maintenant devant la porte de la cellule, Naruto prit les clés et déverrouilla. Hinata couru jusqu'à son sac et vérifia que tout était là. Elle souffla de soulagement. Naruto tendit la main, lui proposant de porter son sac mais Hinata refusa poliment, affirmant qu'elle allait le porter.

Elle récupéra ses habilles puis toutes les affaires dans la salle de bain qu'elle donna à Naruto. Malgré son gêne, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'arriverai pas à tout porter d'un coup. Elle le trouva près de son lit, observant le livre ouvert sur les couvertures, le visage fermé

Elle le ferma ramenant Naruto à la réalité.

-Si il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris avec ma psy, c'est que tu ne dois pas laisser les autres te définir.

Naruto lui sourit avant de prendre quelques affaires dans ses mains. Hinata prit les deux livres.

-Il faut qu'on passe à la bibliothèque, décida Hinata.

-Je déteste cet endroit, soupira Naruto avant de fermé la porte.

-Mais ... si tu veux apprendre à lire, il faut bien commencé un jour ou l'autre.

Naruto lâcha un grognement de mécontentement, faisait frisonner Hinata.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Naruto. Il y a le chauffage dans ta nouvelle chambre.

Surprise, Hinata leva le regard vers lui. Il était vrai qu'elle ne lui avait pas demander ou elle aller dormir. Et comment ce fait-il qu'il y est le chauffage dans cette chambre ?

Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage. Naruto la conduisit devant une nouvelle porte. La lettre "N" ornée de doré était visible. Naruto sorti une nouvelle clé et ouvrit la porte.

Hinata n'était entrée qu'une seule fois dans cette chambre mais elle la reconnu tout de suite. Elle s'était réveiller dans ce lit la nuit dernière. Elle avait vu Naruto sortir des habilles de cette armoire.

La chambre était beaucoup plus grande que son ancien demeure. Toujours éclairée par une porte-fenêtre qui pouvait s'ouvrir, la chambre donnait sur un balcon. Hinata posa ses affaires par terre avant d'aller admirer la vue. Ils étaient au-dessus des arbres. Presque aussi près du soleil que de la neige. Le soleil commençait déjà sa descente pour laisser la place à la lune. La lumière oranger du coucher de soleil pénétrait dans la pièce.

Naruto ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain afin de poser ses affaires de bains. Contrairement à l'autre chambre, une immense baignoire prenait presque la moitié de la pièce. Encore une fenêtre sur lequel reposaient quelques bougies, éteintes. Un miroir était accroché au mur en face de la baignoire. Un simple lavabo et un toilette étaient disposer de par et d'autre de la pièce.

-Oh ! fit Hinata passant la tête par la porte.

-Voila ta nouvelle chambre ! s'exclama Naruto.

Hinata remarqua que les bougies étaient déjà commencer. Elle vit aussi un t-shirt orange au fond du panier de linge sale.

Elle suivit Naruto hors de la salle de bain, il s'allongea sur le lit écartant les bras.

-Naruto ... C'est ... ta chambre n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hinata

Il se redressa, souriant.

-Oui malheureusement c'est la seule du sanctuaire avec un chauffage, avoua-t-il, grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

Hinata rougit violemment, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la chambre.

'Oh mon dieu ! D'accord le lit est grand mais quand même ... dormir dans le même lit que ... que ... que Naruto !' hurla-t-elle intérieurement.

Hinata redressa ses lunettes, d'un geste brusque.

-Quand je suis arrivé, les vampires ne savaient pas si j'étais complètement résistant au froid, alors ils m'ont installé l'eau chaude et le chauffage. C'est pour cela que je te la laisse.

Hinata senti son coeur reprendre un rythme régulier.

'Tout va bien, Hinata, tout va bien.'

Soucieuse, elle s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Mais ... et toi ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Naruto fut surpris. S'inquiétait-elle pour lui ? Une petite boule de joie apparu au plus profond de lui, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas senti aussi forte et chaude. Cela n'était pas pareil que lorsqu'il était avec Sasuke, cette boule faisait battre son coeur beaucoup plus fort et il avait presque chaud. C'était troublant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Elle vient, on va à la bibliothèque avant que les autres se réveilles, décida Naruto tout en la tirant par le bras.


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'humain

**NARUTO** se retenait d'éclater de rire de peur de perdre l'équilibre. Il devait porter au moins quinze livres rien que pour Hinata.

-Pas celle là non plus.

Il entendit Hinata souffler fort. Elle lâcha la clé et prit la suivante. Quelle merveilleuse idée de lui avoir demander d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Il l'observa redresser ses lunettes derrière sa pile de livres. Ils revenaient à peine de la bibliothèque. Hinata l'avait supplier de rester lire à la-bas. L'ambiance qui régnait dans les bibliothèques réconfortait Hinata mais Naruto ne voulait pas être déranger par les vampires qui avaient commencer à se réveiller. A contre coeur, Hinata avait accepter de rentrer. Sauf que maintenant, elle ne se rappelait plus quelle était la clé pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

-C'est celle avec la lettre "N" dessus, dit enfin Naruto.

Hinata se retourna vers lui, les yeux ronds.

-Tu le fais exprès ? Elles ont toutes un "N" dessus.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Désolé, c'est que je perds toujours mes clés. Alors j'ai mis mes initiales dessus pour ... OH !

Hinata sursauta.

-Ne crie pas comme ça voyons, Naruto, je suis juste à coté de toi.

-Ah pardon, c'est que je viens de me souvenir que la clé pour ouvrir la porte à la lettre "N" d'un coté et la lettre "U" de l'autre.

Hinata se frotta les yeux de fatigue. La journée a vraiment été longue et pleine d'émotions. Elle chercha la dite clé. Le clique de la serrure la fit sourire. Elle poussa la porte avant d'y pénétrer.

Une bouffé de chaleur enveloppa Hinata. Quelle bonne idée elle avait eu d'activer le chauffage avant de partir à la bibliothèque.

'Enfin !' s'écria-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle couru déposer son sac à coté du lit puis elle se dirigea vers l'armoire avant de commencer à se découvrir. Elle en pouvait plus de toutes ses couches de vêtements.

Naruto la regarda confus. Décidément, ces humains étaient vraiment étrange. Elle retira son manteau qu'elle accrocha puis ses pieds quittèrent ses bottes. Naruto se raidir quand il la vit commencer à retirer son premier pull. L'électricité statique avait coller les deux pull entre eux. Pendant qu'Hinata retirait son premier pull, le bas du deuxième se leva, emportant le t shirt blanc en même temps, dévoilant sa hanche et le bas de son ventre. Sa peau était d'un blanc laiteux sans aucune imperfection, attirant le regard de Naruto.

Il avait déjà vu Hinata avec beaucoup moins de vêtements mais aujourd'hui, ce petit morceau de peau ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Plus rien ne comptait, il continuait de fixer Hinata qui tirait le pull vers le haut. Il reconnu son pull violet. Naruto avait adoré sentir son odeur sur elle toute la journée.

Les livres se mirent a glisser lentement de ses mains. Se rendant compte de se qu'il ressentait pour son amie, il se retourna d'un coup, se pressant de poser la pile de livres sur le chevet avant qu'ils ne tombent par terre.

Hinata fut ramené sur Terre par Naruto qui lâcha un peu trop violemment la pile de livre sur la table.

-Et voila ! fit-il fière de lui, trouvant la couverture du premier livre tellement intéressante.

Hinata se tourna vers lui, le rouge aux joues. Elle était vraiment en train de se déshabiller devant lui ? Elle attrapa sa jupe et sa chemise blanche dans l'armoire et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain.

En entendant la porte se refermer, Naruto lâcha un soupir. Il s'assit sur le lit passant une main sur son visage. C'était moins une. Il attrapa le premier livre de la pile.

Hinata avait insister pour le prendre avec elle. C'était comme une encyclopédie sur toutes les créatures de la nuit répertoriées. Il ne comprenait pas comment son monde pouvait intéresser la jeune fille. Il était effrayant, dangereux, sanglant alors qu'Hinata était si innocente. Pour lui, elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

 _"-Elle est aussi impliquée que nous tous dans cette histoire, expliqua Itachi assit près de son lit. Elle est la cible des Otsutsuki_

 _-Tu nous casses les pieds, Naruto ! Tu avais accepter le plan et maintenant tu nous dis qu'elle ne doit pas rester ici ? demanda Sasuke, irrité._

 _-Je n'ai jamais accepter qu'elle reste au sanctuaire ! Elle devait assisté au conseil puis retourner vivre sa vie chez les humains ! rétorqua Naruto, lançant un regard noir à son ami._

 _-Et bien comme d'habitude tu t'es mal exprimer ! coupa sèchement Sasuke. Tout ce que tu veux c'est partir d'ici ! Tu pensais vraiment que père allait accepter de te laisser partir avec elle dans le monde des humains ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot._

 _Naruto serra les points autour de son drap. Si il n'avait le venin de vampire dans son système, il aurait surement envoyer Sasuke dans le mur, d'un coup de queue. Ou alors Itachi les aurai empêcher de se battre comme d'habitude._

 _Les deux vampires avaient décidé de passer le voir avant qu'il parte pour l'hôpital, afin de l'informer qu'Hinata n'était pas blessée et que Mikoto et Izumi s'en occupaient._

 _Il s'en voulait encore tellement d'avoir pas su se contrôler pendant le conseil. Il l'a revoyait courir vers lui, il ressentait entre sa poitrine contre sa joue et ses bras autour de sa tête, le serrant comme si ça vie en dépendait._

 _'Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici car je sais ce que l'on ressent quand on est pas accepter quelque part mais que l'on est quand même retenu prisonnier.' hurla Naruto intérieurement._

 _La porte s'ouvrit laissant passé Fugaku. Naruto baissa la tête pendant qu'Itachi se redressa afin de saluer son père. Sasuke se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête._

 _-Je vois que tu es déjà réveillé, Naruto. Tu n'as encore pas mit assez de venin, Sasuke, dit-il regardant son fils._

 _Sasuke ne répondit rien. Naruto s'avait qu'il avait mit la bonne dose mais son chef ne savait pas que son corps commençait à s'habituer aux piqûres._

 _-Je veux bien garder la fille en vie, à une condition. Elle doit rester au sanctuaire de son plein gré. Garder un humain de force revient à lui faire du mal. Et nous savons très bien que cela est contre la loi._

 _-Et si elle refuse de rester ? demanda Sasuke._

 _Le chef des vampires retourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit._

 _-C'est impossible qu'elle refuse._

 _Naruto savait lui aussi. Avec toutes les informations qu'il avait recueilli sur elle, il s'avait qu'elle resterai pour pouvoir sauver les humains._

 _-Le plus tôt serai le mieux Naruto._

 _-Ca sera fait, fit Naruto baissant encore plus la tête._

 _Fugaku n'ajouta rien de plus et laissa ses fils seuls._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne sera pas traitée comme une prisonnière, dit Itachi avant de doucement presser l'épaule de Naruto."_

-Naruto !

Ce dernier fut ramener sur Terre par la main d'Hinata qui s'agitait devant lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux levant le regard vers elle. Il se raidit à nouveau. Il eu l'impression de s'être prit une gifle.

Hinata avait remit son uniforme de lycée. Ses chaussettes bleu marine montait jusqu'à ses genoux, sa jupe noir qui s'arrêtait mi-cuisse, menaçait de se soulever au moindre coup de vent, sa chemise blanche était presque transparente et sa cravata bleu marine était posé dans le creux de ses seins.

Naruto avait déjà vu une fille habillée comme ça. Elle était l'héroïne principale d'un livre appartenant à un chasseur d'ombre. Lors de sa première grande réunion au sanctuaire, il avait monté la garde devant la porte de la salle.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il avait vu les chasseurs d'ombres. Ils étaient en retard, la rumeur disait que c'était une habitude chez eux. Naruto leur ouvrit la porte mais avant de la refermée il vit un livre de poche ouvert devant lui. Il le ramassa avant de l'observer attentivement. Une jeune fille blonde était dessiner sur les deux pages. Ses seins débordaient de sa chemise et sa jupe était tellement courte que l'on pouvait voir sa culotte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir le reste puisque le chef des chasseurs d'ombres lui arracha le livres des mains, avant de claquer la porte.

Pendant toute la soirée, Naruto s'était bien moqué de lui dans son coin. Pendant qu'il lui prit le livre, Naruto vu son visage rouge comme une tomate. Il le traita de pervers avant de se sentir désolé pour lui. A l'époque, Naruto en était sur, il n'existait aucune fille comme ça.

Maintenant, en regardant Hinata il n'en était plus trop sur. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. A l'hôpital, elle portait toujours un pull plus une veste par dessus sa chemise à cause du froid.

-Dis ... dis-moi, Hinata ...

Ses yeux atterrit sur le visage interrogateur d'Hinata.

-Pourquoi tu es habillée comme ça ? réussi-t-il à dire d'une traite.

Hinata soupira.

-Je déteste cette uniforme scolaire mais je dois le mettre car mes rendez-vous avec la psy m'ont été donné par l'école ... bref, c'est une obligation, c'est comme si j'étais dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Naruto analysa sa phrase. Il avait bien entendu "uniforme scolaire" ? Naruto senti un vague de colère le submerger. Hinata se baladait habiller comme ça dans son lycée ? Cela voulait dire que tout le monde pouvait la voir habiller comme ça. Naruto repensa au chef des chasseurs.

'Et surtout les mecs !' s'exclama-t-il bouillant intérieurement.

Tout s'expliqua aux yeux de Naruto. Il devait protéger Hinata du monde entier, même des humains. Voila pourquoi il la voyait différemment depuis la rencontre avec le gars bizarre au restaurant. Si cela se trouve il voulait lui faire du mal.

Naruto serra les points.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété, HINATA ! Je te protégerai !

Il attrapa la jeune fille et la serra contre lui. Hinata se retrouva entre ses jambes, ses bras musclés encerclaient sa taille. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration contre son ventre. Elle se mit à rougir, sentant sa timidité revenir.

-N ... Naruto ... tu n'as pas à t'inquiété ... c'est juste un livre ... ça n'attaque pas.

Ce dernier leva la tête ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu parler.

-Bon, dit-elle en se dégageant gentillement de son emprise. On doit commencer par l'alphabet de toute façon.

Il la suivit du regard. Elle attrapa le livre d'image puis prit un cahier et un stylo dans son sac. Elle contourna le lit avant de se jeter à plat ventre dessus. Naruto plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. La jupe s'était légèrement remontée, il détourna le regard des fesses d'Hinata.

-Tu ne t'allonges ...

Naruto se laissa tomber à son tour sur le lit, essayant d'enfoncer son visage dans le matelas afin de cacher sa gêne. Hinata voyait bien qu'il n'agissait pas comme d'habitude.

-Si tu veux, on peut commencer demain si tu appréhendes.

-Je n'appréhende rien du tout, je veux commencer, décida Naruto relevant la tête, concentrer.

Il se rapprocha puis il cala sa tête entre ses mains, regardant le livre. Hinata sourit gentillement , lui montrant la première lettre.

-"A" comme amour ...

Hinata se mit à rougir, sentant la température de son corps monter d'un coup. Naruto était vraiment près maintenant, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier de son corps.

-Ou comme abeille, tu décides, tu n'es pas obliger de prendre "amour", se pressa-t-elle d'ajouter tout en raturant le mot "amour" sur le cahier.

-"A" comme amour ça me va, je vais mieux retenir comme ça, avoua-t-il, tournant la tête vers elle. Et encore merci de ton aide, Hinata.

Hinata rougit encore plus avant d'arranger ses lunettes.

Finalement, après une bonne heure, Naruto avait retenu tout l'alphabet et commencé à apprendre des petits mots. Hinata était impressionnée. Malheureusement, la concentration n'y été plus.

Naruto se retenait de sauter par la fenêtre et d'aller chasser pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il fallait qu'il se lève de se lit. La position couché n'était plus confortable. Comment Hinata faisait pour ne pas avoir mal au dos ? Le cerveau de Naruto était en feu, il fut même étonner de ne pas voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

'SAUVER !' s'écria Naruto qui sauta du lit pour courir jusqu'à la porte.

Il ne voulait pas blesser Hinata mais quand il en avait assez, il en avait vraiment assez. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-HINATA ! s'écria Izumi

-Non, chérie, essaye encore. Ça c'est Naruto, dit Itachi regardant le garçon devant lui.

Devant Naruto se trouvait Itachi, les main derrière le dos, et Izumi, un panier en osier dans les mains.

-Qu'es que vous faites la ? demanda Naruto

Hinata s'approcha de lui, faisait un petit signe de la main aux deux vampires. Elle était encore intimidé par Itachi.

Certes, il l'avait protéger, refusant de la mordre. Il lui avait même amener à manger. Mais Hinata le trouvait terrifiant. Rien que par sa présence on pouvait sentir qu'il était fort. Contrairement à Naruto qui était souvent exciter et Sasuke qui ne s'intéressait à rien, Itachi avait l'air calme et réfléchi.

-On vient chercher Hinata ! Je lui ai promis qu'on irait faire les magasins ce soir, s'exclama Izumi.

Izumi avait toujours été proche d'Itachi. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils sont petits. Du coup quand Naruto était arrivé au sanctuaire, elle était là. Il l'avait toujours vu s'occuper de Sasuke mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à bien s'entendre avec Naruto.

-Tu veux m'amener au marché souterrain dont tu m'as parler hier soir ? demanda Hinata.

-Pff, fit Naruto, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-C'est exactement ça ! Ca te pose un problème ? demanda Izumi montrant Naruto du doigt. Elle n'a rien à se mette la pauvre.

Naruto n'aima pas le ton qu'Izumi prit pour lui parler. Après tout, elle était supérieure à lui. Etant marié à un des hérités, Izumi avait décrocher le titre de princesse des vampires.

Hinata vit qu'Itachi n'essayait pas de réprimander Izumi.

 _"-Pardonne notre nature, elle est souvent plus forte que notre volonté, surtout quand nous somme exposé à l'inconnu."_

Les mots de Mikoto résonnaient dans l'esprit d'Hinata. Elle voulut chercher les bons mots afin de faire redescendre la pression, mais Naruto l'arrêta.

-C'est que l'on sortait déjà ce soir, ça va pas être possible. Désolé Izumi.

Naruto avait gardé son calme, essayant de ne pas défier la vampire de son regard. Hinata fut impressionner de son calme. Après tout, il vivait comme cela depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait pas besoin de son aide.

-Comment ça, ça va pas être possible ...

-J'ai un rendez-vous important, coupa Hinata. Les humains ne doivent pas remarquer mon absence.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hinata s'approcha pour prendre la main d'Izumi.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Promis, on l'aura notre soirée entre filles.

Surprise, Izumi regarda la jeune humaine avec de grands yeux. Le regard qu'elle avait posé sur Izumi était chaleureux et amical. Malgré l'accueil hostile que les vampires avaient réservé à Hinata, cette dernière n'avait plus l'air apeurée. Au contraire, une magnifique sourire était dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Mais ... mais ... non ! continua Izumi retirant sa main. En tant que fille je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser reporter tous les jours les même vêtements, qui sois-disant passant son d'une faute de gout impressionnante.

Izumi dévisagea Hinata de haut en bas, faisait la grimace devant son uniforme.

-Malgré leur grandes tailles, Naruto m'a prêté des vêtements, répondit Hinata, rigolant à moitié.

En effet, aucune filles vampire n'avait voulu prêter ses vêtements à Hinata et Izumi était beaucoup plus grande et plus fine que la jeune humaine.

-Mais tu ne vas quand même pas porter des vêtements de mec !

-Hé ! Mes vêtements sont très bien ! s'exclama Naruto.

-A voir, répliqua Izumi. Hinata ...

Izumi s'arrêta sentant la main d'Itachi sur son épaule. Il serra gentillement son emprise souriant à la jeune vampire.

-J'imagine que cela doit être vraiment important, marmonna Izumi

-En effet ! fit Naruto.

-Vraiment désolée Izumi, murmura Hinata, triste de voir le regard de la vampire.

-Ben voyons c'est pas ta faute. Mais je n'attendrai pas un jour de plus. Et pour couronner le tout, après on ira aux bains chauds ! fit la vampire tapant dans ses mains.

Hinata sourit et Naruto leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Je te préviens, Naruto. Si Hinata n'est pas la demain à la tombée de la nuit, tu auras affaire à moi. Sur ce, bonne soirée !

Naruto bouda au lieu de répondre à cette provocation.

-A demain alors, fit Itachi, tirant gentillement son amoureuse.

-Au revoir Hinata !

Izumi était une vraie boule d'énergie. Hinata répondit à son signe de main, souriant. Quelque chose de chaud s'anima au fond d'elle. Izumi avait l'air de beaucoup plus l'appréciée. C'était-elle enfin faite une amie ? Il était encore un peu tôt pour le dire.

Hinata se senti tirer vers l'arrière avant d'entendre la porte claquer. Le regard bleu océan de Naruto apparu devant elle.

-Non mais pour qui elle se prend ! Si tu n'as pas envie d'y aller Hinata il y a pas de problème je vais voir Mikoto et elle ...

-Tu te trompes Naruto, j'ai bien envie d'y aller. Avoir d'autre activités, penser à autre chose cela me fera du bien.

Naruto la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Mais ou était passée la Hinata qui n'arrivait pas à se faire des amis ?

-Tu es sure ? Elle ne devrait pas te forcer.

-Il est vrai que la sociabilité n'est pas mon fort mais avec Izumi cela me parait simple, je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer.

Naruto se redressa de sa hauteur, souriant.

-Comme tu veux, Hinata. Bon, on devrait y aller.

Il se baissa et tendit le bras sous le lit. Il en sorti son sac à dos noir qu'il fit passer sur ses épaules après s'être redresser. Puis il réouvrit la porte mais vu qu'Hinata ne le suivait pas.

-Mais attends ! Je dois me couvrir avant, expliqua-t-elle devant son regard interrogateur.

Elle passa le pull violet puis une veste avant d'attrapa son manteau et son écharpe. Elle zippa ses bottes et pensa à prendre son sac avant de courir hors de la chambre. Naruto ferma la porte à clé derrière elle avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Tout en marchant, Hinata mit son bonnet sur la tête. La nuit était maintenant bien tombé et les températures avaient chuté. Rien qu'à la fraîcheur présente dans le sanctuaire, Hinata pouvait sentir sur ses cuisses qu'il faisait beaucoup plus froid que ce matin.

Naruto du rattraper deux fois Hinata qui failli tomber dans les escaliers. Le sanctuaire était redevenu vivant, les vampires grouillaient de partout, observant les deux jeunes. Ne supportant pas leur regard pesant sur elle, Hinata n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer. De plus, cette dernière essayait de mettre ses gants, de tenir son sac et de marcher en même temps.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te tienne ton sac ? demanda Naruto, la regarda se débattre.

-Euh ... mais non ... ne t'inquiète pas, fit Hinata rouge de gêne.

-Ne pas s'inquiéter ? Cela fait deux fois que trébuche.

-Je sais ... ne me le rappelle pas, fit Hinata baissant la tête encore plus embarrasser.

Elle pouvait encore sentir sa peau en feu sur son bras là où la main de Naruto s'était posée pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il était maintenant devant la grande porte d'entrée du sanctuaire et Hinata n'avait toujours pas mit ses gants.

-Bon, j'en ai marre !

Naruto attrapa le sac d'Hinata qu'il posa sur son épaule puis prit le premier gant de ses mains. Avec tous ses efforts, il passa le gant puis prit l'autre et fit de même avant de lui rendre le sac. Il se redressa fier de son travail.

-Et voilà, ce n'était pas si terrible.

-Naruto ...

-Quoi ?

-Tu les a inversés.

Hinata lui montra ses mains. En effet, l'emplacement du pouce était sur le petit doigt. Naruto grogna de frustration attirant encore plus les regards sur eux.

Soudain un rire éclata dans toute la salle d'entrée. Hinata, pliée en deux, essayait de se retenir, des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Les vampires et Naruto firent des yeux ronds, surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille. Une fois sa surprise passé, Naruto la rejoint dans son fou rire.

Les vampires serrèrent les dents, se plainant du bruit. Cela calma Hinata qui essayait maintenant de reprendre son souffle. Elle retira ses lunettes afin de s'essuyer les yeux. Elle remit les gants en place et poussa la porte, laissant l'air glacial de dehors pénétrer dans le sanctuaire.

Entendant les protestations, Naruto se retourna violemment vers les vampires, les points serrés. Chacun retenaient leur souffle, terrifier du garçon. Bien amusé de leur réaction, Naruto leur tira la langue avant de refermer la porte.

Malgré ses couches de vêtements, Hinata frissonna. Elle remonta la fermeture éclaire de son manteau jusqu'en haut. Le confort et la chaleur de la chambre de Naruto lui manquait. Il passa à coté d'elle puis lui sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas rit comme cela.

Malgré la présence de Kiba au lycée, Hinata ne s'était jamais senti aussi à l'aise pour se lâchée complètement. Quand à Naruto, il s'amusait avec Sasuke et Itachi quand ils étaient plus jeunes mais cette époque était révolu. Maintenant, les trois garçons ne se voyaient presque qu'aux entraînements. Cela arrivait que Naruto fut accepter à la salle à manger mais l'ambiance était tellement tendu que c'était difficile pour les deux vampires de se lâcher.

-Désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je te jure que je ne rigolais pas te toi, annonça Hinata

-Tu n'as pas à t'excusé, cela m'a fait du bien, avoua Naruto, grattant le derrière de sa tête.

-A moi aussi.

Ils continuaient de marcher dans la neige qui craquait sous leur pieds. Le silence était confortable. Ils étaient beaucoup moins gêner par rapport au moment ou ils étaient dans la chambre.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arriver en ville qu'Hinata remarqua qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

-Oh ! Qu'es que j'ai fais de mon sac ?

Naruto tourna la tête vers elle.

-C'est moi qui le porte depuis tout à l'heure, fit Naruto levant le sac devant elle.

-AH !

Hinata le récupérera avant de se mettre dos à lui et de vérifié si tout était dedans.

-Mais qu'es qu'il y a de si précieux à l'intérieur ? demanda Naruto vexer de ne pas être au courant.

-Ah ah, ricana Hinata gêner. Rien d'intéressant ... pour un garçon.

Naruto se baissa par dessus son épaule.

-Pour un garçon ?

-Oui ! s'exclama Hinata avant de se dégager. Il n'y a que des trucs de fille.

Elle reprit la route vers l'hôpital, son sac fermé sur le dos. Naruto haussa les épaules avant de la suivre. Les humaines étaient bien difficiles. Aucune vampires ne faisaient vraiment attention à leur sac.

Il secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Peut importe, ils étaient revenu dans le monde des humains, il fallait être vigilant. Même Hinata regardait fréquemment autour d'elle, essayant de ne pas croiser le regard des passants. Malgré ses lunettes, ses yeux restaient bien visibles et facilement reconnaissables.

Mais ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital sans accidents. La porte d'entrée coulissa devant eux. Hinata accrocha son manteau avant de retirer ses gants et son écharpe.

Elle se retourna et fut frapper par la familiarité de la pièce. Le froid de la pièce l'accueilli comme un vieux ami. Sa chaise était vide comme ci elle l'avait attendu patiemment. Le silence était toujours présent. Hinata avait perdu l'habitude de la simplicité. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontrer Naruto, exactement au même endroit, elle avait l'impression de vivre sa vie à cent à l'heure. Cela changeait de ses habitudes et au fond cela lui faisait peur.

Naruto la laissa pour aller s'asseoir à coté de sa chaise à elle juste après avoir posé son sac par terre. Il leva les yeux vers elle qui était toujours debout.

-Tu ne viens pas t'asseoir, Hinata ?

-Je ... je dois aller aux toilettes. Je reviens !

Elle passa devant la porte du local de Toneri mais ne préféra pas y faire attention.

Elle disparu rapidement derrière la porte des toilettes. Elle releva sa jupe et s'assit sur la cuvette pendant qu'elle cherchait dans son sac de quoi se changer. Elle tenait dans ses mains une petite serviette hygiénique. C'était peut-être à cause de ses règles qu'elle était tant à fleur de peau. Elle s'en était rendu compte dans la salle de bain de Naruto, quand elle était allée se changer.

'C'est vraiment tombé au bon moment.' pensa-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Heureusement que Naruto ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Hinata se raidit, repensant au fait que c'était Naruto qui avait porté son sac dans la forêt. Elle en était sure, elle aurait été morte de honte devant son regard interrogateur. Comment expliquer ça à un mec sans être gêner ?

Une fois fini, elle se lava les mains avant de sortir des toilettes. Mais elle failli avoir une crise cardiaque une fois dans la salle d'attente.

Naruto avait les avant-bras posé sur ses cuisses, les sourcils froncés, regardant un magazine. Hinata n'eu pas le besoin de s'approcher pour reconnaître le magazine. C'était le "Fémina" de la semaine dernière.

'Aucunes filles de ce magazine ne ressemblent à celle du livre du chef pervers des chasseurs. Et encore moins à Hinata. Mmh' pensa Naruto

Il leva la tête vers elle avant de faire apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Hinata ! Viens voir ! J'ai reconnu le mot "amour", s'écria-t-il fier de lui-même.

Hinata redressa ses lunettes avant de s'approcher, remerciant le ciel qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle appart eux deux.

Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise en soufflant.

-Regarde ! dit-il mettant le magazine sous le nez d'Hinata.

-Ah ... en ... en effet, Naruto.

Ce dernier lui montrait la page double du milieu ou une magnifique actrice posait en sous-vêtement de sport.

-De quoi cela parle ? demanda Naruto innocemment.

-D'un programme de sport pour aider les femmes a aimer leur corps, répondit Hinata le plus vite possible

-Les humaines n'aiment pas leur corps ? répéta Naruto tout bas pour lui-même.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils avant de tourner le regard vers Hinata qui essayait de brancher son téléphone à un chargeur mit à disposition afin d'éviter son regard.

'Hinata n'aime pas son corps ?' pensa Naruto 'Décidément c'est bien compliqué !'

Elle alluma son téléphone. Aucun appel. Aucun message. Hinata ressenti un petit pincement au coeur.

-Alors ? demanda Naruto.

-Rien à signaler, dit Hinata un sourire triste au lèvres. Personne n'a remarquer mon absence.

Ses mots firent écho dans le coeur de Naruto qui lui prit la main cherchant à la réconforter.

-Hinata ...

-Tu devrais vraiment regarder autre chose, coupa Hinata prenant un nouveau magazine avant de le lui tendre.

Naruto fit la moue avant de s'adosser contre le dossier de la chaise.

-Ou alors tu veux peut-être réviser les premiers mots que tu as retenu ? proposa Hinata qui se pencha vers son sac pour prendre le livre de Naruto

-Un nouveau magazine, c'est parfait ! s'empressa de dire Naruto tout en prenant la revue dans ses mains. C'est quoi ?

-Des voitures. De course ou de sport, je n'ai jamais su faire la différence.

Naruto lui tendit le "Fémina".

-Pourquoi tu me le donnes ?

-Ben tu veux surement voir ce super programme de sport non ?

Le regard de Naruto se fit insistant mettant Hinata mal à l'aise. Comment lui dire qu'elle avait beau faire du sport, elle ne maigrissait pas. Dès qu'elle essayait d'en faire, elle se faisait toujours mal bêtement. Certes Hinata n'aimait pas son corps mais le seul détail qu'elle aurait voulu changer était sa petite taille. Mais rien ne pouvait vraiment arrangé cela.

-Ah ! C'est que ... le sport et moi, ça fait deux ... mais pourquoi ...

-Le sport plus toi, coupa Naruto ne l'écoutant plus.

-Qu'es que tu fais ? demanda Hinata qui le voyait compter sur ses doigts.

-Bah, le sport et toi cela fait forcement deux, non ?

Hinata resta muette un moment. Naruto était sérieux, il n'essayait pas de faire de blague.

-C'est juste pour dire que je ne fais jamais de sport, je suis nulle de ...

-Tant mieux ! s'exclama Naruto avant de baisser la tête vers son nouveau magazine. De toute façon tu n'en as pas besoin, il est très bien ton corps.

Le coeur d'Hinata rata brusquement plusieurs battements. Naruto venait de lui faire un compliment ? Un peu simple mais cela restait un compliment. Elle baissa son regard à son tour vers son téléphone, se cachant de son voisin avec ses cheveux. Elle retint un petit cri de joie.

'Reprends-toi Hinata, tu avais dit que tu laissais ça tomber' se gronda-t-elle

-Hinata Hyuga !

Les deux jeunes se redressèrent sur leur chaises. La psychologue d'Hinata se tenait à l'entrée du couloir, une blouse blanche sur les épaules et, à ses pieds, des talons d'une hauteur vertigineuse.

-J'arrive, répondit Hinata avant de débrancher son portable et de prendre son sac.

Naruto lui prit le poignet avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Je serai là à ton retour.

Hinata senti son coeur se gonfler de soulagement. Au fond, elle redoutait le moment ou Shion allait venir chercher Naruto. Elle secoua la tête de haut en bas avant de suivre Tsunade.

Naruto la regarda partir avec cette femme. Il était sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part avec son drôle de tatouage sur le front mais il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler où.

'Dès que je rentres, je demande à Sasuke de se souvenir pour moi.'

Il avait aussi hésité à suivre Hinata jusque dans la salle mais il avait renoncé. Il avait bien vu comment elle avait réagi une fois à l'intérieur de cette salle. Elle avait besoin d'un moment seule ou plutôt elle avait besoin de reprendre ses marques.

La psychologue invita sa cliente à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

-Alors, Hinata, comment vas-tu ? Comment c'est passé tes deux derniers jours ? demanda Tsunade

'Si seulement vous saviez' pensa Hinata.

-Bien à vrai dire, répondit-elle.

Cela n'était pas complètement faux, certes elle en avait vu de toutes les couleurs mais au fond, elle le prenait plutôt bien.

-En effet. Tu as pris des couleurs et ton visage a l'air reposée. Tu n'as plus l'air de vouloir d'isoler. Serai-ce grâce au jeune homme dehors ? demanda Tsunade.

Hinata se mit à rougir, retenant son souffle.

-Naruto ?! Ah mais qu'es que vous allez chercher ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais entendu prononcé ce nom dans nos précédentes sessions. C'est un nouvel ami ?

'Un ami ?'

Pouvait-elle décrire Naruto comme un ami. Elle repensa aux dernières quarante-huit heures qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie. Kiba était son ami, mais elle en était sur, elle ne voyait pas Naruto comme Kiba. Elle redressa ses lunettes.

-Tiens ce geste encore et toujours, remarqua Tsunade tout en écrivant quelque chose à la vas vite sur son cahier. Début de séance, la patiente touche ses lunettes du coté droit pour les redresser. Deux significations, soit elle est dans ses souvenirs, soit elle est gêner de quelque chose.

-Arrêtez de m'analyser comme ça ! s'exclama Hinata.

-C'est bien, tu n'as plus l'air d'être seule, conclu Tsunade.

* * *

 **HINATA** sorti de la salle toute secouée. Elle aurait bien voulu faire le vide dans sa tête mais comme d'habitude elle repensa à sa séance. Elle s'était plutôt bien passée. Tsunade avait été beaucoup moins dure avec elle. Elle ne lui avait pas demander de repenser au passé. Elle ne lui avait fait parler que de Naruto. Il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui elle s'était senti assez à l'aise pour parler à sa psychologue face à face.

Hinata marcha jusqu'à la salle d'attente, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, recherchant un peu de chaleur.

-Tu ne devrais pas dépenser ton argent.

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire mon garçon.

Hinata vit Naruto, toujours assit au même endroit. La seule différence était qu'un vieux était assit à coté de lui. Il portait une blouse d'hôpital et des tuyaux sortaient de ses bras. Du coté gauche le liquide qui allait dans ses veines était transparent mais du coté droit, le liquide était rouge foncé, presque noir. La moitié de son corps était couvert de bandages et sa canne était posée par terre, à ses pieds.

-Hinata ! fit Naruto. Tu as fini ?

La jeune fille s'approcha d'eux.

-Oh ! Quelle jolie jeune fille. Enchanté mademoiselle.

Il tendit sa main, bandée, vers Hinata mais Naruto claqua la main du vieux.

-Pas touche, espèce de pervers.

-Voyons Naruto tu sais très bien que ma vue baisse de jours en jours. Mon but était de serrer la main ...

-Mais oui a d'autre, fit Naruto avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse. Je sais très bien que ta vue est parfaite. Tu cherches juste à toucher les infirmières.

-Quel imagination débordante, mon garçon. Mais j'y penses, c'est une bonne idée que tu viens de me donner là.

-Ca suffit, tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de penser à ça hien ?! s'écria Naruto.

Hinata les observa sans rien dire. Ils étaient marrant tout les deux. Ils avaient l'air de bien se connaitre.

Finalement, le vieux n'était pas si vieux que cela. La douleur devait lui rajouter au moins dix ans de plus à son vrai age. Il avait de long cheveux blanc en bataille, un nez droit accompagné d'une verrue et des yeux noirs fatigués.

-Tu ne me présentes pas Naruto ? demanda Hinata.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, arrêtant de se disputer.

-Hinata je te présente Jiraya ... le pervers de l'hôpital.

-Tu auras pu éviter de rajouter ça, espèce d'insolant.

-Enchanté Jiraya, je suis Hinata Hyuga.

Jiraya se redressa d'un coup de sa chaise, prenant la main qu'Hinata lui tendait dans les siennes.

-Oh ! Elle est si douce et gentille. J'en ai mal au coeur.

-Tu vas te calmer, oui ! s'écria Naruto encore une fois, tout en se levant à son tour. Et prends ta canne pour rester debout, si non tu vas tomber et tu vas encore te faire mal !

Hinata était maintenant entouré des deux géants, se chamaillant encore une fois.

-Allons calmez-vous ... nous sommes à l'hôpital, remarqua Hinata.

Mais sa voix fut couverte.

-NARUTO ! JIRAYA ! Encore vous !

Les deux interpellés plus Hinata se tournèrent vers la voix. Shion se tenait là les bras croiser, le regard sévère.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes dans un hôpital et que le silence est obligatoire ? demanda-t-elle pointant du doigt les deux hommes. Jiraya que faites-vous encore debout ?

-J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et puis je me suis perdu. J'aurai besoin d'aide pour que l'on me ramène dans ma chambre, fit-il tout penaud.

Shion retient un râle de frustration.

-Bon venez, je vais vous ramener. Naruto, tu peux monté, je te rejoins après.

Cela du enchanter Jiraya car elle n'eut pas à répéter une nouvelle fois. Il couru presque vers elle. Il tendit la main à nouveau avant de se prendre une claque sur la joue. Juste avant de disparaître dans le couloir, il se tourna vers Naruto et Hinata.

-Cela m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Naruto. Tu tiens le bon bout, continue comme ça, dit-il le pouce en l'air. Et toi Hinata, cela à vraiment été un plaisir de te rencontrer. J'espère que l'on se reverra.

-Je l'espère aussi, avoua Hinata, timidement.

Jiraya et Shion disparurent laissant le silence s'installé à nouveau. Naruto attrapa alors la main d'Hinata avant que cette dernière n'est eu le temps de s'asseoir. Il l'a traîna jusqu'au deuxième étage, la où se trouvait le bureau de Shion.

-Tu es sur que je devrais être ici, demanda Hinata.

-Mais oui, dit Naruto tout en lui souriant.

Il posa son sac par terre avant de s'asseoir dans sa chaise habituelle. Hinata s'installa dans une des chaises qui était devant le bureau de Shion.

-Quel énergie, murmura-t-elle, repensant à Jiraya.

-Et encore, tu n'as rien vu.

Elle leva des yeux interrogateur vers Naruto.

-La première fois que j'ai vu Jiraya, c'était dans le couloir menant à ce bureau. Normalement, il est brancardier dans cette hôpital. Je le voyais toujours courir partout, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard déterminé. Peu importe la gravité de la blessure, il était toujours optimiste pour le patient qu'il croisait dans les couloirs.

Le sourire de Naruto s'effaça. Hinata senti des frissons parcourir son corps, prête à entendre le pire.

-Puis un jour, au lieu de laisser faire les pompiers, il a secouru une jeune fille tout seul. Au final, il a été brûler au troisième degrés. Shion lui a transfuser mon sang dés qu'il est arrivé. Cela faisait tellement bizarre de ne plus le voir dans les couloirs que j'ai commencé à demander de ses nouvelles à Shion qui me disait que les blessures guérissait mais que le moral de Jiraya était au plus bas. C'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé d'accompagner Shion lors de la ronde pour les médicaments.

Naruto baissa son regard bleu océan sur Hinata.

-Je ne comprends pas grand chose aux sentiments humains mais je voyais bien qu'il me ressemblait. Son esprit avait besoin de distraction, il avait besoin d'oublier son traumatisme. Alors maintenant au lieu de donné juste mon sang, je passe au moins deux heures avec les patients. Il paraît que je suis devenu très drôle à leur contacte.

Naruto sourit avant de frotter sa nuque. Hinata le regarda admirative. Et dire que Naruto ne se voyait que comme un tueur, une bête sauvage sans sentiments. Hinata ne pouvait pas le croire. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et pour les autres.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir Naruto au milieu de cette pièce tellement humaine. Lui, le démon à neuf queues.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Shion. Hinata fut tout de suite intimidé par sa seule présence. Elle était vraiment belle. Elle baissa le regard sur Hinata. Cette dernière se raidit, prête à être mise à la porte. Sans prévenir, Shion lui sourit d'un sourire franc. Hinata essaya de lui rendre la pareil malgré son gêne mais la blonde avait déjà tournés les talons.

-Je ... je voulais me présenter ... je suis ...

-Hinata, coupa Shion sans la regarder. Je sais.

Hinata resta sans voix. Décidément, si tout le monde la connaissait, comment protéger les humains des Otsutsuki.

-Ne te vexes pas mais elle ne te voit pas vraiment, expliqua Naruto. Depuis le premier jour, elle est sous l'emprise du genjustu de Sasuke qui se déclenche dès que je suis près d'elle.

Elle prit des gants blancs puis les enfila tout en s'asseyant à coté de Naruto.

-Question de sécurité, expliqua-t-il à Hinata.

-Rien à signaler depuis ce matin, Naruto ? demanda Shion.

Hinata l'observa. Elle ne semblait pas avoir un comportement différent d'un humain normal.

-Non, répondit-il simplement pendant qu'elle le piquait.

Hinata fut prit peur quand elle vit le nombre de paquet que Naruto devait remplir avec son sang.

'J'espère qu'il ne va pas tomber dans les pommes après qu'elle lui ai prit tout ce sang.' pensa-t-elle inquiète.

Mais l'attitude de Naruto et les geste de Shion montraient qu'ils avait l'habitude et qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Hinata vit le sang rouge foncé couler jusque dans les poches.

Cela lui fit penser à Jiraya, lui aussi, il avait une poche comme celle-ci relier au bras. Naruto ne lui avait pas dit quand Jiraya s'était blessé mais elle était sur qu'un brûler au troisième degrés ne pouvait pas déjà être sur pied. Elle était vraiment impressionner.

Le sang de Kaguya, première infirmière de guerre était un vrai chef d'oeuvre. Cependant, il y avait bien une maladie qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à guérir. Cette maladie avait emporter son mari et son fils.

Hinata se demanda de quelle maladie il s'agissait. Est-ce que le sang de Naruto pouvait la guérir, lui qui avait un sang beaucoup plus améliorer que celui de Kaguya.

-Voila ! fit Shion avant de se lever et de prendre des notes dans un cahier.

Hinata vu sur la première de couverture du cahier que le nom de Naruto était inscrit dessus. C'était donc toutes les statistiques de Naruto ?

La blonde passa un coton désinfectant sur le bras de Naruto puis mit un pansement. Un réflexe qui faisait tout le temps rire Naruto qui le retira tout de suite. Il avait beau dire à la blonde qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, elle lui collait toujours un pansement avec des petites grenouilles vertes dessus.

Pendant qu'elle mettait les poches de sang humain dans le sac de Naruto, Hinata s'approcha de lui et prit son bras. Naruto l'observa, les yeux rieurs.

Elle passa son doigt sur le creux de son bras. Rien, aucune trace de piqûre malgré la grosseur de l'aiguille. Hinata prenait de plus en plus conscience de la nature de Naruto. Au fond, cela l'effrayait légèrement.

Naruto se redressa devant elle avant de reprendre son sac à dos.

-Aller viens, on va faire le tour des chambres.

Hinata resta en retrait tout le long. Pendant que Shion transfusait les patients, Hinata observait Naruto. Chaque patient voulait le remercier personnellement pour sa précieuse compagnie qui leur redonnait le sourire. Même Naruto avait l'air content. Mais personne dans cette hôpital ne savait qui il était. Cela brisait le coeur d'Hinata.

Les humains avaient toujours tendances à aimer ce qui n'existait pas. Comment réagiraient-ils si ils savait que les vampires ou encore des démons existaient ? Seraient-ils toujours aussi reconnaissant envers Naruto ?

Au final, cet hôpital n'était pas mieux que le sanctuaire pour lui. Personne ne le remerciait à sa juste valeur. Malgré tous ses remerciements, il était toujours autant seul. Exactement comme dans l'arène. Que ce soit pour les vampires ou pour les humains, Naruto était juste un jouet. Et malgré cela, il n'en voulait à personne. C'était vrai, il taquinait les vampires en leur faisant peur et il se moquait souvent des humains mais malgré ça, il n'avait pas de haine.

-Hinata ?

Naruto secoua la jeune fille qui revient sur Terre.

-Ça va ? Tu n'as pas dis un mot depuis tout à l'heure.

Ils étaient à nouveau dans la neige devant l'hôpital. Hinata redressa ses lunettes avant de serrer son manteau qu'elle avait machinalement remit.

-Oui ça va, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

-Ça c'est pas bien passé ton rendez-vous avec ta psy ?

-Si bien sur, murmura Hinata.

-Ben alors ...

-Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne te considère pas comme un simple garde du corps ou comme un horrible démon. Pour moi tu es ... tu es ... euh ... un très bon ami !

Hinata ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser son regard bleu au risque de s'y perdre dedans. Naruto resta surpris, avant de rougir violemment, gêner.

-C'est très gentil, Hinata. Pour moi aussi, tu es mon amie.

-Je ne dis pas ça que pour ça. J'ai vu comment les malades se comportent avec toi. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, hein ? Tu ne dois rien à personne. C'est de la reconnaissance que tu veux non ? Alors pourquoi cacher une partie de toi même ? Les gens devraient t'accepter telle que tu es !

-Hinata ...

Naruto la prit dans ses bras, posant son menton au sommet de sa tête. Sa chaleur enveloppa Hinata qui arrêta de trembler de froid tout en séchant ses larmes.

-Tu te trompes, je ne fais pas tout cela pour la reconnaissance. Je veux prouver au monde entier que mon destin n'est pas d'être une bête sauvage. Oui, je suis le démon renard à neuf queue mais au fond de moi, j'espère être aussi humain que toi par mes actes. Je refuse de vivre ma longue vie comme une bête solitaire.

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle entendit la voix de sa mère résonné dans sa tête.

 _"-Ma belle Hinata, la vie n'est pas toujours facile mais si il a bien une chose que tu peux faire, c'est contrôler ton destin. Cela sera effrayant mais si tu t'entours d'amis, de gens qui t'aiment, tu ne seras jamais seule et tu y arriveras. J'ai confiance en toi."_

Hinata se mit à pleurer contre le torse de Naruto. Elle s'était servit de son passé comme excuse pour rester seule. La peur de perdre un être cher lui faisait faire des cauchemars. Elle s'était repliée sur elle-même rejetant les gens qui avaient essayé de l'aider.

-N ... Naruto ... je suis ... tellement ... désolée.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Hein ?

Il passa ses mains autour de son visage pour voir des magnifiques yeux nacrés pleins de larmes derrière ses lunettes. Il essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces tout en lui souriant.

-Aller ! Je ne veux plus voir de larmes. Je veux voir ton plus beau sourire.

Hinata renifla avant de sourire du mieux qu'elle pu.

-Mmh, non je suis pas satisfait. J'ai déjà vu plus beau sur ton visage.

Naruto se mit alors à la chatouiller, déclenchant le rire d'Hinata. Celle-ci réussi à s'éloigner de lui, à bout de souffle.

-Tu as raison, chuchota-il. Techniquement, nous sommes encore dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Mais tu ne payes rien pour attendre. Tu as réussi à t'échapper mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes afin de se calmer. Hinata se rapprocha de Naruto, le regard perdu dans ses yeux espiègle et le coeur battant.

-Aller viens ! fit-il d'un signe de main. On va aller acheter à manger. Je suis affamé.


	6. Chapitre 6 : L'attaque

**FINALEMENT** , ils étaient aller faire des courses. Ils avaient trouvé un petit magasin alimentaire sur le chemin du retour. Hinata avait insisté pour faire le dîner de ce soir. Naruto n'avait bien sur pas refuser.

Ils avaient pénétrer dans le magasin, tout en saluant la gérante. Une petite dame avec des cheveux gris tirés en chignon sur le sommet de son crâne et de toutes petites lunettes rouges sur son nez.

Ils prirent leur temps pour choisir les aliments qu'ils voulaient. Naruto s'était dépêcher de chercher le rayon frais pour choisir un bon morceau de viande. Il s'était arrêté devant la vitrine, les yeux brillant. Il s'était prit la tête entre ses mains, hurlant qu'il n'arrivait pas à choisir quel paquet choisir car il les trouvait tous appétissant.

Après avoir récupérer un panier à l'entrée, Hinata s'était rapprochée de lui pour l'observer. Il faisait les cents pas dans l'allée, faisant le pour et le contre entre le boeuf et l'agneau puis pour la taille du morceau de viande et enfin pour le gout. Ensuite, il prenait un paquet au hasard mais le reposait tout de suite après, agacé.

Il était encore en plein réflexion quand Hinata s'approcha de lui pour le pousser gentillement sur le coté. Elle ouvrit chaque vitrines et rempli le panier d'un paquet de viande de chaque.

-Hinata ?! Qu'es que tu fais ?

-Vu que tu ne peux pas choisir, autant tous les prendre.

-Mais je ...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de quoi payer, annonça-t-elle.

Naruto la regarda remplir le panier les yeux pleins d'envie. Hinata continua son chemin vers les légumes. Naruto se proposa pour porter le panier pendant qu'elle choisissait les ingrédients pour faire le repas de ce soir. Le visage de Naruto se déformait au fur à mesure qu'Hinata prenait de plus en plus des épinards, des courgettes ou encore des haricots verts.

Finalement, ils avaient prit tellement de choses que la vielle dame leur offrit la moitié de la viande.

-Je vous en pris, madame, laissez-moi vous payer.

-Allons, Hinata tu ne vas quand même pas continuer à refuser, ça serai mal polit.

-Ton copain à raison. Aller emportez tous ça.

Hinata s'affola en entendant ce que la vielle dame venait de dire. Pensait-elle qu'ils étaient en couple ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de la rectifier puisque Naruto était déjà en train de la trainer dehors, portant les sacs remplit dans une main, continuant de remercier la gérante.

Naruto et Hinata étaient maintenant sur le chemin du retour, vers le sanctuaire. Des sacs dans chaque mains remplit de légumes, viandes, riz, pâtisserie, oeufs, nouilles et bien d'autres.

Naruto aimait sentir Hinata près de lui. Ses intentions étaient des plus pures qu'il ai jamais ressenti. Cela changeaient de celle des vampires qui se baladaient toujours avec une aura de haine autour d'eux. Il repensa à ce que Hinata lui avait dit tout à l'heure. Être rejeter a cause de sa nature par les humains. Finalement les vampires n'étaient pas si différent que lui. Depuis le début de leur existence, ils étaient méprisé des autres créatures de la nuit.

Soudain Hinata attrapa son bras, le forçant à baisser son regard.

-N ... Naruto ... regarde.

Il s'arrêta à coté d'elle puis suivit le doigt d'Hinata.

Vers la droite, sur le mur d'une maison abandonnée des dizaines d'affiches étaient collées les unes à coté des autres. Une photo prenait presque la moitié de l'affiche. On ne voyait pas bien les gens dessus mais Hinata avait reconnu les yeux rouges des Uchiha qui brillaient dans la pénombre. Parmi eux, Naruto reconnu Toneri entouré de flammes rouge.

 **"NOUS NE SOMMES PAS SEUL"**

Etait écrit au dessus de l'image. Puis un texte explicatif suivait l'image.

 **"Ce n'ai pas la première fois que quelque chose d'inexplicable arrive. Après cette scène nous devons vous faire savoir que plusieurs personne on disparu au court des dernières semaines sans parler des kidnapping de ses dernières années non résolu. La Terre serait-elle habitée par d'autre espèces en plus des être humains ? Pour le savoir, venez assister à une réunion tout les vendredi soirs au temple sur les montagnes de Konoha, organisée par l'Akatsuki."**

Naruto arracha une des affiches tout en lâchant un grognement sourd. Hinata se sentait mal à l'aise. La bonne humeur avait vite disparu.

-L'Akatsuki ?

-Il faut rentrer, ordonna Naruto. Je dois montrer ça au chef. Les créatures de la nuit et les humains pourraient être en danger.

-C ... cette photo ... elle a bien été prise le soir de ... le soir ou vous avez attrapé Toneri.

Naruto secoua la tête pour affirmer. Son visage ne laissait passer aucune expressions donnant des sueurs froides à Hinata. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu comme ça c'était lors du conseil, juste avant de craquer et d'attaquer Toneri.

-Ne traînons pas Hinata.

-Oui

Naruto mit l'affiche dans son sac puis récupéra les courses avant de partir vers la forêt.

Vu l'heure, les routes et les rues étaient désertes. Tout le monde était au chaud dans sa maison, prêt à passer la nuit dans leur lit. Le peu de gens qui était encore dehors ce dirigeaient vers le centre de la ville.

La neige avait commencé à tomber, faisant tombé les températures de plusieurs degrés. Sous cette pluie de flocons, seul deux personnes, des adolescents, se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur de la ville. Vers la verte forêt de Konoha.

Naruto marchait beaucoup plus vite, forçant presque Hinata à courir pour ne pas être distancer. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle n'avait pas encore prit conscience de la gravité de la situation mais voir Naruto sans aucune expression rassurante, l'inquiétait.

Soudain, sans crier garde, Naruto tourna à gauche dans une ruelle dépourvu de lampadaires. Coupée dans sa course, Hinata tourna, elle aussi. Elle s'appuyait contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Naruto se tenait devant elle, la tête en l'air.

-Naru ...

-Chut, fit-il la main sur sa bouche. On est suivit.

Hinata senti ses yeux s'agrandir d'effroi. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait accélérer sa course. Naruto voulait être sur avant d'informer Hinata de peur de l'affoler. Cette dernière prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne.

-Qu'es qu'on va faire ? murmura-t-elle.

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir qui nous suit. Mes sens son complètements brouiller, ça m'énerve ! chuchota-il frustré.

C'était la première fois que Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. D'habitude, il fonçait toujours dans le tas. Il laissait Sasuke ou Itachi s'occuper de la stratégie. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait Hinata. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule et en même temps, il ne pourrait pas attirer l'ennemi vers lui. Il risquerait de la blesser dans le combat.

Voyant son trouble, Hinata pressa la main de Naruto dans la sienne. Il baissa son regard bleu azur sur elle.

-Si l'on se sépare ...

-Hors de question !

-Naruto ... On ne sait pas lequel de nous deux ils visent.

-Bon sang, Hinata. Je ne te quitte pas des yeux, c'est clair !

Il se baissa pour poser les sacs de courses par terre puis il fit descendre la fermeture éclair du manteau d'Hinata.

-Qu'es ... qu'es que tu fais ? demanda Hinata, les joues en feu.

-On va leur fausser compagnie.

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que son manteau était maintenant par terre suivit de sa veste. Le froid transperça son pull et mordit ses cuisses, les rendant rouges. Elle lâcha à son tour les sacs afin de resserrer ses bras autour d'elle. Elle vit Naruto retirer sa veste noir et la fit passer autour de ses épaules. Hinata enfila la large veste, cherchant la chaleur. L'odeur de Naruto monta à ses narines mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder.

-Donne moi aussi ton sac et ton écharppe, ordonna-t-il

-Mon ... mon sac ? Mais c'est que ...

-Je te promets que demain à la première heure, j'irais récupéré tes affaires.

Hinata lui donna son sac à contre coeur. Naruto ramassa son manteau et sa veste avant de les mettre derrière une poubelle un peu plus loin dans la ruelle.

-On crée une fausse piste, dit Hinata se rendant compte qu'elle avait fait exactement la même chose pour essayer de s'échapper de Baru.

-Sauf que cette fois, ma veste sur tes épaules va cacher ton odeur. Comme ça, les ennemis penseront que je suis seul et avec un peu de chance, ils n'attaqueront pas.

Ils ramassèrent le sac à dos et leurs sacs de courses. Naruto passa en premier, cherchant le moindre bruit ou encore la moindre odeur qui pourraient trahir la position de l'ennemi. Hinata serra les poignées de ses sacs de toutes ses forces, a tel point que ses doigts devenaient blanc.

Elle s'était tellement collé à Naruto que leur bras se frôlaient. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles tendu, prêt à bondir. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur que son corps dégageait. Il était tellement chaud que le moindre flocon qui touchait ses bras dénudés fondait instantanément.

Pour elle, ils marchaient beaucoup trop lentement, elle aurait voulu accélérer, courir même.

-Si on va plus vite, ils comprendront que je ne suis pas seul. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'esquiver le danger, expliqua Naruto

-Un jour ça te perdra, conclu Hinata.

Ce n'était pas à cause de la peur et de l'insécurité qu'elle voulait accélérer le rythme. Elle ne voulait pas que Naruto se batte, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blesser.

Hinata se senti soulagée quand elle aperçu la forêt droit devant eux.

-J'ai entendu un bruit sur la droite, surtout ne t'arrête pas, dit Naruto en la poussant légèrement dans le dos.

-Hinata !

Un frisson parcourru Hinata.

'Ne pas s'arrêter, ne pas s'arrêter'

-Hinata !

Cette dernière s'arrêta terrifiée, cherchant la source de la voix. Son corps se mit à trembler et des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Elle entendit une nouvelle fois son nom d'une voix faible. Etait-il possible que Naruto se soit trompé ? Si cela se trouve, ce n'était pas un ennemi qui les suivait.

Soudain, quelqu'un sorti de la rue d'en face. Une femme apparu, hésitante. Dés qu'Hinata la vit son coeur s'arrêta. Elle agrippa la veste de Naruto au dessus de son coeur. L'air commença à lui manquer. Elle tomba a genoux pleurant toute les larmes de son corps sans lâcher la femme du regard. Elle avait donc bien reconnu la voix qui l'avait appelée.

-HINATA ! s'écria Naruto.

Ils étaient beaucoup trop charger, Naruto n'arriverait pas à porter Hinata. Il s'accroupi devant elle avant de la plaquer contre lui, cherchant à la protéger de l'inconnu.

-N'approches pas !

-Hinata, répéta l'étrangère.

-Qui est cette femme ? demanda Naruto, douteux.

-Ma ... ma ... ma ...

La femme était plutôt grande, elle portait un kimono blanc avec une flamme rouge dans le dos. Ses mains se rejoignaient devant elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid. Elle mit ses cheveux violet foncé derrière ses épaules dégageant ses yeux d'un blanc nacrée et son fade visage.

Naruto se raidi sentant la respiration saccadée d'Hinata, elle était sous le choc. La femme s'approcha. Naruto se mit à grogner mais elle continuait de s'approcher tout en fixant Hinata.

-Hinata ? C'est bien toi ?

La femme pleurait elle aussi.

-Maman, chuchota Hinata, les deux mains devant sa bouche ne croyant toujours pas à ce qu'elle voyait.

Naruto n'arrivait pas à ce détendre, les muscles de sont corps étaient contracter, près à la protéger.

Hinata leva les yeux vers la femme qui serrait ses mains devant elle. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était le soir de l'attaque que les Otsutsuki avaient mener contre sa famille. Elle avait vu sa mère dans son kimono de soirée bleu nuit, se battre pour protéger les anciens. Elle lui avait crier de courir, de s'enfuir loin d'ici. Savait-elle qu'ils étaient venu chercher Hinata ?

-Tu ... Tu as survécu ? Comment ... comment est ce possible ?

Hinata senti son coeur s'écraser. Pendant tout ce temps, elle n'était jamais retournée dans son ancienne maison. C'était beaucoup trop loin de la ville mais surtout elle avait peur de voir les fantômes de sa famille venir lui jeter la pierre. Si elle avait su qu'il restait encore des survivants après cette nuit-là, elle y serai retourner.

Elle serra les points, dégoûtée d'elle-même. Son visage baignait de larmes, elle ne sentait plus son corps. Elle ressentait seulement cette puissante douleur au coeur, qui avait mit tant d'années à se refermer.

Soudain Naruto s'élança sur la femme. En même pas une seconde, elle était bloquée entre sa main sur sa gorge et le mur.

-NARUTO ! S'écria Hinata.

Elle resta bouche-bée. Il avait été tellement rapide. L'image de Baru encastré dans le mur lui revient en mémoire.

Naruto resserra son emprise afin de bloquer la respiration de la femme. Son regard bleu menaçant scannait celui de la jeune femme. Ils étaient dans un énorme trou former dans la façade de l'immeuble.

-Hinata ! hurla sa mère.

-Naruto ! Qu'es que tu fais ? Tu vas la tuer ! Tu n'as pas à me protéger d'elle.

-Qui t'envoie ? murmura Naruto enfonçant son adversaire encore plus dans le mur.

Soudain Hinata vit le visage de sa mère se fendre d'un sourire. Elle fut pétrifiée devant se sourire plein de menaces.

-Toi ... tu es ... le ... renard ! s'écria la femme qui éclata d'un rire mauvais.

-Je t'ai posé une question !

Les épaules de Naruro se mirent à trembler pendant que ses cheveux blonds se mirent à virer au orange. Ses griffes se mirent à pousser, menaçant de transpercer la gorge de sa prisonnière. Hinata ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux rouges de démons qui vibraient de rage.

Puis sous leur regard, la femme se transforma en monstre. Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était le même montre que dans ses cauchemars, le même monstre que le soir de l'attaque. Sa peau d'humain devient blanche avec des reflet vert. Ses yeux virèrent au jaunes et des piques sortirent de part et d'autre de son corps.

-Je ne vais pas répéter trois fois ... Qui t'envoie ?

-J'ai un message pour la Princesse au Byakugan, fit le Zetsu. De la part de mon maître, Momshiki Otsutsuki.

Hinata senti ses cheveux de sa nuque se dresser de peur. Le même Momoshiki qui avait combattu contre Hagoromo.

-L'heure du rituel appro ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Naruto serra son poing, tranchant violemment la tête du monstre qui roula sur plusieurs mètres sous le regard terrifié d'Hinata. Le corps sans vie glissa de l'emprise de Naruto.

Soudain, les mêmes montres se mirent à sortirent de tout les cotés, cherchant à atteindre Hinata. Apeuré, elle cria, fermant les yeux. Mais rien n'arriva. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut épouvante devant ce spectacle.

Vu le nombre impressionnant de Zetsu, Naruto s'était transformé en renard. Voulant gagner du temps, il s'était transformé complètement sans passer par la transformation partielle. Ses vêtements s'étaient déchirer d'un coup, laissant sa puissance prendre le relais. Malgré sa taille, sa vitesse n'avait pas diminué. Il avait réussi à rejoindre Hinata avant que les Zetsu ne commencent à courir vers elle. Il faisait balancer ses queues autour d'elle pour créer une défense impénétrable.

-NOUS AVONS ...

Dix Zetsu furent projeté au sol.

-... UN MESSAGE ...

Quatre furent décapité.

-... POUR LA PRINCESSE !

Naruto ne leur laissait pas le temps de finir leur phrases. Hinata, elle, n'entendait que le bruit des corps sans vie qui tombaient par terre. La neige commençait déjà à les recouvrir. Elle en pouvait plus, elle baissa sa tête.

'Je suis désolée Naruto.'

Soudain, les Zetsu arrêtèrent d'attaqué comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un bouton "stop". Quand le silence revint, Hinata releva la tête. Naruto leva les oreilles vers la droite, toujours sur ses gardes. A ce moment, des applaudissements se firent entendre. Quelqu'un aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux nacrés se créait un chemin parmi l'armée de Zetsu.

-Bravo ! Bravo ! Je n'en attendais pas moins du célèbre renard à neuf queue.

Naruto frappa le sol de sa patte et releva les babines, menaçant le nouvel arrivant.

-Heureusement pour vous et malheureusement pour nous, nous ne sommes pas venu nous battre, renard. Nous avons bien un message pour cette magnifique jeune fille.

Le sang d'Hinata se glaça quand elle posa son regard sur l'homme qui parlait. Elle l'avait déjà vu lui aussi. Il n'avait pas du tout changé depuis le soir de l'attaque dans la forêt. Elle se rappelait très bien de sa canne à pèche qui reposait sur son épaule. Devant eux, ce trouvait Urashiki Otsutsuki.

-Princesse, tu es ravissante ce soir, fit-il avant de faire une rapide révérance devant elle.

Hinata senti une colère ardente se réveiller au fond d'elle. Comment osait-il se présentait devant elle ? Elle réussi à se relever avec l'aide d'un des queues de Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un poil. Ils étaient toujours encerclé par les Zetsu. Ses yeux rouges sang étaient toujours posé sur Urashiki alors que ses oreilles surveillaient

leur arrières.

Hinata s'appuya contre le flan de Naruto, tout en essayant de contrôler ses tremblements. Sa peur au ventre était encore bien présente en elle.

-Je ... Je n'ai rien à recevoir de vous ! hurla-t-elle vers Urashiki.

-Cela tombe bien, répondit celui-ci. Ce n'ai pas moi qui doit te parler.

Il fit un signe de main. Trois Zetsu apparurent, traînant trois prisonniers. Naruto enfonça ses griffes dans la neige, redoutant le pire.

Les trois prisonniers tombèrent à genoux dans la neige, leur cheveux cachèrent leur visage. Comme tout à l'heure, les sens de Naruto étaient complètement brouillés. Impossible de savoir si ils étaient de vrais humains ou encore une fois des Zetsu transformer.

Dés qu'elle vit les prisonniers, les jambes d'Hinata se mirent à trembler d'une force incroyable, qu'elle du s'accrocher à Naruto pour ne pas retomber. Son coeur battait fort dans ses oreilles. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle redressa ses lunettes avant de s'avancer vers les trois humains agenouillés.

-Oh mon dieu ... père, murmura Hinata

Le premier humain leva la tête. Naruto vu ses yeux blanc, son visage affolé. Il regardait Hinata avec surprise.

-H ... Hanabi, continua Hinata.

Naruto vit une fillette lever la tête, elle était bien plus jeune qu'Hinata mais elles se ressemblaient fortement toutes les deux.

-Neji ...

-Hinata ? demanda le troisième prisonnier, les yeux levé vers elle.

Hinata continua de s'avancer vers eux, les points tremblants. Naruto gronda en direction d'Hinata, essayant de lui faire comprendre de ne pas approcher. Urashiki regardait la scène un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

-Tu les reconnais n'est pas ? Ta belle petite famille en vie mais prisonnière des Otsutsuki. Que ressens-tu ? demanda-t-il à Hinata.

Cette dernière tomba à genou devant sa jeune soeur. Elle la prit dans ses bras, la serrant de toute ses forces contre elle.

-Hanabi ... tu m'as tellement manqué ... Je suis tellement désolée, désolée pour tout.

Soudain, Naruto comprit. Mais il eut à peine le temps de bouger qu'il vit qu'Hanabi fut projetée en arrière devant le regard surpris des Zestu, de Urashiki mais surtout de lui-même.

Hinata l'avait frappé, de toutes ses forces. Elle était maintenant debout, devant les deux prisonniers restant.

-Comment osez-vous ?! s'écria-t-elle à l'attention de Urashiki. Vous me pensez aussi débile que ça. Je suis tombé dans le piège une fois.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, des larmes de rages coulaient sur ses joues.

-Je ne me ferai pas avoir une deuxième fois.

Ce fut à se moment là que les trois prisonniers reprirent leur formes d'origines. Les deux Zetsu agenouillés se levèrent, laissant tomber leur chaines. Le sourire d'Urashiki avait complètement disparu. La colère se voyait sur son visage.

-Espèce de ...

Il lança un coup rapide vers Hinata qui n'eut pas le temps de bouger.

-HINATA ! Baisse-toi.

Hinata se coucha dans la neige, protégeant sa tête avec ses mains. Un incroyable coup de vent fit voler tout les Zetsu sur plusieurs mètres.

'Quelle puissance' pensa Hinata

Elle dégagea ses cheveux de devant son visage avant de relever la tête. Naruto était devant elle. La moitié postérieur de son corps était sous forme animal. Les poils roux feu montait jusqu'à son torse. Son bras droit avait paré le coup de l'adversaire qui était destiné à Hinata. Ses oreilles étaient plaquer sur ses cheveux qui étaient redevenu blond. Hinata remarqua qu'à l'endroit exacte ou la peau des deux adversaires se touchaient, de la fumé s'en échappait.

Le visage d'Urashiki était tordu de douleur et de colère. Une des queues de Naruto était enroulé autour de son cou. La collision des deux mouvements avaient été tellement puissante que plus personne ne tenait debout à part ces deux-là.

-Alors comme ça tu contrôles la transformation partielle. Je suis encore plus impressionné, cracha Urashiki.

Naruto serra les dents.

-Que penses-tu de notre dernière expérience ? A partir de maintenant, les Zetsu peuvent prendre n'importe quelle forme humaine. J'imagine que cela à du brouiller tes sens, hein ? Un individu qui à l'odeur d'un humain mais tout autour de lui, son aura est aussi démoniaque que toi. Maintenant, regarde autour de toi, renard, nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux.

Les Zetsu s'étaient remit debout et approchaient lentement vers Naruto et Hinata, rigolant comme des hyènes. Hinata se redressa difficilement, encore secouer par la puissance du vent.

Heureusement, elle n'avait mal nul part. Elle avait hésité avant de frapper sa fausse soeur, de peur de se faire mal. Elle ne savait pas si les monstres blanc étaient robuste ou pas. Maintenant elle avait sa réponse. Ils n'étaient pas invinsible face à ses paumes.

Elle se mit dos à Naruto puis écarta légèrement ses pieds et mit ses paumes devant elle.

-Je vous l'ai dit, reprit Urashiki. On ne vient pas se battre. Rentres chez toi, renard, ce n'ai pas aujourd'hui que nous allons te capturer. C'est la Princesse que nous voulons, alors ...

Naruto resserra son emprise autour de son cou, l'empêchant de continuer.

-Tu l'a fais pleurer, murmura Naruto. TU AS FAIS PLEURER HINATA ! FUMIER !

Soudain, avec une vitesse surprenant, Urashiki se libéra de l'emprise de Naruto avant que celui-ci ne puisse le frapper. Il apparu dernière lui et Hinata. Cette dernière eut à peine de temps de se retourner qu'elle fut tirer vers l'avant. Une énorme détonation retentit faisant trembler les murs aux alentours.

Hinata tourna la tête et vit Urashiki, accroupi. Ses points avaient détruit le trottoir où elle se trouvait cinq secondes plus tôt. Plusieurs Zestu avaient été assommé sous le coup puissant du sorcier mais il ne prêta aucune attention à eux.

Hinata sentit une pression autour de son corps. Elle leva les yeux et vit le visage de Naruto fermé, près du sien. Il l'avait attrapé à temps tout en s'éloignant de plusieurs mètres.

Naruto eut juste le temps de posé Hinata au sol avant de se prendre un coup de point dans le ventre qui l'envoya valser à l'opposé.

-NARUTO ! s'écria Hinata morte d'inquiétude.

Il réussi à s'arrêter avant de percuter le bâtiment derrière lui. Il prit appuie sur ses pattes arrières et fonça droit devant lui. Le regard verrouillé sur Urashiki. Le sorcier se mit en position de défense et encaissa le coup de tête de Naruto, le faisant reculer que de quelques centimètres.

Urashiki attaqua, Naruto esquiva avant de riposter. Hinata était impressionnée devant la puissance et la vitesse du combat. Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre tous leurs mouvements. Malgré les neuf queues de Naruto et ses bras, Urashiki arrivait à parer la plus part de ses coups.

Agacé, Naruto attrapa le sorcier par le pied avec une de ses queues et le projeta aussi loin qu'il pu. Le sorcier arriva dans la forêt la tête la première. Les Zetsu en profitèrent pour attaquer. En un clin d'oeil, Naruto se retrouva près d'Hinata et reprit sa forme complète de renard. Ils les faisaient volé dans tout les coins, les uns après les autres.

Hinata, elle, eut du mal à se débarrasser de son premier adversaire. Elle n'avait plus la force nécessaire dans les bras pour rendre ses coups utiles. Elle avait l'impression de brasser de l'air, ce qui l'a fatigua beaucoup plus rapidement.

Soudain, elle vit son adversaire s'envoler dans les air. Naruto l'avait frapper d'une de ses queues. Il était déchaîner. Il ne retenait plus du tout ses coups. Petit à petit, tous les Zetsu se retrounèrent contre Naruto, laissant Hinata seule.

'Qu'es qu'ils font ?' pensa-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers le combat, prête à partir prêter main forte à Naruto quand soudain un éclair blanc apparu devant elle. En plein combat, Naruto avait aussi vu le flash. Il ressenti une énorme quantité de magie s'échapper du point de chute de l'éclair.

'Hinata !' pensa-t-il

Le premier réflexe d'Hinata fut de protéger ses yeux mais rien à faire, ils avaient été toucher. Elle n'avait encore pas récupérer sa vue complètement qu'une horrible douleur apparu sur son flan droit, juste en dessous de son sein. Un liquide chaud tacha rapidement ses vêtements. Un fil s'enroula autour d'elle, ramenant ses bras contre son corps et ses rejoignant ses pieds.

-On dirait que j'ai une bonne touche ! rigola Urashiki d'un rire sadique.

Hinata se senti lourde, elle était comme attirée au sol. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le temps se mit à ralentir, de plus en plus doucement, jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Sans son équilibre, elle tomba vers l'arrière. Elle senti ses lunettes glisser de son nez. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à encaisser l'impact. La neige amorti légèrement sa chute. Elle senti le poids d'un homme prendre place sur ses cuisses. Puis une main serra son cou. Des images de son combat contre Baru lui reviennent alors à l'esprit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la silhouette flou d'Urashiki penché vers elle. Avec tout le courage qui lui restait, elle lui envoya un coup de tête.

Sa tête se mit à tourner à une vitesse affolante. Elle vit la silhouette flou du sorcier se tenir le front.

-Espèce de petite ...

Elle n'entendit pas la suite. Urashiki la gifla deux fois avec une telle force qu'elle failli perdre connaissance. Hinata cracha du sang sur la veste de Naruto. La panique la submergea. Elle commença à se débattre.

-A ta place je ne bougerai pas trop, commença le sorcier d'une voix grave.

-Naru ... Naruto !

-Je ne l'appellerai pas non plus.

-AHHHH !

Urashiki venait de tirer sur sa canne à pêche, faisant bouger l'hameçon qui était accroché à la peau d'Hinata. Le sang s'échappait abondamment de la plaie. Des larmes de douleurs se mirent à couler mais Hinata serra les dents. Que faire ?

Si elle appelait Naruto, il serait distrait de son combat et pourrait être blesser mais si elle laissait faire son ennemi, c'était elle qui allait être gravement blessée.

-Maintenant écoute moi bien. L'heure du rituel approche. Mon maître, Momoshiki, te laisse jusqu'à la prochaine lune pour te décidé. Si tu ne viens pas à nous, nous viendrons à toi. Dans tous les cas, tu mourras.

Il se redressa et fit descendre son regard sur le corps d'Hinata. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Oh ! Ton corps est presque aussi divin que celui de la déesse Kaguya. Je dois vous avouer, Maîtresse, que votre choix est parfait.

Toujours en tenant Hinata par le cou, ses doigts se promenèrent dans les cheveux d'Hinata, sur son visage, puis il passa sa main sur se haut de ses seins. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclaire de sa veste. Hinata frissonna de dégoût. Cherchait-il à le toucher ? Elle recommença à se débattre, mais au plus elle bougeait, au plus l'hameçon la faisait souffrir et au plus le sang coulait.

Soudain, un bruit de verre retenti. Hinata vu un éclair roux volé au dessus d'elle. Urashiki eut juste le temps de lever les yeux avant d'être traîner dans la neige sur plusieurs mètres. Il senti son épaule gauche prendre feu. Il hurla de douleur. Quand son corps arrêta sa course, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Naruto. Sa gueule était à quelque centimètres de son visage. Le sorcier pouvait sentir l'air chaud s'y échapper. Du sang mélangé à la bave coulait sur ses joues. Ses yeux rouges de tueur fit frisonner Urashiki.

-Comment as-tu fais ? Comment as-tu pu briser ma boucle du temps ?! C'est impossible !

Son regard était rempli de peur. Il voulu bouger mais la douleur à son épaule l'arrêta. Il avait été mordu. Le sang du sorcier coulait dans la neige, formant une flaque rouge autour des deux ennemis. Naruto posa sa patte sur le torse de l'Otsutsuki tout en enfonçant ses griffes. Les yeux du sorciers s'agrandir de douleur, tout en recommençant à crier.

Hinata se redressa. Ses yeux lui faisaient affreusement mal. Elle chercha ses lunettes mais sa vue était beaucoup trop se retourna. Grâce à la lumière des lampadaires, elle pu voir le champ de bataille que Naruto avait laissé derrière lui. Tout les Zetsu étaient à terre. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air en vie.

Le cri d'Urashiki déchira le silence. Même Hinata frissonna. Elle essaya de retirer le fil et l'hameçon mais rien à faire. Au plus elle tirait, au plus la plaie s'agrandissait. Elle réussi quand même à desserrer légèrement le fils ce qui lui permit de plaquer ses mains sur la plais. Mais rien à faire, le sang continuait de couler. Elle prit peur. Elle pouvait mourir maintenant, vidée de son sang.

-NARUTO ! hurla-t-elle.

Le renard tourna la tête vers elle. Son regard lui transperça le coeur, exactement comme la première fois. Il n'y avait que de la violence et de la destruction qui s'échappaient de ses yeux rouges foncés. La soif de sang et de mort avait envahi le coeur de Naruto. C'était comme si, Naruto avait disparu pour laisser place à une bête qui ne reconnaissait même pas Hinata.

-Naruto ... Aide-moi ... Naruto, supplia-t-elle.

Elle vit le renard cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent au fur et à mesure que Naruto reprenait ses esprits. Un rire sadique retendit à travers les rues silencieuses et froides de Konoha. Naruto baissa à nouveau son regard sur le sorcier. Malgré la douleur, ce dernier avec un sourire mauvais.

-Ma ... j'ai accomplit ma mission ... j'ai fais passer le message ... J'aurai du faire attention ... à tes crocs ... le maître ne sera pas content ... Je ne peux peut-être pas utiliser ma magie sur toi ... renard ... mais ...

Il toussa plusieurs fois. Ses veines continuaient d'éclater autour de sa blessure à l'épaule.

-Mais ... je peux l'utiliser ... pour m'échapper ...

Le corps de Urashiki se mit à s'évaporer dans l'air froid.

-Je ... je suis sur que l'on se reverra ... Naruto Uzumaki, démon renard.

Une fois s'être assurer que l'ennemi avait bien disparu, Naruto accouru auprès d'Hinata.

-HINATA !

A moitié transformer, il s'approcha d'elle.

-Hinata ? Tu m'entends ?

-Je t'entends, répondit-elle faiblement.

-Ok, alors je t'interdis de t'endormir, tu m'as compris, surtout ne t'endors pas !

-Désolée Naruto mais ... ma blessure ...

La canne à pêche, le fil et le hameçon avaient disparu en même temps que leur propriétaire. Naruto souleva les couches de vêtements pour voir la gravité de la blessure. Le sang d'Hinata était maintenant sur ses doigts. Il les regarda avec envie, il avait une envie folle de les lécher. De goûter à son sang.

'Reprends-toi Naruto !'

Il devait faire vite. La plaie était profond et elle sentait la mort. Vu le pus qui commençait à apparaître, Naruto comprit qu'Hinata avait été empoisonnée. Sans plus attendre, il mordit son poignet avant de le tendre vers Hinata. Il redressa sa tête.

-Hinata ! Restes éveillée ! Tu dois boire mon sang !

Les premières gouttes tombèrent sur ses lèvres. Elle passa la langue dessus avant de grimacer. Le goût de rouille accompagné de l'odeur lui donnèrent l'envie de vomir.

-Je sais, je sais, c'est pas super bon. Mais tu dois en prendre plus pour arrêter le poison.

Hinata prit deux autres gorgés avant que la morsure de Naruto commence déjà à cicatriser.

-Naru ... to.

-Je suis là, dit-il.

Elle tendit des mains tremblantes vers son visage, caressa ses cicatrices sur ses joues. Naruto vit Hinata le chercher des yeux. Le blanc de ses yeux avaient prit une légèrement teinte de gris. Il ramassa ses lunettes par terre, vérifia si elles étaient en bonne état avant de les lui remettre sur le nez.

Les yeux d'Hinata se remplirent de joie quand elle vit Naruto devant elle.

-Je vais te ramener au sanctuaire, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Le visage d'Hinata reprit vite des couleurs mais rien qu'au rythme de sa respiration, Naruto sut qu'elle s'était évanouie.

Il retira la veste des épaules d'Hinata puis serra les manches autour de sa blessure.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne trouva rien qui pouvait justifié leur présence. La neige avait déjà recouvert les corps des Zetsu qui commençaient déjà à se décomposer. Le seul petit problème était les énormes trous qu'il y avait dans le mur et dans le trottoir. Leur courses étaient éparpillées et piétinées. Il ramassa son sac à dos mais le sang avait coulé.

Quand il s'était transformé, il avait lâcher le sac par terre, faisant exploser les poches de sang.

-Bon sang !

Il fouilla dedans et y trouva un briquet. Il fit un tas de tous les Zetsu avant de jeter la nourriture et ses vêtements en lambeau par dessus. Puis il alluma son briquet et y mit le feu. Il retourna vers Hinata pour la prendre dans ses bras.

'Je ferai mieux de partir. Si quelqu'un arrive et qu'il me voit avec une fille inconsciente, on risque d'avoir des problèmes.'

Il pénétra dans la forêt. La neige continuait toujours de tomber. Il serra Hinata le plus possible contre lui.

'Je suis tellement désolé Hinata, si seulement j'avais été plus rapide, tu n'aurais surement pas été blesser.'

Soudain, après avoir marché quelques minutes, Naruto senti sa présence. Juste devant lui. Il continua de marcher vers lui. Quelques mètres plus loin, il tomba sur Sasuke.

Le vampire regarda son ami, sans être surpris.

-Sasuke ? Qu'es que tu fais là ?

Il lâcha un sac par terre avant de répondre.

-Je ne vous voyais pas revenir. J'en ai donc déduit que vous aviez eu des problèmes.

Il regarda Naruto, couvert de sang, complètement nu, portant Hinata, inconsciente.

-On dirait que j'ai eu raison. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appeler ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Je dois voir père et pendant qu'on y est, Itachi devrait être présent aussi.

Sasuke croisa les bras puis soupira.

-D'abord, tu devrais t'habiller. Tu fais déjà assez peur au clan alors avec les fesses à l'air tu vas crée la panique générale.

-Pfff, répondit simplement Naruto.

Il posa Hinata contre un arbre. Mais il fut surpris de voir Sasuke s'approcher. Il appuya Hinata contre lui. Naruto se contenta de sourire en coin. Il s'approcha du sac que son ami avait amené pour lui. Il fouilla dedans et y découvrit un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt noir.

-Tu ferai mieux de faire plus attention à tes vêtements. Bientôt, tu n'aura plus rien ...

-C'était les Otsutsuki, annonça Naruto tout en enfilant les vêtements.

Il avait vraiment horreur quand Sasuke lui parlait sur ce ton.

-Il m'a bien mit en difficulté l'autre enfoiré, reprit Naruto. Son niveau est bien plus élever que Toneri.

Il jeta un regard vers son ami du coin de l'oeil. Son visage était imperturbable. Naruto n'avait pas été la pendant la capture de Toneri mais Sasuke lui avait dit que deux vampires n'avait pas suffit à le mettre vraiment en difficulté. Son ami avait du intervenir pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-Et vous êtes encore en vie ? demanda Sasuke.

-J'ai bien cru qu'Hinata allait y rester, avoua Naruto. Mais elle m'a impressionnée.

Soudain, Hinata se mit à trembler de froid. Ils la regardèrent tous les deux. Sasuke était un vampire, il ne produisait aucune chaleur. Ils refirent l'échange. Naruto récupéra Hinata et Sasuke le sac, à présent vide. Pendant que Naruto serrait Hinata contre lui pour la réchauffer, Sasuke leur tourna le dos.

-Je suis content que tu reviens en un seul morceau, Naruto. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu aurais eu affaire à moi, ajouta-t-il avant de repartir vers le sanctuaire.

Naruto sourit joyeusement avant de s'approcher de son ami. A présent, ils se remirent en route, près à lancer la contre-attaque.

* * *

 **FUGAKU** tenait l'affiche pleine de sang dans ses mains. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, quelqu'un avait assisté au combat entre ses vampires et le sorcier. Il leva la tête.

Naruto était à nouveau agenouillé devant son chef, Sasuke debout à ses cotés. Les bras croisé sur le torse, Itachi se trouvait au coté de son père qui était assit sur le trône, en hauteur. Autour d'eux, les membres du conseils restreint étaient assit sur les gradins de pierre.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, annonça un des membres du conseil.

-Itachi, tu iras à cette réunion vendredi. Je veux que tu utilises ton genjutsu sur toutes les personnes qui seront présentes.

-Bien père.

-Sasuke, continua le chef. Tu accompagneras ton frère, tu as besoin de pratiquer ton genjutsu qui laisse à désirer.

Sasuke ne répondit rien de plus. Mais si il avait voulu dire quelque chose, il n'aurait pas pu, son père avait déjà reprit la parole.

-Naruto ! La fille a désormais l'interdiction de pénétrer sur le sol des humains. Cela serait trop dangereux.

-Bien père, répondit Naruto

-Cette ordre s'applique aussi pour les vampires. Nous vivrons sur nos réserves de sang jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Madara ! As-tu bien noté ?

Naruto regarda légèrement vers la droite. En bas des escaliers, assit sur une chaise de fortune, Madara, le plus puissant des vampires de son époque, tapait sur une vielle machine à écrire tout ce qu'il se disait lors des réunions du conseil restreint. Il se contenta de secouer simplement la tête.

Satisfait de la décision de leur chef, les membres du conseil l'applaudit.

Ils étaient les plus sages et les plus vieux du clan. Certains avaient leur visage marqué de rides et de blessures, le manque de sang leur avait donné un corps de vieux. Ils avaient tous été victimes de la période noir, quand Madara était au pouvoir. Naruto ne savait pas grand chose de cette sombre période. Les vampires n'avaient pas le droit d'en parler.

La salle du conseil résonnait. Elle était beaucoup trop grande pour le peu de créatures de la nuit qui se tenaient à cette réunion mais la gravité de la situation exigeait que les premières mesures soient prises en secret pour protéger la clan et éviter la panique.

-C'est incroyable ! Je n'aurais pas cru qu'ils attaquent aussi vite, avoua le chef repensant au sorcier.

-Ce qu'il faut surtout retenir, père, commença Itachi. C'est qu'il avait l'air aussi puissant que Naruto.

Malgré leur haine envers le garçon-renard, les anciens devaient bien avoué que Naruto leur était bien supérieur. Alors quand ils se mirent à penser à la probabilité qu'un être beaucoup plus puisant que lui puisse exister, ils se mirent à trembler sur leur banc.

Naruto leur avait tout raconté. Surtout son ressenti quand son bras avait paré le coup du sorcier. Cette incroyable puissance. Seul un géant aurait pu lancer un coup pareil. Ou alors quelqu'un avec du sang de géant. De plus, la fumé qui s'était échapper de leur corps lors de l'impact était synonyme de présence d'une énergie naturelle. Cela se produisait seulement quand un elfe rencontre une fée.

-Il est donc probable que cet Otsutsuki est volé les pouvoirs des autres créatures de la nuit.

-A mon avis, cela est une certitude, avoua Itachi légèrement inquiet.

L'agitation grandit au sein des anciens. Le chef tourna la tête vers Sasuke et Naruto.

-Parle-moi encore une fois de cette étrange glace que tu as vu, Naruto.

-C'était comme si l'Otsutsuki et Hinata avaient été transporter dans une bulle parallèle. Je n'ai rien pu faire, cela m'a prit vraiment beaucoup de temps pour réussir à la briser. Pour moi, cela relève d'un niveau de magie très supérieur. Nous devons agir !

Les anciens froncèrent les sourcils.

-Naruto ! Pas de précipitation, ordonna Fugaku. Nous devons penser au clan avant tout.

Soudain, un Uchiha aux cheveux court, gris se leva tout en soufflant du à l'effort, ses mains tremblaient sur sa canne. Ses yeux noir avaient l'air fatigué.

-Il faut se débarrasser de la fille. Cet Otsutsuki l'a dit. Si nous lui livrons la fille, cela nous laissera plus de temps pour réfléchir à un plan et ...

-Il est hors de question de livrer Hinata ! Espèce ... hurla Naruto, se redressant vers le vieil Uchiha, les yeux plein de rage.

-Personne ne t'a autoriser à prendre la parole, Naruto !

La voix de Fugaku claqua, couvrant celle de Naruto. Ce dernier s'agenouilla à nouveau et baissa encore plus la tête, serrant les dents de frustration.

-Dois-je écrire ce passage ? demanda soudain Madara.

-Bien sur que non, répondit le chef, agacé.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait toujours rien dit, se contentant d'écouter et d'analyser. Naruto s'avait qu'il réfléchissait à un plan. Le problème avec Sasuke c'est qu'il en faisait quand même qu'à sa tête.

-Nous ne pouvons pas fermer les yeux sur cette attaque, père. C'est un acte de guerre directement déclarer aux créatures de la nuit, s'exclama Sasuke, défendant son ami. Je propose qu'on aille cherche le sorcier.

A la suite de cette annonce, Naruto se contenta de sourire, soulagé. Pendant que les membres du conseil, Fugaku et Itachi regardèrent Sasuke avec surprise.

-Ils ont raison, père, chuchota Itachi.

Sans que les membres du conseil et Sasuke puissent les entendre, le chef et son fils se mirent à débattre sur la question. Naruto fut satisfait d'entendre Itachi les soutenir. Il ne l'avait pas encore lâcher.

-Si nous leur donnons Hinata, nous perdons notre appât, expliqua Itachi. Et ce que Sasuke propose peut beaucoup nous aider.

Le chef se contenta de claquer sa langue contre son palais.

-Rai ! Taiko !

La porte de la salle du conseil s'ouvrit laissant passer les deux gardes.

-Allez me chercher Hagoromo Otsutsuki !

-A vos ordres.

-Je ne parlais pas de lui, clama Sasuke assez fort pour arrêter les deux gardes qui partait déjà.

Tout le monde posa son regard sur lui.

-Je parlais de Toneri Otsutsuki, dit calmement Sasuke.

-Mais ce garçon est fou ! hurla un ancien.

Il se leva près à aller voir Sasuke mais se rassit tout de suite dès qu'il vit le regard noir de Naruto qui le fixait.

-Si je peux me permettre, anciens Uchiha ? demanda Sasuke, se tournant vers les membres du conseil, sûr de lui. Certes, Hagoromo est un Otsutsuki mais Naruto et moi-même l'avons trouvé dans une cellule de prisonniers. Je me permets de vous le rappeler au cas où vous auriez un trou de mémoire.

Ils s'apprenaient à répondre mais, sentant le regard de Naruto sur eux, ils se contentèrent d'avaler leur salives. Itachi essayait de garder son sérieux, pendant que Fugaku regardait son fils avec les sourcils froncé.

-Par conséquent, continua Sasuke. Nous pouvons affirmer qu'il n'a connaissance d'aucune informations récente sur son propre clan alors que le prisonnier que nous avons attraper il y a deux jours, était un des espion de leur chef. Si nous pouvons le faire parler, nous saurons ce que nous voulons.

Sasuke se retourna à nouveau devant son père donnant dos aux anciens.

-Mais ... si vous voulez perdre le peu de temps que nous avons, allez donc chercher le vieux. Je ne vais quand même pas m'opposer à la décision suprême.

Il fixa alors son père, choquant les vampires présent dans la pièce, même Naruto. Sasuke ne voulait pas s'incliner devant Fugaku. Malgré qu'il ai protesté contre un ordre donné du chef, il ne voulait pas baisser la tête pour demander pardon d'avoir interrompu son père.

Fugaku trouva ses fils bien arrogant et dur de tête ce soir-là. Il regarda les deux gardes qui semblaient complètement perdu.

-Vous avez entendu mon fils ? demanda-t-il. Allez me chercher, Toneri Otsutsuki.

-A ... A vos ordres !

La porte se referma avant que les anciens commencèrent à protester.

-Chef ! C'est de la folie !

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à cet individu !

-C'est un Otsutsuki ! Et surement le pire de tous !

Naruto senti son ami bouger, très légèrement, d'un pied à l'autre.

-Pfff, ridicule, pouffa Sasuke.

-Tu ne me le fais pas dire, murmura Naruto juste pour eux deux.

-Assez ! Tout le monde se tait !

Les deux garçons se concentrèrent à nouveau sur les autres vampires de la salle. Ils virent Itachi leur faire les gros yeux. Le grand frère avait comprit qu'ils étaient en train de parler dans leur coin. Fugaku s'était levé, faisant taire tout le monde.

-Nous avons des prisonniers, nous devons les utiliser intelligemment pour prendre l'avantage. Hagoromo ne nous a pas encore donnés de fausses informations pour l'instant.

-Des informations concernant le renard, fit remarquer un ancien à voix base.

Naruto se retint de le foudroyer du regard.

-N'oublions pas que les Zestu peuvent aussi prendre l'apparence d'un être humain, intervient Itachi. Le prisonnier saura nous aider.

-Qui nous dit qu'il voudra nous aider ? demanda un nouveau vampire. Celui là à l'air beaucoup plus entêter que le vieux.

Fugaku descendit tranquillement les escaliers, les mains derrière le dos.

-Cela fait maintenant deux jours qu'il a les chaines anti-magie, expliqua Fugaku. Deux jours, qu'il est dans sa cellule à l'abri de l'extérieur. Il ne doit plus avoir beaucoup de force pour résister.

Il arriva en bas, près de ses fils. Il regarda d'abord Sasuke qui soutient son regard puis il se rapprocha de Naruto.

-Et si, malgré ça, il ne parle pas.

Il posa sa main dans les cheveux blond de son démon.

-Nous avons un moyen de pression.

Les anciens se mirent à trembler quand ils virent le sourire cruel de Naruto.


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'interrogatoire

**-MEMBRES** du conseil, hérités, chef des vampires ! Devant vous se présente Toneri Otsutsuki.

Naruto et Sasuke allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc dans les gradins, laissant le chef seul debout au milieu de la salle.

Puis les lourdes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent. Naruto entendit d'abord le bruit des chaines magiques que Toneri portait aux chevilles, aux poignets et autour de sa taille. Puis, il le vit. Grand, cheveux blanc, peau blanche, yeux blanc mais surtout beaucoup plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il était entouré de Rai et Taiko qui tenait chacun, une chaîne dans leur mains.

Un des gardes apporta une chaise. On le fit s'asseoir au milieu de la salle, là où Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils attachèrent les chaines à la chaise puis se reculèrent légèrement. Les anciens se penchèrent légèrement sur leur banc afin de mieux voir. Les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers le prisonniers mal en point. D'énormes cernes noirs entouraient ses yeux fatigués. Il lança plusieurs fois des coup d'oeil autour de lui.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Naruto, il se mit à rire. D'abord doucement puis d'un vrai fou rire qui emplit toute la salle du conseil.

Affolés, les membres du conseils firent signes aux gardes de piquer le sorcier afin qu'il reprenne son calme, mais Fugaku l'interdit.

-Voyons, chef ...

Fugaku se leva la main, demandant le silence.

-Nous avons besoin de lui. Il faudrait qu'il soit un minimum lucide. Il a assez de venin dans les veines.

Ils attendirent que Toneri arrête de rire. Il était maintenant essoufflé. Naruto, lui, n'avait pas bronché. Il le vit lever un de ses doigts vers lui.

-Tu ... toi ... je me vengerai ... ne baisse surtout pas ... ta garde ... renard !

Il recommença à rire, d'un rire hystérique. Fugaku faisait des aller-retour entre Naruto et Toneri avec ses yeux pendant qu'Itachi surveillait le prisonnier de près.

-Toneri Otsutsuki, commença le chef.

Le sorcier regarda droit devant lui mais Naruto avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient vides. Comme si il ne voyait personne devant lui.

-Comment les Zetsu, l'invention de ton clan, peuvent-ils copier la forme humaine ? Parles !

Madara arrêta de taper sur sa machine à écrire. Le silence se fit long. Toneri avait l'air d'être dans les nuages mais soudain, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi je devrais vous le dire, hein ? Vous êtes tous l'ennemi !

Fugaku n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers lui que Naruto était déjà debout, les bras croisés.

-Ton clan nous a attaqué ... Hinata et moi.

Naruto fit une pause, laissant l'information monter jusqu'au cerveau de Toneri. Ce dernier fit tomber son sourire avant de faire glisser ses yeux vers Naruto. Il avait maintenant toute son attention.

-Hinata a été blessée ...

-JE NE TE CROIS PAS ! hurla soudain Toneri tout en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

Ses chaines s'entrechoquèrent, faisant un bruit assourdissant. Les anciens se mirent eux aussi à crier, apeuré. Toneri ne lâcha pas Naruto du regard.

-RENARD ! Comment c'est possible, hein ? Comment va la Princesse ? Je veux savoir !

Toneri se perdit dans le bleu menaçant des yeux de son ennemi. Un vrai combat visuel avait commencer entre eux deux. Celui qui trouvera la faiblesse de l'autre avait gagné. Toneri était tellement énervé que ses veines sur son cou furent bientôt visible sous sa peau clair. Il fut le premier à tourner la tête, épuisé. Naruto se rassit, satisfait.

Maintenant que Toneri était au courant pour Hinata, le chef recommença son interrogatoire.

-Nous avons besoin de savoir ...

-Elle ... toi ... Renard ..., coupa Toneri. Es-ce que la Princesse est au courant ... pour toi ?

Il serra les poings tout en baisant la tête. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à respirer par le nez, essayant de se calmer.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Les anciens n'osèrent pas intervenir. Itachi et Fugaku regardaient Toneri reprendre son calme alors que Sasuke observait Naruto qui ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi parlait le sorcier.

Il leva alors sa tête vers le chef des vampires, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Je ne parlerai qu'à Naruto Uzumaki, le démon renard à neuf queues.

Les vampires tournèrent leur têtes vers Naruto. Il était impassible, regardant son chef, attendant sa décision.

-Pourquoi lui ? demanda Fugaku.

Toneri tourna lentement sa tête vers la droite.

-Pour une simple et bonne raison que je vais garder pour moi car sinon ça ne serai pas drôle. Et puis ... n'oublions pas ... que nous partageons le même sang.

Un frisson de dégoût parcouru l'échine de Naruto pendant que Toneri ricana.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais accepter ? Tu viens de le menacer ! reprit le chef.

-C'est ça ou rien, dit Toneri en haussant les épaules, continuant de fixer Naruto.

-Tu n'es pas en position de force, je ne négocierais pas avec toi ...

-Pourquoi tu ne parles pas, hein, renard ? coupa Toneri. Tu n'as donc pas envie de savoir ? Ce qu'il arrive à tes amis les humains ? Tu étais beaucoup plus drôle la dernière fois.

Il ricana avant qu'un des gardes tape sur le dossier de la chaise.

-Notre chef t'a parlé, crétin.

-J'ai très bien entendu, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire attention. Vous, vampires, vous vous croyez tellement supérieur. Laissez moi rire. Vous êtes juste de pauvres créatures répugnantes.

-Et malgré ça, reprit Fugaku. Tu évites soigneusement de me regarder dans les yeux.

-Je sais que vous pouvez lire dans mon esprit et le modifier. Il y a quand même des secrets que je vais garder, même le renard ne saura pas, sinon ça ne serai pas marrant.

Naruto continuait d'observer l'inconnu qui était devant lui. Toneri ne ressemblait plus du tout au garçon qui était ami avec Hinata et encore moins au puissant sorcier que Sasuke et les autres vampires avaient attrapé. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Deux jours d'isolement ne peuvent pas être la cause de sa folie. Etait-ce sa véritable personnalité ?

Finalement, il tourna la tête vers le chef.

-Je te l'ai dit vampire, je ne parlerai qu'au démon ... et à ton hérité.

-Pourquoi Itachi ...

-Pas lui ! hurla Toneri.

Il pointa son doigt vers le vampire assit à coté de Naruto.

-Lui. Sasuke Uchiha.

Il rigola encore une fois devant le regard froid de Sasuke.

-Décidément, il te ressembles bien. Il est aussi froid que toi, Indra, mumura Toneri

Pour la première fois, Naruto vit son chef complètement déboussoler. Personne, pas même les anciens ne comprenait se que Toneri disait. Il avait déjà commencer à s'adresser à Naruto et Sasuke.

Ce fut à ce moment que Sasuke se leva. Tenant tête à son père, une nouvelle fois.

-Vous devriez accepter, père.

Naruto cru que les anciens allaient tous faire une crise cardiaque dès que Sasuke eut fini de parler. Toneri ricana tranquillement dans son coin.

-Naruto ne vous le dira jamais mais je sais qu'il est du même avis que moi, continua Sasuke. Si vous pensez vraiment au bien être du clan vous devriez accepter.

-Tu devrais faire attention, Sasuke, tu ...

Itachi fut coupé par la main de son père sur son épaule.

-Nous avons besoin de ses informations, souffla Itachi, essayant de conseiller son père du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Fugaku regarda son fils aîné. La confiance se lisait dans ses yeux sombres. Il demandait silencieusement à son père de croire en Naruto et Sasuke.

-Gardes ! hurla-t-il. Apporterez-nous deux chaises en plus !

-A vos ordres.

Les deux gardes installèrent deux chaises en face de Toneri mais à bonne distance de ses bras. Ce dernier continuait de sourire comme si son petit jeu l'amusait. Sasuke ne laissa pas le temps à son père de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Il prit place sur la chaise de gauche, le dos bien droit et les bras croisés.

Naruto, lui, brûlait de le rejoindre. Il ne lâchait pas son chef du regard, attentant son autorisation.

-Naruto, viens t'installer.

Ce dernier prit son temps, contrôlant tous ses membres pour ne pas avancer trop vite. Les anciens regardaient la scène avec de gros yeux.

-Le chef est tombé sur la tête ? murmura un premier ancien

-D'accord Sasuke est un des héritiés mais il est encore trop jeune.

-Si c'était que cela, mais en plus, il laisse le renard y aller aussi, ajouta un autre.

-Que va devenir le clan ?

-Nous devons agir !

-Je suis d'accord, chuchota encore un autre.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à se lever et à protester mais ils virent le regard enragé de Naruto qui ne supportait plus leur messes basses. Finalement, ils prirent tous le temps de se rasseoir, la peur au ventre.

Naruto se concentra à nouveau sur Toneri qui était juste devant lui. Il ne voulait pas parler le premier tout comme Sasuke qui avait un visage neutre. Ils pouvaient sentir la présence d'Itachi et de Fugaku dans leur dos. Tout le monde, même les gardes, avaient les yeux rivés sur eux.

-Et bien ! s'exclama enfin le chef. Parles !

Toneri se mit alors à secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

-Et non ! Je vous l'ai déjà dis, je ne parlerai qu'au renard et à cet héritier vampire.

Les épaules de Toneri se mit à se secouer de rire devant la mine décomposée du chef. Il ferma les yeux avant de souffler toute la rage qui bouillait en lui.

-Que tout le monde sorte de la salle. La réunion est terminée. Retournez à vos occupations, nous attendrons le rapport de Sasuke.

Cette fois-ci, les anciens se levèrent tous d'un coup.

-Nous refusons !

-C'est complètement absurde !

-Jamais de mémoire de vampire, quelque chose comme ça est arrivé !

-Chers anciens, je vais vous le demande une dernière fois, sortez.

Fugaku avait maintenant activer ses yeux rouges sang. Son visage était tellement menaçant que même Toneri frissonna. Les gardes furent les premiers dehors avant de se poster près de la porte d'entrée. Puis Madara, sa machine à écrire sous le bras, marmonna quelque chose contre les anciens. Les anciens, eux, sortirent en se tenant le dos, se plainant que les bancs étaient beaucoup trop dur pour leur pauvres dos. Le chef ne s'occupa pas ni Naruto ni Sasuke. Il fit voler sa cape ornée de l'emblème des vampires.

En quelques minutes, il ne restait plus que Toneri, enchaîné, Sasuke et Naruto, assit sur leur chaise et Itachi, debout avec sa mine de frère inquiet. Il savait qu'au moindre problème, Sasuke et Naruto sauraient comment agir. Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait entraîner. Mais malgré tout, il restait le grand frère.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules, les pressant doucement. Il attendit qu'ils tournent au moins la tête mais les deux jeunes avaient le regard fixé sur l'ennemi. Itachi se contenta de sourire. Se rappelant que c'était lui qui leur avait apprit à ne jamais regarder ailleurs que leur ennemi lors d'un combat.

Il sorti de la salle l'esprit un peu plus léger avant de fermé la grosse porte.

Dès que le clique de la porte se fit entendre dans le silence pesant de la pièce, Toneri se remit à rire.

-Ahah, mais quelle bande d'imbécile ! Je ...

Un coup de poing le fit taire. Sasuke était debout devant lui. Ses yeux rouges sang envoyaient des éclairs.

-Je t'interdit de rabaisser le clan des Uchiha !

La voix de Sasuke claqua contre les murs de la salle, faisant vibrer les vitraux. Toneri cracha par terre avant de redresser sa tête devant les deux autres. Son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

-Décidément, on ne s'ennuie vraiment pas ici.

Il tourna les yeux vers Naruto qui était étrangement calme.

-Et toi, renard, tu ne veux pas me frapper encore une fois ?

-Dis-moi simplement ce que je veux savoir et après, seulement après, je réaliserai ton voeu. Mais rassure-toi ce n'est pas l'envie qui me retient, ajouta-t-il avant de faire craquer ses doigts.

-Mmh, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Hagoromo voit en toi son jeune fils Asura. Tu es beaucoup trop ... beaucoup trop quoi ? Froid ? Assoiffé de sang ? Ah ah. C'est peut-être toi Indra, au final.

-Pourquoi tu nous parles d'eux ? demanda Sasuke

Toneri s'arrêta de rire, l'espace d'un moment, prit de nostalgie. Naruto vit un soupçon de regret passé dans le regard blanc du sorcier, mais avant même de pouvoir s'en assurer, Toneri recommença à s'agiter de plus belle.

-Je vous dirais tout ce que je sais à une condition.

Les deux adolescents de fut pas surpris. Naruto eut un goût amer dans la bouche, imaginant déjà ce que le sorcier allait leur demander.

-En échange, je veux voir la princesse.

Si il avait pu, Naruto l'aurait déjà défigurer.

-Hors de question, répondit Naruto les dents serrer.

-C'est d'accord, répondit Sasuke en même temps.

Toneri sourit discrètement, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

-Sasuke ... ! commença Naruto, en tournant la tête vers le vampire

-Naruto, j'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas oublier pourquoi nous sommes là ? Ces informations nous sont précieuses. Je ferai tout pour les avoir.

-Il est hors de question que ce crétin voit Hinata, je refuse.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, ici !

Sasuke n'avait pas lever la voix, il ne s'était pas mit en colère mais Toneri pouvait sentir toute la rage dans ses paroles. Naruto devait vraiment être fou pour ne pas avoir peur de lui répondre.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi ...

-Ne vois-tu pas que c'est exactement ce que Toneri veut ? Que l'on se retourne l'un contre l'autre. Tu n'es quand même pas aussi stupide ? Le clan passe en premier, ces informations sont primordiales pour le clan, donc, annonça Sasuke, en tournant sa tête vers le prisonnier. Tu pourras voir la fille après.

Naruto baissa la tête. Sasuke recommençait. Il avait reprit le rôle de son père. Mais il avait raison et la fierté de Naruto en prit un coup. Il avait besoin de ces informations, il était le seul à pouvoir confronté les Otsutsuki, c'est pour cela qu'il devait savoir comment faire.

-Parfait, fit Toneri en tapant dans ses mains.

Naruto jura intérieurement avant de serrer ses points tellement fort qu'il en fit craquer ses doigts.

-Vous voulez donc savoir comment les Zestu ont fait pour avoir une apparence humaine ? Je dois avouer que quand le chef en à parler j'ai été assez surpris. Mais je n'ai jamais douté de maître Momoshiki.

Il sourit à nouveau tout en priant.

-C'est assez simple, continua-t-il. Ils ont réussi à muter avec l'ADN d'un humain. En mutant avec juste un simple cheveux, ils arrivent à copié l'apparence, la voix mais aussi les pensées, tout ce qui constitue cette personne. N'est-ce pas prodigieux ?

Naruto et Sasuke se jetèrent un regard en coin.

-Comment être sur que tu nous dis la vérité ? demanda Naruto.

Toneri se rapprocha puis tendit les bras vers eux. Ils ne bougèrent pas.

-Allons renard, je ne vais quand même pas te mentir alors que ta plus profond intention est de protéger la Princesse.

Cette explication ne plaisait pas à Sasuke et encore moins à Naruto. Ils décidèrent silencieusement d'écouter le sorcier.

-Il y a plusieurs mois, maître Momoshiki avait déjà commencer ses expériences sur les Zetsu. Il voulait leur donner forme humaine avant de les envoyer infiltrer les humains afin de crée une rumeur sur l'existence des créatures de la nuit. Vu la stupidité des humains, beaucoup y aurait cru et serai parti à votre recherche.

-Une diversion, réalisa Sasuke

-Exactement, rigola Toneri. N'est-ce pas une superbe idée ?

Naruto le regarda avec méfiance pendant que Sasuke baissa légèrement la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-L'Akatsuki est donc un groupe de Zetsu avec l'apparence humaine, résuma Sasuke.

Toneri tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux ronds.

-L'Akatsuki ? Quel est ce nom débile ? Ce n'est surement pas une invention du maître.

Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent, surpris. Sasuke se leva de sa chaise et en un clin d'oeil, tendit à Toneri l'affiche ensanglanté qu'il était aller chercher près du trône de son père. Le sorcier prit le papier avec rage. Il serra ses points autour, les yeux exorbités d'effroi.

-Mais ... mais c'est moi ?!

-J'ai trouvé cette affiche en ville, expliqua Naruto.

-L'Akatsuki, répéta Toneri. C'est impossible ! Avec les créatures de la nuit occupée à garder leur existence secrète, le maître en aurait profiter pour tout mettre en place, mais si l'attention est aussi porter sur les sorciers, nous ne pourrions pas mettre en place le rituel avec la Princesse.

-Ce n'est donc pas votre invention, conclu Sasuke.

-A quel point Hinata est impliqué dans le rituel ? demanda Naruto serrant les points.

Toneri se laissa tomber contre le dossier, soudain vidé d'énergie.

-Elle est la clé. La pièce la plus importante, sans elle, rien ne peut être fait.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cette réponse.

-En quoi consiste ce rituel ? demanda Sasuke. Comment ramener Kaguya rien qu'avec le corps d'une simple humaine ?

-Attention à toi Uchiha, menaça Toneri se redressant vers lui. La Princesse n'a rien d'une simple humaine. Elle est la descendante d'Hamura Otsutsuki, l'un des premiers sorciers né avec les pouvoirs des créatures de la nuit. Cela lui donne accès au rang de Princesse au Byakugan, le second rang après la Déesse Kaguya. Son sang et ses yeux sont précieux.

Toneri avait prit un air sérieux, laissant ses yeux faire des aller-retour entre Naruto et Sasuke devant lui.

-Et comment Momoshiki va s'y prendre ? demanda à nouveau Sasuke.

-Pour ça, croyez-moi, je ne sais pas. Seul le maître en à la connaissance.

Soudain, Naruto se mit debout, attirant l'attention des deux autres sur lui.

-Ses questions ne mènent à rien à part m'énerver. C'était une mauvaise idée de te demander, non seulement on doute de te croire sur parole mais en plus tu n'en sais pas plus que nous. Tu nous apprends que vous avez besoin d'Hinata mais alors pourquoi l'avoir mortellement blessée, hein ?!

Son regard lançait des éclairs.

-J'ai besoin de savoir qui vous a attaqué, renard. Car moi-même ne je ne comprends pas pourquoi le maître chercherait à blessé la princesse.

Naruto garda le silence sous le regard de Sasuke.

-Dit-lui, Naruto.

-Urashiki Otsutsuki.

Ce nom flotta un moment dans l'air puis Toneri se remit à trembler.

-Tu en es sur, renard.

Soudain, Toneri lança ses bras vers Naruto comme si il voulait l'étrangler. Naruto ne bougea pas.

-Tu en es sur ! C'est impossible ! Urashiki est l'un des sorciers le plus proche du maître. Si il a attaqué, cela voulait dire que c'était un ordre du maître. C'est impossible !

Toneri attrapa son t-shirt des mains et se mit à tirer dessus tout en se basculant d'avant en arrière. La peur et l'incompréhension se lisaient dans son regard. Surpris, Naruto se rassit en face de lui, se penchant vers lui.

-Hé ! Hé ! Toneri ?

-C'est impossible ! Ce peut-il que Urashiki est mal compris l'ordre de maître Momoshiki ?

-Ou alors Momoshiki a changer ses plans, releva Sasuke.

Toneri continua de marmonner que cela était impossible. Sasuke lui réfléchissait pendant que Naruto observait le sorcier. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil ? Avait-il vraiment peur ? Pour lui ou pour elle ?

-Si tu veux tout savoir, dit enfin Naruto. Je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour qu'Hinata survive.

Les deux autres jeunes hommes tournèrent leur têtes vers lui, une expression différente sur chaque visages. Toneri exprimait du dégoût pendant que Sasuke souffla, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alors si tu veux que je la protège contre vous, il va falloir que tu répondes très clairement à mes question.

-Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas ! hurla le sorcier.

-Est-il possible que Urashiki est réussi à utiliser le pouvoir des géants ? demanda Naruto sans faire attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Oh alors ça y, il a réussi à le maîtrisé ! Je suis vraiment impressionné, dit simplement Toneri.

-Cela confirme donc nos doutes, dit Sasuke vers Naruto qui secoua sa tête.

-Vous ... vous saviez ? demanda le sorcier.

-Bien sur ! s'exclama Naruto. On est pas débiles ...

-Hagoromo nous a tout expliqué.

-Ce traite, encore et toujours, chuchota Toneri.

-Il est donc aussi possible qu'il est aussi du sang de elfe ? continua Naruto

-Du sang d'elfe ?

-Quand nos bras sont rentrés en contacte, de la fumé s'en ai échappé. C'est le signe que nos corps essayait d'adsorber l'énergie naturelle de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si tu as vue de la fumée, renard, cela veut dire que aucun de vous ne sait utiliser le pouvoir des elfes.

Naruto garda le silence.

-Tu ne veux pas me le dire c'est ça ?

En effet, Naruto ne savait pas engranger l'énergie naturelle. Il avait vu l'elfe Shikamaru le faire une seule fois, il avait été impressionner par autant de puissance. Puis, il l'avait supplier de lui expliquer comment faire. Shikamaru lui en avait parler, pendant longtemps mais Naruto n'avait pas réussi. Il n'avait pas assez de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

-Quel est la magie que Urashiki utilise pour crée son mur en verre ?

-Une magie très ancienne que seul les jumeaux Otsutsuki pouvait utiliser. Enfermé dans cette bulle, le sorcier peut contrôler le temps et l'espace. Ce niveau est bien supérieur au mien, ajouta Toneri. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y arriverait après tant d'années d'effort.

-Il y a t-il un moment de la contrer ? demanda Naruto inquiet.

-Bien sûr, toute magie s'annule avec un sort plus puissant.

Sasuke regarda Naruto du coin de l'oeil. Il savait que son ami était fort mais pas au point de maîtriser la magie.

Naruto passa sa main dans sa nuque tendu. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Comment protéger Hinata sans toutes ses capacités ? Et pas seulement elle, tout les humains et créatures de la nuit innocentes ?

-Juste avant que cette glace apparaisse, un éclair blanc nous à tous éclairé. C'est de la magie n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai senti mais pourquoi cela affecte les yeux d'Hinata.

-Pour ce qui est de la Princesse, je n'en sais rien, avoua Toneri.

Puis il regarda Naruto pendant longtemps sans rien dire. Ils pouvaient lire à travers ses yeux le doute et l'hésitation.

-Si tu nous caches quelque chose ... commença Sasuke sur le ton de la menace.

Toneri grogna avant de souffler et de se redresser sur sa chaise, faisant bouger ses chaines.

-Quelques Otsutsuki parmi nous on du sang de vampire, cela veut dire qu'ils ont le pouvoir des yeux mais avec certains d'entre nous, il n'est pas bien compatible. Ils utilisent alors des larmes de démons pour soulager leur yeux. Urashiki en fait parti, il peut donc avoir accès à un autre niveau de magie. Grâce à sa magie de la glace il peut figer le temps mais avec ses yeux, il peut se déplacer dans l'espace.

Les deux jeunes hommes écoutèrent le prisonnier bouche-bée.

'Le pouvoir des vampires' pensa Sasuke.

 _"Cela signifie qu'ils ont bien attraper des démons."_

'Hagoromo avait raison' pensa Naruto

-C'est impossible, tu nous mens. Les vampires ne peuvent pas se déplacer dans l'espace, dit Sasuke, sure de lui.

-Car vos yeux n'ont jamais été en contacte avec des larmes de démon.

-Mais comment avez-vous su ? demanda Sasuke, commençant à douter.

-Quand mon maître Momoshiki à des cobayes, il explore toutes leurs ressources grâce à ses nombreuses expériences. Au contacte des larmes de démons, les yeux des vampires prennent une couleur violette, mon maître l'appelle le Rinnegan. N'est-ce pas un nom qui envoie ? demanda-t-il avant de rigoler.

-MAIS C'EST HORRIBLE, s'écria Naruto pensant aux autres démons surement torturés.

-Parce que tu crois que nous sommes les premiers à faire cela ? demanda Toneri, agacé. Les humains aussi le faisait à l'époque. Sans ça, ils n'auraient surement pas toutes les connaissances qu'ils ont maintenant.

-Et parce qu'il l'on fait, nous devons faire pareil ? demanda Naruto le levant à nouveau de sa chaise.

-Tu as beaucoup trop foi en nous, démon.

-C'est en parti pour cela que j'ai été crée, continua Naruto. Pour vous protéger, créatures de la nuit, même si c'est de vous même.

Toneri regarda Naruto avec de grands yeux. Etait-il vraiment stupide pour croire dans un monde parfait ? Ou voulait-il encore se moquer de lui ? Il regarda Sasuke mais ce dernier ne laissera rien paraître sur son visage.

-J'en ai assez entendu, dit-il

Naruto secoua la tête pour acquiescer.

-Attendez ! Je veux la voir maintenant !

Naruto regarda Sasuke se lever et aller frapper contre la porte de la salle.

-Garde ! on a fini avec lui. Amener le.

-Toi ! Héritier ! Tu m'as promis ! s'écria Toneri, cherchant Sasuke du regard.

-En effet, tu as ma permission mais pas celle de la fille. Elle décidera par elle même si elle souhaite te voir.

Les deux gardes vampires rentrèrent, des clés et une seringue à la main.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ...

Rai piqua le bras de Toneri. Celui-ci résista le plus longtemps qu'il pu mais le venin le calma avant qu'il ne tombe dans les vapes. Les gardes le détachèrent avant de le porter en direction de sa cellule. Ils se retenaient de se plaindre devant un des héritier.

Naruto leva les yeux vers Sasuke. Il ne savait pas si il devait le remercier ou le réprimander d'avoir piéger Toneri.

-Pas la peine de me remercier, lança Sasuke avant de sortir, le lançant seul.

Naruto sorti à son tour de la salle du conseil. Il regarda son ami tourner à gauche avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Il allait faire son rapport. Le conseil allait prendre une décision, ils n'avaient besoin de lui.

Les mains dans les poches et la tête qui commençait à chauffer, Naruto décida de monter au sixième étage rendre un petite visite au vieux sorcier.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule, trouvant Hagoromo assit sur un lit, un livre dans les mains. Naruto ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui avant de venir s'asseoir par terre devant le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il n'ai jamais connu. Il remarqua que les chaînes anti-magie avaient bien été changer. Celle-ci brillait au clair de lune qui éclairait la petite cellule. Hagoromo tourna la page de son livre, continuant sa lecture. Naruto croisa ses jambes avant de se concentrer sur le sorcier devant lui.

-Bien le bonsoir à toi aussi Naruto, répondit Hagoromo sans lâcher son livre des yeux.

-Vous savez comment vous avez eu ses yeux ? demanda Naruto de but en blanc.

-Je ... Hein ? demanda le sorcier prit au dépourvu.

-J'ai juste besoin de savoir si Toneri ne nous a pas menti.

-Toneri ... ?

-Répondez juste à ma question.

Hagoromo ferma son livre.

-Un jour, j'étais allongé sur mon lit de cellule quand un garde est arrivé, à poser mon plateau repas sur la table avant de me demander d'ouvrir les yeux si je voulais manger. Il a mit quelques gouttes d'eau dans chacun d'eux. C'était assez désagréable je dois avouer.

Le visage de Naruto se déformait progressivement pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

-Naruto, ne te fais pas trop de mal ...

-Il n'a donc pas menti, coupa-t-il tout en se levant. Vous avez reçu des larmes de démon, à leur contacte, vos yeux ont évolués.

Hagoromo regarda Naruto incompréhension.

-Vous devez m'aider avec vos pouvoirs magiques.

Le sorcier continua de regarder ses yeux bleu fixés sur lui, pleins d'espoirs.

-Alors ? Vous allez m'aider ? demanda Naruto

-Tu es encore trop jeune pour ...

-Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, la vie d'Hinata est en danger.

'Mmh son discours est bien différent ce soir' remarqua Hagoromo

Il leva les yeux sur les pierres gribouillées de sa cellule.

 _"-Quand allez-vous m'apprendre à contrer la magie, demanda Naruto tout en sautant partout._

 _-Tu es encore trop jeune. Tu arrives à peine à te transformer partiellement, dit Hagoromo en continuant sa lecture. Maintenant calme-toi, la cellule est trop petite pour que tu te mettes à bouger dans touts les sens._

 _-Je ne suis pas trop jeune, j'ai bientôt onze ans, affirma Naruto._

 _-Tu peux pas te taire un peu tranquille comme on te l'a demandé ? Tu nous casses les oreilles._

 _-On t'a rien demandé Sasuke ! hurla Naruto en se tournant vers son ami._

 _Le jeune vampire, un kunaï à la main, gravait des dessins dans la pierre en face du lit du sorcier._

 _-Quel bébé alors, répliqua Sasuke_

 _-On a le même age je te rappelle, continua Naruto. Espèce de cadavre !_

 _-Sale renard puant !_

 _-Répète un peu pour voir !_

 _Les deux garçons se lançaient des coups de poings tout en s'insultant. Fatigué de tout ce bruit, Hagoromo soupira avant de claquer ses doigts. Au son produit, les deux garçons furent attirés vers le mur opposé. Leur tête rentrèrent en contacte avec la pierre avant qu'ils ne commencent à se frotter la tête pour dissiper la douleur._

 _-Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas t'enseigner a contrer la magie, Naruto. Tu pourrais mal agir et te faire mal._

 _Convaincu, le garçon-renard regarda son ami vampire. Il lui donna le dos pour bouder._

 _-Désolé de t'avoir traité de cadavre, je ne le pensais pas, avoua Naruto cachant ses yeux derrières ses cheveux._

 _-Excuses-moi d'avoir dit que tu puais, c'est pas vrai, continua Sasuke._

 _-Et si vous continuez à dessiner ? Hein ? proposa Hagoromo en levant enfin les yeux de son livres._

 _-Bonne idée, s'exclamèrent les enfants._

 _Le vieux sorcier se leva de son lit, faisant traîner ses chaines par terre. Il s'approcha des enfants qui gravaient avec force dans la pierre._

 _-Que dessines-tu, Sasuke ?_

 _Le jeune vampire avait gravé un bonhomme solitaire, marchant sous la lune._

 _-Un jour, je serai le vampire le plus puissant, encore plus que Madara. Je serai tellement puissant que je n'aurai peur de personne pas même du soleil. Je serai le premier vampire à pouvoir vivre la journée et tout le monde parlera de moi autrement que juste parce que je suis le fils du chef du clan._

 _-Je vois. Et toi Naruto ?_

 _Le garçon-renard avait dessiné un bonhomme entouré d'une famille de quatre vampires, cependant, au-dessus d'eux, il avait commencé à dessiner deux autres bonhommes mais il n'arrivait pas à les finir._

 _-Un jour, je saurai qui sont mes parents et je reviendrai les dessinés, ici, expliqua-t-il en pointant les deux petits dessins. Ce jour-là, je serai tellement fort que tout le monde m'aimera. Je ne serai plus vu comme un méchant démon."_

Naruto serra ses poings autour de son pantalon, baissant la tête.

-Si j'avais su ... Hinata n'aurait surement pas été blessée, murmura-t-il plein de regrets.

Hagoromo leva enfin les yeux sur le jeune homme. Ce n'était plus le jeune garçon insouciant qui l'avait délivrer de sa prison chez les Otsutsuki. Il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour une cause, pour la vie de cette pauvre jeune fille qui se retrouvait malgré elle prit au piège dans une guerre qui était indirectement lié à elle. Aux yeux d'Hagoromo, Naruto avait l'air enfin prêt.

-En danger ? Blessée ?

-On a été attaquer par Urashiki et une bande de Zetsu. On a été séparés. Pendant que je me battais, Urashiki la enfermé dans un bulle de temps d'après ce que Toneri m'a expliquer.

-Une bulle de temps, en effet. Comment Hinata a-t-elle été blesser ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Naruto baissant la tête. Je n'ai rien vu. Quand j'ai réussi à briser le sort, elle était ligotée par un fil magique et du sang coulait.

-Un fil magique ?

Soudain, Hagoromo comprit. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto pour lui faire relever la tête.

-Naruto ! Est-elle toujours blessée ?

-Je lui ai donné mon sang, donc non.

-Tu dois en être sur ! Sinon ...

Naruto attendit qu'il fisse sa phrase mais au lieu de ça, il regarda vers la porte-fenêtre. Son regard se perdit dans le vague.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passerait mais si elle a été blesser par la canne à pêche magique d'Urashiki et que sa blessure n'a pas guérit, il faudra faire quelque chose.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Vous ne vous faites pas trop de soucis pour rien ? Mon sang peut tout guérir. Après je peux toujours vérifié, ajouta Naruto, voyant que le vieux était inquiet.

Le silence retomba dans la petite cellule avant qu'Hagoromo recommence à tourner les pages de son livre, essayant de penser à autre chose.

-Tu vas devoir suivre l'entrainement des Otsutsuki, en plus de l'entrainement d'Itachi.

Naruto redressa la tête. Le vieux lui souriait. Il l'était prêt à l'aider.

-Pour cela, on va avoir besoin de Sasuke et de ma magie.

-De Sasuke ? répéta Naruto. Ah non, j'en ai marre ...

-Ne commences pas s'il te plais. De plus, tu dois te reposer. Ton corps en a besoin.

-Je ne me sens bien.

-Bien, mais dans tout les cas, il te faudra une autorisation du chef pour pouvoir utiliser ma magie.

Le sourire de Naruto s'effaça avant de se frapper le front de sa main.

-Ahhh, j'avais complètement oublié ça.

Soudain, la porte de la petite cellule s'ouvrit, laissant passer la tête d'un des gardes, Rai.

-Hé ! Il va falloir que tu t'en ailles !

Naruto ne se tourna pas.

-Tu m'as entendu ?

-J'ai très bien entendu, répondit Naruto avant de se tourner avec un air menaçant sur le visage.

Avec le visage livide, le garde n'en demanda pas plus avant de partir laissant la porte ouverte. Naruto pouffa alors de rire.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher, hein ?

-Ben, autant qu'ils me détestent pour une bonne raison, expliqua Naruto tout en haussant les épaules.

Il se redressa puis essuya son pantalon au niveau des fesses avant de s'étirer.

-Je vais peut-être aller me reposer un peu finalement. Mais promis, je m'occuperai de l'autorisation. Alors, à ce soir, le vieux. Au terrain d'entrainement, dit-il.

-Seulement si les gardes viennent me chercher, ajouta Hagoromo avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Naruto s'approcha de la porte, prêt à sortir mais s'arrêta juste avant de fermer la porte.

-Hé le vieux, vous savez quoi ? J'ai commencé à apprendre à lire avec Hinata.

Hagoromo savait que Naruto souriait de toutes ses dents en disant ça.

'Félicitations Naruto' pensa-t-il pendant que la porte se refermait, le laissant seul à nouveau.

* * *

 **LES** affaires d'Hinata en main, Naruto marchait à travers le sanctuaire en direction de sa chambre. Il avait attendu que le soleil soit bien haut avant de quitter le sanctuaire. Maintenant de retour, aucun bruit ne parcourait la demeure des vampires.

Il avait marché dans la forêt avant d'arriver en ville et de commencer à humer l'odeur d'Hinata à la recherche de ses affaires. Il les avait trouvé au même endroit. Personne n'était encore passé. Il n'avait pas résister à faire un rapide détour à l'hôpital avant de rentrer.

Il monta les escaliers essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Petit, il avait toujours détester la journée. Il trouvait que les heures passaient beaucoup trop lentement. Il s'était donc amuser à marcher fort ou encore à courir dans les couloirs pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. En général, c'était celle de Mikoto qui lui conseillait d'essayer de dormir mais de temps en temps, c'était le chef qui sortait lui tirer les oreilles avant de l'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais depuis les derniers jours, avec Hinata, il avait l'impression que sa vie avait passé la vitesse supérieur.

Il était maintenant dans la chambre. Les bras ballants, il regardait Hinata dormir. A l'hopital, il l'avait toujours vu avec ses lunettes sur le nez. Mais dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu son visage sans les lunettes plaquée devant les yeux, il l'avait tout de suite trouver plus jolie. Ses grosses lunettes mangeait presque la moitié de son visage mais surtout, il ne pouvait pas bien admirer la beauté de ses yeux nacrée.

Hinata bougea dans son sommeil. Cela lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Elle portait son ancienne veste orange et noir. Pour lui, cela lui allait parfaitement. Il fut soulager de sentir son habituel parfum. Elle ne sentait pas le sang, cela voulait dire, que sa blessure s'était bien refermé.

Il ouvrit son armoire et attrapa ses derniers vêtements. Sasuke avait raison, il ne lui restait plus rien. Il faut dire que ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas le temps de se déshabiller avant d'attaquer. Il attrapa une serviette et alla dans la salle de bain.

Il posa son rechange et retira ses vêtements pour les mettre au fond du panier. Il se regarda dans le miroir avant de gratter sa tête. Ses cheveux étaient plein de poussière, ses yeux bleu étaient légèrement tiré à cause du manque de sommeil. Il passa sa main sur son visage avant de taper ses joues striées.

Il s'était toujours demander quel mystère se cachait derrière elles. Pourquoi les avait-il ? Etait-ce un trait de caractère au démon ? Ou peut-être que quelqu'un les lui avait faites ? Personne n'avait pu le lui dire. Les vampires l'avait toujours connu comme ça. Hagoromo n'en savait pas plus.

Il soupira avant de rentrée dans la douche. Il ouvrit le robinet sur l'eau chaude. Il ne sentait aucune température. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que de ressentir le chaud et le froid. D'un côté, c'était avantageux, il n'avait pas à porter beaucoup de vêtement. Mais de l'autre, cela le rendait beaucoup moins humains. Toutes les créatures de la nuit a part les vampires pouvaient ressentir. Tout ce qu'il aimait avec l'eau chaude, c'était que cela créait de la buée qui remplissait la pièce une fois hors de la douche.

Cependant, il ne pouvait se doucher qu'à l'eau froide. Avec la chaleur que son corps dégageait, l'eau n'avait pas le temps de le mouiller. Tant qu'il ne sentait pas l'eau couler sur sa peau, il continuait de tourner le robinet vers le maximum.

Enfin l'eau tomba directement sur ses cheveux, les claquant encore plus sur son front. Puis elle suivit la forme de ses joues avant de couler dans le trait de ses cicatrices. Elle continuait son chemin jusqu'à son menton avant d'arriver au bout et de tomber sur le haut de son torse. Elle coula entre ses pectoraux puis descendit sur ses abdominaux en passant par dessus le dessin noir.

Un dessin noir en forme de spirale avec des inscriptions qui avait toujours était la. Encore un mystère. Il avait chercher dans la plus part des livres de la bibliothèque, puis il avait interroger le chef, même Hagoromo mais personne ne savait. Ce symbole était apparemment beaucoup trop ancien pour être déchiffrer.

Mais l'eau ne s'arrêta pas là, elle continua sur son bas ventre puis se divisa pour continuer sur ses cuisses, ses mollets et enfin ses pieds. Tout cela se finissait quand elle atterrissait sur le sol de la douche.

Naruto prit le gel douche et pressa. Il en mettait toujours trop dans sa main mais il adorait faire des bulles. Il frotta ses cheveux pendant longtemps avant de se regarder dans le miroir en face de la douche. On ne voyait presque plus leur couleur dorée.

Tout en se lavant, il repensa à cette folle journée. Il n'imaginait même pas comment Hinata devait se sentir avec tout ça. De plus, cela faisait maintenant la deuxième fois qu'elle était blessée. Il fallait qu'il lui demande comment elle allait.

Il se rinça avant de sortir de la douche. Il passa la main sur le miroir plein de buée. Puis, il essaya de se sécher les cheveux. Il passa ses mains dedans, cherchant à les retirer de devant son front. Agacé, il laissa tomber avant d'attacher sa serviette autour de la taille. Il tendit sa main vers sa brosse à dents. Il stoppa son geste et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle reposait juste à coté de celle d'Hinata.

Il mit du dentifrice et regarda le miroir. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se voyait avec ce sourire. Il s'observa longtemps, cherchant à comprendre ce qui était différent.

-Mmh, fit-il avant de mettre sa brosse à dent dans la bouche.

Une fois fini, il passa ses vêtement : un pantalon orange et un t-shirt blanc. Sortit de la salle de bain, Naruto s'approcha du lit et chercha son livre. Impossible de mettre la main dessus. Il se redressa, confus.

 _"Ou alors tu veux peut-être réviser les premiers mots que tu as retenu ?"_

Il était dans le sac d'Hinata. Il se retourna avant de défier le sac posé par terre près de l'armoire du regard. Il hésita plusieurs fois avant de se rapprocher du sac. Il avait bien vu qu'Hinata y faisait particulièrement attention. Finalement, il laissa le sac à sa place, prit un autre livre pour enfant et s'installa sur le lit à côté d'Hinata. Il étendit ses jambes avant de s'appuyer contre le pied du lit.

Il se mit à tourner les pages, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite, se rendant compte qu'il y avait encore plein de mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il posa le livre sur ses jambes avant de souffler.

Il baissa le regard vers Hinata, lui aussi aurait bien dormi. Ses paupières commençaient à être lourdes. Il rapprocha son genou afin de poser son coude dessus. Finalement, il s'endormi, la tête posé sur sa main, sans s'en rendre compte.

Hinata se réveilla quelques heures après, quand les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent enfin dans la chambre. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux qui la picotaient affreusement. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se souvient de la journée mouvementé. Elle essaya de se redresser mais ce ne fut pas sans peine. La douleur déforma son visage. Elle chercha ses lunettes des mains. Une fois sur le nez, elle leva les yeux vers Naruto. Mais rien à faire, elle voyait toujours flou. Elle retira ses lunettes violemment, inquiète.

'Je ne vois plus rien' pensa-t-elle. 'Mon sac, je dois trouver mon sac.'

Elle retira la couette de dessus ses jambes, elle posa les pieds délicatement par terre. Une fois sur que ses jambes ne céderont pas sous son poids, Hinata se leva. A ce moment là, elle sentit la peau de sa blessure d'étirer. La douleur chauffa tellement a l'intérieur de son corps qu'Hinata en eut les larmes aux yeux.

-Ahh !

Naruto fut réveiller en sursaut. Un seul coup d'oeil à la place vide d'Hinata lui fit comprendre. En un clin d'oeil, il était devant elle et lui proposa son bras comme appuie.

-Naruto ? D ... désolée ..., dit-elle la langue pâteuse.

-Mais qu'es que tu fais, hein ? demanda Naruto gentillement. Tu ne devrais pas te lever. Tu es encore un peu dans les vapes.

Il l'aida à se rasseoir sur le lit. Il souleva ses jambes pour les poser sur le lit avant de tirer la couverture par dessus. Hinata serra les lèvres, luttant contre les larmes.

-Ca ne vas pas ? C'es t'as blessure ou ta tête qui tournes ? Tu ...

-Non ... c'est ...

Sa voix resta bloquée dans sa bouche par les larmes.

-Parles-moi Hinata, qu'est qu'il ne ne va ?

-Je ... Marlgré mes lunettes, je ne ... je ne vois pas.

Naruto s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Il vit le corps d'Hinata se mettre à trembler pendant que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux abîmés. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Que dire à quelqu'un qui devient aveugle ?

Hinata releva la tête avant d'essuyer ses yeux.

-Naruto ?

-Je suis la, dit-il en tendant la main vers elle pour lui toucher la main.

-Je crois que j'ai une autre paire de lunettes dans mon sac.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, Naruto courait déjà vers le sac. Il le prit et reparti vers Hinata.

-Tiens, annonça-t-il.

Il lui reprit la main pour lui donner le sac. Hinata l'ouvrit et mit presque sa tête à l'intérieur pour chercher ses lunettes.

'Je vous en pris ! Faites que je ne les ai pas oubliés à la maison. S'il vous plait.'

Soudain, sa main toucha une boite. Elle l'attrapa et la colla presque devant son oeil. Naruto la regarda l'ouvrir et y découvrit une nouvelle paires à l'intérieur. Hinata les mit puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elles étaient différentes, elles étaient noir et beaucoup plus rondes que les autres. Heureusement, grâce à elle, Hinata pu voir beaucoup mieux.

-Alors ? demanda Naruto.

Le plus beau sourire d'Hinata lui répondit.

-Normalement on a pas le droit d'avoir des lunettes d'avance mais ma vue baissait tellement rapidement quand j'étais plus jeune que mon ophtalmo m'a accorder une paires avec les verres les plus puissants.

-Ophtalmo ? répéta-t-il

-Le médecin pour les yeux, expliqua Hinata

Elle mit les anciennes dans la boite et la rangea dans son sac. Naruto eut un peu de mal avec ses nouvelles lunettes, la couleur n'allait pas avec le teint de peau d'Hinata mais si cela lui permettait de voir ça lui allait.

Les jambes croisés, il s'était rassit en face d'elle, soulagé de la voir relaxée. Leur regards se croisèrent et restèrent accrocher quelques secondes. Il allait bien. Elle allait bien.

Naruto ne s'était toujours pas décidé si il devait raconter à Hinata se qu'il s'était passé une fois qu'ils soient tous les deux venus au sanctuaire.

Sous son regard bleu azur, Hinata commença à jouer avec ses doigts, gêner de ses pensées. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu au réveille, elle n'aurait jamais cru le trouver aussi beau et dangereux en même temps. Elle avait noté l'odeur de savon qui flottait autour de lui quand il s'était approché d'elle. Elle avait aussi vu que ses cheveux avait l'air plus long dû au shampoing. Il passait souvent sa main dedans pour les retirer de devant ses yeux. Elle s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur ses lèvres. Bizarrement, elle avait terriblement envie de les embrasser.

Hinata baissa les yeux sur ses bras. Ses veines étaient redevenu noir. Elle passa le doigt dessus. Ils se mirent alors à parler en même temps avant de se regarder et de rigoler.

-Je suis désolée, je t'ai réveiller.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, quelques heures ça suffit pour me requinquer, rassura Naruto. Ca va ? Tu n'as pas la tête qui tourne ? demanda-t-il, tout en se rapprochant d'elle. Ce n'ai que la deuxième fois que tu en bois. En plus, j'ai du te donner beaucoup plus de sang que la dernière fois.

-Je crois que ça va. J'ai un peu mal à ma blessure mais j'imagine que c'est normale, ajouta-t-elle en souriant vers lui. Et toi ?

-Moi ? demanda-t-il. Bien sur que tout va bien !

Il secoua la tête de haut en bas tout en souriant. Le sourire préférer d'Hinata. Il allait lui demander comment elle se sentait quand il vit ses yeux le fixer puis son visage viré au rouge.

-Hinata ?


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le souterrain

**HINATA** se força à réfléchir. Mais elle avait beau détourner son attention de Naruto elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait tout pour la déstabilisé. Il s'était rapprocher d'elle et son regard était beaucoup trop intense. Elle avait l'impression d'être constamment attirée par lui.

-Moi ? demanda-t-il avec une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

Il repassa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre à sa question. Hinata ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer ses mains à la place de la sienne.

-Bien sur que tout va bien.

Elle leva son regard vers ses yeux bleu avant de le baisser à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire, toujours ce sourire sur ses lèvres. Son préféré.

-Hinata ?

Naruto la vit retirer ses lunettes pour les poser sur la table près du lit. Puis il la vit soulever la couverture avant de s'approcher de lui à quatre pattes.

-Hinata ... qu'es ... qu'es que tu fais ?

Prise de courage, Hinata s'assit à califourchon au dessus de ses cuisses musclés. Elle posa sa main sur le torse tout aussi musclé de Naruto. Ce dernier avait les yeux grand ouverts de surprise.

Elle se baissa lentement, attendant qu'il l'arrête mais Naruto ne bougea pas. Elle fini par l'embrasser. Un gémissement de bonheur s'échappa de leur gorges. Ses lèvres étaient bien plus douces et chaudes qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Une fois la surprise passé, elle le senti lui rendre son baiser. Hinata fut vite envier de son odeur et de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tous ses sens se brouillèrent. Des pivotement couraient sur sa peau déjà sensible alors qu'il ne la touchait même pas.

Finalement elle passa enfin ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'attirant encore plus contre elle. La sensation était incroyable. Ils étaient tellement doux. Chaque mèches glissaient entre ses doigts.

Soudain, elle senti les mains puissantes de Naruto attraper ses hanches pour les plaquer contre lui. Hinata sentit son coeur battre encore plus fort. Il monta une de ses mains sur sa joue cherchant à approfondir le baiser. Hinata se sentit exploser de joie. Pendant que leur langues dansaient en rythme, Naruto faisait passer sa main de sa cheville a sa hanche en passant sur son mollet. Hinata avait l'impression que sa jambe était en feu.

Elle frissonnait à chaque fois que Naruto resserrait son bras autour d'elle afin de la rapprocher d'elle. Elle sentit sa poitrine s'écraser contre la sienne. Elle aurait tellement voulu pourvoir toucher tout le reste de son corps mais avec seulement ses deux mains cela prenait trop de temps.

Elle fit glisser ses mains dans son cou avant que Naruto ne lâche enfin ses lèvres à la recherche d'air. Hinata cru mourir devant le regard sombre de désir que Naruto lui lançait. Elle se perdit un moment dans la profondeur de ses yeux bleu.

Leur respiration était affreusement saccadée mais elle regardait a nouveau ses lèvres rougis et gonflées. Il posa un simple baiser avant d'attraper sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents. Il tira doucement dessus faisait monter le désir d'Hinata. Puis il descendit lentement avec de petits baiser le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou avant d'aspirer sa peau juste au dessus de son artère.

Elle sentait les mains de Naruto monter lentement vers le creux de son dos. Elle avait envie de lui crier de baisser la fermeture éclair de sa veste tout de suite mais Naruto avais l'air de vouloir prendre son temps.

Il redescendit ses mains vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses sous son short. Rien qu'avec ce mouvement Hinata sentit les muscles de son ventre se contracter de désir. Elle pencha la tête en arrière cherchant de l'air frais.

Elle en était sur si il la touchait là, maintenant, tout de suite, elle exploserai. Il faisait tellement chaud qu'elle commençait à transpirer. La tension sexuelle entre eux était à son apogée. Soudain Naruto arrêta de la caresser. Frustrée, Hinata fit glissé ses mains sur ses larges épaules. Leur regard s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Sans briser leur connexion visuel, elle se souleva légèrement et avança son bassin, se positionnant sur la bosse formée sous le pantalon de Naruto.

'Oh mon dieu, je lui ferai donc cet effet ?' pensa-t-elle, les joues légèrement rosies.

Elle commença à se frotter sur lui fermant les yeux à l'écoute de ses faibles gémissements. Naruto ne cachait pas son plaisir ce qui augmenta celui d'Hinata. Ses doigts agrippèrent la pointes de ses cheveux puis il tira dessus, faisait basculer la tête d'Hinata en arrière. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de sa courte respiration sur son cou puis à la naissance de ses seins. Ses doigts abandonnèrent la fermeture éclair de la veste légèrement ouverte. Ils tracèrent un chemin le long de son dos, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules. Malgré la veste, Hinata pouvait sentir que ses aller et retour répéter sur son dos avaient laisser des marques.

Tout à coup, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hinata et la secoua légèrement.

-Hinata.

Encore cette voix roque, affreusement sexy. Hinata n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse prononcer son nom de cette façon. Elle tira sur le t-shirt de Naruto avec ses mains mais, contre attente, il l'arrêta en lui touchant la main.

Hinata redressa la tête et vit Naruto la regarder avec un air interrogateur.

-Hé ! Hinata !

Tout était flou autour d'elle. Elle sentit ses lunettes dans ses mains avant de les remettre sur son nez.

Soudain, tout redevint clair. Hinata retomba violemment sur terre. Elle était de nouveau assise dans le lit. Naruto était devant elle, la main sur la sienne. Ses sourcils blonds étaient froncés sous l'incompréhension. Elle vit sa main s'approcher de son visage. Cette fois-ci, elle ne ferma pas les yeux, elle était complètement tétanisée.

La main de Naruto passa sous sa franche violette pour se poser sur son front.

-Ca va ? Tu es toute chaude. J'étais en train de parler quand soudain je t'ai vu devenir toute rouge. J'ai cru que tu allais tomber à nouveau dans les vapes.

Si Hinata était déjà rouge, elle continua de rougir de honte. Venait-elle vraiment de s'imaginer en train d'embrasser Naruto ?

'Et pas seulement embrasser !' s'écria-t-elle intérieurement.

Hinata détourna tout de suite la tête de peur que Naruto puisse lire en elle.

-Je ... je crois ... qu'il faut que j'aille ... à la salle de ... bain.

Elle sentit le lit bouger sous le poids de Naruto. Il se rapprochait encore plus d'elle.

Soudain, Naruto reçu la couverture sur la tête. Il la baissa rapidement et découvrir Hinata de nouveau assise, prête à se lever.

-Attends, laisse moi t'aider, proposa Naruto.

Rapidement, elle se leva, beaucoup plus adroite sur ses jambes.

-Hinata ?!

-Ca va ! Je vais bien. Je reviens tout de suite.

Naruto la regarde sans comprendre. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en la détaillant de haut en bas. Il la vit tirer sur son short, tentant de cacher le reste de ses jambes. Ses longs cheveux se balançaient dans son dos cachant le fait que la veste était beaucoup trop petite. Soudain, il se raidit.

-HINATA !

Cette dernière se retourna sans le regarder dans les yeux. Mais telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle le vit se lever du lit et se pencher devant elle.

-Je te jure, ce n'ai pas moi qui t'es déshabiller cette fois, Hinata, s'empressa de préciser Naruto, légèrement gêner. J'ai demandé à Mikoto et Izumi de s'occuper de toi !

Hinata le regarda. Ses cheveux tombaient vers l'avant. Ses bras étaient collés contre son corps. Etait-il en train de lui présenter des excuses ? Elle se souvient encore de son rire la première fois qu'il l'avait vu peu habillée.

 _"Tu ne t'es pas demander qui t'avais déshabiller ?"_

-Voyons ... Naruto, relèves-toi s'il te ... plais. Ce ... ce n'est pas pour ça ... que j'ai besoin de ... de la salle de bain.

Ils étaient à présent tout les deux intimidés de l'autre. Naruto vit les jambes d'Hinata s'avancer avant de sentir sa petite main sur son épaule.

-Naruto, je t'en pris relèves-toi.

Sa voix était si douce. Naruto se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Elle était si petite par rapport à lui. Malgré ça, elle était magnifique. Il la vit baisser les yeux sous son regard bleu, ce qui le fit rougir.

-Si ... si tout est clair entre nous ... alors ... je vais t'attendre, dit Naruto tout en passant sa main dans sa nuque.

Hinata ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le mouvement de son bras. Son muscle se contractait avant de se détendre pour se retendre juste après. Hinata avait une envie folle de le toucher avant de faire parcourir ses mains sur son corps. Au fur et à mesure, ses pensées se remirent à dévirer.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de se diriger à petit pas vers la salle de bain.

'Elle ne réagi pas comme l'autre fois. Peut être que je lui ai donné trop de sang.' pensa Naruto inquiet tout en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Hinata ferma la porte à clé. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Elle s'accrocha au lavabo avant de passer de l'eau sur son visage. Mais qu'es qui lui arrivait ? Hinata ne savait plus quoi faire, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à le regarder dans les yeux sans rougir encore plus.

'J'ai trop honte, autant que je restes dans cette salle de bain jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !'

Elle se redressa devant le miroir et y découvrit son visage. Il était reposé mais l'inquiétude avant légèrement creuser ses joues. Elle s'affola quand elle vit que la veste tirait au niveau de ses seins. Elle se retient de penser à ce que Naruto aurait pu voir ou dire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se pincer les joues pour redonner des couleurs à son visage. Elle en était sur, le rouge ne l'avait pas quitter depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Elle baissa le regard sur son short. La nervosité monta d'un coup quand elle vit qu'il ne couvrait presque rien. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de vêtement qu'elle portait d'habitude. Elle décida de fermer les yeux pour cette fois. Mais elle se souvient que c'était surtout la présence de Naruto qui l'a gênait.

'Comment rester naturelle ? Je suis continuellement attirer vers lui.' pensa-t-elle.

Soudain, elle fut prise de panique. Elle baissa ses vêtements avant de s'asseoir sur les toilettes. Rien, sa culotte et son short étaient complètement propre.

'Comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce que le sang de Naruto aurait arrêter mes règles ?'

Hinata sentit ses joues chauffées encore plus. Cette question n'avait aucun sens. Elle ne put retenir son rire hystérique.

Naruto décida de frapper à la porte.

-Hinata ? Tout vas bien ? Tu en mets du temps.

-Je ... je ... oui, j'arrive, répondit-elle à travers la porte.

Naruto retourna s'asseoir pensif. Puis la porte s'ouvrir enfin, laissant passer Hinata avec la tête baisser. Ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage, cachant ses émotions aux yeux de Naruto.

-Je t'ai apporté à mangé.

Hinata releva enfin la tête, surprise. Elle reprit sa place sur le lit. Naruto attrapa la couverture et la remit sur ses jambes avant de poser un plateau repas. Il se redressa pendant qu'Hinata l'observait. Elle y vit un grand sourire. Il était fier de lui.

-Tu dois avoir faim. Vous, les humains, vous adorez manger.

Il s'assit en face d'elle avant de remettre son livre sur ses jambes. Hinata baissa la tête et regarda le repas. La viande avait l'air bonne et les légumes bien cuit mais le ventre d'Hinata se serra à l'idée de manger.

-Je suis désolée, Naruto, mais je n'ai pas très faim.

-Tu es sure. Bon j'avoue les légumes ont pas l'air appétissant mais la viande est super bonne, j'en ai volé un bout à la cuisine.

Hinata continua de fixer l'assiette. Elle repensa à sa perte de poids. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle n'aurait bientôt plus de force. Mais elle savait que si elle avalait quelque chose maintenant, elle irait le vomir tout de suite à près.

-Je suis une affreuse invitée. Je déteste faire de la peine mais Naruto si je mange quelque chose maintenant je vais vraiment pas me sentir bien après.

Naruto la regarda avant de baisser les yeux sur ses pieds.

-Excuses-moi, Hinata

Il avait tellement parler doucement, qu'Hinata n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle avait entendu. C'était elle qui ne mangeait pas mais c'était lui qui s'excusait ? Elle se débarrassa du plateau avant de soulever la couette. Elle grimaça en essayant de s'asseoir. Naruto avait ramener ses jambes contre son torse, son menton était poser sur ses genoux et son regard était dans le vague. Le poids des responsabilités affaissait ses larges épaules.

Hinata fit glisser ses fesses vers lui, serrant les dents sous la douleur. Au moindre mouvement, sa blessure s'étirait contre le bandage. Elle ne pu avancer plus mais elle pu toucher le bras de Naruto de sa main.

-Hé, ce n'est pas ta faute, chuchota-t-elle.

-Bien sur que si. Je ne suis même pas capable de te protéger et en plus de ça, je ne peux même pas te soigner sans te rendre folle.

-Ah, si ce n'est que ça, dit Hinata a nouveau gêner de son comportement. Tu sais ce n'est pas de ta faute si je ne sais pas me battre.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, je suis censé te protéger. J'ai l'impression de te casser de plus en plus. Je m'en veux.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Dois-je te rappeler que sans toi je serai surement morte à l'heure qu'il ai soit de la main de Baru soit de la main d'Urashiki. Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me touche tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Naruto leva la tête et en un clin d'oeil, il s'était rapprocher d'Hinata.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Bien sur, affirma-t-elle en secouant la tête de haut en bas.

Elle se sentit tirer vers l'avant et rentra en collision avec le large torse de Naruto. La fermeté de son corps était impressionnante. Naruto posa son menton contre l'épaule d'Hinata avant de serrer sa veste entre ses poings.

-Merci Hinata.

-Merci à toi, répondit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Elle avait beaucoup trop chaud. Avec la couverture, le chauffage plus Naruto, elle avait l'impression que son corps allait prendre feu. Leur jambes étaient complètement entre-mêler. De plus, au plus Naruto resserrait son emprise sur sa veste au plus le risque qu'elle se déchire augmentait, ce qui inquiétait Hinata.

Mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passée, lui comme elle, avait bien besoin de réconfort. Elle serra ses mains autour de lui.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa deux gros coups sur la porte. En même temps que Naruto la lâcha, Hinata sentit la chaleur l'abandonnée. Les deux adolescents regardèrent la porte avec surprise. Deux autres coups se firent entendre. Tout le corps d'Hinata se tendit sous l'appréhension.

-C'est Sasuke, dit Naruto.

\- Sasuke ... ?

De dernier ouvrit légèrement la porte, se cachant du soleil de la pièce.

-Naruto, père veut te voir.

-Maintenant ?

La voix de Naruto trahi de la surprise. Pourquoi le chef des vampires voulait voir le jeune démon en plein journée ?

-J'ai pas que ça a faire ! Tu te dépêche un peu.

Sasuke poussa la porte tout en restant en retrait. Ses bras étaient croiser sur une chemise bleu foncé assorti à son pantalon. Cet ensemble ressemblait étrangement à un pyjama pour Hinata. Ses yeux étaient légèrement fermé de fatigue et des mèches de cheveux partaient dans tout les sens autour de son visage.

Naruto posa ses pieds par terre avant de prendre ses chaussures. Il se redressa puis se tourna vers Hinata.

-A tout à l'heure, fit il en secouant sa main.

Hinata acquiesça, un sourire sur les lèvres. Naruto passa devant Sasuke avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

-Tu as l'air en forme, se moqua-t-il

Sasuke ne répondit rien, se retenant de le frapper de toutes ses forces. Avec un rire espiègle s'échappant de sa gorge, Naruto disparu de la vue d'Hinata.

Sasuke lui resta devant la porte regardant Naruto s'éloigner avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Il ne sait même pas où aller ! clama Sasuke, exaspéré.

Il se tourna légèrement vers Hinata qui rigolait en se tenant le flanc. Des qu'elle croisa les yeux sombre du jeune vampire, Hinata baissa les yeux gêner.

Soudain, un papier apparu sur le drap. Elle leva les yeux vers Sasuke. Il n'était plus au même endroit. Il s'était déplacer avec une vitesse affolante. Le seul signe de son mouvement était son bras gauche rougi par un coup de soleil.

-C'est pour toi, dit simplement Sasuke avant de partir.

-Merci ! s'écria Hinata, prête a descendre du lit mais resta cloué sous la douleur.

Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas. Il ferma la porte, laissant Hinata a nouveau seule.

Elle déplia le morceau de papier et y découvrit une note.

 **"Le prisonnier Toneri Otsutsuki veut te voir."**

Hinata eu une montée de colère. Rien qu'en lisant le nom de ce traite, elle avait envie de le frapper. Comment osait-il demandé à la voir ? Pour lui dire quoi en plus ? Qu'il l'aimait ? Comment le croire alors que toute leur relation amical avait été baser sur un mensonge ? Pour l'utiliser encore une fois ? Elle n'allait pas être aussi stupide cette fois-ci. Peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il voulait se moquer d'elle ? Ou alors, il voulait juste lui faire du mal.

 _"De toute façon, elle est la dernière de sa famille, elle ne manquera à personne."_

Parfois, les mots faisaient beaucoup plus mal que les coups. Etait-il au courant de ce qui lui était arriver ? Si c'était le cas, voulait-il l'achever lui-même ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses pensées et ses émotions lui firent penser à ce qu'elle avait ressentit pour lui le soir du conseil. Elle avait ressentit de la haine, exactement comme maintenant. Le papier se mit à trembler entre ses mains. La rage montait au fur et à mesure. Ce fut alors qu'elle vit ses veines noirs sur ses avant-bras. Une théorie germa alors dans son esprit.

'C'est peut-être le sang de Naruto qui amplifie mes émotions.'

Soudain, elle se mit à rougir. Elle venait de passé de la colère à la gêne en moins d'une seconde.

'Cela expliquerai mes pensées déplacées de tout à l'heure. Cela voudrait dire, que je me suis menti à moi-même. Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de laisser tomber mes sentiments pour Naruto. Hinata, tu n'es qu'une idiote.'

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le papier.

'Il est hors de question que je le vois. Dans mon état, je pourrais bien le tuer.'

Elle posa le papier sur la table près du lit avant d'attraper un livre de la pile qui était sur la table qu'elle avait rapporter de la bibliothèque.

Hinata resta au lit tout le reste de la journée. Elle voulait, juste pour un instant, faire comme si elle était une humaine normale et pas un simple corps qu'une puissante magicienne allait utilisé pour revenir d'entre les morts. Malgré sa lecture, elle n'arrivait pas à se changer les idées.

Elle reposa le livre et prit le suivant. C'était l'encyclopédie qu'elle avait emprunté. Elle observa les premières pages, fascinée par toutes les informations que ce livre offrait. La première partie parlait des vampires. Ils étaient tous rangés par ordre de puissance.

Au plus la journée avançait, au plus le corps d'Hinata s'engourdissait. Certes, sa blessure lui faisait moins mal mais elle n'avait rien mangé depuis hier midi. Elle n'avait aucun d'appétit. A aucun moment son ventre n'avait gargouillé. Malgré ça, la possibilité de s'effondrer d'épuisement lui revenait tout le temps à l'esprit.

De plus, Naruto n'était toujours pas revenu et elle se voyait mal marché à sa guise dans le sanctuaire. Elle savait que la plus part de vampire dormaient mais elle avait quand même trop peur. La possibilité d'en croisé un était quand même très élever.

Elle décida alors de prendre un bain. Elle réussi à se lever d'un coup mais sa tête se mit à tourner, dangereusement. Elle s'accrocha au pied du lit, maudissant sa faiblesse.

Une fois ses idées claires, elle entra dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Elle retira sa veste qui glissa de ses épaules avant de poser les yeux sur son bandage. Il entourait sa taille, retenu par un noeud. Elle tira doucement dessus. Ses yeux grandirent quand elle ne découvrit aucune blessure. Elle avait vraiment du mal à s'y habituer.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'elle avait toujours mal au moindre mouvement. Certes, c'était beau moins fort que lorsqu'elle s'était réveiller mais la douleur était toujours présente.

Elle leva la tête vers le miroir. Elle prit peur quand elle vit ses yeux. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment blanc, ils avaient une légère couleur gris. Elle attacha ses cheveux et posa ses lunettes avant de se glisser dans la baignoire. L'eau détendit son corps tout entier.

Elle resta longtemps dans l'eau, attendant que Naruto revienne mais rien.

Elle sorti donc du bain aux dernières lueurs du jour. Ce fut à ce moment, quand le soleil avait disparu, que l'on frappa à la porte. Hinata tourna la tête, agrippant sa serviette, mal à l'aise.

'Je vous en pris ! Faites que ce ne soit pas Naruto.'

Mais Naruto aurait-il frapper ? La panique grimpa d'un coup. Que faire ? Les vampires savaient-ils qu'elle été ici désormais ?

'Réfléchit Hinata qui pourrait bien frapper à la porte de Naruto ?'

-Hinata ?

L'angoisse d'Hinata se dissipa rapidement.

-Izumi ! C'est ouvert !

La jeune vampire ouvrit la porte avant de passer la tête dans l'ouverture. Elle chercha Hinata des yeux et fut surprise de la voir debout enroulée d'une simple serviette, à moitié cacher dans la salle de bain.

-Quoi ? s'écria Izumi, tout en fermant la porte. Tu n'es toujours pas prête ? J'espère que tu n'as pas oublier où je t'amène ce soir.

Hinata frappa son front de sa main.

-C'est pas vrai. Izumi je suis tellement désolée ...

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase. Le geste fut trop brusque. La douleur se répandit dans son corps en partant de se récente blessure. Hinata en perdit son souffle puis l'équilibre.

-Merci, Izumi.

La vampire s'était précipitée d'instinct mais maintenant que l'odeur d'Hinata arriva à ses narines, elle se crispa. Hinata s'en rendit compte provoquant un pincement au coeur. Elle s'appuya en toute hâte contre la porte de la salle de bain pour que la jeune vampire puisse la relâcher.

-Izumi, je ...

-J'ai l'impression que j'arrive au bon moment, coupa Izumi tout en dévisageant Hinata encore trempé. Je t'ai amené de quoi te changer.

Elle souleva un sac.

-J'ai ordonné à ce que tout les vêtements que les vampires ne mettent plus soient mit dans ce sac, en espérant que tu trouves quelque chose à ta taille mais aussi à ton gout.

Hinata vit Izumi frisonner.

-Franchement, je repense à ton affreux uniforme ! Je ne suis pas désolée de l'avoir brûler. De toute façon, il était plein de sang.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata fouillait dans le sac, déposant les habilles susceptibles d'être à sa taille sur le lit.

-Je voulais te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, dit Hinata en se tournant vers la vampire. Naruto m'a dit que c'était toi qui m'avait soigné.

Izumi croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

-Je n'ai pas eu grand chose à faire, Naruto t'avait déjà donner du sang. Je me suis juste contenté de te nettoyer et de te chauffer. Tu grelottais de froid, c'est vraiment pénible ça.

-Merci quand même.

Izumi se détourna pour éviter qu'Hinata la voir rougir. Finalement, Hinata trouva une chemise blanche qui ne l'a serrait pas. Malheureusement, elle était beaucoup trop longue. Izumi aida Hinata à la rentrée dans le pantalon taille haute qu'elle avait trouvé.

Izumi vit Hinata plier les anciens vêtements de Naruto avec soin avant de les ranger dans l'armoire complètement vide. Puis elle passa son manteau sur ses épaules sans le fermé. Une fois prête, elle prit son écharpe qu'elle enroula autour de son cou.

Dés qu'elles eurent enfilées leur chaussures, Izumi tira Hinata hors de la chambre avant de prendre la direction des escaliers. A partir du moment ou elles arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, Hinata ne savait plus ou elle était. Elles descendirent encore plusieurs escaliers. Izumi la faisait tourner dans toutes les directions avant de s'arrêter entre deux couloirs. Elle pénétra dans un tout petit couloir avant de dire à Hinata de faire pareil. Elle réussi à passer de justesse entre les deux murs sans se frotter dessus.

-C'est un raccourcis, expliqua Izumi, espiègle.

Soudain, elles débouchèrent sur une immense place, éclairer par des torches. Chaque torches étaient enfermé par un carré de verre.

-Quoi cela sert ? demanda Hinata intrigué.

-C'est pour nos protéger bien sur. Le feu est notre point faible. Certes, on pourrait utiliser nos yeux pour voir dans le noir mais cela nous épuiserait tous. Alors on s'éclaire comme ceci.

-Mais comment peut-il y avoir du feu si il n'y a pas d'air ?

-Il me semble que chaque carrés de verre ont un trou au dessus pour ne pas étouffer la flamme.

-Vous avez raison de vous éclairer au feu, c'est beaucoup plus lumineux.

Hinata continuait de regarder autour d'elle. Elle était vraiment impressionnée par la grandeur de l'endroit et pas le nombre de vampires réunit.

Des dizaine de vampires arrivaient de tout les côtés avant de tous se rejoindre au couloir du milieu de la place. Hinata remarqua des enfants, des jeunes couples, des groupes d'hommes qui parlaient fort mais aussi des femmes qui gloussaient dans leur coin, des vieux accompagnés ou seul. A part leur yeux sombres, leur cheveux noir et leur peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, Hinata aurait très bien pu se croire à Konoha en plein centre ville.

Tout était tellement plus chaleur que dans la salle du conseil. Il faut dire qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarquer. De peur de casser la bonne humeur, Hinata se mit à appréhender sa soirée.

Même si Hinata ne vivait pas ici et ne connaissait rien, elle aurait très bien pu deviner que c'était le point de départ pour accéder au marché sous-terrain.

-Aller viens ! fit Izumi la tirant encore une fois, une immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, elles marchaient bras dessus-bras dessous. C'était une drôle de nouvelle sensation pour Hinata qui n'était jamais aller faire du shopping avec des amies.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient de l'entrée, Hinata se crispait, se collant contre Izumi. Essayant de la distraire, Izumi lui posa toutes sortes de questions sur n'importe quel sujet.

-J'ai remarqué que tu aimais lire.

-Oui. J'étais assez bonne en littérature.

-La littérature ? C'est comme de la lecture non ?

-Oui mais en un peu plus poussé quand même.

-Moi ça à toujours été l'histoire. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui fait le cours aux enfants maintenant.

-Vous apprenez toutes les batailles de votre clan ?

-Oui. Pour ne pas refaire les même bêtises.

-Finalement, vous n'êtes pas si différents de nous.

-Naruto nous a dit que tu allais ... attends j'ai le mot sur le bout de la langue ... ah !

-Le lycée, rigola Hinata

-Voila, exactement. Le lycée.

-C'est vrai. C'est comme l'école mais que pour les grands.

-Les grands quoi ?

-Et bien. Nous sommes divisés en fonction de nos âges. La maternelle, l'école primaire, le collège, le lycée puis les études supérieurs.

Soudain, Hinata plaqua ses mains sur ses joues.

-Quoi ? demanda Izumi

-J'ai complètement oublier de faire mes voeux d'universités. Qu'elle idiote ! Mais ... si ça se trouve je n'en aurais pas besoin, avoua Hinata.

-Hé, fit la vampire avant de l'arrêter. Je sais pas ce que tu veux dire par "voeux" mais si c'est important, Naruto fera en sorte que tu puisses le faire. Il me sort peut-être par les yeux mais j'ai bien vu comment il était avec toi.

-Qu'es ... qu'es que tu ... tu veux ... dire ? bégaya Hinata, sentant son coeur accélérer.

-Bah, rien ! Aller, alors profiter de notre soirée entre filles. Itachi a pas voulu m'accompagner. Tout ça a cause d'une stupide réunion. J'ai donc juré de pas penser à lui de toute la soirée.

Izumi leva son poing comme pour appuyer sa décision. Hinata la regarda, sans voix avant de sourire.

-Ok !

Elles continuèrent d'avancer tout en parlant de "l'extérieur" comme disait Izumi. Soudain, Hinata aperçu les premiers stands. Une délicieuse odeur de sucré lui arriva aux narines. Puis le bruit des conversations se fit de plus en plus fort. En moins d'un pas, Hinata fut émerger par une vague de têtes noir.

Autour d'elle les vampires criaient les prix de leur produit pendant que d'autre vantaient leur jouet pour enfants incassables et sécurisés. Encore plus loin, une dame cuisinait. Curieuse, Hinata s'approcha, essayant de pas se faire remarquer. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vit derrière la vendeuse une petite cuisine.

Un vampire était en train de faire cuire des crêpes. Hinata n'en cru pas ses yeux. Elle était sure que les vampires ne mangeaient rien d'humain.

Elle se retourna vers Izumi qui la regardait les mains derrière le dos.

-Tant que l'on le mange avec du sang, ça passe très bien. C'est notre petit supplément. Tu te rends compte, si l'on buvait que du sang, on aurait eu tout le temps le même gout dans la bouche. Quel ennuie.

Hinata regarda les clients repartirent, satisfait de leur commande.

-Si tu veux, on repassera par ici pour que tu en prennes une. Une à ton gout bien sur, proposa Izumi.

Soudain, un petit groupe d'enfants s'approcha d'elle.

-Princesse Izumi !

La vampire baissa les yeux. Une dizaine d'enfants l'entourait tout en tirant sur sa robe.

-Comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes de sortie ce soir ?

-Je vais bien, dit Izumi avant de caresser quelques têtes. Et vous tous ? Vous m'avez l'air en forme ce soir.

-On a eu le droit de sortir ! s'écria un petit garçon

-On a pas pu voir le chef mais l'extérieur c'est vrai cool ! s'exclamèrent quelques garçons

-Vous allez nous accompagner en classe ?

-Pas de suite, peut-être que je passerai plus tard vous finir l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge.

-Sinon, il est où le prince Itachi ? demanda une petite fille, le rouge aux joues.

-On voulait le voir faire quelques mouvements ! ajouta trois autres garçons, qui se mirent à frapper dans l'air.

Hinata n'osa pas s'approcher mais elle sentit quelque chose s'accrocher à sa jambe. Elle regarda en bas avant de croiser le regard sombre d'une petite fille. Hinata ne pu s'empêcher de se raidir. Comment la petite vampire allait réagir ?

-Toi, tu es quoi ? Une sorcière ? T'as pas les cheveux blanc comme le prisonnier.

La voix de la petite était tellement douce qu'Hinata se trouva ridicule d'avoir eu peur d'une enfant. Elle se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur de la fillette avant de se pencher vers elle.

-Je suis une invitée, souffla Hinata à son oreille.

-Oh ! fit la jeune fille. C'est quoi une invitée ?

-C'est quelqu'un qui est ami avec les Uchiha.

-Oh ! refit-t-elle, les yeux brillant de curiosité. Je veux bien être ton amie, tu es belle.

La petite lui tendait un main en l'air. Hinata regarda la petite avec des yeux ronds, puis redressa ses lunettes.

-Amie, affirma-t-elle en lui frappant de la main.

-Hinata ? appela Izumi. On continue.

L'interpellée secoua la tête avant de faire un signe de la main à la jeune fille qui lui répondit. Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent du groupe d'enfants qui continuait à crier le prénom d'Izumi.

-Ils ont l'air de beaucoup t'aimer, remarqua Hinata.

-J'allais dire la même chose, dit-elle tout en frappant Hinata de son coude.

-J'ai du tomber sur une enfant dont les parents n'ont rien contre moi.

-Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Aucun d'entre eux ne savent qui tu es. Tant qu'un vampire continue de grandir, il n'est pas reconnu comme un adulte donc, il n'est pas autorisé à être au courant de ce qui se passe au sens du clan.

-Oh, comprit Hinata. Ils sont pourtant au courant de la présence de Toneri.

-L'ennemi, Hinata. Toujours savoir qui est ton ennemi.

Hinata s'était tellement refermé sur elle-même. Le peur lui avait fait oublié. Il y a quelques jours de cela, elle ne faisait plus la différence entre ami et ennemi. Mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Naruto, sa vision avait changé.

-Bon ne perdons pas le fil de notre venu. La mission est de trouver des vêtements pour toi.

-Si possible bien chaud, pria Hinata.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Comme ce fait-il que vous aillez des produits humain ? demanda Hinata, repensant aux crêpes.

-Des petits groupes de chaque factions sont choisi pour faire le lien entre le monde des créatures de la nuit et des humains.

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il y a donc des créatures de la nuit qui arrivaient à travailler ensemble. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait lu dans son encyclopédie.

-Et tu ne devinera jamais qui gérer le stand de vêtements venu de l'extérieur ... ma mère !

Izumi s'arrêta avant de montrer un stand bleu nuit sur sa droite. Hinata remarqua qu'une vampire se tenait derrière le comptoir. Les deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent près de la vampire.

-Hello maman ! Je te présentes Hinata, Hinata voici ma mère, Hazuki Uchiha.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance madame, dit Hinata le plus naturellement possible.

-Mouais, répondit la femme.

Hinata cru se prendre un seau d'eau en pleine figure. Elle retrouva vite ses esprits. Elle n'était pas à Konoha mais bien au sanctuaire des vampires. Elle s'était tellement collé à Izumi que son odeur d'humaine c'était mélanger à celle de la vampire. Peut-être qu'Izumi l'avait fait exprès. Mais maintenant que la mère d'Izumi avait vu ses yeux blanc, elle la regardait avec un air méfiant. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle crut sentir de nouveau regard sombre dans son dos.

-Tu pourrais faire un peu mieux, maman, dit Izumi essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

La femme ne répondit pas. Elle croisa ses bras et s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise, décider à ignorer Hinata. Cette dernière se mit à regretter de ne pas être rester avec les enfants qui eux, avaient l'air de bien vouloir de sa compagnie parmi eux.

Izumi souffla avant de tirer Hinata vers les portants à vêtement.

-Ne fais pas attention à elle. C'est juste sa façon à elle de me faire comprendre qu'elle m'en veut de ne pas l'aider aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas contre toi, je ...

-Tout va bien Izumi, dit Hinata, souriant. Je m'y attendais un peu.

'MENTEUSE !'

-Ah ! Ouais mais quand même. Enfin ..., fit Izumi en regardant sa mère du coin de l'oeil.

-Mais ... Izumi ... Comment je vais bien pouvoir payer tout cela ? réalisa Hinata.

Izumi se mit à sourire. Elle ne connait pas d'humaine à part Hinata mais elle était sur que très peu d'entre eux se comportaient comme la jeune fille devant elle. Malgré tous les problèmes que les créatures de la nuit lui avaient cré, elle continuait de se comporter comme si tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle était tout à fait normale.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit Izumi.

-Tu es sur ? Naruto m'a dit la même chose la dernière fois. Ca m'inquiète vos méthodes.

-Tout ce que tu choisi sera de ma part. Comme un cadeau en quelque sorte.

-Izumi ! Je ne peux pas accepter, commença Hinata tout en s'agitant.

-Bien sur que si, de toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu n'as rien pour payer.

Vaincu, Hinata baissa ses épaules.

'Je te revaudrais tout ça, mon amie.'

-Alors tu m'aides ? demanda Izumi avant d'attraper un soutient gorge. Qu'es que t'en penses ?

Hinata cria avant de rougir et de baisser la main d'Izumi qui agitait le minuscule morceau de lingerie devant le nez de son amie. La vampire rigola aux éclats, attirant les regards sur elles, faisant rougir encore plus Hinata.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent d'arpenter le stand à la recherche de vêtements. Hinata n'avait chercher que des vêtements chauds. Elle avait essayer des dizaines de jeans et de pull sans parler des t-shirt près du corps. Elle était en train d'essayer un nouveau pull à fleurs quand elle entendit Izumi.

-Hinata, il faut que tu essayes cette robe, je suis sur qu'elle va être génial sur toi.

-Une robe mais pourquoi faire ?

-Ne discutes pas, juste essaye là.

Izumi tira le rideau derrière elle, laissant Hinata essayer la robe. Cette dernière hésita. Elle n'était pas rassurée. Certains, Izumi s'y connaissait en mode, beaucoup plus qu'Hinata mais tout ce qu'elle lui avait proposé jusqu'à présent avait été très provoquant.

Elle se déshabilla une nouvelle fois avant de faire glisser la robe par les jambes. Hinata zippa la fermeture éclair puis s'observa dans la glace.

La robe était d'un blanc immaculée. Elle était longue se qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un peu plus grande que d'habitude. Ses fines bretelles descendaient jusqu'à son bassin, laissant son dos nu. Par devant, elles retenaient un col en coeur qui enrobait la poitrine d'Hinata sans pour autant la cacher. La robe longue, était fendu sur les deux cotés, dévoilant ses jambes laiteuses. Hinata fut soulager de voir que l'ouverture s'arrêta juste au bon endroit pour que l'on ne voit pas sa culotte.

Elle hésita longtemps avant de sortir mais tira finalement le rideau. Izumi l'attendait assise sur une simple chaise. Elle la vit se lever dés qu'elle avança vers elle.

Izumi fut presque éblouit. Hinata se tenait devant elle. Les mains croiser devant elle, cherchant à se protéger de l'extérieur, ou plutôt des regards qu'Izumi avait attiré par sa voix.

-Oh ... tu es magnifique, Hinata !

Elle s'approcha de l'humaine avant de poser le dos de sa main sur son front, prenant une pose dramatique devant une Hinata complètement gêner.

-Mes goûts vestimentaires sont à leur apogée ce soir ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'es que tu ferais sans moi ?! Tu dois la prendre, elle est parfaite pour toi.

-Si tu le dis, murmura Hinata.

Finalement, Hinata ne choisi que quelques sous-vêtements, deux simple pull, trois t-shirt, quatre pantalons et un pyjama

-Tu es sur que ça suffira ? demanda Izumi, impressionnée.

Ce fut a ce moment qu'Hinata lui montra les deux t-shirt blanc et vert et deux pantalons noir.

-C'est pour Naruto, avoua-t-elle timidement.

Elle avait aussi chercher des vêtements pour Naruto dont l'armoire vide faisait peine à voir.

-Ne t'occupes pas de lui. Marcher sans vêtements devant tout le monde lui fera du bien. Il ne fait pas assez attention à ses affaires.

Hinata se mit à imaginer Naruto, complètement nu, marcher dans les couloirs du sanctuaire. Un sourire de défi affiché sur ses lèvres. Elle pouvait même l'entendre dire quelque chose comme 'Essayez de faire mieux !' ou encore 'C'est tellement plus simple de vivre sans vêtements.'

Elle rougit violemment avant de jeter un bas de sur-vêtements de sport en plus dans son sac de course.

-C ... C'est que ... c'est en partie ma faute si il n'en a presque plus ... dit Hinata tout en redressant ses lunettes.

Izumi accepta l'excuse mais répéta plusieurs fois que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle laissait Naruto s'en tirer comme ça. Hinata ne comprit pas vraiment le rapport mais ne posa pas plus de questions devant le regard noir de son amie.

C'étant légèrement éloignée, Hinata attendit dehors qu'Izumi finisse de parler à sa mère qui n'avait pas lever un regard vers la jeune humaine.

-Bon, fit Izumi en s'approchant. Allons nous prélasser aux bains chauds.

-Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Elles continuèrent leur chemin, s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin dans le souterrain. Elles arrivèrent plus rapidement que prévue à l'institue. Hinata fut impressionnée par la forte odeur de fleurs qui s'y échappait.

-Vu qu'on ne peut pas ressentir la température des bains, les gérants ont ajouté dans les bains et dans les savons plein de plantes qui sont exportés des autres pays chauds, expliqua Izumi.

Elle pénétra dans la salle d'accueil suivit d'Hinata.

-Princesse Izumi ! Vous êtes en congé aujourd'hui ?

Hinata fut surprise de voir une fille bien plus jeune qu'elle derrière le comptoir. Elle portait ses cheveux noir au carré et un immense sourire fendait son visage. Elle se leva sur sa chaise et tendit la main vers elle. Hinata fut tellement surprise qu'elle resta un moment sans bouger tout en continuant de fixer cette main tendu vers elle.

-Bonjour.

-Euh ... bonjour, répondit timidement Hinata.

-Ca sera donc pour deux, princesse ? demanda la jeune fille qui avait détourner son attention d'Hinata.

-C'est ça.

Elle leur donna deux clés pour les cassiers avant de leur souhaiter bon bain. Comme pour le magasin précédant ou elles s'étaient arrêter, Izumi ne paya rien.

Hinata posa son seul sac dans son cassier avant d'aller aider Izumi avec ses trois sacs de vêtements.

-On dirait que j'ai encore exagérer, avoua-t-elle. Itachi va encore bien se moquer.

Elle commença à se déshabiller. Hinata ne savait pas quoi faire, elle avait beau faire comme si tout était normale, elle allait quand même se baigner dans un bain remplit de vampire. Elle, la pauvre humaine fragile. Elle se mit à trembler d'appréhension.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es avec moi, tout ce passera bien.

Hinata se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se déshabiller à son tour. Elle serra rapidement sa serviette autour de sa taille avant de suivre Izumi. Elles passèrent sous les douches puis pénétraient enfin dans la salle de baignade.

Les deux bains grouillaient de monde ce qui mit Hinata mal à l'aise à cause de son statut et de son manque de confiance mais Izumi était si joviale qu'elle oublia son mal un moment. Malgré tout, elle essaya de cacher les veines noires sur son corps avec ses bras. Les jeunes filles du premier bain ne firent pas attention à elles mais dès qu'Hinata mit son pied dans le bain pour les femmes, les vampires se poussèrent le plus loin possible d'elle.

Hinata essaya de ne pas mal le prendre mais cela fut plus difficile qu'elle ne lut cru. Elle s'assit par terre, prête à essayer de se détendre après les jours difficiles qu'elle venait de passé mais les regard noir dans son dos la crispaient.

Elle observa Izumi saluer tout le monde avec un sourire. Les autres vampires l'accueillir à bras ouvert. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit aimé de tout le monde, son attitude était toujours positive et puis elle était en couple avec le premier héritier, Itachi Uchiha connu pour être le maître dans l'art du genjutsu, le pouvoir premier des vampires.

Soudain, Hinata sentit une main dans son dos. Elle se retourna et découvrit Mikoto, les cheveux mouillé devant les yeux.

-Mikoto !

-Bonsoir, Hinata, comment vas-tu ? Si tu es la c'est que ta blessure te fais moins mal ?

-En effet. Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fais jusqu'à présent.

-J'étais vraiment inquiète quand Naruto t'a ramené au sanctuaire mais je suis soulagé de voir que tu vas déjà mieux.

Hinata secoua la tête tout en redressant ses lunettes. Mikoto la questionna sur ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la journée avant de lui demander son avis sur le souterrain du sanctuaire.

-C'est donc elle l'humaine du démon !

Hinata se retourna vers les escaliers ou une vampire se tenait debout, au dessus de tout le monde. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son corps parfait. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Il encadraient aussi son visage ce qui accentuait ses traits fins mais sévères.

Hinata savait très bien qui c'était, elle l'avait vu dans son encyclopédie. Cette jeune femme était Naori Uchiha, une des guerrières les plus redoutable du clan mais aussi une potentielle épouse pour Sasuke Uchiha, le deuxième héritier.

Hinata la vit descendre les escaliers de sa démarche féline. Sa présence avait attiré tout les regards sur elle mais surtout avait alourdit la pression déjà bien présente sur les épaules d'Hinata.

-Naori, salua Mikoto. Tu es déjà rentrée de patrouille ?

-J'ai refusé d'y aller.

Tout le monde retient son souffle sous cette affirmation.

-Est-ce bien vrai ? demanda Izumi.

-Et pourquoi mentirais-je ?

-Il n'y a qu'une seule raison qui aurait pousser Naori a ne pas participé à son tour de patrouille, chuchota quelqu'un.

-Vous pensez que le chef a voulu la mettre avec le démon encore une fois ? demanda une autre vampire.

Naori s'approcha d'Hinata qui essayait de se faire toute petite. Malheureusement, la vampire n'était pas prête à la laisser tranquille.

-Ses yeux, fit-elle en se penchant. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi laid.

-Naori ! s'écria Izumi.

-Ce n'est rien, murmura alors Hinata.

-Tu préfères passer pour une victime ? C'est à cela que ressemble les humains ?

-Si tu es une patrouilleuse tu devrais savoir que les humains ne sont pas comme ça, rétorqua Hinata.

Elle regretta ses paroles au moment ou le regard de Naori se fit meurtrier.

-Mais c'est qu'elle en connait des choses, la pauvre petite. Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne me suis jamais approcher d'un humain. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Je viens d'une famille de traître. Ceux qui ont osé boire du sang humain directement à la gorge de leur proie.

Hinata sentit des frissons parcourir son dos. La voix et le regard de Naori étaient tellement effrayant que même certaines vampires tremblaient dans l'eau chaude. Elle se redressa et se tourna vers Mikoto qui s'être redresser prête à protéger Hinata.

Hinata vit Naori s'inclinée devant Mikoto qui avait activé ses yeux rouges sang. Izumi s'était aussi discrètement rapprocher d'Hinata.

Plus stressée qu'autre chose, Hinata décida de sortir des bains. Elle attrapa sa serviette mais Naori n'avait pas fini avec elle.

-Tu as de la chance, humaine, pas tout le monde à le droit d'avoir la protection de l'arme ultime.

Cette seule phrase était remplit d'une haine ardente envers Naruto. Serrant les poings, Hinata ne se retourna pas, refusant de débattre à propos de lui. Elle retourna aux cassiers retenant ses larmes de peur. Izumi arriva juste derrière elle, une serviette autour de son corps.

-Je suis désolée, Hinata. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait là ce soir.

-Pas de problème, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hinata avait beau répéter ses mots dans sa tête, elle tremblait toujours de peur et ... de colère.

-Je ... je pense que je vais rentrée.

-Mais ... et ta crêpe nature ?

-Une autre fois, promis.

Izumi ne répondit pas de toute suite, regardant son amie se sécher.

-Je comprends, tu es surement épuisée.

Finalement, le souterrain était beaucoup trop sombre pour Hinata. Elle avait besoin de beaucoup plus de lumière, elle ne voulait absolument pas replonger dans les ténèbres.


	9. Chapitre 9 : L'entraînement

**HINATA** n'ouvrit pas la bouche tout le long du chemin du retour. Izumi essaya de la distraire mais elle ne répondit que par des onomatopées. Elle s'était à nouveau refermé sur elle-même. Absorbée par ses pensées. Les vampires, non, tout le monde entier lui menait la vie dure. Au fond d'elle, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Pour ce soir, elle voulait juste voir Naruto.

A quel moment était-elle devenu aussi dépendante de lui ? Elle tira sur ses manches pour cacher les veines de son bras.

Hinata ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Vide. Elle salua Izumi qui parti dans la direction opposé après que la jeune fille est fermé la porte derrière elle. Elle remarqua que le plateau repas avait disparu. Naruto, était-il revenu pendant qu'elle n'était pas là ?

Hinata posa ses sacs près de l'armoire. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée. Après tout, elle avait encore bien dormi ou peut-être que c'était le sang qui l'a garder éveillée. Mais ce qui la gênait par dessus tout était le silence de la pièce.

Elle commença à ranger les vêtements dans la grande armoire. Lissant puis pliant les habilles un par un avant de poser ceux de Naruto à gauche et les siens à droite.

Elle aurait voulu trouver Naruto sur le lit en train de l'attendre. Elle aurait voulu voir ses magnifique yeux bleu se poser sur elle. Elle aurait voulu sentit la chaleur de son corps irradier dans la chambre. Elle aurait voulu voir son sourire réconfortant. Mais elle n'avait que le silence comme seule compagnie.

Avant, ce silence ne l'a gênait pas, au contraire. Elle préférer le silence plutôt qu'aux rumeurs qu'elle entendait à son sujet. Mais ce silence là était différent. Il n'était pas apaisent. Il était glacial exactement le même silence qu'elle avait ressentit lors de son tête à tête avec Urashiki

 _"L'heure du rituel approche.' ' ... jusqu'à la prochaine lune pour te décider ..."_

Tout tournait dans sa tête. L'air se fit de plus en plus rare dans la pièce. C'en était étouffant. Elle se mit devant la fenêtre, hésitante à l'ouvrir. Elle prit une couverture sur le lit, s'enroula dedans puis baissa la poignée.

Elle fut surprise de trouver l'air de l'extérieur moins froid que d'habitude. Le vent passa dans ses cheveux, essuyant son visage devenu moite. Elle s'accouda au balcon observant le sommet des arbres éclairé par la lune. Elle put entendre le croassement des corbeaux qui tournait en de larges cercles au dessus du sanctuaire.

Mais, ils furent vite effrayer par des bruits de bagarre et décidèrent de réduire leur champs de vole. Alertée par ses bruits, Hinata baissa son regard. Il n'y avait rien au pied du sanctuaire, les bruits venaient plutôt de la forêt.

Soudain, un craquement d'arbre retentit.

'Naruto ?'

Sous ses yeux ébahit, Hinata vit l'arbre tomber, emportant avec lui deux autres arbres aux alentours. L'impact fit s'envoler les quelques corbeaux qui s'étaient posés non loin. Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sur qu'elle hallucinait pas. Suite à ça, elle vit un groupe de trois vampires sortir de la forêt.

Celui du milieu rigolait fort pendant que les deux autres serraient leur bras autour de leurs épaules.

-Ce garçon me fera toujours rire, s'exclama celui du milieu.

-Parce que ça te fais rire de voir ce qu'il peut détruire d'un simple coup de poing ? demanda un des deux autres vampires. Vous avez vu, hein ? Il n'a même pas forcé.

-Moi ça me donne des sueurs froides. On a bien fait de l'avoir avec nous, je préfères me battre contre un sorcier que contre lui, avoua le dernier vampire.

-Vous savez juste pas vous y pendre avec les jeunes c'est tout, continua celui du milieu.

-Shisui, tu dis n'importes quoi. On ne peut pas le traiter comme un jeune.

-Il a raison, c'est plus une machine à tuer qu'un être vivant.

Shisui se gratta le menton.

-Pensez ce que vous voulez ... au fond de moi, je crois que je l'aime bien, ce Naruto.

-HEIN ?!

Ils disparurent dans le sanctuaire, coupant leur conversation. Hinata releva la tête. C'était donc bien Naruto qui avait fait tomber ses arbres ? Mais pourquoi ? Que faisait-il ?

La curiosité l'emporta sur la peur. Hinata mit son manteau par dessus ses épaules puis ses chaussures et prit la couverture.

Elle descendit les trois étages avant d'arriver au rez de chaussée. Les vampires présents tournèrent leur regards sombre sur elle. Hinata rentra sa tête dans ses épaules avant de sourire timidement. Les yeux noirs la toisèrent avant de retourner à leur occupations.

Elle serra la couverture contre elle puis baissa encore plus la tête avant de continuer à marcher vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle ferma la porte du sanctuaire et s'enroula dans la couverture.

Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée de sortie. Cette porte donnait sur le chemin pour aller en ville. Exaspérée d'elle-même, Hinata se mit à faire le tour du sanctuaire pour arriver sur le chemin que les trois vampires avaient empruntés.

Elle marcha droit devant elle, laissant le sanctuaire derrière elle. Elle reconnu le banc d'Hagoromo sur sa droite. C'était là qu'elle avait apprit l'existence d'un monde inconnu des humains.

Elle pénétra dans la forêt. Au plus elle s'approchait, au plus les bruits de combats prenaient de l'intensité.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle vit Naruto. Malgré son corps massif, il arrivait à bouger avec une agilité déconcertante. Il retomba sur ses mains près d'un arbre. Il poussa dessus avec ses pieds, faisant pencher légèrement l'arbre. Il fonçait directement sur Itachi qui courrait vers lui.

Le vampire esquiva le coup de tête de Naruto en glissant dans la neige. Il lança son poing en contre-attaque mais Naruto attrapa son bras et le fit glisser à l'opposé.

Hinata n'était pas sur d'avoir tout vu. Elle eu juste le temps de voir Naruto et Itachi atterrir dans la neige en même temps. Puis en un éclair, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau au corps à corps au centre de ce champs de bataille.

Des branches étaient tombés, les arbres menaçaient de tomber à leur tour. La neige était retourner, il y avait même de la terre qui s'y mélangeait à certains endroits.

-Ho ! Hinata, quelle surprise.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la voix et vit Hagoromo assit sur un nouveau banc, les mains dans les manches de sa robe. Hinata s'approcha de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit tomber la neige qui était rester sur le banc avant de s'asseoir, la couverture tout autour d'elle.

-Tu as vu les arbres, je supposes.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je leur avais dit de ne pas commencer trop fort mais personne ne m'écoute, expliqua-t-il.

Il se mit à gratter ses poignets rougit. Hinata remarqua l'absence de ses chaines, à la place, sa peau commençait à tomber comme si il s'était brûler. Hagoromo l'observait du coin de l'oeil.

-Je vais devoir pratiquer de la magie. Cela fait tellement longtemps, ça ne me rajeunit pas tout cela.

Hinata reporta son regard sur le combat.

-Que font-ils ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ils s'échauffent ... je crois, avoua le sorcier.

Hinata se mit à penser à ses entraînements avec sa soeur et son cousin, superviser par son père. Un frisson la parcourra. Elle resserra la couverture.

Cet entrainement là était bien différent des siens. On pouvait bien voir que Naruto se retenait, il ne finissait jamais ses gestes. Malgré ça, ses attaques étaient rapides et puissantes, mais Itachi avait l'expérience et sa capacité à analyser les situations lui donnait l'avantage sur Naruto qui ne faisait que taper ou esquiver.

Soudain, Naruto dérapa près d'eux, leur envoyant de la neige dessus. Hinata se protégea avec son bras mais rien ne vint. Elle leva les yeux et vit la neige glisser comme si elle avait rencontrer une vitre.

-Sort de protection, expliqua Hagoromo. Avec Naruto dans les parages, le risque de se prendre une branche dans la figure est trop grand. Même si tu es un allié.

-Désolé ! s'excusa ce dernier.

Il tourna la tête vers le banc ou ils étaient assit. Hinata sentit son coeur s'accélérer quand elle vit ses yeux bleus. Les même yeux bleu joueur qu'elle avait vu le soir de leur rencontre dans la chambre. Elle sourit timidement.

Il l'avait donc remarquer pendant son combat. Elle qui voulait se faire discrète pour ne pas les déranger, c'était rater.

-Naruto ! Ne te déconcentre pas ! tonna Itachi.

Naruto détourna le regard le plus vite possible vers Itachi mais ce dernier lui envoya un coup de poing dans la tête qui l'envoya valser sur plusieurs mètres. Hinata et Hagoromo virent Naruto disparaître dans la forêt.

-Et voila ! fit le vampire en se frottant les mains.

Ce fut une roche assez solide qui arrêta le démon dans sa course. Naruto se releva frottant son dos avant de jurer. Sa concentration était au plus bas. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait commencer à s'échauffer avec Itachi. Il aurait bien voulu faire une pause, malheureusement, Sasuke n'allait pas tarder à arriver et l'entrainement anti-magie allait donc commencer.

Quand il rejoignit le terrain d'entrainement, son coup au dos avait déjà disparu. Itachi était debout au centre, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Désolé, dit Naruto tout en frottant le derrière de sa tête.

Hinata fut soulager de le voir revenir en marchant sur ses deux jambes comme si de rien n'était. Elle sentit Hagoromo se lever de son banc tout en se raclant la gorge.

-Aller, viens t'asseoir Naruto.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers le vieillard, l'aidant à s'asseoir par terre au centre du terrain.

Pendant ce temps, Itachi s'était rapprocher d'Hinata, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bonsoir, fit-elle mal à l'aise.

A chaque fois qu'Hinata le voyait, elle était toujours impressionnée par sa personne. Il avait beau être plus petit que Sasuke et Naruto, il dégageait une telle puissance qu'il était capable en un coup de mettre ses adversaires en difficulté.

-J'imagine que si tu es là c'est qu'Izumi est rentrée.

Hinata secoua la tête pour confirmer. Itachi sourit une nouvelle fois avant de dégager ses cheveux de son visage.

-Ah ! fit-il, se rappelant de quelque chose. La prochaine fois, prévins Naruto que tu pars. J'ai du gérer le cas cette fois-ci mais je ne serai pas toujours là.

Hinata secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, surprise.

'Il a raison, je n'ai pas assurée, je suis partie comme ça sans rien dire. Avec sa courte mémoire Naruto a du s'inquiété.'

-Tu ... tu peux compté sur moi.

-Bien, alors à bientôt.

Il s'en alla sans prévenir les deux autres. Hinata l'observa disparaître dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Puis elle ramena son regard sur les deux autres. Elle vit Hagoromo, yeux fermés, jambes croisés, assit dans la neige, comme si elle n'était absolument pas froide. En face de lui, dans la même position, Naruto faisait bougé ses oreilles de renard à la recherche du moindre bruit produit par son adversaire.

Soudain, Hagoromo leva sa main vers Naruto et de la glace se mit à se crée autour de lui à une vitesse affolante. Hinata retient son souffle au moment ou Naruto frappa la barrière de glace de son point.

Malgré la puissance de son coup, la glace ne se fissura même pas.

-Tu es beau trop lent.

-Vous permettez ! C'est le premier essai ? demanda Naruto

Hinata n'en revenait pas. Elle les observa continuer ce simple mouvement pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais, elle entendit des bruits de pas qui écrasaient la neige, attirant son attention. Elle tourna la tête et vit Sasuke s'approcher d'elle.

-Sa ... Sasuke ...

Il regardait Naruto, les mains dans les poches. Elle le suivi des yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'il rejoigne les deux combattants. Au lieu de ça, le jeune homme vient s'asseoir à coté d'elle sans rien lui dire.

-NARUTO ! s'emporta le sorcier

-Hé, je fais ce que je peux ! se défendit-il

Sasuke ne la regardait toujours pas et elle n'osait pas le regarder non plus. Sa présence était tellement écrasante, qu'Hinata hésitait à bouger de peur d'attirer son attention sur elle.

Pourquoi c'était-il assit à coté d'elle ? Voulait-il lui parler ? Avait-elle quelque chose à lui dire ? C'était-il assit ici complètement par hasard ? Impossible.

Hinata le vit s'adosser contre le dossier du banc avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse. Elle le regarda alors du coin de l'oeil. Sa peau était tellement blanche qu'elle brillait à la lumière de la lune. Il ne dégageait aucune odeur particulière. Elle avait beau l'observer, elle ne voyait pas son corps bouger. On aurait pu le prendre pour une statue.

-Sasuke !

Naruto arriva devant son ami, de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient son front et ses tempes. Il les essuya d'un coup de main avant de sourire à Hinata. Elle rougit maintenant que les deux jeunes hommes l'observaient.

-Tu es en retard ! dit enfin Sasuke.

Hinata se sentit se dégonfler comme un ballon. La pression était redescendu. Elle sentit son coeur rater quelques battements quand le rire de Naruto résonna à ses oreilles.

-On a commencer un peu tard, avoua Naruto. Mais c'est bon, je crois que je maîtrise.

-Tu ne maîtrises rien du tout, dit Hagoromo, s'approchant d'eux.

Sasuke se leva, laissant sa place au vieillard, complètement épuiser.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas malaxer ma magie, expliqua-t-il à Hinata qui avait un regard inquiet posé sur lui.

-Alors qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Naruto.

-Si je me souviens bien, tu m'as dit avoir réussi à briser la magie d'Urashiki. Cependant, tu n'as pas réussi en étant assit. On va donc essayer en combat. Tu vas continuer à accélérer ton mouvement et te concentrer pour toucher Sasuke au moins une fois.

-Mais je ne vois ...

-Je n'ai pas fini. Je vais protéger Sasuke avec ma barrière de glace. Je vais donc légèrement puiser dans ta force, mon garçon.

Le vampire hocha la tête. Hinata ne comprenait pas grand chose mais avait hâte de les voir à l'oeuvre.

-Bon, essayons une première fois.

Naruto parti en premier, exciter. Cette fois ci il resta debout, attendant Sasuke. Ce dernier avait été retenu par Hagoromo qui lui expliqua son rôle sans que le jeune démon ne s'en rend compte.

Puis Sasuke apparu devant Naruto. Ils se défièrent du regard avant de se sourire avec rivalité. Soudain, sans crier garde, Sasuke activa ses yeux avant de sauter sur Naruto qui esquiva.

-Une attaque directe ? Allons Sasuke je ne suis ...

Rapide comme l'éclair, Sasuke frappa Naruto de toutes ses forces dans le ventre. Il le tenait pas le cou afin de le garder près de lui.

-Arrête de parler.

Naruto fut couper de sa respiration pendant un moment mais reprit vite ses esprits. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Sasuke qui le retenait. Il poussa dessus réussissant à se libérer. Il recula de quelques pas mais le vampire était déjà derrière lui, anticipant ses mouvements avec ses yeux.

Naruto se baissa sur ses jambes esquivant le crochet gauche de son ami. Il balança sa jambe, visant les chevilles mais Sasuke sauta en l'air. Naruto en profita pour se redresser et le frapper dans les airs. Sasuke contracta ses muscles près à encaisser le coup.

'Pas trop fort, pas trop fort.' répéta Naruto avant de frapper.

Sasuke se prit le coup dans les côtés, l'envoyant vers le banc. Il reprit appui sur ses pieds et fonça vers Naruto. Le démon attendit le dernier moment avant de se décaler de quelques centimètre à peine, lui permettant d'éviter. Mais Sasuke avait bien vu qu'il était parti en retard exprès. Il cherchait à faire l'intéressant, comme d'habitude.

Le vampire plia son bras et frappa Naruto avec son coude sur l'omoplate. Surprit par la vitesse, Naruto se retourna près à attaquer mais Sasuke s'était déjà jeter sur lui.

Hinata vit Sasuke ouvrir la bouche avant de mordre Naruto qui grogna. Effrayée, elle se leva mais fut retenu par la main d'Hagoromo. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui. Il lui ordonna silencieusement de se rasseoir. Elle enroula sa couverture autour d'elle avant de reprendre sa place.

Elle croisa le regard bleu de Naruto qui était maintenant à genoux, tenant son cou. Du sang coulait de la morsure. Sasuke se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-Et te voila pris, encore une fois, dit Sasuke tapotant le genou de Naruto du bout de sa chaussure.

-Bien, on peut commencer, dit Hagoromo.

-Vous auriez pu me mettre au courant, lança Naruto plein de reproches.

-Nous sommes en situation de combat, Naruto. Je suis sur qu'Itachi serai très déçu de toi. Je m'attendais vraiment à ce que le combat dure un peu plus longtemps.

-J'en ai pas fini ! s'écria Naruto tout en se redressant.

Hinata le vit lâcher son cou. Le sang était toujours sur sa main et autour de la morsure mais les traces de dents avaient disparu. La cicatrisation était terminé mais à partir de maintenant, le venin ralentissait Naruto.

'Voilà pourquoi le vieux voulait que je m'entraînes avec Sasuke.' réalisa Naruto

-Tu as osé me mordre ?

-Je sais que tu es habitué à la dose de venin des seringues. Et puis le venin provenant de mes canines est beaucoup plus fort.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! s'exclama Naruto

-Je t'attends !

-On va voir comme tu te débrouilles maintenant, Naruto, murmura le sorcier qui ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer.

Hinata serra les mains autour d'elle. Ne savant plus si elle tremblait de froid ou d'appréhension. Elle avait beau savoir que les deux garçons avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner ensemble, elle trouvait le combat un peu trop rude pour un simple entrainement.

Soudain, elle se remit à penser à ses séances d'entrainement avec son père. Elle effaça rapidement ces pensées pour se concentrer à nouveau sur les deux créatures de la nuit devant elle.

Naruto ne faisait qu'encaisser les multiples coups de pieds et de poings de Sasuke.

-Aller, Naruto, je sais que tu peux faire mieux, je commences à m'ennuyer.

Naruto serra les dents, son corps ne voulait pas bouger.

-Que va penser Hinata, hein ? murmura Sasuke

Naruto ne pouvait toujours pas bouger ses membres comme il le voulait. Dès qu'il voulait lever le bras droit pour se protéger, c'était sa jambe gauche qui répondait. Il serra les dents tout en continuant de se protéger. Soudain, il réussi à esquiver. Son mouvement le surpris autant que Sasuke. Naruto afficha alors un sourire avant de frapper Sasuke au visage.

Mais son point fut arrêter par la barrière de glaça.

-AHHHH !

-Tu y croyais vraiment trop, dit Sasuke, reculant de quelques pas.

Hinata entendit un long soupire à coté d'elle. Elle regarda Hagoromo qui commençait toujours juste à transpirer sous l'effort. C'était sa magie qui venait de bloquer le poing de Naruto. Exactement la même magie qu'Urashiki avait utiliser pour l'enfermer.

Cependant, celle d'Hagoromo n'avait pas l'air de modifier le temps.

Naruto se mit à tourner autour de Sasuke à bonne distance de lui.

-Ca y est ? Tu as arrêter de jouer ? On peut commencer l'entrainement ? demanda le vampire un sourire sur les lèvres.

Naruto s'arrêta à son tour, le même sourire sur les lèvres. Il frappa son poing dans sa main. Son corps fonctionnait à nouveau.

-C'est parti ! s'écrièrent les deux créatures à l'unisson.

Hinata vit les vêtements de Naruto volés et se déposer tout doucement dans la neige. Elle fixa le sol de peur de lever les yeux. Elle se mit à retenir sa respiration, sentant ses joues chauffées comme jamais.

Mais le combat avait déjà reprit. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke montrait les dents pendant qu'un immense renard roux avait reprit sa course autour du vampire. Il chercha plusieurs fois à frapper le vampire mais la glace tenait bon entre les deux combattants.

Hinata était fascinée. Dès que Naruto attaquait, la glace le repoussait, pendant que Sasuke préparait déjà sa prochaine attaque, debout sur ses jambes.

'Je n'ai pas encore récupéré toute ma vitesse.' pensa Naruto

Soudain, Naruto recula pour prendre de l'élan sur ses pattes. Il couru à toute vitesse vers Sasuke la tête baissé. Mais la glace était toujours la l'arrêtant.

-Ca sert à rien, dit Sasuke.

Mais le coup avait était tellement violent qu'il recula malgré lui. Le vampire lança son genou en l'air, cherchant à attendre la mâchoire du renard mais l'animal avait déjà reculer, reprenant de l'élan. Il fonça à nouveau au même endroit. Toujours avec la même force.

Non seulement un fissure apparu sur la glace mais Sasuke continuait de reculer, n'arrivant pas à encaisser la puissance de son adversaire. Puis Naruto se mit à courir autour du vampire, cherchant à brouiller sa vue.

Une fois la cible verrouiller, les yeux des vampires perdent rarement leur cible de vue.

-Ca ne marche plus moi, dit Sasuke. On a plus quinze ans.

Malgré ses paroles, Naruto continuait de courir. Puis il refrappa un nouvelle fois au même endroit. Une nouvelle fissure se créa et Sasuke recula à nouveau. Cependant, il attrapa une des queue du renard et le projeta contre un arbre. Un craquement retentit tout autour d'eux.

Soudain, Hinata remarqua quelque chose au dessus de Sasuke. Elle avait beau regarder, elle ne voyait rien d'anormale. Elle retira ses lunettes afin de les essuyer. Tout était flou autour d'elle mais quand elle voulu remettre ses lunettes elle remarqua qu'elle voyait parfaitement la glace autour du vampire. La protection ne recouvrait que l'avant, les cotés et le derrière de Sasuke. Il y avait une large ouverture au dessus de sa tête.

Etait-il possible que ce soit le point faible de cette magie ?

Le renard recommença une nouvelle fois à frapper avec sa tête. Sasuke recula mais son pied atterrit dans un trou de neige et de terre. Déshabiller, il baissa son regard par terre avant de se jeter en arrière, de se rattraper avec ses mains et tomber à nouveau sur ses pieds.

Ce fut à ce moment que Naruto en profita pour foncé vers lui. Sasuke ne bougea pas, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au vieux qui avait ouvert à nouveau les yeux.

Sasuke attendit alors le dernier moment. Naruto vit qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus du vampire, ce qui le fit accélérer. Sasuke attendit le dernier moment. Une fois qu'il sentit le souffle de Naruto sur sa joue, il se baissa avant de pousser sur son bras pour se faire glisser et se retrouver derrière Naruto. Il poussa a nouveau sur ses jambes, le faisant bondir au dessus du renard.

Naruto qui avait focaliser son ouille sur lui, l'attrapa par le cou avec une de ses neufs queues. Cependant, la puissance du saut de Sasuke étala Naruto par terre. Une fois sur son dos, Sasuke posa sa main sur le derrière de la tête du renard. Naruto pouvait sentir ses crocs près de sa nuque.

-Perdu, chuchota le vampire.

Le renard grogna pour seule réponse.

Hinata avait carrément arrêter de respirer. Le combat avait été splendide. Mais elle détourna le regard des deux combattants pour regarder Hagoromo qui s'était laissé tomber sur le banc. Son visage était blanc et ses lèvres étaient aussi violettes que ses yeux fatigués.

-C'est que je suis plus tout jeune, dit-il pendant qu'Hinata l'éventait avec sa main.

La jeune fille vit les deux créatures approcher. Sasuke avait un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage pendant que Naruto trottait joyeusement à coté de lui, faisant balancer ses queues derrière lui.

-Tout va bien, le vieux ? demanda Sasuke une fois à leur niveau.

-Bien sur, il m'en faut plus pour flancher.

Hinata lui tendit un bout de couverture qu'il prit avec gratitude. Elle sentit le regard de Naruto sur elle. Elle le regarda timidement, cette fois-ci, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir ses incroyables yeux rouges sang, la fixer. Ils avaient l'air moins violent que d'habitude.

-Je penses que ça sera tout pour ce soir, annonça Hagoromo. Pour une première fois, je trouve qu'on s'est plutôt bien débrouiller.

Sasuke se laissa tomber dans la neige. Le renard alla récupérer ses vêtements avant d'aller se changer derrière un arbre.

Quand Naruto revient s'asseoir à coté de Sasuke, le sorcier avait reprit des couleurs.

-Bien, des remarques ? demanda le vieillard.

-Oui ! fit Sasuke. La prochaine fois que Naruto se transforme, il pourrait prévenir qu'il va retirer ses vêtements.

Naruto se raidit avant de lancer un regard mauvais vers le vampire.

-FAIS PAS COMME SI T'AS PAS L'HABITUDE ! s'écria-il

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je dis ça, continua Sasuke sans le regarder.

Naruto se raidit à nouveau avant de lever son regard vers la jeune humaine assise sur le banc. Elle avait vite monter la couverture jusqu'à ses yeux, essayant de cacher son gêne. Dès que Naruto vit ses yeux nacrés se poser sur lui, il rougit à son tour avant de se gratter la nuque.

-Ah, Hinata, désolée ...

Sasuke se retint de rire devant ses deux imbéciles. Hagoromo se racla la gorge.

-Je m'attendais à une remarque plus pertinente, Sasuke.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de se retenir de rire sous le regard noir du vampire.

-Hinata ? demanda le sorcier.

-M ... Moi ? répéta la jeune fille, surprise.

-Oui, tu as regardé, non ? J'aimerais ton avis.

Hinata fut le centre de l'attention en un rien de temps.

-Et bien ... je ne sais pas trop ... A vrai dire, je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi Naruto s'acharnait à taper de face alors qu'il aurait pu essayer au dessus.

Naruto ouvrit de grand yeux quand il vit tout le monde le regarder.

-Ahhhh, s'exclama-t-il avant de se laisser tomber à la renverse. J'y crois pas, j'ai perdu du temps pour rien.

Sasuke se tourna vers Hagoromo.

-Je n'étais pas protéger au dessus de ma tête ?

Naruto continuait de se frapper le front de la paume de sa main tout en murmurant qu'il était un idiot fini.

-Et bien, oui. Cette magie est assez ancienne et très puissante. Il me faut du temps pour la construire. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demander de mordre Naruto. Si le combat avait duré plus longtemps, j'aurai eu le temps de finir la protection parfaite tout autour de toi.

-Je vois, fit Sasuke. Pensez-vous que cet handicap s'applique aussi à la magie de l'ennemi ?

-Je ne pense pas. Chaque sorts se ressemble mais la magie varie d'un sorcier à un autre. Urashiki doit surement avoir un autre point faible, dit Hagoromo avant de se tourner vers Hinata. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais vu ça.

La jeune fille rougit tout en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle même ne savait pas comment elle avait fait. Avait-elle été la seule à l'avoir remarqué ? Etait-ce le sang de Naruto qui lui permettait de voir la magie ?

-Dans tout les cas, Naruto a sauter la première étape et est passé directement à la deuxième.

Le blond se redressa d'un coup, fier de lui.

-A mon avis, la morsure de Sasuke t'a déstabilisé et du du coup tu as foncé tête baissée comme d'habitude. Ce qui a déstabilisé Sasuke mais en même temps, cela lui a crée une ouverture. C'est comme cela que tu as perdu.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Naruto. J'ai fais exactement comme la première fois. J'ai juste foncer dessus. Est-ce que le venin joue un rôle dans mon échec ?

-Il y a un seul moment de le savoir c'est de réessayer demain, décida Hagoromo.

-Vous ne voulez pas nous dire tout simplement ? demanda Sasuke.

-Mmh, non ça ne serai pas drôle.

-Hé le vieux, fit Naruto. On a pas le temps de s'amuser ...

-Si je vous le disais, l'entrainement ne servirait à rien. Tu dois trouver tout seul Naruto.

Naruto croisa les bras sur son torse, frustré. Hinata n'avait toujours rien dit mais son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Essayant de comprendre, elle se repassait le combat et les explications d'Hagoromo dans son esprit.

-Bien, je suis fatigué. J'ai besoin de repos.

-Mais ... commença Naruto.

-De toute façon, le soleil ne va tarder à se lever. Allons y, ordonna Sasuke. Je vais vous ramener. Demain ça sera ton tour, Naruto.

Sasuke aida Hagoromo a se lever avant de lui passer les chaines aux poignets et aux chevilles. Il salua Hinata et Naruto avant de suivre Sasuke vers le sanctuaire.

Naruto se leva à son tour, faisant tomber la neige de ses fesses.

-Aller, viens, on rentre.

Hinata se leva avant de fermer son manteau et de plier la couverture. Elle se mit alors en marche mais vit que Naruto avait l'air agité. Elle lui prit alors la main tout naturellement, le forçant à s'arrêter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure qu'on va trouver. Ce n'est que le début.

Naruto baissa le regard vers elle avant de lui sourire. Hinata se rendit alors compte de l'agréable sensation de sa petite main dans celle de Naruto. Gêner, elle voulu la retirer mais Naruto croisa ses doigts avec les siens, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

* * *

 **HINATA** revient dans la chambre, son nouveau pyjama mit et ses dents étaient brossés. Naruto était sur le lit, son livre ouvert devant lui. Hinata ne l'aurait pas cru aussi assidu. Il avait vraiment envie d'apprendre à lire.

Elle s'allongea à coté de lui, avant de tirer une couverture sur elle. Elle sentit Naruto se glisser dessous à son tour. La chaleur provenant de Naruto enveloppa leur corps dès qu'il se rapprocha d'Hinata. Elle rougit tout en le voyant articuler les mots silencieusement avec sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle le trouvait beau.

Mais il tourna rapidement la tête vers elle, la forçant à regarder ailleurs.

-Alors comment c'est passé ta soirée "entre filles"? demanda-t-il

Hinata redressa ses lunettes.

-Cela aurait pu être pire mais je ne m'attendais quand même pas à tout ça.

Naruto la questionna du regard.

-J'ai croisé Naori aux bains, elle est comment dire ... très froide.

Naruto baissa la tête. Le silence s'installa. Mais un silence chaleureux. Hinata savait qu'avec Naruto à ses cotés, le silence ne deviendra jamais glacial.

-Elle est comme ça depuis que j'ai tué sa famille.

Hinata releva la tête surprise. Naruto avait baisser le regard et ses yeux prenait une teinte sombre.

 _"Tu as de la chance, humaine, pas tout le monde à le droit d'avoir la protection de l'arme ultime."_

Maintenant qu'Hinata y repensait, cette phrase prenait tout son sens. Naruto se leva vers l'armoire avant de la pousser vers la droite. Hinata y découvrir des pierres fissurer mais surtout des traits avaient été gravés à jamais dans la pierre.

-Le 14 mars, la jeune fille de la classe que j'ai tué, dit Naruto en montrant le premier trait le plus bas. C'était sa soeur jumelle. Puis le 17 janvier, six ans après, deux vampires, un homme et une femme. Tués dans l'arène. C'était ses parents.

Hinata s'approcha, hésitante. Chaque traits représentaient un vampire tuer par Naruto. Il ne voulait pas oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Il allait regretter cette partie de sa vie pour l'éternité. Il se devait de garder en mémoire chacun de leur noms.

-C'est comme cela que je l'ai détruite. Techniquement, elle n'est pas morte mais je sais, je n'ai qu'à regarder dans ses yeux pour voir que toutes traces de vie à disparu. Tout ce que je vois c'est de la vengeance à l'état pure.

Hinata leva son regard vers Naruto. Ses épaules étaient affaisser et ses yeux dans le vague. Etait-il en train de revivre son passé ? Revoyait-il le combat qu'il avait mener contre ces vampires ?

-Hé, fit Hinata tout en posant délicatement sa main sur le bras de Naruto. Je suis sure qu'avec tout ce que tu fais pour eux, elle réussira à voir combien tu as changé depuis.

-C'est gentille à toi de me dire ça, Hinata mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Peut importe ce que je fais, il y aura toujours des gens qui vont me haïr. Mais tant que les gens qui sont important pour moi sont en vie et heureux, je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Il regarda Hinata, intensément. Avait-il réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle faisait parti de ses personnes ?

Hinata sourit sous ses yeux bleus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était mignonne dans son pyjama rose. Ses cheveux retombaient tout autour de son visage, accentuant la couleur de ses yeux. Son sourire faisait remonter ses lunettes sur son visage. C'était rigolo. Naruto avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de sentir leur peau rentrer en contacte. Dès qu'il la regardait, il sentait son ventre se tordre et son torse brûler sous une chaleur inconnue.

Encore une fois, elle ne s'était pas éloigner de lui. Elle était là, essayant de lui remonter le moral malgré ses erreurs passées. Comment ne pas rester insensible ? Elle le tenait dans le creux de ses mains et pouvait le jeter ou l'écraser quand elle voulait. Et cela, lui faisait affreusement peur. Lui qui ne connaissait pas beaucoup ce sentiment, il l'expérimentait à chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui. C'était ça être humain ?

-Si tu n'as pas besoin de réconfort alors je vais juste continuer à te supporter, dit-elle. Mais dis-toi que je suis sure qu'un jour, on te reconnaîtra à ta juste valeur et pas juste comme une simple arme.

Finalement, ce fut elle qui le prit dans ses bras.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien mais en même temps, il avait l'impression que c'était mal. Il la priver de tout ce qu'elle méritait. Une vie d'humaine paisible. Au plus elle restait près de lui, au plus elle s'enfonçait dans un monde mortel pour les humains.

Il ferma les yeux et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant.

-Hinata ... Merci, murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux.

Il la sentit frisonner contre son corps. Soudain, les premiers rayons de soleil pénétraient dans la chambre, chatouillant leur pieds nus sur le sol en pierre.

Il la relâcha avant de cacher à nouveau les traits grâce à l'armoire. Sans qu'il s'en rend compte, Hinata était retourner sur le lit, un livre à la main.

-Tu veux bien me faire la lecture ? demanda-t-elle, gentillement.

Naruto rougit, gêner que ce soit elle qui lui demande. Il secoua la tête, intimidé. Allait-elle aimé ? Allait-elle le félicité ? Allait-il être assez concentrer ? Allait-il réussir ?

-Je suis sur que tu vas y arriver, Naruto, encouragea-t-elle pendant qu'il s'installait sous la couverture à coté d'elle.

Elle tapa sur les coussins afin de soulager leur dos puis elle glissa ses jambes sous les plusieurs couches de couvertures. Elle se rapprocha de Naruto afin de voir le livre. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir ses cheveux violets caresser ses bras dénudés.

Il secoua la tête avant de se raclé la gorge et commença à lire. Sa voix était hésitante. Hinata le reprenait plusieurs fois d'une voix douce mais il n'arrivait pas à lire les mots d'un trait. Ses doigts se serrèrent de frustration, autour du livre pour enfant.

Soudain, la tête d'Hinata tomba sur son épaule. Il s'arrêta de lire mais n'osa pas bouger. Ses muscles étaient tendu et son dos droit. Mais il se relâcha au son de la légère respiration d'Hinata sur son t-shirt. Elle s'était endormi.

Naruto la coucha sur le lit avant de la pousser au milieu du lit pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Il posa ses lunettes et le livre sur la table avant d'éteindre la lumière de la pièce.

Il sortit de la chambre, laissant les premiers rayons de soleil éclairer doucement la pièce.

* * *

 **QUAND** Hinata se réveilla, le soleil commençait déjà sa descente, lui indiquant que c'était le début de l'après-midi. Naruto sortait tout juste de la salle de bain, habillé de son nouveau t-shirt vert.

-Merci beaucoup Hinata ! Je l'adore.

Hinata sourit à son tour avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la pièce, afin de se préparer.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans la chambre. Une fois au courant de l'interdiction de sortie, Hinata avait appelé sa psy, lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui car elle était cloué au lit.

C'était en partie vrai. La blessure d'Hinata lui lançait moins souvent mais dès qu'elle faisait un mauvais geste, la douleur revenait. Elle n'en avait pas encore parler à Naruto et ne s'avait pas comment lui aborder le problème.

Naruto ne sorti qu'une seule fois pour aller chercher à manger. Il était revenu avec un jeu de cartes, suppliant Hinata de lui apprendre à jouer. Bien entendu, Hinata ne jouait pas beaucoup aux jeux de société mais elle se rappela d'un jeu que sa petite soeur adorait. La bataille de carte.

Elle prit le temps d'expliquer les règles à Naruto tout en mangeant des boulettes de riz. Mais elle fut surtout très surprise de voir la chance qu'il avait. Il lui vola très rapidement ses cartes les plus fortes. Au plus, le paquet de cartes de Naruto grossissait, au plus il était intenable. Il gagna plusieurs parties les une à la suite des autres.

Hinata était tellement débosselée qu'elle cacha le dos de ses cartes avec sa main.

-Ca sert à rien, Hinata, pouffa Naruto. Je n'ai pas de super vision comme Sasuke. Je ne vois pas quelle carte va sortir.

-Mais c'est impossible ! s'écria-t-elle. Comment peux tu défier les lois de la probabilités ?

-Les ... les lois de quoi ?

Hinata baissa les bras, épuisée mais amusée.

-Rien ... moi même je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne. J'ai toujours été nulle en maths, avoua-t-elle.

Son rire réchauffa le coeur de Naruto. Il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire mais rien que de la voir rire le mettait lui aussi de bonne humeur.

Ensuite, ils avaient attendu le couché du soleil tout en lisant. Hinata lui permit de refaire la lecture après s'être plusieurs fois excuser de son manque de professionnalisme hier soir.

-Y'a pas de mal, répéta Naruto.

-Mais bien sur que si, dit-elle tout en redressant ses lunettes. C'est moi qui t'avais demandé de lire, je suis vraiment un très mauvais professeur.

Naruto ne savait pas comment l'arrêter. Il la regarda tourner encore en rond tout en se rabaissant. Il souffla, faisant voler ses cheveux avant de lever le livre.

-Bon ! Moi, je commence !

Hinata arrêta de tourner et s'excusa une nouvelle fois avant de venir d'asseoir à coté de lui. Hinata proposa alors à Naruto de faire un personnage chacun. Ce dernier accepta, se rappelant qu'ils faisaient aussi ça à l'école.

Puis le soleil se coucha rapidement, forçant Naruto a se préparer pour l'entrainement.

-Hé ! Hinata, tu m'accompagnes à l'entrainement ?

-M ... Moi ?

Naruto secoua la tête un sourire aux lèvres. Avec sa couverture sous le bras, elle secoua la tête avant de mettre ses chaussures et de le suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il faisait beaucoup plus frais que hier. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement de hier soir.

La neige fraîche qui était tomber dans la matinée avait recouvert les trous qui s'étaient former hier et le vent avait balayé les branches.

Cette fois-ci, Hagoromo était déjà, là, assit sur le banc. Derrière lui, Hinata reconnu le vampire de hier soir. Shisui Uchiha. Un des gardes les plus puissants du clan. Elle l'avait vu dans son encyclopédie. Il était encore une fois accompagné de deux autres vampires. Mal à l'aise, elle se cacha légèrement derrière Naruto qui, les mains dans les poches, s'approcha du sorcier.

-Yo ! fit-il sans lancer un regard aux gardes.

-Naruto ... Hinata ! Comment vas-tu ma chère ? demanda Hagoromo, enjoué.

-Bien ... merci. Et vous ... ?

-Oh, le vent de ce matin m'a encore coincé le dos, souffla le vieillard. Mais l'exercice de hier m'a fait un bien fou.

-Je suis contente de l'entendre.

Hagoromo l'invita à s'asseoir à coté de lui en poussant la neige du banc. Hinata se décala de Naruto, enroula la couverture autour d'elle puis s'assit sur le banc. Elle sentit le regard des trois vampires dans son dos et l'expression que Naruto affichait sur son visage la rendait encore plus inquiète.

-Allons Naruto, va t'échauffer. Itachi n'est pas là ce soir, mais il m'a dit que tu avais l'habitude.

Il secoua la tête sans lâcher les vampires des yeux. Puis il tourna les talons.

-Attends ! Je t'accompagne.

Les deux autres vampires essayèrent de le retenir mais il réussit à se dégager. Hinata vit Shisui courir derrière Naruto qui ne s'était pas arrêter. Elle le regarda surprise. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être sur ses gardes. Il avait même l'air amical.

Hinata sentit la frêle main du sorcier prendre la sienne.

-Il parait qu'Itachi et Sasuke sont aller faire un tour à Konoha.

-Pourquoi faire ? demanda Hinata surprise.

-Je vois que Naruto ne t'a rien dit ! s'écria le vieillard en direction du jeune homme.

-Hinata a assez de choses à penser ! répondit Naruto tout en trottinant

-Le choix, mon garçon, le choix, murmura le sorcier. Il parait qu'un groupe d'humains chercheraient à confirmer notre existence.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hinata se souvient de l'affiche que Naruto avait arraché du mur à Konoha, mercredi soir. Elle regarda le sorcier avec de grands yeux.

-Ils ... ils ne sont pas parti pour ... pour les ...

-Rassures-toi, personne ne va mourir. Les vampires peuvent modifiés les ...

-Les souvenirs, finit Hinata. Je l'ai lu dans votre livre.

-Mon livre ? demanda le sorcier étonner.

-Oui, les créatures de la nuit sont toutes répertoriées à l'intérieur. Je me suis dis que j'allais l'étudier un petit peu, avoua Hinata, légèrement gêner.

-Oh ! Tu me plais vraiment toi, fit-il tout en posa sa main sur le sommet de la tête de la jeune fille. Comment le trouves-tu ?

-Très détaillés. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit a jour.

-Fugaku m'a permit de travailler dessus quand je suis arrivé, ici. Il s'attendait surement à ce que je trouve plus d'informations sur le passé de Naruto. Hélas, même ma connaissance à ses limites.

Il croisa ses bras contre son torse et n'ajouta plus rien. Ils se contentèrent de regarder Naruto s'échauffer avec Shisui sur ses talons. Hinata n'entendait pas ce qu'il lui racontait mais cela ne semblait déranger Naruto.

Puis, le vampire laissa le jeune homme continuer seul. Il revient auprès de ses camarades sans un mot. Juste avec un regard sur Hinata qui essaya de sourire.

Elle redirigea son regard sur Naruto qui frappait maintenant un arbre mort.

-Je ne comprends pas ...

-Naruto doit apprendre à se contrôler. C'est son plus gros problème. Il est beaucoup trop impulsif. Un arbre mort est beaucoup plus fragile que les autres. Si il tape trop fort, l'arbre se brisera. Il faut donc que Naruto contrôle chacune de ses frappes.

-Je vois, dit Hinata, impressionnée.

-Mais le mieux, avoua Hagoromo. C'est de rendre l'exercice compliqué en allant lui parler.

Hinata vit le vieil homme se lever puis se diriger vers Naruto, tout en riant. Finalement, il avait beau être vieux et sage, il pouvait être aussi très taquin.

Elle les observa un moment. Elle entendit très légèrement, Hagoromo critiquer Naruto pendant que ce dernier prenait sur lui pour ne pas exploser. La lune éclairait complètement les alentours, créant une atmosphère légère et naturelle.

Soudain, le neige se mit à faire du bruit près d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et vit une ombre arrivée près d'elle. Elle se crispa, se retenant de ne pas faire de geste brusque. Elle fut soulager de reconnaître Sasuke. Il portait de simples converses noirs, un jean déchirer aux genoux, un simple t-shirt bleu recouvert de sa veste ornée du symbole des Uchiha. Bizarrement, il avait l'air humain.

-Hé, Sasuke. On t'attendait avant de rentrer. On laisse le prisonnier à ta charge, annonça un des garde.

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

-Bon ben on y va nous, reprit le garde.

Les trois vampires passèrent à coté de Sasuke. Les deux premiers baissèrent la tête devant l'héritier alors que Shisui lui sourit avant de tapoter l'épaule du jeune vampire. Ils disparurent tout les trois dans la forêt en direction du sanctuaire.

Sasuke s'assit une nouvelle fois à coté d'Hinata sans pour autant la regarder. Inquiète, elle se poussa le plus loin de lui mais très vite, sa présence aspira l'air autour d'elle. Hinata avait l'impression d'être prise au piège. Rien n'était chaleureux chez Sasuke contrairement à Naruto. Très vite, Hinata se mit à frisonner. Doucement, elle resserra sa couverture autour d'elle.

Sasuke, lui, avait reprit sa position de hier. Dos appuyé contre le dossier du banc, bras croisés sur son torse, yeux braqués sur Hagoromo qui rigolait et Naruto qui lui criait dessus. Hinata essaya de focaliser son attention sur eux mais l'atmosphère autour d'elle la mettait mal à l'aise.

-Sasuke !

La voix de Naruto perça la bulle de tension autour d'Hinata qui pu respirer à nouveau dès que le jeune homme fut près d'eux.

-Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ?

-Bien, répondit simplement Sasuke.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu me dis ? Tu ...

-J'ai déjà fais mon rapport à père. Tu n'auras qu'a lui demander quand tu le verras.

Pour Hinata, il avait l'air en colère mais Naruto avait bien entendu de la frustration, voir même de la confusion dans ses paroles. Il croisa les bras, s'apprêtant à poser d'autres questions jusqu'à ce que Sasuke lui réponde correctement mais Hagoromo arriva à ce moment, complètement essouffler.

-Puisque Sasuke est là, nous ferions mieux de commencer.

Le vampire ne se fit pas prier. Il se leva, retira sa veste et s'avança au milieu du terrain. Hagoromo prit sa place avant de faire signe à Naruto de rejoindre le vampire.

-Surtout Hinata regarde moi bien ! dit Naruto en se penchant vers elle. Je vais lui faire sa fête.

-Je ne te lâche pas des yeux, répondit elle en souriant.

Il parti comme une furie se mettre en face de son ami.

-Si je gagne ... tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé la-bas ?

-Tu es vraiment chiant ! Tu le sais ça ?!

-Alors c'est oui ?

-Non ! Père va nous convoquer de toute façon, tu lui demanderas à lui.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Sasuke perdait rarement son sang-froid et Naruto savait quels sujets étaient sensible pour son ami. Cela le rendait encore plus curieux.

-Je veux entendre TA version. Alors ? C'est oui ?

-Impossible que tu gagnes, je t'ai encore battu hier. Je savais que tu avais la mémoire courte mais à ce point là, c'est vraiment inquiétant, Na-ru-to.

Hinata les regardait se provoquer, les yeux ronds. Hagoromo lui souriait. Il avait vraiment l'impression de voir ses fils devant lui. Il serra ses mains avant de fermer les yeux, près à malaxer sa magie.

-Hier, c'était hier. Aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau et j'ai dis que je gagnerai aujourd'hui en échange, tu me diras ce qui te tracasse, dit Naruto en pointant son doigt vers le vampire.

-Il n'y a rien qui me tracasse à part ton horrible comportement ! Maintenant arrête de faire ton intéressant devant elle et viens te battre !

Naruto ne se fit pas prier. Il se jeta sur Sasuke avec force, faisant reculer le vampire. Hagoromo n'avait pas encore former la protection. Naruto surveilla alors les crocs de Sasuke de peur de se faire mordre à nouveau.

Sasuke revient de face mais au lieu de frapper, il dérapa devant Naruto qui reçu de la neige dans les yeux. Plus rapide que l'éclair, Sasuke lui mordit le poignet avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

Naruto serra les dents tout en s'essuyant les yeux. Le sang coulait a nouveau de son poignet. Mais Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas là. Il sorti deux autres seringues de sa sacoche accrocher dans son dos. Il en planta une dans le cou de Naruto qui cette fois grogna.

Sasuke lui envoya son genou dans la figure, renversant Naruto sur le dos. Il posa son pied sur son avant bras doit et leva la seconde seringue mais contre toute attente, Naruto contra son attaque avec son autre bras, faisant voler la seringue dans la neige. Il attrapa le poignet de Sasuke qu'il tordit. Un craquement retenti avant que Sasuke soit violemment projeter au sol.

Naruto posa son genou sur le torse du vampire, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres.

-Alors là ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu as piqué ma curiosité. Ce n'est pas ton genre de te mettre dans tout tes états. Qu'es qui a bien pu t'arriver ? Sa-su-ke.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, grimaça Sasuke sous la douleur.

Hinata regarda Hagoromo mais ce dernier n'avait toujours pas ré-ouvert les yeux, cherchant a se concentrer. Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle les arrêter ? Sasuke avait l'air mal en point mais Naruto était bien pire. Sa peau était devenu blanche et ses yeux rouges brillaient dans la noirceur de la nuit. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Naruto dans cet état. Voilà donc l'effet du venin sur son corps.

De son genou, Sasuke frappa Naruto au dos. Déstabilisé, Naruto roula dans la neige avant de se remettre difficilement sur ses pieds.

Soudain, un nuage passa devant la lune, assombrissant les alentours. Hinata n'aurait jamais cru voir ça de toute sa vie. Devant elle se tenait deux bêtes. Deux créatures de la nuit. Deux paires de yeux rouges brillaient dans la pénombre. Des sourires mauvais dévoilaient d'impressionnantes canines.

'A quel moment l'entraînement a bien pu déraper ?' se demanda Hinata, la respiration saccadée.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Les ennemis

**ILS** étaient face à face, une distance raisonnable les séparaient. Sans se lâcher du regard, Naruto essaya de faire bouger son corps mais sans grand résultat. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke remit son poignet en place. Il attendit un moment tout en essayant de le faire bouger. Une fois que son poignet répondit à ses ordres, il fit bouger ses doigts qui mirent plus de temps.

Une fois près, il serra le poing avant de regarder Naruto. Vu le taux de venin qu'il avait dans le corps, il ne pouvait pas encore se transformer et encore moins se déplacer rapidement. Sasuke l'attaqua alors sans plus attendre. Il frappa son menton de son poing. Naruto tomba à terre, sonner.

Il essaya de se lever mais Sasuke frappa son bras de son pied. Sa main glissa alors dans la neige. Sasuke appuya alors la tête de Naruto dans la neige.

'Le venin ... je dois ...' pensa Naruto

-Tu m'as encore provoqué et voila ou on en est. Le vieux n'a même pas encore étendu sa magie que tu es déjà à terre. Tu sais que je déteste quand on me provoque.

Naruto se mit alors à rigoler avant de tourner sa tête vers Sasuke. Il cracha la neige de sa bouche.

-Et toi ... tu oublies que au plus on m'interdit quelque chose au plus j'ai envie de le faire.

Serrant les dents, Sasuke retourna Naruto et le souleva par le col du t-shirt afin de le remettre sur ses pieds. Sasuke approcha ses doigts de son front.

-Tu tiens à peine debout, imbécile.

Sasuke frappa simplement le front de Naruto de ses doigts ce qui l'envoya rouler une nouvelle fois par terre. Hinata fut impressionné de la force de son coup. Ils étaient terrifiants.

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa course que Sasuke était déjà dans son dos. Il le frappa de son pied l'envoyant à l'opposer. Puis, pour finir son enchaînement, Sasuke l'enfonça dans le sol de son poing, formant un trou.

Avec le corps endolorie et quelques bleus qui étaient apparu sur sa peau, Naruto resta allongé face au ciel les bras et les jambes tendus. Il ne vit que la tête de Sasuke lui cacher la lumière de la Lune.

-C'est bon tu as compris ?

Cependant, le vampire resta sur ses gardes. Naruto pouvait être vraiment vicieux lors de ses combats. Il avait combattu pendant longtemps dans l'arène. Ca avait été tellement compliqué de lui apprendre à ne pas tuer à chaque combats.

Soudain, Sasuke recula de plusieurs sauts. Naruto s'était relevé. Il avait l'air de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il se remit sur ses pieds avant d'essuyer sa joue striée.

-Je peux sentir que je t'ai vraiment énervé, tu n'as pas retenu tes coups. Je m'excuse ... mais maintenant c'est à mon tour, dit Naruto en levant ses yeux rouges vers le vampire.

Les deux s'élancèrent au corps à corps à leur point de rencontre. Naruto avait encore du mal à attaquer. Sasuke réussi à éviter tout ses coups. Malgré ça, le vampire était impressionner par la capacité de récupération de son ami.

Ce fut à ce moment que Naruto réussi à envoyer son poing vers la joue de Sasuke mais il fut arrêter par la magie protectrice. Elle était à présent en place. Il devait penser à une stratégie et vite.

Malgré ses yeux, Naruto n'arrivait à le suivre les mouvements de Sasuke. Sasuke en profita pour prendre l'avantage. Il se mit à tourner autour de Naruto. Cette fois-ci c'était lui qui courait autour du démon, le frappant plusieurs fois, le faisait tomber à nouveau à genou.

Naruto n'était pas assez rapide. Il levait ses bras bien trop en retard et n'arrivait pas à contre-attaquer avec ses jambes.

Hinata se leva de son banc, prête à aller arrêter Sasuke mais Hagoromo l'arrêta.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir. Laisses les. Ils ont l'habitude. De toute façon tu ne pourrais rien faire contre Sasuke. Ils se sont lancer un défi. Si tu interviens, la fierté de Naruto pourrait en prendre un coup et Sasuke ne reconnaîtra jamais sa force.

Hinata serra les poings avant de se rasseoir. Maudissant une nouvelle fois sa faiblesse.

-Maintenant arrête de cogiter. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

-Excusez-moi ... chuchota Hinata.

-Tu peux toujours partir ...

-Non ! J'ai dis à Naruto que je restais regarder. Je resterai jusqu'à la fin.

-Bien.

Sasuke frappa Naruto de toutes ses forces, envoyant ce dernier la tête la première dans la neige. Il s'approcha de Naruto.

'Si il m'attrape, il aura gagner ... encore une fois.' pensa Naruto. 'Je dois contrer le venin et vite.'

Sasuke se baissa prêt à attraper Naruto à la gorge pour stopper ce combat sans intérêt. Cependant, ce dernier roula au dernier moment avant de frapper la cuisse de Sasuke avec une roche.

La roche se brisa en poussière devant les yeux surpris d'Hinata. La glace n'avait toujours aucune fissure.

-Une roche ? Franchement Naruto ! Tu peux pas faire mieux que ...

Sasuke tomba sur les fesses, surpris. Une des trois queue de Naruto était enroulé autour de sa cheville et l'avait fait trébucher.

-Franchement Sasuke, à cause de toi, j'ai un trou dans mon pantalon.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-C ... comment as-tu fais ... ?

-Tu devrais écouter au lieu de parler.

Sasuke affina son ouïe. Il pouvait entendre les oiseaux volés dans le ciel, il pouvait entendre les lapins gratter sous terre. Il pouvait entendre chaque battements de coeur. Ceux d'Hagoromo étaient lents et profonds alors que ceux d'Hinata était courts et rapides. Il pouvait tout entendre sauf la respiration de Naruto.

-Tu as bloqué le flux de ton sang ! réalisa Sasuke. C'est donc comme ça que tu contres mon venin. Si le sang ne circule plus, il ne peut plus véhiculer le venin dans ton corps. Du coup, tu n'es plus ralenti. Vachement intelligent, j'aurai jamais cru que tu puisses penser à ça.

-Ah ... et ... devines qui m'a aider à mettre en place cette super parade. C'est toi !

Naruto envoya Sasuke contre un arbre. Le vampire le prit de plein fouet avant de se relever et de courir vers Naruto qui s'était lever à son tour, ce tenant près.

Le combat venait de prendre une nouvelle tournure. Sasuke se baissa, évitant un crochet puissant de Naruto. Naruto sauta, évitant le coup de pied de Sasuke.

-Moi ? demanda le vampire curieux.

-Oui ... C'est toi qui ma rappeler que je suis en partie vampire.

Ils se prient tout deux un coup de poing en même temps. Cependant, seul Naruto fut envoyer au tapis. Sasuke rigola.

-Malgré ça, tu restes affaibli. Surtout avec les deux doses que tu t'es pris. Tu n'arrives pas à sortir tes neufs queues et encore moins à te transformer ... J'ai gagné, Naruto. Et je vais te le faire avouer.

Sasuke enjamba Naruto et se baisa. Il lui envoya un premier coup de poing avant d'enchaîner avec un autre venant de la droite.

'Si seulement, j'avais pu au moins sortir mes neuf queues. J'aurai pu me protéger ...' pensa Naruto.

Soudain, un éclair passa dans son esprit.

'Cette magie de la glace, c'est à la base de la protection ! C'est pour ce protéger de son ennemi'

Sans avoir peur de faire mal à Sasuke, Naruto l'attrapa au bras avec une des ses queues et l'envoya loin de lui. Il essuya son visage plein de sang puis il regarda le sorcier assit à coté d'Hinata. Il n'avait toujours pas réouvert les yeux.

 _"Je ne te lâche pas des yeux."_

'C'est ce qu'Hinata m'a dit. Ah ! Si seulement j'avais compris plutôt' s'énerva Naruto.

Avait-il trouver le point faible de cette magie ? Un seul moyen de le savoir. Il devait essayer.

Il fonça sur Sasuke qui arrivait droit vers lui. Naruto sorti ses griffes et les mit devant lui. Un bruit assourdissant retentit dés que les griffes de Naruto rencontrèrent la glace qui protégeait Sasuke. On aurait dit un crissement de craie sur un tableau. Hinata plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles mais garda les yeux ouvert. Elle fut intrigué quand elle vit Naruto soulever la glace avant de la balancer le plus loin possible.

Sasuke roula hors du terrain sans pouvoir rien faire.

-C'est pas encore assez loin ! s'encourage Naruto

Il recommence son geste pendant que Sasuke le regardait surpris. Ils disparurent rapidement dans les arbres. Hinata resta un moment sans rien faire, attendant qu'ils reviennent. Mais plusieurs minutes passèrent et aucun signe de vie ne lui vient aux oreilles. Tout en essayant d'analysé la situation, elle regarda Hagoromo qui n'avait toujours pas bouger.

Soudain elle se leva de son banc, faisant tomber la couverture.

-Mais qu'es qui à bien pu se passé ?

-Mmh

Elle se retourna et vit à nouveau les yeux violet du sorcier.

-J'ai perdu leur traces, avoua le sorcier.

-Comment ça 'vous avez perdu leur traces' ? demanda Hinata.

Le sorcier sourit.

-Naruto a du comprendre comment contrer ma magie de protection. Il en a pas fallu longtemps. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Itachi est si fier d'eux.

Hinata s'apprêta à demander plus d'explications quand ils entendirent un bruit de branche qui tombait par terre. Hinata fut soulagée quand elle entendit des bruit de voix.

-Tu aurais pu me frapper un peu moins fort.

-Désolé, j'étais tellement dans le feu de l'action que je me suis un peu lâcher.

-Pfff, espèce d'imbécile.

Les deux garçons réapparurent devant eux. Hinata n'en cru pas ses yeux. Sasuke se tenait l'épaule, boitant légèrement alors que Naruto avait un énorme oeil au beurre noir en plus des quelques coupures qu'il avait au visage. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'est qu'ils avaient tous les deux un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Leur épaules se touchaient leur permettant de garder l'équilibre sur leur jambes.

Le combat avait continuer malgré que les deux amis soient sorti du terrain d'entrainement. Dés que Sasuke avait disparu du champ du sorcier, la glace avait fondu le laissant à découvert. Naruto en avait donc profiter pour l'immobiliser au sol. Sauf que Sasuke ne c'était pas laisser faire. Il avait envoyer son coude dans l'oeil de Naruto.

Le seul moyen pour Naruto de le maîtriser fut d'abord de lui déboîter l'épaule puis de l'assommé d'un coup de poing.

Mais maintenant, ils rigolaient tout les deux comme si tout était normal.

Hinata avait ressenti tellement d'hostilité et de rivalité au début du combat. Mais maintenant, c'est comme si le ballon qui devait exploser à cause du trop plein d'air, c'était finalement dégonfler. Tout simplement.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc, vidé de toute énergie. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses épaules s'étaient tendu et son dos avait été raide comme une planche de bois.

-Je t'avais dis de ne pas t'en faire. Mais je peux comprendre, ce n'est que la deuxième fois que tu les vois s'entraîner ensemble, dit Hagoromo.

Hinata lui sourit avant de lever son regard vers Naruto. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce sourire sur son visage. Il était rempli de vie mais aussi de fatigue du à l'effort. Cela devait être un sourire réservé à l'entrainement et à Sasuke.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le banc. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans la neige, laissant échapper des plaintes. Sasuke tendit ses jambes devant lui, se reposant sur son bras gauche une fois son épaule droite remise. Naruto qui avait reprit des couleurs, était allongé à plat ventre, les jambes et les bras tendu. Il attrapa un peu de neige au sol et la posa sur son oeil.

Hinata et Hagoromo rigolèrent devant tant de nonchalance. Ce fut alors à ce moment que Naruto se redressa et regarda Hinata de ses yeux redevenu bleu. Il remarqua son inquiétude. Il lui offrit alors son plus beau sourire, essayant de la rassuré.

-Hinata ! J'ai gagné.

-Mouais, on peut dire ça, marmonna Sasuke

-Tu étais complètement K.O. tout à l'heure.

-Pour la dernière fois, je n'étais pas K.O. mais sonné, c'est pas pareil. Et pousses-toi un peu, tu me colles.

-Comme si c'était de ma faute si tu prends toute la place, renchéri Naruto, tournant son regard vers Sasuke.

-Tu n'as qu'à te pousser plus vers la gauche, tu as toute la place que tu veux.

-Et puis quoi encore ?!

Hagoromo soupira avant de prendre la parole.

-Et si tu nous expliquais un peu ce que tu as fais Naruto ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le sorcier.

-C'est simple, commença Naruto. Ce sort de protection à besoin de quelque chose ou quelqu'un à protéger.

-Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? demanda Sasuke.

-J'ai pas fini, monsieur je-suis-plus-intelligent-que-tout-le-monde. Donc, Sasuke était la chose à protéger. J'avais beau le frapper, rien ne marchait mais c'est normal, ce n'était pas lui l'émetteur de la magie mais vous. Donc tout ce j'avais à faire, c'était de l'éloigner de vous.

Sasuke n'exprima pas ce qu'il pensait de cette explication pendant qu'Hinata restait impressionnée. Elle comprit ce que le sorcier avait voulu dire quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait perdu leur traces.

-En effet, c'est une façon de voir les choses.

-Parce qu'il y en a d'autre ? demandèrent Naruto et Sasuke.

-Bien sûr, tu aurais pu tout simplement m'attaquer moi. J'aurai alors perdu le contacte entre moi et Sasuke. C'est à ce moment que la magie aurait été fragilisé.

-Oh ! fit Hinata.

Trois paires de yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Gênée, elle redressa ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Désolée, je ...

-A quoi tu pensais Hinata ? demanda Naruto

La jeune fille fixa le garçon devant elle.

-Tu bouges toujours tes mains quand tu réfléchis à quelque chose qui te mets mal à l'aise.

Sasuke les observa du coin de l'oeil. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Naruto de faire attention aux détails, le vampire le savait très bien. Mais avec cette humaine, il faisait attention.

Sasuke se redressa tout en souriant.

-Et bien ... commença Hinata. Je me rappelle avoir frapper Urashiki au visage ... pendant notre combat. A mon avis ... c'est à ce moment là qu'il a du se déconcentrée.

Rien que repenser à ce moment, Hinata en eut froid dans le dos.

-J'imagine que c'est comme ça que Naruto a pu briser la magie de glace, annonça Hinata.

 _"J'ai bien cru qu'Hinata allait y rester. Mais elle m'a impressionné"_

Sasuke repensa à ce que Naruto lui avait dit sur Hinata quand il était allé à leur rencontre dans la forêt après leur combat. Il tourna la tête vers Naruto. Il regardait Hinata avec des yeux brillants et un petit sourire niais.

-En effet, contrairement à moi, cette magie appartient à Urashiki, il n'a donc pas besoin de fermé les yeux pour la crée. Malgré ça, tout sorcier, à besoin de concentration pour effectué un sort. Je savais que te faire participer à l'entrainement serai une bonne chose, Hinata, dit Hagoromo fier de lui-même.

-Pfff, qu'es que vous racontez, c'est moi qui l'ai amener ici, protesta Naruto

-Donc cette technique permet de protéger son utilisateur mais la moindre erreur du sorcier peut être fatale pour la technique, résuma Sasuke.

-Mais même si cela diffère des sorciers peut-on dire que le point faible reste les yeux ? demanda Hinata

-Ca, c'est quelque chose que vous pouvez confirmer que si vous croisez d'autre sorciers avec ce même sort, dit Hagoromo. Cependant, Naruto n'a toujours pas réussi à briser la glace.

Naruto lui tira la langue mais le sorcier l'ignora.

-Mais il n'a pas besoin de faire ça, dit Hinata. Si il est a l'intérieur de la glace, il peut attaquer le sorcier.

-D'accord mais si il s'attaque encore à toi et que je suis encore séparer de toi. Je ne pourrais pas te sauver.

-Mais ... commença Hinata.

-Te penses-tu capable de crever les yeux d'un sorcier ? demanda Sasuke à Hinata de but en blanc.

-Et bien ...

-Ca, c'est ta méthode, Sasuke ! s'écria Naruto.

Sasuke et Hinata se mirent alors à réfléchir pendant que Naruto changea de place. Il appuya son dos contre le banc. Ses cheveux d'or étaient tous près de la cuisse d'Hinata protéger de la couverture. Elle eut soudain moins froid.

Puis Sasuke soupira.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen. Je vais devoir demander à père l'autorisation pour que tu puisses utiliser toute ta puissance.

Hinata regarda le vampire surprise. Pour elle, à chaque fois qu'elle avait vu Naruto se battre, elle avait toujours été frapper par la puissance qu'il dégageait quand il se battait. Mais si elle avait bien comprit, il n'utilisait pas toutes ses capacités ?

Pour la première fois, Naruto regarda Sasuke du coin de l'oeil en restant tout à fait calme.

-Bien, dit Hagoromo une fois lever. On essayera demain.

Tout le monde se redressa. Pendant qu'Hinata plia sa couverture, Naruto et Sasuke essuyèrent leur vêtements. Puis Sasuke remit les chaînes anti-magie aux poignets et aux chevilles du sorcier.

Puis ils se mirent tout les quatre en route vers le sanctuaire.

Hinata et Hagoromo marchèrent en retrait pendant que Sasuke et Naruto marchaient devant eux. Elle ne les avaient jamais vu comme ça. Aussi souriant, libérer de tout soucis. Qui aurait pu croire cela alors que quelques heures avant, ils se battaient.

-Alors tu me racontes ?

-Non, laisse-moi avec ça.

Ils ressemblaient tellement à de simple garçons de son age qui se sont bien amusé. Malheureusement, le trou dans le pantalon de Naruto lui rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas de simple garçons. Gêner de voir le sous-vêtement à tête de grenouille de Naruto, Hinata releva les yeux.

 _"Ils ont l'habitude."_

Hagoromo avait raison. Les poings, c'était leur moyen de discuter, surtout avec Sasuke qui avait du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres.

-J'ai gagné je te rappelle.

-J'en ai rien à faire.

-Aller SA-SU-KE !

Il avait beau repousser Naruto, le démon semblait être le seul à vraiment le comprendre.

A peine le petit groupe pénétra dans le sanctuaire qu'un vampire accouru vers Sasuke.

-Sasuke ! Ton père souhaite te voir, toi et le démon.

Naruto regarda Sasuke surpris.

-Je te l'avais bien dis, dit le vampire en haussant les épaules.

Hinata ne pu s'empêcher de penser que les deux garçons étaient beaucoup demander en ce moment.

-Vas-y en premier, je vous rejoins après avoir ramener le vieux à sa cellule, dit Naruto.

-Si je peux me permettre ... Je peux accompagner Hagoromo si cela vous arrange.

Hinata se rendit compte que c'était elle qui venait de parler. Elle s'était même rapprocher d'eux. Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent. Cette proposition semblait avantager Sasuke qui lui offrir un semblant de sourire. Pour Naruto, c'était tout le contraire.

-Je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée ...

-Il va bientôt faire jour, Naruto, elle ne risque rien, défendit Sasuke. Tu devrais lui faire un peu confiance.

-Elle sera avec moi de toute façon, intervient Hagoromo poussant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Naruto comprit que personne n'allait le soutenir. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se pencher vers Hinata, essayant de prendre un air menaçant.

-Dès que tu as fini, tu rentres à la chambre et tu m'attends.

-Oui, oui, dit Hinata d'une petite voix tout en acquiesçant rapidement de la tête.

Le vampire était déjà parti suivit de Sasuke. Naruto hésitait. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Bien sur que non. Mais il ne voulait pas faire de vagues avec le chef. Et puis, personne n'oserai lever la main sur Hinata.

Hinata du le pousser vers l'avant pour qu'il commence à marcher. Puis il couru rejoindre Sasuke. La jeune fille vit le sorcier sourit tout en secouant sa tête. Elle ne posa pas de question et sans un mot, ils prirent la direction de la cellule du sorcier.

Sur le chemin, Hagoromo en profita pour lui parler de son encyclopédie. Un des livres qu'il avait écrit donc il était le plus fier. Hinata lui expliqua qu'elle avait prit ce livre pensant trouver des informations sur sa famille mais Hagoromo ne répondit que très vaguement.

Une fois bien arrivé, le gardien dévisagea la jeune fille sans un mot. Hinata insista pour qu'Hagoromo garde la chaude couverture, lui qui s'était plaint de mal de dos à cause du vent. Il la remercia avant de retourner dans sa cellule. Le vampire le suivit, un plateau repas à la main.

Hinata eu juste le temps d'échanger un signe de main avec Hagoromo avant que le garde ne referme la porte. Il reprit sa place, faisant comprendre à Hinata qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Elle s'apprêta à repartir quand elle vit un autre garde devant une autre porte.

Elle souleva ses manches. Ses veines étaient redevenu normales. Elle s'approcha alors tu deuxième garde.

-Hé ! Je ne crois pas que tu es le droit d'être ici, affirma-t-il

-J'ai ... j'ai eu l'autorisation de Sasuke ... Le prisonnier veut me voir.

Le garde semblait hésiter, il était méfiant. Hinata ne le prit pas mal, le pauvre vampire ne faisait que son travail. Il prit un cahier sous sa chaise puis l'ouvrit. Il fit glisser son doigt jusqu'en bas de la page avant de le refermer avec violence.

-Ta visite était prévu deux nuits plutôt.

-Oh je ne savais pas ... je m'excuses, dit Hinata tout en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant. C'est que j'ai eu un empêchement.

Le garde regarda Hinata surpris.

-Ouais, bon, euh ça va ... Je vais t'ouvrir, décida-t-il. Mais attention, pas de geste suspect.

Hinata secoua la tête de haut en bas. Elle ne voulait surtout pas mettre ce pauvre garde dans l'embarra. Elle le regarda ouvrir la lourde porte de la cellule avant qu'il ne l'invite à y aller.

La lumière des torches qui éclairait le couloir pénétra dans l'obscurité. La pièce était éclairée d'une petite bougie. Le reste de la pièce était faiblement éclairé par l'aube. Hinata frissonna, se rappelant qu'elle avait aussi été enfermé dans une de ses cellules à son arrivée.

Elle tourna la tête en même temps que le garde ferma la porte derrière elle. Toneri était allongé sur son lit, une jambe posé sur son genou, les mains en l'air face à son visage. Hinata pu voir ses poignets rouges sang, parsemés de petits boutons sous ses chaînes rouillées. Le tintement des chaines résonnaient dans la pièce pendant qu'il se redressait.

-Princesse !

-Il parait que tu veux me voir ? demanda Hinata debout devant lui.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

-Viens t'asseoir à coté de moi, fit Toneri, tapotant le lit de sa main.

Hinata ne bougea pas, continuant de fixer le sorcier devant elle.

-Je n'ai pas encore mangé, je suis donc un peu à bout de force, expliqua-t-il. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire la conversation debout sans tomber à un moment ou à un autre.

Cela avait l'air vrai. Il était beaucoup plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ses joues étaient creuses et ses yeux ressortaient beaucoup plus. Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression que ses cheveux avaient poussé. Il lui paraissait plus grand et plus masculin.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et le garde entra, portant une chaise. Il plaça la chaise devant Toneri avant de retourner dehors.

-Merci Taiko, dit Hinata tournant la tête vers le vampire.

Ce dernier tourna sur lui même pour être sur que c'était bien à lui qu'elle parlait. Il croisa son regard nacré bienveillant. Hinata voyait bien qu'il était surpris qu'elle le remercie. Elle lui souri alors, confirmant ses mots.

Sous l'étonnement, sa voix ne voulait définitivement pas sortir, le vampire fit alors un signe de la tête à l'humaine avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Ne sais-tu pas que ce sont eux tes ennemis ?

-Qu'es que tu me veux Toneri ? demanda Hinata tout en s'asseyant.

Elle tira sur la manche de son pull, heureuse de ne pas être venu ici le coeur plein de haine. Son corps avait eu le temps d'éliminé le sang de Naruto depuis sa dernière blessure. Elle n'avait plus la profonde rage qu'elle avait ressentit le soir du conseil et le jour de sa journée passée au lit mais elle lui en voulait encore de l'avoir blesser.

-Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, avoua le sorcier.

-Je vais bien comme tu peux le voir ...

-Non ! Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Ne vois-tu donc pas que tu es en danger ?! s'écria-t-il d'un coup.

-Avec toi ?

-Bien sur que non, rigola-t-il. Dans cet endroit infester de vampires.

-Excuse-moi, dit Hinata qui se leva. Mais je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre parler de ta haine pour les Uchiha.

-Attends ... je m'excuse ... mais ... je m'inquiète pour toi ... expliqua Toneri tout en baissant la tête.

-Arrête s'il te plais.

Il releva la tête avant de serrer le bout de sa robe blanche dans sa main. Hinata s'était rassise. Elle n'avait toujours pas lever la voix mais son regard n'avait aucune failles.

-C'est à cause de toi si je suis dans cette galère ...

La voix d'Hinata se brisa. La tristesse avait envahi son coeur bien plus rapidement que prévu.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes de m'avoir connu ? demanda Toneri. Sincèrement.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Oui ? Non ? Elle serra ses poings sur ses cuisses.

-Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Rien ?

-Pourquoi tu restes ici ? Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici.

-Je n'ai nulle part ou aller. Si je retourne à l'internat du lycée, tous les gens que je connais seront en danger. Je suis plus en sécurité ici.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Le démon m'a dit que tu as été blesser. Tu attends quoi ? De vraiment mourir pour voir qu'il ne peut pas te protéger ?

Toneri fit une pause. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de souffler.

-Moi, je peux te protéger.

-Arrête de mentir. Tu es l'ennemi ! Ton clan me veut du mal !

-Tu as raison, mon clan est l'ennemi, les vampires sont l'ennemi mais pas moi.

-Tu vas me faire croire que tu as toujours été de mon coté ? Alors pourquoi avoir laisser ma famille être massacrer ?

Toneri la regarda dans les yeux avant de baisser la tête.

-Cela n'a pas toujours été facile pour moi ...

Essayait-il de la tromper encore une fois ? Comment savoir ? Elle ne lui faisait plus confiance. Avait-elle raison ?

-C'est à cause de lui, hein ? Que tu restes ici ?

Toneri crachait toute sa haine. Son regard avait changé, il était terrifiant.

-Il prend bien soin de toi, tu te sens bien avec lui mais plus important, tu te sens différente. Tu te sens apprécier à ta juste valeur à ses cotés. Tu t'es jamais senti aussi bien et tu vois que malgré tous les problèmes que tu as, avec lui à tes cotés, tu arriveras toujours à sourire.

Il jura plusieurs fois à haute voix. Ses mots résonnèrent dans la pièce, faisant frisonner Hinata.

-Comment peux-tu être amoureuse du démon renard, Naruto Uzumaki ?!

Cette fois-ci, il s'était levé et ses yeux brûler de rage. Hinata recula dans sa chaise.

'Comment ?'

-Ne fais pas l'innocente. Je voyais bien comment tu le regardais assise sur ta chaise dans la salle froide de l'hôpital. Tu le trouvais mystérieux et en même temps chaleureux. Tu n'osais jamais me parler de lui mais combien de fois tu t'es perdu dans tes pensées après avoir passer cinq minutes dans la même pièce que lui. Vous ne vous êtes jamais parler, malgré ça, tu n'arrêtais pas de le regarder.

Soudain, Toneri se laissa retomber sur le lit, son dos percuta le matelas en même temps que son coeur recommença à battre régulièrement. Une larme réussit à s'échapper et roula sur sa joue.

-Moi, j'ai toujours été là. T'observant, essayant d'attirer ton attention. Mais je voyais bien que tu étais aussi fermé avec moi qu'avec les autres gens que tu croises dans la rue.

-Et c'est simplement à cause de ça que tu as voulu me livrer à ton clan ?

Les poings d'Hinata tremblait, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Trop d'émotions la submergeaient.

-Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! réalisa Hinata.

Toneri passa ses mains sur son visage avant de redresser.

-Comment peux-tu me traiter ainsi alors que mon seul but est de te garder en vie ? J'ai passé un contrat avec maître Momoshiki. Il ne lui faut que ton corps pour le rituel. Je peux donc sauver ton âme. Tu pourras vivre, avoir une vie normale. Tu penses vraiment que ce démon maléfique peut t'offrir ça ?

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Disait-il la vérité ? Un sorcier serait-il assez puissant pour l'empêcher de mourir ?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura Hinata. Tu ne fais que ce qui t'arrange. Mais j'ai décidé que je ne mourrais pas. Je ne laisserai pas cette sorcière avoir mon corps. Grâce à cela, elle recommencera à traquer les créatures de la nuit. Comment je pourrais vivre avec ça sur la conscience ?

-Ce sont les ennemis, pourquoi ...

-Tu te trompes ! Ce n'est plus la même génération qu'à l'époque de Kaguya.

Hinata se mit à penser à Sasuke, à Izumi, à la fillette qu'elle avait rencontré au souterrain, même à Naruto.

-C'est toi qui te trompes. Les vampires et les elfes de cette génération sont encore là. Ils ne sont pas digne de confiance.

-Qu'es que tu en sais ? Tu as toujours suivit les ordres aveuglement. Arrêtes d'être un simple pantin.

Toneri la regarda, admiratif. Qu'es qu'il l'aimait. Elle avait raison, il avait envie de la garder pour lui tout seul mais le démon avait l'air bien planté dans son esprit. Pourquoi il avait le droit de la garder rien que pour lui ? Il se mit alors à sourire, sure de lui.

Il se leva avant de s'approcher d'Hinata.

-Je vois que tu ne me fais pas confiance, chuchota-t-il.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres. Leur nez se cognèrent, les lunettes d'Hinata le gênait. Mais ses lèvres l'avaient toujours ensorcelées.

Soudain, Hinata le poussa de toutes ses forces. Elle se redressa d'un coup, reculant le plus possible de lui. Que venait-il de faire ? Venait-il vraiment de l'embrasser ? Venait-il vraiment de lui volé son premier baiser ?

Hinata le regarda avec des yeux humides. Elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres gelées, tout en le fixant. Toneri vit quelques chose se briser dans ses yeux.

-Hinata, je t'aime. Depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vu. Pardonne-moi ...

-Com ... Comment oses-tu ... ?

La voix d'Hinata se brisa.

-Tu as blessé tellement de monde ! Comment oses-tu me demander de te pardonner ? Comment oses-tu me dire que tu m'aimes ?

-Lui aussi à blessé, je suis sure qu'il a même plus tué que moi.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, répondit Hinata d'une voix tremblante.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens ...

-Non tu ne sais rien, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas embrasser !

Hinata recula encore avant de frapper à la porte, demandant à sortir.

-Princesse, attends ...

-Je t'interdis de t'approcher de moi. C'est fini, tu n'as plus rien à me dire. Tu as étais assez clair.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle se faufila vers l'extérieur de cette pièce qui commençait à l'étouffer.

-J'ai fini, dit-elle au garde sans écouter le sorcier. Bonne soirée.

Elle prit les escaliers précipitamment, espérant ne plus entendre les appels de Toneri. Deux étages plus bas, elle retenait toujours ses larmes et son coeur lui faisait mal. Au moins, elle n'entendait plus la voix du sorcier. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, tout en serrant les points.

Soudain, elle passa rageusement sa mains sur ses lèvres, essayant de les essuyer. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, malgré ça elle avait encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

'Non, non, non' répéta-t-elle.

Elle continua de frotter ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que ses larmes salées viennent piqués les coupures qu'elle s'était faites. Sa bouche était maintenant rouge et gonflée. Elle essuya une dernière fois ses yeux avant de continuer son chemin vers la chambre.

Malheureusement, tout les couloirs se ressemblaient. Toutes les portes se ressemblaient. Elle décida de revenir sur ses pas quand elle sentit une présence devant elle. Elle leva le tête et vit trois vampires marcher dans sa direction. Elle baissa son regard essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer afin de pouvoir continuer son chemin.

-Mais ça ne serai pas l'humaine ? tonna une voix.

'Raté !' pensa Hinata

* * *

 **NARUTO** se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Les épais rideaux noirs étaient tirés plongeant la pièce dans le noir le plus total. Plusieurs bougies étaient allumés derrière leur barrière de verre.

Ils revenaient tout les deux d'une convocation mouvementée. Fugaku les avaient appeler afin de les informer sur les ordres des prochains jours, qui n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

Naruto était encore surpris de ce que Sasuke lui avait raconté de sa mission à Konoha. Personne ne pouvait résister au genjustu des vampires. Et pourtant ...

-Concernant la fille qui vous a posé problème, tu ne devrais pas te faire de soucis. J'imagine que c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

-Mais qu'es que tu racontes ? s'énerva Sasuke passant sa tête par la porte de la salle de bain. Tu veux pas aller retrouver l'humaine et me laisser tranquille ?

-C'est Hinata qui m'a dit ça l'autre jour pendant qu'on jouait aux cartes.

-Ça n'a aucun sens. Et puis, je ne m'inquiète pas. Itachi a régler le problème donc ...

-Malgré ça, tu aimerais savoir pourquoi toi tu n'as pas réussi à modifier sa mémoire à elle.

Sasuke resta silencieux. Il revient de la salle de bain, habillé de son pyjama. Il s'approcha de Naruto avant de poser sa main sur la porte.

-Ça n'a plus d'importance. Au moins, la mission a été un succès. L'Akatsuki a été dissoute et ne mettra plus son nez dans les affaires des créatures de la nuit. Maintenant, au revoir.

Il ferma la porte au nez de Naruto, clôturant la discussion. Naruto se mit en route vers sa chambre, les mains dans les poches et les sourcils froncer. Cette histoire de fille insensible au genjutsu aller certainement tracasser Sasuke. Il allait devenir encore plus insupportable que d'habitude.

Et qui allait prendre les faits de toute cette histoire ?

'Et bien ça sera moi' pensa Naruto tout en soupirant.

* * *

 **HINATA** continua de marcher. Avec un peu de chance, les vampires la laisseront tranquille. Mais comme toujours, la chance n'était pas avec elle. Trois vampires se retrouvèrent devant elle en un clin d'oeil, la forçant à s'arrêter.

-Mais oui vous savez, l'animal de compagnie d'Izumi, qu'on a vu l'autre soir.

Une main blanche et fine attrapa Hinata par les joues et la força à lever la tête. Le vampire, qui se tenait devant elle, avait l'air plus âgé que les deux autres. Hinata n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage, cependant, elle reconnu celui juste derrière lui.

'Page 18 de l'encyclopédie. Izuna Uchiha, frère cadet de Madara Uchiha. Il est surveillé de près par le chef tout comme Naori.' pensa Hinata.

-Alors ? On se balade, seule et dans un sanctuaire de vampire ? demanda le plus vieux.

-Je vous en pris, laissez moi tranquille, je ne vous veux aucun mal ... murmura Hinata.

-Encore heureux, rigola le deuxième vampire à coté d'Izuna.

-Hé, Yashiro, on devrait faire attention. Elle a la protection du chef ...

-Izuna ! Si tu s'avais comment je m'en contre-fout de tout ça, dit-il énerver. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi on devrait laisser notre nourriture se promener sous nos nez. Merde, on est des vampires !

Hinata était complètement tétanisée. Son regard était celui d'un prédateur près à s'amuser avec sa proie. Yashiro continua de resserrer sa prise. Si il continuait encore un peu plus, elle allait surement avoir la mâchoire complètement brisée.

Avec force, Yashiro fit tourner la tête d'Hinata dans tous les sens, l'examinant.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, rétorqua Yakumi vers Izuna.

-Elle sent tellement bon, dit Yashiro. Ça me met l'eau à la bouche. Le sang frais de la veine, c'est meilleur que ce sang dégelasse qu'on nous sert.

Sa voix avait complètement changé. Elle était douce et chaleureuse. N'importe qui serai envoûté par cette voix. Hinata aurait pu croire qu'une autre personne avait prit sa place.

-Dans tout les cas, c'est mal. Elle reste humaine, elle a rien avoir avec tout ça, continua Izuna.

Il lâcha enfin Hinata et la poussa vers Izuna.

-Tu dis ça car tu n'as jamais goûter au sang venant de le veine. Occupe toi d'elle, ordonna-t-il

Izuna attrapa les deux bras d'Hinata et les lui croisèrent dans le dos. Cette position réveilla sa blessure sur sa cote. La douleur l'immobilisa.

-Enfin ça va devenir intéressant, répondit Yakumi. Rien de mieux que de faire la fête autour d'un bon verre de sang frais.

-Je vous en pris, s'écria Hinata. Pourquoi vous acharnez contre moi ?

Elle se mit à sangloter.

-Vous avez raison, je suis faible. Vous n'aurez aucun satisfaction à me tuer. Je vous en pris ...

 _"Dans cet endroit infester de vampires." " ... les vampires sont l'ennemi ..."_

Les mots de Toneri résonnèrent dans son esprit.

'Et si c'était vrai ?' pensa-t-elle.

Elle se mit alors à voir le sourire chaleureux d'Izumi. Mikoto et Itachi avaient, eux aussi, l'air de l'apprécier. Même Sasuke.

-Non ! Je refuse de croire ça ! s'écria-t-elle à haute voix.

Soudain, Yashiro se baissa vers elle, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Ses yeux vicieux firent plusieurs aller et retour sur son corps.

-Voyons, tu ne vas quand même pas garder ton sang pour toi tout seule. On va en prendre assez pour nos trois, si je suis d'humeur je m'amuserai un peu avec toi puis je te relâcherai.

 _"Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici."_

-Contrairement à ce que l'on veut faire croire, on ne tue personne, continua Yakumi

Yashiro fit signe à Izuna de la lâcha. Hinata tomba à genoux. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Qui avait raison ? Qui avait tord ? Pourquoi était-elle mêlée à tout ça ? Pourquoi tout le monde lui voulait du mal ? Pourquoi tout le monde se faisait mal ?

 _"... il a une chose que tu peux faire, c'est contrôler ton destin."_

Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes avant de redresser ses lunettes. Yashiro attrapa Hinata par le poignet. Il caressa ses veines de son pouce avant de la griffer. Yashiro s'apprêta à porter ce filer de sang à ses lèvres mais Izuna le poussa en arrière. Yashiro sourit, amusé.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?

-On devrait pas faire ça. C'est contre les règles. On est déjà mit en examen devant le chef à cause de nos prénoms. Si on lui fait du mal, on risque d'être condamné à mort dans l'arène.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile. Tu vois pas que c'est le but ? Si je tue le démon, le chef sera vulnérable et les rebelles pourront prendre le pouvoir. Maintenant pousses-toi !

Izuna tomba violemment par terre devant les yeux agrandit d'Hinata.

-Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? s'énerva Izuna.

Yashiro l'ignora regardant Hinata.

-Aller lève-toi maintenant !

-Je n'irais nulle part avec vous ...

Soudain, un bruit retenti. Hinata vit Yakumi s'encastrer dans le mur à coté d'elle. Il lâcha un cri de douleur avant de tomber mollement par terre. Puis ce fut au tour de Yashiro d'être plaqué contre le mur à l'opposé.

De la poussière se souleva, empêchant Hinata de voir se qui se passait.

-Je dois t'avouer Hinata, je ne savais pas du tout ou tu étais. Mais vous, je sais absolument comment je vais vous faire souffrir.

-Na ... Naruto ... appela Hinata, soulagée.

Avec violence, Naruto enfonça le visage d'Yashiro plus profond dans le mur. Il se tenait derrière Hinata. Elle pouvait voir son ombre au-dessus d'elle.

-Et de deux !

Naruto laissa retomber son bras sans lâcher Izuna de son regard bleu sombre. Izuna resta par terre, resserrant ses bras autour de lui, cherchant à caché ses tremblement. Naruto s'approcha de lui, menaçant. Mais avant même qu'Hinata ne l'arrête, Yashiro se redressa. Le regard hautain.

-Tu sais très bien qu'on a pas le droit de se battre entre membre d'un même clan.

-Décidément, je suis un membre de votre clan que quand ça vous arrange, remarqua Naruto.

Le visage de Yashiro se décomposa.

-Heureusement que je ne suis ni un Uchiha, ni un vampire.

-Qu'es que ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. En un clin d'oeil, Naruto était déjà derrière lui.

-Attends ! s'écria Izuna.

Les deux jeunes hommes le regardèrent surprise. Des tonnes de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête d'Hinata. Naruto. Avait-il reçu un ordre ? Etait-il venu seul ? Allait-il les tuer ?

 _"Lui aussi à blessé,_ _je suis sure qu'il a même plus tué que moi."_

Naruto questionna le vampire du regard.

-On est désolé, on aurait pas dû embêter l'humaine. Laisses-nous la vie sauve ! Je t'en supplie.

-Je ne comptais pas vous tuer, dit Naruto surpris.

Hinata sentit un poids s'envoler de son coeur.

-Tais-toi, idiot, dit Yashiro vers Izuna. Tu ne vois pas que ...

Naruto l'attrapa à la gorge, l'empêchant de parler.

-Tu n'as pas honte, s'énerva-t-il. Ton camarade essaye de t'aider et toi tu le traite d'idiot. Je vais peut-être faire une exception et te tuer !

Un semblant de rire s'échappa de la bouche de Yashiro.

-Je ne veux pas de son aide. Tout ce que je veux c'est un duel ... Naruto Uzumaki, démon renard, en la présence d'un Uchiha témoin de mes paroles, je te provoque en duel.

Hinata vit Naruto se raidir. Avait-il comprit que c'était un piège ?

-Je refuse, tonna la voix du jeune homme.

Il lâcha Yashiro qui tomba par terre en toussant. Hinata souffla de soulagement avant de voir la main de Naruto tendu vers elle. Sa respiration redevient régulière dés qu'elle sentit la main chaude de Naruto dans la sienne. Elle se remit sur ses jambes avant de croiser le regard bienveillant de Naruto.

-Je ... tu ne peux pas refusé ...

-A vrai dire, si, coupa Naruto. Tant que le duel n'était pas un ordre du chef, j'ai le droit de refuser. Mais peu de vampire le savent de toute façon. Aller, bonne journée.

Près à rentrer, Naruto tira Hinata avant d'enjamber les deux vampires qui gisaient par terre. Mais Yashiro se mit devant eux, près à argumenter. Perdant patience, Naruto ne reteint pas son poing. Le vampire tomba par terre, inconscient.

-Non, c'est non.

Il reprit sa marche avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Izuna qui tétanisé, n'avait pas bouger. Mais Hinata lui tira le bras.

-Naruto ... j'aimerai rentrée.

Il la regarda. Elle n'avait pas l'air blesser, le sang qui avait coulé de son poignet avait sécher. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses lèvres étrangement sèches. Il lui sourit.

-Que je ne te revois plus traîner avec ce genre de personne, Izuna.

Le vampire secoua sa tête le plus rapidement possible. Avant de se lever et de se pencher vers l'avant en signe de gratitude.

Naruto resserra sa main autour de celle d'Hinata avant de tourner dans le couloir de gauche. Le reste du trajet se passa en silence mais Naruto pouvait très bien sentir que c'était l'agitation dans l'esprit d'Hinata. Il ne savait pas comment agir. Il avait toujours été directe avec les gens mais il voyait bien qu'Hinata n'était pas comme ça. Cependant, la voir se torturer l'esprit le mettais mal à l'aise.

Une fois la porte de la chambre fermé, Hinata retira ses bottes et son manteau. Elle réagissait exactement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Naruto l'observait, appuyé contre le mur. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain mais il pouvait entendre les moindres bruits qu'elle faisait.

Elle appuya plus fort que d'habitude sur la bouteille de gel douche. Elle frottait chacun de ses membre avec férocité. Elle brossait ses dents beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude. Elle oublia même de se brosser les cheveux. Elle resta beaucoup moins longtemps à l'intérieur.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas, une fois la porte ouverte, que Naruto était devant elle. Elle le percuta la tête la première.

-Désolée.

Elle redressa ses lunettes mais ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. Mais il n'allait pas en rester là.

Elle s'apprêta à le contourner mais Naruto posa alors son doigt sous son menton, la forçant à croiser son regard bleu. Son oeil avait déjà dégonfler, les entailles faites par les poings de Sasuke étaient déjà cicatrisées et commençaient à disparaître. Ses sourcils étaient froncer pendant que son regard océan la scannait. Elle le vit s'arrêter quelques secondes sur ses lèvres rougient.

Soudain, elle le sentit prendre son visage entre ses mains chaudes et puissantes. Hinata fut prise au dépourvu. Elle n'osa pas bouger. Son toucher était si doux. Il caressa ses joues.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dis de rentrée directement après avoir accompagné le vieux ?

Son regard était doux et encourageant alors que sa voix était dure, trahissant son manque de contrôle. Hinata était complètement hypnotisée. Il était tellement près d'elle. Elle avait juste à avancer légèrement vers lui et ils se seraient embrassé.

Elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Il attendait des explications. Ses yeux étaient rouges et tirés. Ses lèvres étaient irritée et sèches aux extrémités. Pas la peine de lui dire que c'était les vampires qui lui avaient fait ça, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Cependant, Hinata ne voulait pas lui dire que c'était Toneri.

Elle voulu tourner la tête mais ses mains étaient fermes autour de son visage. Elle aurait voulu détourner les yeux mais ils étaient comme attiré par les siens. Impossible de se cacher. Elle aurait voulu jouer avec ses mains pour évacuer le stress mais elle n'osa pas bouger contre le corps imposant de Naruto.

Pourquoi lui mentir ? Pourquoi ne pas expliquer à Naruto ce qui c'était passé ? Peut-être car au fond d'elle, elle avait honte.

'Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, Hinata' pensa-t-elle.

Malgré ça, elle se sentait sale et encore une fois impuissante. Elle aurait du prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Malgré elle, les larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux. Elle en voulait à Toneri. Pourquoi était-il amoureux ? Elle s'en voulait à elle-même. Pourquoi était-elle amoureuse ? Elle en voulait à Naruto de lui rendre la vie compliqué. Juste le fait de savoir qu'il existait lui faisait mal au coeur. Pourquoi voulait-il d'une amie ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas plus ? Elle avait tellement envie qu'il l'embrasse. Elle voulait avoir ses lèvres à lui, son gout à lui, ou encore son odeur à lui.

Naruto avait envie de lui hurler de parler, de lui expliquer tout ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait tout entendre. Qu'il était assez fort pour la protéger. Il voyait bien dans son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne comprenait pas à quoi correspondait toutes ses étoiles dans son regard.

Puis les étoiles colorés disparurent. Ses yeux nacrés devenaient brumeux.

-C'est ... je ...

Elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle avait peur. Oui peur de ses sentiments, d'être rejeter, de ne pas être comprise. Comment expliquer cela à un homme qui à vécu toute sa vie entouré de gens qui ne l'aimait pas. Et le peu le gens qui l'apprécie ne le lui montre pas clairement. Comment faire ?

Pourquoi vouloir le lui dire maintenant ? Peut-être à cause de Toneri qui lui avait bien embrouiller le cerveau ? Ou encore à cause des vampires ? Après tout, Naruto pouvait mourir à tout moment. Si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, il serait trop tard après. Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle même. Elle non plus n'était pas prête. Mais Naruto l'était encore moins qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas ce montrer aussi égoïste.

Tremblante, elle l'attira contre elle, posant son front sur son torse, mouillant son t-shirt. Naruto resta un moment surpris et gêner mais il passa finalement ses bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je ... Je suis allée voir ... Toneri, dit-elle d'un rire nerveux. J'ai du me mordre les lèvres pas inquiétude. Puis ... je me suis perdue ...

-Tu es allée voir Toneri ?

Elle serra ses poings autour de son t-shirt. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui dire. Ce sentait-elle encore plus mal de lui avoir mentit ? Ce n'était pas vraiment mentir, elle avait juste éviter de lui raconter en détails sa conversation avec Toneri.

-Sasuke m'avait laissé un mot disant que Toneri voulait me voir. Tu lui as dit que j'avais été blesser ?

-Stupide Sasuke, marmonna-t-il. Dés notre retour de Konoha, il y a deux soirs de cela, un conseil avait été convier rapidement. J'ai parler à ce sorcier avec Sasuke. Te voir était une des conditions en échanges d'informations. Des informations sur la magie d'Urashiki et sur le rituel.

-Vous avez bien fait, dit simplement Hinata.

-De quoi avez-vous parler ?

-Je ... je ne suis pas rester longtemps. Il voulait savoir comment j'allais ... tout simplement.

-Je vois. Je suis rassuré, avoua Naruto.

Et voilà qu'elle recommençait à mentir comme elle respire. Après avoir raclé sa gorge, afin de caché son incompétence à réconforter, Naruto la relâcha. Tout de suite après, Hinata fut envahi par un froid immense.

Pendant qu'Hinata s'approchait du lit, Naruto prit des vêtements propres et sans trou dans l'armoire.

-Na ... Naruto ? Quand ... quand j'étais avec les vampires, ils ont parlé de vouloir te ... te tuer pour prendre le pouvoir ... mais c'est impossible ... n'est-ce pas ... je ...

-Ne te prends pas la tête, Hinata, coupa Naruto lui donnant le dos. Tu n'avais pas à être mêler à cette histoire. Ce problème est interne aux vampires. Toi, occupes-toi de sauver les humains, je sais quand tu en es capable !

Les mots de Naruto lui mirent du baume au coeur. Malgré ça, Hinata toucha le pansement qu'elle avait mit sur sa coupure au poignet.

-J'ai juste besoin de savoir qu'il ne t'arrivera rien ...

-Bien sur qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Je suis le démon renard à neuf queues.

'Mais je suis un tel boulet pour toi !' avait-elle envie de crier.

Elle grimpa dans le lit et mit les couvertures sur ses jambes. Elle trouvait qu'il faisait froid aujourd'hui. Le soleil commençait tout juste à apparaître mais malgré sa fatigue, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

 _"Si je retourne à l'internat du lycée, tous les gens que je connais seront en danger."_

C'était ses propres mots pourtant, Hinata secoua sa tête.

-Naruto ? appela-t-elle avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la salle de bain. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle en souriant.

-Bien sur !

-Je ... J'ai envie de rentrer ... chez moi.


	11. Chapitre 11 : L'annonce

**SAMEDI**. Le premier jour du week-end. Avec ce froid permanent, les rues de la ville de Konoha étaient très rarement remplit. En effet, personne n'osait mettre le nez dehors un samedi après-midi. Le petit marché du centre ville était terminé, les quelques magasins encore ouverts ne vendaient rien par manque de clients. Il arrivait que l'on puisse voir un passant courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à chez lui afin de se réchauffer. Il se pouvait aussi que l'on voit une ou deux voitures rouler à grande vitesse sur la route déserte vers des pays plus chauds pour le week-end.

Les samedi après-midi, la ville de Konoha appartenait aux animaux errants et aux petits animaux de la forêt, curieux ou à la recherche de nourriture. Les chats et les chiens renversaient les poubelles, attirant les rats. Des couples de belettes essayaient alors de les attraper. Les lapins blanc traversaient la route à toute vitesse de peur d'être taper par une potentielle voiture. Les corbeaux se battaient pour un morceau de poulet pané tombé dans la neige. Pendant ce temps, le froid, la neige, le vent balayaient tout sur leur passage.

Les samedi, les arbres nus de feuilles semblaient avoir beaucoup plus froid que les autres jours. Malgré ça, ce n'était pas des arbres qu'il manquait à Konoha. Mais les plus beaux restaient ceux de la forêt. Ils gardaient leurs feuilles vertes et brillantes. Ils abritaient aussi des dizaines d'espèces d'animaux différents. Les insectes qui avaient résister et s'étaient habitué au froid se posaient sur les écorces ou sur les feuilles des arbres des parcs et de la forêt. Des écureuils sautaient de branches en branches, affolés du peu de nourriture qu'ils leur restaient. Les couples d'oiseaux restaient au chaud dans leur nids ou s'occupaient de leur petits.

A part cela, on aurait pu croire que le temps s'était arrêté. Il faisait tellement froid que le gèle avait tout figé au alentour.

C'était dans ce froid hivernal que Naruto se tenait sur le trottoir recouvert de neige épaisse, la capuche de son sweat par dessus sa casquette, enfoncé jusqu'à son front, les mains dans les poches, la tête en l'air, bouche-bée et les yeux exorbités. Il était devant l'imposant portail en métal vert du lycée d'Hinata. Ou plutôt de l'école de Konoha.

Konoha Académie. La seule et unique école de la ville qui accueillait des élèves du plus jeune âge jusqu'à leur dernière année de lycée. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir y mettre les pieds un jour. Sauf que Hinata le lui avait demander.

 _"-Je ... j'ai envie de rentrer ... chez moi."_

C'était exactement ce qu'Hinata lui avait dit plus tôt. Il avait réussir à la faire dormir quelque heures avant de partir mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait accepter de la laisser retourner à Konoha.

Mais pourquoi la laisser enfermé au sanctuaire alors que le chef avait lever la consigne d'interdiction de sortir ? Pourquoi la laisser la-bas alors que les vampires cherchait à lui faire du mal afin de l'atteindre lui ?

Il fit glisser son regard vers Hinata. Elle se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, essayant de se réchauffer. Son bonnet était enfoncé jusqu'à ses oreilles, protégeant son front. Sa tête était légèrement rentrée dans ses épaules ce qui l'a rendait encore plus petite à coté de lui. Elle avait entouré son écharpe autour de son cou jusqu'à ses joues rouges. Elle frottait ses mains gantées les unes contre les autres avant de souffler dessus puis dès que les gants étaient chauds, elle les posait sur son nez rouge. Le plus drôle pour lui était que dès que son souffle chaud sortait de sa bouche, il venait se poser sur ses lunettes créant de la buée qui l'aveuglait pendant quelques seconde.

Il la regarda avec des yeux amusés avant de relever les yeux vers les bâtiments de l'école. Il allait enfin voir à quoi ressemblait une école d'humain. Une partie de lui était déçu de savoir qu'elle était vide à cause des vacances, il aurait voulu voir des jeunes du même age que lui. Cependant, l'autre partie était soulagée de savoir que personne n'allait voir Hinata.

Il fronça les sourcils tout en repensant que des centaines de garçons aient pu la voir habiller de son uniforme scolaire.

Aujourd'hui elle portait un pantalon et un pull. Par dessus le tout, son épais manteau couvrait son corps, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses. Malgré qu'ils n'aient croiser personne sur la route, Naruto fut soulagé, au plus profond de lui même, que ce manteau cachait les magnifiques formes d'Hinata. Ses yeux firent un rapide aller et retour sur son corps avant de détourner les yeux à nouveau tout en se maudissant intérieurement.

Hinata frissonna sous le regard de braise de Naruto qu'elle sentait aller et venir sur elle depuis qu'ils avaient quitter le sanctuaire. Quand elle lui avait annoncé vouloir aller chez elle, Hinata avait bien vu une once de doute passer dans les yeux bleu de Naruto. Mais depuis qu'elle s'était réveiller, elle avait très bien remarquer que le regard que Naruto portait sur elle avait changé.

'Et si finalement il me voyait autrement qu'une simple amie ?'

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahi rapidement quand elle repensa à ses érotiques hallucinations de l'autre jour. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose mais frissonna quand même.

Malheureusement pour elle, Naruto avait l'air d'humeur taquine. Elle se crispa légèrement au bruit des pas de Naruto dans la neige. Il passa son bras par dessus ses épaules et la tira vers lui.

-Malgré toutes ses couches de vêtements, tu as quand même froid. Hinata ? chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.

Sa voix était chaude et douce contre sa peau. Hinata ferma les yeux, se mordant l'intérieur de sa lèvres, repensant à leur dernier contacte qu'ils avaient eu ce matin avant de partir.

 _"-Tu y vas vraiment habillé comme ça ? demanda Hinata._

 _Elle était en train de préparer son sac quand Naruto sorti de la salle de bain habillé d'un simple t-shirt blanc et un jean noir. Il regarda Hinata, attendant qu'elle lui explique ce qui n'allait pas avec sa tenue._

 _-Regarde le temps qu'il fait dehors ! dit Hinata._

 _Elle savait qu'il ne craignait pas le froid mais il pourrait faire un petit effort pour ne pas affoler les gens._

 _Naruto suivit son doigt qui pointait la porte-fenêtre de la chambre. C'était la fin de matinée, malgré ça, on aurait pu croire que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Le vent mélangé à la neige formait une tempête tout autour du sanctuaire._

 _Malgré ce temps, Hinata avait insisté pour sortir aujourd'hui. Elle ne voulait pas attendre. Elle voulait rentré chez elle. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus aller arriver. Hinata allait lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de sanctuaire ou encore de vampire. Qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Qu'elle préféré rester chez elle à Konoha._

 _Naruto la regarda avant de sourire, cachant ses craintes._

 _-On peut toujours rester ici et passer la journée au lit. Bien au chaud._

 _A ses mots, la tête d'Hinata avait chauffé tellement rapidement qu'elle avait du s'asseoir sur le lit pour éviter de tomber dans les vapes. Pour lui faire plaisir, il enfila un sweat orange à capuche._

 _-Mais ... qu'es ... qu'es que tu racontes ... ? dit-elle._

 _Il s'était rapproché d'elle, la faisant reculer._

 _-Ecoute, Hinata, le lit t'appelle. "Reste avec moi, regarde comme je suis douillé, Hinata." fit Naruto d'une voix relaxante._

 _La jeune fille posa sa main sur son torse afin de l'éloigner d'elle mais Naruto était bien plus fort qu'elle et continua d'approcher._

 _-Le lit t'appelle ... !_

 _Naruto s'était tellement rapprocher d'elle qu'il avait perdu l'équilibre. Il bascula vers l'avant, tombant carrément sur elle. Se retrouvant plaquer entre le lit et Naruto, Hinata ne sentit plus son coeur battre. Elle était perdu dans les yeux bleu de Naruto qui la regardait. Il avait réussit à se rattraper avec ses coudes. Naruto l'observa avec sérieux. Les traits de son visage étaient tellement fin, sa peau avait l'air tellement douce. Il se retient de caresser du doigt la ligne de sa mâchoire._

 _Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Dès qu'ils s'en étaient rendu compte, leurs coeurs partirent en battements frénétiques._

 _-Désolé ... fit Naruto se dégageant._

 _-Il ... Il y a pas de mal, dit Hinata essayant d'humidifié sa gorge._

 _Il lui tendit la main mais dès que leur peaux rentrèrent en contacte, ils furent traverser d'un courant électrique si intense qu'ils se figèrent. Naruto n'avait jamais rien sentit de telle. Même ses combats à l'arène ne lui avaient jamais procurer un tel plaisir. Ou alors c'était un plaisir complètement différent. Il voulut réessayer mais Hinata retira la main avant de détourner le regard._

 _Ils attendirent que leur joues refroidissent et que leur coeurs reprennent un rythme régulier avant de pouvoir se regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Leur regard s'accrochèrent quelques secondes. Hinata sentit une bouffée de chaleur dès qu'elle vit le bleu profond de Naruto._

 _-On y va ? demandèrent-ils précipitamment, en coeur."_

Ils avaient quitter le sanctuaire, bravant le mauvais temps, juste après qu'Hinata est avalé un rapide et léger repas. Depuis, Naruto n'avait pas arrêter de l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise mais en même temps, elle avait eu juste envie de le plaquer contre un arbre et d'assouvir toutes ses envies les plus folles.

Cependant, dès qu'il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Elle pouvait sentir tous les picotements qui parcourait sa peau. Elle était sur que Naruto pouvait entendre son coeur tellement il battait fort et vite dans sa poitrine. Toute son attention était concentrer sur le poing de contact entre leur deux corps. Elle pouvait sentir l'intense chaleur se propager dans tout ses membres. Elle avait l'impression d'être rentrer dans un sauna avec tous ses vêtements et la seule idée qu'elle avait en tête s'était de se débarrasser de toutes ses couches inutiles.

Hinata racla sa gorge, essayant de reprendre son calme, avant de se décaler.

-Par ici, Naruto.

Elle redressa ses lunettes avant de se remettre en route, vers le portail. Naruto vit de la fumé s'échapper d'une petite maison, éclairé. Ils tournèrent derrière la maisonnette et Naruto y vit un portillon de la même couleur que le grand portail. Hinata se mit à chercher ses clés dans son sac. Elle finit pas trouvé son trousser et prit la clé pour ouvrir le portillon.

Soudain, un grincement retentit, figeant Hinata. Les deux battants de fenêtre derrière eux s'ouvrirent laissant passer la tête d'un homme aux cheveux brun qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Hinata n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir. Un craquement retenti puis un hurlement et enfin le bruit d'une chute.

-Naruto ! s'écria Hinata.

Il l'avait frappé. En plein sur le nez. Il se tenait en position d'attaque, près à protéger Hinata.

-Izumo !

Un autre homme apparu, cette fois-ci Hinata eut le temps d'attraper Naruto par le bras et de le tirer loin de la fenêtre.

-Hinata ?!

-Monsieur Kotestsu, je suis tellement désolée !

-Mais ... mais ...

Naruto fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Hinata comprit qu'il était sur le qui-vive à cause de leur dernière sortie à Konoha.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? Espèce de petit garnement ! s'écria Izumo qui tenait maintenant son nez dans un mouchoir taché de sang.

Hinata avait l'air vraiment embêter, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Naruto s'approcha d'elle.

-Hinata, tu veux bien m'expliquer qui sont ces deux guignoles ?

-GUIGNOLES ?! s'écrièrent les deux hommes.

-Naruto, murmura Hinata. Ce sont les deux gardiens de l'école. Je suis vraiment désolée, messieurs.

-Et lui c'est qui ? demanda Kotetsu. On ne l'a jamais vu par ici.

-C'est ... c'est mon ami, expliqua Hinata.

-Mouais, fit Izumo.

Hinata frappa Naruto de son coude. Ce dernier soupira.

-Ouais, désolé pour votre nez, dit Naruto nonchalant. J'ai cru que vous étiez dangereux.

-Non mais je rêve ? demanda Izumo.

-Il ... Il a pas tord, renchérit Kotetsu. La dernière fois, on a croiser des types pas net qui rodaient autour de l'école. Avec ce temps tu as raison d'être sur tes gardes, petit.

-Non mais tu es en train de le défendre là ? s'écria Izumo.

-Pas du tout, je dis que je comprends pourquoi il était sur ses gardes.

Hinata soupira de soulagement.

'Des types pas net ?' pensa Naruto.

-Bon, Naruto on y va ? demanda Hinata.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle. Elle avait déjà passer le portillon et le tenait ouvert pour qu'il puisse passer. Naruto entendit Izumo s'écria qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça mais Kotestsu gronda son ami tout en lui disant qu'il ouvrait toujours la fenêtre trop brusquement.

-Ils sont bizarre c'est deux là, dit Naruto en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Le portillon claqua dès qu'Hinata le relâcha.

-Ils sont portant tellement gentils. Peut importe la période de l'année, ils sont toujours là à surveiller l'entrée de l'école. Pour la prochaine fois, je vais penser à préparer quelque chose pour nous excuser du dérangement.

Naruto regarda Hinata, surpris. Il se mit même à se sentir coupable. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du réagir comme ça. Mais il n'avait pas encore bien digérer la dernière attaque de l'ennemi.

Les deux adolescents marchèrent à travers l'école, se dirigeant vers le dortoir des lycéens. Ils étaient surplomber par les bâtiments. Naruto ne s'était jamais senti aussi petit, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement. Hinata le sentit tendu à coté d'elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le rassurer. Un bruit de pas précipité, alourdit pas la neige, arriva dans leur direction.

Naruto se tourna mettant son bras devant Hinata qui était complètement débosselée par ce qui se passait. Naruto plia légèrement ses jambes près à sauter quand soudain, il se rendit compte à l'odeur que c'était bien un humain qui arrivait.

Le tête baissée, le garçon courait en plein dans Naruto. Le jeune garçon cru rentré dans un mur, il recula tout en se tenant la tête.

-Aie !

La capuche de son manteau tomba sur ses épaules. Il portait un bonnet et une écharpe bleu assortit à ses yeux. Ses cheveux brun tombaient en deux mèches de chaque coté de son visage. Il releva la tête et fut surpris de voir Naruto devant lui, bras croiser et regard mauvais.

-Tu m'as bousculé et tu ne t'excuse même pas ? Abruti.

Naruto n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? C'est toi qui me rentre dedans et c'est moi qui dois m'excuser ?!

-Konohamaru ? C'est toi ?

Le garçon vit la tête d'Hinata apparaître de derrière le corps du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix du garçon.

-Hinata ?!

Elle s'approcha de lui avant de se baisser à son niveau. Elle regarda son front avant de déposer un bisou de ses lèvres fraîches sur le point d'impact. Puis elle lui sourit.

Gêner, Konohamaru passa sa main sur son front avant de rougir.

-Qu'es que tu fais dehors par ce temps ? demanda la jeune fille.

Il se mit à fixer ses chaussures, gêner.

-Je devais ramener Mirai chez elle. Mais avec ce temps ..., je l'ai perdue, avoua-t-il enfin à Hinata.

-Mirai ? demanda Naruto.

-C'est sa petite cousine, expliqua Hinata en se tournant vers lui.

-S'il te plais, aide-moi à la retrouver. Si je suis en retard tante Kurenaï va me tuer.

-Je vais te la retrouver moi, ta cousine, s'exclama Naruto, tout sourire

-Je ne t'ai rien demander à toi ! J'attends toujours t'es excuses !

-Mais je vais le frapper, ce morveux !

-Konohamaru. Je ne connais personne ne plus qualifié pour retrouver Mirai que Naruto avec ce temps. Alors tu vas devoir arrêter.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance, dit le garçon tout en surveillant les poings de Naruto.

-Mais tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon rougit à nouveau avant de secouer la tête. Naruto n'aima pas comment il réagissait envers Hinata. Dès la première impression, il pouvait voir que ces deux là se connaissaient. Il fixa le garçon. Vu sa taille, il déduit qu'il devait avoir tout juste 15 ans. Naruto fronça les sourcils. A cette âge, les garçons ont des pensées bien déplacées. Il le savait, il était un garçon après tout.

-Bon ... Puisses que c'est toi qui me le dis Hinata, je vais te croire.

Hinata sourit avant de se redresser devant Konohamaru. Elle arrangea ses lunettes puis regarda Naruto. Ce dernier soupira.

-Bon, j'ai besoin que tu me décrire son odeur, dit-il de but en blanc.

Konohamaru le regarda avec des yeux exorbités.

-En quoi ça va t'aider ?! Ma cousine a tout juste trois ans espèce de pervers.

Naruto s'approcha de lui avant de l'attrapa par le col de son manteau.

-Écoutes-moi bien, je vais t'apprendre à respecter tes aînés, petit ...

-Naruto !

Il le reposa tout de suite mais le coup partit quand même.

-Aie ! s'écria Konohamaru.

-Tu le cherches depuis tout à l'heure, expliqua Naruto.

-Comment ... oses-tu ? Je suis le petit fils du Doyen de cette école ...

-J'en ai rien à faire. C'est pas ça qui va m'aider à retrouver ta cousine, fit Naruto.

-Je vous en supplie, dit Hinata. Si vous continuer, Mirai risque de tomber malade avec ce temps. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse rentrée chez elle seule.

Konohamaru et Naruto échangèrent un dernier regard noir avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

-Je dirais ... qu'elle sent le chocolat. Oui voilà, elle en a un chocolat chaud avant de partir.

Naruto secoua sa tête sous les regards d'Hinata et de Konohamaru. Pour être sur que les recherches soient efficaces, il se mit dos à Konohamaru et se concentra pour faire allongé son nez.

Il reçu des dizaines d'odeurs différentes mais aucun de ressemblaient à du chocolat. Il ferma alors les yeux et se concentra un peu plus. Sans pousser son ouille à son maximum pour ne pas être gêner par le vent, il essaya de distingué des bruits.

Hinata commença à s'inquiété. Cela faisait un moment que Naruto s'était retourné. Elle s'apprêta à lui touché l'épaule quand il se retourna finalement vers eux.

-Je l'ai trouvé.

Hinata soupira de soulagement alors que Konohamaru resta septique. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Naruto lui avait vraiment fait mal avec son coup de poing sur le crâne.

-On te suit Naruto, dit Hinata avant de redresser ses lunettes.

Naruto parti alors vers l'odeur de chocolat au lait qu'il avait senti. Elle était faible mais au plus le groupe s'enfonçait entre les bâtiments scolaire au plus Naruto percevait l'odeur.

Soudain, il s'arrêta devant un bâtiment. Tout le rez-de-chaussée était allumé comme si il y avait quelqu'un. Hinata sorti ses clés de son sac et passa son badge devant le lecteur. La porte automatique s'ouvrit et Naruto y pénétra suivit des deux autres humains.

Soudain, un crachement de chat résonna dans l'espace vide. Naruto baissa les yeux et eut le temps de voir un chat roux passé entre ses jambes. Il le suivit des yeux et le vit se faufilé vers la sortie avant que la porte ne se referme.

Il eut à peine le temps de ramener son regard devant lui qu'une touffe de cheveux s'accrocha à sa jambe.

-Mirai ! s'écria Hinata tout en se rapprochant de l'enfant.

-Le chat ... hurla-t-elle en pleure. Il m'a fait bobo !

Hinata se baissa vers elle, tout en lui tendant la main.

-Laisse moi voir, demanda Hinata sur un ton rassurant.

Naruto observa la petite humaine qui ne voulait pas lâcher sa jambe. Ses grands yeux rouges qui mangeaient la moitié de son visage, étaient rempli de larmes du à la douleur. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en boucles souples autour de son visage aussi rond qu'un ballon.

Pendant qu'Hinata passa un mouchoir sur la griffure, Konohamaru n'avait toujours rien dit. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Tu ... tu l'as vraiment trouvé.

Naruto tourna sa tête vers le garçon avant de touché son nez, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et ouais ! dit-il fier de lui. On peut dire que j'ai un bon nez.

Konohamaru regarda Naruto. Mais qui était ce garçon ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu à l'école avant. Konohamaru n'avait pas l'habitude de se souvenir de tout le monde mais quelqu'un comme Naruto il s'en serai souvenu. De plus, il était avec Hinata, hors, Konohamaru savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis parmi les élèves.

Il se mit devant Naruto avant de retirer son bonnet. Naruto l'observa, s'attendant à une nouvelle réplique sanglante, au lieu de cela, Konohamaru se pencha en avant. Naruto se raidit, gêner.

-Merci d'avoir retrouvé ma cousine, Naruto.

-Allons, allons, fit Naruto détournant la tête. Ce ... ce n'était rien.

Hinata sourit avant de sentir une petite main attrapé son doigt.

-Dis ... Tu veux bien joué avec moi et Maru ? Ma maman n'est pas encore venu me chercher.

Soudain, les adolescents virent Konohamaru se redressé d'un coup.

-Oh mon dieu, Mirai ! Il faut absolument rentré ! Déjà qu'es que tu fais ici ? Ah ! C'est la catastrophe, ta maison est à l'opposé d'ici. Je vais vraiment me faire passé un savon.

-Elle a du suivre le chat, expliqua Naruto. Elle a des poils roux sur le bas de son pantalon.

Maintenant que Naruto l'avait dit, Hinata le remarqua. Elle ramassa les gants de la petite avant de les lui passés.

-Tu demanderas à maman de te mettre un pansement sur ton bobo, conseilla Hinata tout en lui mettant son bonnet.

Mirai secoua la tête avant de sourire. Délicatement, Konohamaru attrapa la main de sa cousine avant de la traîner vers la porte de sortie, tout en remettant son bonnet. La petite était maintenant en train de rire aux éclats.

-C'est vraiment pas drôle. Je vais vraiment mourir c'est sur. Je suis en train de vivre mes derniers instants.

-Mais Maru pourquoi tu m'amènes avec toi, si c'est que toi qui vas mourir ?

Le garçon ne prit pas la peine de lui expliqué. Il la prit dans ses bras avant d'ouvrir la porte. Cependant, il se retourna vers ses deux sauveteurs. Hinata s'était redressé à coté de Naruto qui avait croisé ses mains derrière sa tête.

-Encore merci. Hinata, Naruto.

-Tu vas pouvoir te retrouvé ? demanda Hinata inquiète.

-Mais oui, je la connais comme ma poche cette foutue école.

-Hé Konohamaru !

Le garçon s'arrêta avant de tourner sa tête vers Naruto.

-Si tu perds encore une fois ta cousine, tu vas avoir affaire à moi. Peut importe qui tu es.

Konohamaru avala sa salive avant de secouer sa tête à toute vitesse. Il sortit pendant que Mirai secouait sa petite main ganté vers ses nouveaux amis.

La porte se referma en claquement sourd. Naruto et Hinata soupirèrent en même temps avant que le jeune homme tourne la tête vers elle.

-Qu'es qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On prend les escaliers, décida-t-elle tout se mettant en chemin. Bienvenue dans mon dortoir.

-C'est ici que tu habites ? demanda-t-il tout en la suivant.

-Oui, l'école a assez de revenu pour couvrir les besoins des élèves qui sont ... comme moi.

Naruto avait remarqué dans la gigantesque entrée des boites aux lettres avec des numéros. Puis, Hinata ouvrit une deuxième porte qui donnait sur les escaliers. Ils étaient tellement serrés qu'Hinata dû passé devant et Naruto fermait la marche.

Elle commença à lui expliquer que tout les élèves qui vivaient ici étaient des orphelins comme elle. L'école payait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin puis, quand chacun d'entre eux trouveront un travail, ils devront remboursé tout ce dont l'école avait dépenser pour eux. Hinata continua son monologue mais Naruto avait déjà lâcher prise. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait. Son regard était plus tôt concentrer sur ses jambes qui montaient les escaliers unes après l'autre.

Il secoua la tête, se forçant à regarder ou il mettait ses pieds.

Soudain, Hinata s'arrêta sur le troisième pallier et ouvrit une nouvelle porte. Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir. Toutes les portes étaient peintes d'une couleur différentes et chacune d'entre elles affichaient un numéro.

Bizarrement, Naruto trouvait que ce lieu ressemblait beaucoup au sanctuaire. Il continua de suivre Hinata jusqu'à une porte rose et jaune. Il la vit sortir ses clés puis elle déverrouilla la porte.

Rien n'avait bougé dans la chambre.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux. Une chambre d'humaine, non, la chambre d'Hinata. A peine plus grande que 20 mètres carré, la chambre comportait une petite cuisine et une petite salle de bain. Le lit était dans le coin à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée. Ce qui était le plus impressionnant était l'énorme étagère au dessus du lit qui couvrait tout le mur en longueur. Des livres s'étalaient sur les trois étagères. Au pied du lit, se trouvait un bureau submergé de papiers.

Une fois pied nus et débarrasser de son sweat et de sa casquette, Naruto commença à faire le tour. Il regarda derrière lui. Hinata se débattait encore avec toutes ses couches de vêtements.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Elle était vraiment minuscule. La cabine de douche était presque collé aux toilettes. Il n'y avait qu'un petit lavabo qui les séparait.

Il referma la porte et alla près du plat de travail qui servait de cuisine. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt. Il baissa le regard et vit de la vaisselle. Hinata l'avait utilisé pour son dernier repas qu'elle avait fait ici. Du café avait refroidit dans la cafetière. A coté des plaques chauffantes se trouvait un petit frigo.

Naruto l'ouvrit mais le referma tout de suite.

-Dis-moi Hinata, ton frigo il aurait pas un problème ? Ca sent pas très bon à l'intérieur.

La jeune fille était en train de charger son téléphone qui était complètement à plat. Cependant, elle avait beau attendre, aucuns messages ne fut alertés. Aux paroles de Naruto, elle s'était rapprocher de lui, jetant un coup d'oeil au frigo.

-Oh non ! Tout mes restes doivent être périmés.

Pendant qu'Hinata essaya de récupéré de la nourriture mangeable, Naruto se dirigea vers l'étagère à livre. Ils étaient ranger par genre puis dans chaque catégories de genres, ils étaient ranger par ordre alphabétique.

Il pencha la tête et essaya de chiffrer le titre de chaque livre. Pendant ce temps, Hinata le surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Mais il se fatigua rapidement et décida de prendre un livre au hasard. Hinata ne pu s'empêcher de se raidir à la vue de ce qu'il avait prit.

Elle posa tous ce qu'elle avait dans les mains avant de courir vers Naruto. Elle tendit la main vers le livre mais Naruto attendit le dernier moment pour le mettre au dessus de sa tête.

-Tu es beaucoup trop bruyante, dit-il.

-Je t'en pris Naruto ... Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à ce livre.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Et bien ... euh ... il est très fragile.

-J'ai vu, il n'est pas comme les autres, il ressemble plus à un cahier. J'ai donc pas le droit de le feuilleté ?

Hinata se mit à rougir violemment avant de baisser les yeux.

-Et bien ... c'est que ... c'est moi qui l'ai écrit, avoua Hinata à voix basse.

Naruto la regarda, surpris. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était différent des autres livres.

-Oh, fit-il. Ca me donne encore plus envie de le lire, c'est normal ?

-S'il te plais, Naruto !

Hinata se jeta sur lui et tendit les bras pour essayer de l'attraper. Naruto rigolait tellement fort qu'il contamina Hinata qui se mit aussi à rire. Elle s'écria qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner tant qu'il ne lui aura pas rendu le livre.

Naruto se calma peu à peu mais il ne baissa pas son bras pour autant. Il baissa le regard sur Hinata, prêt à lui faire une réflexion sur sa petite taille quand soudain, il prit conscience de leur position.

La yeux d'Hinata fixait le livre en l'air, ses joues étaient rouges sous l'effort et elle mordait sa lèvre inférieur sous la concentration. Leur corps étaient complètement collés l'un contre l'autre. Encore plus que ce matin. Leur hanches se touchaient mais surtout, la poitrine d'Hinata était aplati contre la sienne. La sensation était complètement électrique. Leur corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement.

Voyant que Naruto n'était plus totalement concentré, Hinata monta sur le lit, prenant de la hauteur. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas Naruto qui maintenant avait une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine. Il se mit à imaginer ses mains caresser leur pointes avant de les embrasser de ses lèvres. Naruto sentit son cerveau se mettre à fumer. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et le désir monta en flèche. Effrayer de la réaction de son corps, il abandonna le combat. Il recula tout en poussant le livre contre Hinata pour s'éloigner d'elle.

La jeune fille arrêta de rigoler et regarda Naruto avec un air interrogateur.

-Je ... je reviens. Juste une envie présente ! s'exclama Naruto avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit le robinet du petit lavabo et passa l'eau fraiche sur son visage et dans sa nuque. Il soupira avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient passés de bleu à rouges en un rien de temps. Mais qu'es qui lui arrivait ?

Naruto remarqua que dès qu'il la regardait, il avait mal au coeur. Mais pas une douleur habituelle. Elle était différente de toutes les douleurs qu'il avait déjà ressentit. Pour lui, c'était une agréable douleur.

Il se laissa tomber avant de ramener ses genoux contre son torse et de baisser la tête. Avait-il honte ? Bien sur. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ce contrôler depuis ce matin ? Hinata était son amie. Il ne devait pas penser à elle comme ça. C'était mal.

Hinata avait fini à la cuisine quand le vit sortir de la salle de bain tout en remontant son pantalon.

-Ouf ! C'était moins une, dit-il tout en affichant un visage soulagé.

-On peut dire que j'ai gagné alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Naruto retourna près de l'étagère et remarqua que plusieurs livres avaient disparu. Il rigola.

-Tu les as caché ? Si je les trouve, c'est moi qui gagnerai, dit-il en touchant son nez.

Hinata se raidit avant de resserrer ses bras autour d'elle. Naruto fit tombé son sourire.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas le droit de les lire ?

-C'est que ... personne ne les a jamais lu ... et puis je ne suis pas très fière de ce qu'il y a écrit dessus. Ils racontent tous une histoire triste ...

-C'est à cause d'eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Hinata le regarda. Il tenait dans sa main le cadre photo qu'elle avait mit sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'approcha de lui. Il lui tendit la photo.

Sentant ses jambes tremblées, Hinata s'assit sur le lit. Naruto s'assit juste à coté d'elle. Elle serra la photo de ses mains. La seule photo de sa famille qu'elle avait toujours garder avec elle. Elle devait daté de quelques mois après la naissance de sa petite soeur Hanabi. Au premier plan de la photo se tenait, sur un banc, une dizaine d'enfants, d'ages et de tailles différents. Hinata était au milieu de la photo, habillé d'une robe blanche. Son cousin Neji était assit juste à coté d'elle, souriant.

Hinata rigola quand elle vit le trou de la dent qu'il avait perdu le jour d'avant la prise de cette photo. Elle passa ses doigts sur le visage de son père et de sa mère. Ils étaient tout les deux assit sur de magnifiques chaises au deuxième rang. Hanabi était bercer par sa mère qui regardait son père. Ils étaient tellement amoureux que ça se voyait sur la photo.

A coté de son père, les mains posés sur les épaules de Neji, se tenait son oncle. Le frère jumeau de son père. Il rigolait a gorge déployée, surement à cause d'une blague de Natsu, la gouvernant des enfants Hyûga. Tout autour d'eux, se tenait tout les membres du clan Hyuaga. Tous prenant la pose pour la photo. Elle se rappelait très bien que les anciens avaient insisté pour prendre la photo debout, voulant montrer qu'ils pouvaient encore debout et que ce n'était pas demain qu'on les enterrera dans la tombe des Hyûga.

Hinata sentit les larmes coulées toutes seules le long de ses joues. Elle avait tellement l'habitude maintenant qu'elle n'essayait même pas de les essuyer.

Cependant, elle sursauta quand elle sentit la main de Naruto. Elle posa ses yeux nacrées sur lui. Ses yeux bleu détaillaient son visage mais le sourire préféré d'Hinata étirait ses lèvres.

-Hé ! Pas la peine de pleure, je te promets de ne pas les lire, ok ?

Hinata secoua la tête. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres tièdes sur sa joue mouillée. Hinata ferma les yeux, essayant de profité de la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en feu, elle sentit la chaleur se propagée tout le long de son visage. Puis les lèvres disparurent mais la sensation resta encore longtemps.

Hinata réouvrit rapidement les yeux. Naruto sourit timidement avant de tourner la tête. Hinata fut prise de panique. Il allait s'excuser, il allait le faire, il allait lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

'Je t'en pris, Naruto. Ne t'excuses pas ... ne t'excuses pas.' pria-t-elle.

-Hinata ... chuchota Naruto.

Sa voix était douce et réconfortante. Il semblait hésiter mais elle n'en était pas sure. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ils eurent l'impression que le temps s'était arrêter.

Naruto voulait lui dire. Hinata voulait lui dire. Tout avouer. Depuis le premier jour, elle l'aimait. Jusqu'au dernier jour, il allait l'aimer.

'Devrais-je lui dire ? Lui dire que je l'aime ? pensèrent-il 'Est-ce trop tôt ?'

\- ... et si on jouait aux cartes !

Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le temps que l'information arrive à son cerveau. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Au moins, il ne s'était pas excuser.

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de se lever et de récupérer le jeu. Dos à Naruto, elle passa sa main sur sa joue, tout doucement, comme si elle avait peur d'effacer la sensation brûlante des lèvres de Naruto sur sa peau.

Elle s'empêcha de pousser un crie de joie. Elle respira puis arrangea ses lunettes avant de se retourner et de s'asseoir en face de Naruto. Elle battu les cartes puis les distribua. Naruto suivait tout ses mouvements des yeux, repensant à sa douce peau qu'il venait juste d'embrasser. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arriver mais il avait eu du mal à contenir toute l'émotion qui s'était accumuler depuis ce matin. Il avait détourner sa trajectoire au dernière moment.

Il rougit quand il repensa qu'au début, il avait voulu embrasser ses lèvres.

Un fois prêt, il prit son paquet et posa une première carte.

-Je propose une nouvelle règle, dit-il. Dès que l'un de nous gagne une bataille, il a le droit de poser une question à l'autre.

Il remarqua qu'Hinata se raidit tout de suite.

-Ok alors peut-être pas des questions ... Ah je sais !

Hinata continua de le fixer attendant qu'il s'explique. Il fit signe à Hinata de poser sa carte, ce qu'elle fit. Un dix tomba sur le roi de Naruto.

-Gagné ! Je peux donc te dire un truc sur moi ... mmh voyons voir ... ah ! Je n'en reçois pas beaucoup mais j'adore qu'on m'offre des cadeaux !

Hinata comprit ou il venait en venir, il était vrai qu'il passait beaucoup de temps tout les deux mais qu'il ne se connaissait pas vraiment. Elle sourit devant l'incitative de Naruto. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur elle.

-Ok, fit-elle, amusé.

Il sourit content de lui avoir rendu le sourire.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste de la journée. D'abord assit en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, puis Naruto s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit, ayant du mal à rester en place. Mais au final, ils laissèrent tomber les cartes qui restaient étalées sur le lit.

Hinata s'était lever avant de revenir les bras charger de paquets de chips et de bouteilles.

-Tu dis toujours que les humains mangent toute la journée mais c'est parce que tu ne connais pas les plaisirs de grignoter.

Elle posa les restes de nourriture sur le lit, ouvrant chaque paquet avant de faire goûter chacune d'entre elles à Naruto.

Ils étaient maintenant allonger en travers du lit, les pieds sur le mur. Des bouteilles d'eaux roulaient sur le sol, complètement vide pendant que des paquets de chips vide traînaient à coter de briques de jus à moitié fini.

La tête de Naruto était dans le vide pendant qu'il regardait les cheveux d'Hinata tomber dans le vide en un rideau violet.

-T'es cheveux sont tellement long, dit-il tout en jouant avec une mèche violette.

-Ils n'ont pas tout le temps était comme ça.

Naruto se repositionna correctement sur le lit avant de prendre quelques chips d'un paquet et les mettre dans sa bouche. Hinata observa son impeccable profil.

-Je les portais très court quand j'étais petite, expliqua Hinata. Puis, à neuf ans, j'ai arrêter de les couper. J'avais besoin de changement.

Hinata apprit que Naruto ne connaissait pas sa vrai date de naissance mais Itachi et Sasuke avaient décidé pour lui que son anniversaire tomberai le jour ou il avait été recueilli par les vampires.

-Juste au cas, dit Hinata. Mon anniversaire c'est le vingt-sept décembre.

Naruto rigola comprenant qu'il allait devoir réfléchir à un cadeau pour ce fameux jour. Puis Hinata avoua à Naruto que son péché mignon était les roulée à la cannelle.

-Ca je le sais déjà, dit-il. Je te voyais toujours en mangé quand tu attendais à l'hôpital.

Hinata lui apprit que son rêve serait de devenir une grande écrivaine, pas forcement reconnu. Elle ne cherchait pas à vendre des best-seller mais plutôt à aider les lecteurs a s'évader du monde réel pendant quelques pages. Naruto lui promit d'acheter un de ses livres car il était sur qu'elle réussirait un jour.

Naruto lui avoua que Sasuke et lui avait prit l'habitude de se lancer toute sorte de défis. Certains avaient été complètement débiles. Comme celui de grimper le plus rapidement sur le mur du sanctuaire pour arriver sur le toit le premier. Et d'autres avaient été extrême dangereux. Un soir, ils étaient sorti et avaient pénétrer sur le territoire des géants. Le premier qui touchait plusieurs fois un des géant sans le réveiller, gagnait. Malheureusement, le géant se réveilla et les rattrapa.

-J'étais près à me battre, raconta Naruto. Mais Sasuke m'avait fait non de la tête. Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est vrai que si on s'était battu, on aurait surement eu encore plus de problèmes.

-Qu'es qui c'est passé ? demanda alors Hinata, retenant sa respiration.

-Itachi nous a retrouvé, il nous avait suivi.

Naruto rigola.

-On a eu de la chance, c'était une vielle dame. Itachi a réussi à la résonner et elle nous a laisser partir.

Naruto se mit à rigoler encore plus fort. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler. Il tourna la tête vers Hinata.

-Maintenant ... dès que le chef envoie Itachi chez les géants ... il prend le thé avec ... elle. Je suis sur ... qu'elle en pince pour lui.

-En attend, il vous a quand même tiré d'affaire. Tu devrais pas rigoler comme ça.

-J'y arrive pas, continua Naruto.

Une fois calmer, Hinata lui avoua que sa berceuse préférée était "Au clair de la Lune."

-J'ai longtemps cru que ma mère avait vraiment un ami qui s'appelait Pierrot, gloussa-t-elle.

-Personne ne m'a jamais chanté de berceuse pour m'endormir, dit Naruto.

Sans le faire exprès, il venait de refroidir l'atmosphère. Hinata ne lui en voulait pas. Malgré qu'ils aient tout les deux éviter les sujets sensibles, personne ne pouvait échapper au passé longtemps.

Ce fut alors à ce moment qu'Hinata se redressa sous le regard interrogateur de Naruto. Elle s'appuya contre le mur avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher. Elle posa sa main sur les yeux de Naruto.

-Qu'es que tu ... ?

-Aie confiance.

Elle guida sa tête sur ses cuisse puis elle ferma les yeux avant de se mettre à chanter "Au clair de la Lune."

Naruto ne bougea pas, écoutant la voix d'Hinata lui chanter l'aventure de Pierrot et de la voisine.

Quand Hinata s'approcha de le dernière phrase, elle retira ses mains et ouvrit les yeux. Elle les posa sur la photo sur sa table de chevet.

Quand à Naruto, il attendit que le silence revient. Il ouvrit les yeux a son tour. Le visage d'Hinata était juste au dessus de lui, il pouvait voir la ligne de sa mâchoire descendre jusqu'à son cou. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur d'attiré l'attention sur lui mais son regard était tellement brûlant sur la peau d'Hinata qu'elle baissa les yeux sur lui.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Sans rien se dire, ils avaient tout les deux peur de briser leur connexion.

Soudain, le téléphone d'Hinata résonna dans la pièce, les faisant sursauté tout les deux. Naruto se redressa d'un coup pendant qu'Hinata essaya de se lever.

-Désole, dit Naruto qui était sur son chemin.

-Désolée, dit Hinata qui avait tendu son bras devant.

Naruto se leva du lit pour laisser la place à Hinata. Il sentit quelque chose quitter son coeur quand il vit Hinata lui donner le dos. Il se mit alors à ranger les cartes et a ramasser tous les déchets.

Hinata, elle, attrapa son téléphone et vit un message de Kiba.

 **"HE ! Me revoilà en pleine forme. J'ai survécu à ma terrible maladie. Non en faite c'était juste un rhume. Bref ! Je voulais savoir si on pouvait se voir ? Peut-être pas Dimanche j'ai un truc prévu avec ma famille. Mais peut-être un de ses jours. J'espère que tu te sens pas trop seule au dortoir ? Hâte de te voir. K."**

Hinata fixa le message. Etait-il au courant ? Tenten lui avait-elle dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu au dortoir ? Shino lui avait-il dit qu'il l'avait vu avec Naruto ? Vu son message, il n'avait pas l'air au courant.

-Bon, fit Naruto.

Hinata sursauta. Elle le vit se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

-Qu'es que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle

-Je dois y aller. Sinon, Sasuke et le vieux vont m'attendent pour l'entrainement.

Hinata cligna des yeux. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le message avant de voir le dos de Naruto bouger pendant qu'il remettait sa casquette sur la tête. Mais qu'es qu'il croyait ?

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua Hinata.

-Tu restes ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Naruto, tristement.

-Je t'ai donner ma parole, non ?

Naruto arrêta ses mouvements avant de se retourner.

-Je t'ai dis que je restais avec toi. Peu importe que les vampires me détestent ou que les sorciers cherchent à me capturer, hurla-t-elle avant de relever la tête. J'ai dis que je resterai avec toi Naruto !

Dès que ses yeux nacrées se posèrent sur lui, il sentit quelque chose transpercer son coeur avec force. Il se retient de hurler de douleur. Au lieu de ça, il affichait un air abasourdit. Il regarda Hinata s'approcher de lui à grands pas. Elle frappa sur son torse avec son doigt.

-Tu n'allais quand même pas te débarrasser de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était la première fois que Naruto voyait Hinata comme ça. Elle avait l'air en colère. Non, en faite, elle était en colère. Naruto avala sa salive avec difficulté.

-Bi ... Bien sur que non ... mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais rester chez toi après ce qui c'est passé hier ... ce que je peux comprendre.

La colère disparu rapidement des yeux d'Hinata.

-C'est que ... ma visite chez ... Toneri m'a ... comment dire ... m'a plus affecter que ce que je pensais ... avoua-t-elle. On peut dire que j'avais besoin de me ressourcer la ou rien ne m'est inconnu.

En moins d'une seconde, elle était redevenu la fille timide qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt. Elle baissa la tête, observant ses chaussettes.

-Naruto, il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible !

En un instant, la situation s'était complètement inversée. Naruto ne savait comment réagir. Il préféra ne pas intervenir. Elle avait l'air bien lancer, l'arrêter maintenant revenait à la laisser se renfermer sur elle-même.

-Je t'ai caché la vérité, non c'est pas ça, je t'ai menti ... mais j'ai tellement honte de ce qui c'est passé ... et maintenant j'ai tellement honte de mon comportement ... Quand j'étais avec Toneri, il n'a pas arrêter de me dire que je n'étais pas au bon endroit. Que les vampires étaient l'ennemi ... Que tu étais l'ennemi. Que je devrais pas rester avec toi. Qu'il pouvait me protéger. Je lui ai dis que j'avais nulle part ou aller ... Que je ne voulais pas sa protection ... mes réponses ont du l'énerver ... non, en faite je sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça ... mais ... il m'a embrasser ... mais moi je voulais pas car ... c'est toi que je ...

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle avait failli lui dire. Elle sentit les larmes montées, elle avait réussit à les retenir.

Elle sentit la main de Naruto passer derrière sa tête pour la coller contre lui. Hinata ouvrit de grand yeux surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réaction de sa part.

-Hinata ...

Elle ferma les yeux, apeurée.

-Je lui ferai payer ... Je te le promets ! Je vais l'exploser !

Est-ce bien Naruto qui venait de parler ? Sa voix avait été tellement grave, rempli de colère. Elle pouvait sentir son corps vibrer. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre ses dents grincer et ses poings se serrer.

-Mais ... Hinata ...

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la poussa. Elle le regarda, pendant longtemps. Elle le trouvait magnifique, son coeur battait tellement fort, à chaque fois.

-Si je suis ton ami ... tu dois tout me dire ... Ne me mens plus jamais !

Il ne le montrait pas mais elle pouvait sentir qu'elle l'avait blessé.

-Oui ... oui, je te promets, je promets Naruto, murmura-t-elle tout en essuyant ses yeux derrière ses lunettes.

* * *

 **NARUTO** poussa la porte du sanctuaire, invitant Hinata à y pénétrer en première. Elle était légèrement tendu depuis qu'ils avaient quitter Konoha. Naruto avait l'air distant.

'Je peux comprendre' pensa-t-elle. 'Après tout c'est comme si je l'avais trahi ...'

Tel ne fut pas leur surprise quand il referma la porte et qu'ils découvrirent les vampires en effervescence. Ils passaient tous devant eux sans prêter attention à ce qui les entouraient.

Des cries, des exclamations, des éclats de voix résonnaient dans tout le sanctuaire. Hinata et Naruto se regardèrent pour être sur qu'ils voyaient bien la même chose.

-Mais ... mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda enfin Hinata.

-Je n'en sais rien. On va demander.

Naruto avança de quelques pas avant de tendre son bras droit devant lui au milieu de la foule. Hinata plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri au même moment, un vampire se prit le bras de Naruto en plein torse. Il tomba à la renverse sur les fesses, la respiration coupé.

-MAIS ... commença-t-il.

La peur l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase. Devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, Naruto le regardait avec un sourire mauvais.

-Na ... Uz ... le ... démon, ah, bafouilla le vampire.

-Salut ! fit Naruto. Dis-moi un peu ce qui se passe ici. Tu veux bien ?

Le vampire secoua sa tête à toute vitesse de peur d'énerver Naruto si il ne répondait pas assez vite.

-A ... Appar ... Apparemment ... il ...

-Bon, ok. Tu vas devoir respirer mon gars, je comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

-Naruto, supplia Hinata.

Il leva le doigt vers elle, lui faisant comprendre de le laisser faire et qu'il avait juste besoin d'une minute.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il tout en faisait rouler ce seul mot sur sa langue.

-Une annonce serai affichée devant la salle du conseil, dit le vampire le plus rapidement possible.

-Et ben tu vois quand tu veux, rigola Naruto avant de lui taper dans le dos. Aller lèves-toi, j'ai fini.

Le vampire ne se fit pas prier, il bondit sur ses jambes avant de se remettre à courir le plus loin possible de Naruto. L'agitation autour d'eux s'était légèrement calmer mais les vampires retardataires continuaient leur course vers la salle du conseil.

Hinata s'approcha du jeune homme.

-Tu aurais pu être un peu plus doux avec lui, fit-elle remarqua.

-Oh, mais c'est le plus doux que je peux être, dit Naruto tout en souriant.

-D'après toi qu'es que ça peut être ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée et j'ai bien l'intention d'aller voir.

-Qu'es qu'il voulait dire par annonce ?

-Une annonce est un simple morceau de papier écrit et signé de la main du chef. En général, c'est utilisé pour annoncer de grands événements comme un conflit entre créatures de la nuit ou un combat prévu à l'arène.

Hinata se raidit tout en repensant à la provocation en duel de Yashiro. Etait-il possible que le chef est entendu parler de ça ?

-Allons voir !

Naruto attrapa la main d'Hinata et la tira vers la droite. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence puis ils débouchèrent devant la grande porte. Hinata frissonna. Elle gardait un très mauvais souvenir de cette pièce. Heureusement, les portes étaient closes et l'annonce était affichée juste devant.

-Vous vous rendez compte ... ?

-Je suis tellement contente !

-C'est que la situation doit être très grave !

-Et dire que je me suis acheté une nouvelle robe avant hier, ça va être l'occasion de la montrer.

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser ?

-Je suis tellement exister !

Naruto et Hinata étaient entouré de têtes noirs qui restaient quelques minutes à lire le message avant de repartir à leur occupations. Les brides de conversations affolèrent Hinata qui ne comprenait pas de quoi les vampires pouvaient bien parler. Fatigué d'attendre, Naruto se fit facilement un chemin entre les vampires qui se poussaient essayant de ne pas le toucher.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes puis levèrent la tête. Hinata vit des mots mais ne comprenait pas leur sens. C'était donc ça la langue ancienne ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Naruto, ce dernier lisait rapidement. Au plus il lisait, au plus ses sourcils faisaient des plis sur son visage.

Hinata attrapa la manche de son sweat orange et tira légèrement dessus.

-Qu'es que ça dit ? murmura-t-elle.

-Le bal a été avancé à demain soir.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le cauchemar

**HINATA** cligna des yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Le bal ? répéta-t-elle.

Naruto reprit sa main et la tira hors de la foule. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait tant d'agitation après cette annonce. Naruto la traîna jusqu'au cinquième étage. Il marchait tellement vite qu'Hinata devait courir derrière lui, l'empêchant de poser plus de questions.

Finalement, après avoir slalomer dans les couloirs, Naruto s'arrêta devant une nouvelle porte. Hinata prit appui sur ses genoux, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient devant la porte, Naruto semblait hésité. Hinata se redressa, la respiration encore saccadée.

-Naruto ... s'il te plait ... explique-moi ce qui se passe.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiété.

Hinata fut surprise de le voir exciter comme un enfant à qui on venait de faire une surprise.

-La grande réunion entre les créatures de la nuit à lieu demain soir, expliqua-t-il.

La grande réunion, celle dont Naruto lui avait déjà parler. Hinata n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle devait être exciter ou complètement effrayer.

-Mais et le bal ?

-Tout ce passera le même soir. Le bal n'est qu'une diversion pour que les leaders de chaque factions puissent se réunir.

Naruto toqua contre la porte et attendit.

-Entrez !

Il ouvrit la porte et invita Hinata a entrée en première. Elle reconnu tout de suite que la pièce était une chambre mais tout semblait beaucoup plus grand et plus confortable. Les rideaux noir épais étaient tiré, la porte-fenêtre était ouverte en grand laissant l'air frais du vent hivernal se déplacer en courant d'air dans la pièce.

Sur le balcon en face des nouveaux arrivant, ce trouvait plusieurs vampires qui n'avaient pas lever les yeux de leur cartes de jeux.

Naruto dépassa Hinata avant de s'arrêter devant la table de jeux et de s'agenouiller.

-Aller hop ! J'ai un Full !

Un bruit de jeton retentit, contre la table pendant que les cartes furent jetés sur la table avec des soupires ou encore avec des protestations.

Hinata reconnu Itachi, Shisui et Fugaku le chef. Ils étaient accompagnés de deux autres vampires qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une femme et un homme. La femme avait l'air plus âgé mais l'homme avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que Shisui et Itashi mais étant un vampire c'était possible qu'il soit plus vieux.

Bizarrement, Hinata était sure de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Ce fut seulement quand il tourna la tête vers elle, qu'elle le reconnu.

'Obito Uchiha. Il fait parti d'une des brigades qui fait le lien entre le monde des créatures de la nuit et des humains. Il est septième au classement dans mon encyclopédie.' pensa-t-elle.

Ses cheveux noir étaient court, son visage était beaucoup plus fin que Sasuke. Il avait l'air habillé comme un humain. Cependant, au moment ou il se déplaça sur sa chaise, Hinata pu voir qu'il portait la veste ornée du symbole des Uchiha. L'éventail rouge et blanc.

-Ce n'est pas très bien de fixer quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas comme ça, dit-il. Tu devrais faire attention à tes manières.

Hinata baissa tout de suite les yeux avant de redresser ses lunettes. Elle qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, c'était raté. Elle vit le chef posé son menton sur ses mains, indiquant aux autres d'attendre avant de reprendre le jeu.

-J'imagine que tu es ici à propos de l'annonce, Naruto ? demanda enfin le chef.

-Oui et non ! On vient d'arriver et ...

-As-tu récupérer du sang de l'hôpital ? coupa-t-il

-Oui, je suis allé ce matin. Mais la jeune femme n'est pas là-bas ce soir.

Hinata regarda Naruto. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était retourné voir Shion. A quel moment ? Ce matin ? Juste après lui avoir demander de dormir un peu avant de partir pour Konoha ? Elle se mit à fixer ses pieds, laissant le doute sur leur relation envahir ses pensées.

-Je vois ... Dommage.

-Concernant la réunion ...

-As-tu vu Sasuke ?

-Je ... Non pas encore.

-Il m'a demander quelque chose de très particulier ce matin. Il m'a demander de te lever ta restriction. Il m'a dit que c'était pour l'entrainement. J'ai du refuser, bien entendu, ça serai beaucoup trop dangereux pour le clan.

-Mais ...

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : "Que c'est pour l'entrainement. Que c'est important." Mais rappelle toi que le clan passe avant tout. De plus, je suis sure que tu n'en as pas besoin.

-Comme vous voulez, accepta enfin Naruto après d'être rester silencieux un moment. Et je viens aussi pour vous demandez ...

-Pour la réunion, je ne veux pas que tu lâches l'humaine de la soirée. Est-ce clair ?

-C'était déjà mon intention.

-Bien. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

Hinata regarda le chef des vampires. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'il utilisait pour parler à Naruto. Elle en était sur, aucun humain ne parler de cette façon à quelqu'un, pas même à son animal de compagnie. Naruto était lui aussi un être méritant le respect. Elle s'apprêta à protester mais Naruto commençait déjà à se relever, frustré. Cependant, la voix d'Obito résonna.

-Sous votre respect, j'ai l'impression que Naruto voulait vous demandez quelque chose. Je me trompe ?

Fugaku regarda d'abord le vampire avant de baisser les yeux sur le démon qui reprenait sa position de départ. Discrètement, Naruto posa ses yeux sur le vampire mais ne bougea pas.

-Et bien ?! Réponds ! ordonna Fugaku.

-En effet ..., je voudrais affronté le prisonnier Toneri Otsutsuki en duel.

Hinata retient sa respiration. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Etait-ce l'intention de Naruto depuis longtemps ? Ou venait-il de décidé ça après l'annonce d'Hinata ? Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi penser de cette requête. Un duel voulait forcement dire un seul gagnant. Même si elle ne doutait pas des capacités de Naruto, elle savait que personne ne connaissait vraiment les pouvoirs de Toneri.

'Je dois jeter un coup d'oeil dans mon livre.' pensa-t-elle.

-Je refuse !

La voix du chef avait calqué dans le silence de la pièce. Naruto s'attendait déjà à cette réponse. Malgré lui, il eut du mal à contrôler ses émotions.

-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

-Non, je n'ai pas à me justifier. La réponse est non.

-Quel dommage, fit Obito en se levant.

Tout les regards se posèrent sur lui. Cette fois-ci, Hinata ressentit de la méfiance envers ce vampire.

'C'est quoi son problème ?' s'écria-t-elle intérieurement.

-Cela fait tellement longtemps que l'on a pas lâcher le démon dans l'arène. J'y suis passé avant d'arriver. Je l'ai trouver très poussiéreuse, avoua-t-il avant de s'accroupir en face de Naruto. Le dernier combat au quel j'ai assisté tu devais tout juste avoir sept ans. Tu étais affreusement brouillon, tu n'arrivais jamais à les tuer du premier coup. Ou alors. C'était ton but. De les faire souffrir ? J'ai toujours voulu te poser la question.

Hinata put voir son regard brûler d'excitation. Il se mit à rigoler.

-Tu deviens agaçant, Obito, dit Itachi se levant à son tour.

-Pardonnez-moi ! Ce n'était pas mon intention.

En même temps qu'il se redressa, son regard redevint amical.

-Je voulais juste dire que beaucoup de vampires sont de mon avis et ...

-Ca suffit ! dit Itachi. Le chef a déjà donner sa réponse et malgré tout ce que tu as dis et tout ce que tu diras, elle ne changera pas. On a besoin de ce prisonnier vivant ! Il est hors de question de laisse Naruto le tuer. De plus, on peut très bien sentir que c'est par pure vengeance que Naruto veut le défier.

Naruto essaya de rien laisser paraître mais un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Bien sur qu'Itachi avait comprit ses vraies intentions. C'était lui qui l'avait entraîner pendant toutes ses années.

-Et si vous l'autoriser à se mesurer à lui en entrainement ?

Obito se retourna à nouveau vers Naruto. Il sentit le vampire poser sa main sur sa tête. Il se retient de bouger. Il ce n'était jamais vraiment entendu avec ce vampire mais aujourd'hui il avait l'air de vouloir l'aider.

'Pourquoi m'aider ? Ou est le piège ?' pensa Naruto.

Hinata regarda le vampire caressé les cheveux de Naruto comme si il était un chien. Comment Naruto pouvait-il avoir vécu comme ça pendant toutes ses années ?

-Et si le prisonnier servait de cobaye ?

Le chef avait l'air de réfléchir ce qui inquiéta Hinata.

-Je refuse ! s'interposa Itachi. Ce n'est pas le but de cet entrainement.

-Je suis d'accord avec Itachi, dit la vielle femme. Maintenant Obito arrête de casser les pieds.

-Mais grand-mère, chef, vous ne sentez pas toute l'envie de se garçon ? Je suis sur que cette requête est dans l'intérêt du clan Uchiha.

'L'intérêt du clan Uchiha.' répéta Naruto. 'Bien sur que non'

Il avait envie de crier que tout cela était par pure égoïsme. Se sentait-il dépasser par Toneri ? Dans un sens, oui. Il avait bien vu que le sorcier savait que Naruto aimait, lui aussi, Hinata. Cependant, contrairement à Toneri, il ne voyait pas Hinata comme un objet. Il savait que Toneri se servait d'elle afin de blesser Naruto. Voila ce qu'il l'énervait le plus dans cette histoire. Ce sentait-il en danger ? Hélas, oui. Et comment régissait-il quand il se sentait en danger ? Comment allait-il la protéger ? Il devait attaquer.

Shisui n'avait toujours rien dit. Depuis qu'Hinata était rentrée dans la salle, elle sentait son regard sur elle. Mais Hinata avait beau l'observer, elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ses pensées. Mais n'était-il pas un ami de Naruto ? Ou du moins, il semblait bien s'entendre avec lui.

Le chef avait l'air de toujours réfléchir. Hinata ne savait pas quoi penser. Toneri était un sorcier âgé de plusieurs dizaine d'années. Si Naruto voulait le tuer, cela voulait dire abandonner tout les progrès qu'il avait fait sur sa personne. Cela voulait dire redevenir le monstre sanguinaire qu'il était. Certes Toneri était un ennemi mais ce combat n'amènerai rien de bon pour Naruto.

Hinata se mit alors à avancer et s'arrêta à coté de Naruto. Obito tourna sa tête vers elle, surpris.

-Vous ne devriez pas faire ça ! J'ai vu le prisonnier, vous ne le nourrissiez pas assez ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il puisse se défendre ? Comment ...

Obito éclata de rire, arrêtant la tirade d'Hinata.

-Je l'aime bien elle. J'en ai rencontré beaucoup des humains mais les gens comme toi, je peux les comptés sur les doigts de ma main.

Il s'avança vers Hinata et commença à tourner autour d'elle, analysant son corps.

-Malgré tout ce que ce sorcier à du faire, tu es quand même prête à l'aider. On peut vraiment dire que tu as le coeur sur la main.

Hinata le regarda s'arrêter devant elle. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle en était sure maintenant, elle ne lui faisait vraiment pas confiance. Il tendit la main vers elle mais une autre main l'arrêta. Naruto s'était relever et tordait le poignet d'Obito. Un seul geste du vampire et il le lui cassait.

-Ne la touche pas, grogna Naruto.

-Oh ! Je m'excuse. Je viens d'arriver, je ne savais pas que c'était une humaine qui régnait en maître ici.

-Assez vous deux !

Le chef venait de se lever. Son visage affichait une telle rage qu'Hinata se mit à trembler. Qu'es qui lui avait pris d'ouvrir sa bouche ?

-J'ai déjà donner ma réponse. Je peux sentir différentes émotions dans la pièce et cela me contrarie au plus au point.

Il regarda chaque personne présente dans la salle.

-Depuis quand je donne un ordre que personne n'écoute ? Pour cette fille, personne a part toi, Obito, n'a fait attention a ce qu'elle a dit. Comme tu viens de le dire, tu viens d'arriver, tu n'as donc rien à dire. Quand à toi, Naruto, ma réponse reste la même depuis le début. Et je ne tolérais aucun écart de ta part. Surtout que c'est nous qui recevons la réunion. Un tel combat créerai un scandale monumental et salirai le nom des Uchiha. Tout ses mots sont inutiles. Maintenant, que tout le monde sorte.

Naruto relâcha la main d'Obito avant de se pencher en avant afin de saluer ses supérieurs. Puis il tourna les talons sans attendre Hinata.

-Dépêches-toi, chuchota Obito. Il part sans toi on dirait.

Hinata se mit à courir vers Naruto qui était déjà en train de redescendre.

-Naruto !

Il ne s'arrêta, il ne ralentissait pas non plus. Hinata accéléra tout en essayant de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient déjà devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto. Il sorti les clés sans lui adresser un seul regard.

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur avant de refermé la porte. Il jeta sa casquette sur le lit avant de retirer son sweat. Elle se retourna pour lui parler mais elle le vit se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Attends !

Enfin il s'arrêta mais ne tourna pas la tête.

-P ... pourquoi tu voulais défier Toneri ? Ce n'est pas pour ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, elle se retrouva plaquer contre le mur, Naruto en face d'elle. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle lâcha son sac. Hinata resta muette devant la violence qu'elle pouvait voir au fond des yeux bleu de Naruto. Mais ce qui l'attrista le plus, fut de voir de la douleur. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

Naruto sentait une telle haine brûler au fond de lui. Elle n'avait fait qu'évoluer progressivement depuis qu'il avait quitter Konoha. Mais maintenant, elle s'était emparer de tout son corps. Rien que de repenser à Hinata s'interposer entre lui et son combat pour éviter à Toneri de se battre, le faisait voir rouge.

Il ne le savait pas mais la jalousie rongeait son coeur. Il détestait ce sentiment. Il aurait voulu qu'Hinata l'encourage. Au lieu de ça, elle avait plaider la cause de Toneri. Il avait de lui crier qu'elle n'avait pas à s'occuper de ce sorcier. Qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de Toneri car qu'elle l'avait lui. Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'inquiété de cet ennemi. Mais il ne dit rien.

Ils sentirent en eux un sentiment de possessivité les rattacher. Hinata ne voulait pas que Naruto la quitte pour redevenir un tuer et Naruto ne voulait pas qu'Hinata le quitte pour un gars comme Toneri. Ils ne le savaient pas mais la limite entre les sentiments d'amitiés et les sentiments amoureux était désormais bien flou.

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu l'a défendu ?!

-Je ... je ... le combat n'aurait pas été équitable. Toneri aurait pu être gravement blesser voir pire ...

-C'était le but !

La voix de Naruto était tellement basse mais tellement sèche. Il savait que si il explosait maintenant, il irait cherchait Toneri et l'aurait tuer peu importe les ordres du chef. Il voulait juste éradiquer ce virus qui commençait a ronger les liens qu'il avait avec Hinata.

-Malgré tout ce que ce connard de sorcier t'a fait, tu continues de le défendre. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de penser aux autres ?

Naruto serra les poings contre le mur avant de fermer les yeux. Il se mit à expirer et inspirer le plus fort et le plus calmement possible.

Soudain, Hinata se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait beau se repasser la scène dans la tête, elle se revoyait bien prendre la défense de Toneri. Elle se mit à trembler.

-On ne m'a pas laisser finir de parler, affirma-t-elle.

Mais Naruto ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

-Na ... Naruto, murmura Hinata avant d'essayer le toucher. Je m'inquiétais ...

Il recula, évitant son toucher. Puis il réouvrit les yeux.

-Tu sais quoi ? Ne réponds pas à ma question. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui me garantit que ça sera la vérité ?

La pique atteint Hinata en plein coeur. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était mit en mode répétition. Elle entendit les mots de Naruto encore et encore.

-Je vais me préparer, sinon je serai en retard.

Elle le vit se tourner vers l'armoire, à la recherche de vêtements.

-Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi t'expli ...

Naruto claqua la porte de la salle de bain, la faisant sursauté. Qu'es qui venait de se passer ? Elle n'avait toujours pas arrêter de trembler. Elle ne sentait plus son coeur battre, ses jambes avaient du mal à la garder debout. Qu'es qui lui avait prit ? Il faut dire qu'elle avait été prise de court par la décision de Naruto.

 _"Je lui ferai payer ... Je te le promets ! Je vais l'exploser !"_

C'était ce qu'il avait dit. Alors pourquoi avait-elle été étonner de sa demande ? Pourquoi avait-elle prit la défense de Toneri ? La réponse lui paressait évidente. Elle ne voulait pas que Naruto continue d'être un tueur à cause d'elle.

Hinata glissa contre le mur avant de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle avait encore essayer de sauver quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du être sauver. Mais surtout, elle avait déçu Naruto. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle sentit les larmes coulées sur ses joues.

Naruto pouvait très bien sentir toute la tristesse d'Hinata mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, pour s'excuser ou encore la réconforter, ses mots lui revenaient à l'esprit.

" _-Vous ne devriez pas faire ça ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il puisse se défendre ?"_

Partout où il regardait, il voyait Toneri embrassé Hinata.

 _"- ... il m'a embrassé ..."_

Mais n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas voulu ? Etait-ce la vérité ?

Il avait beau passé de l'eau sur son visage, il continuait de les voir. Il continuait de les entendre. Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace, ses yeux n'étaient toujours pas redevenu bleu. Il ne pouvait pas descendre au terrain d'entraînement dans cet état. Si quelqu'un le voyait comme ça, Sasuke serait obliger de la piquer et de le mettre en isolement.

Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois, essayant de se calmer. Mais il avait beau essayer, il continuait de sentir la rage bouillir au fond de lui.

Finalement, il sorti de la salle de bain. Il devait aller se défouler, c'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour se calmer et pour garder la tête froide. Il vit Hinata assise sur le lit, la tête baissé et les mains croisés entre elle. Elle ne s'était pas changée.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui demander si elle venait. Il mit ses chaussures avant d'ouvrir la porte, de sortir et de la laisser ouverte. Elle n'avait qu'à le suivre.

Il entendit la porte se refermer puis les pas d'Hinata derrière lui. Elle ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Voulait-il être seul ? Ou voulait-il qu'elle marche à sa hauteur ? Il n'arrivait pas savoir.

Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain d'entrainement dans un lourd silence.

-Hé, les jeunes, s'écria Hagoromo.

Aujourd'hui il était seulement accompagné de Shisui. Hinata les salua poliment avant de s'asseoir à coté du sorcier sur le banc. Elle passa la couverture ses jambes avant de fixer ses pieds.

Elle n'arrivait pas sentir le regard Naruto sur elle. Ou alors, c'était parce qu'il ne la regardait. A quel moment la situation avait dérapé ? Il y a moins de deux heures, ils avaient été tellement proches. Ils s'étaient tellement amusé. Ou peut-être pas.

-Vous êtes bien en avance aujourd'hui, remarqua Hagoromo.

-On avait rien à faire, dit Naruto.

Il s'éloigna du banc, prêt à s'échauffer. Shisui parti avec lui, exactement comme la dernière fois.

-J'ai mit les vampires dont tu m'as parler sous surveillance, annonça-t-il.

-Bien mais j'ai deux noms en plus.

Shisui sorti un carnet de note tout en continuant de marcher.

-Yashiro et Yakumi Uchiha, dit Naruto.

-Bien. Ont-ils brisé une règle ?

-J'en sais rien. L'un deux m'a provoquer en duel. J'ai refuser mais il a été clair, ils veulent s'en prendre au chef.

-Je vois. Eux aussi, ils auront droit à ta vengeance ?

Naruto s'arrêta avant de tourner sa tête vers le vampire.

-Désolé, je n'aurais pas du poser cette question.

-En effet !

-Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas être intervenu tout à l'heure mais si tu avais combattu Toneri, je pense que cela aurait fait beaucoup de mal à Hinata.

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il ne faisait que subir les douleurs qui transperçaient son coeur de tout les cotés.

-Je m'en fou, dit-il finalement.

-Mais je pense pas que ce soit le cas pour elle. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup l'observer mais elle semble beaucoup s'inquiété pour toi. As-tu pensé à ça avant de demander un duel contre ce sorcier ?

-Je te laisse t'occuper des rebelles, Shisui. Bonne soirée, dit Naruto agacé de sa présence.

Le vampire s'arrêta laissant le démon continuer son chemin.

Naruto n'avait pas regarder Hinata une seule fois. Hagoromo avait bien sentit le froid qu'il y avait entre eux deux.

-Alors ? Tu es prête à rencontrer les autres créatures de la nuit ?

Hinata sentit le poids sur ses épaules devenir plus léger. Elle remercia, intérieurement, Hagoromo de ne pas avoir posé de questions à propos d'elle et de Naruto.

-Vous êtes au courant ?

-Bien sur. Les vampires ne parlent que de ça.

-Pourquoi ? D'après ce que j'avais compris c'est un événement régulier.

-C'est parce qu'il a été avancé. Ce qui est une première depuis que j'ai crée cette réunion. Mais j'imagine que la situation est très grave.

-Pourquoi certains vampires semblaient content ?

-Cette réunion ne réunit que les membres les plus importants de chaque factions. Le reste des clans accompagnent leur leader juste pour profiter de la fête.

-Je vois. Merci.

-Dis-moi, Hinata, ...

-Hé ! Le vieux ! Vous venez ? coupa Naruto, l'appelant de loin.

Hagoromo se leva en soupirant. C'était surement un signe. Après tout, ce n'était pas son rôle de s'occuper de ces deux-là. Il salua Hinata avant de se diriger vers Naruto. Elle leva les yeux vers Naruto mais il se retourna à ce moment.

'Je devrais peut-être lui laisser un peu de temps avant de m'excuser.' pensa-t-elle.

Elle vit Shisui s'approcher d'elle, souriant.

-Tu penses que peux transmettre un message pour moi à Sasuke ?

Surprise, Hinata secoua la tête.

-Naruto m'a donné du travail donc je dois partir mais je passerai récupéré le prisonnier à la fin de l'entrainement. Il comprendra, ajouta-il.

-P ... Pas de problème, répondit Hinata.

-Merci infiniment.

Hinata le regarda disparaître derrière les arbres.

'Quel étrange vampire.' pensa-t-elle.

Elle tira son téléphone de sa poche et ouvrit l'application de ses messages avant de se mettre à taper.

 **"Salut Kiba, je suis vraiment contente de savoir que tu vas mieux. Pour ce qui est de se voir, j'ai aussi quelque chose de prévu dimanche. J'essaierai de te raconter de vive voix. A mon avis, Lundi me parait la date idéal. Réponds-moi vite ! H."**

Hinata sourit faiblement devant son portable. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait hâte de voir son ami.

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un asseoir à coté d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et se raidit quand elle vit Sasuke. Elle se dépêcha de cacher son portable de peur qu'on l'accuse d'envoyer des informations. Mais le vampire avait l'air de ne pas lui prêter attention comme les autres soirs.

L'attention de la jeune fille fut attirer par un autre vampire arrivant en courant.

-Izuna ?

-Salut ... Hinata.

Il baissa légèrement la tête devant elle avant de s'arrêter à coté de Sasuke. Il croisa ses bras derrière son dos, se tenant bien droit.

Pendant un bon moment, personne ne parla. Ils regardèrent Naruto s'échauffer et crier avec Hagoromo qui se moquait encore une fois de lui.

-J'ai parler à Toneri.

Hinata se rendit compte que c'était elle qui venait de parler. Elle pensait tellement fort que c'était Sasuke qui lui avait transmit le message. Elle s'était demander pendant longtemps si il attendait une réponse de sa part. Elle s'était tellement retenu mais malheureusement, ça venait tout juste de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Enfin, le vampire tourna la tête vers elle. Intéresser.

-Mmh, fit-il. Tu en as mis du temps.

-Ca c'est pas super bien passé.

-Je vois. Je comprends mieux ce qui se passe.

Hinata leva la tête vers Sasuke. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux noir venaient de découvrir tout ses secrets les plus profonds. C'en était déconcertant.

-J'ai sentis la colère de Naruto depuis que je suis sorti du sanctuaire, expliqua le vampire.

-Je lui ai menti et maintenant je l'ai blessé, avoua-telle en baissant la tête. Je me suis interposée alors que c'était pas mon droit. Je suis pitoyable.

Mais qu'es qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi se confiait-elle à lui ? Une étrange force la poussait à lui parler de sa bêtise.

-Tu as eu peur pour lui, dit Sasuke de but en blanc. Il n'y a rien de pitoyable dans ça.

Hinata ne cacha pas la vérité. Elle acquiesça. Sasuke n'ajouta plus rien. Elle pensait même que la discussion était fini mais elle vit, du coin de l'oeil, Sasuke s'adosser contre le dossier du banc, se mettant à l'aise.

-La peur est une bonne chose, dit-il enfin. Elle te permet de voir où tu es faible. Et grâce à ça, tu peux devenir meilleur. Exactement comme Naruto. Il n'a peut-être pas peur, mais il connait ses faiblesses, je n'ai pas arrêter de les lui jeter à la figure quand nous étions jeunes. Et maintenant, regarde-le. Encore en train de se dépasser. Des heures et des heures d'entraînement pour pouvoir contrer un seul sort.

Hinata scruta Sasuke du coin de l'oeil.

-Tout comme toi ? N'est-ce pas ?

Hinata su qu'elle marchait en terrain miné car Sasuke se raidit avec de froncé les sourcils.

-Malgré tes faiblesses, tu dois répondre aux exigences de son père. Tu as la pression d'un frère et d'un clan entier sur le dos. Et ton seul désir c'est de faire plaisir à tout le monde en même temps.

Avait-il comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à leur situation très similaire ? Hinata se mit à penser à ses parents, à Neji, à Hanabi.

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son aura était devenu chaotique. Est-ce qu'Hinata avait bien fait de lui parler comme ça ? Le vampire pouvait très bien le prendre mal. Elle sentit qu'Izuna était tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

-Tu es peut être faible mais si tu apprends à te battre, tu pourrais toujours devenir plus redoutable qu'avant. Tout le monde a un ou plusieurs points faibles. Il suffit juste de le voir. Une fois que tu les à trouver, tu les exploites à ton avantages exactement comme les points vitaux en combat au corps à corps.

-C'est pour ça que tu es toujours aussi renfermé sur toi même ? Tu as peur que l'on découvre ton point faible et que l'on exploite ...

Izuna racla sa gorge coupant Hinata qui s'était lancer sans faire attention à ce qu'elle disait ou plutôt à qui elle le disait. Elle tourna la tête lentement vers Sasuke. Ses cheveux cachait son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il allait faire ou dire, ce qui l'a rendit encore plus nerveuse.

-Je ... Je suis désolée, je voulais pas te manquer de respect. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit ...

Décidément, aujourd'hui elle prenait beaucoup trop de risque à parler à ces vampires comme si ils ne pouvaient la tuer en un coup de crocs.

-IZUNA ! Ta respiration est trop bruyante. Ca me rappelle ta présence et ça m'agace.

-Désolé, Sasuke ...

-Ne t'excuses pas et corrige ce que je te dis.

Essayait-il de se défouler sur Izuna pour ne pas tuer Hinata ? Elle envoya un message d'excuses avec ses yeux vers le pauvre vampire. Sasuke souffla avant de se laisser tomber contre le banc.

-On peut dire que traîner avec Naruto à rendu ta langue bien pendu.

Hinata sentit un frison la parcourir. Etait-ce une allusion au fait qu'il allait lui arraché la langue ? Hinata plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Sasuke se tourna vers elle.

-Tu devrais faire attention.

Ses yeux noirs brillaient. Hinata secoua rapidement la tête. Préférant calmer le jeu, Hinata ne continua pas la conversation. Cependant, elle fut surprise de sentir le regard de Sasuke aller et venir. Il semblait hésiter sur un point.

-S ... Sasuke ... Tu veux ... peut-être ... me dire quelque chose, tenta Hinata timidement.

-Contrairement à ce que les gens pensent en me voyant, je peux être un bon chef si je le veux. Un meilleur chef que mon frère, dit-il précipitamment à voix base avant de croiser les bras.

Hinata cligna des yeux avant de redresser ses lunettes, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, avoua-t-elle.

-T'as pas intérêt à répéta ça sinon je t'arracherai vraiment la langue !

Hinata lâcha un hoquet de peur. Elle avait donc bien comprit l'allusion de Sasuke, tout à l'heure. Elle resserra la couverture autour d'elle, prétendant frisonner de froid.

Soudain, Hinata perçu un faible rire. Elle leva les yeux vers Sasuke qui pouffait de rire dans son coin. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

-Enfin ... pour revenir à cette histoire avec Naruto tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire. Il a sûrement vécu pire avec moi. Dans tout les cas, tu devrais t'imposer un peu plus. Lui montrer que tu n'étais pas aussi faible comme tout le monde essaye de te faire croire.

Il attendit que l'information arrive au cerveau de la jeune fille avant de continuer.

-Si tu lui parlais de ce que tu ressens pour lui, ça serai déjà un premier pas vers le courage.

Hinata se mit à rougir avant de tourner la tête vers le vampire affolée. Elle s'apprêta a riposter mais ce fut à ce moment que Naruto tourna les yeux vers eux.

-Sasuke !

Le vampire reprit son calme habituel mais l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus détendu. Hinata sentit une lueur d'espoir grandir au fond d'elle quand elle vit Naruto s'approcher du banc mais des qu'il s'arrêta devant eux, il évitait de la regarder.

-Tu te dépêches un peu, c'est toi qu'on attend.

-Mmh, comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas fini de parler avec Hinata sinon je serai déjà venu vers vous.

Naruto ne laissa rien paraître mais la boule de feu au fond de lui explosa.

'Depuis quand Sasuke appelait Hinata par son prénom ?!'

-Je vois, dit Naruto. Donc non seulement tu n'arrives pas à convaincre le chef de lever la restriction mais en plus de ça, tu te la cool douce en papotage avec une simple humaine !

C'était sorti tellement vite que Naruto n'eut pas le temps de rattraper ses mots. Hinata en était sure, si Naruto l'avait traité de "simple humaine" hier, elle ne l'aurait pas du tout mal prit. Mais avec la tournure des événements de tout à l'heure, ses paroles giflèrent Hinata en pleine figure. Elle était tellement choqué que les larmes ne coulèrent même pas. Au contraire, ses yeux et sa gorge n'avait jamais été aussi secs.

Tel un robot, elle se mit debout sans lever les yeux vers Naruto. Elle plia sa couverture avant de la caler contre sa poitrine.

-Je vais vous laisser. Ah ! Sasuke. Shisui te dit qu'il avait du travail donc qu'il devait partir mais qu'il passera récupérer le prisonnier à la fin de l'entrainement. Bon courage et bonne soirée.

Naruto s'apprêta à la retenir quand Sasuke se leva à son tour.

-Izuna ! Raccompagnes-la. Naruto doit s'entraîner.

-Oh euh à tes ordres Sasuke !

Hinata n'attendit pas. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner. Elle entendit Izuna courir après elle avant de le voir à ses cotés. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Merci de me raccompagner.

-Ca ne te dérange pas que ce soit moi ? demanda le garçon en rougissant.

-Bien sur que non. J'ai déjà passer l'éponge pour la dernière fois. Tu as essayer de m'aider et je t'en remercie.

-Oh, ah, de rien.

Le silence s'installa. Cependant, il était beaucoup moins gênant qu'avec Sasuke. Les deux adolescents soufflèrent.

-Puis-je te demander qu'es que tu fais avec Sasuke ?

-Le chef m'a placer sous ses ordres. Il est mon mentor donc un pas de travers et je suis bon pour les cachots.

-Je suis sure que tu vas y arrivé.

-Bah, il parait que Sasuke est super strict. Je t'avoue que j'aurai préféré tomber sur son frère.

Hinata lui sourit pendant qu'ils pénétraient dans le sanctuaire. La question lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi il est ton mentor ?

Izuna paru gêner, cherchant soigneusement ses mots.

-Je suis le petit frère de Madara Uchiha, l'ennemi numéro un du chef. On dirait pas mais il est garder vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. J'étais tellement fière d'être son frère avant, ses discours m'inspiraient. Pas que moi à vrai dire, tout le monde.

Les yeux Izuna se mirent à briller d'admiration.

-Puis il est devenu chef du clan. Le pouvoir lui est monté à la tête. J'aurais du faire quelque chose, peut-être, j'en sais rien.

Le vampire baissa la tête. Malgré toutes ses années, le regret était encore bien présent au fond de lui.

-Il était terrible et sanguinaire en tant que chef. C'est comme ça que Fugaku est arrivé au pouvoir. Cependant, ce changement à divisé les vampires. Les protecteurs et les rebelles. Mon frère était à la tête des rebelles. Mais quand le dém ... je veux dire, Naruto est arrivé, les rebelles ont eu de moins en moins d'emprise sur les autres vampires. Les rebelles ayant violer les lois instaurer par le nouveau chef furent envoyés dans l'arène et tués. Les autres firent des mois ou des années de cachots avant d'être blanchit. Mais malgré ça, tout le monde continue de se méfier d'eux.

Izuna leva la tête en souriant.

-Enfin bref, je m'égare. Etant donner que je suis le frère de Madara, ils ...

-Ils te mettent dans le même panier que les rebelles alors que tu n'as rien fais, finit Hinata.

-C'est ça oui. Il faut dire que je traînais avec eux. Ce sont mes amis, même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec ce qu'ils font.

Hinata le revit prendre sa défense face à Yashiro et Yakumi.

-Mais a mon avis, ils ne passeront pas l'éponge la prochaine fois. C'est grâce au démon que j'ai encore le droit de circuler librement dans les couloirs, sinon je pense que j'aurais fais quelques mois de cachot.

Izuna rigola nerveusement avant de s'arrêter brusquement, plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche.

-Oh ! Je l'ai encore appelé le démon !

Ses paroles et son attitude mirent du baume au coeur d'Hinata. On dirait bien que Naruto avait gagner le respect d'un vampire. Elle sourit, serrant la couverture contre elle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre. Hinata déverouilla la porte avant de se tourner vers Izuna.

-Merci infiniment de m'avoir raccompagné et d'avoir répondu à mes questions.

-Oh ! Euh ... franchement ... il n'y a pas de quoi ... je veux dire, de rien ... A la prochaine, enfin peut-être.

Il salua Hinata avant de redescendre rapidement rejoindre Sasuke. Hinata referma la porte, se sentant de moins en moins à l'aise dans cet endroit.

 **NARUTO** et Sasuke regardèrent Hinata et Izuna s'éloigner. Le vampire tourna alors la tête vers son ami. Il fixait ses pieds, évitant le regard de tout le monde.

-Ça me fend le coeur de vous voir tout les deux comme ça, dit Sasuke avec un air vraiment désolé. Tu n'est vraiment qu'un monstre sans état d'âme, Naruto.

-Qu'es que tu racontes ? Tout le monde sait que tu n'as pas de coeur, Sasuke, cracha Naruto, avant de repartir vers le sorcier.

-Mmh, tu as peut-être raison, dit Sasuke en le suivant. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui en a un et qui s'inquiète pour toi.

-Tu ne la connais pas ...

-Toi non plus, coupa Sasuke. Tu n'es même pas capable de voir ce qui saute aux yeux. Ou devrais-je dire ... ce que tu as sous le nez depuis le début.

-Tu me saoules ...

-Parfait. Si ça se trouve tu es tellement énerver que l'entraînement va être écourter.

Il avait raison. Tout c'était déroulé en trois étape. En premier, Hagoromo avait crée la glace autour de lui et de Sasuke. En second, il avait donner le signal à Naruto. En troisième, Naruto avait frappé tellement fort que la glace c'était briser en mille morceaux.

-As-tu utilisé toute ta force Naruto ? demanda le sorcier.

Naruto regarda son poing droit, l'ouvrant et le refermant plusieurs fois.

-Je ne crois pas.

Hagoromo cligna des yeux. Il commença à s'excuse, peut-être que c'était lui qui n'était pas en forme. Sasuke ne répondit rien, il ne faisait que sourire. Et ça énervait Naruto au plus au point.

-Tu recommences à me nargué, Sasuke !

-Croire ce que tu veux, idiot.

-Mais bon sang ! s'écria Hagoromo, faisant sursauté les deux amis. Comment voulez que je me concentre avec toutes ses énergies négatives autour de moi ! Vous êtes incroyable tout les deux. Il n'y a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Il tourna sur lui même, se dirigeant vers le banc.

-C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je n'en peux plus de vous entendre, tout autant que vous êtes. Je veux que vous courrez autour du territoire jusqu'à ce que je vous dis de vous arrêter, pas avant. Et attention, je saurai si vous vous êtes arrêtez ou pas. Ah bien sure pas de transformation pour Naruto, ni de super vitesse pour Sasuke. Et ça sert à rien de crier que vous êtes fatigués, je ne vous écouterai pas.

Le sorcier se lassa tomber sur le banc à coté d'Izuna, avant de claquer des doigts. Un livre apparu devant lui à la page exacte ou il s'était arrêter.

Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient pas bouger, continuant de s'observer. Soudain, le vieillard leva la tête vers eux.

-Qu'es que vous attendez pour commencer ? J'étais très sérieux !

Sasuke osa les épaules, se contentant d'obéir. Il parti à petite allure pendant que Naruto s'approcha d'Hagoromo, prêt à lui dire que cet entrainement n'était pas équitable. Que Sasuke avait beaucoup plus d'endurance que lui. Qu'il n'était pas venu ici pour courir. Qu'aujourd'hui, tout le monde lui cherchait des problèmes.

Il s'arrêta devant le banc, prenant son souffle prêt à débiter sa tirade quand soudain, il croisa les yeux menaçants du sorcier.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Naruto ?

-Bah ... Finalement, hésita Naruto. Pas grave ça peut attendre ... Bon ben j'y vais, hein ?

Il parti en courant. Il fut vite rejoint par Sasuke.

-Pas la peine de craner, dit-il au vampire.

-C'est à cause de toi qu'on est dans cette situation alors lâche moi tu veux ?

-Quoi ? A cause de moi ! Si monsieur-qui-se-la-coulait-douce tout à l'heure était venu sans que j'eu besoin de l'appeler, on en serai pas là.

-Qu'es que tu racontes ! C'est à cause de ta jalousie qu'on est en train de courir pour une durée indéterminée, s'énerva Sasuke.

-Quoi ? Moi ? Jaloux ! s'écria Naruto.

-Tu sais même pas ce que c'est, alors, encore une fois, lâche moi.

Sasuke accéléra sa course, laissant Naruto derrière.

-T'as pas entendu ? Pas de super vitesse !

-Je vois que tu n'as pas nier le faite que tu ne sache pas ce que c'est que la jalousie, s'écria Sasuke continuant à s'éloigner. Aller nullos à plus !

-Qu'es que tu racontes ? Je sais très bien ce que c'est la jalousie, imbécile ! hurla Naruto.

Mais Sasuke était déjà trop loin pour prendre la peine de lui répondre.

'Non mais pour qui il se prend ?'

Enervé, Naruto décida de se concentré sur sa course. Il ralenti légèrement pour être sur d'être fatigué le moins rapidement possible. Malgré ça, il savait très bien qu'il allait être le premier à être fatigué. Tant mieux, si l'exercice pouvait lui faire oublié tous ses problèmes.

Malheureusement, dès que Sasuke le rattrapait, lui faisant prendre plusieurs tours de retard, le vampire ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le narguer. Et dès que Naruto entendait son ami arrivé derrière lui, il serrait les dents, essayant d'oublié la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Quand à Sasuke, il n'attendait qu'une chose : que Naruto craque et lui demande ce que c'est que la jalousie.

 **QUAND** Naruto arriva dans la chambre, en sueur, à court d'air et avec les jambes alourdit, Hinata dormait à poing fermé.

Le livre qu'elle lisait avant de s'endormir, était encore ouvert à coté d'elle. Naruto s'approcha du lit et reconnu le livre qu'elle lisait. C'était l'encyclopédie. Elle était ouverte à la page du démon renard. Les doigts d'Hinata reposait sur la photo de Naruto.

Cette scène chamboula Naruto. Il prit le livre entre ses mains avant de le refermer et de le poser sur la table. Il n'écouta pas le sentiment d'apaisement qui naissait au fond de lui. Il ne ressentait que de la fureur. Malgré la colère qui l'habitait, il retira les lunettes d'Hinata avec une extrême délicatesse qui le surpris lui-même. Il les posa à coté du lit sans faire de bruit.

Hinata n'était pas le genre de personne à ronfler ou à parler dans son sommeil. Seule sa respiration était différente. Elle dormait toujours la bouche légèrement ouverte, laissant passer sa lente et profonde respiration. Naruto s'était surpris plusieurs fois à tendre l'oreille afin de l'écouter. Il la trouvait apaisante. Mais ce soir il n'y fit pas attention.

Cependant, ses yeux n'arrivaient à se détacher de ses lèvres parfaites. Au plus il les regardait au plus elles lui criaient des les embrasser, de les caresser, de les mordiller, de les marquer, de les faire siennes.

Il serra les poings avant de se retourner. Il soupira toujours aussi énervé et tendu. Au fond de lui, il fut soulagé qu'Hinata se soit endormi. Ils avaient tout les deux besoin de sommeil. Avoir une discussion alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux fatigué n'aurait servit à rien. Dès qu'ils se réveilleront, demain, Naruto parlera à Hinata. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Il devait s'excuser. Il avait réagit exactement comme un imbécile.

Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain. Il appuya ses mains contre le lavabo et observa son visage dans la glace. Ses sourcils étaient foncés, le bleu de ses yeux était beaucoup plus foncé que d'habitude. C'était un signe de son manque de contrôle. Il faut dire que depuis qu'Hinata lui avait révélé ce qui c'était vraiment passé avec Toneri, il avait l'impression que tout le monde cherchait à l'énervé encore plus. Comme si ils voulaient tous qu'il craque. Hinata puis, étrangement, Obito et pour finir Sasuke. Il avait réussi à le laisser partir sans rien lui demander mais maintenant, il était encore plus perdu.

Il avait beau être plus fort qu'elle physiquement, il n'avait aucune maîtrise. Elle n'écoutait que son coeur et agissait toujours en pensant au meilleur moyen de faire le bien autour d'elle. Cependant, il avait beau le savoir, il lui en voulait affreusement de l'avoir empêcher de tuer Toneri de ses propres mains. Une chose était sur, ce sorcier ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Il se déshabilla avant de passer sous la douche. Malgré le concentré de bonheur que l'eau lui procurait, il sorti rapidement afin de pouvoir profiter d'un maximum d'heures de sommeil. Demain allait être encore une dure et longue journée.

Avec ses pensées qui tournaient à plein régime dans sa tête, il avait complètement oublié de prendre de quoi s'habiller. Il ouvrit tout doucement la porte avant de passé la tête à l'extérieur. Hinata s'était retourner mais dormait toujours. Avec sa serviette attaché autour de ses hanches, il sauta presque jusqu'à l'armoire. Il l'ouvrit et regarda ce qui lui restait.

Naruto découvrit avec surprise que le peu de vêtement qui lui restait avaient été lavés et rangés. Il regarda Hinata du coin de l'oeil. Il attrapa le premier caleçon qui lui tomba sous la main puis prit un jogging noir et le t-shirt vert d'Hinata avait prit pour lui lors de ses courses au marché souterrain. Il fronça les sourcils.

'T'abuses Naruto, tu es censé être énervé contre elle.'

Malgré ça, il pouvait sentir son coeur battre dans sa poitrine comme si il voulait sortir de sa cage thoracique.

Soudain, Hinata se retourna à nouveau le faisant sursauté. Il se dépêcha de courir à nouveau vers la salle de bain. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle le voit nu pour que le gêne entre eux augmente d'un cran.

Il ne souffla qu'une fois après avoir fermé la porte de la salle de bain. Il s'habilla rapidement ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps.

Une fois près, Naruto s'assit sur le lit le plus délicatement possible avant d'adosser son dos contre le pied. Il étendit ses jambes avant de croiser ses bras. Il observa Hinata. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois. Elle dormait encore profondément mais ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle rêvait de lui. Impossible. Vu son affreux comportement envers elle, elle ne pouvait pas espérer faire de beaux rêves avec lui en tête.

Naruto s'énerva contre lui-même avant de s'énerver contre le monde entier. Il décida d'arrêter de se torturé l'esprit. Il ferma les yeux puis s'endormi rapidement.

Soudain, Hinata s'agita dans son sommeil. Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux clos. Elles roulèrent sur ses joues avant de mouillés la housse de coussin.

-Ah ! Non ! Pas encore !

Elle se mit à se tordre de douleur, faisant bouger le lit. Sentant le matelas tanguer sous lui, Naruto ouvrit les yeux, déjà sur ses gardes. Soudain, Hinata poussa un hurlement. Inquiet, Naruto se précipita vers elle et commença à la secouer de toutes ses forces.

-Hinata ! Hinata ! Réveilles-toi !

Hinata ouvrit les yeux d'un coup mais tout était flou autour d'elle. Le soleil n'était pas encore lever. Elle avait l'impression d'être perdu dans les ténèbres. Soudain, elle leva les yeux et vit un semblant de jaune et de bleu devant elle.

Elle leva les mains. Elle reconnu les doux cheveux hérissés de Naruto et la forme de son visage. Prise de soulagement, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

-Naruto !

Hinata se jeta dans ses bras, encore secouer de son cauchemar. Elle s'accrocha à lui avec force de peur de retomber dans les noirceurs de son esprit.

'Il est réel, je suis réveillée, tout va bien' se dit-elle à elle-même.

-Je ... je suis là, dit-il.

Il se décala afin de s'appuyer contre la tête de lit puis il resserra son emprise autour d'Hinata qui continua de trembler. Encore une fois, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et si c'était sa faute ? Il s'était vraiment mal comporter avec elle. Comment se rattraper ?

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté.

-Tu ... tu as fais un cauchemar ?

'Ca c'est bien, Naruto' s'encouragea-t-il. 'Tends lui la perche, fais lui comprendre que tu es là pour elle, malgré tout ce que tu as fais de mal.'

Hinata acquiesça contre son torse.

-Tu ... tu veux ... peut-être ... en parler ?

Légèrement stressé, il attendit sa réponse. Et si elle disait non ? Qu'es que cela pouvait signifié ? Qu'elle l'avait rejeter ? Qu'elle ne le trouvait pas digne de savoir ? Qu'elle le prenait pour une bête ? Pour un monstre ?

Hinata n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question, faisant grandir l'incertitude de Naruto.

-Je ... je ... commença-t-elle.

Sa voix ne voulait décidément pas sortir. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'effacer les sombres images de sa mémoire. Mais rien ne marchait, elle revoyait encore et encore le sang, les visages déformer par la douleur, les corps sans vie. Ses larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

-Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles pas me dire ...

Naruto commença à s'éloigner d'elle tristement, emportant avec lui la chaleur qu'Hinata avait ressentit dès qu'elle s'était réfugier dans ses bras.

-Non ... att ... attends !

Hinata le retient en serrant ses poings autour de son t-shirt et en se rapprochant encore plus de lui. Elle avait besoin de lui, ça, Naruto l'avait bien comprit et rien ne pouvez le rendre plus heureux.

-Je ... je vais tout te raconter.


	13. Chapitre 13 : La tragédie

**POUR** les anciens du clan Hyûga, la naissance de la première fille du chef était signe de bonne fortune. Elle était née un vingt-sept décembre bien différent des autres. La nuit avait été longue pour le jeune couple. Les anciennes Hyûga avaient aidé la jeune femme à délivrer son bébé. La pleine lune avait été témoin de son arrivé dans ce monde.

Au petit matin, tout la famille Hyûga avait rendu visite au jeune couple et à leur nouveau né. Le jeune chef, Hiashi Hyûga était fou de sa fille. Depuis ce jour, il remerciait les dieux tout les jours pour lui avoir donné une parfaite petite fille.

Ce jour-là, les météorologues avaient relever la plus haute température à Konoha depuis le début de cette période glacière. Une température supérieur à zéro degrés. Ce jour là, tout le monde était sorti profiter de la chaleur offerte par le soleil. Ce jour-là, toute la neige avait fondu. Ce jour-là, les habitants de Konoha purent voir le ciel bleu accompagné du soleil chaud. Ce jour là, le temple du dieu du feu fut rempli d'offrandes et de nouvelles prières. Les gens avaient reprit espoir qu'un jour, Konoha ne sera plus recouverte de neige et ne subira plus le froid hivernal.

Ce fut ainsi que le chef du clan décida d'appeler ce nouveau né, Hinata.

Pour les Hyûga, sa naissance signifiait un nouveau départ pour le clan qui vivant dans la peur de devoir se soumettre aux Otsutsuki le jour ou ils reviendraient.

En effet, depuis que Tokuma Hyûga s'était enfuit avec sa femme enceinte en tournant le dos à ses cousins éloignés, les générations précédentes n'avaient donné aucune filles. Que des garçons qui s'étaient battu pour la place de chef de clan.

Lorsque le fils du frère du chef, Neji Hyûga, était né les anciens se mirent à penser que le clan était maudit par le dieu des Enfers et qu'ils devaient confesser leur péchés. Ce fut ainsi que tout les membres de la famille Hyûga étaient partit en pèlerinage, s'arrêtant dans chaque temples de chaque pays, faisant des offrandes aux cinq dieux les plus puissants.

Le jour ou Lady Hyûga apprit qu'elle était enceinte, Hiashi l'accompagna dans un nouveau pèlerinage demandant aux dieux de leur offrir une fille.

Maintenant qu'Hinata était née, ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Leur objectif maintenant était de la rendre parfaite.

-Si les Otsutsuki reviennent et ils reviendront, soyez en sure ...

-Le mariage de votre fille, chef, nous permettra de retisser des liens avec notre famille éloigné, avaient dit les anciens.

-Il faut la préparer dés maintenant car, malheureusement, nous ne savons pas quand les Otsutsuki reviendrons.

Ce fut ainsi que la vie d'Hinata fut planifié du début jusqu'à la fin. Afin d'éviter toute rébellion futur de la jeune fille, son éducation commença le plus tôt possible. Les anciens conseilleraient aussi au chef de placer son neveu au service de sa fille. Grace à lui, elle ne pourrait pas oublié ses obligations envers sa famille. Bien entendu, personne ne fut au courant du plan des anciens et du chef.

Hiashi ordonna donc à son frère de présenter son fils à sa fille.

-Regardes Neji, c'est ta cousine. Elle est très précieuse donc ton devoir sera de la protéger. Et le plus important, lui dit son père. C'est de ne jamais oublié que vous êtes de la même famille et que la famille s'est fait pour s'entre-aider.

Le petit d'un an baissa le regard sur ce bébé dans son berceau blanc. Il sourit en voyant ses grosses joues rouges.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment là que Neji et Hinata furent élever ensemble comme de vrai soeur et frère. Ils furent élever comme leurs pères furent élever avant eux. Tout comme les autres enfants Hyûga, ils reçurent une éducation à la maison. La gouvernante Nastu s'occupait de tout ce qui avait un rapport direct avec la maison, Kô s'occupait de l'entrainement au combat et Lady Hyûga s'occupait de leur faire classe dans une grande pièce de la maison familiale.

Dès qu'Hinata fut en age de comprendre son importance pour la famille, Hiashi invita sa fille a se promener avec lui. Main dans la main, ils s'étaient baladés dans les jardins des Hyûga sans jamais sortir derrière la barrière qui séparait le monde des Hyûga et le monde extérieur.

Ils s'étaient assit sur un banc, observant la neige tomber tout autour d'eux.

-Tu dois comprendre Hinata. Ta vie est très importante pour ta mère, pour moi, pour le clan. Tu dois, toujours, faire passer la famille avant tout le reste. Tu comprends ?

La petite fille avait secouer la tête, joyeusement. Mais son père avait l'air triste.

-Quelque chose vous chagrine, père ? Voulez-vous que je jure dans les temples des cinq dieux que je ne trahirais jamais ma famille ?

L'homme avait été surpris par les paroles de sa fille. Il sourit avant de caresser le sommet de la tête de son enfant.

-Tu n'auras pas à faire ça. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est t'appliquer et réussir dans toutes les disciplines. Cela ne sera pas trop difficile pour toi, après tout, tu es ma fille.

Ce fut donc ce que Hinata fit. Elle s'appliqua comme elle pu dans toutes les disciplines. Jusqu'à ses six ans, elle fut gâtée par tout le monde qui croyait en elle. Malheureusement, tout comme sa mère, elle développa un grand intérêt pour la littérature et malgré les conseils de Neji, elle perdit rapidement son niveau en Juken.

Au vue de tout ses combats perdus en entraînements, de plus en plus de Hyûga venaient assisté aux entraînements, pour voir la fille du chef perdre tout ses moyens devant ces spectateurs.

En effet, la jeune fille avait des doigts de fée et une intelligence impressionnante pour son age. Elle savait coudre toutes sortes de robes pour les poupées de ses cousines. Elle aidait toujours Nastu à faire le goûter pour ses cousins. Mais au combat, tout ses cousins et cousines la dépassaient.

Elle finissait toujours au tapis, les mains écorchées à force de se protéger des attaques. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, elle ressentait de plus en plus la pression et les attentes de son clan, de ses parents, sur ses petites épaules.

Ayant été témoins de cette chute, les anciens demandèrent une audience auprès du chef afin d'exprimer leur inquiétude vis-à-vis de l'héritière.

-Qu'allons nous faire ? demandèrent les anciens. Cela fait maintenant des mois que son niveau n'augmente pas.

-Si elle prend déjà du retard, elle ne sera jamais prête quand les Otsutsuki vont arrivés.

-Qu'allez vous faire chef ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hiashi.

-Ma femme attend un autre enfant, annonça-t-il. Je prie tous les jours pour que ce soit une autre fille.

Ses mots brûlaient sur la langue du chef des Hyûga. Le père qui était en lui s'inquiétait affreusement pour sa fille mais le chef qu'il était ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser tomber sa famille.

-Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'élever avec le petit Neji. Elle est beaucoup trop douce avec les autres.

-Attendez, s'écria Hizashi tout en se levant. On devrait lui donner une nouvelle chance.

-Elle ne s'intéresse pas au Juken, ça se voit sur son visage !

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de l'abandonner comme ça, continua Hizashi. Elle a de très bon résultats dans les deux autres critères. Elle cuisine très bien, elle aime écoute les leçons que sa mère lui fait, elle est très cultivée pour son âge. Même les autres enfants ont encore du mal à lire. Tous ses cousins et cousines l'adorent.

-Tu ne peux pas avoir ton mot à dire, Hizashi. Ton fils est un vrai prodigue, son seul problème c'est qu'il n'est pas une fille.

-Il est sure que le petit Neji aura une place de choix dans la garde avant de monter les échelons pour devenir chef de clan.

-Mais ...

-J'ai pris ma décision, s'exclama le chef. Je vais laisser à Hinata le temps de la grossesse de sa mère pour se reprendre en main. Mais si à la naissance de sa soeur ou de son frère elle n'a rien changer à son comportement, je me devrais dans l'obligation de retiré ma fille en tant que prétendante pour le statue d'épouse.

Satisfait, les anciens secouèrent la tête pendant que Hizashi rongeait son frein.

Malheureusement, caché derrière la porte de la réunion, la petite Hinata avait tout entendu. Accompagnée de Neji, ils se rendaient au cour de cuisine de Natsu mais la voix de leur pères les avaient fait s'arrêter. Ils n'avaient pas entendu toute la conversation mais juste assez pour qu'Hinata puisse se sentir coupable. Elle créait des problèmes inutiles à sa famille et à son père.

Elle avait bien entendu de la déception dans la voix de son père et cela lui faisait mal au coeur. Elle n'arrivait pas à le rendre fière alors qu'il avait placer tous ses espoirs sur ses épaules. De plus, il l'aimait.

-Hé, Hinata, ne les écoute pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de leur prouver quoi que ce soit. Ce sont que des vieux croûtons, dit Neji, essayant de la réconforter.

Elle sourit à son cousin, lui affirmant que tout allait bien. Depuis ce jour, Hinata redoubla d'efforts pour satisfaire son père qui venait assister à tout les entraînements, prétendant s'intéresser aux progrès de la prochaine génération. Cependant, Hinata savait qu'il venait pour elle.

Hélas, un jour, à cause du stresse et de l'anxiété, Hinata tomba malade. Inquiet pour sa cousine, Neji resta toute la première journée avec elle.

-Neji, demanda la fillette d'une voix faible. Qu'es ... Qu'es qu'ils vont faire de moi ?

Le jeune garçon épongea le front chaud de sa cousine avant de lui prendre délicatement la main, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiété. Je serai toujours la pour te défendre, tu es ma cousine, Hinata. La famille c'est fait pour s'entre-aider, pas pour se déchirer.

Neji n'était pas satisfait de sa réponse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un garçon de sept ans pouvait bien dire à sa cousine de six ans, malade à cause du lourd jugement que les adultes de sa famille portait sur elle.

Hinata réussit à sourire timidement avant de prendre son cousin dans ses bras.

-Merci, chuchota-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Aller, j'ai amener de quoi te changer les idées.

Il lui montra un jeu de carte assez simple. Pas besoin de réfléchir, pas de besoin de chance, pas besoin de s'entraîner. Pour jouer, il faut juste laisser le hasard décidé.

Ils jouèrent à la bataille de carte tout le reste de la journée jusqu'à ce que Nastu vienne dire à Neji de laisser sa cousine se reposer.

Mais, malgré les effort de Neji, Hinata resta malade encore un bon moment. Elle n'avait plus d'appétit et ne dormait plus à cause de ses tourments.

Au début de sa deuxième semaine de convalescence, Lady Hyûga rendit visite à sa fille. Hinata adorait sa mère. Ses deux parents avaient eu deux façons très différente de l'élever. Sa mère avait toujours répondu aux questions de la jeune fille en lui tendant un livre.

-Trouve la réponse par toi-même, lui disait souvent sa mère.

Lady Hyûga avait toujours refuser d'enseigner qu'une seule manière de voir le monde à ses élèves. Elle les laissait toujours faire l'expérience seul avant de venir les conseiller ou de les aider.

Alors que son père ne répondait que si la question concernait la gestion ou le bien être de la famille Hyûga.

Hiashi Hyûga avait été, lui aussi, élever comme ça. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre chemin que de faire confiance, aveuglement, au enseignement de la famille Hyûga.

C'était comme ça qu'Hinata avait apprit à aimer les livres que sa mère lui donnait. Ils lui permettaient de penser à autre chose que la famille Hyûga.

Dès que sa mère pénétra dans la chambre d'Hinata, la fillette trouva que son ventre avait étonnamment grossit. Le compte à rebours arrivait bientôt à sa fin. Il ne suffit que d'un sourire de sa mère pour que la fillette éclate en sanglot, s'excusant de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérance de ses parents et de sa famille.

Lady Hyûga s'assit alors sur le lit avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras et de la laisser pleurer contre son épaule. Comment expliquer à sa fille que ce n'était que le début de sa longue et difficile vie de femme accomplit ?

-Ma belle Hinata. La vie n'est pas toujours facile mais si il a bien une chose que tu peux faire, c'est contrôler ton destin. Cela sera effrayant mais si tu t'entours d'amis, de gens qui t'aiment, tu ne seras jamais seule et tu y arriveras. J'ai confiance en toi.

Hinata resserra son emprise autour de sa mère.

-Surtout ne dis pas à ton père que j'ai dis ça, rigola-t-elle tout doucement. Mais garde-le au fond de ton coeur. Un jour, tu comprendras.

La mère et la fille restèrent ensemble toute la journée à lire des livres, à sentir le bébé bouger dans le ventre de sa mère, à parler de tout et de rien.

Puis, la femme laissa sa fille se reposer. Mais Hinata n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que sa mère et Neji lui avait dit.

'C'est décidé' pensa-t-elle. 'Je dois redoublé d'effort. Si le bébé est une fille, je lui épargnerais la charge que j'ai sur les épaules et si le bébé est un garçon, je serai assez forte pour le protéger car je serai sa grande soeur et que mon devoir sera de prendre soin de lui.'

Trois jours plus tard, ayant reprit confiance en elle, Hinata fut guérit et put sortir du lit avant de recommencer à s'entraîner, voulant se rattraper et progresser. Pendant les trois derniers mois de grossesse de sa mère, Hinata put s'exercer comme bon lui semblait. Plus personne ne venait l'observait en entrainement.

Elle s'entraîna deux fois plus que les autres sous le regard bienveillant de Kô et Neji.

Les trois mois passèrent tellement rapidement qu'Hinata fut surprise quand Nastu vient la chercher pour lui annoncé que sa mère avait accouché.

Ce vingt-sept mars eut un énorme impact sur la vie d'Hinata.

Quand Hinata apprit que sa mère avait donnée naissance à une nouvelle fille, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir comment elle se sentait. Les dieux avaient béni ses parents d'une deuxième fille. Avaient-ils eux aussi décidé de la remplacer ? Avait-elle le droit de se sentir soulagée ? Car elle savait que si elle échouait à satisfaire sa famille, sa soeur pourrait rattraper la situation. Mais en même temps, elle était inquiète pour sa soeur. Elle ne voulait pas que sa petite soeur vive le même enfer qu'Hinata endurait depuis son plus jeune âge.

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre de ses parents, elle vit son père portant sa nouvelle petite fille dans ses bras. Sa mère était allongé dans le lit, pale mais souriante. Hinata s'approcha d'elle, timidement.

-Ma belle Hinata, fit sa mère.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front puis son père s'approcha d'elle avant de se baisser sur ses jambes.

-Voilà Hanabi, ta petite soeur.

Hinata regarda le bébé avec de grand yeux. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et avant même qu'elle s'en rende compte, des larmes salées coulaient sur ses joues.

-Tu veux la porter ? demanda Hiashi.

Hinata secoua la tête. Elle s'installa à coté de sa mère avant de tendre les bras. Délicatement, Hanabi passa des bras de son père à ceux de sa soeur. Hinata avait encore une meilleure vue de sa soeur. Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle était magnifique.

-Hanabi ... murmura-t-elle.

'C'est décidé, je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive.' jura Hinata.

Elle resta encore quelques instant avec sa famille avant que Nastu lui demande de quitter la chambre pour laisser sa mère et Hanabi se reposer.

Son père la suivit à l'extérieur. Il soupira avant de regarda son aînée.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller se balader avec moi dans les jardins ?

Cela faisait des mois, non, des années qu'elle ne s'était pas promener avec son père. Hinata fut tellement contente d'entendre la proposition de son père qu'elle sentit son coeur faire un vole plané. Elle accepta. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi, main dans la main, à respirer l'air frais.

Le soir même, Hinata avait retrouvé Neji assit par terre sur le parquet derrière la maison. Elle parla de sa décision à son cousin qui la regardait sans être étonner de son choix.

-Comme d'habitude, tu préfères penser aux autres plutôt qu'à toi, Hinata.

Neji ne voulait pas être trop dur avec elle mais dans sa voix, Hinata entendait bien du reproche. Etait-ce dont ça son plus gros défaut ? La jeune fille serra ses mains entre elles. Elles étaient tellement écorchées que l'eau et le savon lui piquaient les mains dès qu'elle se lavait.

-Neji, je dois absolument continuer à m'entraîner. Tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider ? Je pensais pratiqué quelques mouvements le soir avant que Natsu me demande d'aller me baigner avec mes autres cousines.

-Pour que tu retombes malade encore une fois ?

Hinata savait qu'il avait raison.

-Tu as entendu comme moi. Je ne sais pas ce que "Otsutsuki" signifie mais les anciens en on peur, ça se voit sur leur visage. En tant que première fille du chef, je dois protéger ma famille. Ma petite soeur ... Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit aussi embarquer dans cette histoire.

Neji observa sa cousine. Hinata était timide et avait peur de beaucoup de chose mais contrairement à Neji, elle acceptait son destin sans douter. Il soupira.

-Je vais t'aider ... De toute façon, même je te dis non, tu le feras toute seule ... alors ... autant que je sois la.

Hinata sourit, les larmes aux yeux avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le remercier plusieurs fois.

Malheureusement, malgré tout les efforts d'Hinata, son père n'avait d'attention que pour sa petite soeur. Hanabi devenait de plus en plus belle avec ses magnifiques cheveux chocolat, sa peau était lisse et beaucoup moins blanche qu'Hinata. Cela rendait ses yeux nacrées beaucoup plus discret que ceux de sa grande soeur. Elle grandissait aussi rapidement. Elle attirait les regards de tout le monde. Une vraie prodigue.

Avec toute cette agitation autour de sa petite soeur, Hinata n'entendit plus parler des inquiétudes des anciens. Au fond, elle se sentait délaisser, tel un brouillon jeter vulgairement à la poubelle après avoir été rapidement griboullé. Mais elle était prête à prouver qu'elle en valait la peine.

Hélas, elle n'eut plus jamais l'occasion de rendre ses parents fiers d'elle.

Deux ans étaient passé depuis la naissance d'Hanabi. Les deux soeurs étaient élever séparément afin d'éviter qu'Hanabi s'attache trop mais dès que l'heure du soupé approchait, elle courrait rejoindre sa grande soeur. Elles mangeaient avec leur cousins. Prenaient leur bains ensemble. Elles jouaient toutes les deux jusqu'à pas d'heure dans leur chambre pendant que Neji dormait à poings fermés. Elles avaient quand même développer une relation très solide.

Les anciens étaient fier d'Hanabi pendant que Neji accomplissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait avec réussite. Hinata passaient de plus en plus de temps dans la chambre de sa mère avec un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle jonglait entre les livres à lire pour le plaisir et les livres dédiés à la pratique du Juken.

Si elle n'arrivait pas en pratique, elle s'était dit qu'apprendre la théorie par coeur l'aiderait.

Un jour, alors que son père se promenait avec Hanabi, Hinata s'arrêta devant lui avant de s'incliner face à lui.

-Bonjour père, Hanabi. J'ai une requête à vous soumettre.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, Hinata ?

La fillette se mit à trembler, mais pas de peur plutôt d'excitation.

-J'aimerai que vous assistiez à mon entrainement demain.

Hiashi fut surpris de la demande de sa fille. Il avait entendu qu'Hinata ne progressait plus du tout et qu'il lui arrivait de s'endormir en cours alors que Nastu leur apprenait les bonnes manières à table.

-Et bien ... Puis-je demander pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai vous montrer ma maîtrise de cet art qui est celui des Hyûga.

Hinata sentit son père hésiter. Allait-il vraiment lui dire non ?

-Je me battrai contre Neji.

Aux cours des derniers mois, Neji était rentré dans la garde, exactement comme les anciens l'avaient prévu. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne faisait que s'entraîner durement. Les entraînements de la garde n'étaient pas du tout comme les entraînements de base que Kô enseignait aux jeunes Hyûga.

'Hinata pourrait être gravement blessée' pensa Hiashi laissant son rôle de père prendre le dessus sur son rôle de chef.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Hinata ...

-Je vous en pris, père ! Même si vous ne venez pas, je le combattrai quand même !

Le chef fut surpris de voir se regard déterminer sur le visage de son aînée. Il sentit la petite main d'Hanabi frisonner dans la sienne. Elle aussi regardait sa grande soeur avec admiration.

Ils avaient devant eux, une nouvelle Hinata.

-J'accepte, dit simplement Hiashi.

Hinata fut remplit de joie.

-Merci de m'accorder votre confiance, père, dit-elle avant de s'incliner à nouveau.

Elle les salua avant de partir en courant prévenir Neji.

Le soir même, Hinata n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait beau se retourner dans son lit, essayant de trouver une position confortable, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ses bleu lui faisaient encore mal. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait les pages de ses livres défilés. Son esprit repassait en boucle les séances d'entraînements dans son esprit.

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était complètement stressé pour demain. Elle posa les pieds par terre avant de s'enrouler dans sa robe de chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte avant de la refermé doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa soeur et Neji.

Elle prit la direction des toilettes. Elle soulagea sa vessie avant de se laver les mains. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle devait absolument dormir sinon demain n'allait servir à rien.

Elle éteignit la lumière puis à petit pas, retourna dans leur chambre. Elle ferma doucement la porte de la chambre.

Soudain, un bruit d'explosion retenti. La maison se mit à trembler avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Qu'es que cela pouvait être ? Elle tourna la tête vers Neji. Le garçon dormait toujours. Hanabi se retourna dans son lit. Avait-elle rêver ?

-Hinata ...

-Hanabi, chuchota-t-elle

Soudain, une horrible odeur de plastique brûlé arriva jusqu'aux narines d'Hinata. Affolée, elle remarqua de la fumée entre ses jambes qui s'infiltrait sous la porte de la chambre. Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et son nez avant de courir vers le lit de son cousin.

-Neji ! Neji ! Réveilles toi.

Le jeune garçon frotta ses yeux avant de grogner de mécontentement. Il s'apprêta à protester mais il sentit, à son tour, l'odeur de brûler. Il se leva dans son lit.

-Vite, Hinata ! La fenêtre.

La petite couru ouvrir la fenêtre essayant de laisser de l'air pure rentré. Neji déchira son drap en trois morceaux avant d'en plaquer un contre son nez. Il s'approcha d'Hanabi qui le regardait avec de grands yeux.

-Tiens !

Il plaqua le deuxième morceau de tissue sur le visage de sa petite cousine.

-Tu le garde plaquer contre ton nez, ok ?

La petite secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il lui prit la main avant de rejoindre Hinata près de la fenêtre. Il lui tendit le troisième morceau de tissue. Hinata le plaqua rapidement contre son nez et sa bouche. Ils s'assirent sous la fenêtre essayant de ne pas céder à la panique.

'Quelqu'un va venir nous chercher. C'est obligé.' pensa Hinata.

Malgré tout, elle était terrifié. Elle attrapa la main de Neji avant de se serrer contre lui. Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais son regard de défaillait pas, il fixait la porte près à sauter par la fenêtre si il fallait.

-D'après toi, qu'es qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, essayant de ne pas perdre connaissance à cause de la chaleur.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais quoi qu'il arrive, je vous protégerai.

-Moi aussi, Neji, moi aussi, je vous protégerai. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passé de la fumée noir et épaisse. Les enfants protégèrent leur yeux nacrés de leur bras.

-Hanabi ? Hinata ? Neji ?

-Papa, s'écria Neji.

-Natsu !

-Venez, venez vite, s'écria la gouvernante.

Hizashi avait l'air terrifié. C'était la première fois qu'Hinata le voyait comme ça. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Natsu mais ses lèvres s'étiraient en un petit sourire quand elle vit Hanabi, Neji et Hinata arrivé devant elle.

Hanabi vint se caché dans ses bras, pleurant à chaude larmes. La gouvernante essaya de la calmer tout en regardant Hizashi qui vérifiait que Neji et Hinata n'avaient rien.

-Bien. On va essayait de sortir. Faites attention, ordonna Hizashi. Des poutres peuvent encore tombé.

Prudemment, le groupe de cinq avança à travers les couloirs, cherchant une porte afin de sortir de la maison. Tout le bas de la maison était en feu. Les flammes dégageaient une telle chaleur qu'Hinata crut qu'elle allait s'étouffé.

-Monsieur Hizashi, comment le feu peut-être aussi puissant malgré le froid qu'il y a dehors ? demanda Natsu, protégeant la tête d'Hanabi de sa main.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais tu as raison, ce feu est trop puissant pour être naturel.

-Mon oncle, j'ai entendu une explosion tout à l'heure, avant de sentir la fumée.

-Une explosion ? répéta Neji qui n'avait rien entendu tellement il avait le sommeil lourd.

-Serai-ce un coup prévu ? demanda Natsu.

-Par tous les dieux, je crains le pire, avoua Hizashi.

Ils réussirent à descendre par l'escalier du fond. Ils se collèrent contre le mur, méfiant que l'escalier s'effondre.

-Regarde papa, droit devant, s'écria Neji, une fois en bas.

La porte de la cuisine n'était pas encore attaqué par les flammes. Hizashi se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte. Il fit passé Natsu et Hanabi puis Hinata suivit de Neji.

Les flammes n'avaient pas encore attaqué la cuisine. Ils devaient se dépêcher, si le feu touchait le gaze, la maison entière allait explosée.

Ils traversèrent la cuisine à toute vitesse. Ils rejoignirent la deuxième porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que leurs pieds touchèrent la neige qu'ils se crurent en sécurité. Hélas.

Une fois tous dehors, ils crurent atterrir dans un autre monde. Hinata voyait des monstres blanc de partout se jeter sur les hommes de mains de son père avant de les tuer sans remords. Elle n'entendait plus que les cris des hommes mourant, du feu qui crépitait derrière eux et le rire amer des monstres.

-Natsu ! Amènes les enfants à l'habit avec les autres ! s'écria Hizashi avant de partir en courant pour aider les autres Hyûga.

-Papa ! cria Neji tout en le suivant.

Il vit son père se baisser et le serrer le plus fort possible contre lui.

-Neji, tu dois protéger tes cousines. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris. La famille c'est fait pour s'entre-aider. Vas mon fils, je te vois bientôt.

Hizashi se redressa, laissant Neji seul au milieu des cris de douleurs des Hyûga et des cris de joie des monstres. Le garçon essuya ses yeux avec rage avant de se tourner vers Hinata et Natsu. Il attrapa la main d'Hinata et les deux enfants suivirent leur gouvernante.

-Surtout faites attention, ne me quittez pas des yeux, ordonna Natsu.

Le petit groupe se mit à courir vers le fond du jardin. La-bas, il y avait une trappe qui menait sous terre. En cas de danger, les anciens, les femmes et les enfants devaient tous se retrouver ici.

Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle. Elle avait envie d'aider mais rien que de voir ses monstres démembres leur victimes, la faisait se sentir impuissante.

Neji lui fonçait tête baissé, priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien de grave à son père. Il aurait tellement voulu aller avec lui, afin de pourvoir se protéger mutuellement.

Soudain, un éclair blanc éclata juste à coté d'eux.

-Neji ! Attention !

Hinata sauta sur son dos. Ils atterrirent tout les deux au sol. La chute fut tellement violente que cela coupèrent leur respiration. Ayant reprit ses esprits, Hinata se frotta les yeux avant de se retourner le plus rapidement possible en face de l'ennemi.

Il était différent des monstres blanc. Il avait l'air humain. Il devait mesuré au moins trois mètres de haut, il était très larges d'épaules. Ses cheveux, sa peau et ses yeux étaient blanc comme la neige. Hinata se frotta les yeux. Elle avait beau regarder autour d'elle, ils avaient été séparer de Natsu et Hanabi.

-Tu es celle que nous cherchons, petite, dit le géant.

L'homme fit apparaître une hache dans sa main puis un sourire mauvais apparu sur ses lèvres. Il abaissa sa hache vers Hinata tout en poussant un cri. Paralysée, la jeune fille ne bougea pas, regardant la lame arrivée droit sur elle.

Mais, au dernier moment, elle fut tiré en arrière par Neji. Il l'aida à se mettre debout avant de se mettre entre elle et le géant. Deux autres monstres arrivèrent pour prêter main forte à l'homme à la hache.

-Neji ...

-Hinata ! Vas-t'en ! cria Neji. C'est toi qu'ils veulent. Vas-t'en, je couvres tes arrières.

Ne voulant pas que les trois ennemis l'attaquent en même temps, Neji se jeta sur l'un d'eux en premier. Hinata se mit à reculer tout doucement. Son esprit était en plein conflit.

C'était le moment parfait pour utiliser tout ce qu'elle avait apprit pour aider Neji. Mais en même temps, elle avait peur de le gêner. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour caler ses mouvements avec ceux de son cousin.

Soudain, elle se sentit être soulever par derrière. Un main avait entouré sa taille. Le géant l'avait attrapé et la portait maintenant sous son bras.

-Lâche moi ! s'écria Hinata, terrorisée.

Le géant rigola d'un rire grave. Neji se retourna avant de foncé vers lui.

-Hinata !

La jeune fille le vit tombé dans la neige. Un monstre venait de le frapper derrière le tête. Du sang rouge se mit à couler dans la neige blanche. Hinata cria son nom. Etait-il blessé ? Ou était-il mort ?

-Occupes toi du corps, Zetsu, ordonna le géant.

-A vos ordres, maître Kinshiki, répondirent les deux monstres

Hinata regarda les Zetsu ramasser le corps de Neji comme un vulgaire sac à dos. Hinata se mit à crier à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Elle se mit à gigoter dans tout les sens mais Kinshiki ne faisait pas attention à elle.

Encore une fois, la jeune fille était impuissante et n'avait que ses yeux pour pleurer.

-Où est Urashiki ? Trouvez moi Urashiki !

Les quelques autres Zetsu qui n'avaient rien à faire partirent en courant tout en criant le nom de leur maître.

Soudain, le géant s'arrêta. Hinata leva la tête. Devant eux se trouvait son oncle Hizashi. Il avait du sang sur les mains mais il ne semblait pas blesser. Hinata fut envahie par le soulagement.

-Mon oncle ! Ne vous occupez pas de moi ! Neji est en danger ! Ses monstres ... ils l'ont ... ils l'ont ...

Que dire ? Elle ne voulait pas dire qu'il était mort. C'était faux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata.

La petite vit son oncle sourire. Neji était-il hors de danger ? D'un coup, elle sentit des mains s'accrocher à ses chevilles avant d'être violemment tirer vers l'arrière. Toute secouée, Hinata atterrit dans les bras de son père.

-P ... père.

Le géant se retourna. Il était encerclé par les deux frères jumeaux. Hizashi envoya une boule de neige dans sa tête afin d'attirer son attention.

Hinata sentit ses larmes coulées encore plus. Son père allait bien. Mais qu'en était-il de sa mère ? De sa soeur ? Hiashi mit Hinata face à lui avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Hinata, écoutes-moi. J'ai une mission très importante pour toi, d'accord. Je veux que tu cours le plus vite possible jusqu'à la trappe et que tu attendes la-bas. D'accord ? Tu ne te retournes ou tu ne t'arrêtes en aucun cas. On a prévenu la police, dès que tu entends leur sirènes, je veux que guide les survivants jusqu'à eux. Tu as bien compris ? Tu dois protéger les Hyûga qui attendent sous la trappe. Je peux te faire confiance ?

Hinata regarda son père dans les yeux. Il était serein. Il n'avait pas peur. Alors pourquoi aurait-elle peur ?

-Père, je suis désolée ...

-Non, non, non pas de ça. Tu dois accomplir ta mission puis on se reverra quand tout sera fini et là on pourra s'excuser tout les deux.

Hinata s'accrocha au cou de son père, le serrant le plus fort possible. Malgré son calme, Hiashi ne pu s'empêcher de serrer sa fille beaucoup plus fort que prévu.

-Vas maintenant !

Hinata se détacha sans regarder derrière elle. Pourquoi vouloir le regarder alors que bientôt, tout cela sera fini et qu'elle sera a nouveau dans ses bras ? Elle s'éloigna sans regarder le combat des jumeaux qui faisaient rage face à leur imposant ennemi.

Elle prit la direction de la trappe. Elle courait presque à ras du sol pour éviter d'être repéré. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ses larmes ou pas mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir un voile devant les yeux. Malgré ça, elle fut témoin des horreurs qu'elle voyait autour d'elle. La maison s'était effondré, des tas de corps humains gisaient sur le sol pendant que des monstres blancs, mort de rire, les empilais avant de mettre feu aux cadavres des Hyûga.

Elle se frotta rageusement les yeux. Hinata avait envie de crier. Jamais sa famille ne connaîtra la paix auprès des dieux. Ses parents, Neji, Hanabi, ils devaient survivre. Elle se mit à répéter une prière. Est-ce que les dieux allaient l'entendre ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient réagir ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Elle arriva près de la trappe mais fut apeuré dans elle la vit grande ouverte. A cause de l'obscurité et de sa vision flou, Hinata ne vit rien mais un bruit se fit entendre. Elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds.

Devant elle se trouvait quatre Zetsu, lui donnant le dos. Devant eux se trouvait sa mère qui protégeait comme elle pouvait les femmes, les bébés et les anciens qui ne pouvaient pas se battre. Quelques uns de ses cousins étaient en position de combat mais tout comme Hinata, c'était la première fois qu'ils se battaient pour de vrai. Des tremblements les secouaient de la tête aux pieds.

Lady Hyûga baissa le regard sur sa fille. Ses poings étaient serrer. Ses pupilles grises traduisaient son état. Son nez rouge montraient qu'elle avait pleuré.

Hinata descendit les dernières marches, tremblante. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Sa mère fronça les sourcils avant de secouer très discrètement la tête de gauche à droite. Mais Hinata avant déjà prit sa décision.

 _"Tu dois protéger les Hyûga qui attendent sous la trappe."_

Elle se mit à crier de toutes ses forces.

-Hé vous la-bas !

Les quatre monstres se tournèrent vers elle.

-Je sais que c'est moi que vous cherchez ... Je suis là alors venait m'attraper !

Hinata se mit à courir dans les escaliers vers la sortie. Elle regarda derrière elle, ils l'avaient bien suivit. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le purent. Mais elle buta contre un grand corps dure comme la pierre. Elle tomba à la renverse dans une flaque.

Mais ce n'était pas une flaque d'eau, c'était une flaque de sang. La petite leva ses mains devant ses yeux. Sa vision devient encore plus trouble à cause des larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Avait-elle vraiment le sang de sa famille sur le visage et sur les mains ? Elle regarda ses pieds et ses vêtements avant de se mettre à crier d'effroi.

-Hinata Hyûga. Quelle ravissante petite.

L'homme, dans lequel elle avait buté, se tenait devant elle. Fin et grand, les cheveux et les yeux blanc. Il souriait avant de poser sa canne à pêche par terre. Hinata voulu reculer mais les Zetsu étaient derrière elle, les yeux brillants dans la nuit. L'homme se baissa, attrapa le poignet d'Hinata avant d'humer son odeur.

-Quel parfum envoûtant. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment oublié. On te cherche depuis tout à l'heure. Mais si ton père t'avait gentillement amener à moi, il n'y aurait pas eu tout ce désordre.

-Maître Urashiki, que faisons nous maintenant ?

-Qui vous a dit de quitter votre poste ?! hurla l'homme. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une simple humaine de huit ans vous ai berner à ce point !

Effrayés, les Zetsu retournèrent à l'intérieur de la trappe sous les yeux rempli désespoir d'Hinata. Sa mère, sa famille se trouvait encore au sous-sol.

-Pourquoi !? s'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi ... vous faites ça ? C'est moi que vous cherchez ... alors pourquoi vous acharnez sur ma famille !? ... Pourquoi ?

Urashiki ne lui répondit pas mais ne la lâcha pas non plus.

-Aller, aller, on y va.

Urashiki la tira par le bras, la remettant sur ses pieds. Hinata voulu se dégager mais elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Un kunai se planta dans le poignet d'Urashiki qui poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur. Il lâcha la main d'Hinata avant de retirer l'arme comme si c'était une simple aiguille.

Hinata regarda vers la gauche, d'où venait le kunai. Kô se tenait en position d'attaque, les yeux fixer sur l'ennemi.

-Je vous protégerai, mademoiselle Hinata.

Il couru vers Urashiki qui avait les sourcils froncer. Kô envoya son poing vers l'ennemi tout en poussant Hinata de son autre main.

-Allez vous en ! Ils ne doivent pas vous attraper.

Kô ne laissa aucun répit à Urashiki qui ne faisait que se défendre mais fut vite agacé.

Hinata se mit à courir à nouveau. Tout le monde se battait dur, elle venait de comprendre pourquoi. Ils voulaient tous lui faire gagner du temps. Sa nouvelle mission était de prévenir quelqu'un. La police allait arrivé mais dans combien de temps ?

Les Hyûga vivaient peut-être marge de la société mais ils avaient des voisins. Hianta prit la direction de la ville de Konoha.

Mais dès qu'elle posa les yeux autour d'elle, elle ne vit plus personne debout a part ces monstres indestructibles. Son sang se glaça. Elle avait tord. Elle ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide. Si quelqu'un allait l'aider, il en payera le prix de sa vie.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Et si c'était elle le véritable ennemi ? Cela voulait dire qu'elle devait s'enfuir. Si il y avait des survivants, ils ne devaient pas venir l'aider.

Soudain, un éclair blanc éclaira tout autour de la demeure des Hyûga. Hinata fut de nouveau aveuglé mais elle en profita pour se remettre à courir. S'enfonçant dans la forêt, prête à disparaître. Malheureusement, elle sentit qu'elle était suivit.

Son premier réflexe fut de se cacher dans la forêt. Mais elle ne connaissait pas l'extérieur. Elle détacha sa robe de chambre pleine de sang avant de s'essuyer le visage et de la lâcher derrière elle.

Elle continua de courir, malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais posé le pied hors du domaine. Elle se perdit rapidement dans la forêt mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser rattraper.

Mais elle sentait son corps l'abandonnée, sa respiration était trop saccadée. Elle manquait d'air. Elle s'arrêta derrière un arbre et ce fut comme cela qu'elle vit Kiba pour la première fois.

-Aller viens Hinata, ma maman m'attend un peu plus loin, elle saura t'aider.

Il la tira hors des buissons. Hinata se lassa traîner sans résistance. De toute façon, elle ne voyait pas bien. Son petit corps n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur allait explosé d'un moment à l'autre. Sans s'en rendre compte, Kiba avait prit la direction de chez elle.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle sentit l'odeur de la fumé que la peur la cloua au sol.

Kiba fut impressionné par sa force. Il n'arrivait pas à la faire bouger.

-Je ne veux pas ... je ne veux pas ... aller la-bas.

Elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'elle n'y trouverai que la mort.

Sa respiration se fit encore plus saccadée. Ses paumes devinrent moites.

-Ma maison ... je ne veux pas ...

-D'accord, d'accord, je ne t'emmena pas la-bas, dit Kiba précipitamment. Hinata, calme-toi.

Soudain, une chaude couverture se posa sur les épaules frêles de la jeune fille. De fortes mains se mirent à masser ses épaules, faisant dissipé son début de crise d'angoisse. Malheureusement, cela n'arrêta pas les tremblements d'Hinata.

-Elle est sous le choc. Il vaut mieux que tu restes avec elle, je peux compter sur toi ?

Kiba secoua la tête. Hinata tourna la tête et vit une magnifique femme. Ses cheveux étaient aussi brun et épais que ceux de Kiba. Ses traits étaient fins mais sévères. Elle portait, sous son manteau noir, un uniforme de police.

Ce fut comme cela qu'Hinata fit la connaissance de la mère de Kiba. Tsume Inuzuka, chef de la Konoha Police.

-Cela ne te dispense pas de la discussion que nous allons avoir après tout cela, mon garçon.

Kiba frissonna de peur. Sa mère les mit à l'abri à l'arrière de sa voiture de police. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux, les coupant du monde extérieur.

Fasciné, Kiba observait les hommes de polices se diriger vers la maison, une fois que les pompiers eurent fini d'éteindre ce feu. Sa mère fit signe d'envoyer les chiens sur toute la propriété, à la recherche des habitants.

Le garçon se retourna vers Hinata, tremblante. Ses bras étaient serrer autour d'elle, sa tête était baissée et ses larmes coulaient silencieusement de ses yeux rouges écarquillées.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, les chiens de police ont un super odorat. Ils vont trouvés les survivants, je peux te l'assurer.

Il sourit mais Hinata ne le regardait pas. Maintenant que l'adrénaline avait quitté ses veines, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même.

-Je sens que je vais bien me faire gronder, rigola doucement Kiba. Il faut dire que j'ai fausser compagnie à ma grande soeur qui devait normalement me surveiller.

Il voyait bien qu'Hinata ne l'écoutait pas.

-Surtout n'es pas peur, Hinata.

Tout doucement, Kiba attrapa ses mains et les colla entre elles. Hinata se laissa faire comme une poupée sans vie.

Soudain, un claquement retentit dans la voiture. Hinata arrêta de trembler. La douleur la ramena sur Terre.

Kiba venait de lui frapper sur les mains. Elle pouvait voir le rouge apparaître sur le dos de ses mains. Elle pouvait encore ressentir. Elle leva les yeux vers Kiba.

-Ma mère va venir te voir tout à l'heure. Soit elle va t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle soit une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais ce qui va compter, c'est que tu lui décrives les méchantes personnes qui ont fait ça à ta famille et à toi. Si tu lui décris bien ces gens, ils pourront les arrêter facilement.

Kiba serra ses mains autour de celle d'Hinata.

-Donc il faut que tu te reprennes, au moins pour nous raconter ce qui c'est passé.

Hinata regarda ce jeune garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il avait le regard sérieux. Avait-il vraiment envie de l'aider ? Malgré tous les défauts qu'elle avait ? Malgré qu'elle ai prit la fuite ?

Soudain, la porte derrière Kiba s'ouvrit et il fut tiré hors de la voiture.

-Hé ! s'écria-t-il tout en tombant dans la neige.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous venez de frapper cette jeune fille, monsieur Inuzuka.

-Je ne l'ai pas frapper, je l'ai aider à reprendre son calme.

Une grande femme se trouvait derrière lui, les mains sur les hanches. Elle avait les cheveux blonds attachés en deux couettes basses. Ses yeux marrons clairs brillaient d'agacement. Malgré le froid, elle portait une simple veste verte et un pull gris à col roulé.

-Madame Tsunade Senju, vous êtes déjà arrivée, remarqua Tsume qui arriva près d'eux.

-Vu l'heure du coup de fil, j'avais bien compris que c'était urgent, madame Inuzuka, dit Tsunade.

Tsume lui montra l'intérieur de sa voiture du doigt, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Tsunade se baissa et découvrit la petite Hinata qui fixait encore ses mains rougit.

-Je vois, fit Tsunade.

La jeune femme prit la place de Kiba avant de fermé la porte. Le garçon couru à l'avant de la voiture mais fut retenu par sa mère.

-Tu en as assez fais comme ça.

Le garçon se mit à bouder avant de poser son regard sur la petite fille dans la voiture. Il avait envie de savoir qui avait pu attaqué cette famille. Mais sa mère le traîna avec lui, laissant Tsunade s'occuper d'Hinata.

-Hinata ?

La fillette ne réagit pas.

-Hinata, je suis Tsunade Senju. Je travaille avec la police mais je suis surtout psychologue pour les enfants de l'école de Konoha. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Sa voix était douce et chaude. Hinata leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Tsunade vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes avant que la fillette ne se remette à pleurer.

Doucement, Tsunade s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle caressa très légèrement les cheveux violet d'Hinata. Elles restèrent comme cela longtemps, sans être interrompu. Tsunade comprit que la police n'avait toujours pas retrouver de survivants.

Hinata avait beau pleurer, la douleur ne voulait pas quitter son coeur.

-Je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais penses-tu pouvoir me décrire ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

 _"-Mais ce qui va compter, c'est que tu lui décrives les méchantes personnes qui ont fait ça à ta famille et à toi."_

Kiba avait raison. Elle devait reprendre son calme.

 _"-Si tu lui décris bien ces gens, ils pourront les arrêter facilement."_

Mais elle avait du mal à réfléchir. Ses yeux lui faisait mal, sa tête lui faisait mal, ses pieds lui faisait mal.

'Ma famille a encore besoin de moi, ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras.' pensa Hinata.

Les images de sa famille se battant pour elle lui revenaient en tête.

'Mais si ils m'aident ... eux aussi ils seront en danger. Je suis la cible de ses gens. Que dois-je faire ?'

Hinata n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle voulait juste que le temps s'arrête puis se rembobine. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir mieux réagit dès qu'elle avait entendu l'explosion. Elle voulait revoir ses parents, son oncle, Hanabi, Neji, ...

'Il aurait sur quoi faire lui ... Qu'es que Neji aurait fait ?' se demanda-t-elle. 'Il aurait tout raconter ... c'est sure. Si il y a un micro chance pour que je les revois, je dois la prendre. Voilà ce que Neji aurait fait, il nous aurait aidé jusqu'au bout.'

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hinata se mit à tout raconter. Du début jusqu'à le fin. D'abord surprise, Tsunade ne réagit pas. Elle ne pensait pas que la fillette allait être aussi compréhensive.

Elle se baissa sans la lâcher. Elle chercha dans son sac un petit enregistreur qu'elle mit en marche tout en écoutant Hinata parler.

La fillette fit plusieurs pauses, surtout quand elle racontait comment tout les membres de sa famille avait essayer de la protéger. Sa voix tremblait dès qu'elle décrivait un des Otsutsuki. Son nez coulait contre le pull de la femme. Elle avait mal à la gorge. Elle revoyait tout se dérouler une seconde fois devant ses yeux.

Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle passa sa main devant ses yeux.

-Je te félicite, dit alors Tsunade d'une voix douce.

Elle s'écarta d'Hinata. Elle passa son pouce verni sur les joues de la petite.

-Je vais aller le donner à la police. Ils seront quoi faire. Mais avant ...

Elle prit Hinata dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Tsunade la câlina encore quelques minutes avant de se pencher pour prendre une petite bouteille d'eau. Dans le dos d'Hinata, elle mit quelques gouttes de somnifère dans un verre rempli d'eau avant de le tendre gentillement devant la fillette.

La petite le prit avant de prendre quelques gorgées. Elle reposa sa tête contre le corps chaud de Tsunade. Au fur et à mesure que le somnifère agissait, Hinata se calma avant de sentir ses paupières devenir lourdes. Elle tomba de sommeil quand les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent dans le ciel.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Les émotions

**GRACE** au somnifère, Hinata dormi toute la journée et se réveilla le surlendemain. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne reconnu pas l'endroit ou elle était. C'était une petite chambre vide et étrange. Elle se frotta les yeux puis se redressa dans le lit afin de mieux voir autour d'elle.

A coté d'elle, assit sur une chaise, un vieil homme lisait un livre. Il leva les yeux en même temps qu'elle posa son regard nacré sur lui. Effrayée et perdue, elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui, se protégeant avec la couverture. Le vieil homme la regarda tristement.

-N'est pas peur. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Il posa son livre par terre avant de lui tendre une tasse de chocolat chaud. Hinata regarda le liquide brun avec méfiance. Elle en avait envie, un chocolat bien chaud mais elle ne savait pas ni où elle était ni qui était ce monsieur.

-Tu peux y aller, dit-il. Il n'y a rien de nocif. Je dois avouer que je suis contre les méthodes de Tsunade mais au moins, grâce à ça, tu as pu dormir un peu sans faire de cauchemar.

Il baissa les yeux sur les mains d'Hinata, elles tremblaient.

Cauchemar ? Elle n'avait donc pas rêver ? Elle était vraiment toute seule ? Elle n'avait vraiment plus de maison ? Plus de famille ? Les larmes se remirent à couler. Comment ? Comment pouvait-elle encore pleurer ? N'avait-elle pas vider tout son corps d'eau à cause de ses larmes ?

Elle attrapa son t-shirt au dessus de son coeur avant de se plier en deux et de se mettre à crier de douleur. Le vieillard se leva de sa chaise mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment-là.

-Hiruzen ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?!

-Mais rien voyons, j'ai fais exactement ce que tu m'as dis de faire Tsunade.

La blonde vola au secours d'Hiruzen. Elle posa sa tasse de café sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de prendre Hinata dans ses bras.

-Chut, chut ça va aller, dit-elle doucement.

Hinata secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Bien sur que non ça n'allait pas. Elle avait tellement mal. Elle avait beau crier, pleurer, la douleur était toujours la.

-J'ai mal ! Je vous en pris ! J'ai trop mal ! Faites que ça s'arrête !

-Hinata ! Hinata, regardes-moi !

Tsunade plaqua Hinata contre le lit, se forçant à parler le plus calmement possible.

-Essayes de respirer. Inspires par la bouche puis expires pas le nez, Hinata !

Hinata essaya de faire ce que Tsunade lui disait de faire mais malgré ça, la douleur restait encore forte.

-Tu dois m'écouter attentivement, Hinata.

La jeune fille commença à se calmer.

-Je veux que tu imagines pleins de petites boites. Tu les vois ?

Hinata secoua la tête. Elle était prête à imaginer n'importe quoi si cela pouvait l'empêcher de revoir ses même images de sang rouge coulé sur la neige blanche.

-Bien, maintenant je veux que tu ouvres une boite et que tu laisses ta douleur s'y glisser a l'intérieur. Une fois que c'est fait, tu fermes la boite.

Au début, Hinata ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Mais bizarrement, le fait de se concentrer l'aida. Elle sentit la douleur devenir beaucoup moins forte. Cela avait vraiment l'air de marcher. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle arrêta de bouger.

Tsunade se dégagea avant de poser son regard sur la fillette.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

Hinata ne répondit pas mais, en effet, elle se sentait plus légère. Malgré tout, elle pouvait sentit que la boite voulait s'ouvrir à nouveau pour laisser la douleur la submergée.

Tsunade sortit un mouchoir de sa poche avant de le poser sur le nez d'Hinata. La petite souffla le plus fort possible puis elle essuya ses yeux. Hiruzen lui tendit la tasse de chocolat chaud avec un petit sourire encourageant. Maintenant qu'elle avait reprit ses esprits, Hinata accepta la boisson.

Pendant qu'elle soufflait dessus pour la refroidir légèrement, les deux adultes l'observaient comme si ils s'attendaient à la revoir exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

Mais, finalement, Hiruzen s'approcha d'elle doucement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ses cheveux et son bouc au menton étaient gris, il avait de petit yeux noir et beaucoup de rides. Dans tous les cas, il ne ressemblait pas à un ennemi.

-Je ne me suis pas présenté, Hinata. Je m'appelle Hiruzen Sarutobi. Nous sommes à la Konoha Académie. Je suis le doyen de cette école. Est-ce que la chambre te plais ? Ca ne te dérangerais pas de rester ici quelques temps ? Il y a plein d'enfants de ton âge ici, tu pourrais te faire pleins d'amis. Qu'es que tu en dis ?

Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Que voulait-il qu'elle lui dise ? Elle n'avait nul part où aller.

-Bien entendu, tu pourras décorer ta chambre, tu pourras aller à l'école, avoir des activités. Qu'es que tu en dis ?

Pendant ce temps, Tsunade observait Hinata, prenant des notes mentales pour son dossier. Elle avait déjà eu affaire à des enfants traumatisés par leur enlèvement mais c'était la première fois que l'enfant qui devait être kidnappé y avait échapper.

Bizarrement, elle ne se sentait pas soulagée, au contraire, elle en avait froid dans le dos.

Hinata secoua la tête, acceptant tout simplement de rester ici. Mais qu'attendait-elle ? Avait-elle envie de savoir si tout sa famille était morte ? Avait-elle envie d'entendre qu'il y avait eu des survivants ? Bien sure mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même, malgré tout.

Dans cette pièce vide, Hinata perdit rapidement la notion du temps, elle avait l'impression d'être dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Son cerveau réfléchissait beaucoup trop rapidement. Son corps n'arrivait pas à suivre.

Au bout d'un moment, sans qu'elle ne s'en rend compte, une médecin vient l'examiner. Hinata l'entendit parlé au loin. Elle s'appelait Shizune. Elle se présenta comme le médecin généraliste de l'école. Elle fit passé plein de tests à Hinata.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers Tsunade et Hiruzen. Hinata l'entendit leur annoncer qu'elle n'avait rien d'anormal à part un léger trouble de la vue. Puis Shizune lui tendit une sucette et un magazine proposant plein de type de lunettes différents.

Hinata ne se rappela pas quand la médecin était partit.

Pendant qu'Hinata consultait le magazine pour choisir quelles lunettes lui plairaient le plus, Tsunade et Hiruzen s'était mis légèrement à l'écart, parlant à voix basse pour qu'Hinata ne puisse pas les entendre.

-On devrait attendre un peu avant de la mettre en contacte avec les autres enfants, dit Hiruzen. Ils risqueraient de lui poser des questions déplacées.

Tsunade secoua doucement la tête avant de froncé les sourcils et de mordre son pouce.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi les Otsutsuki ont cherché à la kidnappé. Elle n'a rien de spéciale. Shizune a dit qu'elle était une humaine tout à fait normale.

-Je suis aussi intrigué que toi, Tsunade.

-Qu'allons nous faire ? Si elle n'a pas de gênes spécial, vont-ils prendre la peine de revenir ?

-J'en doute. En tout cas par tout de suite, soupira Hiruzen.

-Etes-vous en train de me dire qu'il va falloir attendre ? On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, Hiruzen !

-Chut. Je le sais bien mais chaque chose en son temps, pas la peine de la brusquer. Dans tout les cas, il ne faut pas qu'elle soit au courant.

-Sur ce point, nous sommes d'accord.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Hinata passa sa première semaine dans sa nouvelle chambre au dortoir réservé aux élèves de primaire.

Elle ne se rappela pas avoir dormi une nuit complète une seule fois. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était Hiruzen et Tsunade venir la réveiller, manger avec elle puis la recoucher. De temps en temps, Tsume Izunuka lui rendait visite pour lui parler de l'affaire ou encore pour lui demander plus de précisions. En général après ses visites, Hiruzan et Tsunade revenaient toujours avec de quoi décorer la chambre mais Hinata ne faisait pas attention.

Un jour, Tsunade vint dans la chambre lui amener les lunettes qu'elle avait commandé. Elles étaient petites, bleues claires et légèrement ovales. Grâce à elles, Hinata pu recommencer à lire pour faire passé le temps.

Au bout d'une semaine, Hiruzen vint seul. Elle l'entendit lui proposer une promenade. Il voulait lui faire découvrir l'école. Hinata accepta d'un sourire mais fut vite nerveuse une fois devant le bâtiment.

Le doyen lui offrit sa main et, chaudement habillés, ils marchèrent à travers la propriété. Il l'amena d'abord voir le bâtiment réservé aux classes de primaire puis le réfectoire, la cour d'intérieur et enfin le complexe sportif. Elle avait même pénétrer une salle de classe pendant un cour.

Hiruzen avait essayer de la laisser parler aux camarades de sa future classe mais Hinata resta stoïque. Puis à la fin de leur visite, il l'a conduit dans un grand bureau rose clair. Tsunade était assise sur un fauteuil à roulette. Ce fut tout ce dont Hinata se souvient.

A partir de ce moment, Hinata commença à voir Tsunade tout les jours pour parler de tout et de rien. Pour créer de nouvelles boites, pour les ouvrir, pour ranger ses émotions négatives, pour les refermer. Pour parler de ses envies, de se qu'elle détestait mais en ce moment, Hinata n'avait juste envie de rien et surtout, elle se détestait.

Les heures puis les jours, les semaines, les mois passaient mais Hinata ne recevait plus de visite de la police. Elle comprit que l'enquête n'allait pas plus avancer. Elle n'était pas classé mais elle n'était plus une priorité.

Un jour, assise dans son fauteuil, Tsunade lui tendit une photo encadrée. Le seul objet qui pouvait lui rappeler qu'elle avait eu une famille. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Hinata perdit le contrôle à nouveau et elle se mit à pleurer.

-Je suis désolée Hinata mais la police n'a encore rien trouver. Tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé est cette photo. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils vont continuer à chercher.

Hinata entendit Tsunade lui proposer de retarder sa rencontre avec les élèves pensionnaires du même bâtiment qu'elle mais Hinata ne se rappela pas lui avoir répondu.

Tsunade voulait vraiment qu'Hinata réussisse à s'intégrer le plus rapidement possible mais la psychologue avait trop peur qu'Hinata n'arrive pas à remonter la pente une fois qu'elle aurait vu tous ces élèves avec le sourire.

Bizarrement, ce qui se produisit fut tout le contraire.

'Je suis seule, seule au monde.' pensa Hinata une fois dans sa chambre.

La fillette serra la photo dans sa main. Elle réussit à dormir plus longtemps que d'habitude. Son coeur était certes lourd de peine mais en même temps son esprit était moins préoccupé.

Parfois, savoir la vérité même si elle était très dure à accepter était beaucoup mieux que de vivre dans le doute. Elle allait pouvoir continuer à avancer. Elle allait faire elle-même ses propres recherches.

C'était donc dès le lendemain, qu'elle couru jusqu'au bureau du doyen. Elle passa la secrétaire avec un sourire timide avant de taper doucement à la porte d'Hiruzen.

-Entrez !

La fillette poussa la porte avant de redresser ses lunettes.

-Je ... je crois que ... je suis prête à aller en classe, avoua-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Hiruzen l'avait regarder avec un grand sourire d'espoir. Malheureusement, l'année était sur le point de se terminer. Hinata devait attendre l'année prochaine pour pouvoir intégrer une classe de son niveau.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Hinata commença à arpenter les couloirs de la bibliothèque. Elle lisait pour faire passer le temps. Tsunade lui avait conseiller de se trouver un objectif afin de mieux tourner la page. Hinata décida alors de lire tout les livres de la bibliothèque afin de trouver des informations sur ses ennemis.

Ils étaient forcément de Konoha. Donc leur nom devait apparaître quelque part dans les registres mais elle était encore trop jeune pour pouvoir y demander l'accès.

La rentrée arriva plus rapidement que prévu. Rien de trop catastrophique se passa. Hinata ne faisait attention à personne dans sa classe. Elle préférait manger seule et elle évitait toujours de se faire remarquer.

Au début, Kiba essayait de la voir régulièrement malgré qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même classe. Mais Hinata n'était pas du tout réceptive à ses invitations. Elle avait trop peur de s'attachée.

-Ecoutes Kiba, lui avait-elle dit un jour de récréation. Je ne penses pas qu'on devrait devenir amis.

-Mais ..., dit le garçon, légèrement blessé. J'ai avouer à ma mère que je l'avais aussi vu, que j'avais vu un ennemi. Cela à appuyer ton témoignage, l'enquête va continué Hinata, je te le promets.

-Et pour ça, je te serai éternellement redevable mais ... mais malgré ça, je ne veux pas devenir ton amie. Je suis désolée.

Kiba n'avait pas eu le temps d'ajouter plus d'arguments en sa faveur, Hinata lui avait déjà tourné le dos. Il baissa le regard, déçu.

-Au faites, Kiba !

Il leva la tête et fut surpris de voir Hinata avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Merci beaucoup, pour tout.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit Hinata. La fillette s'en sortait toujours pour l'éviter, lui et son ami Shino.

Malgré que les Otsutsuki avaient complètement disparu de la surface de la Terre, la menace était encore trop présente dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait mettre plus personne en danger.

Malgré tout, Hinata continua de voir Tsunade, elle essayait de suivre le rythme scolaire, elle faisait ses devoirs, elle lisait, elle dormait puis faisait des cauchemars mais elle gardait toujours le sourire. C'était la seule option qu'elle avait trouvé pour répondre aux rumeurs à son sujet et pour éviter d'inquiété sa psychologue.

Après une première année difficile puis une deuxième année, elle passa au collège. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hinata se mit à écrire. L'écriture et la lecture lui permettaient de s'échapper de sa vie. Elle passait ses récréations et ses heures de pause repas dans un petit coin entre l'escalier de secours et la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Certes, il faisait froid mais personne ne passait jamais par là.

Ses séances de thérapies furent moins nombreuses et misent plus tard dans l'après-midi afin qu'elle puisse avoir du temps pour pratiquer une activité physique obligatoire.

Hélas, malgré qu'Hinata faisait profil bas devant tout le monde, il y avait toujours des jours où elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir survécu à cette terrible nuit.

Un jour, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le complexe sportif pour passer la récréation au calme avant son cours collectif de basket, elle entendit des gémissements de douleur.

Ces bruits la firent tremblée de partout. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup trop à ceux de ses cauchemars. Elle couru vers l'origine de ses plaintes avant de s'arrêter.

Derrière les cassiers à chaussures, cachées dans l'obscurité, un groupe de filles surplombait une autre fille assise par terre qui se protégeait des coups de pieds de la grande des filles. La blonde qui était assise par terre pleurait pendant que les autres rigolaient en voyant leur amie frapper cette pauvre fille.

En voyant ça, Hinata ne réfléchi même pas et réagit.

-Hé mais qu'es que vous faites ?! s'écria Hinata.

Le groupe de filles se retourna mais la plus grande n'arrêta pas de frapper la blonde au sol. Tout en s'approchant, Hinata reconnu Sâra parmi le groupe de filles. Elle regardait Hinata de haut avant de faire passé ses magnifiques cheveux rouge derrière son épaule.

-Arrêtez de lui faire du mal ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! dit Hinata.

En voyant son regard noir de haine, Hinata failli reculer. Sâra était une camarade de classe d'Hinata mais surtout, elle était une des filles les plus populaires de l'école. Pour une adolescente de quinze ans, Sâra était parfaite. Sa peau était incroyablement parfaite aucune tache, aucun bouton. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas cassant. Son corps n'était pas difforme, elle avait une silhouette de mannequin tout le contraire d'Hinata.

Sâra pouffa avant de mettre sa main sur sa hanche. Hinata essaya d'avalé sa salive.

-Regardez, c'est la fille bizarre, dit Sâra de sa voix méprisante.

Les deux autres filles s'approchèrent d'Hinata sans la toucher et se mirent à l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures.

-Ses yeux sont affreux, heureusement qu'ils sont caché derrière ses lunettes.

-Vous avez vu la couleur de ses cheveux, que c'est moche. Il parait que c'est une maladie. Qu'elle idée de vouloir les faire pousser.

-Si ça se trouve ses cheveux vont bientôt tombés.

Les filles se mirent à rires. Les larmes montaient aux yeux d'Hinata qui redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, préférant ne pas faire attention à ce que ces filles disaient.

-Laissez la tranquille !

-Sinon quoi ? demanda Sâra qui recommença à frappa la tête de la blonde avec son pied.

Refusant de se battre, Hinata se mit entre les coups de pieds et le corps de la jeune fille qui était assise par terre.

-Tu oses ...

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te fera accepter de tout le monde, lâcha Hinata.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sâra fut surprise de ce qu'Hinata venait de lui dire mais la jeune fille se reprit rapidement avant de rejeter ses cheveux au visage d'Hinata.

-Fait attention à toi, menaça Sâra. Aller les filles, on y va. Elle n'en vaut clairement pas la peine.

Le groupe de filles s'éloigna tout en parlant comme si de rien n'était, laissant Hinata seule avec la jeune fille au sol. Hinata se tourna vers elle avant de lui tendre la main.

-Ca va ? Tu n'as ri ...

-Me touche pas ! hurla la fille.

Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se redresser.

-Je t'ai jamais demander de m'aider. Alors ne m'approches pas !

La blonde fronçait les sourcils mais une expression de surprise apparu sur son visage. Hinata lui souriait.

-J'ai compris. Au revoir alors, passe une bonne journée.

Hinata tourna les talons, elle marchait le plus légèrement possible mais dès qu'elle était sure de ne plus être dans le champ de vision de la jeune fille, elle se mit à courir vers les toilettes. Le verrou de la boite se brisa et Hinata sentit toute sa douleur enveloppée son coeur.

Elle claqua la porte des WC derrière elle avant de la verrouiller. Elle posa son sac à dos, plaqua sa jupe contre ses cuisses puis s'assit par terre. Elle posa ses lunettes par terre avant de rapprocher ses genoux de sa poitrine et d'y enfoncer sa tête.

Elle pu enfin lâcher prise. Elle se mit à pleurer. Fort. Son coeur lui faisait mal. Elle avait envie de crier. Elle avait envie de partir d'ici. Elle voulait aller sur un île déserte et ne plus jamais voir personne.

Elle passa le reste de la récréation assise dans les toilettes. Puis quand la cloche sonna, elle sorti, les jambes tremblantes. Elle s'approcha du lavabo mais ne se regarda pas dans le miroir. Elle connaissait trop bien ce visage tiré, les yeux rouges et les joues mouillés de larmes. Elle lava ses mains avant de passer de l'eau sur son visage.

Elle remit ses lunettes en place puis releva la tête et se sourit à elle-même dans le miroir.

'C'est reparti, Hinata' s'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle sorti des toilettes et regagna les terrains de sport. L'entrainement fut horrible. Sâra et ses amies s'amusèrent à la faire tomber. Les paris avaient été lancer : qui allait réussir à la pousser assez fort pour que ses lunettes puisses se casser en tombant au sol.

Hinata serra les dents et réussi à tenir les deux heures de cours. Mais ce qui lui faisait tout aussi peur était le défi qui l'attendait dans les vestiaires. Déjà à l'époque, Hinata était la plus petite de sa classe mais surtout, ses formes attiraient les regards. Beaucoup de filles de sa classe s'en moquaient.

Ce jour-là ne fut pas une exception. Elle sorti de la douche et découvrit deux filles en train de fouillée dans son cassier. Une troisième tenait son soutien gorge dans la main tout en criant la taille du bonnet à toute la classe.

Mais comme à son habitude, Hinata s'approcha d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci de me l'avoir sortit, dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la fille.

Cette dernière se mit à crier avant de s'éloigner d'Hinata, hurlant qu'elle avait été touché. Toutes les filles sortirent alors rapidement des vestiaires laissant Hinata seule afin de se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Tsunade.

Cependant une fois dans le bureau de sa psychologue, elle garda le silence sur sa catastrophique journée, préférant parler du dernier livre qu'elle avait fini.

Le lundi suivant, Hinata pénétra dans sa salle de cours avant de remarquer un regroupement d'élèves autour de son bureau. Elle s'approcha, les élèves la laissèrent passer tout en la fixant.

Elle trouva Kiba, un chiffon mouillé dans les mains, le visage rouge de colère, en train d'essuyer les traces de craie.

Elle posa tout de suite sa main sur celle du jeune garçon. Il leva les yeux vers elle avant de commencer à s'excuser. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le rejette.

-Pas la peine de t'excuser Kiba. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Laisse moi faire, s'il te plais.

Cette idée ne plaisait pas à Kiba mais il lui donna le chiffon. Hinata posa son sac et se mit à laver son bureau.

 **"C'est la dernière fois que tu te mets en travers de mon chemin."**

 **"Personne ne veut de toi"**

 **"Vas mourir, mocheté"**

 **"Tueuse"**

 **"T'es trop bizarre comme fille"**

Hinata retient une nouvelle fois ses larmes. Elle avait essayer de sauver quelqu'un et en payait le prix. Non seulement elle s'était interposée entre Sâra et sa victime mais en plus, Hinata lui avait ouvertement fait comprendre qu'elle connaissait son secret.

Kiba réussit à disperser les autres élèves mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Hinata arrêta d'entendre leur remarques faites à voix base.

Le lendemain, le doyen convoqua Hinata, Sâra et les autres filles dans son bureau. Ce fut la première fois, qu'Hinata le vit en colère. Il ne cria pas mais son regard et ses paroles en dirent beaucoup.

Il disait qu'il était extrême déçu du comportement des élèves de cette classe. Il leur rappela, que l'année prochaine, elles passaient au lycée. Qu'elles devaient se comporter en adultes responsables. Il leur annonça que Kiba et un autre garçon avaient était suspendu car ils s'étaient battu.

Hinata ne pu s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Elle avait pourtant essayer de montrer à Kiba que ce n'était bon pour personne d'être ami avec elle.

Quand elle ressorti du bureau, toutes les filles avaient été puni. Sâra et les autres avaient eu droit à deux semaines d'exclusions en plus de devoir aider pendant les travaux d'entretint de la ville de Konoha.

Hinata, elle, n'avait pas été retirer des cours mais ajouter aux travaux d'entretint de l'école. Quand elle y alla pour le premier jour, elle vu Kiba, les mains dans les poches. Elle en profita pour lui parler face à face, afin de lui rappeler qu'il ne devait pas s'occuper d'elle.

-Kiba, tu dois arrêter ...

-Non, Hinata, c'est toi qui va arrêter. Moi aussi j'étais en cours de sport la dernière fois. Comment veux-tu que je reste en dehors de tout ça alors que les garçons n'ont aucun respect pour toi et que les filles te prennent pour cible à longueur de journée ? J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire, ok ?

Hinata fut surprise du ton que prenait l'adolescent pour lui parler. Kiba du s'en rendre compte car il laissa tomber ses épaules.

-Tu sais, je suis souvent malade ... On va dire que j'ai la santé fragile, dit Kiba en se moquant de lui-même. Malgré ça, j'ai toujours essayer de t'observer de loin. J'étais jeune et pas trop de sur de moi mais maintenant c'est différent, continua-t-il, le regard sérieux. Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour te considérer comme une amie.

A ses mots, Hinata sentit toutes les boites au fond d'elle essayer de s'ouvrir d'un coup. Mais Hinata ne voulait pas ressentir. Malgré ça, elle sentit les larmes montées. L'attitude de Kiba l'avait vraiment émue ce jour là.

Depuis ce jour, Hinata ne fut plus embêter par personne.

Ce fut au cours de cette semaine de travaux forcés, qu'Hinata accepta la présence de Kiba. Cela déteignit sur le comportement de la jeune fille. Tsunade le remarqua tout de suite. Hinata avait arrêter de prétendre que tout allait bien dans sa vie, ses sourires étaient redevenu sincères, sa voix était plus légère mais surtout, elle commençait à voir Kiba comme un vrai ami.

Elle restait encore un peu dans son coin mais elle était beaucoup plus réceptive à la présence de Kiba. Elle avait même ranger les livres sans fin heureuse qu'elle avait écrit.

Ce fut comme cela, qu'à la fin de l'année, Kiba l'invita chez lui pour fêter son quinzième anniversaire. Il lui avait promis qu'il n'avait pas organise de grande fête ce qui rassura légèrement Hinata.

Malgré ça, Hinata confessa à Tsunade qu'elle était assez stresser de se retrouver avec Kiba hors de l'école et d'être entourer de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais sa psychologue lui conseilla, simplement d'être elle-même.

Ce fut donc le sept juillet qu'Hinata rencontra pour la première fois Shino, Tenten, Sakura, Ino et Lee. Elle les avait déjà tous vu au moins un fois dans l'enceinte de l'école mais les voir si près d'elle la mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

Shino était en classe avec elle et Kiba. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il était assez bavard quand on lui parlait de sujet qui l'intéressait. Il portait toujours des lunettes de soleil car ses yeux clairs supportaient très mal la réverbération du soleil sur la neige. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kiba, les deux garçons ne se lâchait jamais. Malgré ça, il ne parlait jamais longtemps avec Hinata. Il était souvent derrière Kiba, les bras croisés à attendre qu'il est fini de parler avec Hinata. Elle avait toujours cru que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à elle. Mais le garçon lui avoua que c'était parce qu'elle l'impressionnait. Ce qui les mit tous les deux extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Puis il y avait Sakura et Ino. Hinata les avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs des bâtiments. Rien que la présence des deux filles, rabaissait n'importe qui. En tant que meilleures amies, elles étaient rarement l'une sans l'autre.

Les seules fois où Hinata avait vu Sakura seule, c'était quand elle était à la bibliothèque en train de lire des livres sur la médecine. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose et aux yeux vert était réputée pour être une des élèves les plus intelligents de Konoha Académie.

Quand à Ino, elle représentait la perfection que toutes adolescences voulaient atteindre. Elle était tellement belle avec ses long cheveux blond, ses yeux bleu clair et sa fine silhouette. C'était comme si elle enchantait n'importe qui.

Le premier à lui adressé la parole lors de la soirée fut Lee, un garçon qui affichait toujours un large sourire sur ses lèvres. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, il était habillé d'un t-shirt blanc, d'une veste verte et d'un pantalon de sur-vêtement vert près du corps.

Il lui avoua, lui aussi, vivre au dortoir et avoir des séances avec Tsunade. Cela permit à Hinata de continuer la conversation qui fut ensuite rejointe par Tenten qui était la voisine de pallier de Lee.

Tenten était une petite brune qui adorait la photographie. Tsunade essayait de l'aider comme elle pouvait mais Tenten détestait l'école et préférait passer sa vie à faire du sport pour s'amuser. En général, elle avait du mal à s'entendre avec les filles. Mais elle disait faire une exception pour Sakura et Ino car elle savait que ces deux là pouvaient tout cassé si on les poussait à bout. Elle avoua préféré la compagnie des garçons qui étaient moins casse pieds que les filles de Konoha Academie.

Etant plus âgé que les autres amis de Kiba, Hinata se permit de leur demander comment ils s'étaient rencontré. Suite à cette question, les joues de Lee prient une couleur cramoisie avant de baissé les yeux.

-Un jour à la cafétéria, la pauvre Sakura avait les bras chargée de livres en plus de son plateau repas. Alors Lee a accouru pour lui porter secours.

-J'allais quand même pas la laisser toute seule alors qu'elle aurait pu se faire mal ou encore tout faire tomber, dit le garçon en gonflant le torse.

-Quel beau chevalier, dit Tenten avant de le pousser de son coude, se moquant de lui.

Puis elle s'approcha de l'oreille d'Hinata.

-Depuis qu'ils ont parlé et qu'ils sont devenu amis Lee en pince grave pour Sakura.

Lee se mit à regarder dans toutes les directions priant pour que Sakura n'est pas entendu Tenten.

-Tenten ... tu veux bien arrêter oui ? demanda-t-il devenant de plus en plus rouge.

Hinata n'arrivait pas à y croire tellement l'histoire était simple pour elle. Ils étaient devenu amis juste parce que Lee avait aidé Sakura. Etait-elle capable de réagir ainsi ? De devenir ami avec quelqu'un aussi simplement ?

Hinata bu une gorgé de coca, redoutant de ne jamais connaitre la réponse à sa question.

-A vrai dire, dit Tenten en se tournant vers Hinata. On se connait tous un peu grâce à Kiba.

Hinata regarda la jeune fille avec un regard interrogateur.

-Je suis dans le même groupe de Karaté que Kiba donc même si Lee n'avait pas parlé à Sakura avant, on se serait forcément rencontrer d'une façon ou une autre. Toi et Shino vous êtes dans la même classe que lui. Sakura connait Ino qui connait Kiba depuis l'enfance. Il me semble que leurs parents sont amis.

-En tout cas, vous avez l'air de vraiment bien vous entendre, avoua Hinata en souriant.

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, Hinata réussit à se détendre entouré de ses gens si simple et pleins de vie. Cependant, malgré leur gentillesse, Hinata n'arrivait pas à se lier avec eux. Elle avait beau poser des questions, s'intéresser aux réponses, elle sentait comme un blocage au fond d'elle. Sa peur était beaucoup trop grande.

Ce même été, Tsunade fut désigner pour prendre la suite du psychologue de l'hôpital qui partait à la retraite. La psychologue ne se déplaçait à Konoha que pour les séances avec les jeunes élèves, tous les autres furent envoyer dans son nouveau bureau, au rez-de-chaussé de l'hôpital de Konoha. Ce fut comme cela qu'Hinata rencontra Toneri devant le distributeur de friandises.

Hinata sortait tout juste d'une séance avec Tsunade. Elle n'avait encore pas réussi à parler de ses cauchemars. Pour se remonter le moral, la jeune fille avait voulu se prendre une barre chocolaté mais bien sûr, elle était rester coincée dans la machine.

-J'y crois pas, avait soupiré Hinata.

Elle donna un coup de pied dans la machine, essayant de faire tomber la sucrerie. Alerté par le bruit, Toneri était sortit du local, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas très grand et plutôt enrobé. Il avait les cheveux blond qui bouclé tout autour de son visage et les yeux gris.

-Un problème ? avait-il demandé, le regard sévère.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, s'écria Hinata, gênée. Je ... Je voulais juste récupérer cette barre.

Toneri regarda ce qu'Hinata lui indiquait du doigt. Puis il sourit avant de sortir son trousseau de clé. Il ouvrit la porte et lui tendit la barre chocolaté.

-Merci infiniment, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas de problème, je pensais que c'était des enfants qui faisaient encore des siennes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis pareil. Quand il s'agit de manger, je suis inénarrable.

Il lui offrit un sourire radieux. Hinata fut tellement surprise. Elle qui avait l'habitude des gens qui l'évite comme la peste. Bizarrement, cette situation lui rappela l'histoire de Lee. Grâce à sa gentillesse, il était devenu ami avec Sakura.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Hinata et Toneri prirent d'abord l'habitude de se parler quelques minutes après les séances avec sa psychologue. Heureusement pour elle, Toneri était tellement bavard qu'elle n'eut pas à faire la conversation.

Toneri lui apprit qu'il venait de commencer à travailler ici pour pouvoir aider sa mère qui payait les soin de son père qui était gravement malade. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu à Konoha car c'était sa mère qui lui faisait les cours à la maison.

Hinata fut impressionnée par les nombreux points qu'ils avaient en communs. Elle commença à baissé, petit à petit, ses barrières qu'elle avait crée autour d'elle. Mais surtout, elle se sentait à l'aise car il n'était pas au courant de son passé et ça se voyait dans sa façon de se comporter avec Hinata. Il lui parlait simplement sans faire attention à ce qu'il devait dire ou ne pas dire.

Ce fut grâce à ça, qu'elle accepta un soir que Toneri la raccompagne jusqu'au portail de Konoha Académie. Ce trajet s'ajouta à leur rituel. Hinata était tellement contente d'avoir réussi à s'ouvrir à quelqu'un de son plein grès.

Après toutes ses aventures, Hinata fini diplômé de Konoha Académie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire ses choix d'universités. Chaque soirs elle se couchait en ce demandant quoi faire. Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'elle vivait seule. La police n'avait aucunes pistes. Elle n'avait plus jamais eu affaire aux Otsutsuki. Mais qu'es que cela voulait dire qu'elle devait abandonné ses recherches ?

Hinata eut accès aux archives dès qu'elle reçu sa carte indiquant qu'elle était devenu une lycéenne. Mais après trois années de recherches, toutes les pistes qu'elle avait trouvé ramenaient toujours les Otsutuki à sa famille. Elle en conclut donc qu'il y avait un lien entre les deux familles.

Etait-ce pour cela que son père avait essayer d'élever ses filles du mieux qu'il pu ? Tout ce programme avait forcément un rapport. Mais alors si les deux familles étaient liées, pourquoi les avoir attaqué ? Pourquoi vouloir Hinata alors qu'elle ne valait rien comparé à Hanabi ou encore Neji ?

Toutes ses questions étaient sans réponses. Elle semblait bloquée. Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle se concentrer sur ses futurs études ? Sur sa véritable passion ? Ou alors tout arrêter, partir d'ici et rechercher sa famille par elle-même ?

Hinata était encore en train d'y réfléchir quand elle entendit les portes coulissantes de l'accueil de l'hôpital s'ouvrir.

Qui pouvait venir à cette heure-ci ? Elle n'était pas la seule à braver le froid de dehors.

Quand elle posa ses yeux nacrés sur le jeune homme qui marchait droit vers elle, Hinata eut l'impression de s'être électrocutée. Un coup de chaud la parcourra comme si elle venait de courir. Sa respiration devient saccadée. Son coeur se mit à accélérer. Elle ressentait tout deux fois plus que d'habitude

Mais le pire fut quand elle croisa son regard bleu azur profond qui l'a transperça. Elle en eut le ventre tout retourner. Elle était complètement en apnée.

Remarquant qu'elle le regardait, le jeune homme lui sourit de toutes se dents blanches. C'était la première fois de plus longtemps que quelqu'un lui souriait comme ça. C'était un sourire franc, sans arrière pensées, ni jugement. Un sourire qui ne la forçait en rien. Un sourire qui n'essayait pas de la contrôler. Un sourire qui lui faisait oublié tout ses soucis. Un sourire qui débloqua la boite qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir depuis des années.

La boite des sentiments heureux.

Hinata baissa les yeux tellement elle était intimidé par sa forte présence. Elle le regarda passé devant elle du coin de l'oeil. Il disparu dans le couloir mais malgré ça, la température de la pièce ne voulait pas redescendre.

Soudain, Hinata se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Surprise, elle essuya ses yeux derrière ses lunettes. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pleurer de joie ? Elle avait presque oublié que cette émotion existait. Cependant, ça avait l'air beaucoup plus fort que de la joie. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était mais elle avait une folle envie de la ressentir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Depuis cette première rencontre, Hinata avait complètement arrêter de penser, elle semblait flotté sur un petit nuage au dessus de tous ses problèmes. Elle ne faisait que penser à ce garçon qu'elle avait vu. Quel était son nom ? Que venait-il faire dans cet hôpital ? Pourquoi ce regard mystérieux ? Avait-il son âge ? Si oui pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais vu à l'école avant ?

Mais elle n'eut jamais le courage de l'approcher pour lui demander. Il faut dire qu'Hinata n'avait jamais engager une discussion avec un inconnu et elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle s'était alors jeter dans les livres à la recherche d'information. Elle avait même écrit plusieurs scénarios possibles dans son cahier mais tout ce qu'elle écrivait ne collait pas du tout avec son caractère.

Elle n'osait pas non plus en parler à Tsunade. Elle avait trop peur que la psychologue se mette à lui poser toutes sortes de questions déplacées.

Ce fut comme ça que l'existence de ce garçon devint son petit secret qui colorait ses journées. Il ne venait jamais au même moment, de temps en temps, il était déjà assit quand elle rentrait. C'était déjà arriver qu'il arrive tellement tard, qu'Hinata avait perdu espoir de le voir.

Alors dès qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle d'attente, l'excitation montait d'un cran. Etait-il déjà là ? Allait-elle avoir le loisir de le voir arrivé par la porte en face d'elle ?

Au fur et à mesure, Hinata comprit pourquoi elle en avait parler à personne. Ce garçon respirait l'imprévisibilité, la liberté et la joie de vivre. Juste le faite de parler de son existence à quelqu'un ou même de lui adresser la parole reviendrait à tisser des liens avec lui et donc à le raccrocher à son horrible passé.

C'était ce qu'Hinata pensait jusqu'au jour où ils se parlèrent pour la première fois.

* * *

 **DEHORS** , le ciel était gris. Il s'était mis à neigé. Mais eux, il n'avaient pas bouger. Naruto avait toujours ses bras autour d'Hinata. Hinata avait toujours son visage contre le torse de Naruto.

Hinata avait tout débiter d'un coup. Maintenant, le fardeau qu'elle portait avait l'air moins lourd. Est-ce parce qu'elle en avait parler à Naruto ?

Naruto ne l'avait jamais arrêter. Pas même quand il avait sentit les larmes commencer à couler contre son t-shirt. Il s'était contenté de resserrer son emprise autour de la jeune fille.

Naruto n'était plus du tout fatigué. Il avait ressentit trop de tristesse, de souffrance et de colère lors de ce récit. Tout était tellement mélangé dans sa tête qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Une boule s'était former dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler. Mais en vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire ? Ses mots ne pouvait pas changer le passé d'Hinata.

Hinata se faisait violence pour rester éveillée. Elle devait s'excuser. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir supporter sa décision de provoqué Toneri en duel. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle cherchait à le protéger.

-Naruto ...

-Tu as raison, je vais te laissé dormir.

'Je dois m'éloigné. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Tant pis pour mes heures de sommeil.' pensa Naruto.

Il desserra ses bras, prêt à pousser Hinata.

-Restes avec moi !

Elle s'accrocha à son t-shirt, enfonçant encore plus sa tête dans son torse, comme si sa vie était en jeu. Naruto fut tellement surpris de la façon dont elle s'accrochait à lui. Comme si elle avait peur de perdre la tête si il s'éloignait d'elle. Personne ne lui avait jamais parler comme Hinata venait de le faire. Avec la voix pleine de désespoir et de détresse. Il eut l'impression de tenir dans ses bras la pauvre petite Hinata du passé.

-S ... S'il te plais ... Naruto ... Restes avec moi.

Elle se remit à trembler. Elle savait qu'elle allait rêver une nouvelle fois de cette nuit.

Naruto eut l'impression de se revoir à nouveau dans la forêt la nuit ou il avait vu Hinata pour la première fois. Cette nuit il n'avait pas pu la prendre dans ses bras, il n'avait pas pu la consolée. Mais ce soir, c'était comme si quelqu'un lui donnait une nouvelle chance.

-D'accord, je reste, chuchota-il contre ses cheveux.

Tout doucement, il la lâcha afin de la coucher sur le coté. Il s'installa derrière elle avant de tirer les couvertures sur eux. Il plia son bras avant de poser sa tête dans sa main. Comme ça, il pouvait voir son visage. Il essuya les joues d'Hinata de son doigt avant caresser ses cheveux violet posé en vrac sur l'oreiller.

Il s'apprêta à se mettre dos à elle mais Hinata attrapa sa main, la serrant de toutes ses forces, avant de passé le bras musclé du jeune homme autour d'elle. Elle enlaça leur doigts avant de se collé un peu plus contre le corps dur et puissant de Naruto.

Ce dernier se raidit quand il sentit les fesses d'Hinata remuer contre son bas-ventre.

-Merci Naruto ... merci pour tout, chuchota-t-elle.

Surpris, Naruto se concentra à nouveau sur elle. Elle souriait. Un vrai sourire, éblouissant presque Naruto. Etait-ce grâce à lui qu'elle souriait ? Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il sourit, à son tour, timidement pour lui même avant de poser sa tête sur le coussin.

-Bonne nuit, Hinata.

La jeune fille dormait déjà, épuisée de sa journée. Mais c'était tout le contraire pour Naruto, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Tout ce qu'Hinata venait de lui dire tournait dans tous les sens et à grande vitesse dans son cerveau.

De plus, c'était la première fois qu'il sentait le corps d'Hinata si peu habillé contre lui. Il maudissait la finesse de son pyjama. Il l'avait toujours prise dans ses bras quand elle était recouverte de plusieurs couches de vêtements.

Mais ses hardeurs se calmèrent dès qu'il entendit la respiration apaisante de la jeune fille.

'Pourquoi les humains se détestent-ils tant entre eux ?' demanda Naruto, repensant à tout ce qu'Hinata avait traversé à l'école.

Lui qui avait toujours rêver d'avoir plein d'amis, Hinata, elle, rêvait de vivre seule, isolée de tout. Lui qui avait toujours rêver de ressentir d'autres émotions que l'envie de tuer, Hinata, elle, rêvait de ne plus rien ressentir du tout.

Naruto se mit à imaginer leur vie si c'était lui qui s'était avancer vers elle dans la forêt le soir du massacre. Que seraient-ils devenu ? Et si, quand il était jeune, au lieu de pensé à elle le soir dans son lit, il était partit à sa recherche ? Qu'auraient-ils fait après ? Et si il lui avait adressé la parole le premier soir qu'il s'était revu à l'hôpital. Est-ce cela aurait changé quelque chose ?

Naruto ferma les yeux avant de soupirer. Peut importe, ce qui était fait ne pouvait pas être changé. Maintenant, il avait Hinata et il ne la laisserait pas repartir.

Finalement, la fatigue n'était pas parti très loin car Naruto s'endormi à son tour sans lâcher la main d'Hinata de toute la nuit.

* * *

 **LE** lendemain matin, Naruto fut réveillé par des bruits contre la porte. Il roula dans le lit, passa sa main sur son visage. Il se leva avant de s'étirer puis alla ouvrir la porte. Naruto se positionna entre la porte et le mur pour empêcher le soleil de sortir de la pièce.

Sasuke était en face de lui, les bras croisés. Il était vêtu très simplement et ses cheveux étaient tiré et tenu par un élastique. Derrière le vampire, se trouvait Izuna qui avait l'air encore endormi tout comme Naruto.

Naruto se laissa tomber contre l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas tomber avant de grogner.

-Bien le bonjour à toi aussi, dépêches toi de te préparer, on t'attend, dit Sasuke.

Il tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Izuna se pencha devant Naruto avant de courir derrière Sasuke.

Naruto les regarda partir, les yeux encore collés de fatigue. Il souffla avant de fermé la porte. Il se frotta les yeux avant de s'étirer à nouveau les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien dormi. Il passa sa main sous son t-shirt s'apprêtant à se gratter le ventre quand il arrêta son geste.

Devant lui se trouvait Hinata, endormi. Il avait oublié de remettre la couverture en place une fois qu'il s'était levé, dévoilant le corps de la jeune fille. Sa chemise était légèrement remonter dévoilant le bas de son ventre laiteux. Son pantalon s'était retroussé laissant voir ses fines chevilles. Il trouvait que ce pyjama rose mettait le corps d'Hinata à l'honneur.

Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça mais maintenant qu'il avait dormi contre son corps, qu'il avait sentit sa poitrine se soulever puis se rabaisser à chaque respiration, qu'il avait sentit ses jambes s'enrouler autour des siennes pendant la nuit, il ne pouvait plus la voir sans arrières pensées. Il se dépêcha de la recouvrir.

Puis tout doucement, il s'éloigna d'Hinata pour aller se préparer. Il attrapa des affaires propres avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il s'appuya contre la porte avant de passer sa main droite dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

'J'ai vraiment dormi avec Hinata.' réalisa-t-il.

Il regarda sa main gauche, puis, prudemment, comme si il avait peur que l'odeur disparaisse, il approcha sa main contre son nez. Elle sentait incroyablement bon. Elle sentait Hinata. Un frisson parcourra son corps. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

'Hinata et moi ... dans le même lit ... sous la même couverture ... l'un contre l'autre'

Son coeur tapait fort contre sa cache thoracique. Un boule de chaleur se forma au creux de son ventre. Il avait envie de crier de joie.

Tout joyeux, il se déshabilla et entra dans la bouche. Il fit couler l'eau sur son visage, essayant de ne pas mouillé sa main.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Elle lui avait demandé de rester. Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'ils ne devaient pas parlé de ce qui c'était passé hier ? Naruto se mit à réfléchir. Au fond de lui, il voulait vraiment s'excuser.

Non seulement, il avait failli s'emporter contre elle mais en plus, il l'avait en quelque sorte insulté. Et pour couronné le tout, il avait l'impression d'avoir forcé la jeune fille à se confesser à lui. Avait-il bien fait ?

Sur le coup, peut-être qu'Hinata avait été d'accord mais maintenant comment allait-elle réagir face à Naruto ? Et lui ? Comment allait-il réagir maintenant qu'il avait dormi avec une fille ? Et pas n'importe laquelle. C'était Hinata. La fille qu'il devait protéger. Son amie.

'Mais en vrai ... Etait-elle vraiment juste mon amie ?'

Pour la première fois, l'idée de voir Hinata autrement qu'une amie frappa Naruto. Cette pensée le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mais un frisson balaya ce sentiment de bien être. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde. Elle avait déjà été blessée malgré sa présence auprès elle. Alors que ce passerait-il si il la voyait plus qu'une amie, plus qu'une personne à protéger ? Elle deviendrait une proie facile pour ses ennemis.

Bizarrement, cette idée lui procura un sentiment inconnu. Sa bouche était soudain incroyablement sèche, il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir mais le pire était la sensation que l'air n'arrivait pas à ses poumons. Il ferma le robinet d'une main tremblante et s'appuya contre le mur.

Son coeur lui faisait affreusement mal. Il avait beau respirer rapidement, ses poumons étaient en feu à cause du manque d'air.

Alors, rassemblant ses dernière forces, il sorti ses griffes et se les enfonça dans sa main gauche. Il retient un cri. La douleur le fit reprendre ses esprits. Il inspira une grande bouffé d'air avant de regarder le sang rouge foncé taché le mur. Il sentit l'odeur d'Hinata disparaître laissant place à l'odeur de son sang.

Il se laissa tomber dans la baignoire qui commençait à se remplir de sang. Complètement perdu, Naruto passa ses mains sur son visage. Il continua de respirer profondément avant de rallumé l'eau et de rincée tout ce sang. Sa main avait déjà cicatrisé mais l'odeur du sang était toujours présente. Il se savonna a nouveau tout le corps.

Il sorti de la bouche, propre. Il se brossa rapidement les dents puis s'habilla tout en s'interdisant de repenser à Hinata. Il sorti de la salle de bain, sans la regarder. Il mit ses chaussures puis ouvrit la porte.

Il s'apprêta à la refermer mais s'arrêta. Il voulait la regarder, il savait qu'il n'allait pas la revoir de toute la journée. Mais il n'arrivait pas. Quelque chose le clouait sur place. Malheureusement, la tentation de la regarder était trop forte. Il jeta rapidement un regard vers elle.

Son visage était détendu et sa respiration régulière. Quelques mèches de cheveux tombaient devant son visage. Il avait l'impression que sa peau brillait au soleil.

Il détourna rapidement le regard, inquiet de ressentir encore la même sensation que dans la douche. Il referma la porte à clé avant de descendre rejoindre Sasuke et les autres vampires qui avaient déjà commencer les préparations.

Naruto ne le savait pas mais il venait d'expérimenter pour la première fois le sentiment de la peur.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Les créatures

**QUAND** Hinata se réveilla, l'espace de Naruto était froid. Elle se redressa avant de mettre ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle se rappela de sa nuit agitée de hier. Naruto l'avait tiré de son sommeil avant qu'elle ne lui raconte l'origine de ses cauchemars. Cependant, elle avait incroyablement bien dormi.

Elle roula sur le coté de Naruto. Elle pouvait encore sentir le profond creux laissé par son corps dans le matelas. Hinata sourit. Elle regarda sa main gauche qui était posé devant elle. Malgré son absence, elle continuait de sentir la chaleur de l'immense main de Naruto qu'elle avait gardé contre la sienne toute la nuit. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait dormi avec un garçon. Plus précisément avec Naruto.

Les joues rouges, elle se mit à battre des pieds de joie tout en gardant sa main gauche contre son coeur. Il faisait de tel voles planés qu'elle avait peur qu'il s'échappe. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas senti aussi légère et aussi heureuse.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte que la porte de la salle de bain était fermée. Elle tendit l'oreille, cherchant un bruit venant de la salle de bain mais tout était calme. Elle se leva puis toqua à la porte.

-Naruto ?

La porte de la salle de bain n'était pas fermée. Prudemment, elle la poussa et découvrit que la pièce était vide. La chaleureuse joie qu'elle avait ressentit laissa place à une froide tristesse. Elle soupira. Elle se traita de naïve.

Elle pensait que cette confession avait effacé les erreurs de hier mais elle s'était trompée. Il était partit. Elle aurait voulu lui parler. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser de son comportement auprès de lui. S'excuser de lui avoir raconter toute sa vie de problèmes alors qu'il devait déjà gérer la sienne. Ils devaient avoir une conversation. Il fallait qu'ils remettent tout à plat. Qu'ils parlent de tous les mal entendus.

Elle prit des habilles propres dans l'armoire avant de se rediriger vers la salle de bain. Elle en sorti quelques minutes plus tard mais Naruto n'était toujours pas revenu.

Hinata décida de faire le lit. Elle tira les draps puis rembourra les coussins, effaçant les indices montrant que ces deux jeunes gens avaient dormit cote à cote.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, tout en notant que ses chaussures n'étaient pas à coté des siennes. Elle redressa ses lunettes avant de prendre son téléphone posé sur la table de nuit. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il était déjà presque midi et que Naruto n'était pas là.

Elle se leva, mit ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte, prête à partir à sa recherche. Mais elle renonça quand elle croisa le regard de tous ces vampires qui s'activaient pour préparer le bal et la réunion.

'Naruto doit surement être très occuper. Le déranger maintenant n'arrangera pas la situation.' pensa-t-elle.

Elle referma la porte et retira ses chaussures, bredouille. Après tout, même si elle allait le cherché qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il était au sanctuaire ?

Peut-être était-il sorti ? Peut-être qu'il était à Konoha ? Etait-il parti à l'hôpital ? Mais il avait l'habitude d'y aller toujours tôt. Etait-il rester avec Shion ?

Après tout, elle avait quand même du mal à savoir ce que Naruto pensait d'elle. Il avait peut-être dormi avec elle mais il devait être encore en colère qu'elle lui ai mentit et qu'elle se soit mêlée de son envie de tuer Toneri. Etait-il allé parler de leur dispute à Shion ? Mais alors pourquoi être resté avec elle hier soir ? Certes elle lui avait demandé de rester mais il aurait très bien pu refuser.

'C'est son lit après tout. C'est sa chambre. Il me la prête car cela fait partie de sa mission ... rien de plus.' pensa Hinata. 'Pas la peine d'inventer n'importe quoi.'

Hinata essaya d'ignorer le pincement qu'elle avait au coeur. Après tout, elle n'avait fait que pleurer dans ses bras depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Comment un homme comme Naruto pourrait avoir envie de passer du temps avec une fille comme elle ? Avec une fille qui ne fait que s'apitoyer sur son sort ? Avec une fille qui se débat encore avec son passé ?

 _"-Si tu lui parlais de ce que tu ressens pour lui, ça serait déjà un premier pas vers le courage."_

Hinata se mit à sourire avant de lever la tête déterminé en repensant aux paroles de Sasuke. Elle se rappela de la toute première fois qu'elle avait vu le jeune vampire dans la rue froide de Konoha. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce soit ce vampire froid, distant et à cheval sur les règles qui lui aurait conseillé de se lancer.

-C'est décidé ! s'écria-t-elle en sautant à pied joints par terre. Dès que Naruto revient je m'excuse de mon comportement et je vais lui avoué que je suis amoureuse de lui !

Même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait d'elle, lui au moins, il saurait ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Soudain, les mains d'Hinata se mirent à trembler. La peur et l'appréhension lui tordirent l'estomac. Elle couru vers son sac près de l'armoire et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle sorti un petit carnet et un stylo. Elle s'assit sur le lit avant de se mettre à écrire une mise en scène de sa future déclaration d'amour.

* * *

 **UN** couple de corbeau se posa sur une branche avant de lâcher, à l'unisson, un croassement. Juste en dessous, un sanglier poussait la neige de son nez à le recherche de nourriture. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Cette épaisse neige recouvrait tout.

Vu la période de la l'année, il aurait été possible de trouver des champignons ou des tubercules mais il faisait tellement froid que rien n'arrivait à pousser. Afin de survivre, le sanglier avait du s'attaquer à un lapin malade, mais ce n'était pas du tout son aliment préféré.

Il était tellement concentré sur sa recherche qu'il n'entendit pas le bruit de course qui arrivait près de lui. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois que le renard géant fut en face de lui. Surpris et apeuré, le sanglier partit se cacher dans les buissons.

Mais Naruto n'avait même pas fait attention à lui. Avec un sac sanglé autour de lui, Naruto courrait à toute vitesse vers le sanctuaire. Il revenait tout juste de l'hôpital de Konoha pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il avait déjà effectuer un premier voyage ce matin mais il n'avait pas pu faire le tour des patients. Son chef lui avait demander de revenir aider les vampires le plus rapidement possible.

Avec cette histoire de réunion, tout le monde au sanctuaire avait la pression. Il fallait que tout soit parfait. Heureusement, ses deux aller-retour lui firent le plus grand bien. Il sentait le vent frais passé entre ses oreilles qui étaient plaquées sur son crane. Il sentait la neige volé sous ses pattes. Sous la vitesse, tout ses poils, même ses moustaches, étaient ébouriffés. Ses yeux rouges observaient la forêt qu'il connaissait comme sa poche mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers Hinata.

Malgré tout le travail qu'on lui avait donné à faire, elle n'avait pas quitté ses pensées. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais il avait survécu, le plus gros de la journée était passé.

Dès qu'il vit le sanctuaire, Naruto ralentit sa course avant de s'arrêter derrière des buissons. Petit à petit, il retrouva sa forme humaine. Il s'agenouilla pour ouvrir son sac à dos et en sortir ses vêtements. Il les mit rapidement sur lui puis passa le sac par dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers l'entrée du sanctuaire.

La porte eut à peine le temps de se refermer derrière lui qu'Izuna apparu dans son champ de vision.

-Na ... Naruto !

Naruto leva un sourcil, surpris. Depuis quand les vampires l'appelaient par son prénom. Il ne fit aucun commentaire une fois que le vampire arriva près de lui.

-Sasuke t'attend dans sa chambre.

-Pfff, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? J'ai déjà passé la journée avec lui.

Izuna haussa les épaules, affirmant qu'il n'en savait pas plus. Il récupéra le sac à dos remplit de poches de sang puis regarda Naruto monter les escaliers les mains dans les poches tout en grommelant.

Une fois devant la porte, il baissa la poignée mais elle était verrouillée. Il soupira avant de taper contre le bois.

Sasuke ouvrit tout de suite, les sourcils froncés. Il devait tout juste sortir de la salle de bain car ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et une simple serviette blanche était nouée autour de ses hanches.

-Toi et ta mauvaise habitude de rentré chez les gens sans t'annoncer, un jour, tu verras ...

-Qu'es que tu veux, Sasuke ? demanda Naruto en lui coupant la parole.

Son ami se décala invitant Naruto à l'intérieur. Puis, ils s'approchèrent du lit où reposaient deux housses.

-Il y en a une pour toi, dit Sasuke. Je suis sur que celui de il y a trois ans ne te va plus.

Naruto ouvrit la housse grise et découvrit ses habilles pour ce soir.

En effet, si Naruto était retourné à sa chambre. Il se serai douché mais ensuite il n'aurait pas eu de vêtement convenable à sa taille. Il se mit à rougir quand il réalisa qu'Hinata aurait tout vu. Naruto se frappa le front.

Il attrapa une serviette avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Que ce passe-t-il Naruto ? Tu ne veux pas retourner dans ta chambre ?

Pour seule réponse Naruto claqua la porte pendant que Sasuke essayait de se retenir de rire.

* * *

 **HINATA** était assise, sur un coussin, par terre sur le balcon. Les rayons du soleil couchant l'éclairaient pour qu'elle puisse lire son livre. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas assez chaud pour réchauffer sa peau. Elle redressa ses lunettes avant de resserrer la couverture autour d'elle.

Elle avait attendu Naruto toute la journée. Elle avait écrit plusieurs déclarations mais aucunes ne lui avaient plus. Elle avait fait plusieurs parties de Solitaire. Elle avait écouter de la musique. Elle avait fini son livre. Elle avait même plier les vêtements de l'armoire.

Puis vers quatorze heures, alors qu'elle était rongé par la nervosité et en train de tourné en rond comme un lion en cage, quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte.

Elle avait accouru pour ouvrir, priant pour que ce soit Naruto. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut Obito, un plateau repas à la main. Elle lui prit le plateau repas des mains en le remerciant avant de refermer la porte, sans rien dire de plus.

Mais trop inquiète pour rester sans nouvelles, elle soupira avant poser son plateau. Elle courru jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir, prête à rappeler le vampire.

Elle fut vraiment surprise quand elle le vit devant la porte, les bras croisés.

-Et bien, et bien. Tu n'as même pas tenu cinq secondes.

Hinata fronça les sourcils quand elle vit son sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il se mit alors à la détailler de son regard noir sans fin.

-Qu'est ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, gêner.

-Je cherches juste à comprendre pourquoi Naruto a tellement voulu te garder. On aurait très bien pu te tuer. Après tout, c'est surement à cause de toi tout ce qui est en train de se passer.

Hinata frissonna sous son regard meurtrier. Il n'allait quand même pas l'attaquer ici ?

-Je ... Je suis ..., commença-t-elle essayant de s'excuser.

-Alors ? Tu n'as pas une question à me poser ? coupa-t-il un sourire à nouveau collé sur les lèvres.

Surprise, Hinata resta un moment muette. Comment pouvait-il changé d'humeur aussi rapidement ? Décidément, elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. Mais une chose était sure, elle avait vraiment du mal à lui faire confiance.

-Est ... Est-ce ce que tu sais où est ... Naruto ? demanda-t-elle tout en redressant ses lunettes.

-Naruto ? répéta-il, faisant semblant de réfléchir. Aucune idée. Je l'ai vu ce matin. J'ai été assez surpris de le voir debout aussi tôt. Il n'était pas aussi matinal quand il était jeune.

Soudain, il s'arrêta avant de mettre ses mains dans les poches.

-Maintenant que j'en parle ... il avait l'air assez préoccupé. Mais bon vu la soirée qui nous attend, tout le monde est légèrement sur les nerfs. Enfin bref, je m'égare. J'ai toujours pas répondu à ta question, je suis pas croyable.

Il rigola à nouveau avant de gratter le derrière de sa tête. Ce geste ressemblait tellement à Naruto qu'Hinata en fut troubler. Jamais Naruto ne lui avait parlé d'Obito. Malgré ça, elle avait l'impression que le jeune démon comptait aux yeux du vampire. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il provoqué Naruto hier soir ?

-Tu veux que je te supplie ? demanda Hinata.

-Voyons voyons pas la peine. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu ... mmh ... il quittait le sanctuaire, pour aller où ? ... Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Désolé.

Il avait l'air sincère. Hinata le remercia avec un petit sourire triste avant de lui souhaiter quand même une bonne journée.

Elle avait, une fois de plus, pas beaucoup mangé. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle resta un moment sur le lit, ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle décida donc d'étudier l'encyclopédie pour ce soir. Elle était tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'elle en avait légèrement oublié sa peine et son angoisse. Et la journée était passée plus rapidement.

Elle s'apprêta à tourné la page suivante de son livre quand quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction de ce bruit. D'un coup, sa respiration se bloqua et toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers Naruto.

-Hinata ?

Elle reconnu la voix d'Izumi. La déception affaissa ses épaules.

-Tu peux entrée, c'est ouvert.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant la tête de son amie passée.

-Salut ! s'écria-t-elle en souriant.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la limite des rayons du soleil. Hinata se leva puis ramassa son coussin avant de s'approcher d'elle.

-Bonjour Izumi, comment vas-tu ? demanda Hinata.

-Je suis tellement exister pour ce soir. Et toi ? Pas trop dure de rester ici ? J'aurai dû passé plus tôt mais le chef nous a vraiment bombardé de travaille aujourd'hui.

-J'ai réussi à pas trop m'ennuyer, avoua Hinata d'une petite voix avant de redresser ses lunettes.

Izumi leva alors un énorme sac et une boite à chaussures. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

-Je t'ai apporter deux trois trucs de filles, expliqua-t-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Que dirais-tu de nous faire un peu belles pour ce soir ?

Izumi posa le sac sur le lit, invitant Hinata à jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Hinata regarda dans la trousse que la vampire lui tendait et découvrit toute une artillerie de maquillage, élastiques, brosses et vernie.

-Où as-tu trouvé tout ça ? demanda la jeune fille.

-J'ai traîné Itachi à Konoha, expliqua Izumi, fière d'elle. Alors ? Alors ? Qu'es que t'en dis ?

Hinata ne s'était jamais fait "belle" pour personne, même pas pour elle-même. Elle se trouvait déjà beaucoup trop hors de la norme. Elle ne voulait pas attiré plus l'attention sur elle. Avait-elle donc le droit de vouloir se faire belle pour le garçon qui faisait battre son coeur ?

* * *

 **LA** neige avait aussi commencé à tomber. De plus, il faisait maintenant complètement nuit dehors. D'habitude, cela ne gênait pas les créatures de la nuit. Mais Izumi avait expliqué que la neige risquait de retarder les autres factions qui n'allaient pas tardé à arrivé. Heureusement, elle s'était arrêtée juste avant.

Finalement, Hinata s'était prise au jeu. Izumi était allée chercher sa coiffeuse et un banc puis avait forcé Hinata a s'asseoir, à se relaxer et à lui faire confiance.

Hinata avait d'abord regarder Izumi se transformer devant elle. La vampire avait mit une magnifique robe bustier, moulante rouge qui descendait jusqu'à ses talons noir. Elle avait relever ses cheveux noir en un chignon afin de dégager son cou et son visage qu'elle avait maquillé. Ses lèvres et ses ongles étaient aussi rouge que sa robe. Hinata était assez satisfaite de la manucure qu'elle avait faite pour son amie.

Puis une fois prête, Izumi s'était attaqué à Hinata en lui sortant la robe qu'elle lui avait acheter le soir de leur sortie entre filles.

Maintenant, les deux filles étaient en train de rigoler à coeur joie quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Naruto apparu sans s'être annoncé. Izumi tourna la tête vers lui avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Dès qu'elle le vit, le coeur d'Hinata se mit à battre tellement vite qu'elle en eut mal.

Il se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Hinata n'aurait jamais cru voir Naruto comme cela un jour. Il avait essayé de plaquer tous ses cheveux en arrière mais des mèches rebelles tombaient malgré tout sur son front. Même si Hinata le préférait avec ses cheveux fou, elle devait avouer que cette coiffure faisait ressortir encore plus ses yeux bleu. Elle détourna le regard de peur de se perdre dans l'immensité de son regard.

Il portait un costume trois pièces noir, surement fait sur mesure qui accentuait le blond de ses cheveux et le bronzage de sa peau. Tous les boutons de son gilet étaient fermés par dessus une cravate noir à fine rayures grises. Cependant, il portait sa veste sur son épaule, surement pour ne pas la salir. Son autre main dans la poche, il regardait Izumi.

-Itachi t'attend, dit-il le plus froidement possible pour répondre au regard de la vampire.

Izumi ne lui répondit pas. Elle se tourna vers Hinata et donna un dernier coup de brosse dans sa chevelure violette avant de la poser sur la coiffeuse.

-Je te laisse finir, dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. On se voit tout à l'heure.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit-elle en la regardant. Merci pour ton aide.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je viendrai récupérée mes affaires demain.

Hinata secoua la tête de haut en bas avant de regarder Izumi se diriger vers la porte.

Naruto se décala sans la lâcher du regard. Izumi le regarda de son air supérieur avant qu'il ne ferma la porte derrière elle. Il voulu passé sa main dans ses cheveux mais renonça et laissa retombé sa main. Il se tourna vers Hinata qui détourna le visage pour éviter que Naruto ne la voit rougir.

-Bonsoir Naruto.

-S'lut, répondit-il.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient que tout les deux dans la pièce, Naruto sentait tout son corps réagir à la présence d'Hinata. Ne sachant pas quoi faire en attendant qu'Hinata finisse de se préparer, Naruto s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre, évitant le regard de la jeune fille le plus possible.

A présent, ils se donnaient tout les deux le dos.

Hinata donna encore quelques coups de brosse dans ses cheveux. Elle put observer le dos de Naruto dans le miroir. Il se balançait d'un pied à l'autre. Tout son corps semblait rigide. Elle pouvait voir la tension de ses épaules et de ses muscles dessinés sous sa chemise blanche. Hinata osait à peine faire du bruit de peur que Naruto explose.

Mais ses inquiétudes furent balayer quand elle le vit enfiler sa veste noire pas dessus ses épaules. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses muscles bougés sous tout ses habilles. Il l'avait fait avec une telle aisance et une telle fluidité qu'Hinata aurait pu croire qu'il s'habillait comme ça tout les jours. L'adolescent coincé et stressé de tout à l'heure avait laissé la place à un homme élégant et sûr de lui.

Comme hypnotisée, elle brossait la même mèche de cheveux depuis un moment tout en observant cet homme derrière elle. Avait-elle le droit de vouloir passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux blond beaucoup trop bien coiffés ? Avait-elle le droit de penser que ce pantalon épousait parfaitement ses fesses rondes et fermes ? Avait-elle le droit de vouloir sentir son corps puissant presser le sien ? Avait-elle le droit de vouloir le déshabiller et de vouloir passer ses doigts froids sur sa peau ?

Quand Hinata se rendit compte des pensées que la présence de Naruto cultivait dans son esprit, elle se mit à rougir avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur elle-même.

Naruto la vit du coin de l'oeil remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, dégageant sa gorge. Il dut refoulé son envie de se précipiter sur son cou et de le couvrir de baisés.

Il la vit jouer avec un élastique entre ses mains. Elle semblait hésiter. Elle les avait attaché en un chignon assez strict, dévoilant son dos dénudé aux yeux de Naruto. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se mettre de profil et de se regarder dans le miroir. Mais elle retira l'élastique. Puis, elle ramena ses cheveux dans une de ses mains, jugeant l'effet d'une queue de cheval. Finalement, elle les laissa retomber dans son dos avant d'attraper quelques mèches et de les tirer en arrière.

-Laisses-les lâche, je les préfère comme ça.

Naruto se raidit quand il reconnu sa propre voix. Hinata fut surprise d'entendre sa suggestion. Sa voix avait été douce et sincère. Elle se mit à rougir en pensant au faite qu'il était en train de l'observer sans le montrer.

'Il aime mes cheveux malgré leur étrange couleur.' pensa-t-elle tout en enroulant le bout d'une de ses mèches autour de son doigts.

Hinata se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as raison ... Merci Naruto.

Naruto sentit son coeur fondre. Il essaya de lui rendre son sourire mais il était beaucoup trop gêner par son comportement. Il avait pensé à elle toute la journée mais il l'avait clairement évité. Il ne savait plus comment réagir avec elle.

Il avait oser s'énervé contre elle. Il lui avait mal parlé. Il ne lui avait pas donné d'attention. Malgré ça, elle s'était ouverte à lui, elle lui avait tout raconté, tout ce que son psychologue essayait de faire depuis dix longues années. Ensuite, ils avaient carrément dormir ensemble, l'un contre l'autre. Naruto ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Ca avait été la première nuit qu'il passait en compagnie de quelqu'un. Puis il avait ressentit un drôle de sentiment. Mais juste après, il s'était presque enfui, perturbé.

Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi efficace pendant les travaux d'aménagement du sanctuaire pour la réunion. Il s'était tué à la tache sous le petit sourire de Sasuke qui l'avait agacé toute la journée. En effet, Naruto avait profiter de toutes les tâches que Fugaku lui avait donné à faire pour éviter de revenir dans la chambre trop tôt. Et maintenant, il se permettait de la complimenter alors qu'il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça.

-Tu sais, Naruto ... peut-être qu'on devait parler ... parler de ce qui c'est passé depuis ... depuis que je t'ai dis ... pour Toneri.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Hinata parlait, sa voix perdait en volume. Elle était à nouveau intimidée par Naruto. Ce dernier se maudit, intérieurement.

Il s'approcha d'elle avant de se baisser sur ses jambes devant elle, hésitant à prendre ses mains. Mais ce fut Hinata qui prit les siennes en première. Elle le regarda avec ses yeux nacrés, tout en souriant timidement. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ses yeux, ses lèvres, sa peau, sa seule présence. Très lentement, il leva sa main gauche et la posa sur la joue d'Hinata. La jeune fille ferma les yeux avant de poser sa petite main sur celle de Naruto et de se coller encore plus.

Naruto regarda sa petite main blanche au dessus de son immense main mate. Il avait l'impression de voir des petites cicatrices sur ses doigts si fin. Comment des mains pouvaient paraître si fragiles et en même temps si robustes ?

Elle se mit à caresser le dos de sa main de son pouce, comme si elle voulait que l'odeur de sa peau imprègne sa main une nouvelle fois et remplace l'odeur de sang qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée.

-J'y ai réfléchi aussi, avoua enfin Naruto. Malheureusement, maintenant, on nous attend en bas. Mais je te promets que ce soir quand nous reviendrons ici, tu recevras les excuses que tu mérites.

Le coeur d'Hinata rata un battement quand elle entendit Naruto utilise le pronom "nous". Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Naruto, je ne t'en veux pas ...

-Chut, dit-il en posant machinalement son doigt sur ses lèvres.

Surprise, elle se tut. Naruto relâcha sa joue avant de se redresser mais garda son emprise sur la main droite de la jeune fille. Hinata se leva devant lui provoquant une drôle de sensation dans le ventre de Naruto dès qu'il la vit en entière.

Naruto ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'histoires de princesses mais il en était sure, Hinata faisait partie des plus belles princesses. Dans ce cas, était-il plus comme un prince ou plus comme la bête que le prince doit combattre pour sauver la princesse ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler des yeux. Sa robe blanche lui allait à merveille. Elle faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Le léger maquillage que Izumi lui avait fait soulignait les traits parfaits de son visage. Dès qu'il regardait Hinata, il ne faisait pas attention à ses lunettes tant ses yeux attiraient l'attention. Il devait avouer, Izumi avait fait du bon travail.

Mais ce qui le titillait le plus était le bas de la robe. Il avait envie de courir jusqu'à la porte et de la fermé à clé afin d'empêcher Hinata de sortir de cette chambre. Il ne voulait pas que les autres créatures qui attendaient en bas puissent la voir. Il voulait la garder pour lui tout seul.

La robe était fendu des deux cotés, dévoilant les magnifiques jambes d'Hinata. Le lacet de ses sandales s'arrêtaient en dessous de ses genoux comme si ils montraient aux yeux de Naruto le chemin vers les cuisses de la jeune fille.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ses mains faire le voyage du bas de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses hanches. Il avait envie de la plaquer contre le mur et d'embrasser ses épaules beaucoup trop dénudées avant de descendre vers ses seins pas assez couverts. Puis, il aurait attrapé ses cuisses entre ses mains pour la forcer à s'accrocher à lui.

'Après tout, la robe est parfaite pour qu'Hinata puisse entouré ses jambes autour de mes hanches.'

Rien que cette idée fit tourné la tête de Naruto dans tout les sens. Il sentit une intense chaleur apparaître dans le bas de son ventre qui l'enflammait au fur et à mesure que des images torrides défilaient devant ses yeux.

Il secoua la tête avant de se racler la gorge.

-Tu ... Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il tout en regardant leur mains s'éloigner l'une de l'autre.

Hinata acquiesça avant de prendre une large cape blanche en velours qu'elle passa par dessus ses épaules. Elle remercia mentalement Izumi de l'avoir rapporter de Konoha. Elle allait parfaitement avec la robe et elle chauffait le corps d'Hinata qui commençait à se refroidir. Elle rejoignit Naruto hors de la chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, ils prirent les escaliers.

Avec ses mains dans les poches, Naruto avait l'air plus détendu, ce qui soulagea le coeur d'Hinata.

Mais ce qui inquiétait la jeune fille était ses battements de coeur à elle. Elle priait pour que Naruto ne les entende pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être redevenu une collégienne qui n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses sentiments.

Tout son corps lui criait que Naruto était tout près d'elle. Elle voulut fermer les yeux pour se calme mais elle ne réussit qu'à trébucher dans les escaliers. Naruto la rattrapa juste à temps.

Hinata frissonna sous le toucher et le regard de Naruto. Leur visages étaient tellement proches.

Ils n'arrivèrent pas à décrocher leur regards de leur lèvres. Naruto sentit un courant électrique traverser son corps quand il vit Hinata entrouvrir la bouche. La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à respirait tellement la tension présente était forte. Mais Hinata sentit ses joues chauffées quand elle vit Naruto passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme les trouvait extrêmement sèches tellement il avait envie de les posées sur celle d'Hinata.

-D ... Désolée, j'ai pas ... l'habitude ..., expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Par miracle, elle avait réussi à parler.

-Fais attention, s'il te plais, répondit-il d'une voix roque.

Hinata le regarda avant de redresser ses lunettes et de secouer très lentement la tête.

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre mais cela n'arrêta pas le feu qui venait de s'embrasser au fond d'eux. Ils ne reprirent leur calme qu'une fois arrivé au rez de chaussé.

Ils avaient l'impression de marcher dans un endroit inhabité. Seul leur chaussures résonnaient contre la pierre. Ils marchèrent à travers les couloirs sans que Naruto n'hésite une seule fois.

Une fois devant la grande salle, ils avaient retrouver leur esprits. Naruto regarda discrètement derrière lui. Hinata était d'un coup nerveuse. Derrière cette porte, se trouvait toutes les créatures de la nuit.

De la musique parvient à leur oreilles, détournant leur attention. Hinata s'approcha de la porte mais Naruto l'arrêta.

-Attends. Pas par là, dit-il. On doit faire le tour.

Surprise, Hinata le suivit.

-On doit d'abord aller à la réunion.

Ils sortirent par la porte qui menait au terrain d'entrainement. Hinata resserra sa cape autour d'elle avant que Naruto ne pousse la porte.

Hinata eut a peine le temps de mettre le pied dehors que ses dents se mirent à claquer. La cape était assez chaude pour le froid qui régnait dans le sanctuaire mais les températures extérieurs étaient beaucoup trop basses pour que ses simples vêtements puissent la chauffer.

'Génial !' pensa-t-elle.

Elle passa la capuche par dessus sa tête. Remarquant sa réaction, Naruto la dépassa.

-Je vais marcher devant pour applatir la neige. Toi, tu n'auras qu'à marcher dans mes pas. Cela évitera tes pieds de gelés, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hinata rougit avant de redresser ses lunettes. Il était évidant que les chaussure qu'Izumi lui avait acheter allaient parfaitement avec sa robe mais clairement pas avec le temps qu'il faisait dehors.

Naruto se mit en marche et Hinata suivit. Les mains dans les poches, les pas du jeune homme résonnait dans la neige fraîchement tombé. Hinata, elle, essayait de caler ses enjambées sur celle de Naruto.

Cela l'amusait. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie. Elle se lassait guider avec confiance sans regarder devant elle, préférant se concentrer sur les traces de pas de Naruto.

Au plus elle marchait, au plus elle se rendait compte de la taille des empruntes de Naruto. Elles étaient larges et profondes. Des pas d'hommes. Mais était-il possible d'être un homme à dix-huit ans ? N'est-ce pas trop tôt ?

Mais dans le monde dans lequel Naruto vit, il faut arriver à l'age adulte mentalement et physiquement le plus rapidement possible afin de rester en vie. Ce monde fascinait Hinata autant qu'il lui faisait peur.

Elle leva les yeux sur Naruto. N'était-il pas l'être le plus beau qu'elle n'est jamais vu ? Comment avoir peur de lui ? Impossible. Maintenant elle ne doutait plus. Elle savait que c'était dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Peut importe le monde dans lequel il vivait.

Soudain, Naruto sentit comme une présence autre que celle d'Hinata. Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, il ne fit pas de gestes brusques. Il ralentit progressivement avant de s'arrêter. Il tourna la tête vers la forêt, les muscles tendus, attirant le regard d'Hinata dans la même direction. Mais dès qu'il reconnu l'odeur d'herbes fraîches, il relâcha la tension de son corps.

-Oh ! Naruto, c'est toi ?

La jeune fille fut étonnée de découvrir que ce n'était pas un des vampires qui avait appelé Naruto. Sortant de l'obscurité de la forêt, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un homme.

Au plus il se rapprochait d'eux, au plus Hinata remarqua qu'il avait l'air d'avoir l'apparence d'un jeune homme de leur age. Il portait un simple costume vert foncé avec un noeud papillon légèrement desserré. Ses cheveux brun tombaient sur ses épaules mais le plus impressionnant pour Hinata fut de voir deux cornes qui dépassaient de son crane.

-Salut, dit simplement Naruto.

-J'arrive pas à y croire ! Serais-tu plus grand que moi ? Impossible.

Naruto se contenta de sourire. Remarquant que le jeune démon n'était pas seul, l'homme s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable, voulant faire comprendre à Hinata qu'il n'était pas un ennemi. Cependant, Hinata le voyait très bien grâce aux lueurs de la lune et elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Vous ... vous êtes ... Shikamaru Nara ! s'exclama-t-elle, impressionnée.

L'elfe rigola devant la réaction de la jeune fille pendant que Naruto baissa son regard sur elle. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher de Shikamaru, les yeux brillants. Cependant, Naruto remarqua qu'elle restait près de lui. Il pouvait bien sentir qu'elle n'était pas complètement à l'aise.

Shikamaru observa Hinata de haut en bas avant de lâcher une exclamation de surprise. Malgré qu'elle était à moitié cacher, il reconnu qui elle était.

-Voyez-vous ça ? Voilà donc à quoi ressemble la prochaine enveloppe charnelle de Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Hinata ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre que les vampires ne l'identifie avec cette appellation. Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Tout le monde était déjà au courant ? Hinata recula d'un pas, cherchant à se rapprocher de Naruto.

-Oh ! Pardon ! s'exclama Shikamaru remarquant la surprise chez les deux jeunes gens. Obito m'a mit au courant, on s'est vu tout à l'heure.

-Obito ? répéta Naruto, méfiant.

Hinata et Naruto ne comprendraient pas pourquoi le vampire aurait parler de ça à l'elfe. Etait-ce juste deux amis qui en avaient parler tout simplement ? Est-ce qu'Obito avait un plan en tête ?

-Enchanté de pouvoir te rencontrer, Hinata Hyûga, dit Shikamaru en se rapprochant.

Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient appelé par leur prénoms, Shikamaru s'approcha tout en tendant sa main vers Hinata. Surprise, la jeune fille regarda sa main sans bouger.

Shikamaru Nara faisait parti des rares personnes à qui Naruto faisait entièrement confiance. Il était d'ailleurs le seul en dehors des vampires à savoir qui été véritablement Naruto.

C'était pour ça que Naruto décida de lui faire confiance une nouvelle fois et ne lui demanda pas plus d'explications. Il poussa alors Hinata doucement de sa main vers l'avant. La jeune fille réagit aussitôt. Où étaient donc passées ses bonnes manières ? Elle prit la main de l'elfe avant de la secouer légèrement.

-C'est ... C'est moi qui suis enchantée. J'ai lu tellement de choses sur vous, monsieur Nara ...

Naruto pouffa de rire.

-Allons, allons, pas besoin du vouvoiement ni de "monsieur Nara". Je suis peut-être plus vieux que vous deux mais c'est beaucoup trop formel pour moi. Avec ça tu me rajoutes bien deux siècles en plus. Non, monsieur Nara c'est mon père. Moi c'est Shikamaru tout simplement.

Hinata lui sourit avant de secouer la tête de haut en bas. Elle sentit Naruto arrivé à sa hauteur.

-Tu n'arrives que maintenant ? demanda-t-il avant de croisé les bras.

-Bah, souffla l'elfe. Tu sais comment je suis. Les salutations officiels ça me fatigue plus qu'autre chose. Les longs discours, les toasts tout ça c'est pas mon truc. En plus après j'ai trop de mal à me concentrer sur la réunion.

Hinata redressa ses lunettes avant de continuer à fixe l'elfe devant elle. Ses paupières étaient colorées de noir comme si il s'était maquillé. Elle savait qu'il avait les oreilles pointus mais appart cela, il ressemblait beaucoup à un humain. Malgré leur immortalité, les elfes grandissent comme les vampires. Mais, alors que les vampires grandissent normalement jusqu'à s'arrêter un jour, le vieillissement des elfes était beaucoup plus lent. Il était donc impossible pour eux de vivre aux milieux des humains.

Soudain, le noir sur ses paupières devient de plus en plus transparent jusqu'à disparaître en même temps que ses cornes. Shikamaru pu alors remettre son chapeau haut de forme vert sur sa tête.

Naruto remarqua le regard insistant de la jeune fille. Enervé, il passa son bras par dessus ses épaules afin de l'attirer vers lui. Hinata comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été discrète ce qui l'a fit rougir. Elle se cacha contre le torse de Naruto.

-Excuses-là, fit-il tout en se grattant la nuque. Finalement, j'aurai peut-être préféré qu'elle panique.

Shikamaru rigola encore une fois.

-Tu étais exactement pareil, avant. Laisses cette pauvre jeune fille respirée, Naruto.

'Non mais pour qui il se prend de me dire de la laissée ?' pensa Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mouais, répondit-il à l'elfe.

-On ferai mieux d'y aller. Au plus tôt on commencera, au plus tôt ça sera fini. De plus, elle pourrait bien mourir de froid.

A vrai dire, Hinata se sentait tellement bien contre Naruto mais elle n'osa pas le dire, surtout devant cette nouvelle créature de la nuit qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

Shikamaru se mit à marcher vers l'entrée du sanctuaire, invitant les deux jeunes à le suivre. Naruto relâcha Hinata.

Au fond de lui, il était soulagé. Pour l'instant, elle prenait la situation plutôt bien. Mais il redoutait surtout la rencontre de la jeune fille avec les autres créatures de la nuit.

Hinata était entre les deux créatures, Shikamaru devant et Naruto derrière. Elle marchait tout en écoutant les deux hommes parler de leur dernières aventures. Ce fut Shikamaru qui commença en premier à parler de sa dernière expédition chez les humains.

Avec Obito, il faisait parti d'un des groupes qui faisait le lien entre le monde des créatures de la nuit et des humains. Il venait tout juste de revenir de sa dernière expédition afin de pouvoir assister à la réunion avec son père.

Puis Naruto se mit à raconter à Shikamaru son entrainement. Son regard devient sombre quand il mentionna que Urashiki avait en sa possession du sang d'elfe.

-C'est vrai que l'on a jamais su pourquoi des elfes avaient disparu.

-C'est pour ça que je t'en parle, dit Naruto.

-Voilà à quoi servent les réunions, Naruto. Ce n'est pas seulement pour garder la paix entre les factions. Tu ferai mieux de garder ça pour les chefs.

-C'est surement Sasuke qui va le leur dire. Je n'ai pas le droit à la parole. J'assiste à la réunion car j'assure la protection d'Hinata.

Se cachant sous sa capuche, Hinata sentit ses joues rougir.

Le petit groupe fit le contour du sanctuaire. Ils virent au loin deux gardes près d'une porte. Cette entrée permettait d'accéder à la salle réservée à ce type de réunion. Elle se trouvait sous la salle du conseil. Il y avait qu'un seul moyen d'y accéder. Il fallait passer par cette porte extérieur puis marcher dans un tunnel souterrain.

Une fois proche, Hinata remarqua que c'était Taiko et Izuna qui se tenaient de part et d'autre de la porte. Ils portaient tout deux exactement le même costume que Naruto. Cependant, les deux gardes n'étaient pas seul.

Sasuke avait les bras croisés et regardait la forêt comme si il attendait quelqu'un.

-Hé ! fit Shikamaru. C'est moi que vous attendez ?

Sasuke se tourna vers eux, les sourcils foncés. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hinata se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Deux autres personnes regardèrent dans leur direction mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir de qui ils s'agissaient.

-Shika ! s'écria une voix aiguë.

Tout ce passa vite, Naruto recula tout en emportant Hinata avec lui pendant que la jeune fille vit passé devant eux un tourbillon de paillettes.

-Roh, tu m'as manqué !

-Pas moi, ronchonna l'elfe. On s'est vue hier, tu exagères. Chôji, vient m'aider un peu.

Hinata tourna la tête vers Shikamaru. La voix aiguë appartenait à une fille qui était accrochée au cou de l'elfe mais donnait son dos à Hinata. Cependant, elle était sure de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Ces longs cheveux blond ne lui étaient pas inconnu.

Elle leva les yeux vers Naruto avait de tiré sur la manche de sa veste.

-Mmh ? fit-il ne voulant pas lâcher les autres créatures de la nuit des yeux.

Hinata redressa ses lunettes prête à lui demander qui était toutes ces créatures qu'elle ne connaissait pas quand la blonde se tourna vers eux.

-Hinata ?

Hinata tourna la tête avant de sentit ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. Etait-elle en train de rêver ?

-Ino ?

Maintenant qu'Hinata savait qui se trouvait devant elle, elle distinguait très bien ses traits malgré le manque de visibilité.

Hinata fut frappé de surprise quand elle remarqua d'immenses ailes dans le dos de son amie. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol. En effet, elle flottait au dessus du sol dans sa robe quasi inexistante. Des milliers de petites paillettes de couleur arc-en-ciel formaient une robe bustier qui était ouverte sur son ventre avant de se rejoindre en un petit short exposant tout le reste du corps de la jeune fille. Un couronne de fleures était posée sur le sommet de son crane. Cependant, des racines vertes s'enroulaient autour de quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds qui n'étaient pas retenu par sa queue de cheval habituelle.

Ino avait l'air aussi surprise qu'Hinata.

'Mais comment m'a-t-elle reconnu ?' se demanda-t-elle.

-Je peux lire dans les pensées des gens avec qui j'ai eu un contact physique, dit Ino en répondant à la question silencieuse d'Hinata.

Hinata vit Ino lui sourire comme pour la rassurer. Elle était tellement belle, presque trop belle pour être vrai.

-C'est mon pouvoir, le pouvoir des fées.

Ino passa une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille ornée de boucles d'oreilles en or.

'Voilà donc à quoi ressemble une vraie fée.' pensa Hinata, émerveillée. 'Si seulement j'avais eu le temps de finir de lire l'encyclopédie, j'aurai épargner la surprise à Naruto.'

Ino atterrit pied nu dans la neige avant de s'approcher d'Hinata mais Naruto barrait le passage.

-Pourquoi tu t'approches ?

-Pour qui tu te prends, toi ? demanda Ino d'une voix menaçante.

En même pas une seconde, Sasuke se trouvait près de Naruto, une main sur son épaule l'autre dans sa sacoche près à le piquer si besoin. Chôji était près d'Ino, les bras croisés. Shikamaru était devant Naruto, les sourcils froncés.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne dois pas te dévoiler ? chuchota Sasuke près de l'oreille de Naruto.

Naruto fit glisser ses yeux vers le vampire. Les deux amis se défièrent du regard.

-Allons, allons, humain, commença Shikamaru. Tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. N'est-ce pas Ino ? Chôji ?

Chôji posa sa large main sur l'épaule d'Ino. La fée perdit son regard de tueuse avant de sourire faussement en direction de Naruto.

-Bien sur, nous avons prêter serment de ne faire aucun mal aux humains. De plus, Hinata et moi, nous nous connaissons.

Naruto fit glisser son regard vers les trois créatures devant lui. Il faisait confiance à Shikamaru, hors l'elfe faisait confiance à cette fée et ce géant. Mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à faire partir sa méfiance. Les fées étaient connu pour piéger n'importe qui avec leur beauté légendaire. Cependant, le géant lui touchait l'épaule donc si elle avait mentit, elle se serait forcement transformer en pierre.

Naruto sentit la main d'Hinata sur son bras comme si elle cherchait à le retenir. Il se redressa pendant que Sasuke le relâcha.

-Alors c'est toi, Ino. Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais j'ai pas du trouvé ça important donc je l'ai oublié, avoua Naruto.

-De ... De quel droit te permets-tu ? Et d'ailleurs comment tu me connais ?

Naruto sentit le regard de Sasuke l'interdisant de prononcer un mot de plus mais Naruto se mit à sourire.

-Je t'ai déjà vu lors de la dernière réunion qui avait eu lieu ici. J'étais déjà là mais personne ne fait vraiment attention à moi. Et puis, Hinata m'a parler de toi, je n'ai juste jamais fait le rapprochement, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Sentant toute l'attention se porter sur elle, Hinata se sentit incroyablement gênée.

-Et ... bien euh, c'est que, vu que ... commença-t-elle tout en bougeant ses mains devant elle.

-On a pas le temps pour ça, tonna la voix de Sasuke. Vous aurez le temps de parler après. Shikamaru, c'était toi qu'on attendait comme d'habitude. Mais ce soir, tu es le dernier.

-Le dernier ?! Les chasseurs sont déjà arrivés ? Incroyable !

La bulle de tension qui s'était crée autour de ces jeunes gens, creva laissant Hinata reprendre son souffle.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, proposa Sasuke.

Ino voulu protesté mais ses coéquipiers lui rappelèrent le but de leur venu et la jeune fée se calma sans pour autant lâcher Naruto et Hinata de vue.

Naruto laissa passer les créatures devant eux avant de prendre la main d'Hinata dans la sienne et de suivre les autres. Dès que le groupa passa les gardes, Hinata voulu retirer sa capuche mais la main de Naruto poser sur sa tête l'en empêcha.

Elle leva alors des yeux surpris vers lui. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de se pencher vers elle.

-Surtout tu restes près de moi, murmura-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle puisse entendre.

Hinata acquiesça. Pendant leur rencontre avec Shikamaru, Naruto avait laissé Hinata se débrouillée toute seule. Mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, Hinata pouvait sentir que tout le corps de Naruto était tendu. Cela la rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière eux. Ils étaient à présent en train de descendre sous terre dans un tunnel éclairer par les flammes des torches.

Shikamaru, Chôji et Ino discutaient entre eux avec tellement de naturel. Ils se moquaient ouvertement du comportement de leur camarade elfe qui voulait éviter à tout pris de se retrouver enfermer dans une salle plus de deux heures.

Naruto voyait bien qu'ils se connaissaient très bien. Ces trois factions avaient apprit à presque vivre ensemble. Ils vivaient les plus éloigner de Konoha, au plus profond de la forêt près des montagnes qui séparaient Konoha et les autres villes.

Contrairement à eux, les vampires et les loup-garou n'avaient jamais réussi à s'entendre correctement. Il y avait trop de conflits et de peur pour que les deux clans puissent instauré une vrai forme de paix.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la deuxième porte qui marquait la fin du tunnel. Derrière cette porte se trouvaient les créatures les plus puissantes et Hinata ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte avant d'y pénétrer suivit des autres. Naruto et Hinata pénétraient tout les deux en même temps la salle.

Hinata fut surprise de la simplicité de la pièce. De simple chaises étaient disposées autour d'une table au milieu de ces murs de pierre. Cependant, la pièce étaient rempli de bavardages qui essayaient de caché la tension et la gêne qui régnait entre les créatures de la nuit déjà présentes.

Malheureusement pour Hinata, son entrée fut tout de suite remarqué. A peine avait-elle posé le pied par terre que tous les regards fusèrent vers elle. Elle reconnu Fugaku Uchiha qui était déjà assit. Sasuke et Itachi se tenaient derrière lui, les mains jointent derrière le dos. Ils portaient tous les trois le même costume en satin noir orné du symbole des Uchiha dans le dos.

Puis assit à coté, se tenait un homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Shikamaru. Le seul trait qui différencie Shikaku Nara de son fils était les deux cicatrices qu'il avait sur le coté gauche de son visage. Il portait le même chapeau et costume que Shikamaru. Derrière lui se tenait, en tenue de combat, Ensui Nara un des elfes le mieux classé dans l'encyclopédie d'Hagoromo. Shikamaru rejoignit son père, tout en s'excusant maladroitement de son retard.

Le troisième chef assit à coté de Shikaku était impressionnant. Le chef des géants Chôza Akimichi était reconnaissable à sa chevelure rouge et ses deux traits violet peint sur son visage. Debout derrière lui, se tenait Maruten Akimichi, le géant le plus redoutable du clan, et le fameux Chôji Akimichi. Un des membres de l'équipe de Shikamaru. Ils avaient tout les trois réduits leur tailles afin de passé la porte de la salle, malgré ça, ils devaient tout les deux mesurés trois mètres de hauts.

Hinata se sentit tellement petite qu'elle détourna le regard. Elle remercia Naruto de lui avoir dit de garder sa tête cachée. Jamais elle n'aurait pu supporter tous ses regards sur elle sans s'évanouir.

Naruto la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise à coté du chef des vampires. Sentant la présence de Naruto derrière elle, Hinata essaya de prendre confiance en elle avant de lever son regard nacré.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le quatrième chef. Ou plutôt la quatrième chef. Devant Hinata se trouvait Tsume Inuzuka dans une courte robe bleu nuit. Sans son uniforme de police et avec ses marques rouges sur les joues, Hinata eut presque du mal à la reconnaître. Ce fut alors que la jeune fille reconnu le jeune homme habillé simplement derrière elle. Kiba se tenait à coté de sa soeur, Hana.

Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Le clan Inuzuka était la dernière faction des créatures de la nuit. Les loups-garou. Tout semblait s'éclaircir dans l'esprit d'Hinata. Voilà donc comment un garçon comme Kiba s'était retrouver ce soir-là dans la forêt. Voilà pourquoi il était très souvent malade. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il expliquait à tout le monde. Hinata s'en voulu de ne lui avoir jamais poser la question.

Naruto remarqua qu'Hinata s'était tendu à nouveau. En levant ses yeux devant lui, il remarqua les loup-garou en face d'Hinata. Les connaissait-elle ? Des brides de souvenir revient dans l'esprit de Naruto. Il revu le jeune loup qui avait aider Hinata, la nuit où il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il se rappela l'avoir vu à la dernière réunion mais surtout il se rappela enfin de son nom.

'C'est donc lui Kiba.'

Il se rappela avoir tiqué le jour ou ce garçon étrange à lunettes avait parler d'un certain Kiba à Hinata alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger leur ramen. Ce garçon était donc l'ami dont Hinata lui avait parler.

Tout était en train de se mettre en place dans la tête de Naruto. Et au fur à mesure que le dessin prenait forme, les jointures de ses doigts prenaient une couleur blanche. Il était en train de prendre conscience que la vie entière d'Hinata était liée à cet horrible monde où d'horribles personnes vivaient.

-Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer ! s'exclama Fugaku.

L'attention d'Hinata fut attiré par un mouvement à coté d'elle. Un homme venait de poser un livre sur la table.

Elle remarqua du coin de l'oeil qu'il avait les cheveux blanc et qu'il portait un masque recouvrant sa bouche et son nez. Elle reconnu Kakashi, le chef des chasseurs. Derrière lui se trouvait Sai, un jeune homme aux yeux et aux cheveux noir, et Yamato qui était un peu plus âgé que son camarade. Ils portaient tous les trois un uniforme de l'armée gris, représentant leur grades, des gants et un manteau. Tout comme Hinata, il n'était pas insensible au froid. Anciennement, ce groupe d'humain surentraîner était le seul à protéger les humains des attaques des créatures de la nuit.

Cependant, Hinata ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Les humains n'étaient-ils pas censé vivre sans connaitre l'existence des créatures de la nuit ?

-Pardonnez moi ma curiosité si elle est déplacée, mais, puis-je vous demander qu'est-ce que ces humains font ici ? Ils ne sont pas avec vous, Kakashi ?

Hinata se tourna vers l'homme qui avait parlé. Le sixième est dernier chef présent. Inoichi Yamanaka, chef du clan des fées et père d'Ino. Tout comme sa fille et son garde, Santa Yamanaka, le chef portait un couronne de fleures sur la tête et les racines vertes se mélangeaient à la blondeur de ses cheveux. Il était torse nu mais un voile de paillettes multicolores entourait sa taille. Ses ailes étaient replier dans son dos, de manière à ce qu'il puisse s'adosser contre sa chaise.

Kakashi secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Tout le monde tourna alors le regard vers le chef des Uchiha, le responsable de cette réunion.

Sasuke fit signe à Naruto qui se baissa vers l'oreille d'Hinata.

-Maintenant, tu peux te découvrir.


	16. Chapitre 16 : La réunion

**TREMBLANTE** , Hinata retira sa capuche avant de lever les yeux vers l'assemblée.

-Très chers chefs de clans, je vous présente Hinata Hyûga, la prochaine enveloppe charnelle de Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Tous les chefs avaient maintenant le regard fixé sur les yeux nacrées de la jeune fille. Mais surtout, Hinata vit le visage des membres du clan Inuzuka devenir livides. Kiba dut s'accrocher à la chaise de sa mère pour ne pas tomber. Puis, il regarda Ino avec les yeux agrandit par la surprise. La jeune fée se contenta d'hausser les épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas au courant avant ce soir.

Tusme s'apprêta à parler mais Kiba la coupa dans son élan, s'approprient le droit à la parole.

-Mais bien sur ! Et moi je suis le dieu des Enfers et tout le monde m'essuie les fesses !

-Kiba !

-Vous êtes complètement timbré ma parole ! continua-t-il de grogner.

La tension qui flottait innocemment au dessus de la table, dont personne ne faisait attention, s'abattit à nouveau autour des créatures présentes. Naruto et les trois vampires froncèrent les sourcils. Ce loup-garou osait élever la voix ?

-Contrôles ton fils, Tsume, reprocha Chôza.

-De quel droit se permet-il de parler d'un dieu comme ça ? demanda Shikaku.

-Et pourquoi prend-t-il la parole ? Personne ne l'a autorisé, fit remarque Inoichi.

Kakashi croisa simplement les bras. Tout le monde savait qu'il en fallait peu entre les vampires et les loup-garou pour démarrer une bagarre.

Kiba montrait les dents tout en fixant Fugaku avant de se lécher les lèvres. Une morsure et s'était fini du chef des Uchiha.

Naruto n'aimait pas ça. Ce loup agissait exactement comme si Hinata était sa femelle. Ayant perdu son sang-froid, il s'apprêta à répondre mais Sasuke lui fit signe de se taire. Il ravala ses mots.

-Ce sont les sorciers eux-même qui nous l'ont confirmé, dit Fugaku d'une voix glaciale. Cette jeune fille a été choisi pour abriter l'esprit de cette fausse déesse à la fin d'un rituel dont seul le chef des sorciers connait le secret.

-Et ...

-Nous vous croyons ! s'écria Tsume couvrant la voix de son fils pendant qu'Hana le frappait derrière la tête. Permettez nous d'être très surpris car nous connaissons cette jeune fille. Et nous n'avons jamais fait le rapprochement.

Hinata fut surprise d'entendre ces mots. La chef de police n'avait-elle donc pas mener l'enquête ? Etait-elle en train de dire que aucunes de ses pistes n'avaient mener au clan Otsutsuki ? Malgré les informations d'Hinata ? Avait-elle garder la tête dans le sable pendant toutes ses années ? Etait-il donc si étrange qu'Hinata soit relier aux Otsutsuki que cela n'a même pas effleurer l'esprit de la chef de clan ?

-Après avoir eut la confirmation de son identité, nous l'avons protéger contre un des sorciers qui l'avait aussi repérer. Il est actuellement notre prisonnier.

Les chefs étaient tellement surpris qu'ils en avaient oublié la présence de Naruto.

Contrairement à lui, Hinata pouvait sentir tout ces yeux sur elle, la mettant encore plus mal à l'aise. Malgré sa présence, les chefs avaient quand même du mal à y croire. Cette fille avait l'air plutôt banale. Pourquoi les Otsutsuki voudrait d'elle ?

-Après tout, reprit Chôza. Les Uchiha ont été les seuls à avoir vu un sorcier de près.

-J'étais présent au coté d'Hagoromo lors de la première guerre, informa Shikaku. Certes il est un sorcier bien différent des autres. Mais cette jeune fille ne leur ressemble en rien, à part, malheureusement pour elle, ses yeux, en effet.

-C'est pour cela que nous pensons que ces yeux vont être l'élément principal du rituel mais rien n'est sur.

-Vous avez donc garder cette humaine pour attirer les Otsutsuki dans un piège ? demanda Kakashi.

-En effet, dit Fugaku. Malheureusement, ils nous ont attaqué qu'une seule fois et cette fois là, nos effectifs n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour pouvoir riposter correctement.

Naruto serra les poings.

-Cependant, pendant cette attaque, nous avons découvert que l'ennemi avait en sa possession du sang d'elfe.

Cette fois-ci, les chefs baissèrent la tête. Que leur arrivaient-ils ?

Au fond, ils avaient tous honte car aucun d'eux n'avaient convoquer les factions pour leur faire part de leur problèmes. Ils avaient tous essayer de régler leur problèmes seuls et cela n'avait mener à rien.

-En effet, plusieurs géants ont aussi disparu. Nous avons essayer de mener notre enquête mais rien n'a abouti.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Tsume qui secoua tristement la tête. Combien de frères et soeurs son clan avait-il perdu ? Elle ne savait plus.

-Pareil pour nous, avoua Inoichi. Plusieurs de nos fées ont disparu sans laisser de traces.

Chaque factions avaient perdu plusieurs de leur membres au cours de ces dernière années. C'était toujours un par un mais au bout de dix ans, le taux était élever.

Hinata frissonna tout en repensant à ce soir lugubre ou les Otsutsuki étaient venu la kidnappé. Tout cela avait donc un lien ?

Hinata regarda Ino qui lui sourit tristement. Puis elle osa enfin lever le regard vers Kiba. Le garçon essayait de garder son sang froid mais le connaissait, elle savait qu'il avait qu'une envie crier sur tout les toits qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec la présence de la jeune fille ici.

Elle comprit qu'elle allait lui devoir des explications.

-Les chiffres de ses dix derrières années sont parlant, dit alors Kakashi. Le nombre d'orphelins que nous avons recueillit à fortement augmenter. Mais le plus important est que parmi eux, plus de la moitié possède des pouvoirs surnaturels.

-Sans parler des kidnapping. La police de Konoha est, en effet, débordée, confirma Tsume. Nous avons reçu la visite du FBI trois fois en cinq ans.

'Et malgré ça, vous avez continuer à faire comme de rien n'était ?' pensa Naruto, dégoûté.

-Donc l'ennemi aurait alors recommencer ses expériences comme dans le passé, conclut Shikaku. Ils cherchent à combiner nos pouvoirs. Mais pourquoi utilisé des enfants pour après les abandonnés ?

-Serait-il possible que ce soit des cobayes ? demanda Inoichi. Avec eux l'expérience n'aurait peut-être pas fonctionné.

-Je ne pense pas, avoua Tsume. Les sorciers sont trop horribles pour ne pas tuer les expériences nulles.

Le silence retomba après cette affirmation plus que probable. Pendant que les chefs cogitaient dans leur têtes, Kiba n'arrêtait pas de fixer Hinata qui s'était légèrement détendu. Naruto trouvait le regard de ce loup insupportable mais il sentait bien le regard de Sasuke qui le surveillait.

-Quand est-il des vampires ? demanda soudain Shikaku se tournant vers Fugaku.

-Nous n'avons jamais été confronter à ce problème. Certes nous avons eu des pertes dans nos rangs mais seulement à cause de leur mort lors des missions que Madara Uchiha, ancien chef, confiait à ses hommes.

Les créatures de la nuit n'aimaient pas cette réponse. Pourquoi les vampires étaient-ils épargner ?

-Et donc, vu que vous êtes le clan le plus nombreux, vous étiez près à vous battre pour toute l'humanité, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kakashi avec sarcasme.

Fugaku ne répondit rien. A quoi bon mentir ? Cela ne l'avait même pas traverser l'esprit. A vrai dire, Itachi lui en avait parler mais il avait simplement secouer sa main afin de parler d'un sujet qui concernait les rebelles parmi les Uchiha.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas mieux que les autres chefs de clan. Lui aussi il devait faire face à ses propres problèmes. Mais maintenant, chaque factions avaient accumulés le travail et l'avenir de leur espèces et de l'Humanité était à nouveau menacer.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas l'utilité d'Hinata, dit alors Tsume.

Fugaku fit signe à Itachi d'exprimer.

-Nous avons pensé partager sa garde avec vous. Etant donné que nous avons la confirmation que les sorciers la cherche, nous avons pensé la faire tourner. Il faudrait qu'elle reste environ deux semaines pas plus, dans vos habitations afin de créer le doute chez les sorciers. Il faudrait que l'ordre soit aléatoire. Pendant ce temps, les chefs et leur meilleurs stratèges peuvent mettre en place un plan d'attaque. Nous devons arrêter les sorciers et à notre avis, les exterminés une bonne fois pour toute.

Itachi voulait vraiment convaincre les autres chefs mais rien qu'à leur expression, il les sentait beaucoup trop hésitant.

Quand à Naruto, il désapprouvait fortement cette décision. Allait-il être séparer d'Hinata à chaque fois qu'elle allait être autre part qu'au sanctuaire des Uchiha ?

-Nous avons la moitié des cartes dans les mains, reprit Fugaku en désignant Hinata de la main. Le reste est sur le compte des démons.

Naruto réussi à ne pas réagir à ces paroles mais Sasuke avait bien vu du coin de l'oeil qu'il était à nouveau tiraillé dans sa tête. Il glissa sa main dans sa sacoche, ce tenant prêt. Mais le vampire vit alors la petite main d'Hinata chercher celle de Naruto. Dès qu'elle le toucha, il baissa ses yeux azur avant de croiser ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune fille.

Sasuke détourna alors les yeux, se sentant presque gêner d'avoir été témoin de ce geste. Hinata avait l'air de mieux s'en sortir que lui pour garder Naruto sous contrôle.

-Les démons ?

-Nous devons savoir où ils sont et nous devons les mettre en lieu sur.

-Si les sorciers réussirent à les rassembler au même endroit, la protection qui retient Kaguya sera grandement affaiblit, expliqua Shikaku qui avait assister lui-même à la "mise en cage" de la déesse.

Le silence tomba a nouveau dans la salle. Hinata essayait de comprendre ce que les chefs comptaient faire mais ils avaient l'air aussi perturbés qu'elle.

-Les elfes ont des contacts avec les dieux, annonça Shikaku. Il se trouve que plusieurs d'entre eux ont des démons en leur possession.

-Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Chôza. Les démons ne peuvent pas se mélanger aux Âmes Pures.

-Personne ne sait. Ils ont tout simplement disparu de leur sanctuaire. On a jamais remit la main sur eux. Ce n'est seulement un jour que Shikamaru, mon fils, a eu une vision. Une demi-déesse lui chuchotait l'emplacement exacte des démons.

L'attention fut porte sur Shikamaru. Comment cet elfe pouvait déjà recevoir des visions des dieux ?

-Normalement, Ichibi est avec le dieu du vent. Nibi et Hachibi sont avec le dieu de la foudre. Yonbi et Gobi sont avec le dieu de la terre. Et enfin Rokubi est avec le dieu de l'eau.

-Il manque donc à l'appel Sanbi, Nanabi et Kyûbi, remarqua Inoichi.

-Nous savons, de sources sures, que les Otsutsuki ont des démons en leur possession, annonça le chef des Uchiha. Serait-il possible de demander une confirmation auprès des dieux ? Nous devons êtres sure des démons qu'ils possèdent.

-Cela ne devrait pas être un problème. Cela sera fait, confirma le chef des elfes.

-Bon et bien, vu que nous avons aborder ce sujet, je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas la peine de chercher Kyûbi, s'exclama soudain Kakashi.

Cette fois-ci, Naruto ne cacha pas le fait que tout son corps venait de se tendre comme une corde. Tout le monde regarda le commandant avec un air interrogatif. Kakashi lui, se tourna vers Fugaku, avant de poser sa tête sur sa main.

-Pourquoi nous avoir caché que ce gamin était le démon renard à neuf queues ? demanda-t-il en pointant Naruto du doigt.

Tout le monde suivit le doigt du commandant. Le deuxième humain que tout le monde avait oublié, ou plutôt le démon renard retrouvé.

Fugaku porta ses doigts à ses tempes avant de fermer les yeux, comme si une migraine était en train d'arriver. Sasuke s'apprêta à attraper Naruto par le col et lui crier dessus de lui avouer si il en avait parler à quelqu'un mais le vampire fut arrêter par son grand frère.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Regardes le, il est aussi choqué que nous, chuchota Itachi.

Une fois la surprise passé ce fut, cette fois, Tsume qui se leva de sa chaise, le regard sévère.

-Kakashi, si c'est une blague, je peux te dire qu'elle n'est pas drôle, dit-elle en le menaçant du doigt.

-L'idée de moi faire une blague sur ce sujet si important t'as vraiment traverser l'esprit, Tsume ?

-Et bien Fugaku, on ne t'a jamais forcer à parler lors des réunions mais là, il va falloir nous donner des explications.

Le vampire ouvrit les yeux.

-Kakashi a raison. Ce jeune homme est Naruto Uzumaki, le démon renard à neuf queues.

-Uzumaki ? s'étrangla Shikaku.

Même Shikamaru était choqué. Naruto ne lui avait jamais dit son nom de famille. Ce nom de famille tant connu à travers le clan des elfes.

Ino, Chôji et Kiba regardèrent maintenant Naruto complètement différemment. Le regard d'Ino traduisait de la surprise, celui de Chôji de la compassion alors que Kiba c'était plutôt de la colère. Ses yeux faisaient le voyage entre Naruto, Hinata et leur mains discrètement liées derrière la chaise.

-Comment as-tu su ? demanda le chef des vampires au commandant. Est-ce que quelqu'un te l'a dit ?

Naruto sentit du reproche dans la voix de son chef. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui le coupable ? Cela pourrait très bien être un autre vampire. Après tout, Obito avait dit à Shikamaru qui était Hinata.

'Shikamaru ?'

Naruto regarda l'elfe qui l'observait. Il fut soulagé de voir que l'elfe le regardait toujours avec le même regard, un regard serein.

'Bien sur que ce n'est pas lui, ça ne peut pas être lui.'

-Je l'ai croisé il y a trois ans. C'était lui qui gardait la porte d'entrée. Je trouvais ça très bizarre que les vampires accueillent un enfant humain au lieu de le tuer ou encore de nous le remettre.

-Cette réunion remonte à trois ans ! s'écria Chôza.

-Et pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit avant ? demanda Shikaku.

Kakashi leva les épaules, fatigué de devoir se justifier. Il n'avait plus l'habitude.

-Vous commencez toujours les réunions sans moi.

-Tu es en train de nous dire que c'est par vengeance ?! s'écria Tsume. Tu es toujours le seul à arriver en retard !

-Pas tout le temps, ce soir par exemple ...

-A mon avis, le plus important c'est de savoir pourquoi Fugaku ne nous a rien dit en premier ? remarqua Inoichi.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu le caches comme ça hein ? demanda à son tour Chôza.

Fugaku soupira.

-C'est une longue histoire ... Le système chez les Uchiha n'était pas très stable à l'époque ...

-Une raison d'égoïste comme d'habitude. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? demanda Tsume.

-Parce que tu crois que les dieux gardent les démons pour quoi faire ? cracha le chef des vampires en direction de la louve.

-Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis des dieux, Fugaku, menaça Shikaku. Malgré votre malédiction, vous continuez de vous croire supérieur à eux.

-Tu oses me menacer sous mon toit alors que je vous y accueille à bras ouverts ?

-Pour ensuite nous laisser régler les problèmes seuls, s'énerva Inoichi.

Impossible de dire si c'était à cause d'Hinata ou de Naruto si la réunion avait vite tourner au cauchemar. Chaque chefs se lançaient des regards noirs. Leur gardes ou enfants essayant de les calmer. Mais plus personne n'écoutait. Des accusations volaient à travers la table. Des vielles querelles furent remit sur la table. Le semblant de bonne entente qu'il y avait au début avait explosé en morceau devant les yeux d'Hinata.

Ils ne devaient pas se battre, pas entre eux en tout cas.

Hinata se tourna alors vers Naruto, il baissa les yeux vers elle et y découvrit un sourire.

-Je t'ai dis, Naruto, que les sorciers allaient attaqué à la prochaine lune ! Tu as entendu maintenant, s'écria Hinata.

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Elle ne lui avait rien dit et lui encore moins. Cependant, les paroles d'Hinata avait attirer l'attention des chefs qui regardaient maintenant les deux adolescents avec curiosité.

L'information d'Hinata flottait maintenant dans le silence de mort de la pièce.

Hinata n'avait pas eu le courage d'arrêter les disputes d'elle-même. Elle avait donc crier une informations importante pour attirer l'attention. Cependant, elle leur avait donner le dos, faisant croire aux chefs qu'elle était en plein conversation avec Naruto et à cause du bruit, Naruto n'avait pas entendu. La jeune fille avait donc du répéter plus fort.

Maintenant, Hinata priait pour Naruto comprenne le message et relance la discussion mais le garçon avait l'air complètement perdu.

-Voila pourquoi la stratégie d'Itachi est intéressante.

Hinata se retourna et vit avec plaisir que c'était Shikamaru qui avait parler. L'elfe avait les mains sur la table et le regard tourné vers Itachi.

-Vouloir déplacer Hinata aléatoirement ne devrait pas être un soucis. Nous pouvons même l'accueillir en premier, proposa à son tour Ino.

Naruto clignait des yeux essayant de reconnecter avec la réalité. Sasuke n'était pas mieux. Cette réunion était un vrai désastre. Personne ne suivaient les règles. Les chefs se battaient entre eux verbalement. Les accompagnateurs se permettaient de prendre la parole à tout bout de champs sans avoir été inviter à le faire.

Le vampire se tourna vers Hinata. Il pouvait au moins lui accorder le mérite d'avoir calme le jeu autour d'eux.

Soudain, Hinata se leva tout en serrant ses doigts autour de sa robe, cachée sous sa cape.

-Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas tout. Comme vous. Et je peux comprendre que cela fait peur. Et je peux comprendre que vous n'avez pas l'habitude d'avoir peur. Mais regardez-vous. Vous êtes en train de vous insultez et de vous accusez à tord de choses passées alors que des gens sont un peu plus en danger chaque jours. Vous deviez protéger les humains ! Mais au lieu de ça, vous vous occupez de votre petite personne et de votre clan ! C'est pour cela que Kaguya à voulu vous détruire. Je ne prends en aucun cas sa défense mais j'aimerais que vous vous réveillez car vous refaites exactement les même erreurs !

Elle avait parler tellement rapidement, sans prendre le temps de respirer qu'elle était complètement essoufflé.

-Finalement, reprit-elle. Avoir effacer les souvenirs des humains vous a tous très bien arranger. J'ai toujours vécu dans le mensonge donc je peux vous dire que cette réunion ne sert pas vraiment à grand chose, surtout si vous garder des secrets entre vous.

Elle se rassit sur sa chaise. Elle regardait les chefs à tour de rôle. Elle priait pour leur avoir ouverts les yeux. Et si ce n'était pas eux, au moins à la prochain génération.

-Tu ... Tu as dis à la prochaine lune ? redemanda Inoichi presque sans voix.

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Les chefs se regardèrent toujours en silence.

-C'est dans trois semaines ! s'écria Kakashi. Je vais voté pour l'idée du clan des vampires. L'élément de surprise est notre meilleur approche.

Les chefs reprirent le cours de la réunion comme si de rien ne c'était passé. Pendant ce temps, Naruto et les autres observaient discrètement Hinata.

Derrière son dos, Naruto n'arrivait pas à voir le visage d'Hinata. Mais il pouvait sentir qu'elle avait eu peur. Son corps tremblait encore à cause de l'adrénaline. Elle devait surement se demander qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit. Mais maintenant, il avait compris comme elle fonctionnait.

Peut importe de qui il s'agissait, elle voulait toujours aidé. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée, d'agir ainsi ?

Cependant, ce que Naruto redoutait le plus, était d'être séparer d'Hinata. Il ne faisait toujours pas confiance aux autres et l'épisode de tout à l'heure lui confirmait encore une fois que les humains devaient faire attention avec les créatures de la nuit.

Ce fut à ce moment que Shikamaru se baissa à l'oreille de son père pour lui chuchoter quelque chose pendant que les autres débattaient.

Le chef des elfes racla sa gorge, demandant l'attention de tout le monde.

-Je propose le clan Nara pour la première garde de la jeune fille ... ainsi que du démon renard.

Cette fois-ci, aucunes piques ne fut envoyer. Mais cela déplut fortement à Fugaku. Ce qu'il redoutait depuis qu'il avait recueilli Naruto était en train d'arriver.

-Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il en grinçant des dents. Il a toujours vécu ici.

-C'est toi même qui nous a dit qu'il fallait garder les démons en lieu sur. Si il reste ici, les sorciers sauront où il se trouve et viendront le chercher. De plus, si nous l'avons avec nous lors de la discussion avec les dieux, ces derniers seront plus compréhensifs.

Personne ne semblait contre à par les Uchiha. Le vote fut de cinq contre un.

Naruto n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Allait-il vraiment être autoriser à partir d'ici ? Aller voir ailleurs et en même temps être avec Hinata. Si ça se trouve, il pourrait trouver des informations sur son passé avant sa rencontre avec les vampires.

Il eut presque du mal à cacher son excitation.

-Nous devons donc nous retrouver dans deux jours pour définir le lieu de bataille, récapitula Chôza.

Une fois la réunion terminée, les chefs quittèrent la salle, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible des autres créatures. Leur comportements montraient très clairement qu'il n'y avait aucune confiance entre eux.

Le commandant Kakashi quitta rapidement les lieux, suivit de ses deux agents. Naruto vit Ino s'approcher de Sai mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit qu'il ne lui portait aucune attention.

Tsume essaya de s'approcher d'Hinata mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas la voir. Elle avait encore du mal à avaler le fait que la chef du clan des loup-garou et la policière de Konoha n'avait pas creuser plus que ça l'affaire pendant ces dix dernières années.

Naruto lui fit signe de partir avant appuyer ses bras sur le dossier de la chaise devant lui et de soupirer. Son cerveau allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Mais quand il vit Hinata se tourner vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-Et maintenant, demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

Naruto s'imagina pleins de réponses à cette simple question mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire une seule. Le jeune loup s'approchait d'Hinata.

-Comment on se retrouve ?

Hinata tourna la tête vers lui avant de se lever et de se jeter dans ses bras. La surprise prit possession du corps de Kiba. Ce n'était seulement que la deuxième fois qu'Hinata le touchait volontairement.

-Salut Hinata, dit-il enfin gêner.

La jeune fille s'écarta de lui tout en lui souriant. Comment être en colère contre elle ? Kiba passa une main dans ses cheveux brun.

Préférant rester à l'écart, Naruto les observait les sourcils froncés. Il avait compris qu'Hinata faisait confiance à ce Kiba et puis, malgré se qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure, Hinata lui avait affirmé qu'il était son ami. Alors pourquoi les empêcher de parler ?

Pendant qu'Hinata racontait sa semaine mouvementé à son ami, Naruto sentit la présence de Sasuke à coté de lui.

-Franchement, je ne pensais pas que ça se serait passé comme ça, avoua le vampire.

Naruto leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Te connaissant, tu as du imaginer les pires scénarios. Il y a en surement un où je casse tout.

-Quand même pas ! J'aurai été là pour sauver tout le monde.

Naruto ne savait pas si il le pensait vraiment ou si Sasuke se payait encore sa tête. Mais il s'en fichait. Il en avait particulièrement ras le bol ce soir. Naruto passa sa main sur son visage. Cette journée était affreuse. Quand allait-elle finir pour qu'il puisse se retrouver seul avec Hinata ?

Naruto se mit à rougir quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il voulait. Il se redressa avant de s'éloigner de Sasuke.

-Où tu vas ? demanda son ami.

-Je vais ramener Hinata.

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ? Tu ne pourras pas rester avec elle.

Naruto se retourna vers lui.

-Je le sais bien, merci.

Il n'entendit pas ce que Sasuke lui dit après. La tête enfoncer dans les épaules, il s'approcha du petit groupe.

Il vit la jeune fille légèrement mal à l'aise devant toutes les questions de Kiba et Ino. Le jeune fée tenait les mains d'Hinata dans les siennes pour l'empêcher de s'échapper mais ses yeux nacrés appelaient désespéramment Naruto.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu es au courant pour nous ! s'écria Ino. Et que tu sois caché ici depuis le début.

Hinata haussa les sourcils.

-Un jour, on s'était tous retrouvé au cinéma et Tenten nous a dit que tu n'étais pas rentré au dortoir depuis un moment.

-Même Shino est venu me voir et m'a annoncé qu'il t'avais vu avec ce mec à une roulotte de ramen, dit Kiba en appuyant sur "ce".

Hinata sourit gêner.

-Je ne pensais pas que cela aller tant vous inquiété.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On ne te voit pas rentrer chez toi et on ne devrait pas s'inquiéter ! s'écria Kiba.

-Je la protégeais donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un problème, rétorqua Naruto tout en s'approchant d'elle.

-Je te trouve un peu trop sur de toi, dit Kiba en fronçant les sourcils. Si j'ai bien comprit, Hinata a quand même était plusieurs fois blessée, donc en gros, tu sers à rien.

-Allons, Kiba, c'est pas le plus important, murmura Hinata.

Les deux garçons se mirent à grogner de mécontentement, près à ce jeter l'un sur l'autre. L'agitation de tout à l'heure ne s'était pas encore dissiper. Leur coté bestial résonnaint, le coté loup de Naruto n'aimait pas que Kiba s'impose comme ça sur son territoire.

-Oh ! Contrôlez-vous, espèce d'animaux sauvages, s'écria Ino. Je suis sure qu'Hinata s'en serai sorti sans vous deux.

Les deux garçons tournèrent leur têtes vers elle.

-Pas la peine de me regarder avec ses yeux de poissons hors de l'eau. Je fais que dire la vérité même si elle est dure à accepter.

-Et si on rentrait ? demanda Shikamaru avant de bailler.

-On a pas encore fait le buffet ! s'écrièrent Ino et Chôji.

L'elfe leva les yeux en l'air. Fatigué, Naruto attrapa Hinata par la main avant de l'éloigner d'eux.

-Hé ! s'écria Ino.

-Na ... Naruto ?

-On rentre. J'en ai plus qu'assez, dit Naruto.

Il ouvrit la porte et la traîna dans le couloir. Et dire qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rester avec elle. Il allait devoir redescendre garder la salle du bal. Rien que penser à ça le mettait sur les nerfs. Pendant que tout le monde s'amusait, lui, il allait devoir tourner en rond et regarder les autres mangé, boire, danser.

-C ... C'est que, j'aurai voulu ...

Entendant la petite voix derrière lui, Naruto s'arrêta puis se tourna vers elle.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je t'écoute.

-J'aurai ... J'aurai voulu aller avec eux.

Hinata baissa la tête avant de redresser ses lunettes. Les premières impressions de Naruto sur cette idée étaient positives mais en faisant le pour et le contre, il releva du danger. La seule humaine au milieu de toutes ses créatures de la nuit.

Hinata ne voulait pas rester seule. Elle l'était beaucoup trop souvent. Voir comment Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji interagissaient entre eux. Revoir Kiba. Tout ça devait lui rappeler sa vie humaine. Sa vie sans Naruto.

'Non' fut la première réponse qu'il voulut lui donner. Mais il repensa à la réaction qu'il avait eu hier. A vouloir garder Hinata rien que pour lui, il l'avait blessé. Mais comment ne pas être égoïste quand Naruto n'a jamais rien eu pour lui tout seul ?

-Bon ... d'accord, dit-il simplement.

Hinata releva la tête avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Merci, merci, merci.

-Bah, dit Naruto sentant ses joues chauffées. De toute façon je dois moi aussi aller dans cette salle. Alors je garderais un oeil sur toi.

Hinata recommença à le remercier avant de retourner dans la salle de la réunion, prévenir les autres.

Naruto la regarda s'éloigner. Il aimait plus la voir comme ça que comme la jeune fille qu'il avait trouvé apeurée dans son lit hier soir.

'Finalement, cette fée avait peut-être raison. Hinata n'a peut-être pas besoin de moi.'

-Naruto !

Cette voix froide et dure. Naruto se retourna et vit son chef derrière lui. L'expression de son visage ne plaisait pas du tout à Naruto. Qu'allait-il lui dire cette fois ? Allait-il revenir sur sa décision de le laisser partir ?

Naruto s'approcha de Fugaku en essayant de cacher son trouble.

* * *

 **LA** salle du bal était encore plus grande que celle du conseil. Hinata était émerveillée par tant de couleurs. Jamais elle n'aurait cru en voir autant dans ce sanctuaire froid et sombre.

Des fées, des elfes, des géants, des loups, des vampires buvaient, mangeaient et dansaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Personne ne se préoccupait de la réunion qui avait eu lieu. Ils faisaient tous confiance à leur chefs. C'était peut-être pour cela que les chefs de factions avaient autant de pression sur leur épaules.

Hinata secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait plus penser à ses problèmes avec les Otsutsuki et les autres créatures. Elle voulait juste s'amuser pour une fois.

Autour d'elle, Hana faisait la discussion avec Chôji qui dégustait un morceau de sanglier pendant que Shikamaru était presque affalé sur son bras. Il dessinait sur la nappe blanche avec le bout de son doigt mouillé. Ino avait abandonné son assiette de légumes et ses nombreux verres vides pour aller danser avec un homme-fée du nom de Deidara.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata était en train de déguster une part de gâteau au chocolat quand Kiba posa son verre de champagne sur la table.

-Aller viens !

Hinata regarda la main que son ami lui tendant. Elle avala rapidement sa bouché avant de lui prendre la main.

Dès qu'Hinata se mit debout, son odeur arriva aux narines de Naruto qui tourna la tête vers elle.

Au dessus de cette grande salle, se trouvait un étage en verre. Il permettait aux personnes du premier étage de voir ce qui se passait juste en dessous d'eux. C'était ici que se trouvait les chefs de factions. Ils étaient tous assit autour d'une table en train de manger et de rire faussement aux blagues.

C'était à cet étage que se trouvait Naruto. Tout comme il y a trois ans, il avait été chargé de monter la garde.

Mais maintenant qu'Hinata avait bougé au centre de la piste, Naruto se déplaçait en fonction d'elle.

Hinata et Kiba se mirent au milieu de la piste de dance sous le regard noir de Naruto. Kiba passa son bras dans le dos d'Hinata avant de la rapprocher de lui. La jeune fille lui prit la main et se mit à le suivre au rythme de la musique.

Pendant quelques secondes, Hinata se revit enfant, pendant un des cours de Natsu, apprenant les bons pas de danse avec son Neji comme cavalier. Un sentiment de nostalgie commença à l'emporter mais Kiba la ramena sur Terre.

-Putain ... J'aurai jamais cru danser un jour ici, avoua Kiba. Encore moins avec toi.

-Plus rien ne m'étonne depuis une semaine, expliqua la jeune femme.

-Même pas moi en train de danser.

-Je suis sure que vivre dans une meute te permets d'apprendre pleins de trucs que tu le veuilles ou non.

Kiba rigola avant de lui donner raison.

Pour l'instant, cette soirée dépassait de loin toutes les moments qu'Hinata avait passé avec Kiba. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était plus naturel avec elle. Il faisait moins attention à ce qu'il faisait ou ce qu'il disait. Cela ne devait pas être facile tous les jours de cacher une partie de soi. Heureusement, Kiba avait Ino avec lui.

Cela permettait à Hinata d'être moins tendu. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'Ino aurait pu être son amie depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être que la réputation que la jeune fée avait à l'école avait décourager Hinata à vouloir devenir son amie.

Malgré son attitude désinvolte, Shikamaru pouvait être très intéressant à écouter parler, surtout quand il démentait toutes les recherches des historiens qu'Hinata avait lu.

Hinata avait aussi bien rigoler tout en parlant cuisine avec Chôji. Il lui avait conseillé plein de recettes faciles à préparer dans sa petite cuisine au dortoir. Puis Hana s'était jointe à eux et le groupe avait parler de la disparition des animaux de la forêt.

Hinata n'avait pas chercher Naruto des yeux de la soirée. Elle savait qu'il était là quelque part. Elle pouvait sentir son regard bleu sur elle. Peut importe ce qu'elle faisait. Au début, elle avait renverser plusieurs fois son verre d'eau sur la table tellement elle avait l'impression qu'il était tout près d'elle. Mais elle se sentait en sécurité grâce à sa présence.

-Tu penses encore à lui, hein ? demanda Kiba.

-C'est Naruto son prénom, dit Hinata pour éviter de répondre à la question.

Le jeune homme fut surpris. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Hinata prétende de ne pas savoir de qui il parlait. Mais non, elle l'avait simplement rectifié sans hésitation.

-Mouais. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il est un démon. Je ne l'avait jamais vu avant alors qu'il a toujours été là dans nos ombres. Ca me donne des sueurs froides rien que d'y penser.

-Il n'est pas méchant, répondit Hinata en fronçant les sourcils.

-Peut-être mais on ne sait presque rien d'eux. Autant toujours être sur ses gardes.

'Si ils savent, tous.' pensa Hinata en rigolant.

Naruto n'était tout simplement pas ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Elle repensa à tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui pendant cette semaine. Il était gentil, attentionné, joyeux, travailleur. Certes, ils avaient tous les deux un petit accrochage mais n'était-ce pas Hinata qui avait commencer par lui mentir ?

-On m'a toujours dit que la mort n'était jamais très loin d'eux. Tu devrais pas restée. Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

 _"-Si ... je pars ... qui t'apprendra à lire, hein ? Et puis plus personne ne m'attend dans ma vie humaine. Autant rester avec toi dans ce monde de fou que de rester seule."_

-Je peux pas Kiba.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Rien ne te retiens ici ...

-Si justement, coupa-t-elle. J'ai fais une promesse. Je ne peux pas ... non je ne veux pas la brisée.

Kiba voulu demandé à Hinata qu'elle était sa relation avec ce démon, mais il abandonna l'idée. Après tout, il avait une chance sur deux pour qu'elle ne lui dise pas la vérité.

Ils continuèrent de danser silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Hinata ne se mette à sourire à nouveau.

-Tu sais Kiba, je voulais te remercier.

-Me remercier ? Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi depuis qu'on se connait jusqu'à maintenant. Tu ne mérites vraiment pas une amie comme moi. Je suis horrible.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi. C'est moi qui n'ait pas assuré, j'aurai du insister beaucoup plus auprès de ma mère pour ton histoire. Si ça se trouve, la situation actuelle aurait été différente si on avait trouvé les Otsutsuki plutôt.

-Je ne pense pas, avoua Hinata. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est eux qui décide quand ils doivent se montrer ou non.

-Peut-être ... Tu as surement raison.

-Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu faisais cette nuit là, dans les bois.

Kiba rigola, faisant bouger ses épaules.

-Hana me gardait car ma mère était rester travailler tard. En général, elle revenait toujours avec de la pizza. Je jouais encore aux jeux vidéos quand le téléphone a sonné. J'ai entendu ma mère dire à ma soeur qu'elle n'allait pas rentrée et de ne pas l'attendre. Alors, curieux comme je suis, j'ai fais le mur. Je suis parti à toute vitesse vers le poste de police. En chemin, j'ai vu que les voitures partaient dans le sens de ta maison, alors je les ai suivis tout en restant cacher dans la forêt. C'est comme ça que je t'ai vu derrière cet arbre.

-Je vois ... Merci alors de ne pas m'avoir manger.

Le jeune homme la regarda surprise.

-C'est pas nous qui mangeons les humains, chuchota-il. Et puis, je ne mange pas les demoiselles en détresse, je les sauve.

Ce fut ainsi que ce fini leur danse. Leur rire ne gênait personne grâce aux fortes conversations qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Ils purent rire à coeur joie. Oubliant un instant ou ils se trouvaient et ce qui se passait. Ils rigolaient juste entre bons amis qui venaient de passé une folle soirée.

Juste avant d'aller se rasseoir avec les autres, Hinata leva instinctivement les yeux vers le haut, cherchant Naruto des yeux mais une fois de plus, elle ne vit que son reflet que les miroirs renvoyaient.

Et pourtant, assit sur le verre au dessus d'elle, s'ennuyant à mourir, Naruto observait Hinata.

 _"-Je t'autorise à partir, dit Fugaku._

 _Naruto n'avait d'abord pas bouger la tête, la gardant basse face à son chef._

 _-Tu ne dis rien ? Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller ?_

 _-Je ... Je ne m'attendais pas ce que vous acceptiez, avoua Naruto._

 _-Je n'ai pas le choix. Même si ça ne me plait pas, les décisions de cette réunion sont irrévocables._

 _-Merci, souffla Naruto._

 _-Je ferai en sorte de finir cette guerre rapidement comme ça tu pourras revenir rapidement._

 _Naruto n'ajouta rien, préférant acquiescer de la tête."_

Naruto avait vraiment crû qu'il aurait fallu convaincre Fugaku mais il avait accepter de le laisser partir. Pourquoi ? Naruto était sur qu'il avait quelque chose en tête.

-Alors comment ça se passe avec Sasuke ?

Naruto ne réagit même pas. Il avait vu Shikamaru se lever de sa chaise. Il savait que l'elfe aimait venir faire la conversation avec lui. Ce que Naruto ne savait pas c'était que "Uzumaki" tournait en boucle dans la tête de Shikamaru depuis qu'il avait quitter la salle de réunion.

-Comme d'hab', marmonna le démon.

Shikamaru s'apprêta à lui poser une autre question mais il fut devancer par le jeune homme.

-Dis moi, Shikamaru, comment tu décrierais la jalousie ?

Contrairement à Sasuke, Naruto ne s'était jamais sentit inférieur à Shikamaru. Malgré son âge et son intelligence, l'elfe considérait Naruto comme son ami. Certes, il ne se voyait presque pas pendant l'année à cause de leurs occupations. Mais après leur première rencontre, ils s'étaient quitté comme de vieux amis.

Shikamaru s'assit par terre à coté de Naruto avant de s'adosser contre le mur. Il soupira avant de se mettre à réfléchir. Comment expliquer ça simplement ? Même l'elfe avait du mal à décrire les sentiments. C'était beaucoup plus facile pour les humains, ils vivaient avec des sentiments toute leur vie.

-Je dirais que c'est avant tout de la peur, commença-t-il.

-De la peur ? répéta Naruto.

Il se mit à rigoler. Shikamaru le regarda sans comprendre.

-Moi ? Avoir peur ? Alors là Sasuke il a vraiment essayer de me rabaisser six pieds sous terre.

L'elfe soupira.

-Cette peur la ne te rabaisse pas. D'une certaine façon elle te fait comprendre que tu as un coeur et que tu ressens.

Naruto s'arrêta de rigoler.

-Je dirais que la jalousie est en quelque sorte un miroir, continua Shikamaru. Un reflet concret de ce qui nous manque et de ce que nous voulons posséder. C'est assez dangereux car ça peut te rendre fort comme te détruire d'où le sentiment de peur qui l'accompagne.

-Un miroir ? Un reflet ? répéta Naruto, pensif.

-Je suis sur que tu as déjà ressentit ce sentiment ... Avec Hinata peut-être ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-HEIN ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'écria Naruto en rougissant légèrement.

-Oh rien, fit Shikamaru en secouant sa main. J'avais oublié à quel point tu prenais tes missions très au sérieux, c'est tout.

* * *

 **NARUTO** n'avait jamais été aussi content de se retrouver en face de la porte de sa chambre. Il la déverrouilla avant de laisser passer Hinata. La lumière de la lune filtrait à l'intérieur par la porte-fenêtre et s'étendait à travers la pièce. Ici, tout était calme.

C'était la première fois que Naruto voyait sa chambre aussi mal ranger. Les filles avaient vraiment mit le bordel. Mais bizarrement, voir tout ça réchauffait son coeur. Si quelqu'un lui avait avouer qu'un jour, sa chambre d'habitude si vide, ressemblerait à une chambre de fille, il aurait rit.

Mais maintenant, il y avait vraiment une fille dans sa chambre qui rangeait les accessoires tout en s'excusant à plusieurs reprises.

Naruto s'approcha d'Hinata avant de lui toucher le bras. Elle se tut en levant le regard vers ses yeux azur.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, Hinata. Arrêtes de t'excuser auprès de moi.

Le coeur d'Hinata battait fort dans sa cage thoracique. La voix de Naruto était douce et chaleureuse, sans parler de son imposante présence près d'elle.

Ils avaient réussi à survivre à cette journée interminable. Maintenant, ils devaient absolument parler. Mais ils appréhendaient, chacun pour des raisons différentes.

Soudain, très doucement, Naruto récupéra les accessoires qu'Hinata avait dans les bras. Il les posa sur la coiffeuse d'Izumi avant de tendre la main vers Hinata.

Sans une once d'hésitation, elle l'a prit, cherchant la chaleur de sa main. Puis, Naruto la guida près de la porte fenêtre et l'ouvrit laissant rentrer l'air frais de la nuit qui avait l'air de ne pas vouloir finir.

Ils s'accoudèrent au balcon avant de baisser les yeux vers le bas.

Les chasseurs n'étaient pas rester pendant le bal. Ce n'était apparemment pas dans leur habitude. Ils n'étaient venu qu'à trois et ils étaient reparti dès que la réunion s'était fini.

Hinata pouvait comprendre. Les humains n'avaient pas le temps, il avait toujours quelque chose de prévu à faire après avoir terminer leur précédente tâche. Les créatures de la nuit vivaient au jour le jour. Contrairement aux humains, leur vie passait beaucoup plus lentement. Hagoromo lui disait souvent qu'il aimerait savoir que sa vie s'arrêterait un jour de vieillesse et non de maladie ou de blessure grave.

Les créatures de la nuit se saluèrent avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Hinata reconnu les loup-garou qui se transformaient avant de parti de leur coté. Elle était contente d'avoir vu Kiba. Mais est-ce que leur rendez-vous de demain tenait toujours ?

Les géants reprenaient leur taille normale. Chacun de leur pas faisaient trembler le sol autour d'eux, ce qui agaçaient les corbeaux qui s'envolaient devant eux.

Les fées ouvrirent leur ailes magiques, remplit de poudre afin de s'envoler vers leur demeure. Hinata n'arrivait encore pas à croire que Ino fasse parti de ce clan. Est-ce que Sakura était au courant ? Et Tenten ? Ou Hinata était-t-elle la seule à le savoir ?

Il n'y avait que les l'elfes, qui avaient décidé de rentrer chez eux sans utiliser leur pouvoirs. Surement parce qu'ils étaient trop fatigués. Hinata rigola quand elle le remarqua.

Naruto, lui, ne prit même pas la peine de regarder en bas. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Hinata. Il ne prenait aucun risque à la regarder puisqu'elle était complètement focalisée sur l'activité des créatures.

Ses longs cils accentuaient son regard nacré caché derrière ses lunettes. Ses yeux brillaient au clair de lune. Il fallait vraiment être prêt d'elle pour le voir. Naruto avait-il été le seul à les voir de cette façon ? Il l'espérait.

Son rire remplit le jeune homme de joie. Elle était tellement belle. Le lueur pâle de la lune l'éclairait tellement, qu'il avait l'impression d'être en présence d'un ange.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne s'était jamais demander si les anges exister avant sa rencontre avec Hinata. Il y avait vraiment des démons comme lui qui vivaient parmi les dieux ? Comment avaient-ils été choisi ? Pourquoi était-il rester sur Terre ?

Après cette réunion mouvementé, Naruto s'était mit un nouvel objectif en tête, retrouver les démons comme lui. Etaient-ils sa famille ? Pouvaient-ils répondre à ses questions sur son identité ?

-Regardes Hinata, s'écria soudain Naruto. Une étoile filante.

La jeune fille leva les yeux avant de redresser ses lunettes.

-Ma mère me disait toujours que c'était l'un des phénomènes galactiques le plus beau alors que mon père me disait toujours que c'était un bon signe des dieux, souffla Hinata en souriant.

'Est-ce un signe ?' se demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Malgré le froid, ils gardèrent le regard sur les étoiles et la lune qui brillaient dans le ciel noir de la nuit.

Etant plus grand qu'elle, Hinata voyait le visage de Naruto sur le coté. Elle pouvait observer son cou, sa mâchoire carré, ses lèvres pleines, son nez parfait et ses joues marquées.

Le destin avait été bien étrange pour elle. Pourquoi lui avoir prit sa famille ? Pourquoi avait-elle rencontrer Naruto ? Avait-il vraiment une réponse à toutes ses questions ?

Ce fut à ce moment que Naruto tourna la tête et la vit l'observer. Hinata rougit avant de lui sourire timidement. Il aimait la voir rougir, surtout si il en était la cause.

-Il font qu'on parle, dirent-ils en coeur.

Ils s'observèrent avant de rigoler nerveusement. Naruto frotta sa nuque alors qu'Hinata serrait ses mains entre elles sous sa cape. Ils avaient attendu le bon moment. Ils avaient décidé de croire en cette étoile filante. Qu'elle allait éclairer leur futur laissant leur obligations et leur passé derrière eux pour cette nuit.

-Toi ... Toi d'abord, décida Hinata.

Naruto ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Il aurait voulu réfléchir un peu plus à ses mots. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait peur de mal s'y prendre. Il aurait voulu entendre comment Hinata faisait. Mais le sourire encourageant de la jeune fille lui redonna du courage.

-Hinata, je suis TELLEMENT désolé. Je ... je voulais m'excuser de ... Non, mon horrible comportement depuis hier soir est des plus déplorables.

Ces premiers mots sortis, firent un bien fou à Naruto. Il se sentait déjà moins lourd.

-Je n'aurai jamais du réagir comme je l'ai fais. Et encore moins te parler comme je l'ai fais. Je ne le pensais pas. A aucun moment. C'est que ...

Et voilà, il buttait. Comme expliquer ce qu'il avait ressentit alors qu'il ne savait rien.

Naruto ressentait de l'attirance pour Hinata. Elle était tellement différente. A cause de ça, il s'était senti menacer par Toneri qui l'avait ouvertement provoqué, puis par Sasuke qu'il voyait comme un rival dans tous les domaines.

Il repensa à sa conversation avec Shikamaru.

-Je n'ai jamais rien eu à moi tout seul. J'ai toujours du partager le peu qu'on voulait bien me donner. Alors quand tu as pris la défense de Toneri, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir te partager avec lui. Sans parler de ta conversation avec Sasuke. Je me suis revu devoir te partager avec lui alors que personne ne te voulait à part moi.

Hinata s'aventura prudemment au fond de ses prunelles bleues. Comment pouvait-elle interpréter ses paroles ?

Naruto laissa sa main retomber avant de baisser la tête.

-Mais ce jour-là, je ne savais pas ... pour ton passé. Tu as toujours été comme ça. Peut importe qui avait besoin d'aider, tu étais prête à le secourir. Un peu comme à la réunion de tout à l'heure. Je dois avouer que j'admire ça chez toi. Je suis plutôt du genre à mettre les gens dans des casses avec écrit en gros : "Ne pas faire confiance."

Naruto rigola à sa propre image.

-Dans tout les cas, cela n'explique pas pourquoi j'ai été grossier envers toi, avoua le jeune homme d'une voix triste. Tu aurais du faire quelque chose, me frapper, me crier dessus peut-être m'insulter à mon tour.

Soudain, Hinata se mit à secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, expliqua Hinata. C'est moi qui est commencer par te mentir. Je n'aurais pas du, c'est pour ça, que je ne me suis pas permise de réagir. En quelque sorte, je le méritais.

Cette fois ce fut Naruto qui secoua la tête tout en l'attrapant par les épaules.

-Je refuse que tu penses ça de toi, Hinata. Tu n'es plus chez les Hyûga, tu n'es plus à l'école. Tu as le droit de t'exprimer. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi et te défendre quand quelqu'un t'attaque.

'Comme toi ?' pensa Hinata.

-Dans tout les cas, tu n'es pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire, commença Hinata. Si je m'étais mieux exprimer depuis le début, on n'en serai pas là. Je n'ai pas oser te mettre encore plus en colère.

Hinata le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais douter de ta force. Je sais que tu aurais pu gagner. Mais j'ai eu peur que ce combat te détruise mentalement. En faite ... je ... je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiété ... pour toi.

Hinata laissa échapper un rire gêner avant de redresser ses lunettes.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiété pour moi, dit Naruto en gonflant le torse.

-Tu t'inquiètes bien pour moi, lâcha Hinata. Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire pareil pour toi ?

Naruto fut prit de court. Il rougit avant de se gratter derrière la tête.

-Je savais que le chef allait refuser ma proposition, expliqua Naruto. Je savais qu'avec la réunion, il n'allait pas vouloir organiser un duel. Surtout que les prisonniers devaient être déplacés.

-J'aurai du m'en douter, marmonna la jeune fille.

Elle vit Naruto se tourner avant de s'appuyer contre la rembarre du balcon.

-Je n'accepterai tes excuses que si tu acceptes les miennes.

Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rigoler. Comment avaient-ils fait pour se connaitre en seulement quelques jours ? Elle avait l'impression de le connaitre depuis des années. Etait-ce pareil pour lui ?

Elle s'approcha de lui tout en posant ses mains sur la pierre froide.

-J'accepte tes excuses, Naruto.

-J'accepte tes excuses, Hinata, dit-il tout en la poussant légèrement avec son corps.

Ils rigolèrent encore une fois avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

-Ca te dis t'attendre le levé du soleil avec moi ? demanda Hinata qui ne voulait pas tout de suite aller se coucher.

Naruto accepta. Il la regarda attraper des cousins et des couvertures avant de tout lâcher sur le balcon. Naruto se laissa tomber par terre avant de tirer Hinata vers lui. La jeune fille tomba à coté de lui. Il passa une couverture autour de ses épaules avant de se tourner vers l'Est.

Les bruits de la forêt les entouraient. Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un autre monde l'espace de quelques minutes.

-Dis-moi, Hinata. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité tout de suite ... à propos de Toneri et toi ?

Hinata sentit des larmes silencieuses coulées sur ses joues. Elle pouvait encore entendre les insultes ou sentir les regards insistants des garçons de son lycée.

 _"-Waou vous avez entendu sa taille de poitrine ?_

 _-Et son cul ! Il est fait pour les coup de reins en levrette._

 _-Moi je rêve que d'une chose : c'est voir ses lèvres serrées autour de ma bite."_

Hinata secoua la tête. C'était du passé. On leur avait régler leur compte. Alors pourquoi pensait-elle encore à ça ?

-J'avais peur ..., murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux avant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Naruto était en train de lui tendre la perche qu'elle attendait. Etait-ce intentionnel ou pas ? Elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle allait lui dire. Elle allait attrapé la perche, lui dire ses sentiments.

Après ça, ce sera à Naruto de décider si il l'a lâchait dans le vide ou si, il la remontait jusqu'à lui. Dans tous les cas, qu'il acceptait ou pas ses sentiments, elle le lui en voudra pas.

Hinata serra ses doigts autour de sa robe avant de faire un trois quart de tour sur elle-même pour se retrouver devant Naruto.

-Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire car je ne voulais pas te faire croire que je suis une fille facile. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois différemment. La vérité c'est que ...

Hinata leva les yeux sur le visage de Naruto tourné vers elle.

-C'est que ... c'est que ... c'est toi que j'aime ... Naruto. Je suis amoureuse de toi !


	17. Chapitre 17 : L'explosion

**LES** bruits de la forêt les entouraient. Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un autre monde l'espace de quelques minutes.

-Dis-moi, Hinata. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité tout de suite ... à propos de Toneri et toi ?

Il se promit de garder son sang-froid, peu importe si la réponse lui plaisait ou pas. Un frisson lui parcourra tout le corps. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-J'avais peur ..., murmura-t-elle.

Elle fit une pause. Naruto se retint de commenter. Il voulait entendre toute son explication.

-Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire car je ne voulais pas te faire croire que je suis une fille facile. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois différemment. La vérité c'est que ...

Soudain, un battement d'ailes précipité se fit entendre au loin. Des animaux couraient dans la forêt, affolés. Naruto n'y fit pas attention, il était concentré sur ce qu'Hinata allait lui dire.

Mais ce fut alors à ce moment qu'il entendit un son bien différent de d'habitude. Un ultra-son venait de lui transpercé les oreilles. Tout ce déconnecta dans la tête de Naruto pendant qu'il plaquait ses mains sur ses oreilles. Tout son corps lui criait de fuir. Quelque chose de dangereux arrivait.

-Ah ! Mes oreilles ! cria-t-il de douleur.

-Naruto ?! s'affola Hinata.

Sans réfléchir, il se rapprocha d'elle.

-Désolé, Hinata.

Il passa son bras dans le dos d'Hinata et, tout en se levant, il la souleva comme si de rien n'était. La couverture glissa des épaules d'Hinata qui essayait de garder ses cheveux en arrière afin de voir se qui se passait. Naruto la cala dans ses bras avant de sauter sur le rebord du balcon.

-Qu'est ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria-t-elle, surprise.

-Accroches-toi ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Soudain, Hinata eut l'impression que le temps avait ralentit. Naruto sauta dans le vide. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher son cri de s'échapper pendant leur chute. Ils regardèrent en bas. Voyant le sol se rapprocher, elle serra la veste de Naruto dans ses points. Ce dernier plia ses jambes, près à amortir la chute. Une fois ses pieds au sol, il posa sa main droite par terre afin de s'empêcher de tomber vers l'avant avec Hinata.

Hinata le regarda bouche-bée, elle n'avait presque rien sentit à l'atterrissage. Mais à ce moment, le temps décida d'accéléré sans crier garde.

Naruto eut juste le temps de se mettre à courir avant qu'une explosion se fit entendre derrière eux. Malgré la distance entre eux et le sanctuaire, ils furent projeter en avant par la force de l'explosion. Cette fois-ci, Hinata lâcha un cri de frayeur.

Naruto la serra un peu plus contre lui avant t'atterrir sur son dos, déchirant sa veste. Il sentit la respiration saccadé d'Hinata sur son torse.

Il réussit à se redresser, s'appuyant sur son bras gauche tout en laissant son bras droit autour d'Hinata. Devant ses yeux, la moitié du sanctuaire avait explosé.

Une autre détonation retentit faisant volé en éclat les vitres en verres, les portes en bois et les murs en pierre. Suite à ça, des flammes et de la fumée s'échappaient des étages qui avaient tenu. Malheureusement, les pierres continuaient de tombés.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils perçurent des cris.

Hinata leva enfin les yeux et fut effrayer devant cet horrible spectacle. Des images de son passé se mélangèrent avec la réalité. Elle revoyait des Hyûga courir en hurlant, elle revit sa maison familiale s'effondrer sous les flammes du feu.

-Les ... les vampires, murmura-t-elle. Les vampires.

Naruto était sous le choc.

'C'est quoi ce bordel !'

Il regardait le sanctuaire tomber en ruine. Si il n'avait pas entendu le bruit, si il n'avait pas sentit la poudre à canon, si il ne s'étaient pas enfui, ils n'auraient clairement pas survécu à l'explosion. Il frappa ses joues avec violence, remettant ses idées en place. Il ne devait pas penser au faite qu'ils avaient échapper au pire.

Assise sur ses cuisses, il sentit la respiration d'Hinata s'accélérée.

-Hé !

Il serra sa cape autour de son corps froid, attirant son attention vers lui, avant de prendre ses mains moites de peur.

-Je suis là, ok ? Pas la peine de paniquer

-Naruto, il faut aller les aider !

Il la décala avant de se mettre debout et de l'aider à se mettre sur ses jambes puis ils accoururent vers le sanctuaire.

Le flux d'Uchiha émergea de la porte de sortie. Des femmes et des enfants se dirigèrent vers la forêt pendant que certains vampires criaient de désespoir pendant qu'ils brûlaient jusqu'à disparaître en poussières, mangés par le feu.

Hinata pouvait sentir la puissance et la chaleur des flammes contraster avec le froid et la neige de dehors. Mais surtout, les cris. Elle n'entendait que ça.

Soudain, Naruto s'arrêta.

-Attends, Hinata !

Trop tard, elle s'était faufilée entre les vampires et s'était engouffrer dans la fumée noire qui remplissait le rez-de-chaussé.

-Merde ! s'écria Naruto.

Il n'y avait pas penser tout de suite mais il pourrait très bien avoir une deuxième bombe ou une troisième détonation à retardement. Il aurait du amener Hinata autre part avant d'aller aider les autres.

Il couru derrière elle, essayant de la rattraper le plus rapidement possible. Il la trouva accroupit devant un enfant pleurant en pyjama rose.

Hinata l'avait reconnu, c'était la petite fille qu'elle avait rencontré au marché souterrain avec Izumi.

-Naruto ! Sa mère, elle est coincée sous l'escalier.

Naruto la saisit par le bras, la rapprochant de son visage.

-Hinata, je dois te mettre à l'abri avant. Il y a une porte pas très loin d'ici qui donne sur un bunker souterrain en cas d'urgence, je reviendrais ici une fois que tu seras la-bas.

Hinata secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Je t'en supplie aide-les d'abord, ensuite j'irai avec toi.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il aurait voulu l'amener loin d'ici. S'échapper rien qu'à deux. Dans une autre ville, dans un autre pays, sur un autre continent. Il n'était plus retenu ici contre sa volonté. Fugaku lui avait permit de partir. Ils pourraient s'échapper rien que tout les deux. Mais elle lui avait demander d'aider les Uchiha.

Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. En plus d'une nouvelle explosion, le bâtiment pouvait tomber sur eux à n'importe quel moment.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Uruchi. C'était une enfant, elle n'avait rien demandé. Le cerveau de Naruto tournait à plein régime mais l'instinct de survit fit bouger son corps.

-Montres moi où est ta maman, Uruchi ! ordonna Naruto tout en retirant sa veste déchirée et en remontant les manches de sa chemise.

Uruchi prit brusquement la main d'Hinata avant de courir vers l'escalier central. Elle pouvait sentir cette petite main tremblée dans la sienne, lui rappelant la sienne dans celle de Neji.

Les marches tenaient encore jusqu'au deuxième étage. Les étages d'au dessus avaient été complètement détruit sous l'explosion. Naruto poussa au fond de son esprit le fait que lui et Hinata était au troisième étage et qu'ils auraient pu être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Pendant qu'ils courraient à travers les débris, Naruto criait aux autres vampires valides d'aider les autres à rejoindre le bunker. Incapable de réfléchir, les vampires se contentèrent d'obéir, sans poser de questions.

La peur d'être brûler par le feu ou par le soleil qui n'allait pas tarder à se lever était trop forte pour que les vampires se plainent du fait que c'était Naruto qui leur donnait des ordres.

-Putain mais où est cet imbécile de Sasuke quand on a besoin de lui ? grogna Naruto.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de penser à Izumi et Itachi. Ils avaient quitter le bal plutôt. S'étaient-ils endormi ? Avaient-ils pu entendre la bombe arrivée ? S'étaient-ils sauver a temps ?

'Et Izuna ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?' demanda-t-elle silencieusement.

Elle fut ramener à la réalité quand Uruchi s'arrêta devant elle et pointa un tas de pierres qui bloquait le passage entre une chambre et le couloir.

-Ma maman est là derrière, dit-elle en sanglotant.

Mais devant eux, en robe bleu nuit, courte et bouffante, se trouvait Naori faisant rouler les roches.

En les entendant arrivé, la jeune femme s'était retourner avant de se raidir en voyant Naruto et Hinata.

-Vous ! cracha-t-elle.

-Pousses toi Naori, ordonna Naruto.

La vampire lâcha la pierre qu'elle portait. Dès qu'elle toucha le sol, elle se brisa en deux pendant que le démon et la vampire se fusillait du regard.

-Qu'est ... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ? demanda-t-elle en articulant lentement chaque syllabes.

-Dégages !

Naruto montra les dents.

-Naruto ! s'écria Hinata. Il y a assez de blessé comme ça. Naori, on doit se dépêcher alors je t'en supplie laisse le faire, ça ira plus vite.

Les sombres prunelles de Naori fit l'aller retour entre Naruto, Hinata et la petite qui tremblait. Elle avait beau le détesté, la survit des membres du clan Uchiha passait avant tout. Elle se décala, laissant passé Naruto. Il attendit qu'elle s'éloigne avant de commencer à dégager le passage à coups de poings.

-Merci, murmura Hinata.

Naori se contenta de la toiser du regard. Elle était désormais pieds nus après avoir abandonné ses escarpins. Ses cheveux noirs étaient sorti de son chignon mais son visage ne montrait aucune trace de peur ou d'inquiétude.

-Etais-tu avec Sasuke ? demanda Hinata.

-Non, répondit-elle sèchement.

Cependant, la jeune fille n'en fut pas plus soulagée. Personne ne savait ou il était. Mais Naruto n'avait pas l'air inquiet pour son ami.

Naruto continuait d'appeler le prénom de la vampire mais aucune voix de lui répondait. Uruchi se remit à pleurer de plus en plus fort. Hinata la serra rapidement dans ses bras.

-Hé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que qu'elle va très bien, dit Hinata essayant de la rassurer.

-A l'aide !

Ils tournèrent leur tête. Les voix venaient d'une porte qui se situait plus loin dans le couloir. Ils s'approchèrent et Naori colla son oreille à la porte. De la fumée sortait de derrière la porte en bois mais surtout, des gens toussaient.

-A l'aide ! La porte est coincé ! Mon mari ... il est blessé.

-Reculez vous, je vais vous aider !

Naori recula avant de donner un coup de pied dans la porte en bois qui craqua sous la violence du coup. Hinata était impressionnée.

La vampire s'avança pour s'aventurer dans la chambre mais le feu lui barrait le passage. Malgré son sang-froid, Hinata vit quelques gouttes de sueurs perler son front.

-Attends ! J'y vais !

Le visage de Naori se décomposa quand elle vit Hinata lâcher la main de la fillette et s'avancer vers le feu.

-Mais tu es complètement folle, ma parole ! s'écria-t-elle tout en la retenant par l'épaule.

-Je peux étouffer le feu avec ma cape, expliqua Hinata.

-C'est pas du feu normal, espèce d'abrutie. Il ne va pas s'éteindre tant qu'il n'a pas tout brûler sur son passage.

-Dans ce cas, je lance ma cape par dessus. Elle pourra protéger les vampires à l'intérieur.

Naori cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle vit Hinata retirer sa cape et la mettre en boule. Puis elle prit de l'élan afin d'envoyer sa cape le plus haut possible pour ne pas que le feu ne la touche. Mais quelque chose l'arrêta dans sa course.

La main de Naruto la retenait par le poignet. Elle était couverte de sang mais les blessures à ses phalanges commençaient déjà à se refermées.

-Maman !

Uruchi se jeta dans les bras tendu de sa mère que Naruto avait adossé contre le mur.

-Tu vas te faire mal, Hinata. Il y a des débris de partout, tu ne devrais pas courir.

La jeune fille sourit, gêner. Il avait raison maladroite comme elle était. Il lui prit la cape des mains et la remit sur ses épaules. Il souleva ses cheveux tout en effleurant son cou.

-Vas voir comment elle va, dit-il en pointant la mère d'Uruchi du doigt. Elle ne doit pas perdre connaissance si elle veut que son corps puisse se soigner.

Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de redresser ses lunettes et d'acquiescer.

La vampire était couverte de sang. Hinata vit rapidement que c'était le sien. Le sang continuait de couler de cette vilaine blessure au front. Hinata prit un bout de sa cape et essaya d'essuyer le visage taché de sang.

-M ... Merci, chuchota la mère d'Uruchi.

Naori se rapprocha d'elles avant de se baisser tout en fixant la blessure.

-C'est bizarre, dit-elle.

-Quoi ? demanda Hinata.

Naori ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention mais continua d'observer la blessure.

-Ses veines sont en train d'exploser comme si c'était une morsure de loup-garou.

-Ca veut dire que ma maman va mourir ! s'écria Uruchi dont la voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

-Non, je suis sur qu'on va pouvoir la guérir, dit Hinata.

Soudain, un craquement retentit. Elles tournèrent tous la tête vers le bruit. Hinata vit Naruto ressortir de la pièce sans faire attention au feu. Hinata ouvrit de grand yeux. Venait-elle de voir le feu diminué sur le chemin de Naruto ? Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Etait-ce comme cela que les vampires avaient comprit qu'il était protéger par le dieu du feu ?

Naruto revient près d'elle. La femme a coté de lui boitait. Mais le plus impressionnant était le deuxième vampire sur son dos. Sa joue était très vilainement coupé mais surtout, les veines de ses bras grossissaient à vues d'yeux.

-Il faut se dépêcher, ordonna Naruto. Tu fais quoi, toi ?

Naori se redressa avant de passer sa main sur sa robe.

-Je vais vous accompagnez, si tu crois que ta petite protégée va pouvoir t'aider tu te trompes ...

-Je t'avais pas demandé tout ça ! coupa Naruto.

Naori lui répondit qu'un regard noir avant de prendre la mère d'Uruchi dans ses bras. La petite se contenta de la suivre. Hinata proposa son épaule à la jeune vampire qui boitait pendant que Naruto ferma la route, portant l'autre vampire mal en poing sur son dos.

Ils se mirent rapidement en route tout en gardant leur sens en éveille au cas ou ils rencontreraient d'autres blessés.

-Vu l'état de cet étage, je ne pense pas qu'il y est d'autres vampires, dit Hinata tristement.

-On va faire un premier voyage, puis je reviendrais vérifié si personne n'a besoin d'aide ici, décida Naruto.

Leur regard se croisèrent. Hinata savait que c'était la présence de Naruto qui l'empêchait de devenir folle. Si il n'avait pas était à coté d'elle, son esprit aurait déjà commencer à la tirer vers les plus sombres recoins de son âme.

Quand à Naruto, il gardait son calme pour ne pas qu'Hinata soit blessé. De plus, cette attaque ne pouvait pas être un coïncidence. Son mauvais pressentiment ne l'avait pas quitter, lui donnant une raison de plus ne pas baisser sa garde.

Le passage devait de plus en plus serré les forçant à marcher en file indienne.

Hinata essayait de se concentrer sur le chemin que ses pieds empruntaient pour être sur de ne pas tomber mais surtout pour ne pas repenser à la douleur et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait dés qu'elle levait les yeux sur ce champs de ruines.

Elle leva le pied pour enjamber une pierre quand elle vit une fissure dans une marche de l'escalier.

-Attention !

Elle attrapa Naori qui était devant elle par le bas de sa robe bouffante avant de la tiré en arrière. Deux marches cédèrent avant d'être réduit en miettes dès qu'elles touchèrent le sol. Certes, un vampire aurait pu survivre à la chute mais Naori portait un blessé dans ses bras.

-Tu l'a échapper belle, Naori, fit remarquer la vampire qu'Hinata soutenait.

Naruto passa comme une furie à coté d'Hinata. Il ne savait pas comment Hinata avait fait mais elle avait réussit à ne pas être emporter par le poids de Naori. Il ne préféra pas penser à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu tomber elle aussi et se rompre le cou.

-Hé ! Tu peux pas faire un peu plus attention ? s'écria Naruto en s'approchant de Naori.

Pour la première fois, Hinata vit Naori la regarder autrement qu'avec de la haine dans son regard. Mais son regard changea rapidement.

-Tu vas me lâcher, oui ?! cria-t-elle tout en arrachant le bas de sa robe de la main d'Hinata.

Puis jeta un regard mauvais à Naruto.

-Et toi ! T'as qu'à passer devant ! Crétin !

Naruto se retient de la pousser dans le vide derrière elle. Il souffla avant d'enjamber le trou. Il vérifia que la structure allait supporter son poids plus celui de sa charge. Il posa ses pieds de par et d'autre du trou et tendit les bras vers la petite vampire.

-Aller viens Uruchi, je vais te faire traverser.

Il fit d'abord passé l'enfant, puis la vampire qu'Hinata soutenait.

-Tu veux passé avant moi, Naori ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Putain mais fout moi la paix ! Je peux me débrouillé toute seule !

-Comme tu veux.

-Viens Hinata, à ton tour.

Elle tourna la tête vers Naruto. Elle lui prit la main avant de sauter de l'autre coté. Naruto l'immobilisa, l'empêchant de déraper sur les graviers.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

Il lui sourit avant de se décaler pour laisser la place à Naori de sauter. Son saut fut gracieux et puissant. Elle retomba sur ses pieds et repositionna la mère d'Uruchi dans ses bras avant de se remettre en route.

Par miracle, ils réussirent à descendre le reste des escaliers et à sortir du bâtiment. Ils croisèrent plusieurs vampires qui entraient et sortaient à la recherche de survivants.

Naruto prit la direction du chemin de Konoha. Il marchait vite, Hinata avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre. Ou peut-être était-ce la jeune vampire qu'elle portait presque qui n'avait plus de forces ?

Soudain, elle vit Izuna arrivé en courant vers eux. Hinata lâcha un soupire de soulagement. Il allait bien. Tout comme Naruto, il portait encore son costume du bal. Sa veste était taché de sang et son visage était perlé de sueur.

-Naruto ! Hinata ! Vous allez bien !

-Je ... Je suis contente ... de te voir aussi, dit-elle.

-Vas aider Hinata. Elle n'en peut plus.

Izuna prit la vampire dans ses bras tout en souriant à Hinata. La jeune fille appuya ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-D ... Désolée, s'excusa la vampire auprès d'Hinata.

-Allons ce n'est rien, dit Hinata tout en se redressant rapidement. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire.

Hinata s'approcha d'Uruchi et lui proposa de la porter ce que la petite accepta. Elle n'en pouvait plus. La peur l'avait vider de toutes ses forces. La pauvre petite tombait de fatigue maintenant qu'elle savait que sa mère était tirée d'affaire.

-Oh ! Mademoiselle Naori, vous êtes là aussi, remarqua Izuna. Quel soulagement.

Il ne lui proposa pas son aide. Il l'a connaissait, il s'avait qu'elle n'aimait pas être rabaisser encore moins par un vampire comme lui. Elle ne fit pas attention à lui et dépassa le groupe.

-Mademoiselle Izumi va bien, dit Izuna en se tournant vers Hinata et Naruto. Elle est au bunker. Elle aide madame Mikoto avec les blessés. Je n'ai pas encore vu Sasuke mais je suis sur que tout va bien pour lui.

-Sasuke est vivant. Je ne sais pas dans quel état il est mais il respire, annonça Naruto.

Le groupe se dépêcha de reprendre la marche. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la porte dont Naruto avait parler. Des vampires arrivèrent pour leur prêté main forte. Ils descendirent les blessés au dernier sous sol.

Izumi était là. Le bas de son pyjama était noir de cendres mais elle allait bien. Elle donnait des directives pendant que Mikoto restait au chevet des blessés tout en les nourrissant comme elle pouvait. Naruto posa l'homme sur un lit plutôt bancale avant de s'approcher d'elle.

-Na ... Naruto ! Quel soulagement !

Elle voulu prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

-Cet homme là, dit-il. Il est vraiment mal en point.

-Très bien, je vais m'occupé de lui. Hinata ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça ... Ça va, je n'ai rien. Occupez-vous plutôt des vampires.

Mikoto lui prit Uruchi des bras et la posa près de sa mère que Naori avait couché sur un lit. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Izumi sauta dans les bras d'Hinata.

-J'étais tellement inquiète, avoua Hinata. Est-ce que Itachi ... ?

-Il est déjà reparti, expliqua Izumi. Il cherche Fugaku, personne ne la encore vu.

Hinata vit Naruto se raidir.

-Izumi, on a besoin d'aide par ici !

-J'arrive ! s'écria-t-elle, laissant les deux adolescents seuls.

Hinata suivit Izumi du regard mais son corps fut attiré à l'opposé. Naruto avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Il posa son front contre celui d'Hinata qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. C'était la première qu'ils se touchaient à cette distance.

Le blond et le violet de leur cheveux se mélangèrent, leurs cœurs se mirent à battre à l'unisson, leur parfum embaumèrent leur nez. Ils eurent l'impression que le temps s'était arrêter juste pour eux.

Naruto ne voulait pas être submerger par la panique. Il savait que Mikoto et Hinata étaient en sécurité. Il pouvait sentir au fond de lui que Sasuke était vivant. Itachi avait prit les commandes mais l'idée que Fugaku et les autres Uchiha soient en danger le dérangeait.

Certes, les vampires le détestaient et il n'aimait pas sa relation avec le chef mais ils faisaient parti de sa vie. Par principes, il devait les aider.

Il attrapa un mèche de ses cheveux violets et laissa glisser ses doigts jusqu'au bout. Pendant quelques secondes, Naruto semblait tellement vulnérable devant les yeux d'Hinata. Mais il se reprit rapidement.

-J'y retourne, chuchota-t-il. Tu m'attends, hein ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentait-il ce sentiment très désagréable ? Il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle. Pourquoi ?

Les mots de Naruto tournèrent en boucle dans l'esprit d'Hinata. L'attendre. L'avait-il entendu sur le balcon ? Impossible. Mais et si malgré tout il l'avait entendu ... Lui demandait-il de l'attendre afin qu'il puisse lui donner sa réponse ?

Hinata eut l'impression qu'une tornade de papillons s'envolaient dans son ventre. Peut importe la raison de Naruto, elle l'attendrait.

-Bien sur, confirma Hinata.

Soulagé, il souleva sa frange et y déposa un baisé, laissant ses lèvres brûlantes marquer son front glacé. Elle sentit son sourire contre sa peau.

Il tourna les talons avant de se précipiter dehors, suivit par Izuna. Elle effleura machinalement son front de ses doigts tout en continuant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Hinata, tu vas pouvoir nous aider, appela Mikoto.

Cet endroit était une vrai forteresse. Il avait de tout : des pommades pour aider a guérir les brûlures, des potions pour arrêter les cellules de se transformer en pierre, des chaines anti-magie pour contrer les sorts de possession et surtout des frigos remplit de poches de sang humain et animal. Hinata reconnu même des seringues que Sasuke utilisait contre Naruto.

-C'était ici que l'on venait se réfugier lors des batailles entre les factions, expliqua Izumi. Mais maintenant, on ne s'en sert qu'en cas d'urgence.

-D'après toi ces bombes ont été envoyer par une des six factions ?

Izumi hésita un instant. Elle prit un paquet de seringues qu'elle donna à Hinata.

-Je ne pense pas. On ne s'entend peut-être pas très bien mais je les vois mal venir au bal, manger, s'amuser puis repartir comme si de rien n'était pour ensuite nous attaqué.

Les deux jeune femmes s'approchèrent d'un vampire allongé sur un lit, gémissant de douleur en se tordant. Sans trembler, Izumi montra à la jeune fille comment extraire le venin de la morsure d'un loup-garou.

Sans douceur, Hinata devait planter la seringue au plus profond dans la blessure puis tirer sur le piston pour retirer le venin.

-Donc on peut dire que cette attaque provint des sorciers, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hinata tout en jetant sa seringue dans un saut.

Izumi perçu de la culpabilité dans la voix d'Hinata.

-En effet, c'est beaucoup plus probable. Ils ont du trouver un moyen de concentré le venin et d'en faire une bombe. C'est la seule explication possible.

D'un coup des éclats de voix furent perçu dans l'escalier avant que Naruto et Obito apparurent aux pieds de l'escaliers, rapportant encore plus de vampires.

Hinata reconnu Itachi dans son pyjama bleu. Il portait sur son dos son père qui avait l'air inconscient. Le chef était vraiment mal en point. Un attroupement de vampires se mirent autour du chef afin de le remettre en état.

Elle leva les yeux sur Naruto. Sa chemise s'était coloré de rouge mais surtout, elle collait à son corps à cause de la transpiration. Il ne portait plus son gilet et les premiers boutons de sa chemise avaient dut être arrachés.

Mais surtout, ce qui lui sauta au visage fut le regard fermé de Naruto. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça.

Il chercha des yeux Hinata et une fois s'être assurer qu'elle n'avait rien, il remonta l'escalier.

Les deux filles s'approchèrent d'Obito qui déposa une vielle dame sur le lit. Hinata s'agenouilla, préparant les ustensiles mais la main d'Izumi se posa sur son épaule.

-Ca sert plus à rien, murmura-t-elle.

Hinata tourna la tête vers elle, surprise.

-Le taux de venin est trop important. Malgré nos soins, la morsure de loup-garou va continuer de se propagée. Notre système de régénération n'est pas aussi rapide. Il aurait fallu lui faire les soins dès le début.

Hinata regarda autour d'elle. Ceux qu'elles avaient réussi à soigner s'étaient déplacer sur des chaises pour laisser les lits aux blessés les plus grave.

Izumi parti rejoindre Itachi, qui s'était assit au chevet de son père, laissant Hinata se reposer.

Hinata regard sa robe. Elle était taché de partout, ses mains étaient moites et tremblaient légèrement. Que c'était-il passé ? Il y a peine quelques heures, elle était en train de manger et rire avec ses amis, elle était en train de danser avec Kiba, elle était assise avec Naruto sur le balcon.

Elle redressa ses lunettes, repoussant ses émotions.

Elle leva les yeux sur Obito qui n'était pas retourner au sanctuaire avec Naruto. Il tenait la main de la vielle femme entre les siennes. Il avait les yeux fermés et les épaules qui tremblaient.

Hinata prit une serviette et épongea le front de la malade.

-Obito ... Regardes moi.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux sur sa grand-mère. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Hinata qui essorer la serviette avant de la repasser sur le visage de la vielle femme.

-Tu dois ... bien prendre soin de tes frères ... d'accord ?

Obito ferma les yeux à nouveau, cette fois pour empêcher les larmes de coulées. Il secoua la tête.

-Je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion ... de rencontrer ton humaine ... quel dommage.

Hinata arrêta son geste mais se reprit rapidement.

-Je ... Je ne veux pas te perdre ... toi aussi, murmura Obito d'une voix cassé.

-Tu veux bien dire ... à tes frères ... que ... que je les aime ... Je vous aime, tout les trois.

Les yeux de la vielle femme prirent leur couleur rouge, striés de bandes noires, avant de lâcher son dernier soupire.

Hinata retira sa main et laissa tomber la serviette dans le saut. Elle leva timidement ses yeux vers Obito qui n'avait toujours pas bouger.

Très lentement, il posa la main de sa grand-mère sur son torse. Hinata posa tout de suite la sienne sur celle du vampire.

-Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle crut l'entendre dire le prénom de Toneri mais elle n'en était pas sûre car un bruit retentit dans les escaliers. Au même moment, le corps des gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée, atterrirent sans vie jusqu'à la dernière marche.

Personne ne bougea, choqué de ce qui venait de se passé. Des bruits de sandales retentir dans les escaliers, faisant frissonné plus d'une personne.

Un cri d'effrois retentit quand Urashiki Otsutsuki posa le pied sur le corps d'un des gardes. La panique prit possession des vampires qui se mirent en position de défense, cherchant à protéger les malades.

Le sorcier fit craquer ses doigts avant de sourire. A sa suite, une cinquantaine de Zetsu se jetèrent sur les Uchiha.

Obito se leva et poussa Hinata dans un coin avant de se jeter sur les monstres.

'C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible.' répéta Hinata en boucle dans sa tête.

Hinata vit la petite Uruchi, seule devant le corps de sa mère, cherchant à la protéger. Sans son pouvoir, elle était aussi faible que la jeune humaine. Malgré tout, Hinata se jeta entre le Zetsu et la fillette.

-Hinata ! s'écria Uruchi.

Surpris de la voir ici, le monstre ne réagit pas tout de suite, ce qui permit à Izumi de le décapiter.

-Mettez vous dans un coin et ne bougez pas, ordonna Izumi.

Le combat faisait rage à l'intérieur du bunker. Les Zetsu tuaient tout le monde sans exception. Des lits, des étagères étaient renversés. Les potions étaient ouvertes et coulaient sur le sol. Les vampires protégeaient les femmes, les enfants et les anciens qui avaient du mal à se battre.

Hinata vit du coin de l'oeil que le passage vers l'escalier n'était pas gardé. Elle devait aller chercher de l'aide. Elle devait aller chercher Naruto.

-Mets toi sous le lit et ne bouges pas. Je vais aller chercher de l'aide, décida Hinata tout en poussant Uruchi.

Discrètement, elle prit la direction de la sortie. Elle fixa les escaliers tout en enjambant le corps sans vie des vampires.

Dès qu'elle posa le pied sur la première marche, elle fut violemment attrapé par les cheveux. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur quand elle atterrit sur les fesses.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle le vit se baisser vers elle et enrouler ses doigts longs et minces autour de sa gorge. Elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur pendant qu'il la soulevait. Dès qu'elle rencontra ses yeux blancs, son coeur accéléra de peur.

-Princesse ! Toi ? Ici ? Oh non, non, non.

Urashiki lécha ses lèvres avant de lui caresser la joue.

Hinata détourna son visage afin d'éloigner sa main de sa peau. Il respira fortement par le nez avant de laisser l'air s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer meilleure situation. J'ai presque l'impression de me retrouver dix ans en arrière. Je vais encore tuer des gens auquel tu tiens et toi tu vas les regarder mourir une nouvelle fois.

Il éclata de rire, faisant presque trembler les murs.

-Le seul petit changement serai peut-être toi, princesse. Regardes-toi un peu, quel magnifique corps.

Hinata commença à paniquer. Les vampires, derrière elle, avaient été regrouper et étaient à présent coincés entre le mur de pierre et le mur de Zetsu qui attendaient le signal du sorcier.

Soudain, la jeune fille aperçu, dans les escaliers, Izuna. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés en voyant le nombres de cadavres par terre et les ennemis qui avaient envahit le bunker.

Il croisa le regard d'Hinata qui le suppliait de ne pas descendre.

-Naruto ... Naruto va arrivé ! dit Hinata d'un voix étranglée.

Urashiki rigola une nouvelle fois mais de manière beaucoup plus nerveuse. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'Hinata avait parlé. Elle vit les yeux noirs d'Izuna s'illuminés. Il tourna les talons sans faire de bruit.

-Mais que quelqu'un aille le chercher, hurla Urashiki en lâchant Hinata.

La jeune fille en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

-Il me semble que le renard a rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ! En attendant, on va s'amuser un peu. Pourquoi rester dans ce bunker humide ? Allons prendre l'air ! ordonna Urashiki.

Des protestations se firent entendre parmi les vampires.

-Et tuez-moi tout ceux qui ne peuvent pas marcher !

* * *

 **NARUTO** poussa la dernière roche.

'Toujours aucune nouvelles de Sasuke. Comment je vais devoir lui annoncer que son père va mourir. Si ça se trouve, le temps qu'on le retrouve, il sera déjà trop tard.'

Naruto jura, repoussant ses idées pour plus tard.

Il pénétra, prudemment, sous le amas de débris. De la poussière tomba dans ses cheveux et il rappa son pantalon contre le sol.

Malgré l'obscurité, il put voir des corps allongés au sol. Il s'y approcha et les secoua chacun leur tours.

-Hé !

Aucune réponse. Ils étaient bien mort. Il soupira avant de ressortir. Soudain, le bâtiment se mit à trembler.

-Putain !

Il se mit à courir vers les escaliers qu'il dévala en toute hâte avant de se retourner. Tout s'écoula sous ses yeux, soulevant encore plus de poussière. Il protégea ses yeux avec son bras avant de regarder vers le bas.

Les pierres et la neige, qui reposaient par terre, fondaient à vu d'yeux sous la chaleur de ce feu sans fin.

-NARUTO !

Ce cri de désespoir arriva jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune homme. Il regarda derrière lui et vit Izuna arriver en toute hâte, le visage déformé par la peur.

-Naruto ! C'est affreux ... s'écria Izuna en s'arrêtant devant lui. Le bunker ...

Naruto se raidit pendant qu'Izuna faisait de grand gestes.

-Les vampires ... je ... des Zetsu ... et Hinata ...

Le vampire n'arrivait pas à prononcer une seule phrase complète. Malgré ça, les éléments les plus importants avaient bien été entendu par Naruto.

Laissant Izuna derrière lui, il se mit à courir à travers le sanctuaire, à travers la forêt. Mais il dut s'arrêter.

Entre lui et l'entrée du bunker se trouvait Toneri, libéré de ses chaines.

-Je t'attendais Naruto Uzumaki, démon renard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, ordure ? demanda Naruto entre ses dents.

-Vois-tu, commença Toneri. J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais m'affronter en duel. Tu te crois assez fort pour me battre ? Bien, profitons que la princesse ne soit pas là.

Naruto était perdu. Qu'est-ce que Toneri faisait ici ? Il était censé être garder dans les montagnes sur le territoire des géants avec Hagoromo. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Shisui ? Et pourquoi l'attendait-il dans la forêt ? N'était-il pas au bunker avec des Zetsu ? Impossible qu'Izuna se soit trompé.

Soudain, des bruits de pas retentirent. Le premier visage que Naruto vit le crispa encore plus.

-Voyez-vous ça ?! s'écria Urashiki. Comment on se retrouve Toneri ? Tu as l'air en forme.

Derrière lui, encerclé par les Zetsu, se trouvait une douzaine d'Uchiha qui avançaient tout en tremblant de peur. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus clair. L'aube pointait le bout de son nez. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule envie, c'était parti d'ici afin de se cacher et se protéger du soleil.

'C'était eux qui étaient au bunker' réalisa Naruto.

D'instinct, il chercha Hinata des yeux. Il vit Mikoto en pleure. Itachi tenait Izumi dans ses bras et Obito avait l'air de s'être prit pas mal de coups. Naori se tenait au milieu des jeunes vampires qui essayaient de ne pas pleurer trop fort. Mais aucune trace d'Hinata. Pourtant, il sentait son parfum.

-Maître Urashiki que fais-tu ici ? demanda Toneri, surpris. Et ... où est la princesse ?

-Oh c'est vrai, l'invité d'honneur ...

Urashiki se décala, laissant Naruto et Toneri voir Hinata.

Du sang coulait de sa lèvre coupée, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, des traces de doigts étaient visible sur la peau délicate de son cou et ses traits étaient tirés. Contrairement aux vampires, des liens retenaient ses mains derrière son dos.

-Enfoiré ! s'écria Naruto. Tu as osé la touché ?!

-C'était de la légitime défense. Quand j'ai proposé à nos amis les vampires d'aller voir le lever du soleil, elle m'a attaquée. Quelle vilaine fille.

Il enroula une mèche de ses cheveux violets autour de son doigt avant de tiré dessus, attirant Hinata vers lui. Dans son élan, elle en profita pour lui marché sur le pied, le faisant crier de douleur.

Naruto en profita pour l'attraper au visage et le bloquer en l'air contre un arbre.

-Je vais t'exploser la cervelle, mon gars ! Personne ne touche à Hinata, personne !

Il resserra sa prise pendant qu'Urashiki commença à rire, malgré les griffes de Naruto qui lui pénétraient la peau.

'Bon sang, ils sont tous fous ?' se demanda Naruto

-Ce n'est pas moi qui doit me battre contre toi ... pas aujourd'hui en tout ça, dit Urashiki. Si tu ne te bats pas contre Toneri ... tu peux dire adieu aux vampires et à la princesse qui offrira son corps à la Déesse.

-Tu n'es pas en position d'imposer des règles, grogna Naruto.

-Crois-tu ? Tu es seul, personne ne va venir t'aider mon renard.

-C'est toi qui a envoyé cette bombe sur le sanctuaire ? demanda froidement Toneri.

-En effet, dit Urashiki. Contrairement à toi, Toneri, je n'ai pas oublié notre mission.

-Je crois qu'au contraire, tu l'as oublié. Tu as blessé la Princesse ... DEUX FOIS ... c'est impardonnable !

Urashiki sourit avant de poser sa main sur le bras de Naruto. Comme la dernière fois, de la fumée s'échappa du point de contacte. Naruto resta sans bouger pendant que la douleur déformait le visage d'Urashiki. Le sorcier posa sa deuxième main sur le tronc de l'arbre.

-J'ai dis ... Que je voulais voir un combat ... Et j'en verrai un.

Soudain, Naruto fut fouetté en arrière par les branches de l'arbre contre lequel il avait plaqué Urashiki.

-Naruto ! s'écria Hinata.

Il roula dans la neige, laissant des traces de sang sur son passage. Il planta ses griffes dans la terre et s'arrêta de rouler. Il leva la tête. L'arbre continuait de bouger ses branches protégeant Urashiki.

Soudain, de la glace se forma autour de Naruto et Toneri.

-Un parfait cube de glace, s'écria Urashiki. Un ring parfait, pour un duel parfait.

Naruto se leva et frappa la glace.

-Pas la peine, renard. J'ai réussi à combiner ma magie de glace avec l'énergie naturelle de cet arbre. La cube ne se brisera que lorsque nous auront un gagnant. Mais je vous conseille de vous dépêchez.

'Il a réussi à maîtriser l'énergie naturelle ? Ce n'était pas le cas lors de notre dernier combat.' nota Naruto.

Hinata sentit des lianes, partant de l'arbre, l'attraper par la taille.

'Il a réussit à créer des lianes malgré le froid ... Le pouvoir des elfes est vraiment impressionnant.' remarqua Hinata tout en essayant de se débattre.

Mais rien à faire, elle se retrouva ligotée contre le tronc sans pouvoir bouger.

-Bien ! dit Urashiki. Si vous voulez que je laisse votre princesse tranquille et sauvez le peu de vampires restant je vous conseille de commencer !

Hinata croisa le regard bleu de Naruto. Il allait craqué. Ses pupilles devenait de plus en plus sombre.

'Naruto.'

'Hinata.'

Il lui donna le dos afin de se mettre face à Toneri qui n'avait pas bouger depuis le début.

Urashiki frappa dans ses mains.

-Parfait ! Parfait ! Faites les s'asseoir.

Sous les coups des Zetsu, les vampires s'essayèrent dans la neige.

-Alors ? demanda Urashiki. L'ambiance te mets à l'aise, démon ? Je sais que tu avais l'habitude de te battre dans une arène mais elle a était détruite par l'exposition. Tu m'en vois navré.

Son rire résonna dans la forêt.

Naruto observa Toneri. Malgré tout ses efforts pour vouloir rester calme, le sorcier n'arrivait pas à retirer cet expression de haine sur son visage. Naruto se mit à réfléchir.

Toneri avait eut l'air surpris de trouver Urashiki ici. De plus, il s'était énerver quand il avait vu qu'Hinata avait été blessé. Il n'était pas au courant pour la bombe qu'Urashiki avait envoyé. Etait-il possible que les deux sorciers soient venu séparément ? Mais alors comment Toneri avait pu se délivrer ?

Tout ce qui empêchait Toneri de tuer Urashiki sur le champ était qu'il était son supérieur. Mais ce n'était clairement pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Il baissa le regard sur le démon renard devant lui. Malheureusement pour le sorcier, il était désavantager face à Naruto. Il ne maîtriser que l'élément du feu qui n'avait aucun effet sur Naruto.

Sa seul solution était la ruse. Il allait devoir le provoquer afin de le toucher et de le transformer en pierre dès qu'il dira un mensonge.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas baisser ta garde ? cracha-t-il tout en retirant sa robe crasseuse.

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il devait trouver un moyen pour sortir d'ici. Sa priorité était Hinata.

-Alors ? Est-ce que la princesse est au courant pour toi ?

'Encore cette question !' s'énerva Naruto.

Il poussa sur ses pieds et frappa Toneri en plein ventre. Le sorcier cracha du sang avant de tomber par terre. Naruto tomba sur lui et le frappa des deux poings sans s'arrêter.

Les Zetsu se mirent à crier en même temps que Urashiki pour encourager les combattants à faire durer le duel.

Hinata regardait Toneri succombé sous les coups de Naruto. Allait-il le tuer ? Toneri allait se laisser tuer aussi facile ? Cela paraissait presque impossible.

Soudain, elle sentit les lianes bougées sur ses chevilles. Elle baissa discrètement les yeux et découvrir Izuna.

Le vampire avait attendu patiemment dans l'ombre le meilleur moment pour réagir. Maintenant qu'Urashiki était concentré sur le duel, Izuna pouvait essayait de sauver les vampires et Hinata.

Il rompit la première liane avec ses dents, libérant les jambes d'Hinata.

-Je vais t'amener en lieu sur ...

-Non, chuchota Hinata. Tu as besoin de moi pour faire diversion.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ...

-Fais moi confiance, ok ?

Izuna n'aimait pas ça. Mais elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas venir à bout de tout les zetsu qu'il y avait autour de son clan.

Il brisa la seconde liane autour de ses poignets puis il disparu à nouveau entre les buissons essayant de se convaincre que c'était la meilleure solution.

Hinata essaya de réfléchir. Si elle voulait atteindre le sorcier, les Zetsu l'attraperaient pour l'empêcher de le toucher. Elle se mit alors à courir vers le cube de glace.

Au même moment, Naruto assomma Toneri au sol. Les Uchiha se mirent à s'agiter et Urashiki se redressa sur ses pieds, rouge de colère.

Hinata regarda derrière elle, tout le monde la regardait. Mais sa course fut vite arrêter quand elle vit Urashiki la dépasser et s'arrêter devant elle.

-Je ne t'aurais vraiment pas cru conne à ce point, dit-il. Finalement je vais peut-être te tuer tout de suite.

Il forma une pique de glace dans sa main et attrapa Hinata par le cou. Elle se mit à paniquer le forçant à la soulever de terre.

Impuissant, Naruto criait de l'autre coté du cube de glace tout en frappant sur la parois.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Izuna fonça dans la ligne de Zetsu, provoquant la contre-attaque des vampires. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient assez reposer, ils prirent rapidement le dessus sur les Zetsu malgré leur nombre.

Déstabilisé, Urashiki ne vit pas le petit sourire d'Hinata. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus les pieds sur terre, elle en profita pour lancer son pied en avant et frapper Urashiki entre ses jambes.

La douleur fut tellement aiguë qu'il lâcha sa prisonnière avant de tomber à genoux devant elle.

Hinata reprit son souffle avant de redresser ses lunettes. Elle vit Naruto devant elle, enfermé dans cette boite géante. Elle devait le libéré afin qu'il puisse aider les vampires.

 _"- ... si il s'attaque encore à toi et que je suis encore séparer de toi. Je ne pourrais pas te sauver._

 _-Mais ..._

 _-Te penses-tu capable de crever les yeux d'un sorcier ?"_

Hinata posa ses mains sur le visage d'Urashiki encore crisper sous la douleur.

-De quel droit te permets-tu de parler et de blesser ta princesse comme ça ? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Tu mérites une punition.

-Non ! cria Naruto. Ils vont arrivés ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Hinata.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'entendait pas. Naruto la vit poser ses pouces sur les yeux blanc du sorcier avant de les crever de toutes ses forces.

Un hurlement déchira le silence de la forêt pendant que le sang éclaboussa les mains et les bras d'Hinata.

Le cube de glace disparu presque aussitôt, déstabilisant Naruto qui s'était appuyer contre la parois.

-Naruto ... soupira Hinata de soulagement.

Mais Urashiki était déjà près à riposter. Il sorti un kunai de sous sa robe et fendit l'air devant lui.

Il égratigna le bras de Naruto qui avait accouru afin de se mettre entre le sorcier et Hinata. Il envoya son pied dans le menton de son ennemi qui tomba à terre.

Hinata vit le bras droit de Naruto se couvrir de poils roux avant que ses ongles ne s'allongent à nouveau en griffes.

-Tu mérites de mourir lentement, enfoiré, susurra Naruto tout en se positionnant au dessus du sorcier.

Ce fut à ce moment que Toneri se redressa tout en tenant sa tête. Il vit autour de lui les jambes blanches des Zetsu qui le protégeaient des vampires qui recommençaient à perdre du terrain. Plus loin, il vit Naruto griffer la gorge de son supérieur, laissant le sang couler ni trop lentement, ni trop rapidement sur sa robe blanche.

Urashiki suffoqua avant de presser ses mains autour de sa gorge mais rien à faire. Au plus il voulait serrer, au plus il perdait des forces. Au final, ses mains glissèrent par terre, salissant la neige de son sang.

Naruto se redressa un fois sûr qu'Urashiki ne respirait plus. Il se tourna vers Hinata qui fixait ce corps à présent sans vie devant elle. Ses mains souillées étaient plaquées contre sa poitrine.

-Hinata ! s'exclama Naruto avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Il ne savait pas si il devait la féliciter ou pas.

-Naruto ...

Elle sentit les larmes roulées sur ses joues glacées.

-Il ... Il faut aider les Uchiha ... murmura-t-elle.

-Princesse ! appela Toneri tout en se rapprochant d'eux.

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler stoppant les combats. Tout le monde tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit. Un froissement de feuilles révéla Sasuke qui sortait de derrière les buissons. Derrière lui, se trouvaient les clans des loups, des elfes et des fées.

-Les voilà enfin, souffla Naruto.

Dès qu'il avait survécu à l'explosion, Sasuke était parti chercher de l'aide auprès des autres factions qui venaient tout juste d'arriver chez elles.

Toneri et les Zetsu étaient maintenant encerclé par les créatures de la nuit.

-A l'attaque ! hurla Sasuke le visage déformé par la haine.

Les créatures de la nuit se jetèrent sur les Zestu qui ripostèrent. Une petit groupe d'elfes aidèrent les Uchiha à se remettre debout et les conduisirent vers leur bunker afin de les protéger du soleil qui se levait rapidement.

Hinata avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Toutes ses créatures qui se battaient contre un seul et même ennemi.

Bizarrement, un immense loup blanc attira son attention. Ses yeux lui avaient l'air familiers. Elle vit aussi Shikamaru parmi les elfes qui aidaient les Uchiha à se déplacer. Ino se battait dos contre dos avec son père pendant que Chôji et les autres géants emperchaient les Zetsu d'appeler des renforts.

Quand à Naruto, il n'avait pas lâcher Toneri des yeux. Il avait reprit son expression de fou furieux.

-Je dois te remercier, Naruto Uzumaki. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Tu as tuer le sorcier qui me mettait des bâtons dans les roues et en plus de ça, tu as protégé la princesse le temps qu'il fallait.

Son rire fut hystérique, provoquant des sueurs froides dans le dos d'Hinata. Elle voyait enfin à quoi ressemblait vraiment Toneri.

Le sorcier s'inclina devant Hinata avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je te revois bientôt, princesse, au pays des rêves. Je t'en fais la promesse !

Tout en rigolant, il disparu en un claquement de doigt dans ses flammes, laissant les Zetsu se faire massacrer derrière lui.

Naruto n'aimait pas ça. Qu'est-ce que Toneri avait derrière la tête ? Il sentit Hinata tremblée contre son corps. C'était le bon moment pour partir d'ici.

Mais une main attrapa son poignet le tirant vers l'avant.

-Dépêches-toi, Naruto ! s'écria Obito avec rage. Avec un peu de chance, on peut encore le rattraper ! Il faut le tuer aujourd'hui.

Surpris, Naruto réagit à retardement mais il se libéra de l'emprise du vampire.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Vas te mettre à l'abri si tu veux pas te transformer en cendre !

-On n'aura pas d'autres occasions ! On doit le tuer maintenant.

Obito recommençait à être insistant, comme l'autre soir. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à tuer ce sorcier au point de risquer de cramer au soleil ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto s'apprêta à répondre mais quelqu'un l'appela. Il se retourna et vit Sasuke. Une énorme cicatrice traversait son oeil gauche, l'empêchant de l'ouvrir. C'était un signe qu'il avait été touché par l'explosion. Ses vêtements de bal étaient déchiré et puaient la transpiration.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, hein ? demanda Sasuke. Tu as oublié que les Uchiha sont ta priorité ? Père est mort et tu te crois déjà tout permis !

Naruto était tellement énervé qu'il ne fut même pas surpris d'entendre que Sasuke était déjà au courant pour son père.

-Sasuke ! Il faut qu'on aille capturer Toneri ! s'écria Obito.

-On a pas le temps ! Le soleil est en train de se lever !

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etaient-ils vraiment en train de se battre pour savoir qui allait utiliser Naruto ? Le voyaient-ils seulement comme un objet ?

Elle vit le loup blanc s'approché d'elle. Ce fut grâce à ses yeux bienveillants qu'elle reconnu Kiba. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main tout en redressant ses lunettes.

Soudain, une douleur la traversa de son flanc droit à son coeur. Elle tomba à genoux tout en lâchant un cri.

-Hinata ! s'affola Kiba qui avait reprit forme humaine.

Au son de son cri, Naruto se retourna et découvrit la jeune fille à genoux. Il se précipita vers elle tout en poussant Kiba.

-Hinata ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ou tu as mal ? Parles-moi.

Kiba tendit le doigt vers le flanc d'Hinata. Une tache de sang s'étendait sur sa robe blanche. Naruto arracha le tissu et ils découvrirent que sa blessure faite par Urashiki s'était réouverte.

-Impossible, marmonna Naruto.

Sans réfléchir, il mordit son poignet et le tendit vers les lèvres d'Hinata. Elle laissa couler le sang dans sa gorge. Tout allait bien, le sang de Naruto allait la guérir.

'Pas la peine de paniquer' répéta intérieurement Naruto.

Cependant, la pression des lèvres d'Hinata se desserrait petit à petit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Hinata se sentit tellement lourde qu'elle n'arriva pas à se retenir de tomber.

Naruto l'a rattrapa dans ses bras. Il passa sa main sur sa joue avant d'essuyer ses lèvres. Son teint était devenu pale, ses yeux avaient prit une tinte grise, tout son corps était froid mais surtout, sa respiration était beaucoup trop faible.

Il y avait vraiment un problème.

-Il faut presser la plaie ! Elle perd beaucoup trop de sang ! s'écria Kiba.

Naruto plaqua sa main sur la blessure mais il sentit le sang d'Hinata couler entre ses doigts. Il regarda sa main avec effroi. Une terrible envie de le goûter lui traversa l'esprit.

-Ho ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Kiba ramenant Naruto sur terre.

Naruto pressa à nouveau sa main contre la flanc d'Hinata.

-Sasuke ! s'écria-t-il. Passes moi une de tes seringues !

-Je n'en ai pas de vide.

-Peut importe ! Dépêches-toi !

Sasuke croisa les bras. Qu'attendait-il ? Son visage avant l'air soucieux et hésitant. Voyant sa réaction, Kiba se leva avant de l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

-Tu veux que je te débouche les oreilles ? menaça le loup.

-On a pas le temps pour ça, Naruto ! s'écria Obito. Il faut rattraper Toneri. Il faut le tuer !

-Obito ! Le clan est la priorité, s'exclama Sasuke. Il faut aller aider les Uchiha à se mettre à l'abri.

Les trois garçons se mirent à crier les un envers les autres mais Naruto s'enfichait. Ils pouvaient bien s'entre-tuer si ils en avaient envie.

Malgré ça, Hinata voyait bien que Naruto était tirailler entre son devoir envers les Uchiha, sa haine pour les sorciers mais aussi son affection envers elle. C'était ce qu'elle se disait : si il était là à coté d'elle, à réfléchir, c'était bien parce qu'il devait ressentir quelque chose pour elle.

Alors, tout en grimaçant sous la douleur, Hinata leva ses mains vers le visage de Naruto qui était crispé. Elle l'attira près de lui tout en lui offrant un de ses plus beaux sourires. Elle caressa ses cheveux, puis son nez, ses cicatrices et enfin ses lèvres.

-Naruto, chuchota-t-elle. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, peut importe la décision que tu prendras.

Naruto sentit ses yeux s'agrandir en même temps qu'il réalisait ce qu'Hinata venait de lui dire.

Ce fut juste après qu'elle réduit la distance entre eux en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut d'abord juste un effleurement mais Naruto y répondit avec force. Depuis le temps qu'il en avait envie.

Naruto sentit son corps se mettre à trembler. Il fut vite accro à la fraîcheur et la douceur de ses lèvres. Il ressentait tout. Le désespoir d'Hinata, ses peurs, sa tristesse, son angoisse mais surtout son amour. Son amour pour lui.

Mais que signifiait cet amour pour Naruto ? Une chose était sur, ce qu'Hinata lui donnait n'était pas les même sentiments qu'il ressentait quand il était entouré des patients à l'hôpital. Ou encore lorsqu'il était avec Jiraya. C'était aussi différent de quand il gagnait un combat contre Sasuke.

C'était quelque chose de plus fort, plus chaud, plus dangereux mais en même temps si apaisant.

Leur lèvres devinèrent rapidement salées à cause des larmes d'Hinata. Mais Naruto s'en fichait, Hinata l'aimait. Lui. Le démon renard à neuf queues. Lui. Naruto Uzumaki. Elle l'aimait.

Mais Hinata perdait au fur et à mesure des forces. Naruto la sentit partir en arrière. Il la rattrapa avant de collé son visage contre son torse. Il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

Le paysage autour de lui redevint clair. Il se remit à entendre les cris autour de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas entendre. Il chercha à percevoir la respiration d'Hinata, c'était le plus important.

Comment avait-il pu hésiter ? Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrer, Hinata était toujours passé devant tout le reste. Pourquoi cela devait changer maintenant ? Lui aussi, il voulait lui donner cet amour. En était-il capable ? Le démon renard était-il vraiment capable d'aimer ?

-Hinata, je ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Il sentit ses petits mains glissés sur son torse. Elle avait perdu connaissance. Le cerveau de Naruto se mit à bourdonner. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il vit la tête de la jeune fille partir en arrière. Les tremblements de son corps s'intensifièrent. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle maintenant.

Il serra les dents puis il se leva tout en coinçant Hinata dans ses bras.

-Hinata ? appela Kiba

-Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écrièrent Sasuke et Obito en même temps.

Sans rien dire, Naruto parti en courant laissant derrière lui le combat, les vampires et Kiba. Il devait amener Hinata à l'hôpital. Elle était sa priorité.

-Tu vas te réveiller, Hinata. Tu vas te réveiller et tu vas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. Ce que je viens de réaliser. Il est hors de question que tu meurs, tu entends ! hurla Naruto. Tu m'avais promis ... Tu avais promis de rester avec moi !

* * *

 **IL** faisait beau et chaud. Le soleil caressait sa peau bronzé. Une brise ébouriffa ses cheveux. Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient devenu marron chocolat. Comme ceux de Neji et d'Hanabi.

Elle était devant la maison des Hyûga. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine mais ses doigts rencontrèrent ses lunettes accrochées à son t-shirt. Elle n'en avait plus besoin pour voir. Elle leva les yeux devant elle puis sourit quand elle vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent. Elle attendait quelqu'un. Elle voulait voir l'homme qu'elle aime passé cette porte et venir lui chuchoter à l'oreille son amour pour elle.

-Hinata ...

Une voix l'appelait. Une voix aiguë, féminine. Elle ne connaissait personne avec cette voix.

Soudain, tout devient froid. La neige se mit à tomber et le ciel se couvrit de nuages sombres. Une horrible douleur pressait son coeur. Hinata tomba par terre, essayant de retrouver sa respiration. Ses cheveux, redevenu violets, étaient éparpillés autour de son visage.

-Hinata ...

Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait ? Elle avait mal.

Soudain, une ombre floutée apparu devant elle. Elle se baissa devant Hinata et fit glisser sa fine main sur ses joues tout en les remontant vers ses yeux nacrés.

-Je t'attendais, Hinata.

La jeune fille prit ses lunettes avant de les mettre sur son nez. De long cheveux blancs entouraient le visage fin de la femme devant elle. Deux cornes sortaient de son front. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres rouges sang qui contrastaient avec la blancheur de la peau et la couleur nacré de ses yeux.

-K ... Kaguya Otsutsuki ...


	18. Chapitre 18 : Les changements

Hôpital de Konoha  
Lundi 27 Août 2018  
8h14

 **LES** urgences de l'hôpital de Konoha étaient étrangement calme ce matin là, jusqu'à ce que les portes coulissantes s'ouvrèrent sur un jeune homme en habilles déchirés et tachés de sang portant une jeune femme inconsciente dans ses bras.

-SHION ! hurla Naruto.

Les infirmiers et infirmières présents poussèrent un brancard vers lui. Il déposa Hinata dessus près à les suivre mais un infirmier plutôt baraqué lui barra le passage.

-Désolé monsieur mais vous ne pouvez pas les suivre.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ! Je ne la quitterai pas des yeux ! Maintenant dégagez si vous voulez pas avoir mal !

L'infirmer ne bougea pas, laissant les infirmières quitter la salle d'attente avec Hinata. Naruto s'apprêta à perdre le contrôle de ses émotions quand il vit la docteur blonde courir vers lui.

-Peux-tu me dire ce qui ce passe ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme.

-Si seulement je savais ! s'écria Naruto. On ne veut pas me laisser rejoindre Hinata.

-Je vois, dit Shion. Je suis vraiment désolée Naruto mais il va falloir que tu restes là. Tu risques de nous gêner dans la salle d'opération. Si tu veux que nous soyons efficace, tu dois rester ici.

Naruto grinça des dents mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Malgré qu'il soit sur les nerfs, il ne protesta pas plus et se détourna pour s'asseoir sur une chaise d'attente.

L'infirmier retourna derrière le bureau d'accueil pendant que Shion se pressait dans la salle d'opération.

Tout en passant plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux, Naruto resta planter là, écoutant tout les bruits qui lui parvenait de la salle blanche et froide.

-Alors ? Qu'avons-nous ? demanda Shion.

-Hinata Hyûga, 17 ans, sexe féminin. Blessure ouverte et profonde. La patiente a perdu beaucoup de sang et est actuellement inconsciente.

-Nous allons avoir besoin de sang. Préparez les perfusions et le masque à oxygène. Je veux tout les ustensile pour recoudre proprement.

Naruto entendit des bruits d'un tissue qui se déchire, le claquement de gants en plastique sur la peau, le bruit des machines à roulettes qu'ils rapprochaient du lit d'Hinata et enfin les bip aiguës et incessants d'un électro-cardiogramme.

Les jambes de Naruto se mirent à tressaillir en rythme avec les battements de coeur d'Hinata qui se faisaient de plus en plus faible jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Il cru ne plus sentir son propre coeur battre dans sa cage thoracique. Il se leva, prêt à courir vers la salle mais Shion ordonna qu'on lance le défibrillateur cardiaque.

-A trois ! Attention ! Un, Deux, Trois !

Une décharge fut envoyer mais rien. Toujours ce long bip, angoissant encore plus Naruto.

-Une nouvelle fois ! Attention ! Un, Deux, Trois !

Les jambes de Naruto cédèrent quand il entendit le rythme cardiaque d'Hinata reprendre un rythme normal.

Il voulu passer sa main droite sur son visage mais elle était couverte de sang. Le sang d'Urashiki. Le sorcier qu'il avait tuer.

Et si sa présence réduisait les chances de survie d'Hinata ? Et si, comme tout le monde le disait, la mort l'entourait au quotidien ? Et si tout ce qui arrivait à Hinata était de sa faute ?

Soudain, un bruit à coté de lui le tira de ses sombres pensées. Il sauta sur ses jambes prêt à attaquer mais se relâcha quand il reconnu Jiraya.

-Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Il tenait un tasse de café dans sa main. Le café avait beau avoir un gout ignoble, c'était toujours l'excuse de Jiraya pour pouvoir descendre au rez-de-chaussé.

-Et bien que t'es-t-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il pendant que Naruto se rassit sur sa chaise.

-Accident de voiture, mentit Naruto.

-Je vois. Qui attends-tu ? continua-t-il méfiant.

-Hinata, chuchota Naruto tout en posant sa tête dans sa main.

Dire cela lui brûla la gorge, comme si expliquer la situation à Jiraya rendait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui réel. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar.

-Oh ! Je suis désolé.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé ! s'écria Naruto.

Son regard se posa sur la petite table en face de lui. Le magazine de voiture de sport reposait au dessus du "Fémina" qu'Hinata et lui avaient feuilleté la dernière fois.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son sang ne l'avait pas soigné. Si cela n'avait pas marché alors comment de simple humains allaient réussir à la guérir ?

-Je suis sur qu'elle va s'en sortir, dit Jiraya avant de poser sa main recouverte de bandage sur la tête de Naruto. Elle m'a l'air costaud ta copine.

 _"-Naruto, je t'aime."_

Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? demanda Naruto.

-Tu devrais en parler avec vos parents. Tu sais ce qui a provoquer l'accident ? demanda Jiraya.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre. Un de ses "parents" était mort et l'autre se cachait du soleil. Quand à ce qui avait provoqué la réouverture de la blessure d'Hinata était un véritable mystère.

Soudain, il entendit la porte claquée puis le bruit des chaussures de Shion se rapprocher de lui. Il se leva en même temps que la docteur apparu dans son champ de vision.

Elle s'essuya le front avant de lancer un petit sourire vers Naruto, se voulant réconfortant.

-Nous avons réussir à refermer la blessure. Au début, nous allons vérifié le bandage toutes les trente minutes ...

-Je veux la voir, coupa Naruto.

Surprise, Shion le regarda puis acquiesça. Elle lui fit signe de le suivre. Naruto se retourna et attrapa le bras de Jiraya.

-Viens avec moi, supplia-t-il.

L'homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de poser son verre de café vide. Il attrapa sa canne dans une main puis sa perfusion dans l'autre.

-On l'a installer au premier étage mais vu le nom de son médecin, elle sera transférer au quatrième dès demain, expliqua Shion.

Mais Naruto ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait les chiffres de l'ascenseur descendre et dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, il poussa les deux adultes à l'intérieur avant de défoncer le bouton du premier étage.

Puis Shion les conduisit dans un pièce au fond du couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte. Plusieurs infirmières levèrent la tête à leur arriver. Elles les saluèrent avant de sortir une fois que tout était en ordre dans la pièce.

Naruto lâcha Jiraya et s'approcha du lit. Toujours ces même bips qui résonnait dans la pièce. Cependant, il était accompagner d'un bruit de respiration.

Hinata était allongé, la couverture par dessus son corps. Un large masque recouvrait sa bouche et son nez. Plusieurs fils dépassaient de sous son t-shirt vert pale, la reliant à l'électro-cardiogramme. Quatre tuyaux différents pénétraient sous sa peau afin de lui fournir du sang, de l'eau, de la morphine et des vitamines. Sa peau était tellement fine que des bleus étaient apparu contrastant avec son teint pale en plus de ses veines qui étaient devenu noir.

A part tout cet attirail, Naruto aurait presque pu croire qu'elle dormait. Sauf que l'odeur de sang était un rappel permanent de la vrai réalité.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment dire si tout va bien, pour l'instant, murmura Shion. On en sera plus avec les résultats de l'IRM. Une chose est sure, on ne sait pas quand elle va se réveiller.

Jiraya secoua la tête, savant pertinemment que Naruto n'écoutait pas. Il le voyait de dos mais il savait parfaitement ce que le jeune homme devait ressentir. Il avait juste à baisser les yeux sur ses poings serrés. Tellement serrés que la circulation du sang était coupé et ses phalanges prenaient une couleur blanchâtre.

-Je ... Je vais vous laissez. J'ai contacté le médecin traitant d'Hinata. C'est elle qui prendra la suite.

Elle s'approcha de Naruto puis hésita avant de poser sa main sur son épaule. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle se contenta de pressé ses doigts avant de partir en fermant la porte.

Jiraya tira la seule chaise blanche de la pièce avant de s'y asseoir difficilement. C'était beaucoup plus difficile de réconforter Naruto que de réconforter quelqu'un extérieur aux services hospitalités. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'il venait ici. Il savait comment ça fonctionnait.

Jiraya vit Naruto s'approcher encore plus de la jeune fille. Il prit délicatement la main d'Hinata dans la sienne avant de la caresser du pouce.

D'habitude, dès qu'il prenait sa main, elle répondait à son emprise mais aujourd'hui, il ne sentit aucun retour à ses caresses.

Soudain, une horrible sensation parcourra sa main. Il relâcha celle d'Hinata avant de regarder sa paume, tout en grimaçant. C'était comme si sa peau s'était décomposée au contacte de celle d'Hinata.

Il ne pouvait pas la toucher sans avoir mal. Un déluge d'émotions s'abattit sur Naruto.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Jiraya ne comprit pas. Que lui demandait Naruto ?

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à pleurer ? demanda enfin Naruto.

Il tourna la tête vers Jiraya qui put lire dans son regard bleu une grande tristesse et une intense douleur.

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à pleurer alors que j'ai mal ?! s'écria-t-il à nouveau. Je ... je ne comprends pas !

-Parce que tu as encore de l'espoir au fond de toi, répondit Jiraya.

Il ne savait pas si Naruto avait vraiment attendu une réponse mais il voulait l'aider.

Naruto regarda l'homme assit. Lui aussi c'était un patient de cet hôpital.

-Pleurer peut être vu comme une forme de désespoir. Alors pourquoi pleurer quand on a une solution ? Tu as une solution, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Bien sur qu'il avait la solution. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas penser plutôt ? Les elfes ont des siècles d'existence. Ils doivent surement avoir une solution. Non, Shikamaru a forcement une solution.

* * *

Le Bassin de Jouvence  
Lundi 27 Août 2018  
10h48

 **NARUTO** reconnu Shikamaru grâce aux bruits de ses pas. Il marchait beaucoup plus lourdement que les autres elfes, surement car il aimait traîner les pieds.

Shikamaru découvrit Naruto, de dos, toujours habillé de son costume de bal, sale et puant le sang. Il observait le Bassin de Jouvence crée dans le but de protéger la Fontaine de Jouvence.

Au tout début de ce monde, les dieux étaient mortels et très peu puissants. Ce fut à cause de ces conditions que le dieu des Enfers de l'époque créa la fontaine de Jouvence. De l'eau bénite regorgeant d'énergie naturelle. De l'eau donnant pouvoir et immoralité à celui qui la buvait.

Très vite, les humains eurent vent de l'existence de cette eau. Madara Uchiha fut le premier humain à la goûter. Afin d'éviter plus de conflits, les dieux décidèrent de la cacher dans la forêt au milieu de toute cette eau.

Puis, ils choisirent parmi les enfants de la forêt les elfes comme gardiens de cette fontaine. Avant l'apparition de Kaguya, seuls quelques élus avaient pu vivre ici mais après son emprisonnement, tout les elfes avaient été appeler à venir vivre dans cette partie de la forêt afin de renforcer la protection de cette eau sacrée.

Ce fut ainsi que de plus en plus de petites maisons furent construites autour de ce bassin qui se déversait en rivière à travers la forêt de Konoha.

Naruto avait apprit tout cela en classe avec les vampires mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cet endroit soit aussi joli. Ce lieu respirait la tranquillité et le bonheur.

Il n'y avait presque pas de neige sur l'herbe ce qui permettait aux cerfs et autres herbivores de manger comme il fallait pendant que certains oiseaux chantaient joyeusement.

Naruto vit Shikamaru s'arrêter à coté de lui, les bras croisé sur son torse.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois ici pour visiter, Naruto.

-En effet, dit-il en se tournant vers son ami.

Shikamaru trouva le visage du jeune homme étrangement fatigué.

-Bien alors fais vite. Tout comme toi, nous avons eu une nuit plutôt courte.

Naruto se tourna à nouveau vers le bassin d'eau clair. Le dévalement de l'eau était agréable à écouter. Hinata aurait adoré cet endroit. Malheureusement, vu sa hauteur, les températures étaient encore plus basses que dans le centre de Konoha.

-Je veux donner de l'eau de la fontaine à Hinata, dit Naruto calmement.

Shikamaru cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, voulant être sur que Naruto ne lui faisait pas une blague.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Naruto se laissa tomber dans l'herbe avant d'inviter Shikamaru à faire pareil.

L'elfe s'assit pour que son ami puisse commencer son récit. Il raconta tout, sauf la confession d'Hinata. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas prit une seconde pour y penser.

Shikamaru en fut plus que surpris t'entendre la promesse que Toneri avait fait à Hinata. Il nota ça dans un coin de sa tête, pensant que cela avait de l'importance.

Cependant, dès que Naruto eut fini, il sut que la réponse n'allait pas plaire au démon.

-C'est ... C'est impossible. Si Hinata est dans le coma, elle ne pourra pas passer les testes pour trouver la fontaine de Jouvence.

-Et si c'est moi qui passe les testes ? demanda Naruto.

-Ca ne marchera pas. Déjà tu es un démon, tu ne peux pas participer à ses testes sacrés, ensuite l'eau n'agira que sur celui qui a réussi les testes, expliqua Shikamaru.

-C'est bien un truc débile inventé par les dieux, marmonna Naruto.

Shikamaru s'apprêta à le sermonner sur l'importance des dieux mais Naruto se tourna vers lui avant de reprendre la parole.

-Alors je veux que les elfes m'aide à trouver les sorciers. Il faut les attaquer maintenant car ils ne s'y attendront pas à ce que l'on riposte tout de suite.

Cette fois-ci, Shikamaru baissa la tête. Il avait sentit tellement d'espoir dans la voix de Naruto. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que Naruto avait demander à le voir. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait l'histoire, il comprenait.

Le démon renard était près à faire confiance et à travailler en équipe avec les créatures de la nuit mais les créatures de la nuit avaient tellement de règles.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe, Naruto ! Pour une demande de cette taille, il faut envoyer un cordeau, puis ...

-Ca prendrait trop de temps. Je suis sur qu'ils sont quelque part. C'est obligé. C'est eux qui ont endormi Hinata.

-Je suis désolé Naruto. Mais malgré mon rang, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider. J'aimerais pouvoir le faire mais je dois aussi penser à mon clan.

Naruto arrachait les brins d'herbe qui était à ses pieds un par un tout en les comptant pour ne pas exploser de rage devant son ami.

-Donc votre serment de protéger les humains c'est un tissu de mensonge ?

-Tu es en train de mal interpréter mes paroles ...

-Non j'ai bien compris. Tu veux m'aider mais que quand ça vous arrange.

Les paroles de Naruto étaient dure mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Tant pis pour les elfes.

Il se leva avant de dépoussiérer son pantalon et de prendre la direction de la sortie.

-Attends ! dit Shikamaru.

-Je suis près à faire n'importe quoi pour Hinata. As-tu déjà ressentit ça, Shikamaru ? demanda Naruto en se tournant vers lui.

Choqué, l'elfe resta muet.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Naruto tout en reprenant sa marche.

-Je t'en pris, Naruto ! Ne te précipites pas ! J'ai besoin de plus de temps pour analyser la situation, monter une équipe, ...

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. A bientôt, Shikamaru.

* * *

L'Arbre Monde  
Lundi 27 Août 2018  
13h20

 **NARUTO** n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'Arbre Monde des fées. Malheureusement, étant arriver sans prévenir, il ne pouvait pas pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Le garde Deidara l'observait du coin de l'oeil pendant que Naruto admirait cet arbre. Il était l'arbre le plus haut du monde. Bien entendu, il était caché des yeux des humains.

Avant de devenir l'Arbre Monde, il n'était qu'un fin et petit bout de bois au milieu de la forêt. Il était souvent recouvert de feuilles mortes des autres arbres ou encore de branches cassées. Même les animaux ne faisaient pas attention à lui.

Puis, un jour, une petite fée le déracina afin de le planter autre part. Depuis ce jour, l'arbre n'arrêta pas de pousser. Il voulait montrer à la fée qu'il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir donné une seconde chance.

Sa majestueuse présence créa un microcosme naturel pour toutes les petites espèces d'animaux vivant dans les forêts. C'était à son tour de protéger les faibles et les plus petits.

'C'est bien une arbre pour les fées' pensa Naruto 'Il n'y a aucun escaliers pour monter au sommet. Dommage, je suis sur qu'Hinata adorait la vue d'en haut.'

Il baissa la tête quand il entendit des battements d'ailes. Il fut surpris de voir Ino plutôt que son père, Inoichi.

-Mon père se repose de sa blessure, expliqua Ino.

-Sors de ma tête, grogna Naruto.

-Je ne lis pas tes pensées. Je ne t'ai toujours pas encore touché.

-Bien, alors restes à distance de moi ! ordonna-t-il.

Ino croisa les bras avant de soupirer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Quel culot de revenir nous voir alors qu'on a déjà aider les vampires.

-Je ne suis pas là pour représenter les Uchiha. Je vais parler pour les humains.

Naruto vit le visage d'Ino se déformer sous la surprise. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait. Elle devait se demander comme il pouvait parler pour les humains alors qu'il n'avait jamais vécu parmi eux.

Cependant, elle ne dit rien et attendit que Naruto s'explique.

-J'aimerais que les fées m'aident à trouver les sorciers et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec eux.

Naruto entendit Deidara pouffer de rire mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il observa Ino qui jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux blond mélangés aux racines de sa couronne.

-Je vois. Je suis sur que tu es déjà aller chez Shikamaru. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu lui faisais confiance. Malheureusement pour toi, si tu es ici, c'est qu'il a dut déjà t'expliquer comme ça fonctionne ...

-C'est pour Hinata, coupa Naruto.

Cette fois-ci, la fée fronça les sourcils. Naruto raconta une nouvelle fois son histoire tout en insistant sur la gravité de la situation.

Au fur et à mesure du récit, le visage d'Ino se marquait d'inquiétude. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle serait partit avec Naruto peut importe qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas bien. Elle l'aurait suivit.

Malheureusement, la décision ne lui revenait pas.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, promit Ino.

-Laisse moi voir le chef ça ira plus vite !

-Je ne peux pas, je te l'ai dit ...

-Il n'aura rien à faire de fatiguant, juste m'écouter, dit Naruto agacé.

Ino ne répondit pas. Elle regarda Deidara du coin de l'oeil avant de secouer discrètement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Je vois ... Vous ne me faites pas confiance. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?! s'écria Naruto.

-Tu es trop impatient ... commença Ino.

-Donc malgré ce que je viens de te raconter, malgré qu'Hinata soit ton amie, tu ne veux pas m'aider ?!

-Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir !

-Mais tu ne veux pas me conduire à celui qui en a. Pour moi c'est très clair !

Il tourna les talons tout en essayant de refouler sa colère qui grandissait.

* * *

Les Montagnes Oubliées  
Lundi 27 Août 2018  
14h59

 **NARUTO** fut le voyage rapidement. Il était déjà venu sur le territoire des géants lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Ca n'avait pas vraiment changer.

Il n'y avait plus aucun arbres debout autour du village. Juste de la neige.

Les géants vivaient dans d'immenses chalets de bois qu'ils construisaient eux-même. Parmi leur clan, beaucoup racontaient des légendes sur d'anciens géants courageux et vaillants qui auraient construit toutes sortes d'objets pour les dieux.

Naruto s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la vallée avant de tomber sur deux gardes postés à l'entrée du village.

-Qui va là ?! s'écria un premier géant.

Sans se cacher, Naruto avança vers eux, les mains bien à la vue.

-Oh ! C'est Naruto ! s'écria le deuxième géant.

Naruto reconnu Chôji le jeune géant qui avait été présent à la réunion avec le chef. Il l'avait aussi vu parlé avec Hinata pendant le bal.

-Tu viens chercher le prisonnier ? demanda Chôji.

Naruto s'arrêta près d'eux.

'Bon sang !' s'écria-t-il intérieurement. 'J'avais complètement oublié Hagoromo.'

-En effet, confirma Naruto.

Les deux géants se mirent à se balancer d'un pied à l'autre, signe de malaise.

-Le problème ... commença Chôji.

-C'est qu'il a disparu, continua le deuxième garde.

Naruto les regarda, attentant plus d'explications.

-Quand nous sommes revenu, mon père, le chef, a tout de suite était mit au courant de la situation au village. Les deux prisonniers confié par les vampires avaient disparu. Même votre garde n'était pas là.

'Donc il est bien arrivé quelque chose à Shisui'

-On s'apprêtait à envoyer un corbeau à votre sanctuaire quand Sasuke est arrivé pour nous demander notre aide.

-Je vois, dit Naruto. J'aimerai voir votre chef.

Il n'avait pas oublié son premier but.

Pendant que Chôji le conduisit voir son père, Naruto trouvait que la disparition d'Hagoromo et de Shisui faisait pencher la balance en sa faveur. Il était certain que Toneri les avait capturer afin de faire l'échange entre eux et le corps d'Hinata pour le rituel.

Naruto dut faire attention aux jeunes géants qui courraient autour de lui. Il était sur qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas remarquer. Les enfants géants avaient plutôt l'habitude de toujours avoir la tête en l'air plutôt que le regard visé au sol.

Chôji poussa la porte de son chalet avant d'invité Naruto à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

-Papa ? Naruto voudrait te parler !

Le géant arriva, surpris de voir le démon chez lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Il faut que les géants m'accompagnent afin de trouver les sorciers, je suis sur que ce sont eux qui retient captif Shisui Uchiha en plus de notre prisonnier Hagoromo.

-Ce n'est certainement pas avec toi que je discuterai de ce problème, gronda Chôza. Je comptais bien organiser une réunion ...

-Mais on a pas le temps ! s'écria Naruto. L'élément de surprise est notre meilleure option.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour foncer sans plan ! Et encore moins pour quitter notre territoire avec toi. Contrairement aux Uchiha, je n'aime pas ta présence ici !

-Papa ! s'écria Chôji.

-J'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire ! Maintenant pars ! Je ne parlerai qu'à ton chef.

Il attrapa Naruto entre ses énormes doigts avant de le mettre à la porte. Des protestations de Chôji se firent entendre à travers la porte mais son père y mit vite fin.

Naruto se retient d'arraché ses cheveux. Il serra les poings avant de se diriger vers la sortie du village, dégoûté.

* * *

Place de la Mairie de Konoha  
Lundi 27 Août 2018  
17h02

 **IL** faisait déjà bien sombre dans la ville. Les habitants se pressaient de rentré chez eux, prêt à passer la soirée avec leur famille ou seul devant un bon film.

Naruto était assit devant l'hôtel de ville, tout en observant l'activité autour de lui. Avec toute cette agitation, impossible pour les vampires de venir le chercher.

Malgré tout, il devait réfléchir à un endroit où dormir. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à l'hôpital. Les infirmières de nuit le mettrai forcement dehors.

Après avoir quitter les Montagnes Oubliées, il avait espérer rencontrer Tsume Inuzuka, son dernier espoir. Mais, une fois devant leur porte, Naruto avait trouvé la demeure Inuzuka complètement vide.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution. C'était d'agir en solitaire. Il était retourner s'excuser auprès d'Hinata. Lui expliquant à voix basse qu'il devait partir trouver les sorciers afin de la sauver.

Cependant, une partie de lui refusait de quitter de Konoha. Il s'était d'abord dit que c'était à cause d'Hinata mais en y réfléchissant bien, il s'était rappeler que Fugaku l'avait autoriser à quitter le sanctuaire des vampires, pas Konoha.

Naruto ne s'avait plus quoi faire, il semblait prit au piège. Mais têtu comme il était, il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu, il ne voulait pas laisser les sorciers gagnés.

Soudain, une odeur attira son attention. Juste en face de lui, il reconnu un des deux hommes qui avait accompagné Kakashi à la réunion : Yamato

'Mais oui ! Pourquoi je n'avais pas pensé aux humains ?' se demanda Naruto.

Il vit l'homme pénétrer à l'intérieur de la Mairie. Naruto décida de le suivre afin de trouver Kakashi et de lui parler de son ambition.

Naruto réussi à suivre Yamato sans se faire remarquer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant un ascenseur.

Alors, Naruto sorti de sa cachette et s'arrêta à coté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, démon ? demanda Yamato sans tourner la tête vers lui.

-Voir le commandant Kakashi.

L'explication semblait lui plaire, puisque Yamato invita Naruto à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le dernier bouton se qui fit monter l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage.

Puis, Yamato dirigea Naruto à travers les couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une grande porte noire. Naruto fut surpris de ne voir aucun gardes.

Yamato frappa quatre petits coups rapides contre le bois verni.

-Entrez !

Il baissa la poignet de la porte.

Kakashi lisait un livre, les jambes posées sur son bureau, essayant de ne pas salir les dossiers posés dessus. Un ordinateur était en veille dans un coin et une tasse de café reposait près d'un pistolet chargé.

-Voila les rapports de la journée, annonça Yamato. De plus, la maire, madame Sarutobi, fera un discours dans les prochaines heures pour expliquer les causes de l'explosion qui a eut lieu dans la forêt. Donc, elle voudrait que vous soyez présent.

-Moi ? Et pourquoi pas la chef de la Police ? marmonna Kakashi.

-Pour finir, je vous ai aussi amener un invité surprise.

Kakashi leva les yeux vers eux et fut en effet surpris de voir Naruto.

-Je vois, fit le chef avant de fermé son livre en un mouvement sec.

Il prit les dossiers des mains de Yamato avant de le renvoyer. Puis Kakashi se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce.

-Tu es plutôt café ou thé ? demanda-t-il à Naruto qui n'avait pas bouger.

Seul le silence lui répondit. L'homme se retourna alors avec une tasse de café fumante et un verre d'eau. Il posa le tout sur la table basse avant de se laisser tomber dans un confortable fauteuil de cuire noir.

Il tendit la main vers l'autre siège, invitant Naruto à s'asseoir. Le jeune homme hésita avec de s'asseoir.

-Alors ? Puis-je savoir ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Je veux que vous m'aidiez à retrouver les sorciers.

-Je vois.

Pendant que Naruto lui raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé après le départ de la réunion, Kakashi tournait sa cuillère dans sa tasse, trouvant son café très intéressant.

-Je vois. C'était donc ça cette soudaine explosion. Je suis navré d'entendre que Fugaku a été tuer par un sorcier. Et pour cette jeune fille Hinata, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que les sorciers ne viendront pas chercher son corps ?

-Ils ont un des vampires en leur possession. A mon avis, ils voudront faire un échange mais j'aimerai les attrapé avant.

-Mmh, est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi tu viens me voir moi ?

-Les créatures de la nuit ne veulent pas de moi, dit Naruto le visage neutre.

-Je vois.

Kakashi posa sa tasse de café, trouvant le liquide beaucoup trop chaud. Un formidable combattant venait de frapper à sa porte car personne ne voulait de lui.

'Que des imbéciles' pensa Kakashi.

-Nous travaillons en effet avec des personnes influentes afin de mettre la main sur les Otsutsuki. Cependant, je ne peux pas te promettre de trouver leur planque dès demain.

Naruto secoua la tête, au moins, Kakashi n'avait pas refuser sa proposition.

-Personne ne doit savoir qui tu es vraiment, c'est clair ?

-J'ai l'habitude. J'ai vécu dix-huit ans sans que personne ne me remarque.

-Je sais exactement avec qui je vais te mettre en équipe, dit Kakashi en se frottant les mains.

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Que lui et une autre personne ? A vrai dire, il s'était plutôt attendu à plusieurs équipes de plusieurs personnes.

-Je ... Je ne comprends pas ...

-La priorité c'est les informations. Voilà ta mission Naruto. Demain tu viendras voir les informations que nous avons déjà récupérer sur les sorciers puis toi et ton équiper vous irez patrouillé le soir afin d'interroger les gens les plus suspects.

-Mais ça peut prendre des semaines, des mois ... ! s'exclama Naruto en se levant.

Ce fut au tour de Kakashi de ne pas comprendre.

-Des années, marmonna Naruto pour lui même, tremblant de la tête au pieds.

Kakashi reprit sa tasse de café puis recommença à tourner sa petite cuillère.

-Tout dépendra de toi, dit-il en voyant du coin de l'oeil Naruto se tourner vers lui. Si tu récupères les informations rapidement, on pourra se mettre rapidement à leur recherches.

Naruto se rapprocha doucement de son fauteuil avant de se laisser tomber dedans. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Kakashi allait lui laisser le champ libre pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais alors pourquoi lui donner un coéquipier ?

-Cependant, je vais te mettre une condition, ajouta-t-il tout en admirant le liquide noir. Interdiction de tuer tes camarades, c'est clair ?

-Je peux très bien me contrôler, dit Naruto en serrant les dents.

-A d'autres ! rétorqua Kakashi en levant un regard menaçant. Rien qu'a voir ton visage, tu n'as pas l'air de traverser une bonne passe et j'en suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas voir le sang de mes compagnons sur tes mains, c'est clair ?

Naruto fut quelque peut déstabilisé. A part une poignée d'Uchiha personne n'avait osé le menacer sans finir mort.

-Donc vous ne me faites pas confiance, résuma Naruto, en fronçant les sourcils.

-A partir du moment ou tu accepteras ma condition, je te ferai confiance Naruto, comme si tu avais toujours fait parti de mes hommes, dit Kakashi les yeux souriant.

Naruto se mit à réfléchir. Qu'avait-il a perdre ? De plus, contrairement aux autres, le commandant Kakashi avait l'air de vouloir faire avancer les choses.

-Moi aussi j'ai une condition, annonça Naruto.

Kakashi lui demanda de continuer d'un signe de la main.

-J'aimerai des gardes du corps pour Hinata !

Pendant quelques secondes, le commandant réfléchit à son tour. Il savait que c'était Shizune le médecin d'Hinata. Si jamais la jeune femme trouvait des informations, il serrait tout de suite informer.

-J'accepte ! Deux devant la porte devrait suffire. Quoi que ... Nous avons à faire à des sorciers ... Je vais y réfléchir, je t'informerai de tout ça demain ... Si tu acceptes de travailler avec nous bien sur.

Naruto observa l'homme devant lui. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Mais, n'était-il pas un des hommes les plus puissant de Konoha ? C'était aussi un des membres du conseil chargé de s'occuper des enfants en difficultés. N'avait-il pas l'habitude des cas désespérer comme celui de Naruto ?

-J'accepte, dit-il simplement.

-Parfait, s'exclama Kakashi en posant sa tasse rempli sur la table. Iruka !

Un brun passa la tête par la porte d'intérieur à l'opposé du salon.

-J'aimerais que tu installes Naruto. Il va avoir besoin d'affaires et d'un tour de présentation des lieux. Peux-tu t'en chargé ?

-Bien sûre ! répondit Iruka tout en s'approchant.

Naruto se leva, suivant le jeune homme jusqu'à la porte par laquelle il était arrivé.

-Alors à demain, Naruto, dit Kakashi joyeusement tout en lui faisait signe de la main.

* * *

Chambre 32 du Dortoir de l'Ombre  
Lundi 27 Août 2018  
20h36

 **LES** bras chargés d'affaire, Naruto fut pousser dans une petite chambre sombre, éclairée juste par une faible lampe.

-C'est ici que tu dors a partir de maintenant. Bonne soirée.

La porte se referma derrière lui, le laissant seul. A première vu ce fut ce qu'il pensait mais quelque chose sur le lit en face du sien se mit à bouger.

Ce que Naruto avait prit pour une montagne de vêtement se mit à bouger. Un visage pale se tourna vers lui avant de s'illuminé d'un faux sourire.

-Bienvenue à toi, Nouveau. Je m'appelle Saï.

Il était assit sur son lit, des écouteurs dans les oreilles et un cahier était ouvert sur ses jambes. Des crayons de toutes les couleurs étaient éparpiller sur les draps noir.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, ses bras étaient dénudés laissant voir des tatouages à l'encre noir recouvrir sa peau. Ses cheveux noir étaient coupé court et il était habillé des même survêtements gris que les autres.

Naruto regarda la main que Saï lui tendait avant de se détourner et de poser ses affaires sur l'unique étagère de libre.

Il pouvait sentir les pupilles noire de Saï sur son dos. Malgré ses yeux bleus vides et froids, ce garçon blond lui disait quelque chose.

-Oh ! Mais je te reconnais ! Tu es le fameux démon renard ! On dirai que c'est mon jour de chance !

Tout en lui donnant le dos, Naruto s'allongea sur son lit de fortune avant de fermer les yeux près à dormir.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, hein ? demanda Saï. Tu n'es pas censé vivre chez les vampires ? Et la belle fille que tu gardais, elle est où ?

-Tu ne la ferme jamais ? grogna Naruto.

-Oh désolé, rigola faussement Saï. C'est juste que d'après ce que j'ai comprit, tu es mon nouveau équipé, donc j'avais penser qu'on aurait pu faire connaissance vu que ...

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Je vois ... Tu dois être fatigue ... Je comprends. Bonne nuit coéquipier.

* * *

Cafétéria de la Base de Konoha  
Mardi 28 Août 2018  
12h15

 **NARUTO** récupéra son plateau repas avant de se retourner pour trouver une place. La cafétéria était un endroit bruyant.

Tout le monde se connaissait, ici. La plupart d'entre-eux étaient des orphelins. Ils avaient grandit ensemble dans les dortoirs de l'école de Konoha. D'habitude leur conversations n'étaient pas très importantes. Ils se racontaient tous comment c'était passé leur matinée.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, toutes les conversations avaient pour sujet le nouveau venu : Naruto.

Il pouvait sentir toutes ces paires de yeux sur lui pendant qu'il s'installait sur une table à l'écart.

C'était la première fois que le commandant Kakashi avait accepter un recrutement aussi tôt. D'habitude, les recrutements commençaient à la fin du mois de Septembre. Surtout que personne n'avait recommander Naruto auprès du commandant. Personne ne savait qui il était et beaucoup se méfiait de lui. Il pouvait très bien être un espion pour les autres nations.

Naruto plongea sa fourchette dans son riz au curry fumant avant de la porter à sa bouche. Les autres l'observèrent manger les yeux rond. Comment pouvait-il manger un plat à cette température sans souffler dessus pour le refroidir ?

Pendant ce temps, Saï arriva accompagné d'un autre garçon à la table de Naruto.

-Bonjour coéquipier ! Bien dormi ? J'espère que je n'ai pas fais trop de bruit ce matin en me levant ?

Naruto leva les yeux sur le deuxième garçon qui s'assit à coté de Saï. Il avait l'air plus âgé et plus sage. Il avait les yeux noir mais les cheveux gris foncé.

-Je vois que l'on ta coupé les cheveux, remarqua Sai. Ça te rends presque plus adulte.

En effet, ce matin après avoir lu le peu d'informations que l'armée avait sur les Otsutsuki, Kakashi avait ordonné à ce que l'on rend les cheveux de Naruto "disciplinés". Ils lui avaient aussi tatoué leur symbole sur le biceps gauche mais la blessure s'était refermer par-dessus l'encre, effaçant le dessin.

-Plus adulte ? Mais tu t'entends parler ? demanda l'autre garçon tout en rigolant.

-T'es qui toi ? demanda Naruto méfiant en pointant sa fourchette vers lui.

-Je suis Shin, enchanté. Je suis le frère de ton coéquipier. Bienvenue à toi, Naruto.

Shin sourit joyeusement avant de commencer à manger. Naruto continua de l'observer, discrètement. Il avait l'air différent des autres autour de lui. Il semblait moins faux, plus humain.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pendant ton jour de repos ? demanda Saï à Shin.

-Je suis allé voir Tenten. Elle part bientôt à la fac donc Lee et moi nous l'avons aidé à finir de déménager. Je suis sur de l'avoir vu pleurer quand elle a rendu les clés de sa chambre à l'accueil.

-Tu as du la réconforter alors ? taquina Saï en donnant un coup d'épaule à son frère.

Shin ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Agacé, Naruto se dépêcha de finir son repas avant de se lever.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Saï. On doit aller à la musculation dans deux heures.

-J'y serai, dit Naruto. Occupes-toi de tes fesses.

Il posa son plateau sur le rail avant de pousser la porte de la cafétéria. Il avait deux heures devant lui, il avait largement le temps d'aller voir Hinata.

* * *

Entrepôt abandonné à Konoha  
Jeudi 06 Septembre 2018  
23H59

 **UN** nouveau coup de poing de Naruto parti s'écrasé sur la joue du Zetsu. Dans une apparence humaine, le monstre était assit sur une chaise à moitié K.O. pendant que d'autres humains gisaient au sol.

Assit sur la table derrière Naruto, Saï nettoyer son épée à l'aide d'un mouchoir blanc qui prit petit à petit une couleur rougeâtre. Dès que sa lame fut bien brillante, il la glissa dans son étui avant de s'approcher de Naruto.

-Ca suffit, Naruto. Tu vas le tuer et c'est pas ça qu'on veut.

Il regarda la main de Saï autour de son poignet avant de lever le regard sur lui.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Saï dès qu'il rencontra à nouveau les yeux rouges sang du démon. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'ils faisaient équipe. Malgré ça, il avait toujours du mal à voir Naruto perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Prudemment, Saï éloigna Naruto avant de se poster devant le Zetsu.

-Bien, fit-il tout en se frottant les mains. Où se cache les sorciers ?

-Je ... J'en sais rien, je vous jure ...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à l'humain dont tu as prit l'apparence ?

-Il ... Il est mort.

Naruto serra les poings. Cet interrogation ne servait à rien. Les Zetsu n'avaient aucune idée des plans de leur maîtres.

Chaque jours Naruto avait l'impression de s'éloigner de la solution pour sauver Hinata. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne plus la voir dès le matin. Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir dans ce lit d'hôpital, impuissante.

Qu'est-ce que Toneri avait vraiment gagné ? Il lui avait vraiment arraché Hinata.

Il frappa dans le mur à coté de lui. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps. Saï n'y fit pas attention et continua de poser ses question.

Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec violence, laissant passer un groupe d'homme en bleu. Naruto sauta près de Saï, prêt à se défendre.

-Calme-toi, fit Saï complètement détendu. C'est juste la Konoha Police.

En effet, les hommes de Police ne les attaqua pas. Ils se baissaient près de chaque corps avant de vérifier si ils respiraient encore.

-Celui-là est mort !

-Celui-là respire encore ! Déplacez-le !

Une fois sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas mort, les agents transportaient les criminels dans un fourgon afin de les conduire en justice le lendemain. La plupart des hommes en bleu gardait la tête baissée afin de ne pas être hanter dans leur sommeil par le regard cruel de Naruto.

-Je vois que vous nous avez encore devancer, agent Saï.

Devant eux se tenait Tsume Inuzuka en uniforme.

-Comme chaque jours depuis une semaine, madame la capitaine ! s'exclama Saï.

Tsume tourna la tête vers Naruto qui la regardait avec des yeux haineux.

Tel avait été sa surprise la première nuit qu'elle l'avait vu en compagnie de Saï sur une scène de crime. Elle était allé voir Kakashi dès le lendemain, lui criant de s'expliquer.

 _"-Secret professionnel"_ lui avait-il dit.

Puis le jour d'après, elle l'avait croisé en compagnie de Saï dans les escaliers de l'hôpital. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle comprit que sa présence à Konoha avait un rapport avec Hinata.

-On va garder celui qui est sur la chaise, annonça Saï. Les autres ne nous intéressent pas.

Naruto fit passé le Zetsu par dessus son épaule puis, suivit de son équipier, quitta les lieux.

-Merci de votre aide.

Naruto continua sa route mais Saï se tourna vers la capitaine de Police, surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle les remercier de l'avoir aider dans son travail.

-Mais je vous en pris, répondit Saï avec un sourire.

Il se pressa de rattraper Naruto qui marchait vers chez eux afin de donner le Zetsu aux chercheurs.

Il s'était mit à neiger et les températures étaient en chute libre ce soir. Naruto sentit Saï s'étirer à coté de lui avant de soupirer et de frotter ses mains contre ses bras afin de se réchauffer.

-Encore une mission de fini, partenaire.

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il ruminait intérieurement. Qu'allait-il se passé si il n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution pour Hinata ?

Soudain, il perçu un grognement. Il s'arrêta et plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Saï avant qu'il ne puisse poser une question.

Le grognement se rapprochait de plus en plus mais Naruto avait beau regarder autour de lui, personne ne sortait de l'ombre.

-Naruto, chuchota Saï. Regarde.

Dégoûté, Naruto lâcha le Zetsu qui glissa de son épaule et tomba dans la neige. Il avait retrouver sa forme originelle mais ce qui étonnait les deux jeunes hommes était le faite qu'il était en train de fondre, comme de la glace au soleil. Cette étrange texture blanchâtre se mit à couler vers le coin d'obscure de la rue, cherchant à s'échapper.

-Oh non non non ! s'écria Naruto.

Il se mit à courir suivit de près par Saï. Ils tournèrent à la jonction des deux rues, prêt à courir mais ils s'arrêtèrent.

Devant eux, se tenait un Zetsu différent des autres. Il était complètement noir. Avec un genou à terre et les mains tendus vers le sol, il récupérer les restes liquides du Zestu blanc de tout à l'heure. Au fur et à mesure, le blanc se mélangeait au noir en de petit tourbillon de couleur dans les mains du Zetsu noir.

Naruto le reconnu tout de suite. C'était un des plus fidèles serviteur de Kaguya. Il correspondait parfaite à la description qu'Hagoromo avait faite de lui. Naruto se devait de l'attraper.

-Hé ! Toi là, s'écria Saï.

Mais Naruto avait déjà réagit au quart de tour. Il se jeta sur le Zetsu noir mais ce dernier sauta dessus de lui, forçant Naruto à se retourner.

-Elle est protégée, commença le Zetsu noir d'une voix cassé. Ils vont se cachés et attendre le dernier jour.

Puis il se tourna vers Naruto avant de sourire de toutes ses dents dès qu'il vit les yeux rouges du démon.

-A bientôt démon renard.

Les deux équipiers coururent en même temps vers lui mais il disparu dans un nuage de fumé sans laisser aucune traces derrière lui.

Saï vit Naruto tombé à genoux avant de laisser échapper un cri de frustration et d'abattre violemment ses poings par terre faisant volé la neige.

* * *

Hôpital de Konoha  
Dimanche 16 Septembre 2018  
09h27

 **NARUTO** arracha le pansement que Shion venait de lui mettre à l'endroit de la piqûre. Il avait insister pour qu'elle lui prenne plus de sang que d'habitude. La docteur avait été surprise mais n'avait rien ajouter.

Maintenant, il montait les escaliers pour aller voir Hinata avec Saï sur les talons. Il commençait vraiment à l'énerver à le suivre partout. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin ?

-J'arrive pas à croire que ton sang sauve des vies tout les jours ici ! s'exclama Saï un fois au quatrième étage.

Naruto ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? Il montra son badge au gardien avant que celui-ci pousse la porte pour le laisser passer.

'A partir de là, Saï ne peut plus me suivre.' pensa Naruto.

Il tourna la tête et vit Saï juste derrière lui. Naruto sauta en avant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'écria-t-il.

-Mmh, je viens avec toi, quelle question.

-Comment tu as pu passé ?

Saï rigola.

-Je suis le supérieur du gardien. Pourquoi ne me laisserai-t-il pas passé ?

Naruto laissa tomber. Pourquoi se cassé la tête avec lui ? Ils traversèrent le couloirs avant de tourné vers la gauche en direction de la chambre d'Hinata. Vu l'heure, ils ne croisèrent personne. Tout les patients devaient être en train de manger.

Cependant, ils remarquèrent que personne ne se tenait devant la porte de la chambre 410. Naruto fronça les sourcils pendant que Saï posa sa main sur le revolver qu'il avait caché sous son t-shirt gris.

Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand Naruto entendit des voix. Il arrêta le geste de son camarade avant de coller son doigt sur ses lèvres. Il colla son oreille à la porte sous le regard concentré de Saï.

Ils reconnurent la voix de Shikamaru de l'autre coté.

-Bon tu es prête ? demanda l'elfe.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de forcer dans sa vie privé.

Naruto reconnu tout de suite la voix d'Ino. Saï fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient à l'intérieur ?

-Ecoutes ! Naruto a raison. On ne peut reste ici les bras croiser. Cependant, on va avoir besoin d'indices et de preuves pour monter le dossier. Et actuellement, Hinata est le seul lien entre nous et les sorciers, expliqua Shikamaru.

-Bon, ok, décida Ino après avoir réfléchi.

Les deux garçons entendirent du mouvement puis des pas et enfin plus rien.

-Bon j'y vais, dit-elle en soufflant.

Ce fut d'abord le calme plat. Puis, un cri aiguë retenti. Naruto se redressa prêt à ouvrir la porte mais Saï l'arrêta. Naruto essaya de se dégager mais Shikamaru intervint rapidement.

-Ino ! Ca va ?! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je ... Je ne sais pas trop, dit-elle tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. J'ai d'abord vu une grande maison puis j'ai été téléporté dans un endroit froid ... Une grotte, je dirais. Il y avait un grand bassin d'eau. Quelqu'un s'y baignait j'en suis sur. Et enfin, j'ai sentis comme une résistance. Quelqu'un m'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

-Une autre fée ? demanda Shikamaru.

-Non je crois pas. Ca avait l'air mais non ce n'était pas des pensées positives. Elles était terrifiantes Shikamaru. J'en tremble encore.

-Mmh. Ca pourrait être un sorcier, marmonna Shikamaru. Malheureusement, ça ne nous dit pas grand chose.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Il y eut nouveau un silence.

-Je pense que ça suffira, reprit Shikamaru. Je vais y réfléchir, essayer de trouver des indices dans ce que tu as vu. On reviendra si il faut.

-Attend Shikamaru, dit Ino d'une voix tremblante. Je ... Je ne suis pas sur mais ... j'avais l'impression que l'eau ... L'eau ressemblait étrangement à l'eau du Bassin de Jouvence.

Après cette révélation, plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que personne ne prononça un mot.

-Ok, souffla Shikamaru. Là on est mal.

A ce moment, Naruto tira Saï loin de la porte. Ils se cachèrent rapidement dans la salle d'en face. Ils virent la porte s'ouvrir laissant passé Shikamaru, Ino et les deux gardes. Puis, une fois la porte refermée, les deux créatures prirent congé pendant que les deux hommes reprirent leur place devant la porte.

-Décidément, c'est le moulin, ici, remarqua Saï.

-Ils ont dut avoir une autorisation, dit Naruto. J'arrive pas à croire que Shikamaru ne m'ait rien dit.

Soudain, quelqu'un racla sa gorge derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent lentement et découvrirent un jeune homme en train de mangé sur son lit.

-Hé ! s'écria-t-il, joyeusement. Enchanté, je suis Suigetsu, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Saï commença à s'excuser pendant que Naruto observait cet étrange homme. Il avait les cheveux extrême blanc et les yeux violet exactement comme les sorciers.

-Encore désolé ! dit Saï tout en traînant Naruto hors de la pièce.

Une fois s'être identifier auprès des gardes, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre d'Hinata. Dès que ses yeux bleu se posèrent sur Hinata, le coeur de Naruto se serra encore plus fort que d'habitude.

Une forte odeur d'alcool flottait dans la pièce et Naruto remarqua tout de suite que les draps avaient été changer. Il comprit alors qu'Hinata avait été de nouveau conduite en salle d'opération pour refermer à nouveau sa blessure qui ne voulait vraiment pas cicatriser.

Il approcha la chaise du lit et s'assit. Il tendit sa main vers celle de la jeune fille mais comme à chaque fois, il ressentit la même douleur. Il retira brusquement sa main.

Comme à chaque fois que Saï accompagnait Naruto pendant son jour de congé, le démon gardait la même expression grave sur son visage malgré la présence d'Hinata.

-Est-ce que ... commença Saï en se raclant la gorge. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Naruto était toujours assit, donnant son dos à son coéquipier.

-Je veux dire. Après ce qui c'est passé avec le Zetsu noir, puis ce que l'on vient d'entendre j'imagine que ça doit pas aller fort. Enfin je veux dire ...

-Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire, demanda froidement Naruto.

-Oh ! Euh ... c'est que ... comment dire, je me suis dis que tu avais peut-être envie de compagnie et donc ...

-Je n'ai besoin de rien !

Saï passa une main dans sa nuque pour essayer de la détendre.

-Ok ... ben je vais te laisser alors ... on se voit ce soir de toute façon.

Naruto entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il était seul. Il n'y avait que les bruits des machines et de la respiration d'Hinata pour lui tenir compagnie.

Sans lâcher Hinata du regard, il cala son bras sur le lit avant de poser sa tête dessus. Il recouvrit la main d'Hinata de la couverture puis il se mit à la caresser avec son pouce à travers le tissu tout en se demandant si Hinata pouvait sentir ce léger contact. Se demandant si elle pouvait le reconnaître malgré que leur peaux ne pouvaient pas se toucher.

-Salut Hinata, murmura-t-il d'un voix tremblotante.

* * *

Forêt de Konoha  
Mardi 18 Septembre 2018  
19H10

 **SEUL** le bruit du stylo qui courait sur le papier résonnait dans les oreilles de Naruto. Saï était en train d'écrire leur rapport de mission. Grâce à son odorat, Naruto avait retrouver la piste du Zetsu noir dans la forêt mais elle n'avait mener à rien.

Il était maintenant appuyer contre un arbre, les bras autour de ses jambes repliées contre son torse et la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux. Les jours passaient et il sentait l'espoir de trouver une solution rapidement s'estomper.

Combien de temps Hinata allait-elle perdre ? Elle ne pouvait pas finir sa vie comme ça à cause de lui.

Naruto serra ses poings autour de ses protections pour avant-bras. Il se détestait pour perdre espoir pour si peu. Il allait continuer à chercher. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Soudain, un premier flocon se posa sur son épaule dénudée avant de fondre sous la chaleur de sa peau.

-Tiens ! Il neige, dit Saï.

Comme d'habitude, Naruto ne répondit pas. Il ne leva même pas la tête. Il entendit le sac de Saï se fermer puis le jeune homme se mit debout sur ses pieds avant d'allumer sa lampe torche.

-Aller viens Naruto, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Il soupira avant de se lever et de suivre son camarade. Ils continuèrent de marcher pendant longtemps à travers la forêt.

Impatient, Naruto s'apprêta à râler mais il aperçu au loin ce que Saï voulait lui montrer.

Naruto reconnu tout de suite l'endroit. C'était un des repères des sorciers. Là ou il avait trouvé Hagoromo avec Sasuke lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

-Pourquoi tu m'as amener ici ? grogna Naruto.

-Pour que tu puisses te défouler, avoua Saï.

Naruto ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Tu sais c'est difficile la vie. On a tous besoin de se défouler. Moi je dessine, mon frère aime cuisiner mais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour te défouler ? Tu tues ?

Naruto renifla. Etait-il vraiment en train de lui faire la morale ?

-Je ne te juge pas. Chacun à ses méthodes. Malheureusement pour toi ou heureusement je sais pas trop en faite, tu as des règles pour tuer quelqu'un. Alors tu gardes toute ta frustration en toi. A mon avis ce n'est pas bon, même pour le démon renard.

Saï se tourna vers Naruto.

-Donc vu que tu te retiens de taper dans un sac de sable à la salle de boxe, je te propose de taper dans ce bâtiment abandonné.

Naruto observa Saï, c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui souriait sincèrement. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, Naruto cru être en compagnie de Sasuke.

Naruto claqua sa langue contre son palais. Il détestait ça mais il s'était comporter exactement comme Sasuke alors que Saï avait essayer du mieux qu'il pouvait pour l'aider. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était vraiment mal comporter avec coéquipier.

Naruto passa sa protection thoracique grise par dessus sa tête avant de la mettre dans les bras de Saï.

-Mais ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Naruto continua de se déshabiller tout en continuant d'empiler ses affaires dans les bras de Saï. Il remarqua l'étrange dessin sur le ventre du jeune démon.

-Je n'aime pas abîmer ce qu'on m'a prêter, expliqua Naruto avant de partir nu vers le bâtiment.

Saï fut impressionné quand il vit le renard roux courir à travers la neige et foncé tête baisser à l'intérieur de la battisse.

-Bon ben ... euh je t'attends alors, dit-il sachant que Naruto ne pouvait pas l'entendre

Tout en marmonnant, il alla s'asseoir contre un arbre pendant que Naruto hurlait de frustration à l'intérieur de ses murs tout en fracassant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Saï en profita pour sortir son cahier à dessin et se dépêcha de gribouiller le symbole qu'il avait vu. Il avait beau se concentrer, le fracas qui régnait autour de lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il jura de ne jamais mettre Naruto en colère.

Puis il fixa son brouillon avant d'arracher la page et de recommencer. Il en était sur, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais bien sûr impossible de savoir où.

'Le cerveau humain est bien étrange' pensa Saï.

Il observa son dessin quand tout à coup, tout le bâtiment s'effondra en un vacarme assourdissant faisant fuir les animaux aux alentours. Saï s'inquiéta que Naruto soit coincé sous les débris. Etait-ce une bonne idée ?

Il entendit du mouvement puis plusieurs bruit de bois qui craquait, signe que Naruto était toujours en vit. Il avait trouvé une trappe donnant sur un sous-sol.

'Il y a toujours quelque chose de caché' pensa le renard.

Il descendit les marches tout en les rappant avec ses griffes. Il arriva dans une grotte souterraine froide et humide. A l'odeur, personne n'y avait remit les pieds depuis longtemps.

-Naruto ?! chuchota Saï dans les escaliers. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le renard tourna la tête vers lui avant de continuer son expédition.

-Comment t'as trouvé cet endroit ? demanda Saï. Mais, pourquoi je chuchote moi ?

Malgré tout, il se rapprocha de Naruto sur la pointe de pied.

-C'est bizarre, cet endroit n'était pas dans le rapport classé dans les tiroirs de Kakashi. Personne n'a dut tomber dessus depuis que les sorciers ont abandonné ce bâtiment.

Saï poussa une porte puis, suivit de Naruto, ils engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

-Oh ! fit Saï.

Devant eux se trouvait un bassin d'eau. Des serviettes étaient encore accrochées aux portant. Naruto fit le tour de l'eau avant de baisser la tête et de reniflé l'eau.

Soudain, une chevelure violette et des yeux de nacre apparurent devant lui.

'Hinata !'

-Attends ! s'écria Saï.

Trop tard, Naruto avait plongé sa patte droite dans l'eau. Il lâcha un jappement. La douleur fut tellement vive, que Naruto reprit forme humaine sans rien contrôler.

-Putain ! Naruto !

Le visage crispé, Saï accourut près de Naruto qui se roulait par terre en se tenant le bras dont la peau se décomposait.

Saï lâcha toutes ses affaires pour ouvrir son sac et sortir une bouteille d'alcool pour désinfecter. Il vida le contenu sur le bras du démon. La douleur ne fut que plus violente mais la putréfaction arrêta sa course le long de son bras.

Soulagé, Saï se laissa tomber par terre pendant que Naruto serrait les dents.

Les secondes, peut-être même des minutes passèrent mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à se faire cicatriser. Il regardait son bras avec effroi. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il se pensait invincible. Hagoromo ne lui avait jamais parler d'un moyen de le blesser définitivement.

Soudain, Naruto repensa à sa peau dès qu'elle rentrait en contact avec celle d'Hinata. C'était exactement pareil sauf qu'il avait réussit à cicatriser. Pourquoi cette fois-ci serait différente ?

-Ca va aller ? demanda Saï.

-Je ... je pense oui. Ça prendra surement plus de temps mais je vais cicatriser.

-Dans tout les cas, on ne peut pas laisser ça à l'air libre. Non seulement c'est pas beau à voir mais en plus ça sent vraiment pas bon.

Il attrapa son sac et en sortir deux rouleaux de bandages. Malgré la douleur, Naruto s'approcha mais impossible de bouger son bras.

-Allons, allons, ne fait pas genre le mec fort. Tu n'as personne à impressionner.

-Pfff, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Naruto.

Il fut impressionné de la douceur et de l'efficacité des gestes de Saï. En quelques minutes, son bras fut totalement protéger mais cela restait difficile et douloureux de le bouger.

-C'est bizarre. Tu ne trouves pas que ça ressemble au lieu qu'Ino a décrit à Shikamaru.

Naruto leva brusquement la tête. Il avait raison.

-Un endroit appartenant aux sorciers, une grotte, un bassin. Tout correspond, reprit Naruto.

-Mais pourquoi cette eau aurait un effet nocif pour la peau ?

-Vas savoir, répondit Naruto. Mais on pourrait la montrer à Shikamaru. Si c'est bien de l'eau du Bassin de Jouvence alors il saura.

La voix de Naruto sonnait différemment aux oreilles de Saï. Il pouvait presque voir l'espoir apparaître sur le visage de Naruto.

-Alors je vais aussi l'ajouter au rapport. On va se faire tirer les oreilles mais c'est pas grave. C'est assez important pour Hinata, non ?

Saï se dépêchait d'écrire tout ce qu'il voyait dans son rapport pendant que Naruto l'observait. Décidément, il avait très mal juger. Il le pensait inintéressant mais beaucoup de choses le passionnait.

-Dépêchons-nous, dit Saï tout en regardant sa montre. Avec un peu de chance, on peut encore croiser Kakashi dans son bureau.

Naruto réussit à se relever mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il était complètement nu.

-C'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu veux aussi que je t'aide à t'habiller ? demanda Saï innocemment.

-Hors de question ! Éloignes-toi ! Je peux me débrouiller pour ça ! s'écria Naruto en panique tout en réussissant à enfiler malgré tout son caleçon. Tiens ! T'as vu ?!

Au vu de la réaction de Naruto, Saï ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

-J'aime les filles, tu sais ?

-Mais ... Mais moi aussi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Crétin ! cria encore plus fort Naruto qui était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Depuis combien de jours Naruto n'avait-il plus rigoler ?


	19. Chapitre 19 : L'amitié

_Le Tourbillon_ : Boite de Nuit  
Vendredi 28 Septembre 2018  
23H44

 **IL** y avait foule devant la porte d'entrée de la boite de nuit la plus fréquentée de Konoha. Inconsciemment, les gens dans la file se rapprochaient entre eux afin de ne pas avoir froid. Certains avaient déjà bien bu et étaient bruyant alors que d'autres sautillaient d'impatience de rejoindre la piste de danser et de passer une nuit enflammée.

-Rappelle-moi encore une fois ce qu'on fout ici ? demanda Naruto.

-Je connais quelqu'un ici qui a des informations sur ce que le Zetsu noir à dit la dernière fois, expliqua Saï.

 _"-Elle est protégée. Ils vont se cachés et attendre le dernier jour."_

-Le seul a avoir laissé des traces, ajouta Shin.

-D'après le commandant Kakashi, il aurait divulgué d'importantes informations, précisa Saï.

Naruto s'approcha de la file mais Saï le tira vers lui.

-Avec moi c'est entrée V.I.P., dit-il tout en se vantant.

Ils dépassèrent la file pour s'arrêter devant le vigile. Saï s'approcha de lui et remonta la manche de son manteau, dévoilant ses tatouages à l'homme en noir. Il baissa les yeux sur ce que Saï lui montrait avant de se décaler et de les laisser passer.

-Tu fréquentes ce genre d'endroit, mon frère ? demanda Shin tout en laissant leur manteaux au vestiaire.

-Il faut bien que je trouve de l'inspiration pour mes dessins, expliqua Saï tout en pénétrant dans la grande salle noir.

Naruto tira sur la manche droite de sa chemise. Il se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise. Certes il faisait sombre mais les lumières fluorescentes lui donnait mal aux yeux et la musique était beaucoup trop forte pour ses oreilles. Sans parler de l'odeur de sueur, de fumée et de vomit qui flottait au-dessus de la piste de danse.

Avec les centaines de corps qui remuaient en rythme avec les basses de la musique et les autres centaines qui buvaient leur verres tout en étant attablé, Naruto avait l'impression d'être observé.

-Bien ! fit Saï en se frottant les mains. Allons commander à boire !

-C'est surement une très mauvaise idée, dit Naruto.

-Relaxe, équipier, notre informateur n'arrive que plus tard ! Là tout de suite, on va un peu décompresser, dit Saï tout en passant un bras par dessus les épaules de Naruto.

Naruto resta sur ses gardes tout en regardant autour de lui, laissant Saï commander les boissons.

-Hé ! Karin ! s'écria-t-il à moitié coucher sur le bar.

Habillée tout de noir, une chevelure de feu à lunette s'approcha de lui avant de le gifler avec force. Naruto fronça les sourcils mais il fut arrêter par le bras de Shin qui lui barrait la route.

-Ca ! C'est pour la dernière fois ! Connard ! claqua la voix de Karin.

-Mais ... Je me suis déjà excuser plusieurs fois, dit Saï tout en se tenant la joue.

-Tu la méritais pour les autres fois alors. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu veux et disparais ?

-Comme d'habitude mais en trois fois, précisa-t-il.

La serveuse posa trois verres et les remplit d'un liquide blanc. Une fois leur boissons prêtes, elle les fient glisser jusqu'à Saï.

-Trente, dit-elle.

-Tu penses que tu peux trouver une petite place sur mon ardoise ? demanda Saï d'une voix mielleuse.

-Et tes amis, ils peuvent pas payer pour ...

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Elle venait de lever les yeux sur Naruto. Une drôle de sensation les parcouru tous les deux. Bizarrement, ces yeux rouges derrière ces lunettes ne semblaient pas étranger pour Naruto. Les avaient-ils déjà vu quelque part ?

Karin fronça les sourcils avant de rapidement poser ses yeux sur Shin.

-Toi là, sors ton portefeuille. Hors de question que je laisse cet imbécile partir sans payer.

Une fois cette affaire réglée, ils purent prendre leur verres et s'asseoir à une des rares tables de libre. Naruto entendit Shin demander à Saï les conséquences de cette gifle mais il n'entendit pas la réponse de son ami. Son mauvais pressentiment et cette Karin le mettaient encore plus mal à l'aise.

Quand il posa son regard sur Saï, son ami s'était mit à fixer discrètement plusieurs filles, caché derrière son verre, ce qui agaça fortement Naruto qui plongea son nez dans sa boisson.

-Mais t'as un problème ?! s'écria Saï.

-Elles doivent surement sentir ton regard de pervers sur elle alors contrôle toi, répliqua Naruto nonchalant. Cherches plutôt ton informateur.

Shin ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin en les regardant tout les deux.

Après être revenu de leur mission de reconnaissance l'autre nuit, Kakashi leur avait passé un sacré savon en plus de leur avoir rajouter des corvées ménagères. Le commandant leur avait rappeler qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit de prendre des décision sur un coup de tête.

De plus, le bras de Naruto ne guérissait toujours pas et cela inquiétait tout ceux qui étaient au courant. Plusieurs lettres furent envoyer aux créatures de la nuit mais aucune réponses n'étaient encore arrivées.

Cependant, depuis ce jour, les deux camarades s'étaient rapprocher et étaient devenu de vrais amis. Saï essayait d'être beaucoup moins sur le dos de Naruto pendant que Naruto essayait de parler un peu plus à Saï.

Soudain, une longue chevelure blonde attira le regard de Shin.

-Ino ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Saï et Naruto arrêtèrent de se chamailler avant de tourner leur regard vers la jeune fée.

C'était bien Ino, dans une robe moulante bleu et un verre d'alcool à la main. Elle semblait aussi surprise qu'eux de se voir ici. A coté d'elle, se trouvait Kiba et un garçon à la coupe au bol que Naruto n'avait jamais vu.

A la vue du loup, Naruto se raidit. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était à l'hôpital dans la chambre d'Hinata et ils avaient failli déclencher un combat. Cependant, Naruto remarqua que Saï s'était tendu dès qu'il avait reconnu Ino.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Il venait de perdre toute sa bonne humeur ce qui énerva rapidement Ino.

-On est venu s'amuser. C'est plutôt à vous de nous dire ce que vous faites ici, bande de ...

-INO ! s'écria Kiba. Lee voudrait que tu le présentes.

Naruto comprit tout de suite que le jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas était un humain, n'ayant pas connaissance de qui étaient ses amis.

Ino fit rapidement les représentations, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur eux.

-Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser mais on s'en va ! déclara Kiba avant de tirer ses deux amis ailleurs.

Cependant, ils percutèrent deux autres filles.

-Ah vous êtes là ! On vous avez dit de ne pas vous éloignez des toilettes.

-Salut Tenten, dit Shin.

Les deux nouvelles se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, surprises.

-Ca alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Tenten.

-Bon ça suffit ! s'écria Kiba. On s'en va !

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda la seconde fille. Vous avez l'air de les connaitre, pourquoi ne pas rester ?

Malgré qu'il soit plongé dans l'obscurité, Naruto pouvait sentir le regard vert de cette fille sur lui.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sakura, s'exclama un troisième garçon.

'Oh non !' pensa Naruto.

Celui qui venait de parler n'était d'autre que le garçon étrange qu'il avait croisé avec Hinata à la roulotte de ramens.

Finalement, la petite bande d'humains réussirent à convaincre Ino et Kiba de rester, mettant les créatures de la nuit présente très mal à l'aise.

-On n'était pas censé rencontrer ton informateur ? chuchota Naruto coincé entre Saï et Shin.

La situation leur avait complètement échapper.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ca aurait fait bizarre de partir sans leur donner d'explications, répondit Saï.

Tenten et Shin discutèrent rapidement avant de partir danser pendant que Lee mettait l'ambiance. Saï joua le jeu, sans pour autant poser une seule fois ses yeux sur Ino qui faisait exactement pareil.

Naruto regarda le fond de son verre vide mais malgré ça, il pouvait toujours sentir le regard insistant et curieux de Sakura sur lui. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Soudain, un cri fit sursauter Naruto qui était extrêmement tendu. Le verre encore remplit de Saï venait de se renverser sur la table, mouillant au passage le téléphone portable d'Ino.

-Putain ! Mais tu fais vraiment tout pour me pousser à bout ! s'écria la jeune fée.

-Parce que c'est ma faute ? Quelqu'un a fait bouger la table et tout de suite c'est moi le coupable ! s'emporta Saï.

Naruto regarda son ami avec de grands yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait autant en colère.

-Allons, Ino ... commença Sakura.

-C'était ton verre, non ? Si tu l'avais fini plus tôt rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé !

-Mais qu'est-ce que ton téléphone faisait là aussi, hein ?

Ino ne répondit pas mais Naruto pouvait voir que les deux jeunes adultes se lançaient des éclairs avec leur yeux.

-J'en ai marre, je vais danser ! rétorqua Ino tout en se levant de sa chaise. Sakura, viens avec moi !

-Quoi ?! Non mais attends ..., protesta cette dernière.

-Toi aussi, Lee !

Ino attrapa son bras avant de le pousser vers la piste de danse. Les deux filles tournèrent les talons pendant que Saï jurait dans sa barbe avant de se lever à son tour.

-Je vais reprendre à boire !

Naruto passa sa main sur son visage. Ca allait être à lui d'attendre l'informateur. Le problème était qu'il était maintenant seul avec Kiba et Shino.

-Tu es Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

A ces mots, Naruto se retourna et fut face à face avec une femme aux cheveux de feu. Elle était grande et fine. Sa courte robe rose laissait voir ses jambes couvertes de bottes noir à talon aiguille.

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle tira la chaise entre lui et Shino avant de s'asseoir et de poser ses bras recouvert de gants noirs sur la table.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas très joyeux ici, dit-elle tout en souriant.

Sur la défensif, Naruto l'observa se rapprocher de Shino avec un grand sourire. Il semblait complètement hypnotiser par la présence de cette femme.

-On peut savoir qui tu es ? demanda Kiba.

Elle semblait surprise de la question du loup mais ce reprit rapidement.

-Je vois. Toi aussi tu es une créature de la nuit.

Cette fois-ci, Naruto se leva et attrapa son bras avant de plaquer le haut de son corps contre la table.

-Je vais répéter la question ! grogna-t-il. Comment tu t'appelles ?

La femme passa sa langues sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quelle point cette position m'excite, dit-elle d'une voix chargée de désir.

-Bon sang ! Comment tu connais mon nom ? s'énerva Naruto.

-Hé Naruto, calme-toi ! On risque de se faire remarquer, dit Kiba tout passa sa main devant les yeux Shino qui semblait déconnecté.

-Comment tu sais que nous sommes des créatures de la nuit ?

-Je suis Fûka, l'informatrice de Saï et je suis une créature de la nuit ... ou presque.

Naruto l'observa un moment, méfiant avant de la relâcher.

-Il s'est bien garder de me dire que tu étais une femme.

-Attends quoi ? s'écria Kiba.

-Tu ne le trouves pas un peu gênant ? demanda-t-elle à Naruto en pointant Kiba du doigt.

Naruto haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir.

-Q ... Quoi mais ..., commença Kiba. Oh Naruto ... Tu vas ...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Fûka s'était pencher sur la table afin de capturer ses lèvres. D'abord surpris, le brun garda les yeux ouvert puis il se détendit avant que la femme ne relâche ses lèvres.

-Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, ordonna-t-elle aux deux garçons.

Naruto les regarda partir sans rien faire mais garda ses distances avec cette étrange femme.

-Tu les a hypnotisés.

-En quelque sorte, oui. Tu n'essayes pas de les rattraper ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

-Je ne les porte pas spécialement dans mon coeur surtout ce casse pied de loup.

-Je vois.

Elle rapprocha sa chaise avant de caresser la cuisse de Naruto a travers son jeans. Il poussa sa main avant de décaler sa chaise.

-Qui tu es ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je m'appelle Fûka.

-Pourquoi tu m'as dis que tu étais une créature de la nuit ?

-Car c'est vrai, en partie. J'ai du sang de fée donc j'ai accès à leur pouvoirs et à leur beauté, ajouta-t-elle avant de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière. Je suis une des nombreuses expériences des sorciers que vous cherchez.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent en entendant cette explication. Il voulut en savoir plus mais ce fut à ce moment que la chaise à coté de Fûka fut tiré par Saï qui s'assit avant de poser son verre à nouveau plein sur la table.

-Je vois que tu as déjà rencontrer Naruto.

Naruto la vit se coller au bras de Saï avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

-Tu as l'air en forme, Saï. J'avoue avoir été surprise de recevoir ton SMS.

-Surprise ? Je t'envoie toujours des nouvelles.

-Oui mais très rarement à ce sujet, précisa la femme.

Naruto racla sa gorge avant de se rapprocher d'eux. Grâce à la forte musique autour d'eux, il n'eut pas besoin de baisser la voix. Personne ne pouvait les entendre.

-Tu as dis que tu es une expérience des sorciers, ça veut dire que tu sais ou ils sont ? demanda Naruto.

-Pas exactement. J'ai été crée dans un laboratoire en ville. Quand Saï m'a expliquer votre situation, je suis retourner à ce laboratoire mais tout était vide. Donc à mon avis, ils sont partis.

-Donc le Zetsu noir parlait bien des sorciers quand il a dit "qu'ils vont se cachés".

-D'accord mais où ? On doit savoir où ? dit Naruto.

Fûka prit le verre de Saï avant d'y boire une gorgée.

-J'ai demandé à des amis de vérifier les autres laboratoires, ils étaient tous vides.

-Ils auraient quitté Konoha ?

-C'est fort possible. Et d'après mes connaissances, ça ne serait pas la première fois. Malheureusement, ils pouvaient se trouver n'importe où dans le monde.

-Dans le monde ? répéta Saï. J'aurais presque aimé qu'ils nous contactent pour parler de l'échange entre les prisonniers et Hinata. Cela nous aurait fait avancer.

Naruto repensa à la disparition des sorciers après avoir tenter de capturer Hinata et après avoir tuer toute sa famille. Personne n'avait pu les retrouver.

-Tu n'es pas la seule de leur création ? demanda-t-il.

Fûka le regarda avec un sourire.

-Oh chéri, si tu savais.

-Et pourquoi personne n'a détruit ces laboratoires ? continua Naruto.

Cette fois-ci, la question s'adressait aussi à Saï qui avait l'air au courant de la situation de Fûka. Son sourire disparu pendant qu'elle enroulait une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

-Ils ne peuvent pas être détruit. Il y a encore des expériences qui sont encore endormis. Les réveillés de forces ne ferai que déclencher leur morts, expliqua-t-elle.

-Dans le passé, plusieurs groupes de scientifiques ont visités ces laboratoires mais ils disaient que ces expériences dépassaient les connaissances humaines existantes, continua Saï.

-Car ils sont crées à partir de la magie des Otsutsuki.

-C'est aussi pour cela que les créatures de la nuit ne font pas grand chose contre les sorciers. Ils ne savent pas si tuer le clan en entier revient à tuer toutes les expériences.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Mais ... Je suis sur qu'il existe un moyen de les délivrer ! s'exclama Naruto.

-C'est bien de garder espoir, dit Fûka tout en posant sa main sur celle de Naruto qui la retira rapidement.

-Il va falloir organiser un départ, dit Saï tout en croisant ses mains autour de son verre.

-Si vous voulez, j'ai un contact à Kiri qui pourrait vous aider.

-Bien sur qu'on le veut ! s'écria Naruto.

Saï sorti son téléphone portable juste avant de rentrer les coordonnées que Fûka lui dictait.

Malgré leur conversation, Naruto ne savait pas quoi penser. Il était tiraillé entre garder espoir et rebrousser chemin.

Soudain, un employé de petite taille au cheveux rouge venait d'apparaître devant leur table. Il était habillé des même vêtements noir que la serveuse au bar de tout à l'heure.

-Hé ! Fûka. Le boss veut te voir.

-Oh ! Désolée mes amours, je dois y aller, dit la femme tout en se levant.

-Comment je te paye ? demanda Saï.

-Je m'en veux de ne pas vous avoir aider plus que ça. Je t'offres les infos pour cette fois.

Saï hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

-Sasori, tu veux bien me dire où il est ?

L'homme chuchota l'information à l'oreille de Fûka avant de disparaître pour continuer son travail.

-J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, Naruto.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser l'autre joue de Saï puis tourna les talons. Les jeunes hommes la regardèrent partir vers les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur avant de se lever pour partir à la recherche de Shin.

-Je n'en peux plus de cet endroit, se plaignit Naruto. Ma tête va exploser. J'ai besoin d'air frais.

Depuis leur arrivé, Naruto se sentait observé mais il avait beau regarder partout, il n'aurait pas pu voir l'homme qui se tenait au balcon au dessus de la piste, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume.

-Comment j'étais ? demanda Fûka avant de se pendre au bras de son patron.

-Parfaite, répliqua l'homme sans lâcher Naruto de ses yeux cachés derrière ses cheveux de couleur feu.

* * *

Forêt de Konoha  
Lundi 01 Octobre 2018  
18h49

 **MALGRÉ** qu'il faisait déjà complètement nuit, Saï pouvait sentir qu'il faisait moins froid que d'habitude. Cependant, c'était une nuit sans étoiles ni Lune. Les épais nuages bloquaient toute lumière.

Éclairé grâce à une lampe torche et habillés de leur vêtements de mission, Naruto et lui avançaient à travers la forêt pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous que Shikamaru leur avait communiquer.

Naruto avait du mal à se retenir de courir mais il devait se rappeler que son coéquipier était un humain. Certes, il était un chasseur mais il ne pourrait jamais suivre le rythme de Naruto si il se mettait à courir même sans se transformer.

Après des jours de silence, Shikamaru leur avait envoyer un corbeau. Le message décrivait un endroit dans le forêt que Naruto connaissait mais il n'y avait pas plus d'informations sur le bout de papier.

Naruto avait donc comprit que Shikamaru était prêt à leur parler mais qu'il voulait le faire face à face.

Afin d'arrivé plus vite au lieu dit, les deux équipiers avait dû longer le territoire des Uchiha, ce qui ne plaisait pas trop à Naruto qui savait que les vampires aimaient faire des tour de garde le long de leur frontière.

Soudain, Naruto reconnu l'odeur d'un des vampires : celle d'Izuna.

'Putain ! C'est pas le moment' ragea Naruto.

Il s'arrêta et, avec ses sens éveillés, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même à la recherche du vampire.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Saï la main autour du manche de son épée.

Les buissons se mirent à bouger autour d'eux, cherchant à brouiller les sens de Naruto. Puis, Izuna apparu devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis soulagé de te voir, Naruto.

Le vampire fut éblouit par la lampe de Saï qui était maintenant sur ses gardes.

-Alors, c'est donc vrai ? Tu es avec les humains.

-J'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi, Izuna ! dit Naruto sans relever la remarque du vampire.

-Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu vas parler.

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Sasuke apparu à coté d'Izuna. Naruto ne l'avait pas sentit à cause de la présence d'Izuna qui avait masquer son odeur. Les deux créatures se jugeaient du regard.

Grâce aux habilles qu'ils portaient, Naruto comprit que les deux Uchiha revenaient tout juste de Konoha.

-Nouveaux vêtements, nouvelle coupe de cheveux, remarqua Sasuke. Je dois avouer, Naruto, ça te rend beaucoup plus humain.

Contrairement à Naruto, Sasuke ressemblait beaucoup plus à un vampire. Il était plus maigre. Son teint était encore plus pale contrasté par ses cheveux noir qui avaient poussé par dessus son oeil gauche. La cicatrice faite par l'explosion avait disparu mais son oeil gauche ne reflétait aucune lueur. Le vampire n'avait malheureusement pas retrouver la vue.

-Enfin bref.

Sasuke secoua sa main, signe qu'il n'allait pas passé par quatre chemins.

-Je viens te ramener au bunker, on va avoir besoin d'aide pour reconstruire un lieu sûr pour les vampires, annonça le jeune vampire.

-Comme je l'ai dit à Izuna, je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer alors passez votre chemin.

-Bien. A ce que je vois, parler ne va servir à rien.

Soudain, Saï vit Sasuke se jeter sur Naruto avant de le frapper de toutes ses forces en plein ventre. Etant sur ses gardes, Naruto riposta tout de suite avec un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du vampire.

-Oh ! Naruto ..., s'écria Saï.

-Restes en dehors de ça ! ordonna Naruto.

Sasuke cracha le sang qui coulait dans sa bouche avant regarder son poing. Il le serra plus le desserra avant de lever les yeux sur Naruto.

-On dirait que le manque de sang commence à m'affaiblir.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas se battre et me laisser partir, dit Naruto d'une voix neutre.

-Je ne peux pas, on me l'a ordonné ...

-Ouais ouais, je connais la chanson, coupa Naruto. Le bon petit soldat ne peut que accomplir sa mission.

Naruto l'énervait. Le vampire n'aimait pas le ton que le démon prenait avec lui. Il était peut-être son ami mais il ne pouvait pas contester les décisions du conseil des Uchiha.

-C'est Itachi le nouveau chef. C'est lui qui me l'a ordonné.

-J'en ai rien à faire ! claqua la voix de Naruto, agacé. J'en ai fini de vous obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. Pour une fois, je fais quelque chose pour moi.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Sasuke ferma les yeux avant de sourire avec malice.

-Et comment va Hinata ? C'est vrai que à chaque fois que tu prends une décision tout se passe pour le mieux.

Sasuke ne voulait pas utiliser cette carte tout de suite mais Naruto avait décidé d'être têtu. Il leva ses yeux sombres sur son ami avant de sourire.

Les yeux rouges de Naruto exprimaient haine et dégoût. Tout son corps tremblait.

-Je t'interdit de prononcé son nom, menaça-t-il.

D'un coup, il attrapa Sasuke par sa veste avant de le jeter au loin. Sasuke se rattrapa sur ses pieds mais Naruto était déjà derrière lui et son coup de pied atterrit dans les cotes du vampire.

Sasuke jura avant de rouler dans la neige. Voyant Naruto arriver vers lui, il posa ses mains par terre et envoya ses jambes dans celle de Naruto qui trébucha.

Naruto sentit Sasuke sur lui avant de lui bloquer les bras. Le vampire avait bien vu que Naruto n'utilisait pas son bras droit. Curieux, il arracha sa protection à son avant-bras puis son passe-coude. Blessé, du sang mouillait le bandage de son bras droit.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait bien pu ce passé.

-Qu'est-ce qui ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Naruto encercla ses jambes autour de son bassin et le fit basculer. Privé de ses mains, Sasuke s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.

Grâce à ses entraînements avec les chasseurs, Naruto avait apprit les parties les plus sensibles de chaque créatures de la nuit. Il savait que la partie la plus fragile des vampires se trouvait entre les poumons et l'estomac.

Il serra alors ses cuisses autour du corps de Sasuke qui sentit tout de suite sa pression artérielle ralentir. Couper de son sang, Sasuke eut encore plus de mal à bouger pour se dégager.

Alors que Saï regardait les deux combats avec de grand yeux, Izuna accouru auprès de Sasuke pour l'aider mais son mentor l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-C'était pas ce qu'on avait convenu Sasuke, s'écria Izuna, énerver qu'il ait changer le plan.

Sasuke savait qu'il n'avait pas assurer rien qu'au regard de rage que Naruto avait. Mais le démon lui avait forcé la main.

-Ecoutes, commença Sasuke difficilement. Par rapport à Hinata ...

Ce fut trop pour Naruto. Il serra les dents avant de sortir ses griffes et d'attrapa le bras gauche de Sasuke qu'il plaqua au sol.

Saï entendit les os se briser un par un. Au début, Sasuke gardait ses cris de douleur entre ses dents mais quand Naruto s'attaqua à son bras droit, il se mit à hurler.

Ces horribles plaintes faisait du bien aux oreilles de Naruto dont ses yeux rouges brillaient avec intensité dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

-C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est dans cette situation ! C'est ta faute ! Toujours vouloir protéger les vampires ! Je te hais ! Sasuke ! Je te hais ! Tu as refusé de l'aider ! Alors qu'elle te voyait comme un ami ! Tu as hésité !

A chaque accusation de Naruto, un os craquait puis un cri de Sasuke résonnait et enfin du sang coulait dans la neige blanche.

-Et toi ! dit Sasuke entre ses dents. Tu nous pas abandonnés par hasard ? Tu n'es même pas venu à la Cérémonie d'Adieux !

-Je savais très bien que si je venais vous voir, vous m'auriez garder pour vos besoins personnels ! J'ai pas raison ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais il ne détourna pas non plus le regard, défiant Naruto.

-Les vampires n'ont jamais été ma priorité ! Vous m'avez forcer ! Vous m'avez retirer toute volonté ! Je vous hais ! Un coup je dois les tuer, puis le coup d'après je dois les protéger ! Vous êtes que des égoïstes ! Vous m'avez transformer en monstre !

Sous les yeux effrayer d'Izuna et de Saï, les canines de Naruto se mirent à pousser à grande vitesse. Très vite, le corps de Naruto fut parcouru de spams irrégulier pendant que son corps grandissait prêt à se transformer.

-Naruto ! Calme-toi ! s'écria Saï.

-Sasuke ! Laisse-moi intervenir, si il te mord c'est fini.

Les larmes aux yeux dût à la douleur de ses bras meurtris, Sasuke secouait la tête de gauche à droite.

-Pardonnes-moi Naruto, murmura Sasuke. Je t'ai encore fait souffrir.

Soudain, Izuna entendu des bruits de pas précipités derrière lui. Il se retourna avant de reconnaître un groupe de créatures de la nuit apparaître devant lui.

Alors qu'ils attendaient tranquillement au lieu de rendez-vous, l'équipe de Shikamaru avait entendu les cris de douleur de Sasuke. Ils s'étaient donc pressés sur place mais jamais ils n'auraient imaginer assister à l'horrible scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux.

Tout le monde était pétrifié devant la puissance maléfique de l'aura que dégageait Naruto.

'Voilà le vrai visage du démon renard.'

Ils reculèrent tous d'un pas.

-Qu'est ... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? s'écria Ino.

-Je ... Je ..., commença Izuna.

Saï vit une des membres de l'équipe s'avancer vers les combattants. Ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge striés de noir.

-Tu es prêt Shikamaru ? demanda Obito.

-Que ... Quoi ?

-On fait comme d'habitude.

-Tu as vu dans quel état il est ? demanda Ino. Je ne vais jamais réussir à pénétrer son esprit.

-C'est un démon. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu partages une connexion avec lui. Tu y arrivera, encouragea Obito.

-C'est pas possible. Quelle galère, soupira Shikamaru.

Saï vit l'elfe se mettre derrière Naruto alors qu'Obito et Chôji se mirent de part et d'autre des deux combattants. Pendant ce temps, Ino se mit devant Naruto sans pour autant rester dans son champ de vision.

Puis tout se passa vite. Shikamaru se baissa avec les mains jointes avant de plaquer ses paumes contre le sol. Comme si il y avait du vent, les arbres se mirent à bouger avant que des lianes attrapèrent Naruto par les poignets, les chevilles et le cou. De la fumée s'échappa des points de contactes entre les lianes et la peau de Naruto.

-C'est bon, je le tiens !

A ce moment là, Ino plaqua ses mains contre les tempes de Naruto avant de fermer les yeux et de pénétrer dans son subconscient.

Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, elle se trouva dans le parc de Konoha. Elle y allait de temps en temps avec ses amis. Elle y voyait des enfants qui jouaient pendant que leur parents parlaient de tout et de rien.

Elle continua d'avancer puis un camion à ramen apparu devant elle. Ayame, la serveuse, sorti du camion et posa deux bols sur une table avant de souhaiter bon appétit aux clients.

Derrière eux, Ino remarqua Naruto, assit devant un bol de ramen froid. Il remuait ses baquettes dans son bol tout en regardant un deuxième bol rempli en face de lui.

Quel bon moment il avait passé avec Hinata. C'était ici qu'il lui avait tout raconter et malgré ça, elle était restée. Elle n'était pas partie et elle ne l'avait pas regarder de travers. Non, elle lui avait même promis de lui apprendre à lire. Alors il attendait. Il attendait qu'elle revienne.

Son regard bleu était tellement triste et solitaire.

-Hé, fit Ino en s'approchant.

Naruto la regard sans vraiment faire attention à elle. C'était la première que quelqu'un venait lui parler ici.

-Désolé mais j'attends quelqu'un, tu n'as qu'à prendre une autre table, il n'y en a plein d'autres de libre.

-Je viens pas m'asseoir. Je viens te chercher.

Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, faisant volé ses cheveux blond ternit.

-Je peux pas, je t'ai dis que j'attendais quelqu'un.

Ino se baissa sur ses jambes avant d'arrêter sa main qui faisait tourner ses baguettes.

-Ca va aller, Naruto. Ca va aller, chuchota Ino.

D'un coup, comme si quelqu'un leur avait bouché les oreilles, le calme revient dans la forêt.

Ayant arrêter de bouger, Naruto se tenait au-dessus de Sasuke. Il entendit une voix dans sa tête lui murmurant de se calmer, de reprendre le contrôle.

Petit à petit, le corps de Naruto arrêta de trembler et il reprit sa taille normale. Ses yeux rouges redevenu bleu regardèrent le visage du vampire, déformer par la douleur. A sa vue, il lâcha ses bras avant de regarder ses mains couvertes de sang. Un flux d'émotions s'abattit sur Naruto.

Le regret, la douleur, la rage, la tristesse, l'angoisse, le doute, le désespoir, la solitude envahirent le coeur de Naruto.

Soudain, Sasuke sentit des gouttes d'eau tombées sur son visage. Devant lui, Naruto laissait ses larmes coulés sur ses joues. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas vu Naruto pleurer ?

-Je suis désolé, sanglota Naruto. Je suis désolé.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il essayait d'être fort. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses larmes fraîches et mouillées lui faisaient un bien fou.

Ses émotions étaient tellement violentes et sombres qu'Ino eut du mal à rester concentrer. Le parc et le camion avaient disparu, c'était comme si elle était submerger par de l'eau salée et qu'elle se noyait malgré ses efforts pour remonter à la surface.

-Maintenant, ordonna Obito.

Ino lâcha Naruto pour laisser Chôji l'attrapa pour le tirer vers lui pendant qu'Obito faisait la même chose avec Sasuke.

Les lianes de Shikamaru libérèrent Naruto pendant qu'Ino tomba à genoux dans la neige. Sans le vouloir, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un être vivant puisse garder autant de tristesse et de souffrance au fond de lui.

-Ca va Ino ? demanda Chôji, voyant son amie complètement déstabilisée.

Elle secoua rapidement la tête avant de s'essuyer les yeux et de se redresser comme elle put.

D'un coup, Naruto se dégagea de Chôji avant de ramener ses jambes contre son torse. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes avant d'enfoncer sa tête entre ses genoux.

Sasuke était complètement dépasser. Voir son ami dans cet état lui brisait le coeur. Mais personne ne lui avait apprit à gérer ce genre de situation.

-Hé ! Izuna vient vite, appela Obito.

Le vampire s'approcha rapidement avant de se baisser.

-T'es prêt Sasuke ?

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre. Pendant qu'Obito le tenait, Izuna replaçait ses os avant que le système de régénération ne puisse commencer.

Dès que les craquements commencèrent, Naruto resserra ses bras autour de lui. Que venait-il de faire ? Venait-il vraiment de blesser un de ses amis ? Mais comment devait-il se sentir maintenant ? Sasuke l'avait provoqué mais avait-il eut raison de réagir de la sorte ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussit à garder le contrôle de ses émotions ?

Soudain, Naruto sentit une première main se poser sur son bras.

'Hinata ?'

Il leva la tête mais il ne vit que les yeux tristes d'Ino. La jeune fée le tira dans ses bras avant de le serrer contre elle.

'Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Je pourrais la blesser à n'importe quel moment.' pensa Naruto.

-Ca va aller, ca va aller, répéta-t-elle.

Il reconnu la voix qui était dans sa tête.

Naruto ne savait pas si elle disait ça pour lui ou pour elle mais ça l'apaisait. Il avait même l'impression d'avoir moins mal au coeur. Etait-ce un de ses pouvoirs ?

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent puis Naruto vit Shikamaru s'asseoir en face de lui avant que Chôji et Saï se mirent autour de lui.

-Hé petit gars, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là, hein ? demanda doucement l'elfe.

Naruto détourna les yeux dans la direction de Saï avant de regarder par terre pour être sure de ne pas croiser le regard de quelqu'un d'autre. Que devait-il penser de lui ? Qu'il était un monstre sans coeur qui blessait ses amis ?

-Tu veux que je refasse ton bandage ? demanda gentillement Saï tout en souriant.

Ino s'éloigna de Naruto avant de s'asseoir sagement dans la neige. Naruto sentait bien que les membres du groupe autour de lui prenaient leur précautions avec lui. Il ne savait pas si ça le réjouissait, car il avait l'impression qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un, ou si ça l'attristait car on le voyait comme une bombe à retardement.

Il secoua doucement la tête pour répondre à la question de Saï tout en dénouant son bandage sale. Il devait occupé son esprit. Maintenant qu'Ino l'avait sorti de sa bulle, il avait l'impression de tous ressentir au centuple.

-Pardonnes-nous Naruto, commença la jeune fée. On n'aurai pas du te laisser partir l'autre jour quand tu es venu nous demander de l'aide.

-Mais maintenant, on est prêt à t'aider. On va capturer les sorciers, promit Chôji.

-On va se mettre à leur recherche et on veut que tu viennes avec nous, finit Shikamaru. On a visité la grotte dont vous nous avez parler dans votre rapport. On aurait dit une grotte qu'Ino a vu à travers l'esprit d'Hinata. Elle a l'air magique donc elle peut nous conduire aux sorciers.

Les trois créatures retinrent un cri de surprise à la vue du bras de Naruto. Il attrapa la crème que lui tendait Saï tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je ... Je peux pas ... quitter Konoha ... ni Hinata ...

-On était prêt à vous laisser y aller, expliqua Saï. On a rencontrer quelqu'un qui nous a dit que plus aucun sorcier est actuellement à Konoha. Elle nous a aussi donner un contacte à Kiri. Vous devriez aller la-bas en premier.

Naruto lui tendit son bras et Saï commença à y dérouler le bandage autour. Shikamaru s'apprêta à répondre mais Obito lui coupa la parole.

-Itachi est prêt à te rendre ta liberté, Naruto. Et pour ce qui est d'Hinata, quelques vampires se sont portés volontaire pour monter la garde auprès d'elle avec les chasseurs.

-Des vampires ? répéta Naruto.

-Moi par exemple.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Izuna qui s'était approcher avec Sasuke. Les deux Uchiha eut un rapide aperçu du bras de Naruto avant que Saï n'y fasse le dernier nœud.

'Voilà pourquoi Naruto n'utilisait pas son bras. Malgré tout il m'a bien dominé' pensa Sasuke se qui augmenta sa frustration.

Contrairement à Naruto, Sasuke avait perdu presque tout son clan en plus de son père et il ne voyait plus que d'un oeil ce qui l'empêchait d'utiliser son pouvoir comme il voulait.

-On doit normalement se relayer à la nuit tombée comme ça les chasseurs peuvent se reposer, expliqua Izuna.

-On était censé te l'annoncer mais Sasuke nous a devancé.

La voix d'Obito était charger de mépris. Alors que Naruto fit glisser des yeux hésitants vers le vampire, Sasuke soutint son regard avec ses yeux glacés.

-Naruto n'a rien à faire hors de chez lui, murmura Sasuke. Il doit rester avec les vampires.

Naruto sentit ses yeux s'agrandir. Sasuke ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Le soir de l'explosion, Sasuke n'avait eu aucun regret de choisir les vampires mais quand il n'avait pas vu Naruto revenir le lendemain, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait peut-être perdu son seul ami. Il avait penser plusieurs fois à partir à sa recherche mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner le peu d'Uchiha qui restait en vie. Ils avaient besoin de lui pour survivre.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi Sasuke avait dit ça mais Naruto connaissait le jeune vampire que trop bien. Lui, Sasuke, celui que l'on avait élever pour obéir au doigt et à l'oeil n'éprouvait aucune haine pour son ami. Non. Il le jalousait.

-Je vais vous accompagné chez les Uchiha.

Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers Naruto qui essuya une dernière fois ses larmes séchées sur son visage.

-Mais ...

-Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir mit dans une situation pareil, s'excusa Naruto. Je vous remercie aussi de m'avoir aider à ... à me calmer mais si Sasuke a réagit comme ça, c'est à cause de mes actions. Je dois prendre mes responsabilités.

Ayant reprit des forces, Naruto se leva avant de remettre son passe-coude par dessus son bandage.

-Je vous laisse Saï, reprit Naruto vers Shikamaru qui se redressa à son tour. Il saura vous expliquer mieux que moi tout ce qui c'est passé depuis que je suis venu vous voir.

Personne ne contesta. Enervé, Sasuke s'éloigna d'Izuna et prit la direction du bunker.

-Oh et ne m'attends pas, Saï. Je prendrais les corvées en plus.

Naruto salua le reste du groupe de la main avant de suivre les vampires. Obito et Izuna marchèrent en retrait pour laisser les deux amis parler mais aucun d'eux ne voulait commencer.

Seul le bruit de leur pas résonnait dans la forêt.

Il se mit à neiger quand ils eurent atteint le territoire des vampires. Les flocons qui atterrissaient au sol épaississaient la neige déjà présente.

-Désolé de ne pas être venu à la Cérémonie d'Adieux, commença Naruto.

-Tu nous as abandonné, marmonna Sasuke.

-La nuit de l'attaque, tu m'as très clairement fait comprendre que tu n'allais pas m'aider, rétorqua Naruto. Tu peux pas savoir combien je t'en voulais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse hein ?

-Que tu penses un peu avec ton coeur de temps en temps. Voilà toute la différence entre ton frère et toi. Tu ne le montrais pas mais tu étais complètement paniqué.

Naruto ne retient pas ses mots. De toute façon, Sasuke ne laissa passer aucunes émotions, aucunes expressions sur son visage. Il était redevenu le mur que Naruto connaissait bien.

Naruto serra les dents.

-Désolé pour ta veste, dit-il enfin, cherchant à briser la glace. Et puis j'aurai pas du te ... te casser les bras.

Sasuke haussa les épaules avant de plier ses coudes.

-Je pense que je vais m'en sortir, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé d'avoir aborder le sujet d'Hinata contre toi. C'était bas de ma part.

-Mmh, répondit simplement Naruto.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bunker en pierre. Obito sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche pour déverrouiller la porte. Puis, le petit groupe descendit les escaliers en silence. Au plus ils descendaient, au plus Naruto entendit des brides de voix.

Mikoto était en train distribué les rations de sang quand elle leva la tête vers les escaliers et vit ses deux jeunes fils pénétrer dans la lumière du feu.

Elle lâcha le seau de poche de sang et courut vers Naruto. Cette fois-ci, elle ne réfléchit pas et le prit dans ses bras avant de le serrer contre elle.

-Naruto ! Tu es là !

Naruto fut tellement surpris qu'il ne bougea pas. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec tout ça. Il pouvait sentir le corps amaigrit de Mikoto contre le sien. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle avait vieillit à cause du manque de sang.

-Bonjour, Mikoto.

Il frotta maladroitement le dos de la vampire avant qu'elle ne le lâche.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as encore grandit ! Impossible, dit-elle tout en rigolant légèrement. Peut importe, tu vas bien c'est l'essentiel.

Tout ce raffut avait attirer l'attention de toute la famille sur eux. Naruto leva la tête vers les Uchiha.

Le fameux clan des vampires avait maintenant perdu de toute sa splendeur. Il devait se tenir à peine une vingtaine d'Uchiha devant lui dont cinq enfants.

-Naruto !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Itachi qui le prit dans ses bras. Cependant, celui-ci sentit Naruto se raidir et il s'éloigna tout de suite.

-Désolé. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça nous fait plaisir de te voir. Viens, viens t'asseoir.

-Je ... commença Naruto. J'aimerai votre attention.

Il s'avança au milieu de la pièce sous le regard interrogateur des Uchiha.

-J'aimerai vous remercier.

Des murmurent s'élevèrent rapidement parmi les vampires. Naruto remarqua Naori dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Son visage était tiré par la colère.

-Je sais que je vous ai fait beaucoup de tord. Mais j'aimerai vous remercier. Malgré votre désaccord avec le précédent chef, Fugaku, vous m'avez supporter pendant toutes ses années. Mais maintenant c'est fini.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui affichait une expression neutre sur son visage.

-J'ai décidé de partir pour trouver les sorciers car malgré tout, vous ne méritiez pas d'être chassés de force hors de votre maison et vous ne méritiez pas de voir votre famille mourir.

Il posa ses yeux bleu sur Itachi qui souriait timidement devant le discours de Naruto.

-Je dois aussi me faire pardonner de vous avoir quittés sans prévenir alors que vous traversez une mauvaise passe. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu vois le commandant Kakashi avec moi Itachi. J'aimerai que vous puissiez vous loger à Konoha.

De nouveaux murmurent s'élevèrent alors que le masque de Sasuke tomba pour laisser place à de la surprise.

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire en échange de ma liberté, fini Naruto avant d'abaisser sa tête rapidement devant Itachi.

Naruto ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse de la part des vampires mais des sourires tristes et désolés apparurent sur leur lèvres dès qu'il eut fini.

Laissant les Uchiha réfléchir à sa proposition, Naruto et Sasuke suivirent Itachi pendant qu'Izuna proposa son aide à Mikoto pour la distribution du dîner.

L'unique grande pièce du bunker avait été aménager rapidement. Les lits avaient étaient pousser contre le mur le plus loin de l'entrée et une dizaine de chaises avaient été installées en cercle dans le coin de droite.

Les deux frères Uchiha s'assirent chacun sur une chaise qui craqua sous leur poids. Itachi invita Naruto a s'asseoir en face de lui.

Soudain, des petites mains se posèrent sur lui avant que cinq petites têtes apparurent devant lui.

-Est-ce qu'après tu viendras jouer avec nous, Naruto ? demanda la petite Uruchi.

Surpris, Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, les enfants, dit gentiment Itachi. Naruto doit partir après.

Les petits vampires se mirent à protester mais Izumi arriva à la rescousse du nouveau chef et de Naruto. Il la vit prendre Uruchi dans ses bras avant de pousser les autres enfants un peu plus loin.

Naruto n'était pas sur mais il lui avait sembler voir un petit sourire sur les lèvres d'Izumi.

-Excusez-les, reprit Itachi. On essaye de les distraire du mieux qu'on peut mais c'est assez dur. Alors est-ce que tu es prêt ?

-Prêt ? répéta Naruto.

-Je vais te libérer du genjustu de mon père. Tu ne sera donc plus retenu à Konoha et ça lèvera la restriction de tes pouvoirs.

Soudain Sasuke attrapa le poignet de son frère qui s'était tendu vers Naruto.

-On avait pas parler de la restriction, grogna-t-il.

Itachi se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de son jeune frère.

-Pourquoi la lui laisser alors qu'il part. Il va avoir besoin de tous ses pouvoirs.

-Mais il ne pourra pas les utilisés tout de suite ...

-Raison de plus pour les lui rendre afin qu'il apprenne à les contrôler.

-Je suis toujours là, grommela Naruto.

-On a pas encore récupérer Hagoromo. Trop de pouvoir d'un coup, c'est pas une bonne idée ...

-Sasuke !

Le jeune vampire se tût. Itachi soupira avant de se laisser tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Naruto est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions tout seul. Vous ne formez plus la même équipe qu'avant. Ces pouvoirs lui appartiennent, il a le droit de les récupérer.

-Il ne saura pas les maîtriser.

-Tu sera avec le groupe de Shikamaru ? demanda Itachi à Naruto.

Il acquiesça.

-Il n'aura pas meilleurs professeurs que c'est trois là.

-Tu devrais me faire confiance Sasuke, rétorqua Naruto.

-Oh ! Pardon c'est vrai que depuis que tu traînes avec les humains, tu es devenu parfait, cracha son ami.

-Non, dit Naruto étrangement calme. C'est grâce à toi. On a toujours été que tout les deux et malgré ton mauvais caractère, tu m'as appris pleins de choses alors merci.

-Tu m'agaces vraiment ce soir avec tes excuses et tes remerciements, ragea Sasuke.

-J'essaie juste de devenir meilleur.

Naruto sourit à son ami mais il tourna la tête, restant sur ses positions. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais avant de se lever de sortir du bunker.

Sasuke n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'y faire à tout ses changements.

Itachi posa alors ses mains sur les épaules de Naruto pour attirer son attention. Le jeune démon se sentit comme hypnotisé par les motifs des yeux rouges qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il se détendit d'un coup.

Il sentit comme une décharge électrique traverser son cerveau puis plus rien. Il avait l'impression que son corps était plus léger comme si il avait porter une lourde chaîne pendant longtemps et que maintenant qu'elle était ouverte, elle avait glisser de ses épaules pour le libérer de son poids.

Itachi le vit rouler des épaules.

-Et te voilà prêt à parti, dit le jeune chef.

-C'est tout ? demanda Naruto surpris.

Il s'était préparer à avoir beaucoup plus mal que ça.

-Et bien, oui, rigola Itachi.

Il le raccompagna aux marches de l'escaliers avant de demander à Obito si il pouvait raccompagner Naruto.

-J'espère que tu fera bon voyage et que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches.

Naruto se contenta de le remercier sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'Itachi lui avait dit avant de lui promettre de retrouver Shisui.

-Merci infiniment, reprit Itachi. Oh et je passerai pour cette histoire de logement, ajouta-t-il précipitamment avant que Naruto ne sorte.

-Bien sur, je t'attendrais.

Obito ferma la porte derrière lui avant de prendre la direction de Konoha. Naruto aurait voulu voir Sasuke avait de partir mais se dit que son ami avait surement besoin d'être seul.

-Moi aussi je devrais m'excuser pour l'autre soir, commença soudain Obito. C'est moi qui t'ai pousser à faire le choix que tu as fais.

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été si insistant cette nuit là.

-J'aimerai quand même savoir pourquoi tu m'as tant presser pour aller tuer Toneri. Deux fois, dit Naruto.

Obito se gratta la nuque tout en rigolant nerveusement.

-C'est une longue histoire mais ... pour faire court, je suis tombé amoureux.

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux attendant la suite.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas.

-Je suis tombé amoureux du démon à trois queue, chuchota Obito.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-J'ai rencontré Rin bien avant que Fugaku devienne le chef. C'était une fille dès plus simple qu'il puisse exister. Elle travaillait au restaurant-bar en face du parc. Je la voyais tout le temps quand j'attendais les membres de mon équipe. On est devenu amis puis j'en suis tombé amoureux.

Naruto avait l'impression d'entendre sa rencontrer avec Hinata, se qui lui serra le coeur.

-Malheureusement, intelligente comme elle est, elle a vite comprit que je n'étais pas humain. Je lui alors tout raconter et c'est ce moment là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimerait peut importe qui j'étais.

Gêné, Obito rigola nerveusement avant de perdre son sourire et d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son jeans.

-Puis, Madara a été écarter du siège de chef. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je prenne la place. En tant que petit frère, c'était mon devoir, mais je voulais vivre le plus humainement possible avec Rin alors je suis allé la voir pour en parler avec elle. Mais quand je suis arrivé chez elle, je l'ai vu inconsciente dans les bras de Toneri. C'est cette image qui ma fait renoncer au siège. A partir de ce moment là, je l'ai chercher partout et quand je l'ai retrouver, elle était enchaîner comme une bête.

La haine déformait la voix d'Obito.

-C'est à ce moment là qu'elle m'a annoncé qu'elle n'était pas humaine mais un démon. Elle eut juste le temps de me redire qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle m'oubliait jamais puis elle m'échappa à nouveau. J'étais seul, j'ai rien pu faire. Depuis ce jour, je la cherche sans relâche. Puis j'ai eu une message de Shisui me disant que toi et Sasuke aviez attraper Toneri. C'est pour ça que je suis rentré pour l'interroger.

-Puis j'ai demandé un duel avec lui, réalisa Naruto.

-En effet, c'était parfait pour moi. J'avoue, je t'ai utiliser et j'en suis désolé.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient maintenant arrivés à la sortie de la forêt. Naruto se mit devant le vampire avant de se tourner vers lui. Il eut envie de dire à Obito qu'il aurait du lui parler de ça bien plus tôt mais il se souvient que à cette époque, il ne s'entendait avec personne du sanctuaire.

-Je me suis bien faire utiliser, réalisa Naruto. Je suis vraiment qu'un imbécile.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'étais en possession de tout tes moyens.

-Bah ça revient au même. J'étais conscient de tout ce que je faisais et à certains moments j'y ai prit plaisir.

-On vit tous avec des regrets, Naruto. Mais maintenant que tu es débarrasser de nous, vois ça comme un nouveau départ.

Naruto passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer.

-Si jamais je trouve des indices sur elle, je te préviendrai.

Surpris, Obito ne sut pas quoi dire à part le remercier et lui souhaiter bonne chance avant de se séparer. L'un retourna dans l'obscurité de la forêt pendant que l'autre prit le chemin éclairer par les lampadaires vers le dortoir.

Tout en marchant, Naruto sentait bien une différence. Il avait l'impression que sa démarche était plus décontracter. Il n'avait plus cette horrible sensation de marcher à contre courant. Il n'était plus rattaché à rien. Il avait l'impression de voir le monde autour de lui sous un nouvel angle.

Quand il arriva devant le sanctuaire, son coeur était presque plus léger que d'habitude. Mais il fronça les sourcils quand il reconnu l'odeur de l'homme assit devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Saï se leva du banc avant de s'approcher de son coéquipier.

-Je t'attendais, voilà tout.

-Je t'avais dis ...

-Oui je sais mais j'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de tout donc. En plus j'avais envie t'attendre mon ami avant de me faire gueuler dessus.

-Pfff, t'es qu'un imbécile, dit Naruto avant de le dépasser tout en cachant son gêne.

-Bah, c'est toujours mieux de partager les corvées, s'écria Saï joyeusement avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de son équipier. En avant toute, partenaire !


	20. Chapitre 20 : Le départ

Chambre 32 du Dortoir de l'Ombre  
Lundi 04 Octobre 2018  
04h35

 **UN** vent froid et violent fouettait et soufflait tout autour de Konoha, isolant presque toute la ville entière.

Mais la chaleur et le calme régnaient dans toutes les chambres du dortoir. Ça aurait presque put être une nuit normale si Saï ne s'était pas réveiller.

-Hinata !

Le grincement des ressorts du lit de Naruto faisaient énormément de bruit. Tout en se frottant les yeux, Saï se redressa dans son lit avant d'entendre la courte et rapide respiration de Naruto.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, Naruto dormait très rarement et pas très longtemps. Il passait ses nuits à perfectionner sa lecture en lisant des classiques de la littérature ou en relisant les informations qu'ils avaient répertoriés.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, cette nuit, il avait finalement sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. La lampe de son chevet était encore allumée et son livre était ouvert sur sa poitrine.

Saï comprit rapidement que son ami faisait un cauchemar. Surtout quand il vit ses sourcils froncés et son visage baigné de sueur.

-Hinata !

Naruto fit un geste brusque faisant glisser le livre par terre dans un bruit sourd. Saï se hâta près du lit avant de récupérer l'ouvrage.

'Roméo et Juliette. Ah la la, Naruto.'

Il posa le livre sur la table de chevet près des lunettes d'Hinata avant de secouer son ami par les épaules.

-Hé, Naruto ! Réveilles-toi, c'est qu'un rêve, c'est dans ta tête.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut avant de sentir des mains qui le plaquaient contre le lit. Il envoya son bras dans le ventre de Saï qui fut projeter contre son lit.

La douleur de son bras malade réveilla complètement Naruto, qui lâcha un cri en même temps que Saï.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent tout en grimaçant. Dès que Naruto comprit ce qui s'était passé, il se précipita vers son ami pour l'aider à se relever.

-Je ... Je suis vraiment désolé ! s'exclama-t-il, paniqué.

-T ... T'inquiètes pas. C'est que le dos.

Naruto le posa sur son lit avant de s'asseoir sur le sien. Il passa sa main sur son visage livide à cause de son sommeil agité dont il venait de se réveiller.

-Je voulais pas te réveiller, encore moins te frapper ...

-Naruto, c'est pas grave. Toi aussi tu as le droit de te reposer.

Saï cambra son dos afin de le faire craquer puis il s'allongea prudemment sur ses couvertures. Il entendit Naruto se laisser tomber sur son oreiller avant de soupirer.

-Tu rêvais d'elle, hein ? demanda doucement Saï en observant le plafond.

-Mmh.

-La prochaine fois, essayes de ne pas lire de tragédie le soir, rigola Saï, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère dans la pièce.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il était encore tout chamboulé de son cauchemar. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait durer mais il avait revu plusieurs fois Hinata s'évanouir dans ses bras. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir le sang sur ses mains.

-Tu ... Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto continua de fixer le plafond. Le silence se fit de plus en plus long que Saï crut que Naruto ne lui répondrait jamais.

-Je ... Je n'y est jamais vraiment pensé, avec tout ce qui c'est passé, avoua-t-il.

-Voyons voir, si j'ai bien comprit, tu es prêt à tout faire pour elle, tu as tout le temps envie d'être avec elle, tu dois surement ressentir quelque chose quand tu es avec elle : soit les mains qui transpirent, soit le cœur qui bats super vite, soit ressentir de chaudes sensations au fond de toi ou des papillons dans le ventre.

-C'est un peu tout en même temps à vrai dire.

-Bah pas la peine de douter ... T'es amoureux mon gars.

-C'est inquiétant, murmura Naruto.

-J'arrive pas à y croire, s'exclama Saï. Le démon renard a peur de l'amour. En plus, tu en parles comme si c'était une maladie grave. Il y a rien de plus naturel, tu sais ?

-Je ne saurais même pas comment réagir en face d'elle maintenant que je sais les sentiments qui sont entre nous, avoua Naruto tout en triturant le bas de son t-shirt gris.

-Comment tu dois réagir ? Tu réagi normalement mec, encore une fois c'est normal d'aimer quelqu'un.

-Et toi, hein ? Comment tu réagis avec Ino ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Saï de garder le silence. Naruto tourna sa tête vers lui avant de sentir ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. Son ami essuya rapidement ses yeux humides avant de remettre son imperturbable masque. Le même qu'il mettait dès qu'il était en présence de la jeune fée.

-C'est une histoire longue et compliquée, soupira Saï.

 _"-La beauté des fées est dévastatrice."_

Combien de fois Hagoromo avait mit Naruto et Sasuke en garde contre ces créatures de la nuit ? Naruto eut un pincement au coeur. Saï tourna sa tête vers lui.

-Bah ! C'est trop chiant à raconter, pourquoi vouloir casser l'ambiance, hein ?

Le revoilà ce faux sourire qui criait à tout le monde que tout allait bien alors que tout allait mal.

-Tu devrais pas la garder pour toi tout seul, dit Naruto avec sincérité, sans cacher son envie d'aider son ami.

Saï tourna sa tête avant de poser son bras par-dessus son visage.

-Pff, n'importe quoi.

Finalement, Naruto se rendit compte que Saï était tellement sensible qu'il le cachait à tout le monde derrière ses questions et son comportement désinvolte. Il n'arrivait même pas à parler simplement à cette fille.

-Tu sais, commença Naruto. Contrairement à toi, je n'y connais rien aux filles mais je suis sure que si tu montrais à Ino tes dessins d'elle, ça lui ferai très plaisir.

Saï se redressa d'un coup sur son lit avant de jeter un regard noir à son camarade.

-Salaud ! Tu as regarder mon cahier ?!

-Bah, quand tu passes la nuit réveillé tu t'ennui rapidement, rigola Naruto.

-Pourquoi tu l'as défends, hein ? Je pensais que tu étais de mon coté, demanda Saï, méfiant.

-Tu sais, j'ai vécu avec des vampires et c'est pas si différent qu'ici. La hiérarchie c'est super important. Donc j'imagine que chez les autres créatures de la nuit, c'est pareil. N'oublions pas que celle que tu aimes ...

-Je l'aime pas !

\- ... est la fille du chef des fées. C'est pas n'importe qui, continua Naruto sans relever la remarque de Saï.

-Eh ben, Naruto, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Finalement, dormir ça te fais pas du bien. Ton cerveau est complètement dérégler.

Naruto passa sa main dans ses cheveux court avant de rigoler mais au fond, il se demandait lui même pourquoi il y avait dit tout ça. Saï se laissa tomber sur son oreiller avant de soupirer.

-Alors ... commença-t-il doucement. Comme ça, tu n'y connais rien aux filles ?!

-HEIN ? s'écria Naruto avant de se redresser. C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de dire ?

-Aller avoue ... t'es encore puceau.

-Je n'aurai pas cette discussion avec toi ! hurla Naruto avant de se retourner pour cacher ses joues rouges.

-Oh, Naruto ! C'est le destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer ! Je vais tout te dire ...

-Si c'est pour que les filles me claquent la joue à chaque fois que je les vois, merci mais je ne veux pas de tes enseignements.

-Qui t'a parler de plusieurs filles ? Moi je parlais d'Hinata, la femme de ta vie ! s'exclama Saï, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ... Je ne pense pas que ...

-Si tu me dis que tu ne la mérites pas, je te fais mal !

Naruto rigola. C'était la menace la plus nulle qu'il n'est jamais entendu.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase. Au fond, Naruto était terrorisé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il voulait aimé Hinata mais il ne voulait pas la blesser et en même temps, il voulait être aimé d'Hinata mais au plus les jours passaient et au plus, il avait peur qu'elle finisse par oublier son existence.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, hein ? Elle est comme ça à cause des sorciers.

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il le savait bien mais il aurait quand même bien voulu que quelqu'un lui tire les oreilles. Il savait que mêler Hinata à tout ça n'aurait pas bien fini.

Il se laissa tomber à nouveau sur son dos, trouvant le plafond fort intéressant.

-Je me dis que si je ne souffre pas pour elle, personne ne le fera pour elle. Elle doit se sentir tellement seule dans ce grand vide total.

-Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui se passe quand les gens sont endormi mais moi je suis sur qu'elle ne souffre pas et qu'elle doit surement penser à toi.

Naruto rougit légèrement avant de sentir son coeur se réchauffer légèrement. Le fait t'entendre quelqu'un dire à haute voix ce que Naruto espérait lui faisait du bien.

Il entendit Saï s'agiter à coté de lui. Il le vit se glisser sous sa couverture avant de fermer les yeux.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas parler avec toi mais je dois me lever dans deux heures pour une réunion alors je vais essayais de me rendormir.

Naruto rigola silencieusement avant d'entendre la respiration de son coéquipier devenir de plus en plus profonde. Il tendit sa main vers son livre et regarda la première de couverture.

Au fond, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que la vie d'Hinata ne finisse pas en tragédie.

* * *

Entrée du parc de Konoha  
Dimanche 07 Octobre 2018  
11h45

 **LES** passants l'esquivaient sans vraiment faire attention à lui. C'était ce qu'il aimait le plus à Konoha. Personne ne le connaissait. Il redevenait le simple jeune homme de dix-huit ans qu'il était.

Les mains dans les poches de son jeans, Naruto pénétra dans le parc. Il adorait être ici les dimanches. Tout les enfants qui criaient et rigolaient autour de lui, l'apaisait. Il se sentait moins seul.

Certains faisaient des bonhommes de neige tout en évitant les batailles de boules de neige qui faisaient rage autour d'eux. D'autres glissaient ou se balançaient sur les installations de jeux. Et enfin quelques un faisaient une pause sur un banc entouré de leur parents et une tasse de chocolat chaud entre leur mains gantés.

Naruto avait les yeux levés et fixés sur un cerf-volant dans le ciel quand quelque chose vint taper son pied. Il baissa la tête et découvrit un ballon orange, coincé entre ses chaussures.

Il s'agenouilla avant que deux garçons s'approchèrent de lui.

-Pardon m'sieur, on faisait pas attention.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, dit Naruto en souriant avant de leur tendre leur jouet.

-Merci beaucoup ! Au revoir !

Naruto se releva tout en les regardant s'éloigner. Comment serai sa vie si il n'avait pas rencontré les vampires ? Aurait dut il se cacher comme Rin pour échapper aux sorciers ? Etait-il seul depuis le début ?

Il secoua sa tête, ne voulant pas sombrer à nouveau dans ses tristesses pensées.

Il vit au loin le camion de ramens et il se mit à sourire, salivant d'avance. Ayame était en train de sortir les chaises et les tables quand il s'approcha d'elle.

-Salut !

-Oh Naruto, tu es en avance aujourd'hui.

Elle ouvrit la porte arrière du camion pendant que le jeune homme s'installa sur un des tabourets. Le chef Teuchi était déjà aux fourneaux mais il prit le temps de se retourner pour saluer son client.

-Comment vas-tu ? Je suis content de voir que tu est redevenu un client régulier.

-On va dire que je vais mieux, dit Naruto tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Et ... Et Hinata ? demanda prudemment Ayame.

-Rien n'a changé donc j'imagine que c'est bon signe, annonça Naruto.

Il leur sourit, essayant de les rassurer avant de prendre le menu. Il aimait toujours le regarder malgré qu'il prenait toujours la même chose. Il aimait se demander ce qu'Hinata aurait bien pu commander si elle avait été avec lui.

-Comme d'habitude ? demanda Ayame.

-S'il vous plais.

Pendant que Naruto attendait son bol, il parlait des dernières nouvelles politiques avec Ayame. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose mais depuis qu'il vivait chez les chasseurs, impossible de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait en mairie.

Beaucoup d'habitants étaient inquiet depuis l'explosion qui avait eu lieu dans la forêt. Beaucoup reprochaientt à madame Sarutobi, la maire, de ne pas bien faire son travail. Mais qui ne se plainait jamais d'un politicien ?

-Et voilà ! s'exclama Ayame en posant un bol de ramen fumant devant Naruto.

-Merci. Bon appétit !

Elle sortit du camion pour prendre d'autres commandes pendant que Naruto dégustait son plat.

Il avait réussit à convaincre Saï de ne pas l'accompagner aujourd'hui. Pas qu'il avait envie de rester seul mais il voulait penser à Hinata. Il revenait tout juste de l'hôpital et passer un peu de temps avec elle lui avait fait du bien. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il allait devoir arrêter de penser à elle pour le bon fonctionnement des opérations.

Soudain, quelqu'un tira le tabouret à coté de lui avant de poser les coudes sur la planche en bois.

-Salut.

Naruto arrêta de mâcher ses nouilles de peur de s'étrangler. Venait-il de rêver ? Il tourna très lentement la tête vers la droite et découvrit Sasuke habillé de sa veste noir et de ses vêtements de ville.

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'attraper violemment l'avant-bras de son ami.

-Hé ! Tu me fais mal, s'écria le vampire.

-Mais ... Mais c'est bien ... Sasuke !? Tu es réel !

-Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda joyeusement Ayame au-dessus d'eux.

-La même chose que lui mais avec un supplément de sauce soja.

Naruto fut encore plus choqué. Depuis quand Sasuke mangeait de la nourriture humaine. En plus, il n'avait même pas regarder le menu, comme si il connaissait déjà les plats proposées sur la carte.

Ayame secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers le chef et de citer la commande.

Soudain, Naruto se leva de son tabouret et leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, il faisait bien jour. Il se rassit et remonta la manche de la veste de son ami. Non, il n'y avait aucunes brûlure.

-Tu vas arrêter, s'écria Sasuke avant de tirer son bras vers lui.

-Et toi ? Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ? Comment ... ?

-A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sur mais je crois que c'est grâce à ça.

Sasuke pointa son oeil gauche de son doigt. A travers ses quelques mèches de cheveux noirs, Naruto put voir un oeil violet.

-Mais ... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? chuchota Naruto. C'est la même couleur que ...

-Que les sorciers, oui. Le soir ou tu es venu au bunker, je suis rester dehors toute la nuit. Je réfléchissais. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne pas fais attention à l'heure.

Naruto fut tellement surpris d'entendre ça. Son ami devait vraiment être concentrer pour perdre la notion du temps comme ça.

-Puis, j'ai vu le lever du soleil mais j'étais vraiment loin du bunker alors je me suis mis à courir mais malgré ça, je suis arrivé trop tard. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que je ne brûlait pas. Tu peux pas savoir comment j'étais paniqué.

-Tu m'étonnes. T'as toujours eu peur de la lumière.

Sasuke essaya de ne pas prendre la remarque de son ami comme une pique.

Ayame s'excusa de les couper puis elle posa le bol devant lui. Il attendit qu'elle se retourne pour sortir une petit fiole de la poche de sa veste. Il versa rapidement quelques gouttes de liquide rouge avant de se mettre à remuer le tout avec ses baguettes. Grâce à la sauce soja, personne n'aurait comprit qu'il venait d'ajouter du sang à ses ramens.

Tous ses gestes montraient bien que Sasuke avait déjà fait ça avant ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Naruto qui ne fit cependant aucun commentaire.

-J'étais pas paniqué à cause de ça, reprit Sasuke. J'étais paniqué de ne pas brûler au soleil. Alors je suis pas retourner au bunker.

Naruto fini d'aspirer ses nouilles avant de tourner sa tête vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

-Je suis venu ici. Au début, c'était pour te trouver et puis, je me suis surpris à ralentir mon allure et à admirer la ville de jour. C'est vraiment autre chose, c'est beaucoup plus vivant.

-Pourquoi tu me cherchais ? Je ne sais pas moi ce qui t'arrive, avoua Naruto en se grattant la joue.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou te maudire pour l'éternité.

-Mais pourquoi ?! s'exclama Naruto. Pour une fois que j'ai rien fait.

-Au contraire. C'est toi qui m'as donner cet oeil.

Il eut un silence puis Naruto éclata de rire tout en se tenant les cotes.

-Tu exagères, il n'y a rien de drôle, rétorqua Sasuke, vexé de ne pas être prit au sérieux.

-Excuses-moi ... mais je m'en serai souvenu si je t'avais donner ... un oeil.

Soudain, il vit Sasuke se trouver vers lui. Au visage sérieux de son ami, Naruto arrêta de rire avant d'avaler sa salive.

-Ce sont tes larmes Naruto. Rappelles toi ce que Toneri nous a apprit quand on l'a interroger. Les larmes de démons sont spéciales.

-Impossible, murmura-t-il.

-J'ai eu tout le temps de faire le tour de la question. Je ne vois que cette possibilité.

Sasuke porta ses baguettes pleines à sa bouche pendant que Naruto pinça ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi en pense ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ... Je ne lui ai rien encore dit.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu es le seul au courant ... pour l'instant.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu devrais me remercier, imbécile. Je suis en train de te protéger.

-Me protéger ? répéta Naruto. Je ne vois pas de qui.

-Des autres. C'est comme pour ton sang, si les créatures de la nuit apprennent que tes larmes donnent le pouvoir aux vampires de vivre au jour, je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quels problèmes Itachi risque de patauger. Et toi bien sur, tout le monde voudra ta peau.

-Techniquement, personne ne voudra ma mort, car une fois mort je ne peux plus pleurer.

-Sois sérieux deux minutes, tu veux ? s'exclama Sasuke.

-Je suis très sérieux. Tu devrais le dire à ton frère, il saura quoi faire.

-Je ne pense pas, avoua le vampire.

Les deux jeunes hommes recommencèrent à manger leur nouilles tout en restant silencieux. Naruto n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler toutes les informations que Sasuke venait de lui donner.

Et si cet oeil donnait au jeune vampire d'autres pouvoirs ? Comment Sasuke allait-il cacher cet oeil au reste des Uchiha ? Etait-il possible que les larmes de Naruto possédaient une autre fonction ? Si c'était le cas, étaient-elle différente au contacte de chaque créatures de la nuit ?

Sasuke observa du coin de l'oeil son ami. Il avait l'impression de voir de la fumée s'échapper du cerveau de Naruto qui était en surchauffe.

-Te prends pas trop la tête, Naruto.

-Ne pas me prendre la tête ? Comment tu peux imaginer une autre réaction de ma part. Tu ne vas quand même pas quitter ton clan à cause d'un secret stupide ? Tu devrais vraiment leur dire.

-De un, ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas au bunker pendant quelques jours que je vais quitter le clan et de deux, je leur dirais une fois que tu seras parti. C'est plus prudent.

Naruto mordit dans son dernier morceau de viande avant de boire le jus au fond de son bol. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Mais il connaissait Sasuke, impossible de lui faire changer d'avis quand il était déterminé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire maintenant ? demanda Naruto.

Maintenant que les cheveux noir charbon de Sasuke tombait sur son visage, il était encore plus compliqué de voir ce qu'il pensait.

-Si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerai aller la voir.

-Mmh, fit Naruto qui avait tout de suite comprit à qui le vampire faisait allusion. Je suis sur que ça lui fera plaisir.

Sasuke secoua légèrement la tête, le regard fixé sur le fond de son bol vide. Maintenant qu'il pouvait vivre au soleil, il était bien décidé à rattraper toutes ses fautes.

Naruto sorti une grosse enveloppe de sa poche avant de la poser sur le comptoir. Il fit signe à Sasuke qu'il avait payer pour eux avant de se lever et de partir en direction de l'hôpital.

Teuchi les remercia d'être venu avant de prendre l'enveloppe qu'il trouva lourde et épaisse. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et découvrit plusieurs liasses de billets à l'intérieur accompagnées d'un mot.

 **"Pour toutes les fois où je n'ai pas payer. A bientôt. Naruto"**

Il couru jusqu'à l'arrière du camion mais Naruto et son ami étaient déjà bien loin. Étrangement, le chef trouva le dos de Naruto plus large que d'habitude, même sa décharge était différente. Il se tenait beaucoup plus droit, comme si on lui avait retirer un énorme poids qu'il portait seul depuis des années.

* * *

Gare ferroviaire de Konoha  
Lundi 08 Octobre 2018  
07h27

 **PETIT** à petit, la nuit laissait place au jour. La lune avait disparu et laissait maintenant sa place au soleil. Le ciel passa du noir au violet puis du rose au jaune doré.

Naruto aurait tellement voulu montrer ce moment à Hinata. Il aurait tellement voulu l'emmener avec lui à travers le monde. Il soupira avant de passer sa main bandée dans ses cheveux courts.

Assit sur un banc à coté de lui, Saï dessinait sur son carnet pendant que Shikamaru était allongé dessus, essayant de rattraper les quelques minutes de sommeil qu'il avait manqué.

Naruto repensa à sa soirée de hier. Il avait laissé Sasuke à l'hôpital afin de rejoindre Itachi à la mairie. Le commandant Kakashi avait accepter de laisser les vampires aménager dans un bâtiment abandonné près de la forêt. Dès le début de la conversation, il avait annoncé à Itachi que les Uchiha seraient au début surveiller. Le jeune chef avait cependant accepté, expliquant que sa famille ne voulait pas faire de vagues. Puis ils avaient parlé des rondes entre vampires et chasseurs pour surveiller la chambre de la pièce maîtresse du rituel.

Avant de retourner au bunker annoncer la nouvelle du déménagement aux autres, Itachi avait encore remercier Naruto qui s'était retenu de lui avouer le secret de Sasuke. C'était au jeune frère d'en parler à son chef.

-Elle arrive, dit Chôji.

Les trois garçons se levèrent avant de passer leur gros sacs de voyage par dessus leur épaules puis ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la gare. Ino courrait dans leur direction avant de s'arrêter devant eux.

-Te voilà enfin, Ino ! s'exclama Chôji.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

-Désolée !

-Tu hésitais encore sur les objets utiles à amener ? demanda Shikamaru en rigolant.

Pour la première fois, elle posa son regard bleu sur Saï en premier avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle tira la langue devant sa nouvelle équipe qui la regardait joyeusement.

-Je vous faisais des sandwiches, expliqua le jeune fée. Mais après si vous êtes pas content, je peux les garder pour moi toute seule ...

-Ino ! Tu es la meilleure, s'écria Chôji en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Bon ! Allons-y ! Ne perdons pas plus de temps ! s'exclama Naruto.

Il tendit son ticket de train devant la machine avant de se mettre en marche. Cependant, il buta contre les portes de verres qui bloquaient l'accès. Il posa sa main dessus et poussa.

Un craque étrange retendit, le faisant se reculer de peur d'avoir cassé quelque chose. Il se retourner vers ses amis tout en se grattant la nuque.

-Euh ... Comment ça marche ?

Shikamaru passa sa main sur son visage, exaspéré, pendant que les autres se tenaient le ventre tout en se tordant de rire.

Chôji qui avait garder son calme, expliqua rapidement et simple à Naruto comme faire.

Une fois sur le quai, prêt au départ, Naruto se comportait encore plus comme un enfant. Si il avait su qu'un jour il aurait pris le train, il se saurait entraîner à garder son calme. Ce gros transport, roulant à toute vitesse sur les raies vers de nouvelles gares, jusqu'à s'arrêter à un terminus pour refaire le chemin inverse, le fascinait.

Shikamaru et Chôji s'assirent cote à cote alors que Naruto prenait place à un table de quatre, près de la fenêtre. Saï s'assit en face de lui avant de voir Ino s'asseoir à coté de lui. Elle semblait beaucoup plus ouverte à sa présence aujourd'hui ou peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées.

Cependant, cette supposition fut vite balayer quand il vit le regard sournois de Naruto.

'Qu'est-ce que ce foutu démon renard a fait encore ?' se demanda Saï en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander puisque Naruto se leva d'un coup pour passer sa tête par la fenêtre.

Le train s'ébranla avant de commencer à bouger tout doucement pour prendre petit à petit son rythme de croisière.

Naruto tourna la tête vers Konoha, regardant la ville s'éloigner devenant de plus en plus petite. Comme un signe, il vit un rayon de soleil éclairer l'hôpital avant que Saï ne le tire brusquement en arrière et qu'Ino ne le gronde gentiment pour lui expliquer qu'il était interdit d'être dehors quand le train était en marche.

Naruto sourit. Ses amis étaient avec lui et sa dernière pensée fut pour Hinata malgré qu'il savait qu'elle serait toujours là, quelque part dans son coeur.

* * *

 **IL** faisait froid. Elle avait l'impression de flotter sur de l'eau, cependant, avec la température de l'extérieur, elle pouvait sentir l'eau sur sa peau se transformer en glace.

Il faisait si froid.

 _"-Je t'attendais, Hinata."_

Hinata ouvrit les yeux en sursaut.

Elle entendit un chant d'oiseau avant de sentir la brise de l'été venir caresser son bras dénudé. Elle avait toujours rêver de se réveiller avec la fenêtre ouverte afin que le soleil puisse la réchauffer. Mais à Konoha, c'était impossible vu le froid glacial qui y régnait.

Ce fut pour cela qu'elle trouva cette sensation très bizarre. Il faisait incroyable chaud. Impossible qu'elle soit à Konoha.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, prête à chercher ses lunettes de la main mais elle remarqua qu'elle voyait parfaitement ou elle se trouvait. La pièce ressemblait étrangement à sa chambre lorsqu'elle vivait encore avec la famille Hyûga.

Surprise, elle se frotta les yeux avant de faire le tour de la chambre une nouvelle fois du regard. Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Son esprit était complètement embrouillé et brumeux.

Soudain, la porte en face d'elle s'ouvrit. Peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé hier. Mais ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit l'homme qui s'avançait vers elle.

-Bonjour, ma chérie. Tu as bien dormi ?

Toneri s'assit sur le lit près d'elle avant de lui embrasser tendrement le front. Pourquoi s'était-elle attendu à voir quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Qu'est ... qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier ? demanda enfin Hinata.

Elle le vit rire gentiment avant de se redresser et d'arranger sa cravate.

-Tu as tellement bu ... Ca m'étonnes même que tu n'es pas mal à la tête.

A ses mots, Hinata eut soudain mal à la tête. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de voir Toneri lui tendre des médicaments et un verre d'eau.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle mit les cachets sur sa langue avant de boire tout le verre d'eau.

-Mais ... Pourquoi j'ai bu autant ? Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de boire de l'alcool.

Toneri se tourna vers elle avec une expression de surprise sur le visage. Puis son rire s'éleva dans la chambre. Son rire était différent, plus léger. Elle ne saurait pas l'expliquer mais ce n'était pas le rire qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre.

-Tu as vraiment tout oublié ? Tes parents ont enfin annoncer à ta famille que nous sommes fiancés.

Soudain, Hinata sentit quelque chose la gêner sur son doigt. En effet, c'était bien une bague ornée d'un énorme diamant. Elle avait vraiment accepter de porter ça ? Impossible. Elle détestait les choses trop tape à l'oeil.

-Bon je dois y aller, sinon je vais être en retard au travail. Ne te poses pas trop de questions, sinon tu risque d'aggraver ton mal de tête.

A ses mots, sa tête se mit à résonner. Il se rapprocha d'elle après avoir récupérer sa valise sur le bureau.

-On se voit ce soir.

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres avant de sourire. Dès qu'il passa la porte, Hinata porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Elle reconnu son baiser. Elle l'avait donc déjà embrassé avant ? Ils étaient donc vraiment fiancés ?

Hinata ne comprenait pas grand chose. Depuis quand boire de l'alcool mélangeait tout les souvenirs ? Nouveaux comme anciens.

Prudemment, elle sorti du lit pour aller à la fenêtre puis passa la tête dehors. Elle était bien chez elle. Elle reconnu les jardins des Hyûga mais le soleil tapait fort. Depuis quand la période glacière de Konoha avait disparu ?

Hinata se dirigea vers la porte avec la ferme intention de comprendre ce qui se passait. Cependant, son reflet dans le miroir attira son attention.

Elle s'arrêta devant la glace et s'observa. Elle avait l'air plus grande et plus fine que d'habitude mais surtout, ce qui l'intriguait fut ses longs cheveux brun chocolat qui descendait en cascade bouclé dans son dos. Elle observa ses yeux qui avaient prit une couleur marron clair comme du caramel. Elle nota aussi quelques taches de rousseur sur sa peau bronzé.

Elle portait aussi une nuisette assez transparente et courte. Elle avait vraiment porté ça devant Toneri ?

Elle leva la main vers son visage, posant son doigt sur nez comme pour remonter ses lunettes. Mais elle rigola quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en portait pas.

Malgré que son apparence ne lui semblait pas étrange, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau tout doucement.

-Tiens ! Hinata, tu es déjà debout ? demanda Lady Hyûga.

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

-Mais ... Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? Je n'aurais pas cru que cette histoire de mariage te rende aussi heureuse, rigola sa mère avant de caresser ses cheveux.

-C'est pas ça, sanglota Hinata. Je suis tellement contente de vous voir.

-Allons Hinata, on s'est quitté hier. Tu es sure que tout vas bien.

Elle secoua la tête avant de se redresser et d'essuyer ses yeux.

-Alors à la douche mademoiselle. Un peu d'eau fraîche sur ce magnifique visage te fera du bien.

Après une bonne douche et s'être habillée, sa mère la conduisit dans la salle à manger afin de prendre un petit-déjeuner en famille.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hinata s'était sentit bouleversée en voyant toute sa famille autour d'elle. Son père l'avait accueilli chaleureusement avant de se mettre à faire les éloges de son futur gendre auprès des anciens Hyûga.

A l'entendre, Hinata pouvait sentir qu'il était fier d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser quelques larmes de bonheur s'échapper de ses yeux.

Au fur et à mesure que la journée passait, Hinata se sentait de plus en plus a l'aise. Elle s'était même moquer d'elle même d'avoir penser qu'il neigeait à Konoha ou encore d'avoir douter que son apparence était différente de d'habitude.

Une fois le dîné terminé, toutes les femmes s'étaient assises dans le salon. Elles burent leur thé vert avant de reprendre leur activités là ou elles les avaient laissés. Pendant qu'elle parlait de littérature avec sa mère, Hinata recousait les boutons des chemises blanches de Toneri.

Cependant, toutes les autres femmes présentent autour d'elle parlait de Toneri, ce qui recommença à intriguer Hinata.

-Dites moi mère. Quel est le travail de Toneri ?

Sa mère la regarda avec de gros yeux, inquiète.

-Décidément, Hinata. Promets moi de ne plus jamais boire d'alcool comme ça. Tu recommences à être étrange comme ce matin.

-Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous affoler. J'avoue qu'avant de me réveiller dans mon lit, j'avais l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde, expliqua Hinata.

-Hinata, ton futur mari est le maire de Konoha, répondit une de ses cousins avant de soupirer.

Soudain, des brides de souvenirs apparurent devant les yeux d'Hinata. Elle se voyait distribuée des flyers pendant la campagne de Toneri, puis elle se voyait stressé avec son père en attendant le résultat des votes et enfin, elle se vit debout à coté de son fiancé pendant qu'il saluait la population.

-Oh, c'est vrai, ma question était bête. Je m'excuse.

Ne voulant pas plus alarmer sa mère, Hinata ne posa plus de questions même si tout restait encore flou dans sa tête.

Soudain, Natsu pénétra dans la pièce tout en portant un plateau en argent. Une lettre était posé dessus et elle était destinée à Lady Hyûga.

Cette dernière la prise avant de sourire en reconnaissant l'écriture.

-C'est Hanabi ! annonça-t-elle.

Hinata redressa la tête curieuse de ce que sa sœur pouvait bien annoncer dans sa lettre.

-"Chère mère", lu Lady Hyûga. "Neji et moi avons reçu l'autorisation de rentrer chez nous afin de pouvoir assister au mariage d'Hinata et de Toneri. Grâce au bon avancement de notre projet, nous seront normalement de retour à la maison le dix octobre. Nous vous aimons. Hanabi."

-Enfin, la petite chipie revient à la maison, s'exclama une des tantes.

-J'ai hâte de revoir Neji, s'exclama une cousine.

-C'est parfait, dit Hinata. Ils seront là pour l'anniversaire de Toneri.

Une fois de plus, tout le monde la regarda bizarrement. Le sourire de la jeune fille disparu quand elle comprit qu'elle avait encore faux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hinata ?

-Et bien, le dix octobre, c'est bien l'anniversaire de Toneri, non ?

-Bien sur que non, dit Lady Hyûga en se levant.

Elle toucha le front de sa fille avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre, commença sa mère.

-Peut-être que je devrais aller me coucher, annonça la jeune fille précipitamment. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira mieux. J'en suis sure. Veuillez m'excuser.

-Bien je préviendrai Toneri dès qu'il sera là.

Mal à l'aise, Hinata se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce avant de se diriger en toute hâte vers sa chambre.

Une fois changée, Hinata souleva le drap avant de s'allonger sur son lit.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait l'impression d'être deux personnes en même temps. Elle vivait la vie parfaite et pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Plusieurs fois pendant la journée, elle s'était mise à penser à un jeune homme. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle le connaissait mais son esprit n'arrêtait pas de le voir partout autour d'elle.

Avait-elle des regrets ? Avait-elle fait une bêtise ? Avait-elle trompé Toneri ? Qui était ce jeune homme qu'elle attendait ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à penser à son futur mari ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Toneri. Il posa sa valise avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Il revient en bas de pyjama avant de poser ses affaires sales dans le panier.

Pourquoi le voir torse nu ne faisait pas plus d'effet à la jeune fille ? N'était-elle pas amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi sa présence la dérangeait ?

Son fiancé s'allongea à coté d'elle avant de la tiré vers lui. Dès que sa peau rencontra la sienne, elle frissonna de froid. Ce contact lui était étrangé. Elle s'était attendu à sentir un corps chaud. Au lieu de ça, elle avait l'impression d'être contre un mur de pierre. Froid et dur.

-Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais eu des problèmes de mémoires, dit Toneri.

-Oh ... Euh, commença Hinata. Pas d'inquiétude, je suis sur que c'est à cause de l'alcool. Je pensais vraiment pas que j'aurai eu tout ses problèmes.

Elle rigola nerveusement, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle se sentait emprisonnée. Elle avait l'impression que l'air de la pièce devenait de plus en plus rare.

-Je vois, dit Toneri. Peut-être que demain tout ira mieux.

-J'en suis sure, s'exclama Hinata.

Les doigts fin de Toneri se posèrent sur ses tempes et se mirent à faire des mouvements circulaires.

-Dors ma belle Hinata. Demain tout ira mieux.

Dès le lendemain, Hinata se sentit beaucoup mieux ce qui rassura Toneri et sa famille. Elle reprit au fur et à mesure ses aises. Elle aimait brosser ses magnifiques cheveux. Elle aimait passé des heures à parler avec sa mère. Elle aimait se promener avec son père dans les jardins au soleil. Elle aimait cuisiner avec Natsu.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, elle devenait de plus en plus exciter de bientôt revoir Neji et Hanabi.

Elle n'avait plus de blocage avec Toneri qui consacrait tout ses dimanches à sa fiancé.

Un jour, Toneri lui proposa de venir avec lui visiter les patients de l'hôpital qui voulaient le remercier de la donation qu'il avait versé pour les aider avec les soins.

Un souvenir agréable réchauffa le coeur d'Hinata quand elle entendit la proposition. Toneri ne l'avait-il pas déjà amener voir les patients hospitalisés ? Elle en avait l'impression.

Bien entendu, elle accepta.

Le jours suivant, ils furent acclamer par les habitants à l'entrée de hôpital. Hinata fut vite gênée mais elle voyait que cela plaisait à Toneri. Elle qui détestait être le centre de l'attention des gens, comment avait-elle pu accepter d'épouser un homme aussi à l'aise avec la foule ?

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôpital mais avant de faire le tour des chambres, un discours fut demandé par l'assemblée.

Toneri laissa Hinata au pied de l'estrade avant de se mettre devant le micro. Il salua tout le monde avant de parler des incroyables avancées médicales que les patients allaient pouvoir bénéficier grâce à lui.

Tout cela devient rapidement ennuyant pour Hinata qui parcourra l'assemblée des yeux. Soudain, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur un homme avec des cheveux dorés comme le soleil qui cachaient son visage. Hinata fut tout de suite intriguée. Il dégageait une aura familière.

Comme attirée, Hinata se mit à le suivre discrètement. Il poussa la porte des escaliers avant de grimper jusqu'au quatrième étage. Puis il s'arrêta devant la chambre 410. Il attendit un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Hinata s'approcha de la porte, qu'il avait refermé, avant de poser la main sur la poignée. Elle tendit l'oreille mais aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Elle s'apprêta à déverrouiller la porte mais la main de Toneri attrapa son poignet, la faisant sursauté.

-Tu viens ? J'ai fini ici.

-Déjà ? Mais ...

-Ça fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'on est là, Hinata, dit-il en essayant de masquer sa colère.

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, son esprit était à nouveau embrouillé comme l'autre jour.

Elle voulu protester mais Toneri ne lui laissa pas le choix et la traîna jusqu'à leur voiture. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la maison Hyûga et Hinata pu se séparer de son fiancé pour retourner auprès de sa mère.

Elle ne vit son fiancé qu'une fois dans la chambre. Allongé dans leur lit, il lisait un livre. Elle qui pensait qu'il n'aimait pas lire. Son esprit s'embrouilla une nouvelle fois.

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour passer de l'eau sur son visage. Elle prit sa brosse et se mit à démêler ses cheveux brun avant de se demander si elle les laissait lâché ou si elle faisait une tresse.

Soudain, la tête d'Hinata se mit à résonner.

 _"-Laisses-les lâche, je les préfère comme ça."_

 _"Il aime mes cheveux malgré leur étrange couleur."_

Hinata s'accrocha au lavabo pour ne pas tomber. Une des voix était la sienne mais pourquoi l'autre lui disait quelque chose. Au plus elle y pensait, au plus sa tête menaçait d'exploser.

En tenant sa tête, elle retourna dans la chambre et dès qu'elle rabattit la couverture sur elle, Toneri se rapprocha d'elle, collant son bassin contre ses fesses.

-Hinata ... chuchota-t-il la voix remplit de désir.

La jeune fille frissonna de dégoût. Tout son corps se crispa. Dès qu'elle sentit son souffle dans son cou elle s'écarta.

-D ... Désolée. Je ... Je n'ai pas envie.

Toneri leva les mains en l'air.

-Excuses-moi, je voulais juste dormir collé à toi. Je peux ?

Un combat intérieur débuta dans l'esprit d'Hinata. Cependant, au plus elle prenait du temps pour répondre, au plus Toneri fronçait les sourcils.

-Bien sur, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Une fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Toneri passa ses doigts sur ses tempes.

-Dors ma belle Hinata. Demain tout ira bien.

Le lendemain, Hinata ne se rappela plus de cet étranger aux cheveux blond qu'elle avait croisé à l'hôpital ce qui permit aux jours de passés tranquillement sans qu'elle ne réfléchisse à rien.

Elle remarqua cependant que Toneri était de plus en plus présent ce qui fini par lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Un après-midi d'été, ils étaient tout les deux allongés dans des chaises longues avec des verres de limonade sur une petite table posé entre eux. Il faisait beau et chaud et le chant des cigales était une magnifique mélodie aux oreilles d'Hinata.

Alors que Toneri s'était endormi, Hinata se mit à l'observer derrière son livre. Une brise chaude passa dans ses cheveux blanc parfaitement coiffés, faisant voler quelques une de ses mèches sur sa peau laiteuse.

Comment Hinata avait-elle pu tombé amoureuse de lui ? Car oui, si elle avait accepter de se marier avec lui, c'était surement car elle l'aimait. De plus, il avait toujours été gentil avec elle. Certes très mystérieux mais il semblait vouloir son bonheur.

Malgré tout, pour elle, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup trop. Impossible qu'elle est été attirer par lui. Cependant, dès qu'elle pensait le contraire, sa tête se mettait à tourner jusqu'à presque lui donner mal au coeur.

Hinata ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'Hanabi ou Neji auraient une explication. Vu qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de vivre ici, ils ne sauraient surement pas affecté par la présence de Toneri.

Cependant, Hinata n'eut pas à attendre le retour de sa soeur et de son cousin pour déclencher une anomalie dans le plan de Toneri.

Un jour, Hinata apprit que Toneri rentrait plus tôt de son travail. Voulant lui faire plaisir, Hinata passa toute la soirée dans la cuisine avec Natsu pour préparer le plat favoris de son futur mari.

Dès que Toneri s'assit entre Hiashi et Lady Hyûga, Hinata se pressa près d'eux avec un plateau d'argent remplit de bols de ramen fumants dans les mains.

-Des ramen au porc avec supplément de naruto, s'exclama Hinata.

Soudain, entendre sa propre voix prononcé cette phrase, provoqua un déclic dans sa tête. Elle baissa les yeux sur les naruto qui reposaient dans le bol. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Hinata ? Ma belle, tout vas bien ? demandèrent ses parents inquiet.

Soudain, Toneri se leva avec un regard sévère en direction de la jeune femme.

-Hinata ? Tout vas bien ? Tu veux que je prennes ta température ? demanda-t-il.

Hinata vit sa main blanche et mince s'approcher de ses tempes. Elle recula mais maladroite comme elle était, elle dérapa et lâcha le plateau, provoquant un bruit infernal quand il toucha le sol ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde sur eux.

-HINATA ! s'écria Hiashi tout en la jugeant.

-Hinata ? murmura Lady Hyûga, déçu.

-Hinata ! claqua la voix dure et froide de Toneri.

 _"-Il n'y a pas de problème, ce n'était même pas chaud."_

C'était la première chose qu'il lui avait dit. Quand il lui avait parler, il n'y avait eut aucune colère, aucun gêner, aucune pitié. Il lui avait juste sourit, à elle.

Mais qui était "il" ?

Elle vit Toneri tendre sa main vers elle.

-Ne me touches pas ! s'écria-t-elle vers Toneri. Sors de ma tête !

Tout le monde se leva vers elle, inquiet.

-Mademoiselle Hinata !

-Ne m'approchez pas ! Je ... Je ne peux pas rester ... Quelqu'un m'attends ...

Elle voulu poser sa main sur sa tête qui résonnait mais elle se rendit compte que la bague qu'elle portait avait disparu. Elle examina sa main mais détourna son regard sur les ramens qui gisaient par terre. Un naruto avait atterrit sur son pied.

-Naruto ... Naruto m'attend ... Je ne peux pas rester ...

Elle se redressa rapidement avant de partir en courant vers la sortie mais les membres de sa famille bloquèrent le passage.

-Ne pars pas Hinata ! On vient a peine de te retrouver.

-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment là ! s'écria la jeune fille.

-Mais bien sur que si, ma belle, dit doucement Lady Hyûga.

-NON ! Vous êtes dans ma tête, tout ça c'est faux.

-Mais si tu restes avec moi, tu peux obtenir tout ce dont tu rêves, commença Toneri essayant de l'amadouer. Le physique que tu convoite depuis toujours, ta famille, une vie de luxe, ... Il n'y a que moi qui peut te l'offrir. Ce démon renard ne peut pas te rendre heureuse.

Hinata se tourna vers lui, essayant de lui envoyer toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui à travers son regard.

-Hors de question que je reste enfermée dans mon propre subconscient toute ma vie ! Ce n'est pas ça que je veux.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que tu ne vas pas mourir si tu ne restes pas ici ?

-Je préfère mourir que rester ici ! s'écria-t-elle sans hésiter.

Enervé, Toneri se jeta sur elle, prêt à poser ses mains sur sa tête de force. Cependant, Hinata esquiva son approche en se baissant sur ses jambes avant de le frapper dans le ventre.

Puis, elle tourna les talons et tout en courant, elle bouscula les membres de sa famille avant de chercher la porte de sortie des yeux. Dès qu'elle la vit, elle accéléra mais cette fois-ci, ce fut ses deux parents qui se mirent en travers de son chemin.

-Hinata ! Restes ...

-Je ne peux pas ...

-HINATA ! s'écria Toneri.

Elle regarda rapidement derrière son épaule avant de le voir arriver. Elle se tourna alors vers ses parents.

-Désolée mais je ne peux pas encore rester avec vous.

Elle couru vers eux mais au moment de les percuter, ils disparurent en fumée. Elle tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte avant de la tourner et de l'ouvrir.

-Non ! Hinata ! hurla Toneri.

Elle posa le pied dehors et tout le paysage autour d'elle disparu. Elle fut plongée dans le noir le plus total avant de se sentir tomber.

Il faisait froid, si froid.

-Naruto ...


	21. Chapitre 21 : Les retrouvailles

**SAMEDI**. Le premier jour du week-end. Le soleil était à son zénith. La chaleur avait encore grimpé de deux degrés. Les touristes étaient allongés sur leur lit, la clim allumée ou alors ils étaient allongés sur des chaises longues à la piscine de leur hôtel.

Les habitants avaient l'habitude. Si ils ne voulaient pas être embêter par les touristes dans les rues, c'était à cette heure-ci qu'ils sortaient faire leur courses au marché. Malgré tout, les rues de la ville de Suna étaient remplit. Les enfants couraient et rigolaient, les marchants criaient afin d'attirer du monde autour de leur produits, les agents municipaux passaient régulièrement afin de réajuster les bâches qui créaient de l'ombre au dessus des ruelles.

-Il parait que cela fait déjà plus de deux ans que l'explosion dans la forêt de Konoha a eut lieu, dit une cliente à son marchant de fruits.

-Déjà ?! Le temps passe tellement vite. Malheureusement, avec toute cette neige, les plantes ont du mal à repousser. Les gardes forestiers sont très inquiets.

-Sans parler des problèmes sociaux. Il y a de plus en plus de demande de travail mais de moins en moins de travailleurs.

-Pas du tout étonnant. Il y a de plus en plus de gens qui quittent la ville à cause de toute cette neige, sans parler du trafic de drogue qui augment, poussant les habitants à gagner de l'argent facilement.

Juste à coté de ce marchant et de cette cliente, se trouvait un homme adossé contre le mur. Il portait une longue cape aux couleurs du désert de Suna avec une large capuche afin de protéger son visage du soleil brûlant.

Soudain, il se décala du mur et se mit à marcher dans l'allée marchante. Il fut vite rattrapé par un autre homme avec la même cape que lui. Sur sa tête, la large capuche cachait son identité aux yeux du monde.

L'un deux avait une chevelure impressionnante, d'un brun foncé mais surtout d'une longueur incroyable. L'autre, avait les cheveux d'un blond doré et chaleureux qui tombaient sur ses yeux et sur ses oreilles. Il ne manquait plus grand chose pour que ses cheveux arrivent au milieu de ses omoplates.

Les deux hommes étaient habillés exactement pareil sous leur capes. Un gilet vert couverts de poches, une combinaison bleu foncé et des rangers noirs. Le bras droit du blond était entouré d'un bandage blanc alors que le brun portait un bandana pour protéger son front, c'était la seule chose qui les différenciait.

-Ils t'ont repérés ? demanda enfin le blond.

-Oui, tout se passe comme prévu, annonça le brun d'une voix faible. Il faut qu'on les amène au point de rendez-vous maintenant.

Les deux hommes marchèrent pendant longtemps sans prononcer un mot et sans se préoccuper de la troupe de Zetsu qui les suivait. A cause de cette chaleur, le brun était au bord de l'épuisement. Il regardait où il mettait les pieds pour ne pas trébucher pendant que le blond surveillait tout autour d'eux.

 _"-Etape une : faire sortir l'ennemi de la ville pour protéger les habitants."_

Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une place à la frontière entre la ville et le désert rugueux. Une vielle fontaine, éteinte, se trouvait au milieu, entourée de pots remplis de fleures. Ils durent s'arrêter car un groupe de gens leur barraient à présent le passage.

-Ce sont eux, monsieur l'agent, s'écria une femme. Je vis ici, comme tout ces pauvres gens et cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'ils sont là à roder dans les rues de la ville. Ce sont surement eux qui volent nos enfants.

-Bien. Merci madame, répondit un agent.

-Hé vous, s'écria le chef de police. Retirez votre capuche puis mettez les mains en l'air.

Le brun tourna la tête. Les ennemis qui les suivaient par derrière venaient aussi de mettre les pieds sur la place. Ils étaient complètement encerclés.

Le blond se mit à trembler.

-D'après toi, ils sont combien ? Je dirai plus que le dernière fois.

-On s'en fout. Le but c'est les tuer jusqu'au dernier sans faire de cadeau, expliqua le brun.

Le blond leva la tête, fixant les policiers devant eux. Les villageois fut horrifiés par ces yeux. C'était les yeux d'un animal, non, ceux d'un tueur. Ils pouvaient voir de l'excitation dans ces yeux rouges sang.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme, effrayant le groupe d'humains devant eux. Il s'apprêta à faire quelques pas quand son camarade l'arrêta de la voix.

-Ne bouge pas ! Il faut attendre le signal.

Un coup de vent violent passa sur la place. Le brun attrapa les extrémités de sa capuche afin de l'enfoncer sur sa tête. Son identité devait être caché à tout prix. Cependant, le vent fit tomber la capuche du blond sur ses épaules. A la vue de son visage, les hommes autour d'eux se mirent à crier d'effroi.

-Un .. Un démon ! s'écrièrent les villageois.

-C'est le démon renard qui nous traquait, remarqua un des policiers.

-C'est un piège !

Sous le regard curieux des villageois, les zetsu se mirent à courir vers les ruelles, cherchant à s'enfuir mais le passage semblait être bloqué par une étrange force.

-La barrière est en place. Tout les ennemis sont dans la zone. MAINTENANT ! s'exclama une voix féminine provenant de la fontaine.

 _"-Etape deux : séparer les villageois des Zetsu."_

Soudain, deux nouveaux camarades se dressèrent au milieu de la fontaine. Ils portaient eux aussi les même capes et leur capuches sur la tête. Cependant, l'un d'eux avait une arme à feu et l'autre portait dans son dos un carquois de plusieurs flèches et tendait devant lui un arc, prêt à tirer.

-Attention, Kiba ! Je te rappel, qu'il y a de vrais humains parmi eux, s'écria le brun caché sous sa capuche.

-On sait ce qu'on fait, s'écria Kiba avant de refermer son arme chargée. Occupez vous de votre partie du plan.

Le brun se retourna en même temps que le démon pour empêcher les ennemis qui les avaient suivit jusqu'ici de rejoindre les autres. Sous leur forme humaine, les Zetsu pouvaient ressentir les émotions et tout ce qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment était la peur. Cependant, ils avaient beau frappé du poing, une barrière invisible les empêchait de s'échapper.

-Quand tu veux, Saï, annonça Kiba.

-A mon signal ! dit Saï en visant. Feu !

Pendant que des coups de feu retentirent, Saï lâcha sa flèche qui arriva pile devant le pied d'un des villageois. A peine avait-il relâcher la corde de son arc qu'une autre flèche était déjà en position pour être envoyer.

Apeurés par ses flèches et ses coups de feu en l'air, les villageois se mirent à courir dans le sens opposé au démon et à son camarade. Grâce à eux, les Zetsu qui s'étaient faufilés parmi eux, durent suivre le mouvent vers l'extérieur.

Dans un vacarme sourd et un rythme précipité, les habitants se dépêchèrent de regagner leur domicile, préférant laisser les forces de police régler l'affaire.

-La voie est libre, s'écria la même voix féminine de toute à l'heure.

A ce moment, Saï et Kiba sortirent de la fontaine et se mirent à viser pour ne plus rater leur cible.

Dès qu'une flèche ou une balle touchait un homme soit dans la cuisse, soit le bras, soit dans le ventre, la métamorphose se déclenchait et les Zetsu reprenaient leur forme originale. Leur peau d'humain devenait blanc avec des reflets vert, des piques sortaient de part et d'autre de leur corps et leur yeux virèrent au jaune.

Maintenant, ils ne ressentaient plus rien à part l'obligation d'exécuter l'ordre de leur maîtres. Ils rigolaient fort.

-C'est le moment de se battre, cria le chef du groupe de Zestu.

-Attention, ils vont riposter ! s'écria Saï.

-Attendez !

Trop tard, Saï avait déjà tiré deux nouvelles flèches, malheureusement, un des Zetsu repoussa une des deux d'un coup de bras sans la casser. Cette dernière continua donc sa course vers une villageoise qui s'était retrouvée coincer dans la foule.

Entourée de tous ces monstres, elle était pétrifiée et ne voyait pas la flèche arriver droit sur elle.

-Temari !

Une autre cape sauta d'un des toits, un éventail à la main.

-Moi, Temari, demi-déesse du vent, utilise mon pouvoir afin de protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-même !

Elle ouvrit son éventail au premier cercle violet et l'abaissa de toutes ses forces vers la flèche déviée. Cette rafale fit reculer tout les zetsu qui s'étaient rapprocher des tireurs. Malheureusement, le coup de vent fut tellement puissant qu'il projeta la femme au milieu du groupe de Zetsu. Au même moment, Saï et Kiba envoyèrent un nouvel assaut.

-Oh non !

La villageoise à terre, fut totalement paralysée en entendant les coups de feu et voyant toutes ses flèches arrivées vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux, priant les cinq dieux. Mais rien n'arriva. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un mur de terre devant elle.

Elle entendit les flèches tombées par terre les unes après les autres sans comprendre. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était un homme accroupit devant elle, les paumes de ses mains à plat au sol.

Soudain, la femme se sentit devenir légère. L'homme venait de la prendre dans ses bras pour la mettre à l'abri du combat.

-Partez maintenant ! Nous ne sommes pas l'ennemi, nous allons vous débarrasser de ces monstres qui volaient vos enfants. Ne vous en faites pas.

La villageoise le regardait avec de grands yeux. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une courte queue de cheval, ses yeux étaient noirs et fins. Mais ce qui la frappa ce fut ses oreilles pointues et ses cornes qu'il cachait derrière sa capuche.

-Mais qui ... qui êtes vous ?

-Nous somme les Kages mais c'est un secret, dit-il en souriant.

Le jeune homme la poussa hors de la barrière. Une fois de l'autre coté, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était. Le pouvoir des fées, la sélection naturelle, venait de supprimer sa mémoire.

 _"-Etape trois : supprimer l'ennemi."_

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le combat. Il vit Temari lui faire signe qu'elle ne sentait plus aucun humain présent dans la zone.

-On peut lancer l'assaut ! s'écria-t-il en faisant signe de la main pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

Plusieurs Zetsu étaient à terre mais seulement blessés. Saï fit tomber son arc et son carquois avant de dégainer son épée.

-Parfait ! On passe enfin aux poings ! s'écria Kiba en s'approchant du démon. Je vais les éclater ces enfoirés.

Le camarade du démon comprit que son heure avait sonné, il s'éloigna d'eux pendant que Kiba retira sa cape. Il lâcha son arme vide dessus avant de se mordre le pouce et de dessiner deux traces rouges sur ses joues

-T'es prêt, Naruto ?

-Tu viens vraiment de me poser cette question ? demanda Naruto. C'est la partie du plan que je préfère.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à se déshabiller pendant que Shikamaru protégeait leur arrières. La cape de Naruto rejoignit celle de Kiba puis leur chaussures, leurs gilet vert et enfin leur combinaison bleu.

-Il me semble que la dernière fois j'en avais tué beaucoup plus que toi. Je me trompe ? demanda Kiba en regardant son camarade.

Le blond était en train de défaire le bandage autour de son bras droit. Un fois le nœud défait, il laissa la bande glisser toute seule, dévoilant la peau noire et légèrement sanglante de son bras.

-Bien sur que tu te trompes, dit Naruto en pointant son pouce sur son torse. C'était moi qui avait gagner la dernière fois.

-Kiba ! Naruto ! C'est pas le moment ! rugit Saï, à bout de nerfs. Shikamaru, j'ai besoin d'aide.

-Ils vont mordre la poussière ! s'écria Kiba.

Les zetsu, qui avaient attendu sagement devant eux, virent les poils roux de Naruto couvrirent peut à peu tout son corps pendant que son nez devenait noir et que ses ongles s'allongeaient. Il se jeta dans la mêlée suivit de près par un immense loup blanc.

Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru couru rejoindre Saï qui se retrouvait seul devant une horde de monstres blanc.

-Shikamaru ! Dis moi ce que je dois faire, s'écria Temari qui ne pouvait pas intervenir.

L'elfe s'apprêta à lui répondre mais pendant qu'il parait le coup d'un ennemi, il vit la barrière autour d'eux commencer à clignoter.

-Ino ! s'écria Shikamaru. Il y en a qui essayer de passer ta barrière naturelle !

S'occupant de faire passé la communication entre les membres de son équipe et en même temps du maintien de la barrière de protection, la jeune fée était toujours assise dans la fontaine, cachée. Ses mains étaient reliées entre elles part le bout des doigts qui commencèrent à prendre une couleur blanchâtre, signe de sa concentration.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, Chôji.

-Temari, tu vas faire l'échange avec Chôji. Il faut absolument que quelqu'un surveille le véhicule.

La demi-déesse secoua la tête et partie en direction de leur centre d'opération mobile

En effet, un peu plus loin, garé entre les animations de la ville et les rues désertes de Suna où avait lieu le combat, se trouvait un fourgon de la Police de Konoha, repeint en blanc. Il avait été transformer en base secrète pour l'équipe des Kages.

Tous les occupants du véhicule avaient reçu les ordres de Shikamaru par télépathie et se mettaient déjà en mouvements.

-Bon, dit Chôji en posant son paquet de chips. C'est à moi de rentrer en scène ! Je te laisse la suite des opérations, Shino.

-Tu ne faisais rien du tout à part mangé, s'écria le garçon à lunettes, concentré sur les écrans d'ordinateurs devant lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là nous ! s'écrièrent deux filles en même temps.

-N'en fais pas trop non plus, Tenten. Tu pourrais te blesser. Et toi, dit Chôji, en posant sa main sur les cheveux turquoises de la deuxième fille. Restes ici, sinon Naruto ne sera pas content.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil pour bouder. Chôji ouvrit la porte coulissante du fourgon et se retrouva nez à nez avec Temari et son camarade brun, essouflé et vidé d'énergie.

-C'est ... bon ... je ... suis là.

Tenten se précipita afin de les aider à monter à bord. Puis Temari récupéra les papiers confidentiels qu'elle tendit à Shino. Chôji claqua la porte derrière lui avant de se mettre à courir vers Ino. Grâce à ses grandes enjambées, il y arriva rapidement.

-Besoin d'aide peut-être ?

Soulagée de le voir enfin, Ino sourit avant de secouer la tête. Chôji posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie avant de sentir son énergie traverser son corps pour rejoindre celui d'Ino. Dès que la connexion entre le géant et la fée fut établi, la barrière invisible fut de nouveau opérationnelle à cent pour cent.

Attirés par le nouvel arrivant, les Zetsu se jetèrent sur Chôji qui réussit à les dominer d'une main.

-Est-ce que Shino à découvert quelque chose grâce à ses insectes-caméra ? demanda Shikamaru à son ami.

-Rien. On a fouiller les cachots mais aucun démons ou expériences n'étaient retenu ici.

-Je vois, fit Shikamaru.

Une véritable bataille se déroulait à Suna, cachée et étouffée des habitants par Ino. Kiba et Naruto tenaient à eux seul la moitié des Zetsu pendant que Saï et Shikamaru s'occupaient de l'autre moitié. Pendant ce temps, Ino maintenait la communication télépathique et la barrière en l'alimentant avec le pouvoir de Chôji qu'elle transformait en énergie naturelle alors que celui-ci la protégeait des quelques zetsu qui voulait la mettre hors état de nuire afin de pouvoir s'échapper de cette barrière.

La seule difficulté était le nombre d'ennemi qu'ils devaient combattre en même temps mais la plus part tombaient comme des mouches au sol.

Naruto sautait de corps en corps pour écraser les Zetsu sous ses griffes. Voilà maintenant deux ans que son groupe traquait ses monstres à travers le monde. Malheureusement, ils avaient beau rencontré des Zetsu qui gardaient les laboratoires, ils n'avaient jamais vu un seul sorcier supérieur.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, la chance lui avait sourit. Il avait trouvé quelque chose d'inestimable dans les rues de Suna. Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de réveiller Hinata. En ce moment même, Shino lisait les explications que Temari lui avait donné.

Naruto n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retourner à Konoha pour voir si cela fonctionnerai. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y retournait avec l'espoir d'avoir trouver la solution mais aujourd'hui était la bonne.

Pressé d'en finir ici, Naruto se mit à grogner avant de refermer ses crocs sur le cou d'un de ses adversaires. Derrière lui, Kiba semblait bien se débrouiller.

Une fois le dernier ennemi à terre, Ino se releva difficilement sans dissiper la barrière naturelle. Naruto tourna la tête vers elle. Malgré l'énergie que Shikamaru lui avait demandé d'utiliser aujourd'hui, Ino ne s'était pas évanouie. Tout comme ses camarades, il l'avait vu évoluée et devenir plus forte de jours en jours.

Une fois avoir rassemblé tout les corps ennemis et avoir mit le feu au tas, le groupe se rassembla à la fontaine.

-L'opération est un succès, annonça Ino à tout le monde.

Shikamaru se laissa tomber par terre, exténuer. Ino voulut s'asseoir à son tour mais elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser sa main au sol pour se rattraper. Plus rapide qu'elle, Saï la retient avant de l'appuyer contre la fontaine et de lui proposer de l'eau d'un ton qui se voulait détacher.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Tu as bien travailler Ino, maintenant essayes de te ménager.

-Comprit, Shikamaru.

Chôji s'assit à son tour entre Ino et Saï avant de sortir un paquet de chips dont il proposa le contenu à ses camarades. Contrairement à ses habitudes, Ino en prit une bonne poignée avant de les grignoter pour reprendre des forces.

-Ici aussi, Shino n'a rien trouvé. C'est encore une fausse piste, annonça Shikamaru.

-Tu penses qu'on s'est débarrassé de tous les monstres ? demanda Saï.

-A mon avis oui. Notre appât était parfait. Ils l'ont suivit puis quand ils ont vu qu'on prenait le dessus, ils ont envoyer des renforts. Mais je pense qu'on refera une tournée ce soir.

Pendant ce temps, Kiba et Naruto s'étaient transformés auprès de leur vêtements, à présent plein de poussières.

-Alors, combien ? demanda Kiba en attrapant sa combinaison pour la secouer.

-119, dit Naruto fièrement.

-Ahhhh, j'y crois pas, j'ai perdu d'un point, se plaignit Kiba.

-Bah, ça sera surement pareil la prochaine fois, dit Naruto avant de sourire en coin tout en haussant les épaules.

-Quoi ?! Oh non, non, non. La prochaine fois ... je te jure ...

-Mais bon sang, allez vous vous dépêchez de vous habiller ! s'écrièrent Shikamaru et Ino.

-OH ... euh ... oui ! dit Kiba.

Les autres se mirent à rigoler pendant qu'ils ramassèrent leur vêtements. Shikamaru vit Naruto regarder son bras droit. Il serra le poing de toute ses forces avant de remettre son bandage. L'elfe était inquiet. Depuis qu'Hinata était dans le coma, Naruto avait de moins en moins de contrôle sur sa régénération.

Tout les deniers changements et le fait d'être loin d'elle devaient avoir un impact physiologique sur Naruto. Mais il ne voulait jamais en parler. Shikamaru savait qu'il était proche de Saï mais même avec le chasseur, Naruto n'en avait plus parler.

Puis, il y avait eut ses nouveaux pouvoirs qui étaient instables. Depuis qu'Itachi lui avait enlever la restriction, la forme renard de Naruto était beaucoup plus grande qu'avant. Il avait dû réapprendre à se déplacer sans tout casser autour de lui. Il avait eut aussi de violentes migraines à cause de son nouveau pouvoir télépathique.

Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient trouvé Hagoromo à Kiri quelques mois après leur départ de Konoha. Il s'avérait qu'il s'était réfugiée chez Meï, le contacte que Fûka avait donné à Naruto et Saï. Ils pensaient aussi avoir trouvé un moyen de réveiller Hinata. Ils étaient donc retourner à Konoha. Malheureusement, ce fut un échec et les Kages avaient redouté que Naruto fasse une nouvelle crise mais la présence d'Hagoromo et d'Hinata avaient quelque peu remonter le moral et l'énergie de Naruto. Avant de repartir, le vieux sorcier lui avait donné quelques conseils pour calmer ses migraines. Désormais, ces conseils avaient porté leur fruits.

Le groupe était ensuite parti pour Kumo et ce fut la-bas qu'ils rencontrèrent Kiba et Shino. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient trouvé un des démons porter disparu, Nanabi. Au début, ce fut assez tendu entre Shino, Kiba et Naruto mais ils apprirent à travailler ensemble. Depuis, ils n'avaient pas quitter les Kages.

Naruto était en train d'attaché son pantalon quand il vit une ombre au dessus de sa tête. Il leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua un aigle brun.

'Aoda.' pensa-t-il en le reconnaissant.

Il se raidit pendant que l'oiseau descendit vers lui. Naruto offrit sa main droite comme perchoir pour que l'animal puisse s'y poser.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Naruto quand il vit un message attaché à la patte de l'oiseau. Il se rapprocha alors de ses amis.

-J'ai reçu un message de Sasuke.

Le silence tomba lourdement autour d'eux. Ils regardèrent tous l'animal comme s'il apportait la peste. Le coeur de Naruto se mit à battre rapidement.

-Tu veux que je l'ouvre ? demanda Shikamaru.

-Non ! dit Naruto d'une voix dure. C'est à moi qu'il est venu.

Il détacha le message de la patte de l'oiseau avant que celui-ci ne s'envole pour se poser sur le haut de la fontaine. Malgré lui, les mains de Naruto se mirent à trembler.

Pourquoi Sasuke lui envoyait un message maintenant après des mois de silence ? Pourquoi lui envoyer un message avec son aigle ? Pourquoi pas par SMS ? Il aurait très bien pu l'appeler. Etait-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Quelque chose était-il arrivé aux vampires ? A Hagoromo ? Pire, quelque chose était arrivé à Hinata ?

Avec difficulté, il ouvrit le message. Il fut surpris de trouver juste un seul mot. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite l'intérêt du message. Cependant quelque chose attira son attention. Alors tout s'éclaira dans son esprit. Il sentit sa respiration s'arrêter devant le seul mot du message.

Naruto ne tomba à genoux devant ses camarades qui se précipitèrent près de lui.

-Naruto ! s'écria Kiba.

-Ça a l'air grave.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pour toute réponse, le démon leur tendit le papier que Shikamaru lu à haut voix.

 **"Naruto"**

-Quoi c'est tout ce qu'il y'a écrit ? demanda Saï

-Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? dit Chôji.

-C'est surement un message caché. Il doit avoir y avoir une double signification.

Naruto essaya d'avalé sa salive comme il pût mais sa gorge resta malgré tout sèche.

-C'est ... c'est ... commença-t-il.

-C'est QUOI, bordel ! s'écria Kiba

-Ho ! Calme toi Kiba, dit Ino.

-C'est ... c'est ... l'écriture d'Hinata.

* * *

 **TOUT** était noir puis, au fur à mesure qu'elle souleva ses paupières, la lumière de la pièce envahit son champ de vision. Ses yeux voyaient troubles. Etait-ce à cause de ses larmes ?

Elle entendit un cri d'oiseau puis le bruit de quelqu'un qui se levait d'une chaise et enfin le bruit d'une ouverture de porte.

-Sakura ! Elle est réveillée ! Hinata vient de se réveillée !

Elle n'était donc pas morte. Elle reconnu la voix malgré qu'elle soit remplit de soulagement. Ce fut nouveau pour elle. Elle voulut se redresser pour le saluer mais dès que son cerveau envoya l'ordre à son corps, une forte douleur la traversa de toute part.

Ses muscles, ses os, tout lui faisait mal. Terriblement mal. Sans parler de sa tête qui était sur le point d'exploser mais cette douleur n'était rien comparée à ce que ses yeux ressentaient. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils brûlaient.

Elle se mit à hurler.

Ce fut à ce moment que les infirmières et le docteur arrivèrent près de son lit.

-Docteur Shizune, on vient de lui refermer sa blessure, si elle bouge trop, les points vont se déchirer.

-Vite ! Sakura ! Plus de morphine.

Soudain, Hinata se sentit très lourde. Mais au moins la douleur s'était arrêtée. Elle se mit à voire des petits points noir devant ses yeux. Elle avait trop peur de s'endormir. Elle ne voulait pas retourner la-bas. Elle se força à rester éveiller mais elle perdu la bataille.

Elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois beaucoup moins paniquée. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Allait-elle encore avoir mal ?

Cette fois-ci, elle attendit les yeux ouvert. Elle entendit quelqu'un approcher de son lit. Elle sentit ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. C'était donc bien lui qu'elle avait entendu appelé les infirmières tout à l'heure.

-Salut Hinata.

Sasuke lui souriait timidement avant d'appuyer prudemment sur le bouton de la télécommande pour redresser le dossier de son lit.

-Je reviens, d'accord ? Je vais chercher quelqu'un.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

Hinata fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Tout était clair. Tout était blanc et froid. Près du lit, il y avait un bouquet de fleurs et une petite horloge. Elle voyait quelle heure il était mais elle ne connaissait pas le jour, ni le mois et encore moins l'année.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle reconnu son médecin Shizune mais elle fut surprise de voir Sakura en tenue d'infirmière, qui poussait un chariot. Les deux femmes s'approchèrent de son lit.

-Hinata ? Tu m'entends ? demanda Shizune.

Elle secoua doucement la tête mais arrêta rapidement son geste à cause de son cou tendu.

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

Hinata essaya mais sa gorge était en feu et sa langue était trop pâteuse pour bouger.

-C'est pas grave, dit Shizune. Pas la peine d'aller trop vite.

Elle prit une spatule en bois et demanda à sa patiente d'ouvrir la bouche en grand. Puis elle prit un stylo et le mit devant les yeux d'Hinata qui se mit à le suivre du regard.

-Tu le vois clairement ?

Elle acquiesça de nouveau. Shizune vérifia tout les tuyaux puis les machines avant de tendre les mains vers la tête d'Hinata. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un bandage autour de sa tête.

Puis Shizune l'informa qu'elle allait regarder sous son t-shirt. Elle ne répondit rien mais se laissa faire. Elle sentit les mains de la doctoresse se poser sur un épais pansement posé sur son flanc. Puis Shizune se redressa avant de gratter son menton.

-La patiente ne peut pas parler à cause de ses cordes vocales fatiguées et irritées. Cependant elle entend. On ne peut pas encore affirmé si sa vue est redevenu normal. Il faudra faire un examen plus poussé. Aucun problème avec les machines et les tuyaux. Cependant, les ondes envoyées par son cerveau sont encore trop supérieurs à la moyenne. Et enfin, rien à signaler au niveau de la blessure qui sera à revérifier plus tard.

Sakura gribouilla rapidement les observations de sa chef sur la feuille de suivit avant de la glisser dans un cadre en verre au pied du lit.

-Je vais tout de suite prendre rendez-vous pour les examens, annonça Shizune. Tu peux prendre la suite, Sakura ?

La jeune stagiaire secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers le chariot.

Hinata sentit la main de Shizune se poser sur la sienne. Elle leva les yeux vers elle avant de découvrir un grand sourire.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Hinata.

Elle laissa la place à Sakura avant de sortir de la pièce. Dès qu'elle fut hors de son champ de vision, Sasuke pénétra dans la chambre.

-Alors comment elle va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir de graves problèmes pour l'instant. Mais son coeur s'est quand même arrêter, deux fois.

Pendant que Sakura changeait la poche de sang vide, Sasuke essaya de poser des questions à Hinata sur ce dont elle se rappelait mais au plus elle réfléchissait, au plus elle avait mal à la tête.

-Arrête de l'embêter, ordonna Sakura.

-Je me suis dis que peut-être elle avait un souvenir important sur les sorciers.

A ses mots, Hinata se mit à frisonner. Pour l'instant, son esprit était complètement vide mais elle ne se sentait pas rassurée. Soudain, Sasuke rapprocha la table à roulette de son lit. Il y avait un papier et un stylo posés dessus.

-Tu n'as qu'à écrire ce qui te viens à l'esprit.

Sakura jeta la seringue vide qu'elle avait dans les mains avant de soupirer.

-Hinata, écoutes moi. Si tu as trop mal, tu n'es pas obliger, ok ? N'écoutes pas cet idiot.

Sasuke claqua sa langue contre son palais avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise de la pièce et de croiser ses bras contre son torse.

Hinata fut tellement surprise de sa réaction. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il laisse Sakura le traiter d'idiot. Elle vit les joues de Sasuke rosir alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre pour cacher son gêne. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il se comportait exactement comme elle dès qu'elle était avec Naruto.

Alors, d'une main tremblante mais avec le sourire, Hinata s'appliqua à écrire la seule chose qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit malgré son mal de tête.

 **"Naruto"**

Soudain, sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, sa main lâcha le stylo d'épuisement. Elle essaya de le récupérer mais sa main ne répondait pas. Hinata posa alors ses yeux dessus et prit soudain conscience de son état. Sa main était presque transparente, osseuse et n'arrêtait pas de tremblée. Son regard longea son bras couvert de veines noirs mais tout aussi maigre et fragile. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi avant de sentir des larmes coulées sur ses joues.

-Hinata, ça va ?

Sakura fit le tour du lit et lui prit délicatement la main. Elle se mit à faire des petits mouvements pour débloquer les articulations. Heureusement, qu'elle avait vu Lee le faire plusieurs fois sur Hinata.

-Tu as mal ? demanda doucement Sakura qui ne savait pas si ce qu'elle faisait aider son amie.

Hinata secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle avait juste prit peur dès qu'elle avait arrêté de sentir sa main bouger.

Sakura reposa sa main sur le drap avant de lui conseiller de ne pas trop forcer. Sakura éloigna la table avant de tendre le papier à Sasuke. Le jeune vampire fixa le mot sur le papier avant de le plier dans son poing. Discrètement, Sakura toucha l'épaule de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait levé les yeux vers la jeune patiente avant de soupirer.

Puis, il se redressa et s'approcha du lit. Hinata n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir déjà eut un contacte physique avec Sasuke. Après tout, il était un vampire et elle, une humaine. Cependant, après avoir quelque peu hésité, il posa sa main sur la sienne. A ce moment, Hinata put voir, cachés derrière ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux qui étaient devenu vairons.

-Il t'attend.

C'était les seuls mots qu'il avait prononcé. Mais ces simples mots avaient gonflé son coeur. Elle s'était remise à pleurer mais cette fois, elle savait que c'était des larmes de joies.

-Tu as encore mal quelque part ? demanda gentiment Sakura.

Hinata secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

-C'est à cause du sang, expliqua Sasuke. Il décuple ses émotions. Elle ne doit surement rien contrôler.

Une fois rassurée et calmée, Hinata s'endormi rapidement d'épuisement. Son corps n'avait plus l'habitude et se fatiguait rapidement.

Quand elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois, Sasuke et Sakura étaient parti. Elle appuya alors sur le bouton rouge d'appel pour demander à boire. Alors, Sakura apparu avec le dîner de sa patiente. Après s'être désaltérée, Hinata insista pour tenir la cuillère mais Sakura décida quand même de soutenir son bras pendant qu'Hinata faisait le geste d'amener sa cuillère à sa bouche. C'était une simple soupe de légumes mais elle réchauffa le ventre d'Hinata.

A la fin, Shizune était rentrée à son tour et avait vérifié le travail de Sakura avant de se tourner vers sa patiente.

-Bien maintenant tu te reposes, avait-elle ordonné. On repassera tout à l'heure.

Hinata avait juste secouer la tête avant de voir la médecin et Sakura repartir avec le plateau. Elle attrapa la main de Sakura et voulu parler mais aucun son de sorti. Sakura qui voyait dans les yeux lavandes d'Hinata, toute la gratitude qu'elle avait pour elle, lui sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hinata. Je ne fais que mon travail.

Elle serra doucement ses doigts avant de quitter la pièce.

Hinata remonta doucement sa couverture avant d'observer l'extérieur et de laisser son esprit s'évader. Des épais nuages grises avaient amené la neige qui tombait sur la ville qu'elle pouvait voir de sa fenêtre. Elle reconnu les alentours. Elle était à l'hôpital de Konoha. Elle se rappelait les heures passées ici quand elle venait voir sa psy. Rien n'avait changé. Mais alors pourquoi son corps semblait avoir vieillit. Elle était complètement perdue dans le temps.

Alors que le soleil était maintenant bien couché, elle aperçu un aigle tournoyé avant de poser sur le rebord du balcon et d'observer la jeune fille de son regard perçant. Au même moment, des bruits retentirent dans le couloir. Des cris et des pas résonnaient. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte fermée de sa chambre.

-Je t'interdis de rentrer dans sa chambre dans cet état !

Elle reconnu la voix de Sasuke.

-Je m'en fou, Sasuke. Je veux la voir !

Cette voix. Malgré la colère qui résonnait dans ses mots, elle l'avait aussi reconnu. C'était celle de Naruto. Son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Son corps entier se mit à trembler d'appréhension. Il était là. Juste derrière cette porte.

-Non mais regardes-toi ! Je ne te laisserai pas passé !

-J'ai fais un long voyage en quelques heures, Sasuke. Si tu ne te décales pas tout de suite, je vais vraiment m'énervé.

-Bon sang ! Les garçons ! Nous sommes dans un hôpital ici !

-Sakura ... Aie !

-Pourquoi tu me frappes aussi ? demanda Sasuke.

-Ca suffit ! Naruto va au moins t'habiller, non seulement tu effraie tout le monde mais en plus c'est une jeune femme que tu va voir ! Et toi Sasuke, tu vas arrêter de crier comme ça à travers tout l'hôpital.

Hinata n'entendit pas leur réponse. Juste des pas qui s'éloignaient. L'idée de se lever et d'aller voir Naruto d'elle-même lui traversa l'esprit. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sakura qui alluma la lumière de la chambre. Au regard sévère que l'infirmière lui envoya, Hinata renonça alors à bouger du lit.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce bruit. J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas réveillés ?

Hinata secoua la tête avant de sourire. Sakura vit ses yeux nacrés briller.

-Excuse-moi de te faire attendre. Je sais que tu as envie de le voir mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas le laisser rentrer dans l'état où il était.

Hinata sourit à nouveau. Puis Sakura s'approcha d'elle, prête à faire le dernier examen de la journée. Elle vérifia tout les tubes qui étaient reliés à ses bras. Puis elle souleva le bandage autour de sa tête. Les veines avaient bien disparu.

-Tu as toujours mal à la tête ?

Hinata secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Sakura nota alors quelques remarques sur son cahier. Puis elle sourit à la jeune fille.

-C'est bon tout est en ordre. Je vais te laisser maintenant. Je n'ai pas à te rappeler de ne pas faire d'effort ?

Hinata secoua à nouveau la tête de droite à gauche. Elle vit Sakura refermer la porte et le silence retomba dans la chambre. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'il était dans le même bâtiment qu'elle, la comblait de joie. Elle regarda alors ses maigres doigts se tordre entre eux. Au fond, elle était complètement stressée.

* * *

 **NARUTO** pouvait sentir les yeux noirs de son ami dans son dos. Malgré tout, il refusa de parler en premier. Il sorti de la douche avant d'essuyer ses pieds sur le tapis pour ne pas glisser. Il s'approcha du lavabo et commença à sécher ses cheveux. Un fois secs, il fit tomber la serviette par terre et attrapa un caleçon. Il fit claqué l'élastique contre sa peau puis il prit son bandage et l'enroula autour de son bras.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas réglé tes problèmes, dit Sasuke en faisant allusion à son bras droit.

-En effet, répondit simplement Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire, tu penses ?

Depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était réveillée, Naruto s'était retourné la question plusieurs fois dans la tête. Allait-elle penser qu'il était redevenu le monstre qu'il avait juré de laisser derrière lui ? Allait-elle avoir pitié de lui ? Allait-elle être terrifié ?

-J'en sais rien.

Il passa le jean puis le t-shirt propre que Sasuke lui avait prêté par dessus sa tête. Il regarda son visage dans le miroir en face de lui. Il essaya d'arranger ses cheveux qui lui tombaient vraiment dans les yeux maintenant. Il détourna le regard de son reflet avant de se retourner vers son ami.

Sasuke était assit sur le banc d'en face, les bras croisés. Il put voir le doute dans les yeux de Naruto. Maintenant qu'il avait prit sa douche, l'adrénaline était redescendu. Maintenant, il se demandait si il avait bien fait de venir.

-Apparemment, elle ne peut pas encore parler mais ses yeux ont bien exprimé de l'incompréhension. Tu aurais dût voire ses yeux lors de sa première crise ...

-Elle a déjà eût sa première crise ? coupa Naruto, horrifié.

Sasuke secoua doucement la tête.

-J'ai pût lui toucher la main après et je n'ai rien.

Il montra sa main intacte à Naruto.

-Tout ça pour dire qu'elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle est devenu et en général quand les humains ne comprennent pas quelque chose, ils ont vite peur. Donc mon avis, c'est qu'elle doit se trouver encore plus monstrueuse que toi.

Naruto serra le papier dans sa poche.

-Alors arrêtes de te prendre la tête. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend que toi.

-Et si, en me voyant, malgré tout, elle ... et si ... elle ne m'aimait plus ?

Sasuke soupira. Il ne pensait pas que ces sentiments gêneraient autant Naruto.

-Tu sais, il s'est passé deux ans pour nous mais pour elle, c'était comme si l'explosion avait eut lieu hier.

Naruto passa sa main sous ses cheveux pour essayer de masser sa nuque. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se détendre. Cela énerva Sasuke.

-Franchement t'es qu'un idiot. Hinata ne t'a jamais aimé parce que tu étais le démon renard, elle ne t'a jamais aimé parce que tu avais l'air cool avec tes yeux bleus et tes sourires. Elle est tombé amoureuse de toi par tes actions. Tu es une bonne personne, Naruto. Alors vas lui montrer que tu mérites son amour.

Naruto serra une nouvelle fois son poing autour du message. Il se baissa pour attacher ses chaussures avant d'ouvrir la porte des vestiaires.

-Merci Sasuke ... pour tout ...

-Mouais, aller vas t'en, tu me casses les pieds.

Naruto ferma la porte des vestiaires derrière lui puis il se mit à marcher. Son pas était beaucoup trop raide et hésitant. Il s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Il leva la tête. L'ascenseur était au quatrième étage.

Il devait l'attendre.

Soudain, Naruto se mit à courir vers les escaliers.

'Hors de question d'attendre une minute de plus.' pensa-t-il.

Dès qu'il arrivait sur un pallier, il accélérait sa course. Il se retrouva vite au quatrième étage. Il poussa la porte des escaliers et déboucha dans le couloir. Il continua sa course, évitant les chariots ou encore les infirmières qui lui criaient de ne pas courir dans l'hôpital.

Il tourna à gauche et s'arrêta pile devant sa chambre. La chambre 410. Sa course ne l'avait même pas essoufflé. Elle n'avait pas évacué le stresse qui s'étendait au fond de lui. Il tendit sa main droite vers la poignée de la porte. Mais à la vue du bandage, il la cacha derrière son dos. Il tendit la main gauche mais celle-ci tremblait tellement qu'il dût réessayer pour attraper la poignée.

Il ouvrit la porte au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de frapper. Mais cette pensée s'échappa dès qu'il vit ses cheveux violets tourner en même temps que sa tête vers lui.

Il se retourna rapidement, lui donnant le dos. Il referma la porte tout en essayant de retrouver son calme. Ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler et ses mains étaient devenu moites. Pourquoi son coeur battait tellement fort alors que dans le couloir tout allait bien ?

Il prit son courage à deux mains et fit pivoter son corps.

Elle était assise, les jambes tendus sous les couvertures. Comme le premier jour où elle s'était réveillée dans son lit au sanctuaire des vampires. Son dos reposait sur le dossier du lit qui avait été redressé. Elle portait un t-shirt bleu clair, beaucoup trop clair, faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Deux tuyaux sortaient de chacun de ses bras. Quelques mèches de cheveux, redevenu violets et brillants, retombaient sur ses seins alors que le reste descendait en cascade jusqu'à ses fesses. Ils avaient tellement poussés que sa franche s'était fendu en deux mèches qui encadraient son visage, laissant voir son front recouvert d'un bandage. Il entourait ses yeux nacrées, cachant ses sourcils et le haut de ses joues. Un dernier fil reliait une machine de transcription à sa tête.

Tout comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans la forêt, il se sentait attaché à elle. Il la vit baisser son regard sur son bras bandé. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne faisait que la regarder, mémorisant chacun de ses traits, éclairer par la petite lampe de chevet, avant qu'elle n'appelle quelqu'un pour le mettre dehors.

Cependant, elle ne fit rien. Elle aussi l'observait. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé formant une crinière qui tombait dans ses yeux et sur ses joues bien bronzé. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait encore prit du muscle. Il avait l'air aussi beaucoup plus grand, il avait dût surement rattraper Sasuke. Elle remarqua que ses vêtements étaient légèrement serrer autour de son corps. Elle comprit qu'on les lui avait prêtés. Son visage ne traduisait aucune émotions. Ses yeux bleus étaient ternes. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle les vit aussi vides de vie. Malgré ça, elle était tellement soulagée de voir qu'il allait bien.

-Salut, Naruto.

Tout ce déconnecta dans la tête de Naruto. Ce fut ses premiers mots. Elle fut gêner de sa voix cassé mais elle continua quand même de lui sourire. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il craqua. Toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenu, toute la douleur et le manque qu'il avait entassé au fond de lui, tout explosa à sa figure au son de sa voix.

Naruto se précipita vers elle avant de tomber à genoux près d'elle. Il enfouit son visage sur ses cuisses, pleurant enfin toutes les larmes de son corps. Il n'en n'avait rien à faire de mouiller ses draps ou encore ses habilles. Il n'en n'avait rien à faire de pleurer devant elle. Elle était là. Elle bougeait, elle parlait. Elle était vivante.

Hinata reconnu ce corps chaud contre elle. C'était celui qu'elle avait cherché. C'était le réconfort de ses bras à lui qu'elle avait cherché. Maintenant, elle ne ressentait plus le regret d'avoir laissé ses parents derrière elle.

Soudain, Naruto sentit des doigts fins passer à travers ses mèches de cheveux blond. Son touché lui avait tellement manqué. Son odeur lui avait tellement manqué. La chaleur de son corps lui avait tellement manqué.

-Naruto, murmura-t-elle encore une fois.

Son nom sur ses lèvres lui avait tellement manqué. Il essaya de se reprendre avant de lever la tête. Mais dès qu'il vit son sourire de plus près, il reparti de plus belle. Il lui prit la main et l'approcha de son visage avant de l'embrasser avec force plusieurs fois.

-Je ... Je peux vraiment te toucher, quel soulagement, dit-il d'une voix débordante de joie.

Hinata sentit ses joues et ses oreilles chauffées. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Etait-il en train d'insinuer quelque chose de sexuel ? Hinata secoua la tête maudissant ce sang qui mélangeait tout dans son esprit. Les yeux bleus de Naruto la ramenèrent sur terre quand elle les vit en face d'elle. Puis une large sourire brillant étira ses lèvres. Son préféré.

-Tu m'as tellement maqué, Hinata.

Leur regard s'accrochèrent pendant qu'Hinata essuyait les grosses larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Naruto pendant que les siennes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, Naruto.

Elle lui sourit à son tour. Jamais Naruto n'avait été aussi heureux. Il lui avait manqué. Elle l'aimait encore.

-Ne ... ne m'abandonne plus jamais ! ordonna-t-il.

-Plus jamais, promis, chuchota Hinata.

Il se remit à pleurer encore plus fort, faisant évacuer toute la solitude, le regret, la culpabilité et la pression de ses dernières années. Son coeur n'abritait maintenant que l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il essuya ses larmes une nouvelle fois avant de s'éloigner d'elle pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le lit. Il avait une terrible envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais il avait peur de lui faire mal.

Cependant, elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle le tira faiblement vers lui pour qu'elle puisse se blottir dans ses bras puissants et protecteurs. Alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour d'elle, Naruto eut mal au coeur quand il la sentit contre lui. Elle était beaucoup trop maigre. Maintenant qu'il la touchait, il en avait prit conscience.

Ils ne purent resté comme ça pendant longtemps. Hinata tremblait sous l'effort de garder ses mains serrées autour de son t-shirt pour soutenir ses bras.

-Hinata ...

La jeune femme secoua sa tête contre son torse. Elle ne voulait et ne pouvait pas le lâcher. Elle sentait ses membres s'engourdirent les uns après les autres. Alors qu'elle nageait de bonheur tout à l'heure, son corps l'avait vite ramenée à la réalité, faisant monter ses larmes.

-Laisse-moi faire. Fais moi confiance.

Très doucement, Naruto passa ses bras dans son dos pour décrocher ses doigts un par un, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Puis il plaqua ses maigres bras entre leur corps avant de la resserrer contre lui.

-Ne te tiens pas, ok ? Laisse-toi aller. Je ne te lâche pas.

Hinata acquiesça. Naruto savait que des kinésithérapeutes étaient venu faire bouger le corps d'Hinata sous la supervision de Sakura. Malheureusement, Hinata avait perdu l'habitude. Pendant deux ans, son corps était resté coucher à l'horizontal, subissant la pression atmosphérique. Maintenant, dès qu'elle se redressait, Hinata avait l'impression que son corps pesait incroyablement lourd.

Il l'entendit inspirer fortement son odeur contre son torse.

-J'ai tellement de questions, commença Hinata.

-Je t'écoute.

Elle avait envie de lui demander comment il allait. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé hier soir après qu'elle se soit évanoui ? Comment allaient les vampires ? Pourquoi était-elle à l'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était arrivé à son bras ? Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à l'oeil de Sasuke ?

-Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? demanda enfin Hinata.

Naruto n'en crût pas ses oreilles. Personne n'avait eut la présence d'esprit de le lui dire. Il posa son menton sur sa tête avant de caresser ses cheveux et de les enrouler entre ses doigts.

-Deux ans.

Hinata s'apprêta à rigoler, se souvenant qu'il lui avait fait exactement la même blague avant mais sa voix sonnait tellement tristement qu'elle comprit que Naruto ne plaisantait pas.

-Mais alors ...

-Oui, nous sommes samedi 21 novembre 2020.

Les paroles de Naruto flottèrent dans l'air. Il s'était entendu à ce qu'elle pleure ou même qu'elle se mette à crier mais rien ne se produisit. Seul le silence les enveloppait.

-Alors, j'ai raté trois de tes anniversaires, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

Contre tout attente, ce fut Naruto qui sentit les larmes montés à ses yeux. Il renifla avant de passer son bras sur ses yeux.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Hinata. C'était mon devoir de te sortir de ton coma et je n'ai même pas réussi à faire ça. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai trouvé la solution. Je t'ai fais attendre et j'en suis désolé.

Hinata joua avec le bas du t-shirt de Naruto avant de sourire.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je sais que c'est celle de Toneri. C'est lui qui m'a retenu prisonnière dans un monde crée de toutes pièces par mon subconscient.

Naruto cligna des yeux. Etait-ce possible que Toneri se cachait dans l'esprit d'Hinata ? Mais comment ?

-Comment ... Comment tu sais ça ? Et qu'est-ce que Toneri faisait là ?!

-A vrai dire, je ne me souviens plus de comment je l'ai sût. Quelqu'un a dût surement me le dire.

Elle prit alors une des mains de Naruto et la posa sur son flanc. Malgré le t-shirt bleu d'Hinata, il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts ses cotes ressortirent et le bandage qui protégeaient les points de sutures.

-Tu te rappelles quand j'ai été blessée par Urashiki ? demanda Hinata.

Elle sentit la tête de Naruto acquiescer.

-A ce moment, il avait lancé un sort de liaison. J'étais liée à lui grâce aux flux d'énergie que j'envoyais à sa canne à pêche. Cependant, quand Toneri m'a embrassé, il a rompu ce lien avant de se relier à moi. Grâce à ça, je ne suis pas morte quand tu as tué Urachiki et Toneri a put me manipuler quand il a réouvert la blessure.

-C'est donc pour ça que mon sang ne te guérissait pas.

-En effet, elle répondait qu'à une seule volonté, celle de Toneri.

'Quel enfoiré.' pensa-t-il.

Naruto ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer et d'expirer calmement.

-En utilisant ce lien, Toneri s'est inséré dans ma tête. J'imagine que c'était pour me contrôler, reprit Hinata.

-Et comment tu t'en ai sorti ? Car on a essayer plusieurs techniques différentes et rien n'a fonctionné.

-Tu sais, c'était le monde parfait, celui dont je rêvais depuis toujours. Revoir ma maison, mes parents, ma famille m'a fait tellement de bien. Ce que Toneri ne savait pas et que moi non plus d'ailleurs, je n'en avais pas conscience, c'est que la vie que je croyais rêver n'était pas celle que je voulais vivre. Je ne sais même pas si ce que je viens de dire à du sens.

Hinata toussa. Elle avala sa salive mais sa gorge lui faisait mal.

-Hinata ! Ca va ? dit Naruto en l'éloignant de lui.

Il la reposa contre le dossier de son lit avant de tendre le bras vers la carafe d'eau et le verre qui reposaient sur la table à coté du lit. Il l'aida à boire une première gorgé puis attendit quelques secondes avant de lui donner une deuxième.

-Tu devrais te reposer et arrêter de parler. Tu devrais ...

-Non, c'est bon. Je veux en parler maintenant.

Elle leva de timides yeux vers lui avant de jouer avec ses doigts.

-Je me suis rendu compte que tout cela était une illusion grâce à toi, Naruto.

Le jeune homme devant elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Cette réponse le surpris mais lui réchauffa rapidement le coeur.

-Moi ?

-Oui. Je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais à chaque fois, Toneri renforçait son emprise sur moi. Malgré ça, des brides de souvenirs revenaient quand je m'y attendais le moins. C'était toujours des informations sur toi où encore des brides de phrases que tu m'avais dit. Mais ce qui m'a surtout frapper c'est quand j'ai réentendu ce que tu m'avais dit la première fois que l'on s'est rencontrés. Je crois que cette phrase m'a vraiment marqué car c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me parlait comme si j'étais quelqu'un de normale. A tes yeux, je n'étais pas cette fille solitaire avec un lourd passé et des problèmes sociaux. A mon avis c'est ça qui m'a ramener ici.

Très lentement, Hinata posa la main bandé de Naruto contre son coeur. Pouvait-il le sentir battre à tout allure ? Comprenait-il qu'il ne battait comme ça que pour lui ?

-Je crois aussi, reprit-elle. Que c'est ce soir là que je suis tomber amoureuse de toi.

Hinata l'avait regarder droit dans les yeux pour lui dire ça. Elle n'avait même pas bégayer ou fait de pause. Naruto s'attendit à ce qu'Hinata baisse les yeux ou rougisse mais elle continuait de le regarder de son magnifique regard nacré. Le ventre de Naruto se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens. Qui était donc cette Hinata en face de lui ?

C'était l'amour que cette fille éprouvait pour ce garçon qui l'avait sauvé.

Hinata vit les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent au fur à mesure qu'il comprenait se qu'elle venait de lui dire. Surement à cause du sang dans ses veines, Hinata s'était sentit assez courageuse pour lui dire une nouvelle fois ses sentiments. Elle avait été tellement soulager de le voir prendre soin d'elle. Son état ne l'avait encore une fois pas effrayer.

Sans savoir si c'était à cause de l'ambiance, des mots d'Hinata ou tout simplement par ce qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, la main de Naruto remonta sur le creux de sa joue, l'attirant vers lui. Il entendit les bip de l'électrocardiogramme s'accélérer alors que la main d'Hinata se posa sur son poignet, lui faisant comprendre de continuer. Malgré que ce soit sa main bandée, elle voulait qu'il continue de la toucher.

Ils étaient tellement proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs joues rosies.

-Hinata ... je ...

La porte s'ouvrit en un fracas retentissant puis la lumière du plafond éclaira toute la pièce avant que des paires de mains tirèrent Naruto qui tomba du lit.

-HINATA !

La jeune fille sentit un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules avant de se rendre compte que son visage était entouré de cheveux blonds et bruns.

Désormais assit par terre, Naruto leva les yeux vers ses amis qui avaient envahit la pièce. Il jura dans sa barbe avant de tourner la tête vers Saï qui, assit sur la chaise, se moquait ouvertement de sa chute alors que Shikamaru et Chôji gloussaient contre l'encadrement de la porte. Ils furent soudain bousculés par Sakura qui rouge de colère, s'approcha du lit. Naruto se releva rapidement, prêt à intervenir si il fallait retenir la jeune stagiaire.

-Combien de fois je vous ai dis de ne pas courir dans les couloirs ?

Mais personne ne l'écoutais. Kiba, Shino et Ino serraient Hinata dans leur bras tout en pleurant de joie.

-Les amis, murmura Hinata sentant le bonheur la submerger.

-Je suis tellement contente de voir que tu vas bien, avoua Ino.

Sakura se mit à les écarter d'Hinata pour que la jeune patiente puisse respirer.

-Désolée Kiba mais j'ai raté notre rendez-vous, dit alors Hinata les larmes aux yeux en voyant les yeux et le nez rouge de ses amis.

-Bah, je ... je laisse passé pour cette fois.

-Je suis vraiment contente de vous voir tous en forme, reprit Hinata tout en les regardant un par un.

Elle regarda Naruto en dernier. Elle frissonna devant ses yeux bleus redevenus brillants et pleins de vie. Hinata aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Malheureusement, un éclair bleu se faufila dans la pièce. Sous les yeux surpris de la bande mais surtout d'Hinata, une jeune femme aux cheveux turquoises se collait contre Naruto.


	22. Chapitre 22 : L'incompréhension

**SOUDAIN** , un éclair bleu pénétra dans la pièce, bousculant une nouvelle fois Shikamaru et Chôji. Hinata le vit sauter sur Naruto en un cri aiguë, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

-NARUTO ! Il faut faire quelque chose.

L'éclair bleu était en faite une fille qui était accrochée au bras de Naruto avec un visage apeuré. Ses cheveux bleus turquoises volaient dans tout les sens pendant que ses yeux orangés fixaient Naruto. Contrairement aux autres présents dans la pièces, ses vêtements étaient courts et bleus laissaient voir sa peau foncé et son ventre plat.

-Fû ?! dit alors Shino. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je n'ai reçu aucun alerte.

-C'est le camion. J'avais dis à Kiba de mieux se garer mais il ne m'a pas écouter. Maintenant, il y a un policier qui tourne autour. Si il découvre ce qu'il y à l'intérieur, on est mal. Tenten est complètement paniquée. Naruto, il faut faire quelque chose.

Pendant qu'elle essayait de tirer Naruto vers la sortie de la chambre, Kiba s'excusait devant le regard sévère d'Ino et Shino avait sorti sa tablette pour vérifier les caméras du fourgon. Il y avait bien un policier qui cherchait à voir à travers les vitres si il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur du véhicule. Il fit un signe de tête à Naruto qui parti en courant, Fû, Shikamaru et Chôji sur ses talons.

-Désolé, Hinata, dit alors Shino avant de ranger sa tablette et de partir à la suite de ses amis.

Comprenant la gravité de la situation, les autres, même Sakura, ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Contrairement à eux, Hinata était complètement perdue mais une chose était sûre, elle n'avait vraiment pas aimé la façon dont cette jeune femme s'était accrochée à Naruto. Elle s'y était accrochée comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Avant que tous leurs amis n'arrivent, Hinata avait été tellement contente de retrouver sa connexion avec Naruto. Il était resté le jeune homme attentionné envers elle. Celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse et elle n'avait pas hésité à le lui rappeler. Mais à peine les autres les avaient entouré qu'elle avait eut l'impression d'avoir un inconnu en face d'elle. Et elle ne ressentait pas ça seulement pour Naruto. Deux ans étaient passés et Hinata avait l'impression de ne reconnaître personne. Qu'avaient-ils fait pendant ces deux ans ? Ils avaient tous d'une certaine façon changer.

Pour le peu qu'elle se souvienne, Sakura était beaucoup plus posée qu'avant. Tout comme Ino d'ailleurs. Tout naturellement, elles avaient prit le rôle de médiateur dans un groupe principalement constitué d'hommes. Mais, désormais, c'était la seule chose qu'elles avaient en commun. Contrairement à il y a deux ans, elles avaient chacune prit une voix différente de l'autre tout en restant meilleures amies. Sakura était la stagiaire de Shizune et réussissait ses études haut la main. Ino s'était affirmée au sein de son clan et en même temps auprès de ses amis. Sa nature lui avait tellement pesé mais maintenant que tous ses amis savaient, elle était beaucoup plus heureuse. A présent, elles étaient vues comme de vraies femmes mûres et indépendantes.

Quant aux garçons, ils avaient continué de grandir et de forcir. Surtout Saï et Shikamaru. Il y a deux ans, malgré qu'il était le plus âgé du groupe, l'elfe ressemblait encore à un adolescent mais plus maintenant. Il semblait beaucoup impliqué et prenait ses responsabilités de meneur très au sérieux. Quant à Saï, sa rencontre avec Naruto et son contact permanent avec les autres lui avaient apprit à vraiment faire confiance aux autres. Maintenant indispensables au sein du groupe, Chôji et Shino s'étaient épanouit pendant ses deux ans. Ils avaient coupé leurs cheveux, les rendant plus adultes contrairement à Naruto, Sasuke et Kiba qui les avaient laissés pousser, leur donnant un air beaucoup plus sauvage. C'était plus par négligence pour le jeune démon et plus par nécessité pour le jeune Uchiha mais Hinata savait que Kiba aimait faire attention à son apparence.

Et enfin, pour accentuer son sentiment d'être hors de leur groupe, il y avait cette fille, Fû, qui était arrivée. Tout le monde devait la connaitre puisque personne n'avait eut l'air étonné de la voir ici. Mais Hinata ne la connaissait pas et cela l'angoissait. L'avait-on remplacer ? Si oui, quel rôle jouait-elle ? Etait-elle indispensable par rapport à Hinata ? Pas besoin de plus qu'un rapide coup d'oeil sur elle pour voir qu'elle avait un corps tonique et réactif. Un chose était sûr, Naruto n'avait pas besoin de la protéger, elle.

Mais alors, si ils avaient tous évolués en deux ans, Hinata, elle, avait plutôt stagné. Pour elle, elle avait même régressé. Elle avait juste besoin de regarder ses mains pour voir qu'elle était plus un fardeau qu'autre chose. Son corps avait maigrit et s'était affaiblit. Au lieu d'aider ses camarades, elle allait plus être une nouvelle charge de travail. Après tout, en plus d'être inutile, elle était le centre de l'attention des sorciers. Malheureusement, elle savait que personne n'accepterai qu'elle soit mise en avant pour servir d'appât car si quelque chose tournait mal, elle n'aurait pas été capable ni de se défendre ni de s'échapper. Exactement comme toutes les fois où Naruto l'avait sauvé.

Au plus Hinata s'enfonçait dans ses pensées, au plus le mouvement de ses doigts s'accéléraient en même temps que les bip de l'électrocardiogramme.

En premier, elle sentit la tristesse la submerger puis elle s'était transformée en un sentiment de colère et d'envie qui grandissaient en elle. Hinata n'avait jamais été jalouse de personne mais dès qu'elle avait vu cette fille s'accrocher à Naruto, elle n'avait pas pût se retenir. Elle avait tous ce qu'Hinata prendra du temps à avoir. Peut-être même qu'elle n'arriverai jamais à avoir tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle avait la force, la confiance des autres, la beauté et même peut-être ... Naruto. Pour Hinata, vu la façon dont elle s'était accrochée à lui, Fû faisait forcement partit de son cercle restreint de personne en qui il avait confiance.

Avaient-ils passé ces deux ans ensemble ? Etait-elle amoureuse de lui ? Etait-il amoureux d'elle ? Hinata venait peut-être de se déclarer à Naruto alors qu'il était déjà en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors que le reste du groupe, qui était resté dans la chambre, critiquait gentiment la manière de conduire de Kiba, l'attention de Sakura fut attiré par le bruit des bip qui étaient de plus en plus rapprochés. Elle se tourna vers Hinata qui prit d'un mal de tête avait posé ses mains tremblantes sur ses tempes.

-Hinata ?

Soudain, un des appareil jusqu'alors silencieux se mit à faire un bruit strident, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur Hinata.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sakura ? demanda Ino, inquiète.

-Elle a un nouvelle crise, s'exclama la stagiaire, essayant de garder son calme.

Elle appuya sur le bouton rouge d'alerte qui était directement relié au bureau de Shizune avant de s'approcher d'Hinata.

-Hinata ! Essayer d'écouter ma voix. Hinata !

Mais la jeune fille n'entendait rien. Elle avait juste très mal à la tête et ses yeux s'étaient mit à la brûler encore une fois.

Complètement tétanisés, les autres restèrent dans le chemin quand Shizune ouvrit la porte avant d'accourir près de sa patiente.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda-t-elle à Sakura.

-Je ne sais pas. Tout allait bien avant que les enregistrements cérébraux se mettent à retentir.

Alors sous les yeux inquiétés et écarquillés des visiteurs, Sakura plaqua les bras d'Hinata sur le lit pour permettre à Shizune de soulever le bandage autour de la tête d'Hinata. Saï, Kiba et Ino virent alors les veines de ses tempes ressortirent comme si elles menaçaient d'exploser.

A ce moment là, ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur, Hinata se mit à crier, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ça à l'air plus violent que la dernière fois. Son coeur peut lâcher à tout moment alors reste concentrée, ordonna Shizune.

Sakura secoua la tête avant de doser sa force pour ne pas blesser Hinata. D'instinct, Saï attrapa les jambes d'Hinata pour les empêcher de bouger. Alors, pour abréger ses souffrances, Shizune sortit une seringue de sa poche et envoya le liquide dans un des tuyaux relié à Hinata. Saï et Sakura la gardèrent sous contrôle encore quelques secondes avant que la morphine ne fasse effet.

-Tout vas bien au niveau des points de sutures, annonça Sakura, soulagée.

Alors, la machine cérébrale émit un dernier bruit pour imprimer son compte rendu avant de s'arrêter. Un silence de plomb tomba d'un coup dans la chambre seulement brisé par les bip, redevenus normaux, de l'électrocardiogramme. Shizune arracha le papier de l'imprimante avant de le lire et d'écarquiller les yeux.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura-t-elle. C'était deux fois plus puissant que le jour où elle s'est réveillée.

-Je suis désolée, dit la jeune stagiaire en se tournant vers ses amis. Mais je pense qu'Hinata va avoir besoin de repos.

-Pas de problème, répondit alors Saï pour ses amis encore sous le choque.

Il secoua ses amis pour les pousser doucement vers la sortie. Mais Ino se pressa vers la jeune fille avant de se baisser vers elle pour embrasser son front humide de sueur.

-On repassera bientôt, d'accord Hinata ? Reposes-toi bien.

Mal à l'aise, Kiba n'ajouta rien de plus. Hinata cligna des yeux avant de voir ses amis partir et de voir Shizune éteindre la lumière du plafond. Une fois hors de la chambre, les trois Kages arrêtèrent la doctoresse.

-Si vous permettez, commença Kiba. Vous pourriez nous donner une copie de votre compte rendu pour qu'on puisse le monter à quelqu'un. Lui aussi il est passé par là.

Shizune hésita mais fini par accepter car elle se sentait légèrement dépassé avec le cas d'Hinata.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Hinata les entendit se diriger vers le bureau de la responsable d'étage avant que sa chambre ne soit plongé dans le silence le plus total. Elle sentit son corps devenir de plus en plus lourd.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Elle se rappela la sentiment chaud et heureux qu'elle avait ressentit le soir du bal. Elle avait été entouré d'amis, elle s'était amusé avec eux, elle avait mangé, bu et dansé avec eux. Et maintenant ? Elle avait deux ans de retard. Une nouvelle fois, elle se sentit à part, à l'écart des autres. Elle était à nouveau seule.

Sa déclaration lui revient en mémoire. Elle se trouva pathétique. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à la possibilité que Naruto avait pût refaire sa vie après elle. Mais pourquoi avait-elle mal ? Car au final, il n'y avait rien eut entre eux. Que de l'amitié, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis le début, Naruto avait été clair, il avait voulu être son ami. L'avait-elle forcé ? Finalement, n'était-elle pas une égoïste personne ?

-Pardonne-moi, Naruto, sanglota-t-elle avant de s'endormir complètement perdue.

* * *

 **UNE** fois dans le parking de l'hôpital, le groupe se sépara en deux. Pendant que Shino s'occupait du policier, Shikamaru ouvrit discrètement la porte coulissante du fourgon. Ses amis pénétrèrent à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne la fasse glisser pour la fermer.

Naruto voulu allumé la lumière mais Chôji le retient.

-Si tu allumes, ça va attirer l'attention du policier, expliqua-t-il.

-On a pas besoin de lumière. On sait où ils sont, dit Shikamaru.

Derrière les sièges du conducteur et de ses deux passagers il y avait une porte qui permettait de passer des sièges de devant à l'espace de vie à l'arrière. A coté de cette porte, se trouvaient trois puissants ordinateurs continuellement allumés. En ce moment, leur écrans montraient ce que les caméras de Shino voyaient à l'extérieur. C'est à dire, le coté gauche du véhicule, là ou se trouvait la porte, l'avant du véhicule et enfin l'arrière où l'on pouvait voir Shino discuter avec l'agent de Police.

En face de la porte coulissante principale, était accroché un grand tableau en liège. Tous les informations que les Kages avaient récoltés durant ces deux dernières années y avaient été accroché. Il y avait trois fils de couleurs différentes. Le rouge, le orange et le vert. Chaque couleurs représentaient l'avancement des recherches. Grâce à l'attaque qu'ils avaient mené à Suna, les informations sur Hinata avaient toutes été reliées d'un fil vert. Puis, les informations sur les démons étaient reliés avec un fil orange, indiquant que tout était en cours mais rien n'était réellement résolu. Et enfin, toutes les informations concernant les Otsutuski étaient reliés d'un fil rouge. Toutes les pistes qu'ils avaient trouvé s'étaient soldées par un échec.

Puis au fond du véhicule, séparés par des rideaux, il y avait une cuisine, des toilettes et quelques lits pour pouvoir se reposer pendant les voyages.

Ce fut là que Naruto et les autres découvrirent Tenten. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle sauta du lit sur lequel elle était assise avant de s'approcher d'eux.

-Vous en avez mit du temps ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Chut ! s'exclamèrent Naruto et Fû en même temps.

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers la caméra numéro trois. Le policier devait être un vraie tête de mule car Shino lui présentait maintenant sa carte de technicien de la police scientifique de Konoha. Cela dût satisfaire le policier car il salua Shino d'un mouvement de casquette avant de quitter les lieux. Quelques secondes après, Shino apparu à la porte du fourgon.

-C'est bon on a pas de contravention. Je vais déplacer le fourgon alors accrochez-vous.

Il referma la porte pour ouvrit celle du conducteur. Shikamaru passa à l'avant avec Shino pendant que Chôji prit place à coté de Tenten. Ils eurent juste le temps de faire sortir leur protéger de sous le lit avant de le faire asseoir dessus pendant que Shino mettait le contacte. Le véhicule s'ébranla et prit la direction du quartier général.

S'étant assit sur un des fauteuils devant les ordinateurs, à l'écart des autres, Naruto faisait tourné son siège sur lui même tout en réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé avec Hinata plus tôt

Il avait encore été coupé et cela le frustrait au plus haut point. Par deux fois la jeune femme lui avait très clairement fait comprendre qu'elle l'aimait, que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé et par deux fois, il avait été coupé dans sa réponse. Il fronça les sourcils. Si ça continuait, elle risquait de ne plus rien lui dire ou même de croire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Cela déplût à Naruto qui ne voulait pas que cela arrive.

Depuis sa conversation avec Saï sur leurs sentiments, il n'avait plus pensé à la déclaration d'Hinata. Il avait tellement voulu la réveiller qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à ça pendant ces deux dernières années. Mais maintenant qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle l'aimait encore, que devait-il faire ?

 _"-Alors vas lui montrer que tu mérites son amour."_ lui avait dit Sasuke

Mais, quelques uns de ses amis lui avaient fait comprendre que les sentiments amoureux étaient bien plus compliqués que ça. Naruto s'était alors mit à douter de ce qu'il ressentait pour Hinata. Etait-ce de vrais sentiments ou juste une attirance protectrice qu'il avait déjà ressentit quand ils étaient enfants et qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ? Cependant, quand il était avec elle, il était dans tous ses états. Il l'avait encore ressentit tout à l'heure et il était sûr que s'était à cause d'elle et de personne d'autres.

'D'après Saï, la communication est importante mais Hinata aura d'autres choses à penser à cause de l'autre.' pensa-t-il en regardant discrètement vers les lits au fond du camion. 'On devrait peut-être mettre notre relation de coté.'

Naruto sentit ses joues rougir au mot "relation". Mais peut-être qu'Hinata, elle-même, ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. La première fois, ils avaient tous les deux crût qu'elle allait mourir. Et aujourd'hui, Naruto avait bien vu ses veines remplit de son sang. Peut-être qu'elle était aussi confuse que lui.

'Le seul moyen de savoir, c'est de lui en parler' continua-t-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa réflexion.

Il laissa tomber son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil avant de fermer les yeux. Il sentit soudain une secousse sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux bleus et les posa sur Fû assise devant lui.

-Tu es fâché contre moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix tout en rougissant sous sa peau foncé.

Il referma les yeux. Pourquoi devrait-il être fâcher contre elle ? Il lui avait fortement conseillé de ne jamais sortir du fourgon sans quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle mais l'identité de son ami devait rester encore inconnu pour le bien d'Hinata. Elle venait tout juste de se réveiller, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être au centre d'un scandale familial pour le moment.

-Je ne suis pas fâché, dit enfin Naruto. Tu as agis pour protéger quelqu'un. Voilà la vraie nature d'un démon.

Les yeux de Fû se mirent à briller de soulagement mais il n'avait toujours pas réouvert les yeux. Elle aurait voulu revoir le sourire que Naruto avait tout à l'heure dans la chambre avant qu'elle n'intervienne. Elle l'avait déjà vu sourire avant mais aucun d'eux n'avait été aussi vrai que celui qu'il avait quand il avait regardé cette fille tout à l'heure.

-Alors ... C'est elle, Hinata ? murmura-t-elle de peur d'être indiscrète.

-Oui, répondit simplement Naruto.

Au ton de sa voix, elle comprit qu'il ne voulait plus en parler mais la jeune femme était beaucoup trop curieuse.

-Est-ce que tout vas bien entre vous deux ?

Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fû voulait parler de ça avec lui. Pour le jeune homme, c'était encore trop tôt pour parler d'Hinata avec elle.

Fû s'apprêta à insister quand le vehicule s'arrêta. Tout le monde leva la tête. Ils étaient arrivés. Shino s'était garé en bas de leur maison qui n'était pas loin de l'Académie de Konoha et de l'hôpital. Il descendit de derrière le volant et ouvrit la porte arrière.

-Terminus, tout le monde descend, ordonna alors Shikamaru.

Une fois tout le monde dehors, le groupe se sépara en deux. Shikamaru et Chôji allaient montré à Fû sa nouvelle chambre puis ils préparèrent le repas pour que tout soit prêt quand tout le monde sera de retour. Pendant ce temps, Naruto, Shino et Tenten retournèrent à l'hôpital avec le brun de nouveau caché sous sa capuche.

-Bon à tout à l'heure ! s'écria Tenten contente d'aller voir Hinata.

A ce moment, le téléphone de Shikamaru résonna. Il se tourna pendant que le groupe se mit en route. Mais Fû en profita pour se jeter sur le poignet de Naruto. Le jeune homme s'arrêta tout en tournant sa tête vers elle, faisant voler ses cheveux dorés autour de lui. Dès que son regard azur se posa sur Fû, elle hésita quelque peu.

-Pro ... Profite bien de sa compagnie, Naruto, dit-elle gêner.

-Tu as raison, dit alors Naruto avec un sourire amical. Car après, je ne vais plus te lâcher.

Contente d'entendre ça, la jeune fille le relâcha. Cependant, elle fut triste de constater que Naruto s'était vite retourné et courrait presque vers l'hôpital ou plutôt vers Hinata.

-Attendez ! s'écria Shikamaru.

Cette fois, ce fut tout le groupe qui s'arrêta.

-Je viens d'avoir Ino au téléphone. Apparemment Hinata a fait une crise donc personne a le droit de la voir.

A ce moment, Naruto crut que son monde s'écroula autour de lui. Il avait espérer pourvoir la voir avant demain mais le destin, qui avait prévu autre chose, continuait de lui jouer des tours.

-Une deuxième crise ? Déjà ! s'écria Tenten.

-C'est impossible, murmura le brun à la capuche.

-Kiba a demandé une copie des analyses. Ils sont en chemin. Attendons-les à l'intérieur.

Naruto était silencieux mais une vraie bataille intérieur avait commencé. Alors que les autres traînèrent les pieds pour retourner dans la demeure commune, il restait au milieu de la rue sans bouger. Puis, timidement, une petite main se glissa entre son bras et son torse pour lui attraper le bras. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que c'était Fû.

-Aller vient, murmura-t-elle.

Il regarda en face de lui. Fû crut qu'il allait vraiment partir vers l'hôpital mais il souffla avant de prendre la direction de leur appartement. Malgré qu'il se soit libéré de son emprise, Fû se mit à sautiller joyeusement derrière lui.

Après avoir fait plusieurs aller-retour entre la maison et le camion pour décharger leur bagages, Naruto, Shino et Chôji se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé du salon. Pendant ce temps, Tenten et Shikamaru montraient leur chambres aux nouveaux arrivant.

-J'ai faim, marmonna Naruto.

-Je pensais la même chose, avoua Chôji.

Il se leva alors pour commander plusieurs pizzas et quand il revient dans le salon, les autres arrivèrent par la porte d'entrée.

-J'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche, se plaignit Ino. Et de changer de vêtements.

-Enfin vous revoilà, dit Naruto en se tournant vers eux. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Plus de peur que de mal, assura Saï.

-On aurait pas dû tous venir comme ça, conclut Kiba. Ça a dû la déranger.

Naruto se retient de faire un commentaire, encore frustré d'avoir était interrompu par ses amis. Cependant, il n'en pensait pas moins.

-Surtout qu'au final, tu nous as causé bien des ennuis, releva Shino avant de tourner la page de son magasin de manière dramatique.

-Je me suis excusé, ok ? T'as qu'à conduire la prochaine fois.

-C'est ce que je contais faire. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation, répondit-il tout en regardant son ami par dessus ses lunettes.

Serrant les dents, Kiba s'assit sur un fauteuil du salon mais Ino l'attrapa par l'oreille avant de le pousser vers la salle de bain.

-Tu ferai mieux d'aller te doucher au lieu de te la couler douce.

-Je l'aurais fait chez moi, protesta Kiba tout en frottant son oreille.

-Hors de question que je mange dans cette puanteur.

Les autres garçons présents se mirent à rire discrètement, ce qui fit rougir Kiba jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Naruto doit puer autant que moi ! s'écria le loup.

-Vous devriez aller prendre la douche ensemble, proposa Saï.

Cette fois-ci, Chôji et Shino ne purent se retenir de rire à gorge déployée alors que Kiba se mit à crier sur Saï. Quand à Naruto il préférait ignorer son ami, surtout que pour une fois, il était surement le plus propre d'entre eux. Mais sa tête devait montrer son sentiment de mécontentement car Ino s'approcha de lui avant de poser son doigt tendu sur son front.

-Tu devrais être heureux que j'ai rassemblé tes affaires après que tu sois partit comme une furie de Suna.

-Aïe ! Hé ! fit Naruto en se frottant le front.

-Je dois toujours tous ramasser derrière vous. Bande d'irresponsables.

-Mmh.

Alors que les autres détournèrent leur regards, Saï rigola ne se sentant surement pas concerner.

Ce fut sur cette note qu'Ino traîna tout les garçons à la douche et que Naruto se retrouva premier de la file d'attente pendant que Kiba finissait avec la salle de bain.

Une fois propre, chacun partit à ses occupations pendant que Chôji et Saï mirent en route la console de jeux. Habillé d'habits propres, Naruto était étendu sur le canapé. Il devait faire quelque chose de ses mains mais il n'avait pas envie de jouer. Lasse, il se leva du canapé et vit ses paquets qui l'attendait près de la porte. Il avait largement le temps de retourner au dortoir et de les déballer mais il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul.

Il souffla avant de tourner les talons et de sortir sur la terrassa. Il laissa la porte et l'air frais de ce début de soirée en profita pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Il pouvait déjà entendre Shino ou Saï lui crier qu'ils n'étaient pas insensible au froid. Il s'assit sur les marches avant de passer son bras bander par dessus ses genoux et de poser son menton dessus. Rêveur, il se mit à arracher l'herbe verte de Shikamaru avec ses doigts.

Au cri de Saï, il venait de perdre la course mais des pas sur le bois se rapprochèrent derrière Naruto. Il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour voir que Fû était en train de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-Tout va bien dans ta chambre ? demanda enfin Naruto, voyant qu'elle ne partait pas mais qu'elle ne parlait pas non plus.

-Bien sûre, dit-elle en secouant sa tête. C'est cent fois mieux que ma cellule.

-Pardon, s'empressa de dire Naruto. Je voulais pas ...

-Ne t'excuses pas. Encore merci, dit-elle après avoir fait une pause.

Il tourna la tête vers elle avant de lui sourire. Il avait beau lui dire que ce n'était rien, la jeune femme allait se sentir éternellement redevable. Il reposa son regard sur l'herbe.

-Tu penses à y retourner ? demanda Fû maintenant qu'il était à nouveau concentré sur ses doigts.

Fû vit le bras de Naruto continuer à bouger comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Hors, il savait très bien de quoi elle lui parlait.

-En effet, répondit simplement Naruto.

-Avant ou après être arrivé chez toi ?

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il n'avait rien à lui dire. Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a peine quelques mois et même si ils étaient de la même espèce, ils n'avaient pas à parler de choses personnelles. Il la trouvait bien insistante mais il ne fit pas de commentaires.

-D'après ce qu'Ino m'a raconté, Sakura ne te laissera jamais y aller en dehors des heures de visites, reprit Fû.

-C'est vrai mais elle est avec Sasuke ce soir donc ...

-Mais peut-être qu'Hinata voudrait dormir. La pauvre ne doit plus avoir d'énergie. Tu imagines ?

Cela n'était pas un problème pour Naruto. Il pouvait regarder et écouter Hinata dormir pendant des heures sans s'ennuyer. C'était d'ailleurs bien le seul moment où il pouvait rester sans bouger pendant plusieurs heures.

-En plus, si tu passes pas le balcon, ça serait inquiétant pour sa sécurité. Car ça veut dire que n'importe quel ennemi peut passé par là pour la rejoindre.

-Il y a un garde sous le balcon de sa chambre, informa Naruto.

-C'est pas une raison.

Cette fois-ci, Naruto arrêta sa distraction. Il serra les dents, mécontent.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison.

Fû lui sourit timidement. Elle voulut lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur mais ce fut à ce moment là que Saï l'arrêta.

-Naruto ! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de fermer cette putain de porte ?! Je vais vraiment demander à Shino de placer un bras automatique.

-Ah ah ah, rigola Naruto en se tournant vers son ami. Désolé, j'ai encore oublié.

-Mmh. Venez manger avant que ça refroidisse.

Naruto sauta sur ses jambes. Fû s'attendit à se que Naruto l'aide à se lever mais il passa à coté d'elle, les mains dans les poches, continuant à s'excuser auprès de Saï. Elle le trouvait vraiment étrange comme démon mais elle avait besoin de l'observer encore quelque temps.

Saï referma la porte derrière eux, menaçant Naruto de prendre dans son salaire pour payer la facture d'électricité quand Kiba les coupa en leur mettant une bière dans leur main.

-Mangeons et buvons dans la bonne humeur !

-Mais, commença Ino. Je voulais manger un plat cuisiner.

-Tu as vraiment la force de cuisiner ? demanda Shikamaru affalé sur le canapé.

Faisant la moue, Ino s'assit à coté de lui. Il avait raison, personne n'avait la force de cuisiner. Le groupe s'assit alors autour des pizzas et très vite de nombreuses bières furent décapsulées et vidées pendant que les rires résonnaient dans la demeure normalement calme et déserte.

Malgré que la bonne ambiance était présente, le temps passait presque trop lentement pour Naruto. Il décida donc de partir plus tôt, prétendant être fatigué. Ses amis ne firent aucuns commentaires, comprenant l'état d'esprit de leur ami.

Ses sacs dans les mains et sur le dos, il salua tout le monde avant de fermer la porte. Ses pas s'écrasaient dans la neige produisant un son qu'il connaissait bien. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il ne faisait que neiger. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à la météo avant d'être partit de Konoha. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu la pluie et qu'il avait goûter au bien être des journées chaudes et ensoleillées, il trouvait cela bien dommage qu'il fasse toujours froid à Konoha.

Alors qu'il pensait se diriger vers le dortoir de l'Ombre, il se retrouva devant l'hôpital de Konoha. Tout les étages étaient éteints sauf le quatrième. Vu l'heure tardive, toutes les portes étaient fermées et la plus part des voitures avaient disparu. Discrètement, Naruto fit le tour du bâtiment et comme convenu, quelqu'un se trouvait là pour garder le passage vers le balcon d'Hinata.

Naruto fut surpris de voir Obito assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur blanc et les jambes tendues.

-Hé !

Le vampire tourna la tête vers cette voix qu'il reconnu.

-Naruto ?! Tu es rentré ! Bah, quelle question. Hinata est réveillée alors pourquoi je suis étonné de te voir déjà là.

Il vit le démon poser ses sac par terre avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui et de croiser ses mains sur ses cuisses. Naruto se mit à jouer avec ses pouces, ne sachant pas comment commencé.

-Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que ses deux années n'ont servit à rien. Je ne suis pas plus avancer, que se soit sur les sorciers ou que se soit sur les démons.

-Ecoutes, Naruto ...

-J'ai cherché mais je l'ai pas trouvé, coupa Naruto. Que se soit le moyen de réveiller Hinata ou que se soit Rin. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon objectif de vue et ça m'angoisse.

Obito pinça ses lèvres, attendant que Naruto ait bien fini de parler.

-Tu ne me devais rien. Je ne t'en veux pas donc ne t'en veux pas à toi-même que se soit pour Rin ou pour Hinata.

-Ca change rien. Je voulais les aidé pour me dire qu'elles n'étaient pas entre de mauvaises mains et malgré tout, non seulement j'ai pas réussi mais en plus, j'ai apprit aujourd'hui qu'Hinata avait passé tout ce temps avec Toneri. Ca me mets hors de moi, avoua-t-il en serrant les poings.

-Je sais que Rin s'en sortira et pour Hinata, pour le peu que j'ai vu, elle a pas l'air de vouloir se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Alors arrêtes de te prendre la tête et profites.

Un sourire confiant apparu sur les lèvres du vampire mais il continuait de sentir l'inquiétude émaner du corps de Naruto à coté de lui.

-Enfin, tu n'es pas venu ici pour me dire ça quand même ? dit-il sur un ton léger pour détendre l'atmosphère. Te connaissant, tu ne voudrais pas ruiner ma soirée alors que je garde ta copine ...

-Hinata n'est pas ... commença Naruto, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-... donc tu es surement venu vérifié si l'entente vampires-chasseurs fonctionne toujours ? reprit Obito sans faire attention à ce que Naruto disait.

-Pas vraiment, je laisse ça à Sasuke. Il a l'air d'y prendre goût.

-Pff, il n'est même pas là ce soir. Il est avec cette fille, là, Sakura ? Qui l'aurait crût ?

-Je n'arriva pas à savoir si tu le juges ou si tu es jaloux, rétorqua Naruto.

-Moi ? Jaloux de Sasuke ? C'est la meilleure. Je suis bien plus beau que lui. Et ,j'ai de l'expérience avec les humaines.

-Donc tu juges, conclut Naruto. Alors que tu es amoureux d'une fille qui n'est ni un vampire, ni une humaine.

Obito ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il fronça les sourcils, conscient que Naruto avait raison.

-Qui es-tu ? Et qu'as-tu fais de Naruto ? Tu sais, le gars qui ne comprenait rien à la vie, qui ne voulait rien prendre trop à coeur de peur d'être blessé et qui n'était pas capable de voir ce qui était si évidant pour les autres ?

Naruto gratta sa nuque avant de sourire, gêné.

-Ah ! Lui ? Il a été vachement secoué depuis l'explosion au sanctuaire.

Son sourire devient rapidement triste, agaçant Obito.

-C'est pas possible comment tu me zappes le moral, Naruto. Reprends-toi un peu. Malgré tout les gens qui t'entourent tu continues de te faire passer pour le responsable de tout ce qui arrive autour de toi.

-Désolé.

Puis le silence s'installa entre eux quelques secondes avant que Naruto ne se redresse prêt à partir.

-Tu veux monter la voir ? demanda alors Obito.

Naruto s'arrêta de bouger. Pendant ce temps, les nuages dégagèrent la lune qui pût briller contre les cheveux dorés du jeune homme.

-Je ... Je suis pas venu pour ... elle.

-Tu mens très mal, c'est affreux, soupira l'Uchiha. Aller vas y, je dirais rien à personne.

Obito n'eut pas à se répéter. Naruto grimpa de balcon en balcon avant d'atterrir d'un saut silencieux sur celui de la chambre d'Hinata.

Tout était calme dans l'hôpital. A part la lumière de la lune et celle qui filtrait du couloir à la pièce, la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Naruto entendit les infirmiers de garde rigoler au loin dans leur salle. Il pouvait aussi sentir qu'Izuna était assit devant la porte de la chambre, dans le couloir.

Il tourna la tête vers le lit et vit Hinata. Il aurait put croire qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée si il ne sentait pas à nouveau ses doigts passé dans les mèches de ses cheveux et sur ses joues. Il posa sa main sur la poignée mais la porte était, bien sûr, verrouillée.

Naruto aurait voulut ne pas quitter Hinata mais il savait que dès demain, lorsqu'elle verra ce qu'il avait ramené pour elle, elle n'aura plus le temps de le voir.

* * *

 **LE** lendemain, ce fut Shizune qui tira Hinata de son sommeil alors qu'il faisait encore sombre à l'extérieur. La patiente se laissa faire pendant que la doctoresse lui fit une prise de sang, vérifia si aucun fils ne s'étaient emmêlés pendant son sommeil et si les enregistrements des machines étaient corrects.

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier, dit Hinata après s'être raclé la gorge.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, la rassura Shizune avec un sourire.

Puis elle lui tendit son petit-déjeuné avant qu'Hinata n'insiste pour le manger sans aide. Pendant qu'elle buvait très lentement son thé médicinale, sa doctoresse attitré lui expliqua le déroulement de sa journée.

C'était encore une journée au lit. Quand Hinata le fit remarquer, Shizune lui dit fermement que cela ne servait à rien d'aller trop vite mais que dès demain elle aura des examens plus poussés pour contrôler l'état de son corps, de son cerveau et de ses yeux qui apparemment avaient été très touché puisse que la jeune fille avait l'air d'avoir retrouver une vue normale.

-Cependant, reprit Shizune plus doucement. Tu auras de la visite un peu plus tard dans la journée.

Hinata la vit sourire ne comprenant pas à qui elle faisait allusion. Elles discutèrent encore un peu avant qu'elle ne récupère le plateau puis elle quitta la pièce.

Hinata regarda par la fenêtre avant de soupirer. Que faisait les autres ? Elle vit au loin le même aigle que hier. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir voler ou peut-être même pouvoir voir sur plusieurs kilomètres sans avoir à bouger.

'Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire avec se corps ?' pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait envie d'écrire. Ca lui manquait. Elle aurait put écrire sur des pages et des pages tout ce qui se mélangeait en ce moment même dans sa tête. Mais elle avait fait l'expérience et son corps n'était pas prêt. Il avait perdu en endurance.

Elle laissa sa tête s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son coussin. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de penser à autre chose mais l'image de Naruto apparu tout de suite. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Elle avait un peu mal au coeur qu'il soit partit hier sans un regard pour elle et sans lui avoir dit si il allait revenir ou pas.

L'avait-elle gêné ? Avait-elle franchit une ligne qu'elle n'aurait pas dût ? Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

'Tu recommences, Hinata' se gronda-t-elle.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva à une lenteur d'escargot. Elle vit Sakura ouvrit la porte, un plateau dans les mains. La stagiaire tira la chaise près du lit avant poser le plateau sur la table roulante.

-Tout vas comme tu veux ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ... Je m'ennuie un peu, marmonna Hinata. J'ai d'ailleurs bu toute mon eau vu que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

Elle se mit à jouer avec ses doigts maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de lunettes à redresser sur son nez. Sakura lui sourit chaleureusement avant de lui mettre sa cuillère dans la main.

-Je vais te ramener de l'eau et essayer de trouver de quoi lire.

-Merci beaucoup Sakura. Peut importe le livre, je le lirais.

-Je sais bien. Pour ça, on se ressemble un peu, avoua la jeune femme.

Hinata mangea quelques bouchées de son repas avant de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Dis moi, Sakura. Sans vouloir être indiscrète ... Comment tu les as connu, les autres ?

-Oh, c'est vrai, réalisa soudain Sakura gêner. Voyons voir. On va dire que Sasuke et Naruto ont essayé de me sauver d'un enlèvement mais que je m'en suis bien sortit sans eux. Enfin, c'est la version courte.

Hinata cligna des yeux.

-Tu t'es fais enlever ? Mais par qui ?

Sakura n'était pas gênée mais elle ne savait pas si raconter tout ça à Hinata soulagerait la conscience de la jeune fille.

-En faite, j'ai apprit que j'étais une expérience des Otsutsuki. Je suis à moitié humaine à moitié géante. Voilà pourquoi j'ai ça.

Hinata la vit écarter les mèches de ses cheveux roses qui cachaient son front. A première vu, Hinata crut que c'était de la peinture mais elle reconnu finalement un losange vert tatoué au centre de son front. Il ressemblait en effet au dessin que les géants avaient sur le visage.

-Voilà pourquoi je travaille à mi-temps ici. Mon état aide madame Shizune à avancer dans ses recherches. C'est comme ça que j'ai fais la connaissance de Sasuke puis Naruto et enfin tout les autres. Enfin je connaissais déjà Kiba, Ino et Shino comme tu le sais mais c'est comme ça que j'ai su qui ils étaient vraiment.

Hinata continuait de mâchée sa bouchée tout en écoutant l'histoire de Sakura. La stagiaire fut heureuse de voir les yeux d'Hinata briller légèrement. Finalement, son histoire lui avait un peu remonter le moral.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit, dit Hinata avant que Sakura ne quitte sa chambre.

-Je t'en pris. Si jamais tu veux parler de quelque chose toi aussi, préviens moi.

Hinata secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas encore parler de Naruto. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête.

Comme convenu, Sakura lui ramena plusieurs magazines en plus d'un livre pour enfant. Elle s'excusa plusieurs fois mais Hinata continua de lui dire que ça lui allait.

'Je n'ai tellement rien à faire que j'arrive à trouver ce livre intéressant.' pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle était déjà au cinquième chapitre.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle leva les yeux de son livre, attendant. Puis elle se rendit compte que, contrairement à Naruto, la personne devait attendre son autorisation pour rentrer.

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit doucement avant que la tête de Sasuke n'apparaisse dans l'entrebâillement. Elle lui sourit pour l'inviter à entrer mais après avoir répondu à son sourire, il poussa la porte en grand. Tsunade Senju se trouvait à coté de lui, un cahier sous le bras.

-Ma patiente préférée, Hinata Hyûga, s'exclama-t-elle tout en s'approchant du lit. Je vois que tu es en pleine lecture.

Alors que sa psychologue pénétra dans la pièce, une feuille de papier s'échappa de son cahier. Lorsqu'elle atterrit sur le sol, Hinata put voir un dessin noir tracé au crayon. Un dessin noir en forme de spirale avec des inscriptions incompréhensibles.

-Vous avez fait tomber quelque chose, prévient Hinata. Qu'est-ce que ce symbole représente ?

Tsunade se retourna et regarda par terre. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser avant de sourire.

-Oh pas grand chose, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un dessin que je voyais souvent chez moi, c'est tout.

-Je vois. C'est très beau, dit Hinata en voyant Tsunade prendre une chaise pour la rapprocher de son lit. Je peux le voir de plus près ?

Tsunade lui tendit la feuille. Hinata observa les traits s'enroulant au milieu de la spirale, se resserrant de plus en plus comme si ils ne voulaient pas que quelque chose sort de la feuille de papier.

-As-tu déjà vu ça quelque part ? demanda Tsunade prudemment.

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Oh juste pour savoir, dit-elle en agitant sa main.

Hinata lui rendit la feuille pendant que Tsunade s'assit sur la chaise avant d'ouvrir son cahier et commença à écrire la date, l'heure et d'autres notes qu'Hinata connaissait bien.

-S'il vous plais. Dites moi que vous m'emmener avec vous quelque part, supplia Hinata.

-Malheureusement, ça c'est le programme de demain. Aujourd'hui, je suis là pour toi.

-Est-ce que ça va être une séance normale ou je dois encore parler toute l'heure toute seule ? demanda Hinata.

-Non ! s'exclama Tsunade, joyeuse. Aujourd'hui c'est une séance spéciale. Tu vas pouvoir faire la conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Croyant que c'était avec Sasuke, Hinata leva les yeux vers lui mais il avait disparu en laissant la porte ouverte.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Hinata.

Elle tourna sa tête vers sa psychologue ne voyant pas les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer, autorisés par Sasuke.

-Salut Hinata.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers cette voix grave, inconnue, avant de sentir son coeur s'arrêter. Avait-elle des hallucinations maintenant ? Elle frotta ses yeux avant de les ouvrir à nouveau sur les nouveaux arrivant en face d'elle.

Tenten marchait vers elle, un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ses longs cheveux brun étaient tresser dans son dos mais elle avait gardé ses deux choux sur la tête. Elle avait abandonnée sa franche qui avait poussé en deux mèches brunes autour de son visage. Les traits de son visage s'étaient affinés et son corps avait l'air beaucoup plus formé sous ses vêtements près du corps. Elle semblait beaucoup plus féminine aux yeux d'Hinata.

Mais ce qui chamboula surtout la jeune femme était l'homme qui se tenait à coté de Tenten. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, malgré ça, elle aurait été sûre de le reconnaître peut importe le lieu et peut importe le temps qui était passé depuis leur séparation. Il avait grandit mais il restait quand même petit pour un homme, il ne dépassait Tenten que de quelques centimètres. Ses muscles n'étaient pas très développés et ses joues étaient creuses. Sa peau était très pale à cause du manque de soleil. Mais Hinata reconnaîtrait ses cheveux bruns chocolats et ses yeux nacrés n'importe où.

-Par les cinq dieux ... Ne ... Neji.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de son cousin alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Malgré la douleur de l'effort, Hinata redressa son buste vers Neji avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce fut impossible pour elle de retenir ses larmes.

-Tu me fais pleurer Hinata, reprocha gentiment Neji qui se mit à renifler.

-Oh merci, merci, merci, répéta Hinata les yeux au ciel. Tu es vivant ... tu es devant moi.

-Toi aussi ... Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente et soulagé de pouvoir enfin te voir.

Très vite, les deux coussins durent se lâcher pour qu'Hinata puisse s'adosser contre le dossier du lit. Mais Hinata n'arrêta pas de son visage pour être sûrequ'il était bien en chair et en os devant elle. Puis, Neji s'assit sur une des chaises en face de Tsunade et à coté de Tenten. Sasuke avait de nouveau disparu après avoir fermé la porte.

-Bonjour Tenten, salua Hinata tout en essuyant ses joues.

Avec un large sourire aux lèvres, son amie lui fit une rapide mouvement de la main, ne voulant pas gêner les retrouvailles entre coussins.

-Je ... Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, réalisa Hinata qui avait tant de choses à raconter à Neji.

-Vas-y doucement, Hinata, conseilla Tsunade le stylo posé sur son cahier. Vous avez tout le temps qu'il faut.

-Tu es seul ? demanda alors Hinata. Est-ce que ... Est-ce que d'autres ont ...

Neji secoua tristement la tête.

-Je suis malheureusement le seul. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux. Tous les autres sont morts ...

Soudain, Hinata se rendit compte de la présence de Tsunade. Neji allait surement parler du groupe de Kage dans son histoire ou pire encore des Otsutsuki.

-Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas restez ici, madame Tsunade !

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda la psychologue surprise.

-Euh ... et bien ... comment vous dire ... Neji risque de parler de choses incroyables et cela peut vous faire peur et ...

-Tu es donc déjà bien au courant des créatures de la nuit.

Hinata resta bouche bée devant les mots de Tsunade.

-Je ... Moi oui mais vous ... je ...

-Hinata, si je suis la psychologue de l'école en plus d'être la dirigeante de cet hôpital, cela veut dire que je suis forcément au courant de tout ce qui se passe à Konoha ... vraiment au courant de tout.

-Je le savais, dit soudain Neji. Je l'ai su dès que j'ai vu le tatouage sur votre font.

Les yeux d'Hinata firent des aller-retour entre son cousin et la femme à sa gauche. Tout comme elle, Tenten était légèrement perdu. Cependant, maintenant que Neji en avait parlé, Hinata fit plus attention au losange sur son front.

-Un losange comme Sakura. Etes-vous ... vous aussi ...

-Pas exactement. Je suis une expérience comme Sakura mais la différence entre nous ai que je ne suis pas humaine de départ. Je suis une demi-déesse.

Les trois jeunes gens la regardèrent en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, analysant ses mots pendant que Tsunade continuait de sourire comme si était un simple et normale conversation.

-Oh mes dieux, s'exclama Tenten. Comme Temari !

-Mais ... commença Hinata. Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit ? Alors que vous saviez pour moi et les Otsutsuki ?!

-Hinata, dit Tsunade d'une voix calme pour rassurer sa patiente. Au moins tu savais, au mieux s'était. Je voulais que les adultes s'en occupent. Je voulais protéger ta vie humaine. Mais je vois que j'ai eut tord. Pardonnes-moi.

-Voilà pourquoi les Otsutsuki étaient intéressés par vous, murmura Neji. Ils ont prit deux personnes différentes mais on fait la même expérience. Comme pour moi et Hinata.

-Moi ? s'écria soudain la jeune femme. Je ... Je ne comprends pas. Je ... Je suis quoi ?

Neji racla sa gorge avant de s'installer le plus confortablement possible dans sa chaise puis il leva ses yeux nacrés vers sa cousine.

-Commençons depuis le début, si tu veux bien, dit-il d'une voix douce et rassurante.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Les explications

**LES** cris, les flammes, le sang et la neige battue rendaient la nuit effrayante. Etaient-ils arrivés en Enfer ? Seule, sans les étoiles pour l'accompagnée, la lune brillait au dessus d'eux, ne pouvant que les observer se faire exterminer sans pouvoir rien faire. Neji se sentit exactement comme ça quand il vit son père courir pour aider les autres Hyûga.

-Neji ! Attention !

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu que les ennemis les avaient encerclés. Hinata venait de sauter sur son dos pour le protéger. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle ce fut alors à ce moment là qu'il entendit une voix grave retentir.

-Tu es celle que nous cherchons, petite.

Neji leva alors la tête et vit un immense homme devant lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur. Ses membres ne voulaient plus lui obéir. Mais lorsqu'il vit une hache apparaître dans les mains de l'ennemi, son instinct prit le dessus.

 _"-Neji, tu dois protéger tes cousines. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris. La famille c'est fait pour s'entre-aider."_

Son père était partit avec un sourire confient sur les lèvres. Alors pourquoi devrait avoir peur ? Il lui avait promis qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

Neji serra les dents avant de sauter sur ses jambes et de tiré Hinata par le col de sa robe de chambre. La jeune fille tomba sur ses fesses dans la neige mais elle n'était pas blessée. Il l'aida à se mettre debout avant de se mettre entre elle et le géant. Malheureusement, d'autres monstres arrivèrent pour prêter main forte à l'homme à la hache.

-Neji ...

-Hinata ! Vas-t'en ! cria-t-il. C'est toi qu'ils veulent. Vas-t'en, je couvres tes arrières.

Ne réfléchissant plus, Neji se jeta sur l'un des deux ennemis. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire grand chose. Il entendit Hinata lâcher un cri.

Le géant rigola d'un rire grave. Neji se retourna avant de foncer vers lui.

-Hinata !

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Il reçu un violent coup à la tête. La douleur fut tellement forte qu'il ne réussit pas à rester éveillé. Il sombra en voyant Hinata être emporter de force, sous le bras du géant.

Il n'avait pas réussit à la protéger. Qu'allait dire son père ?

Soudain, un bruit contre une porte métallique réveilla Neji qui était maintenant allongé sur un sol en pierres froides. Il tourna la tête mais une violente douleur se réveilla. Il lâcha un gémissement avant de passer sa main sur le derrière de son crâne. Du sang était en train de sécher parmi ses cheveux.

-Aller on se lève !

Le garçon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de regarder autour de lui. Un mur en pierres se trouvait derrière lui mais sur les cotés, Neji était entouré de barreaux le laissant voir l'étendu de la pièce. Il pouvait voir chaque extrémités, mais surtout, il pouvait voir les autres prisonniers.

-Papa ! s'écria-t-il en courant sur sa droite.

-Neji ! Que les dieux soient loués, tu vas bien.

Le père et le fils tendirent les mains à travers les barreaux pour essayer de se prendre dans les bras.

-On est où ? demanda Neji.

-Je n'en sais rien. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est ...

Les images de l'autre soir revenaient petit à petit dans les mémoires des prisonniers.

-Oh non, Hiashi, je l'ai vu, il ... Il est mort.

Ce fut alors que Neji se redressa et se mit à chercher Hinata et Hanabi des yeux. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, il ne voyait que les contours des formes des autres membres de sa famille, chacun isolé dans une cellule.

-Hinata ?! Hanabi ?! s'écria alors le garçon.

-Oh, toi là !

Un des monstres blanc de l'attaque apparu devant la porte d'entrée de la cellule de Neji.

-Tu vas te taire, oui ?

Tenant toujours la main de son père entre les siennes, Neji sentit une décharge électrique, provenant des barreaux, lui traverser le corps. Il lâcha un cri avant de s'éloigner. En face de lui, Hizashi avait aussi reculé, frapper par la même décharge.

-Si tu continue à t'exciter, tu seras le premier, continua le Zetsu avant de s'éloigner.

'Le premier ? Mais le premier de quoi ?' pensa Neji.

-Neji, chuchota alors une petite voix.

Le garçon regarda devant lui, s'approcha des barreaux et vit sa petite cousine de deux ans, le nez et les yeux rouges à cause de ses larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de boue et de poussière mais elle ne semblait pas blessée. Elle était tellement recroquevillée sur elle même que Neji la voyait à peine dans sa grande cage juste en face de la sienne de l'autre coté du couloir.

-Hanabi. Tout va bien, ok ? Je suis là. On est tous là.

Soudain, Neji se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait remarqué Natsu à la droite de sa cousine, quelques anciens étaient là aussi mais la majorité des prisonniers étaient des enfants. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'Hinata avait été capturer ?

Il avait beau regarder autour de lui, il ne la voyait pas. Il faisait trop sombre. Il se tourna vers son père, posant sa question silencieusement mais Hizashi lui fit comprendre qu'il était tout aussi perdu que lui.

Soudain, un flot de lumière passa par la porte ouverte et illumina la pièce. Le visage d'un nouvel ennemi apparu. Il était froid et fermé. Il ne semblait pas content.

-Voilà tout ceux que nous avons ramené de notre combat, maître Momoshiki.

-Je vous avez demander une seule personne ! tonna le sorcier. Qu'une seule personne. Une fillette en plus ! Quelle bande d'incapables.

Les pas des deux sorciers claquèrent dans le silence de la pièce. Tout les Hyûga regardaient les deux hommes arpenter le couloir tout en posant leur froids et méprisants yeux sur eux. Quand Neji croisa leur regard, il sentit des sueurs froides coulées dans son dos et la peur lui tordre le ventre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait une force incroyable émaner d'eux.

Leur peaux étaient étrangement pales et leurs cheveux étaient longs et blancs comme la neige. Malgré ça, ils portaient une robe blanche qui ne relevait aucune couleurs. Mais ce qui frappa Neji, maintenant qu'il pouvait les voir, fut la couleur atypique de leur yeux. Ils étaient exactement comme ceux des Hyûga. Celui qui avaient des cornes plates sur la tête semblait être le chef. Pour l'instant ses délicats traits faciaux exprimaient du mécontentement.

Momoshiki s'arrêta devant la cellule de Hizashi. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de pincer ses lèvres.

-Tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Un Otsutsuki. La branche des sorciers de notre famille. Que voulez-vous ? Relâchez ces enfants tout de suite.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions !

Soudain, l'air de la pièce se fit rare. Tout le monde se mit à suffoquer, tout en sentant leur poumons brûler. Neji ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Personne n'avait bougé et pourtant, Momoshiki contrôlait l'air de la pièce à sa guise. C'était comme si il aspirait tout l'air respirable.

Juste avant que sa tête n'explose, Neji sentit l'air revenir. Tout le monde prit une grande inspiration avant d'essayer de calmer les battement de leur coeurs. Ayant sentit la mort approchée, les petits Hyûga se mirent à pleurer de peur, comprenant que les adultes étaient complètement impuissants face à cet homme.

-Où est la fille ? reprit alors Momoshiki.

Reprenant sa respiration, Hizashi ne répondit pas.

-Maître Momoshiki ...

-Où est-elle ?!

-Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, mentit Hizashi. Ils y avaient beaucoup de filles dans notre famille.

-Assez ! grogna le sorcier dans ses dents. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Amenez le, il veut protéger ces enfants, il ne parlera pas tant qu'ils auront les yeux posés sur lui.

Neji vit les Zetsu ouvrit la grille de la cellule de son père. Mais Hizashi ne se laissa pas faire, il frappa le zetsu qui tomba, surpris. Deux autres paires de mains attrapèrent le prisonnier pendant que celui à terre se releva et le frappa au visage, le désarçonnant. Hizashi fût traîné jusqu'à la porte avant de disparaître dans la lumière. Impuissant, Neji s'accrocha aux barreaux, refoulant ses larmes.

-Papa ! s'écria Neji. Papa !

-Qu'on le fasse taire, ordonna Momoshiki.

Cette fois-ci, la décharge fût beaucoup plus violente. Tellement plus violente que Neji tomba à la reverse, se frappant à nouveau la tête contre le sol froid. Tout comme pour Hinata, il venait de voir son père être amené et il n'avait rien pût faire avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Quand Neji reprit ses esprits, son père n'était toujours pas revenu dans sa cellule. Il sentit son corps commencer à le lancer à force d'être rester trop longtemps allongé par terre. Tout les autres étaient soit allongés sur leur lits, pleurant sur leur sort, soit à genoux, priant les cinq dieux de les venir en aide.

Alors avec difficulté, Neji s'assit sur son lit et se mit à attendre. Son cou se mit à le gratter mais au moment ou il approcha sa main pour se soulager, un coup de jus électrique rencontra ses doigts. Surpris, il lâcha un cri.

-A ta place, je ne le toucherai pas.

Neji tourna la tête vers la gauche et découvrit le sourire d'un des anciens.

-Pendant que tu était dans les vapes, les monstres blancs nous ont installé ces trucs autour du cou. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils vont nous garder. Ce collier enregistre tout ce que nous faisons et ressentons. Il est directement relié aux nerfs du cerveau alors ne fais rien de stupide si tu veux rester en vie.

Neji sentit ses lèvres tremblées. C'était beaucoup trop pour un jeune garçon de son age. Il aurait voulu rester fort pour sa cousine et son père mais trop d'émotions le submergeait. Il se sentit sombrer de plus en plus profond dans la terreur et l'angoisse.

Il s'allongea alors face au mur et laissa couler ses larmes, le plus silencieusement possible.

Une longue et oppressante routine se mit en place dès le lendemain, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire à appart manger aux heures convenus par les sorciers. Et très vite, à cause de leur maigre rasions, les Hyûga passèrent leur journées, allongé sur leur lits, incapable de bouger par manque de force.

Petit à petit, les bruits de ventre affamés brisèrent le silence et devinèrent le seul son quotidien dans la pièce. Personne n'osait bouger ou même parler. Les zetsu faisaient souvent des rondes entre les cages et s'amusaient à faire peur aux plus petits. Ils semblaient être les rois des lieux quand les sorciers n'étaient pas présent. Cependant, Neji regardait toujours ce qu'ils faisaient, espérant trouver une explication à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Neji revit son père au bout de quatre semaines de torture. Les zetsu le jetèrent dans sa cellule après lui avoir extrait toutes les informations que Momoshiki avait jugé utile d'obtenir.

-Papa ! chuchota Neji qui réussit à lever sa tête pour voir son père se redresser.

-Neji ! C'est affreux. Ecoutes moi, si je ne survis pas, tu dois trouver un moyen de sortir ici. J'ai pût entre-voir l'extérieur, nous ne sommes pas à Konoha. L'air n'est pas froid. Ecoutes moi Neji. Ils vont se servir de nous. Ils veulent créer quelque chose de puissant pour détruire leur ennemis. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais tu dois trouver ce qu'il manigance. Tu as comprit ?

Malgré son manque de concentration, le jeune garçon avait tout entendu mais son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner aux mots que son père avait chuchoté : _"Si je ne survis pas."_

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda le garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Pourquoi tu crois que tu vas mourir ?

-Ce n'est pas important, Neji. La famille passe avant tout. Tu dois aidé tes cousins et cousines à survivre. Tu as compris ? Est-ce que tu as compris ? Ils vont d'abord utiliser les adultes et les anciens donc tu dois trouver un moment de vous enfuir.

Ils étaient tout près l'un de l'autre mais, même si Hizashi n'avait pas de collier, aucun d'eux ne se touchaient de peur d'être électrocuter à nouveau.

A partir de ce moment là, ce fut la descente aux enfers pour Neji. Son père sortait tout les matins de sa cellule pour être amener quelque part à l'abri des yeux indiscrets des Hyûga. Chaque soirs, il revenait de plus en plus faible et de plus en plus pale.

Il avait beau cacher son état à son clan et à son fils, Neji voyait très clairement le sang coulé des yeux de son père. Tout ce dont Hizashi s'autorisait à lui dire était tout ce qu'il voyait quand il était traîné hors de la pièce. Malheureusement, le père et le fils avaient beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à savoir où ils se trouvaient.

Puis vers la fin du sixième mois d'emprisonnement, Hizashi fut secouer de plusieurs crises qui alertaient tout le monde, les Hyûga mais aussi les sorciers. La douleur à sa tête était tellement puissante qu'il perdait connaissance pendant plusieurs heures d'affilés avant d'être évacué hors de la pièce.

A part regarder et pleurer, Neji ne pouvait rien faire.

-A quoi pensez vous, maître Urashiki ?

Les crises étaient de plus en plus rapprochés au fil des jours, ce qui inquiétait le maître des lieux. Un jour, Hizashi avait hurlé toute la nuit et malgré les anti-douleur que lui avait donné les zetsu, il continuait de souffrir.

-Cela fait à peine trois mois qu'on le teste. Je pense que son corps rejette la contamination. Voilà pourquoi il pleure du sang, annonça le sorcier avant de souffler. C'est clair que c'est un échec.

-Que devons-nous faire ? demanda le zetsu.

Allongé dans son lit, Neji retenait sa respiration. Malgré la fatigue qui alourdissait ses paupières, il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause des plaintes de son père juste à coté de lui. Au son de ses cris et de ses supplications, Neji savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais imaginer l'ampleur de la douleur que son père était en train d'expérimenter.

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas que le rejet aurait été si rapide, marmonna Urashiki, mécontent. Je vais devoir me dépêcher d'améliorer la contamination. En attendant, si demain le sujet numéro 080168 n'a pas maîtrisé sa douleur, vous aurez le droit de le tuer.

Alors que le sorcier sorti de la pièce, près à travailler toute la nuit, Neji eut l'impression que son monde venait de s'écouler autour de lui. Le rire glacial des zetsu continua de résonner à ses oreilles malgré qu'ils soient sortit de la pièce.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Neji se redressa sur ses maigres et fragiles bras avant de se diriger vers son père.

-Papa, tu dois te calmer, dit Neji essayant de réconforter son père.

Mais ce dernier continuait de serrer les dents de douleur. Les larmes aux yeux, Neji passa le reste de la nuit assit par terre auprès de son père tout en lui parlant d'une voix douce mais rien ne marchait.

A l'heure du petit-déjeuné, alors que les zetsu faisaient leur ronde pendant que les Hyûga mangeait calmement, le silence de mort de la pièce était déchiré par les pleures et les cris de plus en plus violent d'Hizashi.

Sans demander leur restes, les zetsu ouvrirent sa cage et l'attrapèrent malgré les gestes incontrôlés du sujet pour se libérer.

-Non, non, non, murmura Neji. Attendez !

Les zetsu ne firent pas attention à lui. Ils laissèrent la porte de la cellule ouverte. Il fallait la nettoyer tellement elle puait le sang et le pourrit comme si un corps humain était en train de se décomposer.

-Attendez ! hurlait Neji. Je vous en pris ! Je vous en pris !

La porte se referma et enfin un vrai silence s'installa. Plus de cris, plus de pleurs, plus de mouvements de lit. Juste des prisonniers faisant leur prières pour accompagner l'âme de leur frère en lieu sur auprès des dieux.

Neji était toujours accrochés aux barreaux, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte mais aucun son de sortait. Son visage était trempé de larmes qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler. Son coeur lui faisait mal, tellement mal. Il n'aurait jamais crû ressentir autant de douleur six mois plus tôt. A cette époque, il avait encore sa famille.

Il sentit le regard d'Hanabi sur lui mais il savait que si il voyait les tristes yeux nacrés de sa cousine, il allait vraiment perdre les pédales. Petit à petit, il commença à se renfermer sur lui même, abandonnant en même temps tout espoir de sortir d'ici en vie.

-Papa, papa.

Cette fois-ci, Neji ne se cacha pas. Il pleura tout son mal et son désespoir.

Dès le lendemain, les zetsu vinrent nettoyer la cellule d'Hizashi, effaçant les dernières traces de son existence.

Les mois se transformèrent très lentement en années. Cependant, la pièce des prisonniers se vidait de plus en plus rapidement. Les sorciers perdirent les plus âgés et les plus jeunes, un à un, pendant les trois premières années après leur captures. Ce chiffre s'ajoutait aussi au nombre qu'ils avaient perdu à cause de leur expériences.

Neji ne savait pas comment ils choisissaient les cobayes, peut-être que c'était du pur hasard, malgré tout, il continuait de prier pour qu'Hanabi soit choisi parmi les derniers.

Malgré le manque de nourriture, d'eau et de soleil, les deux cousins avaient continué de grandirent en silence. Personne ne parlait de peur d'être choisi comme prochain sujet. Tout le monde avait l'impression de voir la Mort avec sa faux attendre sagement dans le coin sombre de la pièce.

Malheureusement, les années de répit étaient arrivées à leur termes, l'année des dix ans d'Hanabi. Les deux cousins étaient maintenant les deux derniers survivants depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Ils avaient entendu des rumeur comme quoi le projet d'Urashiki avait été mit en pause par manque de résultats satisfaisants. Cependant, ils avaient garder les deux Hûyga en vie.

Alors que Neji essayant de dormir comme il pouvait sur son lit devenu trop petit pour sa taille, les zetsu ouvrèrent la porte de la pièce tout en parlant fort.

-Le maître a dit le numéro 270304.

-Ouais, elle est quelque part au fond.

-Il parait que c'est la soeur de la fille que les maîtres recherchent. Voilà pourquoi ils l'ont garder ici le plus longtemps possible.

-Ta gueule, on s'en fout.

A l'appel de son matricule, Hanabi avait sentit l'angoisse se propager le long de ses membres. Quand à Neji, il s'était carrément levé pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas. Hélas, les zetsu étaient bien devant la cellule de sa cousine.

-Aller à ton tour, dit un des monstres en l'attrapant par son collier.

Hanabi essaya de s'échapper mais ses maigres et faibles jambes n'arrivaient pas à supporter son poids. Elle n'eut même pas la force de résister.

-Neji ...

-Non attendez ! Ne la prenait pas ! Utilisez moi ! Faites tous ce que vous voulez mais je vous en pris, laissez la tranquille, supplia Neji.

Mais les zetsu ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait l'habitude maintenant. Dès qu'ils avaient arraché quelqu'un à cette prison, les plaintes s'étaient toujours faites de plus en plus fortes.

-Attendez je vous dis ! Je suis le grand frère ! hurla Neji.

Cette fois-ci, les zetsu s'arrêtaient. Ils se regardèrent de leur yeux vides d'intelligence avant de se tourner vers Neji. Alors qu'Hanabi essayait de se défaire comme elle pouvait de leur emprise, les monstres se mirent à chuchoter entre eux.

Neji vit l'un d'eux courir vers la porte de sortie. Cela donnait du temps à Neji pour réfléchir. Mais le zetsu revient trop rapidement, accompagné du maître des lieux, Urashiki Otsutsuki.

Cela faisait longtemps que Neji n'avait plus vu le sorcier prendre la peine de venir voir les prisonniers. Il fut impressionné de voir que son ennemi n'avait pas prit une seule ride sur son visage.

-Numéro 030797, commença Urashiki en lisant le numéro de son cahier.

-Oui c'est lui qui a dit qu'il était le grand frère, répéta le zetsu.

-Ce n'est pas ce que les testes disent, dit le sorcier en parcourant la page des yeux.

-Et bien vous vous êtes trompés, interrompu Neji. Regardez-nous. Cette fille est ma copie conforme.

Le zetsu s'apprêta à baisser le levier de commande du collier de Neji quand Urashiki l'arrêta de la main. Le sorcier se mit à dévisager Neji, les yeux plissés. Le jeune homme sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre dans ses oreilles.

-Si j'en crois ce qu'il y a écrit, tu es le cousin de la Princesse.

Neji était perdu. De quelle princesse parlait-il ? Hanabi ? Hinata ? Si oui, cela voulait dire qu'elle était en vie. Cependant, Neji n'eût pas le temps de se réjouir.

-Je ... commença-t-il ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Cependant, tu prétends être le grand frère de cette fille. Cela renforcerait surement le lien, marmonna soudain Urashiki. Bien ! Faites l'échange ! Je prends le numéro 030797. Remettez le numéro 270304 à sa place. Nous l'utiliserons plus tard. Contrairement à lui, je suis sûre que cette fille est la soeur de la Princesse.

Hanabi fût remise dans sa cellule et Neji fût tiré de la sienne. Les deux cousins ne savaient pas si ils devaient être soulagés ou terrifiés. Neji essaya de sourire à sa cousine qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Dès qu'il passa la porte de la salle, le soleil de l'extérieur lui brûla les yeux. Il eût soudain très chaud et sentit son corps devenir lourd et mou. Il perdit plusieurs fois connaissance. Impossible pour lui de voir quoi que ce soit du paysage qui l'entourait. Etait-ce à cause de ce collier ?

Il sentit les monstres soulever son corps avant de le poser sur un lit, dur comme une table. Les zetsu attrapèrent son pauvre bout de toile qui lui servait de vêtement et le déchira jusqu'à la taille. Le froid mordit la peau de Neji. Il sentit de larges sangles compressées son corps contre la table d'opération. Une lumière blanche fût mise au dessus de son buste.

Malgré son manque de lucidité, Neji sentait son corps trembler de peur. Il y avait des visages qui passaient de temps en temps devant ses yeux pendant que les bruits autour de lui se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient lui faire. Ses dents se mirent à claquer. Pourquoi avait-il si froid alors que tout à l'heure, il avait eût si chaud ?

-Retirez lui ce collier, imbéciles !

Des mains crochues s'approchèrent de son cou et il entendit un "clic" retentir dans la pièce. Mais cela avait été trop rapide. Impossible pour lui de savoir comment ils avaient fait pour désactiver ce collier.

Puis le visage d'Urashiki, caché derrière un masque d'opération, apparu au-dessus de lui.

-Bien. Commençons.

Neji ne voyait pas son sourire mais ses yeux mauvais et sa voix machiavélique donnait le ton de ce qui allait suivre.

-Injectons d'abord le virus.

Neji sentit deux larges aiguilles pénétrer son flanc gauche. La douleur coupa sa respiration. Pourquoi était-il encore réveillé ? Pourquoi ne l'endormaient-ils pas ? Malgré qu'il soit réveillé, Neji n'arrivait ni à parler ni à faire bouger son corps. C'était comme si tout son être était ralentit par une force magique.

-Maintenant le sang, vite, vite ! hurlait Urashiki, la main tendu.

Toujours au même endroit, une autre aiguille plus petite envoya un liquide qu'une autre couleur. A ce moment, Neji sentit une grande force coulée le long de ses veines.

-Premier test en cours ! annonça Urashiki.

Tout le monde recula de la table d'opération, laissant Neji dessus. Puis, un éclair blanc apparu dans la pièce. Neji fut aveuglé par cette étrange lumière et ferma les yeux beaucoup trop tard.

Quand il souleva ses paupières, tout autour de lui était flou. Comme si sa vue avait baissé. Il sentit la panique le submerger. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Il sentit les sangles se desserre autour de lui mais il ne bougea pas attendant que sa vue s'adapte à nouveau mais rien à faire.

Sans plus attendre, les zetsu attrapèrent Neji et le soulevèrent.

-Attention, attention, pas comme ça. On va le faire tomber !

Les zetsu s'organisèrent comme ils purent pour le ramener dans sa cellule. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils sortirent sans plus d'explications. Neji était complètement perdu. Il tâtonnait autour de lui pour se repérer mais impossible de trouver son lit.

-Avances et tends ta main devant toi, lui dit alors Hanabi.

Neji suivit ses instructions. Ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec le bois de son lit. Il s'assit dessus avant de poser une main sur son flanc et l'autre sur ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Hanabi à haute voix.

-Je ... Je n'en sais rien. J'ai mal et maintenant je vois plus rien.

-C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois que ça arrive.

-Je sais et ça me terrifie, avoua Neji d'une voix tremblotante.

Neji resta aveugle pendant un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, le temps que l'infection fasse son effet partout dans son corps. Le deuxième jour, il se réveilla sur une chaise en plein milieu d'un jardin. Devant lui, Urashiki écrivait sur son cahier tout en attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

-Te voilà enfin réveillé. As-tu retrouver la vue ?

En effet. Neji cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, soulagé. Il avait même l'impression que sa vue était mieux qu'avant. Une explosion de couleur l'entourait. L'herbe verte, le ciel bleu, le soleil jaune, le gris des pierres et le blanc du sorcier en face de lui.

-Vois-tu la barrière de glace autour de nous ?

En effet. En plus de son collier retrouvé, Neji voyait la magie qui les entourait, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

-Écoutes. Si tu ne me réponds pas, je ne vais pourvoir t'aider.

-M'AIDER ? répéta Neji avant d'éclater de rire. Comme si j'allais te croire ...

-Les prochains mois risquent d'être difficile alors tu dois répondre à mes questions si tu veux pas souffrir et mourir comme le reste de ta famille.

Urashiki avait parlé calmement mais tous ses mots n'étaient que menace. Malgré ça, la volonté de comprendre et la curiosité de Neji prirent le dessus.

-Je te vois très bien et je vois la glace autour de nous.

-Parfait.

Il cocha deux cases avant de lever ses yeux froids sur son sujet.

-Tu as mal si j'appuie sur ton front ? demanda-t-il tout en appuyant avec son stylo.

-Non.

-Parfait.

-Pourquoi ?

Il eût un silence. A quoi Neji s'attendait ? Urashiki n'allait parlé que pour satisfaire son intérêt. Par curiosité, il passa sa main sur son front. Il sentit des reliefs sous ses doigts pendant que ses yeux s'écaillaient de surprise.

-La Princesse que nous recherchons possède du sang de la Déesse Kaguya. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne n'y ai pas pensé avant mais j'ai mélangé la contamination avec son sang. Ta vue à donc baissé en résonance avec le sang de ma Déesse et ma magie. Cependant, la contamination a réajusté ta vue, te permettant de voir les peurs les plus profondes des gens autour de toi.

Neji ouvrit la bouche mais Urashiki le devança.

-Ce que tu as sur le front est le sceau qui permet à ton sang de copier celui de la Déesse. Sans ça, je pense que la contamination te tuera exactement comme les autres. Mais ça je ne suis pas sûr. Tu es prêt à ce que l'on le découvre ensemble ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fût lui qui rigola alors que Neji avalait comme il pouvait sa salive avec sa gorge serrée.

-Bien, pas de saignement, continua le sorcier tout en cochant joyeusement ses petites cases. Pas de mal de tête ?

-Pourquoi vous cherchez Hinata ?

-Cette question n'a aucun rapport avec ce que l'on est en train de faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard était vite devenu menaçant. Le visage de Neji resta impassible mais cet avertissement tordit ses entrailles de peur.

-Pourquoi m'avoir rendu comme ça ?

-Bien, j'imagine que si tu continues de parler ça veut dire que tu n'as pas de maux de tête.

Urashiki baissa son stylo pour cocher sa case avant de regarder Neji.

-Il faut bien des brouillons avant de rendre une copie bien belle et bien propre, dit-il pour répondre à sa question. Vous êtes les brouillons et quand le sérum sera prêt, j'ai parié avec ce stupide Toneri, que je le transfuserai moi même à la Princesse, n'est-ce pas magnifique ?

Des frissons de dégoûts traversa Neji. Impossible que les Hyûga et les Otsutsuki soient de la même famille. Toute cette histoire avait l'air d'être un jeu pour eux. Comment manipuler la vie d'autrui puisse se transformer en pari ?

-Aller assez parler ! On va mettre ce nouveau corps en pratique.

Ce petit manège continua chaque jours. Neji était amené dans le jardin, répondait aux questions de son "créateur", comme disait Urashiki, puis il s'entraînait toute la journée.

Il se rendit rapidement compte que son corps était beaucoup plus souple et endurant qu'avant. En plus de son savoir de Jukken, son corps développa des réflexes et une rapidité d'analyse hors du commun. Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas suffisant pour Urashiki qui continuait quand même de croiser les doigts. Le sorcier s'attend à des crises répétées comme pour ses premiers sujets mais tout se passait bien à ce niveau là.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Neji profitait de ses entraînements pour élaborer des plans d'évasion. Tant que son corps acceptait la contamination, Urashiki laissait Hanabi tranquille mais aux moindres signes de faiblesses, le sorcier n'allait pas hésiter à utiliser la jeune fille qui attendait dans sa cellule.

Et cela, Hanabi l'avait bien comprit. A chaque repas, les deux cousins se disputaient sur leur rasions.

-Je ne fais rien de mes journées, s'il te plais Neji, prends la moitié de ma part.

-Tu viens d'avoir onze ans, ton corps a besoin de nourriture pour grandir. J'ai largement assez pour mes journées, protesta Neji.

-Je t'en pris, Neji. Laisses-moi faire ça pour toi.

Devant ses yeux suppliants, Neji avançait toujours son assiette mais chaque jours, le débat recommençait.

Malgré ses sorties répétées, Neji faisait toujours le même trajet entre sa cellule et son terrain d'entrainement. Il était toujours surveillé par plusieurs paires de yeux dont ceux d'Urashiki. Ce qui l'inquiétait surtout était que tous les jours se ressemblaient. A aucun moment il n'avait vu de la neige ou même de la pluie tomber sur le laboratoire. C'était comme si le temps était figé, répétant encore et encore la même journée.

Un jour, alors que Neji et Hanabi fêtaient les dix-huit ans du jeune homme, un zetsu vient le chercher alors que la journée était déjà bien terminée. Malgré ses protestations, il fût amené dans une grande salle qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

A peine arrivé qu'il fût enfermé dans sa traditionnelle prison de glace et son collier se mit à crépiter, prêt à le mettre hors d'état de nuire si Neji tentait de faire quelque chose. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et se raidit quand il vit Kinshiki debout à coté de Momoshiki, assit dans un fauteuil en face de lui. Ses jambes étaient croisées et il sirotait du vin dans un verre en cristal. Autour d'eux, tout les zetsu de la demeure étaient alignés en cercle avec pour centre Neji et Urashiki.

-Je vous présente le premier sujet à vivre avec la contamination depuis maintenant deux ans, commença Urashiki. Comme prévu, cette nouvelle créature sera capable de voir les plus sombres peurs du démon. Puis, en un regard, elle fera pourrir leur énergie naturelle de l'intérieur. Et tout ça grâce à ses yeux qui seront le miroir qui reflétera la douloureuse mort de l'ennemi. Dès que le démon aura regardé ce parfait blanc nacré, il sera mort à jamais.

Urashiki désigna Neji de ses deux mains.

-Je l'ai appelé le zombie.

Tout le monde applaudit mais Momoshiki ne montra aucuns signes de satisfaction.

Voilà donc ce que Neji était devenu, une machine de guerre contre les seuls ennemis qui empêchaient les sorciers de commencer le rituel. Mais il était encore incapable de faire toutes ses choses qu'Urashiki venait d'énumérer.

-Je ne vois aucun des testes encore fait, releva Momoshiki avant de jeter les feuilles blanches aux pieds de son subalterne.

-C'est que ... je voulais que l'adaptation du corps soit un succès avant de pousser le sujet a développer ses pouvoirs ...

-Urashiki ! Nous sommes peut-être immortels mais nous n'avons pas tout la vie devant nous. La Princesse va fêter son dix-septième anniversaire à la fin de l'année et contrairement à toi, Toneri a prit de l'avance sur le plan !

Urashiki tiqua à la mention du nom de l'autre sorcier. Neji comprit qu'il allait devoir redoubler d'efforts si il ne voulait pas que son "créateur" mette le couteau sous la gorge d'Hanabi mais en même temps, les sorciers attendaient des résultats de sa part afin de transmettre son pouvoir à Hinata dès qu'il sera prêt. Neji avait l'impression de nager entre deux eaux et il savait qu'il n'était pas un très bon nageur.

-Si vous le permettez, j'aimerai votre accord pour procéder aux expérimentations en combat, continua Urashiki.

A ce moment-là, un bruit de chaîne retentit. Neji tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit trois ombres arrivées. Le tintement des chaînes sur le sol variait en fonction des pas du prisonnier qui avançait. Quand la lumière du soleil éclaira les arrivant, Neji sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Entre deux zetsu, retenue et couverte de chaînes se tenait une jeune fille à peine plus grande que lui. Ses cheveux bruns coupés au carré étaient mouillés comme le reste de son corps dont les gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient bruyamment sur le sol. Elle était habillée d'une maillot de sport simple et noir.

Neji ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille sans défense était enchaînée jusqu'au cou. Les deux zetsu n'avaient pas l'air à l'aise à coté d'elle.

-Je vous promets que mon sujet numéro 030797 n'abîmera pas Sanbi.

Il allait devoir se battre contre elle ? Impossible. Il allait lui faire mal au moindre coup de poing. Dès qu'il croisa les yeux marrons de la jeune fille, il eut l'impression de voir Hinata devant lui. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait lui faire aucun mal. Mais il repensa à Hanabi. Il eût envie de hurler. Qu'avait-il fait aux bons dieux pour être punit de la sorte ? Il avait fait tout ce que les sorciers lui avaient ordonné de faire. Il avait protégé Hanabi avec sa vie. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le cauchemar continuait ? Etait-ce en rapport avec Hinata ?

-Je veux des résultats, Urashiki, et vite ! ordonna Momoshiki.

La tête pleine de questions, Neji fût ramené à sa cellule. Fatigué, il se coucha sans un mot pour sa cousine.

Depuis ce jour, Neji se retrouvait en duel face à cette étrange fille. Toujours dans le m^me jardin, toujours avec le même ciel au-dessus d'eux, toujours avec la même herbe sous leur pieds.

Les premiers jours, ils ne faisaient rien d'autres que s'observer. Au fur et à mesure des jours, la peau de la fille se couvrait d'écailles bleues et luisantes au soleil. Malgré sa métamorphose en monstre, ses yeux restaient humains et empêchait Neji de l'attaquer.

Cela durant un mois entier avant que la menace fut mise à exécution.

Un soir, alors que Neji revenait d'une nouvelle journée improductive, il trouva la cellule d'Hanabi ouverte et vide. La panique s'empara de lui.

-Hé ! cria-t-il après le zetsu qui partait. Où est-elle ? Où est Hanabi ? Réponds-moi vieux bois pourri !

En un clin d'oeil, Urashiki apparu devant son sujet. Surpris, Neji tomba sur les fesses, dominer par Urashiki de toute sa hauteur.

-J'ai ordonné à ce qu'on la déplace. Pour l'instant, elle n'a rien mais si tu ne continues à en faire qu'à ta tête, je serai obliger de faire d'elle un nouveau sujet, ai-je étais assez clair ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Neji. Il claqua la porte de la pièce, laissant le silence submerger Neji. Qu'avait-il fait ? Hanabi était en danger tout ça parce qu'il avait eût pitié d'une inconnue.

Le lendemain fût un jour nouveau pour le monde entier.

Lorsque les combattants furent face à face, ils ne prononcèrent mots. Mais cette fois-ci, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils avaient chacun quelqu'un à protéger et ne pouvaient plus se permettre de contrarier Urashiki.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il se battait avec la petite brune dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni la nature. Mais ce qui le gênait c'était qu'il pouvait sentir le sorcier scruter son dos. Depuis le début, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et n'avait rien écrit. Cependant, la fille lançait des regards inquiets dans sa direction. Neji se posait alors des questions. Il ne comprenait pas le but de ce combat.

Ils étaient complètement à découvert. Aucuns d'eux ne pouvaient se cacher et même si ils n'étaient pas enfermés, ils n'osaient pas courir pour fuir le combat. A part se prendre des coups et riposter, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose.

Soudain, Neji fût prit par surprise et réagit à retardement. Elle lui griffa le bras et à ce contact, il sentit l'impressionnante rigidité de ses ongles. Il recula de quelques pars tout en se tenant le bras.

Maintenant qu'il en avait assez de se prendre ces coups, Neji se concentra sur son adversaire. Il semblerait qu'elle ait changé de tactique. Au début, elle retenait ses attaques mais plus maintenant. Elle était rapide et incroyablement forte. Si il n'avait pas éviter de justesse sa main tout à l'heure, elle lui aurait cassé le bras. Certes elle ressemblait à une humaine mais ses yeux avaient changé et des écailles bleus s'étendaient sur certaines parties de son corps, visibles dans ce court ensemble de sport. Il devait aussi faire attention à ses trois robustes queues qu'elle utilisait à la perfection.

De ses yeux affolés, il vit une de ses queues arrivés sur sa droite. Il esquiva. Impossible de contrer avec cette amure naturelle. Il releva ses yeux vers elle. Au même moment, leur regards se rencontrèrent et une violente douleur submergea la tête de Neji qui tomba à terre en gémissant.

La fille en profita pour enrouler ses cheveux autour de sa main et de le lancer par terre. Urashiki frappa alors des mains. Malgré la douleur, Neji entrouvrit les yeux et vit la brune penché vers lui, toutes griffes dehors. Elle l'aurait tué sans hésitations, contrairement à lui qui ne faisait que douter.

Si il n'avait pas réussi à sauver sa famille c'est parce qu'il hésitait. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment battu hors d'un terrain d'entrainement. Certes, il brillait sur le tatami mais sur le champ de bataille, il n'arrivait pas à se voir prendre une vie.

Il sentit de puissants bras le relever avant de le traîner jusqu'à sa cellule. Cependant, la douleur n'avait toujours pas diminuer. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle augmentait.

-Si tu ne veux pas que ton cerveau explose, tu dois trouver un moyen de calmer ton pouvoir, dit soudain la voix d'Urashiki.

Neji l'avait tellement entendu, qu'il pouvait la reconnaître n'importe où et n'importe quand. Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus. Calmer son pouvoir ? Comment pouvait-il faire ça alors qu'il ne comprenait pas qui il était ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu ? Il savait qu'Urashiki le testait.

Le sorcier resta assit sur son tabouret, regardant le jeune homme se tordre de douleur. Il notait de temps en temps quelque chose mais sinon, il observait. Neji était le premier spécimen d'une nouvelle lignée de créatures de la nuit. C'était nouveau pour tout le monde. Cependant, peu importe la créature de la nuit, elles avaient toutes quelque chose en commun. Elles devaient apprendre à gérer leur pouvoir.

Pendant qu'un zetsu apporta un verre d'eau à Urashiki, Neji pleurait de douleur.

'Je dois me calmer. Je ne dois pas penser au faite que je ne comprends rien. Je ne dois pas penser à la douleur. Je ne dois pas penser à la mort. Le contraire de la mort, c'est la vie. Je dois penser à ça.'

Mais à qui pouvait-il penser ? Tout son monde n'était que mort et ténèbres. Il n'avait plus personne de sa famille avec lui, il avait prit l'habitude d'être seul dans sa cellule sombre tout juste assez éclairé. Cependant, il sortait aussi. Malgré l'impression que rien de ce qu'il voyait hors de ces murs avait l'air vrai, Neji se mit à penser au ciel bleu. Il aurait voulu voir des oiseaux volés afin d'ajouter des couleurs vives à cet étendu bleu. Il se mit à penser à l'herbe verte. Il aurait voulu retirer ses chaussures et marcher dans l'herbe verte et fraîche. Il repensa à la brune. Malgré son apparence, il aurait voulu avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre que ce sorcier fou.

Alors qu'Urashiki finissait son verre. Il remarqua que la respiration de Neji s'était ralenti. Il avait reprit le contrôle. Il s'était attendu à devoir le piquer pour le calme mais il s'en était sorti tout seul.

Urashiki sourit, fier des résultats. Il se leva puis ferma la porte de la salle à clé, laissant Neji se reposer pour le lendemain.

Et donc le lendemain, Neji se trouvait à nouveau en train de combattre cette même brune. Ils n'avaient toujours pas échanger un mot. Elle ne lui avait pas demander comment il allait. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à Neji.

Bizarrement, cela l'énerva. Ils n'étaient que tout les deux. Tout le reste était des zetsu commandés par Urashiki. Pour lui, ils devraient se serrer les coudes mais elle était complètement indifférente. Elle préférait continuer de jeter des coups d'oeil vers le sorcier.

Neji ne lui faisait donc pas peur ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et pourtant, elle ne retenait pas ses coups. Il pouvait l'entendre à l'air qui sifflait entre son poing et son oreille dès qu'elle frappait vers lui.

'Soit c'est elle, soit c'est moi.' comprit-il.

Alors, au moment ou elle lança un regard vers le sorcier, Neji en profita pour se décaler et attraper son bras qu'il tira de tout ses forces. Déstabilisée et surprise, la brune partit en avant et tomba dans l'herbe la tête la première.

Urashiki se retient de lâcher un cri de joie. Il fit signe d'attendre que le combat se finisse.

Neji sauta alors sur le dos de la jeune fille, la plaquant encore plus au sol. Soudain, il ressentit quelque chose électrifié son cerveau. Il reconnu de la peur. Mais ce n'était pas la sienne. C'était celle de la fille. La peur de perdre son être cher. D'instinct, Neji la retourna avant de lui plaquer les épaules contre le sol. Elle avait les yeux fermés.

-Regardes-moi ! hurla Neji.

Un douce brûlure enveloppa ses yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, il fallait que la fille le regarde. C'était le seul moyen d'arrêter la douleur. Cependant, cette dernière ne fit rien, grognant tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Alors Urashiki envoya deux zetsu récupérer Neji.

Entendant les pas se rapprocher de lui, Neji serra les dents. Il devait arrêter la douleur. Il devait penser à quelque chose d'heureux mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Il ne ressentait que la peur de la fille sous lui. Il leva alors les yeux vers les zetsu, rencontrant leur regards jaunes.

Mais, sous les regards choqués des spectateurs et du combattant, les deux zetsu tombèrent et furent recouvert de moisissure. A ce moment-là, Urashiki sût qu'il avait réussit. Il cria de joie, lâchant ses papiers en l'air.

-Le sang de démon, injectés aux Zetsu, a réagit au pouvoir du sujet numéro 030797. Expérience réussite ! s'écria-t-il.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Neji passa ses doigts sur ses yeux. Il sentit les veines près de ses tempes dégonflées, emportant la douleur ailleurs. Il tomba au sol, soudain épuisé.

-Pas mal ton coup.

Il tourna la tête vers la petite femme à coté de lui. Elle avait ouvert ses yeux mais continuait de ne pas le regarder en face.

-Je suis Rin Nohara, le démon à trois queues du dieu de l'Eau.

-Je suis le numéro ... Non, je suis Neji Hyûga.

-Je sais, dit-elle. Mais tu seras bientôt connu comme l'arme capable de tuer ceux de mon espèce.

 _"Dès que le démon aura regardé ce parfait blanc nacré, il sera mort à jamais."_

-Je peux pas te dire grand chose, reprit-t-elle. Mais les sorciers veulent se débarrasser de mes frères et sœurs afin de ramener une de tes ancêtres à la vie.

-Ecoutes, je ne veux faire de mal à personne, je veux juste récupérer ma cousine et partir d'ici.

-On ne peut pas partir d'ici, murmura Rin tristement. Nous sommes perdu entre les deux Mondes.

-Les ... Les deux Mondes ? répéta Neji.

-Nous sommes entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Personnes ne peut nous voir. C'est la cachette parfaite pour les sorciers.

-As-tu déjà essayer de t'enfuir au moins ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sur. J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend dans le monde des vivants. Mais j'ai été puni pour avoir essayer.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur discussion. Urashiki était partit en tout hâte prévenir Momoshiki pendant que les zetsu ramenèrent les prisonniers à leur cellule.

Neji crût que cet exploit marquait la fin de ses misères, malheureusement, il continua ses combats. Est-ce que Urashiki cherchait à tuer Rin ? Impossible. Il avait dit à son supérieur qu'il ne lui ferai pas de mal. Mais le pire était qu'il ne voyait pas Hanabi revenir. Il voulait savoir où elle était, comment elle allait. Il fit part à Urashiki de ses questions un matin lors de leur séances avant l'activité physique.

-Mmh la pauvre, elle n'a pas survécu.

Le sang de Neji se glaça dans ses veines.

-Pardon ?

-On a testé le sérum sur elle avant de le donner à la Princesse mais il s'est avéré que son coeur est lâché à cause de la puissance de la contamination. Que les dieux est son âme.

Neji ne releva même pas la moquerie. Il voyait rouge.

-J'ai fait exactement tout ce que tu m'as demander de faire ! Tu devais la laisser tranquille !

-Ai-je vraiment promis cela ? demanda le sorcier, toujours sur le même ton moqueur.

Neji ne se saurait jamais crût capable de détester quelqu'un, hors Urashiki en était la preuve vivante. Le jeune homme se jeta sur le sorcier devant lui mais son collier se déclencha l'arrêtant dans son élan. Neji tomba à terre alors qu'Urashiki posait son regard méprisant sur lui.

A partir de ce jour, Neji resta enfermé jours et nuits dans sa cellule. A quoi tout cela avait servit si au final, il allait lui aussi mourir ? Il n'essayait même plus de résister, il s'était déjà fait à l'idée que sa vie ne valait rien. Même l'annonce de l'absence d'Urashiki ne lui offrit aucune motivation.

Ce que Neji ne savait pas, c'était qu'il n'allait plus jamais revoir Urashiki.

Une nuit de pleine lune, hanté par ses propres démons, Neji somnolait comme il pouvait sur son lit, se sentant plus faible que jamais. Il avait même l'impression de voir une lumière blanche au fond de la pièce.

Il sentit ses paupières se fermer très doucement quand soudain un tremblement de terre le fit tomber de son lit. Plus réveillé que jamais, il se redressa faiblement sur ses jambes alors que les secousses continuaient.

Il s'accrocha aux barreaux de sa porte mais cette dernière s'ouvrit sous son poids. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Non. Désactivés, son collier s'était détaché et toutes les portes étaient ouvertes, même celle de l'entrée.

Discrètement, Neji regarda à l'extérieur et vit les pierres du bâtiments tombées au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Mais que se passait-il ? C'était comme si le monde autour de lui s'effondrait.

Plus un moment à perdre, l'instinct de Neji lui criait de s'enfuir. Ne sachant pas où se trouvait la sortie, il ouvrait toutes les portes qu'il voyait. Il espérait aussi tomber sur Rin.

Mais au lieu de ça, il trouva le bureau d'Urashiki. Il devait surement avoir un moment de s'enfuir d'ici. Il fouilla tous les tiroirs, posa ses mains partout à la recherche de passage souterrain caché, mais rien. Tout était posé avec négligence sur le bureau. Il s'assit sur la chaise et se mit à lire en diagonale les papiers qui composaient le dossier nommé "Projet Oeil de la Lune".

Ce fut comme cela que Neji comprit que tout était prévu depuis la naissance d'Hinata. Vu que le clan Hyûga n'avait pas eut de première fille née depuis longtemps, les sorciers avaient dû attendre patiemment. Depuis le début, Hinata, l'aînée du chef Hyûga, était liée et devait servir de réceptacle pour l'esprit de la déesse du culte des sorciers : Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Les sorciers voulaient combiner le pouvoir de toutes les créatures de la nuit dans un seul corps, redonnant le pouvoir absolu à leur déesse. Lors du rituel, Hinata devait donc porter le sérum et rencontrer Kaguya dans un monde spirituel. Le corps de la Princesse et l'esprit de la Déesse seraient alors compatibles, leur permettant de vivre ensemble sans séquelles.

Malheureusement, il dût arrêter sa lecture car les fondations autour de lui continuaient de trembler, menaçant de tomber sur le jeune homme. Il essaya de plier le plus de documents possible dans ses poches et quitta la pièce, les bras chargés.

Malgré que les zetsu soient complètement perdu sans leur maître, Neji évitait au maximum de passer devant eux. Il ne voulait surtout pas se faire attraper.

Dès que la voie fut libre, il couru vers la sortie mais maintenant qu'il était dehors, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit le sol s'ouvrir en deux. La crevasse gagnait de plus en plus de terrain, se dirigeant droit vers le laboratoire. De plus, elle s'élargissait et laissait passer des flammes d'un feu brûlant.

Ces flammes ne lui étaient pas étrangères. C'était exactement les même que celle que les Otsutsuki avaient utilisé pour brûler sa maison. Les flammes de l'Enfer qui ne s'éteignaient jamais.

Neji crût vraiment que c'était la fin. Cependant, son regard fut attiré par une jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Comment pouvait-t-elle rester ainsi sans bouger alors que le sol était en train de s'effondrer. Ses yeux et sa lampe torche étaient fixés sur lui comme si elle pouvait le voir. Cela redonna espoir à Neji.

-Hé ! s'écria-t-il. Hé ! Il faut que vous m'aidiez.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Il couru vers elle mais elle ne le voyait pas. Soudain, Neji se frappa le front contre quelque chose. Il recula de douleur.

 _"-On ne peut pas partir d'ici"_

Les mots de Rin résonnèrent dans son esprit. Il posa ses mains devant lui et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Une immense barrière en forme de dôme entourait le laboratoire et ses jardins.

-Non, non, non, murmura Neji.

Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme devant lui. Elle était en tenu de sport et elle recoiffait ses cheveux en deux choux sur sa tête. Puis il la vit bouger ses lèvres mais aucun son ne sortait. Un homme, habillé d'un sur-vêtement vert, la rejoignit et ils repartirent en courant sans faire attention à Neji.

-Attendez ! hurla-t-il.

Rien a faire. Il se laissa tomber alors que le feu derrière lui décimait tout sur son passage, se rapprochant de plus en plus du jeune homme.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Neji se mit à pleurer. C'était bel et bien terminé. Le désespoir compressa sa poitrine.

'Ca m'apprendra à vouloir garder espoir. J'aurai dû rester dans cette vielle cellule.' pensa-t-il.

 _"-Tu sais quoi, Neji. Même si on est cousins, je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon grand frère. Alors merci pour tout."_

'Hinata.'

Elle avait encore besoin de lui. Elle allait devoir se battre contre les sorciers qui avaient salit le nom des Hyûga. Hors de question qu'elle le fasse seule. Il devait être avec elle. Il devait venger sa famille.

Il se redressa avant d'essuyer rageusement ses larmes. Mais alors que la bâtisse derrière lui tombait comme un château de cartes, Neji se sentit être aspiré dans la crevasse qui s'était étendu jusqu'à lui.

'ô dieu de l'Enfer, entends ma colère. Laisses-moi renaître de mes cendres pour accomplir mon nouveau but.'

* * *

 **LE** silence retomba dans la chambre 410 alors qu'Hinata jouait avec ses doigts, les joues trempées de larmes.

-Quand j'ai reprit connaissance, j'étais perdu dans les montages de Kumo, continua Neji. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé la-bas et je ne sais pas si Rin à survécu mais j'avais toujours les documents d'Urashiki. J'ai erré pendant deux ans dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas pour essayer de retourner à Konoha mais sans argent c'était difficile. De plus, j'avais peur que les autres sorciers ou zetsu se lancent à ma poursuite.

Le stylo de Tsunade filait à toute vitesse sur son cahier alors que Neji continuait son récit.

-Malheureusement, ces monstres blancs ont retrouvé ma trace et m'ont poussé jusqu'à Suna. C'est comme ça que je suis tombé sur Naruto. Il n'a même pas chercher à savoir qui j'étais, caché sous ma capuche. Il s'est mit entre moi et mes ennemis et il m'a protégé.

Hinata sentit quelque chose de chaud s'étendre dans sa poitrine. Etait-ce de la fierté ? De la joie ? Forcement.

-C'est aussi là que je l'ai revu, la femme qui m'avait regardé de l'autre coté du dôme. C'était Tenten et elle était avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a rassuré de voir enfin un visage que je connaissais même si je l'avais vu qu'une seule fois.

Légèrement gênée, Tenten bougea sur sa chaise pour se repositionner comme il fallait.

-Après ça, ils m'ont amené voir les autres. Quand ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient de Konoha, j'ai proposé un échange. Je leur donnais les informations que j'avais récupéré et, eux, ils devaient me mener à toi, Hinata.

-Mmh, interrompit Tenten. Tu oublies la partie où tu as failli te battre avec Naruto parce qu'aucun de vous ne vouliez avouer comment vous connaissiez Hinata.

La brune cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère ce qui fonctionna quelque peu.

-Je ne vous faisais pas encore confiance, dit Neji, gêner de son comportement à ce moment là. Bref, cet imbécile m'a forcé à révéler mon identité et je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi heureux de me voir que Naruto. Ça m'a un peu effrayé.

Les trois femmes rigolèrent légèrement, essayant de détendre leur visages.

-Cependant, mon visage ne suffisait pas pour Shikamaru qui voulu connaitre mon histoire. C'est comme ça que j'appris que les zetsu pouvait prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Dès que j'ai eût fini mon récit, ils acceptèrent mon marché et Shikamaru nous expliqua le plan pour se débarrasser des zetsu. Je devais faire l'appart puis battre en retraite. J'avoue que j'aurai voulu me battre mais je n'étais pas en état et j'aurai plus gêner le groupe qui avait l'air déjà bien rodé.

Neji fit une nouvelle pause pour boire une gorgée d'eau.

-La veille de l'embuscade, Shikamaru était venu me parler, seul à seul. C'est là qu'il m'expliqua que si j'avais réussit à m'échapper c'était parce que Naruto avait tué Urashiki, coupant son lien entre les Mondes.

A ces mots, Hinata frissonna. Elle revoyait le sang s'échapper de la gorge du sorcier.

-Sans Urashiki, reprit Neji. Les zetsu, le laboratoire et moi-même ne pouvions vivre dans l'entre-deux mondes.

Le silence retomba a nouveau. Hinata n'arrivait pas à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle posa sa main sur son flanc droit.

-Donc, je ... je suis comme toi ... capable de ...

Le mot resta coincée dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son instinct allait la pousser à tuer des gens, à tuer Naruto.

-Je vais être franc avec toi Hinata. Tu es actuellement dangereuse. Tu ne contrôles rien de ton corps. Même moi, j'évite de regarder Naruto et Fû dans les yeux. Mais c'est pour ça que je suis là, ok ?

Il pressa sa main sur la sienne, cherchant à la réconforter. La jeune fille sourit, essayant de cacher son angoisse. Cependant, Neji garda pour lui son inquiétude et son incompréhension. Urashiki lui avait dit qu'Hinata avait le sang de Kaguya, alors pourquoi Hinata avait déjà fait deux crises d'affilées ? Pour Neji, cela ressemblait à un rejet de la contamination, tout comme son père.

-Je pense que l'on va s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui, clôtura Tsunade. Essayez de vous reposer et de garder les idées claires. J'aimerais que l'on discute de vos ressentis dès demain.

Ses yeux bruns étaient portés sur sa patiente. Elle savait qu'Hinata pouvait vite s'enfoncer dans de sombres pensées.

Les deux cousins acquiescèrent. Les invités d'Hinata rangèrent les chaises avant de lui souhaiter une bonne fin de journée et de quitter la chambre pour la laisser se reposer. Elle les regarda partir mais Neji s'arrêta pour se retourner.

-Désolé, Hinata, je devais tout lui dire.

La jeune femme sourit à son cousin. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Naruto avait le droit de savoir qu'Hinata n'était plus aussi inoffensive qu'avant. Malgré tout, elle serra ses poings autour de ses draps, comprenant que les prochains jours allaient être difficiles.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Neji. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-A demain alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr. Et surtout reposes-toi bien.

* * *

 **SANS** faire de bruit, Naruto atterrit sur le balcon du quatrième étage. Comme à son habitude, il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Soudain, le déclic de la serrure le fit sursauter. Ce soir, elle était ouverte.

Naruto poussa et vit la porte s'ouvrir. Il tressaillit de joie. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il pénétra dans la chambre 410. Il se retourna pour contrôler la fermeture de la porte. Sans bruit, il poussa le battant avant de baisser très lentement la poignée. Il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller Hinata.

Un fois avoir fini sa tâche, il souffla silencieusement, fier de lui. Il se tourna vers le lit et distingua une étrange forme sous les draps. Certes, Hinata était petite mais ce qui avait sous les draps ne ressemblait pas aux contours de son corps. De plus, elle ne dormait jamais avec la tête sous les couvertures. Sans oublier que la porte n'avait pas été verrouillée.

Prudemment et avec les sourcils froncés, Naruto s'approcha du lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ... ?!

-AH ! cria-t-il de peur avant de se tourner vers la voix, une main sur le coeur.

\- ... Naruto, finit Hinata tout en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine.

* * *

 **Un peu plus de bonheur et d'amour dans le prochain chapitre le 09/02/2019 :)**


	24. Chapitre 24 : La déclaration

**DEHORS** le temps était étrangement calme. Le ciel était complètement dégagé et, entourée de ses petites étoiles, la lune pouvait briller sur Konoha qui dormait silencieusement. Le rire étouffé des infirmiers de nuit parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle regarda sous sa porte et vit le raie de lumière qui provenait du couloir. Elle voulu se lever pour demander un anti-douleur pour sa tête qui pesait une tonne mais elle renonça.

Elle n'avait rien à craindre, Sasuke était de l'autre coté de la porte, Izuna était à l'entrée du bâtiment et Obito était sous son balcon. Elle soupira pour essayer de faire évacuer la pression qui compressait sa poitrine. Elle roula sur le coté puis elle cala ses mains sous sa tête.

Elle attendait, couchée dans son lit d'hôpital, le drap sur ses jambes, le corps tourné vers la porte-fenêtre qu'elle avait laissé déverrouillée.

Pendant qu'elle attendait, ses pensées la ramenèrent en arrière. Elle revoyait tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant les jours qui avaient suivit la visite de Neji.

Son cousin était resté à l'hôpital les premiers jours. Shizune voulait le garder sous surveillance. Il avait donc fait des tests pour s'assurer que son corps n'avait pas de graves séquelles après plus de dix ans d'emprisonnement et de mal nutrition.

Il s'était installé dans la chambre juste en face de la sienne. Grâce à ça, les deux Hyûga purent discuter dans la joie et la bonne humeur, réapprenant à se connaître. Leur lien, au début fragilisé par le temps, était vite redevenu fort et chaleureux.

Vu qu'Hinata n'avait pas le droit de sortir, ils restaient sagement dans sa chambre jusqu'au jour où elle eût le droit de se déplacer à l'aide d'un fauteuil roulant. Alors, ils se mettaient des habiles chauds et sortaient prendre l'air dans les jardins. Toujours cachés sous leur capuches et sous la surveillance d'un chasseur ou de Sasuke.

Dès qu'il eût les résultats positifs à ses tests, Neji dût partir ce qui attrista quelque peu Hinata. Mais il lui promit de revenir dès que les heures de visites lui permettait. Naruto et les autres lui avaient laissé une chambre à leur quartier général qui n'était pas loin de l'hôpital. En plus de cela, ils avaient tout les deux rendez-vous avec Tsunade tous les lundi, mercredi et vendredi, exactement les même horaires qu'Hinata avait avant.

Secrètement, elle espérait croiser Naruto dans la salle de l'accueil mais celui qui faisait battre son coeur n'était jamais apparu. Deux ans étaient bel et bien passés. Tout était différent.

Au début, Neji avait un peu de mal à s'ouvrir lors de leur séances mais cela encourageait Hinata à se confier à sa psychologue. Ils partagèrent leur pensées sombres et terrifiantes, leur sentiments de solitude et d'injustice ce qui allégeaient leur épaules.

Mais les moments qu'Hinata redoutait le plus, était lorsque Neji voulait lui faire pratiquer son nouveau pouvoir. Elle devait être capable de le contrôler si elle voulait au moins revoir Naruto.

Car, oui, elle avait revu tout le monde sauf lui depuis qu'il était parti sans un mot.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle s'était réveillée pour la toute première fois et exactement huit jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Naruto. Elle tenait le compte. Ce terrible manque la brûlait de l'intérieur mais la peur de le perdre n'en était que bien plus grande.

Le lundi matin, suivant la visite de Neji, de Tenten et de Tsunade, Shizune lui avait apporté son petit déjeuner en lui expliquant le programme de la journée. Sa doctoresse avait réussit à lui réserver tous les examens possibles et imaginables. Mais avant ça, elle lui présenta son kiné attitré et son stagiaire.

Gaï Maito était le responsable des kinésithérapeutes de l'hôpital, et c'était grâce à lui et son bien dévoué stagiaire Rock Lee qu'Hinata pouvait bouger ses membres à peu près comme elle le voulait. Durant ses deux ans, ils s'étaient tout les deux occupés d'elle, empêchant son corps de trop s'atrophier.

Ils avaient tellement d'énergie tout les deux que c'était impossible de rester stoïque devant eux. Les patients passaient de bons moments avec eux. A peine deux minutes en leur compagnie qu'Hinata rigolait déjà alors que Shizune affichait un air désespéré.

Hinata fut heureuse de revoir Lee qui comme d'habitude avait la grande forme. Il lui apprit qu'il était en quatrième année d'étude à l'école de médecine de Konoha pour devenir kiné et que ce stage lui apprenait beaucoup. Grâce à son niveau d'études, il pouvait pratiqué les massages sans la présence de Gaï se qui allégeait et accélérait la charge de travail.

A la vu de son comportement, Hinata comprit que Lee n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans cet hôpital et encore moins à cet étage. Elle évita donc tous sujets qui étaient liés aux créatures de la nuit.

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le temps de parler. Gaï ne la laissait respirer que pour boire un peu d'eau.

Au début, tout allait bien. Elle n'avait pas commencer par des exercices trop dur. Elle passait l'heure allongée sur une table, laissant Gaï manipuler son corps dans tout les sens. Puis, après plusieurs jours de massages, il l'avait amené devant deux barres. Il voulait voir comme elle se débrouillait debout. Ce fût une véritable catastrophe. A chaque pas, Hinata manquait de tomber. Elle n'avait tellement pas confiance en ses jambes qu'elle mettait tout son poids sur ses bras mais eux aussi étaient faibles. Heureusement, Gaï était derrière elle pour la rattraper. Il calait ses bras sous ses aisselles et la ramenait jusqu'à son fauteuil roulant. Elle avait mal partout mais elle serrait les dents, demandant à recommencer. Mais son kiné lui affirma qu'elle avait le temps et qu'ils reviendront tous les jours deux ou trois heures pour rééduquer et muscler son corps.

Contrairement à Lee, elle ne vit pas Sakura le lundi car, d'après Shizune, elle était en cours pour la journée.

Ce fût donc Shizune qui accompagna Hinata à chaque lieu de rendez-vous pour les tests. D'abord un IRM puis une radio puis une échographie puis un scanner et encore plein d'autres qu'Hinata n'avait pas prit la peine de retenir. Son maigre corps fût tellement manipulé et mit dans tout les sens, qu'elle en eût mal dans la nuit. Impossible pour elle de fermer les yeux.

Le jour d'après, Shizune apparu, accompagnée de Sakura et donna les résultats à sa patiente. La doctoresse avait comparé tous les examens d'Hinata et de Neji entre eux et tout les totaux montraient qu'Hinata était clairement au dessus de la moyenne. Elle avait retrouvé la vue mais sa pression artérielle était trop lever et l'agitation de ses neurones étaient trop importante.

-Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu pourras sortir d'ici, Hinata, lui avait dit Shizune.

-Je comprends, avait répondu Hinata le plus joyeusement possible. Je sais que vous faites tous du mieux que vous pouvez pour m'aider. Je n'ai qu'à attendre.

Alors qu'elles repartaient pour la laisser se reposer, Hinata comprit que cette journée allait encore être calme jusqu'à ce que vers le début d'après-midi, après la visite de Neji, Hagoromo Otsutsuki apparu à sa porte.

Hinata fût surprise puis soulagée de voir qu'il allait bien. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et la discussion partie sur un ton léger et amical. Le sorcier s'était vraiment inquiété pour la jeune fille.

-Je vis actuellement dans une parfaite petite maison de retraire que Naruto et Sasuke ont trouvé pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais crû autant m'amuser avec les humains de cette tranche d'âge, avait-il avoué alors qu'Hinata le regardait en souriant. J'ai aidé, pendant quelques temps, dans cet hôpital mais je ne me voyais vraiment pas finir mes jours ici.

-Je suis contente que Naruto et Sasuke s'occupent bien de vous, avait-elle dit.

-Et moi je suis content de voir que tu ailles bien. Naruto est venu me voir il y a déjà de ça quelques jours pour m'annoncer la nouvelle. Il était transformé. Je ne l'avais plus vu aussi rayonnant depuis longtemps. Merci Hinata.

La jeune fille ne sût pas quoi dire à part rougir. Ils discutèrent encore quelque peu mais aucuns d'eux n'osaient parler des vrais problèmes qui flottaient au dessus de leur têtes. Ce ne fût que vers dix-huit heures qu'il reparti après avoir invité Hinata a venir le voir de temps en temps si elle avait besoin d'aide. Mais elle avait bien remarqué que le sorcier se faisait vraiment vieux.

Une autre surprise arriva dans sa chambre, un peu après le dîner.

Comme à son habitude, Sasuke frappa à la porte avant de passer la tête pour lui avertir qu'il prenait son tour de garde. Hors cette fois-ci, il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une ombre se jeta sur Hinata.

-I ... Izumi ?

Pleurant de joie et rigolant à moitié, la jeune vampire avait entouré ses bras autour du cou de la patiente.

-Hinata ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Doucement, chérie.

Izumi s'éloigna tout en s'excusant alors qu'Itachi, Mikoto et Izuna s'approchèrent du lit de la jeune femme. Hinata était sans voix. Elle n'aurait jamais crû que les vampires prennent la peine de venir la voir dans un hôpital.

-Sasuke nous a prévenu, avait expliqué Itachi.

-Je ... Je vois.

-J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi, avait avoué Izumi en sanglotant.

Malgré son gêne, Hinata souriait joyeusement de revoir Izumi et Izuna et fût touché qu'Itachi et Mikoto aient prit le temps de les accompagner. Ils restèrent quelques minutes avec elle pour donner quelques nouvelles.

Apparemment tout allait bien pour eux. Malgré la frayeur qu'ils avaient eût au début à cause de leur faibles rasions de sang, ils avaient survécu. Cela se voyait à leur traits et leur peaux qui avaient vieillit. Cependant, grâce à Naruto et Sasuke, ils s'étaient reconstruit petit à petit après l'explosion. Ils avaient aménagé à Konoha près de la forêt et ils avaient reprit la chasse mais avaient aussi décidé d'élever des animaux pour le sang.

-Alors ? avait demandé Izumi d'une voix basse et joyeuse à l'oreille d'Hinata. Tu es au courant pour Sasuke et Sakura ?

-IZUMI !

La voix de Sasuke retentit depuis le couloir. Hinata vit Izumi plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour retenir son rire alors qu'Itachi affichait un air désolé. Un raclement de gorge retentit derrière eux.

-Je crois que c'est l'heure de laisser Hinata se reposer, avait dit Sakura apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la pièce.

Hinata ne savait plus ou elle était. Elle avait l'impression d'être une vielle série télé et elle ne put retenir un rire. Tout les gens présents dans la pièce la regarda avec de grands yeux ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Mais finalement, son rire se fit contagieux et tout le monde rigola un bon coup avant de saluer Hinata.

-Quelle journée, avait avoué Hinata alors que Sakura était assise à coté d'elle.

Les deux filles discutèrent quelque peu puis Sakura quitta la pièce laissant Hinata dormir.

Le lendemain, Shizune retira le pansement d'Hinata. Grâce au sang de Naruto, les poings et la blessure n'avaient laissé aucune cicatrices. Hinata ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer ses doigts sur sa peau. Cela continuait de l'impressionner.

Elle passa le reste de sa matinée avec Gaï et Lee puis ils la libérèrent pour le déjeuner.

Une fois rassasiée et dans son fauteuil roulant, Hinata attendit la visite de Neji mais ce dernier ne vint pas. A sa place, Sakura apparu avant de dire à Hinata de se préparer à descendre. Elle poussa la patiente jusqu'à la grande salle commune de l'hôpital. Des visiteurs surprises attendaient la jeune femme.

-Monsieur Sarutobi, quelle bonne surprise !

Assit à coté de lui, se trouvait Tsunade et un étrange homme mais aussi Mirai et Konohamaru qui la salua.

Âgé maintenant de quatre ans, la petite Mirai avait laissé pousser ses magnifiques cheveux bruns, couleur typique des Sarutobi. Ses grands yeux étaient vivants et concentrés sur son dessin.

-Mirai, tu dis bonjour à Hinata ? demanda Konohamaru.

Hinata dût cligner plusieurs fois des yeux quand elle vit le bel adolescent assit devant elle. Sa voix avait fini de muer et résonnait comme celle d'un homme. Bizarrement, sa coupe de cheveux lui faisait pensé à celle de Naruto quand il avait le même age, l'année de leur rencontre. Etant donc plus longs, leur couleur brune contrastait avec ses yeux bleus qui paraissaient plus clair. Son regard était plus sûr de lui et malgré qu'il soit assit, Hinata remarqua qu'il avait aussi bien grandit.

-Bonjour, avait dit Mirai rapidement avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur sa tâche.

Deux ans étaient passés et Hinata savait très bien que Mirai ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'elle et pourtant, elle sentit un petit pincement au coeur.

-Promis, nous ne serons pas long, Hinata, avait alors dit Hiruzen attirant l'attention de la jeune femme sur lui.

'Prenez tout votre temps.' avait pensé Hinata.

-J'aimerai te présenter, monsieur Danzô Shimura, c'est le notaire qui se charge des affaires financières qui ont un rapport avec l'école.

Hinata salua poliment ce monsieur comprenant que tout ce qui allait être dit à partir de maintenant allait être analysé puis remit en question par cet homme.

En premier, Hiruzen et Hinata échangeaient quelques formalités avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

L'argent et les études.

Il y a deux ans, Hinata était sous la tutelle du doyen mais maintenant, aux yeux de la loi, elle avait passé la majorité. Vu sa condition physique et la période de l'année, il était impossible qu'Hinata s'inscrive maintenant dans une école ou dans une université. De toute façon, la présence de Tsunade lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça.

-Pour ce qui est de ton héritage ...

-Mon héritage ? avait répété Hinata.

-Et bien, oui, les Hyûga étaient une grande et riche famille. A tes dix-huit ans j'ai pu débloquer ton compte, avait expliqué Hiruzen en lui tendant une nouvelle carte bleue. A toi de décidé ce que tu vas faire de cet argent qui à toi.

Hinata jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Tsunade. Sa psychologue lui avait interdit de parler de Neji pour éviter un attroupement de journalistes et de problèmes avec la police mais lui aussi était un Hyûga, ils devaient se partager les ressources.

-Pour ce qui est du logement ...

-Je ... Je vais payer, s'était empressée de dire Hinata tout en regardant Danzô. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais remboursé toutes mes années au dortoir en plus de mes deux dernières années de ...

-Tu ne me laisses pas finir, Hinata, avait reprit Hiruzen. Tu n'as pas à t'en occuper.

-Pardon ?

-Mademoiselle Yamanaka et monsieur Uzumaki s'en sont déjà chargé, avait lâché Danzô d'une voix froide. Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous n'avez pas à payer les deux ans où vous étiez dans le coma. Par contre, j'espère voir le premier chèque des dix ans de loyer sur mon bureau le plus rapidement possible.

Hinata resta sans voix pendant un moment. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à jouer avec ses doigts croisés entre eux sur ses cuisses cachées sous la table.

-Le jour de ton dix-huitième anniversaire, Ino et son cousin Naruto sont venu me voir dans mon bureau pour me dire qu'ils venaient vider ta chambre au dortoir. Peux-tu confirmer que tu as écris et signé ce papier ?

Hinata prit la feuille qu'Hiruzen lui tendait. Elle parcourut rapidement les lignes des yeux. Elle cacha sa surprise car, oui, c'était bien son écriture mais à aucun moment, elle avait écrit ces mots qui autorisait Ino Yamanaka, "sa meilleure amie et colocataire", de venir récupérer ses affaires afin de les ranger dans la maison qu'elles partageaient avec des amis.

Discrètement, Hinata regarda Tsunade qui secoua la tête.

-Oui, en effet, c'est moi.

Hiruzen voulu récupérer le papier mais Danzô fût plus rapide. Il regarda le papier de ses yeux noirs et ternes.

-Et dites moi, mademoiselle Hyûga, avait-il commencé de sa voix cassée. A quel moment avez-vous écrit cette lettre ?

Hiruzen s'apprêta à répondre mais Hinata prit la parole.

-Avez-vous des problèmes de vue, monsieur ? J'ai écris la date en haut de la page. Mon amie Ino et moi-même venions de décider de poser notre candidature pour les chambres que l'annonce proposait.

Danzô fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. La réponse semblait le satisfaire car il n'ajouta plus rien jusqu'à la fin. Il se leva et salua tout le monde avant de partir sans demander son reste. D'un coup, l'atmosphère se détendit.

-Tenez, avait dit Hiruzen en donnant son porte-monnaie à ses petits enfants. Allez vous acheter des sucreries. Je fini avec Hinata et on y va.

Mirai sauta de joie avant de tirer Konohamaru vers la machine automatique.

-Très bon mensonge Hinata, avait complimenté Tsunade.

-J'avoue ne pas tout comprendre, avait dit la jeune femme.

Hiruzen se mit alors à lui expliquer la situation. Ce Danzô Shimura était donc en quelques sortes le trésorier de l'école de Konoha. Il devait gérer dépense et rentré d'argent. Etant donné qu'Hinata ne pouvait pas effectuer son déménagement en temps et en heure, il était prêt à lui laisser la chambre le temps qu'elle sorte de son coma. Mais il avait précisé vouloir augmenter son loyer. Hiruzen avait alors mit Tsunade au courant qui en avait parlé à Sakura qui avait vu Ino pour lui en parler.

Et donc un jour, Hiruzen vit Ino, accompagné de Naruto, rentrée dans son bureau. Ils payèrent la chambre pour les mois de septembre à décembre avant de l'avertir qu'ils installaient les affaires d'Hinata chez un ami. Malheureusement, cette nouvelle arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de Danzô qui les accusèrent de fraudes. Alors en cachette, Shikamaru reproduisit l'écriture d'Hinata, affirmant vouloir déplacer ses affaires si son amie Ino trouvait une bonne colocation.

-Donc vous aussi vous êtes au courant ? avait finalement demandé Hinata.

-Pour les créatures de la nuit ? En effet, je suis le doyen de l'académie de Konoha. Je me dois de connaitre qui étudie et dort entre ces murs.

-Ca y est, grand-père ! s'était écriée Mirai avant de sauter sur son épaule.

-Oui, oui, on y va, avait dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux adultes se levèrent alors qu'Hinata continuait de jouer avec ses doigts.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé, Hinata. J'espère que l'avenir te sera meilleur.

Le vieil homme se courba devant elle.

-Allons, allons monsieur Sarutobi. Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez. C'est plutôt à moi de le faire. Je vous ai crée des problème et j'en suis vraiment navrée.

-Assurer le bien-être de mes élèves est un priorité pour moi, avait-il dit pour la rassurer.

Le grand-père et ses petits-enfants saluèrent une dernière fois la patiente avant de partir joyeusement vers le parc de jeu.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Hinata ? avait demander Tsunade, prudemment.

'Est-ce que je vais bien ?' avait répété Hinata pour elle-même.

Elle regarda ses mains. A force de les tripotés, la peau autour de ses ongles s'était légèrement décollée et instinctivement, Hinata les avait arraché. Elle ne prenait plus de sang de démon donc de fins filets de sang coulaient le long de ses ongles beaucoup trop longs.

'Je dois absolument les coupés.' avait-elle pensé sans faire attention à la douleur que ses plaies créaient.

-Hinata ?

-Oui ! Pardon, ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, s'était-elle empressée de dire avant de cacher ses mains sous sa couverture.

Tsunade l'avait alors poussé sur le chemin de son bureau. Dans l'ascenseur, les deux femmes firent le trajet avec Jiraya qui allait à sa séance de sport aquatique. Un bonnet de bain sur la tête retenait ses cheveux blancs et une paire de lunettes lui compressaient le cerveau.

-Hinata ! Qu'elle bonne surprise ! Et Tsunade, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir.

La psychologue grimaça alors qu'Hinata lui sourit gentiment.

-Vous avez l'air en forme, monsieur Jiraya.

-Oh que oui, plus que quelque mois et je serai dehors. La belle vie est à bout de bras. Surtout ne lâche rien Hinata. Je sais que ça a été dur mais le plus beau reste a venir. Au fait, Naruto m'a dit pour vous deux, avait-il dit en lui offrant un sourire complice.

-De ... De quoi ? avait demandé Hinata les joues soudain cramoisi. Il ... Il ne s'est rien passé !

Hinata ne savait pas de quoi il parlait mais c'était la vérité, il ne s'était rien passé. A la vue de sa réaction, Jiraya comprit qu'il avait vendu la mèche.

-Oh, non, il ne t'a pas encore montrer. Merde. J'ai du mal comprendre. Naruto va me tuer.

Hinata l'entendit marmonner dans sa barbe ce qui la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Surtout tu ne lui diras rien, hein, Hinata ? Ca reste entre toi et moi. Vous aussi, Tsunade ! s'était-il exclamé, paniqué.

-Excusez-moi, avait commencé Hinata, curieuse. Mais ...

-Oh ! C'est mon étage. Et bien, à bientôt j'espère.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Jiraya disparu alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur une Hinata plus que confuse.

Heureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser cette information dans sa tête car Tsunade ferma la porte de son bureau. Neji arriva bien plus tard. Elles ne dirent rien mais Hinata savait que Neji n'était pas du genre à arriver en retard sans excuses sauf qu'il ne donna aucune raison ce jour-là.

Le jour suivant, jeudi, fut beaucoup plus calme. Ce fût ce qu'Hinata crût quand Lee la ramena dans sa chambre après ses massages de l'après-midi sauf que Tenten et Ino s'y trouvait déjà.

-Hinata ! On t'a amené quelques affaires à toi ! s'était exclamée Ino.

-On va prendre la suite, merci Lee, avait dit Tenten tout en posant les mains sur les poignets du fauteuil d'Hinata. On se voit toujours ce soir, hein ?

-Bien sûr Tenten, hors de question que je rate une soirée karaoké.

Lee leur sourit joyeusement avant de disparaître, refermant la porte derrière lui. Tenten poussa Hinata près du lit où cette dernière put voir des vêtements pliés soigneusement. Enfin, plus pour longtemps. Ino s'empressa de les déplier pour les mettre sous le nez de son amie.

-On ne savait pas trop quoi prendre, alors on a prit ceux qui paraissait les plus neuf, avait expliqué Tenten.

-Franchement Hinata, avait commencé Ino. Dès que tu sors, il va falloir que l'on t'amène faire un peu de shopping. Regardes moi ces pantalons, ils sont tous usés et ces chemises, elles sont deux fois trop grandes.

-Calme toi Ino.

La jeune fée se retourna et découvrit Hinata en pleure.

-Je suis désolée. C'était pas méchant. Je ne voulais pas ...

-Merci, avait sangloté Hinata. Merci les filles.

Sans vraiment comprendre, Ino et Tenten se regardèrent avant de se baisser sur leur jambes et de prendre Hinata dans leur bras. C'était dure de garder le sourire devant tout ces gens alors que tout semblait bizarre autour d'elle.

Une fois calmée, les filles s'installèrent sur le balcon pour profiter du faible soleil de Konoha. Emmitouflées et serrées les unes contre les autres, Hinata écoutait Tenten et Ino lui raconter ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de ces murs blancs et froids.

Une fois le week-end terminé, tout le monde avait reprit ses activités. Shikamaru et Chôji étaient repartit à Suna pour terminer leur enquête laissé en plan par le réveil surprise d'Hinata. Saï et Naruto avaient reprit les entraînements au camp sous les ordres directs de Kakashi. Tenten avait reprit les cours. Kiba, Ino et Shino avaient reprit leur heures de travail.

Deux ans plus tôt, Ino avait mentit à ses amis en leur disant qu'elle partait en année sabbatique pour explorer le monde entier. Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux non plus. En effet, les Kages avaient parcouru les continents à la recherche des sorciers.

-Je me rappelle parfaitement ce que Shikamaru avait dit quand on a découvert que les sorciers se cachaient dans un genre de monde parallèle. Il a dit : "Tout cet argent gaspillé dans les billets d'avions." mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, avait expliqué Ino. Malgré les petites tensions au début, surtout à cause de Naruto, on a pleins de souvenirs en tête maintenant.

Depuis septembre, Ino travaillait dans un petit restaurant qui avait ouvert il y a peu.

-Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais sortir mais il faudra que je me trouve un travail le plus rapidement possible, avait avoué Hinata.

-Toi aussi tu croules sous les remboursements ? avait demandé Tenten.

La jeune patiente secoua tristement la tête.

-Je peux demander pour un poste de serveuse, si tu veux, avait proposé Ino.

Hinata sourit tout en remerciant son amie. Puis elle se tourna vers Tenten pour avoir quelques nouvelles de Neji. Il n'était pas passé aujourd'hui car il savait que les deux jeunes femmes passaient déjà voir Hinata. De plus, il était perdu dans la lecture de ses livres. Tout comme Hinata, il avait quelques années à rattraper. Il avait emprunté tout les livres de Tenten sur le corps humain.

-Le corps humain ?

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Ino. Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique.

-D'ailleurs, quel genre d'études fais-tu ? avait demandé Hinata, curieuse.

-Ne t'affoles pas, je ne fais pas de grandes études. Rappelles toi que j'ai du redoubler ma dernière année de lycée.

-Pff tu es trop modeste, Tenten ! s'était écriée Ino en pointant son doigt sur elle. Cette fille-là a été recruter en STAPS pour ses remarquables notes dans n'importe quel sport. Que ce soit individuel, collectif, avec ballon ou avec les mains, t'es sûre qu'elle va briller.

-Oh arrêtes Ino, avait marmonné Tenten les joues rouges.

-Et bien ça me fais vraiment plaisir que vos vies soient si rempli ! s'était exclamée Hinata en frappant dans ses mains.

-Oh ! Mais on ne t'a pas oublié, Hinata ! avait dit Ino.

D'un coup, Tenten se leva et ramena aux pieds de son amie un sac remplit de livres. Hinata se pencha et attrapa le premier.

-Orgueil et Préjugés ? Franchement Ino, je ...

-Regardes mieux, ma chère.

Hinata se mit à fouiller dans le sac et ressortit des livres bien plus épais.

-Mais ... Mais ..., avait bégayé Hinata alors que son gêne se fit de plus en plus apparent sur ses joues. C'est la série CrossFire et The Player !

-Pour réchauffer tes nuits, avait dit Ino en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-J'ai lu celui-là, il est vraiment bien, avait annoncé Tenten.

-Toi aussi tu les as lu ? avait demandé Hinata.

-Tenten ! Petite coquine !

Les trois amies éclatèrent de rire. Hinata se sentit bien à ce moment-là. Elle aurait voulu que le temps ralentisse ou s'arrête même mais très vite, l'heure du soupé arriva et les deux jeunes femmes durent quitter la chambre. Elles souhaitèrent une bonne soirée à leur amie avant de disparaître, emportant avec elles les rires et les cris de l'après-midi.

Cette nuit-là, Hinata resta plus longtemps réveillée. Pas parce qu'elle avait mal mais parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer tout ses amis en train de s'amuser alors qu'elle se tournait les pouces dans son lit. Elle était vraiment contente pour eux. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se vider la tête comme ils le faisaient si bien.

Elle était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas l'ombre de l'autre coté de sa porte-fenêtre.

Puis vint vendredi après-midi et ses bons moments. Kiba et Shino débarquèrent avec des gros bouquets de fleures et des jeux de sociétés dans leur sacs à dos. Hinata fût impressionnée de les voir en tenue de travail. Cela les rendaient tout de suite plus sérieux mais cette image fût vite cassé par leur blagues et leur comportements enfantins.

Kiba posa sa caquette d'agent de Police avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

-Tu devineras jamais ce qu'on t'as apporté, avait-il chuchoté avec malice.

-Arrêtes de faire durer le suspense et donnes les lui, avait ordonné Shino tout en plaçant les fleures dans des vases.

-Tu casses l'ambiance, Shino, avait boudé Kiba devant une Hinata amusée.

Pour toute réponse, leur ami retourna son sac au-dessus du lit d'Hinata. Des centaines de bonbons et de chocolats tombèrent sur ses jambes. Hinata plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche comme pour retenir un cri.

-Vous auriez pas dût, avait-elle chuchoté.

-Bien sur que si, avait dit Kiba.

-C'est pour se faire pardonner de ne pas être passé de la semaine mais le travail m'a submergé.

-Un week-end en mission est c'est le déluge de papiers à remplir quand tu reviens au boulot, s'était plaint Kiba.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, avait assuré Hinata en regardant Kiba sortir une boites de roulés à la cannelle tous chauds.

-En plus, on sait que la bouffe ici est pas super, avait dit Shino en frissonnant. Après tout, je me suis cassé la jambe à cause de Kiba et j'ai dût dormir ici plusieurs jours donc je sais de quoi je parle.

-Je sais pas pourquoi, j'entends du reproche dans ta voix, avait remarqué Kiba en se grattant la nuque.

-C'est comme ça que j'ai comprit qui il était vraiment, avait avoué Shino en regardant Hinata.

-Vraiment ? Mais tu ne t'ai pas cassé la jambe en dernière année de collège ?

Shino secoua la tête.

-Tu est au courant depuis tout ce temps ? Et tu n'as jamais rien dit ?

-Ce n'était pas à moi de le dire. En tant qu'ami, c'était à toi de m'en parler, avait dit Shino.

-Il n'a pas tord, avait murmura Hinata.

-Hé ! Je pensais que tu étais de mon coté, Hinata.

La jeune femme rigola timidement tout en mordant dans son roulé à la cannelle.

-Enfin, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. J'imagine que l'étage quatre doit avoir un traitement de faveur au niveau du restaurateur.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'Ino et Tenten apparurent pour se joindre à leur partie de cartes. Grâce à Ino, des secrets encore cachés furent découvert par tous.

-J'arrive pas à croire que Kiba est eut son permis du premier coup ! s'était exclamée Tenten en se tenant le ventre, pliée en deux de rire.

-Pourquoi donc ? avait demandé Hinata.

-Hinata, chérie, avait commencé Ino. Si tu voyais sa façon de conduire, c'est affolant.

-Tu n'as qu'à le passer toi le permis ! s'était écrié Kiba en jetant sa paire de deux sur le tas.

-Pas la peine, il y a Shino.

-Pfff et dire que moi j'ai dût le repasser, avait avoué Shino en baissant la tête.

-Franchement, je ne comprenais jamais, avait conclut Ino. Présidente !

-Encore ? Mais c'est pas possible, tu triches ! s'était exclamé Kiba.

-T'es juste un mauvais perdant comme d'habitude !

-Pardon ?

-Hé, calmez-vous, sinon Sakura va encore nous mettre dehors car vous faites trop de bruit, avait prévenu Tenten.

-Parlons peu, parlons bien, avait dit Ino. Qui a des infos sur Sakura et Sasuke ?

Des paires de yeux se tournèrent vers Hinata qui battait tranquillement les cartes pour faire travailler ses doigts. Quand elle se rendit compte du silence, elle leva la tête et fût effrayée du regard de ses amis.

-Hinata ! Toi, tu as surement vu quelque chose !

-C ... Comment ça ?

-Ils sont tellement discrets, avait relevé Tenten.

-Ils gardent tout en privé mais je suis sur qu'ils prennent un peu plus de liberté le soir.

-Je ... Je sais pas du tout moi.

Et la conversation continua sur eux encore quelques temps avant que Shino vienne à la rescousse d'Hinata. Grâce à lui, Ino lâcha l'affaire et ils recommencèrent à jouer. Vu que c'était vendredi, ils se permirent de rester un peu plus longtemps avant que Shizune ne vient leur annoncé la fermeture des portes.

Ils saluèrent tous Hinata et promirent de revenir demain.

Et ils revinrent avec Neji. Ils passèrent toute la journée de samedi dans les jardins en compagnie, cette fois de Sakura qui était en congés. Ino eût tout le plaisir de l'observer assise à coté de Sasuke mais rien ne se produisit. Ce fût comme ça qu'Hinata fût chargé de l'observation du couple lorsque personne n'était là. Hinata rigola en acceptant mais Ino savait bien que son amie n'allait rien faire. Elle aimait juste voir le visage de Sakura se crispé alors que Sasuke soupirait d'épuisement devant l'insistance de la jeune fée.

Ce soir-là, Hinata vit pour la première fois l'ombre. Elle était passé trop rapidement pour qu'Hinata puisse identifié qui c'était mais elle avait tarder assez pour faire comprendre à Hinata que l'ombre cherchait à la voir. Son stresse, qui ne la quittait jamais, avait augmenté d'un coup. Elle avait appelé Sasuke qui avait débarqué sur le qui-vive dans la chambre. Cachée sous son drap, Hinata lui dit qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte-fenêtre. Le vampire avait alors regarder partout avant d'ouvrir la fameuse porte et de demandait à Obito si il avait vu quelque chose mais son aîné lui cria un "R.A.S."

Hinata s'excusa mais Sasuke lui dit qui allait faire un tour autour de l'hôpital.

Le dimanche, Hinata était complètement dans la lune. Malgré la bonne ambiance de ses amis, elle n'arrivait pas à se relaxer.

-Et là, avait continué Kiba. Naruto a crié : "Si tu ne nous dis pas, tu seras virée." Ce qui, venant de lui, pouvait être assez effrayant. Mais ! Saï est arrivé près de lui et lui a dit : "Naruto, elle ne travail pour personne, c'est du bénévolat.".

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Dans le camion, on était mort de rire, avait dit Shino au bord de l'essoufflement.

-Alors que à la base, c'était un truc super sérieux, avait reprit Kiba. Je peux vous dire qu'on a plus entendu Naruto ouvrir sa bouche jusqu'au lendemain.

Les autres continuaient de rigoler alors qu'Hinata jouait avec ses doigts bandés. Elle était resté tendu toute la journée malgré la présence de Sasuke et de ses amis.

Son mal de tête ramena Hinata dans le présent. La lumière de la lune illumina son visage. Elle attendait toujours.

Elle attendait l'ombre de pied ferme. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait faire mais il était hors de question qu'elle ne se sente pas en sécurité alors que des hommes et des vampires veillaient à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien de grave.

Elle roula sur son dos avant de regarder ses doigts. Sakura avait découvert qu'elle s'arrachait ses peaux. Son amie s'était énervée tout en lui disant qu'elle pouvait attrapé toutes sortes de microbes mais Hinata ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tirer sa peau. Alors, la stagiaire lui avait coincé les mains sur ses cuisses et lui avait entouré les doigts de jolis petits pansements.

Soudain, un éclair sombre attira son attention à l'extérieur. Elle vit la poignée de la porte se baisser. L'ombre était revenue. Sans s'emmêler les pieds, elle poussa ses draps et se leva à toute vitesse avant de se plaquer contre le mur sans bruit.

Elle essaya de retenir sa respiration. Comment cette personne avait pût passé sans être remarquer par au moins un vampire ?

Tout était tellement silencieux dans la pièce qu'elle eût l'impression que les battements de son coeur remplissait la chambre.

Puis, elle vit un immense corps s'approcher de son lit. Elle s'apprêta à crier à l'aide pour que quelqu'un puisse venir quand elle reconnu la couleur dorée des cheveux de cet homme devant elle. Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Elle avait entendu tous ses invités des derniers jours parler de Naruto. Elle s'était rendu compte, qu'il n'avait jamais arrêter de prendre soin d'elle. Il devait tellement lui manquait qu'elle se mettait à le voir dans sa chambre. Impossible. La chaleur que dégageait son corps était réelle. Il était vraiment ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ... ?!

-AH ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'il se tournait vers elle.

\- ... Naruto.

C'était bien lui. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas penser à lui ? Elle croisa ses bras autour de son corps comme pour le protéger d'elle-même. Elle avait juste eut le temps de voir ses cicatrices sur ses joues mates avant de baisser les yeux sur ses pieds. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie de voir ses pupilles bleues ciel.

-Hinata ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

-Je ...

Elle ne le vit pas, mais elle le sentit soudain tout près d'elle. Sans hésitation, il la souleva dans ses bras. Dès que son épaule se posa sur son torse, elle sentit la température de son corps grimper de plusieurs degrés. Son ventre se tordit dans tout les sens et, comme si c'était possible, son coeur accéléra encore plus. Son parfum masculin emplit son nez. Elle eut comme l'impression qu'elle allait tomber dans les vapes mais elle se rattrapa au dernier moment. Elle s'accrocha à sa veste et il baissa ses yeux bleus sur elle. Il adorait la savoir hors de danger dans ses bras. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le regarder ?

Il la posa sur son lit avant de rabattre le drap sur ses jambes. Il pouvait sentir que son corps semblait déjà moins fragile mais il avait bien vu qu'elle était restée debout seulement parce qu'elle s'était tenu appuyer contre le mur.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sasuke mécontent.

-J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, marmonna-t-il.

-Je ... Je vais m'expliquer, commença Naruto en reculant, signe qu'il ne voulait pas se battre.

-Il n'y pas d'explications qui valent ce que tu es en train de faire, Naruto.

Hinata vit Sasuke pénétrer dans la pièce en direction de son ami alors que Sakura apparut timidement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Sasuke ... commença la jeune stagiaire.

-Non ! Je crois qu'il a pas bien comprit, coupa Sasuke avant de se tourner vers Naruto. Tu ne sais pas que ta vie est en danger, ici ? Tu n'as peut-être pas bien comprit ce qui risque de t'arriver ? Tu veux qu'Hinata s'en veuille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Les mots claquèrent entre les murs, faisant trembler Hinata. Pour elle, il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas encore voir Naruto mais ce manque au fond d'elle était en train de la ronger de l'intérieur.

-J'y crois pas ! Et comment tu es arrivé ici ? Tu as fossé compagnie à Saï ? Et tu passé par où ?

Naruto serra les dents et dévisagea son ami avec un regard mauvais.

-Écartes-toi, Sasuke. J'ai besoin de la voir. J'ai attendu assez longtemps comme ça, j'en ai marre. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester une minute de plus loin d'elle et cette fois, personne ne va m'en empêcher.

Le coeur d'Hinata bondit de joie mais elle continuait de regarder Sakura qui était à l'opposer des yeux de Naruto.

-Ecoutes moi bien Naruto, c'est du suicide. Hinata est pas encore prête à te voir ...

-Arrêtes de parler à sa place ! s'écria Naruto. Maintenant pousses-toi !

-Il a raison Naruto.

La faible voix d'Hinata figea tout le monde dans la pièce. Sakura retient sa respiration alors que Sasuke faisait toujours barrière entre Naruto et Hinata.

Naruto crût sentir son coeur se briser en mille morceaux. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il crût avoir raté sa chance. Il crût que ce qu'il redoutait le plus était en train d'arriver : à force d'avoir attendu, Hinata était passée à autre chose.

Mais alors qu'il continuait t'entendre les débris de son coeur tomber dans sa poitrine, il vit les petites mains d'Hinata, couvertes de pansements, tremblées et serrées autour de son draps.

-Je ne te crois pas, murmura Naruto. Je ne te crois pas. Je ne te crois pas.

Sa gorge était tellement serré qu'il avait l'impression que sa voix ne voulait pas sortir. Le ton qu'il prit pour lui parler broya le coeur d'Hinata qui vit sa vue se troubler à cause de ses larmes.

-Vas t'en, Naruto. Je ne veux pas de toi ici.

Etait-il le seul à entendre le léger tremblement de sa voix ?

-Tu l'as entendu ? Va t'en, c'est pour ton bien qu'on te demande ça, reprit plus doucement Sasuke.

Naruto avait mal.

-On t'a rien demander ! hurla-t-il alors qu'il attrapait le col du t-shirt de Sasuke. C'est tellement facile pour toi de me dire ça, hein ? M'éloigner d'Hinata ça ne me fait aucun bien. Tu as jamais su ce qui était bon pour moi alors ne me cherches pas.

Sasuke attrapa violemment le poignet de Naruto et les deux amis partirent en duel visuel.

-J'essaie de faire fonctionné ma tête ce qui n'est pas toujours ton cas, cher Naruto. Comme d'habitude tu réagis au quart de tour mais est-ce que tu penses aux répercutions de tes actions, hein ? Ou alors je dois te rappeler comme tu as bousillé ton bras ?

-Mon bras n'a aucun rapport avec Hinata et tu le sais très bien !

-Vraiment ?! N'as tu pas plongé ton bras dans cette source d'eau étrange juste parce que tu avais vu le visage d'Hinata ?!

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de s'envoyer des piques, Hinata sentait son mal de tête augmenter. Donc Naruto était bien blessé au bras. En plus c'était à cause d'elle. Donc malgré qu'ils ne soient pas l'un près de l'autre, elle arrivait quand même à le blesser. Hinata était terrifiée. Elle sentait la peur présente dans la pièce l'envelopper. Celle que ressentait Sakura pour Sasuke et ses amis. Celle que Sasuke ressentait pour Naruto. Celle que Naruto ressentait pour lui-même et celle qu'Hinata ressentait pour Naruto.

Elle redoutait de se noyer dans ce flot de pensées tristes et négatives.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer ! s'écria Sakura en éloignant les deux amis l'un de l'autre. Vous n'aidez pas Hinata.

Naruto posa son regard inquiet sur la jeune fille dans le lit. Son corps entier tremblait alors qu'elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

-S ... Sakura ... je la sens arrivé, pleura Hinata.

-Je vais chercher la morphine, annonça-t-elle. Sasuke reste ici et toi, Naruto, ta présence lui fait du mal. Regardes-la.

Elle tourna les talons et couru vers le bureau de sa responsable. Sasuke essaya de rassurer Hinata alors que Naruto l'observait de ses grands yeux. Etait-ce vraiment sa présence qui faisait souffrir Hinata ?

 _"-... cette nouvelle créature sera capable de voir les plus sombres peurs du démon."_

Naruto tourna vers la porte-fenêtre pour poser sa main sur la poignée.

Sa peur d'être rejeter avait dût s'étendre jusqu'à Hinata. Pourtant il avait répété son texte qu'il avait écrit pour elle. Il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il avait tout prévu. Il devrait être en train de prendre Hinata dans ses bras et de lui murmurer les mots doux qu'il avait trouvé après avoir passer des heures à réfléchir devant sa page blanche. Tout aurait dû bien se passer mais Sasuke lui avait encore donné un ordre. Et comme toujours, il allait obéir. C'était dur de se débarrasser des mauvaises habitudes.

 _"-Je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend que toi."_

-Désolé Sasuke mais je vais utilisé tes propres mots pour ne pas t'obéir, murmura-t-il.

Après tout, la première fois qu'il avait vu Hinata après son réveille tout s'était bien passé. Il devait donc l'aider à retrouver confiance en elle. Il était le seul à pouvoir faire ça.

Il se tourna vers le lit et s'avança les poings serrés.

-Désolé Hinata mais je ne partirai pas ! Je vais rester ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas regarder !

Hinata s'empêcha de lever sa tête vers lui alors qu'elle sentait les veines de ses tempes apparaître contre ses doigts. La douleur augmentait de plus en plus et sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour soulager sa peine mais elle refusait de regarder Naruto qui avançait vers elle.

-T'es pas possible, Naruto ! Tu vois pas que c'est pas le bon moment pour faire n'importe quoi ?

Sasuke lui attrapa le bras mais Naruto se dégagea en lui donnant un coup de coude dans la mâchoire, assommant presque Sasuke qui tomba à terre.

Alors que les plaintes d'Hinata se firent de plus en plus forte, Naruto s'assit sur le lit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Sa joue striée se posa contre ses cheveux violets alors que celle d'Hinata s'enfonçant presque dans son bras. Elle retient un soupire de bien-être. Elle sentit au fond d'elle-même le trou créé par l'absence de Naruto qui commençait à se refermer petit à petit.

Mais elle ne devait pas oublié qu'elle était dans les bras de Naruto au plus mauvais moment. Elle sentait bien que tout son être était tendu. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

-Ne ... Ne me touches pas, sanglotait Hinata. Vas t'en ...

Ses petites mains s'accrochèrent de nouveau à la veste de Naruto. C'était comme si elles criaient au jeune homme à quel point le toucher leur avaient manqué. Sa bouche disait quelque chose alors que son corps faisait le contraire.

-Je n'ai nulle part où aller et tu le sais. Ma place est près de toi. Pardonnes-moi, Hinata. J'ai encore obéi aveuglement aux autres. J'ai délaisser mes envies et donc en même temps les tiennes. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule.

La respiration d'Hinata se fit de plus en plus courte. Malgré l'air qu'elle respirait, ses poumons brûlait. Mais elle ne sentait plus la même peur que tout à l'heure. C'était devenu plus doux et moins triste. Malheureusement, cela n'empêchait pas ses yeux de lui faire souffrir le martyr.

Naruto l'éloigna de lui avant de pencher son visage à son niveau.

-Tu dois te calmer, Hinata. Concentres toi sur ma voix. Tu ne me fera rien. Je le sais, j'ai confiance en toi. Regardes-moi, je n'ai rien. N'ai pas peur de ta propre peur.

Sa voix étaient envoûtante, chaude et douce ou alors c'était parce qu'Hinata était en train de céder à son instinct.

-Ne fais pas ça, Hinata, dit Sasuke alors qu'il se relevait comme il pouvait.

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Tout ce qu'elle entendait était la douce respiration de Naruto près de son visage. Elle avait horriblement envie de le regarder. Son sentiment d'être privé de Naruto lui criait de le faire.

Naruto passa alors ses mains autour de son visage et le souleva tout doucement. Elle ne résista pas. Il vit alors son visage levé vers le sien mais ses paupières étaient closes. Il essuya ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avant de profiter de l'occasion pour caresser ses veines gonflées.

Hinata sentait qu'il la dévisageait de ses yeux bleus curieux.

-Tu dois te calmer, Hinata. Tu dois repousser tous les sentiments négatifs que tu sens monter en toi. Ne gardes que les meilleurs. Concentres toi sur mon toucher. Et dès que tu te sens prête, ouvres les yeux.

Hypnotisée, Hinata essaya de calmer sa respiration et se concentra pour réaliser ce que Naruto lui avait dit de faire. Quoi de mieux qu'un démon qui avait du mal à se contrôler comme professeur pour une nouvelle créature qui peinait avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs ?

-Regardes-moi, Hinata.

Sa voix n'était que supplication et envie. Hors Hinata aimait lui faire plaisir. Lui qui n'avait qu'elle et elle qui n'avait que lui.

Hinata repoussa sa peur, faisant disparaître ses maux de têtes et ses veines. Naruto vit les paupières d'Hinata papillonner avant de pouvoir enfin voir ses magnifiques pupilles nacrées devant lui. Il en eût presque le souffle coupé. Humides de larmes, elles reflétaient la lune qui brillait derrière lui. Après tout ce qui venait de se passer, il pouvait enfin les admirer.

Ce fût à ce moment-là que Sakura arriva, une seringue pleine dans la main. Mais quand elle vit qu'Hinata et Naruto s'en sortaient tout seul, elle s'approcha de Sasuke qui avait un gros bleu au menton.

Perdu dans le regard de l'autre, Naruto et Hinata n'avaient rien remarqué. Ils étaient de nouveaux seuls au monde dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ses yeux bleus étaient magnifiques. Ils étaient quelque peu ombragés par ses mèches blondes mais ça ne gênait pas Hinata qui pouvait littéralement lire les émotions de Naruto à travers eux. Ils étaient remplit d'assurance mais aussi d'amour.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi ? murmura-t-elle.

-Peur de toi ? répéta Naruto, presque amusé par sa question. Je suis le démon renard à neuf queues et à aucun moment tu n'as eût peur de moi quand tu m'as rencontré. Tu as même couru vers moi alors que j'aurai pût te blesser. Ce jour-là, tu as écouté ton coeur. Je n'ai qu'à faire exactement comme toi, Hinata ... Ecouter mon coeur.

Hinata serra sa main droite, caressant le bandage de son pouce.

-Je ... Je pourrais ...

-Non, tu ne vas rien me faire. Je ne laisserai plus rien de malheureux se mettre entre nous et j'ai compris que c'est ce que tu veux aussi. Je le sais au fond de moi, Hinata. J'ai confiance en toi.

Il posa son front contre le sien avant de murmurer, rien que pour elle, la réponse qu'elle espérait un jour l'entendre dire juste pour elle.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi parce que je t'aime, Hinata.


	25. Chapitre 25 : La demande

**TEL** le soleil qui repousse les plus sombres nuits de ses rayons, tel le vent qui balaye les gros nuages de pluie de ses rafales, tel l'eau qui rince les imperfections de ses vagues, Naruto réchauffa les recoins les plus glacés de l'âme d'Hinata de son sourire.

Si les mots d'Hinata avait figé les occupants de la chambre un peu plus tôt, les mots de Naruto avaient complètement figé le temps autour d'eux. Le vent avait arrêté de souffler. Sasuke et Sakura avait arrêté de bouger. La trotteuse du réveil d'Hinata avait arrêté de faire du bruit.

Hinata pensa que le silence allait s'installé mais un bruit persistait dans la pièce. Les forts et rapides battements de son coeur résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Elle entendait aussi la respiration de Naruto. Elle était posée et profonde. Il était tellement proche d'elle que ses mèches blondes s'entre-mêlaient avec ses cils fins et noirs.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient si proche mais maintenant que chacun avait avoué ses sentiments, ils avaient l'impression de tous voir sous un nouveau jour.

Leur nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, ressentant tout ce que l'autre faisait. Leur mains semblaient plus douces malgré les bandages, signe qu'ils avaient chacun leur problèmes et leur peurs. Leur fronts semblaient ne pas vouloir s'éloigner l'un de l'autre ou s'arrêter de répandre une douce chaleur entre eux.

Malgré tout, Naruto avait l'impression que son coeur avait arrêté de battre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de toute sa vie. Mais, toujours perdu dans son regard, il vit les yeux nacrés d'Hinata s'écarquiller de surprise puis briller de bonheur. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'un doux petit sourire fendit son visage rosie, remplaçant l'expression de surprise qu'elle avait affiché lorsqu'elle avait entendu les mots de Naruto franchir ses lèvres.

-Tu ... Tu ...

-Je t'aime, répéta-t-il. Je t'aime.

Il prit goût à prononcer ces mots. Il avait l'impression d'enfin pouvoir tenir quelque chose qui lui était propre dans ses mains. Et il était prêt à le partager avec Hinata, il était prêt à dire ces mots autant de fois que possible.

-Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Je ..., souffla-t-elle. Je t'aime aussi, Naruto, tellement.

Naruto ne s'était pas attendu à une longue réponse. Après tout, c'était lui qui était en retard et pour ça, il allait s'en vouloir toute sa vie mais Hinata avait parlé avec une telle intensité, qu'il en eût mal au coeur devant l'honnête et la profondeur de ces mots.

'Tu m'aimes à ce point là, Hinata.' réalisa Naruto repoussant ses larmes.

D'un coup, tout reprit son court autour d'eux. Le vent souffla autour du bâtiment. Sakura aida Sasuke à se relever alors que celui-ci touchait son menton meurtri. La trotteuse recommença sa course. Et enfin, le coeur de Naruto pût reprendre ses battements. Ce fût à son tour de sourire avant de se rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Il frotta son nez contre celui d'Hinata dont les joues passa de rose à rouge.

-Que dirais-tu de partir d'ici ? chuchota-il.

Hinata ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir. Elle secoua sa tête avant de passer ses bras autour de sa nuque et d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle respira son odeur, apaisant son coeur et éloignant son angoisse. Elle avait tellement confiance en lui. Si il lui avait dit que rien n'allait arriver alors elle aussi, elle devait y croire.

Naruto tira le drap, libérant les jambes d'Hinata avant de se pencher à nouveau vers elle. Ses cheveux blonds frôlaient le front de la jeune femme alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de son buste et sous ses jambes.

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se mit debout, portant Hinata dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis. Cette fois-ci c'était Sakura qui fronçait les sourcils alors que Sasuke avait les yeux écarquillés. Il avait déjà comprit ce qu'il allait faire.

-C'est pas une bonne idée, Naruto.

En un éclair, Naruto donna un coup de pied dans la porte-fenêtre et se retrouva debout sur le rebord du balcon, un sourire sur le visage. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi surpuissant et en même temps aussi heureux et léger. C'était comme si tous ses problèmes s'étaient envolés alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore ouvert la bouche. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pourra jamais effacer son sourire. Il resserra Hinata dans ses bras.

-Désolé, mais on va vous quitter, annonça-t-il. On a des trucs à faire et j'ai l'impression que vous aussi. Sakura, tu devrais soigner le mauvais coup que ton copain s'est prit. C'est pas beau à voir.

Sasuke claqua sa langue contre son palais. Naruto avait prit un ton bien arrogant et ses yeux étaient presque joueurs. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses talons, défiant la gravité elle-même.

Fébrile, Hinata regarda discrètement derrière eux. Le vide l'appelait, lui tordant le ventre. Elle resserra sa prise autour de Naruto.

-On ... On pourrait peut-être passé par la porte.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui est marrant, Hinata, chuchota Naruto contre son oreille.

Il ne lâchait pas Sasuke des yeux. Il le savait assez rapide pour lui arracher Hinata des bras. Cependant, il savait que sa voix allait attirer l'attention d'Obito juste en dessus de lui. Il allait devoir faire vite car il n'y avait pas d'autre issues. Il était venu par le toit mais avec Hinata dans ses bras, il ne pouvait pas partir par là. C'était trop dangereux pour la jeune femme.

-Oh ! Et je vais te donner un conseil, Sasuke ! reprit-il avec une voix grave et un visage fermé. Tu ne devais pas essayer de me suivre. Et n'envoie pas Aoda, ça revient à être de la filature. Si je vois une de ses plumes ou un de vos cheveux noirs, je serai très contrarié et ça pourrait mal finir.

Sasuke retient un frisson alors que Sakura s'approchait de Naruto à grands pas.

-Tu ne peux pas l'enlever, Naruto. Dis-lui, Hinata ...

Sasuke lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter ce qui étira un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres de Naruto, satisfait.

-Je fais ce que je veux, merci Sakura. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te ramener Hinata. Je ne sais pas encore quand. Surement quand j'en aurais assez, ce qui, en réfléchissant bien, ne risque pas d'arriver. Aller salut.

Toujours avec son sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, Naruto se retourna, Hinata prit une grande bouffé d'air et il sauta dans le vide. Elle mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas crier pendant leur chute alors que que le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus vite. Elle ne s'habituera jamais aux sorties de Naruto. Peu avant d'atterrir, il plia ses jambes pour que ses pieds rencontrent, tout en douceur, la fine couche de neige.

Beaucoup plus légère que la dernière fois, Hinata ne gêna pas Naruto qui pût se redresser de toute sa hauteur avant de se tourner vers un Obito surpris. Il avait vu un gros point noir tombé sur lui et maintenant qu'il voyait Naruto et Hinata il était paralysé de stupeur.

-Yo !

Naruto lui sourit avant de lever la tête vers le quatrième étage. Sakura les regardait d'en haut avec un visage horrifié alors que Sasuke avait les bras croisés sur le rebord du balcon avec son visage de nouveau fermé.

-Désolé pour tous vos futurs problèmes ! Bonne soirée, salua Naruto.

Il se retourna et partit en direction du quartier général.

-Laisses-le partir, Obito.

Naruto jeta encore un coup d'oeil derrière lui avant d'accélérer.

Le vent dans ses cheveux et le froid de l'extérieur sur son visage firent monter un sentiment de liberté au fond d'Hinata. Avec Naruto tout près d'elle, elle se sentait en sécurité mais la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose qui allait à l'encontre de ce que l'on attendait d'elle et elle ne pouvait pas nier le plaisir que cela lui procurait mais en même temps, ce qu'ils venaient de faire allait créer de lourdes conséquences. Et si Sakura était virée par sa faute ? Et si Sasuke avait des problèmes avec les chasseurs par sa faute ? Elle avait accepter de partir avec Naruto parce qu'elle en avait eût envie. Et elle en avait toujours envie. Mais est-ce que sa décision n'allait pas faire du tord à ses amis ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, dit Naruto comme si il avait entendu ses pensées. Sasuke est intelligent, il trouva une solution. Il a l'habitude d'essuyer mes bavures.

Les bras de la jeune fille avait glissé de son cou et il avait remarqué qu'elle s'était mise à jouer avec ses doigts, tirant sur les pansements de couleurs. Connaissant Hinata, il avait sût qu'elle s'inquiétait pour ses amis. Malgré lui, l'idée qu'elle puisse regretter d'être partit avec lui, effleura l'esprit de Naruto. Elle voulait être avec lui, pas vrai ?

Il tourna vers la droite prenant la direction du centre de la ville.

-Où allons-nous ? demanda Hinata d'une petite voix.

-J'ai un truc à te montrer dans la forêt mais avant on va au Q.G. J'ai trop peur que tu attrapes froid là où nous allons.

Hinata prit soudain conscience de comment elle était habillé et rougit. En effet, le pauvre ensemble d'hôpital couvrait à peine ses bras et ses pieds. Cependant, grâce à Naruto, elle n'avait pas encore froid. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés à cause d'Ino qui s'était amusée à les coiffer et aussi à cause du vent. Mais surtout, elle imagina son visage qui devait être horrible à voir.

Soudain, Naruto ralentit son allure avant de s'arrêter complètement.

-On est arrivé, annonça-t-il. Bienvenue au quartier général des Kages.

Elle leva les yeux devant eux et les sentit s'agrandirent de surprise. Un immense manoir essayait de ne pas écraser les immeubles et maisons modernes qui se tenaient autour de lui. Il était haut de plusieurs étages et larges de plusieurs pièces. Malgré que ce soit la maison de ses amis, Hinata ne pouvait ne pas voir l'étrange ambiance que les lampadaires créaient à l'entrée. Sa devanture de couleur sombre ne lui donnait pas un air sympathique mais il restait tout de même majestueux grâce à son apparence du dix-neuvième siècle.

-Ce n'est pas très discret pour un quartier général.

-Justement, c'est la tactique de Shikamaru. Au plus c'est visible au moins c'est suspect.

Hinata lâcha soudain un petit cri alors que Naruto la faisait sauter dans ses bras pour la repositionner comme il voulait. Il lui offrit un sourire joueur alors qu'elle le grondait gentiment.

Naruto grimpa les quelques marches avant de se retrouver devant la porte. Soudain, il réalisa que ses deux mains étaient prises et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas ouvrir la porte. Hors, il ne pouvait pas poser Hinata. Dans sa précipitation, la jeune fille était partit pieds nus et il redoutait de la lâcher pour après la voir tomber de fatigue. Il ferma ses yeux avant de retenir sa respiration.

-H ... Hinata, euh ... Est-ce que tu pouvais ... prendre les clés qui sont dans la poche arrière de mon jean ?

Hinata se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Naruto se maudissait intérieur. Si seulement il avait pensé à les mettre dans les poches de sa veste, cela aurait été plus simple.

-B ... Bien sur ...

Hinata passa sa main sous le bras de Naruto avant de la glisser timidement dans la poche. Pendant ce temps, Naruto essayait de penser à autre chose, les yeux au ciel. Bien sur, les clés n'étaient pas là.

-D ... Désolé ! s'exclama soudain Naruto. J'ai ... J'ai oublié de dire que c'était dans l'autre poche.

Naruto était sûr que son visage dégageait de la fumée tellement sa peau lui brûlait. Hinata finit par trouver les clés, les libérant tout les deux de cette gêne intense qu'ils ressentaient.

-C'est la plus grosse, lui indiqua-t-il.

Hinata se pencha en avant et déverrouilla la porte avec la clé. Elle fût même étonné de la simplicité dès qu'elle entendit le clic de la serrure. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'un code secret apparaisse ou qu'une question leur soient demander afin de vérifier leurs identités.

Tout doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit, Naruto poussa la porte avec son pied. Une bonne odeur de forêt les enveloppa alors qu'Hinata refermait la porte derrière eux, les plongeant dans le noir.

-Répètes après moi, Hinata. "Je suis rentré."

-Je suis rentrée.

-Analyse terminée. Bonsoir, Naruto Uzumaki. Bonsoir, Hinata Hyûga.

Hinata sursauta au son de cette voix fluide et aiguë.

-C'est rien, rassura Naruto. Enfin non, c'est pas rien. C'est juste Katsuyu, une intelligence artificielle. Elle gère et surveille le manoir. Elle doit surement être quelque part au sous-sol, physiquement mais sinon, elle est relié à tout les pièces.

-I ... Impressionnant.

Connaissant le manoir comme sa poche, Naruto marcha dans un large couloir après avoir retirer ses chaussures. Ils arrivèrent dans l'immense salon dont les rideaux avaient été tirer, empêchant les curieux dans la rue de voir à l'intérieur.

-A partir de maintenant, il faut faire le moins de bruit possible, ok ? chuchota Naruto.

Il sentit Hinata secouer la tête contre son torse. Ils ne s'éternisèrent pas dans la pièce et Hinata entendit Naruto monter des escaliers. Il arriva sur un premier palier mais reprit de nouvelles marches. Le silence du manoir était presque inquiétant pour Hinata. Enfin, Naruto arriva au quatrième pallier et se dirigea vers une chambre.

Il demanda à Hinata d'ouvrir la porte. Cette dernière se cogna la main plusieurs fois avant de trouver la poignée. Elle poussa la porte et découvrit une jolie chambre que la lumière de la lune éclairait naturellement à travers la vitre de la fenêtre.

-Bienvenue dans ta chambre, murmura Naruto avant de poser Hinata sur le lit extra-large.

-Ma chambre ? répéta-t-elle.

-Oui. Quand tu sortira de l'hôpital, tu pourras venir ici, enfin si tu veux. Mais au moins tu ne sera pas seule. Neji dort dans une des chambres du troisième étage. Puis tu as celle de Fû au bout du couloir mais celle de Tenten est juste en face à droite de la tienne et celle de Sakura à gauche.

-Sakura vit ici aussi ? demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

Hinata avait entendu Sakura parler de ses parents à la fête d'anniversaire de Kiba et d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, monsieur et madame Haruno étaient très protecteurs envers leur fille unique.

-Oui. Ca n'a pas été facile de convaincre ses parents mais Sasuke leur proposa un marché. Si ils laissaient Sakura s'installer ici, Katsuyu pouvait l'accompagné.

-L'intelligence artificielle ?

-Oui. C'est un genre de mélange entre un garde du corps et une servante que Sakura se trimbale depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Enfin bref, ça à rassurer les parents de Sakura donc Shino a fait un truc, je me souviens plus trop, mais bon il a bidouillé deux trois câbles et puis Katsuyu nous sert maintenant de sécurité à tous.

Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il lui parle de Fû mais il ne dit rien de plus.

Naruto alluma la petite lampe avant de s'asseoir à coté d'elle alors qu'Hinata faisait le tour de la chambre des yeux. Contrairement au reste du manoir, cette pièce était amicale et réconfortante. Ses murs étaient peint d'un violet foncé parsemer de petite fleures blanches. Elle posa ses pieds froids sur le parquet chaud. Le chauffage venait directement d'en-dessous. La seule fenêtre permettait à la lumière extérieur de pénétrer dans la pièce. Hinata remarqua une porte et comprit que la salle de bain se trouvait de l'autre coté. Plusieurs meubles tel qu'une armoire, une étagère et un bureau remplissaient la chambre.

-J'ai essayer de la reproduire comme celle de ton dortoir, avoua Naruto d'une voix légère.

Voilà donc pourquoi Hinata avait l'impression d'être déjà venu. Elle nota plusieurs cartons posés dans le coin, entre l'armoire et le bureau.

-A quoi servent ces cartons ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Oh, ce sont tes affaires qu'on a déplacé de ta chambre. Ino ne voulait pas que j'y touche mais je suis venu plusieurs fois ces derniers jours. Dès que je les ouvrais j'avais l'impression que tu étais à coté de moi.

Hinata sentit sa main se poser sur la sienne. Elle leva timidement ses yeux vers lui et découvrit un petit sourire à moitié gêné, à moitié désolé.

-Tu as donc fouillé dans mes affaires ? demanda Hinata.

-Hein ? Non ... Non ... Bien sur que non. J'ai ouvert que ceux des livres et ... et aussi celui des draps mais c'est tout. Je jure.

Combien de fois Naruto avait sentit son envie de voir Hinata prendre le dessus sur ses obligations ? Tellement de fois qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit tranquille. Surtout lorsqu'il traversait l'hôpital avec Shion, il avait été comme tiré mystérieusement vers la chambre 410. Donc, en plus de Saï, il s'était auto-surveillé sans relâcher sa vigilance de peur de céder à la tentation. Mais, dès qu'elle était trop forte, il venait dans cette chambre et il s'asseyait par terre pour ouvrir les cartons afin de sentir l'odeur d'Hinata s'en échapper. Puis un jour, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fait le lit avec ses draps et il s'était allongé par dessus comme pour retrouver les sensations qu'il avait ressentit la nuit où il avait dormit avec elle.

-Je t'embête, Naruto, dit-elle d'une petite voix timide qui le ramena à l'instant présent. Si cela t'as aidé à ne pas t'approcher de moi pendant tout ce temps, tant mieux.

Elle lui sourit à son tour avant de croiser ses doigts avec les siens. Naruto sentit son coeur accélérer. Est-ce que tout cela était bien réel ?

-J'avais terriblement envie de venir, Hinata. J'étais tellement malheureux. Mais quand j'ai appris pour tes deux crises, je ... je me suis dis que tu n'étais pas encore prête à me revoir.

-Je ne le suis toujours pas ... avoua-t-elle.

-Peu importe, coupa-t-il. Tu es là avec moi et c'est tout ce qui compte. J'ai confiance en toi.

Il accentua ses mots en se rapprochant d'elle, comme si c'était encore possible physiquement. Ils rougirent légèrement quand ils sentirent le contraste entre leur deux corps. L'un grand et puissant et l'autre petit et fragile.

-B ... Bon. Je vais te laisser te changer. C'est qu'un petit arrêt qu'on fait. On a encore de la route. Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il.

Hinata secoua la tête tout en le rassurant. Naruto se leva avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se retourner. Il gratta le derrière de sa tête tout en la regardant à nouveau.

-Au faite, Hinata, commença-t-il dès qu'il y eût contacte visuel entre eux. Vois tout ça comme un rencard.

Surprise, le coeur d'Hinata rata quelques battements alors qu'une véritable tempête s'était déchaînée dans ses entrailles. Un sourire franc apparu sur le visage de Naruto, accentuant sa beauté. Un puissant frisson parcourir tout son corps, faisant tourner sa tête tellement vite qu'elle crût s'évanouir.

Naruto referma la porte avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. Tout son corps prit son temps pour se détendre mais son coeur ne voulait vraiment pas se calmer. Alors qu'il inspirait et expirait par la bouche et le nez, il essuyait ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Pour l'instant tout se passait bien.

Son ventre gargouilla, brisant le silence et lui faisant comprendre que toute son angoisse lui avait ouvert l'appétit. A pas feutrés, il prit la direction de la cuisine pour se préparer à manger.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata avait toujours le regard posé sur l'endroit où Naruto se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

'Un rencard, un rencard, un rencard.'

C'était le seul mot qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'elle se tenait là, comme figée. Un sourire béat apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle avait presque mal aux joues à force de sourire. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à garder tout son bonheur pour elle-même.

'J'ai un rencard avec Naruto. J'ai un rencard avec Naruto.'

Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur ses cartons contenant ses affaires. Son sourire tomba de son visage.

'Un rencard, Hinata, un rencard. C'est la catastrophe.'

Elle se leva du lit bien trop rapidement qu'elle tomba à la renverse. Elle se redressa une nouvelle fois plus doucement avant d'avancer lentement vers les cartons. Elle s'assit par terre avant de les ouvrir. Il restait encore quelques habits mais rien qu'elle pouvait se permettre de mettre pour un rencard avec Naruto.

'Comment était-il habillé ? Simplement comme d'habitude. Mais il est peut-être partit se changer ? Bon j'ai quelques jupes mais je ne sais même pas où on va. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que j'attrape froid mais tout les vêtements chauds que j'ai n'ont aucune classe. Il a aussi parler de la forêt. Ne serai-ce pas mieux que je mette un pantalon ? Mais j'ai bien trop honte de l'état de mes vêtements.'

Hinata plaqua ses mains sur sa tête, se retenant de pousser un cri. C'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle le pensait de se préparer pour un rendez-vous. Elle ouvrit un carton et y vit sa brosse à cheveux.

'Autant commencer par le plus simple' pensa-t-elle.

Elle se décala devant le miroir de l'armoire et elle failli crier de peur devant l'étrange fille qui se tenait devant elle. Cette histoire de rencart lui avait fait oublié quel était son état actuel. Hinata comprit maintenant pourquoi elle avait toujours refuser de se voir dans la glace de sa douche à l'hôpital. Cette image d'elle-même rendait les choses trop réelles.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour retirer toutes les pinces et barrettes qu'Ino avait placé pour retenir sa longue frange de tomber dans ses yeux. Puis elle commença à brosser ses mèches violettes mais elle s'arrêta rapidement. Elle posa une main tremblante sur son visage, tirant sur sa peau. Certes, ses joues avaient des couleurs mais seulement parce qu'elle pensait à son premier rendez-vous. Elle avait aussi le nez rouge d'avoir pleurer mais tout le reste de sa peau était presque translucide. Quant à ses yeux, ils surplombaient d'énormes cernes, traduisant la fatigue cumulée au fil de ses courtes nuits.

Elle fouilla malgré elle dans ses cartons. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais acheté aucune boite de maquillages et maintenant elle s'en mordait les doigts.

'Tant pis, il va falloir s'en passer.' pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle replongea les mains dans les cartons à la cherche de vêtements.

Elle ne trouva rien de correcte à se mettre. Elle se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieur. Elle reprit la brosse et la fit glissée sur ses cheveux. Elle remit les barrettes et les petites pinces dans ses cheveux puis elle jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil aux cartons.

'Tant pis pour l'apparence.' décida-t-elle finalement.

Elle sortit une paire de sous-vêtements, un bodie à manches longues blanc, une épaisse chemise bleue clair à carreaux, un jean noir et une paires de chaussettes. Elle accrocha le tout à la poignée de l'armoire avant de se redresser sur ses jambes. Elle essaya de se stabiliser avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle ne fit même pas attention à la décoration. Elle s'accrocha au lavabo avant de s'asperger le visage pour essayer de se rendre présentable. Elle revint devant l'armoire et tira la chaise du bureau pour s'y asseoir et se déshabiller. Elle évita au maximum de faire attention à son allure et remonta son pantalon. Elle passa sa chemise par dessus son justaucorps mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle n'arriva pas à fermer les boutons. Elle retenta plusieurs fois mais rien à faire.

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'elle attrapait sa paire de converses blanches. Elle glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures puis tira sur les lacets mais exactement comme pour les boutons, elle ne réussit pas à attacher ses chaussures.

Elle voulu lâcher un cri de frustration mais Naruto ouvrit la porte, à ce moment-là, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et fût soulagée de voir qu'il ne s'était pas changer. Il lui offrait un magnifique sourire tout en tenant une assiette dans sa main. Toutes ses mauvaises émotions s'envolèrent comme balayés par sa présence.

-Désolé, j'aurais dû frapper.

Il referma derrière lui et s'approcha d'elle. Elle était à nouveau penchée vers l'avant, en train de faire ses lacets.

-Je t'ai fais des tartines de Nutella ! s'exclama-t-il, tout fier. Je me suis dis que tu devais avoir faim !

-Merci, marmonna-t-elle.

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux et les posa sur Hinata toujours concentrée sur ses pieds. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il baissa son regard et vit ses efforts pour faire ses lacets. Naruto posa l'assiette sur le bureau, près d'elle avant de s'accroupir en face d'elle.

-Laisse-moi faire, proposa-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Elle se redressa sans rien dire, sa lèvre inférieur coincée entre ses dents. Dès qu'il le vit, Naruto tendit sa main vers elle et de son pouce libéra cette pauvre lèvre martyrisée. Hinata sentit son doigt frôler celle de dessus, électrifiant tout son corps. Il laissa tomber sa main très lentement sans lâcher ses lèvres du regard.

-Tu ne peux plus blesser tes mains donc tu t'attaques à tes lèvres ? lâcha Naruto alors qu'il baissait la tête pour se concentrer sur les lacets.

C'était surtout pour cacher ses joues rouges mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir ni de le voir. Hinata prit une des tartines de pain dans sa main avant de la grignoter.

-Tu ... Tu as remarqué ?

-Bien sûr ... Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il d'un voix douce.

Le silence se fit alors que Naruto s'attaquait au double noeud de la première converse. La vue des cheveux blonds de Naruto baissé devant elle lui rappela leur premier jour ensemble où ce dernier l'avait aidé à mettre un de ses pantalons noirs. La sensation qu'elle avait ressentit et les pensées qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lui reviennent en mémoire, faisant chauffer ses joues.

Déjà à cette époque, il avait prit soin d'elle.

-Je ... Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-elle en baissant ses yeux sur ses mains. Je ... Je ne fais pas encore grand chose avec mes mains mais je me suis entraîné à faire des lacets et là je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes doigts n'arrêtent pas de trembler.

Naruto finit le deuxième noeud avant de lever la tête vers elle, jetant ses cheveux en arrière.

-Ne sois pas trop pressée ou trop dure avec toi-même, Hinata. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es restée accrocher à moi de l'hôpital à ici ?

Les joues d'Hinata rosir pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme qui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Vas-y doucement avec ton corps, ok ? Il est important, ne le maltraite pas trop.

Hinata secoua la tête mais remarqua que Naruto avait autre chose à dire. Il racla sa gorge deux trois fois avant de se lancer.

-Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tu veux que je boutonne ta chemise ?

Se comportant comme des adolescents, ils étaient maintenant tout les deux gênés par la question. Mais il n'y avait rien de méchant, n'est-ce pas ? C'était juste qu'ils avaient bien sentit leur attirance augmenter depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre d'hôpital d'Hinata.

-Si ... Si ça te dérange pas, murmura Hinata.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'attraper les deux pans du vêtements pour les rapprocher.

Hinata regarda ses doigts bouger et accrocher chaque boutons un part un. Elle sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines. N'est-ce pas le contraire ? N'est-ce pas ce genre de sensation qu'on ressentait lorsque l'on se déshabillait pour quelqu'un ? Hinata repoussa ses images de stiptease bien trop subjectives. Tout comme Naruto qui essayait de ne pas faire attention à toutes ses pensées. Il avait l'impression qu'Hinata pouvait les entendre tellement elles semblaient fortes dans son esprit. Peut-être qu'il aurait dût tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de proposer quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'Hinata tombe malade.

Chacun d'eux retinrent leur respirations quand les mains de Naruto arrivèrent au niveau des seins d'Hinata mais aucun doigt n'échappa au contrôle de leur propriétaire pour son plus grand soulagement.

Un geste ou une parole déplacer pourrait mettre son plan à l'eau.

-Et ... Et voilà, annonça-t-il une fois le dernier bouton placé.

Hinata se félicita silencieusement d'avoir choisit un jegging. Comment aurait tourné la situation si Naruto avait dût fermé son pantalon ?

Son regard bleu croisa son regard nacré et alors que ses mains retombèrent doucement sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de chaque cotés d'Hinata. La tension entre les deux amoureux était insoutenable. L'attraction les attira l'un vers l'autre mais Naruto se redressa rapidement tout en se tournant vers l'armoire qu'il ouvrit maladroitement.

Il sortit le vieux manteau d'Hinata et une de ses écharpes. Il se tourna vers elle et couvrit son cou avant de lui tendre le manteau. Hinata passa ses bras à l'intérieur puis Naruto remonta le zippe de la fermeture éclair.

Content que ce soit fini, Naruto détendit les muscles de son visage alors qu'Hinata se redressait et levait les bras en l'air.

-Mmh, il est presque redevenu à ma taille, dit-elle à haute voix.

Il lui tendit la dernière tartine avant de lui sourire.

-Aller ! On finit, ordonna-t-il.

Elle se dépêcha de finir son en-cas puis leva les yeux vers Naruto.

-On va pouvoir y aller.

Il offrir son bras qu'Hinata prit timidement entre ses mains. Elle se tenait à la rambarde pendant qu'ils descendaient les escaliers et Hinata crût qu'ils n'arrivèrent jamais jusqu'à la porte de sortie tellement elle avançait lentement.

Elle vit Naruto refermer la porte à clé avant de les ranger cette fois dans la poche de sa veste. Elle s'apprêta à poser le pied sur la première marche mais Naruto l'arrêta.

-Désolé Hinata mais si tu marches, on ne va jamais arriver à temps là où je veux t'amener.

-Hein ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis sans rien comprendre, elle se retrouva sur le dos de Naruto. Elle s'accrocha à son cou pour ne pas tomber en arrière, ce qui l'étouffa légèrement.

-Ne m'en veux pas, Hinata mais il faut vraiment y aller avant le lever du soleil.

-Je ... Je comprends pas. Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire où on va ? demanda-t-elle alors que Naruto s'éloignait du manoir.

-C'est une surprise.

Hinata fit la moue avant de desserrer son emprise. Elle se retourna vers le manoir et eût l'impression de le trouver beaucoup moins effrayant qu'à l'arriver.

-Tu penses que quelqu'un nous a entendu ? demanda-t-elle.

-Surement pas Fû ou Tenten, elles ont le sommeil lourd, rigola-t-il. Peut-être Neji. Il a encore un peu de mal à se relaxer malgré la sécurité de l'endroit.

Toujours sans parler de sa camarades, Hinata vit Naruto prendre la direction de la forêt, ce qui réveilla sa curiosité. Où pouvait-il bien l'amener ? Une chose était sûr, il avait prévu tout cela bien avant ce soir. Ce n'était pas un coup de tête.

-Tu as vraiment pensé à tout, hein ?

Elle le sentit se raidir légèrement avant de ricaner. Si il pouvait prévoir sa réponse, cela l'arrangerait bien.

-Mmh, oui. A la base, ce n'était pas vraiment censé se passer comme ça mais bon Sasuke et Sakura m'ont forcé la main. Ils sont beaucoup trop collant.

Hinata rigola à son tour. Puis, ils se turent, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Naruto sentit Hinata jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux mais dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la forêt, il remarqua sa longue et profonde respiration.

'J'y crois pas, elle s'est endormie.'

Malgré tout, il ne put retenir un sourire. Elle devait lutter contre le sommeil depuis un moment déjà mais installée sur son dos avec le visage près de son oreille, les bras sur ses épaules et les jambes autour de ses cotes, les mouvements de Naruto avaient dût la bercer.

Reprenant ses marques entre les arbres qui l'avait vu grandirent, Naruto continua sa marche pendant trois bonnes heures avant de devoir s'arrêter devant le court d'eau.

-Hinata. Hinata, appela-t-il tout en bougeant ses épaules.

La jeune fille entre-ouvrit ses yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrêtes.

-Je ne dors pas ! s'exclama-t-elle faisant rigoler Naruto.

-C'est pas pour ça que je te réveille. On va devoir traverser la rivière, expliqua-t-il. Je dois retirer mes chaussures.

Il la fit s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre avant de se poser à coté d'elle. Il retira ses chaussures et remonta les pans de son pantalon.

-On est jamais vu ici, remarqua Hinata après avoir regarder autour d'elle.

-En effet, c'est assez loin de la ville.

-On est où alors ?

-Sur le territoire des Elfes.

Elle grimpa à nouveau sur son dos avant de coincer ses chaussures entre ses doigts. Elle le regarda rentrer dans l'eau, frissonnant pour lui.

-Tu as froid ? remarqua-t-il.

-Pour toi, oui. L'eau doit être glacée.

-Surement, fit-il en souriant.

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder à travers l'eau transparente. Alors que les bruits de la forêt les entouraient, Naruto essayait de ne pas marcher trop vite de peur de glisser. En hauteur, Hinata l'aidait à s'orienter, même si il n'avait pas de problème avec ça. Il nota son incroyable capacité à voir alors que deux ans plutôt, elle était presque aussi aveugle qu'une taupe.

Une fois de l'autre coté de la rive, ils refirent un nouvel arrêt pour que Naruto puisse se rechausser avant de reprendre la route. Cette fois-ci, Hinata regardait partout autour d'elle, admirant les reflets de la Lune dans la pénombre crée par les arbres.

Cependant, une demi-heure plus tard, Naruto remarqua qu'elle n'arrêtait pas bouger sur son dos. Ce n'était pas le poids d'Hinata qui le déstabilisait, c'était plutôt la sensation de ses seins qui se plaquait contre son dos ou encore le frottement de ses cuisses dans ses mains qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Alors qu'Hinata fit un nouveau mouvement, Naruto avala sa salive avant de s'arrêter, redoutant que ses jambes tremblantes cèdent sous la torture.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hinata ? demanda-t-il après avoir calmer les vagues de chaleurs qui se déchaînaient dans son ventre.

-Désolé, Naruto, mais j'ai trop chaud, se plaignit-elle.

-P ... Pardon ?!

-Je ... Je n'arrive pas à respirer avec toute la chaleur que ... que ton corps irradie, en plus de cette écharpe et de ce manteau.

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand il sentit Hinata le lâcher. Elle enroula son écharpe autour du cou du jeune homme avant d'ouvrir son manteau. Le petit vent frais s'y engouffra lui donnant la chair de poule.

-Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ca va mieux.

Elle se plaqua à nouveau contre lui mais ne bougea plus. Tout en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche, Naruto reprit sa route.

Au bout d'une nouvelle heure de marche, ils aperçurent les montages de Konoha. Imposantes et fières, elles se découpaient dans la nuit, illuminées par la lumière de la lune. Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans un silence décontracté pendant qu'Hinata était fascinée par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux.

Naruto s'arrêta aux pieds des montagnes pour faire une pause.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas escalader ce mur avec moi sur ton dos, s'inquiéta Hinata.

Naruto éclata de rire alors qu'Hinata fit la moue.

-Même si j'ai très envie de te montrer ma force, je pense que je vais opter pour le chemin le plus pratique, dit-il en tournant sa tête vers la gauche.

Hinata suivit son regard et remarqua un chemin de randonnée pédestre. Un "Oh" s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Naruto continuait de rigoler.

-Je pensais qu'on devait y arriver avant le lever du soleil, répliqua-t-elle.

-Tu as raison, je peux marcher et rigoler en même temps.

Hinata lâcha un soupire alors qu'il reprit enfin la route. Il se calma malgré tout. Hinata le soupçonnait de garder un sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait où il mettait les pieds. Soudain, il s'éloigna du chemin tracé et s'engouffra dans une grotte.

Les ténèbres les encerclèrent, faisant frissonner Hinata.

-J'ai mon portable dans la poche de ma veste, informa Naruto.

Sans plus attendre, elle fouilla des deux mains et activa la lampe torche. Ce petit point lumineux calma Hinata. Elle n'aurait jamais pût monter ici toute seule. Le noir la mettait mal à l'aise. Voilà pourquoi elle ne fermait jamais les volets de ses fenêtres à l'hôpital.

Naruto s'en rendit compte et il se mit à parler de sa voix réconfortante. Hinata ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait, elle appréciait juste le bruit de fond qui couvrait ce silence presque irréel.

Elle eût l'impression de mieux respirer lorsqu'ils sortirent de la grotte. Mais le chemin devient rapidement dangereux même pour Naruto à cause des graviers et du verglas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça vaut le coup, dit-il alors qu'elle se retenait de crier d'inquiétude dès qu'il dérapait.

-Ah, j'ai crût que tu cherchais à me faire avoir une crise cardiaque.

Naruto préféra sourire à cette remarque plutôt que de repenser au coeur d'Hinata s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois pour de bon. Il l'imaginait plutôt avec son plis d'appréhension entre ses deux sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à ne pas aimer l'inquiétude qu'Hinata éprouvait pour lui.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur une plate-forme plate, situer entre deux montagnes. Naruto tourna à droite et malgré qu'il soit déjà venu, il eût le souffle coupé à nouveau à cause de la vue. Il sentit Hinata se pencher légèrement en avant, voulant voir de plus près.

Soulagé de voir qu'ils étaient arrivés juste à temps, Naruto s'avança pour qu'Hinata puisse profiter de la vue et de l'environnement.

L'instant semblait magique.

Elle vit un parterre de fleures noires poussant à même la roche et brillant au clair de la lune. Il y en avait de partout, sur le sol, sur les murs et même contre la paroir du vide en face d'eux. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une serre naturelle. Malgré qu'ils ne soient pas au plus haut sommet des montages, ils étaient assez élevés pour voir au dessus des arbres verts. Ils pouvaient même apercevoir la ville de Konoha, au loin, ensevelit sous la neige.

-C'est magnifique, murmura Hinata.

L'obscurité était tellement présente et profonde qu'ils avaient presque l'impression d'être aspirés par les ténèbres mais elles leur permettaient de rester à la surface pour pouvoir apprécier le spectacle.

Naruto était content. Le ciel, qui commençait à changer de couleur progressivement, était complètement dégagé de nuages, évitant ainsi de couvrir le lever de soleil et une chute de neige. Il s'approcha du bord, regardant rapidement en bas. Hinata ferma les yeux, presque en proie au vertige. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Naruto la fit enfin glisser de son dos avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches pour la stabiliser.

-On ... On devrait pas être aussi près du bord, réussit à dire Hinata.

-Relax, je suis là, ok ? Aie confiance.

Un coup de vent la fit frissonner. Elle reporta son regard sur lui et eût juste le temps de voir qu'il était anxieux. Mais Naruto la lâcha et se baissa pour cueillir une fleur. Il la lui tendit alors qu'elle voyait enfin ses joues rouges. Elle la prit délicatement tout en le remerciant.

Les mots ne voulaient vraiment pas sortir. La peur les lui coinçaient dans la gorge.

-Tu ... Tu sais qu'elle est la particularité de ses fleures ? demanda enfin Naruto.

-Elles sont noires ?

-Exact. Ce même noir qui m'habitait avant de te rencontrer, Hinata.

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux sur lui. Etait-il en train de lui refaire une déclaration ?

-Naruto ...

-Attends, coupa-t-il. J'ai pas fini.

Hinata le regarda surprise. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se sente obligé de faire tout ça juste pour elle. Ses simples mots suffisaient largement.

-Mais, continua-t-il. Elles ont une autre particularité.

Il prit les mains d'Hinata dans les siennes, levant légèrement la fleur vers les rayons du soleil qui apparaissait enfin.

-Elles deviennent blanches à la lumière du jour.

Sous les yeux écarquillés d'Hinata, les pétales de la fleur s'éclaircissaient progressivement, passant du noir au gris puis au blanc. Un blanc si pur. Ils baissèrent les yeux au sol pendant que toutes les fleures changèrent de couleur. En l'espace d'un instant, l'obscurité de la nuit fit place à la lumière du soleil levant. Le noir fit place au blanc. Hinata laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'elle regardait partout autour d'elle. Puis, en dernier, elle leva alors ses yeux sur Naruto qui vit les rayons jaunes faire briller ses yeux nacrés.

Dès qu'il la voyait son coeur lui faisait mal mais c'était une douleur qu'il était prêt à endurer. Il leva sa main et caressa la joue d'Hinata qui lui sourirait timidement.

-Voilà ce qui s'est passé au fond de moi après t'avoir rencontrer. Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que tu ... tu me rends meilleur et pour ça, je t'ai toujours chéri mais je m'en suis rendu compte bien trop tard. J'écoutais ce que tout le monde disait parce que je comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je me suis attaché à toi tellement rapidement et ce que je ressentais me semblait tellement inapproprié pour quelqu'un comme moi, pour un monstre comme moi. Mais j'ai compris que tu m'aimes, peu importe qui je suis. Et c'est exactement pareil pour moi, je t'aime peu importe qui tu es.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Naruto garda une de ses mains dans les siennes et mit un genou à terre, le regard lever vers elle. Hinata sentit la panique retourner son ventre. Qu'est-ce que Naruto faisait ? Allait-il la demander en mariage ? C'était beaucoup trop rapide pour elle. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

-Hinata ...

-Naruto ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se jeta sur lui qui, surpris, se laissa tomber au sol, faisant voler des pétales blanches autour d'eux. Leur corps rentrèrent en collision mais Hinata se reprit vite et s'appuya sur ses mains, se retrouvant au-dessus de Naruto. Ne se comprenant pas, ils avaient tous les deux les yeux écarquillés.

-Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bégaya Hinata qui vit un éclair de douleur passé dans le regard du jeune homme.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'Hinata faisait ? Allait-elle refuser ? C'était beaucoup trop douloureux pour lui. Qu'allait-il faire ?

-Je ne peux pas accepter, dit-elle d'un traite.

-P ... Pourquoi ?

-Naruto ... On ... Je viens à peine de reprendre ma vie en main, si on peut dire ça comme ça, ... Je ... On est beaucoup trop jeune.

Soudain, la flamme de l'espoir se ralluma en Naruto. Techniquement, elle n'avait pas dit 'non', elle avait juste dit qu'ils étaient trop jeunes.

-Je savais que j'aurais dû demander à Saï ..., avoua Naruto en détournant les yeux. Je ... Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une limite d'age pour se mettre en couple ...

-Quoi ? s'exclama Hinata.

Il ramena son regard sur elle. Elle semblait soulagée. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui se passait.

-Se mettre en couple ? répéta-t-elle.

-C'est ce que j'ai dis, oui.

-Oh Naruto !

Elle se laissa tomber sur lui avant de faire passer ses bras autour de son cou. Trop confus pour réagir, Naruto se laissa faire. Ne venait-il pas de se faire rejeter ? Pourquoi le prenait-elle dans ses bras ?

Il l'entendit soudain rigoler.

-Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

Soudain, Hinata se redressa en position assise. Il l'entendit pleurer. Naruto s'appuya sur ses coudes avant de s'asseoir rapidement à son tour.

-Je ... Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle. J'ai crû ... J'ai crû que tu me demandais en mariage ... J'ai tout gâché.

-Une demande en mariage ?

-Mais oui, toutes ses fleures et ce discours puis le genou à terre ...

-Ce n'est pas ce que les gens font d'habitude ?

Hinata releva la tête vers lui.

-Pour une demande en mariage, oui. Mais pas pour une ... une mise en couple.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu deviennes ma petite amie ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Hinata ne pût retenir sa surprise.

-Tu ... Tu peux ... me demander ... tout simplement, murmura-t-elle.

-Tout simplement ? Mais ... C'est bien compliqué, finit-il par marmonner en soupirant.

Il eût un petit silence avant que Naruto ne prenne les mains Hinata tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Hinata ? ... Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

-Donc ... Donc c'était vraiment ton intention ?

-Bien sûr. Maintenant que j'ai compris que je suis amoureux de toi, je veux rester près de toi. Et que ce soit garçons, filles ou créatures de la nuit, je veux qu'il sache que c'est moi qui ai ton amour et que toi tu as le mien et que rien ne pourra nous séparer.

Hinata baissa les yeux sur leur mains, que les rayons du soleil caressaient, et vit le bandage qui entourait celle de droite de Naruto.

-Je ... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, avoua-t-elle en un chuchotement.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi ?

-Avec tout ce qui se passe, comment peux-tu ignorer la menace qui plane au-dessus de nous ? On ne sait pas quand les sorciers vont revenir, on ne sait pas grand chose de leur plan et surtout, je ... je ne sais pas me contrôler.

-Je n'ignore rien du tout, lâcha Naruto. Je n'aime pas que les problèmes m'empêche de vivre. Je veux être avec toi car je me sens vivant et je t'aime. Je n'ai pas peur de tous les autres trucs que tu as dis. Je leur dis même d'aller se faire foutre.

-Naruto ... ?

-Ouais, ouais, fit-il en bougeant sa main dans l'air. Au moins tu as compris ce que je voulais dire.

Il attrapa le visage d'Hinata entre ses mains.

-N'en as-tu pas assez de te priver ? Penses à toi.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Qui était ce Naruto devant elle ?

-Hinata ... Est-ce que toi, tu as envie devenir ma petite amie ?

Une bataille intérieur se déchaîna en elle. Son désir de le protéger. Son désir d'être avec lui. Elle pouvait entendre son coeur et son esprit se crier dessus tout en lui donnant des ordres différents. Lequel devait-elle écouter ?

-Que ... Que vont dire les autres, hein ? demanda soudain Hinata.

-Les autres ? demanda Naruto surpris.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils ... qu'ils vont apprécier ... surtout Fû, finit-elle d'une voix basse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Elle ... Elle a l'air de bien t'aimer et ... d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle est comme toi. Elle pourra te protéger de ... de moi.

-Tu crois que Fû est amoureuse de moi ?

Naruto éclata de rire alors qu'Hinata détourna violemment la tête. Naruto crû se prendre un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. Il manquait cruellement de délicatesse.

-Pardon, pardon. Je ne voulais pas ... C'est nouveau pour moi mais ...

-C'est nouveau pour moi aussi, renchérit Hinata.

-... il n'y a que toi qui compte, continua Naruto. J'ai passé deux ans à penser à toi, rien qu'à toi. Fû a juste eût une vie difficile, elle est juste contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme elle. Je pense. Ah ! Je suis si mauvais avec les mots.

Soudain, Naruto attrapa les jambes d'Hinata qui s'écria alors qu'il la rapprochait de lui.

-Mets tes jambes dans le vide, ordonna-t-il.

-Q ... Quoi ?!

-Aie confiance.

Elle devait être complètement folle. Oui, folle amoureuse pour faire ça. Hinata laissa tomber ses jambes dans le vide tout en s'accrochant au bras de Naruto. Mais elle le vit faire exactement pareil. Il balançait ses jambes avant de s'appuyer sur son bras libre comme si il appréciait la sensation.

Curieuse, Hinata le lâcha et se mit à bouger ses jambes dans le vide. La sensation qu'elle avait dans le ventre était insoutenable et en même temps incroyable. C'était comme si elle faisait le grand huit de la fête foraine.

-Tu sens cette sensation intense mais addictive qui te retourne l'estomac ? demanda Naruto

-Oui, rigola-t-elle en plaqua sa main contre sa bouche comme pour retenir un cri.

-Je ressens cette exact même sensation quand je suis avec toi.

Hinata arrêta de rigoler, le souffle coupé. Sa main retomba sur sa cuisse avant de tourner sa tête vers Naruto.

-Je suis amoureux de toi, Hinata.

-C ... C'est vrai, chuchota la jeune femme alors que ses joues se mirent à rosir.

-Non, en faite j'ai mentit ... Je suis éperdument fou amoureux de toi, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent sa main posée au sol. Ils s'entre-mêlèrent avec les siens alors qu'Hinata se perdit au fond des yeux bleus azur de Naruto. Elle ne voyait qu'eux. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Aucun d'eux n'osait cligner des yeux de peur de voir l'autre disparaître.

-C'est toi et seulement toi. Personne d'autre.

Hinata sentit son coeur s'emballer. Pourquoi résister ? Pourquoi penser à tous ses problèmes alors que l'homme qu'elle aimait voulait devenir sien ? Et elle voulait devenir sienne alors pourquoi ne pas laisser son corps réagir ? Pourquoi pas ne pas lui montrer ce qu'elle désirait par dessus tout ?

Hinata se gifla mentalement.

-Je ... Je veux bien devenir ta ... ta petite amie, bégaya-t-elle.

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto, aveuglant presque Hinata tellement il brillait de bonheur. Elle s'en voulait de s'être mise à douter et de l'avoir rendu triste.

-Pardon mais je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, fit-il pour la taquiner.

Inspirant un grand coup, Hinata se tourna alors vers lui, déterminée.

-Naruto, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Soudain, Hinata fût plaquée contre le torse de Naruto qui la serrait dans ses bras.

-Je suis plus qu'honorer devenir ton petit-ami, Hinata ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle referma ses bras autour de lui alors qu'elle le sentait l'éloigner du bord. Il la relâcha avant de lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Dans ce cas, mon nouvel objectif c'est de te faire changer d'avis sur le mariage, dit Naruto en levant ses yeux vers le ciel qui continuait de devenir bleu clair.

-Hein ? s'exclama Hinata.

Elle le vit la regarder du coin de l'oeil. Ombragé par ses cheveux, il brillait de malice.

-Je ... Je t'ai dit que ...

-On était trop jeunes, j'ai bien compris. Je te redemanderai dans plusieurs années.

Hinata baissa la tête, cachant son sourire. Son coeur battait tellement vite et tellement fort qu'elle avait peur qu'il explose. C'était effrayait.

Soudain, les larges mains de Naruto attrapèrent une nouvelle fois ses joues. Il s'était encore plus rapprocher d'elle.

-Je parlerai à Fû, je parlerai aux autres, assura-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Si c'est important pour toi, c'est important pour moi.

Hinata rougit avant de secouer la tête.

-Je ne veux surtout pas tourmenter ma petite-amie, lâcha-t-il d'une voix joueuse.

Hinata mordit sa lèvre inférieur, se demandant déjà si elle ne lui demandait pas trop. Mais elle n'eût pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Naruto laissait enfin ses doigts parcourir cette peau sans défauts avant de libérer une nouvelle fois sa lèvre.

Il vit la bouche d'Hinata s'entre-ouvrit à la recherche d'air alors que son propre corps brûlait de toute part. Il avala difficilement sa salive, cherchant à humidifier sa gorge soudain devenue sèche.

-Est-ce que ... Est-ce que je peux ... t'embrasser ? demanda nerveusement Naruto.

Le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Hinata secoua doucement la tête. Ils baissèrent leur yeux sur les lèvres de l'autre, complètement hypnotisés.

Naruto se pencha alors vers elle. De leurs lèvres entre-ouvertes, s'échappait leur souffle qui caressait leurs visages. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Naruto était le centre d'attention d'Hinata et Hinata était le centre d'attention de Naruto.

Alors que leur lèvres s'apprêtaient à rentrer en contact, les cheveux blonds de Naruto chatouillèrent le bout du nez d'Hinata qui se détourna pour éternuer.

Couper dans son élan, Naruto la regarda avec de grands yeux. Venaient-ils vraiment de briser l'ambiance ?

-D ... Désolée, dit Hinata tout en passant la paume de sa main sur son nez.

Elle sentit ses oreilles chauffées de honte. Décidément, elle ne faisait que des gaffes aujourd'hui.

Malgré ça, Naruto fût prit d'un fou rire. Étonnée, Hinata ramena son regard sur lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplit de larmes alors que sa bouche était grande ouverte pour laisser le son de son rire s'échapper.

-D ... Désolé, commença Naruto. Ce n'est surtout pas de toi que je me moque. Enfin c'est plutôt de nous deux mais plus de moi.

Hinata ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Si j'avais su que mes cheveux auraient été si gênant, je serai aller les couper bien avant.

Naruto ébouriffa ses propres cheveux.

-Moi, je trouve que ça te vas bien, avoua Hinata d'une petite voix.

A ces mots, le coeur de Naruto se serra de bonheur alors qu'il s'arrêta tout de suite de rigoler, regardant son amoureuse rougir devant lui. Il se pencha vers elle, voulant voir ses yeux.

-Tu es beaucoup trop mignonne quand tu rougis.

-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle rougissant encore plus alors qu'elle poussa le visage de Naruto loin du sien.

-Mais c'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il tout en faisant la moue.

-Je ne trouve pas, dit Hinata en cachant ses joues de ses mains. Je trouve que je ressemble à une grosse tomate.

Elle vit la main de Naruto se tendre vers elle avant d'attraper son menton entre ses doigts et de tourner son visage vers le sien.

-Pour moi, tu ressembles à une rose rouge.

-Une rose rouge ? répéta Hinata rougissant une nouvelle fois jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Oui, confirma-t-il. Une rose rouge à la fois belle et délicate mais aussi épineuse et sauvage. Une belle rose rouge qui continue de pousser malgré que le climat soit rude avec elle.

Hinata cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Le regard de Naruto devant elle n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il lui disait et il voulait vraiment le lui faire comprendre.

-Tu es unique, Hinata et tout le monde doit s'en rendre compte, même toi.

Un sourire brillant apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se mit à presser ses doigts sur les joues d'Hinata.

-Na ... Naruto, tu me fais mal, se plaignit Hinata.

-Désolé, dit-il sans pour autant lâcher son visage.

Il la taquina encore un peu avant qu'elle ne libère son visage de son emprise. Puis, Hinata prit une de ses barrettes qui retenait ses longues mèches violettes et fit passé les cheveux blonds de Naruto entre les dents de la pince avant de les soulever pour les coincer sur son crane.

Plus rien n'offusquait son regard bleu et amoureux.

Sans prévenir, Hinata posa ses mains sur les joues de Naruto et l'attira vers elle. Il sentit ses pansements rapper ses cicatrices mais il n'y faisait attention, trop concentré sur ce qui était en train de se passer.

Hinata effleura ses lèvres, frissonnant au contraste entre la fraîcheur de sa bouche et de la chaleur naturelle de la sienne. Naruto se pencha en avant pour sentir ses lèvres humides touchées les siennes. Malgré que ce baisé fût plus que timide et maladroit, ce contact créa plusieurs vagues de frissons qui parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale. Il ferma les yeux se laissant aller au rythme frénétique de son coeur. Hinata passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et renforça leur baisé alors qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans sa poitrine.

Ils se lâchèrent pour mieux replonger. D'abord courts, leur baisés devenaient de plus en plus longs alors que leur corps se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, Naruto appuya un peu plus ses lèvres avant de sourire contre celles d'Hinata. Cette boule de bonheur qu'il sentait au fond de lui ne cessait de grandir. Leur lèvres bougeaient en rythme alors que leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus courtes.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent sans pour autant s'éloigner. Hinata sentit le nez de Naruto se frotter contre le sien. Ils gardèrent les yeux fermés pour mieux reprendre leur esprits mais leur mains sur le visage de l'autre leur donnaient juste envie de recommencer.

-Je t'aime, souffla Hinata alors qu'elle vit Naruto entre-ouvrir les yeux. Et merci pour toutes les gentilles choses que tu m'as dites.

-Mmh, fit-il avec un sourire béat.

-Tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! s'exclama Hinata en reculant pour se libérer de son emprise.

-Si, si. Tu as dit : "Qu'est-ce que tu embrasses bien, Naruto !"

-Mais je n'ai pas ...

-Chut ! fit-il en attrapant sa nuque de sa large main.

Cette fois-ci, sa tentative fonctionna. Leurs lèvres se percutèrent avec plus d'assurance provoquant un baisé bien plus différent que tout à l'heure.

Leur premier baisé n'avait été que tristesse et angoisse entre deux personnes qui n'avaient pas encore prit en compte leur véritables sentiments mais qui avaient quand même eût peur de perdre l'autre. Leur deuxième avait été une série de baisés pleins de tendresse mais beaucoup trop gauches et hésitants. Alors que leur troisième, leur troisième était tout autre chose. Il était remplit de passion. Leur deux boules de chaleur explosa pour n'en former qu'une qui les enveloppa, secouant tout leur être. Ils avaient beau se sentir, ils avaient beau se toucher, ils en voulaient encore. Ils sombraient dans l'addiction de l'autre. Goûtaient-ils à l'amour de l'autre ? Ce précieux goût que tout être humain cherche désespéramment à ressentir avec son autre moitié. C'était ça que ça voulait dire "nager en plein bonheur" ?

Presque rassasié, Naruto lâcha Hinata. Haletants et les joues rouges, ils se sourirent avant de rigoler timidement.

Puis, Naruto ramassa la fleur qu'il avait cueilli et la coinça dans les cheveux d'Hinata. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Ses lèvres étaient rouges à cause de ses baisés. Ses joues étaient roses à cause de ses mains et de sa timidité mais il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rayonnante.

-Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, dit-elle soudain.

Naruto sourit, heureux d'entendre ses mots avec sa voix.

-Promis ? demanda-t-il.

-Promis, confirma-t-elle alors que le soleil les éclairait de sa lumière.


	26. Chapitre 26 : La protégée

_Le Café de la Grenouille_  
Lundi 30 Novembre 2020  
9h30

 **LES** coudes posés sur la petite table ronde, le menton calé entre ses mains et un doux sourire aux lèvres, Naruto regardait Hinata qui était encore rouge de gêne à cause de leur manque de discrétion lors de leur retour de la forêt.

-Je ... Je t'avais dit de ne pas passer par là, bégaya-t-elle. Tout le monde a dût nous voir.

-Personne ne nous regardait, Hinata. Et puis, je ne faisais que te porter. Ce n'était pas comme si on s'était embrassé devant tout le monde comme tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

Il vit le rouge monter jusqu'aux oreilles de sa copine.

-Arrêtes de dire des trucs comme ça, dit-elle essayant de le gronder.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en faisant semblant d'être offusqué. On est un couple, c'est normal de faire ce genre de choses, non ?

-Oui mais ..., murmura Hinata tout jouant avec ses doigts.

-Je sais que tu aimes ça, conclus Naruto.

Cette fois, Hinata baissa la tête sans rien dire. Cela étira encore plus le sourire de Naruto.

Il faisait beau et la température n'était pas trop loin de zéro. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à un café pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuner tardif avant de ramener Hinata à l'hôpital et d'affronter les rafales de colère qui devaient secouer tout le bâtiment de santé en ce moment même.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ?

Hinata secoua doucement la tête, sans pour autant répondre.

-Et toi ? Tu m'aimes aussi, hein ?

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Naruto tendit ses mains vers elle, paumes ouvertes vers le plafond. Hinata leva les yeux vers lui et vit son air penaud. Elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire doux avant de poser ses mains dans les siennes.

-Oui Naruto, je t'aime aussi.

Rassuré, le visage de Naruto rayonna. Il embrassa une de ses mains ce qui fit réapparaître la timidité d'Hinata. Cependant, elle n'enleva pas ses mains pour autant. Elle serra même son emprise.

Soudain la porte du café s'ouvrit avant de se fracasser contre le mur. Le couple sursauta tout en se lâchant. Des voix s'écrièrent, saluant tout le monde présent. Surement des habitués.

Naruto et Hinata restèrent quelques secondes sans rien faire avant de se regarder dans les yeux et de rigoler, se trouvant idiots d'avoir réagit comme ça. Trouvaient-ils la situation bizarre ? Pas tant que ça. Ils n'avaient juste pas l'habitude de donner ou de recevoir de l'affection de quelqu'un d'autre.

Plus détendue que tout à l'heure, Hinata s'appuya contre le dossier de sa banquette avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Pendant ce temps, Naruto retira l'écharpe d'Hinata qu'il avait gardé autour de son cou. Bien entendu, n'étant pas délicat, il la coinça dans sa barrette qui était toujours accrochée dans ses cheveux. Tout en gloussant, Hinata se pencha vers lui pour l'aider à se démêler. Naruto aimait entendre le rire d'Hinata, ça rendait son coeur tellement léger.

Une fois libre, il se débarrassa de sa veste qui commençait à le gêner. Le regardant du coin de l'oeil, Hinata s'était attendu à voir un simple t-shirt comme à son habitude mais Naruto portait un pull orange, cachant ses bras. Notant le regard surpris de sa copine, Naruto reposa ses coudes sur la table.

-Ino a refait toute ma garde robe, expliqua-t-il. Il est vrai que je me fonds beaucoup plus facilement dans la masse avec ce genre de vêtements.

Hinata sourit. Combien de fois le lui avait-elle dit que se balader les bras à l'air avec ces températures attirait l'attention des gens ? Mais maintenant Naruto avait une seconde raison de se caché du regard des autres. Les yeux d'Hinata tombèrent une nouvelle fois sur sa main droite et Naruto la cacha rapidement.

-Comment c'est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, assura-t-il.

Hinata s'apprêta à insister quand un jeune homme s'approcha enfin d'eux.

-Bonjour, s'exclama le serveur. Bienvenue au Café de la Grenouille ! Voilà nos cartes. Je vous laisse choisir puis je reviens vous voir dans un petit moment.

Affamée et plongée dans sa lecture, Hinata oublia bien vite le regard de Naruto mais garda ses questions pour plus tard.

-Leur croissants donnent vraiment envie. Mais leur pain grillé accompagné de son pot de confiture a aussi l'air délicieux. Mais qu'est-ce qui accompagnerait le mieux les pains au chocolat ? Un thé ou un café ? Sauf si je tente le chocolat chaud ? Non, c'est beaucoup trop lourd pour mon estomac. Et si je regardais la page des pâtisseries ?

Amusé, Naruto la regardait hésiter tout en marmonnant sans s'en rendre compte.

-On reviendra, si tu n'arrives pas à choisir, dit-il. Comme ça on sera à nouveau que tout les deux.

Hinata leva un peu plus son menu pour cacher ses joues rouges alors que Naruto souriait en coin.

-Tu y prends goût, hein ? dit-elle tout en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas idée.

Après avoir choisi, Naruto referma son menu alors qu'Hinata réfléchissait toujours.

-Et je suis à vous ! s'exclama le serveur en réapparaissant près de leur table.

Naruto leva un sourcil. Venait-il de dire ça en regardant Hinata ? Il racla sa gorge.

-Je vais vous prendre le menu "Total", commença Naruto le visage neutre. Par contre, pour la cuisson des oeufs et du bacon ça sera bien cuit mais si c'est brûlé, je ne les mangerai pas. Je veux une grosse assiette de pommes de terre et vous pouvez garder la salade de fruits mais je veux le jus d'orange. Je veux les mini crêpes au sarrasin mais pas de sirop d'érable. Et je veux de la confiture de myrtille pour accompagner le pain de campagne. Vous avez tous noté ?

-Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et vous, mademoiselle ?

Hinata mordillait encore une fois sa lèvre.

-Je ... Je ne suis pas encore sure.

Naruto vit le serveur s'approcher et se baisser vers elle.

-Si je peux vous conseillez ...

-Ne te prends pas la tête, ma chérie, coupa Naruto, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Choisi tout ce que tu veux, après tout, c'est un rendez-vous.

Ce fût au tour d'Hinata de lever un sourcil d'interrogation vers Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ?

'Ma chérie ?'

Naruto ne cachait pas sa jalousie. Ses yeux bleus fixaient le jeune homme et ses muscles étaient tendus. Hinata prit son attitude pour un avertissement et crût qu'il avait repéré un danger.

-Dans ce cas, je vais prendre le menu "Déjeuner continental".

Le serveur nota sa commande avant de récupérer leur menus et de disparaître. Naruto se détendit mais Hinata se pencha vers lui.

-Est-ce que tu as vu ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Rien, je n'ai juste pas aimé ce gars, lâcha Naruto.

-Pardon ?

Hinata le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de sourire, amusée et quelque peu attendrit.

-Tu te rappelles que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, pas vrai ? C'était il y a même pas cinq minutes.

-Et j'ai dis que j'avais confiance en toi, continua Naruto. Mais, je ne fais confiance qu'à très peu de personne et ce gars-là ne fait pas partit de la liste. Est-ce que tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit quand il est arrivé ? Il a dit :" Je suis à vous.". Non mais pour qui il se prend ?

Naruto croisa les bras sur son torse et ne lâcha pas Hinata des yeux. Elle sentit sa peau s'enflammer sous son regard bleu assombrit.

-Mais ... C'est juste un serveur, Naruto. En disant ça, il disait qu'il était prêt à prendre notre commande.

-Il avait qu'à le dire plus clairement. Maintenant je l'ai à l'oeil.

Il tourna la tête vers le restaurant et se mit à le scanner. Il avait beau faire sa tête de mule, Hinata comprit que Naruto avait surement besoin d'être autant rassuré qu'elle.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne m'asseoir à coté de toi ? demanda Hinata avec tendresse.

Naruto fit glisser ses yeux vers elle avant de laisser retomber ses épaules.

-C'est moi qui viens.

Il se leva et Hinata poussa ses affaires au bout de la banquette puis glissa vers la fenêtre. Naruto s'assit à coté d'elle avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules et de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle sous la pression de ses lèvres.

-Je serai encore mieux une fois notre nourriture sur la table.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de revoir le serveur avec deux plateaux dans les mains. Il posa le tout sur la table avec un large sourire sur les lèvres mais il tomba rapidement dès qu'il vit le regard de Naruto. Il déglutit et se pressa de leur souhaiter bon appétit. Hinata le remercia avec un sourire désolé avant qu'il ne disparaisse vers d'autres clients.

Naruto lâcha Hinata afin de pouvoir manger mais leur cuisses restèrent l'une contre l'autre alors qu'ils se régalaient de leur petit-déjeuner. Mais, une batailla commença rapidement car Naruto volait des viennoiseries de l'assortiment de sa copine.

-Ok, drapeau blanc, fit Hinata en couvrant son repas des mains. Je te donne quelques pains au chocolat et croissants et en échange, tu me donnes des crêpes.

Naruto sourit. Il avait bien vu qu'Hinata bavait sur ses crêpes depuis le début.

-Marché conclus, dit-il avant de prendre son dû.

Une fois calmés, la discussion fût plus tranquille jusqu'à ce que Naruto se mette à lui raconter une de ses aventures. Pendant qu'il parlait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de grands gestes ou encore de parler avec différents tons de voix. Hinata avait l'impression d'être au théâtre.

Malgré tout, Naruto avait fini son petit-déjeuner bien plus rapidement qu'elle. Il savait qu'elle aimait mangé. Il la regardait savourer sa salade de fruits.

-J'avais dit à Kiba et à Shino que les repas de l'hôpital n'était pas mauvais mais ils n'égaleront jamais la nourriture d'un bon restaurant, avoua-t-elle les yeux brillants après avoir posé son bol vide.

-Je suis content que tu ai aimé, dit Naruto, le coude posé sur la table et tourné à moitié vers elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit avant de le voir s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. L'atmosphère changea du tout au tout. Elle sentit sa main glisser sur sa nuque avant que sa langue vienne lécher discrètement le reste de chocolat qu'elle avait au coin de la bouche. Il la fit glisser sur ses lèvres avant d'appuyer les siennes par-dessus sa bouche.

Naruto se délecta du goût de fruits qui était resté sur la bouche d'Hinata et qui se mélangea au chocolat. Il la sentit frissonné étirant ses propres lèvres en un sourire avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Les joues rouges, Hinata le regardait avec de grand yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la taquiner.

-Délicieux, murmura-t-il.

Dût à son souffle court, Hinata se contenta de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux comme si ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas réel. Elle crût l'entendre dire que l'heure de rentrée était arrivée mais elle n'était pas sûre.

Alors que Naruto se leva pour récupérer son porte-monnaie dans la poche de sa veste, Hinata effleura ses lèvres de ses doigts.

-Hinata ?

Elle sursauta avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

-On y va ?

Elle passa rapidement son manteau par-dessus ses épaules avant de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait. Elle s'appuya contre la table puis contre son bras. Mais son regard était posé sur l'addition.

-Tu as mis le compte ? remarqua-t-elle.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-On pourrait laisser un pourboire.

-Si tu crois que je vais lui laisser de l'argent en plus tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil. Ça lui apprendra.

Naruto n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire de si tôt.

* * *

 _Le Tourbillon_ : Boite de Nuit  
Mercredi 02 Décembre 2020  
23h20

 **LA** musique était tellement forte qu'elle faisait tremblé la table sur laquelle Naruto était couché. Il attrapa un nouveau verre plein avant de se redresser et de tendre son bras haut devant lui, renversant quelques gouttes de son précieux liquide sur la table.

-A Hinata, ma merveilleuse petite-amie ! s'écria-t-il avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

Plus rapide que lui, Sasuke attrapa le verre et le posa loin de la main de son meilleur ami.

-Hé ! S ... Sasuke ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'énerva Naruto. Tu ... Tu m'empêches de ... de trinquer à ... à la santé de ma ... ma copine ...

-Avec tout les verres que tu as bu à sa santé, je ne pense pas qu'elle va mourir de maladie, lâcha le jeune vampire épuisé.

Il voulu se tourner vers Saï mais le chasseur était dans le même état que Naruto.

-Buvons à leur première partie de jambes en l'air ! s'écria Saï avant de rigoler.

Sasuke regarda Saï avec de grands yeux. Il se précipita sur Naruto avant que ce dernier ne se lève, un regard mauvais en direction de son ami.

-Si ... si tu crois que je vais ... parler de ça avec toi ... Tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil ! Hinata est à moi et à personne d'autre ! Lâches-moi, Sasuke !

Le vampire frappa ses paumes contre la table.

-Non mais vous vous écoutez un peu ?! hurla-t-il.

-Oh ! Sasuke, tu dois te relaxer, fit Saï.

-Il a raison, renchérit Naruto en plongeant son nez dans un verre, à nouveau calmé.

Sasuke passa sa main sur son visage. Pourquoi avait-il accepter de les accompagner encore ? Ah oui, Naruto lui avait dit vouloir le remercier d'avoir calmé tout le monde après qu'ils aient trouvé la chambre 410 vide deux jours plutôt. Sasuke aurait dût se douter du plan foireux, surtout quand Saï était de la partie. Mais il avait eût envie de partager la joie de Naruto.

-Ahhh ! s'écria Naruto. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu regrets d'être venu, hein ?

De tristes yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux vairons du vampire. Il soupira.

-Bien sûr que je regrets de vous avoir accompagné. Vous êtes pire que d'habitude. Toi, dit-il en pointant Naruto du doigt. Normalement tu bois mais tu ne finis pas saoul et toi, je n'aurais jamais crû dire ça un jour, mais habituellement tu es moins désagréable.

Saï sourit alors que le doigt de Sasuke se baissa.

-J'en connais un qui n'a pas baisé de la semaine.

Naruto et Saï éclatèrent de rire sous le regard choqué de Sasuke.

-Mais ... mais n'importe ! s'emporta-t-il.

Naruto savait que Saï avait le chique pour faire sortir Sasuke de ses gonds. Il était pire que lui. Toujours à trouver le point sensible de l'autre et c'était ça que Sasuke détestait le plus chez le chasseur.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles, Naruto ? Tu es encore pire que lui.

Naruto s'arrêta net. Il voulu que son regard bleu meurtrier puisse tuer son ami mais il était toujours en face de lui, bien vivant, avec un sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents.

-T'es qu'un enfoiré ! Tu crois vraiment que je pense tout le temps à ça ? Je suis pas comme toi ! lâcha-t-il.

-Menteur !

Serrant les dents, Naruto réussit à attraper le col de la chemise de Saï dans son poing mais Sasuke intervint une nouvelle fois.

-C'est pas aussi simple que ça, coupa-t-il attirant les regards surpris de ses amis. Tu te permets de dire ce genre de chose juste parce que tu cherches juste un coup d'un soir mais les filles c'est plus compliqué que ça.

-Tu crois que tu vas m'apprendre des trucs sur les filles ? demanda Saï près à rire.

-Non. Mais sur un couple, oui.

Satisfait de lui avoir cloué le bec, Sasuke tourna le regard vers Naruto et vit ses yeux bleus briller.

-C'est quoi ton problème. Tu pleures ?

-Je t'en pris, Sasuke ! s'écria Naruto. Tu dois m'aider !

-Ca y est, il panique, expliqua Saï.

-Paniqué ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas passé ces deux dernières années avec lui. Il était impossible. Toujours à crier qu'il était à coté de la claque avec les filles. J'ai essayer de lui expliquer mais j'ai vite laisser tomber.

-Mais à propos de quoi ? demanda Sasuke.

-Tu dois m'aider pour mes rendez-vous avec Hinata, continuait de supplier Naruto.

Toujours aussi perdu, Sasuke regarda Saï qui haussa les épaules.

-Il nous a fait venir pour qu'on puisse le conseiller, j'imagine, expliqua-t-il enfin.

-Pourquoi nous ?

-Allons, Sasuke ne sois pas si modeste, dit Naruto. Ton expérience avec Sakura plus celle de Saï vont me faire devenir le meilleur copain de l'année.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais partagé ça avec toi ? lâcha Sasuke.

-Hein ?

-C'est moi qui vais gagner le titre de meilleur copain de l'année.

-Hé, Sasuke ..., commença Saï.

-Ah ouais ?! s'écria Naruto en se levant. Tu le prends comme ça ?! Dans ce cas, j'ai besoin de l'aide de personne. Je vais prouver à tout le monde, et surtout à Hinata, que je suis le meilleur copain de l'année. Non. Le meilleur copain du monde entier !

Après avoir bien appuyé ses mots, il attrapa un verre et bu cul sec comme pour sceller sa décision. Saï leva les yeux vers Sasuke qui secouait la tête, le coin de ses lèvres légèrement remontés.

-Vous être vraiment bizarre, conclut Saï.

-T'es juste jaloux ! s'exclama Naruto avant de se rasseoir lourdement sur sa chaise.

-Tu me retires les mots de la bouche, renchérit Sasuke.

-Moi ? Jaloux ? Vous débloquez.

Alors que Sasuke sirotait son verre, Naruto se mit à débattre en faisant de grands gestes devant Saï qui rigolait à gorge déployée à cause des bêtises que lui sortait son ami.

Juste au-dessus d'eux, caché derrière ses cheveux de couleur feu, un homme observait Naruto, assit dans un fauteuil, sa tête dans sa main pendant que son doigt traçait le contour d'une spirale orange.

-Alors, Naruto Uzumaki, tu es donc bien de retour à Konoha, marmonna-t-il avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire. Etais-tu finalement prêt à retrouver la mémoire ?

* * *

Hôpital de Konoha  
Lundi 07 Décembre 2020  
16h50

 **ELLE** inspira profondément avant d'expirer. Elle sentait de petites gouttes de sueurs glisser le long de sa tempe mais elle essayait de ne pas y faire trop attention. Les sourcils froncés et la langue coincée entre ses lèvres, Hinata ne lâchait pas le bout de papier des yeux.

-Je sais que tu peux y arriver, encouragea Ino juste à coté d'elle.

Son amie était aussi concentrée mais plutôt sur la paire de ciseaux qui s'apprêtait à couper le papier en deux.

Soudain, des bruits de pas retentirent de l'autre coté de la porte.

-Naruto ?! Tu es déjà là ? Comment vas-tu ?

A l'appel du nom de son copain, Hinata perdit ses moyens et referma une nouvelle fois la paire de ciseaux sur le coin de son doigt. Elle serra les dents pour garder son cri de douleur. A coté d'elle, Ino se dépêchait de ranger et de cacher leur travail dans la boite en carton.

-Salut, Sakura. Je crois qu'Hinata est là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Naruto de l'autre coté de la porte.

-I ... Ino, chuchota Hinata.

La jeune femme attrapa un pansement et l'appliqua rapidement sur la nouvelle blessure d'Hinata. Puis, de leur deux mains, elles se dépêchèrent de nettoyer la table alors que Sakura retenait Naruto.

Au moment où Hinata étalait un paquet de carte sur la table, Naruto ouvrit la porte.

-Hinata ?! Coucou ! s'exclama-t-il après l'avoir trouvé parmi les gens présents.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient à bout de souffle. Ce n'était pas passé loin cette fois-ci. Naruto s'approcha d'elles. Ino poussa la boite du pied sous la table avant de poser son coude sur la table et de caler sa tête dans sa main pour paraître naturelle.

-Tiens, Ino. Tu es encore là ?

-Oui et alors ? Hinata est mon amie. J'ai le droit de venir la voir autant que toi, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement trop forte.

-Pardon, pardon. Pas la peine de m'engueuler, dit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais il se tourna rapidement vers Hinata avant de lui embrasser les lèvres.

-Bonjour, murmura Hinata.

Habillé de sa tenue de travail, comme disait Naruto, elle vit son copain s'asseoir sur une chaise à coté d'elle. Il avait desserré sa cravate et les manches de sa chemise étaient retroussées.

-Tu es déjà aller voir Shion ? demanda Hinata.

-Oui, je suis sortit plus tôt aujourd'hui. Maintenant, je suis tout à toi, affirma-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Vous êtes trop mignon !

Le jeune couple se tourna vers Ino qui était toujours penchée sur son bras, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Les joues d'Hinata prirent une teinte de rose alors que Naruto racla sa gorge.

-C'est bon. J'ai compris. Je m'en vais, souffla Ino.

Elle rassembla ses affaires sous le regard content de Naruto.

-Encore merci, Ino.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, Hinata. On se voit toujours demain ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

La jeune fée récupéra ses affaires en plus de la boite en carton, qu'elle protégea du regard de Naruto. Mais elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, le jeune homme ne lâchait pas Hinata des yeux. Elle fit un dernier signe de main avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, laissant le jeune couple seul à la table alors que les autres patients discutaient et s'occupaient autour d'eux dans la salle commune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça avec Ino pour qu'elle soit là tous les jours ? demanda Naruto.

-Rien du tout. Elle m'a juste dit que ces temps-ci, elle avait pas mal de temps libre donc elle vient me voir.

-Mmh, fit-il.

Pas qu'il ne croyait pas ce qu'elle disait mais il avait apprit que dès qu'Ino faisait quelque chose, c'était souvent à double sens. Elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour ses amis.

Hinata se concentra sur son château de carte alors que Naruto lui racontait son ennuyeuse journée avec ses élèves. Ayant informé Kakashi qu'ils étaient de retour le temps qu'Hinata se remette bien sur pied, le chef des chasseurs avaient demandé à ses deux meilleures recrues de s'occuper des jeunes qui arrivaient dans le métier. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout avec un coéquipier comme Saï qui disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Hinata rigolait doucement alors que Naruto lâcha un soupire puis s'appuya contre sa chaise pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu as l'air de super bien te débrouiller avec tes mains maintenant ! remarqua-t-il.

-Oui. J'ai l'impression de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, avoua Hinata. Mais bon, monsieur Gaï m'a dit qu'on allait reprendre la marche sans les barres la semaine prochaine. Je suis assez stressée.

Soudain, Naruto lui attrapa la main gauche. La rapidité de son action fit sursauté Hinata qui posa sa carte bien trop rapidement. Le château s'écroula mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention. Hinata sentit son coeur accélérer alors que Naruto regardait sa main.

-Tu t'es encore arrachée la peau ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Q ... Quoi ?

-Ce pansement n'était pas là hier.

'Il a remarqué !' paniqua Hinata.

Bien sur qu'il avait remarqué. Dès le début de leur relation, Hinata avait découvert que Naruto était très tactile avec elle et elle savait aussi qu'il avait une capacité de mémorisation impressionnante. Dès qu'il estimait que l'information était importe, il la gardait en mémoire. Alors pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas préparé à cette situation ? Elle n'aurait pas crût qu'il lui en parle tout de suite. Mais la rencontre d'Ino lui avait paru bizarre et avait dût le mettre sur une piste.

-Je ... Je me suis coupé avec du papier, avoua à moitié Hinata.

-Du papier ?

-Oui, Shizune m'a demandé d'aller en chercher pour faire des origami et pendant son cours, je me suis coupé.

-C'était ce matin ?

Hinata secoua la tête mais Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Tu dois faire plus attention, Hinata.

-Mmh, je sais mais dès que je commence à fatiguer, mes mains trembles.

Naruto la porta à ses lèvres alors que ses yeux semblaient tristes.

-Tu vas avoir encore plus de cicatrices qu'avant. Pourquoi tu ne te soignes pas avec mon sang ? demanda-t-il.

-Il y a des gens dans cette hôpital qui en ont plus besoin que moi.

-Je suis revenu. Tu n'as pas à t'en privé. C'était plus difficile quand j'étais à l'étranger.

-Ca va aller Naruto, je te jure que ça fait pas tant mal que ça.

Il leva les yeux vers son amoureuse qui le regardait avec un petit sourire.

-Où allons-nous aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Nul part, dit-il avant de se lever et de pousser Hinata vers sa chambre. J'ai juste envie de t'entendre me raconter ta journée tout en te câlinant.

* * *

L'Atelier de Coiffure d'Anko  
Samedi 12 Décembre 2020  
13h52

 **LES** portes coulissèrent devant eux alors que la petite sonnette annonçait leur arrivé.

-Bonjour et bienvenue à "L'Atelier de Coiffure d'Anko" ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Naruto regardait la jeune femme avant de lever un sourcil ? Venait-elle vraiment de poser cette question ? N'était-elle pas une coiffeuse ?

Il baissa les yeux sur Hinata, assise dans son fauteuil roulant. Elle avait l'air contente ou plutôt exciter de se faire couper les cheveux.

Un peu plus tôt, il était encore en train de manger leur suishi quand Hinata lui proposa d'aller chez le coiffeur, aujourd'hui, car elle en avait assez de devoir passer du temps le matin devant le miroir pour pouvoir attacher ses cheveux. Au début, surpris, Naruto repensa à ce qui s'était passé l'autre jour au moment où il avait voulu embrasser Hinata et que ses cheveux lui avaient barré la route. Il avait finalement accepté avant de dire qu'il lui en faudrait une aussi. Hinata avait été plus que ravie.

Avec cette réaction en tête, Naruto étira ses lèvres en un large sourire devant la coiffeuse.

-Bonjour, commença-t-il. Ma copine et même-moi aimerions une nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

Anko s'approcha d'eux avec un regard expert.

-Je vois. D'habitude je commence par les cheveux des dames, dit-elle avant de lever les yeux vers Naruto. Mais vu l'état que vos cheveux monsieur, je vais commencé par vous.

Naruto essaya de ne pas prendre mal la remarque de la coiffeuse tout en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Elle lui passa un grand drap noir autour du cou avant de s'éloigner. Il s'approcha du miroir tout en marmonna que ce n'était pas sa faute si ses cheveux étaient aussi difficiles.

-Vous voulez un peu d'aide ?

Il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit Anko s'approcher d'Hinata.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi je vais m'en sortir, assura Hinata avant de coincer les roues de son fauteuil avec ses freins.

Elle posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil du salon avant de pousser de toutes ses forces. Elle se hissa et relâcha ses bras, une fois que ses fesses furent posés sur l'assise du fauteuil. Toute souriante, elle le fit tourner sur lui-même. Mais elle s'arrêta quand elle croisa le regard de Naruto.

-Elle est pas exceptionnelle, ma copine ? s'écria-t-il en direction d'Anko qui cherchait ses produits.

-Naruto, s'exclama Hinata, rouge de honte. Ca suffit.

-Ah, l'amour des jeunes, ça me rend toujours heureuse, soupira Anko alors qu'elle plongea ses main dans la chevelure de Naruto.

Sentant sa tête partir en arrière, Naruto s'accrocha au fauteuil. Il entendit un gloussement venir du coté d'Hinata mais ne pût tourner la tête à cause de la puissante poigne de la coiffeuse.

-Ca me rappelle moi et mon mari quand nous étions jeunes. C'était la bonne époque.

Naruto n'était jamais allé chez le coiffeur mais aujourd'hui, il regrettait presque d'être rentré dans ce salon. Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas dût accepter la décision d'Hinata qui semblait avoir été prise sur un coup de tête. Les doigts d'Anko n'était pas aussi doux que ceux d'Hinata. C'était comme si elle préparait le terrain pour la prochaine guerre.

-Ils sont vraiment très épais. C'est impressionnant. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va leur faire à ces cheveux ? demanda Anko en lâchant enfin sa tête.

Naruto ne répondit pas. En vrai, il ne savait pas. Il voulait juste pouvoir embrasser Hinata sans avoir à s'inquiéter de ses cheveux mais en même temps, il aimait quand les mains d'Hinata caressait ses mèches. Ca le détendait. Pour cela, il devait les garder longs.

-C'est votre première fois chez le coiffeur ? demanda-t-elle à Naruto.

-Oui, marmonna-t-il.

-C'était son grand frère qui avait l'habitude de les lui coupé, inventa Hinata.

-Oh, je vois, je suis désolée. Vous savez, moi aussi je connais quelqu'un qui a perdu son grand frère et il ne s'est toujours pas remit de ...

-Oh non non, coupa Hinata. Tout va bien avec son grand frère, c'est juste qu'il n'a plus vraiment le temps de s'occuper des cheveux de Naruto.

-Oh, je vois.

Décidément, Naruto ne savait pas quoi penser de cette coiffeuse. Etaient-ils tous comme ça ?

-Mmh. On va juste coupé les pointes, alors ? demanda Anko. Puis on verra se que ça donne.

-J'aimerai surtout ne plus les avoir dans les yeux, dit finalement Naruto avant de sourire.

Comprenant la référence, les joues d'Hinata rosirent. Comment pouvait-il la rendre comme ça alors qu'elle était la seule à savoir de quoi il parlait ?

-Bien, bien. Dans ce cas, commençons.

Anko appuya sur la pédale du fauteuil et Naruto fût conduit près d'un des lavabos au fond du salon. Restée assise sur son siège, Hinata tendit le cou pour voir ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'elle entendait était des plaintes et des gémissements de la part de Naruto alors qu'Anko continuait de raconter ses expériences.

-Vous savez, la seule personne que j'ai vu avec des cheveux aussi épais était un jeune homme. Ils étaient roux foncés presque couleur feu. Apparemment, il est un des grands patrons de Konoha. Si vous m'aviez vu quand il est entrée dans mon salon avec prestance, j'étais abasourdit.

Une fois le shampoing terminé, Naruto revient à coté d'Hinata. Elle le vit passé une main sur sa nuque. Comme quoi même le plus terrifiant des démons n'était pas de taille face au lavabo du coiffeur.

Anko posa une serviette sur la tête de Naruto qui fût soudain secouée dans tous les sens.

'Quelle torture' pensa-t-il.

Ensuite, Anko approcha les ciseaux et Naruto vit ses cheveux blonds tombés de sa tête pour atterrir par terre. Pendant ce temps, la coiffeuse parlait, tout près de son oreille, du temps avec Hinata. Sa copine semblait bien s'amuser. Que demander de plus ?

Enfin, Naruto n'entendit plus Anko parler. Il se dit alors que le calme allait revenir mais ce fût avant que cette dernière n'enclenche le sèche-cheveux. De l'air chaud passa sur sa tête alors qu'il voyait ses cheveux s'envoler dans tous les sens.

Une fois secs, Anko s'éloigna pour la dernière fois tout en claquant la langue fière de son travail.

-Et voilà ! Qu'en dites vous, mademoiselle ?

Naruto fit glisser ses yeux vers Hinata qui frappait doucement dans ses mains pour féliciter la coiffeuse.

-C'est très bien, dit Hinata. J'ai l'impression que tu as l'air plus mature.

Naruto lui tira la langue avant de sourire et de se regarder dans le miroir. Finalement ça ressemblait à sa coupe de cheveux de lorsqu'il était jeune mais en plus ordonné. Il passa la main sur sa nuque qui était de nouveau à l'air libre. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses oreilles et son front alors qu'ils partaient en pique sur le dessus de sa tête, malgré tout les produits que la coiffeuse avait mit pour les plaquer sur son crâne.

-A votre tour, s'exclama Anko presque aussi excitée qu'Hinata.

Elle retira toutes les pinces et barrettes qui étaient dans ses cheveux violets avant d'y passer les mains. Le visage d'Hinata disparu sous sa frange beaucoup trop longue.

-Alors que désirez-vous ?

-J'ai longtemps réfléchis, expliqua Hinata.

Cela surprit Naruto. Lui qui croyait que c'était une décision prise sur un coup de tête.

-Je me suis dit que les couper court serait comme une façon d'arracher la page de l'histoire qui me fait souffrir depuis longtemps mais en réfléchissant, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y a plein d'événements importants que je n'ai pas envie d'oublier. Je vais donc les garder comme ils sont car je m'accepte entièrement. Alors si vous pouvez me tailler la frange et les pointes, ça serait parfait.

Naruto ne pût s'empêcher de la regarder avec un air admiratif alors que la coiffeuse essuya une larme au coin de son oeil, touchée par les mots d'Hinata.

'Quelle actrice.' pensa-t-il.

-Bien allons-y ! s'exclama-t-elle avant d'emporter Hinata vers le fond du salon.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le dossier de son siège. Il avait tout de suite comprit de quoi Hinata parlait. Elle s'était confiée à lui un soir qu'ils étaient resté ensemble tard dans son lit. Elle lui avait raconté son long combat contre Toneri. Dissocier le vrai du faux n'était pas toujours une chose simple à faire. Mais Naruto l'avait rassuré. Peut-être que ses mots lui avaient fait ouvrir les yeux.

-Je vais vous faire un shampoing qui va leur redonner leur force d'antan. Vous allez voir, vous n'allez plus les reconnaître tellement ils vont rayonner.

Hinata revient auprès de Naruto avec une grosse serviette sur la tête. Anko disparu une nouvelle fois alors qu'Hinata sautait presque sur son fauteuil. Naruto ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de son profil parfait. Elle souriait, ses yeux étaient rieur alors qu'Anko lui racontait une blague et elle était tellement belle qu'il en eût mal au coeur.

Il vit Anko passer devant sa cliente, une paire de ciseaux à la main. Elle était tellement poche d'Hinata qu'elle n'avait qu'à baisser les yeux pour voir ses seins. Naruto fronça les sourcils. N'étaient-ils pas plus gros que la dernière fois ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto ? demanda Hinata qui avait remarqué du coin de l'oeil qu'il la fixait.

-Ah ! R ... Rien, bafouilla ce dernier, prit la main dans le sac.

Il se détourna pour cacher ses rougeurs.

-Ne tournez pas la tête, mademoiselle ! Je risque de rater ma ligne ! s'écria la coiffeuse catastrophée.

-Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

Petit à petit, les yeux nacrés d'Hinata apparurent derrière ses cheveux que Anko continuait de raccourcir. Hinata ne bougea plus et continuait d'écouter la coiffeuse parler de son mari pour se moquer gentiment de lui. Naruto écoutait d'une oreille discrète. Malgré lui, ses yeux curieux revenaient sur sa copine.

Il venait de remarquer les changements physiques d'Hinata. En moins de trois semaines, elle ne ressemblait plus à la jeune fille qu'il avait vu dans le lit d'hôpital. Certes, son corps était toujours aussi pâle mais, maintenant qu'il y repensait, ses mains et ses bras semblaient moins fins et son visage moins creux. Et surtout, il fixait ses hanches et ses seins qui semblaient plus développés.

 _"-Menteur !"_

-Naruto ? Tu recommences. A quoi tu penses ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? redemanda Hinata.

Naruto sursauta de sa chaise avant de secouer ses mains devant lui, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je ... Je te jure ... qu'il y a rien, Hinata.

-Si tu le dis.

Il força un sourire alors Hinata posa le regard sur le miroir en face d'elle. A travers la glace, elle vit la coiffeuse qui mettait tout sans dessus dessous à la recherche de son deuxième miroir.

-Mmh ... c'est que ..., reprit soudain Naruto.

Hinata tourna rapidement la tête vers lui, inquiète. Finalement peut-être qu'il préférait qu'elle raccourcisse plus ses cheveux. Peut-être qu'en vérité, il n'avait jamais aimé sa franche. Elle sentit la main de Naruto se poser sur la sienne. Devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres et les joues légèrement rosies, Naruto irradiait de bonheur.

-Je t'aime, Hinata.

C'était déjà la quatrième fois qu'il le lui disait aujourd'hui. Malgré ça, elle ne pût s'empêcher de rougir.

-C ... Comment trouves-tu ma coupe ? demanda-t-elle.

-Très bien, s'exclama-t-il sans hésiter. Je vais pouvoir admirer ton visage quand bon me semble. Plus de cheveux en travers de mon chemin.

Il se leva et comme pour démontrer ce qu'il venait de dire, il se pencha vers elle et embrassa rapidement ses lèvres pleines. Toute aussi satisfaite, Hinata lui sourit timidement. Contrairement à elle, Naruto n'était pas avare de tendresse en public envers son amoureuse et cela la rendait encore plus timide. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que ça devenait de plus en plus simple de recevoir de l'affection de son petit-ami peut importe où ils se trouvaient.

-Donc, que pensez-vous de la longueur ? demanda Anko après avoir retrouver son miroir qu'elle plaça derrière sa cliente.

Hinata ne retient pas ses compliments sur le travail de la coiffeuse et assura qu'elle allait devenir une cliente régulière.

Une fois débarrassée de son drap noir, Hinata se rassit dans son fauteuil puis le couple se dirigea vers le comptoir pour payer.

-Merci d'être venu à "l'Atelier de Coiffure d'Anko". J'espère vous revoir très bientôt.

Tout en poussant le fauteuil d'Hinata, Naruto hésitait encore, faisant le pour et le contre de ce salon de coiffure avant d'être appelé par Hinata.

-Que dirais-tu de prendre une glace avant de rentrer ? proposa-t-elle.

Naruto sourit à la proposition. Il aimait quand Hinata mangeait des glaces car à la fin de sa dégustation, elle se collait toujours contre lui pour ne pas avoir trop froid.

-C'est une excellente idée, s'exclama-t-il avant de la pousser en direction du parc.

* * *

Hopital de Konoha  
Mardi 15 Décembre 2020  
20h12

 **LA** porte de la chambre 410 s'ouvrit doucement et la tête de Sakura passa dans l'entre-bâillement. A sa vue, Hinata secoua rapidement la tête.

-N ... Naruto, dit-elle pour l'arrêter. C'est l'heure, je vais devoir rendre son téléphone à Sakura.

-Déjà ?! Putain si j'avais pas eût cette réunion aussi !

-Ce n'est pas grave, on a passé la journée ensemble, lui rappela-t-elle.

-C'est pas une raison.

Elle rigola. Elle était sûre qu'il tordait ses lèvres tout en boudant.

-Bonne nuit et à demain, dit enfin Hinata.

-Attends ! Je t'ai pas dis que je t'aimais ! Et ne lèves pas les yeux au ciel.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Je t'aime, Hinata. Essaie de ne pas trop penser à moi, comme ça tu t'endormira plus vite et le jour se lèvera plus vite et tu me verras plus vite.

Hinata se retient d'exploser de rire.

-Comment vont tes chevilles ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rieuse.

-Elles vont très bien, je t'en remercie. Maintenant j'attends.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama-t-il. A demain.

-Bonne nuit, Naruto, souffla-t-elle.

Elle éloigna le téléphone avant de raccrocher. Sakura s'approcha d'elle tout en lui tendant son médicament pour les maux de tête. Les deux filles firent l'échange tout en souriant.

-Je vais normalement acheter un téléphone demain, annonça Hinata après avoir bu son verre d'eau.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de te presser si tu as des problèmes d'argent, dit Sakura. Ça ne me dérange pas de te prêter le mien de temps en temps. Surtout si ça évite Naruto d'embêter Sasuke pendant la nuit.

Elle ricana avant de ranger son cellulaire dans la poche de sa blouse.

-Ça à l'air de bien aller avec lui.

-Oui. Naruto n'est pas difficile.

-Tu veux dire que tu lui passes tout.

-Aussi, avoua faiblement Hinata.

Elles se sourient.

-Bon, je ne reste pas plus longtemps. Bonne nuit.

Hinata la remercia avant de tirer le drap par dessus son corps. Elle entendit Sakura refermer la porte, la plongeant dans un silence réconfortant. Elle roula sur le coté et son regard tomba sur la seule chaise de la pièce où une note y était accrochée.

 **"Cette place appartient au petit-ami d'Hinata, Naruto Uzumaki, et personne d'autre."**

Elle était sûre que ses joues étaient rouges alors qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre. Tout en souriant, elle attrapa son coussin et enfonça sa tête à l'intérieur, se mordant les lèvres pour éviter de hurler sa joie. Elle pouvait sentir son coeur frapper à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Oui, elle était heureuse.

* * *

 _L'Hokage_ : Centre commercial  
Mercredi 16 Décembre 2020  
14h45

 **MAINTENANT** que Naruto avait acheté ses chemises blanches, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une petite chose à acheter. Les portes automatiques coulissèrent devant eux. Après avoir passé la petite marche, ils pénétrèrent dans le magasin.

-Bonjour ! s'écria un vendeur.

Hinata et Naruto se rapprochèrent du comptoir. Hinata avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu cet homme.

-Bonjour, monsieur, j'aimerai acheter un téléphone, dit-elle.

Naruto regarda l'homme de haut en bas avant de tourner les talons pour faire le tour du magasin. Il adorait regarder les coques de protection originales. Il les trouvait hilarantes.

-Je vois. Aviez-vous un autre téléphone avant ? demanda l'homme.

-Et bien, commença Hinata. Oui mais je ... je l'ai perdu. Pas de chance.

-Je vois mais dans tous les cas, on pourra récupérer vos données. Avez-vous une idée du modèle que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Hinata n'avait pas de réponse. Elle aurait dût prendre le temps de regarder quel genre de téléphone il existait maintenant.

-Vous voulez peut-être jeter un coup d'oeil au prospectus ? proposa le vendeur.

-Avec plaisir.

Hinata prit l'exemplaire que l'homme lui tendait avant de rejoindre Naruto, prudemment.

-Il y a trop de choix, avoua-t-elle alors que d'autres clients pénétraient le magasin.

-Tu veux voir le mien ? demanda Naruto en le sortant de la poche.

Hinata prit délicatement l'objet dans ses mains avant de le faire tourner dans tout les sens. Elle n'avait jamais prit le temps de bien le regarder. Il faut dire que dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, Naruto mettait son téléphone sur silencieux avant de le laisser loin de lui.

-C'est beaucoup trop gros. Me connaissant, il risque de passer le plus clair de son temps à faire des sauts entre mes mains et le sol.

Naruto essaya de ne pas rigoler alors qu'Hinata faisait la moue, insatisfaite.

-Peut importe celui que tu prendra, Hinata.

-Je n'ai pas envie de choisir un téléphone qui fasse vieux, répliqua-t-elle.

-Qui fasse vieux ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Hinata ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cela pouvait paraître enfantin, mais elle ne voulait pas se sentir à part du groupe une nouvelle fois. Voyant qu'elle hésitait, Naruto lui prit son téléphone de ses mains avant de le ranger puis il enlaça ses doigts avec les siens.

-Hé ! Pourquoi tu crois que quelqu'un va juger ? Ce n'est qu'un téléphone. Si tu as envie d'en prendre un avec des touches, tu peux. Tant que je peux t'appeler pour savoir où tu es, c'est bon.

-Ca existe encore ces trucs ? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. Hinata, on est qu'en 2020.

'C'est facile à dire pour toi' pensa-t-elle.

Elle voulut lui dire son ressentit mais elle le garda pour elle-même. Après avoir tourné sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se prenait peut-être la tête pour rien. Pendant ce temps, Naruto l'observait. Il n'aurait pas crût que ce choix soit si compliqué pour elle. Finalement, il se tourna vers le vendeur sans lâcher la main de la jeune femme.

-Excusez-moi !

-Oui ? s'exclama le vendeur en s'approchant d'eux.

-Pourriez-vous nous indiquer les téléphones derniers cris, s'il vous plait.

-Bien sûr ! dit-il avec des yeux brillants.

Il sentait qu'il allait s'en mettre plein les poches. Mais Naruto connaissait Hinata. Pour l'instant, elle pensait à l'esthétique du téléphone mais peu après que le vendeur lui ait montré tout les types de téléphones sortit cette année, Hinata revient rapidement sur sa décision. Elle ne pouvait clairement pas s'offrir un téléphone à ces prix là.

Finalement, elle prit le modèle au-dessus de son ancien téléphone. Un smartphone léger, utile et dans ses prix.

-J'imagine que vous avez besoin d'une nouvelle carte SIM ? demanda le vendeur, une fois de retour derrière le comptoir.

Hinata secoua la tête avant de prendre le papier qu'il lui tendait.

-Remplissez ce formulaire puis choisissez votre nouveau numéro parmi ceux proposés en bas de la page.

Alors que ses yeux parcourraient les chiffres, elle sentit le souffle de Naruto se rapprocher de son oreille.

-Tu devrais prendre celui là, dit-il en montrant du doigt le dernier numéro.

-Pourquoi celui en particulier ? demanda-t-elle surprise en regardant la feuille d'un peu plus près.

-Il y a nos deux dates d'anniversaires parmi les chiffres. Moi je dis que c'est un signe.

Hinata se retient de rigoler mais sourit amusée.

-Depuis quand tu crois à ce genre de chose ?

-Seulement quand ça te concerne, dit-il avec un naturel déconcertant. Et puis comme ça, je ne risque pas d'oublié ton numéro.

-Tu sais que tu pourras toujours le mettre dans tes contactes ? Ca sert à ça.

-Mmh. Je pensais faire ça en effet mais le rôle d'un petit ami ce n'est pas d'apprendre par coeur le numéro de téléphone de sa copine ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Hinata crût rêver. Elle était vraiment entrain de vivre cette scène. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu et vu les filles qui récitaient le numéro de téléphone de leur copains dans les couloirs du lycée ? Elle s'était toujours dit que cette situation ne lui arriverait jamais. Après tout, les lycéens la terrorisaient trop pour qu'elle trouve le courage de sortir avec un garçon et maintenant, elle était en couple avec Naruto.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le regardait fixement. Trop tôt ?

-Non, dit-elle en rougissant.

Naruto sourit en voyant qu'il avait réussit à la détendre même si tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai. Il n'avait pas oublié le pari du "meilleur copain de l'année" mais au fond de lui, il avait envie de lui faire plaisir avant tout. De plus, il trouvait qu'elle se prenait beaucoup trop souvent la tête pour rien ses derniers temps.

Soudain, il vit le vendeur loucher sur la feuille qu'Hinata venait de lui rendre.

-Vous êtes Hinata Hyûga ?

-En ... En effet, répondit Hinata peu sûre d'elle.

Cette première réaction ne plût pas à Naruto mais la deuxième fût bien pire.

-Je suis Jugo. Un ancien camarade de classe.

Hinata se raidit tout en fixant le jeune homme. Elle se rappelait maintenant. Sauf que pour elle, il était tout sauf un camarade de classe. Elle pouvait encore entendre les moqueries qu'il lançait dans son dos. N'était-ce pas avec lui que Kiba s'était battu ?

-J'arrive pas à y croire, continua-t-il. Tu as vachement changé !

Toujours tétanisée, Hinata sentit une main possessive se poser dans le creux de son dos. Naruto posa son bras sur le comptoir, ramenant l'attention de Jugo sur lui.

-Tu es un de ces gars, n'est-ce pas ?

Jugo regarda Naruto sans comprendre mais au fur et à mesure, ils virent son visage se décomposer.

-Naruto Uzumaki, dit-il en tendant sa main vers Jugo. Le copain de ton "ancienne camarade de classe." Je n'aurais jamais crû rencontrer un de ces mecs qui ont fait chier Hinata pendant ses années scolaires. Quel plaisir.

Un petit sourire sadique apparu sur ses lèvres faisant frissonner le jeune homme. Quelques clients avaient tourné le yeux vers eux. Se sentant obligé, Jugo baissa les yeux vers la main de Naruto. Un sentiment de peur traversa ses yeux quand il la vit bandée. Des centaines de scénarios, dignes de films d'horreur, apparurent dans son esprit alors qu'il la serrait sans caché ses tremblements.

Hinata l'entendit lâcher un couinement alors que Naruto l'attirait vers lui. Elle le vit chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille pendant que le visage de Jugo devient livide. Tout en prenant du recule, les doigts de Naruto se mirent à taper rythmiquement le comptoir tout en gardant le vendeur à l'oeil.

Hinata le vit contourné le comptoir pour se placer devant elle avant de se jeter à terre.

-Je ..., commença difficilement Jugo. Je me suis jamais excusé pour ... pour ce que je t'avais fait. J'étais qu'un con à l'époque et toutes les excuses du monde ne me serviront pas mais ... Je suis vraiment désolé Hinata.

Les clients regardaient maintenant la scène alors qu'Hinata était sans voix. Les doigts de Naruto arrêtèrent de taper et Jugo trembla.

-Je ... Je peux t'offrir ce que tu veux du magasin, continua-t-il.

-Je ...

-Tu devrais en profiter, murmura Naruto d'un voix grave.

Même si Hinata ne ressentait rien pour Jugo, elle ne pouvait pas accepter ce que Naruto venait de faire. Il n'était plus entouré des Uchiha ou des Kage pour faire ce qu'il voulait avec la peur des gens.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, reprit Hinata.

-Je ... J'insistes, continua Jugo.

Entendant les murmures des clients autour d'eux, Hinata se sentait piégée.

-Une réduction suffira, assura-t-elle. N'est-ce pas, Naruto ?

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, dit-il d'un air faussement désintéressé.

-Merci, merci, murmura Jugo.

Il retourna derrière le comptoir et de ses doigts tremblants et transpirants, il encaissa l'argent d'Hinata sans jamais lever les yeux vers eux.

-Merci ... Merci beaucoup de votre achat, salua Jugo tout en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

-Merci à toi, fit Naruto appréciant la situation.

Hinata lui souhaita une bonne journée, prit son sac en pastique puis sortit du magasin sans attendre Naruto. Quand ce dernier la suivit, les clients s'écartèrent pour le laisser passé, le dévisageant sans gêne.

-Bien, fit le jeune homme une fois dans la galerie marchande. Qu'est-ce ...

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda Hinata en se tournant vers lui.

Elle n'osa pas lever la voix pour ne pas perdre le contrôle mais elle n'avait pas ménagé son ton. Le sourire de Naruto tomba de ses lèvres en regardant le visage d'Hinata fermé devant lui.

-Hein ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à cet homme pour qu'il réagit comme ça ?

-Assez pour qu'il fasse des cauchemars pendant plusieurs nuits, dit Naruto d'une voix moqueuse.

-Je ne rigole pas, Naruto. Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

Une nouvelle fois, il perdit son sourire. Il avait l'habitude de menacer des gens mais cette fois-ci la satisfaction s'était vite dissipée surtout devant le regard d'Hinata.

-Je fais ce que personne n'a fait pour toi avant, se défendit-il.

-Et je t'en remercie mais tu ne peux pas menacer les gens comme ça même pour moi. Ce n'est pas bien. Tu as fais exactement comme les Uchiha, tu as profité de ta supériorité pour asseoir ton autorité. Des excuses de la part de Jugo auraient suffit.

Naruto baissa la tête avant d'enfoncer les mains dans les poches de son jeans et de jouer avec une roche.

-Je ne le referais plus, marmonna-t-il.

Hinata hocha la tête avant de reprendre sa marche. Naruto s'approcha d'elle pour lui qu'elle puisse s'accrocher à son bras mais elle refusa.

-Tu es en colère, hein ?

-Non, je suis déçue.

Pour Naruto se fût encore pire que la colère. Il s'excusa une nouvelle fois avant d'afficher un air penaud. Lui qui pensait avoir assuré. Quand il vit Hinata retourner vers l'hôpital, il comprit que la journée allait s'achever.

Le chemin du retour fût lent et silence puisqu'Hinata refusait son aide et ne voulait pas ouvrir la bouche.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle posa ses achats sur le lit sans se retourner. Elle ne sentait pas Naruto derrière elle, ce dernier était resté à une distance raisonnable. Mais, comme par magie, l'attraction entre eux était réapparu. Il avait l'impression qu'Hinata était loin de lui de plusieurs kilomètres.

Soudain, Hinata se tourna enfin vers lui.

-Naruto, je ...

En un instant elle fût écrasée entre son torse et ses bras. Le souffle coupé, elle le sentit tombé à genoux tout en agrippant ses jambes avec force.

-Je suis désolé, Hinata. Je suis désolé. Je te jure que c'était dans de bonnes intentions que j'ai fait ça. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner mais s'il te plais, ne m'abandonnes pas.

Le coeur d'Hinata se serra au petit ton suppliant qu'il venait d'utiliser. Elle avait bien sentit sa peur tout à l'heure et elle s'était éloignée pour ne pas la ressentir d'avantage. Maintenant, il était à nouveau prêt à se soumettre à elle. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas une Uchiha.

-Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, dit-elle en se baissant à son tour pour être à son niveau. Je veux que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas oublié tes principes à cause de moi.

-Je suis prêt à tout pour te protéger.

-Moi aussi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ce que l'on veut contre des gens sans défense.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il secouait la tête de haut en bas.

-Je suis désolé.

Ils s'éloignèrent d'un commun-accord mais Hinata attrapa directement ses joues, caressant ses cicatrices. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ses yeux nacrés. Naruto força un sourire alors qu'Hinata se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, Naruto. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Hinata crût voir ses lèvres tremblées mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'être sûre. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et la coucha sur le lit avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Une fois la surprise passée, elle fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux mais arrêta bien vite, sentant de la résistance. Les pansements sur ses doigts s'accrochaient aux cheveux de Naruto, tirant sur ses racines dès qu'elle bougeait la main. Mais Naruto ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il attrapa sa main et la reposa sur sa tête avant de resserrer son bras autour de sa taille.

Petit à petit, la peur quitta Naruto et Hinata pût se détendre contre lui. Ils perdirent rapidement la notion du temps, ne voulant pas bouger. Elle ferma les yeux, continuant ses mouvements apaisant dans les cheveux de Naruto.

-Merci, Hinata.


	27. Chapitre 27 : L'idée

Hôpital de Konoha  
Jeudi 17 Décembre 2020  
18h05

 **QUELQU'UN** frappa à la porte de la chambre 410 alors qu'Hinata était appuyée contre son lit pour ajuster son bas de pyjama sur ses hanches.

Comme à son habitude, la tête de Sakura apparu, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es encore là ? demanda Hinata sachant que son amie n'était pas de garde aujourd'hui.

-Je vais pas tarder à y aller. Je voulais juste de faire passer ça. C'est de la part de Ino. Elle m'a dit que tu comprendrais.

Hinata s'assit sur son lit tout en tenant la lettre que Sakura venait de lui donner.

-C'est des offres d'emploi, expliqua la patiente tout en lisant les demandes.

Sakura s'assit alors à son tour.

-Tu t'en sors avec tes remboursements ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas trop. J'ai donné la moitié de l'héritage des Hyûga à Neji même si il répétait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais contrairement à moi, il ne peut pas travailler. Quelqu'un risquerait de le reconnaître à ses yeux. Puis, hier j'ai amené le premier chèque de payement à monsieur Danzô Shimura et j'avoue que j'ai super peur de regarder mon compte bancaire. Surtout que les frais d'hôpital vont arriver d'un jour à l'autre.

Sakura secoua la tête tristement.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Hinata savait très bien que c'était faux. Sakura était peut-être stagiaire mais elle recevait un salaire et en plus de ça, elle avait toujours vécu chez ses parents donc elle n'avait pas dettes envers l'académie de Konoha. Mais ces quelques mots venant d'une amie réconfortèrent Hinata.

-Tu en as parlé à Naruto ?

-Mmh, pas encore. A chaque fois je me dis que j'ai le temps vu que je ne sors pas tout de suite. Et puis je suis dans le flou total en ce moment sur ce que je vais faire une fois que je serai autorisé à reprendre une vie normale.

-Si ça se trouve, il sera de bon conseil.

-Naruto ? Il n'a jamais cherché à travailler, rigola Hinata. C'est toujours le travail qui vient à lui.

-C'est vrai mais il n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'est grâce à toi.

-Grâce à ... à moi ? répéta Hinata, surprise.

-Oui. C'est toi qui a commencé à lui apprendre à lire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, euh, les lettres de l'alphabet, rapidement, oui, dit Hinata en rougissant.

-D'après Saï, commença Sakura. Naruto était dévasté quand il n'a pas retrouvé le petit carnet que vous aviez commencer ensemble dans les ruines du sanctuaire des Uchiha. Du coup, Shikamaru lui en a fait un autre. Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il arrive à copier l'écriture de quelqu'un à la perfection. Bref, ça à calmé un peu Naruto mais tu sais comme il est. Il n'a pas arrêté de dire que c'était pas pareil. Dans tout les cas, il parait qu'il a continué à lire pour pourvoir être parfait le jour où tu te réveillera.

Hinata resta mute à la suite de ce que Sakura venait de lui. Naruto ne le lui avait jamais dit.

-Du coup, il lisait tout et n'importe quoi et c'est comme ça qu'il a rattrapé son retard. Si ça se trouve, si il avait fait le même parcourt scolaire que nous, il aurait été un génie.

Sakura rigola tout en continuant que tout le monde avait été surpris puis effrayé que Naruto soit devenu plus intelligent que Shikamaru.

-V ... Vraiment ? marmonna Hinata.

-A mon avis, c'est juste le faite d'avoir été sur le terrain pendant plusieurs mois qui a dût débloquer quelque chose chez Naruto. Vu qu'il n'était jamais sortit de Konoha et qu'il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres, son esprit n'a pas dût se développer comme il voulait.

Hinata hocha alors la tête tout en écoutant la théorie de Sakura. Finalement, elle allait peut-être lui en parler de son envie de trouver un travail. Mais le petit accrochage avec Jugo n'avait pas encore été bien digérer par la jeune femme. Et elle avait vite comprit que Naruto n'allait pas être tendre sur son désir de faire quelque chose de ses mains et de ses journées quand elle allait pouvoir sortir d'ici.

-Et comment ce passe ton projet ? Ça avance ? demanda Sakura, la ramenant à l'instant présent.

-Il avance doucement mais surement au sang de mes mains et à la sueur de mon front, fit Hinata en levant ses doigts bandés vers son amie. Même si je prends plaisir à le faire, j'ai très hâte de le terminer. Surtout que c'est la dernière ligne droite avant Noël.

-Vu tous les efforts que tu fais, il ne pourra qu'aimer, assura la jeune stagiaire.

-J'espère. Au plus j'y réfléchis, au plus je trouve l'idée complètement bateau mais Ino n'arrête pas de me répéter que c'est romantique, fit Hinata en rougissant.

-C'est bien Ino ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dit Sakura avant de se lever. Si ça vient de toi, Naruto aimerai, c'est obligé.

-Tu penses ?

Sakura lui offrit un pouce en l'air avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Plus que certaine.

* * *

Hôpital de Konoha  
Samedi 19 Décembre 2020  
21h30

 **LE** coude posé sur sa cuisse et le menton dans le creux de sa main, Naruto regardait les sourcils d'Hinata bouger dans tous les sens. Une pile de carte à coté d'eux, un paquet dans leur main et deux autres furent jetés sur le lit, au milieu de leur jambes.

-Gagné ! s'écria Hinata.

Elle ramassa les deux cartes et les posa de manière désinvolte sur son tas. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à celui de Naruto, il était bien mince ce soir. La chance devait lui sourire, rare était les fois où elle avait gagné contre lui. Elles étaient même nulles.

Elle poussa un soupire faisant volé les cheveux de sa frange violette. Elle avait bien remarqué que Naruto n'était pas dans le jeu.

En effet, le jeune homme était même soulagé de ne pas avoir à se concentrer sur ce jeu pour jouer. Il pouvait observé, pendant autant de temps qu'il voulait, sa copine qui se trouvait assise en tailleur devant lui. Il adorait regarder ses yeux nacrés à présent libres de toute barrière en verre. Mais ce soir, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés pendant qu'elle rangeait convenablement son paquet de carte gagné. Il trouvait ces petits plis de peau adorables mais dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il passait son pouce entre ses sourcils sombres pour les effacer. Il avait lu quelque part que cela accélérait la formation des rides.

Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de lunettes, Hinata avait la lèvre inférieur constamment coincé entre ses dents et Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer la mordre. Mais malgré son envie, il n'osait pas aller jusque là. Il avait peur de la blesser jusqu'au sang. Contrairement aux vampires, il pouvait contrôler sa soif. Il avait même déjà goûté au sang qu'il ramenait de l'hôpital et il avait détesté. Cela ne valait pas le goût d'un bon morceau de viande ou d'un bol de ramen. Cependant, au plus profond de lui, Naruto savait que si il goûtait une seule goutte du sang d'Hinata, il serait perdu à jamais. Que ce soit au sens littéral ou au sens figuré.

En effet, Neji avait émis l'hypothèse que tout leur corps pouvait être néfaste pour un démon. Naruto serra son poing droit. Il ne pouvait pas oublier cette terrible douleur qu'il avait ressentit deux ans plus tôt. Cela l'attristait. Il adorait toucher et caresser Hinata mais inconsciemment, il était toujours près à bondir loin d'elle au cas où il ressentirait un nouvelle fois cette douleur.

Son regard tomba une nouvelle fois sur ce corps qui, il devait le reconnaître, l'attirait de plus en plus surtout lorsqu'elle était en pyjama. Content d'être le seul à la voir ainsi, il remercia mentalement Hinata d'aimer s'habiller avec de larges chemises qui cachaient ses seins, ses hanches et ses fesses.

Naruto la vit caler une mèche de ses longs cheveux violets derrière son oreille. Bizarrement, son odeur avait l'air plus forte aujourd'hui. Ou alors c'était tout simplement lui qui n'en pouvait plus.

Soudain, tout en lâchant ses cartes, Naruto se redressa sur ses genoux et s'approcha rapidement d'Hinata. Il passa ses bras près de ses hanches, les mains de chaque cotés, bloquant les mouvements d'Hinata. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'enfuit.

Malgré l'évolution de leur relation, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant la proximité du visage de Naruto. Elle fut soulagée de porter un t-shirt, non seulement Naruto aurait eu une vue plongeant sur sa poitrine mais il aurait vu la peau laiteuse de ses seins rougir.

-Hinata ...

Il prononça son nom beaucoup trop lentement. La jeune fille fut parcouru d'un délicieux frisson et eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Ses yeux bleus brûlant avaient captivé tous ses sens.

-Naruto, qu'es-ce que ... ?

-J'aimerais essayer quelque chose ...

Quand il parlait de cette façon, il était impossible pour Hinata de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Son regard devient presque trop lourd à porter et elle se retrouva vite essoufflé alors que son sang pulsait dans ses veines.

-Ne bouges pas, d'accord ?

Sous cette voix aussi basse et rauque, Hinata ne pouvait rien faire à part cligner des yeux qui était la seule action humaine complètement incontrôlable.

Naruto baissa alors ses yeux sur les lèvres pleines de son amoureuse. Il recommença à s'avancer vers elle mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus doucement. Petit à petit, Hinata fermait les yeux, se fiant à ce qu'elle entendait et ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle entendit les draps se froisser sous le poids de Naruto. Elle entendit sa respiration tout proche d'elle. Elle sentit son souffle sur son visage et elle reconnu son odeur.

Soudain prise de tournis à cause de son parfum envoûtant, elle arrêta de respirer. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que Naruto allait embrasser ses lèvres, mais elle avait bien senti que cela allait être complètement différent des autres fois.

Leur souffles, chauds comme une brise d'été, s'entre-mêlèrent sans que leur lèvres n'entrent en contact. C'était comme si l'air s'était transformé en électricité et qu'il torturait leur peaux devenues sensibles. L'attente était insoutenable et la température de la pièce grimpait de plusieurs degrés au fil des secondes qui passaient.

Enfin, ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, provoquant des vagues de frissons. Elles se caressaient à peine donnant l'impression qu'une plume passait sur leur deux bout de chair. A part à cet endroit, Naruto ne touchait rien d'autre. Malgré ça, le coeur d'Hinata battait à tout rompre. Elle crut défaillir quand elle sentit sa langue chaude et humide dessiner le contour de sa bouche. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois. Ses dents effleurèrent sa lèvre inférieur mais ce fût tellement rapide et retenu qu'elle pensa l'avoir imaginé.

Instinctivement, Hinata entre-ouvrit sa bouche, l'invitant à continuer. L'invitant à prendre possession de sa bouche. L'invitant à danser avec sa langue. Naruto ne se fit pas prier. Leur langues se rencontraient timidement pour la première fois. Une nouvelle fois, leur baisé se transforma en quelque chose de maladroit et de saccadé. Mais cette nouvelle sensation était tellement plaisante qu'ils n'y firent pas vraiment attention.

Ils prirent leur temps pour trouver leur rythme et une fois que ce fût fait, une explosion de sensations différentes des autres déjà ressentit les secoua.

Il en fallu peu pour que Naruto perd tout contrôle qu'il avait essayé de garder. Il appuya un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes, basculant le poids de son corps vers l'avant. Leur poitrines se rencontrèrent et se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. Un deuxième point de contact fût crée.

Hinata posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues de son amoureux, approfondissant leur baisé. Ce troisième point de contact embrassa leur être. Elle sentit la main de Naruto remonter dans son dos, la collant encore plus contre lui. Légèrement sous lui, Hinata se laissa fondre contre son corps viril et chaud.

Ils ne se lâchèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils ouvrirent doucement leur yeux, essayant d'ordonner leur esprits. Le regard chargé de désir de Naruto réchauffa une flamme dans le bas ventre d'Hinata. Alors que les yeux de celle-ci criait au jeune homme tout le plaisir qu'elle avait ressentit.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en se léchant les lèvres. Hinata fut plus timide mais elle était toujours complètement absorbé par ses yeux.

N'ayant aucun retour négatif, Naruto replongea sur ses lèvres qui l'appelaient encore et encore. Ses baisés étaient toujours doux et chaleurs mais ceux-là étaient embrassés.

Hinata pouvait sentir son ventre se contracter à chaque coup de langue de Naruto sur la sienne. Elle passa ses bras par dessus ses épaules et ses doigts se mirent à caresser ses cheveux blond. Il passa son deuxième bras derrière elle puis, sans lui lâcher les lèvres, il bascula en arrière.

Il se retrouva sur le dos plaqué entre le lit et le corps divin d'Hinata, au milieu des cartes de jeu. Inconfortable, Hinata remonta ses jambes et cala ses hanches contre celle de son copain. La première rencontre avec son érection fût une brutale mais érotique caresse. Naruto ne put retenir un grognement qui la fit rougir d'avantage. Quand Hinata eût trouvé une position assez confortable, il resserra son emprise, désireux de sentir ses formes contre les siennes. Les cheveux violets de sa copine enfermèrent leurs visages comme d'épais rideaux, les coupant du monde.

A court d'air, ils se libérèrent pour mieux replonger. Malgré l'effort, Hinata balança son poids sur son bras gauche pour libérer sa main droite et la laisser parcourir les cheveux, la joue puis le cou de Naruto. Pendant ce temps, elle sentait à nouveau les mains de Naruto dans le creux de son dos mais cette fois-ci, il les avaient passées sous son t-shirt de pyjama. Puissantes et curieuses, elles passèrent sur ses cotes avant d'attraper le bas du t-shirt et de le remontrer très lentement. Sentant l'air chaud de la pièce caresser le bas de ses seins, Hinata se redressa d'un coup avant de plaquer ses bras autour d'elle.

Par réflexe, Naruto lâcha le tissu et laissa tomber ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête. Ils étaient de retour sur terre. De manière plutôt brutale, toute force de désir les avait quitté.

Aucun des deux ne bougea, seul les bruyantes respirations résonnaient dans le pièce. Hinata avait les joues aussi rouges que ses lèvres meurtries par les baisés de Naruto et lui, avait les cheveux en désordres à cause des doigts d'Hinata, découvrant ses oreilles rougit.

Alors que leurs poitrines montaient et descendaient en un rythme effréné, ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Chacun d'eux pouvait lire de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de l'autre. A quel moment ça avait dérapé ? Etait-ce au moment où Hinata avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux ? Etait-ce au moment où Naruto avait prit possession de ses lèvres ?

Peut importe pour Naruto. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'Hinata ne soit pas en colère ... ou pire, qu'elle soit apeurée.

-D ... Désolé, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

Sa voix était tellement sincère qu'Hinata se sentit submergée par l'émotion. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Naruto quand il vit les yeux d'Hinata devenir humides. Il osa encore moins la toucher.

-C ... C'est moi qui suis ... qui suis désolée ... Naruto, fit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Elle savait que c'était Naruto, son copain, l'homme qu'elle aimait, sous elle et non un étranger mais l'idée d'être nue devant lui l'avait complètement terrorisée. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle tout en baissant la tête de honte.

Elle se revit dans les vestiaires des filles de son lycée. Elle entendit au loin les moqueries des garçons. Pourquoi associait-elle ça à ce moment plus que parfait avec son copain ? Bien qu'elle avait aimé, un blocage persistait. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?

Soudain, elle sentit Naruto bouger. Ses fesses tombèrent sur le matelas alors que les jambes fermes du jeune homme l'entourait de tout part puis deux bras la plaquèrent doucement contre son torse. Ses larges et puissantes mains se mirent à caresser doucement ses cheveux.

-Tout vas bien, je suis là. Ne pleures pas, Hinata.

Hinata secouait la tête contre le t-shirt de Naruto, comme si elle cherchait à disparaître.

-Je ... Désolée, ... Je suis pas encore ... prête ...

-Ce n'était pas mon intention de ... Je ne voulais pas le faire ce soir. Pas que j'en ai pas envie ... C'est que ...

Intérieurement, Naruto s'insultait de tous les noms. Quelle stupide idée il avait eût. Avait-il seulement réfléchit aux conséquences de ses actes ? Bien sûr que non.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Je ... J'aurai dût te demander ... fit-il tout en la resserrant un peu plus contre lui. C'est pas grave, ok ?

Hinata secoua la tête mais elle avait encore trop honte pour le regarder dans les yeux. Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire et le silence devient de plus en plus lourd. Les sourcils blonds de Naruto bougeaient dans tous les sens alors que ça bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait, n'arrivant pas à former ses pensées.

-Hinata ... je vais être honnête, ok ?

Elle secoua la tête, appréhendant déjà ce que Naruto allait dire. Il la libéra avant de s'éloigner mais elle ne voulait toujours pas lever les yeux vers lui. Au contraire, elle n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec ses doigts. Agacé, qu'ils reçoivent plus d'attention que lui, il les coinça entre ses mains.

-Je t'aime et je suis désolé si je te l'ai pas assez dit et je suis désolé si je t'ai forcé la main. Mais, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal, mais j'ai aimé t'embrasser ... comme ça. Je ne le regrettes pas.

Hinata fût agréablement surprise d'entendre ça. Naruto vit le rouge s'étendre du cou d'Hinata jusqu'à ses oreilles. Pas parce qu'elle était en colère mais plutôt parce qu'elle était trop timide pour avouer ses propres pensées.

Elle hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle avait bien entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit.

-Et ... Et toi ? demanda enfin Naruto.

Hinata mordit sa lèvre. Si elle avait pût elle aurait caché son visage dans ses mains mais Naruto les tenait fermement. Il la connaissait que trop bien.

Il l'entendit bafouiller un début de phrase mais malgré tout ses efforts, il ne comprit rien du tout. Elle s'arrêta alors de parler, se renfermant de plus en plus sur elle-même.

-Hinata ..., fit-il d'une voix enfantine. Parles-moi !

Elle secouait la tête de droite à gauche tout en fermant les yeux.

-Dans ce cas ... ! s'exclama Naruto.

Hinata n'eût pas le temps de s'éloigner de lui. Il était déjà en train de s'attaquer à ses cotes.

-NARUTO ! s'écria Hinata, les larmes aux yeux. Arrêtes !

-Nan.

Hinata se tordait dans tous les sens, la bouche grande ouverte, impossible de contenir ses rires qui rebondissaient contre les murs de la pièce. Son rire réchauffa Naruto qui sourirait de toutes ses dents. Pas miracle, elle réussit à s'échapper et elle s'éloigna de lui pour sa propre survit.

-Tu es tellement belle quand tu souris, Hinata. Crois-moi.

-Ne t'approches pas de moi, espèce de tortionnaire.

Peu importe ce qu'elle lui disait, il continuait de rapprochait d'elle, désireux de la garder dans ses bras. Il l'attrapa doucement par la cheville et la tira vers lui. Elle cria de surprise alors qu'elle se retrouvait sous le poids de son corps.

-Chut ! fit-il. Tu vas alerté tout le monde.

-La faute à qui ? chuchota-t-elle, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche.

Hinata tremblait encore alors qu'elle reprenait conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Est-ce que les Uchiha étaient encore à leur poste ?

-Mon dieu ... murmura-t-elle.

-Il n'y a que nous, la rassura-t-il. Enfin, si tu ne comptes pas les autres patients qui dorment et les infirmiers de gardes.

Naruto rigola alors que ses yeux bleus brillaient de mille feux. Appuyé sur ses coudes, Hinata ne pouvait voir que lui et sa beauté la frappa à nouveau. Si mignon et doux avec elle, pourquoi être mal à l'aise avec lui ? Elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

-A ... Attends, fit-elle tout en plaquant sa main contre son visage pour l'arrêter.

Naruto cligna des yeux essayant de prenant son mal en patience. Il allait devoir travailler sur son indulgence pour le bien d'Hinata.

-Ca sera sans les mains, promis, assura-t-il.

Les joues d'Hinata rougirent encore plus alors qu'elle raclait sa gorge, essayant d'avaler sa salive.

-Tu ... Tu peux ... Si ... si elles restent par ... par-dessus mes ... mes vêtements ...

Naruto eût presque peur qu'elle se morde la langue tellement elle bégayait. Mais il recommença à la taquiner.

-Alors ça veut dire que tu as aimé, hein, Hinata ?

La jeune femme cacha son visage dans ses mains. Mais alors que Naruto s'apprêta à les retirer, elle secoua la tête. Il s'arrêta et il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire.

Elle avait acquiescé.

Naruto n'eut pas besoin de plus. Il roula sur le coté pour s'écraser sur le matelas à coté d'elle. Il enfonça sa tête dans les cousins moelleux alors qu'Hinata libéra son visage et se redressa.

-Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je suis fatigué, lâcha Naruto. C'est super chiant de rester dans cette position. Je crois bien que je me suis fais mal au dos.

Hinata le regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Elle pensait qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Elle, elle voulait l'embrasser. Automatiquement, elle fit la moue.

-Que ce passe-t-il, Hinata ? T'attendais-tu à quelque chose d'autre ?

-Hein ?! Non, non ! se pressa-t-elle de mentir.

Naruto attrapa son poignet et Hinata se retrouva à nouveau au dessus de lui, assise sur ses cuisses et les mains posées sur son ventre. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

-Tu as le droit de me dire ce que veux, tu sais ?

-C ... C'est que ..., commença Hinata.

-Oui ?

Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux. Naruto poussa sur son bras pour se redresser. Hinata prit conscience des abdos de Naruto qui se contractèrent sous le bout de ses doigts, la faisant rougir encore plus. Il fit glisser ses lèvres de la joue d'Hinata jusqu'à son oreille alors que son souffle chaud la faisait frissonner.

-J'aimerais apprendre avec toi, Hinata. Promis, on ira à ton rythme.

Son ventre se tordit alors qu'elle sentait son coeur battre tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

-Alors ? fit Naruto en s'éloignant. Soit on arrête et on dort, soit on continue notre exploration. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

Hinata pouvait sentir le poids de sa décision peser sur ses épaules en plus du sentiment de curiosité qui grandissait en elle. Elle voulait sentir d'avantage de ce qu'elle avait ressentit plus tôt.

-O ... Ok, accepta-t-elle alors que ses joues rougissaient encore plus.

-Ok, alors, j'ai droit à quoi ?

Trop timide, Hinata prit son temps avant de continuer. Elle accepta qu'il lui touche le visage, les bras et les épaules par-dessus son t-shirt. Naruto acquiesça à chaque fois tout en lui offrant un doux sourire qui contractait avec ses yeux brûlants.

-Est-ce que j'ai droit aux jambes ? demanda-t-il tout en louchant sur ces dernières.

-Jusque ... Jusqu'à la limite du short.

-Ok, fit-il en souriant, se rapprochant déjà d'elle.

-A ... Attends.

Il s'arrêta pour la regarder mais cela n'aida pas Hinata a se sentir mieux. Il l'encouragea à continuer.

-Est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?! demanda-t-elle d'une traite.

Naruto cligna des yeux ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de question. Il n'y avait pas réfléchit.

-Ne fais pas attention à moi, Hinata.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle avait aimé caresser son cou. Elle avait sentit le battement de son coeur alors que ses doigts étaient descendu sur sa clavicule. Ils s'étaient presque brûlés sous la chaleur de sa peau. Et bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas oublier la douceur de ses cheveux.

-Dis ... Dis-moi.

Naruto se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de sourire.

-En vrai, tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux, fit-il d'un voix bien trop envoûtante pour Hinata.

Il retient son rire quand il la vit cacher son visage tout en acquiesçant.

-Hé, fit-il en tirant ses mains vers lui. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Naruto. Je suis désolée ... pour ... tout ça.

-Ca ne me dérange pas.

Le faite de savoir qu'elle était aussi novice que lui faisait gonfler sa possessivité, son envie de la protéger mais aussi son désir de la faire crouler sous son amour.

-Prête ? demanda-t-il tout en l'embrassant partout sauf sur les lèvres.

-O ... Oui, s'entendit-elle dire.

Naruto captura alors ses lèvres tout en la faisant basculer sur le coté du lit pour l'allonger. Hinata sentit son sourire alors qu'elle passait ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes pour l'attirer encore plus près d'elle.

* * *

Mairie de Konoha  
Dimanche 20 Décembre 2020  
22h00

 **LA** tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Le vent soufflait tellement fort qu'il avait déjà dût faire tomber quelques arbres fragilisés dans la forêt. Accompagnée de ses rafales, la neige tombait à gros flocons sur Konoha.

'Quel temps de merde.' pensa Naruto.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se plaindre de la météo à Konoha. Mais ce soir, il avait promit à Hinata de la retrouver dans sa chambre. Il était sûr qu'elle avait déjà dût lui envoyer des messages pour lui interdire de venir la voir. Il ouvrit son cassier et chercha son téléphone.

Sept messages non lus étaient affichés sur l'écran. Naruto sourit quand il vit que trois étaient d'Hinata, lui disant qu'elle était inquiète du temps et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne le risque de venir jusqu'à l'hôpital. Cependant, il fût étonné de voir que les quatre autres messages étaient de Fû. Ils venaient de se voir dans la salle d'entrainement il y a moins de dix minutes, alors pourquoi demandait-elle si elle pouvait le voir une fois qu'il s'était changé ?

Les autres chasseurs autour de lui continuaient leur conversations l'empêchant de se poser trop de questions. Alors qu'il retirait son t-shirt, il entendit Saï proposer de payer une tournée à la boite _Le Tourbillon_ pour tout le monde ce qui fût accepter par des cris et des applaudissements.

Demain c'était le début des vacances et aucun d'eux n'étaient prêt à aller se coucher malgré le temps extérieur.

-Tu viens ? demanda son ami.

-Pas envie, marmonna Naruto tout en passant son t-shirt propre pour cacher son ventre des regards.

-Ne me dis pas qu'un peu de neige te fais peur maintenant.

-Non, je vais ...

-Voir Hinata, rigola Saï. C'est bon j'ai comprit.

Il lui tapa sur l'épaule avant de crier un "qui m'aime me suive". Les vestiaires se vidèrent d'un coup, laissant Naruto seul. Il passait les pans de son jean propre quand la porte s'ouvrit timidement.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre d'espionner les mecs. Ca fais un moment que tu es là ?

La porte se referma et des bruits de sandales résonnaient dans la pièce.

-Je vois que tu es encore en vie, dit-elle pour éviter de répondre.

Naruto se retourna avant de s'appuyer contre les cassiers et de croiser ses bras sur son torse. Il vit Fû se mettre de l'autre coté, en face de lui, les bras dans le dos.

-Tu rentres avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

Naruto secoua la tête, faisant voler ses magnifiques cheveux blonds autour de lui.

-Je ne dors pas au manoir.

-Dans ce cas, tu rentres au dortoir ? Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre ?

-Je vais voir Hinata. Si tu veux dire quelque chose, dis le moi ici, annonça-t-il.

Il s'assit sur le banc et commença à mettre ses chaussures. Fû s'assit à son tour en face de lui tout en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle était étrangement silencieuse.

-Comment tu peux le lui faire confiance ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

Naruto se retient de soupirer. Il attacha son lacet avant de poser ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses.

-Je l'ai connu avant qu'elle ne soit comme ça.

-C'est pas une raison. D'après ce que j'ai comprit ça n'a durer qu'une semaine. Tu ne peux pas connaitre quelqu'un en une semaine même si le courant passe bien.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

-Tu as peut-être raison. Mais c'est bien pour ça que je ne l'ai pas lâcher depuis que ...

-Putain, Naruto ! Tu es en couple avec elle.

-Et alors ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai confiance en Hinata.

-C'est justement pour ça que je m'inquiète. Contrairement à Neji, tu la vois tout les jours ! Je suis sûre que tu dors avec elle, en plus.

-Ca te regardes pas vraiment ce que je fais avec Hinata, grogna-t-il.

Un nouveau silence s'installa alors qu'un combat de regards commença. Naruto ne baissa les yeux une seconde et se fût Fû qui détourna les yeux la première.

-Réfléchis deux minutes ! C'est l'ennemi ...

-Tu te trompes, coupa-t-il. Ce sont les Otsutsuki nous font chier depuis le début !

-Je suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi, dit-elle remarquant le ton qu'il avait prit.

-Vraiment ? Alors tu ne devrais pas me parler comme si j'étais un gamin.

-Tu lui as dit pour moi ?

Elle sautait encore du coq à l'âne. Naruto ne laissa passer aucune émotion sur son visage.

Fû faisait référence à leur première discussion. Le soir même, juste après qu'Ino ait crié dans tout le manoir que Naruto et Hinata sortait enfin ensemble, les deux démons s'étaient retrouvés sur les marches dans le jardin. Naruto lui avait confirmé l'officialité du couple et Fû lui avait assuré qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui à part de l'inquiétude. C'était là qu'elle lui avait avoué détester Hinata et Neji. Naruto était resté surpris.

-Donc tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? demanda Naruto. Tu me reproches d'être tombé amoureux d'elle en quelques jours mais toi tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir la comprendre ou la connaitre alors que tu ne lui as jamais adressé la parole.

-C'est pas pareil.

-Vraiment ?!

Naruto serra les poings. La colère montait au fur et à mesure qu'elle restait ici, à lui poser toutes ses questions. Fû venait de remettre tout leurs problèmes sur le tapis en même pas cinq minutes.

-J'ai voulu te laisser le temps de réfléchir à nouveau, expliqua-il. Comment veux-tu que je lui annonce que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Et je n'ai pas changer d'avis. Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Et tu ne devrais pas non plus. Contrairement à toi, je vis au manoir et j'ai entendu les filles parler. Elle te cache quelque chose.

Elle ne vit pas de surprise passer sur le visage de Naruto mais elle avait entendu que son coeur avait accéléré.

-Ca sert à rien de le caché, je sais qu'elle ne t'a rien dit.

-On a pas de secrets, grogna Naruto.

-Vraiment ? Alors tu lui as dit pour ton bras ? Comment a-t-elle réagi ? Ou tu as encore trop peur qu'elle t'abandonne pour ton propre bien ? Que c'est chevaleresque de sa part.

-Arrêtes ça tout de suite, menaça Naruto en se levant.

Malgré sa petite taille, Fû se leva à son tour. Elle ne voulait pas se battre mais si c'était le seul moyen de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, elle allait le faire.

-Tu es tellement aveuglé par ton amour pour elle que tu ne vois pas qu'elle attend qu'une chose c'est de te planter un couteau dans le dos.

Fû l'avait cherché. En moins d'une seconde, elle se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, la large main de Naruto autour de son cou. Malgré son manque d'air, Fû ne suffoqua pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'entre-tuer. Naruto allait la relâcher, elle en était sûre.

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas que toi aussi tu me caches quelque chose, rugit Naruto les yeux rouges. Je sais que tu sais pour ma marque son mon ventre. Je sais que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où on s'est fait appeler par Hagoromo et le moment où je me suis réveillé dans la forêt de Konoha.

Cette fois-ci Fû se mit à se débattre contre lui. Comment avait-il découvert ça ? Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour elle.

-Je ... peux ... rien te ... dire ...

-Bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi faire une distinction entre toi et elle ? Pourquoi je devrai te faire confiance ? Dois-je te mettre sur ma liste de personne que je devrai éliminé plus tard ?

-On ... On ne peut pas ...

-Ouais, je sais, on peut pas s'entre-tuer mais sache que je connais d'autres moyens de briser quelqu'un, surtout physiologiquement.

Il appuya plus sur sa gorge avant de la libérer. Fû tomba à genoux, toussant à s'en brûler les poumons. Ce n'était pas comme ça que la discussion était censé se dérouler. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir énervé.

-Vu que tu es nouvelle dans ce monde, continua Naruto tout en la regardant de haut. Je vais t'expliquer deux trois trucs. Les rumeurs que tu entends ne sont généralement pas vu comme des preuves.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, récupéra ses affaires avant de claquer la porte de son cassier. Il la vit sursauté. Il regarda l'heure avant de soupirer de rage. Elle lui avait bien fait perdre son temps. Il ouvrit la grande porte alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas relever les yeux.

-Si jamais j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose sur Hinata, je lui demanderai moi même. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour gérer mon couple. Et laisse Neji en dehors de tout ça.

Sur ce, il claqua la porte.

-Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Naruto. Tu as décidé de la manière forte. Dans ce cas, je te prouverai, de cette même manière, que les Hyûga sont dangereux.

* * *

Hôpital de Konoha  
Lundi 21 Décembre 2020  
10h20

 **LES** vêtements volaient entre son armoire et son sac posé sur son lit. L'excitation coulait dans ses veines alors qu'un large sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Posé sur sa petite table à coté des roses rouges que Naruto lui avait acheté se trouvait un papier signé par Shizune. C'était son autorisation de sortie pour les vacances de Noël. Non seulement Hinata allait passé ses vacances de Noël avec Naruto mais en plus, les filles du groupe avaient décidé de passer les premiers jours de ces vacances entre elles et sans garçons. Hinata était plus qu'heureuse.

C'était sa première sortie entre amies et elle ne savait pas quoi apporter. Pour le peu qu'elle avait, elle trouvait que cela ne faisait pas très féminin. En général, dans les films, les soirées pyjamas entre filles finissaient toujours par une séance de maquillage et de coiffure tout en parlant de tout et de rien mais surtout en parlant des garçons qui faisaient battre leurs coeurs. Malheureusement, Hinata n'avait presque rien à amener. Elle avait vidé sa boite à coiffure mais même avec ça, sa contribution restait bien maigre.

Quand elle eût fini avec son sac, elle passa son manteau et son écharpe avant d'attraper son papier et de courir jusqu'au bout du couloir, sans jamais s'éloigner du mur au cas elle tomberai. En passant, les infirmiers et infirmières de l'étage lui souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle se mit à piétiner, suffoquant presque mais quand elle sortit par la porte principale, Hinata eût l'impression de respirer un nouvel air. Le soleil était là, faisant fondre comme il pouvait la neige sur le sol de Konoha. Mais Hinata pouvait sentir que l'air était plus chaud que d'habitude.

Elle vit devant elle le petit groupe de filles qui l'attendait. Elle fût surprise de voir Naruto mais surtout de voir Fû avec un gros sac à ses peids. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle était une fille du groupe, c'était normal qu'elle soit là, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré tout, elle sentit son coeur se serrer quand elle la vit, bras croisés, à coté de Naruto. Mais son copain ne semblait pas faire attention à elle. Il avait sur le visage son air contrarié alors qu'il insistait encore une fois auprès de ses amies.

-Pourquoi vous voulez pas me dire où vous allez ? continuait Naruto. Juste au cas où il arriverai quelque chose ...

-Non, s'exclama Ino avant de tapoter le torse de son ami du doigt. On ne veut pas de garçons. En plus, on sait se défendre.

-On se charge d'Hinata ne t'inquiète pas, renchérit Tenten en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Naruto gratta le derrière de sa tête tout en suppliant encore et encore ses amies. Puis il sentit son corps réagir à la présence d'Hinata. Il leva les yeux et la vit debout devant la porte d'entrée. Il laissa retomber sa main et arrêta de faire attention aux autres. Dès que leur yeux se croisèrent, ils plongèrent dans leur bulle. Celle qu'ils partageaient dès qu'ils étaient près l'un de l'autre.

Les yeux fixés sur elle, Naruto bouscula presque ses amies pour rejoindre sa copine. Ces dernières faillirent dire quelque chose mais se turent quand elles virent leur amie et comprirent que Naruto n'allaient plus les embêter.

-Oh la la, s'excita Ino. Vais-je être témoin d'une de ses vielles scènes clichées comme dans les films romantiques ?

Cependant, elle n'eût le temps de rien voir car Tenten et Sakura lui attrapèrent le bras pour la tourner et leur laisser de l'intimité.

Hinata descendit, timidement, les marches mais n'eût pas à aller bien loin puisse que Naruto se retrouva vite devant elle, lui bloquant le passage. Elle le trouvait incroyablement beau aujourd'hui. Avait-il quelque chose de différent ? Si oui, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais ce regard sûr de lui lui allait horriblement bien. Elle frissonna.

Elle avait pile la bonne taille pour avoir ses yeux bleus au même niveau que les siens. Cependant, elle était sûr que la largeur des épaules de Naruto la cachait du regard de ses amis qui étaient restées en retrait. Elle vit Naruto sourire devant ses joues rosies. Etait-ce un sourire de séducteur ?

-Salut ma belle, dit-il tout en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Au fond de lui, il ne pût écarter ses pensées qui le hantaient depuis son accrochage avec Fû dans le vestiaire des chasseurs. Il croyait en Hinata, dur comme fer, mais trop de questions tournoyaient et surpassaient sa peur de la voir s'éloigner de lui.

'S'il te plais, Hinata. Si tu as quelque chose a dire, dis le moi maintenant. Ne me laisses pas me torturer l'esprit pendant plusieurs jours sans te voir.'

Mais il avait beau crier ses pensées, Hinata ne les vit pas dans ses yeux bleus ou sur son visage bronzé. Elle se contenta de tapoter le bout de son nez avec son doigt avant de rigoler doucement.

-Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui, avoua Hinata.

Naruto sentit tout espoir s'envoler. Il allait vraiment broyer du noir.

-Aïe, mon coeur, rigola-t-il. Non seulement tu m'as interdit de venir te voir hier mais en plus, je ne vais pas être avec toi pendant deux jours, cela me parait normal de venir te voir avant cet horrible laps de temps.

Il la plaqua contre lui avant d'embrasser son front, son nez, ses joues puis ses lèvres alors qu'Hinata gloussait. Mais elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit l'urgence dans ce dernier baisé. Pressé de la sentir contre lui, Naruto n'était pas allé dans la délicatesse. Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent brutalement alors que la langue du jeune homme dominait la sienne en peu de temps pour le dire.

Hinata en eût la chair de poule alors qu'elle sentait ses jambes devenir faibles mais les mains de Naruto autour de ses hanches l'empêchaient de bouger. Elle le sentit inspirer fortement son parfum avant de la relâcher, laissant Hinata essoufflée et brûlante. Depuis quand l'embrassait-il ainsi ? Depuis quand arrivait-il à la mettre dans cet état en un seul baisé ? Elle n'aurait pas crût que leur conversation et leur pratique de l'autre soir les auraient autant rapprochés.

Elle se sentait tellement vulnérable face à ses yeux sombres et brûlants. Elle se sentait presque prête à tout lui avouer mais il l'en empêcha. Naruto la souleva sans la prévenir alors qu'elle retenait son cri de surprise. Elle commençait à s'habituer.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement une fois à terre.

-Tu n'étais pas à la bonne taille, dit-il en faisant la moue.

Le Naruto de tout à l'heure avait disparu pour laisser place à son adorable et doux copain. Hinata comprit tout de suite. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds alors que les mains de Naruto encerclait ses joues pour rapprocher ses lèvres qu'il captura une nouvelle fois avec les siennes. Ce qu'il attendait se produisit. Vu sa petite taille, Hinata devait souvent se surélever quand Naruto ne voulait pas faire l'effort de se baisser vers elle. Etant sur ses pointes de pieds, elle s'accrochait au haut de Naruto afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Et c'était ce que Naruto adorait.

Ce baisé leur retourna à nouveau le cerveau et ils faillirent tomber quand ils se relâchèrent, heureux.

-Je suppose que toi non plus, tu ne veux pas me dire où vous allez.

-Moi même je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle.

Naruto lâcha un soupire. Il rendait les armes.

-Tu fais attention, hein ? demanda-t-il tout caressant la joue laiteuse, mais rosie, de sa copine avec le bout de son nez.

-Je ne ferai rien de stupide, promit-elle.

Mais cela ne rassura pas plus Naruto. Il lui prit la main et l'accompagna jusqu'au portail de l'hôpital.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des jeunes femmes, Ino sauta dans les bras d'Hinata. Naruto dût lui lâcher la main pour la retenir de tomber sous le poids de son amie. Hinata s'était raccrochée à Ino tout en la saluant.

'Quelle peste !' gronda Naruto. 'Au moins, elle ne s'est pas permise de faire de remarque déplacée.'

Ino le regardait avec un petit sourire, lui créant des sueurs froides dans le dos. Pourtant il n'avait rien à se reprocher, si ?

Il avait bien comprit que leur séjour entre filles avaient commencé mais il ne partira qu'une fois qu'Hinata lui aura dit au revoir. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, pour l'instant, puisse qu'elle saluait ses amies.

Puis vint la rencontre entre Fû et Hinata. Naruto ne pût s'empêcher de se tendre. Il avait prévenu Hinata, tout en gardant quelques détails pour lui, que Fû n'avait pas confiance en elle à cause de sa condition. Bien entendu, sa copine lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas grave. Qu'elle allait essayer de la mettre à l'aise et que si ça se trouve, elles finiront par devenir bonnes amies. Naruto avait été soulagé d'entendre cela de la bouche d'Hinata mais les mots de Fû tournaient toujours en boucle dans son esprit. Il redoutait sa réaction à elle.

Par politesse, Hinata lui tendit la main mais Fû la regardait presque avec horreur. Hinata ne le prit pas mal. Elle avait juste l'impression d'être de retour à l'école. L'époque où tout le monde la regardait de travers. Heureusement, ce sentiment ne persista pas. Naruto n'était pas loin.

-Hinata, voici Fû. Fû voilà Hinata. Je suis sûre que vous aller bien vous entendre, s'exclama Ino comme pour soutenir son amie.

Sentant le regard de tout le monde sur elle, Fû leva les yeux et vit celui de Naruto. Il avait les bras croisé et les sourcils froncés. Elle soupira. Elle ne lui avait pas promis d'essayer mais elle devait se mettre dans les bonnes grasses d'Hinata pour trouver son point faible.

-Salut, fit-elle sans pour autant prendre sa main. On va éviter les contactes physiques et visuels, c'est plus prudent.

-Si ça peut te mettre plus à l'aise, je comprends, dit Hinata d'une voix légère.

-Parfait ! Allons-y maintenant ! s'exclama Ino en tirant Sakura par le bras. Au revoir, Naruto.

Le groupe de filles se mit en marche mais Tenten resta un peu en retrait pour attendre Hinata. Cette dernière se tourna vers son copain qui l'embrassa à nouveau. Ce baisé fût remplit d'angoisse que seule Hinata pouvait calmer. Cependant, elle n'en comprit que la moitié.

-Ait un peu confiance en moi, dit-elle dans ses bras.

-J'ai confiance en toi ... commença-t-il.

-Oui, oui, je sais. C'est les autres.

-Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de briffer Ino.

-Je suis sûre qu'on va s'en sortir. Essaie de te détendre toi aussi, ok ? Organises un trucs avec les garçons, proposa Hinata.

Après un dernier bisou, elle s'éloigna de Naruto tout en secouant sa main mais s'arrêta rapidement au moment où elle failli trébucher. Elle rougit de honte alors que Tenten lui rattrapa le bras.

-Ca va ! Elle a rien, s'écria-t-elle pour arrêter Naruto qui accourait vers elles.

Boudant et les mains dans les poches, Naruto les regarda tourner au coin de la rue pour disparaître. Il passa une main sur sa nuque déjà raide.

 _"-... Essaie de te détendre toi aussi, ok ?"_

Comment voulait-elle qu'il se détende avec toutes ses pensées. Il n'aurait jamais dût la laisser partir. Il aurait dût l'enlever une nouvelle fois, la cacher de tous les regards et la forcer à tout lui dire. Mais lui dire quoi ? Si ça se trouve, il n'y avait pas de secrets entre eux, pas de non-dit. Faux, il lui avait bien caché certaines choses. Mais c'était pour son bien, elle ne pouvait pas le lui en vouloir de la protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quel idiot, grogna-t-il. Même pas cinq minutes qu'elle est parti que je fais déjà surchauffé mon cerveau.

 _"-... Organises un truc avec les garçons."_

Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit.

'Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?' fit-il en se frappa la main du poing. 'Hinata, tu es là meilleure.'

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et fit défiler ses contactes. Il fit glisser le numéro sur l'application d'appel avant de porter son cellulaire à son oreille. Comme d'habitude, il répondit à la toute dernière sonnerie.

-Quoi ?!

-Retrouves-moi au manoir !

-Hein ?

-C'est trop long à expliquer au téléphone et puis j'ai pas envie de me répéter. Fais juste ce que je dis.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-C'est pas rapport à Sakura.

Il eût un silence à l'autre bout du fil. Naruto savait qu'il pesait le pour et le contre comme d'habitude dès qu'il lui proposait de faire quelque chose.

-Ok, fit Sasuke avant de raccrocher sans rien demander de plus.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Naruto rangea son portable et marcha d'un pas léger vers le quartier général des Kages, presque en sifflotant. Cette idée l'avait complètement détendu.

Il se pressa tout de même jusqu'au manoir, sachant parfaitement que Sasuke n'aimait pas attendre. De plus, ses deux autres amis ne devaient pas partir.

-Je suis rentré, s'écria-t-il.

-Bonjour Naruto Uzumaki.

Alors qu'il se dépêchait de rejoindre le salon, des pas précipités se firent entendre. Ils arrivèrent droit dans sa direction. Son meilleur ami apparut devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Alors ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Sakura ? demanda-t-il. Je savais que j'aurai pas dû accepter qu'elle parte seule.

Naruto passa devant lui pour pénétrer dans le salon. Comme il s'y attendait, Saï était devant la télé en train de jouer à un de ses nombreux jeux vidéos. Il n'eût pas à attendre longtemps pour voir Neji arrivé avec une assiette dans les mains. Il continuait de marcher alors qu'il commençait à croquer dans son sandwich jambon et fromage.

Tout comme Hinata, Neji adorait mangé. Quand Chôji n'était pas là, c'était lui qui vidait les placards et le frigo. Mais comme lui en vouloir ? Maintenant que Naruto pensait à ça, il se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait lui aussi changé physiquement. Cela lui rappela Hinata.

-Alors ? s'énerva Sasuke.

Naruto s'assit dans un fauteuil suivit de Neji. Voyant que son ami l'ignorait complètement, Sasuke se mit devant la télé.

-Hé ! T'es pas transparent, dégages ! s'écria Saï.

-Je te préviens, Naruto. Si c'est encore un de tes plans foireux ...

-On devrait aller espionner les filles, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Trois paires de yeux surpris se posèrent sur lui. Un énorme bruit se fit entendre dans les enceintes du complexe cinéma, faisant comprendre que Saï venait de perdre sa course.

-Pardon ? dit Neji en premier.

-Vous allez me dire que votre esprit est en paix avec la moitié de notre bande dehors ? dramatisa Naruto. Et Hinata qui peut se blesser à tout moment.

'Surtout que Fû les accompagne.' pensa-t-il, préférant ne faire confiance à personne.

-Mon esprit est en paix, fit Saï en levant la main. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me concerne.

-Shino n'est pas là. Tu es le deuxième meilleur gars en informatique. Tu dois nous trouver dans quel hôtel elles sont descendues.

-Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? Demande à Katsuyu.

-Elle irait le rapporter soit à Sakura, soit à ses parents, informa Sasuke.

Le jeune vampire frissonna rien qu'en imaginant le pire des situations où il se trouvait devant les parents de Sakura alors que Katsuyu était en train de débiter l'information que les hommes avaient suivit les femmes.

-Exactement, renchérit Naruto. Saï, tu ...

Soudain, en parlant du loup, les quatre hommes entendirent les bruits de pas métalliques de Katsuyu qui s'approchaient d'eux. Elle s'arrêta de fredonner et passa la tête par la porte du salon pour y découvrit Neji qui mangeait son casse-croûte alors que Naruto, Sasuke et Saï étaient affalés sur le canapé, leur téléphone dans les mains.

-Bonjour Katsuyu, firent-ils joyeusement en coeur.

Cette dernière leva un sourcil avant de disparaître quelque part dans les étages pour faire le ménage. Les quatre hommes, même ceux qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher, soupirèrent.

-Non, la question c'est pourquoi on ne les laisserai pas faire ? Si il ne s'est rien passé, on devrait les laisser profiter, dit Sasuke reprenant la conversation où ils l'avaient laissé.

Naruto fût surpris. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce que se soit le jeune Uchiha qui le soutient dans son idée. Mais, retournement de situation, ce fût Neji.

-C'est vrai que j'ai vu Hinata hier elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette, marmonna-t-il. C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de la laisser partir avec cette bande de folles.

-Qui est-ce que tu traites de folle ? s'énerva Sasuke.

-Ok ! fit Naruto en se levant. Dans ce cas, Neji et moi on y va seuls.

-Hé, attendez ! Si c'est pour mater des filles moi je suis partant ! s'écria Saï.

-Ce n'est pas pour mater, grogna Neji.

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser poser un seul de tes regards pervers sur Hinata, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil, pervers !

-Ok, ok. On y va pour "surveiller" les filles. Même si pour moi, cela revient au même, marmonna Saï.

Deux regards noirs se posèrent sur lui mais Sasuke lui sauva encore la peau en attirant l'attention sur lui.

-Et si jamais elle s'en aperçoivent ? Je ferais mieux d'envoyer Aoda et tout est réglé.

-Mais si on est sur place, on pourra surement réagir plus vite, expliqua Naruto.

Les quatre hommes se turent laissant le silence s'installer. Ils n'entendaient que les bruits du pain sous les dents de Neji qui semblait tout aussi soucieux que Naruto.

-J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Saï en se levant d'un bon.

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il regardait son téléphone avant de le tourner vers eux. L'écran montrait une carte de la ville et un petit poing rouge se trouvait au centre.

-D'après le téléphone d'Ino, elles ont réservées une chambre au Mont Myobaku !


	28. Chapitre 28 : Les tensions

**LES** trois jours de repos des filles avaient été plus éprouvants que réparateurs, surtout pour Hinata. Sous les ordres d'Ino et de Sakura, les cinq jeunes femmes avaient dépensé presque la moitié de leur argent pendant leur petit séjour. Entre l'hôtel, les restaurants, les coups à boire et les activités du soir, les boutiques et le salon de beauté, Hinata imaginait bien son compte bancaire près de la ligne rouge.

Lors de son arrivée à l'hôtel, Hinata fût soulagée de voir que les cinq femmes allaient partager la même chambre. Elle était spacieuse et cinq lits avaient été préparés pour leur arrivée. Malgré que ce soit une chambre commune, il avait assez d'intimité pour que chacune d'entre elles ne se sentent pas mal à l'aise. La salle de bain était gigantesque mais elles ne se posaient dans la chambre que pour dormir.

-Pas le temps de se reposer, avait dit Ino.

Dès leur premier jour, elle les avait tiré dans un des restaurants qui servait le meilleur curry de Konoha. Ce fût a partir de là qu'Hinata comprit que les dépenses n'allaient plus s'arrêter.

Hinata réussit à se retenir le premier après midi sur les achats dans les magasins de vêtements mais Ino avait été tellement convaincante qu'elle avait craqué le lendemain matin. Et de toute façon, elle se devait de changer ses vieux vêtements contre des nouveaux. Elle n'avait plus d'uniforme à porter ce qui signifiait devoir changer d'habilles plus souvent. Grâce à cette excuse, elle eût beaucoup moins d'état d'âmes lorsqu'elle regardait ses sacs le soir dans la chambre.

Dès qu'elles avaient ramené leur achats de la journée, elles ressortaient dîner en ville avant de traîner dans les bars. La plus part étaient composés soit d'une piste de bowling soit d'un karaoké. Et Hinata devait avouer qu'elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée.

Grâce à Tenten, elle apprit qu'elle était une très mauvaise joueuse de bowling et grâce à Sakura, qu'elle était plutôt bonne en chant. Elle ne faisait peut-être tomber que trois quilles par tours mais son duo avec Sakura avait fini en concert dans tout le bar. Que ce soit les habitués du lieu ou des gens de passage, tous s'arrêtaient pour les écouter chanter. Malgré sa timidité, son amie et elle avaient fait le spectacle en interprétant des chansons connues comme "You're the one I want" de Grease, "Think" d'Aretha Franklin ou encore "Feeling good" de Nina Simone. Pendant ce temps, leurs amies les encourageaient tout en buvant les coups à boire offert par la maison.

-Vos amis me rapportent beaucoup de clients, avait expliqué le gérant alors qu'il ramenait une nouvelle tournée.

Depuis, Hinata se couchait chaque soir sans voix et sans pouvoir sentir les muscles de ses bras qui n'étaient pas content d'être traiter de la sorte alors qu'ils étaient faibles.

Et vu qu'elle n'était pas la seule, Ino et Sakura les amenèrent dans le premier salon de beauté qu'elles croisèrent lors de leur périple. Hinata avait été apeuré devant les prix exorbitants des épilations ou encore des massages. Elle se contenta alors du stricte minimum contrairement à Sakura et Ino qui firent chauffé leur cartes bleues. Heureusement, ce n'était pas l'activité favorite de Tenten qui resta avec Fû et Hinata en attendant leur deux autres amies.

Contrairement à ce qu'Hinata pensait, Fû fut plus tôt facile à vivre. Cependant, elle fuyait Hinata comme la peste. Impossible de lui parler ou de rester dans la même pièce qu'elle pendant plus de cinq minutes. Mais Hinata prit son mal en patiente. Malgré son inconfort avec elle, Hinata n'oubliait pas que Fû était comme Naruto. La seule personne qui puisse vraiment le comprendre. Si elles aimaient toutes les deux le jeune homme, elles devaient apprendre à s'entendre.

Pour leur dernière journée, les filles décidèrent de prendre un bain dans les sources thermales de l'hôtel dans lequel elles avaient fait résidence. D'un coté, cette décision soulagea Sakura et Fû, qui n'en pouvait plus de marcher, mais de l'autre coté, elle angoissa Hinata.

Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'était que quatre paires d'oreilles et de yeux les avaient suivit tout le long du séjour jusqu'aux bains ce qui allait créer bien des complications à la fin.

-J'ai tellement hâte de me détendre, s'exclama Ino en retirant ses vêtements. J'ai les épaules en compote.

-Tu as vu aussi tout ce que tu as trimbalé pendant les trois jours ? s'exclama Sakura.

-J'avais vraiment besoin de tous ces achats, se défendit la jeune fée.

-Vraiment ?

Les deux jeunes femmes recommencèrent à se chamailler alors que Tenten et Fû se dépêchèrent de se déshabiller.

-Et dire que demain c'est déjà Noël, j'ai pas vu le temps passé ! s'exclama Tenten.

-Techniquement demain ce n'est pas encore Noël, c'est après demain, reprit Sakura.

-Je n'ai jamais sût et je ne saurai jamais, fit Tenten en haussant ses épaules.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu le passes avec nous, Hinata, s'exclama Ino. Tu vas voir, les garçons vont se surpasser cette année.

-Ils ont l'habitude d'organiser les fêtes comme celle-ci, expliqua Sakura.

-Je me rappelle, la toute première qu'on avait faite, commença Ino. On avait tous pioché le nom de quelqu'un dans un chapeau pour décider à qui nous devrions offrir le cadeau de Noël que nous allions acheter. J'avais pioché celui de Naruto. Je me rappelle lui avoir acheté la tige pour se gratter le dos, je n'étais tellement pas inspirée. Et finalement, quand tout le monde avait ouvert son cadeau, on s'était tous regardé et on a tous échangé le cadeau qu'on avait reçu avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Depuis, on ne se fait plus jamais de cadeaux, rajouta Sakura qui se retenait de rire.

Mais ce fût peine perdue. Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire alors que Fû et Hinata haussèrent un sourcil surpris, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

Fû trouvait ça blessant d'acheter quelque chose pour quelqu'un puis de voir que cela ne lui plaisait alors qu'Hinata ne pensait pas du tout à ça. Elle sentait le stresse monter alors qu'elle repensait à son projet qu'elle avait prévu d'offrir à Naruto pour Noël. Elle avait voulu le caché dans le sapin mais si ses amis ne s'offraient pas de cadeaux comment allait-elle faire pour le lui donner ? Elle allait être obligé de le lui donner en main propre. Elle avait trop peur qu'il trouve cela ridicule et que sa première réaction soit de se moquer d'elle.

-Bon quand vous aurez fini, vous nous rejoignez ? s'impatienta Tenten qui partit devant avec Fû.

En effet, Ino et Sakura se tenait par l'épaule tout en continuant de rigoler, à moitié déshabillée. Mais une du groupe était encore en vêtements, assise sur le banc entre les serviettes pendues.

-Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sakura, enfin calmée.

-Bah, j'avoue ne ... ne pas trop vouloir prendre de bain ... commença-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Viens voyons. Tu ne vas quand même pas rentrée à la chambre toute seule ?

-C'est que ...

-Aller, s'il te plais ! Je ... Sakura ? s'exclama Ino. Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la nuque ?

L'attention des deux jeunes femmes se reporta sur Sakura qui plaqua, dans un geste précipité, sa main sur ses cheveux pour les remettre comme il faut.

-R ... Rien ...

-Je n'ai rêvé pas, hein Hinata ? C'était une morsure.

Hinata voulu soutenir le silence de Sakura mais elle savait que ses joues étaient rouge de gêne et que cela trahissait déjà son amie. Sous la pression du regard bleu de la jeune fée, Hinata secoua la tête. Elle aussi, elle l'avait bien vu.

-Mais non ...

Ino attrapa Sakura par les épaules et souleva ses mèches roses.

-J'y crois pas, il y en a plein ! C'est pour ça que tu te laisses pousser les cheveux ?

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama une Sakura avec le rouges jusqu'aux oreilles. J'ai juste pas le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur.

Pendant ce temps, dans le vestiaire des hommes, Saï et Neji attendaient le rapport de Naruto et Sasuke qui avaient les meilleurs oreilles parmi eux.

-Alors ? demanda Saï, impatient.

Naruto regarda son meilleur ami avec de grand yeux et une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Etait-il possible que les morsures que Sakura soient les siennes ? Impensable. Sasuke Uchiha aurait transgressé les règles. Mais même un simple d'esprit comme Naruto avait comprit ce qui se passait rien qu'à voir la tête de Sasuke.

-J'y crois pas, pouffa Naruto.

-C'est elle qui a insisté, ok ? se défendit Sasuke.

Cela devait être la première fois que Naruto voyait le visage du jeune Uchiha aussi rouge de honte.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang, ne gardez pas tout pour vous, s'exclama Saï en leur poussant les épaules.

-Disons que Sasuke et Sakura sont plutôt sauvages au lit, fit Naruto en plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour retenir son rire.

-Mais tu vas te taire, oui ? s'énerva ce dernier alors que les deux autres jeunes hommes le regardaient avec surprise.

-Et bien, Sasuke ..., fit Saï avec un air taquin, une fois avoir reprit contenance.

Seul Neji resta silencieux. Il semblait mal à l'aise d'être au courant de ce genre d'informations. Il n'aurait jamais crû que suivre des filles puissent être aussi épuisant. Quant à Saï, il ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. Il semblait être le seul à s'amuser autant que les filles. Sasuke s'apprêta à l'étrangler mais Naruto leur fit signe de se taire.

-Aller Sakura, racontes-nous un peu ce qui se passe, fit Ino d'une voix taquine.

-Mais rien ! Et puis, je fais ce que je veux. Tu n'es pas obligé de toute savoir.

-Je n'aurai jamais crû que te faire mordre par quelqu'un soit un des tes fantasmes. Quoi que, en réfléchissant bien ...

-Ca suffit ! Je vais me baigner, tu me saoules.

Sakura les quitta le visage rouge de gêne. Hinata vit Ino rigoler avant de finir de dégrafer son soutient-gorge. La jeune femme ne pût détacher ses yeux du corps parfait de son amie devant elle. Ino le remarqua tout de suite.

-Tu n'y es pas aller un peu fort ? demanda Hinata.

-C'est Sakura, elle s'en remettra.

Elle vit du coin de l'oeil qu'Hinata se mordillait la lèvre. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas d'inquiétude pour Sakura mais plutôt pour elle-même. Elle s'approcha d'Hinata et lui prit les mains.

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas, hein ?

Hinata avait confiance en Ino. Bizarrement c'était avec elle qu'elle avait tisé des liens le plus rapidement et le plus facilement. Pas que sa relation avec Sakura et Tenten était différente mais avec Ino tout semblait plus simple. Il faut dire que depuis le temps qu'elles travaillaient sur son projet, elle avait apprit à s'ouvrir en présence d'Ino qui, contrairement à Hinata, n'avait aucun problème pour parler de ce qui lui passait pas la tête.

-Je ... Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ... avec mon corps.

Contre tout attente, Ino ne dit rien. Elle passa une serviette autour de son corps et s'assit à coté de son amie avant de lui frotter le dos. La jeune fée était au courant des catastrophiques années scolaires d'Hinata. Malheureusement, elle le sût que bien trop tard par cette dernière mais elle pouvait toujours l'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Hinata serra ses poings autour du banc.

-Où tu préfères que je cris quelque chose comme : "Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, voyons. Il est très bien ton corps. Regardes-moi ses courbes, juste wahou !".

Hinata rougit mais laissa échapper un début de rire. Ino en faisait toujours trop. Cependant, elle secoua la tête.

-Je préférais que tu gardes ça pour toi, chuchota Hinata.

Malgré tous ses efforts, des images apparurent dans l'esprit de Naruto qui se mit à rougir à son tour alors que Sasuke souriait diaboliquement, prêt à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

-Tu veux que je te montres quelque chose ? demanda Ino.

Curieuse, Hinata tourna la tête et vit Ino se lever pour se mettre dos à elle. Elle retira sa serviette et la jeta sur le banc avant de ramener ses longs cheveux blonds devant elle.

Hinata plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour retenir son cri d'horreur. Deux énormes cicatrices partaient du milieu de ses omoplates pour descendre jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elles étaient fines mais longues et profondes. Ce qui était le plus inquiétant était la couleur rouge qui était signe d'irritation produit pas la friction entre ses vêtements et sa peau.

-Ino ...

-C'est là que sont mes ailes. Je peux dire que j'ai morflé quand elles sont sortit pour la première fois.

Ino rigola légèrement, se rappelant à quel point son dixième anniversaire avait été une vraie torture que son clan avait dût regarder silencieusement sans pouvoir intervenir.

Laissant son instinct prendre le dessus, Hinata se leva et fit glisser ses doigts sur les deux blessures. Elles n'étaient vraiment pas belles à voir. Elle pouvait voir que la peau s'était déchirée d'elle-même sous la pression que les ailes avaient dût utiliser pour se libérer de leur enveloppe. Hinata avait l'impression de ressentir la douleur qu'Ino avait éprouvé et cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

-Normalement, on a pas le droit d'en parler, continua Ino qui sentait le touché réconfortant d'Hinata dans son dos.

Voilà une des raisons qui faisait qu'Hinata était spéciale pour la jeune fée. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle restait la même jeune femme qui ne jugeait personne et qui s'inquiétait pour tout le monde. C'était tellement facile de lui parler.

-Mais je te fais confiance, Hinata. Et je veux te montrer que même les fées, que l'on qualifie de plus belle créature de la nuit et que l'on redoute pour notre beauté naturelle, ont des défauts.

Hinata n'y croyait toujours pas ses yeux. De quel droit pouvait-elle se plaindre de son corps alors qu'Ino portait sur son dos le fardeau de sa différence.

-Tu es la troisième personne à qui je montre ça mais tu es la première à rester aussi longtemps silencieuse, ricana Ino avant de relaisser tomber ses cheveux.

-Je ... Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire, avoua-t-elle.

Ino se retourna et prit Hinata dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas a avoir peur. Même si nos cicatrices restent à jamais sur nos corps, on peut apprendre à vivre avec. Penses à ça, la prochaine fois que tu te regardes dans le miroir, ok ?

Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle se trouvait soudain ridicule de vouloir se cacher. Contrairement à Ino, elle n'avait que de simples vergetures à cause des changements de son corps. Elle en avait terriblement honte. Avant elle imaginait les filles de sa classe le découvrir et se moquer d'elle. Maintenant, elle imaginait Naruto les regarder avec dégoût avant de la repousser. Elle n'était pas dupe. Malgré tout les efforts de son copain pour ne pas la presser, elle savait que ce qu'ils faisaient dans sa chambre allait bientôt évoluer. Et le pire c'est qu'elle en avait envie mais l'embarras était plus fort que tout.

Mais, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être émerveillée par la simplicité des mots qu'Ino utilisait pour parler de ses cicatrices.

-Tu es très belle Hinata, et je suis sur que ton copain doit te le dire assez souvent, sourit Ino. Alors ai confiance en toi, ok ?

Hinata secoua sa tête pour acquiescer alors que ses yeux devenaient humides malgré elle. Elle rêvait d'avoir une amie comme Ino depuis si longtemps.

De l'autre coté dans le vestiaire des hommes, les trois amis de Naruto étaient inquiets car ce dernier était bien trop silencieux. Ses lèvres tremblaient dangereusement alors que ses sourcils étaient froncés.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, encore ? marmonna Sasuke.

Il se sentait mal, horriblement mal. Il savait qu'Hinata était timide et peu sûre d'elle mais il pensait avoir réussit à lui montrer qu'elle devait être fière de ce qu'elle avait. Mais maintenant, il avait l'impression d'avoir profité d'elle. Et si Fû avait raison ? Et si il ne la connaissait pas plus que ça ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais rien dit sur ses doutes ? Peut-être qu'il ne poussait pas les bonnes questions.

-Rien, fit Naruto.

Il eût un silence gênant avant que Neji ne tape maladroitement l'épaule de Naruto pour le réconforter. De quoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais ils avaient bien sentit que quelque chose le tracassait.

-Elle peut vraiment pas s'empêcher, souffla Saï.

Cette remarqua attira le regard de ses compagnons. Comprenant qu'il venait de faire un gaffe, il serra les lèvres.

-Tu savais ? demanda Neji en premier. Pour l'histoire des ailes ?

-Bien sûr, on nous l'apprend à l'école des chasseurs.

-Pourquoi tu mens ? demanda Sasuke.

-Rappelles-moi comment tu as trouvé leur hôtel ? fit Neji d'un air suspicieux.

Ce fût la première fois que Saï leur envoya un regard noir ce qui cloua le bec de tout le monde. Quand il voulait, il pouvait être menaçant.

-Dépêchez-vous ! s'écria Tenten dans le bain.

-On arrive, deux minutes, annonça Ino.

Naruto et Sasuke firent le signal et les quatre garçons se ruaient à leur tour dans le bain masculin. A partir de là, ils n'avaient plus besoin de leur ouille affinée.

-Enfin vous voilà ! s'exclama Tenten qui avait déjà la peau légèrement rouge par la température du bain.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, Ino et Hinata s'avançaient vers leur amies qui pataugeaient dans l'eau chaude des sources. Elles descendirent les escaliers et un soupire de bien être se fit entendre.

-Hé bien Hinata ! s'exclama Tenten. J'en connais une qui mange bien aux rendez-vous avec son copain.

-Arrête, Tenten, ça la met mal à l'aise, s'écria Ino.

-Désolée, je voulais pas ...

-C'est pas grave, fit Hinata un sourire doux aux lèvres.

Oui, elle avait du poids en plus surtout à cause de son manque d'exercice. Mais grâce à Ino, elle se sentait assez courageuse pour affronter le regard de ses amies et de Fû.

-Naruto m'a dit qu'il voulait t'amener dans tous les restaurants de Konoha, reprit Sakura.

Hinata rigola devant les regards interrogateurs de ses amies.

-Et bien, à part les ramens et la viande, il ne connait pas grand chose et j'ai eût donc la super bonne idée de l'invité dans un restaurant végétarien la dernière fois, malgré sa peur des légumes, et il a adoré. Du coup, il m'a dit vouloir essayer tous les restaurants de la ville. Je me suis jamais autant régalée, avoua Hinata les joues rouges.

-De vrais ventres sur pattes, c'est pas possible, fit Ino tout en massant ses épaules.

-Elle a de la chance tu veux dire !

-Sakura, tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre. Ton mec est un dieu de la cuisine ! s'exclama Tenten.

-Peut-être mais pouvoir sortir au restaurant de temps en temps ne fait de mal à personne. Hors, monsieur Sasuke a trop peur que des gens remarquent le sang dans son assiette.

-Et il a raison, interrompit Ino. Tu n'imagines pas la panique.

-Moi je demande pas grand chose. Juste un tête à tête au restaurant, bouda-t-elle. Mais le seul endroit où l'on va c'est chez Ichiraku, j'en peu plus des ramens !

-Moi j'aimerais bien avoir un mec qui m'attends avec le dîner fait quand je rentre chez moi. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'on a après une longue journée de cours, ce sont les placards vides à cause de Neji, dit Tenten.

Fû et Ino secouèrent la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu restes avec son sex-friends que tu ne veux voir que les week-end, hein ? lâcha soudain Sakura.

-S'il vous plais, ne parlons pas de Shin, commença Tenten les sourcils froncés.

Tout le monde la regarda avec un air interrogateur sur le visage mais Hinata répondit à leur question silencieuse.

-Tu penses qu'il a développé des sentiments pour toi. Je le sens, ça te fait peur.

-Peur ? Tu veux dire que je suis terrifiée ?

-T'as qu'à le larguer, fit Ino d'un mouvement de main lasse.

-Elle peut pas, continua Hinata. C'est un trop bon coup.

Cette fois-ci, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche juste après que les mots se soient échappé de sa bouche.

-Ca aussi tu l'as sentit ? demanda Sakura d'un air suspicieux.

La jeune femme acquiesça, les joues rouges de honte.

-Hinata, serais-tu en train de ressentir la peur de Tenten ?

Les yeux alors écarquillés d'horreur, Hinata se rapprocha de son amie avant de lui prendre les mains.

-Je suis désolée, Tenten. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne le contrôle pas mais je devrais pas ...

Soudain, ses yeux tombèrent instinctivement sur Fû qui avait reculé dans la bassin. Dès que leur yeux se croisèrent, elles les détournèrent.

Du coté des garçons, Naruto avait retenu sa respiration de peur d'être repéré par ses pensées qui continuaient de se sentir responsable du malaise d'Hinata avec son corps. Mais il n'était pas le seul, ses trois autres amis s'était raidit, entendant déjà les filles crier sous leur découverte.

Cependant, rien ne se produisit. Tout ce qu'ils entendirent fût une chute d'eau, signe que quelqu'un s'était levé.

En effet, Hinata était debout, les lèvres tremblantes.

-Je ... Je devrais pas rester ici. Je vais vous attendre à la chambre.

Elle se retourna mais Tenten lui attrapa le bras.

-Hé, Hinata relax, ok ? C'est pas grave, fit-elle.

-Au plus tu vas y penser, au plus tu vas le ressentir alors détends toi, fit Sakura. Si il y a le moindre problème, les cachets sont pas loin dans les vestiaires.

-Tu peux rester, n'est-ce pas Fû ? appuya Ino.

La jeune démone se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle devait serré les dents. Vu que tout le monde accepta qu'elle reste, Hinata sourit timidement avant de se rasseoir.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai cassé l'ambiance, ricana-t-elle gênée.

-Pas du tout ! s'exclama Ino. Je sais très bien où on en était. Tenten était sur le point de nous confirmer ton ressentit.

Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers Tenten qui sous cette pression ne pût que rougir.

-C'est vrai, c'est un bon coup, je dois l'avouer.

Dans le bassin masculin, Saï se leva de toute sa hauteur, d'un coup faisant sursauter ses compagnons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sasuke. C'est pas moment ...

-Si tu crois que je vais rester là et écouter les aventures sexuelles de mon frère, vous me connaissez mal. Rien que d'en parler ça me fait frissonner de dégoût.

Contre toute attendre, Naruto et Sasuke se retenaient de rigoler devant le visage dégoûté de leur ami. Avaient-ils enfin trouvé son point faible ? Hors de question de le laisser partir comme ça alors qu'il les faisait souffrir tout les jours avec leur copines.

Ils sautèrent sur lui, éclaboussant tout autour d'eux, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Un cri de frustration s'échappa des lèvres de Saï, attirant l'attention des filles sur le mur en bois qu séparait les bains féminins et les bains masculins.

-Chut ! fit Neji, les sourcils froncés.

Saï avait très envie de les tuer tout de suite mais leur attention fût reporté sur la discussion des filles quand le nom du chasseur se fit entendre.

-Comment ça : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre moi et Saï ?" ? demanda Ino les sourcils froncés.

-Ne fait pas genre ! Il y a forcement eût un truc pour que vous vous détestiez autant, continua Tenten.

-Non, non, chère Tenten, reprit Sakura. Ils se détestent, peut-être, mais en même temps ils se mangent des yeux de loin comme si ils avaient peur de finir nus sur un lit si ils touchaient.

-Comme tu l'as si bien dis "de loin". Au plus, je suis loin de lui, au mieux je me porte. Il n'y a rien entre nous.

-Parce que tu as peur qu'il te fasse mal à nouveau, dit Hinata d'une petite voix se voulant rassurante malgré ses joues légèrement rouges à cause de la tournure de la discussion.

-Quoi ?!

-Hinata, tu recommences, soupira Ino.

-Oh non ! Désolée ! dit-elle en s'affolant.

-C'est trop tard, marmonna la jeune fée alors que Tenten et Sakura se mirent à débiter leurs questions.

-Comment ça il t'a déjà fait souffrir ? s'écria Tenten, avec les sourcils froncés.

-Et je ne suis pas au courant ! continua Sakura.

Voyant ses amies s'énerver, Hinata plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche tout en marmonnant des "qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ?" à répétition. Sentant sa tête exploser, Ino plongea sous l'eau arrêtant toutes les conversations.

De leur coté, Sasuke et Neji étaient abasourdi, à leur manière. Neji avait apprit à apprécier la jeune fée et il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un ait pu la blessé volontairement. Quant à Sasuke, il savait déjà que Sakura risquait de lui casser les pieds avec cette histoire. Saï sentit leur yeux mécontents glisser doucement sur lui alors que Naruto se mit entre eux comme pour le protégé.

-Hé c'est pas sa faute, ok ? C'est Ino la fautive ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Vraiment et qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ? demanda Neji.

-Il m'a raconté l'histoire. C'est elle qui l'a laissé.

-Je ne comprends pas comment Saï peut prétendre qu'elle l'a blessé alors qu'Ino semble affirmer le contraire.

-Laisses tombé Naruto, c'est pas grave, fit Saï d'une voix faible. Tu n'as pas à leur expliquer et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Cependant, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler qu'Ino ressentait la même chose. Si Hinata avait ressentit sa peur, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tourné la page. Dans ce cas, à quoi cela servait de le garder pour elle toute seule ? Autant le partager avec ses amies qui s'inquiétaient vraiment pour elle.

Sagement et silencieusement, les trois autres filles attendirent que leur amie veuille bien remonter pour s'excuser.

Dès que la tête d'Ino réapparu à la surface de l'eau, Tenten, Hinata et Sakura se mirent à s'excuser de leur comportement. Mais contre toute attente, Ino leva la main pour demander le silence.

Ce que les garçons remarquèrent.

-Quand on avait seize ans, Sakura, Tenten et moi, nous sommes allé à une fête. Celle de l'anniversaire de Shin. Il avait invité Tenten car il s'entendait bien avec elle mais elle était tellement stressée qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller toute seule.

Ino ricana.

-Je me rappelle à quel point j'étais contente d'y aller avec vous. Je voulais vraiment m'amuser comme une vraie lycéenne. Mais dès qu'on ait arrivé, je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise. Les humains ont vraiment un style bizarre pour faire la fête. De la drogue circulait entre les mains des lycées et je voyais bien que Sakura et Tenten voulaient rester. Vous étiez déjà les casse-pieds du groupe. Sans vraiment savoir comment, je suis sortit de la pièce pour m'asseoir dehors.

Les bains publiques n'avaient jamais été silencieux. Les quatre jeunes hommes avaient l'impression d'avoir Ino à coté d'eux tellement sa voix était claire dans ce calme presque surnaturel.

-C'est là que j'ai vu Saï à coté de moi. Je l'avais déjà croiser dans les couloirs du lycée. Je savais qu'il était le jeune frère de Shin. Cependant, même si il traînait souvent avec son frère et ses amis j'avais bien vu qu'il était souvent à l'écart. C'était intriguant. Quand je me suis assise à coté de lui, je me suis rendu compte qu'il tremblait de froid mais il refusait de retourner à l'intérieur. Je lui ai alors tendu mon manteau vert avec un sourire. Je ne vais pas mentir, il me faisait de la peine.

Elle rigola encore une fois, plus légèrement.

-Tout naturellement, on s'est mit à parler de tout et de rien. J'ai vraiment apprit à le connaitre et je me suis rendu compte que je le trouvait intriguant car je pouvais très bien me mettre à sa place. A l'époque, personne ne me connaissait vraiment. Oui, j'allais à l'école comme une humaine mais je ne pouvais pas oublié que j'étais une fée. Lui, il avait une vie normale avec un frère qui l'aime mais il ne pouvait pas oublié que ses parents avaient été tué par des créatures de la nuit.

Ino soupira.

-J'ai été surprise quand il me l'a avoué. Il semblait savoir de quoi il parlait. Mais surtout, je voyais bien que cela le blessait de ne pas vraiment le comprendre. Alors je lui ai dit qui j'étais sans hésiter. Il m'a regarder surpris puis il a rigolé. Je voulais lui dire que ce n'était pas une blague mais il m'a coupé en me demander si il pouvait me dessiner. J'ai été tellement surprise que j'en suis resté bouche-bée pas pour très longtemps puisque j'ai accepté. Je n'avais rien à faire de toute façon et j'étais curieuse. Alors, on est monté dans sa chambre et il m'a tout expliqué de sa passion.

Hinata fût surprise de voir Ino jouer avec ses doigts. Elle ne pensait pas que son amie, qui avait tant confiance en elle-même, pourrait un jour être gênée.

-Je me suis installé exactement comme il me l'avait demandé et il s'est mit au travail. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mais sentir son regard sur moi me faisait me sentir belle et désirable. J'avais peur de me faire des films mais son sourire n'arrêtait pas de me rassurer. Quand il eût fini, il voulu me montrer le dessin mais j'étais tellement captivé par sa seule présence que je l'ai embrassé. Je voulais sa langue, qu'il avait martyrisé pendant qu'il dessinait, sur la mienne. C'est comme ça je lui offris ma virginité.

Saï en avait assez entendu. Il connaissait l'histoire par coeur et la réentendre ne faisait qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Il se releva et cette fois personne ne le retient. Il attrapa sa serviette et la passa autour de sa taille pour retourner dans les vestiaires.

-Le lendemain, quand je suis revenu de la salle de bain, il avait disparu, reprit soudain Ino.

Naruto fût surpris d'entendre ça. Saï lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé entre lui et la jeune fée mais cette partie de l'histoire lui était inconnue et il avait bien vu, du coin de l'oeil, que Saï ne la connaissait pas non plus.

-Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été la seule à avoir ressentit ce fort sentiment entre nous, reprit Ino. Sur le coup, je me suis sentit bien conne. Croire qu'en une nuit on peut ressentir du véritable amour. J'ai donc même pas prit la peine de le chercher. Je suis sortit et j'ai fais en sorte de ne jamais le croiser et j'ai bien comprit qu'il faisait exactement comme moi.

Ino releva les yeux sur ses amis avant de sourire tristement.

-C'est comme ça que tout à commencer.

-Mais ça s'est un peu arranger, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tenten.

-On a dût vivre deux ans ensemble parmi les Kages donc on a apprit à se supporter mais ça ne change rien.

-Et tu ne nous l'a jamais dit ? fit doucement Sakura.

Ino secoua la tête.

-C'est blessant de caché des choses aux gens qui nous aiment, dit soudain Fû. Tu ne trouvas pas, Hinata ?

La surprise général balaya l'atmosphère tendu. Pour la première fois, Fû venait de s'adresser directement à Hinata qui en était encore choquée.

-M ... Moi ? fit la jeune fille.

-Et bien, oui, continua Fû. Comment ça se passe entre Naruto et toi ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'interposa Tenten.

-Je fais simplement la conversation, Tenten, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Bon, moi je vais vous laisser.

Elles la virent se lever pour rejoindre les vestiaires tout en chantonnant, laissant le doute s'infiltrer en Naruto.

Hinata ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais ce bain, qui avait pour but de les détendre, les avait plus fatigué qu'autre chose.

D'un commun accord, elles sortirent à leur tour pour préparer les affaires ce qui sonnait la fin de leur séjour. Pendant ce temps, Hinata n'arrêtait pas de repasser les paroles de Fû dans sa tête. Elle eût le soudain besoin de serrer Naruto dans ses bras.

Le reste de l'après-midi fût plutôt silencieux pour Hinata et Ino.

Vu qu'elles avaient fini de faire le valises, Sakura les envoya rendre les clés de la chambre pour qu'elles prennent un peu l'air au lieu de rester enfermées dans leur pensées.

-Alors ? Comment étaient ses quelques jours ? demanda Ino.

-A toi de me dire, fit Hinata d'un sourire doux.

-Je regrettes presque le moment du bain mais sinon tout le reste était génial ! Je me suis super bien amusée.

-Tout comme moi. Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle après une petite pause.

-J'ai connu bien pire que ça, Hinata. Je vais m'en sortir. Mais merci de t'inquiété pour moi.

Les deux amies se sourirent avant que l'ascenseur ne retentisse pour leur annoncer qu'elles étaient au rez-de-chaussé. Elles prirent la direction de l'accueil alors que l'engin referma ses portes pour aller chercher les gens qui l'avaient appelé à l'étage que les jeunes femmes venaient de quitter.

-Et voilà, fit Ino en posant les clés sur le comptoir. C'est au nom de Yamanaka.

Hinata se tenait à coté d'elle, les mains croisées pendant que l'homme de l'accueil prenait son cahier. Hinata pouvait voir tout les noms des gens qui avaient prit une chambre avant elles et après elles. Elle fit glisser ses yeux curieux sur la page.

Mais elle faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive quand elle vit le nom 'Uchiha' juste en-dessous du leur.

-Ino, fit-elle en secouant le bras de son amie.

A partir de ce moment là, tout ce passa très vite.

-Voilà votre acompte, mesdemoiselles, fit le jeune homme alors que la sonnette de l'ascenseur retentit.

-Attends, Saï !

Impossible qu'Hinata se trompe, elle avait bien reconnu la voix de Naruto. Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent la tête et virent Saï courir presque vers elles alors que Naruto était plus loin derrière lui.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? fit Ino en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se dégagea du bras d'Hinata qui récupéra l'argent avant de suivre son amie.

-Attends Ino.

Elle voulu courir mais elle trébucha sur le coin du tapis. Elle vit le sol se rapprocher d'elle dangereusement mais une paire de bras puissant l'attrapa et elle se retrouva coincée contre le torse de Naruto qui soupira de soulagement.

Hinata s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose mais la scène qui se passait devant le jeune couple captura toute leur attention. Ils pouvaient sentir que leur amis allaient s'entre-tuer d'un moment à l'autre.

-Ino ! fit Saï toujours en marchant vers elle.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici ? Vous ... ?

Devant les yeux exorbités de Naruto et d'Hinata, Saï attrapa les joues d'Ino et coupa sa phrase avec ses lèvres contre les siennes. Toute aussi choquée que ses amis, Ino ne réagit pas tout de suite mais, une fois avoir reprit contenance, elle s'arracha de son emprise.

Hinata et Naruto entendirent le bruit d'une claque retentir alors que la tête de Saï avait violemment tourné vers la gauche.

-Non mais t'es malade ?! s'écria Ino dans tout le hall.

Ce que les spectateurs présents autour des quatre amis avaient prit pour des émouvantes retrouvailles se transforma rapidement en dispute.

Alors que Naruto ressentit un pincement au coeur pour son ami, Hinata ressentait bien qu'Ino essayait de se retenir d'exploser. Elle ne savait pas si elle retenait ses pleurs ou si elle se retenait de lui sauter dessus pour le frapper plus violemment.

-De quel droit tu te permets de m'embrasser comme ça ? Ca t'a pas suffit la première fois ? Tu veux reprendre ce que tu avais commencé ? Mon coeur a assez souffert à cause de toi !

-C'était un malentendu ... commença Saï en tendant les bras vers elle.

-Ne me touches pas ! s'écria Ino. Je ne veux pas te parler, alors ignores moi comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Ino se décala pour passer à coté de lui et remonter dans sa chambre. Ce fût comme ça que Hinata et Naruto virent la douleur passer sur les traits de Saï avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Il posa ses yeux sur le couple. Naruto tenait Hinata comme si elle allait se briser si il la lâchait. Sentant le regard de Saï sur lui, Naruto lui offrit un sourire qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à une grimace. Le regard de Saï se ferma d'un coup, faisant frissonner Hinata alors que Naruto sentit le poids de la responsabilité s'alourdir sur ses épaules.

Saï se détourna à son tour mais il prit la direction de la sortie. Vu que leur deux amis avaient prit deux directions différentes, Naruto et Hinata se devaient de se séparer.

Une fois en équilibre sur ses pieds, Hinata sentit les bras de Naruto se desserrer.

-Mais ... Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Hinata encore abasourdit par le tournant de la situation.

-Si seulement je savais, soupira Naruto. Il a fait que courir comme une furie hors de notre chambre dès vous avez quitter la votre.

-Quoi ? fit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il se rendit compte de ses mots et se retient de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Il venait de laisser échapper un bout de l'histoire et Hinata n'était pas idiote.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il prit les mains de sa copine entre les siennes avant de les porter à ses lèvres. Ses chaudes lèvres sur le dos de ses mains électrifièrent Hinata. Il lui avait manqué.

-Il faudra qu'on parle, ok ? fit-il d'un sourire pincé. Mais avant je dois m'occuper d'un petit problème.

Connaissant maintenant les deux versions, Naruto ne pouvait pas laisser ses deux amis comme ça.

-Je vais t'aider.

Naruto remit le coin du tapis comme il fallait du bout du pied avant de lui sourire. Sans rien n'avoir à ce dire, les deux amoureux se comprirent. Naruto se tourna et partit en direction de Saï.

-C'est la chambre à coté de la votre, ajouta-il avant de disparaître.

Hinata mordit ses lèvres. Elle aurait voulu le retenir pour avoir des explications sur le champ mais Ino devait être dans tous ses états.

Et malheureusement, elle ne s'était pas trompé. Elle pouvait sentir sa peur alors que la jeune fée s'était enfermée à l'abri dans la chambre entourée de leur amies qui continuaient de parler sans vraiment faire attention à Ino.

Lorsque Hinata revient dans la chambre, Fû fut étonnée de ne pas la voir en pleurs. En effet, Fû avait ressentit la présence de Naruto depuis le début du séjour. Elle avait attendu de voir ce qu'ils comptaient faire mais ils s'étaient contenté de les suivre partout où elles allaient sans se manifester. Elle avait donc enclenché la discussion avec Hinata sur Naruto dans le bain, s'attendant à ce qu'il explose à ce moment-là mais il semblerait qu'elle se soit trompée. Peut-être que Naruto était déjà au courant de ce qu'Hinata cachait. Ou alors, le démon renard n'était plus ce qu'il était : un être terrifiant faisant trembler tout ceux qui le croisait.

Sans rien dire, Hinata attrapa le bras d'Ino et la tira à l'extérieur.

-On revient, informa-t-elle.

Hinata referma leur porte et ouvrit celle juste à coté. Elle fût surprise de voir Sasuke et Neji disparaître dans la salle de bain.

-Pas la peine de vous cachez, on a déjà croisé Naruto et Saï.

Elle entendit un juron avant de les voir pousser la porte et de leur offrir un timide sourire.

-Salut Hinata, fit Neji alors que Sasuke essayait de rester le plus neutre possible.

-J'y crois pas, s'exclama Ino. Tout le monde est là ou quoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser passer Saï puis Naruto qui tenait le col du t-shirt de son ami dans son poing alors qu'il se débattait.

-Lâches-moi !

Mais il se calma dès qu'il vit Ino. La tension déjà présente dans la pièce augmentait au fur et à mesure avant que Sasuke ne brise le silence.

-Bien, on va vous laisser, hein Neji ?

-Oui, on ... On va aller aider les filles avec leur valises. Vu le nombre d'affaires que vous avez achetez, vous allez surement avoir besoin d'aide.

Plus personne ne cacha le fait que les garçons avaient suivit les filles. Les deux bruns quittèrent rapidement la pièce avant que Naruto ne ferme la porte à clé et pousse Saï vers Ino.

-Vous voulez que je le claque à nouveau ? demanda la jeune fée.

-On veut que vous parliez, fit Hinata en se mettant devant son amie. Ino, tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il t'a dit en bas ? Il a dit que c'était un malentendu.

-N'as-tu pas envie de connaitre sa version de l'histoire ? demanda Naruto.

-Non.

-Ecoutes, reprit Hinata. Je sais que tu as peur, mais tu devrais lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Au moins pour soulever le doute.

Ino secoua la tête de droite à gauche, prête à s'exprimer mais Naruto la coupa dans son élan. Fatigué, il poussa Saï et Ino dans la salle de bain avant de bloquer la porte.

-Naruto ! Ouvres la porte !

-Tout de suite !

-Non, vous sortirez une fois que vous aurez parler !

Il se laissa tomber au sol, le dos contre la porte qui tremblait sous les coups de poings.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de les laisser dans la salle de bain, fit Hinata tout en s'approchant de lui. Ils peuvent se blesser avec les objets à l'intérieur.

-Ils seront se débrouiller, fit-il d'un ton lasse.

Il vit l'air inquiet d'Hinata avant de reprendre du même ton.

-Si jamais j'entends qu'un coeur est sur le point de s'arrêter, j'interviendrai.

Cela ne rassura pas plus Hinata mais elle lui faisait confiance.

-Ino ...

-Je ne t'écoute pas !

Le jeune couple soupira. Cela risquait de prendre du temps. Mais, de toute façon, eux aussi, ils devaient se parler. Ils ne voyaient juste pas comment commencer la discussion, à cause de leur nervosité.

-On vous suit depuis le début, démarra soudain Naruto. J'ai tout entendu, Hinata.

Malgré ses rougeurs, Hinata ne pouvait pas nier son sentiment de colère.

-Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

-Je peux te poser la même question, fit Naruto en glissant ses yeux vers elle. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu te sentais par rapport à ton corps ? Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?

Son ton dur et coléreux s'était apaisé sur sa dernière question.

-Bien sur que non, Naruto.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu ressentais ? Pourquoi tu me caches des choses ?

-Je peux te poser les même questions.

Naruto sentit la légère caresse de ses doigts sur son bandage à la main droite. Il serra les dents avant d'appuyer sa tête contre la porte.

-Tu as raison, fit-il enfin.

Il posa sa main sur ses cuisses et il sentit ses doigts défaire le noeud.

-Mais si je ne te l'ai pas dis, c'est parce que je ne comprends pas tout moi-même.

Le souffle de la pièce passa sur ses doigts dénudés quand il sentit les gestes d'Hinata s'arrêter. Il baissa les yeux sur elle sans pouvoir voir son expression. Elle hésita à passer son doigt sur sa peau meurtrie, redoutant de lui faire mal.

-Est-ce que c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? demanda Hinata.

-Non. Je me le suis fais tout seul. J'ai vu ton reflet dans un bassin et sans réfléchir, j'ai plongé mon bras dans cette eau nocive. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi cela m'a affecté ou encore pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me guérir ou encore pourquoi je t'y ai vu.

Sans pouvoir supporter la vue d'avantage, Hinata recouvra ses doigts avant de serrer sa main autour de la sienne. Elle sentit la main gauche de Naruto caresser sa joue avant de lever son visage vers lui.

-Je suis désolé, Hinata. J'aurai dû t'en parler plus tôt.

Il lui sourit mais Hinata détourna la tête ce qui tendit Naruto. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par son charme.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai peur de moi-même. Si je ne m'étais pas retenu lors de ton dérapage avec Jugo, que ce serait-il passé ?

Naruto frissonna. Bien sûr qu'elle pensait encore à ça.

-Je ... Je me suis excusé, fit-il prudemment.

-En effet, mais te revoilà à me dire que tu me suis depuis trois jours.

-Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais c'était pour ton bien, ...

-Oh, Naruto, je suis bien plus qu'en colère mais comment puis-je te le montrer ? Je me sens trop instable et je ne peux m'empêcher de me refermer sur même-moi.

Naruto déglutit comprenant tout à fait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il cherchait son regard des yeux mais elle avait la tête baissée vers sa main, toujours posée sur ses cuisses.

-Voilà pourquoi tu ne devrais pas rester comme ça seule. Et même si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, tu peux le dire à Neji, même je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de l'envier.

-C'est ce que je fais, commença Hinata d'une petite voix. J'en parle à Neji pendant nos séances de psy.

Le coeur de Naruto se serra. Bien qu'il n'était pas au courant de ça, il aurait peut-être put le deviner. Mais il aurait voulu que ce soit elle qu'il lui en parle.

-Je pourrais toujours t'en parler après. Une fois que j'aurai comprit comment je fonctionne.

Naruto fit la moue avant de souffler fortement par ses narines.

-Ok. J'attendrais.

Hinata fût surprise. Elle s'était attendu à ce que soit plus difficile de le faire céder. Elle profita de la situation pour lui parler d'un autre point.

-Je ne t'en ai pas parler mais j'ai commencé à chercher du travail.

-Pardon ?

Elle serra ses paupières alors que le flot d'émotions de Naruto se déversait autour d'elle.

-Si je continue à dépenser tous l'héritage sans faire rentrer d'argent, je n'aurai plus rien dans peu de temps.

-Alors je travaillerai pour deux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Naruto. Tu m'as toujours dit que tu voulais me donner une vie normale. Travailler, fait partit de la norme.

-Je suis désolé, Hinata mais il est hors de question que tu sois exposé à la localisation des sorciers.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en levant enfin ses yeux vers lui.

-Tu es caché par le pouvoir d'Hagoromo sinon, les sorciers seraient venu te chercher depuis longtemps.

-Mais ... Et les vampires et les chasseurs ... ?

-C'est au cas où le sort se dissipe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu m'as caché ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton rageur.

Maintenant, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Chacun faisait des efforts pour ne pas exploser mais l'air se faisait presque rare dans la pièce. Ils détournèrent le regard en même temps avec de soupirer, essayant de reprendre la conversation sans trop lever la voix.

Ils entendirent des brides de voix dans la salle de bain, se rappelant que Saï et Ino étaient toujours enfermés.

 _"-C'est blessant de caché des choses aux gens qui nous aiment."_

Le jeune couple retient un grognement en se rappelant les paroles de Fû. Mais elle avait raison. Ils se sentaient blessés mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre la même direction que leur amis coincés derrière eux.

Naruto passa sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'Hinata mordillait sa lèvre.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché ce sort.

-Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir parler de mes projets.

-J'ai promis de ne plus de forcer à rien faire et je recommence en voulant t'empêcher de faire ce que tu as envie. Mais j'aimerais que tu attende un peu avant de te décider sur ton travail. Juste le temps que je trouve une solution.

Hinata secoua la tête, cela lui semblait un bon compromis.

-En échange, je ... je vais travaillé sur moi-même, chuchota-t-elle. Pour ... pour m'ouvrir un peu plus à toi.

Ne sentant plus les autres secouer la porte, Naruto se tourna vers Hinata alors qu'elle relevait la tête.

-Est-ce que ..., commença-t-il, gêné. Est-ce que tout est bon entre nous ?

-Tu te rappelles le jour où tu m'as promis de ne jamais lire dans mon esprit ?

-Euh, oui mais ...

-Et bien me suivant pendant ses trois jours, c'était comme si tu avais rompu cette promesse.

-Q ... Quoi ? Mais ... ?

-Donc tu vas devoir attendre que je te pardonne pour ça.

Naruto cligna des yeux, regardant Hinata pour voir si elle se moquait de lui mais elle avait, malheureusement, son air sérieux sur le visage.

-Sans parler des autres filles quand elles l'apprendront. Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais même pas empêcher Sakura de faire sa crise.

Naruto sentit ses mains devenir moites. Connaissant Sasuke, il avait dût tout balancer à Sakura sans oublier de dire que c'était l'idée de Naruto et pas la sienne.

-Voyons, Hinata, je ...

Soudain, des coups retentirent sur la porte.

-Naruto ? Hinata ? appela Ino. On a fini.


	29. Chapitre 29 : Le cadeau

**A** la suite de l'annonce d'Ino, Hinata s'était vite relevée afin de libérer leur deux amis qui, contrairement à Naruto, semblaient s'être calmé. Son copain ne semblait pas prêt à assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Ou alors, il était contrarié parce qu'elle lui avait dit ne pas vouloir lui pardonner de l'avoir épier. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se laissera pas faire aussi facilement.

Malgré tout, Naruto s'était levé et avait ouvert la porte. Ino et Saï se tenaient toujours aussi éloigné l'un de l'autre mais la tension était redescendu de plusieurs crans. Cette situation soulagea Naruto et Hinata qui se sourirent avant de les regarder.

-Comment ça va ? demanda Hinata avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Son amie la fusilla du regard, pas encore remit de ce coup de couteau venant d'eux. Contrairement à elle, Saï refusait de poser les yeux sur l'un d'eux trois. Les mains enfoncés dans ses poches et ses bras couverts de tatouages tendus, il s'avança vers un des lits avant de se laisser tomber dessus.

-Je vous déteste, lâcha-t-il.

Se tenant l'un à coté de l'autre, le couple se mit à glousser.

-N'est-ce pas mieux d'avoir les idées clairs entre vous ? demanda Naruto.

-C'est toi qui dis ça, s'exclama Saï en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-J'ai tout dis à Hinata car je l'aime et que je veux pas que l'on finisse comme vous. Regardez un peu dans quelle situation vous nous avez mis. Et dites vous que Shikamaru, Chôji et moi-même supportons ça depuis le début.

Maintenant que Naruto le disait à haute voix, Hinata avait bien remarqué leur étrange comportement le soir de la réunion des créatures de la nuit à laquelle elle avait assisté. Aucun vrai progrès n'avait été observé depuis lors.

Les deux concernés baissèrent la tête, honteux de leur comportement. La fierté humaine était bien à double tranchant.

-Avez-vous pu vous mettre d'accord sur quelque chose ? demanda Naruto, pressé de partir d'ici pour aller se cacher quelque part pour ne pas avoir à croisé Sakura.

-J'ai écouté sa version, avoua Ino.

-Et ?

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de regarder Naruto et Hinata. Ce dernier lui fit signe de continuer d'un geste impatient alors qu'Hinata lui fit comprendre du regard de prendre son temps.

Comment ces deux là pouvaient se supporter alors qu'ils étaient si différent ? Mais si ils arrivaient à gérer leur problèmes sans avoir à lever la voix, peut-être que elle aussi, elle pourrait y arriver.

-J'avoue avoir du mal à y croire, lâcha enfin Ino. C'est tellement stupide.

-Tu m'étonnes, fit Naruto comme si c'était évident. Tout ça juste parce que vous ne vous êtes pas croisé au bon moment. Mais j'imagine que ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

Hinata ne s'était ni attendu à cette réponse ni à cette réaction de son copain. Mais il faut dire, qu'elle n'était pas au courant de la version de Saï.

-Mais ... Mais, qu'est-qui ... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, exactement ? demanda-t-elle vers le chasseur.

Saï jeta un regard à Ino qui hocha la tête. Hinata était une personne de confiance. Il se redressa alors sur le lit pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

-Le lendemain matin de notre ... de notre nuit ensemble, je me suis réveillé dans un lit vide. J'ai regardé par tout autour de moi sans voir la moindre trace de vêtement par terre. Pour moi, elle était partit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas essayé de l'appeler ou voir si elle était toujours dans ma chambre, mais j'étais jeune et je venais de coucher avec une magnifique fille pour la première fois. J'imagine que ça m'a retourné le cerveau, m'empêchant de réfléchir comme il fallait.

Saï se moqua nerveusement de sa propre stupidité alors qu'Ino avait les joues rouges malgré sous regard fermé.

-Vu que le lit était encore chaud, je me suis dis qu'elle n'était pas partit depuis longtemps. Je suis donc sortit de ma chambre et j'ai couru jusque à la porte principale du dortoir pour essayer de la rattraper. Mais j'avais beau regarder autour de moi, Ino n'était nulle part.

-C'est à ce moment là qu'Ino est sortit de la salle de bain, murmura Hinata, faisant enfin le rapprochement. Mais ... Mais comment avez-vous pu vous rater dans les escaliers ?

-Tu sais qu'il y a une porte de secour à l'arrière du bâtiment ? demanda Saï.

-Hein ? fit Hinata surprise.

-Quoi ? Tu as vécu la-bas des années et tu n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait une porte de secours en cas d'incendie ?

Hinata rougit devant les trois pairs de yeux qui la regardait.

-J'avoue ne jamais avoir fait attention, avoua-t-elle d'une voix timide tout en jouant avec ses doigts.

-Bref, je suis passé par cette porte, j'avais bien trop peur que quelqu'un puisse me voir, finit Ino. Est-ce qu'on a fini maintenant ?

-Non, attends ! s'exclama Naruto rapportant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Vous pouvez vous mettre ensemble maintenant !

-Quoi ?!

-Naruto, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche, dit Hinata.

-Comment ça ? Le problème est réglé, non. Ne me forcez pas à faire un speech comme j'ai dût faire pour que Sasuke ouvre ses yeux, c'était de la pure improvisation.

-Naruto ...

-Ecoutes, Naruto. On est pas dans un des livres que tu lis, ok ? s'énerva Ino. D'accord, on a parler. D'accord, on a comprit que le problème venait de nous deux mais les années entre ce jour-là et maintenant ne vont pas disparaître d'un coup, comme par magie. La douleur est encore là. Et il est hors de question que j'envisage quelque chose de plus qu'une relation de travail.

C'était la première fois que Naruto voyait Ino s'énerve comme lui pour de vrai. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mais j'aimerais mettre un terme à tout ça pour qu'on puisse enfin rentrer au manoir.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et la claqua derrière elle, choquant encore plus Naruto.

Il eût un court silence avant qu'Hinata ne s'approche de Saï pour le réconforter.

-Je suis désolée.

-Je ne m'attendais à rien, avoua-t-il, la tête baisse.

-Tu l'as pourtant embrassé. Cela voulait vraiment rien dire pour toi ?

Il haussa les épaules, voulant paraître détaché de tout ce qui se passait.

-J'imagine que c'était ma façon exorciser ma joie de savoir qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment enfui. Mais je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire qu'elle allait me sauter dans les bras, finit-il tout en regardant Naruto.

-Bah, normalement la fille et le gars s'embrassent après avoir réglé un problème, surtout si ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, expliqua ce dernier.

-Dis-moi Naruto, est-ce que je t'ai embrassé après t'avoir dire que tu devra attendre pour avoir mon pardon ?

Naruto fit glisser ses yeux sur Hinata, comprenant enfin ce qu'ils essayaient de lui dire.

-Oh ! fit-il.

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et rebondit violemment sur le mur, laissant passé une Sakura et une Tenten mécontentes.

-Naruto Uzumaki ! s'exclama Sakura.

Désormais seul près de la porte de la salle de bain, Naruto se mit à trembler avant de s'enfuir dans la pièce et de fermer la porte à clé.

-Sors de là, Naruto ! s'écria Tenten.

-Tu ne pourras pas te cacher pendant longtemps, continua Sakura tout en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Surtout qu'on a rendu la clé de la chambre, il va bien falloir que tu sortes, renchérit Sasuke qui apparu adossé contre le mur.

Hinata et Saï tournèrent la tête vers leur ami et furent surpris de voir une énorme trace de main sur sa joue.

-Ca m'apprendra à suivre ton copain dans tous ses plans foireux, expliqua-t-il.

Finalement, le groupe dût attendre qu'un responsable de l'hôtel vienne leur demander de bien vouloir quitter la chambre. Ce fût à ce moment que Naruto sortit de la salle de bain, sachant que Sakura et Tenten ne tenteront rien tant que les regards du public seront posé sur lui.

Comme convenu, Shino et Kiba étaient venu cherchés les filles en voiture après leur travail et furent surpris de trouver, à l'entrée de l'hôtel, le groupe de filles composés de garçons. Mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire quand ils sentirent l'ambiance tendu qui régnait parmi leur camarades.

Ils étaient tous monté à bord et Shino avait ramené tout le monde au manoir.

Assise à coté de Naruto qui cherchait sa protection, Hinata avait regardé pour la première fois l'intérieur de leur véhicule. Elle le trouva très confortable et assez spacieux pour que personne ne soit mal à l'aise. Elle remarqua aussi rapidement le grand tableau en liège mais elle ne s'y attarda par beaucoup, essayant de discuter avec Ino. Elle se sentait coupable du mal de son amie mais cette dernière lui avait assuré que tout allaient bien entre elles.

Arrivé à destination, Kiba osa enfin demandé ce qui se passait, ce qui relança Sakura et Tenten qui n'avaient toujours pas passé leur savon sur les garçons.

Les quatre "traites" comme elles disaient, furent assit par terre au milieu du salon et essayèrent de s'expliquer tous en même temps tout en accusant l'autre de tel ou tel chose devant le regard noir des deux jeunes femmes.

Fatiguées, Fû, Ino et Hinata étaient montées dans leur chambres pour essayer d'éviter les cris du reste du groupe.

Une fois avoir rangé ses affaires et s'être allongée sur son lit, Hinata ferma ses yeux pour se reposer mais au moment où elle se sentait tomber de sommeil, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle pensa d'abord à Naruto mais ce dernier ne frappait jamais aux portes. Soit-disant que pour lui, c'était une perte de temps.

-Entrez ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en se redressant.

Elle fût surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur son cousin Neji qui faisait maintenant partit du club des garçons a avoir un marque de claque sur la joue.

-Salut, je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Hinata tapa le bord de son lit pour qu'il s'approche d'elle et pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Une fois qu'il fût près d'elle, Hinata caressa légèrement sa joue en feu de ses doigts.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Je la mérites, tu sais, lâcha-t-il.

Il lui offrit un faible sourire à cause de la douleur avant de lui prendre la main encore couverte de pansements.

-J'aimerais m'excuser, commença-t-il. Certes c'était l'idée de Naruto mais je l'ai quand même encourager à agir. J'ai supporté son idée et j'en suis désolé.

-Ne t'inquiété pas, Neji. Je peux comprendre que vous vouliez avoir un oeil bienveillant sur moi mais je n'étais pas seule c'est pour cela que je vous en veux. Mais je sais aussi que j'apporte beaucoup de problème à tous le monde.

-C'est pas vrai, Hinata, fit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Les deux cousins restèrent un moment sans bouger dans les bras l'un de l'autre, juste profitant de la présence de l'autre. Mais Hinata se mit soudain à rigoler, forçant Neji a la relâcher.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-Malgré que rien ne me sois arrivé, je peux sentir ton corps complètement tendu contre moi. Arrêtes de t'inquiété et profitons de la fête de Noël ensemble, ok ?

Neji secoua la tête, voulant rajouter quelque chose mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit cette fois sur Naruto, un début de sourire aux lèvres.

-Aie ! fit-il avant de porter sa main à sa joue.

Impossible de sourire avec sa joue en feu. Mais il reporta son attention sur les deux cousins.

-Le dîner est prêt, annonça-t-il.

Le petit groupe de trois descendit dans la salle à manger où le reste des habitants étaient déjà présent, impatient de commencer à manger. Sasuke revient avec un énorme plat à gratin dans les mains avant de le poser au milieu de la table pendant que Kiba et Shino écoutaient les aventures des filles.

Hinata remarqua une place à coté d'Ino. Elle lâcha la main de son copain et s'installa tout de suite près de son amie, faisant boudé Naruto qui lui avait gardé une chaise près de lui pour elle. Mais ce fût Neji qui prit cette place.

Une fois que tout le monde fût installé un "bon appétit" général se fit entendre et tout le monde commença à se servir, manger et parler en même temps.

Hinata fût émerveillé par la nourriture que Sasuke avait cuisiné.

-Mmh, c'est super bon.

-Attends de goûter celle de Chôji avant de dire ça, fit Saï en tournant ses pâtes autour de sa fourchette.

-Quoi elle est pas bonne ma cuisine ? T'es pas obligé de la manger ! dit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai pas dis ça, se défendit Saï.

Il était redevenu lui-même pour le plus grand malheur de Sasuke.

-Comment peux-tu cuisiné comme ça alors que tu ne goûtes rien ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-C'est un secret, lui dit Sasuke tout en versant discrètement son sang dans sa soupe.

Très vite, le malaise de l'après-midi se dissipa quand Naruto et Kiba se mirent à se battre pour une cuisse de poulet. Sakura parlait à Tenten qui était à l'autre bout de la table alors qu'Ino s'occupait de servir Shino en nourriture puisse qu'il ne recevait que des plats vides de la part de Neji qui remplissait son assiette jusqu'à ras bord. Pendant ce temps, Fû parlait des insectes avec Shino alors que Saï, Sasuke et Hinata continuait de parler cuisine.

L'ambiance était tellement chaleureuse qu'Hinata sentit l'émotion la submerger. Cette bien la première fois qu'elle partageait un repas comme ça. Elle se souvenait bien de quelques repas avec les Hyûga mais la bienséance avait toujours été de vigueur à leur table, contrairement à maintenant. Entourée de ses amis, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait vivante.

Le calme revient presque quand Kiba, Shino et les filles se dirigèrent vers le salon pour digérer et que les garçons furent laissé seuls pour débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle.

Neji fût chargé de préparer le thé vert qu'il amena dans le salon. Mais, alors qu'il était en train de remplir les tasses avec le liquide chaud bouillant, une multitude de jurons retentirent mais aucun fracas ne vint. Naruto avait rattrapé ses assiettes de justesse.

-Merde, Saï fait attention !

-Depuis quand c'est à moi de faire attention ! Si tu arrêtais de tourner ta tête vers Hinata tu aurais vu que j'étais en train d'arriver.

-Oh Naruto, viens m'aider avec la vaisselle ! appela Sasuke.

-Pourquoi moi ?!

-Discutes pas, putain !

Neji accouru à la cuisine pour aider Sasuke alors que Kiba et Shino se moquaient de leur amis.

-C'est tout le temps comme ça ? demanda Hinata les joues rouges.

-Pratiquement, fit Tenten lasse en sirotant son thé.

-Et encore, il n'y a pas Shikamaru et Chôji, fit remarque Ino.

-On devrait pas se plaindre car normalement, c'était notre semaine de tâches, lâcha Fû tout en prenant sa tasse fumante.

-Ils ont insisté pour nous remplacer pendant plusieurs semaines, annonça Sakura.

-Insisté ? C'est pas plutôt toi qui les as menacé ? demanda Ino.

-C'est qu'une question de point de vue.

-Pour la première fois, je ne suis pas vexé d'avoir été travaillé et de ne pas avoir été avec eux, commença Shino.

-On a quand même raté tout le fun, fit Kiba en faisant la moue.

-Tu peux toujours aidé à débarrasser avec nous ! s'écria Naruto.

-Comme si j'allais vous aidé !

Malgré encore quelques cris, les quatre jeunes hommes réussirent à fini leur tâche sans avoir rien cassé. Ils ne retinrent pas leur soupire alors qu'ils sortirent de la cuisine, les épaules affaissées. Neji et Saï se glissèrent sur le tapis et prit rapidement leur tasses. Sasuke s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Sakura mais cette dernière ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Naruto s'affala sur le canapé à coté d'Hinata avant de caler sa tête sur son épaule.

Maintenant que tout le monde était présent, Tenten demanda enfin ce que les garçons avaient organisé pour demain mais cela ne fit que relancer les débats.

-On y a pas pensé !

-Bien sûr vous faisiez vous pervers en suivant les filles !

-Ce genre de truc ça s'organise à l'avance mais vous ne vouliez jamais en parler parce que vous étiez trop fatigués.

-On a pas de vacances nous, c'était à vous d'y penser !

-J'y crois pas !

-Je propose toujours des trucs mais ils sont toujours refusé alors cette année j'y ai pas réfléchit.

-Et si on allait au _Tourbillon_ ?

-Passer Noël dans une boite de nuit ? T'en a de bonnes idées toi !

-C'était une proposition pas la peine de m'agresser.

-Ah ! J'en peux plus. Je vais me coucher, fit soudain Sakura en s'étirant.

C'était vrai qu'il était déjà tard et les filles ne s'étaient presque pas reposées depuis ce matin. Un premier groupe de filles se levèrent et souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à ceux qui restaient.

Sasuke partit avec Sakura mais il revient, quelques minutes plus tard, s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, le regard fermé. Ses yeux froids se posèrent sur Saï quand ce dernier se mit à glousser.

-J'en connais un qui va dormir dans sa propre chambre.

-Toi ! Si tu dis un mot de plus, je te fais manger ta tasse !

-Rassures-toi, tu ne sera pas le seul.

-On a parié aussi sur Naruto, annonça Kiba.

En effet, parce qu'elle s'endormait à moitié sur son épaule, Naruto avait monté Hinata dans sa chambre pour la coucher dans son lit. Mais alors qu'il s'installait à coté d'elle, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui avant de l'embrasser.

-Bonne nuit, Naruto.

-Quoi ? Je dors pas avec toi ?

Hinata frotta ses yeux avant de se redresser mais secoua négativement la tête.

-Je t'ai pas encore pardonné, fit-elle en marchant vers son armoire.

-Mais ... Mais ... commença Naruto avant de s'arrêter.

Il n'avait clairement pas d'excuses. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit avant de grogner. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se refermer et le silence l'enveloppa.

'Elle m'a encore mit à la porte' remarqua-t-il tout en souriant à à cette pensée.

Et dire qu'il se faisait une joie de pourvoir enfin dormi avec elle après des jours t'attente.

-Quelle journée, soupira-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda-t-elle de retour de la salle de bain. Tu veux que ce soit moi qui te montre la sortie ?

Naruto fit glisser ses yeux bleus sur sa copine, remarquant son nouveau pyjama. Le short semblait plus court et le t-shirt avait laissé la place à un débardeur.

-Hinata ...

-Quoi ?

Elle se voulait autoritaire mais ses joues rouges traduisaient ses émotions. Naruto sourit avant de se redresser et de lui faire signe de s'approcher de lui. Il vit Hinata lever les yeux au ciel mais elle s'approcha quand même. Il l'attrapa par la taille pour la caler encore plus contre lui.

-Je t'aime, dit-il les lèvres contre son cou.

-Tu ne dormira pas ici.

-Je sais. Je voulais jute te le dire.

Hinata rougit avant de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et de caresser ses petits cheveux blonds qui frôlaient sa nuque. Elle sentit ses larges mains caresser sa peau et elle se rendit compte que cela lui avait bien manqué. Elle voulu rester un peu plus longtemps comme ça, mais ses paupières recommençaient à se fermer et sa respiration devint plus lente.

-Naruto ...

-Je sais, je sais. Je te laisse.

Il se releva avant de lui tirer la main pour la mettre sur ses pieds afin qu'elle l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte.

-Tu fermes bien ta fenêtre, hein ? fit-il tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à la dite fenêtre.

-Oui, oui, bonne nuit Naruto.

Elle l'attrapa par la nuque et baissa son visage vers le sien pour capturer ses lèvres. Naruto sentit sa tête tourner alors que la langue d'Hinata dominait largement la sienne, rendant ses jambes faibles. Elle le relâcha avant de sourire et de fermer la porte, laissant un Naruto béa dans le couloir.

Au moins, il avait eût son baisé. Mais est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle l'avait pardonné ?

'Peu importe' pensa-t-il. 'Si elle veut passer la nuit seule c'est son choix et je dois le respecter en bon petit copain que je suis qui veux se faire pardonner.'

Mais alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il s'arrêta. Il fit demi-tour et préféra aller directement se coucher dans sa chambre pour éviter les moqueries de ses amis qui l'attendaient au salon pour savoir qui avait remporté le pari.

* * *

 **LE** silence régnait dans le manoir et il faisait encore nuit alors que Katsuyu commençait les taches ménagères du matin. Tout aurait put être comme d'habitude. Tout le monde se serait réveillé avec le sourire, se serait préparé pour descendre pendre le petit-déjeuné entre amis. Tout le monde aurait rigolé et profité de leur journée de vacances tout en parlant des choses à faire pour organiser la soirée du réveillon.

Voilà ce que tout le monde pensait faire. Sauf que rien ne se passa comme prévu.

En effet, un taxi, en provenance de la gare de Konoha, s'arrêta devant l'entrée du manoir. Trois personnes en sortirent et montèrent les marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. L'un d'eux sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte.

-On est rentré !

Shikamaru, Chôji et Temari était revenus de Suna.

Dès que la porte d'entrée se referma, Katsuyu vint faire son rapport au maître des lieux. Tout en retirant ses chaussures et son large manteau vert, Shikamaru écoutait attentivement ce que l'intelligence artificielle avait à dire. Au début tout allait bien mais dès qu'il apprit que le groupe était divisé, il demanda à Katsuyu de réveiller tout le monde pour un nouveau sermon.

Ce fût comme ça que Naruto se retrouva sur le sol de son lit, secoué par le son du réveil que Katsuyu utilisait pour réveiller sans délicatesse tout le manoir d'un coup. En général, cela ne signifiait rien de bon.

Le jeune homme grogna de mécontentement avant de frotter le bas de son dos. Encore en pyjama et tel un zombie, il sortit de sa chambre et prit les escaliers, tanguant dangereusement alors qu'il se frottait les yeux.

Dès qu'il arriva au salon, il remarqua qu'il était le dernier. Tout le monde était déjà assit autour de Shikamaru. Assit à coté de lui, se trouvait Chôji et Temari qui semblaient bien fatiguer à cause du voyage.

Les sens en alerte pour mesurer l'atmosphère présente dans la pièce, Naruto s'approcha doucement et vit une place de libre à coté d'Hinata. Il s'y installa avant que sa copine n'embrasse rapidement sa joue, cherchant à cacher sa gêne. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hinata le voyait avec un débardeur aussi ample et elle devait avoué qu'avoir une vue sur ses bras musclés et le début de son torse naturellement bronzés ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente.

-Bonjour, chuchota-t-elle timidement.

Naruto fût surpris de la voir déjà douché et habillé. De plus, elle semblait être la seule à vraiment être réveillée. Il voulu lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait mais il fût coupé par la voix forte et clair du leader du groupe.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que je n'étais pas là, s'exclama Shikamaru.

Seul le silence répondit à sa demande. Il savait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé à quoi bon le réfuter. Ses petits noirs se posèrent sur chacun de ses protégés voulant croisé leur regard mais aucun d'eux ne le regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas si ils devaient prendre les mots de Shikamaru avec légèreté ou avec sérieux.

-Donc, reprit-il. Je retourne à Suna finir le job qu'on a commencé, sans vous, pour vous faire plaisir, et quand je reviens c'est la zizanie complet entre vous. Si c'est comme ça, je vais devoir interdire certaines personnes de venir ici.

A ce moment là, le silence fût brisé par les différentes voix de tout le monde qui parlait encore une fois tous en même temps.

-On a rien avoir avec tous ça !

-Pardon ?!

-C'est la faute des garçons !

-Vraiment ?!

-Les filles nous font tourner en bourriques !

-N'importe quoi !

-Ok, ça suffit ! lâcha-t-il. J'en ai assez entendu. Il n'y aura pas de Noël cette année on dirait. Dans ce cas, je vais de ce pas préparer vos heures d'entraînements pour la prochaine mission.

Le brouhaha de protestation s'éleva une nouvelle fois à la suite de cette annonce. Se sentant une nouvelle fois à part, Hinata préféra rester silencieuse comparé à son copain à coté d'elle qui essayait de se défendre sans trop aggraver la situation.

Hinata ne savait pas comment le groupe des Kages fonctionnait concrètement, mais il semblerait que c'était Shikamaru qui prenait les décisions finales pour la bonne cohésion du groupe. Chôji semblait être les gros bras qui s'occupaient des dures de tête comme Naruto ou Kiba lorsqu'ils ne voulaient pas arrêter de contester mais quant était-il de la blonde ? Quel était son rôle ?

Hinata ne l'avait jamais vu mais à travers ses yeux verts perçants, elle comprit que la blonde savait qui elle était. Hinata avait beau la regarder, elle ne voyait aucune trace de peur faire surface.

Soudain, toutes les protestions s'arrêtèrent quand elle se leva, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et si nous allions camper ? proposa-t-elle.

Tout le monde la regarda, cherchant à savoir si elle était sérieuse ou si elle se moquait juste d'eux. Mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Le groupe s'exclama alors comme des petits enfants.

-Trop bien !

-J'ai toujours voulu faire comme dans les films !

-Musique et marshmallow près du feu de bois !

Seul Shikamaru avait les sourcils froncés avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

-Temari, tu es encore en train de contester mon autorité. Comment veux-tu que je tiennes ses monstres si on les laisse faire ce qu'il veulent ?

-Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu n'aimes pas les punir, alors acceptes ma proposition et tu es débarrassé.

Il souffla alors que le bruit autour de lui s'intensifiait. Il frotta ses doigts contre ses tempes. Il allait devoir revoir tout le programme. Ce fût à ce moment-là qu'il comprit l'idée de Temari.

-Ok, ok, je vois où tu veux en venir.

Hinata n'avait pas raté une miette de leur échange. Shikamaru était peut-être la tête mais Temari était celle qui arrangeait les idées.

L'elfe racla sa gorge pour ramener le calme.

-Bien ! Etant donné que nous avons de nouveaux membres, je vais laisser couler pour cette fois mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous allez passer à travers les mailles du filet. Dès qu'on rentre, je serai intraitable.

* * *

 **IL** neigeait alors que le soleil commençait déjà sa descente. Tout était blanc autour d'eux alors qu'ils venaient de laisser leur véhicule au parking aménagé pour les voitures des randonneurs. Le groupe d'amis marchait en ligne derrière Shikamaru et Chôji qui montraient le chemin. Chacun marchait à son rythme tout en parlant avec quelqu'un d'autre.

De temps en temps, les partenaires changeaient mais c'était toujours les même derrière les leaders. Suivant de près les deux premiers, Sasuke et Saï se disputaient encore sur quelque chose qu'Hinata ne pouvait pas entendre de là où elle était.

Elle avait insisté pour marcher. Après tout, elle avait survécu à trois jours complets de marche en compagnie de Sakura et Ino. Mais son pas était devenu de plus en plus lent à cause de sa perte d'endurance. Depuis combien de temps marchaient-ils ?

'Qui est-ce que j'essaye de piégé ? J'ai jamais eût d'endurance.' pensa-t-elle en essuyant son front.

-S'il te plais, Hinata, laisses moi au moins prendre ton sac à dos.

Après avoir convaincu Naruto de la laisser marcher, ce dernier la harcelait maintenant pour la libérer de son poids sur son dos.

-Non.

-Tu peux être tellement têtue quand tu veux, soupira-t-il.

Ils entendirent un gloussement derrière eux et Hinata tourna rapidement la tête pour voir de qui il venait. Voyant qu'elle ne regardait plus là elle mettait les pieds, Naruto lui attrapa le bras pour la sécurisé sur ses pieds.

-Vous ressemblez déjà à une vieux couple. J'y crois pas.

-Ne la déconcentre pas Temari, tu veux bien ?

C'était la blonde de tout à l'heure qui fermait la marche, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon taki.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de vous ralentir comme ça, s'excusa Hinata.

Mais la jeune femme semblait plus amusé par la situation qu'autre chose.

-Si ç'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurai jamais vu Naruto-poule en action, merci Hinata.

Hinata s'attendait à ce que Naruto rétorque quelque chose contre Temari mais ce dernier claqua juste sa langue contre son palais avant de faire la moue. Il la tira un peu plus vers l'avant pour éviter un rocher puis Hinata se libéra gentiment de son emprise en s'arrêtant pour que Temari soit à sa hauteur.

-Vous êtes Temari, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant le pas.

-S'il te plais, arrêtes avec le "vous" ça me vieilli encore plus.

-Tu n'as pas l'air vieille, je peux te l'assurer, dit Hinata les joues rouges.

-C'est normal, elle triche, intervient Naruto.

-Regardez qui dit ça, monsieur l'Immortel.

-En attendant, j'ai toujours vingt ans contrairement à toi qui as ...

-Tu vas te taire, oui ! s'exclama Temari.

Cela provoqua une série de spams chez Naruto qui essayait de retenir son rire alors qu'Hinata était entre eux deux, les yeux ronds sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Toi aussi tu es une créature de la nuit ? demanda-t-elle. Quoi que cela ne m'étonnerai pas.

-Bien sûr que non. Je suis bien plus au-dessus d'eux. Je suis Temari, la demi-déesse du vent.

-Quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, Hinata fût étonnée et elle trébucha sur une racine, cachée par la neige. Plus rapide que Temari, Naruto la rattrapa pour la remettre droite. Il fronça les sourcils mais Hinata fût plus rapide que lui.

-Je garde mon sac.

Il ferma sa bouche alors que Temari éclata de rire pour de bon. Elle passa son bras sous celui d'Hinata avait de reprendre la marche.

-Tu es une vraie aventurière, dis-moi.

-Il le faut si je veux suivre le groupe.

-Pourquoi faire puisque je suis là ? demanda Naruto.

-Mmh, elle a raison de vouloir être indépendante de toi, Naruto. La pauvre risque de finir folle sinon. Moi je serai devenu folle ça c'est sûr.

-Tu as un petit-ami ? demanda Hinata. Sans vouloir être indiscrète.

-Allons Hinata, il n'y a pas d'indiscrétion entre nous. Avec tout ce que Naruto a raconté, j'ai l'impression de toujours t'avoir connu.

-Décidément mon copain ne s'est pas se taire, dit Hinata les joues aussi rouges que celle de jeune homme à coté d'elle.

-Comment lui en vouloir ? C'est le premier gars, que j'ai vu, qui parlait d'une fille avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Ca suffit. Réponds juste à la question, marmonna Naruto plus que gêner des mots de Temari.

-A vrai dire, Hinata, je suis mariée.

Elle attendit que leur petit groupe de trois arrive sur un terrain plat avant de reprendre.

-Shikamaru est mon mari.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama Hinata sans lever les yeux du chemin.

-Oui ça fait déjà un petit moment. Peut-être deux siècles. Pour tout dire, on a arrêté de compter.

-Deux siècles ? répéta Hinata.

Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose pour Hinata. Pour le peu qu'elle avait vu, elle les avait trouvé très proche mais elle s'était dit que c'était parce qu'ils travaillaient ensemble depuis longtemps. Hors, il y avait aussi quelque chose de plus profond derrière eux comportement.

Ils se comportaient presque comme les parents du petit groupe. Après tout, avec l'expérience qu'ils avaient tous les deux, c'était serait normal.

-Déjà que je n'aurai jamais crû rencontrer une demi-déesse un jour, voilà que j'en rencontre deux, rigola Hinata.

-Deux ?

-Oui, ma psychologue en est une. Mais on a pas eût trop le temps d'en parler.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Tsunade Senju.

Leur pas se firent soudain plus fort dans la neige à cause du silence entre eux.

-Oh ! fit Temari d'un air triste ce qui fit paniquer Hinata. Le demi-déesse du feu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Disons que son cas est quelque peu particulier. Les demi-dieux doivent signer un pacte avec un être qui vit pleinement sur Terre afin de pourvoir intervenir dans le monde humain. Si je n'avais pas le pacte avec Shikamaru, on ne serait pas capable de se toucher.

Temari resserra son bras autour de celui d'Hinata alors que Naruto la tirait vers l'avant pour escalader les racines. Le groupe venait de quitter le chemin traditionnel des randonneurs pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt à l'abri des regards.

-Hors, Tsunade a été capturé par les sorciers pour en faire une expérience. Cela a brisé son contrat avec son terrien. Elle est donc bloqué sur Terre et n'a pas gardé son lien avec le monde de dieux. C'est donc difficile de dire qu'elle est encore une demi-déesse, aux yeux des dieux en tout cas.

-Je ne le savais pas, fit Hinata. C'est affreux. Perdre une partie de soi alors que l'on ne l'a pas demandé.

-C'est la spécialité des sorciers, lâcha Naruto d'une voix froide. Prendre et garder ce qui est spécial à leur yeux.

Hinata vit ses yeux bleus se poser sur elle. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui planait au-dessus de sa tête. Elle essayait juste de ne pas y penser tout le temps afin de pouvoir dormir tranquillement la nuit.

-Enfin ! Vous voilà, s'exclama Kiba.

Les derniers arrivant se rapprochèrent de leur amis avant de se lâcher et de poser leur affaires. Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement essoufflée. Parler et marcher en même temps n'était pas une mince affaire.

-Ici fera l'affaire. On est assez loin de la civilisation et du chemin de marche. On sera tranquille pour la nuit.

Temari rejoint Shikamaru qui réfléchissait à la disposition des tentes. Malgré leur faible nombre, il y avait des humains parmi eux, ils devaient avoir ça en tête pour ne pas qu'ils meurent de froid cette nuit.

Hinata se laissa tomber par terre, ne sentant plus ses jambes. Ses amies vinrent la félicité tout en lui dégageant les flocons de neige de ses cheveux.

Une fois le plan des tentes expliqué en long, en large et en travers au groupe, tout le monde se mit à l'ouvrage. Les outils firent le tour des mains alors que certains prirent plus de temps pour comprendre le fonctionnement d'une tente. Heureusement, Saï, l'expert en la matière, vient aider à peu près tout le monde à monter leur tente, une fois la sienne terminée.

-Hinata, chuchota Naruto qui se démenait comme il pouvait avec les piques. Regardes.

Sa copine leva les yeux de sa petite activité, qui consistait à déplier la bâche, et suivit discrètement des yeux ce que Naruto lui montrait du doigt. Accroupit dans la neige, Saï et Ino regardaient le plan de la tente de la jeune fée tout en discutant de comment ils allaient procéder. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune animosité entre eux ce qui fit sourire Hinata.

-Tu penses pas qu'on devait se mettre à faire de la thérapie de couple ? demanda Naruto.

-Hors de questions, tu ferai fuir tous nos clients.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui, tu n'as aucun tact.

-Tu as raison. Moi, c'est plus l'action qui m'intéresse.

Alors qu'il venait de prononcé ses mots, Hinata sentit le bout de ses oreilles chauffé.

-Quoi ?

-C'est ... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ..., s'empressa de rectifier Naruto. Je ... Je voulais dire l'action des combats, tu sais ... hein, tu sais ?

Il gratta nerveusement sa nuque alors que ses joues rougissaient encore plus.

-Oh, les coincés, comment vous vous en sortez ? demanda Saï en les tirant de cette situation gênante.

Alors que Saï aidait Naruto, Hinata vit Chôji installer le bois pour me feu. Derrière lui, Shikamaru était assit sur un énorme tronc d'arbre et il se frottait les mains avec énergie.

-J'ai trouvé, s'exclama Temari en courant vers lui.

L'elfe ouvrit alors ses mains, les paumes en l'air et Temari alluma un briquer. Dès que la flamme toucha ses mains, Shikamaru resserra sa prise sur le feu comme si il voulait le protéger du froid.

-Impressionnant, fit Hinata en s'accroupissant à son niveau.

-N'est-ce pas ? commença Shikamaru en souriant. Nous, elfes, ne sommes pas capable de produire les éléments comme le font les sorciers. C'est notre plus gros défaut. La nature veut nous prêter ce qu'elle crée pour éviter que l'on en abuse comme les sorciers l'ont fait dans le passé. Voilà pourquoi je dois toujours partir d'une base naturelle pour utiliser mon pouvoir.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il refermait ses mains sur le feu jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent. Une fois qu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, les flammes avaient disparu. Il s'approcha alors du tas de bois que son ami avait fait pour lui puis il frappa dans ses mains avant de les plaquer sur les rondins.

D'immenses flammes apparurent éclairant tout autour d'elles. La chaleur du feu fit frissonner Hinata sous ses couches de vêtements déjà chaud. Elle n'avait presque plus besoin de son manteau tant il faisait ta température ambiante grimpait.

-Et voilà. Vous n'aurez pas froid ce soir.

Hinata ne dit rien, savent très bien que si il n'y avait pas eût de feu, elle avait toujours son radiateur sur pattes, Naruto.

Dès que tout fût installé, tout le monde vient s'installer autour du feu alors que la nuit était tombée et que les étoiles éclairaient le ciel. Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, Hinata avait dût retirer tout ses habilles à cause de la température du feu et du corps de Naruto qui était assit par terre et collé à ses jambes.

On fit tourné la nourriture à faire griller tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Assise sur le tronc de bois, Hinata parlait avec Temari de comment elle avait rencontré chacun des membres du groupe.

Une fois le ventre plein, Kiba et Neji organisèrent des jeux en équipe. Ils utilisèrent la neige comme support pour dessiner ou encore faire leur rébus.

Mais, Sasuke s'ennuyait affreusement et le meilleur moyen de commencer une bagarre était de monter Naruto et Kiba l'un contre l'autre. Le vampire créa alors une première boule de neige qu'il envoya vers Naruto. Mais ce dernier bougea sa tête et la boule de neige s'écrasa sur le genou d'Hinata, ce qui fut encore mieux que ce que le jeune Uchiha avait prévu.

-C'est toi qui as fait, Kiba ? s'écria Naruto.

-Et pourquoi je ferai ça, idiot !

-C'est Sasuke. Je l'ai vu, lâcha Shino.

Ce fût à partir de ce moment là que le camp se transforma en zone de guerre. Etant éloignés des habitations, ils purent utilisé toutes leur forces et leur pouvoirs. Au fur et à mesure, les plus faibles, qui faisaient les munitions, se retrouvèrent en équipe avec les plus forts, qui bombardaient les autres équipes.

-Dépêches-toi Sasuke, je suis bien à court de boules de neige !

-Je fais ce que je peux, Sakura !

Naruto se baissa à ce moment-là, évitant de justesse une boule de Chôji qui s'écrasa sur l'arbre en face d'Hinata assise par terre.

-Hinata !

En un geste, sa copine posa sa plus grosse boule de neige dans sa main avant que Naruto ne se redresse et l'envoie de toutes ses forces sur Temari.

-JOYEUX NOËL ! s'écria Kiba qui se prit trois boules de neige dans la figure, faisant rire tout le monde.

Après avoir rendu les armes, ils se rassirent autour du feux pour sécher leur vêtements pendant que Saï accordait sa guitare avant de donner le ton au groupe qui se mit à chanter "Petit Papa Noël", "Santa Claus is comming to town" ou encore "Jingle Bell".

Ce fût donc à moitié cassé que le groupe se souhaita une bonne nuit avant de se diriger, chacun, vers leur tentes.

Naruto ouvrit la porte pour qu'Hinata puisse s'y engouffrer. Elle voulu se laisser tomber sur le futon qu'elle avait préparé en avance mais Naruto l'attrapa par le poignet avant de la plaquer contre lui. Son bras droit se leva au-dessus d'eux alors qu'un sourire espiègle étirait ses lèvres. Hinata vit alors le branche de gui entre ses doigts.

-Joyeux Noël, mon amour, chuchota-t-il.

Elle sourit à son tour alors que ses joues rougissaient. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur ses joues brûlantes avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur ses douces lèvres.

-Joyeux Noël.

Naruto lui piqua encore un baisé avant de la libérer.

-J'ai mal partout, se plaignit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Tu m'étonnes, fit Naruto. Tu n'as pas arrêté depuis que tu es sortit de l'hôpital.

-J'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de glisser sous la couette et de dormir comme un bébé.

Naruto se retourna pour poser ses chaussures près de l'entrée. Hinata en profita pour ramper jusqu'à son oreiller. Elle passa la main dessous : le cadeau était toujours là. Elle entendit Naruto fouiller dans leur sac de vêtements avant de lui jeter son pyjama sur le dos.

-Hinata ! On avait dit pas de téléphone.

La jeune fille de se retourna d'un coup, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

-Je vérifiais juste l'heure, se défendit-elle.

-Je t'ai à l'oeil.

Alors qu'il était de dos, elle lui tira la langue.

-Je sais que tu me tires la langue, fit son copain sans se retourner. Dépêches toi de te changer avant que je le fasse pour toi.

Hinata attrapa son pyjama avant de se lever difficilement. Les yeux posés sur le dos de Naruto, elle passa son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et passa son haut de pyjama. Elle dégrafa son soutient gorge avant de le jeter sur sa pile de vêtement. Elle déboutonna son jeans qui glissa sur ses jambes et passa son short. Elle passa ensuite la main sous son oreiller avant de s'allonger sur le futon.

-C'est bon ! annonça-t-elle.

Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Voyant le dos de sa copine, il passa à son tour son pyjama.

Une fois fait, il se laissa tomber sur le futon avant de prendre Hinata dans ses bras. Il vit qu'elle ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui, préférant se distraire avec Hardin Scott, un connard fini du livre _After_.

-C'est trop tard pour lire, décida-t-il en arrachant le livre des mains d'Hinata.

-Hé !

Elle vit son livre volé à l'opposer, atterrissant violemment sur le sol.

-C'est un des livres d'Ino, fais un peu attention.

-Mouais, mouais.

Il faisait rouler son nez sur son cou tout en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour embrasser sa peau de baisé chauds et humides. Hinata frissonna quand il fit glisser sa langue le long de sa clavicule mise à nue par son débardeur.

-Na ... Naruto ... ?

-Mmh ?

Il n'arrêta pas son manège ce qui déconcentrait grandement Hinata. Elle se redressa alors d'un coup. Naruto regarda son dos, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Ok, ok, je vais récupéré le livre ...

Hinata se retourna vers lui, les bras tendus vers lui et les joues cramoisis.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en découvrant une petite boite orange enroulé d'un ruban bleu dans le creux des mains d'Hinata. Il se redressa lentement sans lâcher l'objet des yeux.

-P ... Pour moi ?

Hinata secoua la tête, faisant volé tous ses cheveux violets autour d'elle. Naruto tendit la main très lentement comme si il avait peur que cette boite disparaisse d'un coup sans prévenir. Le bout de ses doigts effleuraient les paumes lisses d'Hinata qui sentit des frissons partir de ce point de contact pour parcourir sa peau.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Naruto jouer avec le nœud du ruban.

-Tu ... Tu peux l'ouvrir. C ... C'est pour toi Naruto.

Il secoua la tête avant de tirer très lentement sur le ruban qui glissa sur sa cuisse. Il coinça le couvercle entre ses doigts avant de le soulever et de regarder à l'intérieur. Tout le corps d'Hinata se tendit alors que les sourcils de Naruto se fronçaient petit à petit. Elle eût presque l'impression de voir de la fumé s'échapper de la tête de Naruto alors qu'il essayait de comprendre seul ce que c'était.

Naruto prit délicatement la première carte plastifiée entre ses doigts. Il reconnu tout de suite la magnifique écriture d'Hinata qui avait écrit quatre petits mots.

 **Joyeux Noël, mon amour.**

Il baissa les yeux sur la deuxième carte à l'intérieur de la boite.

 **Tu es ma raison d'exister, mon oxygène, ma vie.**

Il renversa alors la boite et trois cent soixante-trois autres cartes tombèrent sur le lit entre eux. Naruto leva les yeux vers Hinata qui souriait timidement. Il baissa alors son regard sur ses doigts encore enroulés de pansements.

-C'est toi qui as fait ça.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais Hinata secoua quand même la tête.

-Il y en a une carte pour chaque jours de l'année.

Naruto en piocha une au hasard avant de la lever vers ses yeux bleus.

 **Je suis folle de toi plus que jamais, je t'aime**

-Ca ma prit du temps mais je les ai fini à temps pour aujourd'hui. J'en ai même changer quelques unes puisse que j'ai promis de m'ouvrir un peu plus à toi.

Il releva une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur sa copine qui jouait avec ses doigts tout en continuant ses explications.

-Ino m'a beaucoup aidé vu que j'ai encore du mal à manipuler certains objets. Mais je voulais absolument réaliser ce projet ... C'est pas grand chose mais c'est comme si tu avais tout le temps un peu de moi avec toi ...

Hinata leva enfin les yeux sur Naruto pour le voir se pencher vers elle. Il la coinça entre ses bras musclé et la serra contre son torse.

-Merci Hinata, merci. J'adore mon cadeau. Merci, merci.

-Je suis contente que tu aimes. J'avoue, j'étais un peu stressée.

Il se sépara d'elle pour la regarder d'un air sérieux.

-Il fallait pas. Je t'aime et j'aimerais tout ce que tu m'offrira même si c'est une vielles paires de chaussettes.

Il scella ses mots d'une baisé doux et passionné, retournant le ventre d'Hinata dans tout les sens.

-Mais ... je n'ai rien pour toi, aujourd'hui. Je ...

-Je sais. Je veux dire, rigola Hinata. J'ai apprit un peu tard que vous ne vous offrez pas de cadeaux mais je me suis dis vaux mieux que ce soit maintenant, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose ...

-Il ne t'arrivera rien, Hinata. Je le jure.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues striées tout en souriant.

-Tu sais que je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive ?!

-Je sais, je sais, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime, soupira-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi, Naruto.

Il souriait comme un enfant, innocent et plein de joie. Cela serrait le coeur d'Hinata qui le regardait ramasser avec douceur les cartes et les ranger dans la petite boite.

-Je vais toutes les lires ce soir, annonça-t-il tout en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

Il entendit Hinata rigoler avant de ramper vers lui. Elle lui prit la boite des mains et la posa sur le sol.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. C'est une carte par jour.

-J'en aurai jamais assez. Autant toutes les lires tous les jours.

Hinata rigola une nouvelle fois alors que Naruto passait ses bras autour de ses hanches pour la coucher contre lui. Il roula sur le coté, la collant toujours contre son torse.

Naruto embrassa son nez, ses joues puis ses lèvres alors qu'Hinata passait ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, frottant leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

-Aucun doute, c'est le plus beau premier Noël que je passe avec toi, chuchota-il dans le creux de son oreille.


	30. Chapitre 30 : L'anniversaire

**SANS** prévenir, les jours se mirent à défiler à une vitesse impressionnante pour Naruto qui regardait maintenant son calendrier sans croire ce qu'il voyait. Il avait beau cligné des yeux, le gros cercle rouge qui entourait le numéro du jour d'aujourd'hui ne voulait pas disparaître.

 **Dimanche 27 Décembre 2020 - Anniversaire d'Hinata.**

-Déjà ? fit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il avait dût perdre le fil des jours depuis le début des vacances. D'abord le séjour à l'hôtel _Mont Myobaku_ puis le camping et enfin les fameuses séances d'entraînements sans prendre de pauses.

Il passa ses mains en coupe sous l'eau qui coulait du robinet pour asperger son visage tiré de fatigue. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenu à Konoha de leur mission autour de monde et qu'il avait commencer à dormir avec Hinata, il avait toujours fait des nuits complètes et maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme de l'entraînement.

Comme convenu, Shikamaru les torturait dans les sous-sols du manoir. Début de l'entrainement prévu dès sept heures du matin puis pause à midi pour manger, reprise à treize heures pile pour finir à vingt-deux heures.

Malgré son envie de passé du temps avec Hinata, dès qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre, Naruto sombrait de fatigue sur le lit avant de se mettre à ronfler. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsque les autres membres du groupe se servaient de lui comme punching-ball. C'était un nouveau mode d'entraînement pour lui et il ne s'y était toujours pas encore adapté.

Quand Naruto vivait avec les vampires, soit il combattait contre Sasuke ce qui était plus simple puisque c'était un combat d'un contre un, soit lorsqu'il était jeune il se battait contre plusieurs vampires mais avec pour but de les tuer. Dans aucun cas, il ne s'était battu contre d'autre créatures de la nuit en ayant ordre de n'en blesser aucun.

Mais Naruto n'était pas du genre à se plaindre. Si cela lui permettait de défendre Hinata ou une autre personne innocente et bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

Soudain son téléphone se mit à sonner, le ramenant sur terre. Il faillit le faire tomber dans le lavabo dans lequel l'eau coulait toujours. Il ferma le robinet avant de décrocher, espérant que le bruit n'ait pas réveillé Hinata qui dormait toujours dans la chambre.

-Quoi ? murmura-t-il.

-On est devant la porte, chuchota Ino à son tour.

'Déjà ?' pensa Naruto.

Il avait vraiment perdu du temps à penser à tout ça.

-Ok, ok, fit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il passa son t-shirt d'entraînement par dessus sa tête avant de glisser son téléphone dans la poche de son jogging et d'ouvrir lentement la porte de la salle de bain. Il passa la tête dehors en premier puis tout son corps après s'être assuré qu'Hinata dormait toujours.

Il referma derrière lui et se mit à marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire ça mais il trouvait ça marrant.

Il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée avant de glisser ses yeux à l'extérieur et vit un petit groupe de personne collé contre la porte. Il sourit avant de plaquer un doigt sur ses lèvres et d'ouvrir la porte en grand pour les laisser passer.

Quelques-uns pouffèrent alors que les autres se frottaient les mains, sentant l'excitation couler dans leur veines.

Naruto se glissa parmi eux et s'arrêta à coté de Tenten avant de regarder tout le monde.

-A trois, fit-il silencieusement.

Tout le monde hocha la tête alors qu'il commençait le décompte avec ses doigts.

Sentant comme une présence dans son dos, les yeux d'Hinata papillonnèrent. Elle se rendit compte que Naruto n'était plus dans le lit avec elle et qu'il faisait encore sombre dehors. Comme chaque matin depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du camping, elle se réveillait seule. Elle avait espéré qu'il reste avec elle aujourd'hui, car, après tout, c'était son anniversaire mais Naruto ne devait pas pouvoir se permettre de rater une séance vu qu'il était la cause de ces séances d'entraînements intensives.

Elle roula sur le dos tout en se frottant les yeux, prête à soupirer de frustration quand la sensation d'avoir plusieurs paires d'yeux posés sur elle se fit sentir une nouvelle fois.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HINATA !

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle sauta dans son lit, laissant échapper un cri de surprise.

Puis un flash l'éblouit alors que des bruits de sifflés se firent entendre. Hinata se redressa, reconnaissant des sons de trompettes aiguës. Elle posa sa main sur son coeur alors qu'elle tournait rapidement la tête vers ses amis dont la plus part étaient en habilles d'entraînement et d'autres étaient en habilles de travail mais ils portaient tous sans exception un chapeau pointu d'anniversaire sur la tête.

Sans comprendre, Hinata vit Ino lui enfoncer un chapeau en forme de gâteau avec des bougies en tissu sur la tête.

-Interdiction de le retirer de la journée ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de prendre Hinata dans ses bras. Joyeux anniversaire, ma belle.

La jeune fille leva ses yeux nacrés sur ses amis et un large sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle comprit enfin ce qui s'était passé.

-Les amis ... Merci !

-Qui veut voir la tête d'Hinata au moment de la photo ? proposa Saï, les larmes aux yeux à force de rigoler.

-Non, se plaint Hinata.

Mais tout le monde se tourna vers le chasseur pour voir le visage de terreur qu'affichait Hinata. Ses cheveux violets partait dans tout les sens alors que les plis de son coussin avait marqué sa joue et sa bouche était grande ouverte pour laisser passer son cri.

-Cette photo dépasse largement celle de Shikamaru, rigola Ino.

-Elle sera parfaite à coté de celle de Sasuke, fit remarquer Kiba. Deuxième au podium dès la première année, bravo Hinata !

-C'est pas tout, mais il va falloir descendre mangé, annonça Shino en regardant sa montre. Encore joyeux anniversaire, Hinata.

A cause de leur emploi du temps chargé, le petit groupe lui souhaita encore un fois un joyeux anniversaire avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner pour ensuite pouvoir commencer leur activités du jour.

Seul Naruto resta dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi m'avoir prise en photo ? demanda Hinata, inquiète.

-C'est une tradition. Je te montrerai l'album, si tu veux. Les miennes sont pas mal mais ne dépasse jamais la sixième place. Cependant, celles de Sasuke sont à mourir de rire. Chaque année il se fait avoir.

-Ca veux dire que ma tête du réveil va être gardé à jamais dans un album photo ?

-Pas d'inquiétude à vous faire, mademoiselle Hyûga. Vous êtes très en beauté aujourd'hui, assura-t-il d'une voix grave.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai crû que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque dès mon réveil et maintenant je me retrouve à porter ce chapeau ridicule.

-Chacun de nous a porté ce chapeau ridicule le jour de son anniversaire mais toi, tu es affreusement sexy avec.

Hinata ne pût s'empêcher de glousser alors que Naruto l'a rapprochait de lui.

-Tu ... Tu n'es pas mal avec le tiens en carton, dit-elle tout en redressant le chapeau sur ses cheveux blonds.

-Es-tu en train de dire que je suis sexy ?

Hinata ne pût se retenir plus longtemps. Le rouge monta de ses joues jusqu'aux bouts de ses oreilles. Malgré ça, elle hocha la tête, étirant encore plus le sourire de Naruto.

-Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ce baisé qui lui coupa complètement le souffle. C'était presque trop dès le réveil, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre. Surtout à cause de cette sensation de désir qui lui serrait le bas ventre dès que Naruto taquinait sa langue avec la sienne. Elle sentait son coeur battre dans ses oreilles alors qu'elle posa sa main sur le poignet de son copain pour lui demander de l'air.

Naruto la relâcha, un nouveau sourire plaquer sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait rien d'innocent dans son regard, tout était planifié.

-Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à de nouvelles surprises ? demanda Hinata d'une voix essoufflée.

-Mmh, fit Naruto tout en se caressant le menton. Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non.

-Je crains le pire.

Cela fit rire Naruto qui la força à se lever tout en lui suppliant de bien vouloir venir prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui. Hinata accepta avec une doux sourire.

Même si elle n'avait rien à faire après le repas du matin, elle allait surement retourner vers Katsuyu pour l'aider avec les tâches ménagères.

Hinata n'était pas du genre à traîner au lit trop longtemps. Donc dès qu'elle était réveillée, elle se levait et vu que Katsuyu était bien souvent la seule dans le manoir alors que les autres étaient au sous-sol, Hinata s'était retrouvé à passer la première partie de ses matinées avec l'intelligence artificielle.

Et elle allait surement la retrouver un peu plus tard, aujourd'hui.

Les amoureux descendirent à la salle à mangé main dans la main.

-Oh, Hinata, bonjour et joyeux anniversaire, fit Shikamaru en levant ses yeux de son journal papier. Et désolé pour Naruto mais je n'ai pu que ...

A ce moment-là, l'elfe vit les gros yeux de Naruto alors qu'il lui faisait signe de se taire. Shikamaru racla alors sa gorge.

-Je n'ai pas pût le libérer aujourd'hui malgré ses protestations.

-Merci Shikamaru mais il n'y a pas de mal. Je sais que vous êtes tous très occupés.

Naruto tira la chaise d'Hinata pour qu'elle puisse s'y installé puis, juste après, il versa le thé bouillant dans la tasse de sa copine. Hinata n'eût même pas le temps de le remercier qu'il disparu dans la cuisine pour revenir avec une boite sortant tout droit du four.

Il la posa devant Hinata avant de s'asseoir à coté d'elle et de la presser pour l'ouvrir. Naruto était excité par le moindre truc qu'il faisait pour elle. Il ressemblait à ces enfants qui soufflaient les bougies sur le gâteau d'anniversaire alors que ce n'était pas du tout à eux de le faire.

Avec un sourire, Hinata souleva le couvercle et la délicieuse odeur des roulées à la cannelle envahit ses narines, la faisant saliver. Elle remercia Naruto en lui embrassant légèrement les lèvres avant de croquer dans la pâte du premier roulé, les joues rouges de plaisir. Elle se lécha rapidement les doigts avant de prendre une gorgé de son thé vert.

Tout le monde conversait joyeusement autour d'elle et Hinata remercia silencieusement les dieux que Fû ne soit pas présente aujourd'hui car la situation aurait été bien trop bizarre à gérer.

-Hinata ! Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclamèrent Temari et Chôji qui revenaient de la cuisine avec plus de nourriture.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit cette dernière en souriant.

Alors que les nouveaux s'assirent, Kiba et Shino saluèrent tout le monde avant de récupérer les clés du véhicule et de partir pour le commissariat de Police. Puis ce fût au tour du groupe d'entraînement de se lever. Naruto embrassa Hinata sur la tempe avant de lui dire qu'ils se reverront pour le déjeuner. La jeune femme acquiesça tout en mâchant un nouveau roulé à la cannelle.

Elle se retrouva alors seule avec Tenten et Chôji qui engloutissait les restes de pain à la confiture.

-Tu ne descends pas avec eux ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

-Non pas aujourd'hui. Je dois donner le rapport de Shikamaru à mon père.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda poliment Hinata, se rappelant très bien que sa première rencontre avec le chef des géants n'avaient pas été toute rose.

-Il est plutôt ... tendu, je dirais. Tout comme les autres chefs. On approche la nouvelle année et les créatures de la nuit sont sûr que les sorciers chercheront à faire quelque chose à ce moment là. Les changements d'année sont en général assez puissant pour les sortilèges.

-Ah ... fit Hinata ne sachant ni trop quoi dire ni trop quoi ressentir.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée se referma et la voix de Sasuke s'éleva dans le couloir.

-Bonjour Sasuke Uchiha, répondit Katsuyu.

En un rien de temps, il passa la tête dans la salle à manger, louchant sur les trois mangeurs encore attablés.

-Ah, Hinata ! s'exclama-t-il. Salut Chôji, Tenten.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui fût surprise de voir une enveloppe rose dans ses mains.

-C'est pour toi de la part de Sakura ... et de moi ... Joyeux anniversaire ...

Finalement la situation fut aussi bizarre que ce qu'il avait imaginé quand Sakura lui avait demandé de donner le cadeau lui-même à Hinata. Il tordit ses lèvres, mal à l'aise, mais Hinata lui offrit un doux sourire tout en prenant son cadeau.

-Merci beaucoup Sasuke. Ca me touche vraiment.

-Mmhmmh. Euh ... Ils sont déjà en bas ? demanda-t-il vers Chôji.

-Oui, ils ne t'ont pas attendu.

Le jeune Uchiha secoua la tête et disparu le plus rapidement possible, ne sentant pas le malaise diminuer. Du coup, Hinata ne sût pas si elle devait ouvrir son cadeau tout de suite ou attendre.

Une fois le ventre plein, Hinata débarrassa rapidement la table avec Tenten et Chôji, laissant seulement les couverts pour Neji qui faisait encore la grasse matinée.

-On y vais, Hinata.

La jeune femme leva la tête, une assiette dans la main droite et des couteaux à beurre dans l'autre. Tenten avait déjà passé ses chaussures de sport pour son footing matinal.

-Faites attention à vous.

Ses amis secouèrent la tête avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Tout en chantonnant, Hinata continua de remplir le lave vaisselle quand, soudain, elle entendit un bruit de pas précipité dans les escaliers. Elle leva un sourcil alors qu'une porte claqua et que les pas recommencèrent mais cette fois, le bruit venait dans sa direction.

Un Neji essoufflé apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux grands ouverts et ses cheveux bruns complètement en-mêlées. C'était la première fois qu'Hinata le voyait comme ça.

-N ... Neji ? Tu es déjà réveillé ?

Surpris, les deux cousins se regardèrent un moment alors que Neji reprenait sa respiration. Il posa ses yeux nacrés sur l'horrible chapeau qu'Hinata portait, une expression interrogative sur le visage. Cependant, elle disparu rapidement pour laisser place à de l'agacement.

-J'y crois, lâcha-t-il d'un ton énervé.

-Q ... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-Mon réveil a pas sonné ! Ou alors il a sonné et j'ai dût me rendormir, fit-il en se grattant le menton. Et mince. Je suis plus sûr mais dans tout les cas, j'étais pas censé dormir aussi longtemps.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, Neji, je ...

-Bien sûr que si Hinata, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. Vingt ans, ça se fête pas tout les jours.

Sa voix semblait trembler légèrement mais Hinata n'eût pas le temps de bien voir son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, surprenant Hinata.

-Joyeux anniversaire, cousine. Alors comment tu te sens ?

-Ah ah, je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire. Fêter mon anniversaire me semble tellement déplacé.

-Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Neji tout en s'appuyant à coté d'elle.

-Chôji vient juste de me dire que les chefs sont inquiets. Tout le monde se donne du mal en bas, Kiba et Shino sont partit travaillé, quand Sakura va revenir, elle ira se coucher puisqu'elle est resté debout toute la nuit et Tenten va surement réviser pour ses partiels de la rentrée de Janvier. J'ai juste l'impression que mon anniversaire n'a pas sa place.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, fit Neji en secouant sa main. Les anniversaires ont toujours leur places et je suis sûr que le tiens fait plaisir à tout le monde justement parce qu'il éloigne les gens de ce qu'ils font d'habitude.

Hinata plongea une tasse dans l'eau chaude avant de la poser dans le tiroir de la machine. Neji avait raison, peut-être que son anniversaire allait aidé tout le monde à se détendre un peu malgré la situation extérieur. Elle rigola nerveusement.

-Tu as raison Neji.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Et en plus je suis sûr que ce genre d'événement est très apprécié, ici, rigola-t-il.

Hinata secoua la tête tout en lui racontait le réveil surprise qu'elle venait d'expérimenter. Une soit-disant tradition que tout le monde devait subir. Neji affirma fermement qu'il était hors de question qu'il expérimente ce genre de chose, ce qui fit rigoler encore plus sa cousine.

-Si tu veux, après déjeuner on ira faire un tour en ville, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Faire un truc de normal, ça ne va pas nous faire de mal ?

-Bien sûr, Neji, mais pas de ...

-Non, je t'offrirais quelque chose. Pas la peine de protester.

Il ne laissa pas Hinata continuer puisqu'il quitta la pièce pour aller manger. Elle fit la moue avant de rincer ses mains et de les sécher.

Ce fût aux pieds des escaliers qu'elle croisa Katsuyu, un plumeau dans une main et l'embout de aspirateur dans l'autre. Ses cheveux bleus coupé au carré étaient retenus par deux barrettes de chaque coté pour éviter qu'ils soient devant ses yeux noirs lorsqu'elle travaillait. Elle portait quotidiennement la même robe noire de servante ce qui accentuait sa peau blanche presque transparente.

-Mademoiselle Hinata. Bien le bonjour et aussi, joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci beaucoup Katsuyu, remercia la jeune femme

Son cadeau rose coincé entre les doigts, Hinata remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre une bonne douche et se changer.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, posa son chapeau sur la petite commode et commença à se déshabiller. Elle souleva le couvercle du panier à linge, laissant des vêtements déborder et tomber par terre. Elle soupira avant de se baisser pour ramasser les vêtements transpirant et puant de son copain.

Elle enfonça les habilles bien au fond du panier avant de le sortir de la salle de bain et de le posa à coté de la porte. Cela lui fera penser à le descendre pour faire un lessive.

Elle s'approcha du lavabo et prit sa brosse à dent pour y faire couler de la pâte dentifrice. Tout en brossant ses dents, elle fît défiler sa liste de musique, cherchant une musique qui lui ferai envie. Elle tomba sur "Don't stop me now" de Queen et décida de la sélectionner, prête à prendre son temps dans la salle de bain.

Hinata releva la tête après avoir éloigner son téléphone du lavabo. Elle fût surprise de voir, à travers le miroir, une lueur dans ses yeux bien différente de d'habitude. Son visage d'ordinaire si pale semblait rayonner, ses joues et ses lèvres plus roses que d'habitude. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher que cette journée l'excitait grandement.

Après tout, Naruto avait éveillé sa curiosité et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer des tonnes de scénarios différents dans sa tête. Allait-il l'amener quelque part après son entrainement ? Au cinéma ? Au restaurant ? Si oui, elle était sûr que le choix était tombé sur Ichiraku. Il était devenu et il restait leur restaurant préféré.

En partit grâce à l'argent que Naruto avait remboursé, Teuchi s'était offert un magnifique restaurant dans le rue principale de Konoha ce qui avait augmenté le nombre de clients et donc lui avait permit d'embauché plus de personnel dont Ino. Telle avait été sa surprise quand leur amie avait accueil le couple à l'entrée du restaurant dans sa tenu de serveuse. C'était aussi grâce à Ino qu'Hinata avait eût vent de la place de serveuse de libre dans le restaurant.

Hinata se rinça la bouche avant d'attraper ses produits pour ses cheveux. Autant être propre de la tête au pied.

Elle ouvrit la douche avant de s'y glisser et d'ouvrir le robinet. L'eau d'abord froide toucha sa peau, la faisant crier. Elle régla rapidement la température avant de passer la tête sous l'eau.

Ses cheveux violets se gorgèrent d'eau et prirent une teinte plus foncé alors qu'ils s'allongeaient sous leur nouveau poids, frôlant le début de ses fesses.

Hinata attrapa son shampoing et se mit à fredonner en rythme avec la nouvelle musique de fond alors que le produit se mit à mousser.

L'eau coulait le long de son corps redevenu légèrement musclé grâce à la reprise de la marche mais elle avait bien vu la différence. Dès qu'elle touchait ses muscles, ce n'était qu'un amas de chair qui bougeait mollement. Hinata n'avait jamais été une grande sportive mais elle s'était déjà motivée mentalement pour commencer le sport dès qu'elle y sera autorisé.

Hinata soupira. Au moins, Naruto lui avait affirmé la trouver mignonne voir même sexy. Elle rougit en repensant au baisé qu'ils avaient échangé dans la chambre plutôt. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son gant plein de savon descendre sur son corps. Elle ressentit alors la même sensation de désir dans son bas-ventre et elle savait très bien ce que c'était mais Hinata n'était pas du tout prête à y penser maintenant.

Une fois rincée et sèche, elle s'enroula dans sa serviette et ouvrit la porte. Elle remarqua l'enveloppe rose sur son lit. Hinata resta un moment les bras ballants avant de s'approcher du lit. Elle s'y assit et joua avec le cadeau dans ses mains.

Trop curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit une petite carte rose. Hinata la tourna dans tous les sens avant de la déplier. Au fur à mesure qu'elle lisait, son visage prit une teinte rouge cramoisis. Sasuke et Sakura lui offraient une séance complète de massage et d'épilation du salon de beauté où elles étaient allés.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir regarder Sasuke dans les yeux après ça ?

Hinata se mordit la lèvre pendant un moment avant de froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir honte de ça. Elle était une femme et les femmes allaient se faire épiler.

Un coup sur la porte retentit et elle sauta sur place avant de demander qui était là.

-C'est Tenten !

Hinata baissa les yeux sur son accoutrement et recommença à rougir.

-Deux minutes ! demanda-t-elle.

Non, finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas encore prête à assumer.

* * *

 **MAINTENANT** chaudement habillés et chaussés, les cousins Hyûga accompagnés de Tenten sortirent du manoir. Dès que leur semelles touchèrent la neige au sol, un violent vent froid refroidit leur joues et le bout de leur nez.

-Bon sang, quel temps de merde, grogna Tenten. J'espère qu'il fera moins froid ce soir.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne restes pas au manoir ce soir ? demanda Hinata, cherchant simplement à faire la conversation.

Ce rendant compte de sa gaffe, Tenten racla sa gorge alors que Neji frappait silencieusement son front.

-C'est que ... Shin est censé passé au manoir, pour me voir moi, hein, personne d'autre, ... mais si il fait ce temps-là ... Il ne viendra pas ... Voilà c'est ce que je voulais dire.

-Oh, fit Hinata. C'est vrai qu'il serait dangereux de sortir la nuit avec un vent pareil.

Les deux bruns soufflèrent silencieusement, heureux d'avoir éviter une catastrophe. Naruto ne leur aurait pas pardonné leur dérapage.

En parlant de ce dernier, Neji sortit discrètement son téléphone et envoya un message à Sakura avant de le ranger dans sa poche et de s'incruster dans la discussion des filles.

* * *

 **LE** soleil commençait déjà à se coucher alors qu'il était tout juste seize heures. Cette vue déprima Hinata qui trouvait qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid. Elle soupira mais sentit tout de suite le bras de Tenten passer sur ses épaules.

-Et bien, et bien, c'est quoi cette mine, hein ?

-J'en peux plus de ce froid, se plaignit son amie.

-A force de toute le temps être collé à Naruto tu oublies dans quel monde on vit, taquina Tenten.

-N ... N'importe quoi.

Neji se tourna soudain vers elles, les obligeant à s'arrêter.

-En parlant de ça.

Les deux filles regardèrent le jeune homme devant elles, ne comprenant pas son soudain changement d'attitude.

-Je te fais assez confiance mais j'aimerais quand même rappeler que vous devez vous protéger, Naruto et toi.

Complètement perdues, Hinata et Tenten ne réagirent pas tout de suite mais quand elles virent les joues de Neji rougir malgré son air sérieux, Tenten éclata de rire alors qu'Hinata piqua un fart à une rapidité impressionnante.

-Mais ... Mais Neji ... On ... On ne fait rien ... ! s'exclama Hinata.

-Je préfère être précautionneux. On ne sait jamais. Et si jamais tu as besoin de parler ...

-Elle ne viendra pas te voir, coupa Tenten. Elle a déjà plein d'amies pour parler de sexe.

-Chut, fit Hinata. Pas si fort.

Ils s'étaient dangereusement rapproché du manoir et Neji et Tenten continuaient de parler fort d'un sujet qui la mettait fortement mal à l'aise. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait cette conversation avec son cousin dans la rue.

Hinata les poussa pour grimper les marches et déverrouiller la porte avant de pénétrer dans le couloir laissant son cousin et son amie derrière. Elle fonça tête baissée vers le salon, les joues encore bien rouges.

-Hinata, attends !

Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers eux.

-Faut pas partir comme ça, voyons, dit Tenten.

-Vous ne vouliez pas arrêter de parler de ça. C'est gênant.

-Désolé, firent-ils.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le salon pour poser tous les achats inutiles qu'ils avaient fait pour passer le temps. Hinata se laissa alors tomber de fatigue dans le fauteuil mais au même moment un bruit se fit entendre et elle sauta sur ses pieds quand elle vit tout le groupe devant elle.

-SURPRISE ! s'écrièrent tous.

Naruto, suivit des autres, s'approcha d'elle avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat dans les bras. Vingt bougies y étaient alignées prêtes à être éteintes.

Les mains jointes devant ses lèvres, Hinata souriait tout en remerciant une nouvelle fois ses amis avant de souffler.

Tout le monde applaudit avant que les plus gourmands ne débarrasse Naruto du gâteau. Un par un, ils s'approchèrent d'Hinata et posèrent un cadeau dans ses mains tout en bouchant leur oreilles, ne voulant pas entendre Hinata leur dire qu'ils n'auraient pas.

Tous assit dans le salon, ils avaient sortit les albums photos et ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se moquer des uns des autres, échauffant certains.

Le gâteau et le champagne descendirent rapidement en même temps que le soleil qui se couchait pour laisser place à la lune au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

* * *

 **LES** mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume noir, Naruto attendait nerveusement en bas des escaliers. Il faisait des efforts pour garder son calme alors que derrière lui, assit dans le canapé, Kiba et Saï se moquaient de lui. Posé dans un fauteuil, Shino feuilletait son magazine, ne faisant rien pour les arrêter.

Pourquoi Ino avait décidé que Naruto devait attendre Hinata en bas avec les autres ?

Tirant sur sa cravate, il se sentit perdre patience au moment où il entendit des chuchotement puis des gloussements à l'étage. Il se retourna rapidement avant de lever la tête.

Avançant timidement, Hinata mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur avant de poser sa main sur la rambarde de l'escalier. Mais ses yeux et son sourire se mirent à briller de mille feux dès qu'elle vit le visage stupéfait de son copain. Il ne pouvait clairement pas détourner ses yeux d'elle et ils se retrouvaient dans leur bulle, se coupant du monde autour d'eux.

Hinata frissonna sous son regard bleu ciel. Le revoir en costume faisait monté l'excitation de la soirée à venir. Finalement, Naruto avait bien décidé de la sortir ce soir mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devaient être habillés ainsi. Où allaient-ils ?

La première différence que Naruto remarqua fût son parfum. Il était léger et frais comme une fraîche brise d'été qui caressait le bout de son nez. Ses longs cheveux violets avaient été attaché en un chou en hauteur sur sa tête, dégageant son cou si fin et délicat. Contrairement à la dernière robe qu'Hinata avait porté, celle qu'elle avait ce soir cachait ses jambes mais son décolleter mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Ses bras et ses épaules étaient dénudés de tout tissu mais le bleu pétant de la robe relevait la couleur pale de sa peau.

Une fois qu'elle fût près de lui, Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux revenant doucement sur terre alors qu'une parfaite déesse se trouvait à coté de lui. Il n'entendait même plus les garçons derrière lui qui étaient aussi choqué que lui de voir Hinata comme ça.

-Je suis prête, dit-elle timidement.

-Tu es magnifique, dit-il en plus prenant délicatement la main.

Soudain, un flash les aveugla et Sasuke passa devant eux avec l'appareil photo dans les mains.

-Mais regardez-les un peu ! s'exclama-t-il en montrant la photo à Kiba, Shino et Saï. Regardez l'amour qui déborde de leur yeux. En passant, je suis bien meilleur photographe que toi, Saï.

-N'importe quoi !

-Si si. J'ai sût capturer le bon moment.

Alors que les garçons commencèrent à débattre sur le sujet, les filles observaient leurs couple favoris du haut de l'escaliers, se retenant de soupire d'envie.

-Bon, s'exclama Temari en poussant le jeune couple vers la porte principale. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais j'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans une comédie romantique alors dépêchez vous de sortir d'ici avant que tout le monde commence à agir bizarrement.

Les joues rouges de gêne, Naruto et Hinata se dépêchèrent de passer leur chaussures avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Amusez-vous bien ! s'exclamèrent leur ami derrière eux.

Naruto referma la porte à clé et proposa son bras à sa copine. Cette dernière eût envie de lui dire qu'il en faisait un peu trop mais il semblait y prendre plaisir et elle ne voulait pas briser l'ambiance comme ils le faisaient souvent.

Elle remarqua alors une voiture noire qui les attendait.

-Un taxi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Hors de question que la reine de la soirée marche, expliqua Naruto en lui ouvrant la portière.

Cette fois-ci, Hinata piqua un fart avant de rigoler légèrement. Naruto fit le tour de la voiture avant de s'installer à coté d'elle. Il lui prit la main au moment où le taxis démarra.

Naruto attendit patiemment tout en admirant la beauté de la jeune femme qui se trouvait à coté de lui. Dès qu'il vit Hinata tourner la tête vers lui, il ne put se retenir de sourire sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

-Où allons-nous ?

-C'est une surprise.

Hinata fit la moue et Naruto ne put se retenir de se pencher vers elle pour embrasser ses lèvres qui se tordait de mécontentement à cette réponse.

-Alors ? Comment c'est passé l'entrainement ? demanda-t-elle tout en jouant avec les doigts de Naruto.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que le taxis s'arrête sur le bas coté de la route. Hinata jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre et sentit ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Elle tourna la tête vers Naruto qui sourit une nouvelle fois à l'expression que sa copine affichait.

-Tu ... Tu m'as amené au _Cercle_ ?

Le _Cercle_ ou plutôt connu comme étant le plus cher restaurant du pays. Hinata le connaissait très bien. Son père, Hiashi Hyûga, allait souvent y manger avec sa mère pour discuter contrat avec des businessmans de tout genre. Hinata n'aurait jamais crû mettre les pieds un jour ici et la voilà passant la porte de ce lieu de luxe.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto avait choisit cet endroit. Ce n'était tellement pas ... eux. Savait-il au moins à combien était le plat de résistance ?

-C ... Comment as-tu fais pour avoir une table réservée ici ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils laissaient leur manteaux aux vestiaires. Il faut des mois de réservations à l'avance.

-Vraiment ? fit Naruto en lui prenant le bras pour le mettre autour du sien. Je suis venu ici avec Ino, peut-être une semaine après que l'on se soit mit ensemble et on ne m'a jamais dit qu'il fallait attendre. Un monsieur m'a demandé ma pièce d'identité puis il a dit : "Monsieur Uzumaki, pour quel date désiriez vous votre table ?" Et j'ai choisi aujourd'hui. Tout simplement.

-Mais ...

-Monsieur Uzumaki, mademoiselle Hyûga, bienvenu au _Cercle_. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer votre table.

Le serveur leur offrit un sourire qui fendit son fin visage avant de marcher devant eux dans le couloir éclairé. Le jeune couple regardait partout autour d'eux, ayant l'impression d'être arrivé dans un tout autre monde.

Les lustres étaient en verre et une faible musique résonnait en fond. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle principale, le volume de parole des gens déjà présent était faible pour ne pas gâché la musique que jouait un groupe de classique. A présent, au-dessus de leur tête, les lustres étaient en cristaux et une douce odeur de vanille flottait dans l'air. Peu importe où ils posaient les yeux, tout brillait presque trop, au point de les aveugler.

Hinata n'y croit toujours pas. Ils étaient en train de marcher au milieu des plus grands patrons de Konoha. Elle en reconnaissait certains qu'elle avait déjà vu aller et venir dans la maison Hyûga pour voir son père. Comment étaient-ils arrivé ici ?

Le serveur leur indiqua leur table et il tira la chaise d'Hinata pour que cette dernière puisse s'y installer. Sans l'attendre, Naruto prit place sur la sienne, attirant déjà les regards des autres sur eux.

Ils sourirent au serveur qui leur tendit les cartes avant de disparaître. Contrairement à Hinata, Naruto ouvrit son menu et commença à le lire. Sa copine n'arrivait pas à se concentrer avec tous ses regards sur eux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à les fixer ainsi ?

Hinata jeta à un coup d'oeil à son copain et eût l'horreur de voir qu'il avait posé ses coudes sur la table, ce qui avait dérangé le set de couverts posés à coté de son assiette.

-Na ... Naruto ...

-Si je te dis que je comprends rien à ce qu'il y a écrit, tu me crois, ricana Naruto à voix basse. "Tartine fine de noix de coquille Saint-Jacques" est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on aura la coquille avec le pain ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ? Etait-ce une façon pour Naruto de montrer à Hinata qu'il avait de l'argent ? Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais alors pourquoi ?

Hinata avait l'impression d'être redevenu la petite fille de six ans à qui l'on apprenait les bonnes manières. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir tout les travers de Naruto qui ne se fondait pas du tout dans le tableau qu'offrait le restaurant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prends, toi ? Je prendrais simplement la même chose, décida-t-il avant de fermer son menu.

Il se mit à loucher sur les différents types de couverts. Tout en prenant le couteau à poisson, il passa son doigt sur la lame, élevant encore plus les murmures. Hinata crût qu'elle allait craqué.

-Pourquoi avoir mit autant de verres ?

-Naruto ...

-Puis-je vous proposé le champagne maintenant ? demanda le serveur, soudain à coté d'eux.

Naruto sentit son regard sur lui. Il posa alors le couteau tout en levant les yeux sur l'homme. Il semblait attendre quelque chose mais Naruto ne comprenait pas quoi.

-Euh ... Oui, fit Hinata en levant sa coupe, ramenant l'attention du serveur sur elle.

Il versa alors quelques gouttes dans le verre en cristal. Hinata le porta à ses lèvres et le froid du liquide doré gela presque son cerveau.

-Il est délicieux, avoua-t-elle.

Le serveur sourit alors avant de servir de Naruto, s'arrêtant légèrement avant le milieu du verre. Il posa ensuite la bouteille dans le seau pour la garder fraîche avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Naruto prit alors la bouteille et remplit un peu plus son verre.

-A toi, Hinata, fit-il d'un petit sourire. A ton vingtième anniversaire.

Etait-ce parce que c'était son anniversaire que Naruto avait décidé de l'amener ici ? Un bol de ramen aurait largement suffit à combler Hinata mais elle voyait bien les efforts que son copain faisait pour lui faire plaisir. Peut-être qu'elle se prenait trop la tête. Naruto semblait vouloir lui montrer l'importance de son anniversaire.

-A nous, murmura-t-elle avant de tinter son verre contre le sien.

Le bruit sonna différemment aux oreilles de Naruto qui après avoir bu une gorgée posa son doigt sur le rebord du verre. Un autre bruit se fit entendre alors qu'Hinata le regardait faire.

Elle prit rapidement sa main, l'empêchant de toucher à tout.

-Les verres sont en cristal, fais attention.

-C'est incroyable, fit-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire après le restaurant ? demanda Hinata attirant le regard bleu de Naruto sur elle.

-Ça, Hinata, tu le découvrira en temps et en heure. En attendant, est-ce que ça te plais ici ? C'est vraiment pas mal mais je peux sentir rien qu'à l'odeur, la tonne d'argent que les gens ont dans leur poches.

-Naruto, est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu m'as amené ici ?

-Hein ?

-Puis-je prendre votre commande ? demanda soudain le serveur.

Cet homme commençait à énerver Hinata fortement. Pourquoi venait-il toujours au plus mauvais moment.

-Monsieur prendra sûrement du vin ? demanda-t-il.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Hinata ? fit Naruto en levant ses yeux sur elle.

Cette dernière tourna rapidement les pages du menu avant de sentir sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge à la vue des prix du vin.

-Je ... Je pense qu'on va rester à l'eau, décida-t-elle.

-Très bien, nota le serveur. Alors qu'avez-vous choisit pour l'entrée ?

Encore une fois, n'ayant aucune idée, Naruto laissa Hinata décidé.

-Mmh, je pense que "les huîtres en nage glacée" feront l'affaire.

-Très bien.

Le serveur disparu à nouveau alors qu'Hinata expliquait à Naruto en quoi ce plat consistait.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir, Hinata. Pas que ce ne soit pas le cas de d'habitude mais ... je sais pas ... Il y a un truc. Tu as l'air de te fondre parfaitement avec le cadre, dit-il en souriant.

Et si c'était ça le problème ? Et si Hinata ne voulait pas se fondre parfaitement dans le cadre ? Depuis qu'elle connaissait Naruto sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi imprévisible. Hors voir son copain habillé en costume et assit au _Cercle_ avec elle correspondait parfaitement à la vie prévisible que les anciens Hyûga et son père avait voulu pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'elle voulait.

Elle ne voulait pas porter de robe qui lui coupait presque la respiration. Elle voulait porter de larges vêtements. Elle ne voulait pas manger pour plus de trois cent euros. Elle voulait manger simplement avec ses amis. Elle ne voulait pas forcé Naruto à changer. Elle voulait changer pour lui.

Elle devait partir d'ici.

Naruto remarqua bien qu'Hinata était silencieuse alors qu'il mangeait ses huîtres, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas gêner les autres clients autour d'eux. Malgré tout ses efforts, les regards ne s'étaient pas éloignés une seconde de leur table et cela commençait à irriter Naruto qui tourna la tête.

Les autres clients détournèrent les yeux pour ne pas croiser les siens.

Naruto regarda alors Hinata avant de s'essuyer les doigts sur sa serviette brodée.

-C'était pas grand chose pour une entrée, commenta-il, cherchant à faire rire Hinata.

Mais quand il rencontra les yeux nacrés d'Hinata, il n'y va pas de lueur de joie. Au contraire.

-Hé, Hinata, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda Naruto avec inquiétude.

-Je suis désolée, Naruto mais je peux pas, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Elle posa ses couverts et eût soudain l'impression que le poids dans sa poitrine était devenu plus léger.

-Tu ... Tu peux pas quoi ? demanda Naruto.

-Je vois bien que tu as pris du temps pour organiser cette soirée mais ce restaurant, ces vêtements, ces gens, ce n'est plus moi. Je sais que tu voulais me faire plaisir mais c'est tout le contraire. J'ai l'impression d'être rentrée dans une cage et que toutes ses bonnes manières sont les chaînes que je dois porter.

Hinata ne savait pas si Naruto comprenait ce qu'elle disait mais elle continua quand même.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point je suis contente que tu veuilles m'offrir un anniversaire mémorable mais c'est presque trop. Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici, plus maintenant, et ma dernière envie c'est que tu dépenses tout ton argent pour moi.

Naruto sentit son coeur se serrer. Venait-il encore de tout gâcher ? Mais il était tellement sûr que tout cela aurait plus à Hinata justement parce qu'elle venait de ce milieu.

-Je ... Je suis désolé, avoua-t-il sans être vraiment sur de ce qu'il devait dire.

Si seulement il avait sût ...

-Non, Naruto, non. Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses, dit Hinata en prenant ses mains précipitamment. Tu essaie juste de me combler de bonheur et pour ça, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime mais je ne veux pas que tu te plis en quatre pour que je puisse être heureuse. Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé ce matin ?

Son amoureux secoua la tête, perdu.

-Je pensais que tu aurais voulu m'amener chez Ichiraku. Tu sais, le premier endroit où l'on a manger rien que tout les deux, où tu m'as raconté ton passé et où j'ai promis de ne pas partir, de rester avec toi, tu te rappelles ?

-Bien sûr que je me rappelle, Hinata.

-J'ai pensé à quel point j'aurai été heureuse de manger un bol de ramen avec toi. On aurait fait comme d'habitude. On aurait parier sur celui qui se salit en premier et on aurait rigolé et tu sais quoi ? Cela aurait amplement suffit pour que je me sente heureuse et aimé.

Les explications d'Hinata semblaient avoir du sens car Naruto secoua la tête.

-C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je ruine complètement la soirée que tu as organisé.

-Non, non. Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi. Je voulais justement te sortir de l'ordinaire du quotidien, au moins pour le jour de ton anniversaire, expliqua Naruto. Mais j'aurai dût comprendre que l'ordinaire te convenait mieux.

Ils se perdirent un moment dans le regard de l'autre avant qu'Hinata ne se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser.

'Au diable les bonnes manières.' pensa-t-elle.

-Je t'aime, finit-elle.

Elle laissa ses fesses retomber sur sa chaise, sentant les regards des clients se détourner d'eux, maintenant gêner d'avoir été témoin d'un moment si intime entre deux jeunes clairement fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Soudain, le ventre de Naruto se mit à gargouiller de faim, ramenant le jeune couple sur terre.

-Et si on allait mangé un vrai repas bien plus consistant ailleurs, proposa Hinata en chuchotant. C'est moi qui paye.

Naruto ricana.

-Hors de question que tu payes quelque chose alors que c'est ton anniversaire.

Hinata s'apprêta à répliquer mais Naruto se figea soudain sur sa chaise.

-Tu sens cette odeur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix soudaine sérieuse.

-Quelle odeur ?

-Quelque chose est entrain de brûler.

Naruto tourna sa tête vers la cuisine sans vraiment savoir d'où venait cette odeur. Il n'arrivait pas à voir de fumée mais son odorat ne le trompait pas. Il se leva de sa chaise alors qu'Hinata attendit ses instructions.

-Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? marmonna-t-il.

Soudain, un hurlement s'éleva à l'entrée du restaurant faisant tournée toutes les têtes. Avant même que Naruto et Hinata puissent bouger pour faire quelque chose, un serveur pénétra dans la salle. Il brûlait littéralement sur place.

L'odeur devient alors plus forte et Hinata retient un cri d'effroi. Le jeune homme était tombé raide par terre alors que le feu continuait de le brûler complètement.

Dès que la fumée noire toucha les détecteurs, une alarme stridente retentit et la panique s'empara des clients. Des cris s'élevèrent alors que des bruits de chaises et de tables renversés résonnaient dans la grande pièce.

Naruto attrapa tout de suite la main d'Hinata pour ne pas la perdre dans les bousculades. Il ne pouvait pas suivre la troupe avec Hinata. Elle risquait de se blesser à cause des mouvements brusques de la foule complètement affolée.

Prête à le suivre peu importe où il l'amenait, Hinata enfonçait presque ses ongles dans le dos de sa main pour ne pas s'éloigner de Naruto alors qu'il s'approchait lentement du couloir pour voir si une sortie était possible mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Maintenant complètement éclairé par le feu qui brûlait tout sur son passage, le couloir n'était plus possible d'accès.

Naruto voyait les flammes lécher la peinture des murs et il les entendait crépiter de toute part, malgré le bruit de l'alarme. Soudain, il vit d'autres corps à terre. Il tira Hinata pour l'éloigner de cette vision d'horreur mais il la sentait déjà trembler dans ses bras.

L'odeur était bien présente maintenant et Hinata ne savait si c'était à cause de la fumée ou du spectacle qu'elle avait vu mais elle eût soudain envie de vomir tout ce qu'elle venait de manger.

Naruto l'entendit hyperventiler et il se baissa pour regarder dans ses yeux.

-Hé, Hinata ? appela-t-il. Regardes-moi !

Ses yeux nacrés étaient affolés mais elle réussit à les poser sur Naruto et le voir aussi maître de lui-même aida Hinata à reprendre son calme.

-Tu dois me promettre de ne pas paniquer, ok ? Si tu paniques je ne pourrais pas tout gérer en même temps.

Les yeux d'Hinata s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle posait ses doigts sur ses tempes pour vérifier qu'elle avait encore le contrôle d'elle-même.

-Promets le moi, Hinata, insista Naruto.

-Oui, promis, fit-t-elle bien plus calme que quelques secondes plus tôt.

Naruto leva les yeux et vit que la porte de secours était à présent libre. Il tira Hinata vers la sortie alors que des cuisiniers couraient vers le même endroit qu'eux.

Alors qu'ils étaient proche de sortir du bâtiment, un lustre en cristal s'écrasa sur un des commis devant leur yeux. Dans un réflexe mesuré, Naruto sauta en arrière, Hinata dans ses bras, évitant la jambe de la jeune femme de se coincer.

Ils tombèrent lourdement au sol. Le choque bloqua leur respiration.

-Fais chier, grommela Naruto.

L'alarme le rendait presque sourd tellement elle était stridente et continue.

Hinata vit le bas de sa robe couverte du sang du commis et ne pouvait pas le supporter, elle essaya d'arracher le bout de tissu mais elle n'avait pas de force dans les bras et ses mains tremblaient beaucoup trop. Naruto empoigna la robe et tira dessus avant de jeter le tissu le plus loin possible d'Hinata.

-Tu es blessée ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Tout en essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, Hinata secoua la tête, ne se sentant pas capable de parler.

Soudain, Naruto sentit une présence dans son dos. Les cheveux sur sa nuque se redressèrent alors qu'il les releva d'un coup avant de tourner sur lui-même, protégeant Hinata avec son corps.

Caché derrière son dos, Hinata s'accrocha à sa veste, attendant le moindre ordre de la part de Naruto. Mais elle sentit son coeur accélérer quand elle vit une ombre s'avancer vers eux, traversant les flammes du couloir comme si de rien n'était.

Maintenant qu'elle le voulait, Hinata ne pût s'empêcher de trembler en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Enjambant les corps comme si de rien n'était pour s'avancer vers eux, Toneri portait un élégant costume blanc brillant alors qu'il secouait sa main devant son visage pour faire partir la fumée qui l'enveloppait.

Dès que leur yeux nacrés se rencontrèrent, un large sourire apparu sur le pale visage du sorcier.

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, princesse.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE ... ^^**

 **Me revoilà à écrire de la romance avec plein de clichés. Vivement le combat avec du sang bien partout ahah.**


	31. Chapitre 31 : Le souvenir

**DES** brides de son passé se mélangeaient encore une fois avec le présent. L'odeur de fumée faisait remonter des souvenirs traumatisants de son enfance. Du feu. Tout le temps du feu. Lorsqu'elle avait perdu sa famille. Lorsqu'elle avait sentit sa vie lui échapper petit à petit. Et maintenant. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Hinata ne savait pas.

Le choc de voir Toneri commençait enfin à se dissiper, la ramenant à l'instant présent. Le bruit strident de l'alarme arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. La sensation du corps de Naruto sous ses doigts se fit plus forte. La chaleur du feu autour d'elle l'empêcha de frissonner de froid.

Sa vue redevient nette alors que Toneri s'arrêta devant eux, quelques chaises reposaient à terre entre eux. Ses cheveux blancs avaient poussé et il les avait plaqué en arrière sur sa tête. Son costume blanc était parfaitement propre malgré la fumée noire qui l'enveloppait. La seule touche de couleur sur lui était une rose rouge qu'il avait accroché à la poche de sa veste.

A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, Toneri avait une allure différente comme si il cherchait encore comment lui plaire. Un frisson de dégoût la parcouru. Et dire qu'à une époque elle pensait qu'ils étaient amis.

Dès que ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le sorcier devant lui, Naruto sentit une rage immense l'envahir de toute part. Comment les avait-il retrouvé ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il arrive maintenant ? Encore une fois, il se retrouvait seul contre un sorcier. Cela ne l'aurait pas déranger si Hinata n'avait pas été là. De plus, contrairement à la dernière fois, il se retrouvait dans un bâtiment. Comment pouvait-il se battre si il devait tenir compte de tous ces paramètres ?

Le feu magique continuait de s'étendre tout autour d'eux, les enfermant comme si ils étaient dans une arène. Cela signifiait qu'Hinata n'avait aucun endroit pour s'enfuir, sauf si Naruto créait un autre chemin.

Malheureusement, en arrivant au restaurant, il avait remarqué que le mur sur sa droite donnait directement sur un immeuble habité. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne devait surtout pas se battre de ce coté là. De plus, si il faisait le moindre geste brusque ou si Toneri jetait un sort de toutes ses forces, la structure du bâtiment pourrait faiblir et s'effondre, emportant donc avec lui les deux bâtiments. Et enfin, il devait se débarrasser de cette alarme qui l'empêchait d'entendre correctement ce qui se passait autour de lui. Mais ce qui l'agaçait, bien plus que ce bruit strident, était la voix de Toneri.

-Joyeux anniversaire, princesse ! Je vois que le renard a sus prendre soin de toi mais je suis là maintenant. Et, moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

Un nouveau lustre s'écrasa juste derrière Toneri mais aucun des deux hommes ne sursautèrent. Cependant, l'emprise d'Hinata se resserra sur la veste de Naruto.

D'un mouvement lent de la main Toneri fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon blanc alors que Naruto fit reculer Hinata. Son visage s'illumina quand il sortit une petite boite fine en velours noire.

Naruto s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il connaissait cette boîte. C'était exactement la même que la sienne. Naruto se mit à tapoter sur la poche intérieur de sa veste. Sa boite à lui était toujours là. Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas croire que lui et Toneri avaient eût la même idée de cadeau pour Hinata.

-Je n'en veux pas, Toneri et tu le sais très bien.

Hinata fût presque surpris du ton que sa voix avait prise. Elle s'était attendu à bégayer ou même avoir du mal à s'exprimer mais sa voix sortit clairement, couvant les bruits de fond.

-C'est toi qui a tué ces pauvres gens, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ton feu qui est en train de tout brûler

-Ce ne sont que des détails ...

-Pardon ?!

Naruto la laissait parler. Ils avaient compris qu'ils devaient gagner du temps. Les pompiers allaient surement arrivé d'un moment à l'autre. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de les laisser intervenir ? Et si, malgré la foule, Toneri essayait quand même de les attaquer ? Cela risquerait de créer des problèmes. Beaucoup de problèmes.

-Je vois que tu es venu seul, commença Naruto. Aurais-tu enfin les couilles de venir te battre contre moi pour qu'on puisse arrêter ces petits jeux pour de bon ?

-Je te trouve bien vulgaire ce soir, renard. Tu as bien trop de confiance en toi, on dirait. Mais non, je ne viens pas pour toi.

-Il est hors de question que je vienne avec toi, Toneri ! s'écria Hinata en serrant encore plus la veste de Naruto.

Toneri soupira avant de jouer avec la boite en velours entre ses doigts fins.

-Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je viens juste t'offrir ce présent qui ...

-Je n'en veux pas !

Le crépitement du feu se fit soudain plus fort autour d'eux avant qu'un nouveau lustre en verre ne s'écrase non loin d'eux. L'alarme continuait de sonner, brouillant les sens de Naruto qui malgré sa garde pouvait sentir que quelqu'un attendait dans son angle mort.

-Dis-moi,princesse, reprit Toneri. Comment t'en sors-tu avec ton nouveau pouvoir ? Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que je trouverai en compagnie de ce renard, encore bien vivant.

Hinata se raidit. Etait-il au courant que Neji était avec eux ? Etait-ce pour ça que les sorciers avaient attendu ? Ils voulaient que les deux Hyûga éliminent les démons lors de leur perte de contrôle.

-Quoi que ..., continua Toneri tout en posant son regard sur le bras droit de Naruto. Je peux voir que tu as eût une période difficile.

-Malgré ça, je te ne laisserai pas prendre Hinata ! cracha Naruto.

-Dois-je te rappeler, princesse, que tu fais partit du compromis que les Hyûga on signé avec mon clan ? A ta majorité, tu deviens notre propriété ...

-Malgré ça, vous avez attaquer ma famille ! s'exclama Hinata qui lâcha Naruto. Il n'y a plus de compromis qui tienne depuis cette nuit-là. Et même si le papier est encore intacte, je refuse de devenir la propriété de quelqu'un.

Elle s'était décalée de Naruto pour se mettre à son niveau. Hors de question de rester cachée derrière lui alors que son statut de femme libre était remit en cause.

-Je vois ... Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ...

Naruto et Hinata virent Toneri lever sa main en l'air, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Instinctivement, ils se mirent en position de défense.

-Contrairement à ce que tu croyais, renard, je ne suis pas venu seul. Je t'ai amené un combattant hors pair.

Dès qu'il claqua des doigts, tout se passa très vite.

Comme il l'avait ressentit tout à l'heure, Naruto sentit quelque chose bouger dans son point mort. Il se retourna alors juste à temps pour voir un monstre, avec des yeux rouges, foncé sur lui. Il banda ses muscles mais le choc fût tellement violent qu'il fût projeté au sol, bien trop long d'Hinata.

-Naruto !

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passé ? Hinata était sûr de ne pas avoir vu Toneri bouger. Etait-ce un sort ? Impossible. Hinata avait sentit comme une présence passer derrière elle pour percuter Naruto. Mais alors, qui était donc cette quatrième personne dont la présence avait déjà disparu ?

-On est bien mieux sans lui, Hinata.

Hinata vit Toneri s'approcher d'elle. Son premier réflexe fût de reculer mais elle avait promis à Naruto de ne pas paniqué. Si elle courait vers lui, cela risquait d'énerver Toneri qui pourrait attaquer l'un d'eux. Mais si elle restait là, Toneri serait capable de la toucher.

Elle resta là sans bouger, préférant le défier du regard. Dès qu'il fût assez proche, Toneri tendit sa main pour attraper son poignet mais il fut arrêté par une des queues de Naruto qui tira Toneri en arrière.

Attiré vers Naruto, Toneri se laissa faire mais dès qu'il fût près de son adversaire, il fit tomber Naruto en une prise. Ce dernier se retrouva coincé sous le poids du sorcier. Toneri planta ses ongles dans le bras droit de Naruto qui serra les dents alors que ses yeux rouges vibraient de rage.

-Que t'arrives-t-il ? demanda Toneri. Je te trouve bien faiblard ce soir. Serait-ce à cause de ça ?

Il enfonça un peu plus ses ongles dans la peau décomposée de Naruto qui lâcha, malgré lui, un cri.

-Où à cause d'elle ?

Toneri leva ses yeux vers Hinata qui tremblait, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle voulait aidé Naruto mais elle avait peur d'être un fardeau pour lui. Elle avait déjà bien comprit qu'il n'osait pas se battre près d'elle.

Toneri tira sur la manche de Naruto qui laissa apparaître le bandage ensanglanté.

-Regardes moi ça, princesse. Regardes cet être imparfait, vulnérable à ton pouvoir qui grandit en toi. N'as-tu pas envie de ressentir plus de puissance ? Avec ton corps, il sera impossible d'arrêter la déesse Kaguya. Et l'on sera réunit, toi, dans un nouveau corps, et moi

-Tu es complètement malade, chuchota Hinata assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre.

Allongé au sol, Naruto vit Toneri lécher ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait Hinata avec désir. Son sang bouillant ne fit d'un tour et d'un coup, il sentit ses griffes s'allongées. Profitant de la perte d'attention de Toneri, Naruto lui donna un coup de tête dans le menton. Le sorcier relâcha alors sa prise sur son bras et devant ses yeux surpris, il vit le bras blessé de Naruto se couvrir de poils roux sous son bandage.

-Comment ... ?

Naruto le fit taire d'un coup de griffes qui déchira sa peau blanche et si parfaite. Cette fois-ci, un vrai cri de douleur retentit alors que Toneri pressait sa main sur son visage. Mais impossible d'arrêter la saignement, la griffure était bien trop profonde. Son sang tâcha son costume blanc et les doigts de Naruto.

Il poussa le sorcier avec le pied afin de pouvoir se remettre debout. Il arracha sa veste couverte de sang même si sa chemise n'était pas en meilleur état.

-Fumier, gémit Toneri.

-Pendant que tu torturais l'esprit de ma copine, je me suis entraîner malgré mon bras blessé.

D'un coup de poing puissant, Naruto fit voler Toneri qui atterrit sur un table qui se brisa. La boite en velours avait glissé de sa main et gisait à présent au sol.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hinata se sentait attirée par cette boite mais elle n'osa pas s'y approcher.

Le sorcier cracha le sang de sa bouche avant de masser sa joue. Il vit Hinata courir vers Naruto pour regarder l'état de son bras mais Naruto lui caressa la joue tout en lui assurant qu'il allait bien. Soudain, réalisant les mots que Naruto venait de prononcer, Toneri éclata de rire.

-Copine ? répéta-t-il.

Ils tournèrent leur tête vers lui. Sous leur yeux terrifiés, Toneri fit apparaître une flamme dans le creux de sa main et l'appliqua sur sa blessure. Un horrible odeur de viande brûlée se fit sentir alors que Toneri souriait comme un fou, inconscient de la douleur du feu.

-Félicitations ! Vous vous êtes enfin dit "je t'aime" ! s'écria Toneri. Mais tu as vraiment crût pouvoir avoir une vie normale avec lui, princesse ? As-tu donc oublié qu'il est immortel ? Admettons que vous réussissez à empêcher le rituel, tu crois vraiment qu'il va encore t'aimer quand tu sera vieille et laide ?

Il continua de rire alors qu'Hinata se rendait compte à quel point ses mots étaient, malheureusement, vrais.

Mais elle n'y pensa plus quand elle sentit Naruto se détacher d'elle pour marcher droit vers Toneri afin de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Rien qu'à la façon dont son corps tremblait, elle comprenait qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Il venait de relâcher toute la rage qu'il avait accumulé depuis des mois.

Il fit craquer ses doigts mais Toneri se redressa avant de dépoussiérer son habille et de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage.

-Ce n'est pas moi ton adversaire, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Tu te défiles dès la moindre petite égratignure ?

Mais, tel un flash, Hinata revit le monstre courir vers Naruto pour protéger Toneri.

Cette fois-ci, Naruto pouvait le voir vu qu'il l'attaquait de front. Il se baissa pour éviter le coup et il envoya son pied dans les cotes de son adversaire. Cependant, il attrapa sa cheville et l'envoya rouler sur le sol. Dès qu'il fût libre, Naruto se redressa et fonça sur lui.

Ils s'attrapèrent par les mains et ne se lâchèrent pas. Bloqué, Naruto envoya un de ses queues vers elle mais elle fût repoussé par la queue adverse. Surpris, Naruto écarquilla les yeux et vit enfin qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Rin, murmura-t-il, estomaqué.

Comment savait-il qui elle était alors qu'elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la jeune fille de la photo qu'Obito lui avait donné ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il le sentait juste au fond de lui. Le monstre devant lui était Rin Nohara, le démon à trois queues. Mais pourquoi l'attaquait-elle ? Ne sentait-elle pas leur connexion ?

A l'appel de son nom, la démone cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais ne dit rien. Ses yeux rouges semblaient vide de toutes émotions, de toute volonté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? hurla Naruto.

-J'ai modifié ses souvenirs, bien sûr. Si je voulais t'affronter il me fallait le parfait petit soldat, expliqua Toneri, les mains dans les poches.

Soudain, Rin tira Naruto vers elle mais au lieu de tombé sur elle, il tomba au sol. Il poussa sur ses bras et se retrouva debout sur ses mains. Dans son mouvement, il frappa Rin sur sa tempe du pied, ce qui la déstabilisa sans lui faire de mal. Des écailles recouvraient son corps et la rendait invulnérable aux coups de pieds de Naruto.

Maintenant éloignés de quelques mètres, Naruto voulu prendre le temps de réfléchir à si oui ou non il devait se transformer mais son adversaire ne lui laissa pas le temps. Elle fonçait déjà sur lui.

Complètement impuissante face à un sorcier et un autre démon, Hinata ne pouvait qu'observer Naruto. Mais surtout, elle essayait de ne pas ressentir la terreur de la démone. Elle avait peur, peur de mourir. Hinata ne savait pas ce que Toneri avait fait mais Rin avait peur de Naruto. Une peur qui ne lui laissait aucun autre choix que de tuer son adversaire pour être sûre d'être en sécurité.

Hinata se mit à masser ses tempes, comme Neji le lui avait apprit, pour faire partit son mal de tête qui réagissait à cette crainte profonde.

-Tu ressens sa peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Hinata tourna la tête et vit Toneri s'approcher d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas moi l'ennemi, princesse. Ce sont eux.

Il pointa les démons du doigt. Naruto était à présent à moitié transformer et Rin se relevait après avoir brisé une table sous son poids. La puissance de leur coups était tellement forte que chaque os de leur corps se brisaient pour se régénérer tout de suite après.

-Ils sont indomptables, tout comme les autres créatures de la nuit. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance et tu le sais.

-Tu te trompes ! Vous avez commencé cette guerre, seulement pour votre pur plaisir. Jamais personne ne vous avez attaqué depuis l'entente installée par Hagoromo.

Il tendit sa main vers elle mais Hinata la repoussa.

-Ne me touche pas.

-Je peux voir dans tes yeux ton pouvoir qui augmente. Leur peur combiné doit être insupportable à gérer. Montre moi ton pouvoir, ordonna-t-il.

-Non ! Je ne veux tuer personne.

-Bien ! C'est ce que l'on va voir.

-Lâches-moi !

Malgré son faible corps, Hinata essaya de se dégager alors que Toneri plaquait son dos contre son torse.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passé en toi si je tue ton cher petit-ami, hein ?

-Quoi ?

Toneri claqua des doigts attirant l'attention de Rin. Sans défense, le poing de Naruto atterrit sur sa joue pour la faire tomber au sol. Quand il releva la tête et qu'il vit la main de Toneri plaquer sur les seins d'Hinata, Naruto grogna. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Rin récupéra la boite en velours qui était au sol et en sortit un couteau.

Mais que pouvait-elle bien lui faire avec ça ? Rien du tout. Voila pourquoi Naruto fût prit par surprise.

Sans réfléchir, Rin planta l'arme dans les cotes gauche de Naruto qui hurla. La douleur fût tellement vive qu'il reprit complètement forme humaine sans rien contrôler. Il ressentit la même douleur insoutenable qui se mit à décomposer sa peau sous sa chemise.

-NARUTO !

Le souffle court, il tomba à genoux alors que Rin s'éloignait de lui. Face à ce spectacle, la peur submergea Hinata qui se mit à trembler dans les bras de Toneri. Ca tête allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre elle en était sûre.

-Une lame induite de larmes des Hyûga mort pendant les tests. Une invention d'Urashiki. Tu peux tremper n'importe quel arme dans cette eau et elle devient le point faible des neuf démons à queues. N'est-ce pas magnifique, princesse ? Même si tu refuses de coopérer, nous pouvons toujours tuer les démons.

-Naruto ...

-Tant que le couteau resta dans sa peau, la décomposition va continuer son chemin jusqu'à son coeur et hop ! Mort.

De chaudes larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hinata alors que l'autre main froide de Toneri passa sur la peau nue du haut de ses seins pour attraper sa mâchoire entre ses doigts. Il la rapprocha de Naruto.

-Regardes le, princesse, il n'est aussi invincible que tu le crois.

Hinata serra les dents. Trop de choses se passaient autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de perdre pied de plus en plus rapidement.

Naruto cracha du sang par terre alors que la douleur partait de sa plaie et s'étendait dans tout son corps. Malgré sa vue trouble, il leva les yeux sur Hinata. Le magnifique visage de sa copine était encore humide de larmes et affichait une expression d'inquiétude extrême.

-Sale sorcier ... E ... Éloignes ... toi d'elle, grommela-t-il alors qu'il essayait de se relever.

Toneri éclata de rire ce qui donna la chair de poule à Hinata. Mais que faisaient les secours ? Depuis combien de temps le combat avait commencé ? Mais surtout, combien de temps restait-il à Naruto ?

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Tu n'es même pas en position de me menacer ou même de supplier alors prends ton mal en patience car je vais devoir te torturer devant la princesse pour qu'elle comprenne que la vie de tout un chacun de tient qu'à un fil.

Toneri fit un signe de tête à son soldat et Rin retira le couteau. Naruto soupira de soulagement mais un nouveau hurlement retentit quand elle enfonça l'arme dans l'épaule de Naruto.

-Arrêtes, Toneri ! Arrêtes ça ! s'écriait Hinata au point de se briser la voix.

Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle devait sauver Naruto. Mais son mal de tête se faisait de plus en plus fort, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Et si justement elle devait perdre son calme ?

-Non, c'est toi qui vas arrêter de croire que tu as le choix ! Personne n'a le choix dans la vie. Je n'ai pas eût le choix donc tu n'aura pas le choix !

-Tu me dis ça pour que je te prenne en pitié ?

-Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, s'écria-t-il dans son oreille. Tu crois que j'avais envie de trahir Indra et Asura ? Tu crois que l'on m'a laissé le choix entre devenir un monstre ou rester un simple sorcier ? Quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je me suis sentit tellement bien car j'avais choisi de tombé amour de toi. Après tout, tu étais celle désignée par la grande Kagyua. Tu étais censé tombé amoureuse de moi, de moi et de personne d'autre et surtout pas d'un démon comme lui ...

Malgré tout ses efforts pour rester éveillé, Naruto sentait ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Si il ne retirait pas cette lame tout de suite, il allait mourir. Il pouvait sentir le poison se mélanger à son sang. Ses cellules étaient attaquées de toute part et la régénération n'arrivait pas à s'enclencher.

Il leva les yeux vers Rin mais elle le regardait d'un regard vide, rien de plus. Elle était complètement stoïque alors que Naruto aurait très bien pût arracher l'arme et la planter quelque part sur son corps comme elle avait fait pour lui.

Mais elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

Soudain, il vit Hinata lui faire signe des yeux. Ils faisaient des allers et retours rapide entre ses yeux bleus et le couteau planté dans son épaule. Naruto posa une main par terre pour s'empêcher de tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire ? Il posa son autre main sur le manche du couteau avant de sentir ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

Doucement, Hinata montrait du doigt la main de Toneri qui était posé autour de son cou et qui l'empêchait de trop bouger si elle voulait pourvoir respirer.

'Je vous en pris, un dieu, n'importe lequel. Dites moi que j'ai mal compris ce qu'Hinata me demande de faire.' supplia intérieurement Naruto.

Mais le regard d'Hinata lui fit bien comprendre le contraire.

-Fais-le, ordonna-t-elle silencieusement alors que Toneri continuait son monologue.

Naruto serra les dents avant de baisser la tête. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Et si il blessait Hinata par la même occasion ? La main de Toneri était beaucoup trop près de sa gorge dénudée. Mais cette dernière continuait de lui faire signe.

Têtu, Naruto essaya de se relever mais la douleur le cloua sur place. Il serra les dents alors que des larmes de peur apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Il était terrifié pour elle. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Ne devrait-il pas juste croire en elle ?

Hinata sentit tout de suite que Naruto n'allait pas bien mais si elle l'appelait, Toneri risquait de comprendre ce qu'ils essayaient de faire.

Cependant, pour son plus grand soulagement, Naruto se mit à bouger. Il arracha le couteau de son corps tout en hurlant de frustration. Avant même que Toneri et Rin ne comprennent ce qui se passe, Naruto lança avec ses dernières forces l'arme en plein sur Hinata. Cette dernière poussa alors le bras de Toneri vers le couteau qui s'y planta.

Le sorcier lâcha un cri tout en s'éloignant d'Hinata, la libérant. Elle voulu courir vers Naruto mais Toneri s'accrocha à ses cheveux pour la retenir. Il ne voulait vraiment pas la laisser partir. L'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux explosa. Alors, plus d'énervée, Hinata se tourna vers lui et Toneri perdit son sang-froid quand il vit ses yeux nacrés qui le fixaient.

Profitant de sa confusion, Hinata enfonça un peu plus le couteau dans son bras ce qui le fit lâcher sa prise. Alors que ses cheveux violets retombaient dans son dos, Hinata passa sa main derrière la tête de Toneri pour attraper sa nuque. Elle coinça son bras blessé dans son dos et entoura ses jambes autour de son bassin. D'un mouvement de balancier, elle plaqua violemment le corps du sorcier au sol avant de tirer le couteau de son bras.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Venait-elle vraiment de faire ça ?

Hinata était à présent au-dessus de Toneri, le genou posé dans le creux de son dos pour coincer ses bras. Sa main agrippait, sans délicatesse, ses cheveux blancs pour lui redresser la tête afin de dégager sa gorge. Sans tremblée, son autre main tenait fermement le couteau qui était à présent plaquer contre la peau de son cou.

Toneri grogna de douleur alors qu'Hinata avait les yeux baissés sur lui, une expression inconnu sur le visage accompagnait les veines apparentes auprès de ses tempes.

-Hinata ? gémit Naruto, inquiet.

-S'il te plais, Naruto. Ne me regard pas dans les yeux, ordonna Hinata gentiment.

Toneri se mit à se débattre pour se libérer ce qui fit paniqué Hinata. Elle n'avait pas confiance et Naruto pouvait le voir.

-Hé, appela-t-il se voulant rassurant.

-Je t'ai ordonné de ne pas me regarder ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Sa voix fit frissonner tout le monde. Elle sonnait faux, comme si c'était celle d'une autre, comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait à la place d'Hinata. Naruto et Toneri s'en étaient aperçus, rendant l'un complètement apeuré pour sa copine et l'autre complètement choqué de reconnaître cette voix.

-D ... Déesse Kaguya ? bégaya Toneri sans en croire ses oreilles.

-Petit cafard, cracha-t-elle. Comment oses-tu prononcer mon nom ?

-Pardonnez-moi, dit Toneri précipitamment. Pardonnez-moi ! C'est ... C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à y croire ... Comment ... ?

-Ca suffit !

Naruto n'arrivait pas à y croire. Etait-ce une hallucination à cause de sa condition ? Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir Hinata en face de lui. Les cheveux à présent lâchés, les fins muscles de ses bras étaient tendu alors qu'elle se tenait bien droite pour écraser Toneri et l'empêcher de bouger. Elle ressemblait presque à une tueuse.

Elle pressa un peu plus le couteau sous la gorge de Toneri qui se crispa.

-Attendez ! Attendez ! s'écria Toneri d'une voix aiguë et paniquée. J'ai dédié ma vie au clan, j'ai dédié ma vie à votre retour pourquoi vouloir me tuer ? J'ai toujours tout fait comme on me l'avait ordonné !

-Tu n'es pas à plaindre alors tais toi !

-Ce n'est pas à vous de le tuer, gémit Naruto. Lui et moi, on doit ...

-Je suis désolée démon renard mais je suis là pour régler mes comptes avec le clan Otsutsuki et je ne vais pas laisser ce cafard s'échapper juste pour satisfaire ton plaisir de le tuer.

Le voix de Toneri était bloquée dans sa gorge. Il allait vraiment mourir ? Non, c'était impossible. Pourquoi la déesse se retournait contre lui ? Etait-ce une ruse ?

-Ne me tuez pas, ne me tuez pas, ne me tuez pas ... je vous en supplie !

-Rassures-toi, je vais faire bien pire.

Naruto la vit jeter le couteau au loin pour pouvoir joindre ses mains entre elles, comme Shikamaru faisait, avant de les plaquer sur les yeux nacré de Toneri.

Privé de la vue, le sorcier recommença à se débattre alors que son coeur cognait de peur dans sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ... NON ! ARRÊTEZ !

Une étrange lumière blanche apparu sous les mains d'Hinata alors que le corps de Toneri fût secouer de spams violents. La lumière devient de plus en plus intense et réagit soudain comme un flash. Naruto dût fermer les yeux alors que Toneri lâcha un dernier cri strident.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle mais Naruto attendit encore un moment avant de rouvrit les yeux.

Les crépitements du feu et le bruit de l'alarme s'étaient arrêtés. Il entendit quelque chose tombé à coté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit Rin allongée, son visage à nouveau humain face à lui. Il vit ses yeux rouges redevenir marron.

-Je ... Je ... Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle avant s'évanouir.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il leva lentement les yeux vers Hinata. Elle était debout à coté d'un Toneri allongé au sol, qui ne bougeait plus.

Malgré sa difficulté à respirer, Naruto essaya de marcher à quatre pattes vers la jeune femme qui ne voulait toujours pas le regarder.

-Bien, ce cafard ne bougera pas. Mon travail, ici, est fini, fit-elle tout en frottant ses mains.

-Qu'est ... Qu'est-ce que ... vous avez fait ? Et ... et Hinata ... ?

-Arrêtes de bouger et attends les secours !

Cette voix était froide. Aucun doute, ce n'était pas Hinata.

-Rendez lui son corps, gémit Naruto.

Elle rigola.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun respect pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu oses me donner un ordre. Décidément, tu es bien un démon.

-Rendez ...

-Je vais le lui rendre, coupa-t-elle. Ce n'était pas mon intention de le lui prendre. Mais elle n'a pas sus garder le contrôle pendant longtemps.

Naruto grimaça avant de plaquer une main sur sa cote. Sa première plaie était la plus profonde.

-Mais avant de ramener Hinata, je vais devoir t'aider à rester en vie.

Trop fatigué pour continuer à lutter, Naruto se laissa tomber sur le carrelage frais du sol. La chute renforça la douleur qui lui fit fermer les yeux. Il faisait tout son possible pour continuer de respirer mais ses blessures lui faisaient beaucoup trop mal. Maintenant que le silence l'enveloppait, il pouvait presque entendre le bruit de sa peau, de ses organes qui se décomposaient.

Il entendit alors les sandales d'Hinata s'arrêter près de lui. Elle se baissa pour s'asseoir par terre puis il sentit sa main passée dans ses cheveux blonds.

-N'ouvres surtout pas les yeux, ordonna-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Hinata ...

Naruto leva une main tremblante vers elle. Si il devait mourir autant que ce soit près d'elle. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment là et cela le rendait fou de douleur. Non seulement il était blessé mais en plus Kaguya lui avait prit son corps.

Mais elle avait bien dit qu'elle le lui rendre ? Naruto n'était plus sûr si il l'avait vraiment entendu dire ça ou si c'était lui qui imaginait cette conversation.

-Rendez ...

-Je sais que tu es capable de lire dans l'esprit des gens, démon. Tu dois allé chercher Hinata.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que cette vieille déesse lui racontait.

-Bon sang, juste lis dans son esprit.

Mais cela allait contre sa promesse. Il n'avait pas le droit de lire les pensées ni les souvenirs d'Hinata.

-Je peux pas ...

-Bien sûr que si. Tu l'aimes et tu veux la sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'elle retombe dans le coma une nouvelle fois ?

Naruto ne voulait plus la perdre. Ça c'était sûr.

'Je suis désolé, Hinata je vais devoir briser ma promesse.'

Elle le vit alors serrer ses paupières. Elle ramena la tête du jeune homme sur ses cuisses et, afin de renforcer le lien, elle glissa la petite main d'Hinata dans celle de Naruto.

Dès que Naruto sentit cet étrange contact qui ressemblait à celui d'Hinata, il rassembla ses dernière forces pour se concentrer sur les pensées de Kaguya qui utilisait le corps d'Hinata.

Il n'avait pas eût beaucoup d'occasions de lire l'esprit de quelqu'un mais Ino lui avait plutôt bien expliqué comme faire. Le seul problème était qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait chercher.

Qu'est-ce que Kaguya entendait par 'allé chercher Hinata' ?

Cependant, quand il sentit son monde se mettre à tourner autour de lui, Naruto sentit qu'il avait réussit.

Mais que faire maintenant ?

Quand Naruto ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il faisait beau et chaud. Ses vêtements étaient impeccables et ses blessures n'existaient plus. C'était sûrement comme ça qu'il allait survivre jusqu'à l'arriver des secours. Mais et après ? Personne ne pouvait vraiment le soigner.

Le soleil caressait sa peau bronzé. Une brise ébouriffa ses cheveux mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Devant lui, se tenait une fille avec de long cheveux bruns qui regardait une grande maison. Qui était cette fille ? Et à qui appartenait cette maison ? Etait-il dans les pensées d'Hinata ou dans celles de Kaguya ?

Naruto chercha tous indices qui pouvait l'éclairer mais l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée de la maison attira son attention. Une copie conforme de lui-même apparu, un sourire aux lèvres. Naruto entendit alors les battements du coeur de la jeune fille s'accélérer.

-Hinata ..., fit une voix aiguë.

Soudain, tout devient froid. La neige se mit à tomber et le ciel se couvrit de nuages sombres. La fille tomba par terre, essayant de retrouver sa respiration. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de son visage et Naruto reconnu Hinata. Il comprit grâce aux lunettes, qu'il avait devant lui la Hinata d'avant les deux ans de coma.

Affolé, il couru vers elle mais une forme apparu près de la jeune fille.

-Hinata ...

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Je t'attendais, Hinata.

-K ... Kaguya Otsutsuki ... réalisèrent Hinata et Naruto.

Naruto se rapprocha d'elles alors que la magnifique déesse caressait la joue d'Hinata.

-Relèves-toi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Hinata redressa ses lunettes de vue, peu sûre de vouloir faire confiance à cette femme. Impuissant, Naruto regardait la scène. C'était un souvenir, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas intervenir. Il se répétait alors inlassablement que tout allait bien se passé. Après tout, Hinata était revenu à la vie. Ce qui voulait dire que Kaguya n'allait pas la blesser mortellement.

Des pas dans la neige le tira de ses pensées et il tourna la tête vers la droite, l'endroit d'où venait Kaguya. Naruto crût halluciner alors que Hamura Otsutuski s'approchait à son tour d'Hinata.

-Laissez-moi faire, mère.

Kaguya s'éloigna d'Hinata, laissant la place à son fils. Naruto le vit s'accroupir près d'Hinata, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

-Hinata Hyûga, je suis Hamura Otsutski. Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous. Nous somme là pour t'aider.

-M ... M'aider ? répéta Hinata, se redressant enfin. Comment pouvez-vous affirmer ça alors que le seul but de cette femme est de prendre possession de mon corps ?

-Tu te trompes, assura le jeune homme.

-D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où est Naruto ?

Naruto sentit son coeur se serrer à l'écoute du désespoir qu'il y avait dans la voix de la jeune fille.

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu rappelles ? demanda l'homme d'une voix douce.

-L'explosion ! s'exclama Hinata sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Je ... Je ...

Elle posa soudain ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle avait dit à Naruto qu'elle l'aimait et il l'avait entendu et elle l'avait embrassé.

-Tu t'es ensuite évanouis, Hinata, expliqua Hamura.

-Et tu es morte, finit Kaguya.

Hinata sentit ses yeux s'agrandir alors que son corps se mit à trembler de toutes parts.

-Morte ? C'est impossible, murmura Hinata sentant les larmes coulés sur ses joues.

-Malheureusement, ton coeur s'est arrêté.

-Hamura, les humains vont bientôt la ramener à la vie. Il faut faire vite, prévient Kaguya.

-Ecoutes-moi, Hinata. Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous. Nous voulons t'aider à combattre les derniers membres de notre clan.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules malgré les protestations d'Hinata. Naruto s'approcha de lui, voulant le dégager d'Hinata.

-Hé, laissez-lui le temps d'assimiler ...

Il s'arrêta net. Sa main passa à travers le bras d'Hamura sans qu'il ne fasse attention à Naruto. Ce dernier grogna de frustration. Il s'était encore laissé emporter.

-Hinata ! Reprends-toi ! s'exclama Hamura.

-Lâchez-moi ! s'écria Hinata avant de reculer pour se redresser sur ses pieds. Ne vous approchez pas de moi.

Elle se mit à courir loin d'eux mais quelque secondes après, elle revient au même point de départ. Alors qu'elle continuait de courir en rond, Hamura se redressa à son tour.

-C'est mon monde, ici, expliqua-t-il. C'est celui que mon frère Hagoromo et moi avons crée pour enfermer ma mère. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper.

Kaguya posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, lui indiquant qu'elle reprenait les commandes. Elle se plaça devant Hinata qui continuait de courir en vain, les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler de ses yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes.

Soudain, surprenant Naruto, Kaguya prit Hinata dans ses bras. Cette dernière arrêta de courir, voulant se dégager mais la femme avait déjà refermé ses bras autour d'Hinata. Le jeune fille continua de se débattre un moment avant de finalement laisser tomber et de pleurer à chaudes larmes sur les vêtements de cette puissante déesse qui lui caressait gentiment les cheveux.

-Tout va bien ma petite. Les humains vont faire tout leur possible pour te ramener mais nous ne te laisserons pas repartir tant que tu ne nous aura pas écouter parler. Je peux sentir au fond de toi l'envie de retourner à ton corps. Je comprends que quelqu'un t'attend sur Terre. Tu tiens à lui n'est-ce pas ?

Hinata hocha la tête.

-Tu veux le protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

Hinata hocha à nouveau la tête.

-Dans ce cas, laisses-moi t'aider.

Hinata se dégagea une nouvelle fois, plus violemment.

-Si je vous laisse mon corps vous allez le tuer ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de tourner vers Hamura. Comment pouvez-vous la laisser revenir sur Terre ?

-Tu sais Hinata, j'ai eût beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à mes actions, ici, commença Kaguya. Et je regrette beaucoup de choses mais je sais que toi tu peux me comprendre si je te dis que je voulais juste que mes fils aient une vie heureuse. Ils étaient ma seule raison de vivre et j'avais peur que parce qu'ils étaient différents des autres, ils souffrent. Tu es comme moi, Hinata, tu es prête à tout pour protéger les gens que tu aimes.

-Je ne suis pas du tout comme vous. Vous êtes égoïste. Vous avez voulu défier les dieux, vous avez tué beaucoup de gens innocents tout en clamant que c'était pour la science et regardez où vous êtes à présent.

-Tu as raison, ce que j'ai fais ne sera jamais pardonnable. C'est pour ça que je vais passé mon éternelle vie ici mais regardes.

Hinata suivit le regard nacré de Kaguya qui était sur Hamura.

-Mon fils va subir le même sort que moi alors qu'il n'a jamais rien fait. Tout ça à cause de qui ? A cause de Momoshiki et de mon clan. Ils ont traité mes garçons comme du bétail. Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Ils doivent périr pour ça. Je me suis rendu compte que c'était eux le problème, depuis le début.

Les yeux nacrés de Kaguya brillait du désir de vengeance, faisant frissonner Hinata devant elle. Mais elle réfléchissait aux mots de Kaguya. Hagoromo avait eût à peu près le même discours que sa mère. Les Otsutsuki s'était servit de Kaguya. Il s'était servit de son envie de faire le bien pour leur propre compte.

Mais même si elle était innocente au début de l'histoire, personne ne l'avait poussé à faire ce qu'elle avait fait après.

-Qui me dis que ne vous n'essayez pas de me piéger ? Vous êtes celle qui était prête à offrir ses enfants en sacrifice pour revenir à la vie encore une fois et finir le travail qu'elle avait commencé.

-Tu as raison mais contrairement à toi, mes garçons étaient immortelles. Ils ne risquaient rien. Peux-tu dire la même chose pour toi ? Tu es humaine, tu es fragile, laisses-moi t'aider avec mon pouvoir.

-Je ne veux tuer personne.

Hamura s'approcha d'Hinata à présent plus calme.

-Tu n'auras pas à le faire. La seule est unique chose qui est pire que la mort pour un sorcier c'est de perdre ses pouvoirs, expliqua l'homme. Avec ce que nous comptons faire, il ne perdrait alors que sa connexion avec la nature, avec tout ce qui l'entour et il serait alors réduit au statut de simple humain.

-Hinata, appela Kaguya. Si tu acceptes une partie de mon pouvoir, tu sera capable d'aspirer les pouvoirs magiques des sorciers et donc les rendre vulnérables. Tu serai capable de sauver les créatures de la nuit, de sauver le monde entier, de sauver la personne que tu aimes.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'en profiterez pas pour prendre mon corps ?

-Je te promets que ce n'est pas mon intention.

-Tu vas devoir croire en nous, fit Hamura.

A coté d'elle, Naruto les regardait d'un oeil mauvais.

-N'acceptes pas, Hinata. Ca ne vaut pas le coup. Je t'en pris, n'accepte pas. Il y aura surement un autre moyen ...

-Si c'est le seul moyen, murmura soudain Hinata le coupant dans ses paroles. Mais comment je vais bien pouvoir faire ça alors que vous êtes ici et que je serai dans le monde des humains ?

-Hinata, tu es la première fille Hyûga depuis des décennies. Ton sang est très important. C'est lui qui va faire la connexion entre toi et ma mère, expliqua Hamura.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne le sais pas encore mais les sorciers t'ont transmit un virus qui va alimenter cette connexion. Grâce à ça, tu pourras communiqué avec elle entre les deux mondes.

-Je vois, mais ...

Soudain, Naruto vit le monde autour d'eux se mettre à trembler.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hinata paniqué alors qu'elle essayait de rester debout.

-Quelqu'un essaye de récupérer ton esprit ! s'exclama Hamura alors que le tremblement de terre se faisait de plus en plus fort.

-Les humains ? demanda Kaguya.

-Non, un autre sorcier. Je vais essayer de le repousser mais vous devez faire vite ! s'écria Hamura.

-Toneri, murmura Naruto.

Il venait de comprendre que Toneri était sur le point de récupérer l'esprit d'Hinata et de l'enfermer dans son monde parallèle où elle y restera deux ans.

Hinata sentit soudain les mains de Kaguya se poser sur ses épaules.

-Surtout Hinata, tu ne dois pas oublier cette discussion. Dès que tu sera réveillée, tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un de confiance, d'accord ?

-Je ... Je vais essayer, promit Hinata qui se sentit soudain très faible.

-Ca veut dire que tu me fais confiance ?

Même Hinata ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. Mais au fond, elle avait envie de tout essayer pour sauver son monde. C'était ce qu'elle avait promis à Naruto.

-Je vous fais confiance, oui.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de disparaître fût le sourire plus qu'heureux de Kaguya.

Soudain, Hinata se retrouva à nouveau dans la salle du restaurant. A quel moment avait-elle perdu le contrôle ? Elle n'était plus trop sûr si c'était avant de se libérer de l'emprise de Toneri ou si c'était après l'avoir plaqué au sol et avoir demandé à Naruto de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Elle leva la tête dans la direction du sorcier et elle le vit allongé au sol, complètement vider de sa magie. Kaguya avait tenu sa promesse.

Soudain, elle entendit un grognement. Elle baissa les yeux et vit la tête de Naruto posée sur ses cuisses. Une de ses mains étaient dans ses cheveux blonds et l'autre dans sa large main qu'il ne serrait plus.

Elle sentit son coeur s'arrêté. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle le regarda de haut en bas mais fût soulagée de voir que sous ses vêtements déchirés, il n'était pas plus blessé que lorsqu'elle avait perdu le fil du temps.

-Naruto, appela-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Naruto.

Elle le vit ouvrit les yeux et elle sentit son monde tourné à nouveau. Elle releva ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour coller sa tête contre sa poitrine.

-Hinata ...

Elle voulu se retenir d'éclater en sanglot mais l'entendre prononcé son nom la fit craqué. Elle pleurait encore à chaudes larmes et, entouré de ses cheveux violets, Naruto ne voyait que ça.

-Je suis soulagé, avoua Naruto. J'ai ... J'ai réussit à te retrouver ...

Elle se redressa afin de croiser son regard bleu heureux. Leur yeux ne se lâchaient pas d'une seconde.

-Et toi ... Tu ... Tu n'es pas mort, réussit-elle à dire. Tu n'es pas mort.

-Je vais bien ... Tout vas bien, ok ? Je suis là ...

-Naruto ...

Elle se mit à le toucher de partout. Etait-ce bien réel ? Au plus, elle le touchait, au plus elle sentait son corps chaud et vivant sous ses doigts, au plus elle pleurait de soulagement.

-Je vais bien, répéta-t-il.

Hinata fit glisser ses mains sur ses joues et se baissa vers lui. Le goût salé de ses lèvres rendaient le baisé beaucoup trop triste pour Naruto mais il était plein de soulagement. A son tours, il pressa ses mains contre ses douces joues pour essuyer ses larmes. Leur coeur battaient encore très fort dans leur poitrine mais la peur quittait peu à peu leur ventre.

-Et ... Toi ? ... Ca va ? ..., demanda Naruto entre chaque rencontre de leur lèvres.

Hinata secoua la tête avant de le regarder. Ses yeux nacrés étaient redevenu chaleureux et brillants et, à nouveau, Naruto pouvait les admirer encore et encore. Il ne pût retenir son sourire alors qu'elle lui caressait légèrement le visage. Ce fût la dernière chose dont il se rappela après avoir soupiré.

-Tant mieux.

Hinata vit ses yeux se fermer, brisant leur connexion, avant de sentit ses mains glisser de ses joues pour percuter le sol. Elle sentit son coeur se briser en mille morceaux alors que sa gorge se resserrait encore et encore jusqu'à lui faire mal.

-Naruto ? dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Naruto, restes avec moi.

Ce fût à ce moment là qu'une troupe de médecins et de pompiers accoururent dans la pièce, escortés par des policiers. Ils découvrirent alors au milieu du verre brisé, des tables et des chaises fracassées des corps aux sols et parmi eux, Naruto et Hinata, secouée par les sanglots.

-Naruto !


	32. Chapitre 32 : La révélation

**LE** groupe d'arrivants courraient dans tous les sens. Plusieurs médecins s'arrêtèrent près de Toneri et de Rin. Les pompiers cherchèrent la moindre trace de fumée ou de feu pendant que les policiers fermèrent le périmètre pour éloigner les civiles trop curieux.

Mais Hinata ne faisait pas attention à eux. Ses pleures couvraient leur bruits. Ses bras tremblaient tellement à force de serrer Naruto contre elle. Elle basculait d'avant en arrière tout en caressant ses cheveux blonds du bout des doigts, comme si elle avait peur de les tirer trop fort contre son grès. Petit à petit, elle sentait son énergie l'abandonner.

'Surement un contre coup après l'intervention de Kaguya.' pensa-t-elle.

Cependant, au moment où elle se sentit tomber en arrière de fatigue, un manteau accompagné de deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour la maintenir.

Hinata leva ses yeux nacrés vers son sauveur et sentit ses yeux s'écarquillés quand elle reconnu Fûka qui la regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Ca va aller Hinata, murmura-t-elle. On est là.

Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, Hinata éclata en sanglot, soulagée de voir un visage qu'elle connaissait.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient eût l'opportunité de se rencontrer lors d'un des rendez-vous du jeune couple et Hinata avait trouvé Fûka intéressante et amicale. Mais elle n'aurait jamais crût la revoir dans de telles circonstances.

Ce fût à ce moment que les grosses chaussures du capitaine de police de Konoha apparurent. A coté de Tsume Inuzuka se trouvait Kakashi Hatake dans son uniforme de terrain en plus d'une femme rousse qui redressa ses lunettes.

Dès que Kakashi vit Toneri au sol, il se dirigea vers les médecins qui l'examinaient.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Ca pression artérielle est très basse mais ce jeune homme respire encore.

-Bien, s'exclama Kakashi. Dans ce cas, je vais lui passer les menottes.

Il tira une paires de menottes anti-magie de sa poche avant de voir que les médecins le regardaient avec des yeux surpris. Kakashi se retient de les pousser. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il ne savait pas pendant encore combien de temps, Toneri allait rester comme ça, sans défenses.

-Vous êtes en train de gêner une investigation, messieurs.

-Mais, qui êtes-vous, d'abord ? demanda l'un des hommes en blanc.

Ce fût à ce moment que Tsume arriva pour prêter main forte à Kakashi.

-Il est avec nous. Je suis désolé que vous soyez bousculés, messieurs, mais cet homme est peut-être un des coupables recherchés pour meurtre en masse.

Les deux hommes se mirent à trembler. Ils se redressèrent rapidement, laissant la place à Kakashi qui, sans délicatesse, attrapa les bras de Toneri et referma les menottes autour de ses poignets.

-Vous devriez aller voir le couple la-bas, fit Tsume en pointant Hinata et Naruto du doigt.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on le tient, marmonna Kakashi pendant que les médecins courraient vers les blessés.

-Ne cris pas victoire trop vite. Si on n'arrive pas à le rendre coupable par des preuves, il pourra ressortir tout de suite après.

-D'après toi, qu'est-ce qui a bien put se passé ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il faisait signe à ses chasseurs de venir récupérer Toneri.

-J'en sais rien, soupira Tsume. Mais on le saura bien assez tôt.

Les deux supérieurs regardèrent vers Hinata et Naruto qui était prit en charge par les hommes du corps médical.

Hinata ne savait pas si ça allait vraiment servir à quelque chose, mais elle les vit collé des bandes sur les blessures de Naruto. Elle les entendit dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel avant de se demander qu'est-ce qui avait bien pût lui arriver pour que son corps soit dans cet état.

Alors qu'elle se faisait ausculter à son tour, Hinata laissa Fûka répondre aux questions sans émettre aucun informations sur les créatures de la nuit.

Ces réponses durent satisfaire la curiosité des médecins car ils arrêtèrent de poser des questions, affirmant qu'ils avaient hâte de voir comme le docteur Shizune Katô allait soigner ce nouveau patient.

Une fois Naruto allongé sur un lit à roulette, Hinata resserra son manteau autour de ses épaules et suivit les médecins en direction de l'extérieur. Ses bras étaient croisés contre sa poitrine et son visage était ravagé alors qu'elle vit Rin passé,elle aussi sur un lit complètement inconsciente. Vint ensuite Toneri. Voir qu'il était attaché à son lit, soulagea encore plus Hinata.

Accompagnée de Fûka, elle fût invité à s'asseoir à bord d'une des ambulances.

Une fois installée, Hinata prit dans ses mains celle de Naruto encore intact avant de poser son front chaud sur sa peau. C'était la première fois qu'elle le sentit aussi froid. Malgré ça, il transpirait à grosse gouttes et sa poitrine prenait de plus en plus de temps à se relever sous sa lente respiration.

Allaient-ils pouvoir le sauver ? Est-ce que Shizune allait savoir quoi faire ?

Hinata frotta sa joue contre les doigts de Naruto tout en regardant son visage livide. Cette fois silencieuses, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur sa peau. Elle n'aurait pas crût que son vingtième anniversaire se passe comme ça. Mais à quoi s'était-elle attendu ? C'était à ça que ressemblait sa vie à présent.

 _"-Mais tu as vraiment crût pouvoir avoir une vie normale avec lui, princesse ?"_

Le visage d'Hinata se crispa alors qu'elle retenait un cri de frustration.

Tsume vit Hinata de dos mais à la vu de ses épaules affaissées et tremblantes, elle ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir désolée. Elle monta dans sa voiture de police après avoir donné quelques ordres à ses hommes qui allaient rester pour surveiller les lieux.

Kakashi et elle allaient maintenant suivre Toneri et attendre qu'il se réveille. Ils avaient décidé d'un mouvement de tête qu'ils interrogeraient Hinata et Naruto en dernier.

-Bien, écoutez moi tous, commença Kakashi une fois entouré de ses chasseurs. Nous allons escorter ses deux ambulances jusqu'à l'hôpital. Gardez les yeux grands ouverts, on ne s'est jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Tant tout les cas, les quatre individus transportés ne doivent pas disparaître. Tous à vos postes !

Assise juste derrière Hinata, Fûka vit un charmant jeune homme fermer les portes arrières du véhicule. Puis l'ambulance commença à bouger avant de s'élancer sur la route.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda-t-elle enfin à Hinata.

Elle ne bougea pas mais Fûka savait très bien qu'elle l'avait entendu.

A vrai dire, Hinata ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à réfléchir.

Son cerveau était trop embrouillé par le choc de voir Naruto ainsi mais aussi d'avoir retrouvé un souvenir précieux que Toneri avait volontairement effacé de sa mémoire. Elle se sentait mal. Savoir que quelqu'un avait trafiqué son cerveau l'affectait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Sauf qu'elle repoussa ces sentiments là pour se concentrer sur son copain qui souffrait.

Qu'allait-il arriver maintenant ? Peut-être qu'elle devrait appelé quelqu'un. Sasuke ? Saï ? Shikamaru ?

Hinata se tourna vers Fûka pour lui demander de lui passer son téléphone qui était dans sa sacoche mais celui de cette dernière résonna dans l'habitacle.

-Oh ! Pardon. Je dois absolument répondre, s'exclama Fûka.

Hinata la vit tiré son téléphone de sa pochette puis son visage s'illumina quand elle vit qui l'appelait.

-Monsieur ! roucoula-t-elle. Comment allez-vous ?

Hinata n'entendit pas la réponse mais elle vit Fûka rougir et elle préféra détourner les yeux.

-Mmh, oui, oui tout se passe comme prévu, assura Fûka. On devrait arrivé dans un petit moment. Vous n'êtes pas encore rentré ?

Il eût un silence puis Fûka gloussa.

-A l'hôpital ? Très bien. Je laisse Karin s'en charger alors ? Ok.

Elle raccrocha tout en soupirant avant de se se tourner vers les passagers à l'avant.

-Karin ! Le maître a dit que c'était à toi de te charger de Naruto.

Hinata tourna à nouveau les yeux vers elle, surprise d'entendre le prénom de Naruto. Elle perçu un faible grognement avant que Fûka n'étire ses lèvres en un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Hinata attirant l'attention de Fûka.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas, Hinata ?

Elle s'apprêta à répondre mais l'ambulance tourna soudainement à droite, faisant bouger tout son intérieur.

-Pouvez-vous faire un peu attention ! s'écria Fûka. Quel bande d'incapables.

Hinata renifla et préféra ne pas faire attention à elle. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Naruto et les dégagea de son front humide de sueur. Elle attrapa une serviette propre et essuya le plus doucement possible son visage. Elle n'aurait jamais crû voir un jour Naruto aussi mal en point.

Elle regarda sa propre main toujours dans celle du jeune homme et eût soudain peur que son contact avec sa peau n'aggrave la situation. Elle reposa alors la main sur sa cuisse tout en essayant de se concentrer sur la serviette.

Ce fût à ce moment qu'elle crût voir les yeux de Naruto papillonner. Il serra ses paupières et poussa un grognement de douleur. Hinata se redressa d'un coup, cherchant à mettre de la distance entre eux.

-Naruto ?

Fûka se leva tout de suite. Il n'était pas sensé se réveiller aussi tôt. Elle plaqua sa main sur son front pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Tout va bien, Naruto. Hinata va bien, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce. N'essaie pas de lutter contre la douleur.

Il entre-ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais seul de l'air en sortit, rendant sa trop lente respiration bruyante. L'expression de douleur qu'il affichait déchirait le coeur d'Hinata. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour éviter que Naruto ne l'entende pleurer.

Elle sentit alors la main de Fûka sur son épaule pour l'encourager à reprendre son calme. Elle avala sa salive, apeuré du son que sa voix risquait de prendre.

-Je vais bien, Nauto. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Hésitante, elle leva la main et caressa ses doigts. Sa voix fût tel un souffle de bonnes nouvelles qui arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de Naruto qui se détendit comme il pût.

Hinata voulu retirer sa main mais avec le peu de force et de volonté qu'il lui restait, Naruto l'attrapa pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Reposes-toi, fit Fûka avant de rejoindre son siège. On est presque arrivé.

Durant tout le voyage, Hinata resta silencieuse, perdue dans la contemplation des traits tirés de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle sentait de temps en temps sa main se desserrer puis se resserrer d'un coup comme si il cherchait à rester accroché à la réalité.

Mais même lui ne pouvait pas lutter plus longtemps que ce que son corps blessé lui permettait. Ne sentant plus de pression répétée sur sa main, Hinata comprit qu'il s'était à nouveau évanoui. C'était mieux ainsi.

Elle sentit alors l'ambulance ralentir puis s'arrêter complètement. Elle soupira de soulagement. Ils étaient enfin arrivés.

Les portes arrières s'ouvrirent mais au lieu de voir un médecin, Hinata vit un homme de petite taille, habillé d'un costume noir et les cheveux roux en bataille à cause de la violence du vent extérieur.

Vu qu'Hinata ne se décala pas de Naruto, il attendit tout en la regardant. Fûka se redressa et força Hinata à se lever.

-Dépêches-toi Sasori, on a pas toute la nuit.

Elle traîna Hinata dehors. Cette dernière frissonna avant de regarder partout autour d'elle. Malgré la tempête qui s'était levée, elle pouvait bien voir qu'elle ne connaissait pas les lieux. Ils n'étaient pas à l'hôpital.

-Une seconde, on est où là ? Ou sont les autres ? Fûka ?

La jeune femme avait déjà disparu près du conducteur qui la regardait avec air béa. La jeune femme lui tendit une enveloppe remplit d'argent avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour jouer avec une mèche tout en souriant de manière très subjectif.

-Karin ! Tu fais quoi ? Tu viens m'aider ? râla Sasori.

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle vit une jeune femme à lunettes descendre du coté passager de l'ambulance. Hinata l'attrapa par le bras pour l'arrêter.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

-On va soigner Naruto. C'est pas ce que tu voulais, non ? demanda-t-elle tout en s'arrachant de la prise d'Hinata.

-Oui mais ...

-Hinata ! s'exclama Fûka. Laisses nous faire d'accord ? Juste, relax. Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? Aller viens à l'intérieur, il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid.

Le petit groupe s'éloigna de l'ambulance avant que cette dernière ne démarre pour sortir de la propriété.

Se dressait maintenant devant Hinata un immense château dont ses toits étaient recouverts de neige. Le vent soufflait incroyablement fort sur cette étendu de terre vierge qui isolait l'habitation de toute civilisation.

La lourde porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un autre homme en costume apparu.

-Dépêchez-vous ! pressa-t-il.

Hinata n'eût pas le temps de voir plus de paysage ravagé par le mauvais temps car Fûka la poussait vers l'intérieur.

-Yahiko ! Si tu ne veux pas aider écartes-toi ! s'écria Sasori qui poussait Naruto.

-J'ai préparé la pièce, mademoiselle Karin, continua Yahiko sans se préoccuper de Sasori.

-On y va alors.

Malgré la prise de Fûka, Hinata suivit Naruto, ne voulant pas le laisser seul avec ces gens étranges qui ne voulaient toujours pas lui dire qui ils étaient, où ils étaient et qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire.

-Pas par là, Hinata, se plaignait Fûka.

-Laisse-la venir, ordonna Karin.

Restant en arrière, Fûka lâcha Hinata et fit la moue alors que le reste du groupe avançait toujours.

-Est-ce que je peux enfin savoir qui vous êtes ? redemanda Hinata.

Le petit homme ne répondit pas, surement trop occupé à pousser Naruto, la jeune femme aux impressionnants cheveux redressa ses lunettes comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Hinata mais l'autre roux se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres alors que ses yeux marrons brillaient.

-Vous auriez pût la mettre au courant.

-Est-ce que c'est du reproche que j'entends dans ta voix, Yahiko ? demanda Karin.

-Pas du tout, mademoiselle Karin, fit-il précipitamment. C'est vous qui dirigez.

-Bien dans ce cas tais-toi. Elle saura bien assez tôt qui nous sommes. Pour le moment, on va se concentrer sur le problème.

Hinata s'apprêta à riposter une nouvelle fois mais les trois étranges personnes s'arrêtèrent.

Yahiko ouvrit une nouvelle porte avant de les laisser passer. Hinata se retrouva alors dans une immense salle. Elle baissa les yeux et vit une allée en bois entouré d'eau. Des nénuphars flottaient à la surface alors qu'elle se penchait pour voir la profondeur de l'eau. Impossible de voir le fond.

Des yeux, Hinata suivit les vaguelettes qui s'écrasaient contre le mur en verre qui formaient un dôme au-dessus d'eux. Etant rond, la neige n'était retenue qu'au point le plus haut. Malgré l'étrange apparence de la pièce qui laissait voir l'horrible temps à l'extérieur, Hinata avait presque chaud avec son manteau sur les épaules.

Juste devant eux et au centre du dôme, il avait une serre carrée remplit de plantes et de fleures qu'Hinata n'avait jamais vu. Ne les connaissant pas, elle n'osa pas les toucher.

Elle fût ramenée au moment présent quand Sasori poussa Naruto jusqu'au milieu de la pièce en entière. Dès qu'il s'éloigna de la table, Hinata eût encore plus chaud. Elle eût l'impression de voir l'eau bouillir autour d'eux mais c'était tellement léger qu'elle n'était pas sûr.

Ce n'était surement pas une bonne chose. La chaleur risquait d'accélérer la putréfaction sur le corps de Naruto.

-Tu peux nous laisser ! ordonna Karin tout en redressant ses lunettes.

Sasori détailla Hinata des yeux avant de retourner vers Yahiko qui l'attendait à la porte pour la refermer juste après.

Hinata se rapprocha tout de suite de Naruto alors que Karin fouillait sur un bureau en désordre et complètement rayé. Elle observa le jeune homme mais bizarrement, il semblait presque mieux dans cet endroit. Son visage avait reprit des couleurs et sa respiration était déjà redevenu normale

-Est-ce que vous savez ce que vous faites ? demanda Hinata toujours aussi suspicieuse.

Karin ne lui répondit pas. Elle faisait maintenant volé des feuilles de papier dans tous les sens. Quand elle trouva se qu'elle cherchait, elle se retourna vers Hinata et avança avec un petit pot de couleur verte dans les mains.

Elle s'approcha de Naruto et tira une table roulante jusqu'à elle pour y poser son pot. Elle prit un élastique et attacha ses cheveux avant de se pencher sur le malade.

De ses mains habiles, Karin déchira la chemise de Naruto, révélant son torse afin de l'examiner. Elle retira tous les pansements gorgés de sang que les médecins avaient posé. Hinata retient un sanglot quand elle vit le réel état de Naruto.

La blessure de l'épaule était la moins impressionnante. Karin remarqua que l'os de la clavicule du jeune homme avait empêché la lame du couteau de s'enfoncer trop profondément. Elle vit la décomposition sur le bras droit de Naruto qui s'était étendue pour arrivé maintenant jusqu'à son pectoral droit. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas la plus inquiétante. Sa blessure sur ses cotes s'était étendu vers son coeur mais aussi vers le milieu de son ventre, vers son nombril, vers un tatouage en forme de spirale noire.

Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais crût que Naruto soit tatoué. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé ou même montré. Etait-il déjà là la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu se déshabiller dans la forêt lors de son combat d'entrainement contre Sasuke ? Elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Elle avait fermé les yeux avant même de voir quelque chose. Mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, Naruto n'était jamais torse nu et dès qu'il se changeait, il était de dos.

Malgré la couleur sombre que prenait sa peau, Hinata voyait très bien ce tatouage et elle le reconnu même tout de suite. C'était le même dessin que celui que Tsunade avait dessiné sur sa feuille.

 _"-Oh c'est pas grand chose, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un dessin que je voyais souvent chez moi, c'est tout."_

Mentait-elle ? Maintenant qu'Hinata y réfléchissait, Naruto n'avait jamais parlé avec Tsunade. A sa connaissance, ils s'étaient vus une seule fois mais c'était tout. Mais ils n'avaient pas réagit comme si ils se connaissaient ou comme si ils s'évitaient. Q'est-ce que cela voulait bien signifier ?

Hinata tendit la main vers le ventre de Naruto mais elle vit les mains de Karin se poser à cet endroit même. Cela la ramena sur terre.

-La pourriture est déjà bien trop avancé. Un simple rhume pourrait le tuer.

Peu importe comme elle le savait, le ton grave que Karin avait prit fit comprendre à Hinata qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

-Autant l'achever.

Karin avait plus parler pour elle-même mais Hinata crût avoir mal entendu. L'achever ? Elle ne pouvait clairement pas l'accepter. La colère et la frustration d'être inutile la gagnaient. Alors que Karin allait s'éloigner, Hinata attrapa son poignet et le resserra pour la forcer à la regarder.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, c'est mon copain qui est allongé sur cette table en train de souffrir par ma faute alors si vous ne voulez plus l'aider, c'est votre choix mais je ne compte pas vous laisser le tuer.

Un silence tomba alors entre elles. Hinata crût que Karin allait encore une fois l'ignorer mais un étrange sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

-C'est qu'on dirait que tu l'aimes vraiment, murmura-t-elle.

Hinata était perdue. Soit cette femme avait un sang-froid hors du commun soit elle s'en foutait de tout.

-Tu es Hinata Hyûga, n'est-ce pas ? Et lui, c'est Naruto Uzumaki, le démon renard à neuf queues. Si il meurt maintenant, il utilisera une de ses vies. Il se réincarnera.

Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Se réincarner ? De quoi parlait cette femme ? Et comment savait-elle qui elle était ? Ou encore qui était Naruto ?

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Hinata.

-Tu vois ce symbole sur son ventre. C'est le sceau du diable. C'est pour montrer qu'il y a un pacte entre le Seigneur de l'Enfer et ton copain. En échange de quelque chose, Naruto a reçu le privilège de disposer de neuf vies. Si il meurt maintenant, il se réincarna en utilisant une de ses vies.

Mais Naruto était déjà immortel grâce à ce qu'il avait absorbé d'Hagoromo, n'est-ce pas ? Comment pouvait-il avoir neuf vies en réserve ?

Hinata se laissa tomber sur la chaise à coté de la tête de lit. Comment réagir à cette information ? Est-ce que Naruto lui avait caché ça ? Mais ce n'était pas encore le plus important. Le plus important était : voulait-il se réincarner ? Ou qu'allait-il se passer après ça ?

-Est-ce qu'il ... Est-ce qu'il reprendra sa vie comme avant ? demanda Hinata effrayée de connaitre déjà la réponse.

-Bien sûr que non. Il utilisera une nouvelle vie ce qui signifie qu'il reviendra au stade d'enfant.

Hinata sentit son coeur se briser alors que les mots tournaient dans son esprit. Elle avait envie de se dire qu'elle était en train de rêver, qu'elle allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre mais elle savait que dans le monde dans lequel elle vivait, tout était possible.

Mais était-ce possible pour elle de voir Naruto redevenir un enfant ?

-Sera-t-il sauvé si il se réincarne ?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

-Je l'ai déjà vu faire.

-Comment je peux vous faire confiance ?

-Naruto fait confiance à Fûka qui me fait confiance. Tu fais bien confiance à Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, assura-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Mais était-ce vrai ? Elle regarda une nouvelle fois son tatouage avant de fermer les yeux. Elle ne savait plus rien. Lui avait-il vraiment caché cette histoire de pacte ?

Elle posa ses yeux sur Karin essayant de voir sur elle mentait mais son visage était aussi fermée qu'une porte blindée.

-Il doit surement avoir un autre moyen, marmonna Hinata.

-Il n'y en a pas.

Hinata serra les poings. Ce réincarner signifiait dire adieu au Naruto actuel qu'elle avait apprit à connaitre, dire adieu à sa relation, dire adieu à leur souvenirs, dire adieu à l'amour de sa vie. Mais n'est-ce pas la meilleure solution ? Sa vie sans Hinata serait surement moins dangereuse.

-Comment savoir si c'est ça qu'il souhaite ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites, toi ?

Hinata posa ses yeux sur Naruto et contre toute attente, elle sentit ses yeux se remplir à nouveau de larmes. Elle se permit une nouvelle fois de caresser sa joue.

-Je veux qu'il vive, peu importe les conséquences. Je veux qu'il vive sans souffrir. Je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état.

Hinata tourna ses yeux nacrés vers Karin qui ne disait toujours rien, se contentant d'observer la scène.

Karin avait beau observé Hinata depuis le début de soirée, elle n'arrivait pas à voir une trace de corruption sur son visage. Elle avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour le démon. Pour Karin, Hinata remplissait tous les critères imposés.

-Dans ce cas, je vais le sauver, assura-t-elle d'un voix rassurante.

Surprise de ce changement de ton, Hinata ouvrit grand ses yeux alors que Karin prenait le petit pot vert.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as passé le test, Hinata Hyûga. Je vais sauver Naruto pour qu'il n'est pas à se réincarner.

Hinata sursauta sur sa chaise avant de se redresser, les sourcils froncés. Cette femme venait de se payer sa tête.

-Est-ce que vous ... ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour les explications !

Son ton était redevenu froid et autoritaire ce qui arrêta net Hinata. Elle avait sûrement raison. Il avait plus important.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ? demanda Hinata d'une voix déterminée.

-Je suis une guérisseuse. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire alors ne me gêne pas. S'il te plais, rajouta-t-elle après un temps de pause.

Hinata resta donc assise sur la chaise pendant que Karin débarrassait Naruto de sa chemise qui allait la gêner. Puis elle trempa ses doigts dans le petit pot vert et une horrible odeur de vinaigre remplit la pièce.

Hinata doutait. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de faire confiance à cette femme ? Elle aurait peut-être dût appeler quelqu'un de confiance mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

Ne sachant plus si c'était à cause de la température de la pièce ou si c'était son angoisse qui la faisait transpirer, Hinata retira son manteau. Sa peau était moite alors que Karin avait fermé les yeux et semblait murmurer quelque chose.

Après ce qui parut être une éternité, elle rouvrit les yeux et, de ses doigts trempés de vinaigre, elle suivit la ligne noir qui s'enroulait autour du nombril de Naruto.

Hinata la regardait faire mais pour elle, rien ne se passait. Elle s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus surnaturelle. Mais non. Karin se contentait de mouillé la peau du jeune homme qui semblait ne rien ressentir.

-Pourquoi il ne se passe rien ? demanda-t-elle enfin. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux ou ...

-Hinata !

Elle se tût. Karin semblait vraiment agacé.

-Tu sais quoi ? reprit-elle avant de lui lancer quelque chose. Tu vas m'aider.

Hinata attrapa l'objet qui, à la vue et au toucher, ressemblait à une éponge à récurer.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? demanda Hinata déterminée en levant ses yeux vers la guérisseuse.

-Il va falloir frotter sa peau.

-Pardon ?

-La décomposition est beaucoup trop profonde pour que le vinaigre puisse fonctionner malgré mes incantations. Tu vas donc frotter.

Hinata prit une grande inspiration.

-O ... Ok.

Juste en la touchant, cette éponge lui piquait affreusement les doigts alors devoir la frotter contre la peau de Naruto allait être un enfer. Mais elle devait le faire.

-Commençons pas le bras. Ca sera le plus facile car il n'y a pas de blessure ouverte.

Hinata secoua la tête, prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne et attendit le signal de Karin.

Cette dernière prit un couteau et s'ouvrit la main verser son sang sur le sceau avant de ce remettre à murmurer mais plus fort. Hinata reconnu le mot latin "aqua" mais à partir du moment où elle commença à frotter, elle ne fît plus attention à Karin.

Ses yeux faisaient des aller-retour entre le bras et le visage de Naruto et elle pouvait voir qu'il était crispé. Et elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi. L'éponge était en train de les écorcher à vif.

La douleur était tellement insupportable pour Hinata qu'elle dût s'arrêter.

Elle regarda ses paumes mais elle était complètement déchiquetées et Hinata se retient de vomir quand une odeur de pourri arriva à son nez.

Et dire que le résultat de son travail apparaissait à peine sur la peau de Naruto toujours autant mal en poing.

Hinata entendit Karin taper du pied ce qui lui fit reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur son corps. Elle leva les yeux et vit ceux de Karin la foudroyer. Elle devrait continuer.

Hinata souffla une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre son travail, frottant cette fois ce toute ses forces. Karin continuait de marmonner et de laisser ses doigts glisser sur le sceau.

Hinata pouvait sentir le bras de Naruto bouger comme si il essayait de se dégager mais Karin l'en empêcher. Cela revenait presque à être de la torture ce qui fit trembler les lèvres blanche d'Hinata.

Et ce manège dura encore pendant bien longtemps. Tellement longtemps, qu'Hinata perdit rapidement la notion du temps mais quand elle eût finit de frotter, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière elle.

Tout de suite après, Karin apparu à coté d'elle et sans la prévenir, prit ses mains et les plongea dans une bassine.

Hinata hurla de douleur alors que le sang rendait l'eau rouge. Elle serra les dents, les larmes aux yeux tout en respirant fortement pour essayer de calmer la douleur.

-Je ... Je ne comprends pas, commença-t-elle. Je pensais être immunisée contre la décomposition.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui t'attaque. C'est l'éponge. Elle est gorgé de vinaigre et de cendre.

-De cendre ?

-Oui, une assez spéciale qu'on ne trouve qu'à un seul endroit. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas pût guérir Naruto plus tôt.

Karin se releva, coupant la conversation, et prit une immense bande blanche qui trempait dans une autre bassine avant de dire à Hinata de venir voir son travail.

Hésitante, la jeune femme s'approcha et vit la peau à vif et sanglante de Naruto mais au moins, elle était propre. D'ailleurs, la régénération avait déjà débuté.

Hinata fût tellement soulagée. Elle avait réussit. Mais ce n'était que le début. Elle vit Karin enroulé la bande imbibée de vinaigre autour du bras de Naruto.

-On reprend, ordonna Karin.

Et les deux femmes reprirent leur travail qui dura pratiquement toute la nuit.

Hinata ne flancha pas une seule seconde ce que Karin trouva admirable. Si elle avait eût quelques derniers doutes sur les motivations d'Hinata, cette dernière venait de consolider le choix que la guérisseuse avait fait plutôt.

Seule une femme amoureuse de Naruto aurait pût faire ça pour lui.

Quand Hinata frotta le dernier coin de pourriture, elle était complètement en nage et elle ne sentait plus ses mains. Elle laissa tomber ses bras qui tremblaient affreusement à cause de la répétition et de la force qu'elle avait mit dans ses mouvements.

Karin l'assit rapidement sur la chaise avant de finir avec Naruto. Elle ne le montrait pas, mais Hinata pouvait voir que Karin était aussi fatiguée qu'elle. Sauf qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant.

Elle prit une nouvelle bassine et la remplit de l'eau du bassin autour d'elles avant de la rapprocher d'Hinata. Elle lui ordonna de laisser ses mains à l'intérieur ce qu'Hinata fît malgré la douleur. Puis, délicatement, Karin prit les mains d'Hinata et les enduit de crème.

Hinata se laissa faire tout en regardant Naruto qui reprenait peu à peu un visage normal.

-Et voilà, fit Karin une fois que les mains d'Hinata furent bandées. Je vais t'amener auprès de Fûka. Elle te prêtera des vêtements et te conduira à une chambre pour dormir.

-Et Naruto ?

-Il est tiré d'affaire. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'aimerais veiller sur lui ... s'il te plais.

Karin voulu refuser mais elle pensa aux tracas du réveil le lendemain si Naruto se réveillait seul dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cela risquerait surement de le faire paniquer.

-Ok, mais toi aussi tu dois te reposer.

* * *

 **APRES** la terrible tempête qui avait ravagé la nuit, les rayons du soleil percèrent le ciel, caressant le lit dans lequel les deux occupants de la pièce dormaient profondément.

Hinata s'était endormi avec les bras autour de Naruto, le visage contre son épaule et les jambes autour des siennes.

Naruto avait bien meilleure mine mais son sommeil avait été agité, durant toute la nuit.

Il avait rêvé d'Hinata ou de Kaguya, impossible de savoir, avec ses yeux nacrés froids et méchants, entourés de veines. Il l'avait vu assise sur un tas de corps qui finissaient de se décomposer alors qu'elle regardait ses ongles comme si le cadre s'y prêtait.

 _"-Elle te cache quelque chose."_

Mais Naruto avait bien vu le visage d'Hinata quand elle était revenu à elle. Elle avait été aussi perdue que lui. C'était ce qu'il avait vu.

 _"-Tu es tellement aveuglé par ton amour pour elle que tu ne vois pas qu'elle attend qu'une chose c'est de te planter un couteau dans le dos."_

Les mots de Fû l'avait hantés, tournant en boucle dans son rêve. Il s'était mit à douter. Et si Hinata avait été au courant pendant tout ce temps ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'était impossible. Elle l'aimait, pas vrai ? Jamais elle n'aurait gardé une aussi grosse information pour elle toute seule

Naruto réussit à s'échapper de ses sombres pensées en ouvrant les yeux dans une chambre qui lui était complètement inconnue.

Cependant, il pouvait sentir Hinata qui entourait son corps. Cela le calma quelque peu mais les événements de hier soir revenaient petit à petit.

Allait-elle bien ? Oui, il se souvient de sa voix quand elle l'avait rassuré. Mais où se trouvaient-ils ?

Il voulu bouger mais sa peau au niveau de ses blessures tira sous ses bandages. Il grimaça avant de lever sa main pour la passer sur son visage. Mais soudain, il s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés.

Il tourna sa main droite dans tous les sens et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus son bandage. Son bras entier était guéri.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? grogna-t-il.

Cela tira Hinata de son sommeil qui se redressa d'un coup à coté de lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Dans la lumière du soleil, les yeux de Naruto admiraient la beauté de la jeune femme devant lui. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur les bandages qui entouraient ses mains. Ses cheveux violets reposaient, nonchalant, sur sa poitrine compresser dans ce t-shirt rose bonbon assorti au short. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir dans cette couleur mais il devait avouer qu'elle lui allait terriblement bien surtout qu'elle rehaussait la couleur de ses lèvres plaines. Naruto vit alors ses yeux nacrés posés sur lui.

En effet, Hinata avait scanné chaque pansements pour s'assurer que ses blessures ne s'étaient pas rouvertes. Mais pendant ce temps, elle avait aussi laissé traîner ses yeux sur le corps incroyablement bien bâtit de l'homme à coté d'elle. Elle y vit des muscles dont elle ignorait l'existence et elle avait frissonné quand la sensation de la contraction de ses abdos était revenu picoter le bout de ses doigts. Elle avait remarqué une légèrement apparence de ses veines sur ses bras et elle devait avoué qu'elle n'aurait jamais crû aimer voir ça sur Naruto. Mais elle avait surtout croisé ses yeux bleus et elle eût l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne les avait pas vu.

Les lèvres tremblantes, Hinata se laissa tomber contre lui.

-Merci mes dieux, tu vas bien, sanglota-t-elle.

Ses larmes coulaient sur son épaule mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il la serra contre lui tout en lui chuchotant qu'en effet, tout allait bien.

-Moi aussi, j'ai eût peur, avoua-t-il.

Hinata s'éloigna, du moins juste un peu, pour le regarder. Elle caressa ses joues alors qu'un doux sourire était plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis tellement désolée, commença Hinata. Je ... Je n'ai rien put faire. Quand je t'ai vu blessé et au sol ... je ...

-C'est ma faute. Je n'ai pas sût te protéger, dit-il avant de roulé prudemment sur le coté.

Maintenant face à face, ils s'observaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Pendant qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux, Naruto regardait tout les détails de son visage, certes tiré par le manque de sommeil mais toujours aussi magnifique.

-Je suis tellement soulagé, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Comment vont tes blessures ? demanda Hinata d'un ton inquiet. J'ai changé tes bandages dans la nuit mais je peux y jeter un coup d'oeil maintenant.

Instinctivement, Naruto posa sa main sur sa hanche pour l'empêcher de se lever pour rien. Hinata rougit à ce contact avant de se rallonger devant lui.

-Je peux t'assurer que ça va, dit-il avec son sourire aux lèvres et sans la lâcher des yeux.

Ce fût grâce au mouvement du drap que Naruto se rendit compte qu'il était seulement habillé d'un caleçon. Il baissa ses yeux sur son corps et remarqua un énorme pansement sur son épaule et plusieurs bandes qui entourait ses cotes, s'arrêtant au-dessus de son nombril.

-Est-ce que tu veux me parler de ça ? demanda Hinata en fixant le tatouage des yeux.

Soudain, elle entendit Naruto pouffer de rire parce qu'il venait de poser sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'exploser. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Est-ce qu'Hinata avait dit quelque chose de drôle ?

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je ... commença-t-il.

Mais il s'arrêta net quand la douleur de ses cotes le foudroya.

-Pourquoi mon corps n'est toujours pas guérir ? grogna-t-il.

-La décomposition était assez profonde. Si tu ne lui laisses pas le temps de guérir, il ne le fera pas. Donc arrêtes de bouger et expliques-toi.

Naruto n'avait toujours pas bouger sa main de sa hanche et avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, il se mit à la caresser de façon circulaire, très légèrement ce qui fit rougir Hinata encore plus.

-J'aime quand tu es autoritaire comme ça ...

-Si te plais Naruto. Je suis inquiète pour toi.

-Même si j'adore que tu sois inquiète pour moi, tu ne devrais pas, dit-il joyeusement tout en souriant. Je vais bien. Je me suis même jamais sentit aussi bien depuis longtemps et j'imagine que c'est grâce à toi.

Il porta ses mains bandées à ses lèvres pour embrasser le bout de ses doigts, ses phalanges et ses paumes qui cicatrisaient.

Il leva les yeux vers son amoureuse et la découvrit avec les joues rouges. Il se pencha alors vers elle pour embrasser ses parfaites lèvres mais Hinata recula. Naruto fit la moue avant de passer sa large main dans le creux de son dos pour la rapprocher.

-Hinata, je suis en convalescence. Il n'y a pas un truc qui dit que tu dois répondre à tous mes besoins ? demanda-t-il avec une voix d'enfant triste à qui l'on venait d'enlever son jouet préféré.

-Je sais que tu cherches à détourner la conversation.

-Moi ? Pas du tout.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait comprit son petit stratagème. Son visage prit alors une expression d'hésitation.

-Je ... Je pensais juste que tu allais m'en vouloir pour ... tu sais ... être allé fouiller dans ton esprit. Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tu étais au courant ?

Il fût extra-prudent en posant cette question. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle interprète mal ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas dire qu'elle lui avait caché cette information, il voulait juste savoir.

-Bien sûr que non, Naruto. Je te l'aurai dit sinon.

Hinata frissonna quand elle repensa au fait que c'était le résultat des actions de Toneri mais elle repoussa une nouvelle fois cette pensée et leva la tête vers Naruto en souriant gentiment.

-Et rassures-toi. J'ai sus faire la différence entre toi qui veux me sauver et toi qui veux utiliser ton pouvoir pour avoir des informations que je veux garder pour moi.

Naruto sourit en coin avant de se rapprocher d'elle. Hinata pût sentir la chaleur de son corps l'envelopper et elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait affreusement manqué.

-Est-ce que tu parles de ce fantasme que tu as imaginé et dont tu ne veux pas partager avec moi ?

-Ca suffit, Naruto ! s'exclama-t-elle, alors que le rouge continua sa course jusqu'aux bouts de ses oreilles.

Naruto serra les dents pour ne pas rigoler devant l'adorable réaction de sa copine. Quant à Hinata, elle le trouvait bien espiègle ce matin. Elle essaya de reculer une nouvelle fois mais même avec la moitié de sa force, Naruto arrivait très bien à l'immobiliser.

Une fois calmés, ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, avoua Naruto, reprenant enfin la conversation sur son tatouage. Je l'ai toujours eût sur moi. J'ai voulu en savoir plus mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé sur ce motif. Donc j'ai laissé tomber.

-Donc tu ne sais rien sur la réincarnation ?

-La quoi ?

-Moi-même je n'ai pas tout compris. J'avoue que hier soir j'avais qu'une seule idée en tête c'était tout faire pour que tu puisse vivre. Pour le reste, c'était des détails à ce moment-là.

Naruto sentit son coeur accéléré quand Hinata prononça ces mots. Et dire que quand il était jeune il pensait ne jamais connaitre ce fabuleux sentiment qu'était l'amour.

Il leva sa main vers la joue d'Hinata pour la caresser d'un mouvement aussi léger qu'une plume. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et eût presque la respiration coupé par la puissance des émotions qui passaient à travers ses deux prunelles bleues.

-Je t'aime, Hinata.

Naruto réduit la distance entre leur lèvres d'un doux baisé auquel Hinata y répondit volontiers. Elle glissa sa main entre ses mèches blondes tout en se collant à lui.

Ils écartèrent leur lèvres et leur langues se rencontrèrent avec beaucoup plus de violence. Elles tanguèrent et tournèrent dans tous les sens comme si cela faisait des jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées.

Hinata laissa tomber sa main dans le dos de Naruto et ses doigts s'amusèrent à dessiner ses muscles dorsaux laissés à l'air libre. La chaleur de sa peau retrouvée lui brûlait presque le bout des doigts mais elle continua tout en descendant sur sa cote intacte avant de remonter par le même chemin emprunté.

Elle recommença plusieurs fois son manège mais tout en descendant de plus en plus bas à chaque fois.

Alors qu'elle frôlait le ventre contracté de Naruto, ce dernier grogna avant de lâcher ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle.

-Hinata ... soupira-t-il alors qu'il sentait sa main caresser le V qui descendait sous son caleçon.

Cherchant à le titiller encore un peu, elle remonta sa main sur son torse jusqu'à son cou.

Ce fût à son tour de sentir les larges mains de Naruto caresser timidement la limite de son t-shirt. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit la question silencieuse qu'il lui posait. Pour toute réponse, elle passa sa jambe par dessus son bassin et se colla bien plus contre son bas-ventre.

Elle ne voulait pas encore l'admettre mais Toneri avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre. Elle allait vieillir contrairement à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Hinata embrassa Naruto pour repousser les larmes qui voulaient apparaître aux coins de ses yeux. L'attirant toujours plus d'elle, elle prit le contrôle de leur baisé ardant et passionné, ressentant à nouveau ses reins brûler de désir.

Dès qu'elle le relâcha pour reprendre son souffle, Naruto commença à faire glisser sa main sur son ventre alors son autre main fit pencher la tête d'Hinata en arrière pour dévoiler son cou. Maintenant à sa merci, il s'y pencha et l'embrassa, la faisant frissonner.

Hinata laissa échapper un soupire de bien-être, encourageant Naruto à mordiller puis lécher sa délicate peau. Ses doigts tout aussi chauds que le reste de sa peau descendirent dans le creux de ses reins et Hinata se frotta contre son érection grandissante.

Cette fois-ci, ils serrèrent tous les deux les dents. Hinata sentit les abdominaux de son copain se contracter sous son toucher alors que Naruto sentit les tétons de sa copine se tendre contre son torse.

Complètement en transe, ils sursautèrent quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre. La réalité leur tomba en plein sur la tête. Ils se redressèrent encore haletant avant de se regarder.

-Vous êtres réveillés ? s'écria une voix féminine.

Hinata reconnu la voix de Karin mais elle sentit Naruto se tendre à coté d'elle tout en serrant la main qu'il avait posé sur sa cuisse comme pour la protéger.

-Elle ... Elle m'a dit être notre allié, chuchota Hinata.

-Et tu l'as crût ? demanda Naruto. Hinata ...

-C'est elle qui t'a soigné, s'empressa-t-elle d'expliquer. Et ils ont tous été gentils avec moi.

Naruto passa un main dans ses cheveux, frustré. Il allait devoir les remercier pour les avoir aider, il le savait, il aurait juste voulu que ce ne soit pas tout de suite.

-J'entre ! annonça-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Karin habillé d'un tailleur rouge. Naruto n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien reconnu sa voix. C'était la fille du bar.

En redressant ses lunettes, Karin les regardait d'un regard blasé.

-On dirait que tes blessures vont mieux, dit-elle après avoir noté les quelques détails visibles sur leur corps comme les cheveux en bataille de Naruto ou les lèvres rouges d'Hinata. Tu dois vraiment te sentir sur-puissant pour chauffer ta copine comme ça sous le toit d'un inconnu.

Les joues d'Hinata chauffèrent alors que Naruto fronçait les sourcils.

-Donc tu nous espionnais ? C'est ce que je voulais savoir.

-Tu devrais me remercier Naruto au lieu de me provoquer. Tu n'as vraiment pas changé.

Son regard bleu tomba sur sa main bandé et il senti l'odeur de sang s'y échapper. Elle avait raison alors pourquoi Naruto ne pouvait pas juste la remercier ?

-Vous vous êtes déjà vu ? demanda Hinata.

-Deux fois au _Tourbillon_ , mais on ne s'est jamais parlé. Donc arrêtes de me faire comme si on se connaissait.

-Mais on se connait. C'est juste que tu as oublié.

Cette fois, Naruto resta sans voix alors qu'Hinata faisait des allers-retour entre eux des yeux.

-Au fond de toi tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto n'était pas sûr. Il avait bien sentit une étrange émotion, quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, mais rien d'assez fort pour lui secouer son cerveau et faire revivre des souvenirs qu'apparemment il aurait au fond de lui.

-Tu ne me dis rien du tout, assura-t-il.

Karin soupira.

-Ils sauront te l'expliquer simplement.

-Qui sont "ils" ? demanda Naruto.

Karin ne répondit pas. Elle n'aimait pas raconter les histoires de leur famille. Heureusement pour elle, ce fût à ce moment-là que Fûka arriva, tout sourire, sautillant presque d'un pied à l'autre.

-Bonjour à vous trois ! s'exclama-t-elle. Naruto, Hinata, vous êtes attendu en bas.

Elle jeta un t-shirt et un short à la figure de Naruto qui grogna.

-Nous ? demanda Hinata surprise.

-Vous vouliez des réponses, n'est-ce pas ? Le plus apte à raconter notre histoire se trouve en bas dans le salon.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil avant de se décider. Ils sortirent du lit et une fois Naruto habillé, le petit groupe prit la direction du salon.

-Et moi je te dis que ça ne peux pas être lui ! Il est mort il y a des années de ça. Je le saurai quand même si mon cousin était vivant !

-S'il te plais, Tsunade, assis-toi et arrête de hurler comme ça.

Hinata et Naruto se regardèrent à nouveau. Ils avaient donc bien entendu le même prénom. Qu'est-ce que la psychologue d'Hinata faisait ici ?

-Monsieur, les voilà, annonça Fûka à l'entrée du salon.

Naruto et Hinata pénétrèrent alors dans une immense pièce recouverte de tapisseries et de décorations anciennes. Une délicieuse odeur de viennoiserie fit saliver Hinata qui n'avait rien mangé depuis hier soir. Mais Naruto ne lâcha pas l'homme en face d'eux, assit sur une confortable banquette.

-Naruto ! Hinata ! Bienvenue dans notre humble demeure. Je sais que vous avez besoin de vous reposer mais s'il vous plais, venez vous asseoir.

Hinata s'avança mais Naruto la retient par le poignet afin de passer avant elle. Ils se rapprochèrent des deux personnes déjà assises.

L'homme portait une costume gris foncé ce qui faisait ressortir le roux de ses cheveux qui tombaient par-dessus ses yeux bleus foncés. A coté de lui, en robe de chambre, Tsunade sirotait une tasse de thé qu'elle éloigna d'elle dès que le couple s'assit dans son champ de vision.

-Je sais que vous connaissez déjà Tsunade, fit-il.

La psychologue posa rapidement son regard marron sur Hinata avant de le ramener sur Naruto. Elle fronçait des sourcils comme si le faite de le voir devant elle n'était pas possible.

-Et voici Sasori et Yahiko, continua-t-il en pointant les deux hommes debout bien droit derrière lui.

Fûka s'installa à coté de lui tout en se collant à son corps.

-J'aimerai aussi vous présenter mes plus plats excuses pour hier soir, Hinata, continua l'homme. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer mais nous devions conduire Naruto en lieu sûr et, malgré les bonnes intentions des capitaines Inuzuka et Hatake, nous savons très bien que cet hôpital n'est pas sûr pour des gens comme vous.

Naruto et Hinata levèrent chacun un sourcil à l'écoute de ses explications.

-J'ai demandé à Karin de modifier les souvenirs de toutes les personnes qui étaient présente pour qu'aucun d'eux puisse se rappeler que vous étiez dans mon restaurant.

Hinata leva discrètement ses yeux vers Karin qui était assise, les jambes croisées, à coté de cet homme. Donc elle aussi avait le pouvoir des vampires.

-Votre restaurant ? répéta Naruto.

-Vous oubliez Toneri qui ...

-Je me suis moi-même déplacé à l'hôpital pour gérer ce petit problème avec les capitaines Inuzuka et Hatake. Je peux vous informer que Toneri s'est réveillé dans la nuit et demande à vous voir, Hinata.

Bien sûr qu'il demandait à voir Hinata. N'allait-il donc jamais la laisser tranquille ?

-Il est hors de question qu'il la voit ! grogna son petit-ami possessif à coté d'elle.

-S'il te plais, Naruto, calme-toi, reprit le roux.

-Me calmer ? répéta-t-il d'une voix sombre. Excuses-moi mais j'ai dut raté le passage où on vous demande de l'aide. On ...

-Personne à part nous n'aurait pût t'aider, Naruto. Il va falloir que tu l'acceptes.

-Je ne reçois plus d'ordres de personne et encore moins de toi. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es.

-Par tous les dieux, tu as raison. Mais où sont donc passées mes bonnes manières ?

Il se leva tout en attachant le bouton de sa veste grise avant de se pencher légèrement en avant.

-Monsieur Naruto Uzumaki, mademoiselle Hinata Hyûga, je suis Nagato Uzumaki, pour vous servir.

Un lourd silence s'installa alors que cette révélation prit un petit temps pour arriver jusqu'à Naruto et Hinata. Cependant, Naruto ne prit pas le temps comme Hinata de l'analyser. Ce fût pour ça qu'il se jeta précipitamment sur le col de la chemise de Nagato. Hinata cria son nom alors que les autres personnes présentent se raidir, se rappelant très bien des colères de Naruto.

-Tu crois que j'ai envie de rigoler ? cracha Naruto d'une voix tremblante de colère. Pourquoi tu cherches à m'énerver ?

-Loin de là, s'exclama Nagato en levant les mains devant lui. Avec tes blessures, je ne cherche surtout pas à ce que tu te mettes en colère. Nous somme alliés, tu te rappelles ? Karin t'as soigné.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez fait ça que je vous dois quelque chose.

-Tu as raison. Nous n'avons fait que notre travail. Celui de te protéger.

Hinata sût ce qui allait se passer mais elle ne fût pas assez rapide pour l'en empêcher. Naruto écrasa son poing sur la parfaite joue de Nagato qui ne fit rien de plus que de l'accepter. Pour lui, il la méritait.

-Pour qui tu te prends ?! s'écria Naruto avant de le jeter par terre.

Personne n'osa bouger, tremblant sous la rage de Naruto.

-Tu dois écouter, Naruto ...

-J'en ai assez ! coupa Tsunade en se levant. Ce garçon n'est pas le Naruto que nous connaissons.

-Il n'existe pas d'autre Naruto Uzumaki, informa Nagato tout en se massant la joue. C'est le seul et l'unique.

A ces mots, Hinata ramena son regard sur Nagato et vit de l'admiration sur son visage. Allaient-ils devoir croire une nouvelle fois ces gens ? Elle savait que oui car elle n'avait jamais vu Naruto aussi déstabilisé. Et c'était parce qu'il ressentait bien ce sentiment familier au fond de lui quand il regardait ces gens autour de lui.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, prenant délicatement son bras entre les siens, caressant sa main tout en répétant que tout allait bien. Cela calma juste assez Naruto pour qu'il arrête de trembler.

-Si vous dites être des alliés, je pense que nous méritons des explications, annonça Hinata tout en faisant le tour de la pièce des yeux, les arrêtant sur chaque personne.

-Vous avez bien raison, Hinata.

Nagato se releva avant de s'asseoir à nouveau dans son fauteuil. Il regarda Tsunade puis Hinata et enfin Naruto avant de sourire.

-Si vous permettez, j'aimerai vous raconter l'histoire du garçon qui devient un démon, malgré lui. Et pour commencer, il faut savoir que ce garçon s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki.


	33. Chapitre 33 : Le passé

**TOUT** commença par une histoire d'amour. La Nature était prête à donner la vie et ce fût ce qu'elle fit. Son plus beau geste fût le Big-Bang. Crée à partir de rien de matériel mais crée à partir de ce puissant sentiment, la Terre donna naissance aux cinq éléments qui donnèrent naissances aux dieux. Cinq dieux ? Non, six. La première anomalie de ce monde fût la naissance d'un deuxième dieu du feu né de la lave la plus brûlante au plus profond de cette masse flottante dans la Galaxy.

A cette époque, son nom était simplement Hashimara, le dieu du feu. Frère jumeaux de Tobirama, le dieu du feu, né des flammes à la surface.

A cette époque, tout était simple. Les dieux s'occupaient de façonné les étendu de roches que la Nature leur avait offert.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur chef d'oeuvre, les dieux descendirent sur Terre pour l'habiter et profiter du résultat de leur dur labeur.

Ils goûtaient à tout, touchaient tout, sentaient tout et s'offraient des compliments. Dès qu'ils avaient soif, ils applaudissaient le dieu de l'eau nommé Byakuren. Dès qu'ils avaient chaud, ils félicitaient le dieu du vent nommé Reto. Dès qu'ils avaient besoin d'un endroit pour dormir, ils appelaient le dieu de la terre nommé Mû. Dès qu'ils avaient besoin de lumière, ils se tournèrent vers le dieu de la foudre nommé A. Et dès qu'ils avaient froid, ils se rassemblaient autour des dieux du feu, Hashimara et Tobirama.

A cette époque, ils s'entendaient tous très bien et la Nature était tellement fière d'eux qu'elle décida de leur crée de la compagnie. Vinent alors les animaux et les Hommes.

Au début, ils s'entraidaient tous mais au fur et à mesure, grâce à leur connaissances du monde qu'ils avaient crée, les dieux furent vu comme des être supérieurs. D'abord étonnés, ils se montrèrent modestes envers la dévotion des humains mais très vite, la jalousie s'installa entre eux. Surtout envers les frères jumeaux du feu qui recevaient bien plus d'éloges, et même des présents de la part des habitants, que les quatre autres dieux.

Ce fût comme ça qu'une dispute entre les dieux éclata et ravagea tout ce qu'ils avaient mit si longtemps à construire. Leur puissance était telle qu'elle créa des tremblements de terre, des raz-de-marées, des cyclones, des tempêtes d'éclairs, des feux de forêt et des explosions de volcan.

Voyant ce désastre, la Nature les bannit de la Terre, en leur créant un monde à eux, et les punit en leur ordonnant de recrée ce qu'ils avaient détruit sur la Terre même si ils n'y remettraient plus jamais les pieds.

Les dieux ne protestèrent pas. D'ailleurs, ils se réconcilièrent et promirent de ne plus jamais mal agir envers chacun. Une fois les excuses acceptés, ils se mirent au travail et finirent bien plus rapidement que la première fois.

Ce que les dieux ne savaient pas, c'est que la Nature attendit qu'ils finissent leur tâche de reconstruction pour ensuite retirer leur pouvoirs, jugés trop destructeurs.

Réduit au rang d'humain et se sentant trahit, les dieux ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils décidèrent de se séparer afin de profiter de leur vie devenu courte.

Mais, une deuxième anomalie s'était crée lors de la reconstruction du monde. Les premières créatures de la nuit apparurent.

Au début, elles n'étaient composées que des enfants de la forêt. A cette époque, elles étaient des créatures mi-animale mi-humaine qui souffraient du changement de saisons.

Affolée que son nouveau monde soit à nouveau détruit, la Nature alla trouver les jumeaux du feu, seuls dieux qui avaient gardé sa confiance. Elle leur redonna leur pouvoirs et en échange ils devaient trouver quatre autres dieux afin de les aider à se débarrasser de ces enfants de la forêt qui ravageaient les humains.

Ce fût ainsi qu'Hashirama eût l'idée de la fontaine de Jouvence. Grâce aux testes qu'elle demandait, seuls les humains aux coeurs pur pouvaient être choisit.

Le premier humain a avoir été choisit fût un jeune paysan du nom de Darui. Il fût désigné comme dieu de la foudre. Le deuxième dieu fût celui du vent désormais connu sous le nom de Rasa. Gengestu fût choisit pour être le troisième dieu, celui de l'eau. Et à la surprise générale, une femme, nommée Kurotshuchi, fût désignée pour être le dieu de la terre.

Après des années d'attente, les dieux pouvaient enfin défendre ce qui était cher à leur yeux. Avoir choisit des humains et leur donner des pouvoirs pour défendre d'autres humains était une très bonne idée et la Nature en fût surprise.

Mais ce qui la surpris le plus fût que les frères jumeaux du feu, leaders des nouveaux dieux, remportèrent la guerre après seulement quelques combats.

Ils avaient proposé une offre aux enfants de la forêt qui les intéressa beaucoup plus que de ce faire massacrer. En échange de pouvoirs qui les protégeaient des saisons, ils seraient capables de travailler pour les dieux. Voilà l'origine de la dévotion que les elfes avaient à présent pour les dieux.

Bien entendu, plusieurs refusèrent de se soumettre aux dieux. Ce fût ainsi que les premiers loups-garou apparurent.

L'alpha promit de ne tuer aucun humain en échange de la liberté de son clan.

Une nouvelle fois les jumeaux acceptèrent. Leur expériences d'avoir tout perdu une première fois et d'avoir dût tout reconstruire étaient gravés dans leur esprit et ils voulaient à tout prit éviter cela.

Et ce fût ce qui arriva. Un nouveau monde de paix apparu et pût évoluer aux fils des années.

Pour les récompenser de leur efforts et de leur succès, la Nature accepta qu'ils gardent leur pouvoir et recréa leur monde. A l'époque froid et vu comme une punition, ce monde était maintenant plein de merveilles. Tous les dieux furent joyeux d'enfin pouvoir appelé cet endroit leur maison après des siècles à avoir voyagé sur Terre pour tout arranger.

Heureux d'avoir été protégés par les dieux, les humains décidèrent de crée pour chacun d'eux un temple qui sera habité par un prêtre qui devra dédier sa vie au dieu appartenant au temple dans lequel il devra vivre et élever un successeur qui à son tour vénéra le dieu de son temple et ainsi de suite.

Hélas seul cinq dieux sur six eurent droit à leur temple. Les jumeaux du feu durent partager le leur. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas que les Hommes ne savaient pas que ce temple vénérait deux dieux. Ils le savaient et ils recommencèrent à offrir deux fois plus d'offrandes.

Ce fût comme ça que la première vague de guerres de religion éclata sur Terre. Des centaines d'humains s'entre-tuèrent pour défendre leur dieu ou leur idées. Beaucoup s'enrichirent sur le dos des autres, ce qui créa l'inégalité. D'autres tournèrent le dos à cette religion polygame, pour en crée une autre avec plus de dieux ou pour simplement en crée une avec un seul dieu tout puissant.

Effrayés que la Nature les tienne à nouveau responsables, les dieux décidèrent de séparer les deux jumeaux du feu. Un parmi eux deux devait se clamer seul et unique dieu du feu afin de calmer les humains.

Le choix départagea bien sur les dieux. Certains pensèrent que Hashirama devait être le dieu du feu car il était l'aîné. D'autres pensèrent que Tobirama devait être le dieu du feu car il était celui né de la flamme de l'extérieur donc le plus apte à rassembler les hommes autour de lui.

Un combat fût organisé mais Hashirama se retira avant même qu'il ne puisse commencer. Il affirma vouloir retourner là où il était né. Au premier abord, Tobirama refusa la décision de son frère. Il faisait partit des dieux qui pensaient que l'aîné devait avoir le privilège d'être appelé dieu du feu. Mais Hashirama lui expliqua que contrairement à lui qui avait un autre endroit où aller vivre, Tobirama n'avait que ce monde des dieux puisqu'il était né de la flamme de la surface.

Une fois la décision acceptée à l'unanimité, les deux frères rendirent visite à la Nature afin de lui demander un passage entre le monde des dieux et les profondeurs de la Terre. Hashirama dût jurer qu'il renonçait à son statut de dieu du feu.

Alors, la Nature les laissa faire le chemin vers les profondeurs de la Terre en passant dans le monde des hommes. Profitant de leur dernière balade en tête à tête, les deux frères prirent leur temps.

Ce fût comme cela que le destin décida de crée bien plus de problèmes qu'il n'y en avait déjà.

Une servante et une fillette à la chevelure rousse comme le feu courrait, affolée et suivit par un homme aux cheveux aussi sombre que la nuit. Alors qu'elle courrait sans regarder devant elle, la rousse percuta un des deux dieux qui passaient par là.

Elle fût tellement soulagée d'enfin rencontrer quelqu'un qu'elle se mit à débiter son histoire à toute vitesse.

-Vous devez m'aider ! Il arrive ! S'il vous plais ! Je ne veux pas vivre avec lui !

Hashirama fût frappé par la détresse qui déformait le joli visage de cette fille. Mais il n'eût le temps de rien faire. Elle le secouait tellement qu'il perdit l'équilibre alors qu'elle était encore agrippée à lui.

-Hashirama ! s'exclama Tobirama.

-Mademoiselle ! s'écria la servante qui arriva à ce moment-là.

Le dieu et la petite fille tombèrent tout les deux violemment dans l'herbe grasse de la prairie avant de rouler le long de la pente de la colline.

Une fois la violence du coup passée, Hashirama ouvrit les yeux et ne vit rien d'autre d'une touffe de cheveux roux et soyeux. Cette fillette devait surement appartenir à une famille aisée.

Affolé de ne plus la sentir bouger, il la fit rouler prudemment sur le coté pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée mais elle semblait juste évanouit à cause d'un coup à la tête. Il entendit son frère accourir vers lui alors qu'il dégagea prudemment ses impressionnants cheveux de son visage.

-On ne doit pas resté ici. On est hors du chemin que Dame Nature nous a crée ...

Mais il voyait bien que son frère ne l'écoutait pas. Hashirama était complètement hypnotisé par le jeune âge de cette fille. Elle était si petite contre lui. Elle n'était qu'une enfant mais Hashirama savait que personne ne restait jamais très longtemps innocent dans un monde comme le leur.

-Hashirama !

Il leva la tête et vit que son frère tenait dans ses bras la servante.

-Elle s'est évanoui, expliqua-t-il rapidement pour effacer tout soupçons.

-On peut pas les laisser ici. N'as-tu pas vu à quel point la petite était affolée tout à l'heure ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon frère. As-tu prit un coup sur la tête ?

-On a pas le choix, Tobirama !

Avant même que le jeune dieu ne puisse dire quelque chose, Hashirama prit la petite humaine dans ses bras et s'éloigna de lui.

Durant tout le trajet, il continua de lui dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire ça. Qu'ils risquaient la colère de la Nature mais Hashirama le fit taire en disant qu'il ne faisait rien de mal et que le seul tord qu'Elle pouvait lui reprocher c'était d'être sortit du chemin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'elles ? On ne peut pas mettre pied autre part que sur le chemin.

-On trouvera surement un village quelque part. Je veillerai sur elles et dès qu'elles seront sur pieds et qu'elles m'auront expliqué la situation j'aviserai. D'autres questions ?

Tobirama comprit que cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec son frère. Il fît la moue tout en gardant son air agacé et suivit Hashirama.

Comme il avait prévu, le chemin traversait un village. Un drôle de village occupé que par des hommes et des femmes avec le teint aussi blanc que la neige et aux yeux aussi nacrée que l'intérieur des huîtres. Ils se faisaient appeler les Otsutsuki.

Non autorisé à parler aux humains, Tobirama installa la servante sur les épaules de son frère et dût attendre son retour à l'extérieur du village.

Pendant ce temps, Hashirama expliquait comme il pouvait ce qui c'était passé. Les femmes prirent rapidement la petite fille et la servante en charge pendant que le chef du village accepta qu'ils aillent un toit le temps qu'ils aillent mieux.

-Je vais rester quelque temps dans ce village mais dès qu'elles iront mieux, je te promets de reprendre tout de suite le voyage, dit l'aîné à son cadet. Tu devrais rentrer avant que quelqu'un ne remarqua ta présence sur Terre.

-Tu fais attention à toi, hein ?

-Tu me connais. Je ...

-Justement, je te connais trop bien mon frère.

Hashirama sourit gêné avant de se gratter la joue de son doigt. Il fit promettre à son frère de sauver les humains de la guerre et celui-ci ajouta que c'était sa priorité. Les deux frères se prirent dans leur bras, se promettant que ce n'était pas un adieu.

Lorsque la petite rousse se réveilla, Hashirama était encore à son chevet. Elle le distingua de dos dans la pénombre grâce à la lumière d'une bougie qu'il allumait avec ses doigts.

Ne voyant que ses longs cheveux foncés, la jeune femme se redressa d'un coup, cherchant un endroit pour s'échapper.

-Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle tourna la tête vers cette voix grave et fût surprise de reconnaître l'homme qu'elle avait renversé et non son poursuivant.

-Par tout les dieux ! Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir renversé tout à l'heure. Veuillez acceptez mes plus plates excuses.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons, assura Hashirama. C'est plutôt pour vous que je me suis inquiétez ...

-Je vous en pris ne me ramener pas la-bas ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'attrapant pas le col de sa chemise en toile d'une poigne impressionnante.

-Excusez mon indiscrétion mais pourquoi toute cette agitation ?

Il la vit cligner plusieurs fois de ses yeux bleus foncés. Ils étaient vraiment beaux. Ils pouvaient presque rivalisé avec la couleur du ciel le soir tellement ils étaient sombres mais en même temps, ils brillaient d'une telle intensité que le bleu ne pouvait pas ne pas être aperçu.

-Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? chuchota soudain la petite fille en relâchant sa prise.

Hashirama se recula pour l'observer mais en effet, il ne la connaissait pas.

-Si cela vous offense, je m'en excuse ... commença-t-il avant d'être arrêté une nouvelle fois.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Euh ... le village de Konoha, il me semble ...

Elle le relâcha complètement avant de poser ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle se mit à trembler et Hashirama sentit la paniqué prendre possession de son corps. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Regrettait-elle d'avoir fugué de chez elle ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle pleurait ?

-Votre servante est juste là si ... dit-il pour la rassurer.

Soudain un rire résonna dans la pièce le coupant dans sa lancée. La fillette rigolait alors que ses mains étaient posées sur son visage comme pour se cacher.

Hashirama cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais elle tourna sa tête vers lui et il fût frappé par le magnifique sourire qu'elle affichait. Un sourire unique et si enfantin, si innocent.

-Je vais faire les présentation. Ma servant est Samui Namikaze et moi, je suis la fille du roi de Uzushio, Mito Uzumaki.

Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il puisse lui faire un baise-main mais Hashirama se contenta de la serrer tout en souriant.

-Enchanté Mito, je suis Hashirama. Mais dites-moi, vous êtes bien loin de chez vous et même si vous avez votre servante ce n'est pas très sûr d'être dans la forêt.

-Mon père veut me marié à un homme que je n'aime pas. Je me suis donc enfui mais mon futur mari m'a suivit et a essayé de me rattraper avant que je vous percute.

-Je vois. Mais ...

-Je vous en supplie. Il ne faut pas qu'ils me retrouvent.

-Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de vous aider. Je ... Je suis attendu quelque part et ...

-Je vous en pris, laissez moi venir avec vous.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ...

-Et pourquoi donc ? Je vous jure que Samui et moi, on sait se faire toutes petites. Vous oublierez que nous sommes avec vous.

-Il vaut mieux que vous vous reposiez. On en reparlera demain.

Mito fît la moue. Pourquoi cet homme refusait tout ce qu'elle lui proposait ? Cachait-il quelque chose ?

Le lendemain, elle fût réveillée par les bruits d'exclamations de la part des villageois. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa maison, elle vit Samui et Hashirama avant de s'approcher d'eux.

-Bonjour mademoiselle.

-Bonjour. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Personne ne sait. Quelque chose a ravagé les récoltes.

Hashirama se baissa pour mieux examiner la terre.

-Une chose est sûr, ce n'est pas l'oeuvre des enfants de la forêt ou des loup-garous.

-Comment savez-vous cela ? demanda la petite qui s'était accroupit à coté de lui.

-Vous voyez ses marques sur le sol, ça ressemble presque à des traces de tissu. Comme si quelqu'un laissait traîner sa longue robe derrière lui.

Malgré ce constat, les Otsutsuki étaient paniqués. L'hiver arrivait et ils risquaient de ne pas pouvoir récupérer assez de nourriture pour en mettre dans leur réserve.

Hashirama aurait voulu les aider mais comment expliquer sa situation ? Comment expliquer que du jour au lendemain, les pousses ravagées avaient repoussées et avaient produites des fruits et des légumes ? Il préféra rester prudent.

Les jours d'après, tout le village se mit au travail pour construire une barrière afin de protéger les futures récoltes. Même Mito s'était mise au travail. C'était elle qui avait imaginé les plans et tout le monde devait avouer que c'était un travail remarquable.

Aillant l'habitude de diriger les opérations, Hashirama donnait les taches pendant que, secrètement, il laissait traîner quelques gouttes de son pouvoir de feu pour aider la terre a regagner en fertilité rapidement.

-Je crois que nous allons rester ici, lui avoua Mito alors qu'ils dînaient après une duré journée.

Ils venaient de finir les barrière et ce soir était le premier test.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Samui et moi serons peut-être deux bouches en plus à nourrir mais cela fera aussi deux autres paires de mains pour les aider avec leur récoltes. De plus, personne ne me trouvera ici.

Elle vit l'hésitation passé sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Je vous jure que je peux prendre soin de moi. Je peux aussi vous jurer que je ne sortirai pas d'ici et ...

-Mais et vos parents ?

Il eût un silence alors que Mito posait ses coudes sur la table. On lui avait toujours interdit de faire ça mais ici, elle était libre et elle n'avait pas à épouser un homme deux fois âgé qu'elle pour se faire une place dans la société. De plus, les villageois s'étaient attachés à elle.

-Dans ce cas, je vais pouvoir reprendre ma route.

Mito le regarda surprise par ses mots. Il acceptait de la laisser ici. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait besoin de cette approbation. Elle fût touchée par son inquiétude à son égard qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux foncés. Une vraie inquiétude qui changeait de l'hypocrisie de la court.

-Je comptais rester jusqu'à ce que vous saviez ce que vous voulez faire mais vous avez l'air décidé à vouloir aider ces villageois.

-En effet. Vous pouvez partir tranquille.

-De plus, je sais que Samui prendra bien soin de vous.

Hashirama lui sourit avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Mito dégagea sa main et lui tira la langue. Ils continuèrent de se taquiner et de parler jusqu'au couché.

Tôt le lendemain, Mito accouru jusqu'aux portes du village pour voir Hashirama remercier le chef du village alors que les habitants lui souhaitèrent bon voyage. Il ne l'avait même pas attendu pour partir. Cela l'attrista plus que nécessaire.

Elle le vit se retourner et elle souleva sa robe pour accélérer.

-Hashirama ! cria-t-elle.

Il se retourna et une nouvelle fois prit la fillette de plein fouet.

-Merci, s'exclama-t-elle alors que ses bras s'entouraient autour de son cou. Merci de nous avoir aidé, de t'être occupé de nous et merci de m'avoir laisser ma liberté. Merci.

Hashirama fût plus que surpris par son comportement et par l'impacte puissant que ses simples mots avaient sur lui.

Il la reposa au sol et se pencha vers elle, sa large main coloré posée sur ses cheveux couleur feu.

-Prends bien soin de toi, Mito.

-Allons, je suis sûr qu'on se reverra ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de dégager sa main et de se surélever pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Hashirama sourit, cachant la vérité : ils ne se reverraient jamais. Il secoua sa main alors qu'il s'éloignait sans détourner son regard. Ce fût elle qui détourna les yeux la première pour cacher ses larmes. Elle avait mal au coeur et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Une fois seul, il pressa ses doigts sur sa joue, exactement là où elle l'avait embrassé. Il avait aimé être en contacte avec ces humains. Cela lui avait rappeler la bonne époque. Il pensait aussi avoir découvert un nouveau type d'humain. Ceux comme Mito qui malgré leur rang sont prêt à aider les autres.

Il sourit. La petite allait lui manquer, aucun doute la dessus. Elle était tellement pleine de vie.

Il secoua alors la tête et accéléra son allure. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps. Il devait continuer sa route sans se retourner.

Après plusieurs semaines de marche, il arriva au point le plus bat de la Terre par rapport à la mer. Une énorme grotte servait d'entrée à son nouveau monde. Un monde qu'il allait habité seul. Il n'y avait aucune habitation autour de lui. Personne avec qui créer des liens.

Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Il n'avait pas arrêter de penser à Mito et tout ce qu'il faisait la ramenait dans son esprit. Il avait beau se dire qu'elle et Samui allaient s'en sortir et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, elle restait une enfant et Samui une servante. Il aurait voulu pouvoir les protéger, comme tous ces pauvres villageois.

Il pensais encore à elles alors qu'il se sentait descendre vers les profondeurs de la planète Terre. Contrairement à ce que les hommes pensaient, ce lieu n'était pas sombre et effrayant. Pour Hashirama, il était lumineux et accueillant. Après tout, il était né ici.

Après plusieurs années à aménager son nouveau lieu de vie, il eût la visite non-annoncée de la Nature. Cette dernière était venu le chercher car un nouveau problème était apparu après la fin de la guerre de religion. Hashirama fût heureux d'apprendre que son départ avait aidé son frère et les autres dieux à calmer les Hommes.

Malheureusement, ces guerres avaient fait beaucoup de morts qui erraient maintenant sans but sur Terre. Ces âmes avaient besoin d'un endroit où se rendre, d'un endroit prêt à les accueillir.

Hashirama n'avait jamais vu d'âmes mais il ne pouvait plus continuer à vivre seul. Il avait peur de devenir fou. Il avait toujours eût l'habitude de vivre avec quelqu'un. Soit avec les dieux, soit avec son frère, soit avec Mito. Il était sûr que c'était grâce à eux qu'il n'avait pas perdu la tête. Il s'était posés des tas de questions à leur sujet. Comment son frère s'en sortait seul ? Est-ce que son statut d'unique dieu du feu lui plaisait ? Et Samui. Avait-elle réussit à gérer cette intrépide de Mito ? Etait-elle toujours avec elle au village ? Et Mito. Quel age avait-elle maintenant ? A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Avait-elle trouvé un mari convenable ? Avait-elle des enfants ? Etait-elle toujours en vie ?

Il accepta cette nouvelle responsabilité et fût baptisé Satan, un nom qui effarera plus d'un dans les années futures. Il fût autorisé à voyager à travers le monde pour récupérer les âmes qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage car elles étaient à la recherche d'attention. Afin de l'aider dans son travail, la Nature créa le premier démon, Jûbi, l'écureuil à dix queues.

Ce fût ainsi qu'Hashirama remonta à la surface, aidé de son nouveau compagnon. Il traversa à nouveau mers, océans et terres pour convaincre les âmes d'aller en Enfer où elles ne seront plus jamais seules.

Un jour, son voyage le ramena aux portes de Konoha.

Le jour allait bientôt se lever et Hashirama devait se dépêcher mais le village avaient changé. Il s'était agrandit et la barrière était toujours là mais elle était à présent gardée par des hommes avec leur chiens.

A ses pieds, le petit démon avait vite sauté sur son épaule pour lui signaler la présence de morts dans ce village. Hashirama frissonna. Il espérait que Mito ou Samui ne soient pas parmi eux.

Alors qu'il s'avançait prudemment entre les maisons à la recherche de fantôme, Jûbi se mit à s'agiter. Hashirama eût à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une lame de couteau fût posé sur sa gorge. Le puissant dieu ferma les yeux et leva les mains en l'air.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et rencontra ceux de son adversaire. Des yeux bleu nuit. Les même qu'elle.

-Mito ?

La jeune femme recula. Ses cheveux roux étaient retenus en deux choux sur sa tête et elle était bien plus grande, bien plus fine, bien plus féminine. Sa peau était sale de terre et ses vêtements étaient ceux d'un paysan mais elle avait l'air en bonne santé.

-Hashirama, murmura-t-elle.

Il reconnu le doute dans sa voix et il savait pourquoi. Comment expliquer que le temps des années l'avait fait grandir, elle, alors que lui, il ressemblait au même Hashirama qui l'avait quitté des années auparavant.

-Je ...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle avec les sourcils froncés.

-Je ...

-Je veux la vérité.

Elle avait toujours cette mauvaise habitude de le couper.

-C'est assez long à expliquer, ricana-t-il.

Un coup de vent glacé les enveloppa. Jûbi recommença à s'agiter sur son épaule avant de sauter de sa capuche et de courir vers les champs.

-Jûbi reviens ici !

Il suivit sa bête pendant que Mito le suivait, bien décidée à comprendre ce qui se passait ici. Jûbi conduit les deux jeunes adultes vers les champs et sous ses yeux ébahis, Hashirama vit Samui parmi les fantômes qui arrachaient les cultures pour essayer de les manger.

-Mademoiselle ! s'exclama Samui. Elles sont revenues.

-Tu peux les voir ? réalisa Hashirama.

-Les traces, chuchota Mito prête à tirer la sonnette d'alarme.

-Attends ! l'arrêta-t-il. Si tu appelles des renforts elles vont s'échappées.

-C'est ce que je veux, dit Mito en se dégageant.

-Mais elles reviendront. Si tu me laisses faire, elles disparaîtrons d'ici pour toujours.

Mito détailla le bel homme devant elle. Son coeur n'avait pas arrêté de cogner dans sa poitrine depuis qu'elle l'avait reconnu de dos tout à l'heure. Elle avait crût rêver mais il l'avait aussi reconnu, confirment son identité. Il était bien le Hashirama qui l'avait sauvé.

-Bien, décida-t-elle.

-Est-ce que je peux vous demander de ...

Sa voix s'affaiblissait au fur à mesure que Mito le regardait avec un regard noir.

-Ok, c'est pas grave vous pouvez rester.

Quel caractère.

-Samuir, s'il te plais viens derrière moi et ne bougez pas, ajouta-t-il en regardant Mito qui souleva un sourcil.

Les deux femmes se mirent derrière son dos avant qu'il ne claque des doigts. Mito ne vit que de puissantes rafales de vents mais, devant les yeux écarquillés de Samui, Jûbi se transforma en un énorme insecte à sept queues qui se mit à voler au dessus des âmes pour qu'elles ne puissent pas s'échapper.

-Je me présente. Je suis Satan, commença Hashirama tout en avançant vers les pauvres âmes affolées. Vous avez entendu parler de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa question attira l'attention des âmes qui n'en croyait pas leur oreilles. Quelqu'un leur adressait la parole. C'était tout ce qu'elles voulaient, que quelqu'un les remarque.

Mito ne comprenait pas ce que Hashirama faisait. Il parlait seul. Il parlait de solitude puis d'un endroit qui existait sous terre pour que les âmes puissent se retrouver et vivre en paix malgré qu'elles soient déjà mortes.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il parle aux morts, chuchota Samui avec la larme à l'oeil.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle essayait de communiquer avec ces êtres qui avaient basculé de l'autre coté mais elles ne semblaient pas pouvoir l'entendre. Cela voulait dire qu'Hashirama était spécial.

-Acceptez-vous ? demanda-t-il enfin après son discours de persuasion.

Il vit les âmes en pleures accepter ce compromis plus qu'avantageux pour elles. Soulagé, Hashirama sourit. Il n'aimait pas utiliser la force même avec les morts.

Il claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et cette fois-ci, Jûbi se transforma en un magnifique cheval blanc à cinq queues avant de cracher une boule de feu pour consumer les âmes et les envoyer directement en Enfer.

Hashirama se tourna vers les deux femmes et, de sa cape, les protégea du feu. Mais Samui eût le temps de les voir. De voir les âmes qui brûlaient, attendant la délivrance après toutes ses années à errer.

Une fois le feu éteint, le petit groupe de trois regardèrent l'endroit où se tenait les âmes quelques secondes plutôt.

-Impressionnant, murmura Samui.

Hashirama se retourna pour leur sourire et leur expliquer mais Mito n'attendit pas. Comme d'habitude. Elle l'attrapa et le plaqua contre la barrière.

-C'était quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui est-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Mademoiselle calmez-vous.

-Quoi tu es de son coté ? Tu savais ? demanda Mito en tourna la tête vers sa servante et amie désormais.

-Non, je ne savais pas mais je pense que l'on ne le saura jamais si vous continuez de l'étrangler ainsi.

Mito regarda à nouveau Hashirama qui en effet semblait manquer d'air. Elle le relâcha et il put masser sa gorge. Cette fille allait le tuer un jour ou l'autre. Ou devrait-il 'cette femme' ?

-C'est assez long à expliquer, dit-il alors que Jûbi, qui avait retrouvé sa forme d'écureuil, sauta sur son épaule.

-On a tout notre temps, annonça Mito.

-Peut-être que vous voulez prendre un casse de thé, monsieur Hashirama.

-Avec plaisir.

Mito leva les yeux au ciel avant de les suivre vers la maison qu'elle partageait avec Samui.

Enfin, après qu'il soit servit et pendant que le soleil finissait de se lever, Hashirama se mit à leur expliquer. Tout, vraiment tout. Pendant ce temps, Samui caressait le soyeux pelage caramel de Jûbi. Elle ne laissait rien paraître contrairement à Mito qui avait du mal à cacher ses tremblements ce qui n'échappa à Hashirama.

-C'est donc pour la collecte des âmes que vous deviez absolument reprendre votre route la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ? demanda Samui.

-Pas vraiment. A la base je devais vivre comme un ermite mais j'imagine que la situation était critique et que les autres dieux étaient tellement débordés qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour faire ce travail et c'est tombé sur moi.

-Je vois ...

-Vraiment ? s'écria soudain Mito. Tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'il nous raconte ?

-Je sais qu'il y a longtemps, les hommes et les dieux vivaient en harmonie donc oui, cela me paraît possible. De plus, cela expliquerai son apparence, mademoiselle.

-Ecoute, Mito ...

-Je sors !

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie devant les yeux écarquillés des deux autres qui ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Mais même elle, elle ne savait pas.

Elle devrait être contente, non ? Son sauveur était un dieu. Alors pourquoi avait-elle si mal au coeur comme ça. Elle crût ressentir de la jalousie mais elle ne voyait pas de qui elle pouvait être jalouse. De Samui ? Elle pouvait voir des choses que personne ne semblait pouvoir voir. Et si c'était du dieu lui-même ? Non, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi. Il était comme elle, il vivait une vie qu'il lui avait été imposée.

Mito entendit soudain des bruits de pas à coté d'elle. Elle leva la tête et vit Hashirama qui lui souriait. Elle eût soudain l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière alors qu'elle regardait son héro d'en bas.

Sans son autorisation, il s'assit à coté d'elle. Il ne faisait jamais ce qu'elle voulait. Au fond, elle l'avait toujours apprécier pour ça.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis énervé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'aurai pas dût te cacher la vérité. J'imagine que je voulais que tu vives une simple vie.

-Ce n'était pas à toi de le décider !

-Et pour ça, je suis désolé.

Le silence s'installa entre eux mais la colère de Mito n'avait toujours pas diminué et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Samui m'a dit que ...

Soudain, elle comprit enfin la réalité. Elle était jalouse des autres. Si Hashirama était le dieu du feu cela voulait dire qu'il vivait depuis bien plus longtemps que n'importe qui. Hors lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle avait rencontré ce charmant inconnu, elle avait crût qu'il était seulement bon avec elle. Elle s'était sentit spécial. Personne n'avait jamais été vraiment gentil avec elle et si quelqu'un était gentil avec elle, c'était seulement par obligation. Samui par exemple : avant d'être son amie, elle était une esclave que son père avait gardé pour que Mito puisse avoir de la compagnie.

Hors, Hashirama avait été gentil avec elle car c'était dans sa nature. Mais si c'était vrai, avec combien d'autre gens avait-il été gentil ? Avec combien d'autre femmes ?

Elle serra les dents.

-Je te déteste.

-J'en suis désolé.

-Arrêtes de t'excuser, c'est agaçant !

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te vouvoie à nouveau ?

Mito tourna sa tête vers lui et Hashirama fût rassuré qu'aucun regard n'avait encore le pouvoir de tuer quelqu'un car sinon, il le serait depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Contente de l'avoir fait taire, elle tourna la tête et ils restèrent encore un moment dans le silence.

-Est-ce que tu es heureuse ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Pour m'abandonner une nouvelle fois ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix, Hashirama.

Ces mots se plantèrent en plein dans le coeur du dieu.

-J'ai choisi d'abandonner ma vie au palais et me voilà paysanne. Tu aurai pu rester ici. Tu aurai pu abandonner tes pouvoirs.

-Je ne peux pas. Mes pouvoirs font du bien aux gens.

-Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé de penser un peu à toi ? D'être un peu égoïste ?

-J'ai apprit avec le temps que dans un monde, il faut des égoïstes et des généreux. J'imagine que j'ai toujours appartenu à la catégorie des généreux.

-Et moi ?

Mito le vit la regarder. Elle tourna la tête et regretta son geste. Pourquoi le trouvait-elle aussi beau ? Ce n'était pas bien du tout de se sentir comme ça.

-J'avoue que tu es très intéressante Mito. Malgré tous ses années à réfléchir et à penser à toi, je n'ai toujours pas encore trouvé dans quelle catégorie te mettre. J'imagine qu'il doit avoir une catégorie entre les deux. Une qui te rend spéciale.

Pourquoi continuait-il d'être gentil avec elle alors qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'elle le détestait ? Rectification, elle le haïssait.

-Et tu n'as pas envie de savoir si ta déduction est vraie ?

Hashirama fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle lui demandait.

-Laisses-moi t'accompagner dans ton voyage.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Pourquoi venait-elle de proposer ça ? Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Pourquoi le sentiment de possessivité l'envahissait ainsi ?

Elle sentait son coeur battre bien trop fort dans sa poitrine pour que ce soit normal. Elle était surement malade. Mais malade de quoi ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Et voilà, elle venait de retrouver son rythme cardiaque habituel et son agacement envers Hashirama.

-Et pourquoi donc ?!

-Car ma dernière destination est Uzushio.

-Quoi ?

Mito fût soudain ramené à la réalité. Il y avait des morts à Uzushio mais qui ? Ses parents ? Sa famille ? Ses sujets ? Elle les avait abandonné sans laisser de nouvelles mais elle n'en avait pas reçu non plus.

-Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, dit Hashirama la tirant de ses pensées. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes la vie que tu as choisi de vivre.

Il recommençait à l'énerver. Mais en même temps, elle fût touchée par ses mots. Il avait encore l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle.

-Un guerre a éclaté la-bas. Tu seras plus en sécurité ici ...

-C'est décidé ! Je viens avec toi ! annonça-t-elle avant de se lever.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Hashirama. As-tu au moins écouter ce que je viens de dire ?

-Oui mais je n'en tiens pas compte, rigola-t-elle. Je me suis entraîner aux arts de la guérison si il y a la guerre à mon royaume, je dois être auprès de mon peuple. Je vais prévenir Samui qu'on part tout de suite.

-Maintenant ? Mais ... Il vaut mieux se reposer avant ...

-Hors de question ! Tu es capable de t'en aller sans nous.

Mito ne savait pas quel était ce sentiment qui réchauffait son coeur et en même temps glaçait son sang mais elle voulait voir où il la mènera. Elle laissa juste son instinct décider, exactement comme la fois où elle avait fugué de chez elle et qu'elle avait rencontré Hashirama.

Dès que Mito eût expliqué la situation, Samui l'aida à préparer leur sacs qui étaient assez maigres vu le peu d'affaires qu'elles avaient.

Une fois prête, Mito fût contente de voir que Hashirama les avait attendu. En réalité, il cherchait Jûbi mais ce dernier était toujours accroché à l'épaule de Samui et n'était pas prêt à y descendre. Une autre raison pour montrer que les femmes étaient inclus dans le voyage.

Les trois voyageurs firent le tour du village pour que les jeunes femmes puissent dire au revoir aux Otsutsuki qui les avaient accueilli à bras ouverts.

La dernière visite fût à l'infirmerie.

-Mademoiselle a passé beaucoup d'heures à s'occuper des malades, expliqua Samui. Malheureusement, quelques années après votre départ, certains Otsutsuki, la plus part âgés, sont tombés gravement malade. On ne sait pas encore de quoi souffrent-ils mais mademoiselle leur a fait un breuvage qui soigne leur estomac.

Hashirama eût un mauvais pressentiment et se promit que dès sa collecte des âmes sera terminé, il se penchera sur ce problème qui avait l'air de peiner Mito.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait crû qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Qu'elle était toujours restée la fillette qu'il avait rencontré par accident. Hors la voir penchée sur les patients pour leur souhaiter un bon rétablissement lui donnait une nouvelle vision de Mito.

Enfin, après de dernières embrassades, le petit groupe pût se mettre en marche vers la destination finale d'Hashirama.

Il devait avouer qu'avoir de la compagnie autre qu'un démon qui ne pouvait pas parler lui faisait du bien. Il avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiété pour Mito. Que lui arriverait-il quand ils seront arrivé sur les terres Uzushio ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

Appuyé contre un arbre, Hashirama ouvrit un oeil avant de le refermer.

-Je me repose. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-Non.

Mito ne comprenait pas comme Hashirama pouvait dormir autant alors qu'ils devaient avancer. Elle se mit à dessiner dans le sable des symboles pour faire passer le temps. Samui était partie avec Jûbi chercher à manger. Surement des baies ou encore des œufs d'oiseaux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La jeune femme sursauta. Hashirama regardait par dessus son épaule et était beaucoup trop près d'elle. Elle sentit ses joues chauffées alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour calmer ses bouffées de chaleurs.

-Ce sont des sceaux, expliqua-t-elle en raclant sa gorge. C'est ce qui me donne accès aux arts de la guérison.

-Que signifie celui ? demanda l'homme en pointant une étrange spirale au sol.

-Celui là permet de relier la vie de deux personnes. Si l'une est souffrante, le guérisseur peut la relier à une personne en bonne santé pour empêcher le malade de mourir.

-Vraiment ? Est-ce que ça marche vraiment ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Mito. Je ne l'ai jamais encore essayé. Il est très puissant et dangereux.

Elle sortit un livre de son sac et fit tourner les pages avant de le tendre vers Hashirama.

-Regarde. C'est lui.

Un dessin noir en forme de spirale avec des inscriptions prenait la moitié de la page. Hashirama avait beau tourner le livre dans tout les sens, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il y avait écrit.

-Je ne comprends rien.

-Alors même le plus grand dieu ne sait pas tout, rigola-t-elle ce qui fit rougir Hashirama.

Elle écarta sa main et tira le livre sur ses cuisses pour faire glisser son doigt sur chacune des inscriptions.

-Celui là c'est l'inscription pour le mot sacrifice. Celui de la bonté, puis le partage qui suit la santé et le dernier est amour. Ils représentent les qualités à avoir pour être volontaire et pour partager sa vie avec le malade.

-Car pas tout le monde peut se présenter ?

-Bien sûr que non, cela serai trop facile et très dangereux.

Hashirama regarda la jeune femme à ses cotés. Elle était tellement passionnée par ça. Bizarrement, cela le rendait fière mais était-ce à cause de ça qu'elle n'avait pas la vie qu'elle méritait ? Pour lui, elle aurait dût être mariée et avoir des enfants. Après tout, n'était-ce pas tout ce qu'une femme désirait à l'époque ?

-Pourquoi les arts de guérison ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il arrangeait une mèche de ses cheveux feu derrière son oreille.

-C'est ce que j'ai choisi, répondit-elle.

-Ne désires-tu rien d'autre ?

-Si, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers lui et la seconde d'après, il sentit ses lèvres si les siennes.

C'était à rien y comprendre. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle le détestait ? Et pourtant, ce baisé lui retourna le cerveau. Quelle douceur. Quelle texture. Quel parfum. Quelle puissance. Tout ça le secoua de partout. Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel. Il pouvait sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines. C'était une vraie explosion d'amour.

Mito avait essayé de combattre ce sentiment mais elle s'était sentit stupide de l'ignorer alors que c'était lui qui l'avait aidé à se décider et à partir avec Hashirama. De plus, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mit en route et qu'elle était à ses cotés, elle l'avait sentit prendre de plus en plus de place au fond d'elle et il la brûlait, la consumait. Elle voulait s'en libérer. Et elle ne regrettera jamais son geste malgré que ce sentiment explosa dès que les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait touchèrent les siennes.

Oui, elle l'aimait. Et elle avait beau se dire que c'était surement mal et non recommandé, elle n'avait pas réussit à s'en défaire.

Quelle ne fût pas sa joie quand elle ne le sentit pas la repousser. Au contraire, ses deux larges mains étaient sur ses joues et l'attirait vers lui.

Malheureusement, un bruit de buisson les rappela à l'ordre et ils se séparèrent alors que Samui revenait les bras chargés de fruits.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle. J'ai prit un peu trop de temps.

Les deux autres secouèrent la tête, les joues rouges et les yeux hagards. Ils se levèrent rapidement tout en raclant leur gorge et en tapotant leur vêtements pour faire tomber la poussière.

Samui préféra ne pas poser de questions sur leur étrange comportement et demanda au dieu si il pouvait allumé un feu. Ce dernier la remercia silencieusement de lui avoir donné une tâche à faire.

Mais malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au baisé qu'il venait de partager avec Mito. Que ce soit durant le repas ou une fois couché, il repassait ses doigts sur ses lèvres comme pour garder la douceur de ses lèvres imprimées sur les siennes.

Mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne devait pas oublier sa place l'attendait dans une grotte sous terre. Jamais il ne pourrait demander à Mito de l'accompagner.

Décidé, il se leva de sa couche et la traîna juste en face de Mito qui avait les yeux fermés mais ne dormait pas plus que lui. Elle le sentit s'allonger à coté d'elle et une fois qu'il ne bougea plus, elle osa ouvrir un oeil.

Elle sursauta presque quand elle vit à quel point la distance entre eux était courte. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses joues bouillantes.

Sans rien dire, ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Puis Hashirama passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui retenait sa respiration. Elle le vit sourire et elle sentit son coeur se serrer comme si il cherchait à l'étouffer de douleur. Et dès qu'elle avait mal comme ça, elle cherchait Hashirama.

-Je ne déteste pas, chuchota-t-elle. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu laisses les autres dicter ta vie.

-Sans les autres, je ne serai pas celui que je suis aujourd'hui.

-Dans ce cas, je serai égoïste pour toi.

Hashirama s'apprêta à lui dire que leur amour était impossible mais elle rampa vers lui et enfouit son visage dans son torse pour être enveloppée par la chaleur de son corps. Jamais de sa longue vie, il ne s'était sentit aussi en paix avec lui-même.

Quand le groupe arriva à Uzushio après des jours de marches, Hashirama et Mito se tenaient la main alors qu'elle s'amusait à le chatouiller avec un feuille. Mais dès que les premiers cris d'horreur arrivèrent à leur oreilles, Jûbi se mit à grogner dans les bras de Samui.

Les trois voyageurs virent sous leur pieds le royaume du roi Uzuamki complètement détruit. Dans le noir de la nuit, les flammes rouges du feu dévoraient les maisons. Des villageois courraient hors de chez eux. Des corps de guerriers avaient été démembré par l'ennemi juste par amusement et des enfants pleuraient dans les rues soit parce qu'ils étaient perdu, soit parce qu'ils tenaient dans leur bras leur parents morts.

Alors que Mito se pressait auprès des blessés qui pouvaient encore être sauvé, Hashirama calma le feu.

Cependant, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Des traces de morsures étaient clairement visibles sur les corps vidés de sang.

-Monsieur Hashirama ! cria Samui.

Il accouru près d'elle et prit la main de la vielle dame qui était allongée sur les cuisses de Samui.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Des ... Des monstres ... Des monstres aux yeux rouges luisant dans la nuit ...

Se savant déjà condamnée, la vieille femme leva sa main de sa nuque et révéla aux yeux des témoins de profondes morsures. Le monstre avait déchiqueté la peau avec ses dents car il n'avait pas réussi à trouver la veine du premier coup.

-Faites quelque chose ... Je vous en prit ... sauvez le roi ... sauvez Uzushio ...

-Vous devez m'écouter. Une fois de l'autre coté, cherchez toutes les âmes qui errent ici et venez me retrouver. Je me charge de ces monstres.

La vieille femme ne comprenait pas de quoi le dieu parlait mais elle lui sourit quand même car il allait essayer de sauver son chez elle.

Hashirama abaissa les paupières de la femme avant de se relever, cherchant Jûbi du regard.

-De quels monstres parlait-elle ? demanda Samui.

-Je ne sais pas mais ce sont des traces de dents humaines. Ce ne sont pas les créatures que nous connaissons. Où est Mito ?

-Je ... Je ne sais pas je pensais qu'elle était derrière vous ...

Hors, Mito était bien loin d'eux. Elle se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers le palais, espérant voir ses parents en vie.

Elle poussa la lourde porte sans prendre le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Elle continuait juste de courir vers la salle du trône. Quand elle vit ses parents assit sur leur magnifiques chaises, elle éclata en sanglots.

-Père ! Mère !

Elle voulu les prendre dans ses bras mais à ce moment même, leur têtes tombèrent de leur corps et roulèrent jusqu'à ses pieds. Blanche comme un linge, la jeune femme s'arrêta et observa ces têtes avec des yeux exorbités.

-Alors comme ça, tu es bien vivante et tu vas pouvoir rester avec moi.

Mito leva ses yeux et vit devant elle, assit sur les cuisses de son père, Naka Uchiha qui se léchait les doigts. Cet homme qui devait être son mari n'avait pas du tout vieillit et tout ses habilles étaient couverts de sang.

-Je l'avais dit à ton père mais il ne m'a pas écouter et il a rompu le contract entre les Uchiha et les Uzuamki. Tout cela est de votre faute princesse.

-Non ...

-Bien sûr que si, renchérit-il alors qu'il descendait du trône.

Ses longs cheveux noirs se balançaient dans son dos alors qu'il se rapprochait de Mito. Elle se retourna vers la porte, voulant courir loin, très loin, mais elle avait été hypnotisé par ces yeux rouges qui réapparurent devant elle.

-Rappelles toi. Tu t'es enfui et je t'ai couru après. Grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé la fontaine de Jouvence. Elle existe, je l'ai bu et regardes-moi ! Je suis devenu un dieu à la tête d'une arme indestructible. Les Uchiha vont enfin pouvoir régner en maîtres !

-Tu es complètement fou ! Tu n'as rien d'un dieu. Tu n'es qu'un monstre.

-Allons princesse Mito, tu ne voudrais pas me mettre en colère. Tu es maintenant reine de Uzushio alors reconnait moi comme ton mari et il ne t'arrivera rien.

Mito ne pouvait peut-être pas bouger mais sa bouche fonctionnait toujours. Elle cracha avec force au visage du vampire.

-Moi vivante, tu ne sera jamais roi de mon royaume.

Naka passa sa main sur son visage pour s'essuyer avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Dans ce cas, tu mourras.

Mito le vit foncer sur elle et un hurlement s'éleva quand, sans délicatesse à cause de son manque d'expérience, Naka planta plusieurs fois ses dents dans son cou à la recherche de sa jugulaire.

A ce moment même, Samui poussa la porte de la salle du trône.

-Par tout les dieux ! s'écria-t-elle.

Mito voyait trouble à cause de ses larmes mais elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand elle vit Hashirama entrer dans la pièce.

-Mito ?

Elle aussi elle voulait l'appeler mais ce monstre lui suçait toujours le sang et elle sentait sa vie s'échapper à chacune de ses gorgées. Soudain, la température se mit à augmenter de degrés en degrés alors qu'elle vit Hashirama se mettre à trembler.

Il était dans une rage folle et Naka le sentit car il relâcha sa victime qui tomba lourdement au sol. D'un claquement de doigt du dieu du feu, la pièce entière se mit à brûler. Affolé, l'Uchiha chercha un moyen de s'échapper mais il se retrouva coincé dans la poigne de fer d'Hashirama qui comptait le faire fondre lentement et douloureusement.

La main sur sa nuque et les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues, Mito sentait ses vêtements partir en fumée tellement il faisait chaud. Malgré les coups de soleils qui mordaient sa peau, Samui s'approcha de sa maîtresse et la prit entre ses bras pour quitter la pièce avant que la bombe à retardement qu'était devenu Hashirama n'explose.

-Hashirama ... appela Mito avant de s'évanouir par manque de sang.

Quand Mito se réveilla, son cou il faisait incroyablement mal, comme si elle avait un horrible torticolis. Ce rappelant soudain de ce qui lui était arrivé, elle plaqua sa main sur le pansement sur son cou.

-Hashirama ? cria-t-elle le voix brisée d'inquiétude.

Sauf que ce fût Samui qui apparu. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlées et ses yeux rougies à force d'avoir pleuré à cause de la fumée.

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes réveillez.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Mito ne la laissa pas reprendre. Autant aller voir d'elle même. Elle se leva du lit de camp et sortit de la tente. Telle ne fût pas surprise quand elle vit quelques eux de ses sujets, le front sur le sol, en train de prier. Elle leva les yeux et les sentit s'écarquillés.

Uzushio avait disparu. Un tas de cendres reposait à sa place. Le feu avait tout brûlé sur son passage. Le feu d'Hashirama.

Mito s'approcha et, dès que la semelle de sa sandale se posa sur le sol cramé, elle s'arrêta. Elle scanna les environs alors que ses yeux bleus se remplir de larmes.

Soudain, un bruit de bête se fit entendre sur la gauche et tout le monde leva la tête.

Mito vit alors Jûbi, sous une forme de singe à quatre queues, tenir entre ses doigts un Hashirama couvert de résidu de feu et à moitié nu. Il glissa difficilement de son transport et s'accrocha à ses poils avant de lever la tête. Il était sale et ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés et devant ses yeux mais dès qu'il vit ceux de Mito, le soulagement s'empara de lui. Elle allait bien.

Il commença à s'approcher mais elle fût plus rapide que lui et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux et entoure sa taille de ses bras nus, salissant sa robe.

-Je suis désolé, Mito.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses encore, idiot ? sanglota-t-elle.

-Quand je t'ai vu ... J'ai ... J'ai brûler ta maison ...

-J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut dans mes bras, pleura-t-elle.

Elle le sentit se resserrer contre elle.

-Je t'aime tellement. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Le coeur de la jeune fille s'arrêta de battre avant de reprendre d'un coup à une allure impressionnante. Plus de larmes coulèrent de ses yeux alors que l'odeur de brûler d'Hashirama lui brûlait les narines.

-Je ... Je t'aime aussi.

-Je rêve où je t'ai entendu bégayer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Mito se retient de l'étouffer dans ses bras alors qu'elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Heureux, Hashirama ne pût retenir un sourire mais il remarqua soudain qu'ils avaient des spectateurs. Les survivants de Uzushio regardait leur reine et leur nouveau dieu. Le dieu de la mort.

-Oh Satan. Nous, peuple Uzumaki, nous vous seront à jamais reconnaissant de nous avoir débarrassé de ces monstres et de nous avoir sauvé.

-Je ... commença Hashirama en se redressant et en s'appuyant sur les épaules de jeune femme à coté de lui. S'il vous plait relevez vous.

Les habitants s'exécutèrent avant de s'approcher du couple comme pour les examiner.

-S'il vous plais, mon dieu. Laissez-nous construire en temple en votre honneur. Nous serons vos plus humbles serviteurs. Grâce à vous nous avancerons tous dans le droit chemin et ce qui ne le feront pas, subirons votre colère.

-Je ...

-Il accepte ! s'exclama Mito.

-Quoi ?

-C'est l'heure d'être un petit peu égoïste et de recevoir ce qui te reviens de droit, Hashirama, dit-elle en souriant.

Malheureusement, sa collecte des âmes était terminée. Il devait retourner en Enfer pour accueillir les prochaines âmes qui allaient arriver. Il devait laisser Mito une nouvelle fois.

-Je ne peux pas. On m'attend quelque part.

-Dans ce cas, laissez-nous vous accompagner ! s'exclamèrent les habitants. Nous irons où vous irez. Nous ne ferons rien pour vous offenser. Laissez-nous prier votre nom, laissez-nous en faire un héritage comme pour les autres dieux.

Il baissa les yeux vers Mito qui lui souriait de son éternel sourire qui réchauffait encore plus que le feu chaque recoin de son corps. Il vit Samui avec Jûbi sur son épaule. Pourquoi repousser ces gens alors qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul et qu'il ne voulait plus se sentir seul ?

 _"-On a toujours le choix, Hashirama."_

Il choisissait la vie en communauté.

-Et bien, dit-il en souriant timidement. Si c'est votre choix de vie, je ne peux pas m'y opposé.

* * *

 **A suivre ...**

 **Essayer d'écrire une histoire d'amour en un chapitre : échec complet^^**

 **Vu que mes premiers examens se sont bien passé, j'ai eût le temps d'écrire donc voilà le chapitre ahah.**

 **Je sais. Il n'y a pas NaruHina mais pour moi c'était important de revenir au début et vu que j'aime pas ne pas avoir les explications de tout ce qui se passe dans les histoires, je me suis donné à fond pour expliquer comment et pourquoi les choses sont comme ça dans le présent avec NaruHina. Plus de d'explications dans le prochain chapitre :) Désolée. L'action reviendra tout de suite après promis.**

 **Spoiler du prochain chapitre : Minato et Kushina**

 **Des théories ? :)**

 **Bon week-end.**


	34. Chapitre 34 : L'enfant

**LA** main posée sur son ventre rond, Mito, suivit de Daen Nara, marchait dans le temple silencieux dédié au dieu de l'Enfer, Satan. Cependant, elle préférait l'appeler Hashirama, l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Il lui manquait, affreusement.

Les premières années après l'arrivée des Uzumaki près de l'entrée de l'Enfer avaient été les plus belles de toutes sa vie. Tous le monde avait mit son coeur à l'ouvrage pour honorer leur envie de crée leur propre temple. Et sous les yeux émerveillés d'Hashirama, son temple était apparu et fût classé en tant que lieu officiel pour prier le dieu de l'Enfer.

Cependant, une fois qu'il fût terminé, Hashirama dût retourner dans son antre afin d'organiser sa nouvelle vie de gardien. Cependant, il faisait son maximum pour venir voir Mito, devenue son épouse, à la surface.

Heureusement, elle avait de quoi s'occuper pendant son absence. Mais en ce moment, sa patience était à sa limite, surement à cause des hormones. Elle allait bientôt accoucher et Hashirama lui avait promit d'être là pour voir l'impossible se produire. La naissance du premier enfant mi-dieu, mi-humain.

La nouvelle avait vite fait le tour des dieux et ils avaient tous fait le déplacement pour voir ce fameux ventre arrondit. Contre tout attente, ce fût Tobirama qui fût le plus excité de voir ce miracle. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'harceler la future mère pendant son court séjour auprès de son frère. Mito avait même eut la visite de la Nature et elle l'avait vraiment trouvé intimidante.

Cependant, cet heureux événement n'avait pas détourné les esprits de la guerre et les dieux étaient vite retourné chez eux afin d'organiser l'offensive.

Malgré la destruction d'Uzushio cinq ans plus tôt, quelques Uchiha avaient réussit à s'échapper et, tout en se clamant comme étant une nouvelle créature de la nuit prénommée vampire, ils avaient déclaré une guerre entre les Hommes et chaque factions des créatures de la nuit.

Se sentant terriblement fautif de cette nouvelle guerre, l'ancien dieu du feu avait fait appelé le chef des elfes de l'époque, Ensui Nara. Lui et quelques uns des ses sujets devaient abandonné le front pour protéger la fontaine de Jouvence source du pouvoir des vampires.

-Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, Seigneur Hashirama mais j'ai vu que votre femme porte en son sein votre enfant ? osa demander l'elfe.

-En effet, confirma Hashirama d'un magnifique sourire.

-Si je peux me permettre, maître, vous devriez faire attention. Dois-je vous rappeler que la Nature est viseuse ?

-Elle est venu voir Mito et nous a félicité. Ma femme n'a rien à craindre.

-Je l'espère pour vous. Mais si jamais quelque chose tourne mal, s'il vous plais, appelez-moi.

-Tu es bien pessimiste Ensui.

-Veuillez m'excuser, fit-il en s'inclinant avant de reprendre. Pour ce qui est des Otsutsuki, nous avons trouvé un source dans le sol. Cela ressemble à de la magie.

Ce fût lors de cette visite qu'Hashirama annonça à Mito qu'il était débordé en Enfer et qu'il sortirait beaucoup moins souvent. Le jeune femme s'en plaignit fortement mais Hashirama avait déjà réfléchi à tout. Il lui demanda de se pencher sur le cas des Otsutsuki.

Une source de magie s'était développée à Konoha et c'était ça qui avait rendu les Otsutsuki malade. Ils se devaient de les aider.

Ne pouvait pas se déplacer aussi loin à cause de sa grossesse avancée, Mito resta au temple mais n'hésita pas à envoyer les plus brillants guérisseux au village de Konoha pour apporter aux Otsutsuki des médicaments et de l'aide.

Ce que Mito ne savait pas, c'était que les Otsutsuki avaient remarqué depuis bien longtemps l'apparition de leur pouvoirs et malgré l'arrivée d'immigrés qui cherchaient à s'éloigner le plus possible des combats entre créatures de la nuit et humains, les villageois de Konoha s'étaient quelques peu renfermés sur eux-même pour ne pas ébruter leur nouveaux pouvoirs.

C'était dans ces circonstances qu'était née et avait grandit la simple fermière, Kaguya Otsutsuki qui posa bientôt problème au monde entier. Mais personne ne pouvait voir l'avenir.

Voilà pourquoi Mito était toujours accompagnée de son garde du corps, au cas où quelque chose la menaçait.

Soudain, un bruit de fracas arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de la femme du dieu de l'Enfer qui leva la tête de ses papiers. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir une tête aussi rousse que la sienne et une tête aussi blonde que celle de Samui courir dans les couloirs.

Son ancienne esclave était maintenant la prêtresse en chef du temple. Malheureusement, à cause de son passé de torture au palais Uzumaki, Samui s'était découverte stérile. Une fois s'être faite à cette idée, elle décida d'adopter un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds aussi dorés que le soleil et aux yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. Minato s'était retrouvé seul après la destruction d'Uzushio et fût plus que reconnaissant envers Samui de l'avoir adopté. Il l'aimait comme sa vraie mère et il était prêt à tout pour la rendre fière d'elle. Et il y arrivait très bien. Il était un des plus brillants élèves du temple.

Malheureusement, il était très facilement influençable surtout lorsque c'était Kushina Uzumaki qui le tirait de ses lectures de texte. Cette petite était intenable et Mito devait avouer qu'elle se revoyait souvent en elle. Nièce éloignée de Mito, elle n'aurait jamais pût accéder au trône de Uzushio mais de toute façon ce genre de chose ne l'intéressait pas pour le plus grand malheur de ses parents. Elle prenait des cours sur les arts de guérison mais les rumeurs racontaient qu'elle ne faisait que des bêtises.

Comme en ce moment même par exemple. Vu à la vitesse dont ils couraient, les deux adolescents s'étaient s'échappés de leur cours pendant que le professeur avait le dos tourné.

-Moins vite, Kushina. Je vais tomber, paniqua Minato.

La main serrée autour du bras de son ami pour le tirer à aller toujours plus vite, l'intrépide Kushina courait la gorge déployée pour rire au nez de leur instituteur.

-Kushina Uzumaki ! Minato Namizake ! Revenez ici ! s'écria Ashina.

Le voyant en dificulté, Mito coupa par la salle de prière, qui était bien entendu perturbée par tout ce bazar, pour arrêter ces troubles-fêtes. La futur mère ressortit dans le couloir et grâce à son raccourcit, elle se retrouva sur le chemin que les enfants allaient emprunter.

Sans regarder devant elle, Kushina tourna à droite et accéléra.

-Attention ! s'écria Minato qui voyait Mito en face d'eux.

Daen se mit tout de suite devant la femme à protéger, prêt à attraper les deux coureurs pour ne pas qu'ils foncent dans la femme enceinte. Alors, les deux adolescents voulurent s'arrêter mais leur pieds glissèrent sur le parquet et ils tombèrent lourdement sur le dos sans oublier de se frapper la tête au sol.

-Ouille ! s'écrièrent tout les deux.

Soudain, ils sentirent une ombre au-dessus d'eux et timidement, ils levèrent leur yeux bleus sur Mito. Elle avait l'habitude d'être terrifiante envers ceux qui ne respectaient pas les règles mais quand il s'agissait de ces deux-là, Mito ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se montrer trop douce.

-Vous cherchez encore à sécher vos cours ? demanda-t-elle en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Non, c'est pas ça ... chuchota Minato la voix coincée dans sa gorge.

-Oui c'est exactement ça ! clama Kushina. J'en ai marre de la théorie, je veux faire de la pratique !

-Ma reine ! s'exclama Ashina maintenant arrêté et essoufflé après avoir couru derrière les garnements. Veuillez m'excuser. J'ai cligner des yeux une seconde de trop et Kushina était déjà dehors en traînant Minato.

-Minato voulait partir autant que moi !

-C'est que ...

-Ca suffit ! Vous ...

-Maître Ashina, s'il vous plais, laissez-les moi pour le reste de l'après-midi.

-Mais ... Ma reine dans votre état ...

-Par tous les dieux, je suis enceinte, pas mourante !

-Pardonnez ma remarque. Je ... Je retourne de ce pas auprès des autres.

Ashina s'inclina avant de disparaître vers sa classe. Les deux adolescents se redressèrent et pendant que Minato frottait sa bosse sur sa tête, Kushina tirait sa langue vers son professeur.

Mais la seconde d'après, ils recommencèrent à gémir. Maintenant à la hauteur des mains de Mito, cette dernière leur avait attrapé les oreilles et les tirait vers l'extérieur. Les mains derrières le dos, Daen les suivait sans faire attention aux regards suppliants des deux adolescents qui lui demandaient de venir les aider.

-Tante Mito ! Ça fait mal !

-Je n'entends pas Minato se plaindre.

-C'est normal, il essayait de retenir ses larmes.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama le garçon d'une voix brisée de douleur.

Ils supportèrent la douleur jusqu'à ce que Mito les lâche afin de s'asseoir sur un banc. Daen se tenait derrière elle et les enfants devant elle, prêt pour le sermon.

-Kushina, regardes quand quel état sont tes cheveux. Ce n'est clairement pas convenable.

La jeune fille passa quelques mèches derrière son oreilles, tout en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds. Quand à Minato, il avait presque arrêté de respirer pour que Mito ne le remarque pas mais quand elle tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui, il crût que son coeur allait s'arrêter.

-Et toi Minato, as-tu tes vêtements ? Dès que ta mère n'est plus là, tu ne sais plus quoi faire ?

Il secoua la tête avec violence, faisant bouger ses piques blondes dans tous les sens.

Aucun d'eux n'osait répondre ou contredire Mito. Elle soupira.

-Donc, jeunes gens. Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez passer à la théorie ? Cela signifie donc que vous êtes prêt pour la pratique ? Minato, te sens-tu capable d'animer une séance de prière ?

Le garçon secoua timidement la tête. Malgré son jeune âge, il se savait prêt.

-Et toi, Kushina, si je te demande de soigner une coupure, serais-tu capable de le faire ?

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Sans attendre, elle s'accroupit et dans les graviers avec son doigt, elle traça le symbole qui permettait de guérir une couture. Une fois faite, elle se releva fière d'elle. Elle savait que c'était la bonne réponse.

Mito regarda le symbole. Il n'y avait aucun erreur, il était parfait. Elle leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Rappelez moi quel âge vous avez ?

-J'ai quatorze ans, dit Minato. Et Kushina les aura en juillet.

Mito serra ses lèvres. Elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose.

-Vous êtes encore jeunes mais je vais vous proposer quelque chose.

Au ton de sa voix, les deux adolescents s'approchèrent d'elle comme si elle allait leur partager un secret de la plus haute importance. Ils s'assirent autour d'elle et levèrent leur yeux vers cette extraordinaire femme.

Tout le monde au temple connaissait Mito Uzumaki. Mais personne n'avait le droit de parler d'elle en dehors de ces murs, surement à cause de son bébé.

-Comme vous le savez, je vais bientôt accoucher, commença-t-elle.

-Vous voulez que ce soit une fille ou un garçon ? demanda Minato tout en louchant sur cet énorme ventre.

-Une fille, obligé ! s'exclama Kushina.

-Que se soit une fille ou un garçon, je l'aimerai de tout mon coeur.

-Comme tu nous aimes ? demanda Kushina.

-Oui, vous et tout les gens du temple. Voilà pourquoi je vous propose de m'attendre. Je vais avoir besoin de calme pendant ma maternité donc pendant ce temps, je veux que vous étudiez, que vous reteniez le plus d'informations possible dans vos petites têtes et dès que je serai prête à reprendre le travail, Samui et moi-même, nous nous occuperons personnellement de vos études.

-Ca veut dire plus de théorie ?!

-Bien sûr que si, Kushina. Il a toujours de la théorie, fit Minato en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il n'y en aura toujours moins qu'en classe avec les autres, n'est-ce pas tante Mito ?

-En effet mais ce contrat ne marche que si j'entends maître Ashina me dire que vous travaillez très dur. Sinon, au moindre retour négatif à votre sujet, le marché s'annule.

-Promis ! s'écrièrent en se levant et en tendant leur petits doigts vers elle.

-On va être sage, promit Minato.

-Tu peux compter sur nous, promit Kushina.

Un sourire sur leur lèvres, ils scellèrent leur promesse entre eux trois avec leur petits doigts.

Les mois suivants, le temple n'avait jamais été aussi calme et tout le monde était venu remercier l'intervention de Mito.

En effet, Kushina et Minato voulaient tenir leur promesses et montrer à tout le monde qu'ils pouvaient être responsables. Ashina ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement ses deux élèves assimilaient les informations rapidement.

Malgré qu'ils soient tous deux supposés prendre une route différente, les deux amis ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se mettre en compétition avec l'autre ce qui créa un énorme faussé entre eux et les autres apprentis.

Ce fût dans cette ambiance de jours heureux que Mito donna naissance à son bébé en plein milieu du jour du deux août.

Encore en plein match, Minato et Kushina étaient debout au tableau et se jetaient des coups d'oeil pour être sûre d'être bien devant l'autre et pour être sûre de bien finir ses incantations avant l'autre. Le latin était le plus gros problème de Minato mais il savait qu'il allait rattraper son retard sur Kushina lorsque celle-ci buta sur la traduction en Grec.

Alors que les autres élèves étaient bouches-bée devant leur camarades, Samui pénétra dans la salle de cours et tout le monde s'arrêta, surpris de voir la prêtresse dégouliner de sueur.

-La reine a accouché, annonça-t-elle.

Ses simples mots brouillèrent la tranquillité de ce début d'après-midi. Tout le monde voulait voir le nouveau-né. Deux par deux, les habitants du temple pénétraient dans la chambre de la reine et admiraient le bébé avant de féliciter les parents.

En effet, Hashirama avait pu arriver à temps.

De leur grands yeux bleus, Minato et Kushina observait ce petit être dans son lit. Le premier demi-dieu était en faite une demi-déesse. Une magnifique petite fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marrons.

-Elle est magnifique, souffla Minato.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Kushina en levant les yeux sur le couple.

-Tsunade Uzumaki, annonça fièrement le jeune père.

-Je compte sur vous pour ne rien tenter et lui laisser tout le calme dont elle a besoin pour se reposer, lâcha soudain Mito.

-Bien sûr, s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents.

Hashirama se permit de rester à la surface pendant tout le premier mois après la naissance de Tsunade mais très vite, Mito dût s'en occuper toute seule. Heureusement, elle put compter sur l'aide de Samui qui prit soin de la petite Tsunade comme si elle était sa fille.

Cela permit à Minato de développer une relation de frère et soeur avec elle. Une relation qu'il n'aurait jamais crût pouvoir expérimenter.

Ce fût ainsi que le janvier après la naissance de Tsunade, après le quinzième anniversaire de Minato, les deux adolescents purent commencer leur cours particuliers avec la prêtresse du temple et avec la jeune mère.

Assit sur le banc et surveillant le landau de Tsunade, Daen fût témoin des progrès encore plus prononcés de Minato et Kushina. Cela dura malheureusement que trois ans.

En effet, dès qu'ils atteignirent la majorité, Minato et Kushina durent partir au front.

La guerre prenait un nouveau tournant avec l'émergence de Kaguya. L'espoir avait été retrouvé du coté des humains. Ils s'attendaient à ce que, comme Hashirama avait fait pour les Uzumaki, Kaguya puisse faire la même chose pour le monde entier : sauver l'espèce humaine. Donc, un recrutement fût organiser et grâce à leur facultés, les deux adolescents ne furent pas mit de coté.

-Veux pas qu'tu partes ! pleurait Tsunade contre la jambe du jeune homme ce qui retardait le départ.

Minato leva la tête pour trouver de l'aide auprès des deux femmes qui les regardaient mais sa mère était en pleures et Mito avait le visage fermé. Personne n'était pour ce recrutement mais les rangs humains avaient beaucoup diminué avant l'arrivée de Kaguya.

-Je te promets qu'on reviendra ! s'exclama Kushina une fois à la hauteur de la petite fille de trois ans.

Tsunade écarquilla ses yeux marrons et humides quand elle vit la jeune femme lui tendre son petit doigt.

-Promit, ajouta Minato à son tour.

Ils scellèrent leur promesse mais cela ne calma pas plus Tsunade que Mito dût récupérer avant que le chef du régiment ne s'énerve.

Ils ne montraient rien, mais Minato et Kushina étaient terrifiés à l'idée de quitter leur havre de paix pour aller rencontrer des créatures de la nuit. Mais c'était comme si la promesse qu'ils avaient fait avec Tsunade leur donnait du courage de revenir tout les deux en vie.

Grâce à cette guerre, leur lien, déjà fort, se renforça grandement. L'un avait les armes et l'autre le couvrait avec ses sceaux de l'art de guérison.

Malgré leur exclusive amitié, ils rencontrèrent un autre jeune homme qui devient rapidement leur ami. Orochimaru était un orphelin qui avait perdu ses parents à la guerre, en particulier au front nord contre les loups-garou. Il était donc à la recherche de confort et il le trouva auprès de Kushina qui avait toujours la main sur le coeur, peu importe la situation et la personne.

Il tomba rapidement amoureux de la jeune femme mais à cause de l'attitude qu'elle avait prit pour survivre aux durs moments de la guerre, il n'avait pas vu qu'elle était déjà amoureuse de son ami de toujours, Minato.

Après des années d'attente, Orochimaru voulu se déclarer. Mais ce jour-là, alors que le mauvais temps faisait rage, Kushina reçu une lettre de la part du temple. Une lettre de mauvaises nouvelles.

Dévastée, elle sortit de sa tente sans voir Orochimaru et couru à celle de Minato.

-Minato, je ...

Elle s'arrêta, bouche-bée. Le jeune homme avait enlevé sa chemise et ses bretelles et Kushina avait une vue dégagée sur son torse fin mais tonique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vu torse-nu et cela perturba les battement de coeur régulier de Kushina.

Cependant, elle pût cacher son gêne et ses joues rouges quand, après avoir admirer l'homme en face d'elle, ses yeux virent le trou béant qui laissait le sang chaud de Minato couler sur son ventre.

-Tu es blessé, réalisa-t-elle.

-C ... C'est rien, assura Minato plus que gêné que Kushina venait de le surprendre dans sa tente.

-Allonge-toi. Je vais te soigner.

La Kushina perturbée par ses sentiments venait de disparaître pour laisser place à la Kushina guérisseuse du front de guerre.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester ou de bouger, la jeune femme l'attrapa par le poignet et l'allongea sur le lit de fortune.

Elle sortit son pinceau et dessina à l'encre noir le sceau pour guérir une blessure par balle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait et pourtant, le cadre d'intimité que créait la tente de Minato rendait le jeune homme sensible à tous les gestes de son amie.

Dès que ses doigts frôlaient sa peau, il retenait le frisson qui lui parcourait le corps et la jeune femme se moquait de lui car elle n'avait jamais rencontré de personne plus chatouilleuse que lui. C'était bien sûr une excuse pour détendre l'atmosphère que Kushina sentait peser sur ses épaules.

Cependant, quand elle eût fini avec le bandage, elle ne s'éloigna pas de lui. Malgré ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, il était avant tout son meilleur ami et après les nouvelles qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur près d'elle.

Voyant son visage se tendre d'inquiétude, Minato attrapa sa main pour la caresser gentiment. Il n'avait jamais été fort pour faire des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'était plus le genre de Kushina. Lui, il était plus à l'écoute des autres et c'était cette qualité qui le mettait devant tout le monde pour la position de prête.

-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Kushina resserra son emprise sur la main du jeune homme. Elle sortit la lettre de son pantalon et la donna à son ami.

-C'est de la maison, dit-elle simplement.

Minato se redressa sur ses coussins et la prit tout en haussant un sourcil. Il la déplia et il sentit ses yeux s'écarquillés au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Depuis qu'ils étaient partit, Tsunade avait bien grandit et était en bonne santé. Tout le monde avait été soulagé car malgré les mots positif d'Hashirama, tout le monde avait gardé dans le coin de leur tête la possibilité qu'un malheur tombe sur la demi-déesse.

Confients, Hashirama et Mito voulurent avoir un deuxième enfant. La femme du dieu tomba plus facilement enceinte malheureusement, le bébé mourut avant même d'être arrivé au terme de la grossesse. Lors de l'accouchement prématuré, les guérisseurs découvrirent que c'était Mito qui était gravement malade.

Une maladie que personne n'avait réussit à identifier et à éradiquer. Voilà pourquoi, Samui s'était proposée pour partager sa vie avec Mito grâce au sceau qui pouvait lier la vie. Au bout des premiers mois, Mito montra des symptômes de guérison et tout le monde, Hashirama le premier, fût soulagé. Malheureusement, malgré la bonne santé de Samui, la maladie de Mito les affecta toutes les deux grâce au lien.

En dernier recours, Hashirama avait proposé aux femmes de boire la fontaine de Jouvence. Ces dernières acceptèrent et furent escorté par le dieu en personne vers l'eau qui donnait l'immortalité. Sauf qu'elles n'arrivèrent jamais à cet endroit magique. Beaucoup trop malades, les deux femmes avaient perdu la vie pendant le trajet.

Bien entendu, la lettre ne racontait pas la colère noir et le profond désespoir qu'avait ressentit Hashirama après avoir perdu la femme de sa vie et sa meilleure amie. Minato comprit que Ashina ne devait pas avoir de mot assez profonds pour expliquer la catastrophe qui avait dut se produire. Mais ce blanc rendait l'annonce encore plus urgente.

Avec la catastrophe qu'avait causé le dieu, avec la jeune Tsunade qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait et avec la prêtresse qui reposait à présent avec les morts, le temple était devenu plus que lugubre.

Voilà pourquoi Ashina écrivait : Minato et Kushina devaient revenir au temple sans détour.

Quand Minato reposa la lettre sur sa commode, un énorme sentiment de culpabilisé tomba sur ses épaules. Les deux jeunes gens ne parlèrent pas, chacun plongé dans leur pensées.

-On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre, dit enfin Minato après avoir fait de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il faut rentrer tout de suite.

Tsunade et les Uzumaki avaient besoin d'eux. Il se leva de son lit et prit son sac pour mettre ses affaires personnelles à l'intérieur.

-Tu devrais partir en premier, murmura Kushina ce qui arrêta son ami.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-C'est de toi qu'ils ont besoin. Je ferai mieux de rester ici.

Minato cligna des yeux et regarda la jeune femme qui avait la tête baissée. Ses cheveux sortaient de sa queue de cheval. Ses habilles étaient en désordres et ses épaules étaient complètement affaissées.

-Je ne partirai pas sans toi, Kushina. De plus, maître Ashina ne l'a pas écrit mais nous savons tous les deux que ta relation avec le Seigneur Hashirama était spéciale. Tu dois pouvoir le consoler.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle tourna la tête. Minato sentit la colère envahir son être. Elle n'allait quand même pas l'abandonner maintenant. Pas maintenant alors qu'il venait de perdre sa mère.

Il l'attrapa fermement par les épaules pour la mettre debout. Depuis quand était-il aussi grand ? Il dût attraper son menton pour qu'elle lève ses yeux bleus sombres vers les siens aussi clair que le ciel.

-On a jamais été séparés, Kushina, et c'est pas maintenant que je vais te laisser partir.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé les enterrements, chuchota Kushina.

-Mais tu m'aimes ! s'exclama Minato.

Ses mots lui avaient échappés et avaient bloqués leur respiration dans leur gorge alors que leur joues prirent une teinte de rouges foncés.

-Si tu m'aimes ne me laisse pas partir tout seul, je t'en supplie. Je vais avoir besoin de toi la-bas.

Il fit glisser sa main sur sa joue pour l'empêcher de bouger et sous les yeux écarquillés de Kushina, il captura ses lèvres. Elle n'avait rien ressentit d'aussi doux et en même temps d'aussi passionné. Toute douleur quittèrent leur âmes en deuil.

-Moi, je t'aime, avoua enfin Minato. Alors, s'il te plais, ne me laisse pas partir seul.

Pour toute réponse, Kushina l'embrassa à nouveau et la même sensation réapparu. Sans briser leur baisé, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit et, avant de repartir chez eux, ils s'offrirent leur premières fois dans un échange passionné.

Une fois leur affaires prêtes et avec le papier d'autorisation de leur chef de camps dans la main, Minato grimpa dans le camion avant de se retourner vers son amante pour l'aider à monter.

-Kushina, Minato ! s'écria Orochimaru.

Ils se retournèrent et virent leur ami courir vers eux. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient plaqués sur ses vêtements collés à sa peau à cause de la pluie qui durait depuis plusieurs jours.

-Je viens avec vous !

-Tu es complètement fou ? s'exclama Kushina en s'approchant de lui. C'est de la désertion. La sentence c'est la mort et tu le sais.

-Ma demande a été refusé. S'il te plais, laisse moi venir avec vous, Kushina. Je ne veux pas rester tout seul.

-Je suis désolée mais je suis sûre qu'on se reverra, dit-elle avec un sourire qui fit fondre le coeur de son ami.

C'était le moment ou jamais.

-Je suis amoureux de toi ! s'écria Orochimaru tout en attrapant sa main mouillée. Restes.

Un éclair éclata dans le ciel alors que Kushina cligna plusieurs fois des yeux de surprise. Mais le jeune homme pût déjà voir la lumière d'excuse qu'ils affichaient.

-Je suis désolée Orochimaru mais je dois y aller. Je ... J'aime Minato, dit-elle enfin pour briser les dernier morceau du coeur du jeune homme.

Sous le choque, il lâcha sa main alors qu'elle répétait qu'elle était désolée. Elle couru vers le camion qui démarra tout de suite laissant l'homme sous la pluie qui cachait ses larmes de tristesse.

Le trajet jusqu'au temple fût incroyablement long mais les deux jeunes gens réussirent à garder patience.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillit comme si ils apportaient les solutions à tous les problèmes des Uzumaki. Tsunade se jeta dans les bras de Minato alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Ashina.

Leur ancien maître fût tellement heureux de les revoir en bonne santé. Il les conduisit auprès des corps qui étaient veillés. Depuis ce tragique jour, plus personne n'avait vu Hashirama et Tsunade était dans tous ses états.

Minato sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler quand il vit le visage sans expression de sa mère. Il plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres pour retenir un sanglot mais la fine main de Kushina glissa dans la sienne pour lui apporter son soutient. Il inspira un grand coup, essayant de prendre exemple sur la femme imperturbable à coté de lui.

La première grand tâche de Minato en tant que prête fût d'organiser l'enterrement. Un des plus beaux et des plus émouvants que les habitants du temple eurent à faire. Après ce n'était pas à n'importe qui qu'ils disaient au revoir.

Le deuil dura une semaine et personne ne vit Hashirama qui se morfondait seul dans son trou. Il se sentant coupable de la mort de sa femme. Ils n'auraient jamais du attendre aussi longtemps pour lui proposer l'eau de la Fontaine, hélas, il n'aurait jamais crû que lui, le dieu de l'Enfer, soit un jour prit par le temps. Etait-ce là la punition qu'il avait reçu pour avoir crée un être qui n'était sensé exister ?

Il pensait à sa fille tout les jours mais il avait peur de la revoir. Elle serait surement très déçu de son père et il ne voulait pas être rejeté. Mais est-ce vraiment la raison de son comportement ? N'est-ce pas parce que, à présent, Mito vivait ici avec lui ? Même si il ne pouvait pas la voir, il pouvait sentir la présence de son âme et cela le tuait petit à petit.

Cependant, la vie continuait. Les années passaient sur Terre et la guerre avait prit une nouvelle tournure. Elle n'était plus entre créatures de la nuit et humains mais plutôt entre Otsutsuki et le reste du monde.

Ce fût pourquoi Hashirama reçu la visite des jumeaux Otsutsuki. En échange de leur âmes, ils souhaitaient immobiliser leur mère avec Jûbi. Peu intéressé par ce qui se passait sur Terre, le dieu de l'Enfer accepta leur offre sans savoir qu'il ne faisait aggraver la situation.

Les démons étaient maintenant sur Terre et l'un deux allait rencontrer les Uzumaki.

Après avoir attendu pendant des années que son dieu veuille bien se montrer, Kushina ne voulait plus attendre. Furieuse, elle demanda à Minato d'organiser un voyage vers le temple du Feu.

-Je vais le faire sortir de là, moi. Tu vas voir ! s'écria-t-elle devant Minato sans qu'il puisse savoir à qui elle s'adressait.

Après avoir donné quelques directives à ses subordonnés, Minato, Kushina et Tsunade quittèrent le temple pour rendre visite à l'oncle de cette dernière.

Sauf que leur voyage se déroulait pendant le grand massacre des Otsutsuki à Konoha.

Et pendant que cette bataille faisait rage, un loup courrait à travers la forêt enneigée. Il avait réussit à s'échapper avec la capsule du démon à neuf queues dans sa gueule. Mais il ne pouvait détourner son esprit de la bataille qui faisait rage derrière lui.

Son père, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, et son frère, Indra, étaient en train de se battre, de retenir les zetsu pour lui permettre de s'éloigner mais Asura sentait toutes les fibres de son corps protester : il devait faire demi-tour.

Cependant, il devait accomplir sa mission. Mettre le dernier démon en lieu-sur.

Complètement essoufflé, il arriva devant le temple dédié au dieu du feu.

Avec l'arrivé du froid sur Konoha, le dieu avait beaucoup perdu de sa puissance. Mais il devait pouvoir combattre ce mal. Il savait que les Hommes ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement dans la neige. Et c'était sans relâche qu'il se battait nuits et jours afin de réchauffer cette unique ville qui luttait contre les saisons. Et Tobirama pouvait compter sur le soutient de ses fidèles qui déposaient des offrandes pour l'aider à accomplir sa tache.

Le garçon-loup regarda de droite à gauche, les oreilles dressées voulant s'assurer qu'il était seul. En toute hâte, il posa la sphère sur le seuil du temple et la poussa de son museau. Il regarda la sphère rouler jusqu'à butter contre la porte d'entrée en bois à l'opposée, produisant un bruit de clochette. Il revérifia une dernière fois autour de lui avant de reprendre le même chemin qu'il avait prit pour arriver ici. Il repartait vers sa mort.

La journée passa et puis la nuit vint.

Enfin, la porte en bois s'ouvrit, laissant passer Minato. Il discutait avec le dieu du feu en personne avant de buter la sphère du pied. Intrigué, il la ramassa.

-Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? demanda le prête du temple du dieu de l'Enfer.

A l'intérieur, ils virent un minuscule renard, dormant à point fermé.

-C'est une des formes du démon que mon frère trimbalait partout, réalisa enfin Tobirama.

Minato regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne. Qui avait bien pût l'amener ici ?

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder, commanda le dieu. Nous devons aller voir mon frère. Viens ma chérie.

Il se tourna vers l'intérieur du temple et tendit la main vers sa nièce. Tsunade prit sa main avec joie. Elle avait terriblement besoin de réconfort. Elle était suivit de prêt par Kushina qui, malgré sa robe, n'arrivait pas à cacher son ventre rond qui l'empêchait presque de se mouvoir comme elle voulait.

Ils grimpèrent tous dans leur moyen de transport et pendant tout le trajet, la sphère du démon resta sur les cuisses de Kushina contre son ventre. Une drôle de sensation réveilla le petit renard qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'enfant que cette femme portait en elle.

Tel ne fût pas leur surprise quand le renard brisa sa sphère et se colla contre le ventre de Kushina comme si il cherchait à éviter que ce si petit être meurt avant l'heure.

-Que fait-il ? s'exclama la jeune femme qui voyait pour la première fois un démon.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua le dieu. Seul mon frère le sait.

A partir de ce jour-là, personne ne pût approcher Kushina à part Minato, le père, et Tsunade, la demi-déesse. Partout où la jeune femme allait, le démon à neuf queues la suivait et dès qu'elle était assise, il grimpait sur ses genoux pour se coucher contre son ventre. Cela inquiétait les voyageurs qui redoutaient la naissance de l'enfant à venir.

Et leur craintes fût confirmé lorsque, contre attente, Kushina sentit des contractions de plus en plus fortes un soir d'octobre. Ce fût une surprise pour tout le monde qui pensait que cette naissance aurait eut lieu pendant le mois prochain.

Allongé sur un lit de fortune dans une tente de voyage, Kushina souffrait le martyr alors que quelques guérisseurs s'affaissaient autour d'elle.

-Je ... Je comprends pas ... dit-t-elle d'une voix brisé de douleur.

-Chut ... fit Minato en lui essuyant le front. C'est peut-être nous qui nous sommes trompé dans nos calcules.

Il montrait un visage serein pour ne pas inquiété sa compagne mais même lui, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

A l'extérieur de la tente, Tobirama était assit, prêt à réagir si quelque chose allait de travers. A coté de lui, Tsunade caressait la tête du renard qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il aurait voulu rester auprès de Kushina mais il aurait plus gêner les guérisseurs qu'autre chose.

Soudain un cri de douleur glaça le sang de l'adolescente qui resserra le démon dans ses bras. Des encouragements se firent entendre alors que les Uzuamki se tenaient autour de Tsunade tout en priant pour aider Kushina dans son travail.

Après de longue minutes d'attente, le silence tomba mais il n'était pas plus rassurant que les cris de tout à l'heure. Une boule s'était formée dans la gorge de Tsunade qui repensait à l'horrible accouchement de sa mère.

Soudain, la porte de la tente se souleva et un guérisseur en sortit cherchant Tobirama des yeux.

-Mon Seigneur. S'il vous plais, venez voir.

Le dieu du feu vit Tsunade se lever d'inquiétude alors qu'il pénétrait dans la tente.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il posa tout de suite ses yeux sur la jeune mère qui, heureusement, respirait encore. Minato avait son visage près du sien et lui chuchotait des mots réconfortants pour la calmer.

Alors, on présenta au dieu du feu un petit bébé avec quelques cheveux blonds qui remuait dans les bras d'une des guérisseuse. Tobirama voulu sourire mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce petit garçon. Il pouvait le sentir et au regard que le guérisseur lui offrait, il comprit que le bébé était déjà condamné.

Son coeur, mal formé, était beaucoup trop faible. Le sang n'arrivait pas correctement à circuler à travers son corps. Ses muscles et ses organes manquaient d'oxygène. Comme si il savait qu'il n'était pas normal, le bébé se mit à hurler à plein poumons.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kushina d'une petite voix.

-Que faire, mon seigneur ? demanda le guérisseur. Avec votre expérience, pensez-vous qu'on peut encore le sauver ?

Oui Tobirama avait de l'expérience et il pouvait le dire, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Le bébé risquait de mourir dans les semaines à venir si ce n'était pas les jours. Il passa une main sur son visage prêt à dire quelque chose mais fût couper dans son élan par Minato.

-Je veux voir mon enfant ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tobirama hocha la tête et le guérisseur donna au prête son enfant. Dès qu'il fût dans les bras de son père, il se calma un peu malgré la douleur qui brûlait tout son petit corps. Minato approcha son fils de sa mère et Kushina ne retient pas ses larmes de joie.

-Naruto ... murmura-t-elle.

-Il risque de ne pas survivre le reste du voyage, lâcha soudain Tobirama entouré des guérisseurs.

Les deux parents levèrent la tête avant de froncer leur sourcils. Les guérisseurs expliquèrent rapidement la situation aux parents et au fur et à mesure, le visage de Kushina se décomposait alors qu'elle comprenait que la mort allait lui retirer son enfant.

-Il ... Il y a forcement un moyen de ... de la guérir, sanglota-t-elle.

Les guérisseurs baissent la tête, impuissants.

-On va lier sa vie à la mienne ! ordonna Minato qui avait un visage imperturbable.

-Minato vous n'y pensez pas réellement ? s'exclamèrent les guérisseurs. Vous n'avez pas vu le désastre quand nous avons essayé de lier la Reine et la Prêtresse.

-Cette décision est sans appel ! fit Minato en se préparant pour le seau qu'il allait recevoir sur le ventre.

Tobirama regardait ces humains se mettre au travail. Que devait-il faire ? Le prête de son frère était en train de mettre sa vie en danger pour sa progéniture. C'était belle mais stupide décision.

-Hé ! Reviens ! s'exclama Tsunade qui pénétra d'un coup dans la tente.

Sous les regards exorbités des témoins, le démon renard couru jusqu'à Kushina et sauta sur le lit. Il renifla Naruto comme si il n'avait pas été content d'avoir été séparé de lui. Une fois sûr que ce bébé était bien celui de Kushina et Minato, il s'enroula autour de lui comme pour le protéger avec ses neuf queues.

Tobirama cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant se comportement.

-Attendez ! ordonna-t-il aux autres qui essayait d'éloigner l'animal de la mère et du bébé. Minato, le renard peut soigner ton bébé.

-Comment en être sûr ? demanda le jeune père.

-Le Jûbi, la forme complète de ce démon, adorait ta mère. Il était prêt à tout pour la protéger, tout comme cette moitié de lui et en train de vouloir faire avec ce bébé qu'il a reconnu comme étant le tiens.

-Mais ... Je ne suis pas le vrai fils de Samui ...

-Peu importe, elle t'a élevé comme tel.

Tout le monde ramena son attention sur le renard collé au bébé qui continuait de gesticuler dans les bras de Kushina qui essayait de le calmer. Comme si il savait qu'on parlait de lui, le démon leva ses yeux rouges vers Minato et se mit instinctivement sur le ventre.

Incertain, Minato prit le temps qu'il fallait pour y réfléchir car que ce passerait-il si il liait un humain à un démon ? Il leva la tête vers Kushina qui essuyait les larmes de son fils. Minato savait qu'elle ne survirerai pas à une nouvelle perte, en particulier celle de son propre fils.

Décidé à tenter le tout pour le tout, le jeune père parti chercher un pinceau pour tracer les traits du sceau sur le ventre de son nouveau-né.

-Je suis désolé ... Kushina, murmura-t-il alors que le dieu du feu faisait sortir tout le monde. J'aurai voulu que ça se passe autrement.

La jeune femme toujours aussi affaiblit à cause de son accouchement lui offrit un petit sourire triste.

-Tu dois le sauver, Minato.

Il essuya ses larmes aux coins de ses yeux et reposa son regard sur le renard. Il s'appliqua pour dessiner les traits mais ses mains tremblaient tellement que Kushina dût l'aider à le finir.

-Je t'en pris ... mon fils, supplia-t-il. Il a besoin de ton aide ...

Les deux parents commencèrent à prononcer les incantations alors que Naruto avait de plus en plus mal. Mais contre tout attente, les deux sceaux se mirent à briller de plus en plus fort et, au lieu de juste relier leur vies entre elles, Naruto s'imprégna du renard qui ne résista point.

Ses yeux changèrent de couleur passant du bleu au rouge puis encore au bleu. Ses cris devinèrent des hurlements de bête et son corps se couvrit de poils couleur feu. La douleur était deux fois plus intense que tout à l'heure alors que son corps adsorbait les particules démoniaques pour se soigner intérieurement.

Alerté par les bruits, Tobirama et Tsunade pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la tente mais, le calme était revenu.

Minato avait la tête baissée alors que Kushina berçait son bébé qui dormait à poing fermés. Sous la douleur, l'enfant s'était griffé les joues et du sang coulait le long de ses six plais. Plus aucun signes de transformations étaient visibles et il respirait enfin normalement. La mauvaise sensation autour de lui avait disparu.

Soulagée, Kushina éclata en sanglots, serrant son bébé contre sa joue.

-Naruto, tu nous as fait tellement peur.

Elle chercha la main de Minato qui pendant mollement le long de son corps. Qu'avait-il fait ? Ce n'était pas comme ça que c'était sensé se passer.

-Minato ... merci, merci, murmura Kushina.

Après cet accouchement plus que mouvementé, les voyageurs attendirent quelques jours avant de repartir vers leur destination.

Lorsque les Uzumaki, resté au temple, rencontrèrent le nouveau-née âgé maintenant de quelques mois. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Sous les ordres de Minato, les témoins de sa naissance ne devaient pas parler de ce qui s'était passé lors de l'accouchement.

Se pensant tiré d'affaire, les voyageurs savaient qui leur restaient une dernière tâche afin de pouvoir se reposer. Alors que les deux parents, Tobirama et Tsunade se rendaient à l'entrée de la grotte d'Hashirama, Naruto dormait paisiblement dans son lit placé dans la chambre de ses parents.

Sauf qu'un homme rodait autour de lui depuis un moment. L'homme qui avait été dépassé par son père. L'homme qui avait été rejeté par sa mère. L'homme qui avait suivit la grossesse de Kushina de loin. L'homme qui avait empoissonné ce bébé mais qui avait survécu malgré tout.

Orochimaru se pencha sur le berceau. La rage qui l'animait depuis son rejet augmenta à la vue de Naruto. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le bébé de Kushina ressemblait traits pour traits à Minato.

-Aller petit bonhomme, c'est l'heure de disparaître, chuchota-t-il avant de prendre Naruto dans ses bras.

Si il n'y avait plus de bébé, il n'y avait plus de couple et si il n'y avait plus de couple, Kushina était à nouveau à lui.

Sans que personne ne le remarque, il sortit du temple et chercha à s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Sauf que, se sentant dans les bras d'un étranger, Naruto se réveilla et à la vue du visage machiavélique de son kidnapper, il se mit à crier de toutes ses forces.

La panique fût trembler le petit corps de Naruto qui ne s'était pas encore habituer à la présence des particules démoniaques dans son système.

Orochimaru essaya de le calmer mais les Uzumaki furent vite alerté par l'agitation. Aucun d'eux n'était de vrai combattants mais quelques uns réussir à barrer la route de l'intrus.

Rapidement mit au courant alors qu'ils allaient voir leur dieu, Minato et Kushina accoururent pour sauver leur bébé. Cependant, ils tombèrent des nus quand ils reconnaissaient leur ancien ami de guerre.

-Rends-moi mon bébé ! ordonna Kushina.

-Il aurait dût être notre enfant, dit-il entre ses dents. J'étais le premier à être amoureux de toi ! Minato n'a pas le droit de t'avoir !

-S'il te plais, si tu me rends-moi Naruto rien de grave n'arrivera.

-C'est donc ça son nom. Naruto Uzumaki, cracha Orochimaru qui baissa les yeux vers l'enfant qui s'était calmé en entendant la voix de sa mère.

Malheureusement, il vit le petit coup de tête de Minato qui servait de signal.

-Désolé mais tu ne l'auras pas ! Je refuse d'être seul à nouveau !

En lâchant ses mots, il sortit un petit objet métallique inconnu de tous. Une de ses nombreuses inventions et ce qui lui avait permit de suivre Minato et Kushina sans se faire repérer. Un portail spacio-temporelle s'ouvrit alors que tout le monde accouru vers lui pour essayait de lui reprendre Naruto.

-Je reviendrai te chercher Kushina ... une fois que je me serai débarrassé de ton fils.

-NON ! NARUTO !

Le portail se referma derrière Orochimaru, qui au lieu d'atterrir chez lui, voyagea dans le temps et se retrouva, sans le vouloir, à Konoha en 1998.

Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol couvert de neige, un violent coup de vent l'enveloppa alors que Naruto recommençait à s'agiter dans ses bras.

-Mais où suis-je ?

A peine il eût prononcé ces mots qu'une violente douleur au coeur le prit. Il tomba à genou en lâchant le bébé dans la neige. L'homme regarda ses mains et sous ses yeux écarquillés, il vit sa peau vieillir à une vitesse impressionnante. Les années qu'il venait de sauter étaient en train de le rattraper.

A coté de lui, le petit Uzuamki était en train de grandir.

Que c'était-il passé ? Ou était passé le doigt puissant qu'il aimait prendre dans sa petite main ? Ou était passé les fils rouges qui venait lui caresser les joues avant de sentir un baiser humide sur le front ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant que Naruto ne se jette sur sa gorge.

-Tu m'as arraché à mes parents ! hurla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se faire justice. Orochimaru avait déjà lâché son dernière souffle alors que Naruto se sentit vieillir à son tour.

'Non, non, non !' pensa-t-il.

Une horrible brûlure le prit aux poumons et il se mit à cracher du sang alors que les flocons de neige fondaient contre son dos nu. Naruto tomba juste après que son dernier cheveux devienne blanc.

'C'est donc tout ce que j'aurai comme vie ?' pensa-t-il avant de fermer les yeux pour le sommeil éternel.

Un peu plus loin, perdue dans les montagnes couvertes de neige de Konoha, la dernière guérisseuse Uzumaki cherchait des champignons noirs pour ses crèmes.

Cependant, au lieu d'en trouver au sommet, Karin vit deux corps presque recouvert de neige. Affolée, elle s'approcha d'eux et se laissa tomber près des deux hommes. Elle se pressa de chercher leur pou mais elle ne trouva rien. Etaient-ils mort de froid ? Ils semblaient très vieux pour être monter seuls jusqu'ici. Elle leva la tête, espérant trouver quelqu'un mais la tempête était tellement violente qu'elle obstruait sa vue.

Soudain, un des deux corps prit feu. Elle dût reculer tellement les flammes du feu dégageaient une insupportable chaleur. Elle cligna des yeux impressionnée et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Mais quand le feu disparu, le corps était à présent recouvert de cendre noires et brûlantes. N'osant pas bouger, Karin essayait de calmer les battements de son coeur. Mais elle n'en eût pas le temps. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra quand elle vit les cendres se mettre à glisser de l'homme normalement mort qui remuait dans tout les sens en toussant.

Sous ses yeux écarquillés, se redressa un petit garçon qui tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme à coté de lui. Sous cette couche de cendre, elle pût voir ses impressionnants cheveux blonds et ses immenses yeux bleus terrorisés.

Les deux Uzuamki se regardaient avec surprise. Une impression de déjà vu les secoua.

Une fois la surprise passée, Karin s'approcha prudemment de l'enfant et tendit la main vers lui. Comment était-ce possible ?

Effrayé de n'avoir aucun souvenirs en mémoire, les grands yeux bleus du garçon prirent une couleur rouge alors qu'il montrait les dents qui avaient poussé d'un coup. Il sauta sur ses quatre pattes, faisant tombé la couche de cendre et Karin pût voir des poils roux qui parcouraient sa peau alors que neuf petites queues apparurent.

Un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle regardait l'enfant prendre l'apparence d'un monstre devant elle.

Cependant, un autre sentiment l'animait. Lentement, elle s'approchait de lui tout lui répétant que tout allait bien. Malgré le froid, elle retira sa capuche et elle vit les yeux rouges en face d'elle se poser sur ses longs cheveux rouges.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je te le jure.

Complètement transformé, le renard n'écoutait que son instinct. Il recula sans la lâcher des yeux avant de déguerpir. Il fonçait droit devant mais sa tête tournait tellement qu'il perdit l'équilibre et dévala la montagne, se cassant plusieurs os. Il atterrit au pied de la descente et essaya plusieurs fois de se relever mais la douleur le coulait au sol.

Tout en jetant des coups d'oeil derrière lui pour être sur de ne pas être suivit, il resta allongé. Il serra la mâchoire et attendit que ses blessures se guérirent. Une fois debout, il repartit plus doucement.

Après avoir couru sur plusieurs kilomètres, il se rendit compte que le soleil allait se coucher. Son instinct lui disait de se cacher avant la tombée de la nuit. Il débusqua rapidement un petit trou dans les racines d'un arbre et il plongea à l'intérieur. Il regarda son corps à la recherche de blessures mais il ne trouva que de la neige qui fondait sur ses poils roux.

Naruto regardait autour de lui, tout était blanc autour de lui. Ou était-il ? Il creusa un trou et s'y allongea en boule, épuisé par sa fuite.

Il s'endormi rapidement mais ce réveilla le lendemain avec un horrible mal de ventre. La faim le faisait saliver et il dût sortir de son trou pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Mais l'hiver, peu de créature sortait et le garçon-renard passa plusieurs jours sans manger.

Jusqu'à ce jour, où il vit un corbeau. Il décida de le suivre et contre toute attente, prit un petit garçon de plein fouet.

-Sasuke !

'Quel nom étrange.' pensa-t-il alors qu'il secouait sa tête dans tout les sens pour retrouver ses esprit. 'Mais ... Mais moi aussi j'ai un nom. Je le sens. Moi aussi j'ai un nom ... Je suis Naruto Uzumaki.'

* * *

 **LE** feu, que Tsunade avait allumé d'un claquement de doigt, consommait maintenant les bûches de bois dans la cheminée de l'énorme maison.

Hinata avait moins froid mais elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Le silence était lourd autour d'elle alors que tout le monde attendait.

Nagato était appuyé contre le dossier de son siège, les jambes croisée, et tenait une tasse de thé dans les mains. Karin tapotait ses doigts sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Yahiko et Sasori s'étaient eux aussi assit et ne lâchaient pas Naruto des yeux.

Le petit-ami d'Hinata était assit en tailleur au sol, les yeux fermés et les mains posées sur ses cuisses. Derrière lui, les mains posées sur ses tempes, se tenait Fuka dont les sourcils étaient froncés de concentration.

Hinata n'avait pas lâché Naruto des yeux depuis qu'il s'était installé là. Mais rien ne s'était encore passé.

Et si il ne pouvait pas récupérer ses souvenirs ? Et si son traumatisme avait été si puissant que son corps se battait contre sa propre mémoire ?

Mais les inquiétudes d'Hinata furent balayés quand un fort frisson parcouru Naruto. Fuka rouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna de lui.

Nagato décroisa ses jambes et posa ses avants-bras sur ses cuisses. Maintenant penché vers Naruto, il frottait ses mains entre elles.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il presque aussi excité qu'effrayé.

Fuka s'assit rapidement pour éviter de s'écrouler au sol. Juste à coté d'elle, Hinata essayait de ralentir les battements de son coeur qui allaient de plus en plus vite.

Soudain, Naruto papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir en grands. Alors qu'il continuait d'emmagasiner toutes ces nouvelles informations sur son passé, les larmes au coin de ses yeux coulèrent malgré lui. Il les essuya rapidement et redressa la tête.

-Je me rappelle, dit-il enfin d'une voix forte et claire. Je me rappelle de tout.


	35. Chapitre 35 : Les réponses

**IL** sentit ses doigts froids se posés sur ses tempes et en moins de temps pour le dire, ils se trouvèrent plongé dans son esprit.

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir était un long couloir blanc avec différents croisements et plusieurs portes. Le pire était le silence. Il était presque insupportable.

-Ca doit bien être la première fois que je vois un esprit aussi bien rangé, commenta Fûka comme pour se rassurer avec sa voix. En particulier le tiens.

Naruto lui envoya un regard noir mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Il n'aimait pas quand les gens étaient dans sa tête. La toute première fois qu'il l'avait expérimenté, c'était avec Ino et il avait détesté. De plus, il avait dut travailler avec elle sur ses pensées et sur son pouvoir féerique. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait comprit que personne n'était invulnérable à la torture physiologique. Et aussi qu'Ino était une vraie tortionnaire.

-J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec une amie pour construire tout ça, expliqua-t-il. Après ... l'accident d'Hinata ... Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais perdre de vue ce qui comptait pour moi. J'ai blessé beaucoup de gens avant de la rencontrer ...

-Blessé ? Tu veux bien dire tuer, coupa Fûka ce qui lui valu un nouveau regard noir.

Ils avançaient sans vraiment savoir quoi chercher. Surement quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

-Oui, grommela Naruto. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas tant changer que ça après mon ... accrochage avec Sasuke ... J'avais envie de le tuer à ce moment-là. Alors que c'est mon meilleur ami. Mais j'étais perdu à cause du bordel dans ma tête. J'attendais qu'Hinata vienne me sortir de là. Mais Ino m'a expliqué que je devais faire un bout de chemin seul afin de retrouver Hinata à un moment donné.

Il s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui avant de ramener son regard bleu sur Fûka.

-J'ai donc eût l'idée de ranger mes idées dans des boites.

-Des boites ?

-C'est ce qu'avait fait Hinata pour y voir plus clair dans ses émotions après son traumatisme. Je me suis dis que je pouvais faire pareil et voilà, dit-il en désignant tout ce qui les entourait.

-C'est quand même assez froid tout ça. Et tu aurais pu mettre des panneaux pour qu'on s'y retrouve. Avec des inscriptions du genre : "Souvenirs de mon ancienne vie !"

-Tu m'emmerdes, conclut-il enfin.

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et accéléra. Etre ici le mettait à fleur de peau.

-Hé ! Où tu vas comme ça ?! Si je te perds, il n'y a plus de connexion, idiot.

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant un bon moment sans avoir conscience du temps qu'ils perdaient. Et surtout, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait en dehors de l'esprit de Naruto.

Agacé, il s'arrêta.

-J'en ai marre de marcher ! Si ça ce trouve, on cherche pour rien !

-C'est pas possible, commença Fûka en le regardant. Tu as dis avoir ressentit quelque chose en rencontrant Karin au bar donc c'est que ...

-Peut-être que je l'ai reconnu de notre rencontre à la montagne.

-Non, je suis sûre que ton corps à réagit au fait qu'elle était une Uzumaki. Il doit avoir quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Peut-être qu'on regarde pas ce qu'il faut. Depuis on surveille les portes mais peut-être que ton blocage à caché cette entrée et que du coup il faut ...

-Regarder d'un autre oeil ! s'exclama Naruto.

-Quoi ?

-C'est ce qu'Hinata me disait toujours lorsque je me plaignais ne pas comprendre le comportement d'un des héros de roman. Elle me disait toujours de voir l'histoire avec sa perspective.

-Mais on est que deux et ...

Elle se tût à la vue des yeux rouges de Naruto qui scannait les couloirs autour d'eux. Les yeux du démon renard.

-Si, comme la dit Tsunade, c'est grâce au démon que j'ai survécu, alors ce n'est pas mes souvenirs que je dois chercher mais les siens.

Reprenant espoir, Naruto se remit en marche tout en posant son regard animal sur tout les murs, portes et recoins de son esprit. Il voulait découvrir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

Soudain, il s'arrêta pour faire marche arrière et regarda à gauche. Une étrange porte en métal se démarquait des autres portes en bois.

-Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ? demanda Fûka.

Pour elle, Naruto ne faisait que regarder un mur blanc. Cependant, il posa ses mains sur la surface dure et se mit à la tâtonner.

Impossible de trouver la poignée de la porte. Naruto grogna puis Fûka vit sa main droite se couvrir de poils alors que ses ongles s'allongèrent en griffes pointues et acérées. Il la posa sur le mur blanc et soudain, un déclic se fit entendre, brisant le silence des alentours.

Fûka vit enfin la porte alors que Naruto baissa la poignée et tira la porte. Sauf qu'une fois ouverte, aucun d'eux n'osa bouger ou pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

-Toi ... Toi aussi tu la sens ? Cette énergie, cette puissance. Elle me donne froid dans le dos ... Est-ce que je dois vraiment rentrer à l'intérieur ?

-Je suis aussi perdu que toi, avoua Fûka. Moi je suis là pour te faire rentrer dans ta tête. Ni plus ni moins. J'expérience ça pour la première fois.

Naruto avala sa salive avant de s'approcher à la limite de la porte. Tout était noir à l'intérieur et malgré ses yeux rouges, il ne vit rien qui puisse lui indiquer qu'il était au bon endroit.

-Naruto !

Le jeune homme se retourna soudain vers Fûka.

-Tu as entendu ?!

-Quoi ? Non, j'ai rien entendu. C'est le silence depuis tout à l'heure.

-Pff pourquoi je te parle, tu m'as dit être là que pour le transport de toute façon.

-De quel droit du ose me parler sur ce ton ! se vexa-t-elle.

Mais Naruto ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Cette voix lui semblait si familière, si maternel. Impossible de lui résister.

-A plus tard, Fûka.

-Quoi ?! Non attends ! On ne sait pas comment ça fonctionne ...

Naruto passa le pas de la porte et couru vers cette voix qui continuait de l'appeler. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, son coeur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il battait d'anticipation.

-Naruto ?! s'écria Fûka.

Mais elle ne pût rien faire d'autre, elle se sentit tiré en arrière.

Revenant à la réalité, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna de Naruto. Elle essaya de ne pas paniquer mais c'était difficile. Et si il s'était engouffré dans cette étrange pièce et qu'il ne pouvait pas en ressortir ? Et si il se perdait ?

Sauf que ses inquiétudes furent balayées par Nagato qui se pencha vers Naruto en se frottant les mains.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Fûka sentit ses jambes tremblées affreusement et se tourna vers Hinata pour s'asseoir le plus rapidement possible.

-Je me rappelle, dit Naruto d'une voix forte et claire. Je me rappelle de tout.

Il posa son regard sur chaque personne présentes tout en racontant de ce que personne ne pouvait savoir à part lui. Ses parents accourant pour le protéger d'Orochimaru qui était celui qui l'avait empoissonné. Cet homme était la cause de son état. Naruto était un mélange d'humain et de démon, vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années tout ça à cause du voyage dans le temps. Puis, il confirma que c'était bien lui que Karin avait vu sur la montagne et que c'était après ce jour-là que les vampires l'avaient trouvé.

Quand il eut fini, seul le crépitement du feu et le bruit de la trotteuse retentissaient alors qu'Hinata jouait avec les bandages de son paumes.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la bouche de tout ses gens autour d'elle.

Ils venaient d'entendre le récit de Naruto qui grâce à Fuka avait accès à ses souvenirs de sa vie antérieur. Rien de penser à ça étonnait Hinata. Elle allait de surprises en surprise. Elle venait d'apprendre que le voyage dans le temps était possible mais mortel. Plus jamais elle ne verrait les films de science-fiction de la même façon.

Maintenant que Naruto avait fini de raconter sa partie de l'histoire, tout le monde était en train de se chamailler car tel passage n'était pas correct ou telle année n'était pas la bonne. Seul Tsunade, Hinata et Naruto étaient silencieux.

Tsunade n'avait tout simplement rien à dire. C'était elle-même qui avait raconté cette histoire à Nagato en tout premier. Après tout, elle était la preuve vivante de ce qu'il venait de raconter.

Quant à Hinata, ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre le visage de son copain et ses doigts entre-lassés. Elle attendait un mouvement, une expression ou une réaction de la part de Naruto mais rien. Il était tout simplement en train de repenser et d'analyser tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en une matinée sur lui. Il avait l'impression d'être un étranger. Il n'avait jamais été celui qu'il pensait être.

-Il a quand même beaucoup de choses incohérentes dans votre récit, lâcha-t-il soudain.

Hinata retient sa respiration alors que tout le monde se tût. L'expression sur le visage de Naruto montrait clairement qu'il ne faisait pas encore pleinement confiance aux gens présents dans la pièce. Cependant, il pouvait essayer d'avoir un ton plus approprié.

-On vient de te raconter des siècles et des siècles d'Histoire, Naruto. Il y a forcement des choses qui ne collent pas. Le palais des Uzumaki a été brûlé, donc l'Histoire de notre famille c'est transmise de bouches à oreilles. D'après ce que j'ai apprit, le sanctuaire des vampires est aussi partit en fumée donc c'est assez dur de se référer à un quelconque écrit.

-Les Uchiha m'ont toujours dit que c'est Madara le premier vampire. Le premier humain a avoir bu l'eau de Jouvence.

-C'est faux. Sinon, Madara Uchiha aurait clairement réagit après avoir entendu ton nom de famille. Uzumaki était un nom qui effrayait beaucoup à l'époque.

Voilà donc pourquoi Shikaku et Shikamaru avaient tremblés à l'annonce de son nom deux ans plus tôt lors de la réunion des créatures de la nuit. Hinata se rappelait très bien des réactions qu'ils avaient tous eut.

-Écoutes. Je peux comprendre que ça fasse beaucoup à digérer mais tu dois nous croire quand on te dit que l'on veut ton bien, reprit Nagato.

Naruto ne détourna pas son regard sombre de lui.

-Te soigner, soigner Hinata, t'avouer la vérité, tout ça on l'a fait pour toi. Mince ! J'ai même vu le terrible état de mon restaurant à cause de toi et j'ai rien dit.

-Ton restaurant ? répéta Naruto en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui. _Le Cercle._ Tu crois vraiment que je laisse n'importe qui y rentrer ? demanda Nagato. Je t'ai mis en prioritaire, si jamais un jour tu voulais y aller. Je voulais vous faire plaisir.

Il se tourna vers Hinata qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de ce récit. Elle était aussi perdu que Naruto mais elle pouvait aussi sentir sa peine. Celle d'avoir était arraché de ses parents à un si jeune âge, d'avoir grandit seul.

-Si vous lui vouliez tant de bien, pourquoi avoir mit sa vie en jeu ? demanda-t-elle soudainement en regardant Karin. Pourquoi m'avoir fait passé un stupide test ?

Naruto se tourna enfin vers elle avec une expression de surprise sur le visage. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas au courant. Sauf que Karin avait bien dit à Hinata qu'elle avait réussit le test avant de soigner Naruto.

-Car maintenant que nous l'avons retrouver, nous n'allons pas le laisser partir. Et nous allons vérifier si tous les gens qui l'entourent ont de bonnes intentions et ...

Naruto se leva d'un coup et l'aura sombre qu'il dégageait attira l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

-Si vous croyez que vous allez me retenir ici, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil ! J'ai toujours vécu sans vous et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer à m'attacher !

Il tourna les talons et posa son regard sur sa copine.

-Viens Hinata ! On s'en va !

La voix autoritaire de Naruto se répercuta dans son corps et sans réfléchir, Hinata se leva et couru vers lui qui était déjà hors de la pièce.

-Vous avez des vêtements dans l'armoire de votre chambre, dit Nagato. Il y en aura surement qui seront à votre taille.

Hinata se tourna vers eux. Ils affichaient tous un petit sourire même Yahiko et Sasori qui semblaient encore secoué par la soudaine colère de Naruto. Seule Tsunade semblait détendue. Hinata se pencha légèrement vers eux pour les remercier. Malgré leur manière peu communes de procéder, ils ne voulaient que prendre soin de Naruto et ça, Hinata ne pouvait pas le leur en vouloir.

Elle rejoignit Naruto qui avait ralentit une fois dans les escaliers. Elle s'approcha et crût voir ses yeux rouges terrifiants et bestiaux sous ses cheveux blonds. Sauf que lorsqu'il tourna la tête, ses yeux étaient bleus et heureux de la voir à coté de lui. Il lui prit la main et la tira vers leur chambre.

Avait-elle imaginé ? Naruto semblait beaucoup plus détendu maintenant qu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux dans la chambre.

-On devrait se dépêcher, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je ne veux pas que les autres s'inquiètent pour rien.

La réalité frappa Hinata en plein visage. Elle avait complètement oublié tout ce qui c'était passé. L'état de Naruto l'inquiétait d'avantage mais elle devait aller voir Toneri qui voulait à nouveau la voir. Et puis, elle aurait voulu aussi s'assurer que Rin allait bien.

Naruto la sortit de ses pensées quand il la tira gentiment vers l'armoire. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un pull rouge qu'il posa sur les épaules d'Hinata.

-Ca à l'air d'être ta taille.

Il se retourna et chercha un bas. Hinata ne faisait que regarder ses épaules musclées rouler sous son t-shirt. Comment allait-il ? Pourquoi se préoccupait-il de ça maintenant ?

-Naruto ... appela-t-elle.

Son copain regarda par dessus sous épaule avec un petit sourire qui disparu dès qu'elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Les siennes étaient extrêmement bleus.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Son coeur rata un battement au son de l'inquiétude qu'il entendit dans la voix d'Hinata. Il lui sourit à nouveau et prit délicatement ses poignets entres ses doigts. Il éloigna ses mains et se rapprocha pour embrasser ses douces lèvres.

-Tu es avec moi donc tout va bien, assura-t-il tout en lui offrant un plus grand sourire.

L'expression d'Hinata se radoucit puis ils recommencèrent à fouiller dans le meuble en bois à la recherche de vêtements.

-Pour les autres, commença Hinata. Peut-être que tu devrais appeler au moins Sasuke. Vu l'heure ils ont du remarquer qu'on était pas rentré.

-C'est surtout Kakashi qui risque de les affoler, rigola naturellement Naruto. Vas te doucher, je vais m'occuper d'eux.

Hinata hocha la tête et le vit chercher son téléphone qu'il trouva sur la table de nuit à coté du lit.

-J'y vais rapidement et tu pourras y aller après, si tu veux.

-Bien sûre, sourit-il. Prends ton temps.

Il garda son sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme doucement la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.

Dès que Naruto fût seul, il reposa le téléphone et s'assit sur le lit. Il retira son t-shirt et baissa les yeux sur son torse encore couverts de bandages. Il serra les dents et se mit à dérouler les bandes qui ne servaient plus à rien. Petit à petit, sa peau se découvrit sans que la moindre trace de pourriture n'apparaisse.

Il jeta les bandes au loin et posa ses mains sur son torse comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Sa peau bronzé sans défaut et toujours tatoué de ce symbole. Ce sceau qui lui avait donc sauvé la vie à l'époque où la médecine n'avait pas su comment le guérir. Et dire qu'il s'était moqué de Temari et de Shikamaru, il venait de découvrir qu'il était bien plus vieux qu'eux.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler mais il les serra de toutes ses forces. Il se laissa tomber au milieu du lit défait pour rabattre la couette par-dessus sa tête avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans un oreiller et de ramener ses jambes contre son torse.

Ses yeux étaient secs mais sa gorge était tellement serré et sa respiration était tellement difficile qu'il avait mal. Il ferma les paupières sur ses yeux redevenu rouges mais dès que le noir l'enveloppait, il avait l'impression de sentir les mains froides d'Orochimaru sur lui pour l'arracher à sa famille.

Famille qu'il avait retrouvé et qu'il avait ardemment rejeté. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas put juste les remercier pour leur efforts, pour leur soins, pour leur attention envers Hinata ? La peur de perdre à nouveau ? Savoir voulait vraiment dire devenir plus sage ? Etre au courant de son passé le faisait voir le monde autrement.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit dans le passé, il n'était pas assez fort pour protéger tout le monde. La preuve était qu'il travaillait maintenant en équipe et qu'il avait déjà faillit à sa mission de protéger Hinata. N'allait-il pas se repasser la même chose si il laissait son coeur s'inquiéter pour ces gens au rez-de-chaussez ?

Naruto regrettait presque d'avoir eût accès à ces souvenirs. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait soudain envie de ne plus rien savoir. Il avait envie de revenir en arrière et de ne jamais avoir eût la super idée d'amener Hinata au restaurant.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il venait de savoir le dernier morceau de son passé. Il venait de retrouver des membres de sa famille et malgré tout ça, il voulait tout recommencer ? Mais comment devait-il réagir ? Il venait de découvrir qu'il était en faite âgé de plusieurs siècles et qu'il n'était en vie que grâce à un démon qu'il avait absorbé pour que ses particules démoniaques puisse le soigner d'un mal que son kidnapper, et accessoirement le voyeur de sa mère, lui avait transmit.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être tout simplement content d'avoir eut ses réponses ?

Naruto ouvrit les yeux avant de se mettre à rire. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort. C'était ça qu'il voulait non ? Mais très vite, son rire se transforma en pleures. Enfin. C'était vraiment ça qu'il voulait.

Ses chaudes larmes glissèrent à travers son visage pour s'écraser lourdement sur le coussin. Il voulait qu'elles le guident, qu'elles lui disent comment se sentir mais à part continuer à ressentir cet immense vide au fond de lui, il ne sentait rien de nouveau ou de différent.

Il serra le coussin dans son poing alors son corps se mit à trembler et que des hoquets répétés coupaient ses sanglots.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et des pas précipités se rapprochèrent de lui. Le matelas du lit s'enfonça derrière Naruto puis le drap se souleva. Il savait qui c'était. Il aurait voulu se cacher ou se calmer mais il n'en avait clairement pas la force. Timidement, il sentit une autre peau douce se coller à son dos et un bras fin passa par-dessus son corps.

Hinata ne chercha pas à le tirer vers elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverai pas. Elle rampa plutôt jusqu'à ce que la tête de Naruto soit contre sa poitrine et que son dos touche son ventre. Comme pour le protéger encore plus, elle remit le drap au-dessus d'eux.

Une fois installée, elle ne bougea plus et prit son mal en patience pour écouter ses pleures lui déchirer le coeur.

Malgré qu'elle avait été dans la salle de bain, elle avait gardé une oreille attentive vers la chambre mais elle n'avait entendu que le silence. Elle avait alors prit une douche rapide pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Il était sensé appeler Sasuke. Dès qu'elle l'avait entendu rigoler, elle avait vite enfilé ses sous-vêtements et avait cherché ses habilles pour aller voir ce que Naruto avait. Mais quand elle l'avait entendu pleurer, elle avait tout lâcher et avait couru hors de la salle de bain sans se préoccuper de son accoutrement.

Quelle idiote. Il l'avait bien eu avec son sourire. Mais il avait l'air tellement calme et en contrôle tout à l'heure qu'elle s'était dit que c'était elle qui s'était attendu au pire pour rien. Hors elle ne s'était pas trompée et elle aurait du écouter son pressentiment. Peut-être que cela aurait éviter que Naruto s'effondre comme cela.

Non, il fallait que ça sorte. Elle avait toujours tout gardé pour elle et Tsunade le lui avait toujours reproché car si on ne se confiait pas, on ne pouvait pas être aidé des autres. Et Hinata savait qu'elle serait très triste si Naruto décidait de garder tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il pensait pour lui-même.

Alors, même si elle se sentait horrible, elle laissa Naruto pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voit comme ça et elle jura une nouvelle fois de ne plus jamais le laisser seul.

Il attrapa soudain son avant-bras qui était collé contre son torse et Hinata sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Elle serra les dents puis lui caressa les cheveux.

-Je suis là, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis là.

Naruto continua pendant un bon moment et heureusement, personne ne vient les déranger.

Hinata regardait maintenant le plafond tout en fredonnant sans s'arrêter de caresser Naruto pour le rassurer. Il s'était arrêté petit à petit mais elle continuait de l'entendre renifler. Elle n'osait pas bouger mais elle savait qu'il ne s'était pas endormit car il embrassait maintenant la paume blessée de sa petite main.

Malgré son état de fatigue, Naruto refusait de fermer les yeux. Cependant, il se laissait aller de plus en plus contre Hinata qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Cela le soulageait et l'angoissait en même temps.

Soudain, le téléphone de Naruto résonna dans la chambre coupant court à la mélodie d'Hinata. Naruto sentit les bras de sa copine s'éloigner et son reflex fût de l'empêcher de partir. A son grand soulagement, elle s'arrêta alors que le téléphone se tût.

Contre toute t'attente, Hinata sentit Naruto se tourner dans ses bras et la vu de son visage lui donna envie de pleurer à son tour. Ses yeux gonflés étaient toujours humides et d'un bleu sombre, virant presque vers le rouge. Son nez dégoulinait encore et Hinata leva doucement sa main pour passer son pouce sur sa joue striée qu'il mordait violemment à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Elle lui offrit un simple sourire alors que Naruto la rapprochait encore plus contre lui. Il enfouiller son visage dans son cou et respira juste son odeur, effrayé de parler.

Cependant, son téléphone recommença, encore et encore.

-Naruto, murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas surtout pas te presser mais c'est surement urgent. Ils doivent surement s'inquiéter pour nous.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Sauf qu'elle avait raison. Il soupira puis tendit son bras hors du drap, vers l'objet bruyant et revint en face d'Hinata. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran et vit le nom de son meilleur ami.

-Quoi Sasuke ? demanda Naruto.

Si Hinata n'avait pas été en face de lui, elle n'aurait jamais crût qu'il venait tout juste de pleurer avec la voix qu'il venait d'utiliser.

-Naruto ! s'exclama Sakura ce qui surpris le jeune homme.

Sa voix n'était pas paniqué mais elle tremblait et était incroyablement faible. De plus, pourquoi c'était elle qui avait le téléphone de Sasuke ? En temps normal, elle l'aurait appelé avec le sien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura ?

Hinata haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était pas plutôt à eux de répondre à cette question ? Est-ce qu'elle chose de grave était arrivée au Kage ?

-Naruto. C'est Hagoromo.

Il retint sa respiration.

-Naruto, Hagoromo est mort. Ils l'ont retrouvé ce matin dans son lit. Il ... Quelqu'un l'a tué.

Cette fois-ci, Hinata n'eut aucun doute sur la couleur des yeux de Naruto qui virèrent au rouge sombre.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il.

-Il faut que tu vienne. Je suis avec Sasuke à l'hôpital et ... et ça va mal, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

-J'arrive, dit-il alors que sa dernière once de contrôle quitta son corps.

Il raccrocha et se leva.

-Je dois sortir prendre l'air.

Hinata essaya de le retenir mais son corps glissa contre le sien. Un énorme bruit retentit et le téléphone de Naruto tomba en miette au sol. Tremblant, il marcha jusqu'à la porte sans un regard pour Hinata qui paniqua en voyant l'homme laisser place à la bête. Que c'était-il passé ? Elle repoussa ses larmes et se leva à son tour.

Naruto attrapa la poignée de la porte mais quelque chose le percuta dans le dos. Hinata l'enferma entre ses bras et posa son visage au milieu de son dos. Elle était tellement petite et frêle contre lui mais il ne se dégagea pas. Elle resserra donc sa prise autour de lui.

Elle pouvait entendre son coeur battre alors que ses lèvres tremblaient.

-Naruto ... chuchota-t-elle. Restes. Restes avec moi. On peut en parler ou ne pas en parler comme tu veux mais ne te ferme pas. Laisses-moi t'aider.

Elle inspira un grand coup mais Naruto pouvait sentir ses larmes froides. Quel égoïste petit-ami était-il.

-Je veux que tu sois prête pour quand je reviens Hinata.

-Je t'en pris ... Ne ...

-J'ai besoin de faire un tour pour m'éclaircir les idées. On en parlera après. S'il te plais, lâche-moi.

Ses bras tremblèrent autour de lui mais Hinata finit par le libérer.

-Je reviendrai toujours vers toi, Hinata.

Il ne se retourna même pas pour fermer la porte. Il descendit les escaliers et laissa Hinata seule dans la chambre. Elle entendit des protestations en bas des occupants qui ne voulaient pas que Naruto sortent mais un claquement de porte lui fit comprendre qu'il avait quitté la maison.

Elle mordit ses lèvres et couru vers la fenêtre. Juste quelques secondes après, elle vit une énorme renard courir loin de la propriété. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à le voir disparaître dans la tempête blanche qui entourait le bâtiment.

Elle allait devoir s'armer une fois de plus de patience pour avoir la réponse à ses questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

 _"Il fait très beau et chaud ce jour-là. Le groupe d'amis étaient dans le jardin de l'hôpital, assit sur une large couverture. Des paquets vide de biscuits, des mouchoirs usagés et des bouteilles de bières et d'eau étaient éparpillées autour d'eux. Ils venaient de finir de pique-niquer._

 _Saï dessinait quelque chose sur son cahier alors qu'Ino essayait de bronzé avec le peu de soleil qu'il y avait. Sakura et Sasuke étaient allongé l'un à coté de l'autre et discuter des nuages au dessus d'eux. Mais Naruto ne leur prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il était allongé sur le coté, sa tête reposait dans sa main et il mâchonnait un cure dents tout en admirant Hinata._

 _Le jeune femme ne portait un de ses t-shirt d'entrainement et un legging tellement court et serré autour de ses jambes qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était sa deuxième peau si il n'avait pas été noir. Ses cheveux violets étaient relever en un chignon désordonné tout comme ceux de son cousin qui était assit à coté d'elle._

 _Le jeune Hyûga avait insisté auprès de sa cousine pour qu'ils méditent un peu. C'était une façon pour eux d'avoir la main sur leur pouvoirs qu'ils ne comprenaient pas encore très bien._

 _Au début, Naruto trouvait l'idée très ennuyeuse : rester plusieurs minutes sans bouger, les yeux fermés tout en essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Mais dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur sa copine, il s'était assit en face d'elle et l'avait observé pendant plusieurs minutes sans bouger. Cela provoqua les moqueries de ses amis qui avaient fait un pari. Ils avaient tous parié que Naruto ne resterai jamais bien sagement assit. Bien sur, le seul qui avait parié pour était Neji qui avait très bien comprit les intentions de Naruto envers Hinata_.

 _-Hé ! Arrêtes de mater ta copine et joue, chuchota Tenten qui ramena son attention à leur partie._

 _Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil à la carte de Tenten. Un dix de carreau. Il tendit la main vers sa pile de cartes._

 _'Si je tire la dame de coeur, Hinata sera avec moi pour toujours.'_

 _Naruto se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de jeter sa carte. Il se retient de crier sa joie. La dame de coeur cachait le dix de carreau. Il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de ramasser les deux cartes._

 _Tenten le regarda sans comprendre._

 _-C'est qu'un dix de carreau. C'est pas comme si tu m'avais prit une carte forte._

 _-Si tu savais Tenten, soupira Naruto avant de se remettre à regarder sa petite-amie._

 _Soudain, une brave coccinelle vient se poser sur le nez d'Hinata. Gênée, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle dut loucher afin de voir l'insecte monter le long de son nez, la chatouillant légèrement. Hinata sourit._

 _'Ma copine est tellement belle' pensa Naruto avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois._

 _-BOUH !_

 _Hinata poussa un cri tout en sursautant. La coccinelle s'envola et Neji tomba sur le coté. Le rire de Kiba résonnait dans le jardin alors que tout le monde avait été surpris._

 _-Kiba, dit Hinata tout en posant une main sur son coeur._

 _-Salut tout le mon ..._

 _Naruto s'était mit sur ses jambes avant d'attraper Kiba par le col de son t-shirt._

 _-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! hurla-t-il._

 _-Euh, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ?_

 _Naruto jeta Kiba par terre._

 _-Naruto ! s'écria Hinata_

 _-Crétin ! T'as fais peur à Hinata !_

 _-Et alors ? demanda Kiba en fronçant les sourcils._

 _-La pauvre était en train de loucher. Elle aurait pu rester comme ça à vie à cause de tes conneries._

 _A ce moment tout le monde regarda le jeune homme avec de grands yeux. Puis, Kiba et Tenten partir dans un fou rire alors que Neji se redressait._

 _-Ça vous fait rire en plus ?_

 _Soudain, Hinata prit délicatement la main de son copain et le tira vers elle. Il se retrouva coincé entre ses bras et sa poitrine avant de sentir ses doigts caressé ses cheveux blond._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, hein ? demanda Kiba entre deux éclats de rire._

 _-C'est qu'une rumeur, expliqua Hinata. Ou est-ce que tu as bien pu entendre ça ?_

 _Naruto envoya alors un regard noir vers Saï qui essayait de retenir son rire._

 _-Espèce d'enfoiré ! s'écria Naruto._

 _Il fit mine de vouloir se jeter sur Saï mais Hinata le retenait fermement contre elle._

 _-Je pensais vraiment pas que tu m'aurais cru sur parole, avoua Saï tout en tendant la main vers Sasuke qui sortit un billet de dix de sa poche._

 _Naruto grinça des dents prêt à les défigurer mais Hinata attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa._

 _-Tout va bien, chuchota-t-elle._

 _-Hinata, tu sais bien que peu importe ce qui arrivera, je serai toujours là pour te protéger, Hinata, toujours."_

'Et si Naruto était partit pour me protéger de lui-même ?'

Soudain, une lourde couverture tomba sur les épaules d'Hinata qui sortit de ses pensées.

-Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? demanda Tsunade qui se tenait sur la marche de l'escalier extérieur.

Tout en hochant la tête, Hinata resserra la couverture. Après le départ de Naruto, elle s'était rapidement habillée et était descendue s'asseoir ici pour l'attendre. Malgré la tempête qui envoyait des flocons dans ses cheveux, elle scannait les environs prête à accueillir son copain dès qu'il sera dans son champ de vision.

Sa psychologue s'assit à coté d'elle avec une nouvelle tasse de thé dans la main.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut pas que je l'aide ?

Tsunade fût étonnée que ce soit Hinata qui commence la conversation. En général, elle avait toujours besoin de tirer les verts du nez de sa patiente. Elle devait vraiment être frustrée ou alors, elle avait enfin apprit à lui faire confiance.

-Je suis sur qu'il a ses raisons. Mais pour le peu que j'ai vu, il n'est pas du tout comme je l'aurai imaginer grandir. J'imagine que la vie n'a pas été simple pour lui. A part le nom de famille, il ne ressemble pas du tout à un Uzumaki. Personne n'était aussi égoïste dans notre famille.

-Naruto n'est pas comme ça ! s'exclama Hinata. Il ne fait peut-être pas confiance facilement mais dès qu'il apprécie quelqu'un, il est prêt à tout pour rendre cette personne heureuse. Certes, ses méthodes sont très souvent mal calculées mais il le fait toujours avec le coeur. Et là où il a vécu, personne ne le voyait et on s'est servit de lui.

-Si c'est le cas, j'aurai aimé que ses parents le voient tel que tu le décris. Ils n'ont jamais eut d'autres enfants. Ils avaient trop peur.

Hinata pouvait bien imaginer pourquoi.

Soudain, Tsunade plaqua sa main sur les yeux de la jeune fille avant de se retourner vers l'intérieur de la maison.

-Yahiko ! Sasori !

Les deux jeunes arrivèrent derrière Hinata, regardant de droite à gauche.

-Il est arrivé. Allez l'aider !

Hinata écarta légèrement les doigts de Tsunade et elle put voir les touffes de cheveux éclatantes courir vers un Naruto humide, couvert de poussière de bois et de feuilles. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés et il tanguait, prêt à s'écrouler sur le sol.

Dès que les deux jeunes hommes l'eurent enveloppé dans une couverture, Tsunade libéra Hinata qui se leva et couru vers eux. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Naruto qui la regarda d'en haut. Son coeur battait tellement fort.

-Je suis revenu, souffla-t-il.

* * *

 **ASSIT** sur la chaise en face de Sasuke, Naruto regardait le carrelage blanc du sol du couloir froid de l'hôpital. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il venait de voir le corps sans vie d'Hagoromo.

Dès qu'il était revenu à la propriété des Uzumaki après s'être défoulé sur tout et n'importe quoi dans la forêt, Naruto avait tout expliqué à Hinata qui l'avait prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter et lui assurer que si il voulait, elle serra présente avec lui pour traverser cette nouvelle épreuve.

Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir une petite-amie si compréhensible ?

Sans rien attendre en échange, Nagato leur avait proposé de les conduire à l'hôpital puisqu'il devait sortir régler des problèmes d'assurances pour le restaurant. L'atmosphère du trajet avait été plus que gênante mais avec Hinata, Naruto avait réussit à se contrôler et à empêcher ses pensées sombres de le dominer à nouveau.

Quand ils virent Tsume Inuzuka, cette dernière leur expliqua comment le personnel de la maison de retraite avait trouvé Hagoromo baignant dans son propre sang ce matin même. Elle avait rendez-vous à la morgue et elle proposa à Naruto et à Sasuke de les accompagner. Dans leur dos, Hinata et Sakura les avait suivit en silence, inquiètes pour leur copains.

Avant de pénétrer dans la salle, Naruto apprit la main d'Hinata, sûr qu'avec ce contact, il restera calme pour éviter de la blesser. Mais la douleur du spectacle le mit en rogne. Voir ce docteur poser ses mains sur le corps froid et sans vie de cet homme qu'il aimait lui transperça le coeur.

-Vous pouvez voir des traces de doigts sur son cou donc à mon avis, le tueur a essayé de l'étrangler. Mais, sous les ongles de la victime, j'ai trouvé de la peau que j'ai envoyé en analyse donc la victime s'est débattue face à son adversaire.

-Et qui est-ce ? demanda Sasuke.

C'était la première fois qu'Hinata le voyait aussi agité.

-Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore les résultats car aucun ADN pré-enregistré ne correspond à celui que j'ai trouvé. De plus, sans d'analyses plus poussées, je ne peux pas vous dire si le tueur était seul ou pas. Car la victime est morte de perte de sang à cause de sa blessure faite au coeur. Mais a-t-elle été faite après l'étrangement ou pendant ? C'est la grande question.

Ne supportant plus cette vue, Naruto était sortit, suivit de prêt par Hinata.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait croisé Kakashi Hatake avec une tasse de café à la main.

-Naruto, Hinata ! Quelqu'un voudrait vous voir. Si c'est possible, bien sûr.

Surpris, le couple l'avait suivit jusqu'au quatrième étage à la chambre 411.

-S'il vous plais. Attendez là quelques secondes, avait-il dit en désignant des chaises. Je reviens vite.

Et il avait disparu dans la chambre. Sasuke et Sakura les avaient rejoint mais aucun des deux couples ne parlaient, tous encore trop perturbé et inquiet par la nouvelle. Surtout Hinata qui recommençait à regarder Naruto comme si il était une bombe à retardement qui allait exploser.

Assit dans les couloirs froids de l'hôpital en face de Sakura, Hinata se frotta les mains. En quelques jours, elle avait perdu l'habitude de cet étrange atmosphère hospitalière qui régnait ici. Comment allait-elle faire quand elle avait devoir revenir ici ?

Elle sentit soudain deux grandes et puissantes mains attraper les siennes. Elle posa son regard nacré sur son copain assit juste à coté d'elle. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Naruto aussi silencieux et aussi préoccupé.

Si le fait d'avoir vidé son sac tout à l'heure dans la chambre l'avait aidé, la mauvaise nouvelle que Sakura avait annoncé l'avait de nouveau abattu. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier l'état lamentable dans lequel il était rentré. Cependant, le sourire qui lui avait offert avait quelque peu soulagé son coeur inquiet pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il enferma ses mains bandées entres les siennes et souffla doucement dessus. Son souffle brûlant provoqua une succession de frisson chez Hinata qui se rapprocha un peu plus de lui afin de se réchauffer.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils attendaient là ? Bien plus longtemps que ce que Kakashi avait dit.

Mais le revoilà qui rouvrit la porte.

-Pardon du retard. Vous pouvez entrer.

Ils se levèrent pendant que Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard. Ils allaient devoir parler à un moment ou un autre. Les Kages devaient être au courant de ce qui s'était passé et de ce qu'il allait se passé car Naruto avait trouvé un plan pour en finir avec les sorciers une bonne fois pour toute.

Il ramena son regard bleu sur sa petite copine devant lui qui le tirait vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière mais Hinata vit tout de suite un corps bouger dans le lit que Kakashi rejoint rapidement pour installer des chaises juste à coté.

-Merci, chuchota une petite voix. Merci d'être venu me voir.

Naruto et Hinata regardèrent la jeune femme dans son lit. Un petit sourire tirait ses lèvres blanches mais ses yeux brillaient avec intensité. Elle avait un bandage autour du front mais le reste de son corps avait déjà guérit la plus part des blessures que Naruto lui avait causé lors de son combat contre elle hier soir au restaurant.

-Rin, dit Naruto en s'approchant d'elle.

Encore une fois, il ne la connaissait pas mais quelque chose en lui le poussa à lui prendre la main pour la rassurer. Car oui, Hinata pouvait le sentir, elle était terrifiée.

-Je vous laisse un moment, dit Kakashi.

Hinata hocha la tête et le regarda fermer la porte derrière lui. Elle s'approcha prudemment d'un des chaises et s'assit, n'osant pas rompre ces étranges retrouvailles. Tout les inquiétudes de Naruto avait été balayé et il offrait un sourire rassurant à la jeune démone. Revoilà le Naruto dont Hinata était tombée amoureuse.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir la forme, fit Naruto.

-Je suis tellement désolée, s'excusa-t-elle tout en faisant des aller-retour entre Naruto et Hinata. Tellement, tellement désolée.

-Allons, allons je n'en tiens pas rigueur.

-Mais tu aurais pu mourir ...

-Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. S'il te plais Rin, crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne t'en veux pas.

Il se rassit sans lâcher sa main mais Hinata fût surtout surprise de voir Rin rougir quand elle posa ses yeux nacrés sur elle. La mettait-elle mal à l'aise ? Peut-être qu'elle devait penser comme Fû.

-Tu ... Tu es Hinata Hyûga, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, sourit Hinata.

-Tu es vraiment très belle.

Hinata resta surprise mais n'eût pas le temps de dire plus.

-Je voulais vous rencontrez avec mes esprits clairs et au calme pour vous avouez quelque chose dont je ne suis vraiment pas fière et je sais que ça va causer beaucoup de problèmes. Et encore une fois, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Je suis profondément désolée.

-Tu peux tout nous dire, assura Naruto en resserrant sa main sur la sienne.

-Juste avant que Toneri parte vous retrouvez au restaurant, il nous a fait faire un détour pour aller voir ...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux jeunes femmes de la pièce sursautèrent alors que Naruto se redressa pour faire face à l'intrus.

-C'est vraiment vrai ?! s'exclama la voix grave.

-Obito ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Naruto.

Derrière le vampire apparu la tête bleu de Fû et Naruto comprit. La nouvelle d'un nouveau démon avait dût déjà faire le tour du camp des chasseurs et Fû devait s'y trouver quand c'était arrivé. La jeune démone n'avait pas attendu pour courir chez les Uchiha afin de prévenu le seul et unique homme qui faisait battre le coeur de son ami.

-Obito ? répéta Rin en se redressa pour voir ce qui se passait devant Naruto.

Hinata vit le visage du vampire se décomposer avant que les larmes n'apparaissent au coin de ses yeux. Cependant, il fût devancé par Fû qui couru jusqu'à son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Rin ! Par tout les dieux ! Tu es là !

Elles se serrèrent dans leur bras alors qu'Hinata reculait pour s'éloigner de Fû, ne voulant pas les gêner. Cependant, contre attente, cette dernière attrapa son poignet, faisant sursauté Hinata qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle prenne l'initiative de la toucher.

-Merci ! s'écria soudain Fû les joues rouges. Merci Hinata !

Bouche-bée, la copine de Naruto resta sans voix avant de bafouiller des mots, cherchant à faire des phrases compréhensible.

-Je ... Je n'ai rien fait ... C'est Naruto qui a ...

-Non. Merci à toi. J'étais là avec Kakashi et Tsume quand ils ont interrogés Toneri et il nous a tout raconté. Tu lui as prit sa magie et tu as sauvé Naruto et Rin donc merci.

Les yeux orangés de la jeune femme étaient rempli de larmes alors qu'elle lâcha son amie et Hinata pour pouvoir se plier en deux devant elle.

-Je suis tellement désolée ! Pour tout ! Je n'aurai jamais dû douter de toi ! J'aurai dut écouter Naruto et j'aurai dut apprendre à te connaitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée.

Hinata ne savait plus où se mettre et elle chercha Naruto des yeux pour qu'il vienne à son secours. Il glissa alors vers elle, laissant par la même occasion la place à Obito qui prit la main de Rin, ne croyait toujours pas qu'elle était devant lui après des années sans avoir eût de nouvelles.

-C'est bon, Fû. Tu peux te relever, assura Naruto en prenant la main d'Hinata dans la sienne.

Sauf que Fû se releva pour mieux s'abaisser.

-Naruto, je te dois aussi des excuses. Et j'espère qu'on pourra rester amis.

-On restera amis si tu as apprit de cette erreur.

Elle secoua la tête avec force avant de se relever et de les prendre dans ses bras, étonnant encore plus Hinata qui n'était vraiment pas habituée à avoir autant de contact avec cette boule d'énergie.

-Tu as dis que Toneri était là ? coupa soudain Naruto, calmant en même temps l'atmosphère.

-Oui, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête. Il ... Il a demandé à voir Hinata.

La main de Naruto se resserra autour de celle d'Hinata alors qu'il passa son autre main dans ses cheveux, se retenant de soupirer. Il était agacé par ce gars qui croyait pouvoir Hinata quand il voulait.

-Je vais aller le voir.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

-J'ai des questions à lui poser, dit Hinata en le regardant dans les yeux.

Son copain fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas cette justification. Fû attendit un signe positif de sa part pour informer Hinata du numéro de chambre où le prisonnier avait été placé.

-Hinata, grogna Naruto. On est en train de parler de Toneri.

-Il est sans défense, Naruto. On devrait lui poser des questions sur les sorciers.

Son copain serra les dents. Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais il ne voulait plus qu'elle soit dans la même pièce que lui.

-J'ai confiance en toi, chuchota-t-elle en lui touchant son avant-bras dénudé. Je sais que tu feras tout pour me protéger.

C'était bien ça le problème. Naruto n'était plus du tout sur de lui. Arriverait-il vraiment à la protéger ? Ou allait-il devoir s'appuyer encore sur l'aide de quelqu'un ?

-Dites, commença Rin attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur elle. Si vous allez le voir, questionnez le sur Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

Le couple se raidit à cette information alors que leur coeur se mirent à accéléré en rythme. Ils n'allaient pas aimer la réponse mais ils devaient savoir.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hinata d'une petite voix.

Rin regarda Obito qui lui sourit gentiment avant de reposer ses yeux sur ses sauveteurs. Ses yeux s'assombrirent de tristesse.

-Car c'est lui qui m'a demandé de le tuer hier soir.

 **Lentement mais surement nous approchons de la fin du livre.**


	36. Chapitre 36 : La préparation

**IL** avait douté et il n'aurait pas du. Il s'était posé la question quand il l'avait vu l'autre soir. Comment Toneri avait put les trouver ? Maintenant il avait la réponse. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

Il pouvait sentir son sang s'agiter dans ses veines et il pouvait sentir chaque pore de sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule afin de laisser les poils roux de renard pousser. Son corps avait assez d'adrénaline pour réveiller un mort. Tous ses sens s'affinaient dans le seul but de trouver sa proie afin de la tuer.

Afin de l'étrangler petit à petit comme Toneri avait voulu le faire sur Hagoromo. Juste le plaisir de voir de ses yeux sombres et meurtrier sa vie s'échapper de ses yeux pâles faisait tressaillir ses entrailles d'excitation pendant qu'il se léchait les lèvres.

Soudain, un bruit de métal attira son attention. Un bruit de menotte contre la structure d'un lit d'hôpital. A l'écoute du bruit, la chambre ne devait pas se trouver dans ce couloir. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était loin de l'ascenseur car lorsqu'il était arrivé à cet étage avec Hinata, ils n'avaient croisé ni policiers ni chasseurs. Donc la chambre était sur la droite et surement vers le fond du couloir pour empêcher les passages répétés devant la porte.

Son ouille pouvait percevoir sa respiration pour l'instant régulière. Il l'avait trouvé et il allait le tué. Il pouvait très bien visualiser ses griffes s'enfoncer dans son cou pale pour ensuite lui arracher la tête. L'homme en avait envie mais la bête prenait le contrôle pour ce genre de chose. Ses muscles se tendaient et se détendaient pour s'étendre et devenir plus puissants. Il sentait déjà ses jambes le porter vers la sortie.

Tuer ...

-Naruto ?

Cette voix si douce fît taire toutes ses précédentes pensées et calma son désir de sang pendant que son l'euphorie quitta son corps. Ses cheveux, auparavant dressé sur sa tête, retombèrent et ses yeux passèrent de rouge sang à bleu ciel. Petit à petit, il redevient l'humain de tout à l'heure.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se rendit compte que tout le monde dans la pièce le regardait avec un visage terrifié pendant que des sueurs froides coulaient entre leur omoplates.

Il sentit soudain une petite main bandée se poser sur sa joue et il baissa les yeux pour y découvrir une petite femme avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Sa copine. Hinata.

-S'il te plais, Naruto. Laisse-moi lui parler avant de faire quoi que soit.

Il cligna encore une fois des yeux alors que ses oreilles cherchaient la moindre traces de peur dans sa voix mais il ne trouva rien. Quand son cerveau comprit ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté tout en l'interrogeant des yeux.

-Tu ne comptes pas m'arrêter ?

-Et bien ... Oui. J'aimerai que tu laisse la justice s'en charger. Je sais qu'il a fait beaucoup de chose horrible mais nous n'avons aucun droit d'être juge, juré et bourreau, n'est-ce pas ?

Le premier reflex de Naruto fût d'aboyer qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Toneri méritait de souffrir violemment puis de mourir lentement mais son sourire et ses yeux nacrés si innocents le firent ravaler ses mots et réfléchir à ses actions.

Pour décider de ce qu'il allait faire, il devait le voir. Les bruits qu'il entendait ne lui permettaient pas d'avoir pleinement conscience de la menace.

-Allons le voir, Hinata, décida enfin Naruto.

Il la tira vers la sortie et pendant qu'Hinata saluait Rin, Obito et Fû, Naruto ouvrit la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, Sasuke et Sakura se levèrent en même temps mais Naruto ne fit pas attention à eux.

-Na ... Naruto, on a pas demandé à Rin ou Kakashi dans quelle chambre est Toneri, rappela Hinata.

-Pas la peine. Je sais où il est.

-Toneri ? répéta Sasuke qui s'était mit à les suivre.

-C ... C'est une longue histoire, répondit Hinata en regardant le couple par-dessus son épaule.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et accéléra pour être à la hauteur de Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Le vampire baissa ses yeux sur le bras droit de Naruto qui était complètement guérit.

-Pas envie de t'en parler maintenant. Tu vas prendre ton mal en patience et j'expliquerai tout ça au Q.G. La flemme de devoir me répéter.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche mais Naruto s'arrêta enfin. Hinata ne sentait presque plus son bras et avait peur que dans sa précipitation, Naruto lui ai débouté l'épaule. Elle la fit rouler mais fût soulagée de voir qu'elle allait bien.

Naruto fouilla dans ses poches et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas son insigne de chasseur avec lui pour le montrer aux deux gardes qui surveillaient surement la porte.

'Tant pis' pensa-t-il.

Il reprit sa marche alors qu'Hinata essayait d'au moins rassurer leur amis. Quand Naruto tourna au coin du couloir, il vit Kakashi et Tsume assit sur les chaises devant la chambre de Toneri. C'était donc eux les gardes.

'Tant mieux.'

Dès que les adultes virent les jeunes arrivés vers eux, ils se levèrent et si Tsume fronça les sourcils, Kakashi se contenta de boire une gorgée de son café.

-Alors ? Vous a-t-elle révélé quelque chose ? demanda le chef des chasseurs au premier couple.

-Elle affirme que c'est Toneri qui l'a ordonné de tuer Hagoromo, lâcha d'un coup Naruto.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Sasuke.

-On doit rentrer la-dedans, continua Naruto en montrant la porte du doigt.

-Ca va pas être possible, fit Kakashi en secouant la tête. Dans ton état, je ne peux pas te laisser l'approcher. Désolé Naruto.

-Hinata, appela Tsume.

La jeune femme tourna ses yeux vers la chef de la police. Malgré que son visage portait son masque de travail, elle affichait un petit sourire.

-Il va porter le chapeau pour le meurtre de ta famille.

Hinata lâcha un hoquet qu'elle tenta de retenir avec sa main plaquée sur sa bouche.

-Il a confessé n'avoir pas été présent lors du massacre mais il a dit être complice, continua Tsume. Il ... Il nous a avouer que tu lui a volé sa magie ... Est-ce vrai ?

La jeune femme sentit tout les regards se tourner vers elle. Mais que voyait-elle ? Que sentait-elle ? De la peur de la part de gens qu'elle connaissait. Des gens à qui elle ne fera jamais de mal.

Soudain, une large main se posa dans le creux de son dos. Une main au combien familière maintenant. Une main qui la rassura.

-Si elle a fait ça c'était pour me protéger, s'interposa Naruto.

-Bien sûr, s'empressa de dire Tsume. Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons.

-Madame Inuzuka, j'aimerai le voir, s'il vous plais. Une dernière fois.

-Malheureusement, si il est amené en justice, ça ne sera pas la dernière fois que tu le verra, appuya Kakashi tout en regardant Naruto.

Le jeune homme connaissait très bien ce regard. Kakashi était un homme discret mais il n'aimait pas quand ses soldats n'obéissaient pas aux ordres. Techniquement, Naruto ne travaillait pas pour lui mais si c'était vraiment ce que les humains voulaient, il allait laisser passer pour cette fois et il allait essayer de ne pas tuer Toneri. Mais qui sait ? Une bête ne fait confiance qu'en son instinct.

-Par ici, dit Tsume en désignait la porte.

Elle déverrouilla et l'ouvrit à moitié pour que Naruto et Hinata puissent y pénétrer. Naruto échangea un rapide coup d'oeil à Sasuke qui hocha la tête, décidé à lui faire confiance sur ce coup là.

-Viens Sakura, fit Sasuke en lui prenant délicatement la main pour la tirer vers la sortie.

-Quoi ? Mais et Naruto et Hinata ?

-Ils s'en sortiront sans nous. On va rentrer au Q.G.

Le couple disparu au tournant du couloir alors que Kakashi suivait les deux autres jeunes dans la chambre et referma la porte à clé derrière lui.

Hinata avait eût le temps de se demander quels sentiments elle risquait de ressentir le prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Toneri après toutes les choses qu'il lui avait fait et dit. Elle s'était dit que la colère allait être le seul sentiment qu'elle ressentirait, hors, quand elle le vit attaché au lit avec un masque à oxygène sur le visage, ressemblant presque à un vieillard, elle ressentit plus de la pitié que de la rage.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto à coté d'elle. Elle ne le tenait que par la main hors cela suffisait pour savoir qu'il était dans une colère noire.

Le triste spectacle qu'offrait Toneri énervait bien plus Naruto qu'autre chose. L'ancien sorcier était allongé dans un lit presque trop grand pour son corps qui s'était complètement amaigrit. Il lui restait à peine une petit touffe de cheveux blanc sur la tête et quand il posa enfin son regard vide sur eux, Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais compter le nombre de rides qu'il avait sur le visage. Il essaya de sourire mais c'était comme si les muscles de son visage refusaient de travailler.

Hinata s'approcha de lui mais elle avait l'impression de tirer Naruto derrière elle. Et si tout cela n'était qu'une piège pour pouvoir mieux attraper une des dernières personnes qui lui restait ? Naruto essayait d'éloigner ce genre de pensées surtout quand il reconnu deux paires de menottes anti-magie autour des poignets de son ennemi.

-Hinata ... Tu es venue ...

Sa voix ressemblait presque à celle qu'il avait utilisé pour lui parler des années plus tôt quand ils étaient encore amis. Enfin, quand, elle, elle le voyait comme un ami. De plus, le faite qu'il ne l'ai pas appelé 'Princesse' la surpris presque mais elle ne se laissa pas affecter par ce changement. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était gagner leur clémence.

-Où sont les autres sorciers, Toneri ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc d'une voix ferme.

Le tas d'os vivant essaya de se redresser et Naruto tira Hinata vers lui.

-Je suis prêt à aider maintenant, renard.

-Ma copine t'a poser une question.

Toneri leva ses yeux pales sur lui. Malgré sa condition, il continuait de détester le faite qu'il avait perdu Hinata contre lui, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Même si je vous disais où ils se trouvent, vous ne pourrez pas aller les chercher. Vous allez être obligé d'attendre qu'ils viennent à vous.

Naruto vit Hinata haussa les sourcils. Cette réponse ne plaisait pas à sa copine. Il réduit la distance entre lui et l'ancien sorcier et l'attrapa par le col de sa robe d'hôpital. Il ne devait même pas peser plus de cinquante kilos. Naruto pourrait très bien le prendre et le balancer par la fenêtre.

-Réponds à la putain de question, grogna-t-il.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Naruto regarda Kakashi par-dessus son épaule. Il relâcha sa prise puis s'éloigna de Toneri qui essaya de se repositionner comme tout à l'heure.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que c'est toi qui ait ordonné à Rin d'assassiner d'Hagoromo ?

Il eut un silence qui mit les nerfs de Naruto à rude épreuve.

-Toneri ! Est-ce que c'est toi ? répéta Hinata.

-Oui. Oui, c'est moi. J'ai bien vite comprit votre petit stratagème, avoua-t-il en levant les yeux vers eux. Peu importe ce que je faisais, je n'arrivais à te localiser, Hinata. Ça m'a prit longtemps mais quand j'ai compris que quelqu'un te cachait, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était ce traite d'Hagoromo.

Naruto serra les poings mais Hinata reprit.

-Pourquoi avoir demandé à Rin de le faire ?

-Par plaisir. Le plaisir de contrôler les autres, c'est jouissif.

-Quelle excuse de merde, cracha Naruto.

-Je savais que ça vous briserait ! s'énerva Toneri. Voilà tout. Avez-vous vu les marques sur son cou ? C'est moi qui les ai faite quand j'ai serré mes mains autour de son cou pour le privé d'air dans le but de le tuer ! Puis j'ai demandé à Rin de le poignarder plusieurs fois mais aucune fois n'a touché ses poings vitaux tout ça pour qu'il puisse mourir lentement.

Cherchant à provoquer Naruto, le rire de Toneri s'éleva dans la pièce et tout ce passa alors très vite. Naruto souffla par le nez et se jeta sur le détenu. Kakashi s'élança mais n'eût pas le temps de le retenir. Cependant, ce qui arrêta tout le monde net fût la claque qui résonna.

-Tu es tellement faible que si je laisse Naruto le faire, il risque de te tuer. Mais ne te méprends pas, tu le mérites sauf que je vais prendre plaisir à te voir pourrir dans une cellule plutôt que te donner la satisfaction de mourir. Ca serait trop facile, finit Hinata.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux alors que Toneri posait sa main sur l'emprunte rouge qui était en train d'apparaître sur sa joue blanche.

Naruto la regarda surpris. Toutefois, elle avait raison. Depuis, il pensait à tuer Toneri et, même si il voulait le faire souffrir avant, la mort était un luxe que l'ancien sorcier ne pouvait s'offrir.

-Qu'est-ce que le projet "Oeil de Lune" ? demanda d'un coup Hinata toujours imperturbable.

Cette question surpris tellement Toneri que sa respiration resta coincé dans sa gorge et une toux sèche commença à lui brûler la gorge. Hinata tendit la main vers un verre d'eau posé sur la petite table mais Naruto lui retient le bas. Finalement, il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait pensé. Autant que son ennemi meurt par un accident causer par lui-même.

-On a besoin de savoir ce qu'il sait Naruto.

Il serra les dents et la relâcha. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Kakashi mais cela ne le mettait pas plus à l'aide. Il prit délicatement le verre dans les mains d'Hinata et s'approcha de Toneri. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à le tuer si il lui faisait boire l'eau d'un coup. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fût le regard d'Hinata dans son dos qui le retient. Malgré tout, ses gestes n'avaient rien de doux et d'attentionné.

-Merci ...

Naruto se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de l'envoyer balader avec ses remerciements. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

-Comme je l'ai dit il y a longtemps, reprit Toneri. Je ne suis au courant d'aucun plan du Maître Momoshiki. Avant nous étions un clan, une famille mais ses ambitions personnelles l'ont éloigné de nous et chaque membre Otsutsuki a commencé à passer des accords avec lui. Si on l'aidait, il nous aiderait à obtenir ce que nous voulons. Pour le peu que je sais, le projet "Oeil de lune" a pour but de ramener la Déesse Kaguya. C'est tout.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu mens ? cracha Naruto. Tu as caché un souvenir d'Hinata, celui où elle rencontre ta prétendu Déesse, pour cela, tu as dut forcement le voir. Je sais comment nos pouvoirs fonctionnent.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne connais pas les plans de mon maître que je ne me méfies pas de quelque chose, dit-il avant de tousser. J'ai toujours été fidèle à ma Déesse Kaguya et je peux le dire, maître Momoshiki prépare quelque chose contre elle.

-Alors pourquoi avoir voulu l'aider ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait tout ce mal pour quelqu'un à qui tu ne fais même pas confiance ?

-Encore une fois, Hinata ... Je n'ai jamais eût le choix. Quand je t'ai enfermé dans notre monde ... C'était parce que j'en avais envie ... pas pour obéir aux ordres.

Hinata voyait bien qu'il cherchait à les adoucir et cela la dégouttait. Elle regarda une dernière fois cet homme qui avait bien changé depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré.

-On a finit, dit-elle avant de prendre la main de Naruto et de l'attirer loin de ce lit avant qu'il ne craque et tue la seule preuve qui permettrait à la police d'enfin résoudre l'affaire de sa famille.

-A ... Attendez ... toussa Toneri. Je ne vous ai pas dit ... où était les sorciers.

Le couple s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder, attendant sa réponse.

-Grâce à toi, renard, et à ton groupe d'ami, il ne reste plus que deux sorciers. Malheureusement pour vous, ce sont les plus puissants mais heureusement, ce sont ceux qui sortent le moins.

-Et on peut savoir d'où ils sortent ? demanda Naruto qui sentait sa patience diminuer de plus en plus.

-Ils sont cachés dans notre monde entre les Mondes qui n'est accessible que pour quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs. Cependant, je pense qu'ils ont dut sentir que je ne suis plus connecté avec eux par la magie.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ils ne vont pas tarder à mettre pieds sur Terre pour finir mon travail.

* * *

 **UN** taxi s'arrêta devant le manoir des Kages avant que les deux portes arrières s'ouvrent sur Hinata et Naruto. Ce dernier fouilla dans sa poche et paya le trajet avec les billets qu'il avait tiré du distributeur plus tôt.

Il ferma la portière et suivit Hinata devant la porte d'entrée.

-On est rentré ! annoncèrent-ils.

Mais personne à part la voix de Katsuyu ne vient les accueillir.

-Finalement, ils ne sont pas fait de soucis pour nous, rigola Hinata tout en retirant ses chaussures.

-Viens. Ils nous attendent.

Hinata fût à nouveau tirer vers l'avant. Elle jeta des coups d'oeil dans chaque pièces mais elles étaient toutes vides et silencieuses. Naruto prit la direction de l'escalier et grimpa jusqu'au premier étage. Hinata essayait de se souvenir ce qu'il y avait à cet étage mais elle n'y avait jamais mit les pieds. En faite, personne ne s'arrêtait à cet étage.

Naruto s'arrêta enfin devant une porte et la poussa. Toute de suite, le brouhaha à l'intérieur de la pièce les enveloppa. Tout le groupe était présent, assit sur des chaises à roulettes autour d'une immense table ronde en verre. Derrière eux, les murs de la pièces étaient couverts d'étagères dont différents objets tel que des livres, des crayons, des ordinateurs ou encore des vidéo-projecteurs reposaient.

Dès que le couple fût à l'intérieur, tout le monde se tut et les regarda. Hinata devient vite mal à l'aise, n'étant pas familière avec les lieux, elle ne savait pas ce qu'on allait attendre d'elle.

-Salut ... commença-t-elle hésitante.

Cela relança les conversations alors qu'Ino et Tenten étaient debout en train d'agiter les bras. Tel un enfant, Saï tournait sur sa chaise et fût le seul à accueillir les nouveaux arrivants avec un sourire et un petit geste de la main.

Naruto amena Hinata jusqu'à coté du chasseur et la fit asseoir sur la chaise de libre avant de la quitter. De ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Hinata regardait et écoutait tout le monde argumenter pour défendre son opinion. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils au faite ?

-Je refuse de rester ici alors que tous mes amis vont aller se battre ! s'exclama Tenten.

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous ! réfuta Ino.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Mais vous avez besoin de moi ! renchérit Shino.

-Le camion est l'endroit le plus sécurisé pour vous et vous le savez. On ne peut pas vous laisser être sur le terrain ! dit Kiba.

L'attention d'Hinata fût reporter sur un verre en plastique que Naruto posa devant elle avant d'appuyer ses avant-bras sur le haut du dossier de sa chaise.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda enfin Naruto à Saï.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous posez la question, dit-il alors qu'Hinata fronçait du nez. Sasuke revient en tombe en nous disant de nous réunir ici car vous avez des choses importantes à dire au sujet des sorciers. Tout le monde a alors comprit que le combat approchait sauf que les créatures de la nuit ont commencé à dire que les humains comme moi, Sakura, Tenten et Shino ne devraient pas participer car c'est trop dangereux et patati patata.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas d'humeur à crier et sauter dans la pièce pour attirer l'attention. Quand ses amis se seront calmer et seront prêt à parler, il racontera se qui c'était passé.

Il sentit la main d'Hinata sur son avant-bras et il posa ses yeux bleus, plus calme que tout à l'heure, sur elle. Il lui offrit un petit sourire en coin avant de se pencher vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ? demanda-t-elle. Ca pue.

-C'est mon sang. Pour tes mains.

-Oh ! fût tout ce qu'elle dit.

-Tu veux que je te pince le nez ? demanda Saï en ricanant.

-Ca ... Ca va aller, Saï. Merci.

-C'est ce que je faisais au début mais après, quand tu prends l'habitude, ça passe.

Hinata ne pût que secouer la tête alors que Naruto disait à son ami d'arrêter d'embêter sa copine. Elle prit une première gorgée et faillit tout recracher sauf qu'elle l'avala bien plus rapidement que prévu car tout le monde s'était enfin rassit et semblait ouvert à la discussion.

Assit au fond de sa chaise avec les mains croisées sur ses cuisses, Shikamaru fit signe à Naruto de commencer. Ce dernier se redressa et se racla la gorge avant de se mettre à raconter exactement tout ce qui s'était passé quarante-huit heures plus tôt.

-Bien ...

Alors qu'il tournait autour de la table, les autres posaient de temps en temps leur yeux sur Hinata comme par exemple lorsque Naruto mentionna l'arrivé de Toneri ou encore le vrai pouvoir d'Hinata.

Pendant ce temps, elle observait son verre, comprenant que Naruto le lui avait aussi donné pour qu'elle puisse éviter les regards des autres. Comment se retenir de regarder quelque chose que personne ne comprenait ?

Heureusement, quand Naruto mentionna l'existence d'une famille Uzumaki, tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Katsuyu ! Est-ce que tu peux vérifier le nom du propriétaire du restaurant _Le Cercle_ ? demanda Sakura à la demande de Shikamaru.

Soudain, Hinata vit la table ronde se mettre à briller et, tel un écran tactile, des photos et des documents consultables apparurent devant chaque personne assise. Elle sentit tout de suite la présence de Naruto derrière elle qui lisait par-dessus son épaule.

-Monsieur Naruto a parlé d'un Nagato Uzumaki cependant, l'homme qui se rapprocherait le plus de lui est connu à Konoha comme étant monsieur Nagato Senju, frère de Tsunade Senju, de Karin Senju, de Yahiko Senju et de Sasori Senju, dit Katsuyu. En plus d'être le propriétaire du restaurant _Le Cercle_ , il est aussi le propriétaire de la boite de nuit _Le Tourbillon_ et donc le patron de Fûka Okumura.

Puis de nouveau documents et images apparurent.

-Aucun document ne relate la disparition de mademoiselle Karin Senju mais je peux, avec votre autorisation bien sûr monsieur Nara, chercher en profondeur dans les archives de la Police.

-Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Merci Katsuyu.

Les documents restèrent affichés et tout le monde se mit à les feuilletés à nouveau alors que Naruto reprenait son récit.

Plusieurs ouvrirent de grands yeux quand ils entendirent l'histoire de Naruto, surtout Sasuke qui avait l'impression de voir un autre homme en face de lui. Ce nouveau Naruto et cette nouvelle Hinata l'effrayaient presque.

Enfin, Naruto arriva à la partie qui intéressa tout le monde : les sorciers. Il raconta tout ce que Toneri leur avait dit avant de s'arrêter à nouveau derrière Hinata.

-Et nous voilà maintenant réunit avec vous ce soir, conclut-il.

Beaucoup restèrent bouche-bée ne sachant pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Mais en général, dans ces moments là, Shikamaru et Temari étaient les seuls à garder les pensées claires.

-En effet, le problème est que nous sommes dépendants d'eux. Si nous ne pouvons pas aller chercher les sorciers, nous allons devoir attendre qu'ils viennent ici, fit Temari en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Le vrai problème est que nous perdons l'effet de surprise, rectifia Shikamaru.

-J'ai peut-être la solution pour ça.

Tout le monde tourna la voix vers Sasuke qui semblait mal à l'aise de parler devant tout ces regards. Il vit Naruto hausser un sourcil.

-Quand vous êtes partit pour ... pour chercher un moyen de réveiller Hinata, commença Sasuke. J'ai, on va dire, sympathisé avec un patient de l'hôpital.

Les yeux verts de Sakura s'illuminèrent comprenant où son copain voulait en venir.

-Il s'appelle Suigetsu Hôzuki, reprit Sakura attirant les regards sur elle pour le plus grand soulagement de son copain. Il a le pouvoir des sorciers à cause des expériences qu'ils ont fait sur lui. Je sais qu'il a encore du mal avec ses pouvoirs mais je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord pour nous aider.

-Ca ne va pas être facile, continua Naruto. D'après Toneri, voyager entre les Mondes n'est pas quelque chose qu'un débutant peu faire.

-Dans ce cas, finit Shikamaru. Je propose que Sasuke et Sakura aillent voir ce Suigestsu, le plus tôt possible, pour lui parler de notre problème et pour lui demander son aide.

Soudain, une chaise s'éloigna de la table alors que Neji se levait.

-Si nous parlons bien de l'entre-monde des sorciers, je vous en ai déjà parler et même si nous arrivons à y accéder, cet endroit reste leur territoire. Ils ont le total contrôle sur ce terrain.

-Mais Hinata peut absorber la magie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Chôji.

L'attention se reporta sur Hinata qui leva enfin la tête. Elle regarda tout le monde et fût soulagée de voir qu'ils continuaient de la voir comme une amie et non comme une ennemie. Après tout c'était ses amis, sa nouvelle famille.

-Je ... Je ne sais pas trop comment ça fonctionne, avoua Hinata. Mais je ... Je sais que je ne serai pas capable d'absorber toute la magie qui constitue leur monde.

-Donc, il faut les tuer eux pour détruire leur monde. C'est ce qui c'était passé avec Urashiki quand Naruto l'avait tué, pas vraiment ? releva Saï.

-Mais nous devons leur prendre leur pouvoirs avant de les éliminer. Il faut donc qu'ils soient immobiles pour Hinata, rappela Naruto.

-Dans ce cas, il faut les retenir mais à distance. C'est plus prudent, continua Ino. Tu as une idée, Shino ?

-Mes insectes ne sont pas assez performants. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas retenir un sorcier de ce niveau. Malheureusement, vu que nous ne savons pas de combien de temps nous disposons exactement, je ne peux pas me permettre de commencer une invention. Même avec l'aide de Katsuyu, je ne réussirais pas à la finir.

-On peut demander de l'aide à mon clan, proposa Kiba.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, l'arrêta Shikamaru. Si Suigestsu nous aide, il n'aura que quelques jours d'entrainement. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra amener tant d'effectif.

-On peut demander à Karin ! coupa Hinata. Elle est une guérisseuse. Elle a étudié les seaux. Il doit surement en avoir un qui immobile l'ennemi.

Naruto n'aimait pas trop cette idée mais il ne dit rien. Il recommença plutôt à marcher en rond autour de la table tout en continuant d'écouter les autres.

-Ca peut être une possibilité. As-tu pensé à lui demander si elle savait quelque chose sur ton pouvoir ? demanda Shikamaru.

-Oh ... euh ... A vrai dire non.

Hinata avait tellement été concentré sur Naruto qu'elle n'avait même plus penser à son lien avec Kaguya. Mais maintenant qu'ils en reparlaient tous ensemble, elle voulait en savoir plus et surtout, elle voulait savoir si Neji pouvait faire comme elle car elle sentait déjà la peur de faire ça seule lui tordre le ventre. Avec l'aide de son cousin, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

-On ira ensemble, annonça Neji comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. On ira voir cette Karin le plus tôt possible.

Les deux Hyûga s'offrirent un sourire. Neji avait lui aussi des choses à régler avec les sorciers.

-Dans tous les cas, il ne faut pas qu'ils mettent la main sur Hinata, rappela Naruto d'une voix ferme.

Tout le monde acquiesça alors que la jeune femme suivait son copain des yeux. Elle le trouva soudainement magnifique. Cette aura qu'il dégageait ne la laissait pas indifférente. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient alors que ses sourcils étaient froncés sous la concentration. Elle avait tant envie de caresser les plis qui étaient formés sur son front. Ses bras musclés étaient tendus à sa vue car ses mains étaient jointes dans le bas de son dos, juste au-dessus de ses fesses.

Elle secoua la tête pour éloigner ses pensées. Elle baissa les yeux sur son verre mais se rendit compte qu'il était déjà vide. Saï avait raison, ça passait tout seul après.

-Ne serait-ce pas mieux de garder Hinata avec nous ? demanda Tenten.

-Je ne pense pas. A mon avis, elle devrait servir d'appât, dit Sasuke.

-Je refuse ! fit Naruto en s'arrêtant. Je suis contre cette idée.

-Je suis d'accord avec Naruto, renchérit Kiba alors que Neji acquiesçait pour supporter leur avis.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Si Hinata est mise en avant, les sorciers feront tous pour la récupérer, expliqua Sasuke. Ils seront prêt à rappeler les Zetsu qui patrouillent en ville à sa recherche.

-Je refuse, répéta Naruto.

-Naruto ! Hagoromo est mort ! fit Sasuke en levant la voix. Le sort qui la protégeait n'existe plus !

Cette phrase glaça l'ambiance qui avait déjà commencé à chauffer entre les deux amis. Quant à Hinata, elle tordait ses doigts dans tous les sens, essayant de ne pas culpabiliser pour tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

-Elle n'est pas en sécurité ici non plus. Autant avoir un oeil sur elle en permanence, reprit Sasuke.

-Je refuse, appuya Naruto en posant ses mains sur la table entre Kiba et Ino, juste en face de Sasuke.

-J'accepte ! s'exclama Hinata en se levant. Je serai l'appât.

A peine eût-elle prononcé ses mots qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle voulu reprendre ses mots et voulu s'excuser de les avoir interrompu mais au fond, elle savait que c'était comme ça qu'elle avait voulu réagir.

-Hinata ! firent Naruto et Neji.

-Arrêtes de vouloir tout régler seule tout en pensant que tout ce qui se passe est de ta faute, renchérit Kiba qui la connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps que tout le monde.

-Tu te trompe, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je sais que je suis pas seule. Je sais que vous couvrirez mes arrières.

Elle appuya sur ses derniers mots tout en regardant Naruto. Elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas content. Sa mâchoire était contractée pour empêcher tout les mots qu'il pensait de sortit. Hinata se sentit faiblir sous son regard mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux.

-Je pense qu'Hinata est assez grande pour décidé et répondre seule, clôtura Temari.

-Si vous avez trop peur, nous, nous la protégerons, n'est-ce pas les filles ? dit Ino sur le ton de la provocation.

Sakura et Tenten secouèrent la tête pour confirmer les dires de leurs amies. Hinata leur offrir un petit sourire pour les remercier de la soutenir.

-Bien, fit Shikamaru en attirant l'attention de tout le monde mais celle de Naruto en particulier. Pour ce qui est des démons, je ne veux que toi Naruto. On ne va pas faire la gaffe d'amener Rin et Fû. Ainsi, on évite que nos bottes secrètes perdent les pédales avec leur pouvoirs.

Tout le monde acquiesça alors qu'Hinata se rassit sur sa chaise. Elle posa ses avant-bras sur la table et prit la conversation un peu plus au sérieux. Elle allait jouer un grand rôle dans leur plan et elle devait le connaitre par coeur pour éviter toute bavure.

Il n'eût plus de désaccord pour le reste de la réunion et entre-temps, Katsuyu apporta des restes réchauffées.

Ce fût à ce moment là qu'Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée. Assise sur les genoux de Naruto, qui avait reprit sa chaise pour pouvoir souper, elle mangeait son omelette au riz tout en notant mentalement le programme des prochains jours.

Malgré que plus rien d'important ne soit ajouté, la réunion ne se finit qu'un peu avant minuit. Tout était encore flou. Il y avait beaucoup de "si" et peu de certitude mais dès demain, les choses deviendront de plus en plus clair.

Quand Shikamaru dissout l'assemblée, Hinata était en train de se masser les tempes. Tellement de choses étaient arrivées qu'elle avait l'impression de ne s'être jamais reposé.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Naruto d'une voix basse en dégageant ses cheveux violets de son oreille.

Son geste provoqua des séries de petits frissons le long du corps d'Hinata. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser. Depuis quand était-elle aussi à fleur de peau ? Elle mit ça sur le compte du manque de sommeil.

Elle hocha la tête mais cela accentua son mal.

-C'est le sang qui te fait tourner la tête. Arrêtes de lui résister.

Hinata ouvrit les yeux en grand. Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail. Elle observa ses avant-bras dont les veines prenaient déjà une couleur sombre.

-On devrait aller se coucher, proposa Naruto.

Elle nota soudain ses larges mains posées sur ses hanches alors que ses pouces caressaient sa peau par-dessus son t-shirt. Elle ne se sentait même pas gêner. Au contraire. Elle entendit vaguement Naruto répondre quelque chose à Saï. La pression de ses pouces avait captivé toute l'attention d'Hinata.

Mais ses caresses s'arrêtèrent dès que tout le groupe se leva de leur chaises, voulant penser à autre chose avant d'aller dormir.

Chôji et Neji se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour se remplir le petit creux qui grandissait déjà dans leur estomac. Saï, Kiba et Shino se retrouvèrent devant l'écran de la télé, une manette de jeu dans leur mains. Sasuke et Sakura souhaitèrent à tout le monde une bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans la chambre de Sakura.

Hinata les regardait et rigola, sûre d'avoir vu les joues de Sasuke rougir sous les taquineries de Sakura. Mais encore une fois, son attention fût reportée sur les mains de Naruto qui l'attrapèrent.

-Tu veux bien monter sans moi ? Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini ici.

Sa copine fronça les sourcils tout en faisant la moue. Naruto rigola à cause de ses grommellements qui lui disait qu'il ne devrait pas jouer aux jeux vidéos avant d'aller se coucher.

Sauf qu'il avait autre chose en tête.

Il l'embrassa avant de la pousser vers les marches pour qu'elle aille l'attendre dans sa chambre au deuxième étage. Heureusement pour lui, Ino et Tenten passèrent par là et attrapèrent Hinata pour l'amener loin de lui.

Une fois que le monde fût hors de la pièce, Naruto posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la referma lentement sans être sortit.

Toujours pencher sur les dossiers ouverts devant lui, Shikamaru le remarqua et leva la tête, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

-Tu veux me parler de quelque chose, Naruto ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Son ami se rapprocha de lui.

-En faite ... Oui. Mais tu dois me promettre d'en parler à personne.

L'elfe fronça les sourcils. Naruto ne savait vraiment pas comment commencer une conversation pour qu'elle aille dans son sens.

-Je n'aime déjà pas beaucoup le début de notre échange. En général, quand tu me dis ça, ça ne se passe jamais bien.

-Et pourtant ! s'exclama Naruto lui en frappant l'épaule. Nous sommes tout les deux en un seul morceau, vivants et en sécurité.

Shikamaru soupira avant de se laisser tomber dans sa chaise.

-J'imagine qu'Hinata n'est pas au courant ?

-Elle doit être la dernière personne à savoir ce que je vais te dire.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui veut la transparence parfaite entre chaque membres du groupe ?

-J'ai apprit à faire la différence entre mentir pour mentir et mentir pour protéger. S'il te plais, supplia Naruto en s'asseyant à son tour. Juste écoute-moi.

Shikamaru appuya son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine tout en levant la tête vers le plafond. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit sur Naruto.

-Je t'écoute. Mais ça veut pas dire que j'approuve.

-Oui, oui. Bon, je pense qu'il nous faut un plan de secours au cas où, le sceau se brise et n'arrive pas à contenir Momoshiki et Kinshiki.

-Pourquoi briserait-il ? Ils seront faibles à cause de la perte de leur pouvoirs. Toi même tu as vu les effets secondaires de cette perte sur Toneri.

-Oui, oui. Je suis d'accord mais je me sentirais surement plus tranquille si on avait un plan B, juste au cas où.

Shikamaru tapota son bicep avec son index, commençant à comprendre où Naruto voulait en venir.

-A quoi penses-tu exactement ?

-A mon avis, il faudrait connaitre la formule qui permet d'invoquer les autres démons et nous utiliser contre les sorciers et les Zetsu. Comme Hagoromo et Hamura l'avaient fait pour leur mère.

-Quant est-il d'Hinata et de Neji ?

-Ils seront en contrôle tant que les démons n'auront pas peur.

-Admettons. Dans tout les cas, on ne la connait pas cette formule. Seuls les jumeaux et ...

L'elfe s'arrêta alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient devant la grimace que Naruto lui offrait.

-Il est hors de question que je le fasse venir ici ! s'exclama-t-il tout en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

-Je t'en supplie ! s'exclama Naruto. Je dois le rencontrer. Il est surement le seul à pouvoir nous aider.

-Tu ne sais pas comment il est devenu Naruto. Tout ma vie, on m'a parlé de ce grand dieu du feu qui avait la main sur le coeur et puis, la compagnie des âmes, la perte de sa femme, le rejet de sa fille, tout ça, ça lui a fait perdre la tête. Pourquoi les humains ont-ils tellement peur de lui d'après toi, hein ?

-Il ne me fera rien. Je suis en quelque sort de sa famille.

-Ca ne change rien. Il va s'emparer de mon corps. Je ne veux pas. En plus, il va essayer de te piéger. Ce que tu lui demandes n'est pas gratuit. Merde, non c'est non.

-Si tu ne m'aides pas, Shikamaru, j'irai trouvé ton père. Il sauva mettre l'avenir de l'humanité avant ses propres d'états d'âmes.

L'elfe serra les dents. Naruto le menaçait d'aller voir son père. C'était un coup bien bas. Mais n'avait-il pas raison ? D'un certain point de vue, oui.

Shikamaru resta silencieux tellement longtemps que Naruto crût vraiment qu'il allait lui répéter non jusqu'au moment où l'elfe soupira.

-J'imagine qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ? demanda Naruto, voulant être sûr de bien comprendre.

-Ouais. Donne moi tes mains. Ca ira plus vite si il sent ta présence.

Naruto fît ce qu'il lui dit de faire et arrêta de bouger quand Shikamaru ferma les yeux. Il attendit encore une fois mais au moment où il pensait que rien n'allait se produire, la temperature de la pièce augmenta et il eût l'impression de voir la pièce prendre feu avant que son ami ne lâche ses mains qui tombèrent sur ses cuisses.

-Naruto Uzumaki.

L'elfe se redressa sur sa chaise avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Si en face de lui Naruto voyait Shikamaru, dans le reflet de la table en verre, il voyait un tout autre homme. Ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux brûlant comme le feu de l'Enfer confirmaient son identité.

-Hashirama ?

L'hésitation de Naruto fit rire son interlocuteur.

-Et bien oui. C'est moi que tu as appelé. Personne d'autre, répondit le dieu en essuyant une larme au coin de son oeil.

'Il lui en faut peu.' pensa Naruto. 'C'est vraiment lui Satan ?'

-Mais regarde toi donc. La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Mais tu t'en rappelle n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto hocha la tête. Il s'en rappelait depuis ce matin. Quand il avait pénétré dans cette pièce étrangement noire de son esprit, il avait vu sa courte vie d'avant mais il avait aussi vu ce qui se passait quand il se réincarnait. Son âme faisait un tour en Enfer avant de retourner à son corps resté sur Terre.

-Mon démon t'a fait du bien on dirait.

Il attrapa soudain le menton de Naruto dans sa main de fer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Naruto sentit une terrible chaleur lui brûler la peau. Cependant, il ne se dégagea pas. Il laissa le dieu l'examiner sans pour autant cacher son expression de défit qu'il y avait dans ses yeux bleus.

-Le portrait craché de ton père, constata-t-il. Si je ne pouvais pas sentir son âme en Enfer, j'aurai crut que c'était Minato devant moi ... quoi que ...

Il tourna violemment la tête de Naruto de profil et sourit.

-Je reconnais aussi des traits de Kushina.

Il enfonça son pouce dans les cicatrices de Naruto ce qui le fit grimacer. Enfin, le dieu le relâcha et Naruto se frotta la mâchoire.

-Tu as fini ? grommela-t-il.

Cela fit à nouveau rire le dieu qui appuya son dos contre le dossier de la chaise.

-Pas une once de respect à ce que j'entends. Même Kushina me vouvoyait.

-Si je t'ai appelé ce n'est pas pour une réunion familiale. Après tout, Tsunade ne t'as toujours pas pardonné.

Hashirama fronça les sourcils et Naruto se mit soudain à transpirer. Quelle chaleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

-Je veux la formule que tu as donné aux jumeaux Otsutsuki. Celle qui nous a invoquer.

-"Nous" ? Te considère-tu encore comme un démon ?

-Là n'est pas la question ! Vas-tu me la donner, oui ou non ?

Le dieu de l'Enfer soupira.

-Les jeunes de nos jours. Tu sais que je ne la donne pas gratuitement.

-Donne moi ton prix, répondit Naruto d'un ton sûr.

Hashirama sourit alors que ses yeux s'assombrirent comme si c'était encore possible. Il se leva et se mit à regarder autour de lui. Maintenant debout, Naruto pouvait vraiment sentir son aura et elle était terrifiante. Exactement comme celle qu'il avait sentit dans la pièce cachée de son esprit.

-Je peux entendre dans ta voix que tu acceptera peu importe ce que je te demande. J'aime ça.

Hashirama sourit. Naruto lui rappelait presque l'insouciant qu'il était avant de devenir l'être le plus détesté de la Terre.

Il frotta son doigt contre les étagères en bois remplit de livre avant d'en tirer un au hasard qu'il ouvrit afin de caresser les pages.

-Ne fais pas genre de réfléchir, fit Naruto. Tu sais déjà très bien ce que tu vas me demander.

Le livre se referma sèchement avant qu'Hashirama, toujours dans le corps de Shikamaru, se rassit devant Naruto.

-Ce que je veux en échange de cette formule, Naruto Uzuamaki, c'est une âme.

Il regarda Naruto de haut en bas avant d'ajouter d'une voix encore plus sombre et menaçante.

-Mais ! Pas n'importe laquelle. Je veux une âme bien particulière.

* * *

 **Quoi ? On me dit dans l'oreillette qu'il y a du lemon dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Je vous entends déjà me crier "Enfin !" ahah (je sais qu'il y a des lecteurs parmi vous qui attendent ça depuis le premier chapitre et je peux vous dire que vous avez du courage ^^ Bravo et merci de ne pas m'avoir lâcher depuis ce jour)**

 **Je préfère prévenir à l'avance, même si j'ai classé l'histoire en mature mais bon, on sait jamais, il y a peut-être des lecteurs ici qui n'aime pas ça. Pour les autres, ne vous attendait pas non plus à un truc qui va révolutionner l'univers des lemon ahah.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :)**

 **A bientôt ^^**


	37. Chapitre 37 : L'amour

**UNE** nouvelle tempête de neige s'était levée à l'extérieur du manoir. Le vent violent soufflait dans les rues désertes de Konoha. Même les animaux s'étaient réfugiés quelque part pour se protéger des flocons qui mouillaient leur pelages pendant que la neige continuait de s'entasser sur le sol et sur le toit des maisons.

Actuellement, Hinata avait l'impression que ce mauvais temps était aussi à l'intérieur de sa tête tellement ses pensées tournoyaient dans tous les sens sans jamais s'arrêter.

Elle avait prit tout son temps pour se doucher, pour se brosser les dents, pour mettre son pyjama avant d'aller au lit mais même pendant qu'elle occupait ses mains, ses pensées ne voulaient pas se calmer.

Elle avait tout éteint et n'avait pas tiré les rideaux pour voir l'extérieur et la lumière jaune des lampadaires en profita pour pénétrer dans la pièce. De toute façon, il faisait tellement mauvais qu'il était impossible pour la lune de percer les nuages avec ses rayons.

Hinata tira les draps noirs du lit de Naruto et se laissa tomber sur le matelas tellement elle était épuisée. Elle fit gonfler ses coussins avant de s'enrouler dans les draps qui s'arrêtaient sous son nez.

Ne pouvant plus bouger les bras ou même les jambes, elle observait le plafond couleur brique et ferma les yeux pour ne penser à rien. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle se mit alors à se concentrer sur sa respiration, une technique qu'Hiruzen lui avait apprit quand elle ne se sentait pas bien et que Tsunade n'était pas là.

Mais après plusieurs inspirations et expirations, Hinata se tourna une nouvelle fois dans le lit vers la fenêtre.

Dans le calme presque relaxant de la chambre, l'odeur de Naruto sur les draps réussissait à calmer quelque peu ses pensées qui continuaient, malgré tout, de tourner à toute vitesse dans sa tête.

Cette réunion avait vraiment fait ressortir toutes ses angoisses mais la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec les filles dans la chambre d'Ino l'avait quelque peu calmée.

 _"-Tu ne devrais pas penser à tout ça maintenant, Hinata, dit Tenten._

 _-Juste laisse-nous faire d'accord ? demanda Ino. On a l'habitude. On dirait pas comme ça mais on traque ces sorciers depuis un moment maintenant._

 _-Mais j'aimerai vraiment pourvoir faire quelque chose d'autre que juste être l'appât. Je me sens un peu inutile._

 _-Inutile ! s'exclama Ino. Tu rigoles ? Tu peux absorber la magie. Franchement je trouve ça plutôt impressionnant._

 _Tenten secoua la tête pour confirmer les dires d'Ino._

 _-Mais je n'ai que quelques bases de défense et je ne pense pas que ça va faire beaucoup de différence. J'ai l'impression de me jeter dans la fausse aux lions._

 _-Comme on l'a dit tout à l'heure, tu n'as rien à craindre. On est là pour toi._

 _-Sakura ou moi pouvons toujours te montrer de nouveaux mouvements d'auto-défense si ça peut te rassurer, proposa Tenten._

 _-Ca sera avec grand plaisir, fit Hinata en joignant ses mains._

 _-Est-ce une bonne idée ? Est-ce que tu as reçu l'autorisation de Shizune ? demanda Ino. N'oublie pas que même si tu es peut-être relier à une sorcière, tu restes humaine. Sans vouloir te vexer, vous êtes plutôt fragiles._

 _-Moi je le prends très mal ! s'exclama Tenten._

 _-On va reprendre la discussion de tout à l'heure, ma belle !_

 _-Oh si ! J'avais pas fini ... !_

 _Alors que ses amis recommençaient à se disputer, Hinata se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras et les jambes tendus. Dès demain, elle verra avec Neji si il est intéressé pour s'entraîner avec elle. Peut importe ce que Shizune dira, Hinata se sentait bien mieux qu'à son réveil. Mais l'était-elle vraiment ?_

 _Elle regarda alors ses bras. Ils ne semblaient plus trop costauds. Peut-être que le sang la faisait délirer._

 _-En attendant je suis dégoûtée que ton anniversaire se soit aussi mal passé, avoua Ino qui s'était couchée à coté d'Hinata._

 _Sa réflexion lui valu un coup de coude de la part de Tenten qui lui fit les gros yeux._

 _-Mon anniversaire ... répéta Hinata. C'est pas le plus important je pense. Je ne sais même pas quel âge je fêtais. 18 ans ou 20 ans ? C'est assez bizarre de ce dire que j'ai 18 ans alors que deux ans sont passées mais c'est aussi bizarre de ce qui dire j'ai 20 ans alors que je n'ai pas vécu ces deux années._

 _-Ce ... Ce n'était pas vraiment pour ça que je disais ça, fit Ino. C'était plus pour la soirée en elle-même. Naruto s'était donné tant de mal pour que tout soit bien et ce trou du cul de Toneri est venu tout saccager._

 _-INO ! Je n'aime pas quand tu jures ! s'exclama Tenten tout en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles._

 _-Oh, ça va hein !_

 _Et les deux amies repartirent en un débat mouvementé alors qu'Hinata observait le plafond couleur bleu ciel. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à son copain. Lui qui adorait les surprises, il avait dut excité par cet événement mais maintenant, comment se sentait-il après tout ce qui c'était passé ?"_

Voilà pourquoi Hinata avait dut mal à calmer ses pensées. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Naruto. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eût le temps de parler depuis l'incident du restaurant. Tout c'était enchaîné tellement vite qu'ils ne s'étaient pas posés une seconde.

Alors elle l'attendait. Elle voulait lui parler de tout ça et du fait qu'elle avait comme un horrible pressentiment qui restait tapissé dans son ombre. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle comprenait mieux l'expression "avoir l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête". Et cela lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Hinata se redressa d'un coup alors que Naruto essayait de refermer la porte le plus silencieusement possible pensant que sa copine dormait déjà.

-Tu en as mis du temps, lâcha-t-elle nerveusement.

Cela n'échappa pas aux oreilles de son copain qui leva ses yeux bleus vers elle tout en allumant la lumière de la chambre. Elle le trouva encore plus beau que d'habitude ou alors c'était ses pensées qui jouaient encore des siennes. Et dire que son sang était encore présent pour les prochaines heures, elle ne risquait pas de trouver le repos de si tôt.

-J'aurai dut me douter que tu m'attendrais, soupira-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Hinata d'une petite voix.

Au fur et à mesure que Naruto se rapprochait d'elle, elle devait lever la tête tellement il était grand. Cependant, il laissa tomber ses mains sur le lit pour mettre son visage à la même hauteur que le sien, faisant rougir Hinata.

-Rien qui puisse te mettre dans cet état, assura-t-il avant de sourire.

-Je ... Je suis tout à fait normale, râla-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que non, Hinata, se moqua-t-il en tapotant le bout du nez de sa copine de son doigt. Qu'est-ce que les filles t'ont encore racontés, hein ?

Hinata avala difficilement sa salive alors que son coeur accélérait. Cela aussi, Naruto le remarqua.

-Je ... J'aimerai qu'on parle, s'il te plais, dit-elle en un souffle.

Naruto laissa retomber sa main avant de plonger ses yeux bleus perçants dans ses doux yeux nacrés.

-Bien sûr, fit-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté. Veux-tu bien m'accorder quelques minutes ?

Elle hocha rapidement la tête.

-Ok. Ne bouge pas, hein ? Je reviens, dit-il tout en se redressant.

Hinata le regarda se diriger vers l'armoire pour l'ouvrir, fouiller à l'intérieur puis la refermer. Elle se laissa tomber sur le coté pour s'allonger à nouveau. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment lui, il pouvait être aussi calme après tout ce qui s'était passé en quarante-huit heures. Son humeur était presque trop légère mais elle avait quand même détendu Hinata. Mais était-il vraiment de bonne humeur ou était-ce une une façade ?

Elle roula sur le dos quand Naruto ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Elle ne l'entendit pas se fermer mais elle entendit juste après l'eau du lavabo se mettre à couler et le bruit d'une brosse à dent résonna.

Hinata leva ses mains devant elle et observait ses horribles plaies. Une fine couche de croûte s'y était déjà formée. Son regard nacré suivit les traits sombres qui striaient ses bras blancs.

Elle se rappelait très bien que le sang des démons faisaient remonter tout ce que l'être humain essayait de cacher. Ses peurs les plus profondes, ses désirs les plus secrets mais surtout, ses sentiments les plus enfouit.

C'était surement pour ça qu'elle avait cette mauvaise impression. Pas de quoi en faire tout un drame, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais elle voulait quand même en parler à Naruto. Elle voulait mettre des mots sur ses sentiments.

Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas Naruto approcher.

-AHH ! sursauta-t-elle quand il tomba lourdement à coté d'elle.

-Tu es complètement à ailleurs, ma parole. Je t'ai appelé deux fois.

En effet, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu fermer la porte et n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait éteint la lumière de la chambre.

Alors que les rayons des lampadaires éclairaient ses yeux bleus comme si ils étaient emplit de feu, Naruto lui prit les mains pour les porter à ses lèvres tout en la regardant rougir.

Si il savait à quoi elle pensait là, maintenant, tout de suite il ne la regarderait surement pas comme ça.

-Que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Est-ce que j'ai toute ton attention ? demanda-t-elle car ses doigts n'arrêtaient de caresser la peau de ses mains, la brûlant presque.

-Tu es toujours le centre de mon attention, Hinata, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel comme si sa question n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-Mmh, arrêtes de me flatter pour détourner la conversation.

-Je ne détourne rien du tout. Je ...

Il fit une pause pour avaler sa salive.

-Je m'en veux pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas blessé et si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolé. J'avais besoin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête.

Il roula vers elle et ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

-Je comprends. Sur le coup, je ne l'ai pas comprit et je n'aurais pas du essayer de te retenir. C'était justement de ça que je voulais te parler. Comment te sens tu maintenant ?

Naruto l'observa un moment sans rien dire, surement pour réfléchir aux mots qu'il allait devoir utiliser pour s'exprimer.

-Même si te savoir en sécurité à mes cotés me rend plus qu'heureux, je peux sentir que je vais mal. Sauf que je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est parce que je viens de découvrir qu'en faite je ne suis pas celui que je pensais être, si c'est parce que Hagoromo est partit subitement sans que je puisse lui dire au revoir ou si c'est parce que je sais que le seul moment de me calmer est d'aller tuer ses enflures.

Il leva la main et la laissa glisser dans les cheveux violets d'Hinata.

-C'est surement un peu des trois, murmura-t-il.

Hinata lui offrit un doux sourire.

-Merci d'avoir été honnête.

-Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu avec l'histoire de Toneri et ce qui risque d'arriver ?

Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué son inquiétude. Son visage devait être tendu de partout car, malgré ses capacités à cacher ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait pas le faire avec ce sang étranger dans son corps.

Hinata soupira avant de le regarder.

-J'essaye d'être soulagée mais avec ce que Toneri nous a dit, j'ai peur que les autres sorciers lui mettent la main dessus avant qu'on ne soit prêt. Cela signifierait que l'affaire de ma famille ne sera jamais fermée.

-Kakashi était avec nous. Il va s'arranger avec Sasuke pour surveiller Toneri afin que rien ne lui arrive jusqu'au jour du procès.

Elle hocha la tête avant de mordiller sa lèvre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Naruto tout en libérant avec son pouce.

-Penses-tu que tu pourrais venir avec moi ... Je veux dire, le jour où on m'appellera à la barre.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont t'appeler ? Il a dit qu'il était coupable.

-Il a dit qu'il était complice. Même si madame Inuzuka sait la vérité, elle ne pourra pas empêcher un procès pour essayer de trouver le vrai coupable sans preuves. De plus, il faut qu'il décide le temps de sa peine.

-Pourquoi ça ne serai pas une peine à perpétuité ? demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'y connais pas grand chose mais je préfère penser à toutes les éventualités possibles.

-Je vois.

Elle vit les yeux de Naruto fixer un point sur son visage alors que ses sourcils étaient froncés. Cela fît chauffer ses joues alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres pleines et tellement tentantes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle pour détourner son attention de ses pensées.

Naruto sourit, content qu'elle pose la question. Il roula sur le dos puis sur l'autre coté de son torse ce qui fit rire Hinata avant qu'elle ne remarque son dos musclé sous son t-shirt. Elle détourna alors rapidement les yeux et ne les ramena sur Naruto qu'une fois qu'il fût à nouveau face à elle.

Hinata remarqua alors une boite en velours dans le creux de ses mains et elle se redressa alors en position assise.

-C'est ... C'est pour moi ?

-Vois-tu une autre personne dans la pièce ? demanda Naruto en regardant derrière lui.

Sa main était à l'horizontale au-dessus de ses yeux comme si il cherchait quelqu'un. Il ramena son regard sur elle avant de sourire à nouveau.

-Non, c'est bien ce que je me disais, je ne vois que toi.

Tout en rougissant, elle mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas sourire mais c'était peine perdu. De plus, son coeur avait décidé de partir au quart de tour pour un rien, ce soir.

Elle prit finalement la boite entre ses mains alors que Naruto se redressa à son tour pour l'observer.

-J'étais sensé te l'offrir au restaurant mais avec tout ce qui c'est passé, j'ai jugé que ça pouvait attendre. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais plus vu depuis que nous étions arrivés à l'hôpital. Heureusement, je me suis rappelé que je l'avais donné à Sasuke pour qu'il la mette en lieu sûr.

Il rigola de son manque de mémoire pendant qu'Hinata se demandait à quelque moment Naruto avait donné quelque chose à Sasuke.

-Merci beaucoup, finit-elle par dire.

-Non, fit Naruto en secouant la tête. Merci à toi Hinata.

Il la vit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois et il crût mourir tant sa copine était mignonne.

-A moi ? ... Mais ... Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour aujourd'hui, pour hier et pour tous les jours d'avant. Merci d'avoir était là avec moi.

Cette fois-ci, il lui offrit un immense sourire qui fendait ses joues teintés de rouge.

Hinata baissa les yeux et ouvrit enfin la boite. Un magnifique collier apparu alors que l'éclairage de l'extérieur faisait briller la perle en pendentif.

-J'avoue que je suis sur pas très fort pour ce genre de truc, commença Naruto. Mais dès que je l'ai vu, il m'a fait penser à tes yeux.

-Tu ... Tu l'as acheté à ce magasin où les filles m'ont amenés lors de notre séjour, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

-Je t'ai vu regarder les vitrines avant de renoncer à acheter quelque chose. J'avais envie de te faire plaisir, c'est tout.

Hinata prit le collier entre ses doigts avant d'observer la perle. En effet, la couleur nacrée faisait penser à ses yeux et en fonction de comment elle le tenait, elle pouvait y voir des reflets bleus.

-Merci Naruto. Il est magnifique.

Elle le lui tendit et il s'assit sur ses talons pendant qu'Hinata se retournait pour lui donner le dos. Elle ramena ses cheveux violets devant elle et Naruto put y accrocher son présent. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la marque qui commençait à apparaître sur le cou de sa copine.

Etait-ce lui qui lui avait fait ça ? Il se souvient alors de leur échange torride dans la chambre que les Uzumaki leur avaient prêté. Le feu embrassa ses joues alors qu'Hinata se mettait à nouveau face à lui.

-Joyeux anniversaire, dit-il pour cacher son trouble.

Les lèvres d'Hinata se pincèrent alors qu'elle laissait son dos retomber contre son coussin.

-Pas si joyeux que ça, avoua-t-elle tout en essayant de rigoler.

-Hé, je n'aime pas quand tu penses comme ça.

-Je devrais avoir l'habitude depuis mais je n'arrive tout simplement pas à penser à autre chose. Tu sais, j'ai comme un horrible pressentiment qui me suit et je sais pas quoi faire de ça.

Naruto retient sa respiration. Elle ne pouvait pas être au courant.

Hinata le vit s'allonger sur le ventre puis elle sentit ses grandes mains chaudes et protectrices glisser sur ses joues pour les caresser avec ses pouces.

-Arrêtes de trop penser. Juste pour ce soir, ok ? Je t'aime, souffla-t-il. Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Et même après ? demanda rapidement Hinata d'une voix coincée.

Naruto pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Si jamais toute cette histoire fini bien, ...

-Hinata ...

-..., Si jamais elle fini bien. Comment ça va se passer pour nous, hein ? Tu es pratiquement immortel. Pas que je le savais pas déjà mais aujourd'hui, avec tout ce qu'on a apprit, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être à des années lumières de toi et c'est effrayant. Donc, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? On va vieillir et après ? Mon âme ira se reposer en Enfer mais toi tu revivra une nouvelle vie. Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours comme je t'aimerais toujours ? Ou alors, tu m'auras oublié comme tu as oublié tes parents ? Ou ...

Ce fût les lèvres de Naruto qui arrêtèrent le débit de ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas voulu en dire autant mais une fois qu'elle avait commencé, plus rien ne l'avait arrêté. Encore à cause de ce sang étranger qui lui embrouillait la tête.

Elle se laissa aller contre la bouche de Naruto qui goûtait à ses lèvres mouillées et salées à cause de ses larmes. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer.

Son coeur lui faisait toujours aussi mal mais ce n'était plus aussi agréable que tout à l'heure. Cependant, son baisé était tellement doux comme si il voulait guérir ses peines.

En effet, il ne voulait qu'elle pense à tout ça car lui même ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Personne ne le savait. Si son passé leur avait apprit quelque chose c'était que rien ne se déroulait jamais comme on l'avait prévu alors à quoi ça sert de penser à plus loin que demain ?

C'était aussi comme ça que Naruto pensait quand il était jeune et enchaîné. Mais depuis qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments pour Hinata haut et fort, il avait prit goût à planifier sa vie avec elle. Après tout, il avait prévu de l'épouser. Cela était une certitude mais il n'avait jamais penser au delà de ce moment. Et maintenant, Hinata lui demandait de la rassurer sur leur avenir alors que lui-même était perdu.

Seul leur manque d'air les ramena sur terre cependant, Hinata croisa ses bras derrière son cou pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

-Je ... Je vais être honnête avec toi, Hinata. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer après mais je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne t'oublierai pas et je reviendrai toujours vers toi.

Naruto repoussa la conversation qu'il avait eût avec Hashirama au fond de son esprit alors qu'Hinata secoua la tête. Elle sentait que son coeur allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

-Je t'aime tellement, tellement.

Naruto sourit avant de rouler sur le coté et de l'attirer contre lui. La connaissant, elle ne risquait pas de fermer l'oeil de la nuit si elle était aussi perturbée par tout ça. Il voulu la serrer contre lui mais Hinata attrapa son visage entre ses mains et captura à nouveau ses lèvres.

Ce baisé fût tellement différent, tellement passionné que Naruto en fût surpris et Hinata en profita pour faire glisser avidement sa langue contre la sienne.

Doucement, leurs corps bougèrent l'un vers l'autre et Hinata se retrouva coincé contre son corps chaud et dur et le matelas. Complètement en contrôle, Hinata serra ses jambes autour du bassin de Naruto pour l'écraser encore plus contre elle. Elle avait presque l'impression de sentir son coeur battre contre le tissu de son t-shirt et il était aussi effréné que le sien.

Naruto était complètement dominé par les sensations qu'Hinata lui faisait ressentir. De violents frissons le parcouraient alors que son ventre se contractait et que son monde tournait rapidement autour d'eux.

-H ... Hinata ... appela-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Mais il était complètement prit au piège. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle pour retrouver ses esprits et éloigner ses pensées désireuses pour cette femme allongée contre lui.

-On ... reprit-il d'une voix roque. On devrait s'arrêter là si tu ne veux pas ...

-Mais je le veux Naruto, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis prête.

Si il avait réussit à calmer son coeur, les mots d'Hinata le fit repartir au grand galop. Les petites mains timides de son amoureuse glissèrent sous son haut de pyjama et lui rappelèrent la façon dont elles l'avaient touché ce matin même.

-J'ai confiance en toi, ajouta-t-elle avec les yeux brillants.

Un nouveau baisé amoureux et passionné fût partagé, brisant l'hésitation de Naruto.

Contrairement aux autres fois, leur mains n'avaient plus aucunes retenues et celle de Naruto ne se firent pas prier pour caresser chaque courbe du corps d'Hinata.

Essayant de se laisser aller, Hinata repoussait ses tristes souvenirs au fond de sa tête. C'était Naruto. Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle ne devait pas avoir honte de son corps. Il le lui avait montré et dit à maintes reprises mais les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Naruto la sentit se raidir quand il caressa la peau de ses hanches. Leur regards se croisèrent alors et Hinata eût le souffle coupé. Elle était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu Naruto la regarder ainsi. Il la désirait certes mais à ses yeux, il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'Hinata. Ce regard balaya toutes ses pensées pour ne se concentrer que sur lui.

Ne voulant pas lui faire peur, Naruto se redressa.

-Désolé ...

Elle secoua rapidement la tête alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son corps entier prenant feu.

-Tu ... Tu peux continuer ...

Il reposa ses mains autour de sa tête et ils reprirent plus lentement. Pas la peine de se presser. Malgré ça, leur lèvres entrèrent en collision pour danser ensemble comme si elles étaient incapables de se décoller.

Il n'était plus vraiment question de se retenir. Ils allaient laisser leur envie les guider et les consumer pour l'éternité car ils avaient l'étrange impression que le temps s'était arrêté pour leur laisser savourer chaque caresses et chaque baisés.

Naruto trouva rapidement la petite tache sur le cou de sa copine de ses lèvres et s'entreprit de le lécher alors que les mains d'Hinata explorait cet impressionnant corps qui la surplombait.

Plus rapidement que l'autre fois, les mains de Naruto trouvèrent le bord du t-shirt d'Hinata. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'arracher cette barrière de tissu mais il le serra dans son poing avant de lever la tête.

-Est-ce que je peux retirer ton t-shirt ? demanda-t-il d'une traite.

Hinata se mordillait la lèvre alors qu'une seule question tournait en rond dans son esprit : Qu'est-ce que Naruto allait dire en voyant son corps découvert de vêtements ?

-O ... On peut le faire en même temps ? demanda-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto d'être gêné. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Il avait l'habitude de se déshabiller devant les gens. Mais c'était toujours dans le feu de l'action. Alors que là, c'était pour répondre à la demande d'Hinata. L'anticipation lui donnait la chair de poule.

-O ... Ok, finit-il par dire.

Assit et comptant jusqu'à trois tel des enfants, ils retirèrent leur t-shirt. Ils se retrouvèrent alors sans haut avec les yeux fermés. Quand ils entrouvrent leur paupières, ils se mirent à rire légèrement, trouvant leur comportement déplorable.

Puis ce fût Naruto qui fit le premier geste, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps. Il laissa son pouce caresser la peau fine des lèvres d'Hinata avant de continuer vers son menton. Il remonta la ligne de sa mâchoire et coinça ses doigts dans les petits cheveux à la limite de sa nuque. Il réduit la distance entre eux et embrassa son oreille pour descendre ensuite sur la peau délicate de son cou avec ses dents, longeant la chaîne du collier.

Hinata frissonna quand sa langue suivit la ligne de sa clavicule alors que son souffle frôlait la peau du haut de ses seins qu'elle sentait se tendre de désir et d'anticipation. Sa poitrine se soulevait en un rythme saccadé alors que les doigts de Naruto glissèrent le long de ses bras, brûlant presque sa peau.

Elle ferma les yeux laissant les lèvres charnues et timides de Naruto se poser plusieurs fois autour de son téton. Elle arqua le dos et un de ses bras passa autour de ses épaules masculines pour se retenir alors qu'il léchait cette petite pointe de chair.

L'électricité qui couru le long de son corps fût tellement violemment qu'elle en gémit tout en s'accrochant aux cheveux blonds de son amant qui continuait sa course et embrassait chacun cicatrices rosées qui striaient la peau des seins de son amoureuse.

Malgré qu'elle soit assise, Hinata pouvait sentir ses jambes tremblées alors que le désir brûlant s'éveilla entre ses cuisses.

Naruto la rallongea et continua son chemin vers son ventre qui se soulevait rapidement, faisant sourire le jeune homme. Il posa ses mains sur le bord du short d'Hinata et leva ses yeux vers elle. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne sa respiration pour pouvoir poser ses yeux nacrés et brillants sur lui.

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles quand elle comprit la demande silencieuse de Naruto mais elle hocha quand même la tête.

Tout en laissant glisser ses doigts le long de ses jambes fines, Naruto retira le dernier bout de tissu qui cachait ce corps qui le rendait si fou depuis si longtemps maintenant.

Enfin, il pût l'admirer. Sa peau si blanche luisait déjà de sueur à cause de la température de la pièce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il lécha ses lèvres alors que ses yeux s'assombrirent un peu plus.

Offusquée d'être la seule complètement nue, Hinata se redressa et plaqua ses mains fraîches sur la peau tendue par les abdos contractés de Naruto. Ce fût à son tour de frissonner. Elle était tellement proche de son sexe qui commençait à se voir sous son short. Juste avoir Hinata avec lui lui faisait plaisir alors la voir aussi respective à ses caresses avaient décuplé sa convoitise.

Il préféra se lever pour rependre contrôle de lui-même. Il risquait de perdre sa contenance si il la laissait faire.

Il la regarda et sans crier garde fit voler son dernier vêtement dévoilant son sexe déjà bien dressé à cause des quelques caresses échangées.

La gêne apparu sur leur visages la seconde d'après. Mais contrairement à Naruto qui regarda ailleurs, les yeux d'Hinata ne se décrochèrent pas de ce corps taillé pour rendre Apollon jaloux.

Aucuns commentaires ne virent ce qui poussa Naruto a posé son regard sur Hinata qui lui offrait un doux sourire qui contrastait ses yeux remplit d'envie. Elle était déjà bien plus confiance que lui et elle exposait presque fièrement les traces de dents que Naruto avait fait sur son cou.

-Je ... Je vais aller chercher ... euh un ... un préservatif, bafouilla-t-il.

Naruto vit Hinata tirer le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en tira un de la boite.

-Ça ? demanda-t-elle les joues cramoisies.

Son copain hocha la tête puis elle le posa sur le meuble avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers lui.

-J'ai ... J'ai prit le temps de penser à tout ça ... à nous ... avoua-t-elle enfin tout en jouant avec ses doigts. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et coinça le menton d'Hinata entre ses doigts.

-Bien sûr que non, chuchota-t-il.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres alors que celui d'Hinata montait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Elle l'embrassa et l'attira à nouveau vers le lit pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Elle lâcha un petit hoquet de surprise quand, dans leur chute, sa virilité se frotta contre sa cuisse. Naruto s'excusa de son coup de hanche non-contrôler mais la fin de sa phrase fondit sur sa langue quand Hinata embrassa son cou avant de glisser vers sa pomme d'Adam.

Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'il n'entendait que lui.

Tout en descendant, Hinata laissait ses cheveux et le bout de ses seins frôler son corps brûlant créant des picotements le long de la peau de Naruto. Il grogna alors qu'Hinata embrassait plusieurs fois cette ligne noire qui tournait autour de son nombril. Pendant ce temps, les ongles de son amante caressaient légèrement les lignes formées par les muscles de ses cotes.

Sauf que son objectif était bien plus bas.

Naruto sentit ses yeux roulés dans leur orbites quand la paume d'Hinata frôla son gland et elle ne rata pas une miette de ce spectacle. Plus fermement, elle prit son sexe en main et cala ses mouvements sur les réactions de Naruto dont les soupirs se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants. Elle ressentait presque autant de plaisir que tout à l'heure quand c'était lui qui la caressait.

Hinata serra alors un peu plus ses mains autour de cet impressionnant membre tout en accélérant légèrement ses aller-venu, cherchant à amener son partenaire au septième ciel.

Un juron s'échappa des lèvres de son amant, faisant sursauté Hinata alors que son plaisir se liquéfiait un peu plus entre ses jambes.

Dans un mouvement de lucidité, Naruto attrapa Hinata et la cala à nouveau sous lui pour l'embrasser un peu plus primitivement. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait besoin de toute l'attention, il le savait et ça lui mettait la pression surtout si, comme elle l'avait dit, elle pensait à sauter le pas avec lui depuis un moment.

Sentant ses gestes bien plus brusques et moins fluides que tout à l'heure, Hinata fit glisser ses mains dans son dos pour essayer de le détendre.

Ramenant ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes, Hinata calma vite le jeu de Naruto qui avait recommencé à toucher ses seins bien plus sensibles. Alors qu'il les caressait, les embrassait, les suçait, les mordillait, elle lui chuchotait en soupirant que tout allait bien, que grâce à lui elle se sentait bien et qu'elle avait toujours confiance en lui.

Naruto sentit les cuisses d'Hinata se frotter entre elles contre sa virilité. Il soupira et s'éloigna d'elle.

A nouveau entre ses jambes, il caressa sa cheville gauche et recommença à goûter à chaque parcelle de sa peau. Au plus son amoureux se rapprocha de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, au plus la tête d'Hinata s'enfonçait dans son coussin.

Elle serra les draps dans ses poings quand il posa sa main rugueuse sur son autre jambe pour ne pas la délaisser. L'anticipation la tuait à petit feu alors que la friction entre leur peaux lui donnait l'impression que la pièce chauffait de plus en plus.

Mais contre toute attente, Naruto détourna la tête et se mit à embrasser sa peau craquelée, au niveau de ses hanches et de ses fesses.

-Na ... Naruto ... ?

Elle n'avait rien dit pour ses seins mais elle en était presque gênée. Pourquoi s'attarder sur ces détails ?

-Tu es tellement belle, Hinata. Tellement, tellement magnifique, dit-il entre chaque baisés.

Il caressa son ventre avant de mordiller cette chair qu'elle pensait de trop. Les sensations qu'elle ressentait étaient presque trop fortes. Elle perdit ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Naruto ... suppliait-elle.

-Tout de suite ? demanda-t-il étonné mais avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Dis le Hinata s'il te plais.

Il se redressa pour la regarder. Elle ne portait rien d'autre que son collier et sa peau était bien rosée par les marques de ses dents et de ses mains. Mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'il aurait voulu la marqué bien plus profondément. Montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était sienne.

Naruto posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour se contrôler et reprendre ses esprits. Il n'aurait jamais crut que son plus grand défi soit Hinata.

-S'il te plais ... Naruto ... Touche-moi, caresse-moi, aime-moi fort, chuchota-t-elle près de son oreille.

Jamais elle n'aurait crut devoir dire ça un jour à haute voix mais au fil des jours et des mois passés avec Naruto elle s'était bien rendu compte que c'était son nom à lui qui était en numéro un sur sa longue liste de personne qui ne méritant pas sa confiance.

Délicatement, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et de leur doigts enlacés, elle effleura son sexe déjà bien humide de désir. Ils soupirent en même temps pour deux raisons bien différentes. L'un rassemblait son courage alors que l'autre se laissait fondre contre ces premiers doigts masculins qui la touchaient.

Hinata détacha sa main et prit le sexe de Naruto entre ses doigts. Mais elle fût rapidement arrêter lorsque ses deux mains furent relevées au-dessus de sa tête, bloquées par celles de son amant.

-Je n'y arriverai pas si on fait les deux en même temps, grogna Naruto avant de se baisser vers son entre-jambes.

Les joues en feu, Hinata se détendit enfin quand Naruto glissa un premier doigt en elle.

Sous ses instructions, son amoureux caressa chaque coin et recoin en passant par sa petite boule de nerfs, électrisant encore une fois son corps. Au début hésitants, ses doigts créèrent des sensations qu'Hinata n'avait jamais encore ressentit. Elle serra les draps dans ses mains tout en bougeant son bassin, lui demandant plus.

Naruto retira alors ses doigts et les lécha sans hésitation prenant Hinata de court. Elle le regarda faire et ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette image incroyablement sexy.

Il se replaça devant elle avec un sourire timide et des yeux sombres d'excitation, avant de tendre la main vers le petit sachet sur la table de chevet.

Le coeur battant et le souffle encore court, Hinata le regarda enfiler le préservatif avant de se placer devant son entrée intime. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois que tout allait bien pour elle et il entra juste le bout de son sexe avant de sentir Hinata se tendre. Il s'allongea alors sur elle pour l'embrasser.

-Ça va, ça va, souffla-t-elle.

Elle entoura ses bras autour de lui alors qu'il continuait son chemin toujours au plus profond d'elle, refoulant son envie de s'enfoncer d'un coup dans cette antre si accueillante.

Et après une inspiration, il lui prit sa virginité qu'elle n'aurait donné à personne d'autre. La sensation de l'avoir autour de lui était tellement mieux que tout à l'heure avec ses doigts. Cependant, alors qu'un râle grave s'échappa de ses lèvres, Hinata lâcha un hoquet de douleur.

Mais bizarrement, elle n'eût pas plus mal que ça et le plaisir étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle sentait enfin leur connexion. Elle embrassa à nouveau son amant qui commença très lentement ses mouvements de bassin.

Hinata resserra sa prise sur ses épaules toniques comme pour éviter d'être submergée par ce tourbillon de sensations qui continuait de s'intensifier dans son ventre.

Ses gémissements étaient comme une douce musique aux oreilles de Naruto qui fit glisser sa main sur sa hanche pour s'enfoncer de plus en plus vite.

-Putain ... jura-t-il.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, se rappelant qu'il ne devait pas se lâcher. Ses gémissements accompagnèrent ceux d'Hinata qui commençait déjà à tendre ses muscles.

Au plus les minutes passaient au plus il se sentait perdre la tête.

La seule chose qu'il voyait était les yeux mi-clos d'Hinata alors que ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre son front. Il respira contre sa peau humide et sentit son parfum. Il resserra l'emprise de sa main sur sa hanche, la faisant gémir un peu plus fort. En réponse à son geste, Hinata planta ses ongles dans son dos.

Naruto sentait que son corps était prêt quand des picotements le traversèrent jusqu'à son membre qui entrait et sortait faisant claquer leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre. Il serra alors les paupières mais Hinata l'appela doucement.

Elle attira son visage près du sien et effleura ses lèvres entre-ouverte à la recherche d'air.

-Je t'aime, Naruto. Toi et seulement toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et même après.

Un magnifique sourire apparu sur le visage de son amoureux qui se laissa enfin aller vers la délivrance et jouit bruyamment dans le bout de latex.

A court d'air, il s'étala sur Hinata alors que son sexe tremblait encore en elle. Son amante n'était clairement pas aussi mieux que lui. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement et elle laissa tomber ses bras sur le lit.

Naruto battit plusieurs fois des paupières reprenant conscience de ce qui s'était passé. Quand il sentit le léger toucher d'Hinata dans ses cheveux, il releva la tête et croisa son regard nacré. Il se redressa et embrassa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avant de se lever.

Il enleva la capote et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il la jeta dans la poubelle et appuya ses mains contre le lavabo. Il se regarda dans le miroir et découvrit son visage rayonnant, ses cheveux en bataille et ses lèvres rouges mais il fronça les sourcils.

Il ne l'avait pas fait jouir.

Naruto retourna dans la chambre et vit qu'Hinata était déjà sous les couvertures alors qu'elle lui rembourrait son coussin.

Le regard fuyant, il se laissa tomber à coté d'elle et l'attira vers lui, collant leur corps transpirants. Elle dessina de son doigt des cercles alors que ses paupières se faisaient lourdes. Elle embrassa son torse hâlé.

-Je suis désolé, Hinata, murmura-t-il soudain. J'ai essayé mais j'ai pas réussit ...

Elle se libéra soudain de ses bras pour se redresser sur les mains.

-Naruto, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi et mon passé qui ...

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il.

Hinata le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de rigoler. Cela surpris Naruto qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

-On n'a qu'à dire que c'est notre faute à tout les deux. Nous étions lamentables.

-Mais moi j'ai jouit ... dit-il d'une voix basse.

-Quel importance ? C'était magnifique.

Son coeur tambourinait encore violemment contre ses cotes. Hinata attrapa son visage et le leva vers elle pour le regarder dans les yeux malgré ses joues rouges.

-Naruto ... C'était magnifique. Je me suis jamais sentit aussi aimé, insista-t-elle. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Si je devrais le refaire, je recommencerai car je sais ce que tu penses de moi.

Ses yeux brûlaient d'une tellement intensité que Naruto n'était pas sur d'avoir Hinata devant lui. Cette déesse respirait la confiance et la joie.

-Tu es tellement incroyable Hinata. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te mériter ? demanda-t-il.

Elle rigola timidement avant qu'il ne la rallonge sur lit tout en lui embrassant les joues de petits baisés. Il posa son visage dans son cou pour humer son odeur avant de s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres, épuisé par cette journée interminable.

* * *

 **CE** fût le calme plat de l'extérieur qui réveilla Naruto. Il avait tellement neigé que tout son était étouffé par l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait la ville.

De ses yeux bleus, il observait la couleur grisâtre du ciel alors que ses doigts continuaient inlassablement leur mouvements.

Il s'était réveillé avec une mèche des cheveux d'Hinata sous le nez et depuis, il ne l'avait pas lâché. Il l'entourait autour de son doigt puis il la libérait avant de recommencer le même geste. Il ne regardait même plus ce qu'il faisait. Il savait où il devait s'arrêter pour ne pas tirer sur les racines des cheveux et donc ne pas réveiller Hinata qui dormait toujours contre son torse.

Pendant ce temps, il fixait un point à l'extérieur tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'Hashirama lui avait dit. Pas qu'il avait le choix. Il avait bien sûr accepté de payer le prix mais il espérait quand même ne pas avoir à utiliser cette technique d'invocation.

Il baissa les yeux vers Hinata qui marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil.

Pour lui, la nuit de hier soir n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça. Il n'aurait pas du laisser son envie d'Hinata prendre le dessus car il savait qu'elle risquait de souffrir alors qu'il voulait que, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle puisse tourner la page, avancer dans sa vie d'humaine. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu pour elle.

Mais c'était surement sa faute. Il n'aurait pas dut lui donner le collier non plus. Comment aurait-elle put penser à autre chose si elle avait un souvenir constant de lui ?

'Tu es tellement égoïste, Naruto.' pensa-t-il.

Soudain, sa copine se redressa d'un coup et sortit du lit sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Il la vit courir vers la salle de bain et il entendit la cuvette des toilettes se relever. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit le bras d'Hinata pousser la porte.

Assise toute nue sur les toilettes, Hinata put enfin se soulager. Elle se frotta les yeux encore fatiguée.

Une fois finit, elle se lava les mains et rouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Sans lever son regard vers Naruto, elle se recoucha dans le lit et s'enroula dans les couvertures jusqu'à buter contre son torse dur et toujours aussi chaud. Elle frotta son nez contre lui et poussa un soupire.

Cette fois-ci avec les sourcils haussés, Naruto regardait sa copine qui semblait prête à se rendormir sans un mot pour lui.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Chut ! J'avais juste envie d'aller faire pipi mais il est encore trop tôt pour parler, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus son corps du sien mais comme elle ne sentait pas les bras de Naruto l'entourer à nouveau, elle ouvrit un oeil.

Son copain affichait une expression de surprise. Elle le vit même se pincer comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire quelque chose.

-Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fais d'Hinata ? demanda soudain Naruto. Pas que je n'aime pas cette Hinata qui court le cul à l'air mais je pose quand même la question juste pour savoir si ma copine va bien.

Ses mots percutèrent Hinata de plein fouet et elle se redressa alors que Naruto était resté allongé sur le dos car il se retenait de rire devant le visage de sa copine. Hinata se tapota le corps comme si il lui manquait quelque chose. Et en faite, il lui manquait bien quelque chose.

-Mes vêtements ! s'exclama-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues.

Cela fût le déclenchement du rire de Naruto qui se tenait même les cotes alors qu'Hinata faisait la moue. Elle se débarrassa du drap et ronchonnait tout en se levant du lit à la recherche de son t-shirt.

-Oh non dans tes rêves ma belle ! s'exclama Naruto.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la serra fort contre lui, la plaquant contre le matelas. Elle n'essaya même pas de se débattre cependant, elle lui tapota quand même le nez pour qu'il efface se sourire satisfait.

-Dis moi ce que je dois faire pour te voir comme ça à chaque réveils.

-A ... Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le rouge de ses joues s'accentua quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était à nouveau nus l'un contre l'autre, le drap enroulé au pied du lit. Cette idée ne lui avait pas déplut hier soir mais maintenant, sa timidité l'avait vite rattrapé et elle avait l'impression que les yeux bleus de Naruto la transperçaient de toute part.

-Hinata, pourquoi vouloir se cacher ? Ton corps m'a rendu fou hier soir alors ne me torture pas plus en voulant m'interdire de te toucher.

-Tu n'es qu'un petit profiteur, dit-elle sur le ton de la rigolade. Mais dis-moi plutôt comme ça se fait que Naruto Uzumaki soit déjà réveillé à cette heure-ci ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander où est mon copain.

Elle rigola alors que Naruto tordit ses lèvres en une grimace.

-C'est la lumière du jour qui m'a réveillé. C'est que je ne devais plus fatigué, ajoute-t-il en haussant les épaules. Ca arrive non ?

-Mmh oui ça arrive, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait t'arriver à toi.

Hinata ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée de rigoler. Elle était vraiment de bonne humeur ce matin et c'était contagieux. Naruto cala sa tête entre ses mains et se contenta de la regarder rire.

-Je sens que tu veux me demander quelque chose, fit Hinata en se frottant les yeux.

Impossible de se rendormir maintenant.

-Tu as dit que tu voulais recommencer, non ?

Hinata s'étrangla avec sa salive avant de se mettre à tousser. Les larmes aux yeux, elle regarda Naruto qui affichait un petit sourire innocent.

-C ... C'est ... C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

-Donc c'était juste pour une seule fois ... fit Naruto d'une voix triste.

-Non ... Je ... Comment dire ..., bafouilla Hinata.

Cependant elle vit le sourire que Naruto essayait de cacher et elle ouvrit sa bouche en grand.

-Naruto !

-Désolé ! Désolé ! Je t'aime ! hurla-t-il.

-Chut ! Tu vas réveiller tout le manoir.

-Je m'en fou, je t'aime et je suis heureux,répéta-t-il. Qu'ils le sachent tous !

Privée de ses bras, Hinata dût l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

-Ca serait bête que que les garçons rentrent maintenant alors que je suis complètement nue, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

-Mmh, tu marques un point, dit-il en secouant la tête. Dans ce cas, cachons nous sous les draps.

A peine eût-il dit ça qu'il se redressa, attrapa le drap et le passa par dessus leurs têtes.

La couleur noire de la hausse de couette les plongea presque dans l'obscurité alors que Naruto pouffait comme un enfant. Hinata roula sur le ventre et le regarda, tombant encore plus amoureuse de lui.

Peut-être que ses inquiétudes de soirs n'avaient vraiment pas lieu d'être. Peut-être que pour une fois, tout allait bien se passer. Elle avait envie d'y croire. Naruto lui donnais envie d'y croire.


	38. Chapitre 38 : Le rassemblement

**PAR** elle ne savait pas quel miracle, Hinata avait réussit à envoyer Naruto à la douche. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute. D'habitude, il fallait toujours qu'elle le supplie car il restait accroché à elle mais aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Bien entendu, son copain ne s'était pas plaint de pourvoir la garder plus longtemps pour lui tout seul mais quand Hinata avait vu l'heure, elle avait du faire l'effort colossale de le lâcher pour commencer à se préparer.

Hors, aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude, elle ne voulait pas être celle qui les fasse redescendre sur terre alors qu'ils étaient confortablement installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec la couverture par-dessus leur tête rendant le lit comme un cocon chaud et doux.

Malheureusement, elle savait que quelque part dans le manoir, Neji, Sasuke et Sakura faisaient surement le même effort qu'eux pour se préparer. Il était donc impossible de faire marche arrière.

Dès que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Hinata ferma rapidement son cahier mais cette action n'avait pas échappé aux yeux de Naruto qui sourit.

-Tu as recommencé à écrire ?

Hinata leva timidement les yeux sur son copain qui ne portait qu'un caleçon propre et un serviette blanche autour du cou pour sécher ses cheveux. Il prenait ses aises tellement rapidement.

'Au moins, il n'est pas sortit de là nu.'

Hinata rougit à l'écoute de ses pensées mais Naruto mit ça sur le compte de sa question.

-Rien de spécial, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Tu sais, je les ai lu les cahiers que tu avais écrit quand tu étais jeune. C'est vraiment bien. Bon après je ne mis connais pas en écriture, ajouta-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Mais je suis sûr que tu pourras en faire quelque chose d'intéressant. Et puis quand tu seras riches, tu pourras me remercier en tant que premier lecteur.

Sous les yeux joyeux de Naruto, Hinata sourit et se leva pour marcher dans sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, hein ? lui dit-elle.

Naruto se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser partout sauf sur ses lèvres. Elle attrapa alors son visage entre ses mains pour l'empêcher de bouger mais il pinça ses lèvres tellement fort qu'elles disparurent, formant une horrible grimace.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire pour se moquer de lui.

-Très bien, j'ai compris, commença-t-elle. Pas de baisé avec l'haleine du matin, c'est ça ?

Jouant à son tour, elle s'éloigna mais Naruto la rattrapa en marmonnant son mécontentement.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pour ça. J'aime juste faire mon difficile, dit-il en faisant la moue.

La pièce était encore remplit des rires d'Hinata quand des coups se firent entendre contre la porte. Naruto plaqua son doigt contre ses lèvres alors qu'Hinata avait ses deux mains sur les siennes pour se retenir.

-T'es sure qu'ils sont pas dans la chambre d'Hinata ? demanda Sasuke de l'autre coté de la porte.

-Ino m'a dit qu'elle a vu Hinata descendre hier soir au lieu de rejoindre sa chambre, répondit sa copine. A quoi te sert tes oreilles si tu ne les utilises pas ?

-Hors de question. Je ne veux pas savoir tout ce que fait cet imbécile, fit-il en frappant un peu plus fort contre la porte. Hinata ! Naruto, tu es prêt !

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui répéter de ne pas crier car il était encore tôt et les autres habitants du manoir n'avaient pas besoin que Sasuke le servent de réveil-matin.

Malgré tout, il toqua encore plusieurs fois.

-Ça va, ça va, deux minutes, répondit le propriétaire de la chambre.

Il embrassa Hinata avant de la relâcher. Elle sautilla rapidement vers la salle de bain alors que Naruto se dirigeait vers la porte et l'entre-ouvrit pour passer sa tête dans le couloir.

Ses yeux bleus plissés rencontrèrent ses deux amis qui étaient déjà habillés et prêt à partir. Sakura secoua sa main pour le saluer alors que Sasuke se retenait de faire un commentaire cinglant sur l'accoutrement de son ami qui faisant comme si de rien n'était devant la copine de l'Uchiha.

-Bonjour. C'est pourquoi ? fit innocemment Naruto.

-Vous n'avez pas oublié qu'on est de mission aujourd'hui ? demanda Sakura.

En disant cela, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par dessus l'épaule de Naruto si Hinata était prête. Cependant, il referma un peu plus la porte et elle eût juste le temps de voir l'état du lit ce qui piqua sa curiosité.

-Nous n'avons pas oublié, répondit le blond pour ramener l'attention de son amie sur lui. On ne pensait pas que vous serez prêt aussi tôt.

Sakura fronça ses sourcils alors que Naruto lui offrit un sourire. Une bataille de regards verts et bleus commença.

-Au plus tôt ça sera fait, au mieux ça sera, répliqua Sasuke pour que Naruto et Sakura arrêtent de se comporter comme des enfants.

-Dans ce cas, reprit Naruto. Attendez-nous en bas et dites à Neji qu'Hinata arrivera vite.

Il voulu fermer la porte mais la main de Sakura arrêta son action. Comme Naruto ne voulait pas casser sa porte, encore une fois, il l'ouvrit à nouveau pour regarder son amie.

-Juste pour ajouter que Kiba a proposé de nous y amener donc si vous ne voulez pas marcher, dépêchez-vous.

-Ça va j'ai comprit, dit-il en repoussant la main de Sakura. Mais si vous continuez à me parler je pourrais jamais aller m'habiller.

Sasuke attrapa Sakura par les épaules alors que cette dernière tira sa langue en direction de leur ami qui leva les yeux au ciel.

'Aucuns doutes, je suis bien plus mature qu'eux.' pensa Naruto tout en fermant la porte.

A peine eut-il le temps de s'approcher de son armoire que de nouveaux coups se firent entendre. Soupirant bruyamment, Naruto rouvrit la porte plutôt violemment.

-Quoi encore Sakura ?!

-Bonjour à toi aussi Naruto.

De glacials yeux nacrés scannèrent Naruto et il eût l'effet de recevoir un sceau d'eau en pleine figure. Il cligna rapidement des yeux pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

-N ... Neji ... s'étrangla-t-il. Qu'est ... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-En venant ici, j'aurai aimé que tu me dises qu'Hinata est avec toi mais vu comment tu es habillé, j'aimerai finalement entendre qu'elle n'est pas là.

-Et bien, elle n'est pas vraiment là. En ce moment, elle est à la douche, dit-il nerveusement.

Cependant, le sourcil levé de Neji lui fit comprendre que cette information aggravait son cas. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Naruto bafouilla et ricana en même temps.

-Bon, soupira Neji. Je voulais juste dire à Hinata que je ne vais pas pourvoir venir avec elle aujourd'hui car Shino m'a demandé de travailler avec lui sur un truc ...

-Je lui transférai le message ... Enfin ! Une fois qu'elle sera sortit de la salle de bain bien sûr ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

-Mmh.

Neji s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais referma sa bouche puis pinça ses lèvres alors que le coeur de Naruto battait à ton rompre.

-Dans ce cas, à plus tard.

Il tourna les talons, laissant le copain de sa cousine figer et transpirant contre sa porte.

'Quel bon début de journée.' ironisa Naruto.

* * *

 **AVANT** de partir au supermarché, Kiba et Chôji déposèrent les deux couples devant l'entrée du quartier de Suigetsu. Sakura serra le petit papier sur lequel Shino avait écrit l'adresse du jeune homme ce matin même.

Comme la plus part des orphelins ayant grandit au dortoir de l'Académie, Suigetsu n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent et, tout comme son voisinage, sa pauvre petite maison fût facilement reconnaissable grâce à la façon dont elle était piètrement rapiécée.

La barrière en bois était prête à s'effondre au prochain petit coup de vent alors que son toit était clairement en train de s'affaisser sous le poids de toute la neige qui était tombé hier soir et qui continuait de tomber en ce moment même. Pour éviter que le froid pénètre dans la maison, plusieurs planches en bois avaient été cloué pour refermer les trous qui parsemaient les murs extérieurs.

Sur ses gardes et la tête en l'air, Naruto surveillait les environs alors qu'Hinata, qui les avait accompagné, poussait délicatement le petit portail afin de pénétrer sur la propriété. Pour ne pas effrayer Suigetsu, Sasuke et Sakura passèrent devant leur amis avant de frapper contre la fragile porte d'entrée. Mais personne ne répondit.

-Vous êtes sûre que c'est bien ici ? demanda Hinata en resserrant son manteau.

-Grâce à son algorithme, Shino a vu que quelqu'un a utilisé l'électricité ce matin même à six heures, expliqua Sakura.

-Il n'y a pas plus fiable que les informations que Shino nous donne, continua Naruto. De plus, l'odeur d'eau salée doit venir de Suigetsu.

-Suigestsu ! C'est Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-il. Je sais que tu ne dors pas et je peux sentir ton horrible odeur d'ici.

Enfin, la porte s'entre-ouvrit avant qu'une paire de yeux violets n'apparaissent. Hinata fût d'abord choquée puis triste de voir que leur pupilles noires étaient dilatées de terreur.

-Sasuke, Sakura, chuchota le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante. C'est bien vous ?

Sasuke s'apprêta à répondre de manière sarcastique mais Sakura le coupa dans son élan.

-C'est bien nous. Tu n'as pas a avoir peur. Tu te rappelles de Naruto et d'Hinata, sa petite-amie, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle gentiment en les désignant. On est tous là en tant qu'amis. Veux-tu bien nous faire entrer ? On doit te parler.

Suigestsu ouvrit un peu plus la porte et, de ses yeux hagards, il observa les alentours. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré, il leur fit signe d'entrer.

-Vite. Dépêchez-vous.

Les quatre personnes pénétrèrent dans la maison et l'état de l'intérieur alerta les deux jeunes hommes. Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil à Sasuke qui hocha la tête pour affirmer qu'il avait bien vu.

Un combat avait eut lieu ici même.

-S'il vous plais, installez-vous, fit Suigetsu en évitant les yeux noirs et bleus posés sur lui. Est-ce que je sers quelque chose à boire à ces demoiselles ?

Même son attitude était bizarre. Il était courbé et sa voix était faible, comme si il avait peur que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux ne l'entende.

Les deux amies sourirent en lui disant qu'un verre d'eau leur suffira. Suigetsu hocha la tête avant d'aller dans sa cuisine. Pas une seule fois leur hôte avait sourit et cela alerta Sakura qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi accablé.

Pour ne pas être gêner, Naruto et Sasuke les poussèrent vers l'intérieur du salon.

Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas et que leur copains allaient agir, elles s'assirent sur le canapé qui semblait mouillé à certains endroits. Elles virent même de la boue séchée sur le papier peint du mur en face d'elles. Quant au sol en bois, il était rayé de partout comme si les meubles avaient été déplacé soit à cause d'une violente bagarre ... soit pour cacher un corps.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Sasuke se mirent de chaque coté de la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine, attendant que Suigetsu revienne.

-Je suis désolé mon frigo fait encore des siennes. J'espère que l'eau sera assez fraîche pour ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Dès qu'il passa la porte du salon, Naruto l'attrapa par derrière, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou alors que Sasuke rattrapait les verres que Suigetsu avait lâché par surprise. Le jeune Uchiha les posa sur la table alors que son acolyte resserrait son emprise pour ne pas libérer le jeune sorcier qui tirait sur ses bras bronzés pour avoir un peu d'air.

-Qu'est-ce ... ? paniqua-t-il. Vous m'avez mentit ... ?

-C'est plutôt toi qui nous a mentit, commença Sasuke. Où est le vrai Suigetsu ?

-Si tu nous le dis, tu pourras peut-être garder ta tête, menaça Naruto.

-Mais ... Mais ... Je suis le vrai Suigetsu !

Sasuke se retourna vers les deux filles.

-Fouillez sa maison.

Elles hochèrent la tête avant de se lever alors que Naruto mordait ses lèvres. Quitter Hinata des yeux ne faisait pas partie du plan. Mais Sasuke reprit sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer pendant que Sakura et Hinata disparurent.

-Ça se voit qu'il y a eut une bagarre ici. Donc réponds à cette question : qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Suigetsu secoua rapidement la tête pour leur faire comprendre qu'il allait répondre. Il savait très bien qu'en un seul coup de poignet, Naruto pouvait lui briser le cou.

-C'est ... C'est vrai. J'ai été attaqué hier soir mais je vous jure que c'est bien moi. Je suis Suigetsu ! C'est ... C'est moi qui est dit à Naruto d'organiser une rencontre entre toi et Sakura !

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour prouver son identité. Mais ça fonctionna

A ses mots, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux alors que Naruto relâcha tout de suite Suigetsu qui se mit à tousser pendant que ses poumons se gorgèrent à nouveau d'air.

-C'est quoi cette histoire, Naruto ?!

-Rien d'important, ricana nerveusement ce dernier. Mais je peux t'assurer que c'est bien Suigetsu que nous avons là. Personne d'autre n'était au courant de ça.

-Qu'avez-vous fait dans mon dos ? continua Sasuke en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

-Tu te rappelle le dîner que j'avais organisé à Ichiraku pour la bande. Et bien c'était l'idée de Suigetsu. Enfin de base je devais te laisser seul avec Sakura après l'avoir conduite jusqu'à toi mais je te connais et je savais qu'à l'époque tu serai partit alors j'ai invité les autres. Tu vois rien d'important.

Les yeux de Sasuke lançaient des éclairs. Il se rappela très bien de ce dîner où il avait failli devenir fou de jalousie. Naruto se gratta le dernière de la tête.

-Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, lâcha Suigetsu d'une voix étranglée. Je vais très bien.

Il était quand même soulagé d'entendre l'explication de Naruto. Cela voulait bien dire qu'ils étaient eux-même et non des ennemis. Tout ses muscles se détendirent alors qu'il massait son cou.

Il avait encore l'impression d'avoir les bras puissants de Naruto autour de sa gorge. Au ton que les deux hommes avaient employé pour lui parler, il avait vraiment crut qu'il allait mourir. Ils étaient terrifiants quand ils voulaient.

-Tu exagères. J'y suis pas aller aussi fort que ça, fit Naruto.

-Peut-être ... Mais mon combat de hier m'a vidé d'énergie, expliqua le jeune sorcier en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil. Je n'aurai pas put me débattre une nouvelle fois en si peu de temps surtout contre vous deux.

-Qui t'a attaqué ? demanda Sasuke pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la mission.

-Des Zetsu, intervient Sakura.

Les deux jeunes femmes revinrent dans la pièce et Naruto s'approcha tout de suite d'Hinata tout en l'analysant pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien.

-On a trouvé des touffes de cheveux verts dans la salle de bain et des piques blanches dans la chambre, continua-t-elle en montrant le sachet avec les indices à l'intérieur.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Naruto pour tout le monde.

-Pour moi. Ils m'ont dit hier être venu me chercher car l'un des leurs était tombé au combat, expliqua enfin Suigetsu. Et puis j'ai ressentit cette drôle de sensation avant de me faire attaquer de toute part. C'était comme si le monde s'était ouvert sous mes pieds et que je tombais vers ses profondeurs. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais je ne suis pas en sécurité ici. J'étais en train de faire mes valises quand vous êtes arrivés.

Les deux couples s'observèrent silencieusement.

-Est-ce que ... Est-ce qu'ils parlaient de Zetsu morts ou ... ou de Toneri ? commença Hinata.

-Pourquoi lui ? grogna Naruto

-"L'un des leurs était tombé au combat." Il ne reste plus que deux sorciers encore en vie et avec des pouvoirs. Ils doivent donc se sentir menacer, déduit sa copine.

-Ou alors, ils manquent de magie, fit Sasuke en croisant les bras.

-Mais pourquoi être venu cherché Suigetsu ? continua Naruto avant de regarder le jeune sorcier. Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu n'es clairement pas au même niveau qu'eux pour tout ce qui est de la magie et des sorts.

Suigetsu fit un geste las pour montrer qu'il ne prenait pas les mots du démon à coeur.

Sakura comprenait maintenant pourquoi il les avait accueil ainsi. Lui qui était d'habitude une boule de joie ambulante, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule pour essayer de le réconforter.

-Dans ce cas, peut-être que cette attaque avait surement pour but de le tuer, lâcha Sasuke. D'ailleurs comment tu t'en ai sorti hier soir ?

-Très mal, répondit le sorcier. Il était assez nombreux mais, heureusement, je sais que la terre ne fait pas bon ménage avec l'eau. J'ai pu les désintégrer avec ma magie.

Soucieux, les quatre invités restèrent silencieux.

-Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça que vous êtes venus me voir, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Suigetsu.

-En effet, soupira Sasuke. On va avoir besoin de ton aide.

-Moi ?

-Oui, il faudrait que tu nous ouvres un portail vers l'entre-monde.

Suigetsu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et vit qu'ils ne se moquaient pas lui. Ils venaient vraiment de lui demander l'impossible.

-Je ... Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles, Sasuke. Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Hagoromo ? Malgré qu'il soit un vieillard, il est bien plus fort et performant que moi.

Seul un lourd silence lui répondit alors que la température de la pièce baissait, faisant frissonner Hinata malgré tous ses vêtements.

-Suigetsu ... Hagoromo a été assassiné, il y a deux jours, souffla Sakura.

Le sorcier écarquilla ses yeux à l'écoute de la nouvelle avant de regarder dans le vide. Il agrippa de la main son t-shirt à l'endroit où se trouvait son coeur.

-Je ... Je crois qu'au fond de moi, je le savais, dit-il d'une petit voix tremblotante. Je suis désolé pour ...

-On aura le temps pour tout ça plus tard, claqua la voix de Naruto le faisant sursauté. Tu vas nous aider oui ou non ?

Hinata attrapa le bras de son copain pour le garder contre elle et pour effacer la peine qui le rongeait silencieusement mais qu'il ne voulait pas montrer.

-Je ... J'aimerai mais ... je ne sais pas comment ouvrir la porte de votre Monde à l'envers.

-L'entre-Monde, rectifia Sasuke. Et c'est pour ça que nous sommes là aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir t'entraîner.

-C'est surement dangereux ...

-Pas pour toi, rassura Sakura. C'est pour ça qu'on demande ton aide. De plus, tu sera beaucoup plus en sécurité au manoir avec nous. Rien ne te retiens ici.

-Je peux rester avec vous ?

-Ce n'est certainement pas de chambres que nous manquons là-bas, dit la copine de Sasuke avec un sourire.

-Et ... Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de l'autre coté du portail que j'aurai ouvert ?

-On va mettre fin à cette guerre, dit Sasuke sans hésiter.

Malgré cette bonne intention, Suigetsu ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'hésiter. Il n'avait jamais ouvert de portail, il arrivait tout juste à se défendre tellement sa magie était instable. Mais l'envie d'une vie un peu moins stressante était très tentante. De plus, il avait confiance en Sasuke et Sakura. Mais si en voulant les aider, il les blessait.

Voyant son trouble, Hinata se détacha de Naruto et s'accroupit à coté du jeune sorcier.

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas la chance de bien te connaitre, Suigetsu mais quand Sasuke a parler de toi lors de notre réunion, il a bien montré qu'il a confiance en toi et nous savons tout les deux qu'il est très avare en compliments, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela étira un sourire sur les lèvres de tout le monde sauf du concerné, bien entendu.

-Je sais aussi que c'est grâce à Hagoromo que tu as pu contrôler tes pouvoirs et donc sortir plus tôt de l'hôpital. Je sais aussi que le vie de solitaire n'est pas faite pour tout le monde. Alors si tu veux, seulement si tu veux vraiment, je pourrai te débarrasser de tes pouvoirs pour de bon.

Suigetsu regarda cette belle femme devant lui qui lui souriait gentiment. Lui non plus, il ne connaissait pas Hinata mais son cas avait tellement fait parler les gens qu'il fréquentait à l'étage quatre de l'hôpital qu'il avait l'impression d'être son ami.

Il faut dire que tout ce que les gens lui avait dit sur Hinata faisait honneur à la jeune femme. Elle était douce, attentionnée et réfléchit. Pas étonnant qu'un homme comme Naruto soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle respirait la bonté.

-Tu peux vraiment faire ça ? demanda-t-il, impressionné.

-Oui, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Tout comme toi, les sorciers ont ruinés ma vie avant de me donner des pouvoirs que je n'ai jamais demandé. Je sais donc ce que tu traverses et je peux te dire que rester seul parce que tu as peur de blesser tes amis, ce n'est pas la solution. Au contraire, il faut que tu laisses les gens qui comptent pour toi t'aider car c'est eux ta plus grande force et, tu verras, ils transformeront tes pouvoirs que tu considères maintenant comme un fardeau en quelque chose que tu pourras utiliser pour les protéger.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que son coeur tambourinait incroyablement fort contre ses cotes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus sentit comme ça. Qu'il ne s'était plus sentit comprit. Il avait toujours été soit une expérience soit un monstre aux yeux des autres mais Hinata venait de lui rappeler que quelques personnes le voyaient encore comme quelqu'un, comme un ami.

Suigetsu lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

-Je suis vraiment heureux d'enfin pouvoir te rencontrer en personne. Tu es vraiment incroyable Hinata.

-Oui, bon ça va, hein ? fit Naruto en la relevant pour la tirer vers lui.

Il avait bien noté le changement du comportement de Suigetsu face à sa copine et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Cela étira un sourire sur les lèvres de tout le monde sauf de Naruto, bien sûr.

Suigetsu se leva avant de serrer les poings, déterminé.

-Je vais le faire, déclara-t-il. Je vais vous aider du mieux que je peux. C'est le moment de payer tout ce que tu as fais pour moi Sasuke.

-Dans ce cas, va chercher tes affaires car l'entrainement commence dès qu'on sera arrivé au manoir.

-Mais avant, on va faire un autre arrêt, prévient Naruto.

* * *

 **SANS** voiture, le groupe de maintenant cinq personnes dut marcher jusqu'à l'impressionnante résidence Uzumaki qui se situait à l'extérieur de la ville. Heureusement que la valise de Suigetsu ne pesait pas lourd.

Sasuke était resté des plus silencieux. C'était pire que d'habitude. Il avait une horrible boule qui pesait au fond de son ventre et il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là.

Peut-être parce qu'il était en train d'accompagner Naruto chez sa vraie famille. Etait-ce de la jalousie ? Non. Ça ressemblait presque plus à de la peur. Mais de quoi ? D'être remplacé ? Mais si c'était le cas, il aurait du le ressentir quand Hinata était devenue importante pour Naruto. Hors, Sasuke n'avait jamais été mit de coté par l'humaine.

-Wahou ! Ça c'est de la baraque, fit Suigetsu tout en tournant sur lui-même pour voir l'étendu de la propriété. On dirait un château et le jardin est presque aussi grand qu'un parc.

Malgré les flocons qui tombaient, le temps n'était pas comparable à la dernière fois qu'Hinata était venu ici. Donc, maintenant, tout comme le jeune sorcier, elle pouvait observer les alentours et elle trouvait l'endroit tellement relaxant et accueillant malgré les gens qui y habitaient. Pas qu'ils étaient associables mais ils ne recevaient pas non plus des invités tous les quatre matins comme les lieux feraient croire.

Le terrain de la propriété était aussi plat que du papier et l'herbe qui y poussait était aussi verte que les feuilles des arbres quand ils n'étaient pas recouvert de neige. Un chemin en gravier blanc partait de l'impressionnant portail en fer polit et arrivait à l'énorme porte à deux battants en bois structurés. La bâtisse était faite en pierres noires et les couleurs qui l'ornaient étaient un rouge mate et un jaune brillant penchant presque vers le doré.

Cependant, ce qu'Hinata préférait était le confort des différentes pièces.

-Et attends de voir l'intérieur, dit-t-elle alors que Sakura leur disait à quel point le bâtiment était haut.

Alors que les trois autres membres du groupe étaient restés en retrait, Sasuke et Naruto grimpèrent les spacieuses marches à l'entrée avant que le démon frappe contre l'énorme porte. Il n'aurait jamais cru revenir aussi rapidement et il sentait que Nagato n'allait pas tenir sa langue à ce sujet.

-Oui ? Bonjour ? fit la voix de Yahiko dans l'interphone.

Naruto pointa son nez devant la camera.

-Salut, dit-il simplement.

-Pas tout les dieux ! Monsieur Naruto c'est vous ?! Je préviens tout de suite monsieur Nagato que vous êtes là !

S'éloignant de l'interphone, Naruto se redressa devant la porte avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

-"Monsieur Naruto" ? Pff, qui aurait crût qu'un jour j'entende quelqu'un t'appeler comme ça, ricana Sasuke.

-Je leur ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'utiliser cette appellation, soupira Naruto. Mais bon pour eux, ma position leur est supérieur donc ils ont du mal à me voir simplement comme Naruto.

-A cause de tes parents ? fit Sasuke.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais le vampire ne savait pas si il pouvait parler de ce sujet avec son ami. Il avait voulu le faire hier soir mais Sakura l'avait tiré à l'étage, lui disant que Naruto avait surement besoin de temps pour se faite à l'idée qu'il était un humain avec un démon vivant dans ses cellules et que sa famille l'avait cherché pendant toutes ses années.

-Oui à cause de mes parents et de mon age, reprit Naruto avant de le regarder. Je suis clairement plus âgé que tout le monde ici.

-Ouais, ça va, hein ? Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi. Quand tout sera fini, on recommencera à se battre et tu verras que tes années en plus ne vont te servir à rien contre moi.

Le blond rigola mais ne répondit pas à cette provocation. Hors, d'habitude, c'était lui qui débutait les duels entre eux deux. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne semblait même pas prendre la pique de Sasuke au sérieux.

-Est ... Est-ce que tout va bien ... ?

-Naruto ! Ta maison est incroyable ! s'exclama Suigetsu qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

Sakura et Hinata étaient juste derrière lui.

-Ce n'est pas la mienne, répondit le blond.

-Vraiment ? Mmh ... Il y a un truc que j'ai pas comprit alors dans vos explications car ...

Soudain, la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit coupa sa phrase. Une tête avec des cheveux roux apparu entre les deux battants.

-Naruto ! On ne t'attendait pas de si tôt, fit Nagato en poussant la porte pour les laisser passer. Tu as même amené Hinata et des amis !

-Bonjour Nagato, salua Hinata vu que Naruto avait décidé de rester silencieux. Voici Suigetsu, Sakura et Sasuke.

-Oh ! Le fameux Sasuke Uchiha ou plutôt le vampire qui peut vivre au soleil. C'est un honneur !

Mais Sasuke resta aussi silencieux que son ami.

-Je vois, reprit Nagato avec un sourire. Mais je vous en pris entrer tous. J'ai demandé à Yahiko d'aller chercher tout le monde. En attendant, allons dans le salon.

-On aura pas besoin de tout le monde, fit Naruto en passant devant lui. Juste de Karin

Sans attendre que Nagato referme la porte, Naruto dirigea tout le monde vers l'immense salle de réception. Suigetsu avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Cet endroit respirait le confort et la fortune.

-Si c'est Karin que vous êtes venu voir, autant aller directement dans sa pièce favourite.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta et se tourna vers leur hôte qui leur demanda de le suivre d'un signe de la main. Suigetsu ne se fit pas prier et marchait à coté de Nagato tout en lui posant des questions sur l'endroit.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Hinata la tête lever vers Naruto.

-Bien sûr, sourit son copain tout en lui prenant la main. Ca fait juste bizarre de revenir ici alors qu'on y été hier.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Et Hinata se sentait comme lui. Même si les Uzumaki avaient été des plus gentils avec eux, Naruto avait quand même laissé un froid entre lui et sa famille quand le couple avait quitté la demeure.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte toujours fermée à clé et Nagato la déverrouilla afin de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

La chaleur de l'intérieur enveloppa le groupe alors qu'ils marchaient sur la même allée en bois qu'Hinata avait foulé deux nuits plus tôt. Rien n'avait changé et ils trouvèrent Karin dans sa serre carrée remplit de plantes et de fleures.

-Karin, appela Nagato. Tu as de la visite.

La rousse leva la tête et ils virent pendant une fraction de seconde sa surprise. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans une bassine rouge et un horrible bruit de suçon se faisait entendre. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et les branches de ses lunettes étaient accrochés par une ficelle pour ne pas qu'elles glissent de son nez.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Pour arrêter le bruit, elle releva ses mains couvertes d'une substance gluante et Hinata n'avait pas du tout envie de savoir ce que c'était.

Naruto s'avança vers sa cousine et posa la main sur la table de travail.

-On a besoin de ton aide.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil et regarda derrière lui avant de reporter son regard sur Naruto qui avait décidé d'être aussi directe qu'elle.

-Et vous avez besoin d'être aussi nombreux pour me demander mon aide ? Vous devez vraiment être désespérés.

-Pas encore.

Elle se leva et leur donna le dos pour plonger ses mains dans une nouvelle bassine d'eau foncée pour les rincer.

-Est-ce que ça te gêne ? demanda Hinata d'une voix douce. On peut vous laissez seuls, si tu veux.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Karin mais disparu quand elle attrapa une serviette et se tourna vers eux tout en se séchant les mains.

-Ca va aller, Hinata. Je vais juste demander à Nagato de s'en aller.

-Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

Il soupira avant d'ajouter qu'il les attendra dans le salon. Il tourna les talons et laissa le groupe de cinq avec la guérisseuse.

-Vous avez besoin de quoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle désigna une chaise à Hinata qui y prit place silencieusement. Ne pouvant se retenir, Suigetsu décida de faire le tour de la serre et, par précaution, Sakura le suivit. Les bras croisés, Naruto s'appuya contre la table de travail alors que Sasuke resta un peu en retrait mais écouta quand même la conversation.

-On veut un sceau assez puissant pour retenir deux sorciers, commença Naruto. Je me suis dit que si vous en avez des assez puissants pour retenir un démon, tu dois en connaitre un pour immobiliser n'importe quel ennemi.

Alors qu'une certaine tension s'installa dans l'air, le doigt de la guérisseur tapotait son genou.

-En effet, finit-elle par dire. J'ai un livre sur ça.

A ses mots, Hinata reprit sa respiration qu'elle avait inconsciemment bloqué.

-Alors, on va avoir besoin de ce livre, rétorqua Sasuke en s'avançant vers elle.

Karin leva à nouveau son sourcil alors que la main de Naruto se posa l'épaule de son ami pour l'arrêter.

-Ce que Sasuke essaye de dire, commença Hinata. C'est que l'on a prévu de l'utiliser contre Momoshiki et Kinshiki.

-Vraiment ? dit-elle en posant son regard sur la jeune femme.

Elle eût du mal à cacher sa curiosité. Après tout, Karin avait une dent contre ces sorciers. Ils lui avaient volé une dizaine d'années de sa vie et elle vivait maintenant avec une constante méfiance envers les autres. Mais son plus gros défaut restait quand même d'avoir tout le temps peur pour les membres de sa petite famille.

-On a un plan et il repose beaucoup sur ce sceau, reprit Naruto.

Un bruit de fond s'éleva avant que Suigetsu ne s'excuse à haute voix pour ne pas que Sakura le traîne à l'extérieur car d'après elle, il était intenable.

La guérieusse ne répondit pas et Hinata remarqua le regard qu'elle avait posé sur Naruto.

Que Karin le voulait ou non, ce jeune homme faisait partit de la famille Uzumaki et malgré son absence dans la vie de Karin, elle avait apprit à l'aimer. Le voir en chair et en os l'avait vraiment marqué. Et maintenant qu'elle venait de le rencontrer, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se battre contre ces sorciers. Ils risquaient de le détruire. Ils étaient tellement fort et inhumains.

Elle voulu refuser mais Hinata lui coupa la parole.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, Karin. Cependant sache que même si tu ne nous aide pas nous combattons quand même les sorciers.

Hinata se rapprocha un peu plus de la rousse.

-Et nous savons toutes les deux qu'au fond de toi, tu t'inquiétera car tu sais que tu peux nous aider.

Elle offrit un doux sourire, laissant Karin sans voix. Déjà lors de leur première rencontre, elle avait trouvé Hinata très intrigante. Elle arrivait à voir certaines choses que les autres ne voyaient pas ou de faisaient pas particulièrement attention.

Une nouvelle fois, un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Karin. Hinata était si innocente et adorable, comment ne pas vouloir l'aider ?

-Dans ce cas, dit la rousse en se levant. Je vais vous le montrer.

Elle s'approcha d'une de ses étagères avant de faire glisser son doigt sur chaque couverture. Elle en tira un et l'ouvrit à la première page, prenant plaisir à caresser chacune des feuilles qu'elle tournait avec ses doigts.

Elle se rassit et tourna le livre dans leur direction.

-C'est celui-ci.

Ses trois interlocuteurs se penchèrent pour mieux voir le simple trait noir assez épais qui formait un cercle. A intervalles régulières sur cet épais trait noir était dessiné d'autres cercles bien plus petits et plus fins.

-C'est tout ? demanda Naruto, ayant en mémoire la complexité du sien dut aux écrits incompréhensibles.

-Oui. Il est aussi simple que ça. Mais, au plus les petits cercles sont nombreux, au plus le sceau sera puissant. Et vu les sorciers que vous voulez piéger, il faudra en dessiner beaucoup.

Elle referma soudain le livre puis le posa sur ses cuisses.

-Bon alors ... quand devrais-je intervenir ? demanda la guérisseuse.

Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent avec un sourire. Ils expliquèrent rapidement ce qu'ils avaient décidé avec les autres membres des Kages pendant que Karin hochait la tête.

-Avant tout, entraîne toi pour le maîtriser à la perfection et tiens toi prête à ce que l'on t'appele à n'importe quel moment.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils firent signe à Sakura de ramener Suigetsu car il était l'heure de rentrer. Karin les accompagna jusqu'à la sortie de la pièce puis referma la porte derrière elle.

-Monsieur Naruto !

Tout le groupe se tourna vers les deux arrivants. Yahiko courrait vers eux, les yeux brillants alors que Sasori marchait derrière lui, un air fatigué sur le visage.

-Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? demanda Yahiko en s'arrêtant devant le blond du groupe.

-Euh ... Bien, merci ...

-Mademoiselle Hinata, vous avez l'air en forme ! dit-il en lui prenant les mains.

-Je peux voir que toi aussi, Yahiko, dit Hinata en souriant.

-Monsieur Nagato voudrait que vous vous joignez à lui dans le salon, informa Sasori bien plus calme que son compagnon.

-Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas rester, commença Hinata.

-Vous repartez déjà ?!

-Ça suffit Yahiko. Tu deviens pénible, fit Karin en poussant les deux roux. Allez dire à Nagato qu'ils s'en vont. Ils ont des choses à faire.

Sans rien dire, Sasori exécuta l'ordre alors que Yahiko resta parmi le groupe pour manifester son mécontentement.

-Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de rencontrer tout le monde ... gémissait-il.

Un frisson parcouru Sasuke qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire connaissance avec un homme aussi turbulent. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre Suigetsu.

-Je suis sûr qu'il reviendront, dit Nagato qui les attendait devant la porte de sortie.

Bras croisés et sourire sur les lèvres, son regard bleu et insistant se posa sur Naruto. L'Uzumaki blond n'aimait pas comment son cousin le regardait. C'était comme si il savait ce que Naruto cachait à tout le monde.

-Vous avez peut-être besoin que Sasori vous ramène à votre manoir ? proposa le maître des lieux.

-Ça ira, dit Naruto coupant tout ceux qui allait dire 'oui'. On va se débrouiller.

-Soit. Dans ce cas, rentrez bien. En attendant, prenez soin de vous jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.

* * *

 **A** peine le groupe eut passé le pas de la porte du manoir que Kiba sauta devant eux. Heureux de rencontrer un nouveau compagnon, Suigetsu se présenta rapidement tout en secouant la main du brun qui sourit devant l'enthousiasme de ce nouvel arrivant.

-Quel énergie, fit Kiba.

-J'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui ai encore payé le taxis ! s'exclama Naruto.

-Comment ça "encore" ? fit Sakura. La dernière fois c'était moi.

-N'importe quoi, c'était moi !

-Oh et puis, ça t'apprendra à refuser l'offre de ton cousin ! Franchement !

Leurs amis autour d'eux essayèrent de se boucher les oreilles mais ces deux énergumènes criaient tellement fort que tout le monde avait du entendre que le groupe était revenu.

-Peut-être qu'un jour vous allez enfin vous décidez à passer le permit, dit Kiba dans sa barbe. Bref, Hinata ! Shino et Neji t'attendent au sous-sol !

-Moi ? répéta-t-elle pour être sûr qu'elle avait bien entendu. Pourquoi ?

-Allons y ensemble, tu verras bien.

Une fois tout le monde calmé, le groupe se sépara alors en deux.

Sasuke et Sakura décidèrent d'amener les évidences récupérés chez Suigetsu au laboratoire pour que Katsuyu commence à les analyser. Ils espéraient tous pouvoir trouver quelque chose de nouveau avec ça.

Pendant ce temps, Kiba, Suigetsu, Hinata et Naruto descendirent à la salle d'entrainement.

Etant émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait depuis qu'il était sorti de chez lui, Suigetsu s'extasiait sur tout ce que Kiba lui racontait.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle couverte de tatami au sol, Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle n'était jamais venu ici.

La salle était tellement spacieuse, qu'un balcon surplombait le terrain d'entrainement alors qu'une table et une chaise étaient visibles sur le coté. Shikamaru y était assit et semblait penché sur des papiers avant de relever la tête vers une grande boite en bois, posée à coté de lui.

Kiba décida de traîner Suigetsu vers lui pour les présenter.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata et Naruto regardaient Neji et Shino qui se tenaient au milieu de la pièce. Le cousin d'Hinata avait les sourcils froncés tout en écoutant ce qui semblait être des explications de la part de Shino.

Finalement, Neji laissa tomber ses mains de chaque coté de son corps et les deux observateurs remarquèrent de drôles de gants bleu clair.

Quand Shino les vit sur le coté des tatamis, il leur fit signe d'approcher.

-Kiba m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, commença Hinata une fois à coté d'eux.

-En effet, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Le brun à lunette se pencha vers un boite à ses pieds et en sortit une paires de gants similaires à ceux de Neji.

-Katsuyu et moi on a travaillé dessus toute la nuit. Ce n'est pas encore vraiment au point mais je fais les premiers essais avec Neji depuis ce matin.

Hinata les prit dans ses mains avant de les observer puis Shino insista pour qu'elle les mette.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Naruto.

-Juste une aide pour contrôler leur pouvoir, expliqua-t-il avant de redresser ses lunettes. D'après l'histoire que tu nous as raconté hier, Naruto, le pouvoir de Kaguya passerait des yeux nacrés d'Hinata à ses mains. Je me suis donc dit que je pourrai essayer de rendre ce pouvoir à disposition d'Hinata pour qu'elle puisse l'utiliser à n'importe quel moment.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle tout en pliant puis dépliant ses doigts. Je ne sens rien de différent.

-Imaginons, commença Shino en reculant pour que Neji se mette à coté d'elle. Que tu veilles te battre au corps à corps. Si le sorcier n'est pas immobile, tu ne peux pas absorbé sa magie mais grâce à ces gants, chaque coups avec tes mains te permettent de l'affaiblir pour pouvoir prendre le dessus.

-Toi aussi tu pourras le faire ? demanda Hinata vers son cousin.

-Aucune idée. Je peux blesser des démons mais je ne me suis jamais retrouvé dans la même situation que toi donc je ne sais pas si je peux absorbé une quelconque once de magie.

-Voilà pourquoi j'aimerai que vous gardiez ses gants vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, dit Shino en montrant sa tablette fétiche. Tout ce que vous allez faire avec ces gants sera enregistré. Et j'aimerai aussi que vous méditez plus que d'habitude et chaque fin de journée vous vous entraînerez pour voir où tout cela vous mène.

Soudain, Shikamaru apparu à leur coté et leur tendit une feuille de papier.

-Voilà votre emploi du temps pour utiliser la salle d'entraînement. On compte sur vous pour que faisiez de votre mieux.

-Vous pouvez compte sur nous, dit Neji.

Hinata hocha la tête ce qui fit plaisir à tout le monde.

Et donc comme Shino avait prévu, Hinata et Neji s'entraînèrent en chaque fins de journées après avoir médité la plus part de la journée dans leur coin de la salle d'entraînement. Souvent, à coté d'eux, était assise Ino qui essayait de se concentrer sur son pouvoir.

Suigetsu était au début timide devant tout les yeux du groupe au complet mais au fur et à mesure, grâce à Kiba, il prit rapidement un place parmi les membres ce qui lui permit de s'entraîner librement en même temps que les autres.

A part Shino qui réglait ses inventions et surveillait l'évolution des gants des Hyûga, tout les autres Kages s'entraînaient au corps à corps.

Revoir Sasuke et Naruto se battre ensemble fit remonter chez Hinata de vieux souvenirs. Elle n'avait jamais vu Sakura se battre mais la voir rivaliser avec Chôji était assez impressionnant. Plusieurs fois, Hinata eût l'occasion de voir Tenten et Saï s'entraîner avec leur armes et elle put se rendre compte de pourquoi ils étaient les experts dans ce domaine. Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru et Temari faisaient des aller-retour sur le coté des tatami et prenaient des notes pour les futures stratégies.

Avec toutes leur occupations, le réveillon de fin d'année arriva, sans que le groupe de s'en rend compte.

Pour ce jour spécial, Shikamaru avait décidé de les lâcher plus tôt et Naruto avait amené Hinata se promener dans le parc. Sa petite main fraîche dans la sienne, il avait hésité à lui raconter son plan de secours mais elle avait été si souriante qu'il avait finalement renoncé avant de lui dire qu'il était l'heure de rentrer se préparer.

Malgré les temps incertains, Ino et Sakura avait insisté pour que le groupe organise le réveillon du nouvel an comme il se doit.

Sasuke s'était surpassé en cuisine alors que Shino avait dirigé le reste des garçons pour aménagé le salon. Les filles s'étaient occupés des invitations qu'elles avaient envoyé à Shin, Lee, Fû et le reste de la famille Uchiha en plus de Rin.

Pour l'instant, aucun invité n'était encore arrivé donc les habitants prenaient leur temps pour se préparer dans leur chambre entre amis ou en couple.

Naruto était en train de boutonné son pantalon noire devant le miroir quand il entendit un drôle de bruit venant de la salle de bain, là ou sa petite-amie était en train de se préparer. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

-Hinata ?

Il s'avança vers la porte entre-ouverte.

-Tout va bien ?

-Non ... soupira-t-elle.

Il poussa la porte et découvrit sa copine devant le petit miroir du lavabo, lui donnant le dos. Ses cheveux violets étaient remonté et retenus sur sa tête pour ne pas qu'ils s'accrochent dans ses doigts gantés pendant qu'elle se débattait avec la fermeture éclaire de sa robe.

-Dis-moi pourquoi ils les font si compliqué à attraper ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Surement pour que les petites-amies puissent demander de l'aide à leur copains, rigola-t-il.

Hinata laissa tomber ses mains en soupirant un peu plus bruyamment que tout à l'heure. Puis, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et vit son copain appuyé contre le cadre de la porte avec un sourire joueur.

-Naruto, s'il te plais. Tu veux bien m'aider, demanda Hinata qui savait très bien que c'était ça qu'il voulait entendre.

-Puisque que tu insistes, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il posa doucement ses mains dans le creux de son dos, la faisant sursauté.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me déshabilles mais que tu me fermes cette robe.

-Oh ! Il fallait préciser Hinata, rigola-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors que Naruto fit encore traîner ses doigts sur sa douce peau blanche. Hinata profita de ses caresses avant qu'il ferme la fermeture éclaire.

-Et voilà ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Merci, dit-elle en se tournant vers le miroir pour finir de se préparer.

Cependant, Naruto ne bougea pas. Il l'observait même. Hinata reposa sa brosse. Il croisa ses mains derrière son dos et se mit à se balancer sur ses talons comme un enfant qui voulait demander quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il l'attrapa par les hanches, moulées par cette robe courte et la rapprocha de son corps.

-Tu veux bien me boutonner ma chemise ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire montrant ses dents.

Hinata ne put sourire devant ce comportement plus qu'enfantin. Elle attrapa les deux pends de tissu et ferma le premier bouton tout en profitant de la vue sur le ventre et le torse de son copain.

Cependant, elle ne put que fermer la moitié du vêtement car une alarme résonna soudain dans toute la chambre. Ils sursautèrent tout les deux avant de se rendre compte que ce son se rependait dans tout le manoir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! demanda Hinata assez fort pour se faire entendre.

-C'est l'alarme d'urgence ! Quelque chose est arrivé !

Naruto attrapa la main gantée d'Hinata et ils sortirent de la chambre. Pieds nus et pas encore coiffés, ils courraient dans les escaliers pour arriver devant la pièce de premier étage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! demanda Naruto par dessus le bruit dès il eut ouvert la porte.

Encore en sur-vêtement, Shino était déjà assit devant un ordinateur essayant de regarder trois écrans à la fois pour comprendre le problème. A moitié habillés, Saï et Shikamaru se tenaient derrière lui. Chôji se leva de sa chaise quand, juste derrière Naruto et Hinata, arrivèrent Temari, Ino et Sakura.

-C'est Tenten ! s'exclama enfin Shino. Elle a disparu !


	39. Chapitre 39 : Le plan

**VU** que tout le monde, même Katsuyu, s'était réunit dans la pièce, Shino appuya sur le bouton pour éteindre l'alarme avant de reporter son attention sur les écrans d'ordinateurs. Ils affichaient tout les trois la carte de la ville et plusieurs points de couleurs y étaient affichés.

Chaque point représentait un traceur et en ce moment, celui de Tenten manquait à l'appel.

Derrière le brun à lunettes, les membres du groupe élargit des Kages parlaient tous en même temps sans comprendre ce que l'autre disait. La pression dans la pièce était si intense, qu'Hinata avait peur que quelque chose ou quelqu'un explose d'un instant à l'autre.

-Comment ça elle a disparu ?!

-Mais personne n'est rentré ici.

-Il lui serait arrivé quelque chose ?

-S'il vous plais ! s'exclama Shikamaru en tapant dans ses mains pour avoir l'attention. S'il vous plais, asseyez-vous et calmez-vous.

Chacun s'assit sur une chaise en face de la table ronde. Morte d'inquiétude, l'envie de se ronger la peau des ongles traversa l'esprit d'Hinata mais avant qu'elle ne puisse retirer ses gants, Naruto lui attrapa les mains et les garda prisonnières entre les siennes pour les éloigner de la bouche de sa copine.

-On est sensé être prêt pour ce genre de situation alors reprenez votre sang froid et dites moi qui est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu.

Tout le monde se regarda avant qu'Ino lève la main tout en regardant Shikamaru.

-Elle était dans ma chambre pour que l'on se prépare mais vu qu'elle a fini plus vite que moi, elle en est sortit, prétendant que je prenais trop de temps.

-C'est là que je l'ai croisé, continua Neji. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait chercher Lee mais je lui ai dit de ne pas y aller toute seule. Je ... Je crois que ça la froissée.

Avant même que Neji n'eut murmuré la fin de sa phrase, Katsuyu envoyait déjà la liste des allers et retours enregistré. Shino la fit glisser de sa tablette au vidéo-projecteur afin qu'il puisse afficher les noms sur le mur. Pendant ce temps, Hinata libéra une de ses mains et frotta doucement l'épaule de son cousin assit à coté d'elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le fautif dans cette histoire.

En faite, elle se sentait affreusement responsable car l'idée que ce soit l'oeuvre des sorciers afin de l'atteindre elle ne quittait pas son esprit.

Tout le monde leva la tête et lu sur le tableau blanc le premier nom de la dernière personne à avoir pénétré le manoir. En toute logique, le nom de Naruto apparu. Shino tourna alors la page et le premier nom de la dernière personne à avoir quitté le manoir n'était autre que Tenten.

Tout de suite après, Shino visionna la vidéo de la caméra de surveillance qui se trouvait en face de la porte d'entrée. Dans sa robe noire à paillette, Tenten était en train de mettre ses chaussures avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir.

-C'est pas bon ça, c'est pas bon du tout, dit Kiba.

-Qu'on appelle le téléphone de Lee, ordonna Shikamaru. Avec un peu de chance, c'est juste son traceur qui s'est déconnecté.

-C'est clairement impossible, marmonna Shino avant de s'exécuter.

Il connaissait ses inventions mais pour ne pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, il se tut.

De bruyantes tonalités résonnèrent dans la pièce pendant qu'Hinata croissait les doigts. Cependant personne ne répondit au téléphone et Shikamaru serra la mâchoire.

-Essai son portable, reprit-il.

Shino composa le numéro et une nouvelle série de sonneries retentit. Personne n'arrivait à se détendre et au plus les tonalités retentissaient, au plus le maigre espoir que les Kages avaient ressentit s'envolait.

Le bip final se fit entendre et personne ne respira.

-Essayons le téléphone de Tenten, proposa Neji. Elle est forcement partie avec.

-Sauf que si je ne vois plus son traceur ça veut dire qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à son portable, expliqua Shino.

-Etait-il possible que les ondes ont perturbés le système ? demanda Suigetsu.

Le brun à lunette secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Et si c'était les sorciers ? dit enfin Hinata à haute voix attirant tous les regards sur elle.

Cela provoqua une nouvelle cacophonie entre les membres du groupes.

-Pas de panique, interrompit l'elfe d'une voix calme. Sakura et Sasuke, vous regarder les autres enregistrements vidéos mais fouiller quand même le manoir, juste au cas où. Saï, Kiba et Naruto allaient voir à l'appartement de Lee. Shino, je veux que tu trouves ce qui c'est passé avec le traceur et Katsuyu, tu bloques toutes les issues. Les autres se mettent en binômes et restent ici.

Retrouvant la liberté de ses mains, Hinata regarda les interpellés se lever alors que les autres se mettaient déjà par deux. Vu qu'ils étaient cote à cote, les deux cousins Hyûga se mirent en duo pendant que les trois chargés d'aller enquêter chez Lee choisissaient leur équipement.

La tête baissée, Neji posa ses avant-bras sur la table et fit tourner ses pouces. Aucun des deux cousins était habitué à autant de pression. C'en était presque étouffant.

Hinata sentit alors la main de son copain se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et y découvrit un sourire chaleureux. Cependant, il n'essaya pas de lui dire que tout allait bien. Tout le monde était dans le flou complet. Hinata tenta de lui rendre son sourire, mais échoua.

-Je t'aime, lut-elle sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait bien besoin de ces quelques mots en ce moment. Naruto caressa sa joue de son pouce avant de s'éloigner.

Elle le regarda jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur les chargés de missions. Sentant la tentation de mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche devenir de plus en plus forte, Hinata passa ses mains sous ses cuisses et essaya de penser à autre chose.

Mais loin était l'ambiance de fête qui régnait dans le manoir trente minutes plus tôt. Ils étaient presque tous ridicules à moitié habillé et coiffé.

Ino avait encore son masque à l'avocat sur le visage et les cheveux blonds de Temari étaient parsemés de bigoudis. A chaque occasion elle essayait de les bouclés mais cela ne tenait jamais très longtemps. Les cheveux bruns de Neji étaient encore en bataille alors que Chôji portait toujours le tablier de cuisine. Hinata se mit à espérer qu'il n'avait rien laissé dans le four.

Et quant était-il des invités ? Comment allaient-ils réagir quand il allait voir le manoir en mode bunker ? Et si Itachi prévenait les autres chefs ? Comment allaient-ils réagir à la disparation d'une humaine ?

Ils allaient paniquer, surtout à cette heure de la journée ou plutôt à cette période de l'année.

Après avoir donné leur signal à l'équipe composée de Saï, Kiba et Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura revirent dans la salle. Ils secouèrent alors la tête pour répondre à la question silencieuse que tout le monde se posait : il n'y avait aucuns signes de Tenten ici.

-Tout est en ordre avec les enregistrements, dit Sasuke.

-L'équipe de trois a quitté le garage, j'enclenche le mode Sécurité, monsieur Nara, annonça Katsuyu.

Toutes les fenêtres et les portes se fermèrent d'un coup avant de se verrouiller automatiquement, enfermant les kages à l'intérieur.

-Le manoir est sécurité, monsieur Nara.

-Parfait.

Puis Shino activa ses insectes-caméras pour avoir un visuel sur l'équipe de Saï, Kiba et Naruto. Assit au volant du véhicule, Kiba était focalisé sur la route pendant que Naruto et Saï regardaient chacun d'un coté de la route, espérant voir une jeune femme avec deux chignons bruns sur la tête.

Le trajet ne fût pas long mais il eut le chic d'alourdir un peu plus l'atmosphère.

Kiba arrêta le véhicule à l'entrée de l'immeuble de Lee. Tagué sur chaque mettre carré de sa surface, le bâtiment aurait donné des sueurs froides à n'importe quel passant. L'odeur de cigarette et l'état de l'entrée montraient clairement que tout étranger n'était pas le bienvenue.

Cela brouilla encore plus les pistes sur le silence radio de Tenten et de Lee. Peut-être que cette histoire n'avait aucun lien avec les sorciers.

Chaque marches d'escaliers craquèrent à chaque pas que les trois hommes faisaient. Le plâtre blanc s'effritait alors que le plafond était presque totalement couvert de moisissure.

Une fois devant le petit appartement de Lee, Kiba et Naruto levèrent la tête pour observer les environs pendant que Saï toquait à la porte. Mais personne ne répondit. Il pressa son oreille contre le bois mais n'entendit rien.

-Une chose est sûre, on dirait que personne n'habite cet immeuble, dit-il avant de retirer son sac de son dos.

-Et pourtant, marmonna Kiba dont le nez piquait affreusement à cause des fortes odeurs.

Toujours en surveillant qu'aucun voisins ne viennent les déranger, Kiba et Naruto se rapprochaient de Saï. Même si en cette soirée de nouvel an, tout le monde était occupé, les trois jeunes hommes préféraient prendre toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables. Ce n'était pas le moment pour que quelqu'un croit qu'ils étaient une bande de voleurs, essayant de pénétrer chez Lee.

Saï tira de son sac à dos une petite trousse et l'ouvrit pour y chercher, parmi les différents outils, de quoi ouvrir la porte. Alors qu'il se mit à trifouiller dans la serrure, une voix s'éleva dans leur oreillettes.

-C'est bizarre que la porte soit fermée à clé, non ? demanda Hinata.

-Peut-être que Lee aime se sentir en sécurité chez lui, répondit Ino.

-Ou alors, quelqu'un était après lui, lâcha Shikamaru.

-C'est impossible ! s'exclama Sakura en regardant Sasuke pour qu'il acquiesce. On a fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas mêlé à cette histoire.

-Mais si la porte est fermée, cela veut dire que Tenten n'est jamais arrivée à l'appartement, n'est-ce pas ? relava Temari.

Personne ne lui répondit car un bruit de déclic retentit dans la salle de réunion.

-La porte est ouverte, annonça Saï.

Tout le monde retient son souffle alors que les trois jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

Tout était plongé dans le noir mais quand Kiba alluma la lumière, ce fût la surprise générale.

Contrairement à l'apparence de l'appartement de Suigetsu, tout était impeccable chez Lee. Aucuns meubles n'avaient été retourné ou brisé. Rien ne semblait manqué. Tout portait à croire que le propriétaire était présent et non porté disparu comme son amie.

Grâce aux caméras de Shino, le reste des Kages assit dans la salle de réunion voyaient l'intérieur comme si ils étaient sur place même si il leur manquait quand même des éléments comme l'odeur et le touché.

A peine passé le pas de la porte, Kiba et Naruto se mirent à marcher dans tous les sens, à la recherche de la moindre traces d'odeurs inconnues.

-Au moins, l'appartement est toujours en bon état, dit enfin Sakura qui connaissait très bien les pièces. C'est bon signe.

-Ca dépend, répondit Sasuke.

-Ca peut dire que Lee n'a pas eut le temps ou n'a pas réussit à se débattre, finit Shikamaru.

Les yeux rivés l'image que le video-projeteur affichait, Hinata vit Saï se baisser et frotter le tapis de ses doigts.

-Il y a plusieurs traces de pas ici, dit-il.

Vu que Kiba était occupé dans la salle de bain, Naruto s'approcha de son ami et se mit à sa hauteur.

Nouvelle à tout ça, Hinata ne comprenait pas très bien qu'est-ce que des traces de pas sur le tapis pouvaient signifier car il devait en avoir des centaines sur ce bout de tissu qui était en quelque sorte fait pour être piétiné.

-Il y en a qui sont plus profondes que d'autres, conclut Naruto en touchant le tapis du bout du doigts. Mais les autres n'ont pas de crampons et vu le découpage des orteils dans le tissu, la personne ne portait pas de chaussettes.

-Donc un homme en pantoufle et une femme pieds nus ? demanda Saï.

Naruto hocha la tête. Cela semblait correspondre. Le problème c'est qu'aucune odeur ne correspondait à celle de Tenten.

-Les gars ! s'exclama Kiba en revenant vers eux. Venez voir !

Naruto et Saï se relevèrent et abandonnèrent leur indices pour rejoindre leur ami qui pénétra dans la chambre. Kiba se mit devant la penderie et après avoir regardé ses amis, il ouvrit les deux battants.

Un corps blanc tomba devant leur yeux, coupant la respiration de tout le monde que ce soit chez Lee ou au manoir.

La première chose qui les avait choqué était de voir un zetsu mort sortir du placard mais une fois cette surprise passée, ils observèrent attentivement le monstre.

Soudain, Hinata et Sakura se levèrent en même temps, attirant l'attention de la pièce sur elle.

-Quoi ? fit Sasuke.

-Il lui manque des piques sur le dos, commença Sakura.

-Et alors ? demanda Ino.

-On a ramené de chez Suigetsu, continua Hinata.

-C'est pas possible, reprit ce dernier.

-Tu es sûr de les avoir tous tuer ? le regarda Sasuke. Es-tu sûr ?

-Euh ... Normalement ... Oui.

-Naruto ! appela Sakura. Retournez le et regardez ses cheveux.

Ayant entendu la conversation, les trois jeunes hommes retournèrent le zetsu et virent qu'une touffe de cheveux verts manquaient au niveau du front.

-Je vais prendre un morceau de sa peau pour faire des analyses, proposa Saï. Si ça correspond ...

-On a pas le temps ! s'exclama Hinata d'une voix brisée. Vous avez encore besoin de combien de preuves pour comprendre que ce sont eux ... que ce sont les sorciers.

-Je suis d'accord, renchérit Sakura.

-Ce qui serait logique vu que mes traceurs sont parfaits., intervient Shino en redressant ses lunettes. Hors, le faite que Tenten soit dans l'entre-monde expliquerai pourquoi j'ai perdu le signal.

Tout le monde frissonna à cela.

-Bien, bien, fit Shikamaru avant de se tourner vers son groupe. J'espère que vous êtes tous prêt car on aura pas d'autres opportunités. Si on frappe maintenant, il faudra frapper fort.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, ayant gagner un peu de hargne comprenant que tout ce jouait ce soir.

* * *

 **LA** porte coulissante s'ouvrit et toutes les paires d'yeux des Kages qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu découvrirent une femme redressant ses lunettes, un sac à dos que l'épaule.

Aidé d'Hinata, Karin grimpa nerveusement dans le fourgon. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autant de monde lui prêter attention. C'était ce qu'elle pensait hors, c'était juste une excuse pour camoufler la peur qui lui rongeait le ventre.

Elle lança une faible salutation quand Hinata la présenta aux autres puis, toujours tiré par la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, elle s'assit à coté de son cousin aux cheveux blonds avant de lui offrir un sourire tordu.

Maintenant que tout le monde était habillé de l'uniforme et attaché à bord du véhicule blanc, Suigetsu demanda à Kiba de le conduire à un point d'eau.

Le voyage jusqu'à la forêt fût le plus silencieux et le plus glacé qu'Hinata n'ait jamais eu à faire. Malgré leur puissance à eux tous réunit, la tension sur leur épaules n'avait jamais été aussi présente.

Tout en jouant nerveusement avec son collier autour de son cou, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Naruto qui faisait tourner son siège sur lui même. Il semblait le plus préoccuper car ses sourcils n'étaient jamais resté aussi longtemps froncés.

Hinata s'approcha un peu plus de lui et fit glisser ses doigts sur les plis de son visage. Comme si il revenait sur terre, il la regarda avec des yeux surpris avant de lui offrir un large sourire pour la rassurer. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Hors, elle voyait bien que quelque chose le préoccupait et si lui, de toutes les puissantes créatures qu'elle avait rencontré, était inquiet, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais, l'empêchant de parler, le véhicule s'arrêta et tout le monde jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, curieux mais toujours aussi tendu.

Assit du coté passager, Suigetsu descendit du camion et, de ses jambes tremblantes, il marcha jusqu'au court d'eau que Kiba avait repéré lors d'une reconnaissance nocturne. Le sorcier soupira un grand coup avant de s'avancer dans l'eau glacée.

-Tout va bien se passé, Suigetsu, marmonnait-il. Essayait de faire abstraction de la pression du moment et du fait qu'ils te regardent tous ou plutôt qu'ils te fixent. Tu dois y arriver, ils comptent tous sur toi.

Il y a de cela quelques mois, il aurait demander aux autres de se tourner pour ne pas le regarder mais maintenant, il voyait ça comme des encouragements. Alors, contre tout attente, il se mit face au camion et il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête. Comme lors de l'entraînement, il se concentra pour n'entendre que les paroles réconfortantes d'Hinata dans son esprits.

 _"-... il faut que tu laisses les gens qui comptent pour toi t'aider car c'est eux ta plus grande force et, tu verras, ils transformeront tes pouvoirs que tu considères maintenant comme un fardeau en quelque chose que tu pourras utiliser pour les protéger."_

Il devait y croire. Tout c'était bien passé, lors de l'entraînement mais pour le moment, il n'avait ouvert que de petits portails pour y faire passer des objets. Il n'avait pas encore essayé sur des personnes vivantes. Mais il allait arriver.

Avec ça en tête, il serra les dents de concentration et fit claquer ses doigts tout en faisant bouger ses bras comme pour former des signes. L'eau du ruisseau se mit soudainement à couler plus fort et plus vite, répondant aux ordres de la magie de l'eau que possédait Suigetsu. De petites gouttes s'élevèrent en l'air sans pour autant mouillé le sorcier qui concentrait sa magie dans ses mains.

Dût à son manque de pratique, sa magie de l'eau était visible aux yeux des autres, contrairement aux Otsutsuki qui pouvait jeter un sort sans prononcer de formule afin de passer inaperçu. C'était un avantage redoutable. Mais Hinata devait avouer que voir le spectacle de l'élément naturel se plier en quatre pour exaucer le vœu de son utilisateur était quelque chose de magnifique.

Les doigts blancs de Suigetsu semblaient être peint en bleu clair alors que l'eau du ruisseau s'élevait devant lui pour suivre ses mouvements circulaires qu'il faisait du bras. Petit à petit, il créait le portail avec l'eau qui était infusée de sa magie. En l'espace de quelques jours, il avait fait d'énormes progrès.

Sous les yeux ébahit de ses compagnons, il réussit à ouvrit un portail entre les deux mondes. A première vu, l'oeil pourrait croire que c'était une simple petit cascade mais toutes les créatures de la nuit présente dans le véhicule reçurent comme une onde de choc leur faisant comprendre que Suigetsu avait réussit à relier les deux mondes.

Une fois sur que le portail ne se refermera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas ordonné, Suigetsu laissa tombé ses bras douloureux avant d'envoyer vers ses spectateurs du soir un pouce en l'air avec un petit sourire fatigué sur son visage couvert de sueur.

Tiré de sa stupeur, Kiba remit rapidement le contact et avança prudemment les première roues du véhicule à la limite de la terre ferme.

Suigetsu rouvrit la portière et aidé de Shino grimpa sur le siège, laissant son dos s'appuyer contre le dossier. Le brun à lunette lui donna de légèrement petites tapes sur l'épaule comme pour le féliciter.

Mais maintenant, il fallait voir si ils réussiront bien à tous passer sans encombres.

-Et c'est partit ! s'exclama Kiba qui posa son pied sur l'accélérateur.

Le souffle coincé dans leur poumons, tout le monde était en apné alors que le camion passa à travers le portail comme si il traversait un rideau d'eau. Une seule grosse secousse ébranla tout le véhicule en même temps que ses passagers dont certaines laissèrent échapper un petit cri de surprise. Très vite, Kiba baissa le levier pour enclencher les essuie-glaces afin de voir où il avait atterrit.

Il dût mettre sa main par dessus ses yeux tellement le soleil l'aveuglait. Chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué.

-On ... On a réussit ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Bouches-bée, les trois passagers à l'avant se baissèrent vers le tableau de bord pour voir le ciel bleu qui les surplombait.

Ne pouvait plus tenir, Naruto se leva de son siège.

-Je sors ! annonça-t-il.

-Non ! Attends ! s'exclamèrent tout le monde.

Cependant, il avait déjà ouvert la porte coulissante pour sauter à l'extérieur. Tout comme Neji l'avait décrit, le monde des sorciers les entourait.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel mais il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid. Aucun coup de vent ne passa entre ses mèches blondes mais ses chaussures foulaient bien l'herbe verte et grasse. Naruto leva la tête et tout ce qu'il vit fût une forêt à perte de vue.

Il tendit les oreilles mais aucuns bruit d'animaux ne lui parvient. C'était comme si tout était figé autour d'eux.

-Vous pouvez sortir. Il n'y a craindre, assura Naruto.

Presque familier avec les lieux, Neji fût le deuxième à descendre mais les autres derrière lui furent plus timides. Tous regardaient les environs avec surprise et émerveillement.

-Il n'y a rien à part des arbres, releva enfin Kiba appuyé contre le fourgon.

-On va se contenter du faite que je n'ai tué personne ? fit Suigetsu qui sentait la remarque de Kiba tourné vers lui.

-Tu as été super, Suigetsu ! s'exclama Hinata en lui offrant un doux sourire.

Les autres acquiescèrent ce qui fit plaisir au jeune sorcier. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que son acte venait de redonner courage aux membres du groupe. Si il pouvait réussir sa part du plan, pourquoi pas eux ?

-Comment c'est ? demanda Karin quand Naruto revient prêt d'elle.

-Tu ne rates rien, rassura-t-il. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a aucune vie ici et ça me met mal à l'aise tellement c'est pas naturel et ...

Soudain, il s'arrêta de parler. Karin le regarda bizarrement avant qu'il ne ressort du véhicule pour le contourner. Hinata le remarqua et le suivit.

A son tour, elle leva les yeux et vit l'immense bâtiment blanc qui s'élevait sur plusieurs étages. Il n'avait rien avoir avec la description de Neji. Ce bâtiment devant eux n'avait rien de splendide. Les vitres étaient toutes brisées et le verre pointait vers le haut comme si il attendait que quelqu'un vienne se blesser dessus. Le blanc était tellement sale qu'il virait dangereusement vers le noir. Ils se demandaient même comment ils arrivaient encore à faire tenir toute la bâtisse debout.

-C'est endroit est tellement bizarre, dit Hinata en arrivant au niveau de son copain.

Il passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules et la ramena contre son flanc. Elle était tellement petite. Comment pouvait-il l'envoyé la-bas même si elle est accompagné ?

-Je suis sûr que notre plan va marché, reprit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Après tout, c'est celui de Shikamaru.

-Même les plus grands génies peuvent se tromper. Je peux les sentir, Hinata. Il est bien plus fort que Toneri ou encore que Urashiki. Et rappelle-toi comme ça c'est passé pour nous deux face à eux.

-C'est une bonne chose alors que nous soyons plus de deux aujourd'hui, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Naruto la regarda enfin. Elle serra le pendentif de son collier dans le creux de sa main gantée. Elle avait raison. Si il avait besoin, ils étaient plus nombreux et il pouvait toujours appeler du renfort mais c'était justement à cette partie là du plan auquel il ne voulait pas réfléchir.

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans mon jeu vidéo, dit Saï à coté d'eux.

Se pensant seul, le couple sursauta.

-Le bâtiment du dernier boss ressemble toujours à ça.

-Et qu'est-ce que ce qui se passe à la fin de ton jeu ? demanda Hinata.

-Je sais pas, je n'ai jamais réussit à le finir. Je suis toujours bloqué à l'entrée du repère du boss.

-Rassurant, grommela Naruto.

-Vous venez ? demanda Sasuke derrière eux. On va essayer de se rapprocher sans faire de bruit. Ça sera plus simple pour ceux qui resteront en retrait.

Une fois que tout le monde fut en voiture, Kiba s'éloigna du portail de Suigetsu resté ouvert puis, il conduit la bande à travers les arbres, dont le feuillage était si épais que la voiture ne pouvait presque pas être vu. Cependant, dans le calme plat de l'environnement, Naruto était sur que les ennemis les avaient déjà repéré grâce au bruit du moteur.

Quand Kiba arrêta pour la dernière fois le véhicule, tout le monde vit une petite porte en bois qui donnait sur un passe sous la terre que Shino avait trouvé à l'aide de ses petites caméras.

-C'est une bonne chose. Ça nous donne l'avantage, dit Shikamaru après avoir examiné l'entrée pour les motiver. Maintenant concentrons-nous, respectons le plan à lettre et tout marchera sur des roulettes.

Chacun d'eux hochèrent la tête. Ils sortirent du véhicule alors que Shino prit place sur les sièges face aux ordinateurs, il bougea la sourie et alluma tout ce dont il allait utiliser afin de pouvoir communiquer sans gêne avec ses amis.

-Si jamais vous ne m'entendez plus, Ino se chargera de la communication.

Suigetsu s'assit à coté de lui pour l'aider mais le brun à lunette lui interdit de toucher à quelque chose.

-Je vous attends ici. Ca serai bête que je meurs et que vous soyez tous obliger de vivre ici car vous ne pouvez plus rentrer.

Le groupe entier le regarda de travers. Il se racla alors la gorge.

-Bref ! Pour l'instant, le portail est toujours ouvert mais si ça change, j'irai voir la cause.

Après avoir sortit des fioles remplit de sang noir, Sakura en glissa dans une des poches de sa veste verte puis en distribua une à tous ses compagnons sauf à Naruto.

-Si jamais vous êtes blessé, vous buvez ça.

-Ce n'est pas trop tard pour rester ici avec Shino et Suigetsu, murmura Naruto à l'oreille de sa copine.

-S'il te plais Naruto ne commençons pas. Je vais m'en sortir.

-Je voulais juste te le dire au cas où ...

-Je n'ai rien à craindre. On sera ensemble.

Naruto se contenta de lui sourire avant de rejoindre Karin qui calculait mentalement le saut qu'elle devait faire entre le véhicule et la porte qui les menait au bâtiment. Naruto et Sasuke lui prirent chacun un bras et à une vitesse surprenante, coururent pour la même à l'ombre. Malgré leur vitesse, le visage découvert de la rousse fût touché.

-Ca va ? demanda Naruto.

-J'ai connu pire, dit-elle avoir bu une gorgée de sa fiole.

Une fois que tout le monde se fût accordé avec son partenaire, ils s'avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée puis attendirent pour le signal de Shino. Ses petites bêtes électroniques voyagèrent à travers le premier sous-sol du bâtiment mais rien d'étrange n'apparu dans leur champ de vision.

-Rien à signaler, dit-il. Mais je continue de chercher, soyez prudents.

Sur leur gardes, ils pénétrèrent dans le tunnel. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bout du couloir et Naruto poussa la porte.

L'ambiance qui régnait dans cette nouvelle salle fît dresser les poils d'Hinata. Ils découvrirent un laboratoire qui ne semblait plus être utilisé vu la couche de poussière qui reposait dans la pièce. Cependant, Naruto remarqua qu'elle était plutôt assez épaisse et également répartit sauf sur les tables d'opérations.

Décidant que ce n'était pas important, il suivit le reste du groupe qui emprunta les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussé qui avait été examiné par Shino.

Comme leur ami avait dit, il n'y avait rien à signaler à part le soleil qui pénétrait dans le bâtiment silencieux. Tellement silencieux qu'Hinata pouvait presque entendre son coeur battre à tout rompre dans ses oreilles. Malgré son masque imperturbable, elle resta le plus proche possible de Naruto sans pour autant le gêner.

En un signe de tête de Shikamaru, ils avancèrent tous vers le centre la première pièce. Ce fût à ce moment là que le groupe se divisa en deux. Ino et Karin laissèrent les autres monter à l'étage pendant qu'elles faisaient les préparatifs pour le sceau, tout en évitant les rayons du soleil.

Ino retira sa veste verte et laissa tomber le haut de sa combinaison bleue sur ses hanches. Elle étendit ses ailes de fée et vola vers le plafond afin de chercher la faille qu'il faudra exploiter pour que le sol de l'étage puisse s'effondre sans emporter tout le bâtiment avec lui.

En attendant, Karin ouvrit son sac et renversa tout ce qu'elle avait à l'intérieur. Pinceaux, encre, cahier et livre s'étalèrent au sol. Elle chercha la bonne page du livre puis ouvrit son cahier où elle avait pu s'entraîner avant de préparer son encre avec ses pinceaux.

Pendant ce temps, arrivés au premier étage, un couloir composé de portes se présenta devant l'autre moitié du groupe. Cependant, toujours aucuns bruits ne résonnaient. Ils se mirent alors à ouvrir les portes à la recherche de leur amis.

Mais toujours aucuns signes de Lee ou de Tenten.

Une fois terminé, Saï passa un main dans ses cheveux noirs. L'analyse avait été rapide et la conclusion était simple.

-Ca va être compliqué de se battre ici, commença-t-il. Ce n'est pas le terrain idéal pour vous. Il y a beaucoup de petites pièces et un seul coup déplacé pourrait tout faire tomber.

-Peut-être que je devrais aller rejoindre les filles, proposa Chôji. Si le bâtiment flanche, je leur serai utile.

-C'est un bon point. De plus, nous avons encore Sakura et Naruto. Vas-y, on reste en contact, décida Shikamaru en touchant son oreille.

Chôji hocha la tête et revint sur ses pas pour rejoindre la vampire et la fée. Pendant ce temps, Temari frappait son bras plié contre sa poitrine avec son éventail.

-Dites-moi que je ne suis pas la seule à me sentir super angoissée à cause de se calme plat. J'entends les mouches voler.

-Ça signifie que l'ennemi nous attend, répondit Naruto. Ça sert à rien de le nier, on y a tous penser quand à ouvert les portes.

-Si c'est le cas, autant aller au dernier étage directement, dit Saï.

-Mais dans ce cas, ça va être compliqué pour la mise en place du plan, remarqua Sasuke.

-Je penserai à quelque chose sur place, assura Shikamaru qui tout en regardant Temari avait déjà sa petite idée. Shino, peux-tu nous donner l'état des lieu au dernière étages puis vérifier chaque autres étages pour trouver Tenten et Lee ?

-Je le fais tout de suite.

Il joua sur sa manette et fit voler ses petits insectes tout en haut du bâtiment. Ce que Shino et Suigetsu virent sur l'écran, leur donna la chair de poule.

-Momoshiki est bien là, dit-il le souffle court.

Sans perdre une seconde, ils arrivèrent au dernier étage qui ressemblait à une ancienne suite luxueuse d'hôtel. Des poteaux pour soutenir le toit étaient également répartit dans cette pièce blanche remplit seulement d'une grande table qui se dressait devant eux et qui était recouverte d'une large nappe blanche. Les immenses fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière de l'extérieur alors que les kages le virent enfin.

Assit à contre jour, Momoshiki Otsutsuki pianotaient sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise avec ses doigts alors que le géant qu'était Kinshiki Otsutuski se tenait debout à coté de lui.

-Bienvenue à tous ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'homme aux long cheveux blancs n'avaient pas prit une seule ride alors qu'un sourire terrifiant écartait ses lèvres. Ses yeux nacrés firent plusieurs allers-retours entre Hinata, Neji et Sakura, les faisant frissonner.

-Je peux voir que vous avez comprit mon invitation à ma petite fête. Après tout, n'est-ce pas l'heure de fêter la nouvelle année qui arrive ? Et puis ...

-Arrêtons ce bavardage inutile ! coupa Shikamaru. Où sont nos amis ?

Le sourire du sorcier s'étira encore plus avant qu'il ne pointe l'elfe de son doigt livide.

-Ça ! Ça c'est une très bonne question.

Il claqua des doigts et un coup de vent souleva la nappe blanche de la table. La main d'Hinata se plaqua tout de suite sur sa bouche tremblante.

Sous les yeux écarquillés des kages, Lee et Tenten étaient allongés sur la table, un tuyaux respiratoire enfoncé dans la gorge. La couleur de leur peau était étrangement transparente.

-Des espions à mon compte, n'est-ce pas fabuleux ? demanda Momoshiki. Vous aviez toujours crut avoir une longueur d'avance sur moi, alors que j'ai tout prévu depuis que ces incapables de Toneri et d'Urashiki n'ont pas été capable de ramener la princesse deux ans plus tôt.

Ses épaules se secouèrent comme si il rigolait alors que ses doigts recommencèrent leurs mouvements.

-J'ai toujours eut un oeil sur vous tous et maintenant, comme je l'ai prévu, vous m'apportez tous les ingrédients que j'ai besoin pour terminer ma transformation. Le demi-sorcier assit en bas dans votre voiture, la demi-vampire au rez-de-chaussé, la demi-géante et la princesse toutes deux présentes ici même.

Le groupe n'arrivait pas à faire passer la surprise. Leur voix étaient coincées dans leur gorge alors que Momoshiki se redressa sur son siège, appréciant le spectacle.

Mais ce dernier s'arrêta de bouger quand il sentit une paire de griffes autour de son cou. Il baissa les yeux et vit une fourrure rousse feu. Cette fois-ci, ses lèvres formèrent un "o" de surprise.

-Tout ça c'est une illusion alors arrêtons de jouer, dis-moi où sont mes amis et prépare toi à mourir.

-J'aurai du m'attendre à ce que tu sois de la partie, renard. Mais j'aurai vraiment cru que tu prennes plus de temps pour comprendre la supercherie. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

-Mon intuition et les indices que tu as laissé derrière toi, répondit Naruto en passant à coté de lui pour qu'il se lève de sa chaise.

Maintenant debout, Momoshiki regarda ces yeux rouges avec surprise.

-Je ne laisse jamais de traces derrière moi. C'est comme ça que j'ai survécu pendant toutes ses années.

-Et pourtant c'est bien tes traces qui m'ont fait tout comprendre et mon instinct qui m'a toujours dit que Tenten était une fille tout à fait normale.

-Et qu'as-tu pu bien comprendre ? demanda Momoshiki qui ne put s'empêcher de trembler d'excitation.

-En premier, c'est l'attaque chez Suigetsu. Pourquoi prendre la peine de vouloir le récupérer puis je me suis souvenu de l'histoire de Neji. Tu es peut-être celui qui à les idées d'inventions mais ce n'est pas toi qui met les mains à la pâte vu la perfection de celles-ci. Cependant, vu que j'ai tué Urashiki, que Toneri n'a plus de pouvoirs et que tu as absorbé Kinshiki, tu as avait besoin d'une nouvelle paire de mains pour faire ton sale travail. Voilà pourquoi tu as envoyé tes zetsu chez Suigetsu.

-Ça n'a aucun sens ...

-Sauf que tu sais que j'ai raison, car quelques zetsu ont réussit à s'échapper et ont continué leur mission. C'est à dire capturé mes amis. Pas de chance pour eux, Tenten a riposté et tué un d'eux, d'ou le cadavre qu'on a trouvé dans le placard qu'ils ont essayé de cacher.

-... qui te dit que j'ai absorbé Kinshiki ?

-Je l'ai sentit. Ta réserve de magie est impressionnante, je peux le sentir dans l'air. Au début, j'ai cru que vous étiez deux mais au plus je pense du temps ici au plus je sens que toute cette magie vient de toi seulement. De plus, Shino ne nous a dit que ton prénom car les appareils électroniques ne sont affectés par les illusions voilà pourquoi tu as mis cette nappe. C'était pour cacher les zetsu des caméras.

Momshiki ne pouvait pas cacher son étonnement. Ce renard avait vu juste et ça l'excitait. Si il avait su, il se serait occuper de lui depuis le début au lieu de laisser Toneri s'en charger. Son subalterne avait eut tout le plaisir de jouer avec ce démon alors que lui était resté ici, s'ennuyant à mourir.

-Et pour tes amis ? demanda-t-il.

-Nous sommes arrivé par ton laboratoire. J'ai bien vu que la poussière avait été disposé avec précaution. Tu as voulu nous faire croire qu'elle avait été utilisé il y a peu de temps mais comme je l'ai dit, tu ne fais pas le travail toi même et tu sais bien que tes serviteurs sont trop bêtes pour mener à bien tes opérations.

Naruto enfonça ses griffes dans la fin peau du sorcier qui grimaça.

-Maintenant assez parler et retire moi cette illusion.

Le sorcier leva sa main en l'air et claqua des doigts. Kinshiki puis les deux humains disparurent replacés par des zetsu. Hinata et les autres clignèrent des yeux ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

-Attention ! Derrière vous ! s'exclama Shino dans leur oreilles.

Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en savoir plus car une horde de zetsu accoururent de toutes part pour les attaquer sous le regard de Naruto qui se fronça. Il était maintenant séparé des autres.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Momoshiki l'attaqué et juste à temps, il retira son bras pour éviter un coup à l'arme blanche.

-Je suis content que ce soit toi mon adversaire, renard !

Naruto vit les plaies sur son cou guérir presque aussi rapidement que si il avait eût du sang de démon en lui.

-Je n'ai pas à gaspiller ma magie vu que tu es vulnérables au sang des Hyûga sans parler de ton inquiétude pour la princesse que je récupérerai une fois tout ce petit jeu terminé.

-J'en ai vraiment assez que tout le monde essaye de me prendre ma copine, grogna Naruto avant de sauter sur son ennemi.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata bloqua un coup d'un zetsu avant de lui frapper la joue avec la paume de sa main. C'était le moment d'utiliser ses pouvoirs mais elle ne se sentait que rien ne voulait se produire. Tout en secouant ses mains, elle recula et se retrouva dos à dos avec Neji.

-Comment tu t'en sors, cousine ?

Ils savaient qu'à deux ils ne risquaient rien de plus, ces monstres sans cervelles n'avaient pas le droit de les blessés.

-Je crois que ça va, avoua-t-elle. Mais je ne comprends pas d'où ils sortent tous. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne ici.

-D'après ce que j'ai comprit de l'explication de Naruto, ils n'étaient pas loin depuis le début.

-Mais ... Mais quant est-il de Tenten et Lee ? demanda Hinata en envoya son poing contre le torse d'un des monstres blancs.

-J'ai demandé à Shino de les chercher, intervient Sasuke.

Hinata balança sa jambe dans celle du zetsu qui atterrit à coté d'elle. Elle bloqua son bras sous ses jambes mais le monstre attrapa ses cheveux pour la dégager. Coinçant alors son bras entre ses cuisses, Hinata roula pour se retrouver assise au-dessus de lui.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les sensations qu'elle avait ressentit le soir où elle avait riposté contre Toneri puis, elle profita de sa position pour poser ses mains sur ce torse blanc mais rien ne se produit.

Le zetsu sourit et envoya son bras qui percuta la tempe de la jeune fille. Secouée, la vision d'Hinata se troubla mais elle bloqua une nouvelle fois le prochain coup de son adversaire. Soudain, elle vit Sakura lever le pied et écraser cette tête vide de son talon.

Son amie lui tendit la main et aida Hinata à se redresser. Elle souleva ses cheveux violets et regarda la blessure mais la blessée repoussa sa main.

-Je vais bien. Merci.

-Vous deux, vous avez juste à vous concentrer sur le plan, laissez-nous le reste, dit Sakura en regardant ses amis.

Les deux Hyûga hochèrent la tête mais Hinata ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à Naruto maintenant transformé, dents et griffes dehors, tourné vers Momoshiki. Ses queues fouettaient l'air, mettant le sorcier en difficulté mais il devait aussi faire attention de ne pas se blesser contre la lame qui ressemblait traits pour traits à celle que Toneri avait utilisé.

'Ce n'est pas le moment de demander à Karin de faire deux choses en même temps.' pensa-t-il tout en baissant la tête.

Il poussa sur ses quatre pattes et sauta en avant. Cependant un puissant coup de vent le fit reculer. Il s'arrêta juste avant de percuter un poteau. Intérieurement, il jubilait. Si Momoshiki utilisait sa magie, cela voulait dire qu'il se sentait menacer. Ce que Naruto ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi le sorcier semblait déjà essoufflé. Il plissa des yeux mais dut tourner la tête.

Les zetsu se mettaient à monter sur son dos. Etait-ce une distraction ? Naruto se secoua mais ils étaient bien accrochés.

Sans le prévenir, un loup blanc apparut à ses cotés et de ses crocs le libérait de ces parasites.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et vit Hinata et Neji courir vers lui.

Ne faisant pas attention au bazar que le coup avait mit dans sa tête, Hinata envoya son poing dans les cotes d'un zetsu pour le faire tomber. Le monstre blanc s'étala lourdement au sol mais attrapa la cheville de Neji qui glissa. Ses ongles acérés s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.

Déstabilisé, l'Hyûga ne put pas échapper au coup de pied d'un autre zetsu dans son torse. Les deux cousins intervertirent alors leur adversaires. Hinata frappa le zetsu debout avec son coude pendant que Neji, reprenant son souffle, envoyait son talon dans le nez du zetsu au sol.

Les deux montres se redressaient et, étant tellement absorbés par les deux cousins, n'entendirent pas Saï arrivé derrière eux. D'un coup d'épée bien placé, il trancha leur têtes.

A ce moment, le cri de Momoshiki retentit. Après avoir lâcher son couteau, il se tenait le bras que Naruto avait mordu avec force. Maintenant rouge de colère, le sorcier n'avait d'autre que choix d'utiliser sa magie.

Pendant que la bataille continuait, Shikamaru et Temari se trouvaient sur le toit.

-Tu vas y arrivé sans vent ? demanda son mari.

-S'il te plais. Je suis la première fille du dieu du vent. Je peux crée une tempête les yeux fermés.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

-Oui je vais y arrivé. C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question. Si j'ai bien comprit, ce monde ne répond qu'à Momoshiki.

-Voilà pourquoi j'avais besoin de m'isoler, répondit l'elfe qui avait joint ses deux mains. Dès que Ino nous aura envoyé le signal, je donnerai mon maximum.

-Je sais, répondit gentiment Temari. Peut-être qu'on s'est inquiété trop vite et que ...

-Chut ! Ne parles pas de malheur, s'il te plais.

Sa femme sourit mais dès que leur oreillettes se mirent à grésiller, ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leur tache.

-On est prêt en bas, annonça Ino. Il faut frapper trois degrés en partant du centre, vers la droite.

A ses mots, Hinata et Neji prirent la place de Naruto. Face à face avec leur ennemi, les règlements de comptes pouvaient commencer. Sans laisser le temps à Momoshiki de se reposer, les deux cousins l'attaquèrent.

Mais comme Naruto tout à l'heure, Hinata le trouva presque trop lent avant qu'il n'utilise sa magie sur eux.

-Trop c'est trop ! cria-t-il.

De violentes rafales secouèrent les occupants de la pièce. En un battement de cils, le sorcier se trouvait derrière Neji à sa merci. Il leva rapidement la main avec l'intention de lui arracher la colonne vertébrale mais son poignet fût retenir par Sasuke.

Malheureusement, le sorcier lui mordit le bras. Le vampire retient un hurlement de douleur, sentant le venin de loup-garou parcourir ses veines. Saï glissa pour l'aider et enfonça un de ses couteaux dans la cuisse de l'ennemi toujours debout. De l'autre jambe, Momoshiki envoya Saï voler plus loin.

-Dépêchez-vous ! s'exclama Hinata qui avançait vers eux avec Neji appuyer sur son épaule le temps qu'il boive une gorgée de sa fiole.

Presque surmené par les zetsu, Kiba protégeait ses amis maintenant à l'endroit exact donné par Ino. Une fois avoir reprit forme humaine, Naruto et Sakura se regardèrent et au nouveau signal de la fée, ils rassemblèrent toutes leur forces et abattirent leur poings au sol.

La secousse fût tellement forte que tout le monde tomba. Ils virent le sol s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds. Rapidement, Naruto coinça Hinata contre son torse et recula. Un bonne partie des zetsu tombèrent et s'écrasèrent sur le sol de l'étage d'en dessous.

Finalement, l'effondrement s'arrêta, créant un trou béant dans le sol. Envoyant Sasuke au loin, Momoshiki chercha à comprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Sans réfléchir, Naruto et Sakura sautèrent dans le trou, pieds en avant. Plusieurs autres secousses se firent ressentir alors que Kiba essayait de se faire discret pour rejoindre Saï et Sasuke.

Voyant que ses zetsu étaient en train de prendre l'avantage sur Hinata et Neji. Momoshiki se permit de s'asseoir pour reprendre son souffle. Il regarda sa main puis l'ouvrit et la referma plusieurs fois. Il avait bien sentit que les coups d'Hinata l'avait vidé. Il se mit à trembler pensant à sa déesse Kaguya.

-Hé ! l'appela Hinata pour qu'il relève la tête. C'est moi que tu veux ? Viens me chercher !

Devant les yeux écarquillés du sorcier, il vit sa princesse hésité avant de sauter dans le trou accompagnée de son cousin. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se blessent. Il voulu les attraper avec son vent mais sa magie lui fit à nouveau défaut. Sans réfléchir, il couru à leur suite.

Alors que Momoshiki tombait, il eut la surprise de voir que Naruto et Sakura avaient comme creuser tout le long de son bâtiment. Concentré sur Hinata et Neji, il ne sentit pas l'énorme ligne qui arrivait derrière lui et qui l'attrapa à la taille. Surpris, Momoshiki la brûla avant de voir que plusieurs autres arrivaient vers lui pour l'immobiliser.

-Non ! non ! non ! hurlait-il tout en se débattant.

Serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autres, Neji et Hinata sentir la brise chaude de Temari les réceptionner avant qu'ils ne puissent toucher le sol du rez-de-chaussé. Se dépêchant de sortir du cercle, Neji laissa Hinata sur place.

Elle leva la tête vers le haut et vit Momoshiki arriver à toute vitesse poussé par les lignes de Shikamaru. Elle se décala d'un pas pour que le sorcier puisse s'écraser au sol à ses pieds. D'horribles craquements retentir faisant frissonner Hinata.

A peine fût-il arrivé que Karin commença à murmurer ses incantations sans hésitation, bien décidée à se débarrasser de ce monstre.

Sous les yeux surpris de tout le monde, le sceau se mit à briller, empêchant Momoshiki de bouger. Hinata ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans sa tête. Elle devait y arriver.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de son prisonnier, Naruto trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était trop facile. Ce sorcier ne leur avait pourtant pas facilité les choses mais plusieurs éléments ne semblaient pas coller pour le copain d'Hinata.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, agacé d'avoir ce mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu sais ce qui ne va pas Naruto. Tu l'as vu. Tu sais que tu ne dois pas laisser Hinata faire ça, lui chuchota Hagoromo posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Elle est la seule à tout arranger, dit Naruto. Il faut en finir aujourd'hui.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant capricieux qui veut tout avoir d'un coup.

-Tu n'es plus là pour me faire la moral alors sors de ma tête ! hurla Naruto.

-Je suis là c'est parce que tu veux que je sois là. Tu veux que je te dise ce que tu as vu. Tu as très bien comprit que la magie de Momoshiki était instable. Personne ne peut amasser autant de magie sans finir par exploser.

Naruto tourna brusquement sa tête vers le vieux sorcier, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

-Personne ne le peut pas même Momoshiki qui n'a utilisé sa magie que pour prétendre et tu le sais. Es-tu prêt à risquer la vie d'Hinata ? Trop de pouvoir ce n'est pas bon, surtout d'un seul coup !

A peine Hagoromo eut fini sa phrase que Naruto courait déjà vers Hinata.

 _"-Naruto. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, peut -importe la décision que tu prendras."_

Tout comme la première fois, il la choisit elle. Et il le recommencera autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Il le savait.

 _"-Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours."_

-HINATA !

Son hurlement déchira le silence et couvrit la voix de Karin qui essayait de ne pas se déconcentrer. Mais Hinata ne semblait pas l'entendre. Etait-elle déjà loin ?

-HINATA ! cria-t-il de désespoir.

Aussi vite qu'ils purent, les autres attrapèrent Naruto par les bras.

-Naruto ! appela Ino.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, crétin !? demanda Sakura

-Tu ne peux pas pénètre pas le sceau ! Ça va le briser ! s'empressa d'ajouter Chôji.

-Il ne faut pas ... !

Naruto vit le petit sourire de Momsohiki étirer ses lèvres avant de murmurer un "toi aussi, tu as perdu".

Au moment où Hinata posa ses mains sur les yeux du sorcier, Naruto eut une poussé d'adrénaline et se défit de la prise de ses amis.

Malheureusement, au moment où il posa le pied sur le trait noir du sceau, une lumière blanche qu'il connaissait trop bien éclata et éclaira les alentours. Les spectateurs furent projetés loin du cercle. Certains se cognèrent contre les murs, faisant encore plus trembler le bâtiment qui ressemblait à un château de carte prêt à s'écouler.

Naruto atterrit lourdement au sol et roula sur plusieurs mètres, perdant presque connaissance.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur le tas de zetsu que Chôji et Ino avaient combattu. Il se redressa et leva les yeux droits devant lui.

Tout son corps tremblait alors que la peur lui tordait le ventre. Son regard se remplit de larmes quand il vit Momoshiki et Hinata étendu au sol, immobiles. Suffoquant, Naruto se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes avant de courir vers le centre de la pièce.

Il tomba à genoux et resta figea, n'osant pas toucher Hinata.

Il entendit Sakura accourir auprès de lui mais dès qu'elle voulu poser ses mains sur sa copine pour l'aider, Naruto la dégagea du bras.

-Ne la touche pas ! hurla-t-il d'une voix animale. Ne la touche pas !

Elle voulu répondre mais le regard rouge sang de Naruto l'arrêta. Elle y vit ses pires pensées meurtrières et un frisson de terreur la parcouru.

Il rebaissa son regard sur Hinata. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras sentant son corps mou contre le sien. Un sanglot de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que que ses yeux scannaient Hinata. Il n'entendait aucun battement de coeur, il ne sentait pas sa respiration.

Sakura vit alors les larmes coulés sur le visage de son ami dont les épaules se secouaient tellement que son corps entier en trembla.

Les retardataires arrivèrent dans la pièce et restèrent bouche-bée. Appuyé contre Kiba et Sasuke, Saï sautillait sur une jambe alors que Suigetsu et Shino étaient juste derrière eux avec Lee et Tenten encore inconscients.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Neji s'approcha de Naruto et s'assit à coté de lui. De suite, leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Je suis désolé, sanglota Naruto. Je suis désolé. Je me suis douté de quelque chose et j'ai rien fait pour l'arrêter. J'aurai dut faire quelque chose ... J'aurai dut ... J'ai comprit trop tard ... Mais ... Mais ...

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage pâle et sans vie d'Hinata. Ne se sentant plus digne de la toucher, il la laissa avec Neji avant de se redresser. Karin arriva tout de suite à coté de lui.

-Est-ce qui c'est passé, Naruto ?

-C'était trop ... C'était trop pour elle ...

-Trop de quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais ... Je vais tout arranger ... C'est ça ... Je vais tout arranger ...

Il poussa sa cousine et prit la direction de la sortie. Il avait mal, tellement mal au coeur. Il disparu dans la forêt sans rien dire. Il devait vite. Après le choque passé, ses amis viendront le chercher.

Quand il estima être assez loin, il se laissa tomber dans la poussière alors que ses larmes continuaient de se mélanger à sa sueur. Il sortit ses griffes et se les planta dans le torse, cherchant à blesser son coeur. Son sang coula au sol, résonnant avec les entrailles de la terre.

-INVOCATION ! hurla-t-il cherchant à se briser la voix.

Un éclair blanc l'aveugla et dès que ses yeux bleus se rouvrirent, huit démons se trouvaient autour de lui. Naruto n'en avait jamais vu autant mais il savait exactement qui ils étaient.

-Je veux qu'on récupère l'âme d'Hinata.

-On ne peut pas faire, Naruto. C'est contre les règles.

-Et pourquoi on devrait faire ce que tu nous demandes, hein ?

-Tu sais ... C'est le fils de ...

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Il est différent.

-Je suis différent parce que je n'ai jamais vécu parmi vous et je m'en excuse, interrompit Naruto en posant son front au sol. Si vous m'aidez je retournerai auprès d'Hashirama pour de bon. Je lui ai déjà promis ça.

-Quel irrespect d'appeler le Maître comme ça !

-Et toi, Rôchi, tu refuses de l'aider alors que le Maître nous a ordonné de faire tout ce que Naruto nous demandera, rétorqua Gaara le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

-Mais ce qu'il demande ... C'est mal ...

-On devrait demander au Maître.

-Je vote pour qu'on l'aide, dit Fû en levant la main suivit de près par Rin.

Au final, chacun d'eux débattirent rapidement avant d'accepter d'une chose, ils devaient demander si il était possible de faire ce que leur frère leur demandait.

-Merci, merci, merci, répéta Naruto toujours agenouillé devant eux et ne retenant pas ses larmes. Merci.

'Hinata, je t'ai toujours dit que je t'aimais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je crois que ce moment est arrivé. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir entraîner dans cette histoire. Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir donné la vie que tu mérites. Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir dit au revoir. Je t'aime.'

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier**


	40. Chapitre 40 : Les souvenirs

Quelque part dans les profondeurs terrestres  
Date inconnue  
Heure inconnue

 **SÉPARER** deux entités qui ne faisait qu'un n'était pas une chose facile à faire.

Voilà pourquoi ils étaient ici. Enfin, ils leur semblaient que c'était pour cette raison. Depuis le temps, ils n'en étaient plus très sur. Ils se revoyaient être attribué une tache important. Quelque chose comme "récupère l'âme" de quelqu'un ou peut-être que c'était pour autre chose. Mais leurs souvenirs étaient douteux. Tout était embrouillé.

Au milieu des flammes, un homme et une bête étaient assit sur le sol chaud en terre. Ils ne pouvaient rien voir à part eux deux.

Même si la bête aux yeux rouges était complètement immunisée, elle n'arrivait quand même pas à voir distinctement les gens qui les entouraient.

Ils ne voyaient que des ombres blanches, ou plutôt des âmes.

La bête tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Ils n'étaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre mais il faisait tellement chaud que leur contours étaient flous. Cependant, malgré la cendre sur sa tête, elle voyait très bien que ce jeune homme était blond. Un blond dorée comme son hôte.

L'observé tourna la tête vers son observateur qui vit ses impressionnants yeux bleus.

Etait-ce lui ? Etait-ce son hôte ? Après avoir passé des années a être comme une seule et même personne, c'était étrange de pouvoir le voir à coté d'elle.

Le blond détourna son regard de ces yeux rouges qui l'observaient. Bizarrement, il n'était pas mal à l'aise devant eux. Il lui semblait presque familiers. Mais cette couleur rouge sang ne lui apportait pas le confort qu'il souhaitait recevoir. Il aurait voulu qu'ils soient nacrés. Pourquoi ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était assit là. Des minutes, peut-être des heures ou encore des jours, voir des mois. Au pire des années, espérant que ce ne soit pas des siècles.

-On répète encore une fois, fit la même voix grave qu'ils écoutaient depuis leur arrivée ici.

-Je suis arrivé ici car je le voulais, commencèrent l'homme et la bête en même temps d'une voix mécanique. J'ai mérité d'être ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai fait des choses graves. J'ai tué plusieurs fois et ... et j'ai aimé la sensation que cela m'a procuré.

Un coup de fouet s'abattit sur la main bronzée mais brûlée de l'homme. Contrairement à l'autre fois, il eût bien plus mal et sa peau mit plus de temps à cicatriser.

-N'hésitez pas ! ordonna la voix. Recommencez !

-Je suis arrivé ici car je le voulais. J'ai mérité d'être ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai fait des choses graves. J'ai tué plusieurs fois et j'ai aimé.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Je me sens seul. Je n'ai plus personne autour de moi. Mais je l'ai mérité car j'ai tué plusieurs fois et j'ai aimé la sensation que cela m'a procuré.

-Veux-tu te racheter ?

-Je suis ici pour ça. Pour faire table rase de mes péchés.

-Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ?

Ils n'auraient pas dut mais dès qu'ils entendirent la question, ils pensèrent à cette fille. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de penser à elle mais ses yeux nacrés les ensorcelaient. Pourquoi ? Ils ne s'en souvenaient plus. Sa douceur leur manquait alors qu'ils étaient sûr de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. Ou alors, peut-être qu'ils l'avaient déjà vu de loin. Ils ne s'en rappelaient pas c'était comme un souvenir flou qui encombrait leur mémoire. Cependant, chaque fois que cette image revenait, ils essayaient de toutes leur forces de la rendre nette. Ils voulaient voir qui était cette fille.

Voilà pourquoi ils prirent du temps pour donner leur réponses.

Un autre coup de fouet atterrit sur le large dos nu et brûlé de l'homme.

-Vous ne devez pas réfléchir ! Recommencez ! commanda à nouveau la voix.

Ils répétèrent leur phrases sur le même ton neutre.

-Es-tu prêt à travailler pour le Maître afin de te repentir ?

-Je ... Je suis ... non ... je ne veux pas, dirent-ils d'une voix mi-animale mi-humaine. Je ne veux plus rester ici. J'ai payé ... !

Ils se prirent la tête entre les mains, ayant l'impression que leur cerveaux frappaient chaque cotés de leur crânes. Cette fois-ci le coup de fouet toucha sa cuisse brûlée. Sous leur yeux écarquillés, du sang coula de la plaie et le picotement était désagréable.

-Ne résistez pas ! Recommencez ! gronda la voix.

Et ils recommencèrent encore et encore et cela pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'eurent plus besoin de réfléchir à leur paroles, jusqu'à ce que l'image de la fille diminue pour disparaître de l'esprit de la bête. C'était le seul moyen pour que l'homme puisse retourner sur Terre étant donné qu'il avait fini son travail avec la bête comme compagnon.

Ils allaient être séparé.

-On recommence ! fit la voix en regardant la bête qui avait maintenant une forme de renard.

-Je suis arrivé ici car je le voulais, commença-t-elle, seule.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai fait des choses graves. J'ai tué plusieurs fois et j'ai aimé.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je me sens entouré de mes frères et soeurs. Ils sont sauvés et sont retournés auprès de notre Maître.

-Es tu prêt à travailler pour le Maître ? demanda la voix.

-Je suis prêt à travailler pour le Maître.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car tel est et sera toujours mon devoir.

-Dis-moi qui tu es ?

-Je suis Kyûbi et je travaille pour le dieu Satan jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Sans avoir reçu aucun coup, le blond rouvrit ses yeux bleus et, cette fois-ci, il put voir le renard qui le regarder avec des yeux amicaux. L'homme sourit à la bête. Leur têtes semblaient plus légères que tout à l'heure alors que leur coeur battaient pour la première fois à deux rythmes différents.

Etait-ce un au revoir ? Pas vraiment car ils allaient se revoir ici même. Ils espéraient tout les deux que ce soit dans longtemps.

Il voulu tendre la main pour toucher cette fourrure rousse qui l'avait protégé durant toutes ces années mais tout à coup, une barrière de feu s'alluma entre eux.

Le lieu était rompu.

-On recommence ! fit la voix en regardant l'homme qui était à présent guérit.

-Je suis arrivé ici car je le voulais, commença-t-il seul.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai tout fait pour défendre ce qui me semblait juste, pour protéger ceux que j'aimais mais j'ai échoué.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je me sens bien mais je ne suis pas à ma place ici, je me sens seul.

-Etais-tu prêt à retourner sur Terre afin de vivre une vie humaine normale, sans pouvoirs ?

-Je suis prêt à retourner sur Terre afin de vivre une vie humaine normale, sans pouvoirs.

-Dis-moi qui tu es ?

-Je suis l'humain Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Domaine Uzumaki  
Mercredi 01 décembre 2021  
06h20

 **LE** soleil était déjà en train de se lever pour chauffer les alentours alors que la majorité des habitants de Konoha était en train d'émerger de son sommeil pour commencer sa journée.

-Bip bip bip bip !

Les yeux toujours fermés, Hinata grogna avant de tendre la main vers son réveil. Elle donna un grand coup sur le bouton et le bruit s'arrêta. Elle tira la couverture au-dessus de sa tête avant d'enfoncer son visage dans son oreiller mouillé par les larmes qui avaient coulés dans la nuit. C'était à chaque fois pareil.

Dès qu'elle s'allongeait dans son lit et qu'elle sentait le large espace vide à côté d'elle, elle se mettait à pleurer tellement son coeur lui faisait mal. Elle essayait juste de faire partir la douleur avec ses larmes mais c'était toujours le contraire, elles intensifiaient la peine qui ne quittait plus son coeur.

Ensuite, épuisée, elle s'endormait sans pour autant arrêter de pleurer. Mais son réveil sonnait tout de suite après, lui indiquait qu'elle venait encore de passer une courte nuit.

Mais, elle le laissait toujours sonner un moment, espérant de tout son coeur que ce soit son grognement à lui qui résonne dans la chambre. Que ce soit sa main à lui qui arrête le réveil. Que se soit lui qui tire le drap par-dessus leur têtes et que ce soit dans son torse à lui qu'elle puisse enfouir son visage.

Hors, chaque matins, après avoir prit conscience que rien de tout ça n'allait se produire, tous ses espoirs s'envolaient et c'était finalement elle qui grognait. Elle qui arrêtait le réveil. Elle qui ramenait le drap et elle qui enfonçait son visage dans le cousin tout en serrant son collier dans sa main.

Elle faisait tout cela car Naruto n'était plus là.

 _"-... nata ? Hinata ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

 _-S ... Sakura ... ?_

 _-Les filles, elle reprend ses esprits !_

 _Malgré son horrible migraine, elle réussit à ouvrit ses yeux et elle vit ses amies penchées au-dessus d'elle._

 _-Hey, fit Ino en lui caressant le front. Comment tu te sens ?_

 _Hinata essaya de se redresser pour voir ce qui l'entourait. Aidée de Sakura, elle se mit en position assise avant de mettre la main sur ses yeux et de frotter son front du bout des doigts._

 _-Mais ... Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda-t-elle._

 _-On aurait voulu que ce soit toi qui nous le dise, avoua Temari._

 _-Hinata ... Ton coeur ... Il s'était complètement arrêté ... Je ... On ... Sakura t'a fait un massage cardiaque mais on a vraiment crut que ..._

 _La voix d'Ino se brisa._

 _'Un massage cardiaque ... ? Oh mon dieu ! Naruto !'_

 _-Où est Naruto ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute._

 _Le pauvre devait être mort d'inquiétude. Voilà que son coeur la lâchait encore une fois. Il risquait de devenir fou._

 _-Hinata ... Naruto est ..._

 _-On ne sait pas où il est, coupa Sakura d'une voix ferme de professionnel. Mais les garçons sont allés le chercher. On va te transporter au fourgon, d'accord ? Tu vas d'abord te reposer._

 _-Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? Je veux participer aux recherches._

 _-S'il te plais, Hinata. Ne fais pas ta difficile._

 _-Elle a le droit de savoir, intervient la voix de Temari. Quand elle saura, elle sera plus calme._

 _-Me dire quoi ?_

 _La demi-déesse se rapprocha d'elle et s'accroupit en face d'Hinata. Ce fût elle qui lui raconta tout. La volonté de Naruto de tout vouloir arrêter. Naruto pleurant sur son corps mort. Naruto disant qu'il allait tout arranger. Naruto disparaissant dans les bois mais ne revenant toujours pas._

 _Au fur et à mesure, Hinata tendait de repousser les larmes mais elle était très mauvaise pour ça. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler._

 _-Si jamais il n'est pas de retour avant que cet endroit ne s'effondre, il faudra le laisser ici, Hinata._

 _-Temari ! rouspéta Ino. Tu es trop directe._

 _-Le laisser ici ? répéta-t-elle._

 _Ino et Sakura la prirent dans leur bras, essayant de la réconforter mais c'était peine perdue. Ses épaules se secouèrent avec forces alors que son nez se mit à couler et que des bruits étouffés s'échappaient de sa gorge._

 _Maintenant qu'elle allait bien, pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu ? Avait-elle dit quelque chose ou fait quelque chose qui l'avait fait s'éloigner d'elle ? Et si il était retenu quelque part ? Et que se passerait-il si il restait coincé ici ?_

 _Hinata était sur le point d'avoir les réponses à ses questions car le sol se mit violemment à trembler, signifiant le départ prochain de cet endroit._

 _-Il faut rejoindre le camion, dit Temari en se levant. Le bâtiment va s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre._

 _-Non ... Non pas tout de suite, supplia Hinata._

 _-Désolée ma belle._

 _Sakura la força à se lever et la prit dans ses bras, la bloquant contre elle de sa force._

 _-NON ! NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Si Naruto est ici, je reste ici ! s'égosilla Hinata, pleurant de plus en plus fort. NARUTO !_

 _La terre se mit soudain à craquer de toute part alors que les filles se hâtèrent vers la voiture qui les attendaient. Elles durent s'arrêter pour ne pas tomber dans la crevasse qui gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait était insupportable et les flammes de l'Enfer commençaient à brûler tout ce qu'elles touchaient._

 _-Je t'en supplie, Sakura, laisse-moi descendre !_

 _Arrivée dans le camion, le groupe de filles poussèrent les lits de Tenten et Lee qui les regardèrent passer comme des furies._

 _-Aidez-moi à l'attacher au lit !_

 _-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Karin assise dans le coin sombre du véhicule._

 _-NON ! Non, s'il vous plais !_

 _La tête d'Hinata allait exploser mais elle refusait de se calmer. Elle devait voir Naruto. Elle refusait de le laisser ici. Rien que d'y penser, sa gorge se serrait._

 _Ino se pressa derrière Shino, abattant sa main sur le bois du bureau._

 _-S'il te plais, Shino, dis moi que vous l'avez retrouvé._

 _Le jeune homme pinça ses lèvres, comprenant que cette information était vitale pour Hinata mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Elle devait entendre la vérité._

 _-Je suis désolé mais ..._

 _-On l'a trouvé ! s'écria Sasuke._

 _L'espoir envahi Hinata qui se libéra de la prise de Sakura et Temari._

 _Tous les regards tombèrent sur Chôji qui portait le corps mou de Naruto dans ses bras. Le groupe fit rapidement de la place pour qu'il puisse l'allonger sur un lit à coté d'Hinata qui était sans voix._

 _Alors que les autres se pressaient pour partir, Hinata sentit tout espoir s'envoler quand elle découvrit l'état dans lequel était Naruto._

 _Il ne portait qu'un short en toile bleu que lui avait donné Sakura plus tôt. Ses cheveux étaient collés contre son front pale et aucune expression était affichée sur son visage. La blessure ouverte sur sa poitrine était impressionnante et horrible à voir, entourée de sang séché._

 _Hinata cligna des yeux et se laissa soudain tomber à coté du lit. Elle effleura son bras mais sa peau était tellement glacée qu'elle éloigna ses doigts._

 _'Pas de panique, Hinata. Pas de panique.'_

 _Elle avait beau savoir qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort, qu'il lui reviendra rapidement, le choc était presque trop violent. Son coeur lui faisait mal, son corps entier lui faisait mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer sa respiration. Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains, cherchant à ravaler ses larmes. Encore une autre personne chère à son coeur qu'elle venait de perdre. Qu'avait-elle fait à la vie ?_

 _Elle ne sentit même pas la main de Tenten posée sur son épaule pour essayer de la réconforter. Elle n'entendit même pas les derniers membres du groupe monter dans la voiture._

 _Kiba mit le contact, les yeux humides et fonça vers le portail de Suigetsu tout en évitant les fissures terrestres. Tanguant dans tous les sens, le groupe des Kages préférait garder le silence, se sentant tous responsables de ce qui c'était passé._

 _Cette victoire leur donnait un horrible dans la bouche. Avoir perdu un compagnon était toujours difficile._

 _Assit par terre dans son coin accroché aux jambes de Sakura, Sasuke ne disait rien, préférant laisser Hinata pleurer leur peine à tout les deux._

 _-Hé, hé, Hinata. Je suis là, tout va bien, chuchota Neji en la berçant contre lui._

 _-Il est ... Neji ... Il est ..._

 _-Je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas._

 _-J'ai mal. J'ai tellement mal._

 _-Ca ira mieux. Je te jure que ça passera. Hinata. Regarde moi Hinata."_

-Hinata !

Elle sursauta à l'appel de son cousin derrière la porte. Elle avait encore phasé dans son monde.

-Hinata. Tu te lèves ?

-J ... J'arrive, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Elle l'entendit s'éloigner et avec tout le courage qui lui restait, elle se leva de son lit en traînant les pieds. Elle laissa son lit défait et ne tira même pas les rideaux pour laisser le chaud soleil de l'extérieur pénétrer dans la pièce.

Comme un robot, elle alla dans sa salle de bain sans prendre la peine de se regarder dans le miroir. Elle aspergea son visage fatigué d'eau et échangea son pyjama contre des sous-vêtements et un ensemble de sport avant d'attacher ses cheveux courts en queue de cheval.

Laissant sa chambre dans un état lamentable, elle referma la porte et descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Au pied de l'escalier, elle hésita entre le chemin de la salle à manger et le chemin vers la serre de Karin. Vu l'heure, la vampire devait être encore en train de travailler et Hinata savait qu'elle l'avait assez embêter comme ça. La demi-vampire faisait de son mieux pour étudier le cas incompréhensible de Naruto.

Hinata soupira difficilement puis frotta son visage pour le faire paraître présentable avant de tourner les talons.

Une fois dans la grande salle, les présents la saluèrent alors qu'elle s'asseyait à sa place attitrée. Comme d'habitude, elle n'eut rien à faire, Yahiko et Sasori avaient déjà tout préparé.

-Bonjour à vous, mademoiselle Hinata ! s'exclama Yahiko en lui posant un tasse de café chaud sous le nez. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi et que le succès ne vous ait pas trop monté à la tête !

Il rigola. Neji se mit à mâcher plus lentement, Nagato leva les yeux de son journal alors que Tsunade se contentait de touiller son thé.

-Rassure-toi, Yahiko, avoir donné mon brouillon à l'éditeur n'a rien avoir avec le succès, dit Hinata en souriant.

Depuis un an, elle avait l'impression que tout ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas vrai. Elle s'attendait toujours à se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Les premiers mois avaient été les plus difficiles. Sa conscience avait été tiraillé sur la condition de Naruto. D'un coté elle voulait qu'il se réveille le plus rapidement mais de l'autre coté, elle savait que dès qu'il ouvrira les yeux, leur amour sera fini à jamais.

Au retour des kages dans le monde normal, la grande question avait été quoi faire de Naruto. Karin proposa de le laisser dans sa serre, promettant de prévenir tout le monde dès qu'il y aura du nouveau. Mais, contre toute attente, la réincarnation de Naruto ne s'était toujours pas enclenchée et peu à peu, Hinata et Sasuke avaient perdu espoir de le revoir de si tôt.

 _"Assise à ses cotés, Hinata caressait ses cheveux blonds tout en mordillant sa lèvre. Elle passait ses journées là à attendre que la moindre étincelle ou flamme apparaisse._

 _-Combien de temps ça prend une réincarnation ?_

 _-Pour la centième fois, je ne sais pas Hinata, dit Karin qui malgré tout ses efforts pour rester compréhensive commençait à perdre patience._

 _-Mais pourquoi au bout de deux mois il n'y a toujours rien ? demanda-t-elle les yeux rouges à force de pleurer. Il n'y a aucune trace de cendre et il semble vraiment ... mort._

 _Elle éclata en sanglot. Karin redressa ses lunettes tout en lui frottant le dos. C'était un vrai mystère."_

Cependant, ce qui la reconnecta un peu à la réalité fut la venue de Shikamaru qui lui expliqua avoir essayé de contacter le dieu de l'Enfer mais sans résultats.

 _"-Pourquoi ce dieu là en particulier ? demanda Hinata._

 _-Je crois que Naruto est en train de payer le prix de t'avoir ramené à la vie et malheureusement, cela risque de prendre du temps._

 _La respiration de la jeune femme se coinça dans sa gorge._

 _-Q ... Quoi ?_

 _-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le massage cardiaque de Sakura qui aurait changé grand chose au faite que tu es morte avec de la magie dans tes veines. Je pense que c'est Naruto. Il a dut invoqué les démons pour te ramener à la vie._

 _-Comment ... l'as-tu comprit ?_

 _-A la base, c'était notre plan de secours si jamais un imprévu prenait place dans le plan d'attaque. Mais, le fait que Naruto n'est pas le seul à manquer à l'appelle ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Saï a dit que Fû avait disparu tout comme Obito qui nous a dit la même chose pour Rin._

 _Plongée dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Hinata renifla tout en serrant les couvertures de son lit. Shikamaru s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle craque une nouvelle fois mais au contraire, elle essuya ses yeux et releva un peu la tête._

 _-Merci de m'avoir dit tout cela Shikamaru."_

Hinata avait comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer sa vie à pleurer sur son sort et qu'elle était prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudra pour que Naruto revient prêt d'elle. Peu importe la forme.

Elle s'était alors réfugiée dans l'écriture. Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'écrire puis de déchirer puis de recommencer à écrire pour finalement finir un premier brouillon d'une première partie de livre. Elle savait que Naruto aurait voulu qu'elle le publie mais elle n'avait pas réussit à s'y résoudre jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'eut plus d'argent en réserve.

En septembre, Hinata décida donc de retourner à l'école. Elle intégra une classe préparatoire aux grandes écoles en Lettres supérieurs. Se tuer au travail était la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé pour affronter la réalité : elle était seule.

Certes, quand les Uzumaki proposèrent de l'héberger lors de la fermeture officiel du manoir, Neji ne l'avait pas lâchée. Toutefois, ce n'était plus la même chose qu'avant.

Mais comment en vouloir à ses amis qui devraient reprendre leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Lors de leur procès, Momoshiki et Toneri avaient été jugé puis condamné à l'emprisonnement à perpétuité. Après de longues journées avec son avocat, Hinata avait gagné la justice pour sa famille mais malgré le soutien et le réconfort que tout ses amis lui avaient offert, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle venait de faire ça sans Naruto.

Elle ressentit encore plus son absence lorsqu'elle dut retournée seule finir ses examens en hôpital ou lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Sasuke aurait voulu que Naruto soit là lors de l'enterrement d'Hagoromo ou encore quand Shikamaru dissous officiellement le groupe des Kages.

Cette annonce avait encore chamboulé Hinata mais après tout, leur mission était désormais fini.

Avec le sourire, ils affirmèrent que plus rien ne pouvait les séparer et qu'ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Mais la vie continuait d'avancer et petit à petit, les blessures se faisaient moins présentes.

Libres de leur responsabilités, Shikamaru et Temari avaient eut un fils. Après avoir reçu la médaille d'honneur, Saï avait reprit sa place au sein des chasseurs. Remplaçant son père, Chôji était devenu le chef de son clan. Heureuse, Ino continuait de jongler entre sa vie de fée et sa vie étudiante. Grâce à leur sérieux, Kiba et Shino avaient été gradé au sein de la Police. Reprenant leur vie normale, Lee et Sakura avaient recommencé leur exploits à l'hôpital. Réjouissant tous les Uchiha, Sasuke allait être père. N'ayant plus à regarder constamment derrière son épaule, Neji avait un poste au _Tourbillon_ grâce à Nagato. Et, après tout ce qu'elle avait vu, Tenten visait un Master de l'enseignement.

D'ailleurs, à force de tourner autour d'Hinata pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, ces deux-là s'étaient rapprochés petit à petit. Cela rassurait Hinata qui avait peur de tirer son cousin vers le fond mais ce dernier s'adaptait bien mieux qu'elle à leur nouveau mode de vie.

Une sonnette retentit dans l'entrée alors que les deux Hyûga étaient en train d'attacher leur chaussures de sport.

-Ça doit être Tenten et Lee, dit Neji.

Il ouvrit la porte et ils virent comme prévu le brun au jogging vert et la brune aux deux chignons qui affichait un sourire.

-Salut ! Vous êtes prêt ? demanda-t-elle en commençant à sautiller.

Neji hocha la porte et les deux cousins sortir à l'extérieur de la maison après avoir annoncé aux autres habitants qu'ils s'en allaient.

-A tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Yahiko qui ratissait le jardin pendant que Sasori rapprochait la brouette.

Vu l'étendu d'herbe, leur journée allait être mais celle d'Hinata aussi. Avant d'aller à l'école puis à ses séances de psy, elle allait devoir trottiner pendant plus d'une heure en compagnie de l'énergique Rock Lee.

Pour l'aider à se reconstruire et avec l'accord de Shizune, Tsunade avait conseillé à Hinata de faire de l'activité physique. A force de rester au lit pour repousser ce moment, Lee, Tenten et Neji décidèrent de la traîner tout les matins au parc pour qu'elle puisse courir.

Cependant, au début rétrécissante, Hinata avait finalement prit goût à la sensation de ses pieds qui couraient pour essayer d'échapper à la terrible réalité que devenait son quotidien.

* * *

Parc de Konoha  
Vendredi 17 décembre 2021  
12h30

 **MALGRÉ** les fraîches températures de cette période de l'année, pratiquement tout les habitants de Konoha se baladaient en t-shirt et en veste, laissant manteaux et gants au placard. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de neige étant donné que les plus basses température ne dépassait jamais les 5°C.

Depuis cet exploit, Hinata se demandait si c'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucune source de magie ou si c'était parce que le monde où Hamura et sa mère étaient enfermés s'était finalement dissous.

Tout comme Kaguya le lui avait demandé, Hinata avait adsorbé au péril de sa vie tout la magie des environs pour la retransmettre aux créatures de la nuit. Après avoir prit les pouvoirs de Suigetsu, elle avait accompagné Shikamaru à une nouvelle réunion entre les chefs de clans afin de leur faire le compte rendu de leur mission.

 _"-Afin de détruire toute forme de magie, je vais devoir vous la transmettre, expliqua Hinata aux autres chefs qui la regardaient avec de grands yeux. C'est le seul moyen d'être sur que personne ne veuille se hisser au rang de dieu encore une fois._

 _Elle tendit ses paumes vers eux mais aucun n'avait bougé préférant s'observer. Le premier a s'approcher d'elle fût Itachi qui lui offrit un petit sourire. Au fur et à mesure, les autres chefs se joignirent à elle et ils formèrent tous un cercle._

 _Hinata ferma alors les yeux et sans vraiment savoir comment, relâcha toute la magie qu'elle avait pour la donner aux créatures de la nuit._

 _Malgré ses paupières closes, elle vit une très forte lumière blanche l'éclairer. En quelques secondes, elle vit les trois Otsutsuki pour qui toute cette histoire avait commencé. Hinata voulu rattraper Hagoromo pour lui demander si il était au courant pour Naruto, pour s'excuser de sa brutale mort parce qu'elle se sentait responsable. Cependant, elle avait beau l'appelé, aucun d'eux ne lui répondit. Ils secouaient leur main, un sourire aux lèvres et disparurent._

 _Quand Hinata rouvrit les yeux, elle ne savait plus si elle les avait vraiment vu ou si elle avait imaginé tout ça. Elle espérait juste qu'ils aient pu trouver une forme de paix éternelle._

 _'Au moins eux ils peuvent être ensemble.' pensa-t-elle."_

-Tu rêvasses encore Hinata.

La jeune femme leva ses yeux nacrés vers son ami qui se laissa tomber à coté d'elle sur le banc. A cause de sa nature de vampire, Sasuke était plutôt pale mais aujourd'hui, il l'était encore plus que d'habitude.

-Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en lui offrant un petit mais franc sourire.

Il avait toujours fait confiance à Hinata mais la perte de Naruto les avait grandement rapproché et ils aimaient se voir de temps en temps juste pour parler de tout et de rien. Entre eux, ils n'avaient pas à faire semblant. Voilà comment Hinata était devenue sa confidente après Sakura.

-C'est pas la grande forme, avoua-t-elle. Mais je m'attendais à pire, vu que ... vu que ...

-Ça va bientôt faire un an ? l'aida-t-il.

Hinata secoua la tête sentant déjà sa gorge se serrer.

-D'ailleurs ... Comment ... Comment va-t-il ?

Il regardait droit devant lui pour cacher son regard mais Hinata avait très bien entendu sa voix tremblée quelque peu.

-C'est ... C'est toujours pareil, dit-elle en serrant ses bras autour d'elle. Aucune cendre et il est toujours aussi ... stoïque.

Elle refoula les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux et posa sa main sur celle de Sasuke pour attirer son attention vers elle.

-Il va s'en sortir Sasuke. Je suis sûre qu'on le reverra bientôt.

-Bientôt c'est trop long ! En plus, il ne se souviendra même plus de nous, grimaça-t-il.

Hinata retira sa main et la plaqua contre son coeur tout en baissant les yeux. Elle aussi elle aimerait crier sa frustration de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait avec Naruto mais elle devait être celle qui garde espoir.

-Excuses-moi Hinata. Je fais un caprice alors que toi tu dois souffrir deux fois plus.

-Chacun réagit différemment à la douleur. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Se mordillant la lèvre, elle coinça un courte mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Le vampire posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la secouer un peu.

-Hé, on avait dit qu'on ne se mentait pas.

-Je ne mens pas. Je souffre mais je me dis chaque jours que ce n'est pas ce que Naruto voudrait pour moi. Ça m'aide beaucoup et j'avance alors ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-elle.

Sasuke hocha la tête et s'appuya contre le dossier du banc. Vu l'heure, il n'y avait presque aucun enfants dans le parc mais avec le nombre de voitures sur la route, le bruit des moteurs était le plus fort. Une brise fraîche passa dans leur cheveux et ils fermèrent les yeux, essayant de se détendre.

Hinata souleva ses paupières et se mit à lui poser des questions sur la grossesse de Sakura et ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Puis Sasuke lui demanda comment son livre avançait et Hinata lui dit que c'était bien partit pour qu'il soit publié l'année prochaine.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour le nouvel an ? demanda Hinata.

-Il me semble que ma mère nous attend avec Sakura pour le fêter en famille. Elle ne veut surement pas qu'on le passe avec les autres vu ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois. Veux-tu venir ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Non, rigola Hinata. Pas la peine. Je le passe avec les autres au _Tourbillon_. J'ai demandé à Nagato si je pouvais aidé au bar. Je ne me sentait pas trop de faire la fête.

-Donc tu vas servir à boire ?

-C'est toujours mieux que de rester seule.

-Mmh. Mais si jamais tu as besoin, tu sais où nous trouver.

-Bien sûr. Merci.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots avant de se séparer car Hinata devait retourné en cours.

-Je te raccompagne ? proposa Sasuke.

-Non, pas la peine, sourit-t-elle en le saluant.

D'une certaine façon, Hinata ne s'était jamais sentit aussi libre que maintenant. Elle n'avait plus à avoir peur de se faire attaquer à n'importe quel moment vu que tout les zetsu avaient disparu en même temps que l'effondrement du monde de Momoshiki.

Mais en même temps, elle se sentait enchaînée par l'attente qui semblait interminable.

* * *

Domaine Uzumaki  
Vendredi 31 Décembre 2019  
22h45

 **MAINTENANT** qu'il était habillé, il sortit rapidement par la porte de derrière. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait mais il découvrit que l'extérieur était encore plus grand que l'intérieur de cette maison qui ressemblait à un château.

Devant lui il vit la longue allée de graviers blancs puis l'impressionnant portail en fer poli. Il n'avait trouvé personne à l'intérieur de la maison hors, il voulait comprendre où il était.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds puis, décidé, il avança pieds nus vers l'extérieur de la propriété. Il n'avait pas trouvé de chaussures à sa taille et les vêtements qu'il avait emprunté étaient trop grand pour lui mais il allait devoir faire avec.

Une fois avoir passé la barrière, il se retourna et observa la bâtisse. Petit à petit, les environs devenaient familiers et comme par magie, il comprit que cet endroit était son chez-lui.

Une chose était maintenant sûre, une fois qu'il aura trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il reviendra ici.

Marchant dans l'herbe pour ne pas se faire mal, il profitait du vent frais qui soufflait autour de lui. Cela changeait des chaudes température de sous terre. Il avait l'impression que sa peau respirait malgré cette horrible couche de sueur qui glissait sur chaque parcelles de son corps. Il se demandait comment il n'était pas mort de chaud dans la salle dans laquelle il s'était réveillé.

La tête en l'air pour observer les alentours, il vit les hauts bâtiments de la ville se rapprocher avant d'arriver dans un parc. Il s'arrêta quand il sentit sous ses pieds une première planche en bois qui formait un chemin entre les arbres.

Amusé, il le suivit tout en sautant de planches en planches. Il était content qu'elle soient éclairées par les lampadaires à la lumière jaune car sinon, il n'aurait pas vu où marcher.

Il avait un bon rythme et il s'apprêta même à lâcher un gloussement d'amusement quand il entendit un reniflement. Il s'arrêta et vit que quelqu'un était assise sur un banc devant lui.

Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. D'ailleurs, en plus de son nez, elles étaient toutes rouges. Mais surtout, elle tremblait de partout. Il comprit qu'elle avait peur.

Il était triste de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler mais vu d'où il venait, il risquait de l'effrayé. Il en était sûr. Il l'aurait aussi tâchée avec sa peau sale. Hors, il ne voulait surtout pas l'abîmer. Bizarrement, il se sentait attaché à elle. Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu, ça aussi, il en était sûr. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi mais la voir pleurer l'énervait. Il ne voulait pas voir ses magnifiques yeux nacrés tristes.

'Nacrés ?'

Attiré, il fit un premier pas vers elle. Prêt à commettre peut-être l'irréparable.

Calant une courte mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, Hinata sortit son mouchoir et essaya tant bien que mal d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle se sentait pathétique. Elle avait dit à Nagato qu'elle allait bien et à peine avait-elle servit un verre à un blond aux yeux bleus sympathique qu'elle s'était effondrée.

Une vraie crise de panique. Fûka l'avait aidée à sortir de la boite de nuit pour prendre un peu d'air frais. Mais Hinata n'avait réussit à se calmer quand marchant pour oublier son mal. Elles s'étaient arrêtés à une roulotte car aucun café n'était ouvert alors qu'il était presque minuit et que le nouvel an approchait. Le liquide chaud mais écœurant lui avait fait du bien alors que Fûka s'était levée pour répondre au coup de fil de Nagato qui s'inquiétait.

'Tu es pitoyable Hinata.'

Soudain, une main bronzée se posa à coté de son pied gauche. Elle sursauta renversant son café sur la main de l'inconnu.

-AIE ! cria-t-il.

-OH MON DIEU ! Je suis tellement désolée, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se pencha sur le coté droit, récupérant un paquet de mouchoirs dans son sac.

-Je suis tellement désolée ... répéta-t-elle en tendant le paquet. Vous ne vous êtes pas brûler ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ...

Elle s'arrêta de parler dès que son regard tomba sur le jeune homme devant elle.

Alors que ses yeux nacrés se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, elle reconnu ses joues meurtries de trois cicatrices de chaque coté du visage, ses traits fins et ses cheveux blonds dorée en épis qui tombaient légèrement au dessus de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Ils étaient pétillant de malice, comme si sa vie entière était un jeu, et tellement profonds qu'Hinata avait peur de s'y perdre.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, ce n'était même pas chaud, assura-t-il en passant le mouchoir sur sa main rouge à cause du liquide.

Sa voix provoqua un frison qui traversa tout le corps d'Hinata. Il venait de lui parler. Il était vraiment là. Elle n'était pas du tout en train de rêver. Elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer alors que ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

-N ... Nar ... Naruto ... ? appela-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et dès que son regard bleu rencontra son regard nacré, il la vit éclater en sanglot.

Resté figer après cet échange horriblement familier, son premier reflex fût de s'asseoir à coté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il se retient de la touché. Cependant, elle ne lui donna pas le choix. De ses mains tremblantes, elle se mit à le tâter de partout pour être sure que tout cela était bien réel puis elle l'attira contre elle, s'accrochant désespéramment à son t-shirt trop grand.

Ses pleures lui déchiraient le coeur.

-Je ... Je te jure que je vais bien, dit-il doucement, essayant de ne pas paniquer. C'est vrai j'ai mentit, c'était chaud car je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mal. Mais, on dirait que je viens de faire tout le contraire.

Pour la réconforter, il posa une main hésitante sur son épaule qui se secouait violemment. Hinata leva alors les yeux vers lui mais c'était l'incompréhension qui remplissait son regard bleu.

-Tu ... Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle avec effroi.

Cela brisa le coeur du jeune homme qui fit l'effort de fouiller dans ses souvenirs encore flous. Il s'apprêta à lui demander un peu d'aide de sa part quand des bruits de talons accoururent dans leur direction.

-Hinata !

La voix de son amie empêcha Hinata de tomber dans les pommes. Fûka couru vers son amie mais quand elle vit les deux pupilles bleus de Naruto, elle s'arrêta et failli lâcher son gobelet de café. C'était bien lui devant elle avec un regard interrogatif sur le visage.

'Hinata ?'

Naruto ne faisait que répéter ce nom. Ce nom si étrange et en même temps si familier. En effet, il se rappelait l'avoir entendu et prononcé de différentes manières.

A la voix de Fûka, Hinata releva la tête et l'appela à l'aide du regard. Sauf que ce fût à ce moment que son regard nacré se posa sur la main de Naruto qui s'avançait vers sa poitrine.

Surprise, elle calma ses pleurs et vit ses doigts se refermer sur le collier qu'elle portait au cou. Tenant le pendentif dans le creux de sa main, ses sourcils blonds se haussèrent d'étonnement avant de se froncer d'incompréhension. Puis, son regard fit des allers-retours entre les yeux nacrés d'Hinata et la perle.

Quelque chose le gênait mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

-C'est ... C'est toi qui me la offert, dit soudain la jeune femme d'une voix brisée mais douce pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Comme par magie, le souvenir devint clair dans son esprit ce qui fut visible à travers ses yeux si clairs.

Oubliant que Fûka était à nouveau au téléphone avec Nagato, Hinata se pencha petit à petit vers le bas et fouilla dans son sac à main. Naruto la vit tiré une petite boite avant de la lui tendre.

Curieux, il la prit et souleva le couvercle pour regarder à l'intérieur. Une nouvelle fois, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre seul ce que c'était.

Naruto prit délicatement la première carte plastifiée entre ses doigts. Cette écriture si légère et appliquée lui rappelait quelque chose.

 **Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à toi.**

Il renversa alors la boite et les trois cents soixante-quatre autres cartes tombèrent sur le banc entre eux. Naruto leva les yeux vers Hinata qui souriait timidement. Son regard nacré faisait battre son coeur tellement fort. Son odeur lui faisait tourner la tête. Il était sûr que sa peau était douce malgré ses quelques défauts.

Comme par magie, chaque souvenirs commençaient à avoir du sens.

-C'est toi qui as fait ça.

Ce n'était pas une question mais, le coeur battant, Hinata secoua quand même la tête prête à tout lui réexpliquer.

-Il y a une carte pour chaque jours de l'année, n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise, Hinata resta bouche-bée. Venait-il de faire une déduction ou était-ce un souvenir ? Naruto secoua la tête de gauche à droite puis de haut en bas.

-Tu es ma Hinata mais je ne crois pas être ton Naruto, reprit-il en détournant légèrement le regard.

Les joues d'Hinata chauffèrent à la façon dont Naruto venait de l'appeler. Ce rappelait-il enfin d'elle ? Peut lui importait, elle avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras afin de ne plus réfléchir et de juste se fondre contre son corps qui lui avait tant manqué.

-Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle en respirant difficilement.

-Je suis un humain, affirma-t-il en ramenant ses yeux sur elle. Rien de plus.

Ce fût au tour de la jeune femme d'être perdu. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Puis ses yeux nacrés tombèrent sur sa main. Sa peau était toujours rouge, légèrement brûlée. Sans se retenir, elle attrapa sa main entre les siennes. Elle était glacée.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas guérit ? demanda-t-elle se souvenant. Et puis, tu as crié 'aie' tout à l'heure en plus de dire que le café était chaud.

-Je te l'ai dit ... Je suis un humain.

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etait-il possible que Naruto se soit débarrasser de son démon ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Et pourquoi avait-il encore son corps d'adulte alors qu'il n'avait plus ses souvenirs ?

-Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce dont tu te souviens ? demanda-t-elle en serrant légèrement ses mains autour de la sienne.

Son touché était tellement apaisant. Naruto ne répondit pas à la question. A vrai dire, son esprit était encore un peu embrouillé. Cependant, la seule chose qui était clair était les émotions qu'il ressentait grâce à cette jeune femme devant lui. Il avait bien comprit qu'il la connaissait. Ses yeux étaient pratiquement inoubliables et au plus il la regardait, au plus il se souvenait.

Hinata s'apprêta à reposer une question mais la main de Naruto qui glissa sur sa joue la coupa dans son élan. Une bouffé de chaleur l'enveloppa alors que ses doigts froids la firent frissonner. Elle était beaucoup plus habituée à son touché brûlant hors sentir ses doigts masculins mais doux sur sa peau lui tordit le ventre.

Elle vit dans ses yeux de l'hésitation alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient pour essayer de faire passer de l'air dans ses poumons. L'atmosphère était presque électrique alors que ses yeux bleus scannaient chaque centimètres de son visage à la recherche de réponses.

Cela lui avait tellement manqué, qu'Hinata fut à nouveau submergée par l'émotion. Ses yeux nacrés s'humidifièrent à nouveau. Tentant de les retenir, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans la main de Naruto.

-Je me souviens avoir payé ma dette. En échange de mes vies, je pouvais revenir ici, commença-t-il. Il faisait très chaud là où j'étais et je pensais que les souvenirs que j'avais été ceux du renard mais je crois que ce sont bien les miens. S'il te plais Hinata, racontes-moi ce qui c'est passé.

La gorge d'Hinata se serra quand Naruto prononça son prénom de sa voix grave et discrète. Ca lui avait tellement manqué.

Elle avala alors sa salive et entreprit la tâche de tout lui répéter. Du début jusqu'à la fin. De leur premier regard jusqu'à leur dernier touché. Naruto resta silencieux essayant d'assembler le puzzle dans sa tête.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne sais pas trop comment tout cela est arrivé mais je suis tellement redevable ... Je m'étais vraiment fait à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir imaginer un futur avec toi et ... Et te voilà devant moi ... Naruto, je t'aime tellement ...

Elle fût coupé court par les lèvres tièdes de son amoureux. Surprise, elle n'y répondit pas tout de suite mais quand son corps reconnu à qui appartenait cette bouche, elle ne se retient pas et essaya de verser tous ses sentiments dans ce baisé.

Des mots, voilà ce que Naruto essayait de trouver depuis qu'il avait vu Hinata mais il voyait bien qu'il ne s'en sortait pas avec son cerveau brumeux. Alors, il avait laissé son instinct prendre le déçu. Tout son corps lui avait crié de prendre possession de ses lèvres légèrement salées à cause des larmes de leur propriétaire.

Il ne regretta pas un seul instant d'avoir fait ça. C'était comme si tout devint plus clair grâce à elle car, c'était elle qu'il était venu chercher ici.

A chaque coups dans leur poitrines, ils crurent que leur coeur allaient exploser tellement ils frappaient à tout rompre.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à cause du manque d'air ce qui était nouveau pour Naruto. Ils s'observèrent pendant qu'ils essayaient de reprendre un rythme de respiration régulier. Puis sans crier garde, Naruto sourit à Hinata, la faisant perdre le contrôle d'elle-même une nouvelle fois.

C'était un simple sourire mais il en disait tellement.

-Je me souviens de t'avoir promis de toujours revenir vers toi, Hinata.

Le soulagement gonfla le coeur de la jeune femme qui secoua la tête, faisant voler ses mèches.

-Je sais, sanglota-t-elle. Je le sais et c'est pour ça que je t'ai toujours attendu.

Cette fois-ci sans hésiter, il l'enveloppa de ses bras et la serra le plus fort possible contre lui alors que tout son être lui faisait mal. Elle posa son visage dans son cou et il enfoui son nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur. Au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs revenaient, il se rendait compte que tout les petits détails qui faisait Hinata lui avaient manqué.

-Je t'aime aussi Hinata, tellement, dit-il la faisant pleurer de joie.

Son coeur battait tellement fort mais il savait que c'était cet effet là qu'elle lui faisait. Il le savait car depuis le début, il s'était toujours sentit aimé avec elle.

Quand il leva la tête, il vit Sasuke à coté de Fûka, une larme à l'oeil et affichant un de ses rares grands sourires.

-Je suis revenu, souffla alors Naruto.

* * *

Restaurant Chinois _Le Cay Tam_ _  
_Lundi 14 février 2022  
22h45

 **LE** bruit autour d'eux était relaxant. Les habitués arrivaient au comptoir, blaguaient à tu-tête puis repartaient. C'était à ce moment que les discutions des clients attablés repartaient en force.

Le jeune couple avait réservé un table près de la cuisine, ce qui avait été leur point faible surtout Hinata qui était assise en face des cuisiniers, donnant dos à la sortie. A force de sentit et de voir les délicieux plats aller et venir, ils avaient eut du mal à décider de ce qu'ils voulaient manger. Au final, ils avaient commandé plusieurs plats et les avaient partagé.

Maintenant qu'elle avait fini son assiette de porc caramélisé, Hinata s'essuya la bouche tout en posant ses couverts avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Je crois que j'ai trop mangé, avoua-t-elle tout en grimaçant. Je vais me contenter d'une salade de fruit comme dessert.

Elle ne le voyait pas mais elle entendit son copain rigoler. Contrairement à elle, Naruto avait prit son temps pour manger et même si il n'avait pas encore fini avec ses crevettes à la Tonkinoise, son ventre ne se tordait pas dans tous les sens.

-Je t'avais dit de manger moins vite.

-C'était tellement bon que dès que je finissais une bouchée, ma bouche en demandait déjà une autre.

Mais Hinata s'en fichait de son mal de ventre. Elle avait des étoiles pleins les yeux grâce à son copain qui avait décidé de l'amener pour leur première fête de la Saint-Valentin dans un petit restaurant de rue chinois qu'ils n'avaient pas encore essayé.

-Bon, maintenant que j'ai fini, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, s'exclama-t-elle tout en se redressant.

Naruto leva les yeux vers elle, curieux. Elle posa ses avant-bras sur la table et étira sur ses lèvres son plus beau sourire. Ses cheveux violets avaient poussé et étaient lâchés dans son dos. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et elle était tellement magnifique que Naruto tomba encore plus amoureux.

-Je t'écoute, fit-il en mâchant.

Voulant se donner un air dramatique, elle se racla la gorge.

-Tu as devant toi Hinata Hyûga, l'écrivaine d'un deuxième livre qui paraîtra dans les librairies très prochainement, dit-elle fièrement.

Avec son air surpris, Naruto posa ses couverts et posa sa main pour serrer celle de sa copine.

-Il a accepté ton deuxième manuscrit ?! Oh mon dieu Hinata, félicitations !

-Je suis tellement contente ! dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je suis allé le voir cet après-midi avec le moral à zéro. Je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite de mon travail et je m'attendais vraiment à ce que monsieur Kimimaro Kaguya rejette mon brouillon mais il a dit que le livre avait un gros potentiel. Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?

-Je sais que ma copine est exceptionnelle, je n'ai jamais douté.

-Tu n'arrêtes jamais, murmura Hinata les joues rouges et le nez dans son verre d'eau.

Reprenant ses couverts, Naruto rigola tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Et toi ? Comment ça se passe ?

-Nagato est affreux. Il ne me ménage pas. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'être secrétaire d'un PDG pouvait être aussi fatiguant. Heureusement, c'est assez bien payé. Grâce à ça, je peux bien gâter ma copine.

-Moi aussi j'ai un salaire, dit Hinata en plissant des yeux.

-J'ai jamais dit le contraire. D'ailleurs c'est toi qui paye ce soir.

-Tu as baissé les armes trop rapidement lors de notre échange tout à l'heure pour savoir qui allait payer, je me demande quel est le piège.

Prenant une expression offusquée, Naruto posa sa main sur son coeur.

-Il n'y a pas de piège, chérie. Tu as demandé à payer ce soir, j'ai accepté. Aussi simplement que ça.

Hinata tordit sa bouche alors que le serveur arrivait à leur table pour les débarrasser de leur assiettes et pour leur porter les desserts.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de leur travaux respectifs pendant que Naruto coupait sa banane flambée en deux pour en laisser à Hinata qui, comme à son habitude, appréciait chaque bouchée de sa coupe de salade de fruit.

-Finalement tu avais assez de place, se moqua gentiment Naruto une fois qu'ils eurent fini.

Hinata lui tira la langue et leva la main pour demander l'addition. Elle ramena rapidement ses yeux sur Naruto, cherchant à voir si il avait sorti sa carte de crédit discrètement afin de dire au serveur que c'était lui qui payait mais son copain était simplement assit légèrement pencher en arrière, les mains à plat sur la table et une sourire décontracté sur les lèvres.

-Et voilà mademoiselle, dit le serveur.

Quand il posa la petite coupelle, deux biscuits accompagnaient le ticket de caisse. Hinata haussa un sourcil et regarda Naruto prendre le sien.

-On l'ouvre en même temps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Tout en hochant la tête, Hinata prit son biscuit et le brisa en même que Naruto. Malgré qu'elle l'ait ouvert à l'endroit, son papier fait face à Naruto. Tout en faisant la moue, elle le tira du biscuit et le tourna dans son sens afin de le lire.

Dès que les mots prirent un sens dans sa tête, elle fronça les sourcils avant de les lire une seconde fois. Non, elle avait bien tout comprit la première fois.

 **"Regarde vers la gauche."**

Quel était que cet étrange aphorisme ? Cela aurait pu être une prédiction mais ça n'en avait clairement pas l'air.

Sortant de sa réflexion, Hinata remarqua que le silence était tombé dans la salle qui était si bruyante deux minutes plus tôt. Elle tourna lentement les yeux vers la gauche.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle d'étonnement quand elle vit Naruto à coté d'elle.

Les gens rigolèrent dans la salle quand elle ramena son regard en face d'elle tout en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle rigola à son tour avant de fermer les yeux avec force pour essayer de calmer son coeur qui était partit au grand galop sous l'effet de la surprise.

Une fois prête, elle rouvrit les yeux et elle se tourna complètement vers son copain qui avait posé le genou à terre.

Malgré tout ses efforts pour reprendre contenance, son sourire resta plaqué sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Ma douce Hinata, commença Naruto en prenant délicatement sa main.

Lui aussi affichait un sourire. Le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

-Pouvons-nous dire que cela fait un petit moment que l'on se connait toi et moi ? Je pense que malgré tout les jours passés loin l'un de l'autre, on peut dire que oui. Mais, en mettant tous ces interminables moments de coté, nous nous sommes toujours attendu car pour moi tu étais, tu es et tu seras à jamais la seule femme qui me fait me sentir spécial. Chaque secondes passées en ta compagnie était un concentré de bonheur pour moi qui ne savait pas exactement ce que cela signifiait avant de te rencontrer. Et quelle rencontre ! Elle m'a permit de tomber amoureux de toi, la femme la plus extraordinaire et la plus belle que je connaisse. Pardonne-moi, Hinata, je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on attendrait un peu avant tous ça mais ... les derniers événements m'ont fait comprendre que ma vie était désormais plus courte et ça m'a conforté dans mon idée de te faire mienne afin de passer le restant de mes jours à tes cotés. Alors ...

Le coeur d'Hinata accéléra quand Naruto fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon avant de sortir une petite boite en velours noire. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve.

Il l'ouvrit et tout le monde découvrit une fine bague assortit au collier que la jeune femme portait et ne quittait jamais.

-Alors ... Hinata Hyûga, acceptes-tu, malgré notre age, de m'épouser ?

Toute la salle retient son souffle mais Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi décontracté. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir aussi confient mais il voyait bien dans ces impressionnants yeux nacrés qu'Hinata pensait la même chose que lui.

A quoi bon attendre encore alors qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés pour de bon et qu'une vie normale les attendait ?

Serrant alors sa main de la sienne, Hinata secoua la tête tout en recueillant une première larme de joie avec son doigt.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle d'une voix chargée d'émotions.

Naruto lui prit la main et fit glisser la magnifique bague à son doigt. Elle épousait parfaitement sa forme et comme si c'était encore possible, leur sourires s'étiraient toujours plus. Le visage de la jeune femme irradiait de bonheur et elle avait besoin de le partager.

Elle glissa ses mains sur les joues de Naruto pour l'attirer à ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fougue sous les applaudissements des clients du restaurant qui les entouraient. La réaction de cette audience fit sourire les jeunes fiancés qui se levèrent pour mieux replonger sur les lèvres de leur partenaire attisant l'ambiance.

La bouche de Naruto affaiblissait au fur à mesure les jambes d'Hinata qui s'accrochait à lui car sa vie dépendant désormais entièrement de lui. Il passa son bras dans le creux de ses reins pour la retenir, provoquant une nouvelle vague d'euphorie dans la salle.

Son coeur battait irrégulièrement et son ventre se tordait à lui en faire mal mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était heureuse.

Quand ils se relâchèrent par manque d'air, Hinata reprit quelque peu ses esprits et remarqua qu'un groupe de clients faisait bien plus de bruit que les autres. Sous le regard amoureux de Naruto, elle se tourna légèrement et vit avec surprise le groupe entier des anciens Kages qui s'étaient levés afin d'acclamer leur amis.

Saï, Kiba et Lee étaient montés sur leur chaises pour applaudir de toutes leurs forces pendant que Temari, Ino et Sakura mettaient leur mains en porte-voix pour crier des "félicitations" à tout-va. Les autres étaient plus calmes mais étaient tout aussi heureux pour leur amis. Hinata crut même voir Neji pleurer mais il se cachait presque derrière Chôji.

Serrant la main de Naruto dans la sienne, Hinata sentit sa boule de bonheur gonfler au creux de sa poitrine devant cette image si touchante. Elle était sur son petit nuage.

Elle ne pouvait le nier : son fiancé avait assuré ce soir. Il avait tout calculé du début jusqu'à la fin et pas une seule fois, elle ne s'était doutée de quelque chose.

Maintenant que Naruto avait fini, leur amis se ruèrent vers eux pour les encercler. Les filles attrapèrent la main d'Hinata pour voir sa bague alors que les garçons tapotaient le dos de Naruto. Quelle ambiance !

Hinata et Naruto étaient tellement sollicités, qu'ils se dépêchèrent de sortir pour ne pas gêner les clients et les travailleurs du restaurant. Comme des insectes attirés par la lumière, leurs amis les suivirent dehors tout en continuant de parler fort.

Après quelques remerciements auprès des clients qui leur avaient parlé sur le chemin de la sortie, le groupe se retrouva sur le trottoir.

C'était clairement impossible de les calmer pendant qu'ils repassaient tous les vestes par-dessus leur épaules. Heureusement, après quelques embrassades et des promesses de visites le lendemain à la maison des Uzumaki, leur amis se décidèrent enfin à rentrer pour continuer les laisser continuer leur soirée.

Tout en agitant sa main en signe d'au revoir, Hinata ramena son regard sur Naruto. Il souffla et ses joues rouges trahissaient quand même son état d'excitation et d'embarras.

-Ils en font toujours trop, marmonna-t-il.

-Dis celui qui vient de faire sa demande devant des dizaines d'inconnus.

-Je voulais marqué le coup et je savais que, timide comme tu es, tu ne pourrais pas t'enfuir devant tous ces regards tournés vers toi.

Naruto rigola puis il lui prit le bras et la tira pour la faire marcher. Cependant, devant son silence, il posa un regard inquiet sur elle.

-Tu as bien accepté parce que tu en avais envie ?

Ce fût au tour d'Hinata de rigoler.

-Bien sûr, idiot. Je t'aime alors pourquoi ... Oh mais ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Dans toute cette agitation, nous sommes parti comme des voleurs et ...

Elle s'arrêta et croisa ses bras sur le haut de sa robe noire.

-J'avais payé le repas en avance, avoua Naruto en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Je le savais ! dit Hinata. Je savais qu'il y avait un piège.

Naruto lui attrapa délicatement le poignet et l'embrassa, tout sourire.

-Il va falloir t'habituer, chuchota-t-il.

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et les pressa légèrement sur sa peau. Hinata rougit et se colla un peu plus à lui. Naruto croisa ses doigts aux siens et ils reprirent leur marche tranquille, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

-J'en encore un peu de mal à y croire, avoua-t-elle d'une voix posée.

-D'ici quelques jours, tout ça sera complètement naturel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car ça ne sera pas demain que je serai lassé de te rappeler que tu es ma fiancée et que d'ici peu tu sera Hinata Uzumaki, sourit Naruto en se penchant vers elle.

Hinata rougit. Ça sonnait tellement bien à ses oreilles qu'elle en frissonna. Une nouvelle fois, ils s'arrêtèrent et il fit rouler son nez sur sa joue avant d'embrasser ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Elle caressa ses mèches blondes et Naruto ronronna presque.

-Et si on rentrait à la maison ? J'avoue n'avoir rien prévu pour la suite mais me mettre au lit avec ma fiancée me semble un plan parfait.

-Tu n'en rate jamais une, n'est-ce pas ? se plaint faussement Hinata.

-Jamais mais je sais que c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Naruto se perdit dans ses magnifiques yeux nacrés. Elle était si belle, si parfaite, si rayonnante de bonheur sous la lumière de la lune. Il posa son font contre le sien tout en la rapprochant toujours plus de lui pour qu'elle puisse lui murmurer à l'oreille les mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre quand il était jeune.

-Tu as raison. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours Naruto Uzumaki.


	41. Mot de ma part

OHAYO MINA !

Non ceci n'est ni un chapitre ni un message d'excuse.

En effet, c'est juste un petit message d'au revoir et de remerciement pour être arrivé jusqu'ici, pour être arrivé jusqu'au bout de mon histoire.

J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette première longue fiction sur NaruHina et j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. (mais si vous avez rien dit c'est que ça vous a plu ^^)

J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui suivaient mon histoire depuis le début. (ça fait une longue aventure pour vous aussi ahah) Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné ! (je sais que beaucoup on laissé tomber l'histoire)

J'aimerais remercier en particulier CookieKandy pour les petites corrections de mes chapitres (je ne te remercierai jamais assez) et aussi certains lecteurs :

MissCiboulette

Lolsifoul

Zen

Clara

Streema

Mysthem

titania 2002

BlackVelana

flo07

Qui ont prit la peine de me laisser un petit ou un long commentaire (même parfois à chaque chapitre)

-Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas quitter ce monde surnaturel, vous pouvez retrouver le "spin-off" sur l'histoire de Sasuke et Sakura expliquée en profondeur. Elle n'est pas encore fini et elle avance très lentement mais je ne la laisse pas tombé.

-Sinon j'ai d'autres idées (2 pour l'instant) pour d'autres histoires NaruHina mais je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que je vais commencer à les poster (quoi qu'il y en a une qui est plus avancée que l'autre). J'espère qu'on se reverra sur une d'entre elles.

Sur ce, je vais aller relire l'histoire pour essayer de corriger mes fautes ^^ Souhaitez-moi bonne chance car ça risque de prendre du temps, ahah. Dès qu'un chapitre aura était revu, ce signe (x) sera à coté du titre.

Encore une fois, merci infiniment à vous tous et à bientôt !

Chloé.


End file.
